Laws of Motion Book Three
by Ms-Maggs
Summary: A sequel to Gravity When the good guys look like liars, the bad guys look like saints, and the evidence points you in the wrong direction, how do you prove the truth? GS, NOC, GrOC, CW and Lindsay, VarOC, BrLH and Ellie, SofOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **

**New Readers to my series** (or if you read Gravity and want to follow this sequel) – if you want to jump in, rather than starting from the beginning of the series, it will** really** help to read the Character List/Summary (there's a link in my profile). It will catch you up at the very highest level (Note: this will spoil you for the previous books, meaning you'll know people are married, pregnant, etc.). It is possible to jump in, readers who did so for Book 2 said after 3 or 4 chapters they had a great feel for the series and didn't feel lost, and that was without having the detailed summary I prepared for this one. You'll also want to check out the Photo Pages (link in my profile) that have pictures of the original characters and of everyone's homes (inside and out), pets, engagement and wedding rings, etc. They give an excellent visual.

**Returning Readers** - thanks for continuing the ride!

**Laws of Motion – Book 3  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT **

**Chapter 1 **

**Saturday, September 24, 2006  
****I-15 - Nevada  
****11:02 p.m. **

Sitting in the Ferrari to avoid the misty rain, Becca watched her husband taking a sobriety test on the side of the road. "Ugh!" Rolling down the driver's side window she yelled, "Tony! Did you tell him you're Detective Vartann with the LVPD and that I'm CSI Greg Sanders' best friend, **and **a lawyer for a prominent charity organization helping abused women and children! That Ponch-wannabe needs to step off and leave the good guys alone!"

"Honey, please just roll up the window and wait for me, thanks." Standing on one foot Tony smiled at the hard-ass highway patrolman, who wouldn't have cared if he was Jesus Christ driving a van full of leper children to an orphanage. "We've only been married a couple of weeks, she thinks my badge is like a magic wand."

"Speaking of wands." The officer pointed at the man's crotch. "How about you go ahead and pull up your zipper now?"

Tony immediately took care of business.

"How fast were you driving while your wife was pleasuring you Lewinsky style?"

"Hey, now…that's an assumption of fact."

"Is it?" The officer moved the beam of his flashlight to the man's pants. "What kind of a stain is that?"

"Duh." Tony pointed to the sky. "Rain drops." Then, losing patience, he snipped, "Look…I'm from Vegas and we haven't had any rain recently. Tonight was the first time I drove the wife's new car on a slick road and the brakes didn't respond the way I thought they would, end of story. Now, we both know there's no evidence to show I broke any traffic laws **and** I passed every sobriety test you threw my way, so what's with the attitude, Officer? Is it a jealousy thing? You know, because my car's hot, my wife's hotter and unlike me, you haven't had your wand waxed since Clinton was in the White House? That was in response to your disrespectful Lewinsky comment about my wife…I'll consider us even now. Here's the deal, it's late, I worked my ass off today, and all I want to do is get my car pulled out of that construction ditch and be on my way to see my niece who was born earlier this evening. So, how about we wrap this up and get you back to catching motorists who really are violating the rules of the road?"

**Nick and Carrie's  
****11:10 p.m. **

Sitting in the back of Carrie's Volvo as Nick pulled it into the driveway, Katie Stokes welled up at the sight of her partner rushing from her seat on the front porch.

"Are you okay!" Jean yelled when Katie stepped out of the car.

"Spooked, but yeah…I'm okay." Falling into her significant other's embrace she breathed easy for the first time since her mother had shown up on the doorstep. "It was a nightmare…"

_"Katie!" Nick rushed into the station's booking area where his sister was fretting in a chair. _

_"I'm sorry for ruinin' your night, Nicky" the mortified sister tearfully declared upon seeing her law abiding brother. _

_"What happened?" _

_"There has to be some mistake. I hadn't touched a drop of wine in hours and from what I drank I can't see how I blew over .08. The cop pulled me over for speeding, but I was only goin' seven over the limit…I mean I know it's still breaking the traffic law, but my point is, I wasn't bein' wild or lookin' reckless." _

_Thanks to Drew's update regarding Katie's surprise revelation to their mother, he knew the reason his sister was distraught in the first place, and vowed to strangle his dense brother for not thinking that their mother might mosey over and find Katie and Jean. "Okay, sis…hang tight." Nick hugged her. "Jim's talkin' to the sergeant on duty and I'll come back and let you know what's what." _

_"Nicky…" _

_"Yeah?" he turned and saw her welling up. _

_"How are things with you and Carrie? Did everything go okay at the party? Or are things worse?" _

_"We're all better," he replied before smiling. "Thanks for thinkin' of us when you got all this goin' on." _

_"That's what family does, right? Look out for each other." _

_"That's right…and I'm gettin' on that ASAP." _

Once they were all in the kitchen, Carrie hurried to make a pot of coffee for the group to have while Katie was telling her story.

"So, I'm panickin' a little more each second and everybody is lookin' at me like I'm dirt 'cause I'm being charged with DUI. I've never felt so humiliated in my life, it was terrible."

Nick interjected, "I'm across the way and suddenly I see Katie holdin' her chest and gaspin'. I haven't seen her have a full blown asthma attack in years and I forgot how scary they look. I remember her stuff's locked up in property so I'm rushin' to get it when she says between gasps for air that she left her inhaler on the front seat of the rental car because she was upset drivin' over to talk to Mama and felt her chest tightening up. That's when it hits me…inhalers throw off BAC results."

Smiling, Katie shared, "Nicky went into full superhero mode to find an inhaler in the building because my car was in the impound lot way across town. As luck would have it, there were two EMTs on site to answer questions about an accident they witnessed. They had a nebulizer in their truck. After we got me settled, Nicky told the cop the breathalyzer test result would be thrown out in court because the inhaler rendered it invalid."

Nick jumped in, "The cop asked for a blood test instead, but Jim looked at the Sheriff and asked, 'Is it really necessary? We have a valid explanation for the exaggerated BAC, she passed the repeat physical sobriety tests and she's being very cooperative.' The Sergeant turned to the cop and said, 'I'm satisfied, she can go'."

Placing milk and sugar on the table, Carrie smiled, "Now we have four happy endings tonight…Lindsay's adoption, Catherine and Warrick's surprise wedding, Nicky and I making up, and now this."

Nick patted his lap for Carrie to take a seat; between the excitement of the wedding and Katie's drama they hadn't spent any time enjoying the bliss of reconciliation.

Desperate for the feel of Nick's strong arms around her, Carrie jumped at the chance.

"We do still have one unresolved drama," Jean reminded the group while she took Katie's hand. "Your mother is awfully upset thanks to me and my big mouth."

"It's okay, Honey," Katie soothed, "it wasn't the ideal way for her to find out I'm a lesbian, but it had to happen and I'm relieved it did."

"Well…it's too late for me to go over there now," Nick said, checking his watch. "When I spoke with him earlier, I told Andy to try his best calmin' her down and said that I'd be over there right after my shift tomorrow to play diplomat." Yawning he announced, "I'm gonna pass on the coffee, because I need some solid sleep before gettin' up at six-fifteen tomorrow." Grinning, he kissed Carrie's cheek. "Are you gonna stay up and hang with the girls, Sweetheart, or are you comin' to bed with me?"

Smiling at her guests Carrie said, "I hope you'll understand if I want to go to bed with Nicky."

Nick's cell phone interrupted their laughter. "It's Gris. Shoot, I forgot I told Sara I would call and let her know how things worked out." Opening his phone he answered, "Hey, Gris. Sorry I…

"We've got a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Guess where Mrs. Marlene Rodgers moved into today?" He paused for a beat. "The house directly across the street from Sara and me. We ran into her when we got home. We were at the mailbox and she came over to ask 'a neighbor a favor'."

"Noooo."

"Yes. She was just as surprised as we were. It's pathetic…she's a pawn and living on borrowed time, but she doesn't care because she has money now."

"Damn. How did Sara take it?"

"She passed out and I barely caught her before she hit the pavement."

_"Sara!" Clutching his wife's lifeless body, Gil started for the house. _

_From across the street Marlene cackled, "She's a bit of a wuss that wife of yours! Or is she drunk? That's right…my husband told me she was quite the lush. Even got pulled in for DUI, but unlike a civilian, she didn't get charged because you and Jim Brass pulled some strings! I hear that happens a lot for her…happened in Tahoe too, didn't it!" _

_Concerned about his wife, Gil ignored the accusations and rushed Sara into the house and onto the couch. "Sara…" he patted her cheeks, and when she didn't come around he hurried to make a cold compress with a dishtowel from the kitchen. "Sar…" he pressed the wet cloth to her forehead and stroked her cheek. "Honey…please open your eyes for me." _

_When Sara's eyes fluttered open she saw her concerned husband staring at her. "Did that really just happen? Or was it a nightmare? Please tell me it was a nightmare." _

_"I'm sorry, Honey…I wish I could." Watching tears build in her eyes his heart broke. _

_"He knows my home means everything to me and now he's found a way to ruin it. What are we going to do? Even if we packed up and moved, he'd follow us. I'm convinced he'll stop a nothing to ruin our happiness." _

_"I'll make sure he never gets out." _

_"What if you can't?" _

_"I will. I did it the first time, right? I can do it again." Holding her tight Gil promised, "I won't fail you or my unborn child. If they get an appeal, I'll fight it. When he comes up for parole I will be there with everything I've got. He won't win. Believe me, Sara. Do you believe me?" _

_"I really want to," she sniffled while visions of Mike staring at her from his front lawn wearing his trademark deceptively sweet smile danced in her head making her dizzy and the room spin. _

"Will you ask Carrie to call her friends at the DA's office on Monday and find out everything she can about an appeal in the works?"

"You bet, Gris. Trust me, she hates Rodgers as much as Sara after the shit he pulled when I was in the hospital."

"Tell her thank you. Sara's asleep or I'd put her on." Sighing into the phone, Grissom said, "At least we know we've done nothing wrong."

**Don Schultz's Residence  
****11:21 p.m. **

Sitting in his home office surrounded by piles of files, Don reviewed his plan for Monday's ambush of the Sheriff and the CSIs. The amount of information he had amassed over the last several months was more than he ever hoped for and he couldn't wait to see the faces of the do-gooders when he presented every sordid detail of their personal and professional lives.

Standing up from this desk chair for the first time in hours, Don was about to head to the kitchen for a Red Bull when his phone rang. "Schultz."

"It's Fromansky."

"Officer Fromansky…you know I always love to hear your voice on the other end of the line. Whatcha got?" He continued his walk to the kitchen with the cordless pressed to his ear.

"It's good…real good."

"Then I'll be making myself a celebratory Red Bull and Vodka cocktail while you tell me the good news."

"You know how they say lightning doesn't strike in the same place twice? That's a lie. Nick Stokes' sister was picked up for DUI tonight, and just like he did for Sara Sidle, Jim Brass leaned on the Sergeant and they let her walk."

"Did you get any pics?"

"Two on my camera phone. You want to handle it the same way as the other ones…I print them out at home and mail them to your P.O. Box?"

"Actually, I don't have time to wait, because I'd like to have them for my Monday meeting. After your shift, print them out at home and then meet me at the Starbucks on Royce with the pictures and the rest of the details."

"I can be there at twelve-thirty."

"Your coffee and pastry will be on me."

"Thanks, but I'm just happy to help a friend and fellow cop who got the shaft. Mike was nothing but good to me when we worked together and these CSIs think their better than everyone else. I want to see that smug bastard, Grissom, get what's coming to him, so you know you can count on me, Schultz. Same with O'Hara and Packer. We're all in."

"Thanks, Fromansky." Don stirred his Red Bull and Vodka with a fork and a smile. "I'll pass that on to Mike too…it will keep up his spirits."

"Do really think you'll be able to get him his old job back once he's out?"

"Once he's exonerated and his record is expunged that puts him right back where he was before this mess began…right where he's been all along, an innocent man. Internal Affairs will have to give their blessing, but I'm not worried." He snickered, "By the time I'm done with them, the LVPD is going to be more than happy to give Michael anything he wants because the alternative is we go public and every single case those CSIs touched over the years will be in jeopardy of an overturn. Mike's freedom in exchange for thousands upon thousands of guilty psychos walking out of the joint seems like a real fair trade to me…especially since he's innocent. I'm sure it will look that way to everyone else too."

"Good deal, Schultz. You tell Mike I'm throwing a party at Flannigan's for him when he's out. Drinks on me."

"Oh, I think it'll be Mike who feels like buying for his friends. I'll see you at twelve-thirty."

"Starbucks."

**Denny's – Barstow, CA  
****11:52 p.m. **

"Coffee?" the gum chopping waitress asked of the couple who had just slid into one of her booths.

After carefully inspecting her mug for filth, Becca nodded. "Yes, please."

Tony relaxed against the vinyl seatback, smiling at his wife who looked as comfortable at the lackluster Denny's as a mouse at a cat convention. "Bring us two Grand Slam Breakfasts too, thanks."

When the waitress walked away Becca laughed, "Why are you punishing me by making me eat here after I just fulfilled your wildest fantasy in the car?" She wiggled her brows. "Was it everything you dreamed of?"

"Why do you think I'm buyin' you a Grand Slam Breakfast, Baby!" He broke into a wild grin. "It's symbolic…you knocked it out of the park while my bases were loaded."

"God, you're such a romantic." After a chuckle she said, "I thought perhaps you brought me here to poison me, so you wouldn't have to introduce me to your mother."

"Nah, I would have taken you to that nasty truck stop a half mile back if I was trying to poison you, that place has 'homicide' written all over it." Reaching across the table, he took her hand. "Sorry about the damage to your car."

"I have insurance to cover the damages." She smirked, "Your satisfaction, on the other hand, is priceless."

**The Blakes  
****11:59 p.m. **

"You owe me ten dollars, Miss Willows." Sitting a little taller at the kitchen table, Sean showed Lindsay the score sheet. "I won by fifty-eight points."

"Darn."

When he saw his friend's distress, Sean held up his hand. "Wait right here! I have a consolation prize for you. Close your eyes!"

"Oh! My gift!" With the excitement of the wedding, she had completely forgotten his promise to give it to her later. "Yay! Another present!" She loved every treat she had received…the spa day from the Grissoms; the cool Kate Spade bag from Tawny, Greg, Nick and Carrie; the trendy diamond-studded flip-flop necklace from Doc and Mrs. Robbins; the gift card to Tilly's from her old softball pals; the scrapbook kit from The Blakes; and a gift card to Barnes & Noble from Sean's grandfather. The self-help book on Empowerment given to her from Lady Heather was a bit odd, but since it came with a Macy's gift card from Jim Brass she didn't consider it a total wash. The most special gift however came from her mother. It was a locket with a picture of her with her parents already inside. "This is the best night!"

Breathless, Sean returned to the kitchen with the butterfly gift bag in hand. "Open!"

"Ooh, pretty bag!" Taking it in her hands she chuckled, "Butterflies…bugs…I should have known." Then she froze. "There aren't real bugs in the bag, right?" Although Sean was sweet, there was no doubting he was a tad weird, just like Grissom.

"Not **real** ones," he cryptically replied. The anticipation was killing him. "Open it up!"

Seconds later the tissue paper was on the table and the jewelry box in her hand. "Whoa," she remarked in shock at the extravagant gift. "You shouldn't have spent so much."

"You're totally worth it," he replied in a dreamy voice. "Happy Adoption Day." _Say it, please it! _

"You're the best, Sean!"

_I will **never** get sick of hearing her say that. _

Just as she was about to get up and hug him, Mrs. Blake breezed into the kitchen. "Aren't you kids getting tired_?" For goodness sake, I want to make love with my husband and I won't be comfortable doing it until you're both out like lights!_ "How about I make you some warm milk?"

"Look what Sean gave me!" Lindsay proudly displayed the gift. "Will you fasten it on me, Mrs. Blake?"

"Sure, Honey." Enjoying every inch of Sean's outrageous smile, the ecstatic mother clasped the bracelet on Lindsay's wrist. "My son has good taste…in jewelry and girls."

"Thanks, Mrs. Blake." The comment meant the world after the drama she had caused the woman a month ago.

Seeing how hyper the kids were, Wendy gave up on her dream for romance. "Do you kids want popcorn? I was just about to make some for Paul and me."

"How about we eat it over a rematch, Sean?"

"You're on!" He quickly moved to clear the board for a new game, still riding high from his success with a lady.

**September 25, 2006  
****Campbell Residence  
****12:01 a.m. **

"Happy New Year, Baby!" Charlie cheered as he opened up another bottle of Cristal.

"It's September," Nina snickered as she pranced around her bedroom lighting candles.

"Yeah, but I feel like my year…no…**my life **is just starting now that I met you."

After locking the door, the party girl purred, "How's this for an exciting start?"

Watching his date shimmy out of her dress, Charlie salivated like a cat with free reign in a fish factory. "La Perla?" The sinful black lace bustier and thong were the lingerie of every one of his naughty dreams.

"I never wear anything else." Sauntering over to the closet, she shed her party shoes for her favorite Rene Caovilla coil sandals with death-defying metal reinforced heels that she teetered on like a tight-rope walker. "Check these out." She eyed all six feet of his tanned toned frame like prey, and counted the seconds until she would be running her fingers through his dark hair again and losing herself in his Superman-blue eyes.

"Ooh…Charlie like."

"They're my favorite." Posturing seductively she queried, "How about it, Charlie? Do they make you want me?"

"All night long, Baby. If you were any hotter this room would spontaneously combust…I know I'm close." To ensure the coke and alcohol didn't affect his performance, he turned his back and popped a Viagra.

"Mmm." Nina struck a pose on the bed and patted the mattress to beckon her date.

With a salacious grin, the playboy approached with two flutes of champagne. "Here's to a night we'll never forget."

Wrapping her finely manicured fingers around the stem of the glass, Nina murmured, "I know you'll never forget me, Charlie, because I'm unforgettable." Before she could take a sip, he had his tongue down her throat and she knew from his animalistic kiss the night would be hotter than hell.

**Nick and Carrie's  
****12:05 a.m. **

Lying in bed Nick panted, "If we have...a daughter…she's never…**ever**…going to Camp Dunmore." The room was still spinning. "I can't feel my toes."

Standing in the bathroom doorway brushing her teeth, Carrie choked on toothpaste foam. The poor man looked as if he just completed the NY Marathon.

"But, if we have a son…" Nick burst out laughing, "we're **definitely **sending him to the boy's camp across the lake! I take back every bad thing I ever said about Becca. I love her**. Adore her!** That reminds me, I need to buy her and Vartann a really nice wedding present. I'd say a Ferrari, but they already have one of those. So, maybe a nice vase."

After spitting and rinsing, Carrie emerged from the bathroom with an air of confidence in her step. "I'll go shopping tomorrow while you're at work."

Grabbing Carrie's wrist, Nick pulled her to the bed and covered her mouth with an eternally grateful kiss. "I love you, Darlin'. Not because you just knocked my socks off with your Ice Pop Night knowledge either." Turning serious he said, "I hate it when we fight."

"Me too. Thank you for believing me when I said I was sorry and that there's no other guy for me."

"Kiss me," he prodded while gently rubbing his nose over hers. "Opposite of how you were just now, make it sweet and slow…innocent, like you used to be." After a sinful play session he needed to know the old Carrie was still there.

"How was that?" she whispered when their moist lips parted.

"Perfect." The revelation brought great relief. "We really can have it both ways…naughty and nice."

"Exactly," she whispered running her fingers through his hair. "You really need to get some sleep, Tex."

"Don't worry, the sandman is already yellin' my name."

One tender kiss later they were spooning, two minutes later, Nick was sound asleep. Closing her eyes, Carrie breathed in time to the throb of her man's heart beating against her back. The rhythm reminded her of him…steady and strong, and in a matter of minutes she was drifting. "Pleasant dreams, Nicky."

**The Grissoms  
****2:25 a.m. **

"Sara!" Gil grabbed his wife's flailing body. "Honey! You're having a nightmare. Wake up! It's just a nightmare!"

When her eyes flew open, Sara clutched her husband's arm until her nails dug into his flesh.

"It was just a nightmare." His heart sank from the knowledge she was back to where she was after her near-death experience in Tahoe. Night after night for months, she woke startled, sometimes crying, sometimes beaded with sweat. "I've got you."

"I dreamt he killed Flash…like in the movie we saw…" she gulped for air, "Secret Window…remember? The guy put a screwdriver through the dog's neck. We came home from work and found Flash under his favorite tree…he bled out and flies were starting to swarm…you bent down to check for maggots and they started crawling out of his nose, and I could hear Mike laughing all the way from across the street…Flash was dead and Mike was laughing, and then he said 'You ain't seen nothin' yet, Sara!"

"Shhh." Gil pointed to the foot of the bed. "Flash is right there staring at you wondering why you're crying."

"I'm crying?" She hadn't even realized. "I…"

"Want some water?"

"Don't go." She increased her grip. "I hate this…look what he's doing to me and he's still in Ely. What's it going to be like when he's actually across the street?"

"You'll never find out, because Ely is where he'll be staying. Come on…" Gil eased her back against the pillows. "Try your old breathing exercise."

"Okay." Closing her eyes, she jaggedly sucked in as much oxygen as her lungs could bear and then let it out slowly.

"Again."

"I'm awake," she whimpered as tears streamed down her cheeks, "but I'm still living the nightmare."

"Shhh…try to sleep."

**The Estancia Hotel – La Jolla  
****3:33 a.m. **

"Wake up, Baby." Becca patted her snoozing husband's thigh. With both his sexual and gastronomical hunger satisfied, Tony had fallen asleep immediately after departing Barstow. "We're here!"

"Huh?" His eyes opened slowly. "What?"

"We're at the hotel." She pointed to the beautifully lit building.

"Oh." Tony rubbed his eyes. "How long have I been asleep?"

"All but ten minutes of the drive," she chuckled while opening the door, readying to hand her keys to the bell boy who had come darting out of the building.

"Good, I needed that sleep." The crisp night felt terrific after sucking in hot Vegas air all day. "This place looks great."

"Yeah, I've stayed here several times, but never with someone as wonderful as you." She tossed the keys to the young man at her side. "Careful with her…she's pristine."

Gary, the height and hair challenged bell boy, pointed to the damaged front end. "Uh…"

"Just kidding."

"How did that happen?"

"My husband was distracted when a wild animal crossed his path on the freeway."

"Mountain lion?

"Tigress," Becca growled, before tossing a wink and a smile at the curious young man. "Bring those bags quickly and there's a fifty with your name on it, Cutie."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Tony grabbed his wife's hand. "See…I love it when you play nice rich girl instead of rich bitch. You just made little Gary's night."

"Yesssss! More karma points!"

**The Blakes  
****4:05 a.m. **

"That's eighty-two points with the triple word score!" Lindsay jubilated. "I win! That means I'm the overall Scrabble champion!" Jumping off the couch, she began a victory dance.

"Darn! I can't believe I lost! No!" Sean covered his mouth immediately after the faux pas. "Sorry, I meant to say…congratulations. Well done!"

"Kids!" Paul Blake scolded when he found them in the living room playing Scrabble. "You're waking the house. What are you still doing up anyway?"

Sean quickly explained, "Mom said we could stay up until we were done playing. We held a tournament and it just ended."

"I'm not sleepy at all," Lindsay said as she reached for another can of Coke.

"Where did you get that?" Paul asked, eyeing the sugar-containing, teeth rotting beverage his health food fanatical wife never allowed in the house.

"We ran next door and raided my fridge."

Paul glanced over his shoulder to make sure Wendy hadn't followed him. "Got one left to spare?"

"Sure thing, Mr. B." Lindsay extended over her last can. "We've got chocolate too. Want some?"

"Ooh." Paul held out his hand. "Hurry, before we're busted."

"Will a Kit-Kat do?"

"Perfect."

Watching his father down a candy bar in record time, Sean laughed, "I guess you're not going to tell mom we stayed up this late, huh, Dad? Because then I'll tell her you ate and drank evil food."

"I didn't see a thing," Paul remarked as he licked his chocolate-coated fingers on the way to the kitchen. Once there, he planned to savor the Coke.

**The Campbell Residence  
****6:04 a.m. **

Staring at a glass top coffee table covered in coke dust, Celine knew the party had been as off the hook as it sounded from behind her locked door. Like clockwork, she always barricaded herself in her bedroom by one a.m. because that's when the weirdos got substantially weirder…a time when thirty year old men began eyeing her like a juicy steak.

With the door locked and a chair propped beneath the knob for extra security she had slept until her alarm rang at six, signaling it was time to get up and rob the drugged out, passed out guests.

"Ooh," she covered her mouth when she saw a diamond Tiffany Hearts charm bracelet on a red-headed girl sleeping in a puddle of hopefully her own vomit. With cat-burglar precision she opened the clasp and snaked the bauble off the anorexic chick's wrist. Studying the trinket she assessed its value at nine-thousand. _Talk about getting off to a great start!_

Adrenaline pumping through her veins, she snuck through the house, swiping cash and jewels while reminding herself not to trip on discarded bottles of alcohol.

Once she was done inside, she made a charge to her last destination, the pool house. A couple or two was always passed out naked in the there and stealing was so much easier when a guy's wallet was in a pair of discarded designer jeans.

After shoving her latest score, five hundred bucks, into the tiny black bag she had purchased specifically to use for these crime sprees, Celine had only one place left to search…her sister's room. She wanted the Tag Heuer watch Nina's latest hook-up was wearing. So, with her bag full of loot in hand and a grin plastered on her face, she hurried back to the main house and up the elaborately curved staircase to her sister's bedroom suite.

Once there however, her smile faded. Nina's door was locked. So, she trudged back to her room feeling a little less than victorious even though she figured she easily had fifteen grand worth of cash and goods in her bag.

As was customary, she would sit on her bed and count her loot. After that, she'd head out to the landscaper's shed and stow it all in the secret hiding spot she had crafted. Lastly, with no one the wiser, she'd skip back to the house and stroll in through the back door.

**The Grissoms  
****6:15 a.m. **

Opening the front door to fetch the newspaper, Gil found himself staring at the house across the way…the home of Mr. and Mrs. Michael Rodgers. He still hoped it was somehow all a crazy dream. Then he saw Marlene exiting the place in an atrocious hot-pink jogging suit. _So that's how she stays in shape. _

"How's your wimpy wife!" Marlene yelled as she looked both ways before crossing the street. Her near-death experience with a bus had made her more cautious. "Mike told me she was a drama queen."

For a moment Gil wished the woman had been killed by a bus earlier in the week. Then his conditioned Catholic guilt kicked in and he reminded himself that the last thing he needed was bad karma.

"Did you call my daughter and tell her that her Mama has moved across the tracks?"

"No." Gil bent down to pick up the paper, trying to ignore her.

"Any jogging trails around here?" Marlene broke into a belly laugh. "Right, how the hell would you know? From that jelly-belly mid-section of yours it's obvious you don't get much exercise. My husband on the other hand…he's rock hard and ready for action. Mike was tough when he went in the joint, but he's coming out invincible because prison hardens a man, especially innocent ones. You though…you look a lot like that dog at your side…flabby."

"What makes you so sure your husband will get out?"

She answered first with a riotous laugh and then said, "If you knew his lawyer, you wouldn't be asking that question. Have a lovely day, Asshole!" Waving, Marlene started down the street. "And you better pick those weeds on your lawn, or I'll report you to the Homeowner's Association!"

Sighing, Gil stared at the morning's newspaper headline, 'Crime Rates Reach a New High in Sin City' and then trudged inside with Flash on his heels. "C'mon, boy." The memory of Sara's horrific nightmare about their dog sent a chill up his spine. Suddenly he wished they hadn't put in the doggie door and their beloved Basset Hound was still attending doggie daycare. Kneeling down, he scratched the dog's head. "You ever see someone come into the backyard, don't be a hero, Flash, you run for the house. Do you hear me? Run for the house."

**Nick and Carrie's  
****6:31 a.m. **

Jogging up to the house, Drew hoped to catch his brother while his sister was still snoozing. Unfortunately when the door opened, it was Katie, who answered. "Hey, Sis!" He hugged her quickly. "Is Nicky home?"

"How's Mama?"

"You know…still in shock, but don't worry, she'll come around." Smiling he said, "I showed her I registered 'Independent' after I found out about you and that softened the blow a bit. You shoulda seen the look on her face."

"Thank you."

"Hey!" Nick walked into the living room with a steaming mug of coffee. "Come on in, Bro. The brew's hot and Carrie made muffins. I'll be back in a few…nature's callin'."

"I thought the future Mrs. Nick Stokes didn't cook."

"She doesn't." Katie chuckled, "But, she spent some time in the dog house yesterday and apparently researched how to make low-carb muffins off the Internet as yet another way of sayin' she's sorry for being a bad girl."

**The Estancia Hotel – La Jolla  
****7:01 a.m. **

"Rise and shine, Honey! We have a sweet little girl to see," Tony declared as he snapped open the curtains to let the sunlight stream in. "I can't help it, I'm stoked. They've been trying for years for this baby."

"Mmm…" Becca flopped onto her back. "Caffeine…need lots."

"I'll run down and get coffee while you hit the shower." Grabbing her hands, Tony tugged his wife out of bed. "Shit, we didn't buy a gift."

"Get a teddy bear from the gift shop and I'll stuff a hundred dollar bill in the ribbon around its neck. That's what I did for people at work who were stupid enough to have kids."

"I don't know…I get this image of a stripper bear."

"Hmm…maybe that's why I got funny looks every time I did that." Once Tony released her hands, she fell backwards onto the bed again.

"Becks…get your sexy ass in the shower. Visiting hours start at eight and I want to be there first thing."

"Okay…okay." She forced herself to her feet. "Only because I love you."

"Hey!"

"Sorry…sorry…I forgot about the ban on the 'L word'." Shooing him she said, "Get the hell out of here and get me my caffeine! I need to be alert when I meet my mother in law."

"Are you kidding? I'm getting you decaf." After a kiss to her cheek he explained, "You don't need to be a Mexican Jumping Bean around my family."

"Good point." She shooed him again. "Gotta pee."

"Very ladylike."

"Hmm…you didn't seem to mind me not being a lady on the drive over last night."

"Why'd you have to bring that up?" Tony checked his watch. "Uh…are you awake enough to…"

"Out!"

"Going!"

Her lips spread into a smile. "You sounded just like Hoj when we play our 'ing' game."

"Thanks for curing me, nothin' turns me off more than hearing you compare me to Sanders." He pointed to the bathroom. "Shower and then put on something normal to meet my mother…no inside out dresses or stupid shoes."

She saluted like he was her drill sergeant and when he was gone she finished her sleepy walk to the bathroom. Doing her best Bridget Jones impersonation she said, "Must not be a Mexican Jumping Bean around mother-in-law." She plucked her Xanax prescription bottle from her cosmetic bag which was sitting open on the sink. "I'll take a little extra just to make sure." Shaking the bottle she chuckled, "Thank God for pharmaceuticals."

After swallowing two pills, she grabbed her cell phone from her purse, deciding she needed a little encouragement from her best friend.

**The Four Seasons Maui  
****4:08 a.m. HST **

"Hello," Greg groggily answered his cell on the fourth ring.

"Hoj! Guess what I'm about to do! Meet my new in-laws!"

"Becks?" He rubbed his eyes and checked the clock. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's great."

"Then why are you calling me at four in the morning on my honeymoon?"

"Shoot! I forgot about the time difference. Sorry!"

"Well, I'm already awake now, so…" The abrupt click of the phone left him dazed and confused. "Bye." Glancing over, he saw Tawny was still sound asleep, so he tossed his cell and snuggled up to her, promptly passing out.

**The Campbells  
****7:32 a.m. **

As he slowly came to on the cold bathroom floor, Good Time Charlie realized his head was throbbing.

After a series of tortured moans and groans, he lifted a shaky hand to the edge of the bathtub. "Damn..." He released his weak grip and returned his head to the soft rug beneath him. Then, after a few minutes that felt like hours, he repeated the process, this time successfully pulling himself to a sitting position.

As was the case many of the times he woke up naked in a strange place, he had no recollection of how he got there. "Damn." Resting against the cold marble holding his head, the urge to pee suddenly overwhelmed him and with trepidation he attempted to stand on rubber legs. For a second he considered pissing directly on the floor, but opted to be a gentleman and find the strength to make it to his feet.

"There we go." Leaning against the wall, he let his pee fall in, on and around the bowl. "Baby?" he moaned as he trudged to the mirror to check his eyes. Once there, he saw a couple of scratches on his arms. _What the hell did we do last night? Why is my back killing me? _

Turning around, he saw claw marks deep in his flesh. "Someone liked what they were getting," he groaned as his brain pulsated in his skull. Gripping his head, Charlie weaved toward the door, almost falling down several times in the process. "Nina Baby…Charlie needs some TLC."

After tripping over his own two feet, he threw open the door. "I'm not…" With a dropped jaw, he stared in disbelief at the horrific scene in front of him. Nina was lying naked in a pool of blood that seemed toreach every corner of the room.

Dropping to his knees, Charlie studied her wide-open eyes and the jagged wound in her throat. In seconds his mind protected him with a hefty dose of denial, and he vacantly whispered, "I know what this is…yeah." Crawling forward, he tapped Nina's ghostly-white cheeks. "Okay, Baby…joke over." It was obvious she pulled this because he had been in a horror flick. "C'mon…I'm not feeling well. There's something wrong with my head this morning and…"

When she didn't respond, he snapped, "Get up. Seriously, the joke's over. This isn't funny anymore. Hey! You're freakin' me out! Get up! I said get up!" He violently shook her. "This…you…" Dropping her lifeless, body, he ran for the door shrieking like the horror-movie actor he was once paid to be. "Let me out!" He frantically yanked on the door knob. "Jesus Christ! Let me out! Let me out!" It never dawned on him to turn the lock. "Help! Help me!" He slid down the wall, and once on the floor he curled in fetal position, staring at the dead girl across the room while his body violently shook. "Help."

_You're trippin' from whatever garbage you did last night. Dude, just close your eyes and when you wake up again she'll be alive_. _That's right, close them tight. _When he heard pounding on the door he clamped his eyes tighter still_. It'll be over soon. Just keep them closed._

**Memorial Hospital – San Diego **

**8:05 a.m. **

"Open your eyes for Uncle Tony," Gina Vartann urged as she rocked her newborn baby girl. "Come on…he came all the way from Vegas to see you." Holding her up she asked, "Wanna hold her?"

"You know it." Tony took his tiny niece into his arms like the four-times over uncle that he was. "She's gorgeous, Gina, because she doesn't look like your husband."

"Speaking of spouses." Reggie Vartann queried, "Where's your new wife?"

"Exactly what I was thinking," Marge, the curious mother, huffed. "Don't tell me the marriage tanked overnight."

"The gift shop, if you must know…buying presents for little Sierra and something for Gina. Where's Dad?"

"He's getting bagels from across the street."

"What's wrong with her that you couldn't tell us, Tony?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure it was going to work out before I told you." He bobbed and cooed his niece in between questions. "Becca's great…terrific…you're gonna love her…really. Just like I love this little niece of mine." There was no denying that a baby felt right in his arms. "She's perfect, Gina…I'm so happy for you." Staring at the sweet newborn, he mourned the loss of his fatherhood dream once more. "Hi, there little one. I'm fun and cool Uncle Tony who is going to spoil you rotten. When you meet your Uncle Matt, you blow a raspberry at him, okay?"

"You're going to be her godfather too," Gina smiled at her favorite brother-in-law. As an only child, she had come to think of Tony as the big brother she never had. "Naturally we had planned for Amy to be the godmother, but…"

"Gina!" Reggie shook his head. "Look how happy he is for a change. Let's not talk about that skanky bitch. I'm sure Becca will make a great godmother for Sierra."

"Hello, Family-in-law!" Becca cheered from doorway, hoping the feminine outfit she had picked made her look less bitchy. "I'm the newbie and I've come bearing gifts for you strangers, so forgive me if they're not your style."

_Jesus, Mary and Joseph, she's drunk at eight in the morning!_ Marge clutched the crucifix on her neck. _And so skinny! She probably does heroin!_

"She's not drunk, Mom," Tony stated, having read the look on his mother's face. "And no, she doesn't do Heroin. She was nervous and took a Xanax."

"Two actually," Becca corrected as she placed goodies on the tray table; a giant gourmet food basket, a vase of flowers and a bag of assorted gifts she had picked on the fly. "And this is for little baby Sierra." She produced a giant pink teddy bear with several hundred dollar bills stuffed all around the collar. "It's for her college fund."

"It's a stripper bear!" Reggie joked taking it his hands. "Thank you for you the gift."

"Told you, Honey." Tony smiled at his wife who really looked a bit crazed. "Mom…Bro…Sis…this is Rebecca Turnbull, now Rebecca Vartann, my wife. I really like her a lot and unlike the last one, I'm a hundred percent confident she won't wind up banging one of my friends in my bed, so please be nice."

"Welcome to the family, Dear." Marge Vartann placed her arms around the bony girl wearing a strange dress. "As long as you make my son happy, I'm thrilled to know you."

"Oh…you're like a huggy-kissy family, huh?" Becca returned the affection to the best of her ability. "My family was more the 'ignore your existence' type. Now I know why Tony gives great hugs."

"Would you like to hold the baby?" Gina offered as way to break the ice. _Oh my God, could she be any skinnier! Not good timing either since I feel like a bloated cow! _

"Uh…okay." Becca stared at her husband rocking the mewling infant and grinning at her. "Um." She held out her arms. "Just for a second." _Literally!_

"No, like this, Honey. You…wait." Tony chuckled sweetly, "You haven't done this before, have you?"

"Nope. It would have been a waste of time having Baby Care Night at Camp Dunmore, because everyone planned to have a nanny."

"Here…" He patted the chair. "Sit in this rocker, it will be easier."

"Okay." Becca took a seat and held out her arms again. "Uh…"

"Her head goes in the crook and use both arms to support her. There you go." Tony backed off to watch. _Holy shit, I think she'd look more comfortable handling Plutonium. _

Knowing his brother's struggles with infertility, Reggie prodded, "So have the two of you talked about kids? Because,Tony, I gotta tell you, even though Gina and I were exhausted from the infertility stuff she had to deal with, it was totally worth it when little Sierra popped out."

"Reg…we've only known each other two weeks. Cut us some slack. I don't even know her favorite color yet."

"Black," Becca announced as she tried to look happy holding the strange-smelling creature in her arms.

"Black?" Marge cringed. "I never heard of such a thing."

"Yep, black is my favorite color, and I don't want kids," Becca confidently stated. "This world is** way** too crazy to bring an innocent child into it. You'd have to be nuts." Then she remembered she was holding a newborn. "Except this baby…this one's good and she'll be fine…just fine…and you're not nuts."

"Time to breastfeed!" Gina anxiously announced, wanting to get her newborn out of her sister-in-law's arms.

"Sorry, kid, my tanks aren't only much smaller than your mom's, they're also dry." Becca couldn't wait for the creature to be snatched from her arms. With everyone's eyes on her, she enthused, "Well, now…that was fun!"

**The Campbell Residence  
****8:11 a.m. **

"Wow." Sara set down her kit to take in the chaotic atmosphere of the living room. "There was a lot of fun here last night."

"Yeah, until someone died." Grissom eyed the terrified party guests who looked like well-dressed vampires huddling together as if they feared the sunlight streaming in from the open door.

When Nick saw the house was enormous and the number of guests to question was roughly three dozen, he droned, "We're gonna be here 'til midnight."

"Hey!" Detective Vega waved the crew in. "The DB's upstairs. You'll need your waders."

It was code for 'the vic bled out every ounce in their body'.

On the way up the winding stairwell, Vega gave them the run down, "Nina Campbell, sixteen. Her father is Bruce Campbell, as in the owner of The Royale and several other establishments. He's flying in from New York as we speak. We rounded up thirty-two guests, including the little sister of the vic, and the guy who was found screaming in the locked bedroom with the deceased…Charles Dwyer of San Marino, California. He claims he's an actor…says his father is a prominent plastic surgeon, yadda, yadda, yadda."

"Hold up." Nick thought the name sounded familiar. "Carrie just mentioned a guy by that name. She and Becca met him at Starbucks in San Marino yesterday. He said he was Greg's friend from the Country Club out there and an actor."

Vega paused. "Do you need to recuse yourself?"

"I don't see why," Nick shrugged. "I've never met the guy." He looked to Grissom.

"I don't have a problem."

Vega nodded, "I think you'll all have a problem when you see this." He pointed to the door. "Good luck, and let me know when you want to see Mr. Dwyer. We have him in a guest room."

"Sara…" Grissom motioned for her to stand back. "How about you let us go in first?"

After the sleepless night she had, Sara couldn't have agreed more. "Go for it."

Grissom took the lead, turning the door handle and clicking on his flashlight.

"Damn." Nick felt the blood drain from his cheeks as his gaze lowered to the angel-faced girl who lay dead on the floor in a bedroom that looked straight out of a horror flick. "If we didn't already have a prime suspect, I'd put my money on Freddy Krueger."

Flattened against the wall, Sara closed her eyes. Immediately the haunting song of the horror film mentioned filled her head, _One, two, Freddy's coming for you…three, four, you better lock the door…five, six, grab your crucifix…seven, eight, you better stay up late…nine, ten, he's back again. _But when it repeated a second time, there was one change, _One, two, Mikey's coming for you…_ "No…no, he's not."

"What's that, Sara?" Nick prodded as he tugged on a pair of booties.

"Huh?" She shook off her terror and smiled, "Sorry, I was thinking out loud."

"Don't you know by now that Master Criminalist Grissom hates that upon arrival at the scene? Remember, CSI Sidle…silent observation first. Let the evidence do all the talking, not you."

"How could I forget," she replied, while fighting the urge to run screaming from the house. "How bad is it?"

"As bad as it gets without mutilation."

"Okay, well…there's something to be thankful for…no mutilation."

"You okay?"

"Fine." She fronted a smile she hoped didn't look too psychotic. "I'm fine."

Recognizing her psychotic smile, Nick handed over a pair of booties, while flashing a supportive smile. "I'll meet you in there, then."

"Yep, be right there." With trembling hands, Sara pulled on the booties and took a deep breath. Feeling a high hurl probability, she also donned the homemade barf bag on a rope her husband made her and tugged it over her neck. "Hold it together," she whispered. "You've got it under control."

Stepping into the room, Sara's eyes widened. One look at the girl on the blood soaked carpet and the song was back. Only this time there were two changes. _One, two, Mikey's coming for you…three, four, that's gonna be you on the floor… _

"Sara!" Gil called out to his wife as she ran from the room. "Dammit!" In that moment, knowing his wife's peace of mind was shattered, he wanted to strangle every ounce of oxygen from Mike Rodgers being. "I'll be back."

"Take your time, Gris!" Pulling his cell off his belt, Nick dialed Sofia. "Yeah…I'm gonna need you and Jas out here ASAP. It's a mess…in more ways than one." Closing the phone he walked over to the dresser, picking up a photo of the vic as the vibrant young girl she was until sometime that morning. "We'll get you justice, Nina," he stated with confidence as he returned the photo to its spot. "Rest in peace."

Just as he was about to walk away, something hit him. "That face." Darting out of the room, he yelled for Vega.

"Yeah, Stokes?"

"Did you say you have her kid sister?"

"Yeah." He pointed down the hall. "Second door on the left…she's in her bedroom with Social Services."

Nick hustled down the hall, and opened the door. Sure enough, there was Ryan's friend sitting on the edge of the bed shaking like a leaf. "Celine…"

"You know her?" Talia, the Social Services worker asked.

"She's a friend of my nephew." Nick knelt in front of the girl who was still in shock. "Celine…"

"She hasn't said a word since they found her under her bed curled up and shaking uncontrollably."

"Do you know who did this to your sister? Celine…"

"Tag Heuer," she squeaked.

"What?" Nick glanced over at the Social Services worker. "That sounded French. I don't speak French, do you?"

Talia laughed. "It's a brand of watch, Stokes…an expensive one."

"Oh, right…I shoulda known that. Celine…are you talking about a watch?"

"Tag Heuer."

"What about the Tag Heuer watch?" Sensing that was all he was going to get, Nick smiled, "Good girl. Thanks for your help." After patting the girl's shoulder he stood. "You hang tight, okay? If you need me, I'm only a few seconds away."

"Tag Heuer," the teen repeated like a chant.

With that, he marched out of the room. "Take me to the suspect."

"Right this way…" Vega motioned for Nick to follow. "He's more freaked than the sister. Says he can't call his family attorney, because he'll be disowned by his father for causing trouble again." Upon opening the door, he announced, "Charles Dwyer, this is Nick Stokes of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, he'd like to ask you a few questions relating to you being found covered in the deceased's blood, in her bedroom, which was locked from the inside." _Guilty! _

The young man was sitting in a chair, wrapped in a floral comforter, rocking back and forth. "I didn't do it," he repeated over and over. Then, when he saw the word Forensics he screamed, "Hoj! Where's Hoj! He'll know I didn't do this!" Jumping up, he let go of the blanket, revealing his naked, blood-smeared and scratched body. "I didn't do it! Hoj will tell you…I'd never do something like that. I'm Good Time Charlie! Good Time Charlie loves girls, he doesn't kill them. I'm Good Time Charlie!"

Nick's eyes shot to the watch on the man's wrist. "Tag Heuer."

**Author's Notes: **

Thanks for reading, and I hope you'll stick around for the adventure ahead!

If you have any feedback, I'd love to hear it.

**Next Chapter:** Grissom and his team to work the case…more adventures in San Diego…and we'll find out who is watching Greg and Tawny! **Posting:** Wednesday, June 28th

**Maggs **


	2. Chapter 2

**Laws of Motion – Book 3  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 2**

**Sunday, September 25, 2006  
****The Campbell Residence  
****9:01 a.m. **

Using the lavish dining room as their command center, the Master Criminalist gathered his crew and ran through assignments. "Because of who Bruce Campbell is in this town, the Sheriff has declared this case a top priority. That's why I'm in the lead, instead of Nick. The first round of assignments is as follows: Sofia, you're with me processing the vic and the room. Sara and Jas…you're questioning and taking samples from the party guests. Nick…you will be with Mr. Dwyer. After we finish those assignments, we'll divide up the house and the grounds. Any questions?" Gil looked to Sara to make sure she was still holding up and was relieved to find color had returned to her cheeks. "Okay, then…let's get to work."

**The Marvelous Muffin – San Diego  
****9:06 a.m. **

"So, Becca…tell me a little about your work." Retired Detective, Dennis Vartann, continued the interrogation of his rather eccentric daughter-in-law, hoping he'd come to see why his son had felt compelled to marry her.

"Well, I used to be in mergers and acquisitions…you know, squashing the meek and helping corporate greed flourish, but once I realized I was hosing my Karma, I made a promise to only help the needy. My new job is with BPAC, which stands for Bringing Peace and Comfort. The organization was founded by Sara Sidle and Nick Stokes, two CSIs who are good friends of Tony's. I'm the assistant to the Project Manager and later, once I pass the Nevada bar, I'll be offering my legal expertise."

Tony smiled at his parents, trying desperately to convince them he was happy, not insane. "Becca is quite a philanthropist. Just the other day, she made a substantial donation to The Make a Wish Foundation that will make it possible for seven families to go to Disney World. She also flits around town doing random acts of kindness."

Marge Vartann patted Becca's shoulder. "You remind me of Oprah Winfrey, Dear."

Puzzled by the statement, Becca lowered her coffee mug. "How? She's black, old, and has a big ass."

"I meant that you're both doers of random good deeds."

"Right! Duh! She gives away cars." Becca chuckled. "Sorry, I blame the Zoloft and the Xanax. You're just lucky I'm still not drinking."

"Oh, are you a…recovering alcoholic?" Marge asked while twisting her napkin under the table.

"No, I'm just trying to keep a clear head after having a nervous breakdown a few weeks ago."

"A nervous breakdown?" Dennis stated, while imagining his son had met the girl when he was called to talk her down from a ledge.

"It wasn't serious, Dad," Tony lied before taking his wife's hand and gave it a squeeze. "And she's been doing great ever since."

"Yeah. He's right, it was no big deal." Becca laughed. "I mean, who hasn't had one or six mental breakdowns in their lifetime, right?"

Staring at his son, who he wanted to believe hadn't lost his mind, Dennis sighed. _She must be an animal in the sack. _

**The Campbell Residence  
****9:10 a.m. **

Taking photos of Charlie, Nick said, "Those are some harsh claw marks on your back. How rough was the sex?"

"I…"

"Raise your arms over your head for me, please. Thank you."

"I can't remember it all, but I'm never rough with chicks, never…I swear. Ask any of my friends, that's why they call me Good Time Charlie, that's all I want…a good time. She was the animal, not me. We weren't in her room two seconds before she was lighting candles and tossing her dress. It was real obvious that she entertained guys all the time. She stepped into a pair of CFMs and said 'do they make you want to want me?'"

"Turn towards me, arms still up." As he snapped pictures, Nick continued, "We found two condoms in the room…both used, but only one had output. Are they both yours? Or was there someone else in the room waiting to take a turn?"

"I don't remember anyone else, but I woke up on the bathroom floor, so I don't know what went on when I was sleeping it off in there. My head is **really** killing me."

"You're a hell of a lot better off than Nina, so stop whining and try to remember what happened last night."

"Sorry, uh…I remember we were downstairs drinking Cristal and doing lines, then we went up to her room to continue the party privately. I told you she was talking about her shoes, when she was doing that, I turned my back and popped a Viagra."

"Is that normal for you? Or could that be why you passed out?"

"No, I've done the combo plenty of times. Coke gives me the mental rush, but screws with my performance, so I pop a Viagra."

"What happened after you finished having sex?"

"It starts to get fuzzy after that. Um…I definitely remember going back downstairs, and obviously we came back up, but..." The terrified young man strained to recall the events of the previous evening. "I...I have this vague memory of trying to be with her up against the wall, but it wasn't working…yeah, I was crashing."

Changing to a sensitive tone, Nick prodded, "Did she laugh at you? Make you feel bad? Maybe you got pissed at her reaction?"

"No, now that I'm concentrating, I remember she was nice about it. She said maybe it would help if I did some more blow."

"Did you?"

"Uh…I don't know." Clutching his hair he anxiously said, "It's a total blank after that…until I woke up on the floor."

"Several guests heard you flipping out."

"I've never seen a corpse before…the blood…the smell." The memory gave him chills. "I was terrified."

"You can cover up with the blanket for the moment while I prep to take samples." Setting down his camera, Nick said, "I have a trivia question for you …how old is Nina Campbell?"

"Twenty-one."

"Wrong." Nick curtly informed the young man, "She was only sixteen. You're twenty-six. Do you always go for the young ones?"

"No! No way, man!" Charlie vehemently shook his head. "I proofed her when I met her at The Royale yesterday. I learned my lesson the hard way with an underage girl, so now I'm **extra **careful. Ask any of my friends! I meet a chick, I ask to see her driver's license. I asked Nina at the Royale, and she showed me a Nevada driver's license and her age was twenty-one, she's going to be twenty-two on October thirty-first, I remember talking about her birthday being on Halloween."

"Exactly where were you in the hotel when you asked to see her license?"

"In the lobby, there's a section with overstuffed leather chairs. Casino-hotels have cameras everywhere! I bet they have it on tape!"

"You're in luck, Charlie. Unlike California, the age of consent in Nevada for hetero sex is sixteen." Nick readied a swab. "I need a DNA sample. Open up."

After complying he pleaded, "I didn't do it, Mr. Stokes. You have to believe me."

"How can you be sure you didn't do it, when you can't remember everything that happened last night? You can't even remember what poison you put in your body, Charlie. You mix the wrong stuff and crazy things can happen. I see it in the field all the time. Hell, we've had people turn into cannibals and not remember takin' bites out of each other."

"I'm squeamish around blood," the terrified young man cried. "I could never…I just know I couldn't do that to another human being, no matter how wasted I was. I know it looks bad, but…if Hoj were here, he'd tell you…I could never do **that**…never."

"Greg's in Maui, and the only thing that can help you is the evidence," Nick replied, while recalling his time spent in a similar situation. "Now I need to collect blood samples. Drop the blanket again."

**The Blakes  
****9:34 a.m. **

"She's **still** under the covers," McKenna sadly reported to her mother. Lindsay was assigned to sleep in her room on one of the inflatable air mattresses they used for camping. "She's not a fun sleepover friend. She didn't come to bed before I was asleep and I've been up for hours waiting to play and she's snoozing!"

"Aww." Wendy gave her daughter a squeeze. "I'll call Cassie's mom later and see if she can sleepover next weekend."

"Can you ask if I can sleep there instead? 'Cause Cassie told me she lives in a real stone castle and I never slept in one of those before."

After a stealthy eye roll, Wendy said, "Castles are overrated, Sweetheart. They're drafty and filled with spiders. That's why princesses are always desperate to escape from their towers."

**The Four Seasons Maui  
****6:51 a.m. HST**

"Morning, Princess," Greg cooed in his wife's ear. "Ready for another day in paradise?"

"I think I can put on my game face and muddle through." Rolling over she pecked her husband's grinning lips. "What's on Crazy Control-freak Carrie's itinerary for today?"

"In exactly two minutes, we take turns peeing, after which we have some hot morning loving. After that, we shower together, and then go downstairs for the daily buffet breakfast. We come back to the suite, have more red hot lovin' and then it's off to the cove to snorkel. After snorkeling, we return to the suite to fool around and…"

"Are you sure Carrie wrote in all that passion?"

"Of course she did, it's our honeymoon. Wait…are you accusing me of itinerary tampering?"

"Yes!" she giggled.

"Fine!" Laughing, he pounced. "In Maui, the punishment for itinerary tampering is for the accuser to make hot monkey love with the guilty party."

**The Campbell Residence  
****10:02 a.m. **

Walking into Nina's bedroom, where the private party with Good Time Charlie had taken place, Nick snapped on a fresh pair of gloves. "Hey, Gris, I just spent some quality time with our prime suspect and he says he proofed the vic at The Royale yesterday and she had a driver's license showin' she was twenty-one. Did you find Nina's wallet by chance?"

Sofia pointed to the dresser. "One Kate Spade wallet…photographed, tagged, but not yet inventoried or bagged, because The Master ordered me to stop that and start hunting for our suspected murder weapon."

Popping open the wallet, Nick fumbled through it, then heaved a sigh. "Looks like Nina really did lead a double life." Holding up two Nevada driver's licenses he said, "She's sixteen and twenty-one…student by day, party girl at night."

Sofia walked over to see for herself. "So, Charlie really didn't think he was bedding a high school girl."

"Nope. He said he asked to see her ID in The Royale lobby."

"Check this out…" Grissom held up a bagged gold sandal with a four-inch metal heel. "We have a hunch on the murder weapon. We found one on the vic and so far, the other is no where to be found."

"Death by shoe?" Nick remarked in disbelief. After all the shoe nonsense with Carrie it seemed eerie.

"The vic's jugular was torn open," Grissom explained, "And Sofia, having some first hand experience with pointy heeled bedroom shoes, told me that one time the rubber tip came off one of hers and it was quite sharp because there's a nail that holds the tip in place."

"Definitely sharp enough to rip through flesh if swung at a high speed," Sofia confirmed.

Grissom pointed to the spatter pattern. "High velocity, and the wound on Nina's neck was jagged, not smooth from a blade."

Nick stared at the evidence bag. "But if Charlie was locked in the room and the matching shoe isn't here..."

"Exactly." Grissom eased into a smile. "And that's why we never presume guilt, no matter how bad it looks for the guy who slept with the dead girl only hours before, right, Nicky?"

"Absolutely, Gris." Nick went to the window with his flashlight. "It's locked and I don't see any blood or obvious prints. I'll go down to check if it got tossed."

"I'm charged with searching every inch of this room!" Sofia yelled from the walk-in closet. "She has to have two hundred boxes in here. I can't believe a girl could have so many shoes."

**Nick and Carrie's  
****10:16 a.m. **

"How's the eBay auction, goin?" Katie asked when she saw Carrie sitting at the computer. She couldn't imagine there were people out in the world, crazy enough to want some of them.

"It's a bidding frenzy!"

"Awesome."

"How are you feelin' this morning?" Carrie peeled herself away from the computer screen.

"Still on edge." Katie took a seat on the end of the desk. "Andy called my cell an hour ago to tell me that Mama was still holed up in her room not wantin' to come out and eat or be with the family."

"She's in shock." Carrie nodded. "Shock takes time to wear off, but when it does, she'll be ready to hear your story."

**The Campbell Residence  
****10:29 a.m. **

Sara moved to the next couple. "Who are you? And what's your story?"

"I'm Tia Dixon," the petite red-head shyly answered.

The preppy blond took his girlfriend's hand. "And I'm Tad Harper."

"Tia and Tad…cute." Sara jotted the names on swab containers. "Open up, Tia." She handed it to Jas to close up. "Open up, Tad. Thank you, now tell me your story…where were you when you the body was discovered this morning?"

"The pool house." Tad pointed over his shoulder. "We were passed out on the lounger when my buddy Craig came out there to tell us what had happened."

"What time did you enter the pool house?"

"Uh…" The girl shrugged. "My memory is a little hazy. Maybe one?"

"Do you recall seeing or hearing anything unusual?"

"No," Tad quickly answered, "but all the cash in my wallet is gone. I think I had like five hundred bucks in there."

Sara exchanged looks with Jas and guided her away from the detained guests. "So far, seven guests had reported being robbed of something."

"This is freaky." Jas stared at the partiers across the room. "How can all these people sleep through getting robbed and a girl being horrifically murdered upstairs?"

"When someone's drunk enough they can sleep through an earthquake. My mom did twice."

"Sorry, Sara."

"For what?" She flashed a disarming smile. "It's not your fault my mother was a nutjob."

**The Four Seasons Maui  
****8:07 a.m. HST**

From behind a palm tree, Bev Sanders watched her son and his wife stroll toward the hotel's breakfast buffet. They looked even happier than they did dining under the stars at Spago the previous night.

Greg's life was truly going on without her and instead of falling apart, he looked stronger than ever. The realization reminded her of one of her son's favorite stories, How the Grinch stole Christmas. Just like the Grinch had done everything he could to take away Christmas joy from the Whos, she had taken step after manipulative step to throw a wrench into Greg's happiness…but it hadn't worked. Right before her eyes was proof: the celebration of his honeymoon and his marriage was going on as planned.

Unlike the Grinch, Bev didn't have an epiphany, no great urge to charge into the room and serve Roast Beast to the buffet crowd, proclaiming her old ways changed forever. All she wanted were things back the way they used to be, with her as the puppet master pulling the strings in her son's life. However, she fully recognized that a 'want' was just that, and it would never become reality if she kept her course.

Since she hadn't experienced a Grinch-worthy epiphany, and didn't have the energy to fake it, Bev did the only other thing possible. Putting her tail between her legs, she completed a walk of shame into the sunny buffet breakfast room, and much to her son and his bride's surprise, pulled up a chair at their table and admitted defeat. "You win, Gregory,"

"Oh my God!" Tawny exclaimed, dropping her croissant.

When her daughter-in-law shrieked and hid behind Greg's chair, Bev laughed. "What? Do you think I have a gun in my Gucci bag? Sit down, Blondie. If I had wanted to kill you, I could have easily done it last night on that desolate path you were strolling on under the stars."

"You've been watching us!" Tawny's hand covered her mouth as the two bites of eggs she had eaten before Bev appeared churned in her stomach.

"Stay right where you are, Princess," Greg ordered as he held out his hand. "Let's see exactly what you do have in your bag, mother." His eyes searched the area, taking in the exits and the positions of hotel personnel.

"If you insist on being dramatic, Gregory." Rolling her eyes, Bev passed him the bag. "Would you like to frisk me too?"

"I can't believe you came here to…" Greg's words faded as he dumped the contents of the bag on the table and saw a pamphlet for '_The Shores: A Rehabilitation Center'_.

"That's what I'm doing here." Bev relaxed in her chair. "I'm checking myself in at noon today. It's one of those places celebrities secretly go when they lose their minds. I'm hoping for a famous roommate."

Tawny took the colorful brochure out of her husband's hand and stared at the photos. "This is really why you're here?"

Nodding, Bev reached over and plucked a strawberry from her son's plate. "After thirty-five years, I suddenly found myself without a job, a husband or a son, so I figured why the hell not? Maui's lovely this time of year and at least I'd get to see you before checking in."

Retaking her seat, Tawny asked, "How did you know we were here?"

"Money is power, Sweetheart." Bev snatched her daughter-in-law's untouched juice. "If you have the means, you can find out anything about anybody."

**Don Schultz's Home Office  
****11:14 a.m.**

Taking a seat in a leather guest chair, Ben Rodgers queried, "How can you be so sure the Sheriff will be willing to listen to what you have to say once you start ripping his people to shreds?"

Don grabbed a large manila envelope from his desk. "Because, right before the meeting I'm going to show him a few revealing photos of him and a young prostitute named Kyle."

Ben eyed the envelope. "The Sheriff's a fag?"

"A fag with a penchant for barely legal boys." Grinning, Don held up one of the photos. "This kid's eighteen, but I think he looks fifteen with those big eyes and cherubic blond ringlets, and how things **look** is what counts in the court of public opinion. Burdick won't want the good citizens of Sin City to see these pictures on the six o'clock news."

"Look at that…it's frickin' repulsive."

"So, you understand why my confidence level is high?"

Turning his gaze from the offensive photo Ben grimaced, "Whatever happened to people having morals?"

Don laughed at the unscrupulous man who was desperate to get his murderous brother out of prison. "Hey now, if everyone had morals, I wouldn't be rich from defending the pigs of this world. Not that Mike is a pig. He of course, is the innocent exception."

**The Campbell Residence  
****11:22 a.m. **

"I can't believe what that animal did to her," Greer Tilson, Nina's best friend, cried into her fourth tissue. "He'll get the death penalty, right?"

"It's too soon to determine who killed Nina." Sara watched the Social Services worker push a box of Kleenex across the kitchen table toward the heartbroken fifteen and a half year old who was waiting for her parents to return from San Francisco and claim her. "What makes you think Nina's date killed her?"

"Duh." Blinded by tears, Greer haphazardly snatched more tissues. "I'm the one who unlocked the door and saw him there covered in her blood, remember? I saw the way he looked…crazy and guilty." After blowing her nose hard she said, "I told Nina he was **way **too good to be true. I bet he's not even a movie star like he said. His Porsche is probably a rental and he's really just some Hollywood wannabe from Bakersfield."

"We ran the plates on the Porsche," Sara replied. "It's his. Was this the first party Nina threw here?"

"Are you kidding?" Greer wiped her eyes. "She's had at least six this year. People are still talking about her Labor Day bash. It was off the hook…a band by the pool…fireworks. We planned it for weeks. This party was spontaneous though, she threw it to show off her catch."

"You mean Charlie?"

"Yeah…some catch, huh?" Greer's tears fell harder. "She thought he was. When they came down from partying in her room, she was on cloud nine. She was going on and on about how great he was in bed and that he told her he never had such chemistry with a woman before. She was all excited because he promised to bring her to the Oscars. I told her it was a line he probably tossed at every girl. I told her to be careful with her heart, when she really should have been fearing for her life."

After letting the girl cry for a moment, Sara forged on, "What time was it when Nina came downstairs and talked to you?"

"Um…the first time was twelve-thirty. They came down together to reload. I know because I checked my watch and made fun of how fast Mr. Hollywood was done." Greer paused for a sip of water. "The second time, she was alone. She came down to…well, I guess I really can't get her in trouble now…she was asking around for coke because Superman was coming down and she wanted to keep going."

"Did she score the coke?"

"I don't know." Greer shrugged. "She got pissed at Celine and I can't stand listening to the two of them fight, so I walked off."

"Why was she mad at her sister?"

"Who knows, they fight all the time." A new cascade of tears fell. "I mean…they used to fight all the time. They won't be fighting anymore."

**The Blakes  
****11:37 a.m. **

"You change it back, Ryan Patrick Blake!" McKenna blasted her brother from the couch living room.

"I just want to see the scores!"

"Change it back!"

"Jesus, five freakin' minutes without Mary Kate and Ashley won't kill you!"

"Mom!" McKenna ran off to tattle, but was happy to find her mother already on the way into the room. "Ryan said 'freakin' and 'Jesus', but not the good way to say 'Jesus'."

Wendy looked to Sean who was sitting in the arm chair staring at an Entomology book. "What happened?"

"Uh." Since he had been daydreaming about Lindsay instead of paying attention, he fibbed, "Sorry, I was wrapped up reading about dust mites, so I didn't hear or see anything."

"Freak," Ryan muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Wendy glared at her boy.

"I said deep." The errant son nodded. "Reading about dust mites…that's pretty deep, I wish I could be as deep as Sean."

"You are deep, Ryan…" Wendy coiled her hand around the back of his neck. "In deep. You're not supposed to be watching TV, remember? You're still being punished for sneaking out to see Celine and taking an unsupervised joy ride in her limo."

"Saved by the bell," Ryan snickered when the house phone rang.

Wendy pointed to the TV. "Rewind Mary Kate and Ashley! You're to sit with your sister and watch the entire thing without making a peep. If you complain, then I'll make you rewind it again."

"Mom!" He gripped his hair, certain he'd be pulling every strand out if he had to do what his mother demanded. "It's the tape that has like six episodes on it! Including the Christmas one! That's the most annoying one **ever**!"

"Excellent." Smiling, Wendy picked up the phone. "Hello."

From the couch, McKenna shook her head at her annoyed brother. "When are you going to learn that crime doesn't pay?"

"Hey, Carrie…"

Since his mother was preoccupied on the phone with his aunt, Ryan stuck his tongue out at his kid sister. "You just wait until you screw up one day. I'll make sure they nail your butt to the wall."

"Oh my God." Wendy's free hand flew to her head. "Is she..."

Sean and Ryan exchanged curious looks and when their mother hung up the phone five minutes later Sean asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, um…" Not wanting to frighten her children, she quickly formulated a lie. "Binda accidentally got out of the house and was lost for an hour, but they found her and she's alright."

Sean and McKenna breathed collective sighs of relief while Ryan took a seat on the couch laughing. "I can't believe that dog would run away when it's spoiled rotten."

"I love you!" Wendy blurted to her children as tears formed in her eyes. The news of a sixteen year old girl being brutally killed brought back memories of her teenage sister Samantha being murdered by Mike. The painful memory quickly combined with the knowledge that Sean had been at the Campbell home only weeks earlier and Ryan had been riding in their family's limo in the middle of the night. The reality that the murder could have happened when her children were there became too much. "I…I need to check on Ashley."

"Mom's such a weirdo," Ryan groaned as he kicked up his feet on the coffee table.

"No feet on the table," McKenna and Sean sang out.

"I have to be adopted."

**The Estancia – La Jolla  
****11:45 a.m. **

Sitting on the balcony of Tony and Becca's suite, Dennis told his son, "If it didn't work this time, your brother said they were ready to give up and adopt."

"It's nice to get a happy ending for a change, isn't it, Pop?" In their combined forty-one years on the force, they had seen plenty of tragic ones.

"Yeah." The retired homicide detective nodded as he watched the soothing surf. "I hope you get a 'happily ever after' with this new wife of yours."

"I know you think I'm nuts," Tony said with a smirk. "I am, but honestly, it's a nice change of pace after a lifetime of being predictable and normal. That's what Becca's bringing to the table, aside from her beauty, bank roll and bed skills…she's fun, and having fun is a hell of a lot better than coming home to an empty house after every shift."

"But you don't love her?"

"The marriage didn't happen because we fell madly in love. It happened because we were both sick of being alone. The thing is…we've been hurt enough to know fairy tales don't really happen, and we know there's no one out there that can give us more than we can give each other. Since we know that, I think the odds that we'll split are a hell of lot lower than your average couple, because a lot of relationships end when the people in them think they can do better. It sounds wacky, but don't worry, I feel it in my gut, Pop…it's gonna work."

"You're forty, Tony, I've been done telling you what I think you should do for decades. If you say this is what you want and you're happy, then I'm going to support you a hundred and ten percent."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"Honestly, I admire your strength. If I had been in your shoes that day you walked into your bedroom, I would have put a bullet in that son of bitch you used to call a friend. I'm grateful that you're a stronger person than me, and that I'm visiting with you here instead of Ely State Prison. Your mother was devastated enough, if you had…"

"They weren't worth going to prison…or burning in hell, on the off chance that Mom and old Father O'Neill are right about how things work. But you're wrong, I'm not that strong." His voice turning serious, Tony confessed, "Becca wasn't the only one who had a crisis recently. When I met her, I was polishing off a bottle of Scotch every night after my shift. It was getting ugly. Over time…best case, I had AA meetings in my future, worst case…who knows, maybe my pistol in my mouth."

After getting over the shock of the statement, Dennis confidently stated, "Then I like Becca twice as much."

"You like her?" Tony remarked in surprise.

"Don't get me wrong, she's a lunatic, but yeah…I like her. Hell, anybody is better than your witchy sister-in-law Janey, right?"

"No, shit." After knocking on the arm of the wood deck chair Tony said, "I know Christmas has been hard on mom because Matt has to go to his in-laws every year and Reggie switches off."

"Tell me about it." Dennis cringed, "And this year with the baby, it's Reggie's turn to go to Gina's parents in Denver. You know your mother…she'll be bawling her eyes out on Christmas morning, wishing there was a child in the house to watch open gifts."

"Tell Mom we'll definitely be there and I'd love it if she'd go all out. I'm talking the works…cookies, a tree in every room, the whole nine yards. Becca's never had a real Christmas and since she has enough money to buy anything she wants, I'm going to give her something money can't buy…a real family holiday. Since it will be her first, I think she'll fill the spot as the excited kid. I already secured the time off work."

"I'll put Santa on the roof."

"Reindeer too?"

"Shit, yeah. Tom Renella across the street won the neighborhood decorating contest last year." Dennis snickered, "This year he's not gonna know what hit him. Since I have plenty of time, I think I'll make a few more displays for the yard too."

Tony smiled at the memory of him and his brothers slaving with his father to make their house the brightest on the block. "But don't you go on the roof or hang the lights yourself, Pop. Your balance isn't what it used to be. I'll send you money and you hire someone."

"Listen to you." Relaxing in the cushy chair Dennis laughed, "You go and marry a rich girl and take every opportunity to flaunt your fortune. I can't believe you're driving a god damn Ferrari Spider. Hey…is driving it **really** better than sex?" the seventy year-old joked, relieved to see a smile on his boy's face again. "That's what people say."

"I prefer to combine the two actually."

"Oh!" High-fiving his son, Dennis said, "Old Father O'Neill was right about you, Anthony…you're going to hell."

"Yeah, well, to quote Billy Joel…I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints, because the sinners are much more fun."

**The Campbell Residence  
****12:37 p.m**.

Standing in the bedroom of the young lady who died far too young, Jim Brass counted his blessings for the third time that day. The first time was when he checked Ellie's room that morning and saw she was still there. The second time was when he woke her to go to work and found she was sober.

It was only twenty-four hours, but it was a start, and he didn't have to worry about her for the remainder of the day because she was at The Dominion, receiving her employee orientation from Heather. He was certain she was having a grand old time laughing her ass off at the 'perv-freaks' as she called them. Not since she was a little girl getting ready for day camp had he seen her so exited to pack up and go somewhere in the morning.

Unlike so many days in the past, it felt great to be a father and be the parent of a child who wasn't careening into an abyss that had a point of no return. Ellie had come back from the brink of disaster and in spite of the bad odds he had been given, he was actually starting to believe there was hope.

Staring at the blood-soaked carpeting before him, Jim thought of the father who couldn't say the same that morning and even though he hadn't been religious for decades, he said a little prayer because it felt like the right thing to do. He didn't want to ignore a gut feeling, not when things were going so well.

"Hey, Jim," Gil called from the door.

Pointing to the floor, the stressed father said, "This is straight out of one of my Ellie nightmares."

"As a father-to-be I'm still concerned about the pregnancy. I expect worrying about this stuff will come immediately following delivery. Not that I don't have enough to worry about currently."

"Nicky told me about your run-in with Mrs. Rodgers." Jim finally moved his gaze from the blood. "What a piece of work that bastard is. I wish we had shot him in Tahoe when we had the chance."

"Uh…"

"I'm in a mood." Jim walked out of the room. "Where's the movie star?"

"Two doors on your left."

"You think he did it?"

Gil shot a warning glance.

"Just kidding." Heading down the hall he said, "We'll wait and see what the evidence says. But you should know, Burdick is already breathing down my neck and I expect it will get worse the second Bruce Campbell's plane touches down."

Before Gil could reply, his boss disappeared into one of the guestrooms.

"Gris…" Nick called from the top of the stairs. "We have fifteen pairs of eyes lookin' for that shoe now. I have every square foot of the house and grounds assigned."

"Good, because Jas just called from the lab and confirmed that the wound on Nina's neck matches the one she made on a test dummy's neck when running an experiment with the same type of shoe minus its rubber tip."

"At least somethin' came easy on this one."

"And the surveillance tapes?"

"They were just placed in Archie's capable hands."

"Excellent." Gil checked his watch. "What's Sara working on?" His curiosity was personal, not professional.

"The social worker gave her the green light to try and make some headway with Celine."

**The Blakes  
****12:42 p.m. **

"Ryan…" Wendy took a seat on the couch next to her bored son who had been left alone to watch Mary Kate and Ashley when McKenna skipped off to play Barbies in her room. "Your friend, Celine…"

"She's not my friend anymore, Mom, remember? She bit me…and not in a place that enjoys being bitten."

The concerned mother softened her voice. "When you spent time with her, did she talk about her sister?" Nick had called asking that she do a little 'off the record' probing.

"Just that she was a bi…bad girl."

"How was she a bad girl?"

"She was nasty and treated Celine like crap."

"Did she give you any examples?"

"She told her she was ugly and she'd never be as pretty as her, and that guys would never want Celine as much as they wanted her. That kind of stuff."

"Did they fight a lot?"

Huffing, the irritated teen asked, "Why do you care?"

She'd tell him eventually, but it wasn't the right time. "I'm just wondering what could make such a young girl so desperate to act years older than she really is. I'm not trying to get you in trouble, Ryan, I'm communicating. I already know what went on, I'm just trying to understand it."

Remembering Celine's sad words, Ryan replied, "I think she did stuff thinking it would make me hug her more. I mean…because all she ever asked me to do after she did stuff was hug her. I thought it was weird, but you're like an octopus, hugging us all the time, so maybe it's different when you don't have a mom and your dad sucks."

"I'm an octopus?" Wendy stated, not sure if it was negative or a positive. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Only when you squeeze me so hard that I can't breathe…or you make me watch Mary Kate and Ashley until my ears bleed…which is like two minutes from now."

"Thanks for being honest with me, Honey." Unsure if she felt better or worse, she headed to the TV and granted a reprieve.

"Thank you!"

"You can read instead."

"Ugh."

"I'll lift the ban on Harry Potter." She had prohibited it, because it was the one book he enjoyed reading, so she didn't think it should be allowed while he was fulfilling the terms of his punishment.

"Thanks, Mom." Ryan was five steps out of the room when he returned and spontaneously hugged his mother.

"What was that for?" Wendy asked while savoring the moment.

"You're acting really weird and you looked like you needed one." Without another word, he removed his arms and retreated to his room, not sure what was wrong with his mother, but hoping she wasn't going completely mental like he had heard his aunt say Greg's mother had.

**The Four Seasons Maui  
****10:56 a.m. HST **

"Chuckles…" Tawny snuggled up to her husband, who had been sitting on the balcony staring at nothing in particular since they had returned from the surprise breakfast with his mother. "Penny for your thoughts."

"You'd be getting ripped off." The conversation with his mother over trust funds and visitation rights had left him raw.

It had killed her to watch him plummet from the top of the world in a matter of hours. "Don't let her ruin this for you," she whispered in his ear. "Please…don't let her get to you."

"I'm not you," he huffed, wishing he had the wherewithal to move on without looking back like his wife had perfected over time. "I can't say 'whatever, Mother' and not think about her until she pops up in my face again. She's in my head again and I can't get her out. I want to get her out, but she's in there, making me feel guilty and making me think I should be holding her hand as she climbs the marble steps of that freakin' ridiculously opulent treatment center."

"Blossom."

"What?"

"Any time you want to get over feeling guilty over your treatment of your mother, think about poor Blossom dying alone in her room because Bev was a selfish bitch who couldn't let you think for yourself and make a decision. If that doesn't work, think about Becca and how your mother kept her two inches from your crotch for years while your self-esteem sunk faster than the Titanic. Or think of your father lecturing you on the evils of partying with friends while your mother sat there knowing you tried to kill yourself because you didn't have a friend in the world. If she makes progress, fine, but for now she's still a manipulative bitch and not worth you ruining your peace of mind."

"Damn." He was simultaneously impressed with and terrified of his wife.

Settling onto her back, Tawny focused on a palm tree swaying. "I focus on my mom purposely not calling me to the hospital in time to say goodbye to my father as he lay there dying. It works like a charm every time. The other day for instance…one minute I'm thinking 'oh my God, my mom almost got killed by a bus, I should rush to the hospital' and then I channeled that memory and suddenly I don't care if she lives or dies. You saw how it paid off when we went there and she tried to make both of us feel like shit a dozen times in ten minutes. She was the same old evil witch she always was and I was absolutely right about not wanting to give her the time of day."

"You're right."

"It's a learned skill, Greg…it takes time to toughen up and not let your abuser keep bringing you down, but it'll come with practice." Taking his hand, she returned to a sweet tone. "This will cheer you up."

"I'm really not in the mood to…"

"Pervert." Sliding his hand under the waistband of her capris she said, "I think all this classy food I'm chowing has made the bump double in size." She really didn't think it had changed at all, but every time they did this exercise, Greg ended up feeling like a million bucks.

Seconds after feeling the beautiful curve, Greg's smile returned. "You're right. How soon until we can feel them move? I know I keep asking the same question. I always get so excited thinking about it, and I forget your answer."

"Sixteen weeks is the earliest, so only a few more."

"I hope it happens when we're together."

She had already decided not to tell him if it happened when he wasn't around. She'd pretend it was as new to her as it was to him. "I think the girls are really enjoying Maui, the fresh pineapple in particular."

"Thank you for pulling me out of the hole."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she cooed as her palm landed on the back of his hand.

After they both yawned, he knew an island nap was fast approaching. "Mmm…wanna sleep in the bed?"

"Not if it involves moving."

**The Campbell Residence  
****2:45 p.m. **

Once his team had filed into the room and was standing at the foot of Nina's bed, Grissom started the run through. "Just before midnight, Charlie and Nina come in here, they have a little more champagne, on top of the coke and Cristal they consumed downstairs. We have a used condom that Max has confirmed matches to Charlie and to Nina, and Charlie admitted to having sex with her, so there's no mystery there anyway."

Nick took over, "The second condom belongs to Charlie too, but his fantasy went unfilled that time. He vaguely remembers having a problem right out of the gate."

Sara nodded, "That fits with Greer's account of Nina coming downstairs to score coke for her erection-challenged date."

Nick interjected, "See…that's a problem right there." When Sofia laughed at him he clarified, "I don't mean that in an empathetic manner, Ms. Curtis." His thoughts momentarily turned to a very awkward evening at her place when she patted him like a puppy and said the words no man **ever **wants to hear 'it happens to every guy now and then' then she followed it up with an equally humiliating 'You worked sixteen hours and you're beat, it's totally understandable that you can't get it up'. "Charlie popped a Viagra only an hour before, so he should have been good to go according to…"

"Personal experience?" Sara teased, trying desperately to be her old self.

"No, Ms. Sidle," Nick laughed, happy to see a glimpse of the confident wise-ass she could be. "The Sofia and Sara show is hilarious, really, but I have a job to do, so can it, ladies! According to Mr. Dwyer's previous experience, this 'Cristal, coke and Viagra cocktail' is somethin' he does all the time with great success, so he couldn't figure out why it wasn't working or why he passed out so soon after doin' lines."

"His tox report didn't show anything else," Grissom confirmed.

"What if it was already out of his blood stream?"

"Are you thinking GHB?"

Sara nodded at her husband and spoke from personal experience. "GHB would still be detectable in the urine the next morning. Thanks to Mike Rodgers, I know that first hand." Just like that, the psycho was back on her mind. "Normally, if it was combined with the amount of alcohol, Charlie would be dead or comatose, but if he had enough coke in him, it would have upped his heart rate enough to keep him alive. People actually do that combo on purpose sometimes…sometimes they actually die from it, sometimes they don't, they're idiots either way."

"Yeah, but only the **first** urine sample of the day, and it's almost three. I'm sure Charlie peed as soon as he came in the bathroom." Nick chuckled, "That's what every guy does the morning after."

Sara headed for the bathroom. "I remember something else hungover frat boys do the morning after." From the toilet she yelled, "They miss the seat! From the looks of it, Good Time Charlie peed everywhere but in the bowl. I'll get a sample."

"Why does Sara always get the glamour jobs!" Sofia pointed to the closet. "Lots of shoes, none that match. As far as what else is missing in here…who the hell knows, the girl had more assets than a Wall Street banker. If a robber was making his way through the house and came here, he missed a golden opportunity…no pee pun intended. There were diamond earrings on the vic worth at least ten grand and even better gems in the jewelry box on the dresser. Her purse and wallet were untouched and there are about a million other things worth stealing in here…cameras, I-Pods, etc."

Nick moved to where Nina was found. "Maybe the robber thought she was sleeping and ended up surprising her. Good Time Charlie was out in the bathroom, so he couldn't help. The robber kills her, accidentally or on purpose and leaves."

"Why bolt without the stuff at arm's reach?" posited Sofia. "I mean…at least take something to justify the killing."

"Maybe it was his first kill and he flipped out."

Gil shook his head. "If he flipped out, I don't think he would have covered his tracks this well. We have nothing…not a bloody footprint or fingerprint…and if he wasn't thinking and carried the shoe with him it would have had Nina's blood on it. What are the odds he wouldn't touch something?"

"Not if he tucked it away in something." Nick checked his watch. "When Archie has the tape analysis of the guests complete, we'll know more on who came and went."

"Could be a hit," Sara yelled from the bathroom. "Bruce Campbell is reportedly connected."

"Not a hitman's M.O.," Gil immediately countered. "It would have been a nice clean shot between the eyes."

"What about Celine?" Nick thought of her near-catatonia. "Maybe she walked in right after and the robber hid. Once Celine leaves, he takes off."

"No blood stains to indicate a hiding spot," Sofia stated. "I combed every inch of this room, remember? He would have had the bloody shoe and blood on him. It would have transferred on something if he wasn't thinking and hid spontaneously."

Although he had just joined the group, Jim asked, "Tell me again why it can't be the guy who was in the locked room with the dead girl?"

"No shoe," they all replied and then Gil clarified, "We know the murder weapon was one of the shoes the vic was wearing and if Charlie was locked inside this room the whole time then he couldn't have hidden it. We're not ruling him out yet, because…"

"Maybe he ate it."

"It had a four inch leather-covered metal heel," Sofia reminded the boss man.

"You say that like it's not possible to eat a shoe with a four inch metal heel. Freaks at the circus swallow two foot long swords." With that, Jim waved. "Call me with news."

As soon as Brass was gone, Gil instructed, "Nicky…go ask Mr. Dwyer if he ate a shoe in the last twenty-four hours and let the officer know that until he's cleared, Mr. Hollywood goes potty in a bucket."

"You don't really think…"

Gil conceded, "Wolves chew off their own leg to get out of trap, so what's stopping a guy from eating a shoe to save his ass? It's another way to keep Charlie off balance."

"I'm on it." Shaking his head, Nick walked out the door and when he stepped foot in the hall, Officer Suarez whistled, "Stokes! The Social Worker with the kid wants one of you."

"Yeah." Nick hustled down the hall. "What's up, Talia?"

Leaving Celine's side, the social worker whispered in the CSIs ear. "I noticed a bracelet in the bed."

"Okay."

Whispering again she said, "When Sara was in here, I read her list of missing items from the guests. It said 'Tiffany Hearts Charm Bracelet'. That's what's in the bed. I know because it's what I want for my tenth wedding anniversary…not that I have a snowball's chance in hell of actually getting it from my tightwad husband, but a girl can dream."

Nick glanced over his shoulder, and for a moment he swore Celine seemed coherent, but when he blinked, she was rocking and catatonic again. "Officer Suarez!" Nick waved her over. "Would you help escort Ms. Campbell and Talia to one of the cleared rooms? Thank you."

"Tag Heuer," Celine muttered as the officer helped her to her feet.

Nick watched for another blip, but nothing came. As soon as the teen was gone, he pulled his camera from his pocket and snapped two pictures of the expensive bracelet peeking out from under the bedding. "Could be hers." He struggled to remember what she was wearing the night of Greg and Tawny's wedding when she was Ryan's date.

With his initial photos taken, Nick reached forward and pulled back the comforter to get a full view of the bracelet. "Whoa." The surprise left him speechless for a moment and when he caught his breath, he radioed, "Gris…we have a new development."

"Go ahead."

"I believe I've ID'd the robber." His eyes focused on the photo of his nephew on the girl's bulletin board.

"Who do you think it is, Nicky?"

"I'm ninety-nine point nine percent certain it's Celine, but I'm leaving a margin of error in case she has an explanation for all the stolen stuff from the party being under her comforter."

"I'll be right there."

"Gris…"

"Yeah?"

Nick swallowed the lump in his throat. "Remember how I said I had every inch of the house and grounds searched for that shoe? I was wrong. I didn't have anyone search in here." By the time he was done talking, Grissom was already in the room.

One look at the pile of goods and Gil ordered, "You take the bathroom and the closet, I'll get the rest."

"For once, I hope to hell we don't find what we're lookin' for."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Thanks for reading!

NOTE: Because this Book is rated M (the two previous were T), new chapters will never appear in the 'Just In' section and it takes a while for them to show up in thegeneral listingafter they're posted. I will always list the next posting date below, but the best way to receive a chapter right away is to add this story to your chapter alerts.

About the case file…I hope the work scenes felt similar to what we see on TV, but with more a personal angle.

Hopefully you enjoyed the Blake and Vartann comic relief. Chapters 3 and 4 contain my favorite scenes with the family Vartann to date, so if you're a fan, you have that to look forward to. :D

Now you know why the Sheriff will be cooperating at the meeting!

**Next Chapter:** More case file and adventures in CA and HI! **Posting:** Saturday, July 1st

**Thanks!  
****Maggs**


	3. Chapter 3

**Laws of Motion – Book 3  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 3**

**Sunday, September 25, 2006  
****The Campbell Residence  
****3:21 p.m. **

"All clear, Gris!" Nick announced from Celine's bathroom. "The closet too. What about you?"

"No shoe, but I just found condoms, edible body mousse, an assortment of thongs, and a dozen Xanax."

"Just what every fourteen year old girl needs." When Nick entered the bedroom he asked in amazement, "You mean she wasn't even hidin' that stuff? You found it right in her dresser drawers?"

"I take it you didn't stow your porn in your dresser when you were a teen?"

"Are you kiddin', I was too chicken to keep it in the house. I had this great place in the barn. It was the perfect study environment, real quiet except for the occasional whiney." Smiling at the memory he said, "To this day the smell of horse shit gets me randy."

"You had to hide your porn because you knew your parents would check your room. It's become abundantly clear that Bruce Campbell didn't care what his daughters were doing."

"Why the hell do people have kids if they don't have time for them?"

"Propagation of the species?" Gil opened the last drawer to be searched. "Maybe Mr. Campbell had children out of expectation, or to carry on the bloodline, or fill a societal norm. He probably thinks he's a terrific parent, sending them to an expensive school and providing for their every need."

"Every need except safety, which is a big one in my book. At least my folks hired someone to watch me and actually believed I was in good hands the night they left me with Shelly. Bruce Campbell left his daughters alone and according to Nina's friend Greer, he wouldn't even check-in. The drill was…'you have my cell if you need to reach me and it better be important if you interrupt me'. Hell, even Andy checked on the kids when he was havin' an affair with Tawny and he knew they were safe at home with Lissa." When he saw Grissom staring at him, Nick said, "Sorry if I sound too judgmental, but this scenario triggers one of my hot buttons and the more shit we find here, like the Xanax and the condoms, the more patience I lose."

"We all have our triggers." Pulling off his gloves Grissom said, "One of my triggers just bought the house across the street from me."

"I decided not to call Greg and tell him where Marlene moved or that Mike Rodgers is now officially his father-in-law. I figured, why ruin their good time, they'll find out soon enough."

"I agree." Walking out of the room Grissom grabbed his cell. "I'll check in with Archie, while you speak with Talia regarding Celine."

"If Celine's in shock now, I wonder how she's gonna cope when she goes into the foster care system." Nick followed Grissom down the hall. "Talia said even with Campbell's money, there's no way he'll get to keep custody until he demonstrates due diligence. According to Greer, there aren't any other relatives. Can you imagine goin' from all this with no supervision, to livin' with rules in a meager home? Talk about culture shock."

**The Vartanns – San Diego  
****3:40 p.m. **

"This is it," Tony declared as he parked the Ferrari in front of his brother's humble eleven hundred square foot home. "How cute, it looks like a cheery dollhouse." Grabbing her Prada bag, Becca exited the vehicle. "I've always wanted to go inside one of these."

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised." Taking his wife's hand, he strolled her up to the picket fence. "It was a serious fixer-upper, but Reg and Gina have done a ton of work on it." They were meeting his folks to help cook meals that would be frozen for the new parents to have on hand during the exhaustive first weeks baby care. "About the house, try not to sound…"

"Snobby?"

"Shocked." Walking her up to the door he whispered, "And try not to mention that your house in San Marino is literally five times bigger."

"I promise." She pecked his cheek while thinking, 'I can't believe two adults, a baby, and a Golden Retriever share a house that's smaller than my master bedroom suite!'

"We're here!" Tony yelled through the screen door.

Dennis eagerly greeted them wearing an apron that read 'I don't need a recipe, I'm Italian!' "You're just in time for the lasagna assembly line."

"Great!" Becca enthused as much as the Xanax would permit. "Wow! This place is fabulous! Gina has a terrific sense of color, and how cool will it be for little Sierra to grow up only blocks from beach? I would have loved that. Hell, I would have settled for having two parents who actually made time to take me to the beach."

Tony winked, signaling he thought she had done a good job pretending it would be fun to live in what had to feel like a shack to her.

Taking her daughter-in-law's hand, Marge whisked her into the kitchen. "Look here, Honey. Since you have such a flair for fashion, when we went to the store, I bought you the cutest retro apron."

"Thanks, Mrs. V, it's very chic, but why would I need it?" _Why would anyone? _

Staring at the well-dressed young lady, the mother chuckled, "So you wouldn't mess up your pretty outfit when we're cooking, dear." After handing it over, she donned her apron that said 'This Is What a Cool Grandma Looks Like'.

Becca started laughing. "I'm sorry, but if Reggie and Gina really love this house, then it's best that I stay out of the kitchen. It would be a shame for the place to burn down before Sierra even spends a night here."

"She's never cooked, Ma."

"Never?" Marge laughed in her son's direction. "You can't be serious."

"He's exaggerating." Becca rolled her eyes. "I've made coffee, sliced fruits and vegetables, and toasted things."

Stunned by the reply, Marge stood, clutching the fridge's handle. "But cooking is a joy."

"I think you've been hoodwinked, Mrs. V. Think about it…if it's such a joy, then why over the entire course of history have servants done the cooking instead of the rich?"

"Here." The ever-optimistic woman placed the apron over Becca's head. "By the time I'm through with you, you'll want your own set of Calphalon."

"And what would that be exactly?"

"I'll translate, Mom." Tony tied his wife's apron strings and explained, "Calphalon is the Versace of pots and pans, Becks."

"Right!" Putting on her best smile, Becca said, "I can't guarantee I'll enjoy it, but since I'm part of Team Vartann, I'm willing to take my place in the lasagna assembly line."

"That's the spirit, Honey!" Tony kissed her cheek before pulling on his brother's apron, which was decorated with flames and the words 'Firemen never let dinner burn'. "Baby, do you think this makes me look hot?"

"Actually, another word comes to mind…flaming."

**Nick and Carrie's  
****3:53 p.m. **

Ringing the doorbell, Jillian Stokes took a deep breath in preparation for facing her lesbian daughter for the first time since the shocking revelation.

"Jillian!" Carrie welcomed her future mother-in-law with a loving hug. "I've been really worried about you. Andy told us that you've been keeping to yourself since…the incident."

"Thank you for the warm welcome, Sugar." Jillian savored the embrace. "Are Nicky and Katie here?"

"Nicky's working, and Katie is walking Binda in the park with Jean. Do you want to come in and chat?"

"I'd love that, thank you."

Carrie led the way to the family room. "Excuse all the shoes. I'm auctioning them on Ebay to raise money for BPAC."

"What made you go and do that?"

"It's a long story actually, but the short of it is, I realized there are far better things to do with my money than drop seven hundred dollars on shoes I may only wear once a year."

Jillian bit her tongue to stop herself from exclaiming 'Hallelujah! She's seen the light!'

"Would you like some ice water or tea?"

"Your ear and shoulder are what I truly need…and your experience with families in crisis." Taking a seat on the couch the exhausted mother sighed. "Andrew thinks I've been holed up in the guestroom because I'm embarrassed about Katie. He's only half right. I'm embarrassed, but not about Katie. Until recently I was very proud of the job I did raising my children, but in this last month I've come to realize I was far from perfect. Nicky's abuse, Andy's issues, and now Katie hiding her sexual orientation, I'm afraid I wasn't the mother I thought I was."

"I think you're being way too hard on yourself," Carrie soothed.

"I left my youngest child in the care of a pedophile. I ignored the signs that my eldest son was having problems in his marriage when I knew in my gut something was wrong, and how good of a mother could I be if my daughter had to live a lie for fear of how I'd treat her? As Nicky would say, the evidence doesn't lie and it's all pointing to the conclusion that I'm sub par."

"Jillian." Carrie reached for her hand. "I know it seems that way because you're learning about all of these things at the same time, but you have to look at the big picture and see how terrific you truly are. I know it's not easy. It took my mom a while to shift her focus from the bad to the good. You should know, even though what happened to me was horrific, I never hated my mother for it. I loved her for getting me the help I needed when the time came and for the million other things she did right, from little things like cutting the crusts off my PB&J sandwich and making me Halloween costumes, to the big stuff."

"How can I focus on the big picture when I'm scared to death thinkin' there are more mistakes I've made that I haven't figured out yet?" Dabbing her eyes Jillian cried as her heart grew heavier. "I already know about three, how many more of my children did I fail in some capacity?"

**The Campbell Residence  
****4:06 p.m. **

"Celine!" Bruce Campbell screamed as officers escorted him into his palatial home. "Celine!" Grief-stricken over the death of his eldest daughter, who he had just viewed at the morgue, he raced for the stairs. "Where is she!"

"Sir!" Officer Suarez blocked the frantic man at. "To protect the crime scene, the officers need to escort you."

"This is my home!" At six foot five, the forty-four year old former athlete towered over the cop. "I want…"

"Mr. Campbell!" Grissom walked forward to meet him. "I'm Gil Grissom, the Master Criminalist for the Las Vegas Police Department and the lead on the investigation. I'm very sorry for your loss. If you'll come with me I'll take you to Celine."

"Thank you." The panting man ran his palm over his disheveled blond hair. "Is she alright?"

"She's not injured," Grissom calmly replied as he led the way down the hall. "The officers responding to the 911 call found her hiding under her bed exhibiting classic symptoms of shock." Turning the corner he pointed. "Second door."

Standing in the doorway, he watched his daughter rocking in an armchair as she clutched the grey blanket around her shoulders. "Princess…"

The distant sound of her father's voice caught Celine's ear. "Daddy…"

"I'm home." If only it had been twenty-four hours earlier. "I'm so sorry, Princess." Tears formed in his eyes for the second time in decades, the first had been an hour before when the coroner pulled back a cheap white sheet to reveal his daughter's colorless face.

"Daddy." The haze lifted and suddenly he materialized before her eyes. "Daddy!" She rushed into his arms. "Nina's dead! He killed her! She's dead!"

"Who killed her?" he cried, gripping her tight.

Panting in fear, tears spilled down her cheeks. "Tag Heuer."

From the hallway, Gil observed the emotional interaction with a keen eye. Much to his surprise, it wasn't the scene he had envisioned. Bruce Campbell didn't appear to be a heartless, inattentive parent. Clutching his terrified daughter and sobbing, he seemed to be a loving, heartbroken father. Then he remembered the overwhelming evidence of neglect and his disgust returned.

"Gris…" Before Nick could finish, Gil brought a finger to his lips, prompting silence.

Peering into the room, Nick saw who he recognized from photos as Bruce Campbell. Bawling his eyes out, the man didn't look anything like the hardass casino owner he was reputed to be. "Sorry," he whispered to Grissom. "When you have a sec, I have an update from Archie." He couldn't peel his eyes off the grieving father and for a moment he felt bad for all the bashing of the man he had done since arriving. Then he remembered Nina's blood-drained body and the illicit items found in a fourteen year old's bedroom and he loathed the negligent man all over again. _Too little too late, Mr. Campbell. _

"That's Ryan's uncle," Celine cried against her father's chest. "Over there." With a shaky finger she pointed. "I think he tried to help me."

Bruce followed his daughter's direction. "Thank you."

"Nick Stokes." He stepped forward nodding. "I'm very sorry for your loss, Sir." Looking to Celine he quietly asked, "Are you up to answering a few questions now?" When she nodded he stepped forward. "I'll make this as quick as possible."

Gil followed and made himself invisible in the corner of the room.

"Celine, you keep sayin' 'Tag Heuer'. Why is that?"

The memory of the guy pawing Nina on the couch flashed in her head. "He has a Tag Heuer watch."

"Who?"

In between tears she replied, "The guy who killed my sister…Charlie."

"Did you see him kill her?"

Wiping her tears, she shook her head. "Nina was…already dead when I went into her room this morning, but I heard him in the bathroom. I heard him say, 'Hey, Baby! Charlie needs some TLC." If only she hadn't gone back to pick the lock so she could swipe the Tag Heuer. "Do you think he was going to…even after she was dead?"

"Who is Charlie?" Bruce demanded, his tears halting as rage welled within.

"Her date, Daddy…she met him at the Royale. He's staying there."

Stepping out of the corner, Gil held up his hand. "We don't know who killed your daughter yet, Mr. Campbell. Charlie Dwyer is…"

"Where is this bastard!" Bruce snarled. The look on the investigator's face gave away the answer. "He's here. Where!"

"I'm afraid you can't converse with…sir!" Watching the outraged man walk out of the room he yelled, "Mr. Campbell! You could compromise the investigation if…Officers!"

Gil and Nick rushed after the father, who was no doubt on a mission to confront who he thought was his daughter's killer.

"Stop him!" Gil ordered the cops.

"Where is he!" With three uniformed men trying to restrain him Bruce fought back. "I want to look him in the eyes and…"

"Mr. Campbell!" Gil shouted. "Celine needs you! And you're not going to be able to help her from behind bars!" When the man yielded, he added, "Let's do our jobs…you comfort your daughter, and let me find your daughter's killer."

Looking down the hall Bruce saw Celine was gripping the investigator who had introduced himself as Nick Stokes. "It's okay, Princess. We'll get our chance." _If not here, or in the courts, we'll get it on the streets, the old fashioned way. _"You can let go of me now, Officer. I promise to take my daughter and not return until you're through."

"Uh…" Nick was grateful Talia was at his side to do the explaining.

"Mr. Campbell, I'm Talia Brooks from Child Protective Services. Due to the circumstances, Celine has been placed in protective custody on the grounds of child endangerment. Also, there is another issue, your daughter had approximately fifteen thousand dollars worth of cash and jewelry in her room when we found her, all of which was reported stolen from her sister's party guests."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Bruce shouted. "How would I possibly endanger my daughter! And why on Earth would she need to steal anything! She has the world at her fingertips!"

_Oh, **now** you're worried about your daughter's safety! _Nick bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood. _And you can't imagine how you could you endanger her? Give me a friggin' break! Look at the house you left her in for the weekend!_ _Drugs, booze, and sleazy guys are everywhere! Which one of those things do you think is good for **your fourteen year old daughter**, you ignorant shithead! What you need is…deep breath, Stokes…deep breath…ten, nine…_

"Sir!" Keeping her cool, Talia reiterated, "I'm sorry, but you will not be permitted to take her anywhere. You will be able to visit with her as long I or another member of the CPS team is present and…"

"Bullshit!" Bruce grabbed his cell to phone his attorney. "If you think I'm going to let you take my daughter out of my sight, you're insane! Celine!"

"Daddy!" She ran forward, but was stopped by the officers. "Get out of my way! I want to go with my father!"

"I'm sorry." Talia took her by the elbow. "Not right now, dear." Before she knew what hit her, the teen had decked her square in the jaw.

"Don't touch me again, Lady!" Celine started kicking the frumpy old woman. "Get out of my house! All of you! Do you hear me! Get the hell out!"

As six more officers whizzed by to help restrain Celine and Bruce, Nick hurried to help the social worker off the floor. "Talia…is anything broken?"

"My…" The woman grabbed her abdomen. "She knocked out my insulin pump."

"Daddy! Don't let them take me!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Gil saw Sara was standing at the end of the hall watching the drama with a vacant look on her face and a single tear slipping down her cheek. He had no doubt she was reliving the memory of her mother being hauled away as she was handed over to social services.

"Don't worry, Princess!" Bruce screamed as four cops pinned him to the wall. "I'll have you back in no time and we'll sue every god damn one of these bastards for police brutality!"

**The Vartanns – San Diego  
****4:17 p.m. **

"Ma'am." Tony tipped his non-existent police hat at his wife. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you for murder." He pointed to the onion she was chopping. "Your technique is killing me."

After checking to make sure his parents were still outside talking to the group of firefighters' wives who had dropped off an array of baked goods, she set down the knife and thrust her hands in the air. "I surrender, but you better frisk me just to make sure I'm not packing heat."

"Oh, you're packing heat alright."

In a Lolita tone, she replied, "Whatever do you mean, Officer?" For the past hour, she had been having the time of her life. Hanging out with Tony's parents reminded her of the fun she used to have at Greg's house when she'd join in family time and temporarily block out that Bev only allowed her to participate because she was using her.

Once he was certain his parents were still occupied, Tony ordered, "Turn around and put your hands on the wall, Ma'am." Like an adorable, needy puppy, Becca was incredibly easy to love, not that he was willing to admit he had been actively loving her for the last hour. "Keep your hands where I can see them," he growled in her ear.

"I have a record, Officer…a really bad one."

Gliding his hands over his wife's silky camisole Tony breathed in her perfume. "What kind of record?"

"I'm 'o' and 'two hundred' when it comes to relationships."

"I believe people can change." Pressing his body against her back, he closed his eyes. "If you need help, I know this wonderful rehabilitation program. The guy who runs it…he's very committed to his work." Grazing her ear lobe with his lips Tony assured, "He won't give up on you."

Relaxing against his broad shoulders, Becca sighed, "Sign me up."

"The program only works if you really want to change."

"I do…I really, really do."

"Why?" He knew the question would result in an answer he was scared to hear.

Ignoring her husband's ban on the 'l' word, she replied, "Because I'm madly in love with a man and I don't want the relationship to end in disaster like all the rest."

"What do you love about him?" he asked, plunging into an emotional danger zone.

"The way he looks at me when he comes home from work." Afraid he'd retreat, she placed her hands over his arms, which were looped around her waist. "I realized I loved him when he didn't walk out on me even though I begged him to go."

"Why do you think he didn't yell?"

"Because he figured out I was only saying it because I was scared. He's a detective, so he's very intuitive, which is nice for a change because my ex was nothing of the sort. Tony…that's my guy's name by the way, he's a renaissance man. He cooks, does laundry…reads in the bathroom." Smiling she added, "And he's romantic. He brings me roses and carries me to the bedroom, albeit banging my head on the doorframe, but it's the thought that counts, and once there…oh, sorry, it wouldn't be appropriate to tell a stranger how mind-blowing the sex is."

"How does he feel about you?" Tony asked through a smile, knowing he was treading into dangerous territory.

"He'll never admit it, but he fell in love with me earlier today while we were making lasagna." When she heard a faint gulp, Becca knew she'd guessed right. "But that's okay, he can take his own sweet time telling me because I'm not going anywhere. Especially not after meeting his family, because I've never had one of those and his is sitcom funny and they give the best hugs, just like him." When he turned her around, Becca met his eyes. "Are you going to arrest me for illegal use of the 'l' word, Officer?"

"I think I'll kiss you instead."

Their lips brushing, she whispered, "I'm having the best time."

"I didn't think you'd fit it, but you do." When their lips parted he murmured, "I…"

"Tony!" Dennis called from the front door. "Reggie's buddy needs help carrying in some boxes!"

Becca gripped her hair. "Finish your thought!"

"I'm really psyched you're fitting in with my family."

"Liar!" Shoving him away, she scolded, "You started with 'I', not "I'm'. You were going to say it!"

"I have to help my dad," he stated, before breaking into a wild grin.

"The moment was perfect!" Becca stomped her foot.

"It was!" Tony laughed as he headed for the door. "Then, just like in high school with Mary Jo Pinella, my dad interrupted my good time!"

**Lady Heather's Dominion  
****4:25 p.m. **

"Dad! Stop it!" Laughing her ass off, Ellie switched on the TV monitor he had just turned off. "I have to see what happens to the little piggy!" When her father came to pick her up, she was in the middle of watching a man wearing a pig outfit walking on all fours squealing 'I'm swine!' while one of Lady Heather's senior girls walked him on a leash. "Can you believe this loser is paying five hundred bucks for this! I don't know how she keeps a straight face."

"Botox?" Jim laughed.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind." Jim checked his watch. "It's quittin' time! I thought I'd take you to dinner before the Sheriff calls to scream at me again."

She patted the chair next to her. "Let's order pizza and watch Swine TV."

Happy that his daughter was into voyeurism instead of crystal meth, Jim took a seat and grabbed his cell phone. "What do you want on it?"

"Bacon!" Ellie joked.

"Of course."

"Now there's a sweet father-daughter moment you never see depicted on TV." Heather kissed Jim's cheek before walking to her desk.

"I'm sure Mike Brady and Marcia did this all the time." He pointed to the phone. "I'm calling for pizza from Vinnie's. Do you want me to order you a Chef Salad?"

"Please." Typing at the computer, she smiled, "We booked three dozen conventioneers for next weekend. God, I love it when the NRA comes to town."

Ellie smiled at her father. "She's way too cool to be dating you."

Before he could retort, the pizzeria worker answered his call. "Delivery, please."

**The Campbell Residence  
****4:30 p.m. **

"Thank you." Sara wrapped her fingers around the cold bottle of water her husband had delivered to her where she was sitting on the back patio.

"They've removed both Celine and her father from the house."

"Are they taking her to the crisis center?" When her husband nodded, Sara pushed out a breath. "That's the worst part." She had spent twenty-three hours at one, waiting for the outcome of her case hearing and subsequent foster placement. "The girl wakes up and finds her sister drained of blood and now she's ripped out of her father's arms and taken from her extravagant home to sit in a stark room with strangers doting on her in that 'Disneyesque' voice they use… 'are you doing okay, Sara?'." After a quick sip of water she said, "As if the answer could really be 'yes, I'm doing great' eight hours after watching my mother slice open my father's throat."

Gil felt for the social workers, because it was impossible to find the right thing to say under duress. "Have you eaten today?" he asked, proving his point.

"I had some crackers after puking earlier."

"Do you want me to…"

"They try to stuff your face at the crisis center." Staring at the trees blowing in the afternoon breeze she explained, "They have this massive fridge with every kind of juice and they have chocolate milk, not just regular. Donut holes…cookies…even Twinkies, but not the actual Twinkie kind, the knock offs. You know what I had when I was there? Licorice."

"You hate licorice."

"Exactly." She lifted the bottle and closed her eyes, wishing for a moment it was vodka.

"Sara…"

"I'm fine." She filled her lungs with air. "Just had to get that out."

"You could…"

"No, I need to see this through."

"Okay." With his hands in his pockets, Gil told her, "Vega is bringing a guy ID'd off the surveillance. I'm meeting him at the station. Call if you…"

"I'm fine."

The tone of her voice told him she was anything but and he couldn't blame her. The events that Sara witnessed here would have stressed her out normally, but coming on the same days as Mrs. Mike Rodgers moving in across the street, she was maxed.

Without moving her eyes from the horizon Sara called out, "Good luck with the suspect."

"Thanks." Fearing he'd overtalk, Gil opted to leave.

**Nick and Carrie's  
****4:37 p.m. **

"Guess who's here?" Carrie asked her future sister-in-law when Nick stopped home on a late lunch break. Hugging him she revealed, "Your mom, and she's in the family room with Katie and Jean. They're okay."

"No." The news was far too good for a bad day. "Really?"

"Come on."

"Wait." Even though he was thrilled by the development and couldn't wait to see the relief in his sister's eyes, he wasn't ready to let go. "This case is a freakin' family nightmare. I take back every bad thing I ever said about my dad." Breathing in her soothing scent, he hugged her tighter. "I wanted to strangle the father at the scene. I had to count backwards from ten twice." After another five seconds of affection he relented. "I guess we better get in there."

"What time do you think you'll be home tonight?"

"Who the hell knows?" Taking her hand, he led the way. "Just promise me you're good for a snuggle when I get in."

"I'll even throw in a massage to work out those knots I felt when you were hugging me."

"You could always beat them out with one of your old shoes." That triggered his memory and he stopped their stroll to the family room. "That's what I couldn't wait to tell you! The murder weapon is a designer shoe."

"You're making that up!"

"I'm not." He reached into his pocket. "I even wrote down the name to show it to you. Here."

"Ooh! These sandals are over eight-hundred."

"There was one on the vic and the other is MIA. The pointed heel ripped open the vic's jugular."

Carrie's hand flew to her neck. "Good thing we didn't throw any shoes at each other when we were arguing yesterday."

"It took more than throwin' it, the killer had to be swingin' hard according to the experiments we ran." After stealing a kiss he whispered, "But I'm with you…I'm glad we didn't throw anything at each other. It was ugly enough as it was."

"Nicky, I…" Katie's words cut her off.

"For Pete's sake! Would you two stop smoochin' and get the hell in here already!"

"She sounds happy," Nick remarked with relief in his voice.

"You should have been here when the tears were flying…"

"_I wish you had told me when you were in high school," Jillian cried as she hugged her daughter. "The thought of you watching your brothers and sisters live their lives while you hid yours all these years breaks my heart." _

"_I tried to work up the nerve so many times, but then I'd hear Daddy make a comment or Andy and his friends tell a gay joke and…I'd lose my nerve." _

"_I'm sorry I didn't figure it out on my own. I've spent hours reviewing memories and it seems that there were so many signs…was it denial, or did I just never fathom the possibility?" Wiping her eyes, Jillian smiled at her daughter. "You went to the prom with Carl Jorgensen…that boy was a looker." _

"_I know," Katie released her first laugh since the crisis broke. "The hetero girls were so jealous. I laughed my ass off and poor Carl didn't get anythin' but a good night kiss." After laughing with the women, she turned serious. "What about Daddy? He was freaked when the scandal broke about Nicky." _

_Smoothing her daughter's hair, Jillian soothed, "I think it best if I handle it with him first. If that's okay with you, Sugar?" _

"_It's fine by me, I'm scared as hell." _

"_Okay, then. I'll gather my thoughts and talk it through with Judge Stokes. I have some leverage since he's recently learned he's not perfect. I'll call you when it's time for you to come over for a sit down." Hugging her again, "Jillian whispered, "I love you, Katie. If Nicky can forgive me for what happened to him, I can certainly forgive you for gettin' married in the Lord's house under false pretenses and makin' your father and me pay for rather garish weddin' you insisted on." _

"_It was my way of copin'." _

_Jillian chuckled, "Your sisters may not forgive you for makin' them wear those hideous hot pink dresses." _

_Katie glanced over at Carrie, who was the only one out of the know. "My weddin' looked like it had been planned when I was trippin' on LSD." _

**The Campbell Residence  
****4:45 p.m. **

"GHB." Sara showed Charlie the tox report. "We analyzed the urine you deposited on, around and behind the toilet seat this morning."

"I didn't take GHB." He read the report in disbelief. "The last thing I wanted to do was pass out. I wanted to party."

"Maybe someone wanted you out so he or she could have Nina."

"But when?" Thinking back, he couldn't recall anyone giving him a drink. "I'm drawing a blank."

"You're lucky you didn't die," Sara coolly informed the party boy. "One of these days your luck's gonna run out." She personally felt the same way.

"Uh…I'm seriously thinking it ran out this morning." Running his fingers through his hair, he nervously asked, "How many other suspects do you have?"

**LVPD Crime Lab  
****4:48 p.m. **

"Señor Orlando…" Sam Vega took a seat at the interrogation table with Gil and cracked a fake smile at the twenty-two year old scumbag dressed in a designer suit. "Que pasò?" It wasn't his first time interacting with the dealer to the rich and stupid. "What were you doing at the Campbell residence last night?" The guy knew they had him on tape, so he didn't expect him to lie about being there.

After straightening his Armani jacket, Luis answered, "You saw the place, Señor Vega…I was enjoying the party."

"Did the deceased, Nina Campbell, personally invite you?"

"How'd she die?" he smirked.

"Why don't you tell us?"

"No, she didn't invite me to the party. I heard about it from a friend who she told could invite a few friends. I didn't see or hear anything unusual, but then again, I was too busy working things out in one of the bedrooms with a new acquaintance."

"Let me guess," Vega smiled, "you didn't bother asking her name."

"I knew you'd think that." With pride in his voice Luis Orlando said, "Valerie Frost, but she wasn't cold if you get my drift."

Vega looked to Gil who nodded, indicating there was a guest by that name.

"Aww, you didn't believe me." Laughing, the man who was no stranger to interrogation said, "Ask the bitch…she'll remember me, they always do."

"What time did you and Miss Frost call it a night?"

"That I don't know. Your wife can probably set her watch the way you work it out in the bedroom, but me…it's always an adventure and we lose track of time. We got it on twice…which probably seems shocking to you Viagra guys, but if you check the trash, you'll find evidence…I know how much you people love DNA." After cooperating for his customary five minutes, Luis checked his watch and sighed, "Damn…I have to get home. My abuela is making the family's Sunday dinner." He winked at Vega. "She makes killer tamales. So, unless you have something to charge me with, I'm gone."

"Thank you for coming to chat with us," Vega groaned, dreaming of the day he could finally nail the bastard's ass to the wall for something. "Enjoy the tamales, Señor Orlando, because you never know which supper might be your last."

**Willows/Brown Household  
****4:55 p.m. **

With everything ready for their first official family meal together, Lindsay grabbed her grandfather's hand, pulling him towards the front door. "On the count of three. One…two…three!" The teen threw open the front door just as her parents reached it. "Surprise!"

When Warrick saw Sam standing behind Lindsay wearing a white chef's apron he replied, "You can say that again. What's going on here?"

"We made our first Sunday Family Dinner together to surprise you."

Removing her sunglasses, Catherine stepped forward and gave her daughter a hug. "Thank you. I'm surprised and I'm starving, so this is perfect."

"I want a hug too." Sam opened his arms. "How was the honeymoon with Warren?"

After looking at her husband, she laughed, "We fell asleep and didn't get frisky until morning. It's been one hell of a week and we were beat."

Warrick shut the door behind him. "Those beds at The Tempest are great."

Sam lowered his scotch. "I chintz on a lot of things in my hotels, but never the mattresses. It kills repeat business if guests have a shitty night sleep."

"Watch the mouth in front of the impressionable teen, Dad!" Catherine tossed her sandals and plopped on the couch. "Where's the cocktail waitress? I'd love a glass of Pinot Grigio."

"Coming right up!" Lindsay zipped into the kitchen.

"Mugs!" Sam pointed to the kitchen door. "I can't say 'shit' in front of the teen, but you make her serve you booze when she's underage. Talk about double standards."

Warrick yelled out, "Hey, Linds! Would you grab me a beer too! Thanks!" Taking a seat next to his wife, he kissed her cheek. "This is nice. You, me, the kid and Pops here. Just like I always dreamed."

"Right." Catherine rolled her eyes. "So, Dad, what's the latest in your world? How's the new club venture you were telling us about coming along?"

"Forget about that, did you hear the big news?" Sam queried. "I figure one of your CSI friends had to call you."

"No. Well…we didn't check messages."

"What's goin' on?" Warrick asked when curiosity got the best of him.

"You know my nemesis, Bruce Campbell, right?"

"I thought he was just one of many," Catherine clarified.

"True." Sam set down his empty tumbler. "Campbell's daughter was brutally murdered in his house during a wild party she was throwing. The bastard was in New York City and got the call."

"What!" Catherine's weariness faded upon hearing the news. Fully alert, she asked, "Celine?"

"No, not that piece of work that mad my granddaughter's life hell, the older one, Nina. She's…I don't know, sixteen, maybe seventeen."

"Wow." Warrick shook off the thought of Lindsay falling to that kind of horrific fate. "See…I told you hangin' out with that Celine chick was a disaster waiting to happen."

"Thank God we pulled her out of Butterfield." Catherine shivered from the thought of her daughter being tragically killed at such a young age. "Not that the kids at Trinity don't party, I'm sure they do, it's just…why up the chance with the monied Butterfield crew always throwing wild bashes with unlimited cash?"

"Cash to spend on booze and dope." When Warrick saw Lindsay coming he cleared his throat hard. "So, Stan, things are goin' great with the club?"

"Yeah."

Lindsay handed her parents their drinks. "I love the Warren and Stan nicknames…very cute."

"So, what did you make your old man for dinner, Linds?"

"I made spaghetti with meat sauce and grandpa made the salad and garlic bread."

"Sounds great. Smells good too." Warrick raised his beer. "To our Sunday dinner with the family."

Thrilled beyond words, Lindsay tapped her Diet Coke can against her mother's wine glass. "To Sunday dinner with the family!"

**Mondo Taco  
****5:15 p.m. **

Standing at the counter with his arms around Carrie from behind, Nick asked, "What are you and the baby cravin' for dinner?" After talking with his mom and sister, they had decided to go out for a bite and give them some privacy.

"Combo three," she answered after much deliberation.

"Hi there," Nick smiled at the counter girl. "We'll have a number three, a number seven without the tortillas, and two drinks, thanks."

"And sopapillas!" Carrie added, craving the fried dough covered in powdered sugar. "Oh, but they'll get cold by the time we're done, so never mind."

Handing over two drink cups, the counter girl suggested, "You can pay for them now and I'll note on your receipt that you didn't get them, so when you're ready, just bring it up and we'll make your order."

"Awesome!" Carrie laughed when she saw her carb-hating man shaking his head. "Yeah, yeah, I know…it's like seven-thousand carbs, but I need the energy, because I'm going shopping after dinner."

"For what?" he asked, in a grumpier tone than expected.

With a grin on her face she shoved him. "Ye of little faith! For a wedding gift for the Vartanns, remember? You said last night that we needed to get them something."

"Sorry."

"Fill my cup with Sprite while I find us a table, and I'll forgive you."

"I'm on it." He snatched the cups and a kiss before strolling away.

After surveying the restaurant, Carrie saw a table in front of one of the large picture windows. It was perfect for people watching and a little game they first played in Flagstaff called 'what's the story there?' They'd pick a person to observe and then take turns telling that person's story, trying to outdo each other with outlandish detail based on nothing but a hunch.

"One Sprite and an order of chips and salsa to keep you happy until the food arrives." Nick slid into the booth across from Carrie, sipping his iced tea.

"Let's play our game."

"Hell, I've been tryin' to figure out people's stories all day," he chuckled. "But yeah, why not? Maybe it will get my creative juices flowin'." He turned his gaze to the window. "Who's it gonna be?"

"Aww, there's a bag lady…well a shopping cart lady actually. I always feel so sad when I see them."

"The city has plenty of 'em. I think the last stat I saw estimated our homeless population around nine thousand." He studied the woman's face to determine if he had interacted with her before. Because homeless people were often out and about at odd hours, they witnessed a lot of crime. "Let's go with her. She looks about sixty, maybe sixty-five."

"Shhh…I'm thinking about my story. I have to warn you…it's going to be a little depressing since she looks so down. When I go up to get my sopapillas later, I'll order her a meal if she's still there. Maybe the gringo burger and fries in case she doesn't like Mexican."

Nick's smile unfurled as he sat watching Carrie look out the window. In less than twenty four hours he had gone from being unsure she was the right girl to thinking she was way too good for him. "Taking my break with you was a fantastic idea. I'm gonna go back refreshed and ready for another eight hours."

Lifting her Sprite, Carrie watched the woman push her cart to a shadier spot under the restaurant's canopy. "Oh! Oh my God!"

Nick grabbed a bunch of napkins from the dispenser when he saw his fiancée spit out her soda. "What's wrong with the drink?"

"No!" Breathless from the shock, she jumped up from the table and pointed out the window. "In her cart! The shoe!"

"Damn, are you havin' withdrawals already?" he asked half-joking.

"No! It's not just any shoe, Nicky!" Grabbing his hand, she yanked him out of the booth. "It's the same type of shoe you're looking for as the murder weapon!"

"Are you serious!"

"Yes!" she squealed. "I know shoes!"

Nick raced for the door, grabbing his cell phone to snap a picture in lieu of his digital, which was in his truck. "Ma'am!" He pulled out his ID to show the old woman. "I'm Nick Stokes with the Las Vegas Crime Lab." _Holy shit, it is the same shoe! _His eagle-eye immediately picked up the traces of dried blood.

"I didn't do nothin'." Delores Koontz gripped the handle of her cart tighter. "You can ask the manager at Big Lots, he let me have this cart 'cause it was broken. His name's Eddie. Tall black fella. He gives me old food too."

"Please relax, I'm not accusin' you of anything." When Carrie joined his side, he explained, "I was inside the restaurant havin' dinner when I noticed that shoe in your cart. Is it a recent find?"

"About two hours ago, but I only got one, so if you were thinkin' of buying it off me for your woman, you're outta luck."

"That's okay, I only need that one." Nick crouched down so he was eye level with the lethal weapon. "Where'd you find it? I'm sorry…what's your name, Ma'am?"

"Delores. I found it in a dumpster behind The Toy Store."

Nick snapped two photos of the shoe in the cart and then punched Grissom's number in his cell phone. "That's the adult store on Grenada, right?" He smiled when he saw Carrie roll her eyes upon being reminded of his vast knowledge of the city's porn shops.

"Yeah." Delores showed off her new tote bag. "It's real ugly on the outside, but I like it 'cause it has lots of secret compartments inside."

Eyeing her clutching the kate spade bag like a prize, the CSI sighed, "I'm afraid we're going to have to take the shoe and the bag, Delores, because they're evidence in a murder investigation."

"You can have the shoe, but this bag's the nicest thing I've got!"

"I'll take you shopping!" Carrie sweetly offered. "How about you let my fiancé guard your cart and do what he needs with the police, while we go down the block to Target? I'll get you a whole new outfit and a tote bag that isn't quite as ugly on the outside with even more compartments inside."

"A whole new outfit, huh?" Delores looked down at her aching feet. "Sneakers too?"

"Definitely." Carrie beamed a smile in Nick's direction. "That is, if it's okay with my fiancé that I buy shoes."

"Hell, yeah!" Nick merrily exclaimed right before the Master Criminalist answered, "Gris! You're not gonna believe this…"

**Author's Notes: **

A little homage to The Hunger Artist episode of finding something in a shopping cart! "I have a girl name Sara who would love that scarf!"

Sadly that statistic Nick mentioned on the homeless is NOT fiction for Vegas

I used the Vartanns, Lindsay & family, and Ellie as comic relief in between the angst, hopefully that's helping you not get bummed out. And of course Jillian came around! That winds up that storyline for a while.

**Thanks to **KJT for her editing and plotting services!

**Next Chapter:** Find out exactly what happened to Nina Campbell; Becca continues to wow her new in-laws; Mike's lawyer can't wait for Monday; The gang celebrates cracking the case as Nick, Carrie, Ellie, Jim, Gris and Sara go out to dinner (and have some fun conversations LOL)…and more! **Posting: **Holiday delay – posting Thursday, July 6th

**Thanks!  
****Maggs **


	4. Chapter 4

**Laws of Motion – Book 3  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 4**

**Sunday, September 25, 2006**

**Target – Las Vegas **

**5:45 p.m. **

"What size shoe do you wear, Delores?" Carrie inspected the sneakers on the rack, looking for the most durable.

"Whatever size is in the trash can."

"Oh." They had been having such a normal conversation, for a moment Carrie had forgotten the woman's circumstances.

"Eight if I can get it."

"Okay, let's try these."

"Just in case you were wondering, I wasn't always like this." Taking a seat on the bench provided to try-on shoes, the old woman kicked off her dirty Keds. "I was a nurse back in the day. I had some money saved up too, but my son took it all and gambled it away."

"That's awful."

"He'll burn in hell for sure, don't you think?"

"I can't really say what God would…"

"I don't believe in God."

"Oh." Not sure how the woman could believe in hell but not God, Carrie changed the subject. "What kind of nurse were you?" She knelt before her, inhaling shallowly to avoid the aroma of smelly socks.

"ER and then pediatrics, because I did well with kids." Delores slipped her foot into the sneaker. "One day I shot a little boy's IV full of the wrong drug by accident. I lost my job, rightly so, and the boy died a few days later. There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about him and his family. I hope I burn in hell for that. Kinda feels like I'm there already on the hot days."

"I don't believe you'll burn in hell for something that was beyond your control." Unable to cope with the thought of an innocent child dying, Carrie focused on the weather. "This was my first summer here and I actually went out and fried an egg on the sidewalk just to see if it would work. It did. I know Vegas in August is the closest to hell I ever want to get."

"Don't worry, Honey, you won't ever see the eternal hellfire, not when you do stuff like buying an old homeless woman new shoes."

"Aww, thank you, Delores." The comment made the sock stench disappear and Carrie happily helped the woman into the left shoe.

"Killing the boy by accident was the start of my mind going. Sometimes I can go a week or two, other times, I can't remember a thing but my name for days…or so I'm told. I get confused. That's how my son got the money from me. He had power of attorney and cleaned me out when I didn't know what was going on."

"Have you been diagnosed with Alzheimer's?" Carrie asked while lacing up the sneakers just right.

Delores nodded. "I tried a few other jobs, but no one has much patience for an old broad who forgets she's cooking on an open flame and can't count change fast. I don't get government checks, because the IRS…ooh." Standing up, a smile erupted on her face. "Ooh, these are nice, real nice. I feel like I'm walking on pillows."

"Excellent." Carrie stood and grabbed the box. "Let's get you a six-pack of socks too."

"Are we still gettin' the bag with the compartments?"

"You bet." Watching the woman switch back to her old shoes, Carrie asked, "Do you have a specific place where you sleep at night? Or do you move around?"

"The Safe Haven shelter when it's hot. That's where I get my medication too. I have a few spots around town when the weather's good."

"And what about food? Do you know where all the programs are?"

"Oh yeah, and I have a few restaurants that give me leftovers…on the days I can remember where they are. On the other days, my street friends help me out and make sure I eat."

"Good." Carrie placed the shoe box in their shopping cart along with the two outfits they had picked out. "Do you want to push or…"

"Go ahead, Honey, I get to do it all the time." Delores walked on, enjoying her new sneakers and the aroma filling her nose. "I smell grilled hot dogs. Think we could get one of those from the snack bar before we go? You don't get them at the shelter."

"Definitely, because I'm hungry too."

**The Willows/Brown Household**

**6:01 p.m. **

"I'm stuffed to the gills." Sam patted his bulging abdomen. "My granddaughter is an excellent cook."

"Thanks, Grandpa." Lindsay stood to clear the table.

"I'll get that, Linds." Warrick wanted to give Catherine a chance to break the news. He wasn't sure how Lindsay would take it because teens are funny about death sometimes. He figured, whatever her feelings, she'd probably clam up and keep them to herself for a while.

"Sweetie…something happened yesterday, and I'd rather you hear it coming from me than see it on the news tonight." Catherine took her daughter's hand. "Celine's sister, Nina, was found murdered in her bedroom."

Although Lindsay had known the girl to be snobby and vicious, she felt an overwhelming sadness. "H…how?"

"We can't discuss the details of a pending investigation."

"Was Celine home when it happened? Was she hurt?"

"She was home, but she's unharmed."

"She wanted me to sleep over there, remember?" The idea of something brutal happening where she had almost slept freaked her out. Her overactive imagination kicked into gear and she thought of the mansion and all its windows and doors, of running through it trying to escape a psycho just like in the horror movies she loved to watch with friends. "That's so…" After shivering, Lindsay said, "Is Celine okay? I mean, I know she's like my mortal enemy, but…that has to be the worst, finding out your sister is dead and being there when it happened."

"She's in protective custody, because her father was out of town at the time and she was left home without a guardian."

Sam tossed his napkin on the table, "Friggin' Bruce Campbell…leavin' the kids alone like that when he has plenty of money to hire someone qualified to look out for them. Makes me sick. I thought he was a rat bastard before, but now…"

"Dad…" Catherine shook her head. "Not a good time."

Sam finally realized Lindsay was unnerved. "Sorry." He checked his watch. "I really need to get going anyway. I told Monica I would be in the wings to watch her dance tonight."

"Tell the bimbo I said hi." Catherine replied on purpose. "Oops, did I say that out loud?"

"That's it, I'm gonna marry her just to piss you off, Mugs. I'll call my lawyer from the limo and have him start drafting the pre-nup." Sam stood and winked at his granddaughter. "Maybe I'll leave her all my casinos and money instead of you and Lindsay."

"I'm getting your casinos?" Lindsay blurted, snapping out of her funk over Nina Campbell's demise. "Seriously?"

"Who the hell else am I gonna to leave it to?" Bending over he kissed his granddaughter's cheek. "One day you'll rule this city, Sweetheart, and I bet you'll do a much better job than me. Your mother should be working with learning the business right now, but instead she's running around saving the city from scum."

"I'll walk you out, Dad." Catherine took his arm, leading him out of the kitchen and away from her daughter as fast as she could.

"Did you hear that, Pops!" Lindsay sat in her chair trying to absorb the news. "I'm the heir to the Braun fortune."

"Assuming your grandfather doesn't get nailed by the IRS or a RICO violation before he turns over the keys to the kingdom." Warrick flipped on the hot water to rinse the plates he collected. "I love the irony though. A recovering gambling addict just adopted the heir to a slew of casinos. Some people might think I had ulterior motives."

"But you didn't, right?"

"No," he laughed. "And I'd think twice about being a casino mogul when you grow up. Talk about a high-stress job."

"Your job is high-stress."

"Yeah, but I'm helpin' people, so it's worth it, like an ER doctor works long hours, but it's cool because he's saving lives. Casinos don't help people, except people like your grandfather, they help him get richer."

"They help people have a good time and if people are stressed, they need to have a good time once in a while."

"Until the good time ends and they realize they're broke."

"Not everybody gambles until they're broke like you." She immediately felt bad. "Sorry."

"No, it's true." One day, when she was older, he'd tell her about Holly, and how he learned his lesson the hard way after an innocent girl lost her life.

"The casinos are the largest employer in the city. Where would all those people work, if there weren't casinos?"

Warrick grabbed the soap laughing, "If you decide not to be a casino mogul, you should definitely be a lawyer."

**The Vartanns – San Diego**

**6:10 p.m. **

"Where did you go to law school, Becca?" Reggie inquired while grabbing another piece of garlic bread from the basket in front of him. Home from the hospital for thirty minutes, his wife was in the master bedroom getting her first rest in twenty four hours while everyone else enjoyed a home cooked meal.

"Stanford."

"Ooh." Dennis winked at his son. "How'd an Arizona State jock like you get a gorgeous Stanford woman to marry you?"

"Like any respectable Sun Devil frat boy gets a girl, Pop…booze, lots of it."

"I thought you said you don't drink, Becca?" Reggie asked after clanking his beer bottle against his brother's in a show of ASU pride.

"I don't drink **now**." Grinning at her husband she answered, "It was only when I woke up hung-over and married to Tony, that I realized I had a serious drinking problem."

"Ha!" Dennis raised his beer. "I really like this girl!"

"Thanks, Mr. V, I really like you too…all of you. Thank you for welcoming me with open arms, to say I'm not used to that is a huge understatement." The feel of her husband's arm slipping around her shoulders gave her a rush. "I keep waiting to wake up."

The sound of newborn Sierra stirring in the bassinet caught everyone's ear, and Reggie hurried over to quiet the baby before his wife heard. "Speaking of waking up. Shhh…shhh, Sierra. Mommy needs her rest." He plucked the infant from her bed. "After years of trying, I still can't believe we have one of these."

"We have a rat," Becca proudly announced. "She's less than a pound, and she's twelve inches long if you include her hideous tail. She's white, with evil red eyes and freakish feet. We named her Lady Godiva. She's part of my rehabilitation program."

"What kind of rehabilitation program is that, dear?" Marge queried.

"Tony and my childhood friend, Hoj…that's short for Hojem, it's a Norwegian name, anyway, they concocted this plan to humanize me. They're tag teaming it."

Grabbing his beer, Tony chuckled, "Aww, Becks, we were so close to convincing them we were normal." Squeezing her shoulders, he explained, "She was kind of like the Grinch…raised without love and sealed off from the real world, she didn't know how to feel or interact with the masses. But, since I've met her, her heart's thawed and grown ten sizes." He kissed her cheek. "I never thought I'd fall for a Grinch, but here I am…head over heels." _In love. _

Reggie laughed as he rocked his daughter. "She's a hell of a lot hotter than a Grinch, Ton." _Not to mention richer. I still can't believe my brother is a friggin' millionaire, the lucky bastard. _

"That's definitely a perk."

"Yeah." Becca playfully shoved her husband away. "That first night, he didn't fall for my heart or my Stanford mind. He fell for my body in a sinful Versace dress and then two hours later, my prowess in bed."

"Not in front of my mommy, Becks."

"Is she lying, Anthony?" Marge teased. "Not honoring your mother and father is a sin too you know."

"Okay, okay." Tony lifted his hand. "Guilty."

**LVPD – Interrogation Room**

**6:17 p.m. **

"Señor Orlando!" Detective Vega walked in with Gil and Nick to question the suspect who had been picked up at his mother's house eating dinner just like he had told them he would be. "How were the tamales?"

"Not as good as the ones your wife made for me when you were working late the other night."

"Ha Ha, you got me." Vega took a seat. "Now we're gonna get you." He motioned to the CSIs. "Have at it, Gentlemen."

As planned, Nick opened up a paper evidence bag and placed a Rene Caovilla coil sandal on the table. Then, he took a seat next to Grissom who was watching for the suspect's reaction.

"Mr. Orlando…" Gil threw on his glasses and opened his file. "Since our last meeting, we confirmed the details of your story. Valerie Frost verified she did indeed spend roughly ninety minutes with you in one of the guest bedrooms of the Campbell residence."

"Roughly." Luis snickered. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

Gil pointed to the shoe. "Does that look familiar?"

"I think I saw a one-legged 'ho on Fremont street wearing it as I was drivin' home from Señor Vega's house the other night."

"It's a Rene Caovilla coil sandal, and Nina Campbell had a pair. Do you recall seeing her wearing them last night?"

"You may have a shoe fetish, but me…the only things I check out are a chick's tits and ass. Nina had a bony ass and her rack was pathetic."

Nick groaned, "How about showin' a little respect for the dead?"

"Sorry." Luis nodded and changed to a somber tone, "Her tits were tiny…may she rest in peace."

Anxious to nail the bastard, Gil forged on, "Mr. Orlando, can you explain how your prints were found on Nina Campbell's sandal?"

Luis reached forward and handled the shoe, coating it with his prints and then placed it on the table grinning. "'Cause I touched it just now."

"This isn't the evidence, ya moron." Nick grabbed it and handled it too. "It's the same type of shoe, not Nina's shoe. It's the one we used to run tests for blood spatter comparisons."

"Oh."

Removing his glasses, Gil narrowed his gaze. "Think about it for a minute, Luis. Maybe the answer will come to you."

The investigator's eyes burning into him, Luis stared at the ceiling. "Oh! Yeah, I remember now. Nina was showing off those shoes to her friend and I was sitting on the couch next to her. She put it in my face and I batted it away with my hand."

"Would you show me how you did that, please?" Nick placed his hand inside the shoe and extended it in front of the suspect's face.

"Like this."

"Thank you." Nick removed his hand from the shoe and explained, "The thing is, we didn't find your prints on the** outside** of the shoe where you just had your hand. We found them on the **inside**. Like you were holding it when her foot wasn't in it." He took the shoe, placing his fingers exactly where the prints had been found. "Based on blood spatter patterns, I think you were holdin' it like this when you swung at her and ripped open her jugular."

"I want a lawyer."

Vega nodded. "Let the record show that Luis Orlando has asked for legal counsel and questioning has ceased."

Gil glanced over at his co-worker. "I think you got it right. Look at him. You can tell. He's starting to sweat and he can't stop thinking about it…all the blood…the way she gasped and gurgled as she was dying. Seeing someone bleed out isn't easily forgotten." He returned his gaze to the guilty man. "Don't worry, Nicky. He doesn't have to confess. The evidence will be more than enough. We have him at the location at the time of death, the murder weapon with his prints on it, and two witnesses who positively ID'd him walking upstairs with Nina. As for motive…"

"I didn't do it!" Luis snarled, while the scene played in his head like a bad movie.

_Peering into the Nina's bathroom, Luis gave a hearty laugh. "I don't think a couple of lines is gonna wake up Prince Charming. He's down for the count, Sweetheart." _

"_Damn." The room already spinning from the booze she had consumed before and after doing coke, Nina stuffed her wallet back in her purse and threw it on the dresser. "Nevermind." _

"_Nevermind? The night's still young, Baby." Luis shut the bathroom door and walked over salivating. "Come over here. I'll let you party with me." _

"_**Let me?** As if," she guffawed. "You're **so** not my type. I only date cultured men." _

"_Yeah, Mr. Hollywood looks real cultured drooling on your bathroom floor with his ass in the air and since when is banging a guy you just met called 'dating'?" Reaching out for her hand, Luis growled, "Trust me, once you've been with me, you won't..." _

"_Give it up, jerk! I'm not sleeping with you! Don't you get it! You're not in my social circle. You're not even on the same planet." Nina pointed to the door and then walked around to the other side of the bed. "Out! Now! Go screw the housekeeper, she's Mexican too." _

"_Look who thinks her shit doesn't stink? You can't call me fast enough when you've got a craving…two, three o'clock in the morning, meeting you in your daddy's limo to give you your fix, but now you're acting like you're too good to be seen with me. Give me a break, bitch. You're the skank with the nasty drug habit. I'm the genius making money off dumbasses like you." Laughing he said, "You know the only difference between you and a crack whore on Fremont? Location and the cost of your trampy clothes. At least the girls on Fremont **make** money, you just gave it away for free to that asshole in the bathroom who was already downstairs telling guys you're an easy lay." _

"_Get out!" she screamed as tears formed in her eyes. "Charlie didn't say that about me! He's taking me to the Oscars!" _

"_Yeah, right, and I'm takin' J Lo." Luis waved. "I'm goin', but the next time you want candy, don't call me unless you're ready to drop to your knees for me. I'm through bein' Mr. Nice Guy with you, I don't care how much you pay me. I don't need you, you need me." _

"_Go to hell!" Snatching a sandal from her foot she flung it at his head. _

_Picking up the shoe that nailed him in the skull, Luis rushed forward. "Let's see if Mr. Hollywood wants to screw you when your face is messed up." When he missed her cheek and saw the tip of the shoe's heel had ripped a hole in the girl's neck, he jumped back. "Oh shit." _

_Nina gasped and fell to the ground clutching her neck. _

_Luis' eyes frantically searched the area, and when they landed on a plaid tote bag, he grabbed it and shoved the shoe inside. Then, after placing the folded up bag under his coat, he went to the bedroom door and opened it, using the tail of his button down shirt instead of his hand. Once he saw the coast was clear, he used his shirt to twist the door lock on the knob and shut it behind him so party guests wouldn't be able to open it if they were searching for a bed. _

"Mr. Orlando." Sam motioned to the officer. "Take him away. Gil…Nick…always a pleasure."

"Same here," Gil confirmed while Nick hurried out the door to get behind the glass where Brass was waiting with Sara and Carrie, who was there on a visitor's pass courtesy of Uncle Jimmy.

"Yessssssss!" Carrie cheered when her man bolted into the room with Gil following behind and shutting the door. "That was such a rush! I didn't realize how much I miss being in the courtroom until I watched that. You guys were awesome!"

Wrapping his arms around his giddy fiancée, Nick lifted her off her feet. "But it was you who cracked the case, Darlin'!"

"I want to be a CSI!" Carrie exclaimed as Nick spun her. "One of my undergraduate degrees is in Criminal Justice and with all my years working as a prosecutor, I'm highly qualified."

Returning his fiancée to her feet, he laughed, "As if I want my pregnant wife being a CSI. No thank you, call me old fashioned, but I'd rather have you and my unborn child be safe than..." Then he saw Grissom, a man with a pregnant CSI for a wife. "What I meant was…"

Jim interrupted before Nick could dig himself a deeper hole, "Stokes, Sidle, your shift is up in ten minutes. We need to celebrate Carrie's first cracked case. Drinks on me! Virgin drinks for the pregnant guests of course. But first I have to call the Sheriff and tell him we have Nina Campbell's killer. I'm thinking Club Cue? We'll pretend the ladies are our Fag Hags."

Carrie laughed, "I'm game!"

"But I'm starving," Nick announced. "And since the food at Club Cue sucks, how about steak 'n eggs at Charlie's instead? It'll be cheaper for you too, Boss."

"Count me in." Gil smiled approvingly. "Best three dollar steak 'n eggs in town."

"Seems fitting since Good Time Charlie's ass was just saved." Winking at Carrie, Sara added, "I'll bring a CSI job application." When Nick cringed she broke out laughing.

"Do you mind if I bring a date?" Jim asked from the doorway, happy to be getting food since he was summoned to the station before his bacon pizza had arrived at The Dominion. When he saw Sara's smile fade, he clarified, "My daughter, not Heather. I'll swing by to pick her up and meet you there."

"Jim…" Sara took a deep breath and said, "If you want to bring Heather, I'm fine, more than fine."

"Thanks, but she has to work. There's a client coming in with an elaborate request to…" Jim belly laughed. "Let's just say they're trying out synthetic rat shit for the first time. See ya there!"

The foursome exchanged looks, each trying to imagine exactly how synthetic rat shit could be utilized.

**The Vartanns – San Diego**

**7:22 p.m. **

"Who cleans up the rat shit?" Reggie needled his brother while they walked Hydro, his golden retriever, down to the beach. "I can't visualize your high society wife doing it."

"She wears latex gloves."

"Ah." Breathing in the salt air, Reggie said, "On paper your union sounds stranger than shit, but after watching the two of you together, it works."

"We get that a lot," Tony laughed. "Oh, and don't feel bad about the Godmother thing, Becca knows it's not allowed because she isn't Catholic."

"You know you're going to have to lie to Father Denelli and say you go to mass and would raise Sierra in the church."

"I'll risk lying in a church for you, Bro." Stopping to let the dog pee, Tony laughed again. "But if I get struck down by a bolt, it's blood on your hands."

"You may be a lapsed Catholic, but you're still good at laying on the guilt."

**LVPD – Holding Cells**

**7:30 p.m. **

"Charles Dwyer." The officer waited for the cell door to open, then waved the young man over. "You've been cleared and you're free to go."

"Really?" Charlie rushed for the door, thanking God for saving his ass…again.

"Yep."

"Yessssssssssss!" The first thing he planned to do was call his father to tell him he learned his lesson once and for all. _From now on, no more illicit drugs and wild partying! Just booze, prescription meds, and kinky sex with legal girls. _"I'm free! I really thought I was going to die for this. Nevada has the death penalty, right?"

"Yep." Officer Dougall led the way. "I guess it's your lucky day."

**Arizona Charlie's **

**7:53 p.m. **

Jim raised the Sprite he was drinking in deference to his recovering alcoholic daughter, "To our lucky break and Miss Blake's keen eye and knowledge of silly overpriced shoes."

"To Carrie!" Sara, Nick, Gil and Ellie cheered.

The guest of honor proudly said, "I knew my shoe addiction would come in handy one day! Thank you for the celebration, Jim."

"Maybe Whispering Pines will start a Shoe Addiction program just for you," Ellie commented. "Then you'd get to spend quality time with your pal, Ren. He talked about you a bunch and told me to say 'howdy'."

"He did?" Nick replied in surprise_. I **knew** that guy had a thing for Carrie!_

"Nicky got soooooo jealous when I danced with him in Flagstaff." She elbowed her fiancé in the ribs. "Admit it."

"Huh? What was that, Darlin?"

Ellie droned, "I can't believe you **chose** to dance with that man without a revolver being held to your head."

"That guy's gonna be my son-in-law one day." Jim waited for his daughter to hit him over the head with a chair.

"You wish, Daddy."

Sara grabbed a handful of chips from the basket. "I really want to meet this cowboy **y'all** keep talking about."

"That sounds so wrong on you, Sara," Nick laughed. "There's not an ounce of cowgirl in you."

Gil tossed his arm around his wife's shoulder, "He's never seen you in action with a lasso."

"Oh!" Nick covered his ears. "Too much information!"

"Speaking of information," Carrie said in between nibbling on nacho chips. "Tell us about your first day on the job, Ellie. What was the weirdest thing you saw?"

Sara and Nick exchanged glances and then he asked, "Hey, Mrs. Grissom, how about you and me head to the jukebox and pick a few?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She slid out of the booth and elbowed her pal. "But none of that country crap, okay?"

"Oh!" His hand went to his chest. "That hurt."

Overwhelmed with curiosity, Carrie reiterated her question, "Tell me something weird!" She couldn't explain the fascination.

"This guy paid five hundred bucks to dress up like a pig and crawl around in a pen snorting 'I'm swine' while this chick cracked a whip and yelled 'I can't hear you, piggy!'."

After sipping the Shirley Temple Nick had ordered for her as a joke, Carrie posited, "Why would anyone spend their time and money at The Dominion?"

Jim happily fielded the question. "Because everyone needs a hobby. Some freaks play with bugs, others go to Lady Heather's." Raising his glass in Gil's direction he added, "Some people do both."

His retort not appropriate for mixed company, Gil rolled his eyes at the snark while Ellie continued talking.

"If you think that's weird, when I was leaving, this guy who cheated on his wife was coming in to dress as a rat while the missus threw fake rake shit at him and chewed his ass out. They're video taping it, so I'll get to watch it tomorrow."

Carrie whipped out her wallet. "That's twenty I owe you Gil." They had placed bets on how the synthetic rat poop was to be used.

"Easy money." He snatched the bill and tucked it in his shirt pocket.

Meanwhile, at the jukebox, Sara commented to her buddy, "So, everything seems good between you and Carrie."

"Better than good, it's great." He was searching the song choices to find the silliest country one. "It's funny how it seems like the world is endin' one day and then the next you're closer than ever."

"Been there, done that."

"What about you?" His lips spread when he saw John Denver's Grandma's Feather Bed. "How are you doin' after findin' out about your new neighbor?"

"Still pretty flipped out, but as long as Mike is in Ely, what's the worst that can happen, right?"

Dropping in his quarters, Nick shuddered, "You shouldn't tempt fate by askin' that out loud."

"I'm not superstitious like you." He was always going on about that kind of stuff. "It's Mrs. Rodgers who should be worried. She has a neon sign above her head flashing the words 'Future Dead Woman' and she's the only one who can't read it."

"Because it's above her head."

Sara cracked up at the literal interpretation.

"What? It's true! You can't read a sign that's above your head, unless you look in a mirror and read backwards. That reminds me of the movie The Shining, the freaky part where the kid writes 'redrum' in red lipstick on the door and the mom's trying to figure it out and then she sees it in the mirror and it spells murder. I told Sean about a scene in that movie, the one at the end where the kid retraces his footprints in the snow to escape his psycho father, only I didn't tell him it was the kid's father that was psycho because I didn't want to freak him out, not that it mattered because the goofball went and snuck watchin' the movie anyway. Holy hell, it scared the piss out of him for days. I laughed my ass off when I found that out. It's somethin' I woulda done if Andy told me about a scary movie. That's how I ended up watchin' The Exorcist the first time. Holy hell, I didn't sleep well for a month after that."

"Are you done?" Sara laughed. "Because you had just asked me how I was."

"Oh, yeah, right." Walking back to their table he said, "You were sayin'?"

"Marlene Cooper is a dead woman walking."

"No doubt, but we won't convince her otherwise. That woman makes an old mule on a hot summer day look cooperative."

"You're such a hick, Stokes." Sara slid into the curved booth next to her husband. "Get ready, I saw the look on his face, a stupid country song is imminent."

"I think I'll sing it for you too."

"Why punish the innocent patrons?" Jim remarked. "My ears are still recovering from your performance at Greg and Tawny's wedding."

_Twenty minutes later, Jim's nightmare came true…_

While his tablemates pretended they didn't know him, Nick continued to croon, "It was nine feet high, six feet wide and soft as a downy chick! It was made from the feathers of forty-'leven geese. Took a whole bolt of cloth for the tick. It'd hold eight kids, four hound dogs and a piggy we stole from the shed. We didn't get much sleep but we had a lot of fun on Grandma's feather bed!"

"Gross!" Ellie exclaimed. "This is the most perverted song I've ever heard. Eight kids and a bunch of animals having 'fun' in their grandmother's big ass bed. Hello! And if the kids all had the same grandmother that makes it incestuous too."

"Don't go tryin' to make a wholesome classic, nasty, Missy." Nick grabbed his beer and scolded, "See what happens, one day workin' at Lady Heather's and you think everything's twisted. The kids were just jumpin' on the bed with their pets, is all. When you live on a farm, hound dogs and baby pigs are what you have. Didn't you ever go to your grandma's house and play on her bed? We did that all the time as kids, then she'd run in and shoo us away."

"I tried to play on my grandmother's bed," Ellie replied, "but there were too many empty liquor bottles in it."

Jim nodded, "The Ex's mother was a drunk."

"I got my granny's nose and her dependence problems," the rehab graduate announced. "A predisposition for alcoholism is heredity."

Sara stared at her Sprite thinking, wishing she hadn't been reminded of that or the empty bottles she used to find in her mother's bed and closet.

Carrie kissed her man's cheek. "Don't worry, I loved sneaking into my grandma's room when I was little. You're normal, Nicky."

"Heather doesn't think so, she thinks you're secretly twisted." Ellie knew her father would be ticked and that only encouraged her. "She told me she thinks you're mastermind when it comes to controlling women and you have Carrie so expertly wrapped around your finger that she doesn't even realize you've manipulated her."

Nick laughed at the notion. "Right…and she knows this how? From watchin' Carrie and me together twice at parties? If she spent a day livin' with us, she'd realize she was dead wrong. You tell her, Carr."

"Do you always order her around like that?" Ellie snickered.

"Forgive my daughter." Brass pinched her thigh.

"Ow!" Ellie laughed in her father's face. "Is pinching me under the table supposed to be a hint telling me to shut up because Nicky's getting upset?"

"We were apart for her teen years, so we're making up for lost time." Jim made a note to strangle her later. "Heather likes to analyze people, but she's not always right."

Gil recalled the woman being dead-on about him in a matter of minutes.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Sara asked, "Has she said anything about me?"

"Oh, yeah. **Tons**. Your husband too. Personally, I think it's kinda squicky that she boffed him before getting it on with my dad. I always thought guys had a thing about not doing their friend's ex's." Knowing it would drive the woman crazy, Ellie didn't say anything specific. "My dad's right…I should keep my trap shut. I've said way too much already."

Gil silently praised the decision, while knowing he'd hear all about the topic from his Heather-hating wife on the drive home.

Still bugged, Nick turned to his fiancée. "Why didn't you tell her I'm not controlling? C'mon, Carr, tell her!"

Ellie laughed into her palm as the man who was trying to prove he wasn't controlling, was controlling the words his fiancée uttered. "He's totally trying to control you! Don't you see?"

"That's not what's happening," Carrie countered, wishing the girl would can it already. "He's just panicked that he looks bad in front of all of you and he wants me to help correct the misperception."

"Yeah," Nick concurred. "So why haven't you?"

"I had food in my mouth."

"No, you didn't," Ellie pointed out, "You put your fork down right before I asked the question and it's still there."

"I'm a slow chewer! In any case, the answer is…we're equally controlling of each other. We're both type-A control freaks and we not only try to control each other, but everything around us, and the future. It's a common personality characteristic of adults who were sexually abused as children, like Nick and me, or for kids who grew up in abusive homes, like Sara. Having lost control of their lives and environment at one time, they're determined not to let it happen again. They overcompensate and work very hard to control everything that's controllable. Sometimes it's school-based, like always striving to get A's, as the three of us did. Another example is body image issues, like developing anorexia, because what goes into your body is one of the few things you can absolutely control. I was starting to head down that road, but my mother recognized the signs and got me help before it got serious. Some girls go in the opposite direction, purposely making themselves overweight thinking that they won't be attractive to rapists, which of course is a fallacy since rape is about control, not sexual attraction."

Nick fixated on the body image comment, wondering if that's why he was always so obsessive about what he ate and how much he worked out. _Great, yet another way I'm a freak! I bet Carrie figured this out on day two and has been waiting for a good time to broach the subject. Yeah, that's what all those comments about me watching her eat carbs were about. Duh, way to be observant, Stokes. _

"In any case," Carrie put forth a smile, "that's probably what Heather has picked up on when she's observed us. Without knowing a person's background and life experiences, it's hard to know what makes them tick and it's dangerous to make assumptions without knowing the whole story, just ask any CSI at this table."

"You're pretty smart, huh?" Ellie commented.

Gil answered for her, "Yes, she's a triple threat…well educated, naturally intelligent, and keenly observant."

Carrie shied away from the compliment. "I think you're talking about your wife."

"It applies to her too." Gil winked at Sara.

While Nick continued to obsess about his newly realized body image issue, Ellie refocused on the controversial discussion topic, "Lady Heather also said you both seem to be living up to a societal norm, rather than just being yourselves."

Jim tossed his hat in the analysis game, "I think they play things by the book because they're both honest, good-hearted people who were raised right and consequently, they carry themselves in public the way they were brought up to do. They don't want to offend anyone or break any rules…getting busted at Gil's and at Wendy's being the exception." He winked. "As for who is more controlling...all I know is, on the day he met Ms. Blake, Nick lost all control over his heart and mind…and another body part I won't mention specifically. Even though you're not directly calling all the shots, Carrie, this guy doesn't do anything without thinking of you first. Will it impact you? Would you like it? Would it be good for your family's future?" Watching her set her head on Nick's shoulder, Jim added, "Heather likes to think she knows everything about someone in five minutes, but I've known you for almost a decade, Nicholas, and you are a stand up guy, which is why you're the perfect partner for a compassionate woman like Carrie."

"Thanks, Jim." Nick nodded in appreciation. "I feel like I just heard your Best Man toast."

"Ooh! Good idea." Jim grabbed a pen from his jacket. "Who remembers what I said?"

Carrie, Gil and Sara all raised their hands.

"It pays to have observant friends." Jim clicked open his pen. "Okay, shoot!"

**The Vartanns – San Diego **

**8:30 p.m. **

Changing Sierra's diaper, Gina asked her new sister-in-law, "How are you handling being a policeman's wife? I was real freaked out when I first started dating Reggie."

"What do you mean?" Becca queried as she watched the woman effortlessly care for the baby as if she'd been doing it her whole life.

"I'm talking about the danger cops and smoke eaters face every day compared to white collar guys behind a desk…getting shot, or dying in a fire." Cradling Sierra the veteran wife said, "About a week after Reggie and I got serious, two guys from his ladder company died in a roof collapse. I didn't sleep well for months after that, especially on the nights he was gone."

"Where would he go?"

"Fire shifts aren't like police shifts. They work twenty-four on, living at the station, then they get forty-eight off."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, at night I'd keep the scanner on to see if his truck was dispatched. I got used to it after a while and managed to sleep. Then 9-11 happened, which was a real wake up call for all of us." She shivered from the memory. "Three hundred and forty-three fire personnel gone in a matter of hours. My husband swore when I got pregnant, he'd transfer to the Fire Marshall's office. Because he has a Criminal Justice degree as well as fire experience, he'd be perfect working arson investigation and I think he'd really like it." Sighing, she lamented, "Instead, he came home with an application for Smoke Jumper certification because, I quote…'the only way fighting fires could be more fun, would be to jump out of a plane to get to one'. I'd kill the asshole if I didn't love him so much."

"Why are you trying to scare the shit out of me?" Becca snapped, having experienced enough catty women in her life to recognize one trying to spook her.

"No, I swear, I'm just commiserating with a sister, because I can't do it with Reggie." Gina snuggled Sierra tighter. "I don't want her to grow up without her daddy." Her hormonally-charged tears activated. "Sorry, I really didn't mean to scare you. I'm not thinking straight so soon after delivery I guess."

Realizing her sister-in-law wasn't being a bitch, Becca made a peace offering, "Want a Xanax? I know I'm taking one after that reality check you just gave me." She headed for the door of the nursery.

"Thanks, but I'm breast feeding, so I can't. Just to be safe, I'm not even taking the Vicodin they gave me."

Her hand on the doorknob, Becca softly said, "Every guy I've ever loved has walked out on me. I can't lose Tony."

"It's not walking out on you if your husband dies in the line of duty," Gina sniffled, "it's an honor...at least that's what we're expected to say." Feeling sorry for the despondent woman, she said, "Between sisters…Tony drove here right after he caught Amy cheating on him. Reggie was at work, so it was just me and him, and he fell apart. Vartann men **never** cry, but Tony was sitting on my couch bawling his eyes out. His brother has no idea how bad it was because by the time he got off shift and came home ten hours later, he had switched to anger. The times I've seen him since, he was miserable. Some people just aren't meant to be alone, and he's one of them. If you treat Tony right, he'll never walk out on you."

"But he could die."

"Everybody does." Gina kissed the top of Sierra's downy soft head. "Life is short, that's why we have to treasure every minute we have with our loved ones." She rolled her eyes. "That was the buzz phrase we walked around saying like zombies after 9-11."

"Hey, thanks for the pep talk, Sis." Her breathing erratic, Becca opened the door for air. "I'll be in the kitchen swallowing that Xanax now." On the way, she saw her husband walking through the door with his brother, and even though his parents were sitting in the living room watching Jeopardy, she yelled, "I don't care if you don't want to hear it, I'm saying it! I love you! So what if it's only been a few weeks, I **know** I love you! Life is short, that's why we have to treasure every minute we have with our loved ones! So, get your shit together and love me back before you take a bullet in the line of duty and die on me! I want all twelve roses to be red, dammit!" After a jagged breath she asked in a shaky voice, "What's it gonna take to make them all red?"

Marge muted Alex Trebek so she could hear her stunned son's reply.

When he remained silent, Reggie poked his brother, "I'm pretty sure she was talking to you, dude, not me."

"Uh…" Tony pointed to the front door. "Let's talk about this outside, Becca."

"No!" Becca and everyone else in the room replied.

Bouncing Sierra in her arms, Gina explained as tears slipped down her cheeks, "This is my fault, I freaked her out talking about being married to guys who put their life on the line at work."

"Way to go, Honey," Reggie sarcastically cheered. "She told you she's a head case, taking Zoloft and Xanax, what made you think it was a good idea to scare the crap out of her with your 'he could die at any moment' morbidity? And about that…would you drop it already, Gina! You knew what I did for a living when you asked you to marry me and I made it crystal clear I never wanted to do anything but fight fires. When you said you could deal, you were lying, you've admitted that, you thought you could change me. Jesus Christ, how many times are we going to have this argument! **For the last time**, no, I'm not pussing out and taking a job with the Fire Marshall. I **never** said I would! Every guy in my company has a wife and kids and you **promised**…"

"Hey!" Dennis scolded his boy from across the room. "I know the history here, and I know you're right, Reggie, but back the hell off before I smack you to the ground! She just had your baby twenty-four hours ago and she's dripping hormones. Show a little respect! After all, the only reason she's worried and crying is because she loves your sorry ass."

Becca held out her pill bottle. "Have you ever considered, Xanax, Reggie?"

"I'll pass, thanks." After a deep breath in and out, he walked over and took Gina in his arms. "I'm sorry, Baby."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up again when I promised to drop it."

As the couple embraced in the middle of the room, Becca said, "At the risk of sounding self-centered, which I am…what about me, Pop? I know I'm the new chick, but why aren't you yelling at Tony to answer my question? Is it an 'ignoring the middle child thing' or what?"

Dennis smiled at his middle son, "For Christ's sake, Anthony, answer your wife's question already."

"Thank you." Becca smiled at her father-in-law. "That's more than my own father has done for me in decades."

"You're welcome, Sweetheart." It had become abundantly clear why his son adored the young woman…she was incredibly needy, which meant the probability of her walking out of his son's life was slim to none.

"What!" Tony threw his hands in the air. "You expect me to tell her I love her for the first time while Jeopardy is on and you're all staring at me like I'm a circus sideshow freak? That's not special or romantic!" Grabbing the doorknob, he flung open the door. "Yo, Becks! If you would have listened to me before when I asked you to step outside, we would already be on the beach, under the moonlight, but nooooooo, you…" Before he could finish his statement, his wife whizzed by him and ran out the front door.

**The Grissoms**

**9:45 p.m. **

After walking into the house, Sara watched Gil set the alarm as she crouched beside Flash, scratching his head. "At least we didn't run into Mrs. Rodgers tonight."

Gil checked his watch to see how long his wife had gone without bringing up the new neighbor. _Ten minutes, longer than I expected._ "Feel like taking a swim?" _Because you really could use a little relaxation._

"From the look of the sky when we were driving home, I think we're going to get more rain tonight. Besides, I'm beat." She yawned. "All I want to do is sleep in your arms."

"I'm all for that," he replied on the way to kiss her cheek. "You're hitting that stage of pregnancy. From now until a few weeks into the second trimester, you could tire quite easily."

"I'll be fine as long as I get to bed early every night." Walking down the hall with Flash at her heels Sara said, "I don't want to look tired during our big meeting with the Sheriff tomorrow. I can't believe how secretive he's being with Jim. Nick thinks we're getting some kind of award because Carrie was asked to attend with us and the Sheriff's only comment to Jim was 'it's in Stokes' best interest to have her there'."

"He's an optimist," Gil chortled. "I think we're getting our asses chewed out about something. I'm so confident, I bet him twenty bucks."

"So did I."

"Then Nick will be forty dollars lighter this time tomorrow and doubly pissed off. When will that boy learn to think the worst so he's not disappointed?"

"Maybe we're all getting fired?" Sara laughed while peeling off her clothes to switch to pajamas. "After a day like today, I'm not sure I'd mind. I'm getting a little tired of seeing dead teenagers…dead people of any age." Except Mike, she dreamt of the day he showed up in the morgue on a marble slab.

Tossing everything but his boxers, Gil followed his wife into their bathroom for their usual 'brush and floss bedtime routine'. "At least we caught the bastard who killed her…and quickly I might add." Grabbing the toothpaste, he squeezed a dollop on Sara's toothbrush, then his.

"Thanks." Handing her husband a paper cup of water she droned, "Now we have to wait and see if his sleazy lawyer gets him out of it."

**Don Schultz's Residence**

**10:01 p.m. **

Sitting at his desk, staring at the white board full of bullet points, Don knew he wouldn't sleep a wink that night. Not because he was worried, his restlessness was solely attributed to his excitement over the meeting.

One by one, he read the points listed, enjoying each one more than the next. It was all good, fantastic actually. Where to start had been the only hard part, but ultimately he went with his client's suggestion: 'Attack Nicky first. He'll break the quickest and once the others see him crumble, they'll all jump to soothe him, and when they're busy thinking 'poor Nicky, how could he do this to him?' do it to them. They'll never know what hit them.'

"Yep, we're doing it your way, Michael. First and foremost, I'll tear Stokes to shreds. After that, I'll make Greg Sanders miserable."

**The Four Seasons Maui**

**7:09 p.m. HST**

"That was the worst sex ever!" Greg declared before puking into the toilet a second time.

They had left the luau early after feeling a mutual romantic urge, but five minutes into the loving the room started spinning and shortly after that, Greg clutched his stomach and made a dash for the bathroom. "You can't help being sick, Sweetie." Tawny dampened a washcloth. "You have food poisoning."

"Are you sure you're not nauseous? Food poisoning when you're preg…"

She turned away while he was in progress. "Thankfully pregnant women are advised not to eat shrimp."

"Right." Panting from the strenuous hurling, he took a seat against the wall, enjoying its coolness. "I'm so sorry."

"Would you stop! It's not your fault! You didn't ruin anything!"

"Why wasn't this on the itinerary? I wouldn't have gone there if this was on the itinerary."

"Carrie's an obsessive planner, not a fortune teller."

"I'm never eating shrimp again. I'm lobbying Congress to get it banned."

"Here." She placed a fresh wash cloth on his head.

"Thanks." He held it in place with a trembling hand. "We have the waterfall hike tomorrow morning." Gulping air he said, "I think this is karma. I'm being punished for playing hooky. I'm supposed to be at that big meeting with the Sheriff tomorrow. Nick's covering for me."

"Yeah, okay, the karmic gods made you sick because you're missing a stupid meeting. I'm going with the luau place didn't refrigerate their shrimp properly. I'm gonna get Carrie to sue their pants off." After kissing his clammy forehead, she walked toward the door. "I'll get you some Sprite from the mini bar."

"Hey…you didn't get sick…when I got sick."

"Hey!" She smiled excitedly. "The morning sickness stage is over! I've got my iron stomach back. Yay!"

"Always a silver living," he whispered as his eyes shut. "See, I'm learning to be a more positive person just like you, Princess. Hey! Do you think my mother poisoned me at breakfast? Maybe she put something in my juice when we went back to the buffet. Now that I think about it, it tasted kinda funny. We should take a blood sample just in case I die."

"Is that your idea of being positive, Chuckles?" Tawny asked from the doorway. "We're out of Sprite, so I'm going to run to the bar and get some ginger ale. That's better for this anyway. Be right back."

"Okay." He winced as his stomach cramped. "Maybe the first activity at the rehabilitation center was making voo doo dolls and my Mommy Dearest has one of me with a giant pin through the stomach, because that's what this feels like. Uh…I…I just have this feeling..." The room started spinning out of control again. "This feeling, that…something bad…is gonna happen." He fumbled for the toilet. "Taw…" Instead of vomiting, he passed out, hitting his head on the marble tub in the process.

**Author's Notes:**

Uh oh…I sure hope Greg doesn't get amnesia! "Tawny? Who's Tawny? Can someone call my Mom and tell her I had an accident." HA! Wouldn't Bev love that!

This was my favorite chapter of the 4 so far and I really like what's ahead and hope you do too. I feel like I have all the characters fleshed out and now I can take them and have fun writing them now because they're so familiar. I hope it's reading that way.

My husband loved the scene at the Vartanns when Becca had her meltdown. He said "It was fun watching the family dysfunction of regular people as opposed to freaks like Gil and Sara, and it was nice to give the Stokes family a break." LOL I hope you liked it too. If only Becca had gotten her ass out the door when Tony asked!

I think Carrie's dealings with Delores enough to forgive her for her shopping faux-pas. LOL

Having dinner with the gang was fun to write. I wanted Ellie to show her mischievous personality while still following the rules of recovery. Like Lady Heather, she likes to push people out of their comfort zones. I think they'll work well together. She also has her daddy's sense of humor.

The Gil and Sara toothbrush scene is just how I picture them now…very calm night's unwinding in the comfort of routine and easing into the loving. :D

Although we know who killed Nina, the drama isn't over yet!

**Thanks to: **

KJT for pointing out what should be obvious to me by now LOL

**Next Chapter:** Night turns into morning and finally…it's meeting time! Oh, and someone dies. **Posting:** Late Saturday/Early Sunday

**Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts! I hope everyone is having a GREAT summer! **

**Maggs **


	5. Chapter 5

**Laws of Motion – Book 3  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 5**

**Sunday, September 25, 2006  
****La Estancia – San Diego**

**11:14 p.m. **

"I love you, Becca," Tony panted in his wife's ear seconds after their love making came to a close. It wasn't a planned declaration, it just slipped, which made it feel incredibly right even though common sense told him it was much too soon.

After his plans to say the heartfelt three words at the beach had been thwarted by Mother Nature, they had driven back to the hotel in relative silence. Unable to take the tension in their room for more than a minute, he slammed his wife's body into his and kissed her hard on the lips. Seconds later, they were on the bed jockeying for the top spot. Everything else leading up to the defining moment was a blur, but now that the words were out there, he knew his heart was on the line once more.

Cupping her husband's face in the moonlit hotel room, Becca gulped, "I'd be crying tears of joy right now, but the Zoloft won't let me."

"'I love you, Tony' would have worked there, but the Zoloft comment was sweet too." After chuckling with her, he whispered, "Just so we're clear, I didn't say to say it or because you wanted me to say it. I felt it. The moment was perfect."

"It was." After filling her lungs with air, she contentedly sighed, "If we get killed by a devastating 8.0 California earthquake tonight, I'll die a happy girl who had the most wonderful day of her life. Seriously, I could croak right now of a freak aneurism and it would be cool, because today has to be as good as life gets."

Tony rolled onto his back laughing. "That's absolutely the most morbid thing a chick has **ever **said to me in bed, and yet…it's also the best."

Snuggling up, she closed her eyes and savored the love of a good, honest man.

**Nick and Carrie's **

**11:24 p.m. **

After dropping off his sister and Jean at the airport, Nick raced home with a dozen red roses in a pretty vase adorned with a frilly ribbon. "Hey, Binda!" He bent down to give the pup a scratch. "Take me to mommy, girl."

Following the pup down the hall, he broke out singing the chorus from Garth Brooks' If Tomorrow Never Comes.

"My singing cowboy is home!" Carrie yelled from the master bathroom.

"Did I try in every way to show her every day that she's the only one?" Stepping into the bedroom, he sang with even more verve. "And if my time on Earth were through, and she must face the world without me, is the love I gave her in the past, gonna be enough to last?"

"Yes!" Walking out in her most delicately feminine white-lace nightgown, she smiled at her man and the roses. "Thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful."

"Sorry, Darlin', I bought 'em for Binda."

Falling into his open arms, she laughed, "Are you ready for the massage and snuggle I promised you?"

"Yes, ma'am." While she went to the nightstand to get out the massage oil, he set the vase on the dresser and shucked everything but his grey boxer-briefs. "Do you think my scar is fadin' at all?" He ran his fingers over it, then scratched it vigorously. "It still itches like hell."

"Are you using the cream I bought you?"

"Nah, I keep forgetting."

"Do I have to leave a big note on the bathroom mirror to remind you?"

"My mom did that for me when I wasn't brushing my teeth, so yeah, I think that would work." When he saw her stare at him he covered his tracks, "Just kiddin', I'll remember to start usin' it tomorrow." Groaning, he crashed onto the fluffy comforter. "Don't be offended if I fall asleep during." He immediately cracked up, "There's a phrase I've never uttered before!"

Laughing, she straddled the backs of his thighs. "So, I'm the only girl you've thought of falling asleep on…great."

"Damn." When she kissed his cheek he knew she wasn't offended. "You were fantastic with Delores today. She smelled** so** nasty too. Tryin' on shoes with her had to be a chore."

"It was at first, but once I started talking with her, it faded." Working in the almond-scented oil, Carrie enjoyed the feel of her man's muscular flesh against her hands and suddenly she wished he wasn't so tired. "When we were arguing yesterday, you said 'Some poor woman in Asia gets paid a dime a day to make designer shoes and they probably cost the company ten bucks tops. How can a smart girl like me not feel like a dope for fallin' for that?'

"Thanks for remindin' me I was mean."

"No, today, when I was shopping with Delores, I realized how right you are. The woman had a six hundred dollar Kate Spade tote bag and thought it was ugly as sin. She only liked it because of the compartments inside." Kneading her fiancé's tight muscles, she explained, "You're a lot like Delores, Nicky."

"I knew I shoulda showered."

"No," she chuckled and smacked the back of his head. "You're a practical person. If something doesn't have a purpose, it's worthless."

"So, I don't smell?" Suddenly he was wired and hoping his urge for loving wouldn't be rebuffed.

"Actually, you do kind of smell, but if I coat you with enough of this almond oil, it will overpower your stench."

"Damn, could we get any more romantic tonight?"

"You could fart for me."

"The beans I had with my steak and eggs are workin' on me a bit, so you may get your wish."

"Uh…considering where I'm positioned, I'd really you rather not."

He solved the problem, by rolling onto his back. "Now the comforter will take the hit if it happens." She looked gorgeous poised above him in delicate lace. "Would you…" He didn't have to finish his thought because she was already there taking care of him.

With her oily hands, she caressed his scar. "It's very dry, that's why it's itching."

"I was just gonna ask you to do that." Loving her for taking such good care of him, his voice filled with regret, "I'm really sorry for callin' you a dope yesterday. I can't believe I let this shoe thing block all the wonderful things you do for me."

"Nah, I really was being a dope." Chiding her selfish, she poured more oil into her palm. "Today, when Delores said she loved her twenty dollar Target tote bag a million times more than the Kate Spade one, I stood there thinking, 'she's right, this bag is much better and prettier, but I would have bought the Kate Spade one for the stupid label.'"

"Even Superheroes always have one weakness. Yours is designer labels."

"I think I'll write a book called 'Lessons from the Homeless: A Look at Greed in America'."

"I look forward to reading all five hundred pages over coffee in the morning."

"Ha!" Massaging his pecs she enjoyed his body and his smile. "I think it will take me a little longer than that because I'll have to actually interview the homeless." To hint at what she wanted, Carrie threw her hips into action and intensified the massage.

"Mmm…I can't believe I used to kick you out of the top spot." Savoring everything she was doing, he whispered, "Sweetheart, if tomorrow never comes, you know I love you with all my heart, right?"

"I really do." She slid until their faces were inches apart and their bodies only separated by the lace of her gown and the cotton of his boxers. "Do you believe me that you're the only one I want from now until the end of time?"

"Yes," he answered, gathering lace until the gown was past her hips. "And I know you're definitely the right woman for me…the **perfect **woman. I can't imagine living a day without you in my life."

Using the trick Becca taught her, she had his boxers on the floor in seconds. "Don't worry, Cowboy, you'll never get the chance, because I'm not going anywhere."

"Mmm…thanks for volunteerin' to help my 'one a day' addiction," he joked, placing his hands on Carrie's hips to urge the merge, while loving the loss of control.

"Too bad we're not videotaping this."

"Why?" He glanced around, wondering exactly where the camera was because taping things suddenly sounded like a really good idea.

Looming over her man, she wrapped her fingers around his wrists. "So we could send a copy to Lady Heather to prove I can dominate you whenever I like."

Taunted by her parted lips that she was keeping just out of reach, he whimpered, "Exactly how long are ya gonna keep me waitin', Roxie?"

"Mmm…wouldn't you like to know?" After giving him the kiss he'd been trying to steal, she shared some good news, "In case tomorrow never comes, Tex…tonight I'm gonna love you like it's the end of the world as we know it."

"Now those are some of the sweetest words I've ever heard."

**Monday, September 26, 2006  
****Maui Memorial Hospital **

**3:04 a.m. HST**

"I'm such a loser! A total failure!" While she stood in the bustling emergency room hall trying to keep out of the way, Tawny passed the time cursing herself for leaving Greg alone in their hotel room. "I hate me!"

"_I've got ginger ale and crackers for you, Chuckles! And People Magazine, so we can pass the time laughing at celebrities." Tawny tossed her room key on the table and cracked open one of the soda cans. "Are you feeling better now that you've purged everything?" she optimistically asked on her way to the bathroom. "Greg…oh my God!" The sight of her husband's lifeless body and bloody face sent her running for the phone. Unsure if they had 911, she dialed the front desk, "Help! My husband needs an ambulance! He was throwing up, and now he's unconscious and bleeding. Tell them to hurry!" _

"Mrs. Sanders…" Doctor Ohana walked over. "We have a total of twenty-two cases of food poisoning now, all of them reporting that they consumed shrimp at the same luau as your husband. The CDC has been notified and samples from your husband and all of the patients will be submitted. You'll be kept in the loop."

"But they'll be okay?"

"At his age, with a healthy immune system, your husband will bounce back quickly. It's the elderly patients who are in jeopardy of complications. We'll keep your husband for observation and IV fluids for a few more hours and if all goes well, he'll be discharged."

"Thank you, Doctor." Tawny wiped her tears as they fell. "Oh, I keep forgetting to ask. How many stitches did he get?"

"Twelve."

"Twelve! Oh my God! What chance do my kids have of surviving if I'm this bad at taking care of a grown man when he needs me! I suck! I'm having twins!Two **helpless** babies!" Placing her hands on her belly, she whimpered, "These sweet little girls deserve a much better mommy."

The doctor patted the attractive woman's shoulder while reminding himself not to gape at her breasts which seemed on the verge of spilling out of her top. "Getting ginger ale and crackers was the breast thing…**best** thing to do. However, in the future if something like this should happen, make sure the patient is lying down with a bucket available if you have to leave the room for a few minutes, and **always **prop the person on their side, so if they vomit, they don't choke. Try not to beat yourself up, Mrs. Sanders." The young doctor winked at her before walking away. "Since you're newlyweds, I'm sure your husband will forgive you." _One night with you and those tits, and I'd die a happy man. _

With her head hung low, Tawny returned to Greg's ER cubicle. "Hey, Sweetie." He still looked terrible and the sight of the bandage set off a new round of guilt pangs. "Are you starting to feel a little better?"

"Yeah," he replied in a weak voice. "How long did the doctor say I have to stay here?"

"They want to give you more fluids before releasing you. Probably two or three hours." Sitting on the edge of the bed, she kissed his bandaged forehead. "I'm sooooo sorry I left you in the bathroom."

"You were just trying to help," he soothed while reaching for her hand. "If you forgave me for getting you pregnant with twins, I don't think you have to worry about me holding a grudge over a cut on my head. Is the doctor going to run tests to see if my mom poisoned me?" That was what he had told her to request.

"It wasn't your mom." Tawny stroked his pale cheek. "There are twenty-two cases of food poisoning all from the same luau. The doctor said it's been reported to the CDC."

"Maybe my mom poisoned the food at the luau."

"Please, stop." She placed a tender kiss on clammy his cheek. "Your mother is manipulative, but she's not a murderer." _I hope not anyway._

**Ely State Prison**

**6:13 a.m. **

After a restless night fueled by anticipation, Mike was grateful to be out and eating the slop they called breakfast in the dining hall.

"What the hell has you so happy today, Rev?" Zander Simms, the occupant of the cell next to Mike, took a seat at the table in his usual spot. "Did you hear Crazy Mack got Dis-Seg for tryin' to stick Antoine?"

"Antoine is a friggin' cockroach," Mike replied after his last bite. "He survives every time. I'll miss him when I'm gone."

"You're on Buck Rodgers Time, man. You ain't goin' nowhere. Unless you're really startin' to believe that religiouscrap you're spewin' and expect a miracle."

Mike unfurled his trademark grin. "Twenty bucks says I'm thirty days to the gate tops."

"Now I get it, you're trippin'. The good Reverend smoked a pinner before breakfast." Zander scooped his eggs laughing. "Hell yeah, I'll be happy to take your cash thirty days from now when your ass is sittin' right there."

"Even though I'll be back in uniform, I won't forget my friends on the inside. When you get out on parole, I'll have you over to my new house."

**The Grissoms**

**6:21 a.m. **

From the window of her home office, Sara had a clear view of the house across the street and she watched intently to see if Mrs. Rodgers would go running again that morning. On her days off, she wanted to take Flash for long walks in the neighborhood park, and hoped she wouldn't have to run into her neighbor every time.

"Sara…" When she clutched her chest screaming, Gil apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I would have thought you heard Flash and me coming down the hall."

"I was lost in thought."

"Are you going to take him for a walk this morning after I head to the lab?"

"Yeah." She smiled at Flash. "I'll wear my iPod and pretend I can't hear crazy Marlene if she starts yelling at me." Crouching down, she scratched her dog's head. "You'll bark at the bitch, won't you, boy?"

"We should train him to recognize her scent and then he could warn you when she's coming, and you'd never be surprised."

**La Estancia**

**8:34 a.m. **

When Becca peered through the peep hole of her hotel room door she saw a bellman holding a vase of red roses. "Tony!"

"Surprise!" he yelled from the bathroom where he was indisposed.

The excited wife threw open the door and read the guy's name tag. "You're getting a huge tip, Byron! They're red! All red!"

"Don't worry about the tip, your husband already took good care of me." He walked in and placed the flowers on the table. "Enjoy the flowers." Then he leaned in and whispered, "There's a little something extra in the center, but you didn't hear it from me." Whistling, he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

While Tony was in the john, she parted the roses and saw a blue Tiffany box.

"Do they smell good? Get your nose in there and take a good whiff."

She smiled at his ploy. "Hey, there's something stuck in there. What the…"

Tony came out of the bathroom drying his hands on the fluffy white hotel robe he was wearing. "That's surprise number two."

"When did you go to Tiffany's!" she asked while snatching the box from the bouquet.

"When I was with Reg." The gleam in her eyes was even brighter than he anticipated. "I know you said you love the ring I bought you from the Mirage gift shop when I was plastered, but I wanted to get you something a little more in line with the jewelry you wear." Chuckling he added, "I have to admit, it felt great walking into a store knowing I could buy what I liked instead of worrying if I had enough money in the bank to afford it. I hope I did better this time than when I was shit-faced on our wedding night."

"Oh, Tony." It was ideal. "You did great! It's fantastic, which is fitting, because so are you."

Waving her hand, she urged, "Put it on me! I can't wait to see it on me."

"Becca, standing before you stone-cold sober and knowing you for more than a few hours, I'd like to say…with this ring, I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of my life." Thrilled by the smile dominating her face, he slid the diamond band on her finger and sealed it in place with a kiss.

"Damn! I wish I had a nicer ring for you. The one I bought from the chapel was so cheap."

"Hey…" Reaching into the pocket of his robe he produced a platinum and diamond band for himself. "Look what I found!"

"Ooh, very stylish! You have excellent taste."

"I thought you'd like it." He happily tugged off the uncomfortable gold one he'd been wearing. "Ready."

"Tony, standing before you under the influence of anti-depressants, instead of Armadale Vodka, and knowing you for more than a few hours, I'd like to say…with this ring, I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of my life." Following his lead, she placed a kiss on top of the ring once it was in place.

"You know what the best part is, Becks?" Sweeping her off her feet, he rushed her to the bed. "We get to redo the honeymoon!"

"I should have seen that coming!"

**The Royale Hotel and Casino**

**9:26 a.m. **

"He never saw it coming," Detective Vega informed Catherine and Grissom as they dipped under the crime scene tape in the hallway. "Bullet right between the eyes while he was sleeping. You know what I'm thinking, it was a hit and the order came from this lovely establishment's owner."

Grissom was thinking the same as he entered Charlie Dwyer's hotel suite, but he'd never say it out loud.

"We know he claimed his belongings from Property at eight seventeen, and promptly left the station." Catherine set down her kit in the main room and grabbed a pair of gloves.

Vega pointed to the bedroom. "Looks like he showered and hit the sheets. The kid had to be exhausted after the day he had. There's a bottle of Valium on the counter too. I figure someone was hiding and as soon as Charlie nodded out, the hitman popped him in the third eye, but I'll wait and let you tell me that officially."

"Thank you," Grissom droned while glaring. The last thing he liked during his first minutes at a crime scene was the detective, who wasn't a witness, telling him exactly how the crime happened. Vega was more prone to it than others and he wished by now he'd catch on that it pissed him off. "We'll keep you posted."

Catherine shook her head as she stood staring at the handsome dead man. "What a waste."

"It usually is." Grissom snapped on his gloves.

"We won't find anything."

"How pessimistic of you."

"It's a professional job, and a guy like Campbell only hires the best."

Shining the beam of his flashlight on the bullet hole, Grissom said, "Even the best people have off days."

"Are you speaking from personal experience, Master?"

"Yes." Leaving Greg alone in a basement with a psycho came to mind.

"We've got less than five hours until our meeting downtown."

"We can wrap this up in four."

"Because we won't find anything."

"No." Grissom clicked off his flashlight. "Because we're pros, and we're the best. I'll take the bed, you take the room."

"Look who's full of himself?" Catherine set out to complete her task. "Did Mrs. Grissom make you feel like a million bucks this morning?"

"Just being married to her makes me feel like a million bucks."

"Sorry, I'm late," David announced from the doorway. "The wife and I were at the hospital all night on a false alarm."

"That's right," Catherine remarked after snapping a picture. "Your baby's due any day now."

Gil wished he could say the same.

"Yeah," David hurried to set up. "I could get paged any minute."

"That's interesting," Gil commented in a whimsical tone. "Handling the dead one minute and watching your baby being born the next. The Circle of Life played out before your eyes. I hope I'm with a DB when Sara goes into labor. I think it will make it more meaningful."

Catherine chuckled, "Yes, David, the Master Criminalist is in a really weird mood."

"Guess what!" Nick yelled as he huffed into the bedroom. Although it wasn't his shift, when he heard who the vic was, he clocked in and came along for the ride. "Surprise, surprise…no surveillance video for the VIP elevator or floors between the hours of ten and ten forty-five last night, which I'll take a wild guess and say it will end up bein' our TOD window. They're blamin' a computer glitch. The manager even showed me a work ticket to get it fixed. That's some real nice ass covering if you ask me. Bruce Campbell's goons are a lot better at this shit than Sam Braun's, no offense, Cath."

"None taken, since you've got the scar to back up your claim."

"CSI Stokes…" Gil chided him with his tone.

"Yeah, right, let's not jump to conclusions until we see all the evidence…whatever…I'm friggin' pissed off!" When he looked at Charlie's dead body for the first time his rage grew. "I spent hours with that guy yesterday and he didn't deserve this. Sure he was playboy and probably an asshole, but he didn't kill Nina and vigilante justice, **especially **when you've got the wrong guy, is unacceptable. We were doin' our jobs. Hell, we got the killer in less than twenty-four hours! Campbell couldn't wait though. Nah, he had to use his money and muscle to get justice. He makes me sick."

"But how do you really feel, Nicky?" Catherine patted his shoulder. "You better find a way to chill out before you get to the Sheriff's office later."

"I'll chill out best if I can find somethin' in this room to nail the bastard who did this, because this guy was Greg's friend and if he were here, he'd be pissed."

Gil stopped snapping photos. "Wasn't Charlie the guy who slipped him GHB so Becca could have her way with him?"

"Yeah, but all of Greg's friends are a little messed up," Nick snapped, "me included, so I'll cut him some slack, especially since he's a corpse." He pulled on gloves. "Tell me what you want me to do."

**BPAC – Drew's Office**

**11:08 a.m. **

"I have one more addition for the site plan." From her new Target tote bag, Carrie pulled a proposal. "It's called 'My Sister's Closet'. It's separate from the used clothing area. It's where women will get to pick out a couple of conservative outfits and shoes to wear on job interviews or to court appearances for custody hearings for example. Like Sara has the library and the kennel, and Nicky the recreation center, this will be my pet project. I'll personally finance the start up and be responsible for securing donations going forward." All her Ebay auction money would be earmarked for the venture and she was hoping to convince Becca to partner with her.

"I bet Liss could donate a bunch of old stuff, because as soon as the style is out, she's done wearin' it."

"It might be a bit awkward to wear Versace on a McDonald's interview, but maybe some of her tamer stuff will work."

"Excuse me." Linda walked in the office holding a gift-wrapped box with balloons attached. "This just arrived from your fiancée, Ms. Blake."

Drew smiled approvingly at his brother's gesture. "I'd like to believe that's sinful lingerie, but knowin' Nicky, it's probably a fishin' vest and an invitation to go campin' this weekend. Hey! Where are you goin', Carrie?"

"You don't expect me to open it with the two of you watching, do you?" Taking her present, she darted out of Drew's office and into hers, shutting the door behind her. "I guess this is why you wanted to know if I would be at BPAC this morning. Very sneaky, Tex." When she saw the words 'Christian Louboutin' she burst into a fit of giggles. "You did **not **buy me shoes!" Believing he was tricking her, she grabbed the lid and tossed it.

Sitting on top of the tissue paper was a hand written note. '_Congratulations on solving your first case, Super Sleuth. I wanted to get you something that was 'fitting'_. "Aww!" When she opened the tissue paper there was a second note sitting on top of the beautiful designer shoes. '_Red, because I love you. Serpents, because you beguiled me last night. I hope they're a perfect fit, Darlin', just like you are for me._'

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" she squealed as she kicked off the conservative beige kitten-heel pumps she had picked to wear with a stuffy tweed court suit to the Sheriff's meeting. "Ooh, they feel sooooo good!"

Before calling her man to thank him for the romantic and thoughtful gesture, she rushed to the door and flung it open. "Take a look at my new fishing vest, Drew!" she yelled, in front of Linda the Office Manager and Davis the resident computer geek. Strutting into her future brother-in-law's office like a runway model she celebrated, "Oh, yeah, my man bought me sexy red designer shoes and he wrote a beautiful note too! Ha! He's the perfect man…smart, handsome, romantic, adventurous, funny, sensitive…and loyal."

For the third time in an hour, Linda wanted to kill the lucky bitch.

"I stand corrected," Drew laughed as he stood to appreciate the view of his future sister-in-law's sexy calves in the sinful bedroom shoes. "Very nice indeed, but I think they're more for my brother to enjoy than you."

"Hey! Are you checking me out?" She covered her chest even though he was staring at her legs.

"Don't blame me! You're the one who came slinkin' in here like a panther askin' me to look at you." Retaking his seat, Drew chuckled at the prude, "Don't worry, I promise not to stare at your ass when you leave."

Just to be sure, Carrie walked backwards.

**The Royale Hotel and Casino - Charlie's Room**

**12:56 p.m. **

After Retracing Charlie's steps and combing ever inch of the suite, the three CSIs stepped into the VIP elevator feeling defeated.

"That's twenty you owe me." Catherine opened her palm and waited for Gil to slap her winnings in it. "Because just as I predicted, we found squat."

Without opening his wallet Gil said, "I didn't have a chance to hit the ATM this morning, so when Nicky loses twenty to me in the Sheriff's office later, he can just pay you instead."

After pondering about the mystery meeting invitation all morning, Nick had returned to optimism. "I think you're gonna owe me, Gris. Why else would the Sheriff have Carrie be there and be secretive if I wasn't getting an award? Now that she's not with the DA's office, she wouldn't be included in case stuff."

"That is a good point." Catherine checked her watch. "Hey, do you guys want to grab a quick bite in the food court here before we head back to the lab to change clothes for the meeting?"

When the doors opened, Gil queried, "What would your father say about you giving his enemy your business?"

"Speaking of Bruce Campbell," Nick pointed, "there's the bastard now."

"Let me do the talking, Nicky." Anxious to confront the man, Gil hurried to intercept him. "Mr. Campbell! I thought you'd like to know we have a man in custody being charged with your daughter's murder." As expected, a momentary look of surprise crossed the guilty man's face.

"The Dwyer fellow, right?" Bruce replied, while masking his shock. "The one Celine identified."

"No, we found evidence that he had been drugged at the party. That's why he was passed out in your daughter's bathroom during the time of her murder. He had nothing to do with your daughter's untimely death."

"You haven't heard what happened to poor Charlie?" Forgetting Grissom's request, Nick pointed toward the entrance. "All those police cars out there are here in response to a homicide in one of your suites, Charlie Dwyer's suite to be exact. Since you're the hotel's owner, you need to know that he was executed here last night."

"Forgive me, I was too busy trying to prevent Celine from going into some filthy foster care home to know what was going on here." At six foot-five, Bruce loomed over the accusatory CSI. "I assure you that everyone here at The Royale will cooperate in the investigation because the safety of our guests is paramount."

Flashing his best good boy smile, Nick replied, "Yeah, they were real cooperative in the security center when they were explainin' why crucial surveillance video during the time of death window was the only tape not available from the entire day."

"If you have something to say, Mr. Stokes, be a man and say it directly to my face."

"Okay, then…"

"Stop right there!" Gil snapped, having let the confrontation go on long enough. "If you'll excuse us, Mr. Campbell, we were on our way to a meeting. Thank you for your time." Like a frustrated father, he placed his hand on Nick's neck and guided him through the lobby and out the front door. "What the hell!"

"Sorry." Nick huffed towards their Denali. "You saw the look on his face, he's guilty as hell."

"All the more reason not to jeopardize the case we can build against him."

"As if." Opening the passenger door for the lady in the group, Nick laughed riotously. "Guys like Campbell and Braun never serve time for what they do. They buy or lie their way out of everything. Isn't that right, Cath?"

Knowing it was true about her father she sighed, "I plead the fifth."

"That's a yes." Slipping into the back of the truck he said, "I bet if you ask your wealthy father, Gris, he'll tell you it's true. You can get out of anything if you're rich and powerful enough."

**Sheriff Burdick's Office**

**1:40 p.m. **

Watching the stunned man stare at the wealth of incriminating photos he had splayed on the table, Don Schultz very confidently demanded, "I expect full cooperation at this meeting today and your support in any future meetings with the DA and the Judge regarding Mike's case."

"You're blackmailing me?"

"No, I'm extending you a courtesy. You're an elected official, Sheriff, the public has a right to know if you're engaging in prostitution with boys, which isn't only disgusting, but illegal here in Clark County. I, however, am **not **under obligation to inform the public that the man they elected to uphold the law is breaking it. However, I could become compelled to do just that if you demonstrate behavior that makes me think the taxpayers would be better off without you in office." Rising from his chair, he said, "On the other hand, if you convince me that I'm better off with you **in **office, then I'll have no reason to go public. Do we have an understanding?"

"Since you've got me by the balls, I don't see that I have a choice."

"That's funny, because if you look at photo number seventeen, you'll see that it's your very young companion who has you by the balls." Loving every minute of the warm up exercise, Don laughed, "Here's the good news, I'm going to keep this between you and me, but you get to hear all the dirt I have on everyone else. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"I can't wait," Burdick droned, hoping one of the CSIs would get pissed after the meeting and kill the bastard, expertly disposing the body.

At the door, the giddy attorney announced, "I'm heading to Starbucks for a triple shot so you have privacy when briefing the troops on my requirements. I'll be back at ten minutes after the hour to kick off the fun."

Since Starbucks was across the street, he prayed the son of a bitch would get nailed by a city bus.

"You're hoping I get hit by a bus, aren't you?" Don snickered, "Sorry, I plan to exercise extreme caution crossing the street, because I wouldn't want to miss this for the world."

**The Four Seasons Maui **

**10:53 a.m. HST **

As Tawny helped him to the bathroom, Greg weakly said, "I'm so bummed we had to miss the waterfall walk. If I'm not better for the pineapple tour tomorrow, promise me you'll go without me, because I know how much you've been looking forward to it and we promised everyone we'd ship them pineapples."

"I'm sure you'll be fine this time tomorrow because you puked everything out before it had a chance to wreak havoc on your intestines."

"Thank God, because massive diarrhea is serious honeymoon buzzkill." Standing in front of the toilet, he said, "Okay, I've got it from here."

"Right, like I'm leaving you alone when you're still dizzy from dehydration. If you crack open your head again, they'll think I'm beating you up in here. Since when are you shy anyway?" Tawny stood behind him with her hands on his hips. "You had to help me to the bathroom when I was in the hospital, remember? Now we'll be even."

**Sheriff Burdick's Office**

**1:56 p.m. **

"This feels so odd coming here with you," Nick remarked walking down the corridor holding Carrie's hand. "Do I look okay?"

"You look tense." Straightening the tie she had bought him over the weekend just for the meeting, the nervous fiancée said, "Relax, it can't be an ass chewing because it would be highly inappropriate to invite me to watch your ass getting chewed. If that's the case, then we'll sue for misconduct."

"You're right," he breathed out hard. "It can't be bad."

Turning the corner, Sara greeted her co-worker, "Ready to get your ass chewed?"

"What I'm ready for, is for the suspense to be over."

"You look great, Sara!" Carrie had never seen her so businesslike. "Is that your lucky court suit?"

"Thanks, yes it is. You look professional as usual." Then Sara turned and smiled at her husband. "He'll never admit it, but Gil has his lucky suit on too."

"I don't need a lucky suit in the courtroom, because I'm that good," Catherine remarked as she joined the group with Jim at her side. "I just show cleavage to make sure I get my way."

Brass pocketed his sunglasses, "I find I get luckiest when I'm wearing my birthday suit."

When Sofia rushed around the corner, breathless from trying not to be late, she saw everyone laughing. "I thought we were here to get our asses chewed. Why are you all so happy?"

"Nervous tension," Nick replied, while remembering not to comment on his ex's appearance in front of his fiancée. "You're the last one, so we can go on in now." They agreed to meet in the corridor and make a group entrance.

"I love that suit on you, Sofia," Carrie told her friend as they strolled down the hall.

"Thank you." _Your fiancé loved taking it off me once._ "Great shoes as always."

"Thanks. Nicky surprised me with some new ones this morning in honor of cracking the case yesterday, but I didn't think four-inch red silk sandals were appropriate for meeting the Sheriff." _Ooh, I hope that didn't sound like I was being catty with Nicky's ex. _

Catherine smiled proudly at Carrie's catty remark. "I'm sure he intended for you to wear them privately tonight in the bedroom, not for the Sheriff."

"Oh look!" Nick pointed at Burdick's door. "We're here, so we can stop talkin'." The last thing he wanted to do was talking about his sex life in this mixed company.

"Double or nothing, Nicky," Gil taunted, feeling more confident than ever it wouldn't be good news.

"You're on, Gris."

As the others went ahead, Carrie whispered in her man's ear, "On the off chance it is something bad, I'll be right next to you and you can squeeze my hand under the table if you need to."

"Thanks, Sweetheart." He winked. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"You can go right into the conference room directly off the Sheriff's office," the secretary curtly informed the group while trying to figure out why her boss hadn't given her any information on the meeting other than that it would be taking place.

The chilly vibe from the secretary made Sara certain she'd be collecting money from Nick this afternoon along with her husband.

"Good afternoon, Sheriff Burdick." As usual, Jim took the lead, acting as intermediary between his boss and his employees. "We're all here."

After surveying the well-dressed group, Burdick snipped, "Where's Sanders?"

Nick immediately gave the explanation he and Jim had concocted, "Sir, he's on a mandated mental health break per his psychiatrist. After his trauma in the basement with Tucker Mifflin, which, as you may recall, resulted from inadequate police presence at the scene, he needed a little time to regroup from his intense therapy sessions. Per section twelve-seventeen of the department manual, I couldn't deny him the time if it was part of his counseling recovery plan. If there's something we can't answer on his behalf, I promise to get it from him as soon as he returns."

Snatching Greg's place card off the conference table, Burdick snipped, "Fine, but you should have told me in advance. Please take your assigned seats."

Trying to ease the tension in the room, Jim pulled out Carrie's chair. "Lucky me, I get to sit on the same side as Sara and our civilian guest. Sheriff Burdick, you remember Carrie Blake, formerly of the DA's office, right?" _You friggin' ill-mannered bastard. _

"I apologize for my lack of manners," Burdick said while crossing the room to extend his hand. "Ms. Blake, thank you for coming, I wish it could be under better circumstances."

_Oh, shit._ In that moment, Nick realized two things…he wouldn't be getting an award **and** he was designated to sit directly across from Carrie at the u-shaped table, so an emergency 'supportive hand squeeze' wouldn't be possible_. Dammit._ Since he believed it would be highly inappropriate to ask to switch and sit next to his girl, he trudged around the table to his designated place between Sofia, who was at the top of the U, and Grissom.

Standing in the center of the U, Burdick warmed the stage for Schultz, who he sincerely hoped was having a fatal heart attack at that moment. "This meeting is confidential. Everything said here is to stay in this room. Ms. Blake, although you don't work for me, I'm hoping you'll cooperate for the sake of your fiancé."

Like any good lawyer would, Carrie didn't make any promises. "It's hard to know how I'll feel when I don't know why we're meeting with you."

"You're not meeting with me. That's why I have a place at the table right there between Catherine and the MIA Greg Sanders." Breathing in, he focused on the blackmail and announced, "You're meeting with Don Schultz, Mike Rodgers attorney."

"What?" Gil watched his wife's body tense before his eyes. "I don't understand. Why?"

The mere mention of her almost-killer's name made every hair on Sara's neck raise.

"Mr. Schultz is calling this a courtesy meeting," the Sheriff explained. "He has information to share with us privately and the more cooperative we are during the meeting, the more generous he'll be to us when interacting with the DA and Judge Kent, who as you may recall, resided over the Rodgers hearing."

Wearing her attorney hat, Carrie protested, "We can't discuss the details of the appeal with Mr. Schultz when…"

"He's hasn't filed an appeal, Ms. Blake. He's asked for his client to be exonerated."

"What!" Nick blasted, taking the statement as a personal attack on his work. "On what grounds? This is bullshit, there were no mistakes during the case. **None.**" Then he saw Jim, Carrie and Sara all staring at him, willing him to shut up and stay calm.

"I'll let that slide, Mr. Stokes, as I know you pride yourself in your work." Burdick walked around the table and stood behind his assigned seat at the bottom middle of the U. "What I'm about to say applies to everyone, except you, Ms. Blake, but again, I urge you to cooperate for your fiancé's sake. Schultz agreed to share his information on the condition that everyone here remains in the room until he is finished speaking. I'm in the dark about what he's going to say just as much as you are, but I know it's not going to be good, which means I'm sure you'll get royally pissed off. If you walk out the door, you will lose your job for insubordination, no exceptions; that includes you, Gil. There's that much at stake here. I'm not just talking about our asses either. If Schultz decides to pull some kind of exposé, every case you people have touched over the years could come under suspicion. Convicted criminals, the nastiest of the nasty, could end up walking out of prison if the evidence used to convict them is thrown out. Isn't that right, Ms. Blake?"

"Unfortunately, yes," she gulped, suddenly fearing the worst. "When I was working in Seattle, a police officer tampered with evidence in a case that involved his girlfriend's cousin. Every crime scene investigation he had been at over the course of his two years with the department was scrutinized. Fourteen convicted criminals were eventually exonerated on the grounds of evidence tampering and/or contamination. It's the type of thing that gets very ugly, very quickly as attorneys jump on the bandwagon trying to get their clients off. Needless to say, it was a publicity nightmare. To make matters worse, one of the exonerated men raped and murdered a teenage girl two days after being released."

Trusting her opinion, Jim asked Carrie, "So, you agree that no matter how painful this process might be, it's in our best interest to sit here like targets and see what this windbag has to say?"

"Absolutely. The fact that he's telling us instead of letting us find out on the six o'clock news means there's something in it for him." She stared at her fiancé, willing him to keep his cool. "We need to stay calm, let him do all the talking, and try our best not to piss him off. We don't want to **give** him information, but let's try to **get** as much as we can. Only answer the questions he asks, and keep the answers simple. If it's something that will incriminate you, then you know what to do."

"Okay, then, that's our plan." Jim stared at his boss, who he had never seen sweat until then. "What the hell does Schultz have on you?"

"Enough, but I have a feeling he has a hell of a lot more on some of you." Burdick took his seat checking his watch. "Okay people, put your game faces on, he should be here any minute."

Without asking permission, Jim stood and walked over to the supply area in the corner of the room. "I don't know about you guys, but I was always wanted to know how the passengers of the Titanic felt as they were sitting around waiting to drown. Just as I suspected, it feels pretty shitty." When he opened the cabinet doors, he was relieved to see a box of thick rubber bands. "Perfect."

"What are you doin', Boss?" Nick asked as his stomach churned and twisted.

"Throwing everyone a life preserver."

Grissom was quick to point out, "Life preservers didn't help the majority of the Titanic's passengers, they only prolonged their suffering as they froze to death in the water, rather than drowning quickly."

"Thanks, for that pep-talk, Gil." Rolling his eyes, Jim handed out rubber bands anyway. "In case of emergency, reach down and snap it to remind yourself not to go off the deep end. It also doubles as a sign of solidarity."

Catherine gladly accepted one. "Open the window blinds so we can see the rain falling. It will prop the drowning theme."

"It's raining?" Sofia exclaimed. "It wasn't when I parked my car."

"I heard it hitting the canopies."

"She's right."

After Jim raised the blinds, Sara watched as the drops hit the glass windows of the office building. "Do you think Don Schultz controls the weather?"

"No," Gil answered, "but I have a feeling he'll be raining on our parade very effectively."

"Lawyers are creeps," Burdick huffed, wishing he had passed up the opportunity to screw the boy in the photos when he had the chance. "Sorry, Ms. Blake, I'm sure you're the exception."

"I…"

"Good afternoon, everyone!" Don breezed into the room like he didn't have a care in the world. "Thank you all for coming."

"Iceberg," Jim coughed into his fist, continuing his homage to the ill-fated ship. "Welcome aboard, Mr. Schultz, we're all curious to hear what you have to say." _Let the ill-fated voyage begin. _

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Alas, Good Time Charlie's party days are over, and the Nina Campbell murder will continue to cause trouble while Mike's lawyer does the same in the meeting room. However, thanks to Vartann, Vega and Warrick working the case on the outside, as well as Catherine and Brass in the meeting, there are some nice moments of levity in chapters 6-8 (the meeting chapters).

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter's fluffy moments before the tension started to rise!

**Thanks to **KJT for her top notch consulting and editing services!

**Next Chapter:** Meeting time! **Posting:** Thursday, July 13th

**Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts on the chapter, **

**Maggs **


	6. Chapter 6

**Laws of Motion – Book 3  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 6**

**Monday, September 26, 2005  
****Sheriff Burdick's Office **

**2:12 p.m. **

"I apologize, Mr. Schultz," Burdick groveled, "CSI Sanders is out on emergency medical leave and can't be with us today."

"Really? Is that what you were told?" Don walked over and stood in front of the ignorant man. "Greg Sanders is in Maui staying at The Four Seasons Hotel with his incredibly sexy ex-stripper wife who is pregnant with his twins because he was stupid enough not to wear a condom on their first date. While in Maui, he's taken a helicopter tour and dined at Spago, specifically loving the Crème Brulee. Last night he went to a luau and unfortunately came down with food poisoning after eating some bad shrimp. Good news though, after a stint in the ER, he's on the road to recovery."

_Oh my God, we are **so** screwed! _Nick thought as he gaped at the weasel laughing in the center of the room. "I didn't even know he got food poisoning and he's one of my best friends," he muttered without thinking.

"Ever since my client married Marlene Cooper, he's asked me to keep tabs on his stepdaughter and son-in-law. Don't feel bad, Mr. Stokes, I'm sure Greg just didn't want to worry you when you were already overtaxed and covering for him at work."

"Yeah."

Anger filling her, Sara tossed out a question, "Did your client send Greg a Hallmark Get Well card?"

"No, he asked me to send a cookie and cracker basket." Don smirked, "What made you think he'd send a Hallmark card?"

"Do you have a written agenda for this meeting?" Carrie pointedly asked in an attempt to get things moving._ Lord knows you have a hidden one._

"No, Ms. Blake, but I do have a theme." Moving over to the white board in front of the room, he picked up a red marker and wrote 'Truth vs. Perception'. "Sorry I don't have handouts. I'm sure if you were running this meeting, we'd have a very nice binder of information because you're an extremely detail-oriented and organized person, Ms. Blake." Smiling warmly he said, "I did my research on you and I'm in awe of your accomplishments."

"Thank you," she warily replied, hating to say something nice to the man who was planning to rip them to pieces.

Ready to launch his first guided missile, Don approached the table. _Like the quickest way to get from Point A to Point B is a straight line, the quickest way to get Nicky pissed is to go after you, my dear._ "You were homeschooled and started college level work when you were fourteen, is that right?"

"Yes."

He took a seat on the edge of the table in front of her. "Finished law school at the top of your class and were the youngest prosecutor in Seattle history."

"That's correct." She knew a hit was coming next and shot Nick a smile that said, 'I'm okay'.

"Was it your horrific childhood sexual abuse that motivated you to dedicate your career to prosecuting sex offenders?"

"Absolutely."

"This swim coach who molested you repeatedly over the course of a year when you were an innocent and no doubt, terrified little girl, he died in prison shortly after his sentence, didn't he?"

In that moment, only minutes after the meeting had begun, Nick already felt the urge to tear the bastard's head off his scrawny shoulders. Then he saw Jim snap his rubber band and did the same.

"Yes, he did," Carrie casually replied as if the man was inquiring about the weather.

"Do you think your father had your abuser executed?"

"No."

"A bunch of people in California did at the time though, didn't they?"

Instead of reacting, she sipped from her bottle of water.

"Do you think it's odd that the woman who brutally tortured and raped your fiancé when he was nine was also executed in prison shortly after she arrived?"

While Nick tensed, Carrie relaxed in her chair. "No, I don't think it's odd, because a significant number of violent acts occur in the prison system daily, especially to pedophiles."

"Very true." Getting up from the table, Don returned to the middle of the room. "I'm glad you were able to bounce back from such a devastating experience and draw from it to help others, Ms. Blake."

"Thank you."

Don glanced around, briefly making eye contact with each person. "Do you know what makes Ms. Blake unique from all of you? Aside from her being a lawyer that is? She's the **only** one in this room that isn't hiding a skeleton, or a bunch of skeleton**s**…like Mr. Stokes and Mrs. Grissom for example."

Sara's heart rate soared as she wondered to which skeletons he was referring. _One has to be the almost-DUI, because Mike threw that in Gil's face in Tahoe._ The only solace she had was the knowledge that her observant husband was silently sizing up the rat bastard for a future rebuttal.

"Ms. Blake is what she is…an honest, compassionate, hard working attorney who has never committed a crime or injured another person in any way. Just yesterday, she was seen helping a homeless woman for goodness sake." Don quickly walked to the white board and pointed to his theme. "When it comes to truth and perception, they are one and the same for Ms. Blake. I wanted her here today for several reasons, one of which was to be a representative of that concept."

Jim wished he could tell Don Schultz his perception of him and the shit meeting, but he followed Carrie's suggestion and kept his trap shut.

Pretending he just thought of it, the attorney walked over and apologized to Nick. "I'm sorry for being so casual about something as painful as your childhood abuse, Mr. Stokes, or your fiancée's for that matter. Forgive me."

"Sure, not a problem," Nick lied, hating everything about the man.

"Like Ms. Blake's abuse fueled her to be a top notch prosecutor, do you think it was your abuse and distrust of women that prompted you be a ladies man, sleeping with scads of women without committing yourself to one until you met a saint like Carrie, who is actually very much like your mother. Hmm…what would Freud say about that?" he snickered.

"What does my sex life have to do with your client?"

"Funny you should ask." Don pointed to the words on the board. "Is it the** truth **that you slept with a prostitute named Kristy Hopkins on the night she was murdered in her home?"

_Not again. Will this **ever **stop following me!_ "Yes, but as her friend, not a client."

"Did you murder her that night?"

_Screw you!_ "No, her murderer is behind bars."

"But at first, it looked pretty bad for you didn't it? With your semen-filled condom found at the scene and signs of you being all over Ms. Hopkins, her bed, and her home, everyone's **perception** was that you were guilty even though you maintained you didn't kill her."

"Not everyone thought I was guilty." Nick looked over at Carrie, proud that he was staying calm and answering the questions properly.

"Do you agree that sometimes people can look very guilty, like you certainly did that morning, when in fact they are innocent?"

Nick replied with an answer he knew Grissom would love, "Absolutely, that's why as CSIs, we never presume guilt, we wait for the evidence."

"In 1981, when Samantha Hatcher died in a tragic hiking accident, the **perception** was that Mike Rodgers was innocent, just as he claimed to be. He said he tried to save his fiancée when she slipped off the edge of the mountain they were hiking on, but unfortunately, she fell to her untimely death. He called the police, and after an investigation, the authorities ruled Samantha's death as accidental." Don pointed to the board, "Truth and Perception matched, and it stayed that way until September of 2004, when Dr. Grissom decided to re-open the Hatcher case, for reasons we'll delve into later."

It came as no surprise to Gil, who had figured that was on the man's hidden agenda. He knew what his reasoning would be too…jealousy over Sara dating Mike.

Sighing, Don said, "Mr. Stokes, imagine twenty years from now, after decades of clean living and hard work as a CSI protecting and serving the people, you were suddenly charged with Kristy's murder. That's exactly what happened to my client. He was working hard as a police officer one day and the next day, he found himself under arrest."

Nick was too terrified by the concept to try to imagine it in detail.

"In the time preceding Mike's unjust arrest, you and he were buddies and you had gotten to know each other pretty well…well enough for you to introduce Ms. Sidle to him and encourage her to date him. Do you always introduce your friends and co-workers to people you think are capable of murder?"

"I didn't know Mike was a murderer when I introduced him to Sara."

"But aren't you a perceptive guy? You have to be to do your job, right? How could you be so off the mark about Mike?"

It was a question that Nick had asked himself a million times. "Because your client is a master of deception."

"So, after thinking Mike was a terrific guy worthy of dating one of your closest friends, you now honestly believe that he killed his first love, Samantha?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because the evidence proved he was."

"You're referring to the evidence handled by Mr. Grissom and Ms. Willows…wait." Don looked over at Catherine. "Are you keeping Willows, or are you changing to Brown now that you married your co-worker on Saturday night?"

"Wow, good news travels fast," Catherine smiled. "Willows professionally, Brown personally."

"Thanks for clearing that up for me."

As he watched the lawyer's wheels turn, Gil's mind was working overtime imagining horrible outcomes of the meeting. Mike's freedom was only one of many possibilities.

"We'll get back to Mike soon, but let's talk about you for a while, Mr. Stokes." Don waited for Nick to finish gulping water, and then asked, "When you were about to be charged with murder, it was **Ms. Willows** who found the evidence to clear you, correct?"

"Yes."

"Refresh my memory, Ms. Willows. How did you manage that?"

After clearing her throat, she gladly explained, "I returned to the crime scene with fresh eyes and I noticed a cord, the type used to tie back curtains. I had a copy of Kristy's autopsy photo with me and observed that the pattern of the cord matched the markings found on her neck. I brought the cord back to the lab and requested that it be checked for epithelials. They were found and they matched to Jack Willman's DNA, which we had on record because he had a prior for sexual assault." She smiled at Nick. "With a murder weapon, a DNA match and a motive, Mr.Willman was charged and Nick cleared."

Don glanced over at Carrie. "As a skilled attorney, what would you have done if you found out that the investigator who handled the evidence that ultimately cleared Mr. Stokes was also an **extremely** close friend of his?" He admired her poker face. "That's okay, I can understand why it's awkward for you to field that question truthfully, so I'll say what I think. Jack Willman had a court-appointed defense attorney who got his degree in a Cracker Jacks box. If **you** had been his defense attorney, Ms. Blake, there's **no way** he'd be serving twenty-five years for murdering Kristy."

Nick's breathing quickened. _I can't believe he's going where he's going! _

Too excited to sit still, Don jumped up from the table and hurried over to the future Mrs. Stokes. "I'm right, aren't I? Ms. Blake, you would have had that cord with the epithelials thown out. Without it, there wouldn't have been a case against him. Come on…what's the point of denying it?"

"It's an interesting scenario," was all she conceded, while agreeing strongly.

"It is, but it gets better. I know you weren't around back then, but did Nick tell you who the DNA Tech was who tested the epithelials for Ms. Willows?"

Fronting to hide her panic over Nick being painted as a murder suspect, Carrie calmly replied, "No, he's never mentioned it." _But I think I can guess who it was. _

Don strolled over to Sofia. "You were the Quality Control Officer on the case, Ms. Curtis. Would you tell Ms. Blake who it was?"

Hating where the nasty little man was going with his line of questioning, Sofia took a deep breath, and then answered what she figured the jerk already knew, "Greg Sanders."

"Can you believe that, Ms. Blake!" Don rushed back to the woman who was finally starting to squirm. "Only minutes ago, your fiancé said he was Greg's **best friend**, right? Not that it wasn't obvious, since he was just the Best Man at Greg's wedding. Can you imagine being given a case where the suspect's **good friend **found the previously missed evidence and then his **best friend** produced the DNA test results that ultimately saved his ass? Talk about a gift. Even if it was the **truth,** and Mr. Willman's DNA was really on the cord, my **perception **is 'well now, wasn't that all very convenient in the eleventh hour!' There's no way in hell that cord and DNA evidence would have stayed in play on my watch, which would have meant that your fiancé would have remained the one and only suspect. Hell, he might even be serving time in Ely today."

Nick corrected the man's perception, "That was years ago. Greg wasn't my best friend then, like he is now."

Carrie cringed and waited for the obvious retort.

"Yeah, I'm sure his status soared after he got your ass out of a murder rap." Leaving Carrie, Don retuned to his original spot sitting in front of Nick. "You better hope a skilled attorney doesn't offer to help Mr. Willman, because if he were to be freed, the DAs office could choose to go after you instead. You never stood trial for murder, Mr. Stokes, so double jeopardy isn't an issue."

"I didn't kill Kristy," Nick informed the asshole through gritted teeth. Then, just as he was about to pop, he felt Sofia's hand squeeze his under the table and he remembered to breathe.

Sitting directly across the way from her man, Carrie could see he was clutching Sofia's hand under the table. Instead of being jealous, she was grateful and she prayed the quick gesture would calm him down.

Lifting her water bottle with a shaky hand, Sara attempted to quench her thirst and stave off her panic which was growing exponentially as she watched her friends being slayed.

"Excuse me, Mr. Schultz…" In an effort to not look like he was being blackmailed into silence, the Sheriff felt compelled to say something positive. "At the risk of sounding biased, these are good people you're talking about, not ethically and morally corrupt liars." _Like you, or me for that matter. _

The comment was so perfect Don could barely stop his squeal of delight. If he had given the dolt a script, it wouldn't have been that well written. "You think so, huh?"

"Yes."

"Let's focus on morals then, shall we?" Sticking with the plan, Don continued focusing on Nick. "Mr. Stokes, you said you slept with Kristy as a friend, not a client, which I take to mean you didn't pay her for the sex you had that night?"

"That's correct."

"Have you ever paid for sex?"

"No."

"Have you ever gone to the Cottontail Ranch, a legal brothel just outside of Clark County?"

_Dammit! I forgot I told Mike that story! _Unable to look at Carrie, he replied, "Once. One of my good buddies from A&M was gettin' married and his best man had the bachelor party there."

"And you partied with a girl named Copper, correct?"

"I think that was her name, yeah," Nick droned while staring at the table top in front of him. He couldn't believe Carrie was being subjected to hearing this crap.

"I called and verified that the working girls at the Cottontail Ranch don't work for free, and they never have."

Ready to shut him down, Nick huffed, "You asked me if I ever **paid for sex** and my answer was 'no' and it's still '**no**', because the Best Man footed the bill that night."

"Ha! You got me! That's good, because it's not fun for me unless there's some chance I can be wrong." Don clapped as he walked over to Carrie. "You should be proud of your fiancé, Ms. Blake, for his legalistic reply, not the fact that he went around the world with a whore-for-hire. Sorry, I'm sure a nice girl like you doesn't even know what 'around the world' means, but itwould be rather awkward for me to explain it in great detail. With his penchant for bedding ladies of ill repute, I do hope you had him checked for diseases before letting him impregnate you."

Her cheeks blushing, Carrie sipped from her water bottle, wishing the liquid was colder and that this meeting from hell was only a nightmare from which she'd soon wake.

Catherine checked her watch. "How much longer are we going to be here? Because I have this thing with my daughter this afternoon."

"Sorry, I've only begun." The collective groan in the room thrilled him. "Ms. Curtis, you're a Quality Control Officer, tell me…how is the quality of Mr. Stokes' control?"

"His casefiles are..."

"No, no, not in the lab, I was referring to his performance in bed. The two of you dated, did you not?"

Nick remembered Mike asking about Sofia at a bar one night and being a drunk idiot, he spilled personal details, even embellishing at times.

_He'd be so easy to kill_, Sofia silently declared. "We dated for a brief period, but it's not against department policy unless one person is in a supervisory role, so we weren't breaking any rules."

"Oh!" Don cocked his head and pretended to think about the point. "Let me see if I've got this department policy straight, Ms. Curtis. You could get drunk at bars and have wild sex with Mr. Stokes because he wasn't your supervisor at the time, but let's say…hmm…if Dr. Grissom, for example, had wanted to shack up and have sex with Ms. Sidle back when she reported to him, are you saying they would have been violating department policy?" Winking at Sara he said, "Yeah, I'm planning on addressing that later."

Gil checked that one off his list of bad possibilities.

"Ms. Curtis, were you sleeping with Mr. Stokes during the Kristy Hopkins case?"

"No, I barely knew him back then."

"Okay, thank you. You're right, I don't see much of a problem there." Don moved on like he was done with her.

Carrie knew he wasn't done with Sofia, something more was coming and she wished Nick would make eye contact with her.

"To recap, Mr. Stokes," Don took a seat in front of him again. "We've established that you enjoy the company of prostitutes and you've managed to have lots of sex with **at least** two of them without paying…which is really a nice deal if a guy can get it. But the problem is…" He reached into his briefcase and pulled out an affidavit for him to see. "I have a signed statement from a cute little red head named Tisha who said she met you at a dive bar named Sonny's and then had sex with you for money. Sorry, that's not quite correct…Ms. Curtis was also there with you. Right here on this page, Tisha said she was hired to engage in a variety of kinky sexual activities with **both** of you

Catherine's eyes popped wider. _Whoa._

In seconds, Carrie was replaying a conversation she had with her fiancé during which he told her threesomes were just an old college thing. _He lied._ Suddenly it was crystal clear why she had been told to sit directly across from her fiancé and Sofia. She was supposed to visualize them together as Don shared disgusting details of their past.

Watching her friends suffer, Sara considered leaving the room for the first time. _There are other jobs, but I really don't want this bastard to win. _

"She wasn't a prostitute, she was an exotic dancer," Sofia snapped, losing her patience for the first time.

Don countered, "According to Tisha's statement, the first time the two of you came into the bar, you got loaded and then Mr. Stokes paid her to give you a lap dance. Is that correct?"

"That's not illegal."

"That's a yes," Don snickered. "This next part is most definitely illegal activity though. Tisha states that during the dance, Mr. Stokes offered to pay her if she would come home with the two of you and participate in a variety of sexual activities. After her shift was over, the three of you took a cab, because you were all too drunk to drive…it's nice to know some people actually are careful about that sort of thing."

Sara winced at the comment and saw Jim and Gil both take their eyes off Sofia, to look at her. _Yeah, I know, he's talking about me._

"When the three of you arrived at your apartment, Mr. Stokes said he wanted to watch for a while before joining in. Tisha recalls the experience being very amusing, Ms. Curtis, because it was your first time with a woman and Mr. Stokes was very sweetly coaching you from the sidelines before he joined in to provide hands-on guidance. Apparently the whole reason the two of you went out that night was to find a woman to party with, because you had expressed disappointment that you never experimented in college because you were too shy."

That's when Carrie knew it was true, because she knew first hand how patiently Nick could coach a girl through a new experience.

Sofia sat speechless, as the man kept stunning her with pathetically accurate details. _I can't believe we have to sit here and take this bullshit!_

"To summarize, Ms. Curtis, I don't care if her W-2 said she danced for a living. When Tisha was being compensated for getting it on with the two of you, she was a prostitute and you were engaging in illegal activity. Call me crazy, but I really don't think CSIs should break the law at night and help enforce it by day."

"What part of '**we didn't pay her'** don't you understand!" Nick boomed, making everyone in the room jump. He was nauseous knowing Carrie was across the way feeling mortified and he couldn't bear to look at her. "Yes, we met Tisha at the bar, I bought Sofia a dance, and there was talk of partying together, but it was for **kicks**, not** cash**. I don't care what the bitch signed her name to in that statement, because I'm sure you paid her to do it. If you want to haul my ass into court and say all that bullshit, go ahead!"

Don couldn't have been more pleased with the emotional reaction. "Mr. Stokes, do you also think I paid Ms. Curtis's neighbor, who signed this statement attesting that your little dancer pal was seen leaving the apartment counting cash just as Tisha said she did? The neighbor's** perception** is that the two of you were highly inconsiderate, filthy-mouthed, loud lovers who liked to bang each other the second you stumbled into the apartment drunk off your asses. Consequently, she could hear everything without even trying to eavesdrop. She goes on to say that most of the time you just did each other, but on occasion you'd bring home a girl for hire, one of whom she identified from a photograph of Tisha." Watching them steam, Don politely asked, "Are you saying that's not the **truth **even though the evidence shows it is and witnesses substantiate it? Or is this just** another** one of those things that looks bad for you, Mr. Stokes, but really isn't?"

Choking on the smell of his dirty laundry, Nick did what little he could to preserve the ounce of pride he had left. "Tisha **stole** that cash from Sofia's wallet, that's why she had all that money. Sofia told her to take twenty bucks for cab fare and she helped herself to the two hundred instead. I even went to Sonny's and confronted her the next day." He felt everyone, especially Carrie, gaping at him in disgust.

"Where were you and Ms. Curtis when this** alleged** robbery was happening? Too occupied in the bedroom to notice?"

"Yes."

"Did you report the robbery?"

"No."

"Because you didn't want to be discovered having sex with a prostitute **again**, right?"

"Give it up," Nick snarled.

"Come on, Stokes!" Schultz leaned in to get directly into the angry man's face. "Why the hell should I believe you, when I have **evidence** that points to the contrary? Talk about a double standard! Does everyone here see how this works with him? Give me a break! When it's **his **ass on the line and the evidence makes him look guilty as sin, it doesn't matter, but if it's someone else, like my client for example,** then** the evidence counts!"

"I've had enough." Nick bolted for the door to end the humiliation his innocent fiancée was enduring. "I don't need this shit or my job."

Don took a seat and waited for everyone to comfort and persuade their wounded comrade.

Just as Sara was about to join Nick, and bolt, she heard Carrie yell.

"Nicky! Don't!" the frantic fiancée pleaded, nearly in tears. "Please, look at me! I'm not going anywhere, and I don't just mean that in the context of this meeting. You can't let him win. That's exactly what Rodgers wants. He's trying to make you quit…to make us break up. Look at me, nothing's changed. Sure, this stinks and it's embarrassing, but it's not even close to some of the other things we've endured and survived, right? I know you want to leave so I don't have to listen to this anymore, but don't worry about me, I'm tough, remember? Listen to me, I **know** who you really are. You're a **great **guy who is working at the lab and at BPAC, trying to make this city a better place, and come November, I'll proudly walk down that aisle and become your wife. Don't open that door!"

Releasing the doorknob, Nick looked at his fiancée for the first time since things got ugly. "Thank you, Sweetheart."

"And if that mush isn't enough to sway you," Catherine pointed to the empty seat across the way, "get your ass back in that chair, because I'm not covering your shift if you get fired."

Nodding, Jim urged, "If you leave now, you'll miss hearing what he says about me and I've got some **really **good skeletons. One time, when I was five, I stole a candy necklace from the five and dime. How friggin' pathetic is that? It should have been something much tougher like candy cigarettes or a BB gun."

"Thanks, guys." Nick took his seat and swallowed his pride.

From his position at the front of the room, Don explained, "I really don't get the animosity. Here I am sharing information with you and giving you an opportunity to explain your perspective instead of being a prick and just giving the sordid details to a reporter and letting the public form their own opinions about law enforcement officials and cover ups in this town. I think you owe me an apology, Mr. Stokes."

Switching to a snarkier tone, Nick sarcastically replied, "I'm very sorry, Mr. Schultz, please continue humiliating me in front of my fiancée, my boss and my friends." Grabbing his cell phone, he asked, "How about I call my mom on her cell and conference her in?"

"Much better, Mr. Stokes. I'm sure your arrogant big brother would be very proud of you for returning to the game with the proper cocky attitude. As far as the humiliation, now you know how Mike felt when Dr. Grissom decided to drag his good name through the mud."

"The difference is, Mike was guilty, while I'm not."

"That's your **perception**, Mr. Stokes, I don't believe it to be the **truth**." Don grabbed a marker and drew a chart. "Let's do this to keep track of everything as we go along, because there's **so** much."

To keep up the spirits of the group while the sleazebag drew on the board, Jim whistled the theme from Titanic.

"Ms. Blake gets the first column." Don scribbled the words 'Good Girl'. "Mr. Stokes is next." Grinning, he jotted 'Bad Boy', 'Solicited a prostitute on multiple occasions', 'Former murder suspect – cleared when friends conveniently 'found evidence and DNA', 'Fornicated with the lab's Quality Control Officer', 'Has a bad temper'.

When Catherine read the last item she remarked, "Come on, who wouldn't have a bad temper when they're being raked over the coals by you?"

"Oh, that's not in reference to today." Don pointed to his briefcase. "I have fourteen statements attesting to the fact that Mr. Stokes has anger-management issues."

Nick didn't even bother refuting that one.

Walking over to Catherine, Don said, "That really shouldn't be a surprise to you, Ms. Willows. After all, Mr. Stokes and his brother busted up one of your father's hotel rooms when they were beating the crap out of each other, did they not? And wasn't your husband present when Nick punched Wendy Blake's neighbor for calling Carrie a bitch when she was lecturing the jerk about his Peeping Tom son? If you don't believe me, there were a couple of officers on the scene responding to Ms. Blake's Peeping Tom 911 call."

Catherine glanced over at the other lawyer in the room who was rubbing her temples. "Sorry, Carrie, going forward, I promise to keep my mouth shut unless I'm asked a question."

"Okay, round two." Don rubbed his hands together before pulling up a chair in front of the agitated cowboy. "Are you gay, Mr. Stokes? Ever had gay sex? That is, when you weren't screwing prostitutes, dancers, Ms. Curtis, or the legion of other women you bedded in this town before getting engaged? I guess what I really meant to ask is, are you bisexual?"

_Not the gay crap again._ Nick shook his head. "No. Not currently, not ever."

Carrie felt very confident that her man wasn't hiding anything in regards to that topic.

Don relaxed in his chair, "So, you're not getting it on with your best buddy Greg, even though you were seen at Club Cue together and photographed looking **very** queer with him?"

"The answer is still no, and it won't be changing."

"You looked **so **gay it made the news in Dallas." _Actually, that was thanks to me and my connections at Channel 3, but I won't be telling you that._ "I bet your neo-con father loved that, huh? Hey, with a father like Judge William Stokes, I could certainly understand why you'd hide your bisexuality."

Nick huffed a laugh. "Come on, Donny, you just got done provin' that I'm a red blooded American male who used to love havin' two ladies in my bed at the same time, remember? I'm not gay or bi, I like women and I love my fiancée."

"Sooooo, this is** another** example of the evidence pointing in the wrong direction? Wow! That happens to you a lot, huh?" Although he had been initially pissed that Greg wasn't there, Don now realized it meant that he wasn't there to defend himself or set the record 'straight'. "You said Greg is one of your best friend's, how much do you know about his past?"

"Plenty."

"Would a red-blooded Texan like you still be comfortable being best friend's with Greg if you knew that he had homosexual encounters in his past?"

Not sure how to respond, Nick looked around the room for guidance and was happy when Grissom fielded the question.

"Greg's not here to explain his position, so…"

"I'll tell you his position," Don interrupted. "Sitting on the edge of his dorm room bed, with his roommate, an openly gay male, on his knees in front of him."

Jim shrugged, "So his roommate liked to pray, big deal, Greg said he was a religious guy."

Catherine didn't attempt to hide her laughter.

"To answer your question," Nick took a deep breath and defended his buddy, "no, it wouldn't matter to me, Greg would still be my friend, but I don't believe what you're sayin' is true because I've talked to him about college and he was infatuated with a girl, not a boy."

"Are you referring to Rebecca Turnbull, who coincidentally married your buddy Detective Vartann recently?"

"Yes."

"You people really do help each other out in that regard. Wendy Blake thanked you for helping lock Mike away by introducing you to Carrie. Dr. Grissom introduced Tawny to Greg. Greg introduced Sofia to Irving Jones, and your brother introduced Becca to Detective Vartann."

Sara sat there mouthing her thoughts to her lip-reading husband. _How the hell does he know all that? _

"Mr. Stokes, did you know Becca spent time in a Psych Ward during her junior year at Stanford?"

"No."

"She attempted suicide a few days after having an abortion in her ninth week of pregnancy. Here's a little more information…Greg Sanders drove her to the abortion clinic, but the baby wasn't his, it belonged to some filthy rich guy who didn't give a shit about her, much like her family from what I've heard."

Shaking his head, Nick reiterated, "No, I didn't know that, but so what?"

"Here's what…your good buddy Greg didn't tell you everything that happened when he was in college. My guess is, he left out that story because you were raised in a conservative, Christian household and he thought you'd be offended by the subject of abortion. Maybe that's why he didn't tell you about the homosexual activity he engaged in either, huh? And it wasn't just with his roommate, he'd go to gay bars and be openly flirtatious with men."

"What's your point?"

Don leaned in, "My point is, that even though Greg Sanders is your best friend, he keeps secrets from you, Mr. Stokes, and maybe, just maybe…so do some other people in this room."

Jim raised his hand. "Guilty! I didn't tell Nicky about the time I bet against Texas A&M in a bowl game because it would have broken his heart."

Catherine followed the lead. "I didn't tell him I think his head looked like a penis after he shaved his hair."

Much to his surprise, Nick found himself laughing. "Good to know, Cath, and I forgive you, Jim."

Don laughed along with the group. "Humor is an excellent coping mechanism, I'm all for it." A few seconds later he re-directed. "Here's the thing, Mr. Stokes…you were good friends with Mike until Gil Grissom convinced you to hate him."

"Gris didn't convince me, the evidence did."

"Ah ha!" Don rose from his seat. "But how do you know the evidence wasn't tampered with? Were you there when Dr. Grissom found Samantha Hatcher's bloody jacket at Wendy Blake's home? How do you know, you're nothing more than Gil Grissom's puppet?"

Gil's pulse soared. _It's over. Unless we get a miracle, Mike will be moving in across the street by Christmas. _

"I'll answer for you. No, you weren't there. As a matter of fact, the only two people who were there were Gil Grissom and Wendy Blake." Don snickered in the Master Criminalist's direction but said nothing. "Ms. Blake, remember how I told you that Jack Willman's defense attorney was a nimrod? Remember Mike's defense attorney during the trial? Brendan Louis? Same nimrod. After leaving the court-appointed defense attorney pool in 2003, the nimrod opened a private practice. Mike was experiencing cash flow problems at the time of his trial and Attorney Louis was the best he could afford." Don tossed up his hands. "You get what you pay for, right? Ms. Blake, if you had been hired to defend Mike, what would you have said about that bloody jacket?"

Hearing the last nail in the coffin being hammered, Carrie realized Mike would be walking out of prison an exonerated man. "I can't say, as I wouldn't have been able to take his case in the first place since he was charged with murdering my sister-in-law's sister."

Don turned to Nick. "What your fiancée is thinking is…the jacket would have been tossed out of evidence because Dr. Grissom and/or Wendy Blake had ample opportunity to tamper with the evidence before they called for backup. Backup who coincidentally turned out to be none other than Catherine Willows and Jim Brass…Dr. Grissom's closest friends." After a laugh he added, "And of course, it was everyone's favorite DNA Tech, Greg Sanders, who was called in to process the blood on the jacket."

His patience running out, Gil loudly commented, "Greg was called in because he was the top DNA Tech at the time and the only one trained and qualified to conduct PCR Analysis on highly degraded material. He was so good at it, he wrote a paper on the subject and was published. Greg analyzed Samantha Hatcher's jacket using cutting edge technology and the results proved that Mike's blood was on the jacket."

"You must have been very proud of your protégé."

"Yes, I was," Gil answered as his frustration mounted. "I still am."

After a steadying breath to temper his excitement, Don calmly asked, "Is that why you let him live in your old townhome rent free, because you're proud of him, or is it because he tampers with the evidence for you when you ask?" He chuckled, "Or do you swing both ways too and wanted to thank him for showing you a good time? Maybe it's a combo of all three. What about his wedding being held at your father's estate? That was awfully nice of you."

Sara jumped to defend her husband, "Sorry to disappoint you, but it was my idea to let him live in the townhouse. Greg was broke and living in a one bedroom apartment when Tawny got pregnant with twins. They're good friends of mine, and I wanted to take care of them, because I spent half of my childhood in foster care and know what it feels like to be cramped and uncomfortable. The townhouse was sitting empty and we don't need the money, so we let them live there for free. Same with the wedding. They needed a nice place and Gil's father is a generous man."

Turning on a dime, Don headed for Nick again.

"Miss me?"

"Yes. Your pal Sara just reminded me that I forgot to ask you something." Pulling up his chair, Don queried, "How did you afford that lovely new house and truck you bought this month?"

"The house was purchased with money that had been in trust for Carrie. Twenty years ago her father wisely invested the settlement money received from her abuser, and it grew into a small fortune. We opened a joint bank account and put the money in it." Since the details of the Sam Braun settlement included a confidentially clause, that was the official line Carrie had come up with for them to use when asked how their standard of living improved overnight. "We used the money to pay off bills, set things up for our family, and buy a few indulgences like big screen TVs and designer shoes. Then we focused on expanding BPAC, the charity I started with Sara."

"Nice memorizing."

Nick winked, "Thanks."

Don strolled to the white board whistling. "Let's make a 'new house' column. Who has found a nicer place to live since my client's trial? Nick and Carrie, Sara and Gil, Catherine and Warrick, Greg and Tawny, Jim…you just purchased a new home two weeks ago too. Hmm…" With the marker in his hand, he asked Sofia, "Are you going to move now that you know your neighbor is a snoop who ratted you out? Hey…did you know she was watching out her window the night you and Mr. Stokes broke up?"

Nick felt another stab of humiliation. _Oh God, not that._

Sighing, Don approached Carrie. "If these revelations lead you to break off your engagement, you should know something, Ms. Blake." _And I certainly do hope you break it off because that's one of the reasons Mike asked me to invite you here today._ "You should call it quits with someone around to protect you, because Nick gets **very** angry when a woman pisses him off. He was screaming all sorts of unpleasant things at Ms. Curtis, who was in the hallway wearing only naughty black undergarments calling him a control freak because he didn't want to participate in some sort of kinky bondage game. The neighbor said Ms. Curtis screamed 'I slept with a woman for you, how dare you not do this for me! It's only handcuffs and hot wax!' I don't know about you, but my guess is that Nick doesn't like to be restrained while a woman hurts him, because it reminds him of being viciously violated as a child."

Sofia's hands covered her bright red face_. In sixty seconds, I'm going to fake a seizure to get out of here. In sixty-one seconds I won't have to fake it._

"The nasty altercation finally ended when Sofia bared her soul telling your fiancé she cared about him and your man very bluntly informed her she was just someone he liked to screw. Apparently that revelation cut her deep, because she told him to die, and as soon as he was gone, she burst into tears. According to the nosy neighbor, she then proceeded to sob and throw things in her apartment for the next hour while cursing Nick's name. If that's not a sign of a broken heart, I don't know what is." Glancing over his shoulder, Don queried, "Did you know you hurt her that badly, Mr. Stokes?"

When she saw her fiancé was shell-shocked, Carrie answered for him, "Break-ups are emotional events for all parties involved, Mr. Schultz…and they're also very **private**."

"Only if you choose not to break up in a public place. Ding! I won that round! I feel so honored." Without warning, Don abruptly changed directions. "Who here hasn't received a promotion since my client was convicted? By show of hands." When Sofia was the only one he laughed, "I guess you were sleeping with the wrong guy. You should have been romping with Dr. Grissom. He's the one who makes promotions happen. Thanks to him, Mr. Stokes, Mr. Brown and Ms. Willows have all become supervisors. Also, when Dr. Grissom turned down the Director job he stipulated that Jim Brass must get it or he'd leave the lab…isn't that right, Sheriff?" The man knew the right answer to give.

Burdick droned, "Yes."

Don fought the urge to shout out 'Good Boy! For your treat, I won't take out my photo collection!' "Dr. Grissom also gave Greg his dream job as a CSI."

"I didn't** give** him anything," Gil snapped. "He worked hard, passed the required tests, and therefore deserved the promotion."

"I have no doubt all of the people promoted worked hard…**doing your bidding**. What about Tawny Sanders though? What did she do for you or your father to 'earn' her corporate position at BPAC? A pregnant twenty-one year old ex-stripper and waitress with a GED working for a corporation like IHMD makes me get curious. According to my sources, she didn't do much there, but got a nice paycheck just the same."

Knowing the job had been a joke and his father only hired her because he felt sorry for her , Gil curtly retorted, "You'd have to ask my father, as I had nothing to do with her being hired."

Don had a reply ready to go, "Then I think I know the answer. Your father has a reputation for liking the company of big-chested blondes, doesn't he? I'm sure he hired her to improve the view from his office…or Drew Stokes' for that matter. Ron Grissom also has a reputation for being very shrewd. I guess the apple didn't fall far from the tree, since you were able to manipulate evidence and convince people my client was guilty when really he was innocent!"

"Excuse me!" Knowing her friends needed a break, Catherine raised her hand, "I know we're not allowed to leave until you finish your act, but I need to use the Ladies Room. Is there a trashcan or a bucket I'm supposed to use, or do I just drop trou and pee on the floor?"

"While I'm sure an uninhibited ex-stripper like you wouldn't be embarrassed to show her ass…at **your age**, I'd rather not see that piece of ancient history."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with my ass!"

Don laughed as he checked his watch. "Let's take a twenty minute break, because I need another triple shot and a slice of carrot cake from Starbucks." Holding his briefcase, he headed for the door. "Hey! Just in case anyone was thinking of using the opportunity to leave and not return…if you're not all here when I get back, the meeting will be over and I'll share my information with local news reporters instead." Then he pointed to Sara. "Can I bring you something from the liquor store across the street, or did you stop drinking for the sake of the baby?"

"Go to hell," Sara replied while hoping the man choked on his food.

"I'm sure I will." Don winked. "I'll be sure to say hi to your parents when I get there."

When the door shut behind the evil man, Sara stood and launched her water bottle at it. "Damn you!" Then, just as she was ready to burst into tears, everyone else in the room followed suit and hurled their bottles at the door in a show of support and frustration. "Thanks, guys." She hadn't been able to imagine how she'd get through her time in the hot seat, but suddenly it felt like there was a slight chance she'd make it.

"Oh, well," Jim sighed as he stood at the window while the couples in the room embraced. "Schultz made it across the street without getting killed. I guess we'll have to sit through more of this after all."

**The Vartanns – Las Vegas**

**3:09 p.m. **

After sitting in the car for hours, Tony was happy to be walking to the mailbox.

"I'll check Lady Godiva," Becca called from the garage, waiting for him so she could close the door.

With the mail in hand, Tony laughed, "Aww…hanging out with a baby made you go all maternal on me!" _Maybe my mother was right, and there is a chance Becca would want to have a baby one day when she's stable._

"No, hanging out with a baby, made me appreciate my rat."

_Or not._ Tony unlocked the door leading from the garage into the house. "Home sweet home." He laughed when he saw his wife hurrying to the family room to check on the rodent. "She'll be fine. When I was a kid, we used to leave our rodents for a week with bowls of food and multiple water bottles."

"Yeah, but everyone bails on me!" she reminded him before seeing Lady Godiva alive and well. "Maybe my luck is changing."

Right as Tony was about to speak, Becca's cell phone rang in the purse she had over her shoulder.

"That's odd," Becca remarked when she saw Charlie's father's name in the display window. "Ugh! I know what this means. He only calls me to bitch about his son messing up." Flipping open the phone she grumbled, "What the hell did your irresponsible son go and do **this time**, Mr. D!"

"Die."

Watching the color drain out of his wife's face, Tony tossed the rat back in the cage and hurried over. "Becca?"

"H…how?" she squeaked while grabbing her husband's arm.

"Last night, he was shot in his hotel room," the devastated father replied in a quivering voice. "I just identified him at the morgue. There was…a bullet hole right between his eyes…my Charlie…he's dead…someone murdered him."

"No."

**Clark County Crisis Center**

**3:13 p.m. **

"No!" Celine screamed as the social worker introduced her to her foster care mother, Mrs. Grant, a fifty-eight year old Mormon mother of eight grown children. "This isn't happening! I'm not going anywhere with her! I want to go **home**! I want my father!" Tears pouring from her eyes like rain from a cloudburst, she pleaded, "I'll do anything. I'll give back everything I've ever taken! Please! Let me go home!"

"I'm sorry, Celine, it's just not possible." Talia gulped down the lump in her throat. "Aside from what we discussed yesterday, now your father has new problems with the law." She couldn't say specifically that he was suspected of calling in a hit on her sister's date, Charlie. "Living with Mrs. Grant is only temporary." It was the truth, because it was a bridge home, until other arrangements were made.

Mrs. Grant flashed her warmest smile. "Do you like Jell-o, Sweetie? I've got green and orange at home."

"**Jell-o!"** Celine fell to her knees sobbing. "**No one really eats Jell-o!** Oh my God! It's like one of those movies. I'm dead, only I haven't realized it yet. I'm dead just like Nina, and this is hell."

**Author's Notes **

I hope that was enough angst for the angst lovers, if not…there's more. :D It's Sara's turn in the hot seat next, although Don gets a few jabs in at everyone.

Yes, Celine…people really do eat Jell-o. They actually do laundry and cook too.

Becca's happiness streak just ran out, but at least she has a man with broad shoulders to lean on!

**Thanks: **

KJT for not catching that the year was wrong in every chapter of Book 3! LOL I feel so much better about my 50 typos per chapter now.

**Next Chapter:** The meeting continues while Warrick, Vega and Vartann work the case ofCharlie Dwyer. **Posting:** Late Monday/Early Tuesday.

**Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts,  
****Maggs **


	7. Chapter 7

**Laws of Motion – Book 3**

**Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 7**

**Monday, September 26, 2007**

**Sheriff Burdick's Office **

**3:15 p.m. **

If ever there was proof of the restorative power of human touch, Jim saw it in Sara and Nick's eyes as their loved ones held them. With each passing second, the damage done by Don Schultz was being repaired. Unfortunately, the callous and vengeful man was due back in seven minutes and he knew they'd be hurting again. "Look on the bright side, everyone…we could be paying a shitload of money for this type of bonding experience. You know…they have those retreats in the mountains where teams go to bare their souls and get to know one another, so they work better together. Look how much we've learned about each other so far **for free**! Let's remember to thank dear old Donny for saving the taxpayers cash."

"I'll thank him, with a solid kick to his crotch." With a can of Diet Coke in hand, Catherine returned to her seat. "I don't know why you're so upset, Nicky. So what if he told everyone that you had rowdy sex with a bunch of hot women…and Sofia. Ha! Nobody tell her I said that when she gets back. Anyway, my point is, you're a hunky guy. You're supposed to make it with lots of babes until you give up your playboy ways and settle down with a respectable gal like Carrie. Me, on the other hand…" She shuddered at the memory. "That bastard insulted **my ass**!" Standing up, she pointed to her posterior. "This ass used to make me a two grand a week! He called my moneymaker **ancient history** and insinuated it would be painful to look at if I dropped my drawers!" Plopping down, she huffed, "That's it, instead of a boob job, I'm getting an ass lift!"

Jim placed his hands on his distraught friend and co-worker's slumping shoulders. "Since a sexual harassment lawsuit is the least of our worries…who here thinks Cath still has a very hot ass!"

When everyone raised their hand and Jim raised both of his, the forlorn forty-two year old laughed, "Yeah, I thought a little self-deprecating humor might help our situation. Not that I'm not really ticked off about what that jerk said."

Sofia had walked in just in time to hear the question and posed one of her own. "Who here has sexually experimented with the same gender?" Upon seeing only her hand in the air she dropped hers. "Never mind."

"Wait!" Feeling bad for Sofia, Carrie boasted, "I kissed Tawny on the lips! For like five whole seconds. I didn't like it though. I mean, in case you were wondering if I was looking to hook up for a threesome later with Nicky."

"Tisha was my first and last, thanks." Sofia shrunk a few more inches from the embarrassment. "Seriously, it was just a fleeting curiosity."

"I was kidding!" Carrie chuckled. "Sorry, I have a really good poker face."

"Hell, yeah she does." Nick explained, "Tawny and her shocked the hell out of Greggo and me. For a split second I really thought they were gonna rip each other's clothes off."

Catherine laughed, "I'm sure Sanders was disappointed they didn't."

Enjoying the merriment, Jim winked at Gil. "Should we tell them about those two glorious nights when we slept together in Reno?"

Gil appreciated the humor, because he knew it would end any minute. "We were at a law enforcement convention. I was there to do a presentation on blood evidence collection. The department was too cheap to pay for two rooms and the hotel was booked solid, so I couldn't opt to pay for my own. Jim drools in his sleep."

"Yeah, well, when I got up to pee in the middle of the night, he was grinding his teeth."

"I only do that when I'm stressed," Gil clarified. _Sara better break out her earplugs tonight. _

_I better break out my earplugs tonight. _Mrs. Grissom gripped her husband's hand. "Don't feel bad, everyone does something in their sleep."

"Nick snores," Carrie, Sofia **and **Catherine simultaneously answered.

When everyone turned to stare at Nick, Catherine explained, "No, you bunch of perverts. I heard him when he fell asleep driving back from working a crime scene in Searchlight once."

Carrie breathed a sigh of relief, until Don strolled in whistling as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"I'm baaaaaaaaaack." The cheery lawyer tossed his briefcase on the table at the front of the room. "Well now, don't you all look happy! I think I can change that."

**The Vartanns**

**3:24 p.m. **

Returning with a glass of ice water, Tony's heart ached for Becca, who was sitting on the couch with the saddest look on her damp face. Her grief stronger than even her tear-suppressing medication, she had bawled her eyes out in his arms after he hung up speaking with Mr. Dwyer. "Here you go, Honey." He opened his palm for her to take her Xanax and handed over the glass. "Is there anything else I can get you? How about some tea, or…"

"A hug."

"You got it."

Into his chest she sniffled, "I keep thinking if I had gone to the party with him that night, this wouldn't have happened."

"You don't know that. For all we know, if you had gone, you could have ended up dead." He kissed the top of her head as she trembled in his arms. "I'll make some calls and find out who's working the case. They'll find who did it." He knew if it was truly a professional hit called by Bruce Campbell, the odds were slim to none.

"Should I call Hoj? It's his honeymoon, but I think he'll be pissed at me if he misses the funeral."

"He gets back Thursday night, right?"

"Yeah."

"Things work a little differently with homicides. The body won't be released right away and then it has to be transported, so by the time they…" When he realized his unemotional discussion of her friend's corpse was getting to her, he stammered, "Sorry, uh…how about I call Nick and see who is working on the case?"

**Sheriff Burdick's Office **

**3:25 p.m. **

"Let's talk about the Rodgers case, shall we?" Don relaxed in his chair with a bulging file.

Gil felt the target on his head glowing neon red as the attorney readied to launch his next missile.

"Dr. Grissom, what made you open an investigation into Samantha Hatcher's death twenty-three years after her tragic fall was ruled accidental?"

"Technology has changed dramatically in twenty-three years. Twenty-three years ago, kids were still playing record albums, the majority of today's kids have never seen one. DNA evidence wasn't a factor in 1981, but it was in 2004."

"You're very eloquent."

"Thank you."

"I understand how a blood-stained jacket found today would be processed differently than if it had been found in '81, that's logical to me and I've seen that scenario in many re-opened cases. What I **can't** understand is…how did you come upon Samantha's jacket in the first place?"

Nick jumped in, "I'm the investigator who explained all that on the stand."

"Wow." Don rolled his chair on wheels over to Nick. "After all I put you through, why on Earth would you draw attention to yourself, Mr. Stokes?"

"What the hell else can you possibly have on me, Don?" Now that he felt confident Carrie couldn't be driven away, Nick focused on deflecting the sleazebag's focus off Gil and Sara.

"Why did you present the evidence at the Rodgers trial instead of Dr. Grissom? No offense, but he's a hell of a lot smarter than you, Mr. Stokes. As a child, he was labeled gifted, while you were in special classes for the learning disabled until seventh grade. Tell me…did you ride the short bus?"

"No, I walked with my sisters." Sitting in a room full of brilliant minds, the revelation hurt much more than the sex stuff. "Did you also find out that I was an A-Student all through high school and graduated with honors from A&M even though I played ball and worked part time during college?"

"That's quite a turnaround for someone who repeated first grade. I guess that makes you a 'come from behind' kind of guy? And I don't mean sexually, because I've already established that's true."

Nick answered with an eye roll.

"I think you were waaaaaay behind by the time your boss asked you to join in the Rodgers case."

"I'm sure you'll tell me why you think that."

Don pointed across the room. "Because Dr. Grissom, Ms. Willows and Mr. Brass had a very important meeting, and they didn't invite you. It was held at Paul and Wendy Blake's house, not their new one, the old one…Wendy's childhood home that she inherited when her mother died. Hey! I need to add them to my 'got a new house since Mike went to jail' list!' Did you buy it for them, Dr. Grissom? Or was it purchased with your settlement money, Ms. Blake?" Snickering, he jumped up and went to the white board. "To continue my story, Nick…those three met and figured out a plan. Then, later on down the road, they spoon-fed you what you were supposed to say to the jury. Kind of how your fiancée told you what to say when people asked how you afforded your new house. See…smart people know how to control and use you…just ask your brother."

"Or your client," Nick retorted. "He's a real smart guy. To nail him, it took a genius and the fact that twenty-three years ago, he never would have thought we'd have technology to decipher whose blood was on a jacket and be able to tell how it did and didn't get there."

"Is that what they told you?"

"C'mon, Don." Nick laughed at the man, "They couldn't add Mike's twenty-three year old blood to the jacket."

"Aww." Don walked over to Carrie, smiling, "It's really very sweet of a genius like you to love a guy who is so slow on the uptake. Do you want to tell him how it could be done, or should I?" He waited a few seconds then said, "Okay, I'll tell him." Whipping around, he yelled, "**Duh! **Greg Sanders did the DNA analysis! He manipulated the results per Dr. Grissom's specifications. "

Tired of the insinuation, Gil huffed, "He knows that's not how we work."

"Oh, I think he's very familiar with how you folks manipulate things." Don smiled at Nick, "After all, didn't Mr. Brass just get your dyke sister, Katie, out of a DUI on Saturday night?

Nick caught Carrie's eyes as they both thought 'how the hell did he hear about that!'

To Jim it was abundantly clear there were snitches in the police department who Don had obviously convinced to take the former cop's side, "Hey, Schultzy! Here's a news flash…Katie was released because she had an asthma attack and used her inhaler before taking the field breath test, which as I'm sure you know, can throw off results. Because she passed the physical sobriety tests, and because she offered to submit to a blood test, everyone agreed she should be released. Logic, not favoritism was our motivation."

Don walked straight over to Sara. "I didn't know you were asthmatic."

"I'm not."

"Oh." Don casually stood before the quivering woman. "Then what excuse did Jim Brass use to get you out of your DUI in 2004?"

Sara's gut feeling was right, from the look on Carrie's face it was obvious she didn't know about the incident.

"Come on, Mrs. Grissom. I know you blew over the limit. They were just about to book you when a call came in from Jim. You were told to wait for your supervisor to pick you up. You weren't dating Dr. Grissom at the time, it was the 'lust from afar phase', was it not?"

Under the table, Sara dug her nails into her lap_. I know what phase I'm in right how…hell on Earth. _

"See, Nicky." Don pointed to the flummoxed woman sitting in front of him. "They're not coming to her rescue because what I'm saying is the truth. They covered it up, just like they hid the truth about Samantha's jacket from you."

"We didn't cover up anything, "Grissom snapped, momentarily losing his patience. "The limit had just changed from .08 to 1.0. Cops were showing leniency during a grace period."

"Oh, okay." Between smirks, Don asked the Sheriff, "Do you have a copy of the departmental memo explaining this grace period leniency procedure your officers were supposed to follow?"

"It wasn't a written procedure," the Sheriff explained, knowing the jerk would have a field day with the answer. "It was just something officers were doing at their own discretion in non-injury cases for a couple of months following the change."

"So, why did they bring Ms. Sidle all the way to the station? Why didn't they show her leniency at the scene?" Don pointed to Jim. "Why did it take a call from a police captain to get the officer to show leniency? Could it be that Ms. Sidle was well beyond the leniency limit?"

Jim raised his hand. "My turn. They didn't want to let her go without asking my opinion, because Ms. Sidle is a CSI and they weren't sure if her supervisor would want to take disciplinary action. I told them I'd call her supervisor and let him make the decision. Go ahead, have your field day with that."

"Thank you, I think I will." Don sat in front of Sara. "It had to be pretty embarrassing to have the man of your dreams come to the police station to pick you up from a DUI. Do you think that's why he didn't hook up with you for so long? Your immaturity?"

Sara remained silent, gulping down her pride.

Don walked to the center of the room. "Being immature for your age is something you've suffered from for quite a while, isn't it, Mrs. Grissom? Which is interesting, since you have such a thing for older men. Dr. Grissom is fourteen years older than you. In college you dated several professors all between twelve and fifteen years older than you. One of them remembers you fondly, the two others…not so much. They categorized you as 'needy' and 'manipulative' and one of them said you liked to pull 'attention getting maneuvers'. What do you have to say about that?"

The term 'attention getting maneuver' took Gil back to Tahoe and his interrogation of Mike.

_Leaning across the table, Mike whispered, "Don't you see...I'm just the pawn in Sara's schoolgirl game? If you hadn't shown up when you did, I bet she would have feigned a collapse on the way to the lobby to get the ball rolling. The cops would have shown up, found the vial on me and..." _

_Incredulous, Grissom asked, "How would this help her?"_

_"She hoped that this trauma would make the guy finally give her the affection she craved. Can't you picture it…the guy finds out what happened and rushes to her side. Because he almost loses her he has a sudden change of heart. Maybe he'd sit by the bed holding her hand, telling her how much he cares…calling himself a fool for ever turning her away. Game over. She's got him."_

_Grissom fought to find the hole in Mike's story. "There is nothing in Sara's past that would lead me or anyone to believe she would do something like that. Nothing!"_

"_Oh yeah?"_

_Jumping up from the table Grissom blasted, "I'm through listening to your fabrication!"_

_Suddenly a smile curved over Mike's lips. "I have to disagree about Sara's past. I think there is something there. Sara has done something like this before and she got results but not the result she wanted. So this time I think she upped the ante hoping for a bigger payoff."_

_His anger rapidly escalating, Grissom fumed. "What the hell are you talking about? You barely know Sara, how could you know about her past!"_

_Shaking his head, Mike grinned wider. "You're supposed to be the genius so why can't you figure this stuff out? Why do I have to keep giving you the answers? Okay…I'm feeling generous so I'll give you a hint. Three letters…ready?" _

_Grissom's eyes narrowed as he watched Mike's face light up with pleasure._

"_D…U…I."_ _The pleasure of the reveal thrilled his twisted mind. "The look on your face…totally priceless." Mike shook with laughter before commenting in his best TV announcer voice, "Let me introduce 'the guy' himself…Gil Grissom."_

_Disturbed beyond reason, Grissom could barely remember to breathe._

"_Uh...yeah I was talking about **you** the whole damn time. Duh!"_

_Delirious with excitement Mike exclaimed, "Sara sure got you to come running that night, didn't she? Say it with me, Gil...**attention getting maneuver**." Cackling he asked, "Speaking of getting attention…do I have yours?"_

"Yes," Sara cleared her throat, but unfortunately her voice was still shaky. "I dated professors. One I recall fondly, the other two were very immature for their ages. When they cheated on me and dumped me, I got pissed. I think any eighteen year old sheltered girl would. If they want to call dropping their class the next day an 'attention getting manuever' that's their prerogative, I call it a smart choice. Tuition is expensive at Harvard, why the hell would I waste my time in an idiot's classroom?"

"Not that you were paying the bills," Don reminded the orphan. "You were on full scholarship, remember? Because of your stellar academic record and the fact you were an impoverished foster kid thanks to your murderous mother killing your abusive father."

If looks could kill, Gil knew he would have been guilty of murder.

"Mrs. Grissom…" Don took a seat on the edge of the table in front of her. "I really don't want to drag you through the mud, but what choice do you leave me? I can't let my client sit in prison for a crime he didn't commit just because you decided to use him as a pawn to get Gil to sleep with you. Come on…you have the ring on your finger and his baby in your belly, so why not give up the act and let us call it a day? You know you have the power to put an end to this, don't you?

"How?" Carrie queried after a sip of water from her bottle. "What do you want from her?"

"I want her to admit that she took the GHB from the lab and agreed to go to Tahoe with Mike just so she could stir up some drama and have Gil 'rescue' her like the Knight in Shining Armor she fantasized him to be. I want her to admit she put the GHB in her cocktail when she knew Dr. Grissom was at the resort, and I want her to admit she let Mike take the fall for Samantha's death because she got off watching her dream man nail his ass as some freakish show of loyalty."

"Is that all?" Sara gave a sarcastic laugh. "You want me to lie about all of that to help a murderer get out of jail twenty-four years early? Fat chance."

"I figured you'd say that." Pulling his ringing cell phone off his belt, he said, "So, I'll just have to keep going."

**The Vartanns**

**3:46 p.m. **

"Thanks for coming. I'm Becca's husband, Detective Tony Vartann, I work with your son all the time." He closed the front door and held out his hand.

"Dr. Scott Sanders." When they had spoken on the phone twenty minutes earlier he imagined the man to be shorter for some reason. "Nice to meet you, I wish it was under better circumstances."

It was hard to believe the conservatively dressed man who looked like Dennis Quaid's older brother, could be wacky Greg's father_. I wonder if they adopted the nutjob? _Then he remembered Greg's mother really was a nutjob and figured Greg got his quirks from her.

"You have a lovely home," Scott robotically commented.

"Thanks, it's all Becca's doing." He pointed down the hall. "She's in the family room. Since I can't get any answers about Charlie over the phone, I want to head down to the station and see what's what, but there was no way I was leaving her alone." With Carrie and Nick not answering their cells and Greg in Maui, his wife didn't know anyone else in Vegas.

"I'm happy to help. Oh…congratulations on your marriage, by the way. I realized driving over here that I had forgotten to say that over the phone…I was too stunned by the news." Running his fingers through his light brown hair, Scott followed Becca's husband down the hall. "Charlie's parents are members of my old Country Club, so I knew him since he was born. I've also been his dentist since he was three. He knocked his front two baby teeth loose well before their time and his mother was frantic that he wouldn't get modeling jobs if he lost them early. I can't imagine her coping with this news. Charlie was the center of her universe."

"Mr. S?" Becca whimpered when she saw him step into the room. Tony had said he was coming and she was relieved he was here and she wouldn't have to be alone. "Our Charlie is gone."

"I know, Honey." When he saw her looking like a sad little girl, he took a seat on the couch and pulled him into his arms. Ever since he heard the news, he wished he could embrace his son and he began counting the minutes until Greg's return.

"I'm going to miss him."

"All I can think about is when you, Greg and Charlie put those three Galapagos penguins in the club swimming pool."

"We wanted a dolphin, but they were locked up tight."

"Where'd they get penguins?" Tony asked while clipping his badge to his jacket.

"They stole them from a local aquarium. They did that type of thing a lot." Then Scott saw the badge and remembered the guy was a cop. "I meant **borrowed**."

"Uh huh." Tony smiled at his wife. "I promise I'll call as soon as I find something out."

**Sheriff Burdick's Office **

**3:50 p.m. **

"Good news!" Don returned his cell phone to his pants pocket. "I just found out that Greg has made a complete recovery. He was just spotted lounging by the Four Seasons' swimming pool in Maui sipping ginger ale with Tawny at his dside. I bet all of you wish you were there instead of in this stuffy room with me, huh?"

Catherine bluntly informed the jerk, "I think I speak for all of us when I say, we'd rather be getting root canal without Novocain than be here with you."

Chuckling at the remark, Don took a seat in front of Sara again. "Are you an opera fan, Mrs. Grissom?"

"Yes." Although it was new to her, she considered herself a fan. "My husband introduced me to it."

"Did you and your husband go to the opera in San Francisco on June twenty-fourth of this year to see Cosi fan Tutte?"

"Yes." Sara looked at Gil, wondering what their opera trip had to do with anything.

"Who bought the tickets? You or your husband?"

"Neither." While frantically trying to figure out where he was going with the topic, Sara explained, "My Dissertation Professor at Berkeley, Professor Samuels, told me I could have two of his season tickets for completing my dissertation. He knows Gil is an opera fan and hoped the gesture would make him more wiling to come to Berkeley as a Guest Lecturer. I picked Cosi fan Tutte."

"**Why **did you pick Cosi fan Tutte, an opera about immature lovers who play games that get them into trouble and hurt one another before they finally wed and live happily ever after? Was it…empathy?"

"Scheduling actually." She hated him for tainting a very special memory. "It was the most convenient."

"Yes, it appears that it was," Don snickered. "Who is Brian Anderson, Mrs. Grissom?"

Suddenly the bastard's evil plan was crystal clear to Gil and Sara.

"If you don't want to, I'll tell the story." Don got up and circled the room, getting more excited by the second. "I'll tell it just like Brian Anderson's wife told one of my staff members when he was following up on Berkeley leads and called asking to speak with your ex-lover." Pausing in front of Carrie, he explained, "Sara dated Brian, a Chemical Engineering grad student who attended Berkeley at the same time she did for her Masters. He broke things off with her, and started dating Miranda, who is now his wife. Sara didn't take the news well back then and she burst into his apartment and went a little psycho. Campus security was called as a matter of fact." Lowering his voice to a whisper, Don needled, "Since Sara's mom was a whackjob when it came to men, I suppose the apple didn't fall far from the tree."

"That's uncalled for," Carrie chided the fellow lawyer. "A skilled attorney can make his case without cheap shots."

"No, a skilled attorney can **choose** to make their case without cheap shots." Chuckling, he strolled back to Sara. "I choose to make mine with the cheap shots left in, because it's fun. Mrs. Grissom…tsk tsk…you were escorted away by security, weren't you?"

"For shouting a few expletives when I caught my boyfriend screwing Miranda when he was supposed to be on a date with me. I think that makes me pretty normal."

"I couldn't agree more," Catherine groaned. "Cheating pig bastards deserved to be called out."

Don nodded at the reply. "I agree with your statement, but the problem is that at the time, **multiple** witnesses confirmed that Mr. Anderson had broken things off with Ms. Sidle **three weeks prior** and that even though he **repeatedly **made it clear to her that they were over, she simply couldn't move on. It was so bizarre, that these people recall the details many years later, Ms. Willows." Sitting in front of her he asked, "Admit it…this kind of hardcore denial is pretty typical for Sara, isn't it? I'm specifically thinking of her clinging to the hope that Gil would date her even though he gave her no encouragement for many years. And don't deny it, Sara…you said it yourself on the news when your husband was trapped in the Harper House cave-in."

Carrie couldn't deny the guy was an expert at character assignation.

"In case you don't remember…"

Cringing from head to toe, Sara remembered every incriminating word. _I really wouldn't be sad if you got hit by a bus, Donny. _By now she figured Nick was feeling much better about himself. Being a drunk and a psycho definitely trumped being a sex-addict and a slow learner when he was ten.

Don handed out copies of the TV news transcript. "I'll let you read it yourself."

"This is Ana Silva reporting to you live from the scene of the Harper House Tragedy. While the rescue team continues their heroic efforts to save trapped Crime Scene Investigator Gil Grissom, I had a chance to speak to his wife of only eight days, Sara. As if their story wasn't tragic enough, it gets worse. Here is an excerpt from my interview..."

(Footage begins)

"Sara, if things don't turn out well today, at least you have years of good memories together, right?"

"Actually it took us five years just to admit we loved each other. For **five years** we worked side by side longing for one another, but too scared to take a chance on love. Finally, last September…"

(Footage ends)

"A love story five years in the making! We'll have the full interview with Sara Grissom coming up at four o'clock. For now, I'm Ana Silva, KTBC, Las Vegas' news leader."

When he saw they were done reading, Don sighed, "Poor Ana Silva, may she rest in peace."

Getting frustrated for Sara, Nick snipped, "BFD, Don. Girls get pissed when guys cheat on them. You know….hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"I bet your sister-in-law, Lissa, would agree."

"I'm sure she would." Nick shrugged. "So, what's your friggin' point with this Brian Anderson crap?

"Relax, Cowboy." Don held up a hand. "I swear, it'll be worth the wait." This time he sat in front of Sofia. "We discussed earlier how devastated you were when Nick didn't want to be your boyfriend anymore, Ms. Curtis. Right after he tore your heart out and stomped on it a few times, you went back into your apartment to bawl your eyes out and throw a few things, but what did you do after that? Did you seek some sort of revenge?"

"No."

"C'mon…you never screwed with his case files? Tried to get him fired? You had to have plenty of golden opportunities."

"No, Don," Sofia calmly replied. "I went out and had a rebound relationship with a guy I met at a Ballistics seminar. After the breakup, I was professional around Nick when I had to be, but other than that I gave him the deep freeze. We only reconciled our differences this year and now, like Carrie said earlier, we're friends."

"Thank you, Ms. Curtis." Don stood smiling at the woman who had just answered his questions and then turned to Sara. "See…that's a **mature **response to a painful breakup. She released some anger and emotion when it was fresh, and then she let it go. She was able to be professional when duty called, but saw no reason to be friendly until time had passed and water was under the bridge." Launching a heavy sigh in Sara's direction he acted like a disappointed father, "Unfortunately, the same can't be said for you, Ms. Sidle. No, as recently as your trip to the opera, you were** still** angry and trying to get attention and revenge with Mr. and Mrs. Anderson."

"How?" Carrie queried, highly skeptical of the jerk's statement, but when she saw her friend's gaze turn toward the door, she knew something bad was about to happen.

"To quote Ryan Seacrest, Ms. Blake…you'll find out after the break." He hurried for the door, "I drank a triple shot before we started up again. Nature calls! Talk amongst yourselves!"

When the door shut, Sara said, "I can't do this."

**Perry and Sons Mortuary – Las Vegas **

**4:17 p.m. **

"This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do," Bruce Campbell vacantly remarked as he stood in a room full of casket samples.

Grace Perry, the funeral director, gave her usual sympathetic nod. "Please, take all the time you need."

"Which one is the most expensive?" he asked, unable to cope with the bevy of choices.

Walking over to the priciest model, Grace explained, "This is our finest. It's bronze with a silk interior and superior to all others manufactured today. All the best celebrities are laid to rest in this one. It's shown with a light beige interior, but if you would like something different, you can select from a variety of colors. You also have the option of personalizing the inside panels with sayings or images that reflect your daughter's spirit."

"She liked purple," was all the grieving father could manage.

"We have lovely lilac silk as well as a deep purple. I have samples in my office from which you can choose."

Bruce ran his hand over the sculpted bronze. "When Nina turned sixteen I bought her the car of her dreams, it's only fitting that she have the finest…" The word stuck in his throat for a moment. "…casket."

"Very well, then. Let's return to my office for some iced tea and a look at those silk samples."

Turning to his long-time friend and bodyguard, Bruce lifelessly directed, "While I handle things here, I want you to make sure Celine is safe at the crisis center. Get a message to her from me…tell her not to worry, that I'm working to get her back and we'll be together very soon."

On their way out the door, Ivan confirmed, "You know I'm here for you and Celine. Whatever you need me to do…consider it done."

**Sheriff Burdick's Office **

**4:26 p.m. **

Staring at the door, Sara dreaded Schultz's inevitable return. _I'm done._ Although her plan had been to confess her pathetic behavior to the group before the sleazy lawyer returned to the room, Nick and Carrie had immediately holed up in a corner, while the rest of the group checked their voicemail messages. Only her husband was available to listen and he already knew the details.

"Honey…" Gil took a seat in Nick's empty chair. "Whatever he tells them, it doesn't matter. These people know you. They know you're more than the sum of a few bad choices. Do you think any differently of Nick after Don ripped his reputation to shreds? Did his night at the Cottontail Ranch or his romps with Tisha and Sofia suddenly make you forget all the effort he's put in at the lab or with BPAC? Are you planning to cut him out of your life forever because of what Don said?"

"No," she quietly replied, finally able to lift her gaze from the floor.

"It'll work the same way for you, Honey. They won't think any differently about you after Schultz rakes you over the coals." He took her shaky hand and pressed it to his chest. "And you know it won't change a damn thing between us. All you have to do is keep breathing and he'll eventually shut up."

"I just wish there wasn't so much in my past to make it easy for him."

"The best thing to do is to stay as quiet as possible. So, if I'm across the table keeping my trap shut, it's not because I don't care, it's simply the smart thing to do."

"Thank you." Her husband's tender touch and loving gaze made her believe his words. "You're right." It helped to see Carrie and Nick smiling at each other in the corner. "I'm not going to let this bastard get to me, and I **know **he can't come between us."

"Exactly." At the sound of the door opening, Gil stole a kiss and reluctantly returned to his assigned seat.

"Where were we!" Don excitedly asked as he rubbed his freshly washed hands together. "Ah, yes…the opera, Mrs. Grissom, and your 'attention getting maneuver'. Get this everyone…while she was standing in the lobby, she saw her Ex, Brian Anderson and his wife, Miranda."

Gil remembered the odd scene like it was yesterday…

_"I don't believe it! Sara, is that really you" Miranda squealed with excitement, "My goodness you look fantastic! How long has it been?" _

_Sara felt the need to qualify the question. "Since I found you in bed with Brian? Six years." _

_"You're not seriously still upset about that, are you?" Miranda chuckled. "My goodness, we're all adults. Besides, I see a diamond ring on your finger so you've obviously moved on. Everything worked out for the best, right?" _

_Breaking out into a jolly laugh Sara exclaimed, "Gotcha!" _

_"You always did have a quirky sense of humor, Sara," Brian noted. _

_Taking Grissom's arm, Sara lied about her marital status, "Miranda, I'd like you to meet my husband, Gil. The two of you have something in common…a love of English Literature." _

_Miranda smiled warmly and extended her hand. "I'm always happy to meet another literary scholar especially since my dear husband's head is devoted to science and not art. I had to drag him here kicking and screaming. He'd rather hear nails on a chalkboard than opera." _

_Grissom returned the greeting with the requisite response. "Nice to meet you." _

_"Hey, if you don't have other plans," Brian suggested, "how about we all go out for drinks to officially wash everything under the bridge and celebrate things turning out well for all parties involved?" _

_"Sounds great!" Sara eagerly replied. "Where should we tell our driver to take us?" _

_"Absinthe on Hayes." Helping Miranda on with her wrap he smiled. "You really had us going there, Sara. We'll see you at the bar." _

_"See you there," she cheerily replied as they left the lobby. When they were gone she seethe,"Oh! I can't believe the audacity of those two. Unbelievable." _

_"What…?" Grissom was at a loss for words for the second time this evening. "I'm…I'm still trying to figure out what shocked me most." Staring at her he listed the options. "Hearing you call me by my first name, hearing you announce me as your husband, or hearing you accept an invitation to go out with your ex-boyfriend and his wife who you only minutes earlier referred to as a blond bimbo bitch." _

_"If I said no then they would think I was still upset about the whole thing." _

_"Aren't you?" _

_"They laughed in my face when I walked in on them that day. It hurt. It still does. You heard them…they're **still **laughing." _

_Still a tad confused, he said, "So explain to me why we're meeting them for drinks?" _

_"Therapy…closure…Dr. Myers would approve." She chuckled. "Yes, closure with a teeny hint of revenge." _

_"Clarify that last part for me because I'm rather certain Dr. Myers wouldn't recommend that part." _

_Grinning she took his arm and headed for the door. "I know I got the better end of the deal and now I have a chance to gently rub it in Miranda's face. We'll go out with them, you'll be devastatingly charming and literary with her and soon she will realize that I have the better man and the joke is no longer on me, it's on her." _

Don pointed to Sara. "Whenever she feels inferior or rejected, it's game time! And that night with Brian and Miranda she didn't stop at the marriage lie. Nooooo, after she got done telling them where she fictitiously married and honeymooned with Gil, Sara was **so** jealous over Miranda being pregnant with Brian's baby, she told them she was four months pregnant! For hours, she lived in a fantasy world and she was so skilled, two Berkeley grads never caught on. That tells me she's an expert in the arts of manipulation and deception. My client agrees also agrees with that assessment."

Gil wanted to say something in his wife's defense, but thinking back to the evening in question, he remembered feeling disappointed himself…

_Miranda caressed her belly. "No alcohol for baby so I'll have cranberry juice with club soda and a twist of lime." Eyeing Sara she continued smoothing her hand over her stomach. "I'm six months pregnant with our first." _

_"I'll have what she's having, thank you." Smiling at Miranda, Sara announced, "Gil and I are expecting our first too." _

_"Gil, you look a little shocked," Brian chuckled. "I was like that at first too." _

_Sara slapped Grissom's thigh under the table which was their pre-arranged code for 'just go with it'. _

_"You know…" Grissom threw his arm around Sara and pulled her close. "Every time she says it, it's like hearing it for the first time."_

Since Gil couldn't deny that Sara had issues, he remained silent and supported her with unflinching eye contact.

Sitting in front of Nick, Don said, "Your pal Sara didn't tell the **truth** that night in San Francisco, and she made no effort to correct Brian and Miranda's **perception**. It wasn't until she bumped into Mr. and Mrs. Anderson again a few months later that she set the record straight. Her confession was brought on by Miranda expressing her condolences when she noticed Sara didn't look seven months pregnant like she should have. Your friend can be very deceptive, Mr. Stokes. Actually, let's not mince words…she's a compulsive liar who gets very edgy when a man she wants ignores her, and she holds a grudge for a long time, but most of all, she hates feeling left out…like most children do." Glancing over at Jim he asked, "Isn't that right, Mr. Brass? Didn't she flip out at your girlfriend, Lady Heather, in the parking lot of The Fitness Den on August 22nd of this year?"

Recalling the awkward confrontation, Jim stared at Sara.

_"You calculating Bitch," Sara snapped in Heather's face. _

_Jim stepped forward in his lady's defense. "Hey now! She doesn't deserve that, Sara. It's me you're pissed at. How about giving her a chance to explain before you…" _

_"A chance, Jim?" Livid, she unleashed her fury. "Oh, so **now**, after I'm blindsided and humiliated, I'm supposed remain calm and give you all a chance. Do you have ANY idea what this feels like right now? She pulsated with anger as she screamed, "You **lied** to my face **repeatedly**. You made a **game **out of this…you were laughing at me while I stood there trying to guess who your mystery lady was! Oh my god! You cracked jokes in front of me about it! How could you? I really believed you were someone I could count on. But now I know I can only count on you to let me down. Just like my real father." She fought to hold back her tears. _

"C'mon, who enjoys bein' lied to, Schultz?" Nick posited when everyone else stayed quiet. "Seriously? And so what if she's a little emotional? Some people are, some people aren't. Take me for instance…I'm sure you know I can be a loud and passionate person when I get my feathers ruffled, while Grissom is the opposite, stayin' calm and collected. That night at The Fitness Den…you know what was going on based on your spy's **perception**, but you don't know the whole** truth**. For instance, you don't know if Sara was taking hormones to help with her pregnancy that made her edgy or emotional. Kinda like with my sister…you didn't know she had an asthma attack right before she blew into the breathalyzer. The **perception** was she was DUI, but the** truth** is, she had just had an asthma attack and in getting out her inhaler, she momentarily spaced and drove through the red light. Also, if Greg were here, he'd tell you that Lady Heather was very nasty to Sara when they were processing a case at The Dominion months before Sara blew up at her."

"Bravo, Mr. Stokes!" Don gave him a round of applause. "Nice retort. You can really tell you were raised on a ranch full of lawyers."

"Thank you." Nick sat a little taller in his chair. "Perception, isn't good enough, you have to know the **whole** story before you accuse someone." His thoughts turned to Charlie laying dead in a hotel bed at The Royale. "Reacting when you only have half the story can hurt innocent people."

While Nick looked great at that moment, both Gil and Carrie knew Don wouldn't let it last for much longer.

Don nodded. "That's what happened to you and Greg with this whole gay thing, right? The photos looked damning, but there was an innocent explanation for all of them."

"Exactly," Nick concurred, knowing this was going far too well to stay that way. "Those photos hurt a lot of people."

Pleased he had been able to cause chaos with the photos his spy snapped, Don grinned with delight. "I agree with you, Mr. Stokes, and from here on out, I promise to stick to the truth and nothing but the truth."

"Good." Nick braced for the shoe he knew was about to drop.

"Like the truth about how Jim Brass fixed things in Tahoe, or the truth about Wendy Blake and Gil Grissom conspiring to frame my client." Snickering, the lawyer asked, "Have you ever seen the movie A Few Good Men with Jack Nicholson?"

"Twice."

"You want the truth, Stokes? You can't handle the truth!" Don yelled in his best Nicholson impression. "And the people I'll be blasting in this room are far from innocent. Ms. Willows…Ms. Sidle…Mr. Brass and **especially** Dr. Grissom, are guilty with a capital G."

**Perry and Sons Mortuary – Las Vegas **

**4:52 p.m. **

Walking out of the funeral home overridden with guilt, Bruce Campbell winced in the harsh afternoon sun. With all the arrangements for Nina made, he would call Ivan from the limo and get an update on Celine. The last thing he wanted was for something bad to happen to the only child he had left in this world.

"Excuse me…Mr. Campbell?"

Bruce eyed the well-coiffed man wearing an expensive designer suit. "Yes?"

"I saw the news of your daughter's passing on TV and wanted to offer my condolences. To lose a child is devastating. I…unfortunately I know first-hand, because…I just lost my only child today."

"They were very helpful inside," Bruce commented, feeling an odd camaraderie with the grieving stranger. "The bronze is the way to go, it's the best. I'm sure, like me, you only want the best for your child."

"Yes," Dr. Dwyer gulped. "I did. I wanted everything for him, but now…now there's only one thing left I can get for him."

"Which is?"

"Revenge."

Time stood still as Bruce Campbell watched the man pull a 9mm pistol from beneath his jacket. "What…"

"This is for Charlie!"

By the time the gun was fired a second time, passersby on the street ran screaming for cover.

"You got it wrong! Charlie didn't kill your daughter!" Dr. Dwyer shouted at the top of his lungs at the man who lay bleeding on the sidewalk. "I know how you people work! I saw the bullet in my son's head! The cop at the hotel told me it was a hit! My Charlie is dead because you ordered a hit!"

"I…didn't," Bruce gasped as he tried to plug the holes in his chest. "I'm…sorry…you…"

"Sorry doesn't bring back my son!" As people frantically scurried into hiding places, the crazed father raised the gun once more. "**Nothing **you can say or do can bring back my Charlie!"

"Money…I have…"

"I don't need your money!" The plastic surgeon to celebrities shouted, "I'm as loaded as this gun!"

"Celine…I need…" Bruce whispered as life drained out of him from the chest.

"What I need is for you to stop talking," Dr. Dwyer lethargically retorted before releasing two more bullets into the man he believed to be his son's true murderer. "Thank you, that's much better." Looking up at the late afternoon sun, he very calmly put the gun to his throat and pulled the trigger once more.

**Author's Notes: **

Thanks for reading!

Chapters 8 and 9 are posted too. I was having trouble accessing this site so I'm posting all 3 at once to catch up.

Maggs


	8. Chapter 8

**Laws of Motion – Book 3**

**Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 8**

**Monday, September 26, 2005**

**Sheriff Burdick's Office **

**4:59 p.m. **

Now that he had the group sufficiently off balance, Don began the third, and what he hoped would be the most intense, segment of his meeting. "Dr. Grissom, thank you for waiting so patiently for your turn." His mouth twisted into a wry smile. "Where did you first meet your wife?"

"Berkeley." Gil wasn't about to give the man more than required.

"How did you meet her?"

"She attended one of my guest lectures."

"How old was she?"

"Twenty-three."

"And how old were you?"

"Are you that bad at math?" Gil snarked. "You already made a big deal out of me being fourteen years older, fourteen plus twenty-three…"

"Thirty-seven."

"Correct." Gil gave a professorial nod of approval.

"When did you and Ms. Sidle have your first date? And who did the asking?"

Gil paused, wondering if the truth would work against him. Ultimately he concluded that Don already knew the answer and if he lied, the cad would only open a nastier can of worms. "I'm a gentleman, Mr. Shultz…I did the asking." Smiling at Sara, he knew her mind was in the same place…

_In her ear, he asked in a husky whisper, "Tomorrow is my night off…yours too. How about dinner at my place? Seven o'clock?"_

_Delighted by the invitation into his inner sanctum she eagerly offered, "What can I bring?"_

_His honesty catching up with him, Grissom blurted his answer, "Pajamas."_

_Cracking up, Sara said, "Okay, I'm retracting my gentleman comment but you get bonus points for honesty."_

_Peeling himself away, Grissom shook his head. "I really said that out loud? And you wonder why I kept my mouth shut for so long."_

"_I'm saying goodnight now." Still laughing, Sara opened her door and stepped inside. "I need my rest…big date tomorrow."_

_Falling faster with each passing minute, he reluctantly replied, "Have a good evening, Sara."_

"_How could I not?" Knowing they were both mentally and physically exhausted from the stress of the last week, she lovingly said, "Try to get some sleep before shift, okay?"_

_Nodding, he watched her disappear behind the door._

"The date was September 28th, 2004 and we had a wonderful time, thank you for asking."

Ready to move in for the kill, Don pulled up a chair in front of Grissom. "So, Sara's plan to get your attention and make you **finally** care about her was a smashing success. Wait…I should backtrack for a moment." Counting off on his fingers, he stated, "The first time she tried was at Berkeley. Perhaps you remember Professor Antrim? You should, you slept with her on two occasions when you were there lecturing. Anyway, when we showed her a photo of Sara, she remembered her desperately trying to get your attention. Then, some years later, you asked Ms. Sidle to come to Vegas and work on the Holly Gribbs murder. I'm sure she thought 'this is it! He wants me!'" Shaking his head, Don heaved a dramatic sigh. "Alas, you only wanted her professionally, not personally."

Sitting across from her husband, Sara remembered how disappointed she was when she figured that out.

"According to the news report by the dearly departed Ana Silva, it took **five years** for you to give Ms. Sidle the relationship she had been longing for, but the question is…what was she doing all those years to get your attention?" Don chuckled hard. "According to co-workers, she wasn't wearing low cut shirts and throwing herself at you. That's Catherine's style, not Sara's."

"Aww, thanks, Don," Catherine tossed him a facetious wink and a smile. "I was feeling left out ever since you diss'd my ass."

"You're very welcome." Grinning, the anxious lawyer returned to his agenda. "Instead of acting like a tramp or a bitch around you, Sara was an obedient puppy. She followed you around, did everything she was told, and jumped through progressively higher hoops. For all that effort, you rewarded her by passing her over for promotions and dating classy women like Lady Heather. But she didn't give up, did she Gil? Noooo, she decided to play the jealousy card and she went out and found Hank the Hunky EMT, thinking he would do the job nicely."

"I wasn't trying to make him jealous," Sara corrected. "Ask Nick, he was there when I met Hank. We hit it off and started seeing each other shortly after that."

Nick was happy to pitch in. "Yep, the second they met, it was like I was invisible. Unfortunately, the guy was a lyin' pig who was engaged to another women and too chicken to break it off before Sara found out. It had nothin' to do with makin' Grissom jealous, she was totally bummed out when she broke up with Hank."

"I agree," Catherine interjected. "I took her out for a drink afterwards and she was really disappointed."

"Yeah," Don nodded, "I agree she was disappointed things didn't work out…with her plan to make Gil jealous, and when they didn't, she returned to puppy mode for a while. Maybe she even felt a little encouraged because you weren't dating anyone, Gil, but then her thirty-fourth birthday rolled around and she realized she wasn't any closer to snagging her dream man. Later that night she was in the field and according to several officers on the scene, she lost it. Do you remember that, Mrs. Grissom?"

Sara very calmly answered "I remember getting pissed at a rookie cop because he almost ruined the evidence that I needed to nail the animal who raped and killed an innocent teenage girl."

"_Who was first on the scene?" Sara shouted out to the uniforms. "I want an answer **now**! Who was first in that room!" _

"_I…I was ma'am." The rookie cop stepped forward, a blond All-American type who barely looked old enough to gamble on The Strip. "I'm Officer Barnes. I was…uh…I was the first one in the room." _

"_Did you place a blanket over the victim?" _

"_I…"_

_Blood pressure rising, she got in his face. "Answer my question, dammit!" _

"_I couldn't just leave her…" _

"_Didn't they teach you anything at the academy? You don't tamper with the crime scene EVER! No matter what you see or how you feel!" _

_Nick rushed over, "Sara, calm down."_

"_No, I won't calm down!" Without thinking, she batted him away like a fly. _

_I'm really sorry," the cop pleaded, "She reminded me of my kid sister and I couldn't stand to…" _

_Raging, she continued to make her point. "What if that was your sister in there? What if an asinine move by a rookie cop destroyed critical evidence and her killer was never caught because of it? How would you like THAT! That body and that crime scene is that girl's last chance for justice. They need to talk to me and I can't help her if you screw up!" _

"Sara was right to be pissed, because several pieces of key evidence had to be thrown out because of the Officer Barnes's move," Jim stated in her defense. "Barnes was reprimanded for it."

"Because my client took his job very seriously and made sure the rookie under his command was written up and punished accordingly…as he promised you he would, Mrs. Grissom."

Sara hated the reminder, because it was Mike's empathy that night that drew her to him.

For the millionth time, Nick cursed himself for making the ill-fated introduction.

"_Hey, Sara!_ _Over here!" With a silly smile on his face, Nick motioned for her to join him. "I want to introduce you to Lt. Mike Rodgers, a buddy of mine **and**…Officer Barnes's supervisor." _

_Sara flashed to anger, "I hope you got that punk's badge, because no one messes with my crime scene and gets away with it!"_

_Nick lowered his gaze thinking…what a way to make a first impression…bite the guy's head off. Much to his surprise though, Mike remained calm. _

"_Ms. Sidle," the officer warmly greeted the outraged CSI. "I completely understand your frustration and you have my word that Officer Barnes will be reprimanded. We'll put him back behind a desk until he can comprehend the serious nature of your work." Softly, he smiled, "I, on the other hand, do understand the importance of your job and thank you for your dedication. Without people like you nailing the bad guys, there would be a lot more creeps out there for us to catch." _

_His sensitivity diffusing her anger, Sara relaxed her stance. "Thanks." _

_Mike slipped a little closer. "I was wondering…you see I'm still pretty new in town …maybe you'd like to grab a cup of coffee and talk about the job some time? It's hard not having anyone to discuss things with after a long night at work and… " Shaking his head he lightly laughed, "I'm a little rusty at this forgive me. My wife…she died a little over a year ago and I haven't really asked anyone out in a while."_

_Staring into his empathetic brown eyes she replied, "Sure, I'll have coffee with you." She couldn't believe the words were coming from her mouth. Her head throbbed and her stomach churned, all she wanted to do was work the case until the sick bastard responsible for Jane Doe's death was hauled in. If she could have taken back the words…but it was too late. "Uh…how about 9 a.m. at the breakfast shop around the corner from the station? I'll just be taking a break though, so I won't be able to stay very long."_

"_No problem." Pleased with his success, Mike winked. "I'll see you then. Good luck with the case." _

_If only I hadn't done that,_ Nick thought as he realized all the suffering they were enduring led back to that **one** moment. A few seconds…a handful of words…and their lives had been changed forever. If Lt. Mike Rodgers had been assigned to a different case…if he had been off that day…if he had called in sick with a cold that night, all of them would have been spared this trauma.

Just as he was about to curse himself once more, Nick saw Carrie and remembered, if he hadn't introduced Sara to Mike, they wouldn't have met. Suddenly, a barrage of questions popped into his head. 'Was she worth it? Was Carrie worth Sara almost dying? Was she worth this exercise in frustration? Is she worth losing your job?' **_Yes!_** In his heart, he believed Sara's answer would be the same, because Carrie was her first real friend. **_Definitely._** The next questions were tougher. 'Is Carrie worth Mike getting out of prison an exonerated man?' **_Yes! _**'Even if he kills another innocent woman upon getting out?' He wanted to be a saint. He wanted to say _No, then it wouldn't be worth it. I'd rather never have met her than see an innocent woman be killed at Mike's hands,_ but that answer never came. His pulse notching, Nick wished he could turn off his paranoid brain. 'Even if Mike's next victim ends up being Sara? Or Tawny? Or Wendy? Or little McKenna. How about then, Nicky? Would Carrie still be worth it then? What if his next victim **is **Carrie?' "**No!"**

All eyes darted to Nick, who quickly covered, "Sorry, I was snappin' at myself, because I just remembered I was supposed to call in on somethin' important for the Campbell case and forgot."

"Let's take a break then, Nicky." Don stood, stretching his legs. "I'm sure the pregnant ladies need a restroom break anyway." The frequent breaks were part of the plan to get the group to splinter and to catch some of them alone and needled them one on one.

"Thanks." Nick was thrilled to have a break and wished his overactive mind would take one too. "Would Carrie still be worth it if your first child ended up being Mike's victim? Sure it's an illogical question, because without Carrie, you wouldn't be having a baby with her, but what would you do?' **_Simple…if_** _**he murders my child, I kill him**. _

**Outside Perry and Sons Mortuary**

**5:31 p.m. **

"This is Dr. Michael Dwyer," Vega pointed to one of two DBs on the sidewalk as CSI Brown snapped photos. "My guess is he thought Campbell popped his kid, so he took him out."

"Cool, now I don't have to do my job," Warrick cracked, knowing how much Grissom hates Vega's tendency to give his opinion at the scene. "What are two of you here anyway?" he queried, wondering why both Vartann and Vega had been dispatched.

"I'm not working," Tony explained as he checked his watch and wondered how much time he should give Becca to recover from the shock over Charlie before telling her about this next drama. "I heard this call come in when I was at the station looking into this case because Becca and Greg were friends of Charlie Dwyer, this guy's son. Crouching down next to the grieving father turned murderer he quietly admitted, "I just talked to this guy on the phone a couple of hours ago. He called to tell my wife that Charlie had been killed."

"What did you tell him?" Vega pressed, worried that something his co-worker had divulged had incited the man to kill. "Because if you…"

"Hey! Back the hell off," Vartann snapped as he stood up. "I've been doing this friggin' job longer than you, remember? First of all, I know better than to share details of a pending investigation, and second…I didn't have anything to tell him, because Becca and I had only been back from California a few minutes when he called."

"Sorry," Vega flashed a friendly smile. "My cholesterol is through the roof and my wife has me on this diet from hell. I'm starving, and it's making me crabby as shit."

Warrick snickered as he crouched down to get a close up of Michael Dwyer's splattered brain matter, "I just had this big-ass burrito on the way over…extra guac. I think I'll get another one on the way back to the lab."

"That new place over on Stuyvesant? It's good, huh?" Tony nodded. "Fantastic, I think I'll grab a couple of overstuffed burritos from there before I go home to my hot tamale. Extra rice and beans and nachos with lots of high-fat cheese."

"Screw both of you." Sam grabbed another piece of sugar-free gum to shove in his deprived mouth.

"So, what did Dwyer tell you, Vartann?" Warrick lowered his camera. "Because, when we check phone records, you may be the last person to speak with him before he did this."

"Shit." A cop talking to a guy right before he went nuts and started shooting people was the stuff Internal Affairs loved to delve into on slow days. "Becca was talking to the guy until she got hysterical and dropped the phone. I grabbed her and it, then introduced myself."

"You tell him you were a cop?"

Vartann groaned, "Yeah, and then of course he wanted information, but I explained we had been out of town and I hadn't been to work since Friday and before I could tell him that I couldn't discuss a case with a civilian, he hung up." Staring at Campbell, who had bled out from what looked like four bullet wounds to the chest and gut, Tony shook his head. "Dwyer didn't sound like he was going to run out and do this. He sounded heartbroken, not violent or suicidal."

"Apparently something tweaked him." Chomping his gum, Vega wished it was an overstuffed burrito.

**Sheriff Burdick's Office **

**5:35 p.m. **

"I'm starving," Carrie informed her fiancé as they approached the vending machine at the end of the hall. "How long do you think he's going to talk?"

"Don't blame me," Don replied as he surprised the couple from behind. "I gave Ms. Sidle a shortcut, but she opted not to take it."

Dropping quarters into the vending machine, Nick laughed, "I don't expect that she will at any point either."

"Then maybe you will, Mr. Stokes."

"Come again?" Nick replied as he looked at Carrie.

"All you have to do is agree to tell the judge your friends conspired and we're done. Your fiancée can supervise the arrangements, so you feel comfortable that you're not getting hoodwinked."

"You want me to sell out my friends when they're not even wrong in the first place?"

"To save your own ass?" Don laughed. "Hell, yeah. People do it all the time."

"Fat chance." Turning his back, Nick returned to dropping change into the machine.

"Very well." With a devilish grin plastered on his face, Don walked away. "Oh…by the way…I've already been to Ely to see Jack Willman. I even have the paperwork filled out to request an appeal. Guess who would have to testify?" When he heard Nick's fist punching the vending machine, he cackled, "There's that temper I was talking about. Just imagine what I could do to you on the witness stand, Stokes. You'd crack faster than your brother at a whore convention!"

Carrie covered her fiancé's mouth and whispered, "Don't. It's what he wants." With her free hand, Carrie selected 'B9'. "Eat some Cheetos, the crunching will relieve your tension."

"Cheetos." Nick breathed out and smiled. "I remember that."

_"Look what I have for you, Darlin'," Nick cheerily announced upon returning from the ball park snack bar. "You've only dreamed of them until now." When they were showering earlier she had given him a quick overview of her crazy Cheetos dream where he was too busy snacking on the forbidden carb to have sex with her…and then he wouldn't share the snack either. _

_Glancing up, Carrie saw her man dangling a bag of crunchy Cheetos. "HA!" Snatching the bag, she opened them like a giddy school girl. "Mmm…I've been craving these since my dream." _

"I wish this damn meeting was just a crazy dream," Nick grumbled as he grabbed two bags of Cheetos from the machine's dispenser.

"Here's the plan." Carrie snatched her bag. "We take these back into the room and munch one every time we need to chill."

"I would have needed ten bags to get through that bastard rakin' me over the coals." Retrieving the two bags of M&Ms he just paid for, Nick said, "I hope these are enough for Sara, 'cause I'm outta change."

"It takes dollar bills."

"Oh, yeah," Nick rolled his eyes while grabbing his wallet. "I guess Schultz was right, I am a little slow on the uptake. Hopefully our kid will have your brain, Sweetheart."

"You're smart, Nicky."

"You think so?" He shot her a sideways glance, hoping she wasn't being sarcastic.

"Hell, yeah!" she replied in **his** customary accent and tone. Bringing a Cheeto to his mouth she winked. "You were smart enough to pick me, weren't ya?"

"Best damn decision I ever made," he sweetly answered before letting him feed her the cheesy treat. "Mmm. This was…"

"Recess is over, kids!" Don yelled from down the hall. "I bet you were always making out with a chick at your locker when the bell rang, right, Stokes!"

"Yeah!" Nick took Carrie's hand. "And I bet you're still a virgin, Schultz, because only a lifetime's worth of DSB could make a guy as nasty as you."

Don laughed at the retort. "Maybe I should ask you for the name of a good hooker to bang!"

**Outside Perry and Sons Mortuary **

**5:40 p.m. **

"He fired two shots," the shaken twenty-one year old girl who had been waiting for a city bus to get to her job at The Tropicana told the detectives. "Right after he yelled 'This is for Charlie'. I don't know what they were saying before that because I had my Ipod on. My mom's always yelling at me that I play it too loud and I'm going to damage my hearing, but I heard that loud and clear, and then I saw him pull out a gun. I was totally freaked, I still am."

"You're doing great, Miss," Vega encouraged.

Closing his cell phone, Vartann announced, "Don't worry about work, Andrea, I explained everything to your boss and he understands why you won't be coming in." On top of everything else, the poor girl was sure she would be fired if she had to stay and answer questions instead of catching her bus. She had explained that she already missed a day that week when her dog got hit by a car and had to be rushed to the vet.

"Thanks. Um…okay, after I heard the shots, I ran and hid behind that car." With a trembling finger Andrea pointed to an old battered station wagon. "He yelled a bunch of stuff, about his son dying, that I don't remember exactly. Then he yelled, 'I don't need your money!' and 'The cop at the hotel told me it was a hit!"

Vega and Vartann exchanged looks and then Sam said, "I'll check to see which cop is assigned to guard Charlie's room at The Royale as soon as we're done here."

**Sheriff Burdick's Office **

**5:44 p.m. **

"Sara went to your office and said she was done chasing you, right, Gil?" Don sat in the chair he had left in front of Grissom. "Then she asked you for vacation time, which she intended to use to go away with Mike to Tahoe. During the course of that meeting, you were interrupted by your former boss, Conrad Ecklie, who was forced to retire after being caught in a compromising position by Mr. Stokes and Mr. Brass."

Jim smiled, remembering the shining moment of his career.

_Brass, finally getting over his speechlessness, exclaimed, "Who says you can't hit the jackpot in Vegas, Nicky?" Lowering his gun he cracked a sunny smile. "A guy could wait his whole career and never get a bust this good. This is better than Wendy Blake's banana bread fresh out of the oven." Right in front of them, in the skanky double bed of room 214, was none other than Conrad Ecklie. _

_Squirming like a trout on a line, Ecklie tried to break free, but since his hands and feet were bound to the mattress handles with leather straps, he didn't make much progress. Talking was also out of the question since he was expertly gagged with a black silk scarf. On top of the Assistant Director, was a very perturbed naked lady, who, with a wild mane of magenta hair and a Tijuana boob job, bore little resemblance to the conservative Mrs. Barbara Ecklie. _

_"Cops!" Flying high from the coke she just snorted off her john's chest, the hooker screamed, "Not what I friggin' needed tonight! Are you going to haul me in or can we work out a deal!" _

_Nick shook his head. "This can NOT be happening! I know I'm dreaming." _

_"You're not dreaming." Brass slapped his stunned co-worker on the back. "You have something you want to say to the big boss man who gave you shit for sleeping with a prostitute a few years back?" _

_Grinning, Nick asked, "What's her name? Candy or Brandy?" _

_The bodacious bondage babe answered on behalf of the gagged man flailing beneath her. "My name is Lucky." _

_"Mine too! Nick guffawed. "By any chance is your last name, Break?" _

Don looked up from his notes and very casually asked, "Does anyone know what Ecklie's doing now?"

Gil was the first to reply, "Last I heard he was in Ohio working for a security firm and he was assigned to work at a mall."

Don nodded, "When I spoke with him last week he had just taken a new position as head of security for a University. Ecklie doesn't like you very much, does he, Dr. Grissom?"

"No." Gil shuddered to think of the lies Conrad had probably spewed.

"You know what I spoke to him about, don't you?"

Sara knew. Closing her eyes, she remembered Ecklie's glee as he busted her.

_Narrowing his weasel eyes, Ecklie said, "Vegas seems larger than life but really it's pretty small…so small that when someone gets pulled into a police station on a DUI, even if she doesn't get booked, word gets around eventually. You got off lucky that night, Ms. Sidle and coincidentally who came to your rescue? Who came and took you by the hand and escorted you out of the station? What is it that you do around here to deserve such special treatment?" _

_Blindsided by his intimate knowledge of her failure as well as his veiled accusation, Sara stared at the floor. _

_"It was the **Officer's **decision to extend a professional courtesy!" Grissom blasted. "Sara's record is spotless. That night she was exhausted from busting her ass for the County. She barely blew over the new legal limit. She deserved the break. I'm her supervisor so I was the one they **had** to call and that's why **I **was the one to escort her out of the station and drive her home. Afterwards, the issue was discussed and the appropriate action advised…there **wasn't** a problem…there **isn't **a problem. Her work is outstanding..." _

_"Except when she loses a vial of GHB!" Ecklie steamed. "Let's cut to the chase. You both had your hands on the evidence so it could have been either of you who lost it. I can't suspend both of you because you're so backlogged already it would just make matters worse." Turning to Sara he coldly said, "Ms. Sidle, since you are worth less around here you'll be the one suspended….six days, unpaid, starting now." _

_Closing her eyes she focused on his words…worth less…and couldn't help but run them together. _

_"No!" Grissom jumped from his chair. "I'm not going to let your power trip back up things here. Everyone is already pulling doubles; do you really think cutting our resources is going to help our accuracy! She's needed **here**!" _

_"And you need to remember your place on the food chain!" Ecklie seethed. "Quit while you're ahead or I'll keep probing and if I do, I'm sure I'll find something to bring you both down…permanently." _

"Give me a break," Catherine huffed, "You don't really think people would care what **Ecklie **has to say after he was busted with a hooker in a no-tell motel." When she saw Carrie's eyes bulge wide, she knew she blew it.

"Excellent point, Ms. Willows." Don nodded enthusiastically. "Makes me wonder why a jury believed Nick when he testified against my client. Then again, Mike's first attorney failed to point out all of Nick's credibility issues, like being caught with a hooker. Look at your reaction regarding Ecklie, and at least the hooker he banged that night didn't die. Mr. Stokes can't say the same."

Catherine understood Carrie's look of horror much better now and promptly shut up. _Dammit!_

"Let's talk about the GHB, Dr. Grissom." Don relaxed in his chair. "A vial of GHB found at the Brianna Ellers crime scene was taken into evidence. Ms. Sidle was handling that evidence in one of the processing rooms when my client showed up. Why don't you tell us exactly what happened, Ms. Sidle."

_"Sara…aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?" Mike sweetly asked from his position in the doorway. _

_When Sara heard her date's voice she jumped off her stool. "I am **so** sorry!" Checking the clock she realized she was supposed to meet him downstairs. There he was, nicely outfitted in stylish dress clothes with a black leather jacket draped over his arm, while she wore a grungy lab coat over the rank outfit she had been wearing for almost a day. "I'm not even dressed yet and I have to get this report in!" Tearing off her lab coat she grabbed the Brianna Ellers report. "Can you wait here while I run this over to Grissom?" _

_"Sure." When she walked through the door he winked. "By the way, you look real cute in a lab coat." _

_Uncomfortable with the flirtatious comment she shyly averted her eyes. "Why don't you take a seat and I'll be right back." _

Sara finished by saying, "When I was in Gil's office, your client pocketed the GHB."

"That's your theory, mine is that you pocketed it to take to Tahoe to pull your 'attention getting maneuver'. You had both opportunity and motive."

"So did your client," Carrie reminded the lawyer. "Sara didn't want to sleep with Mike, so he drugged her."

"According to him, the date was going great and he was in no rush to sleep with her, because they had just met. But let's call that a draw, Ms. Blake. What I care about is what happened **after** the GHB incident, specifically about Mr. Brass throwing his weight around in Tahoe and getting the cops to look the other way about Sara's GHB drugging."

In silence, Jim and Gil recalled how they decided to spare Sara's career.

_Furious, Grissom gripped the edge of the table. "We have to drop the drug charges." _

_"That bad huh?" From the request and the look on Grissom's face, Jim knew Mike had found a way to screw Sara after all. _

_Falling into a chair, Grissom reluctantly explained, "Sara left the vial unattended, we can't deny that. If we checked, we'd find Sara's prints on the jacket because Mike left his leather jacket at the lab and I had Catherine take it and put it in Sara's locker. Obviously, Sara returned the jacket to him and she would have touched it in the process." Exasperated, Grissom lowered his gaze to the floor. "Not that it matters. He has a story and no matter how erroneous it is, if he tells it he'll ruin Sara. She'd be thrown out of the lab. We have no choice; we have to drop the charges. That son of a bitch is going to get away with it." At the mercy of his friend, Grissom asked, "Can you make it happen?" _

_"I'll talk to Bryant." Brass took a seat at the table. "Although the GHB was found in Tahoe it was stolen in Vegas, so jurisdiction shouldn't be a problem. Actually, I'm sure they'll be happy to send us on our merry way and restore the peace and tranquility of this lovely mountain community." _

_"Will word get back to Ecklie?" _

_Brass confidently replied, "No. Trust me. I'll handle it with Bryant…cop to cop. So, don't worry. Besides, haven't you heard the new promo for Tahoe?" Playing on the current Vegas motto, he said, "What happens in Tahoe stays in Tahoe." _

"I spoke with Detective Bryant," Don anxiously informed the group. "Since he's running for Sheriff now, the last thing he wanted was a scandal, so he was quite open with me in exchange for my discretion." Locking eyes with Brass, he asked, "Do you want to tell them what you told him, or should I?"

While he sincerely hoped Bryant hadn't told the truth, in his gut Jim knew it was wishful thinking because he figured Schultz had presented a 'compelling reason' for the Tahoe cop to cooperate. "Go ahead," he replied, in the tone of a dare.

"I should warn everyone…what Jim said was shocking, because he decided to tell the truth." Walking over to Sara, Don said, "Your buddy Jim told Bryant, and I quote, 'Sidle is a basket case. She's already seeing a PEAP Counselor. There's a good chance she gave herself the GHB as a cry for help, so I think it best we don't make a big deal out of this, don't you? I'm hoping you'll agree that sweeping this under the rug is the best thing for all parties in involved.'"

Jim averted his eyes. It was true. It had been the easiest and most effective way to get the job done, and since it had been a private arrangement, he never thought Sara would find out.

"Were you **lying**, Mr. Brass?" Don prodded, "Or were you telling the **truth**? One answer makes you look bad and proves just what I've been saying about you…you manipulate evidence and participate in conspiracies. The other answer makes Ms. Sidle look bad and proves what I've been saying about her…she's mentally unstable and pulls 'attention getting maneuvers when she's desperate'. Which one is it?" Now that he was done giving choices he hummed the Final Jeopardy theme music.

"Hmm…I don't recall having a conversation about GHB with Bryant," Jim responded, knowing the answer would suffice for the moment.

"Nice." Don clapped. "I'm sure your answer would change if Bryant was in the room though, because cops don't betray one another…oh wait…actually you did rat out brethren cops in New Jersey. I stand corrected."

"Dirty cops, not cops," Jim clarified, "there's a big difference." Finally making eye contact with Sara, he saw her eating M&Ms and trying not to well up. Later he'd clear things up. He'd tell her that it was something he said to save her ass, not because he believed it…or at least not all of it. After all, how could she deny having mental issues when she had a nervous breakdown at a crime scene a month after he spoke to Bryant? Plus, she had been under a Psychiatrist's care ever since. So, he believed she couldn't be upset with him…hoped, would be more accurate.

"I can tell by the look on Ms. Sidle's face that she didn't know about that part." In a sympathetic voice Don said, "I imagine it's difficult finding out that your friends think you're a nutjob, huh? Think how this story would sound to a jury? They'd think you're nuts. If you don't believe me, look over at Carrie, even she looks like she's wondering if it's all true."

Sara continued to pop M&Ms in her mouth and ignore the scum.

"Wrong." Carrie chuckled, "I was wondering how long you were going to drone on because I have a puppy at home and she really needs dinner and a walk."

"How about it, Mrs. Grissom?" Don smiled at the emotionally fragile pregnant woman. "Ready to concede you framed my client and had your man Gil send him up the river? Because I'm sure that sweet Basset Hound you have needs dinner too?"

Sara calmly responded, "Flash has water, biscuits and a doggie door, he can wait."

Don shrugged in Carrie's direction. "Poor Binda will have to wait too then. Hey…is Binda a combination of your old poodle's name 'Glinda' and the old Stokes family retriever, 'Buck'?" When he saw her surprise Don laughed, "We got your dog's name from the librarian in your childhood hometown. Mrs. Landon, very sweet lady. We said we were featuring you in a book about sexually abused children who had gone on to become very successful prosecutors of sex crimes. I've left no stone unturned and if I go public, every piece of dirt I found under those stones goes with me."

Jim overdramatically shivered. "Oooh, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm scared." They didn't laugh as he had hoped.

"Aww, look at the tension I've caused in the room." Don hurried to the whiteboard. "Let's relieve some anxiety with a fun little game."

"What are we gonna play, Don?" Nick feigned excitement.

"Hangman."

Nick laughed, "Are you the one in the noose? 'Cause then I really would be excited."

**The Royale **

**6:15 p.m. **

"He's a rookie with a big mouth who got a little too excited," Officer Patterson informed detectives Vartann and Vega. "You know how this works…the cops assigned to babysit low-risk crime scenes are wet behind the ears. He was stationed here to sit in a chair outside a taped door and say 'you can't go in', unfortunately he said a little more than that."

"Are you kidding me?" Losing his patience, Vartann snapped, "The idiot told **the father of the victim** that Bruce Campbell ordered the kid to be whacked, when he had nothing to substantiate the statement and shouldn't have been flapping his gums to a civilian in the first place! That's pretty god damn serious in my opinion."

"Mine too," Vega concurred while eyeing the rookie pacing the hall just out of earshot. "His ass needs to be chewed to a pulp. Get a replacement out here and bring him back to the station for a little quality time in the interrogation room." Walking away with Vartann at his side, he grumbled, "Are you planning on shadowing me all day?"

"I wanted answers before I went home, but then even more shit happened, so I'm still here. This case went from messy to FUBAR in less than a day." Pressing the VIP elevator button, Vartann said, "Tell me if I've got this straight…Campbell's daughter bumps into Charlie here at The Royale and throws a big house party to show him off to her friends. At the party, while Charlie is out cold in the bathroom, she gets iced by her dealer. Bruce Campbell thinks Charlie killed Nina because his surviving daughter told him so, and suddenly Charlie is dead in Campbell's hotel with all the signs pointing to a professional hit. Then, Charlie's father shows up and kills Campbell for killing his son, who was killed because Campbell thought he killed his daughter."

"Yep, it reminds me of dominos."

"That's so screwed up."

Vega grabbed a fresh piece of sugar-free gum. "Hey, maybe Campbell's wife will shoot Dwyer's wife to avenge her husband's death. She'll have the opportunity, Mrs. Dwyer has been notified of her husband's demise and is flying into town as we speak."

"Don't even joke about that." Walking off the elevator, Vartann grabbed his ringing cell phone. "Just to be safe though, let's have someone meet Mrs. Dwyer at the airport and order protection for her while she's in town, because..."

Vega seized the opportunity to get back at his co-worker, "Don't tell me how to do my job, asshole."

"I deserved that," Vartann laughed before answering the phone. "Hey, Honey. How are you doing? Oh, hi, Mr. Sanders. Is Becca okay?"

"She's sound asleep on the couch, but I'm losing it. I just got a call from Katie Dwyer, she said an officer just called to report her husband shot a man and then turned the gun on himself. She's on her way out here. Michael Dwyer was one of my golf buddies; please tell me that it's a case of mistaken identity."

"I could, but I'd be lying. Sorry about your buddy," Vartann sighed into the phone. "For some unknown reason, Dr. Dwyer believed that Bruce Campbell killed Charlie or had him killed and he confronted and shot the guy." When he saw Vega mouthing 'Talking to a civilian' he gave him the finger. "I'm sorry, but beyond that, I can't go into the specifics of a pending investigation."

**Sheriff Burdick's Office **

**6:40 p.m. **

"The answer is Evidence Tampering!" Jim shouted out like an excited schoolboy while raising his hand. "I wonder where you're going with something so vague?"

"I bet Nick is clueless too since we've established he was Special Ed." Don left the game of Hangman on the whiteboard and returned to the center of the room. "Dr. Grissom why did you end up at Wendy Blake's residence? I can't quite visualize it. You're sitting in your office and then what? You suddenly think, 'Hey! I think I'll open the Samantha Hatcher case from twenty years ago? Why?"

"I had a hunch your client was a liar and decided to check him out."

"I think it was because he was dating Sara and you were jealous as hell."

"No, it was because I saw him eating a hot dog after he told Sara he was a vegetarian. When I realized he had lied to her, I did a little checking into his background. I saw that he went to UNLV. I found an article about Samantha's death and I called Wendy Blake, the remaining survivor of the Hatcher family, to ask her a few questions."

"So, you called Wendy, but then you ended up going to her home and finding Samantha's old bloody jacket that was in a box of items returned to her mother because the case was immediately ruled accidental and therefore the jacket wasn't needed as evidence."

"That's correct."

"How long from the phone call until you arrived at Wendy's home?"

Gil shrugged. "About thirty minutes."

"I want to speak with Ms. Blake **alone**."

The request left everyone stunned.

"Why?" Nick asked, not wanting his fiancée alone with the pig for even a second.

"I'll be fine," Carrie assured while holding up a Cheeto and smiling.

"I'm not going to touch her, don't worry." Don laughed, "I know she enjoys kickboxing and could kick my ass."

"Damn straight," Carrie sat a little taller in her chair. "Seriously, Nicky, I'm fine."

"We need to have a little lawyer to lawyer conversation to expedite matters that's all. Take your belongings, because you may not be returning."

Catherine grabbed her purse muttering, "This feels just like the boardroom scene in The Apprentice."

"I was thinking Survivor Tribal Council," Jim countered. "I think the rest of us blew the Immunity Challenge."

Reluctantly, everyone filed out of the room with Nick going last and staring down Schultz. "I'll be right outside this door, Carr."

"I can see why you adore him, Ms. Blake. He's very protective, which has to be a nice feeling for a girl who was hurt so badly."

Ignoring the statement, Carrie stuck to business, "You have at least four different ways to get your client exonerated already, so why are you even holding this meeting?"

"Because Mike wanted me to and he's paying me a fortune, therefore I do what he wants me to do." Don opened the can of Pepsi he had purchased earlier. "Plus it's a nice warm up for me before going to the judge…or the cameras if necessary. Lastly, I needed the Sheriff to see how truly bad his situation is."

"Mike is paying you with the money he received from the insurance company after he killed his wife and got away with it." Staring down the man, she sighed, "How do you sleep at night?"

"Very well, thank you. Okay, poor Binda's starving, so let's cut to the chase, Ms. Blake. There's one way to get the exoneration without bringing down anyone attending the meeting today and preserving the lab's integrity. The last thing my client wants is to bring down good lawmen and women, because he's dedicated his life to crime fighting. He'd prefer everyone to keep their jobs and not see vicious criminals returned to the streets where he'll only have to work to incarcerate them again. Have you thought of the way yet?"

"Yes," Carrie replied, grateful it existed, but saddened to know how hard it would be…not that the idea of Mike being a free man could ever be easy on the mind or heart. She also couldn't imagine telling her sister-in-law that her rapist would be walking the streets in the near future.

After a sip of soda, Schultz said, "Yes, since she started the mess, I think it's only fitting that Mike's life is restored by the original liar herself…Wendy Blake."

**The Blakes **

**6:45 p.m. **

"Dinner!" Wendy called from the kitchen, feeling badly that it was forty-five minutes later than usual. The news of Celine's sister's death had spurred her to a baking a frenzy and it had taken an hour to dig herself out of the mess.

"Meat!" Ryan exclaimed as he flew into the kitchen and spied burgers on buns.

"They're black bean burgers, Sweetie." Wendy flitted around the kitchen grabbing condiments and serving spoons like a Stepford Wife.

"I knew it was too good to be true," the jock grumbled as he took his usual seat at the table. "Where's Dad?"

"He'll be here any minute. He was tied up in a meeting all day." She hadn't had a chance to speak with him because the only time he had been free was in the car and she didn't like him to talk on his cell while driving.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Sean asked when he saw her place Organic Sugar-Free Maple Syrup on the table when they were having burgers, sweet potato 'steak fries' and salad.

"Where's your sister?"

"Washing her hands."

"I'm home!" Paul cheerily announced as he burst through the kitchen door. "Hey, Wen…did you hear Celine's sister was murdered in her home and now some nutjob apparently just shot her father as he was coming out of the mortuary from planning her funeral! Just took him out right on the sidewalk Sopranos style and then blew his brains out like he was a Kamikaze or…"

Wendy shot her husband a death stare and pointed to the kitchen table.

"Huh?" _Doh!_ _Shoulda made sure the kids weren't here first! _When Paul saw his sons' shocked expressions he felt horrible. "Uh…" And tongue-tied.

"What about Celine?" Ryan asked in a jittery voice. "Is she okay?"

"Uh…they didn't say anything about her, but…"

"She's in protective custody," Wendy clarified. "I was planning on telling you both after dinner in a **much nicer** way."

"Sorry, Wen." Paul hugged her tight. The smell of an assortment of fresh baked goods should have clued him in that she was stressed, but he had become complacent since the Rodgers trial concluded, ending her tension-filled days.

"Can we talk to Celine?" Ryan asked in a voice much weaker than usual. "I mean…'cause she has to be freaked."

"Because," Sean corrected out of habit in a nervous reaction.

"Shut up!" Ryan threw a burger directly at his brother's face and jumped up from the table. "I'm sitting here worried about a girl whose whole family was killed and the only thing you can do is correct my grammar! How would you feel if Lindsay was worried about her friend's grammar on the day someone killed mom and dad, huh!"

"Sorry," Sean managed to squeak.

"May I be excused!" Ryan asked his father. "I need a walk."

"Sure, Son, just be back before dark or if it starts raining again."

**Sheriff Burdick's Office **

**7:28 p.m. **

As the rain outside grew heavier, Nick checked his watch. "I'm givin' it 'til seven-thirty then I'm checkin' on her," he told the group sitting in the Sheriff's private office with him. This waiting is…" The sound of the conference room door opening brought him to his feet and when he saw Carrie walking out unharmed he breathed deep for the first time since the exile. "You okay?"

Carrie nodded and stepped into his open arms. "It's over."

"Good."

"Not really," she exhaled into his chest. Then, she removed herself from the embrace, stood tall and broke the devastating news, "He has more than enough to get Mike Rodgers out of prison. We can choose the hard way or the easy way, but if we choose the hard way, every one of you will go down and lose your jobs…taking the lab's reputation with you. Like I said before the meeting, when the cops and criminalists are implicated, every case they've worked on can come under scrutiny. You heard what he has, and that was just the tip of the iceberg. You have a choice to make…you either go down fighting, or let it happen quietly and keep your jobs, the lab's reputation and the criminals behind bars."

Grissom was the only one coherent enough to speak, "What's to prevent him from sharing all this and bringing us down after Rodgers gets out?"

A nervous smile twittered across Carrie's face. "I was told that Mike doesn't want to bring you down, because after working hard as a cop catching bad guys all these years, he doesn't want them to have an excuse to get out of jail free. The sarcasm in her voice strengthened, "All Saint Mike wants is to be a productive member of society, a loving husband to his new wife, and a caring stepfather to Tawny. The last thing he wants is for all of you to lose your jobs."

"Why?" Sara asked in disbelief.

Looking her friend in the eyes, Carrie sadly replied, "Because he can't wait to be a cop again…and work with all of you."

**Author's Notes: **

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 9 is up...

Maggs


	9. Chapter 9

**Laws of Motion – Book 3**

**Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 9**

**Monday, September 26, 2005**

**Sheriff Burdick's Office **

**7:35 p.m. **

Finally able to stop gaping at his fiancée, Nick parroted, "Rodgers wants to be a cop again and work with all of us."

"He can't be a cop again, because he had charges pressed against him and stood trial," Catherine stated, certain she was correct. "Right?"

Sara tightly clung to the hope-filled statement.

"I'm sorry." While she agreed it absurd, Carrie had to burst their bubble. "If he's exonerated and his record expunged, that means he's back to where he was prior to being charged. Also, since it would be up to the Sheriff to decide whether or not he could be reinstated, my guess is Mike will be wearing a badge shortly after he gets out."

As he had many times before, Grissom took the lead, "Then we have from now until he's released to find a way to bring Rodgers down for good…regardless if it saves our asses or not, at least we'll know we kept a murderer behind bars."

**LVPD – Interrogation Room A**

**7:42 p.m. **

Standing behind the glass with Warrick and Vartann, Vega said, "His name is Ivan Radko. He's Bruce Campbell's bodyguard."

"He's a pretty crappy bodyguard if you ask me," Warrick grumbled as he sized up the burly man. "The guy he was guarding is dead."

"What'd you haul him in for?" Vartann queried. He was halfway home when Vega called him to return.

"Nothin'." Sam started for the door. "He asked to talk to the people in charge of the investigation. That's me and Brown, but I thought you'd want to listen in for kicks."

"Thanks." Vartann leaned against the glass and checked his watch, anxious to get home and check on his wife.

When Vega walked into the room, he greeted the agitated man, "Mr. Radko…what brings you by the station today?"

"Who are you guys?" The thirty-eight year old bodyguard queried, wanting to make sure the right people were in the room.

"I'm Detective Vega, and this is CSI Brown, we're the investigative leads assigned to the Bruce Campbell murder."

"What the hell is there to investigate?" Always one to talk with his hands, Ivan tossed them in the air. "He was shot to death in broad daylight and the killer did you the favor of blowing his brains out right next to the guy he off'd. I only have a GED, but I figured out whodunit in two seconds."

Warrick nodded, "Yeah, if every killer did us the favor of staying at the scene of the crime…dead or alive, I'd never have to clock overtime. Tell me, Mr. Radko, where were you when the guy you were hired to guard took four bullets? Because rumor has it, you always had Bruce's back and changes in routine leave me curious."

"What? You think I made myself scarce on purpose? You think maybe I took a payoff, so this Dwyer guy could pop Bruce?"

"Stranger things have happened."

Ivan chuckled at the idea. "I owe Bruce Campbell my life, **literally.** I ran into some trouble back in Jersey and he bailed out my ass and brought me to Vegas around the time he bought The Royale. I've been with him ever since. I woulda been with him this afternoon if he hadn't asked me to check on Celine. The poor man was worried sick about her ever since you assholes took her away. I called for backup, but the idiot got into an accident on his way to the mortuary and never showed."

Warrick and Vega exchanged glances and shrugs, and then Vega informed the guest, "Look, if you're here to bitch about Social Services putting a thirteen year old into protective custody when she was found unsupervised in a house full of older guys, booze, drugs and violence…you've got the wrong guys."

"That's not why I'm here."

"Then humor us and tell us why you are here," Warrick huffed, anxious to get back to his office and check in with his wife.

"You guys think Bruce had the Dwyer kid iced."

"He was a person of interest in the investigation," Vega officially replied.

"I came here to tell you he didn't do it."

"And you know this how?" Warrick quizzed, hoping the guy had proof, but knowing it was a long shot.

After a hefty breath in and out, Ivan did what he had come to do…confess. "I know, because I shot the kid, and before you ask, it wasn't an order from Bruce, it was all my idea. I only told him when we were on the way to the mortuary today."

Stunned by the declaration, Vega confirmed, "Mr. Radko, are you confessing to the murder of Charles Dwyer?"

"Yes." The guilt off his shoulders, Ivan relaxed in his chair. "Bruce was outraged over Nina's death and then losing Celine. He felt like a wimp. I mean…how the hell can a guy look tough when he can't even protect his little girls, right? Then, the damn news stations showed shots of him crying. Guys like Braun eat that shit up."

**Sam Braun's Estate**

**7:51 p.m. **

"Dom Perignon for two, Mr. Braun." Virgil, the butler, presented the bottle to his long-time employer who was poised in front of the plasma TV grinning like an excited little boy. Ever since the news of Bruce Campbell's death hit the airwaves the casino tycoon had been plotting to buy the dead man's properties. "Where would you and your lady like to enjoy it?"

"Right here, Virg!" Grabbing the flutes, Sam lowered one and cheered, "Say hi to the devil for me, you son of a bitch!"

"Go, Sammy!" Monica tapped her glass of bubbly against her Sugar Daddy's. "You're da bomb!"

"That's groovy to you and me, Virgil." Sixty-nine year old Sam slapped his playgirl on the ass. "How about you and me get hitched, tonight, Sweetheart! Provided you sign the pre-nup of course."

"Really!" The twenty-one year old shrilled in anticipation of an enormous diamond and new car, just like Sam's fourth wife had received. "Sure, I'll sign anything you put in front of me, Sammy!"

_Sammy? Ugh._ Walking out of the study, Virgil shielded his ears from the bimbo's shrieks of glee. "Why did he have to go and do that?"

**LVPD – Interrogation Room A**

**7:54 p.m**

"I thought poppin' the kid would help Bruce's image." Wishing he had a cigarette, Ivan tapped his fingers on the table. "The idiot was stupid enough to stay the night in the hotel owned by the father of the girl he screwed and didn't protect. **Hello!**" Ivan broke into a maniacal laugh. "Easiest job I ever did! I slipped into his room with my security pass and took him out in his sleep." He casually added, "There was a bottle of Valium on the bathroom counter, which I figured he probably used to knock himself out for the night. That made it pleasant for him too. The kid went from La-La Land to the great beyond without ever opening his eyes. There are a lot worse ways to go, trust me. Back in Jersey, I watched a wide-awake guy get stuffed feet first in a wood chipper, now **that's** nasty."

Outraged by the flippant attitude, Warrick blasted, "Charlie didn't kill Nina. We have her killer behind bars. You took out the wrong guy."

"That don't matter," Ivan proudly replied, "the message I sent, worked. The right people knew the score."

"What message?" Vega prodded.

"You screw with Bruce Campbell's family, you wind up dead." At peace with his decision, Ivan breathed easy, "I confessed because I was worried it would tie up the execution of the will if you guys thought Bruce pulled the trigger. I want Celine to be taken care of for the rest of her life."

Warrick snarled his reply, "Yeah, you're a real thoughtful guy."

"I took an oath to give my life for Bruce." Ivan placed his palm on his chest. "I preserved his reputation and I'm making sure his daughter doesn't suffer now that he's gone. Don't you see? I kept my promise."

"Way to go!" Vega applauded the effort. "Yeah, I'm sure when you croak, Saint Peter will be rolling out the red carpet for ya, pal, but until then, prison will have to do." He motioned for the cop. "Please escort Mr. Radko to booking."

Warrick tossed his head back and massaged his temples. "I need a vacation from stupid people with guns."

"I hope you have a passport," Vega quipped as Vartann hustled into the room. "Enjoy the show?"

"So, Ivan pops Charlie because he thinks he killed Nina. Then, Charlie's dad pops Bruce Campbell because he thinks Bruce killed Charlie, but none of them were right. Jesus Christ…that's messed up even for this town." Checking his watch, Vartann sighed, "My wife said she doesn't want kids because the world is too screwed up, I think I agree with her. I couldn't sleep at night worrying about my kid dealing with this kind of shit. I'm outta here, gentlemen."

"Yeah, me too. See ya, Vega." Warrick walked out with his buddy. "You better keep that anti-kid stuff to yourself at work, man. Guys are getting women pregnant left and right around here."

"Are you and Catherine…"

"Noooo." Warrick shuddered at the thought. "Cath decided one was enough years ago and went to the doctor to make sure she couldn't have more. A baby was never something I wanted…not that I don't enjoying being a stepdad, that's cool. As hard as teenagers are, they're a world away from a baby needing you for everything twenty-four seven." Warrick adamantly shook his head. "No way, that's not for me. Linds and I can play ball, X-box, catch a flick…that's doable. Changing diapers and feeding a screaming kid mushed peas…not in a million years." Laughing he added, "But I plan to have a lot of fun watching Greg manage that with two of 'em simultaneously."

"I can't imagine how he'll handle it, because Sanders just learned to wipe his own ass last week."

**The Four Seasons Maui**

**5:39 p.m. HST **

"I used the potty all by myself!" Greg announced to his fretting wife who had been certain he'd pass out and crack his skull. "It was a nice healthy one too. So, I'll be able to go on the pineapple tour with you tomorrow after all."

"Awesome!" Now that he wouldn't be missing out on the remainder of the honeymoon, Tawny decided she could ease up on beating herself up about the accident. "Are you up for a walk on the beach?"

"Totally. I want to try Nick again first. I want to know how things went with the Sheriff, but he's not returning my calls." He grabbed his cell phone. "Actually, I'll call him as we're walking there and be done by the time our feet hit the sand."

**Nick and Carrie's **

**9:01 p.m. **

His soles still burning from being put to the coals by Schultz, Nick plopped on the couch and dropped his socked feet on the coffee table. "Hey, Binda." The pup came charging and jumped on his lap licking his face and wagging her tail like a windshield wiper set at warp speed. "I love dogs," he sighed heavily. "Look at you, you have no idea I'm an idiot."

After paying Catherine, Sara and Gil forty bucks each, Nick had trudged down the courthouse steps feeling like the three-time loser he was for betting them he'd be leaving with an award instead of a chewed ass. "Daddy's not a liar or a murderer," Nick informed the panting pup.

"I know that," Carrie stated in what she imagined Binda's voice would sound like. "Here you go." She handed over a Fat Tire beer and sat on his lap.

"Thanks, Darlin', for the beer and for not packin' your stuff and running."

"Fat chance." After pecking his lips she said, "I'm going to be in my office going over my files from the Rodgers trial to decide on an approach. You just stay here with Binda and chill out, okay?"

Not ready to let her go, he took her hand and quietly asked, "Do you think the DA would really go after me if Schultz gets Jack Willman's verdict overturned?"

"Nicky, let's not…"

"Seriously, I want an answer."

"Fine. If Schultz exerted enough pressure and threatened him with prejudicial treatment, I suppose he could agree to, but the case wouldn't hold water and a good defense attorney would have it dismissed."

"But I'd lose my job if it got that far." When she nodded he dropped his head against the couch. "If I'm screwed anyway, then I should volunteer to take the hit and be the reason Mike walks out of Ely an exonerated man. I mean, why let…"

"Because it would hurt the lab and the cases, remember?"

"Right." Raising the beer to his lips he groaned, "I really am slow on the uptake, just like that bastard said."

"No, you're not thinking clearly because you're shocked and stressed." After kissing the back of his hand, she released it. "Wendy's the logical choice."

"Carr…if she says she lied on the stand, she'll get nailed with perjury."

"She won't have to say she lied." Sliding off his lap, she confidently stated, "I can think of two ways to go without her perjuring herself, but I need to review the…"

"Go." Forcing a smile he said, "You need to work and I have Binda here if I feel an urge to whine again." Nick grabbed the remote and sunk deeper into the couch. "See…I'm relaxin', don't worry about me, Sweetheart."

_Dr. Michael Dwyer, consumed by grief over his twenty-six year old son's murder at The Royale Hotel and Casino last night, gunned down Bruce Campbell, The Royale's owner, in retaliation. According to witnesses, Campbell was confronted by the outraged father, a highly regarded plastic surgeon in Beverly Hills, as he emerged from Perry and Sons Mortuary. Campbell had been at the Mortuary planning his sixteen year old daughter's funeral._

"On second thought." Nick clicked off the TV. "I think I'll read."

Before Carrie could hand him the new copy of Sports Illustrated he had received in the mail earlier, Nick's cell phone rang.

"Or not." He pulled the phone from his clip. "Stokes."

"It's Vega…we got a kid at the station claiming to be your nephew. He says his name is Ryan Blake. He was caught snooping around the Campbell home. He gave us a phone number for his parents, but they're not answering."

Someone pounding on the front door caught their ears.

"Thanks, Vega." Nick jumped up from the couch and followed Carrie, who was rushing to see who was banging. "He's my fiancée's nephew and I'll be right there."

"Is Ryan here!" Wendy frantically asked. "I've been calling and…"

"Ryan's okay," Nick informed the frantic mother. "They just called me from the station sayin' he's there."

"What!" Carrie and Wendy both yelled. "Why!"

"He was snoopin' around the Campbell house." He grabbed his jacket from the hook in the foyer. "Did you tell him about Celine? Maybe he was worried about her."

"Sorry, we didn't answer." Carrie hugged her water logged sister-in-law, who she figured had been running around in the rain looking for Ryan. "We just got back from an endless meeting in the Sheriff's office and I was just about to check messages."

"I need to get to the station…I need to call Paul…and your father is home with…"

"Calm down, he's okay." Nick snatched his keys from the entry table. "Come in and make your calls, and have Paul meet me at the station, because they won't be able to release Ryan to me."

Catching her breath, Wendy stepped inside. "I've been a wreck since hearing about that poor girl. It reminds me of Samantha and that bastard. I can't believe Sean and Ryan were both at that house. Can you believe I let my kids go where there are wild parties and drug dealers kill young girls!" Hugging Carrie tightly, she sighed, "My boys could have been killed. Why are there so many evil people in this world?" Closing her eyes she took a jagged breath. "Thank God Nick and Gil were able to find enough evidence to keep Mike locked away for good. At least I don't have to worry about that monster stalking my children…or worse."

With Wendy in her arms, Carrie stared at Nick.

"Uh…I better get going," Nick announced, knowing Wendy would see the truth on his face if he stayed any longer. "I'll call you when I'm on my way back, Darlin'. Hang in there, Wendy." _Because the worst is yet to come._ "Don't be too hard on Ryan, he was just being a nice guy, worryin' about a damsel in distress."

**The Vartanns**

**9:17 p.m. **

"Did Becca have a drink by any chance?" Tony asked Scott upon returning to the kitchen. Asleep on the couch, she hadn't moved since he arrived.

"A little wine, why?" Scott stopped stirring the spaghetti sauce on the stove. "This is fantastic by the way."

"Thanks, it's the family recipe." His mother had given him several containers in a cooler to take home from San Diego, along with a dish of lasagna. "Becca's on some medication, and she's not supposed to drink." Grabbing a beer from the fridge he breathed a sigh of relief, "But at least that explains why she's sleeping like a rock."

"Sorry." Scott returned to his stool at the counter. "I should have realized she was on something, because she wasn't jumping off the walls like normal. That's why I was opposed to her friendship with Greg when they were kids. They're too alike and they enabled each other. Of course, now my perspective is completely screwed up because I know my wife was driving them both insane. Before Becca dozed, we had a nice talk…put a lot of water under the bridge. Learning one of my golf buddies lost a son, killed a man and then shot himself definitely left me in a reconciliatory mood…except in regards to my wife. I'm more pissed at her than ever."

"I know the feeling, believe me." Tony opened the oven and checked on the lasagna. "I'm talking about my Ex, not Becca. I can't believe I ever cared about her. I get physically ill looking at her. I actually wanted to bring a child into this world with that bitch. Thank Christ we were never successful. How screwed up is it to hate a woman that much after being married to her for years?"

"I know the feeling, believe me." Scott raised his beer bottle and clanked it against his host's. "Greg called me earlier and said his mother showed up in Maui. She told him she was checking into an outrageously lavish treatment center there. Like there weren't a dozen of those to choose from in Malibu alone. Noooooo, she **had **to go all the way to Maui **during his honeymoon**. For about fifteen minutes I seriously considered flying there to personally strangle her, so Greg won't have to worry about her popping up in the delivery room. Oh…just kiddingDetective."

"Not to worry, I'm off the clock and I personally wanted to strangle the Ex as recently as Saturday when she surprised me in the station parking lot, asking to reconcile." Pulling the lasagna out, Tony grinned, "As if I wou…"

"You didn't tell me your Ex showed up saying she wants you back!" Becca yelled as loud as her groggy voice would allow. "Why are you keeping secrets from me!"

Scott sat quietly sipping his beer.

"I wasn't. I put her out of my head the second I pulled out of the lot and started driving home to you, Honey." Taking off his oven mitts, Tony walked over to give his panicked wife a reassuring hug. "Trust me, if she thought there was a chance, and I have no idea why she thought there could be one, she gets the picture loud and clear now. On top of telling her to go to hell in very descriptive language, I went on and on about how I needed to get home to my loving wife. I didn't tell you, because once I was home, the last thing I wanted to do was waste time talking about that selfish bitch. Life's too short, remember?" When she didn't answer, he prompted, "Becks, come on, you can't seriously think I even want to breathe air in the same room with the skank, no less take her back?"

"Rebecca..." Scott chided the girl in his most paternal tone. "Don't play the jealousy card, because you should know by now that gets you nowhere but the curb." He had personally witnessed her driving boyfriends insane at the club by accusing them of watching other girls in bikinis. "While you were sleeping, your husband called twice, and since he's been home he's checked on youthree times. While cooking you dinner, he and I had a nice chat about how much we loathe our old wives. If Greg really were gay, I'd want Tony to be my son-in-law. He's a great guy who actually knows how to operate an oven. Most importantly, he's telling the truth, Sweetheart, so take a breath and let it go…permanently."

"Sorry for yelling," Becca stated after the ordered breath. "I believe you, Tony, and thanks, Mr. S, you always did know when I needed a kick in the ass."

"Speaking of kicks in the ass." Tony shook his head. "You're not supposed to be drinking, remember?"

**The Grissoms **

**9:35 p.m. **

Standing in the doorway of the library watching her husband pour two fingers of Scotch, Sara coughed, "If I can't have a drink after that meeting, I don't think you should either."

After downing the whisky Gil turned around and said, "Honey…I didn't know you were there. Did you say something?"

"Don't play the deaf card with me," she snipped while cinching her favorite pink cashmere robe tighter.

Blowing out a breath of tension, Gil groveled, "Sorry, I thought I'd be more use to you if I was calmer. You said you were taking a bath, so I…"

"If we're this tense when Mike's still in Ely, what's it gonna be like when he's across the street?" She gulped. "Watching our every move."

"We can't run from this, Sara."

"Who said anything about running?" After walking over, she placed her hands on her husband's face and surprised him with a lusty kiss. The taste of him and the Scotch soothing her, she felt the tension in her body begin to dissipate.

"Sara, I…"

"No talking." Desperate to forget everything and lose herself in the moment, she kissed him harder still. "Skip working, come to bed."

"Why go to bed when there's a perfectly comfortable chair right here?" With her hand in his, he sat, and tugged her onto his lap. "I love you, Sara."

"I'm sorry I've been such a bitch lately." She worked quickly to open the buttons of his shirt. "Today…when you were there for me…everything I've been pissed about seemed ridiculous."

Suddenly he was desperate to forget everything and lose himself in the moment. "No talking, remember?" Every kiss of her lips and caress of her flesh carried him further away from the drama of the day.

"Are other forms of noise allowed?"

The answer came as a groan.

Their moves, like their thoughts, were frenzied and by the time they were done, neither could believe that their most passionate love making occurred on a day riddled with angst and disappointment.

"I can't believe…" Sara panted as she fell backwards against her husband's sweaty chest.

"Experts say that the best bonding occurs when teammates have a difficult challenge to overcome." Kissing her damp shoulder, Gil remarked, "I feel closer, how about you?"

"Hell, yes."

**LVPD – Crime Lab **

**10:05 p.m. **

"Hell, no," Catherine grumbled when her husband suggested she call it a night. "Not until I make sure every 'I' is dotted and 'T' crossed on this Kristy Hopkins case file."

Feeling conflicted about being left out of the stressful meeting, Warrick asked, "You don't really think the DA would go after Nick just because some asshole attorney puts the screws to him, do you?"

"If you had spent four quality hours with Schultz you'd be worried too."

"I wish I could have been there, but I wasn't allowed, remember?" Shrugging he sighed, "The DA has a reputation as a saint, he's heavy into the Special Olympics and adopted crippled kids, so at least this jerk won't be able to blackmail him."

"I wouldn't count on that." Catherine glanced up from the DNA report. "Dear old Don probably has dirt on Mother Teresa."

"What did he have on Carrie?"

"Nothing." Grinning, Catherine returned to scouring the report. "How sad is that! Can you imagine going through your whole life without doing one scandalous thing? Hell, I did my first at thirteen."

**LVPD – Vega's Desk **

**10:11 p.m. **

"Nick's on his way up right now." Sam grabbed the empty M&M wrapper in front of the thirteen year old boy. "He's a responsibility junkie, so don't tell him I fed you candy after you crossed the tape."

"I promise," Ryan replied, smiling for the first time since he heard about Celine.

"Yo, Blake!" Nick bellowed as he maneuvered through the cramped rows of desks. "Jeez, Vega, I can't believe these work conditions you guys put up with over here. It's tight and not an ounce of privacy. It's much better over on our side."

"That's because the Crime Lab gets the big bucks to buy you geeks fancy equipment…even though we work a hell of a lot harder."

"Sure, if you call sittin' on your ass at a crime scene sippin' coffee work, yeah, I guess so." Winking, Nick placed both hands on Ryan's sagging shoulders. "You wanna tell me what the hell you were thinkin' when you dipped under the yellow tape there, Rebel without a Cause?"

Vega snickered, "Oh, he had a cause. Her name is Celine and he was yelling her name and throwing rocks at the second story like a sap in a romantic comedy."

"Only I'm not laughin'," Nick huffed as he tightened his grip on the boy's shoulders. "Your mother was worried sick about you."

"Sorry," Ryan groveled, "I felt bad for Celine because her life sucked even before all this happened."

Vega choked on his coffee. "How the hell could her life suck living in that mansion? My wife, our three daughters and two cats live in eighteen hundred square feet with two bathrooms…that sucks my friend."

"Can I take him if I keep him in the lab with me until his father gets here?"

"Yeah, the paperwork will be at the desk when he comes. He got a warning for trespass, if it happens again though…"

"I promise it won't," Ryan gave the Boy Scout pledge even though he quit scouts after the first meeting because they were 'all a bunch of dweebs in gay uniforms'. "Thanks for the candy, Mr. Vega."

"You gave him candy after breaking the law!" Nick blasted. "What the hell, man?"

Ryan covered his mouth, "Sorry."

"Let's go, Romeo." Nick escorted the teen by the arm. "Exactly how many times are you and/or your brother gonna cause me grief? And by the way…my sister told me you were spyin' on her when she was sun bathing topless."

"Not topless, nude…with another girl, and I didn't know she was your sister when I was spying."

"Oh, okay, you were standing in my backyard staring at two naked chicks, never mind." Nick smacked the boy upside the head.

"Like you never stared at two girls getting it on."

"I did it the right way…I paid them to dance for me in a club when I was eighteen, I didn't take a free peep like a trashy pervert when I was underage."

"So, you're telling me, that if you had happened upon totally nude chicks when you were my age, you would have run away instead of taking a peek for a few minutes?"

Chuckling for the first time in what seemed like days, Nick replied, "I take the fifth." He pointed down the hall. "My office is down there. I'm going to make you work until your dad gets here."

"Cool!" Ryan lit up. "Do I get to help solve murders!"

Nick unlocked his door and flipped on the lights. "No, you can file for me and shred papers."

"That's no fun."

Plopping down in his desk chair, Nick chortled, "Hell, you already got candy for breaking the law, what more do you want, punk! A civilian crossing under the crime tape is serious, Ryan. It can jeopardize a case and cause a killer to go free."

"I said I was sorry!" Ryan slumped down into a guest chair. "I wasn't thinking. Haven't you ever done something stupid because of how you felt about a girl?"

"Uh…" It would have taken hours to go down the list and pick just one. Thankfully Catherine showed up and reminded him of his biggest pheromone-induced blunder.

"Nicky! That night you were at Kristy's… " She stood in the door tapping the Hopkins case file. "Do you remember…oh…hello, Ryan, why are you here so late on a school night? Lindsay's swamped with homework."

"Tell her, Romeo."

"C'mon, don't make me tell **Lindsay's **mother," the mortified teen whined.

Nick did the honors instead. "He ducked under the crime tape at the Campbell estate callin'," he pressed his palm over his heart, "Celine! Celine!"

"Hey! Her dad and her sister were both killed in twenty-four hours! I was just being a nice guy!"

"Aww." Catherine appreciated the gesture. "I think I'm crushing on you, Romeo."

"Eww." Ryan cringed. "You're like…fifty, and…"

"Still incredibly hot!" Nick confirmed upon seeing his friend's mortification over her age for the second time that day.

"I'm telling Aunt Carrie you called Lindsay's mom hot."

Walking out of the office, Catherine sighed, "Trust me, after today, there's nothing you could tell your aunt about Nick that would shock her."

"What does that mean?" the curious boy queried.

"It means it's time for you to clam up and start filing." Nick pointed to a pile. "Right there…they go in the brown cabinet, and before you ask…no, it's not juicy, confidential stuff."

"You shouldn't let this back up so much."

"Are you kiddin'? That's just the last forty eight hours."

"Whoa." Ryan gaped at the pile. "And I thought I had a lot of work for school."

"Yeah, exactly…being a grownup sucks, so don't be in such a rush to give up being a kid."

With the first file in hand, Ryan asked, "Will you tell me where Celine is? No one will tell me."

"She's in temporary foster care," Nick answered while retrieving his Rodgers file box from a locked cabinet.

"Do you think she's scared?"

"I think you know the answer to that. Who wouldn't be terrified after all she's been through?" Taking a seat, Nick grabbed the phone. "It's late, but I know the case worker and I'll call her and ask how Celine's doin', okay?"

"Really!"

Shaking his head Nick leaned back in his chair. "I have a soft spot for romantic idiots who trip over themselves for a girl who does nothin' but cause them grief."

"What has my aunt ever done to cause you grief, Uncle Nick?"

"Nothin'," the retired playboy grinned. "That's why there's hope for you one day, nimrod. Hey, Talia…it's Nick Stokes. I'm really sorry for callin' so late, I didn't realize how late is was until the first ring and then I didn't want to be rude and hang up. I just wanted to see how you were doin' after that beating you took, and if you wouldn't mind, can I get an update on Celine Campbell for my file notes? I'd also like to meet with her tomorrow to discuss…here at the station at three-thirty?"

"Four-thirty!" Ryan anxiously whispered. "I have a golf lesson until four."

"Sorry, would four-thirty work instead?" Nick winked at the boy. "Four-thirty it is then…my office…perfect."

**The Four Seasons – Maui **

**7:36 p.m. HST **

"Look at that sunset," Greg cooed in his wife's ear as they sat on the beach wrapped in a blanket.

"It's perfect."

He snuggled her closer. "Only two days of perfect left, then it's back to reality."

"As long as you're in my reality, I don't mind going back." Tilting her head, she caught her husband's eyes. "I'd trade a lifetime in paradise for a year with you."

"You say that **now**," he chuckled, "you've only been with me for a few months. Let's see if you still feel the same way next year after we have colicky twins, no free time and no money in the bank."

"Twenty bucks says I still feel the same."

Laughing he said, "You're on, but if you win and pay me the twenty our kids will have to go without diapers that week…or that day. How much do they cost again?"

"Thirteen bucks for fifty and at roughly eight to ten per day per kid in the beginning, we'll be changing about one hundred and forty diapers a week for a while."

"A hundred and forty diapers a week!"

When Greg fell back on the beach, Tawny laughed, "Hey, at least you won't have to breastfeed them around the clock too."

Looking up at the evening sky the anxious father-to-be joked, "It was phenomenal sex, but it wasn't 'a hundred and forty diapers a week' worthy sex! Because I didn't go to the store **one time** for condoms, I'll be going to the store for diapers every week. Because I was desperate to sleep with my dream girl, I won't be getting any sleep for years, and the only sex I'll get will be in my dreams…that is if I'm not too exhausted to dream."

"Have you ever considered volunteering as an abstinence counselor?" Tawny quipped. "Look on the bright side…we have two carefree, all expenses paid, days left in Maui! Life could be a lot worse."

"Shhh! Don't tempt the gods."

"Come on, Chuckles." Taking his hand, she tugged. "I'm hungry."

"What do you feel like?" he asked while dusting the sand from his shorts.

"I'm thinking shrimp."

"That's not funny." He pointed to his head. "Twelve stitches because you left a violently ill guy unattended in a bathroom of hard marble."

"Oh!" Tawny snapped the blanket at her husband's ass. "I can't believe you said that!"

"I can't believe you said that 'S' word!"

"I promise I'll never say **that** 'S' word again if you don't say **that **'S' word!"

"Deal."

Side by side they walked toward the hotel grinning.

"On second thought, I think I want **shellfish **for dinner."

"I'm not hungry, because the laceration on my skull is throbbing from the **sutures **I received thanks to my irresponsible wife."

"I love you, Chuckles."

"And yet you left me alone in the bathroom to injure myself." Greg took off running to avoid retaliation.

"Hey! Get back here!"

**LVPD – Nick's Office **

**10:48 p.m. **

"You're still here," Warrick commented as he strolled into his buddy's office sipping coffee.

"Yeah." Nick tossed his pen and kicked back. "Carrie's gonna have her nose to the grindstone all night, so I figured since I was here bailing out my nephew, I'd stay a couple of hours and catch up on paperwork. Keeps my mind occupied too."

"Cath said you and Sara took the brunt of it today."

"Be thankful you weren't invited."

"I guess somebody had to handle all the stupid people shooting each other today."

Picking up his water bottle, Nick toasted, "Here's to a better day tomorrow."

"Amen." Warrick tapped his mug against the plastic bottle. "Are you…" The ring of Nick's cell interrupted.

"It's Wendy." Nick wondered if Carrie had broken the bad news about Mike. _Maybe she only wants to know more about the case or Ryan._ _Only one way to find out._ After a deep breath, he answered, prepared for the worst. "Hey, Wendy, what's up?" he greeted in a light tone, hoping it would remain that way.

"Are you still at the lab?"

"Yeah."

"Don't panic, okay?"

"Everyone panics when someone tells them not to panic." Nick sat on the edge of his chair holding his head. "Give it to me straight, Wendy…whatever it is." His mind quickly formulated a dozen horrible 'whatevers'.

"I'm at the hospital with Carrie, Honey…she started bleeding."

"Which hospital?" He flew from his chair, desperate to find his keys under the mounds of papers littering his desk.

"I'll drive. I'll drive!" Warrick dangled his keys to get his panicked friend's attention.

"Tell her I'm on my way, Wendy." Hanging up his phone, Nick barked as he rushed for the door, "Summerlin. She's at the Summerlin ER." In the hallway, anger set in. "If she loses the baby I will kill that bastard for stressing her out today!"

Catherine came flying out of her office. "What's going on!"

"Carrie's in the ER," Warrick answered as his wife hurried down the hall with him.

"Call me!" Catherine directed as she stopped and let her husband rush after Nick.

"As soon as I know!"

**The Grissoms **

**11:00 p.m. **

"How long would it take at the earliest?" Sara asked as she lay with her husband on their bed staring into space. The flicker of two candles provided the only light in the room and the soft music in the background, while relaxing, seemed grossly out of place when talking about a violent killer.

"If Schultz has already made progress with the exoneration?" Gil rhythmically stroked his wife's hair. "November?"

"Just in time for Thanksgiving." Using humor to shield her fear, she joked, "Hey, since we already invited Greg, Tawny and Scott Sanders to dinner, how about we ask Mike and Marlene to join us? That way Scott and Mike, as the fathers-in-law, could bond."

"Sounds perfect."

On a sarcastic roll, Sara kept going, "I think I'll get the neighbors a Hallmark ornament for Christmas."

"Assuming Marlene lives through the holiday season."

"I think he'll kill her on New Year's Eve in a tragic fireworks accident."

"We're really getting a bit too morose, don't you think?"

Closing her eyes, Sara sighed, "We process dead bodies all day, it comes easy."

"I didn't return Greg's call," Gil announced in an effort to change the subject.

"Me either," she yawned.

**The Four Seasons – Maui **

**8:09 p.m. HST **

"No one returned my calls," Greg griped as he checked his cell for messages. "Not one of them! Do you think they're pissed I wasn't at the meeting?"

"No," Tawny mindlessly answered as she perused the room service menu. "I think they don't want to bother you while you're on your honeymoon."

"I feel so out of touch." Jittering around the room, he said, "Paradise is very isolating."

"But not isolating enough to keep your psycho mother from showing up." Tawny lowered the menu. "Sorry for bringing her up."

"I thought you were going to say 'sorry for calling her a psycho'."

"Not a chance." Tawny resumed reading the menu. "How about a bunch of different appetizers?"

"What I really want is chicken soup."

"Sorry…no chicken soup in paradise, only Cream of Asparagus and Tomato and Spinach Florentine."

"Yuck." He fell back on the bed. "I hope everything's okay back home. I have this bad feeling."

"Would you stop fretting!"

"I had a bad feeling the other night right before I cracked open my head."

"Did you have a bad feeling when you mother was spying on us and getting ready to pounce?"

"No."

"Then obviously your 'impending sense of doom' isn't that reliable."

**Summerlin Hospital – ER Reception **

**11:17 p.m. **

"Excuse me!" Nick stopped the first uniformed person he saw. "How can I get to Treatment Room Four? I need to get to Room Four…Carrie Blake…I got a call. I need to get there ASAP."

Warrick placed his hands on his buddy's shoulders. "And you need to calm down before you get there. Take a breath."

"What is your relationship to the patient?" Karen Davis, the triage nurse asked.

"Fiancé," he answered after exhaling. "Nick Stokes."

After checking the system and seeing 'Threatened Miscarriage' and seeing the name 'Stokes' in the notes, the nurse motioned for the understandably distraught man to follow her. "Right this way."

"Hey…" Warrick called out, "I'll be right here if you guys need me."

"I appreciate it," Nick gulped, as he hurried to follow the nurse through the automatic door. "Is she okay?"

"I don't have a status to give you, but Room Four is just down the hall."

"Okay." Running his fingers through his hair, Nick tried to block everything negative he heard and saw in the bustling hallway. _Positive thoughts! Tawny had a false alarm. That's all this is. _

After knocking on the door, Nurse Davis entered. "I have the patient's fiancé, Nick Stokes."

"Nicky!" Carrie called out from the exam bed where she was flanked by the doctor, and Wendy who was holding her tight.

"I'm sorry it took so long, we…" Upon meeting her eyes he knew it wasn't a false alarm. "Carr…"

After a tight squeeze, Wendy backed away to let Nick take over.

"I can't believe this is happening," Carrie squeaked as her strongest tears yet flowed. "One minute I was laughing with Wendy and the next…"

As much as he wanted to walk over and embrace his sobbing fiancée, Nick froze.

"I'm Doctor Angela Novy," the OB introduced herself. "I'm very sorry for your loss, Mr. Stokes."

They were words he'd uttered hundreds of times over the years to grieving parents, but it wasn't until the message was directed at him about his child, that he understood its uselessness.

As was necessary, the doctor forged on with her textbook reply, "I just explained that it was **extremely** early in the pregnancy; if it weren't for the blood test performed during your fiancée's physical, she probably wouldn't have found out yet. She just would have thought she had a slightly heavier period. While understandably devastating, this is really much more common than you think, especially for first pregnancies…one in four, some believe one in three, which translates to about a million a year. The good news is, I didn't see anything during my physical exam to indicate there were any physical problems that would prevent success in the future. Upwards of eighty-five percent of all women who miscarry, go on to have a normal pregnancy the next time. As for a cause…the majority of the time we can't determine it. Your fiancée asked if sexual intercourse or undue stress in the last twenty-hours would have done it and the answer is no, not in this early stage or without physical injury, which was not present. When I see the labs, I'll know more." Unsure if the man had heard anything she said, the doctor nodded and headed for the door, "I should have those labs in another fifteen minutes or so."

If asked, Nick wouldn't have been able to repeat a single word the doctor had uttered. "I…" he gulped and fell silent, unable to summon anything to say at all. Hoping it was a nightmare he opted to ride it out until he woke up.

"Nicky…" Carrie gasped for air, desperate to stop sobbing.

After wiping her tears, Wendy walked over and took Nick's hand, gently leading him to the bed. "The doctor didn't just say that to give you false hope. I had two miscarriages after the boys and look how healthy McKenna and Ashley are. I know how much you're both hurting, believe me, **I know**, but really…it's going to be okay. As incomprehensible as it seems right now, life will go on." Taking Carrie's hand she pressed it into Nick's, knowing they were both thinking they had failed the other in some way, when really it was no one's fault at all. "I'll be outside if you need me."

"I'm so sorry," he finally whispered, wishing he could change the outcome. "I don't know what to say or do to..."

"Just hold me," Carrie pleaded and when he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her close, she could almost believe Wendy's words.

"You don't deserve this." His tears dropped with hers on the crisp white sheet. "Why did this have to happen to you? You're such a good person, Carrie. Hell, you were just helping a homeless woman yesterday and…this shouldn't be happening to you. You wanted this so much."

"Everything happens…for a reason." She clung to the catchall phrase like a life raft, hoping there was a divine purpose.

Nick couldn't think of a spiritual reason worthy of causing her such pain.

"We still have each other, right?" she asked in a trembling voice, recalling their recent fight and the 'would we stay together if there wasn't a baby on the way' scenarios. "Right, Nicky?" she prodded when he didn't respond.

"Are you kidding?" He cupped her face. "Having you in my life is the only reason I have for waking up tomorrow, Sweetheart."

"But what if I can't ever…you want to be a father, what if…"

As their tears fell in unison he answered, "We already talked about this, remember? We'll have our family one way or another, it doesn't matter how. Please believe me." He wiped her tears, even though it was a losing battle. "Please believe me, Carrie."

"I do."

His heart aching, Nick forced a smile and answered nostalgically, "Say it just like that on our wedding day, Sweetheart." For a split second she smiled back and they both knew the healing process, however long it would take, had begun. "Are you in any physical pain?"

"No. That seems wrong, but no." His embrace tightened just in time. "I remember when this happened to Wendy…she's right…life goes on, but right now…"

"It hurts like hell."

She nodded against his chest.

"What are we supposed to do?" the planner asked as his life spiraled out of control.

"What we do best…heal each other."

**The Grissoms **

**11:48 p.m. **

Their arms locked around each other, Gil watched Sara sleep. In the still room, he savored each of her peaceful breaths, hoping the nightmares that had plagued her the last several nights would grant her a reprieve.

The tranquility was a welcome surprise. He had been certain they would have spent the night obsessing over the meeting and Mike's release, but surprisingly they had passed the time falling a little deeper in love with each other and agreeing that life was too short to waste time worrying about things beyond their control. Every time they began dwelling on the negative, they changed course and planned for the future. While things wouldn't be as easy as they had thought, they celebrated the fact that they had more hope of a wonderful future than any of the victims they had processed in the year since they had united.

Half full or half empty, they knew their glasses could be either, and right before midnight they chose the road less traveled…optimism.

**Tuesday, September 27, 2005 **

**The Blakes **

**12:19 a.m. **

"Don't worry," Wendy assured her devastated father-in-law as she took a seat next to him on the couch. "She'll be okay, Dad, she was already doing substantially better when I left." Once Carrie and Nick were calm, she had returned home to share the bad news.

"I went through this so many times myself, I…" Ken recalled the multiple miscarriages he and his wife experienced and his heartache for Carrie grew. "I can't believe I was upset about the pregnancy. I feel so bad that I…"

"We all gave them a little razzing over it." Paul dropped onto the couch next to his wife. "You know Carrie, Dad…she wouldn't want us sitting around feeling guilty in hindsight."

"Paul's right." Wendy slipped her hand into her husband's. "Right before I left she said, 'please don't walk on eggshells around me, Sis. The last thing I need right now is to feel defective and abnormal…just be yourself'."

"That sounds like Carrie," Paul sighed, thinking back to when he and Wendy suffered their first loss. He hated all the doting by co-workers, when all he wanted to do was mourn privately and move on. "We'll sit the kids down in the morning and make sure they understand what to say and do around her."

Feeling bad for Ken, Wendy took his hand too. "Carrie's in good hands with the doctor and Nick." Her tears activated when she saw the usually stoic man brush a tear. "It'll be easier to believe me when you see her, she's okay."

**Tuesday, September 27, 2005 **

**Summerlin Hospital **

**12:27 a.m. **

"The blood work looks great, Ms. Blake," the doctor cheerily announced. "Since you told me your fertility specialist confirmed that your genetic testing profiles didn't present any problems, and since you're both very healthy, once you're emotionally ready, you'll be able to try again."

Nick and Carrie breathed together in relief, enjoying the positive turn on the emotional rollercoaster.

"The nurse will be in with your discharge paperwork shortly. Best of luck to you both at your upcoming wedding and in the future."

"Thank you, Doctor," Nick replied in a voice stronger and happier than he would have imagined possible an hour before. "That's good…real good…yeah."

"At least I don't have cancer, right?" Carrie declared, always looking for the bright side. "And we can try again in the future."

"I love your optimism, Darlin'."

Now that the doctor was gone and the latest news was positive, Carrie took her fiancé's hand, "Please don't think this means anything bad. I swear I'm not changing my mind, because I've never loved you more than I do right now."

"Uh…" Nick froze, fearing she was going to hand back her ring. "Okay."

"I vote we switch back to our original wedding plans…February 11th, the way things were supposed to be before I got…" _pregnant_. She couldn't say it.

"Really?"

Trying to sound as upbeat about the future as shock and devastation would allow, she explained, "It will give us time to recover, because the thought of planning the happiest day of my life when I'm grieving, seems disrespectful…and impossible. Also, I think it's a good idea for us to have some time to relax and enjoy each other, and our beautiful new home, and Binda's puppyhood, without the pressure of planning a rushed wedding that doesn't need to be rushed anymore, because I'm not…uh, and it will also give me time to settle into my job at BPAC and…"

"Yeah, that all makes sense." Believing it wasn't a ploy because she was changing her mind, Nick confidently replied, "I vote yes."

"Then it's a keeper." Biting back her tears, she pecked his lips. "Just like you."

When the door opened, the nurse asked, "Ready to go home with your fiancé, Ms. Blake?"

"Absolutely," she answered before whispering in her man's ear, "Let's go home, Nicky."

Holding her tight he replied, "I'm already there."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

A shout out to country music fans with Nick's last line.

I know the miscarriage is a disappointing development for some, but sadly it's also a realistic one. With three women pregnant, like the statistics show, there was a high probability** one** would have a problem. Like so many things in the story, this one plot point will impact many people, making them think and re-evaluate things. Most importantly, for Nick and Carrie, they'll grow significantly as individuals and a couple because of it. So I ask to please focus on the positive Nick and Carrie fans…it was very early in the pregnancy, they're healthy and able to try again in the future and everything happens for a reason. If they can work through, I hope you can too.

**Next Chapter:** To quote Gary Allan…_struggles make you stronger and the changes make you wise._ **Posting:** Thursday, August 10

**Maggs **


	10. Chapter 10

**Laws of Motion – Book 3  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 10**

**Tuesday, September 27, 2005  
****Crime Lab – Warrick's Office**

**6:42 a.m.**

"Nick just called." Catherine shook her head in disbelief.

"What?" Warrick queried as his wife took a seat in one of his guest chairs.

"He changed his mind. He's coming in and doesn't need me to cover. He said Carrie's going to work, so there's no reason for him to stay home."

"Let me guess…you're stayin' anyway."

After a sip of hot coffee she replied, "I need the money."

"Like hell you do. Daddy Braun-bucks just sent you another fat check."

Smiling behind her steaming mug, she admitted, "I want to be here in case he changes his mind, or Carrie changes hers, which changes his."

"They were really toughin' it out last night when I drove them back here for Nick's truck, but they were hurting…as I'm sure anyone would be in their situation." Sighing he added, "After watching them, I'm even more relieved we're not havin' kids. Your cancer scare was enough hell for one lifetime."

"Knock knock," Sara announced from the open doorway. "Hey, what are you doing here, Cath?" Smiling, she took a seat in the open guest chair. "I…" Her grin faded as she watched her friends' expressions grow with concern. "What's going on?"

"I should really let Carrie tell you," Catherine slipped, realizing immediately that her reply sounded cryptic and wouldn't suffice.

"Tell me what?" Sara's hand tightened around her bottle of juice. "About Rodgers? Did she find out when..."

"No, uh…" Catherine took a breath and didn't mince words. "Carrie lost the baby last night."

Her hand instinctually flying to her womb, Sara gulped, "How…are you sure?"

Warrick solemnly answered, "Nick got the call when he was with me and I drove him to the ER. They don't want everyone making a big deal, so we need to play it cool when he gets here."

"Yeah…okay." Stunned, Sara stood and vacantly walked to the door. "I'll …see you later." With her hand still clutching her stomach, she hurried down the hall to the Ladies' Room.

Although she felt fine, she had to check.

"Hey, Sara," Sofia greeted in a scratchy morning voice as she applied lipstick at the sink. "I don't know about you, but I barely slept last night. I was replaying that damn meeting over and over in my…" The sound of a stall door slamming made her jump. "Was it something I said?"

"No," Sara confirmed from behind the locked door. "Sorry, I drank a ton of water and…"

"You're pregnant."

_But will I stay that way?_ Sara thought as she hurried to drop her jeans.

Sofia closed her lipstick. "Another reason I don't ever want to be pregnant…too much peeing."

Breathing out in relief, Sara clutched her forehead. "I don't mind," she replied, as if not complaining would secure her odds of carrying full-term.

"I'll see you in at the morning rally. I'm sure the boss will be in a great mood after what happened."

"You know what happened?"

"What?" Sofia laughed, "You must really be preoccupied with peeing to forget I was there as Don was detailing my past with Nick. Not that I wouldn't be thrilled if everyone forgot. See ya."

When she heard the restroom door close behind her co-worker, Sara released the emotion that had been building since Catherine's announcement. Although she was devastated for her friend's loss, the thought of ending up in the same situation fueled the majority of her tension. Less than twenty-four hours ago, she and Carrie had been planning their babies' futures together and now one baby was gone. _Loss happens that fast._ She sucked in a jagged breath. _But you already knew that, Sara…one minute your father was yelling at your mother and the next, he was dead. _

**The Grant Residence**

**6:51 a.m. **

"Why hasn't my father come to see me?" Celine asked her case worker, Talia, who was standing in the living room with an older woman dressed in an even frumpier suit. "You said he would be allowed to visit. I want to talk to him. I need money. I can't live like this…I've run out of clothes, the food that woman cooks for me is disgusting, and I need…"

"I'm Mrs. Swanson. I work with Talia and she's brought me here to talk about your father." The County psychologist readied for the girl's reaction. "I'm afraid it's not good news. I'm very sorry to say…your father was killed yesterday while exiting the funeral home where he was planning your sister's service. I know this comes as tremendous shock, Dear, but at least you're safe. If you had been with your father, you might not be with us today."

The words left Celine stunned.

Taking the trembling girl's hand Talia softly explained, "He was shot and died instantly, so he wasn't in a lot of pain."

"You're lying," the terrified girl managed to squeak.

"I'm so sorry, Dear, but I'm not." From her tote bag, Talia retrieved the newspaper the Psychologist asked her to have on hand in case the girl didn't trust them. "You can read about it right here."

Celine's eyes blurred with tears as she held the paper, studying the headline. "No, this isn't happening." She plunged deeper into the nightmare that had replaced her privileged life. "I want to wake up." The paper slipped out of her hands. "Right now! I want to wake up!"

**Crime Lab **

**6:59 a.m. **

"Did you get any sleep?" Catherine asked as she walked alongside Nick on the way to the conference room.

"Yeah, we did, believe it or not." Clutching his files, Nick cleared his throat. "We were drained from the meeting and then…you know, we were exhausted from everything and managed to fall asleep pretty quick once we got home."

"If you need to…"

"Thanks, I appreciate it." He pursed his lips. "I'm fine though, really."

"Looks like everyone's on time." She pointed to the glass-walled room where Sofia, Sara and Jas were parked. "You should know, Sara figured something was up when she saw Warrick talking to me this morning. I told her what happened, which means Grissom knows by now too. I'm sure they didn't tell anyone else. I hope you don't…"

"Thanks, the less I have to say it, the better."

She opened the door for him. "Hang in there."

"I always do." Walking into the room, he fronted a smile. "Mornin'!" Avoiding Sara's eyes, he announced, "Y'all be happy to hear we won't be havin' a rally today. I have to testify in court later and need to get some things done before headin' out. I want you to continue closin' out the Nina Campbell case unless something new comes in. After that, start workin' the backlog. Call if you need anything." As the three women stood, he cleared his throat. "Sara…if you could hang back for a minute, I need to talk to you."

"Sure." Once they were alone, she quietly said, "Catherine told me what happened."

"Yeah, so she said." Forcing a smile he assured, "Look…Carr and I are doin' fine, so there's no need to eggshell it, okay? Also, please don't think for a minute you have to hide your happiness over Baby Gris. That's real important to Carrie. She's afraid you and Tawny will clam up and not be excited around her…or exclude her. So, if you could…"

"Absolutely," Sara confirmed, not sure it would be easy.

"Great." He patted her shoulder and then opened the door. "We'll have our family. We're not worried, so you shouldn't' be either. Tell Gris the same for us, okay."

"You bet."

"Fantastic, thanks." Relieved the difficult exchange was over he hurried out the door.

"What case do you have to be in court for?" she asked, changing the subject like she knew he wanted.

"Duane Burbank…the thing with the girl at the walk-in clinic. I'm a witness, I didn't work it."

"That." She followed him down the hall.

"Yeah." He shook his head. "Just what I need after yesterday…takin' the stand and havin' a defense attorney rip me to shreds. Carrie predicts the lawyer will try to accuse me of forcing the girl into a confession of rape when Burbank insists it was consensual rough sex."

"Well, whoever the lawyer is, they can't be nastier than Schultz."

**Ely State Prison **

**8:32 a.m. **

Mike grinned like a giddy school boy as his attorney sat across the table detailing the previous day's events. "Anything else?"

"One sad note."

"Which is?"

"After all was said and done…Carrie had a miscarriage." Prior his wife's demise, they had suffered through a pregnancy loss and he couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for a respected colleague going through the same hell.

"Are you shittin' me!" Mike couldn't contain his glee. "From the stress of the meeting?"

"Hard to say, but I suppose it's not out of the realm of possibility."

Relaxing in the hard metal chair, the happy free-man-to-be said, "I should send Nicky a card."

Ready to do his client's bidding, Don clicked open his pen. "Hallmark of course."

Mike snickered, "Nah, let's change things up and send an American Greetings card. That way he won't be suspicious."

"What kind of sympathy card?" Don asked. "Religious, or…"

"Who said anything about a **sympathy **card?" Mike burst out laughing. "Send a 'Congratulations on the Birth of Your Baby' card, Schultzy."

"That's pretty nasty even for you."

"Good." Mike's laughter ended abruptly. "Nasty is exactly what I'm going for, because rotting in jail for a crime you didn't commit is nasty, and being a Biblical man I believe in an eye for an eye."

**LVPD **

**9:03 a.m. **

"Do you know what Sir Francis Bacon said about revenge?" Grissom queried as he walked with Vartann and Brass discussing the Campbell-Dwyer incident. "'In taking revenge, a man is but even with his enemy; but in passing it over, he is superior'."

"I have my own version of that," Jim retorted, "killing people is stupid."

"Stupid people killing people keeps homicide detectives employed," Vartann stated while following the men down the hall. "Not that I condone murder, just paychecks."

"Like you need to make money now that you married a rich girl," Jim razzed his co-worker.

"Hey, you shouldn't throw stones, my friend…you still carry handcuffs even though you're dating a Dominatrix."

"I hate to break up the frivolity," Grissom interrupted their laughter and pointed to the glass-walled room where a woman in black was sitting with a man in a dark suit. They were meeting Mrs. Dwyer as a courtesy to discuss her husband's murderous and then suicidal actions.

With their game faces secured, the threesome entered the room.

"Mrs. Dwyer?" In his most empathetic voice, Tony greeted the sniffling woman. "I'm Detective Vartann, Becca's husband. I'm very sorry for the loss of your son and husband. Becca sends her condolences as well. With me are Jim Brass, the Crime Lab Director, and Gil Grissom, the Master Criminalist and lead investigator on your son's case."

"Thank you, and congratulations on your marriage. I…I wish we were meeting under better circumstances." Katie Dwyer grabbed a fresh Kleenex. "This is Mark Schwimmer, my brother."

Mark nodded at the men as they sat. "As you can imagine, my sister is still in a state of shock. Any answers you can give us…"

"Certainly." Vartann nodded at Grissom to take over.

"Mrs. Dwyer, I can tell you that as we speak, the DA is bringing charges against the man who killed your son. Bruce Campbell's bodyguard, Ivan Radko, confessed to shooting Charlie as he slept in his room at The Royale."

"But why? That's what we need to know," Mark prodded as his sister clung to him. "**Why** did he kill him?"

Grissom readied to give an answer that would bring only more pain. "I'm afraid it was a case of mistaken identity. Mr. Radko believed that Charlie had killed Mr. Campbell's daughter, Nina, but in reality, Charlie was only her date that evening and she was killed by someone else…a drug dealer who attended the party at her request. That man is also in custody and has plea bargained for a lesser charge of Voluntary Manslaughter."

Mark gulped the lump in his throat, then clarified, "So, Charlie was in the wrong place at the wrong time, mixing with the wrong crowd." It wasn't the first time, and for his sister's sake, he held his tongue regarding his nephew's previous antics and what he had felt for years was poor parenting of the spoiled boy.

"Yes," Grissom nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"Did my nephew have any drugs in his system at the time?" He had no doubt the answer would be yes.

Grissom stoically affirmed, "Charlie admitted to consuming champagne and cocaine, and at some point during the evening, he accidentally drank something that contained Gamma Hydroxy Butyrate, more commonly known as GHB or one of the 'date rape' drugs. That's why he slept through Nina's murder."

"My husband was never a violent man," Mrs. Dwyer felt compelled to explain. "He was devastated over Charlie's death and obviously out of his head. I still can't believe he took justice into his own hands, I'll never understand. I didn't even know he knew how to fire a gun. Was he living a secret life from me? A life with guns and…"

"I really doubt that, Mrs. Dwyer," Vartann assured the troubled woman. "We found a receipt for the handgun in his wallet, and he also paid for thirty minutes at the shop's shooting range. He wouldn't have needed the practice if he had experience with guns."

"But isn't there a waiting period for gun purchase?"

"Although there is a ten-day waiting period where you live…California, in the state of Nevada there is no handgun waiting period. After the required 'instant check' with state police, the seller is allowed to complete the purchase."

"If there had been a cooling off period required, this tragedy wouldn't have happened. My brother-in-law would have come to his senses well before picking up the gun." Mark handed his sister another clump of tissues. "What I still don't understand, is why he jumped to the conclusion that Bruce Campbell was responsible for Charlie's death."

Vartann committed a sin of omission to avoid any negativity for the department, "There's no way of knowing exactly what was going on in his head, but there was lots of speculation and gossip going on at The Royale and your brother-in-law was seen there hours before the shooting. I suppose it's possible that hearing someone allude to Charlie's death being a hit got his wheels turning." There was no reason to specify that a rookie cop was one of the people he overhead saying it. "Of course, no matter what the reason, his actions…"

"We understand that, Detective," Mrs. Dwyer choked out the words. "My husband committed murder and it's inexcusable."

Holding his sister close, Mark nervously asked, "Does Katie have anything to worry about as far as retaliation? With Bruce Campbell's connections…I guess I'm asking if she's a target?"

Brass quickly fielded the question, "We've seen no indication to that effect. Have you? Any threats or…"

"No."

"The only surviving members of the Campbell family are his fourteen year old daughter and his wife." Jim refrained from mentioning that the twenty-one year old Widow Campbell was seen at Caesar's spending a fortune partying with friends and doubted she gave a damn who killed her husband. "However, if you feel as though you need protection while in Vegas…"

"I don't," Katie despondently confirmed, wishing her brother hadn't even asked the question. "If someone wants to kill me, let them, it's not like I have anything left to live for anyway."

**The Four Seasons – Maui **

**8:17 a.m. HST **

"I'm loving life again, Princess!" Checking his watch, Greg excitedly declared, "I don't have diarrhea anymore and in less than three hours we'll be on our way to a pineapple farm!" He couldn't explain why he was so stoked about something ridiculously mundane and ultimately chalked it up to being a dork. "I can't wait to ride on the Pineapple Express train and learn about the history of Mr. Dole."

"You're such a dork, Chuckles!" Tawny yelled from the bathroom. "I love that about you! What are you doing out there anyway?"

"I'm uploading the pictures you took of my head wound and sending them to Ms. Blake with a note that says 'I'm suing, because this wasn't on the itinerary!" Laughing he opened his mail account. "Finally!" He hurried to open one sent from Nick.

Stop calling me on your honeymoon, Sanders! What the hell, man, people really are gonna think we're lovers if you spend more time trying to talk to me than your wife. Go pick a pineapple or something and stop worrying about what's going on here. I hate to break it to ya, but you're not THAT important, the lights on The Strip are still flashing even though you're in Maui and we're all managing to do our jobs without you. If you call and ask about work again, you're fired. So, chill out and I promise to fill you in as soon as you get back from paradise. Until then, enjoy the hell out of life, buddy.

- Nick

**Clark County Courthouse **

**11:28 a.m. **

"Mr. Stokes, they're ready for you," the court clerk held open the door.

"Thanks." Clearing his throat, Nick headed in courtroom. While he had been dreading this day since he had been informed of his witness status, now that the moment was here, he wasn't at all stressed. That's when he realized he had a whole new perspective, that overnight he had done whatever growing up he had left to do and his outlook on life had completely changed. Things that would have normally bothered him, didn't seem to matter, and stress was relative now that he had helplessly watched his future wife suffer through the loss of their child.

Halfway to the stand, he saw the rape victim, Hannah Barstow, and much to his surprise, Carrie was sitting a row behind, beside the girl's mother. His fiancée's wink sent a current of happiness through his body. On one of the saddest days of her life she had come to support him. Instantly, life got substantially sweeter.

After going through the usually witness formalities, Nick readied to be questioned by the Public Defender.

Sitting in the crowded court room, Carrie breathed easy. Life was going on just as Wendy assured. Most importantly, her fear of losing Nick, a fear that had haunted her many times and especially during their recent fight, was gone. Not one pang of insecurity remained, and it was no longer wishful thinking that they'd live happily ever after, it was a reality she felt in her soul. Maybe that was reason for the unplanned pregnancy and quick loss, she reasoned…to foster a closeness that no one and nothing would ever be able to undo. Whether it was true or not, the reasoning eased her pain and she wrapped herself in it like a warm blanket on a winter night.

"Mr. Stokes," novice attorney Susan Ray began her third question. The trial only being her second, she shook like a leaf and prayed not to mess up like the first time. "Isn't it a possibility that you encouraged the **alleged** victim to cry out because of your personal sensitivities regarding rape, sensitivities developed from being raped when you were nine knowing your rapist got away with it?"

_Is that your way of accusing me of getting the girl to say something she hadn't intended to say? Holy hell. _Thinking it was one of the dumbest questions he'd ever heard escape a defense lawyer's mouth, Nick faced the jury and seized the opportunity. "Yes, as a childhood rape victim, I have significant empathy for sex crime victims and I don't like seeing rapists get away with assaulting innocent victims, like Ms. Barstow for example. Therefore, when I encountered Ms. Barstow at the clinic and she sobbingly told me that she had been brutally raped by **Duane Burbank**, I did indeed encourage her to speak to the authorities." While the disorganized lawyer frantically searched through her pile of index cards she had just dropped, Nick continued winning the case for the prosecution, "As an experienced Criminalist here in Las Vegas, I'm very familiar with victim behavior and have worked hundreds of rape cases over the years. I can assure you that Ms. Barstow displayed all the classic rape symptoms and I had **no doubt**, personally or professionally, that she had been viciously attacked and raped." Next, he turned on the good 'ol boy charm, "Heck, just the mention of Duane Burbank's name made her violently ill and…"

"Hey, bitch!" the defendant yelled at his lawyer. "Shouldn't you object or something! If he talks anymore the jury's gonna start making me a noose!"

Carrie fought not to declare a guilty verdict. There was no way in hell that the jury was going to believe a foul-mouthed punk who called his own lawyer a 'bitch' over a handsome, cowboy who had been raped as a little boy and went on to fight crime as a grown up.

The judge barked, "Mr. Burbank if you use profanity in my courtroom again you'll be removed for the duration of your trial. And, Ms. Ray…what exactly are you looking for?"

"Uh…my next question, Your Honor. Next time I'll number my index cards."

"Next time use a legal pad," Judge daFonte suggested, "because the pages stay bound together if you drop it."

Nick glanced over at Carrie and knew they were both thinking the same thing 'Why the hell couldn't incompetent Attorney Ray be Mike's lawyer?'

**Crime Lab – Grissom's Office **

**11:42 a.m. **

"Who are you, Donald Schultz?" Gil muttered as he researched the man who had ravaged Sara's peace of mind. _You know all about us, so it's only fair we learn about you._

After verifying the man's education and work credentials, he had moved on to the lawyer's case history. Along the way, he found a homicide involving Schultz not as an attorney, but as the victim's husband.

"What has you so enthralled?" Sara asked as she strolled into her husband's office. "Is it bugs or blood?"

"Blood." Gil removed his glasses and leaned back in his chair. "Don Schultz's wife's to be specific. She was murdered fifteen years ago and for a while, Schultz was the prime suspect."

"Are you serious?" She craned her neck to check the screen.

Gil turned the monitor so his wife could skim the article herself. "A **cop** was eventually charged instead, but shortly after the charges were filed, all the critical evidence was accidentally destroyed and consequently the charges dropped."

"So maybe he's not just a money hungry bastard willing to defend anyone. Maybe he defends people accused of killing their significant others for personal reasons?"

"Or maybe he empathizes with Mike because he too killed his wife and got away with it. Maybe he framed the cop."

"Then the cop's buddies helped their co-worker with the 'accidental' destruction of critical evidence." Sara smiled. "We should quit our jobs, buy a secluded cabin in Maine and write thrillers."

"That would work…until Rodgers buys a cabin down the road."

"Don't you think it would be a little obvious if he followed us to Maine?"

"Do you really want to move to Maine?"

"No," she chuckled, "the snow gets too deep there, Flash would sink, and who would babysit Owen when we want to go ice fishing?"

"You mean Erin, when we go batting."

For the first time since their 'I want a girl/I want a boy' play argument began months ago, Sara declared, "I won't mind a boy or girl, as long as the baby's healthy."

Removing his glasses, Gil softly asked, "How many times today have you panicked about…"

"Rodgers?" Sara plopped in the nearest chair. "Not once. About losing the baby…a dozen. Around noon I'm planning on merging the two…Rodgers being responsible for me losing the baby."

"There's always Maine."

"We have the cash," she stated, half-joking. "Maybe we really should invest in a secret getaway…just in case. What could it hurt? It's a tax-deduction, right? It would be like going into the Witness Protection Program. We'd tell everyone we're off to our cabin in Tahoe, but instead, we disappear." Just when she thought her husband would declare her insane, she saw him Google for a realtor in Maine. "But what about Schultz? If he found out how many orifices Nick explored on a hooker years ago, I think it will be a cake walk for him to find a public real-estate transaction."

"Good point." Gil stopped Googling. "We'll have to take a different approach."

"Which is?"

He picked up the photo of Ron and Lina that Sara had made for his desk. "I'll ask my crafty daddy how to do things on the sly."

**Clark County Courthouse **

**12:01 p.m. **

"Psst!"

Carrie whirled around and when she saw her fiancé tucked in an open doorway, her mouth exploded into a smile. "You were great!" she whispered as he took her hand. After he had finished testifying, she had to wait ten minutes until she saw an opportune moment to sneak out of the courtroom.

"Thank you, and thanks for surprising me." Taking her into his arms, he beamed, "When I saw you..."

"I loved the look on your face."

Cupping her face with both hands he lovingly asked, "Are you okay? You look fantastic, but are you okay?"

"I've been crying off and on all day. Honestly, I was a wreck until I saw you in the courtroom and then..." She looped her arms around his waist. "It was weird, I felt this calm wash over me and I just knew we'd be okay eventually. I really believe it, Nicky."

"Me too." When their foreheads met he sighed, "They all know at work. I told them not to eggshell it, but they are. I'm so glad you showed up, Sweetheart. I was doin' okay, but then drivin' here I passed a park and saw a bunch of little kids playin' ball…tore me to shreds."

"Sara called me. It was really awkward at first, then we both ended up bawling, but it got easier by the end of the conversation."

"I called my mom, she's gonna take care of tellin' the family what happened and about the change back to the original wedding date. She said she'd be prayin' for us and to give you a big hug." He fulfilled the obligation on the spot. "I love you, Darlin'." Nick breathed in her perfume. "They're gettin' swamped in the field, so I really should go, but…" Grazing his lips over hers, he whispered, "Will you do something else for me today?"

"Anything," she replied as her eyes welled.

"Will you meet me where it all began?"

"Paris?"

"Eight o'clock at the tower. We'll grab a nice dinner after, so we don't have to go home right away." Being in the house where they had been planning for the pitter-patter of little feet had proved difficult upon returning from the hospital, so he was looking to minimize their time there for a while.

"I love that idea," she replied as the tears she had fought so hard to squelch, slipped. "Eight, I'll be there."

"Is that Carrie Blake committing a PDA in the hallway?" the Assistant District Attorney teased on approach. "Please tell me you changed your mind and want your job back."

"Sorry." Since there wasn't a stealthy way to wipe her tears, she didn't bother to hide them. "I was sitting in on the Hannah Barstow case," Carrie covered, "it got to me."

"See…your heart is here, putting away scum like Duane Burbank." The overworked man pleaded, "How about full-time until you go on maternity leave and then part-time once the baby arrives?"

Wrapping his arms around his fiancée from behind, Nick fronted his best smile, "Sorry, Steve…BPAC snagged her and I'm not lettin' her go without a fight."

**BPAC **

**12:05 p.m. **

"Okay, Becca…enough's enough." Drew took a seat on the edge of his assistant's desk. "Did you and your new hubby have a fight or something? You're like a zombie today. The last caller wanted to know if I found my assistant off the cast list of Dawn of the Dead."

"No, I didn't have a fight with Tony," she moaned, "I'm depressed because my good friend Charlie died, and then his father killed the guy he thought killed Charlie and then he killed himself. As if that wasn't enough, Carrie came in this morning and told me she lost the baby, which makes me think of when I had an abortion because my boyfriend threatened to kill me if I didn't, so I did, which made me try to kill myself."

"Damn."

"Exactly!" Becca gripped her head. "All that death and killing brings me down, and how the hell can you be in a good mood? You just lost your future niece or nephew."

"I'm bummed for Carrie and Nicky, trust me, but I've already lost four future nieces and/or nephews over the years when my sisters had miscarriages, and there's always been a happy endin' after those, so I'm choosing to stay positive."

"Oh." Becca slumped deeper into her chair. "Yeah, see…I've never really been able to grasp that whole 'stay positive' concept. In my previous life, I was the chick on the Titanic yelling, 'we're all gonna die!' as soon as the first ice chip hit the deck."

"You wouldn't have died, Honey. You would have been traveling first class."

"Yeah, but I fell in love with an asshole who tricked me out of my seat on the lifeboat to save his own ass."

"No, you fell for Tony's previous life incarnation and he sacrificed his life to save yours."

"Why are you talking about my husband dying when I'm already depressed?"

"Holy hell." After checking his watch, Drew winked, "How about I take you out for a nice, quiet lunch and give you some pointers on the power of positive thinking?"

"Are you coming on to me?"

Laughing, he replied, "Hell no! Even if I wasn't a happily married man and you weren't a happily married woman, you're a basket-case and a FAB, Sweetheart, no way."

"That I am." Smiling for the first time that day, Becca pulled herself to her feet. "I appreciate your honesty."

"Thank you, Ma'am." He grabbed his keys from his pocket. "What are you in the mood for? Italian? Mexican?"

"Xanax."

"Then we'll hit the Walgreen's drive-thru before we do some fine dining at Bomboa."

"Can we eat somewhere less pricey?" she asked while walking out the front door he was holding for her. "I'm trying to learn how the other half live, so I can fit in better with my new blue-collar family."

"Then I'll kill two birds with one stone and I'll take you slummin' at Mickey D's and buy you a **happy **meal."

"Did you have to say 'kill'?" she droned. "Uh oh…your Hummer has a flat. Still keeping that positive outlook, Cowboy?"

"Hell yeah!" He held out his palm. "Now I get to drive your Ferrari."

"Ooh, you're good." She dropped the keys in his hand.

Slapping on his sunglasses Drew did his best Top Gun impression, "I feel the need…the need for speed!"

"Are you kidding? My husband's a cop in this town, you can't speed."

**Oahu – Dole Pineapple Farm **

**12:30 p.m. HST **

"Slow down, Chuckles!" Tawny shouted in between laughs. "The pineapple farm has been here for decades, it's not going anywhere!"

"Sorry."

"You have to cut me some slack." She pointed to her bulge. "Babies on board, remember?"

"How could I forget?" he replied in a laugh while taking her hand. "The only reason we're on our honeymoon is because of the babies on board. Hey…do you smell pineapple?"

"Are you kidding?" Standing in the middle of a pineapple field she cracked up, "**All** I smell is pineapple!"

"I know! Me too!"

"God, you're such a geek."

**The Blakes **

**3:34 p.m. **

"Sean…" Ken entered his grandson's room after knocking on the open door. "Can I interest you in a game of chess?" He had just finished walking Carrie to her car after she visited, and wanted to take his mind off the tears she had cried in his arms. "Come on…take pity on your grandpa and indulge him in a match."

Already blue over the sad news about Celine's family, the news of the miscarriage had only furthered Sean's melancholy mood. "You're on." He hurried to get the chess set his grandfather had given him for Christmas. "If we play in the kitchen we'll be there when Mom's banana bread is hot out of the oven."

"Great minds think alike."

With the chess set in hand, Sean followed his grandfather down the hall. "How long do you think Aunt Carrie will be sad?"

"When your grandmother passed she managed by keeping busy and throwing herself into her work, It appears she's doing the same now, but unlike before, she has Nick to cheer her up, so I predict she'll bounce back much quicker."

"I did some research this morning. Eighty-five percent of women who miscarry their first baby go on to have a healthy one. That's a really hopeful statistic, don't you think?"

"Absolutely."

"Statistics are something I trust."

With his arm around his grandson, Ken sweetly asked, "What are the odds that I'll beat you at chess?"

"Sorry, Grandpa, they're not very high. Please don't tell him I said this, but…if you want to win, you should really play Ryan."

**Crime Lab **

**4:17 p.m. **

"This is my nephew-to-be, Ryan Blake," Nick introduced the boy to Val Weaver, his secretary, who had gone home by the time Ryan was there previous day. "He's working off a debt by helping me after school. "Ryan, this is my new secretary, Val, she just moved to Vegas from Utah."

"Nice to meet you, young man."

"What happened to Lizette?" the teen queried, wondering why his uncle would ditch his young curvaceous secretary for a chunky middle-aged one who wears grandma clothes.

"She moved to LA with her fiancée."

"Bummer." Ryan shook Val's hand and tried to sound enthused, "Nice to meet you too."

After shoving the pouty teen into his office, Nick said, "I'm waitin' on Talia Shriver from Social Services, in case you get the call instead of me. She can come right up."

"Okay." As her boss walked away, the secretary called out, "Nick! I have something for you." She held out a light blue envelope. "I found this card addressed to you. Someone must have dropped it off while I was on my break."

"Thanks." The first thing he did was turn it over, and when he saw it was an American Greetings card instead of a Hallmark, he relaxed.

Val flashed a sunny smile. "Call me if you need anything."

"Will do."

Grateful for her clear vantage point into her boss's glass-walled office, Val waited anxiously for him to open the card. Luckily, he ripped it open right away and when she saw his horrified reaction, she readied for his return.

"Val!"

"Yes?" She stood and feigned cluelessness. "Is something wrong, Nick? You look tense."

"Where **exactly **did you find that card?" His blood boiled as he fought to keep cool.

"Uh…" Pointing to the floor she said, "Next to the trash bin. I figured somebody tossed it in your mail bin and it slipped to the floor without them seeing it happen. Why?"

"They didn't sign it, and I'm curious who sent it."

"Oh…sorry, can't help you."

Pointing to his office, he said, "Will you make sure my nephew doesn't leave the room while I go down the hall to Grissom's office?"

"You betcha." Val took a seat as her boss dashed down the hall and once she was certain he was gone, she grabbed her cell phone. Upon reaching the designated voicemail, she left the code phrase for 'mission accomplished, "It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood." When she hung up, she returned to doing her jobs, both the one she was paid for and her real one. With access to departmental personnel and work information, reconnaissance was easy and in only a few weeks time, she had found a legion of information to pass along and help Mike.

**Crime Lab – Grissom's Office **

**4:21 p.m. **

"It's from Rodgers, it has to be." Nick raced his fingers through his hair as Grissom read the 'Congratulations on the Birth of your Baby' card.

"It's not his M.O. There's no personal message like the other cards, and it's not a Hallmark."

"Yeah, but who else would be that nasty!"

Removing his glasses, Grissom sighed, "You're a popular guy around here, Nicky…but you're not without enemies. It could be someone at the lab who overhead the news and seized the opportunity to be a jerk."

"Yeah, well…mean people suck."

The Master Criminalist walked around his desk. "I'll bring it to Trace. Maybe Hodges can find something."

"Thanks, Gris."

"How are you holding up?" Gil couldn't imagine functioning at work if Sara had lost their baby the previous night.

"I was doin' okay until that piece of garbage came my way." Noticing the security camera, Nick said, "Maybe one of the eyes in the sky caught someone walking over to Val's desk."

"We don't roll tape except for the entrance cameras and outside the supply rooms, remember?"

"Right." Nick let out a breath and his hope of catching the scumbag accomplice on tape. "Anyone who has access coulda done it."

"Well, we already know there's a mole based on what Don shared."

"But who?" Nick's eyes roamed the hallway. "It has to be someone who's been around long enough to know us and have a rapport with Mike…and not like CSIs."

Their eyes meeting, they both thought the same thing...Fromansky.

"Gris, while you go to Trace, I'll make a call and see if our buddy Fromansky is workin' today."

"My thoughts exactly."

**Dole Pineapple Farm – Oahu **

**1:29 p.m. HST **

"I think we have to get these for the twins to mark their first trip to Hawaii." Greg pointed to two pineapple bears.

"Ooh! They're so cute!" Tawny snatched them up. "Since we have plenty of cash left to spend, let's buy them for Baby Grissom and Baby Stokes too!"

"Got 'em." Greg picked up another two bright yellow bears. "I ordered two cases of pineapples and a case of macadamia nuts to be shipped to Nick at the lab. I'll give those out to everyone as souvenirs."

"We still need to buy Becca something nice since she sent us here."

"If you asked me a month ago if I would ever hear you saying you wanted to buy Becca something nice, I would have choked on my laughter."

Breathing in the sweet smell of gift shop pineapple samples Tawny replied, "I guess it's true that time heals all wounds."

**Crime Lab – Nick's Office **

**4:43 p.m. **

Standing outside his office with Talia, Nick watched Celine bawling in Ryan's arms behind the glass wall. "It's gonna take a lot more than a BPAC comfort kit to get that girl through this mess."

"Every little bit helps," the Social Worker assured, "but it's going to take a long time for her to recover, especially without any family to comfort her." She elbowed Nick. "So, maybe I'll forgive you for tricking me into this teenage rendezvous now that I see how happy it's made her."

Nick flashed his most flirtatious smile at the forty year old.

"Oh please." Laughing, she rolled her eyes. "You can't charm me out of being pissed off because I know you're happily engaged to be married."

"So busted." He cracked up. "But c'mon, Talia…are ya really gonna be hacked at me because I'm a romantic?" Placing his hands over his heart he poured on the charm anyway. "Celine's lonely and heartbroken and Ryan just wanted to be the guy who puts a smile on her face in her darkest hour. If Shakespeare were alive, he'd be all over this romantic tragedy."

Having joined the group just in time to hear Nick's speech, Grissom commented, "Nick, I do believe that's the first time you've used the Bard to get your ass out of trouble."

"You taught me well, Gris." Nick beamed in front of his old mentor. "Seriously, it's tragic. The poor kid has no family left except for her stepmother who is bathing topless at the Mandalay Beach Club with her new boyfriend as we speak."

Talia grumbled, "We declared that trashy piece of work an unfit guardian immediately."

"There's no one else?" Gil stared at the girl as she blew her nose into the clump of tissues Ryan had just given her.

Talia shook her head. "Sally Wells, her mother, died when she was three and since then it's been a string of stepmothers. Bruce Campbell had a sister, but she and his parents were killed in a boating accident in the Virgin Islands when he was twenty-two."

"What about the mother's family?"

"Can't a find a thing on them. In talking to your wife yesterday, she got to feeling a little empathy for the foster kid, so she offered to dig a little deeper to see if she could find something we couldn't. Because let's face it…you guys are better at investigating."

Now it was Gil's turn to beam with pride. "I'm sure she'll leave no stone unturned."

The vibration of Nick's cell phone sent him walking away a few steps. "Be right back, I have a call comin' in." As he hoped, it was Carrie and he answered with a grin. "Hey, Darlin', I was hopin' it was you."

"Are you near a radio?"

"If you give me a sec to get there. Why?" He hurried into the empty workroom and over to the small boombox in the corner.

"I've got your favorite country station on and after this commercial, they're going to play a new song I heard on the drive home that reminded me of us. I wanted you to hear it."

He tuned the radio from R&B to his station and waited. "Celine's here, in Ryan's arms to be exact. The girl's a mess."

"Did she like the special backpack we made her?"

"Yeah, the makeup and clothes were a real hit, Sweetheart. She said she felt at home for the first time since this nightmare began."

"Aww. That makes me…ooh, here it comes."

"I'm all ears," he replied as the Gary Allan song started.

_Life isn't always beautiful _

_Sometimes it's just plain hard _

_Life can knock you down… it can break your heart _

_But the struggles make you stronger… _

_And the changes make you wise… _

_And happiness has its own way, of takin' its sweet time. _

"Yeah," Nick sighed into the phone. "We've learned that a few times now, huh, Darlin'?"

"And yet…here we are, still going strong. Listen to the chorus."

_No, life isn't always beautiful _

_Tears will fall sometimes… _

_Life isn't always beautiful, but it's a beautiful ride. _

"That's what I wanted to tell you, Nicky…as long as I'm riding with you, I can handle anything life throws my way."

"Same here, Sweetheart. I…" He was interrupted by Sara throwing open the door.

"You have to hear this!"

"Uh, sorry…apparently we have some breaking news here. Let me call you back, Carr. Love you." After the sentiment was returned, Nick looked over at Sara. "What's goin' on?"

"She's not dead!" Sara exclaimed as her blood pressure rose. "That bastard, Bruce Campbell, had her scared for her life, so she faked her own death!"

"I'm sorry, who are we talkin' about?" Nick quizzed. "I'm not trackin'."

Sara tossed him her notes from the conversation. "Celine's mother!"

* * *

**Next Chapter:** More of the aftermath from the meeting, the case file, and Nick and Carrie's news. There's some humor and romance mixed in with the drama in case you need a little levity J **Posting:** Monday, August 14.

Thanks,  
Maggs


	11. Chapter 11

**Laws of Motion – Book 3  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 11**

**Tuesday, September 27, 2005  
****LVPD – Lobby **

**5:33 p.m. **

Walking toward the exit with his mother and Nick, Ryan worked up the nerve to ask his big question. "Mom…would you volunteer to be Celine's foster mom? I think you'd be great being like a mom to her, and I'm great at cheering her up. Sean could tutor her and McKenna could be like the sister she lost, only McKenna would actually be nice to her. Please."

Proud of the boy's chivalry, Nick burst into a smile, "That's really sweet, Ryan, but your mom would have to be licensed by the state and…"

"She is."

Nick glanced over at Wendy who was still in shock from the question. "You are?"

The teen answered for his mother, "On the way over I asked mom if foster care was evil and she told me that lots of nice people do foster care and she said that when she and Dad thought they wouldn't be able to have more kids after Sean and me, they applied and got licensed. They had a little girl for about six months while her mother was in rehab, but before the next placement, Mom found out she was pregnant with McKenna and stopped doing foster care."

"I like you even more now, Sis," Nick sweetly announced. "That was a real generous move on your part. Yeah, I agree with Ryan, I think Celine would recover much faster if..."

"See, Uncle Nick thinks it's a great idea, so it is!" Bursting with excitement, Ryan said, "She can have my room. You can fix it up girly and I can share a room with Sean like I did in the old house."

"You know he's serious if he's willing to bunk with Sean." Tossing his arm around the boy, Nick laughed, "I'm sure Carrie would volunteer to buy the girly room stuff and…"

"What!" Wendy finally managed. Staring at the impulsive little boys in front of her, she could finally see the resemblance her father-in-law had mentioned on several occasions. "You're both acting like you found a stray puppy you want me to take in."

"Uh….is that a yes?" Ryan queried while staring at his mother's knitted brow.

"No, it's not a yes."

"Why!"

With his hands in his pockets, Nick bit his tongue and watched mother and son argue in front of him.

"Please, Mom!" Ryan begged for the third time. "How can you not want to do this?"

"I can't, Ryan."

"Yes, you can! You're licensed, we have room, and you like kids." Taking a cue from his Sunday School loving brother he played the religion card, "What would Jesus do, Mom! Huh! WWJD!"

"Ryan! This isn't like bringing the class turtle home for the weekend. Celine is a young lady with a lot of serious issues to deal with, and Nick…I can't believe you'd encourage him."

"Uh." The sound of Celine's sobs still echoing in his ears, the cowboy who could never resist helping a damsel in distress, quietly replied, "Sorry, Wendy, but I think Celine really needs to be somewhere she feels comfortable for a little while and if you had seen her cryin'…"

"Would you stop and really **think **about the situation for a minuteplease!" Wendy snapped in frustration. "Ryan and Celine have fooled around on more than one occasion and it would be highly inappropriate to have them living under my roof together."

"Then I'll move out so she can move in with you!"

"What!" Wendy and Nick echoed each other.

Ryan calmly explained, "I'll move in with Uncle Nick and Aunt Carrie, so Celine can live in my room. It'll be great, she'll have a family and I'll get to eat meat all the time and not have to listen to McKenna whine. It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make for a while, Mom."

Realizing she was yelling, Wendy pointed to the chairs in the corner of the room. "Have a seat, Ryan. Nick and I are going to step outside for a moment."

Feeling it was a better answer than 'no', the teen walked over and plopped in a chair.

Once outside, Wendy dropped onto the nearest bench and held her head. "This is crazy. He's only thirteen, he's not supposed to care deeply about a girl." Glancing over at Nick she groaned, "This is all your fault by the way…bringing the two of them together…you and your romantic ideas. You know he idolizes you. Ugh, I just realized that you lied to me about why you wanted me to bring Ryan back here."

"Not really…I still had him file stuff before Celine showed up and..." When Wendy gave him the same look as his mother, Nick gulped, "Sorry, I shoulda told you the truth, but I was afraid you'd say no."

"Which means deep down you knew it wasn't a good idea!"

"Yeah…uh…sometimes I ignore that little voice inside that says 'don't do it, Nicky!'." _Things would have gone a whole lot better at the meeting yesterday, if I was a little better at listening to that little voice. _Dropping his head, Nick sighed, "Sorry, Wendy, I was only trying to help the girl, but you're right, I wasn't thinkin' of the consequences. It's totally not cool to have the two of them under the same roof."

Wendy dropped her head against the back of the bench. "Only because I know you're still hurting from last night, I won't strangle you."

"Thanks, but it's not really a good idea to strangle someone when you're at a police station anyway." When she scowled, Nick groveled further, "Seriously, you didn't see her…that kind of pain in a kid's eyes…it's hard not to want to help make it go away. A week ago she was an arrogant, spoiled teenager, but today…she was in a hundred pieces. Hell, if Carrie and I were licensed, I'd be askin' her. It would probably be good for her right now."

"I know you mean well, but you can't replace a lost baby with an orphaned teenager. Don't rush it, Nick." When he somberly nodded, Wendy's heart melted. "Sorry, I don't mean to sound harsh."

"No, you're right."

After a moment of silence, Wendy released a labored sigh, "I can't stay mad at you. I really want to stay mad at you…but I can't. You're forgiven."

"Thanks, Sis." Sliding closer on the bench, he whispered, "Hey, between you and me…Sara has a lead on Celine's birth mother."

"But Celine told the boys her mother was dead."

"Bruce Campbell's bodyguard told her that the woman faked her own death because she was sure her husband would kill her for not agreeing to give him full custody in their divorce, which sounds really off to me, and that usually means there's another side to the story. In any case…there's a chance the woman's alive and will jump at the chance to be reunited with Celine. Maybe, until we find out the deal there, we really could go with Ryan's plan just to give the girl a little nurturing while she's in intensive therapy. How about it? It might not be long at all."

"You're **still **asking!"

"Sorry!"

"You haven't even asked Carrie. Take note, Nicholas…when you're married, you can't make big decisions on your own, you have to discuss them with your spouse and decide together."

Nick placed his hand over his heart. "I confess I'm a sap for happy endings and I'm not thinkin' clearly, but c'mon, Wendy, the girl needs a place to go and recover…please."

"Does that actually work with the ladies?"

"You tell me."

"Ugh." Dropping her head in her hands, she groaned, "I'll have to talk it over with Paul of course…but if he agrees, then…okay…we can be her bridge home until she's permanently placed."

"Yes!" Nick jumped from the bench and flashed a thumbs up at Ryan who had his nose pressed to the glass. "I'm sure Carrie can make the paperwork fly through the system!"

As the two boys celebrated, Wendy felt the need to clarify, "But it's just temporary! Do you hear me! **Temporary!"**

**Greg and Tawny's Limo - Maui **

**3:16 p.m. HST **

"**Forever!"** Greg panted in his wife's ear in response to her ultimatum. "I promise I will **never **tease you about leaving me in the bathroom to crack my head open ever again if you'll be make super-naughty limo love with me right now." With their heated bodies slammed together, it felt deliciously scandalous and he was easily able to block out the pregnancy and be transported to the relationship's early days. For the moment she was an outrageously sexy exotic dancer who frequently partied passionately in the back of limos. A siren capable of accompanying him to the most taboo places of his wildest fantasies.

Fueled by second-trimester pregnancy hormones, romantic tropical breezes and sugary pineapple juice, Tawny had been raring to go since stepping foot in the limo, but in a moment of inspired genius she feigned reluctance and made her horny husband a proposition…steamy love making in exchange for permanent silence in regard to her role in his obtaining a head wound. "Hmm…maybe it's not enough of a trade, because I'm really** not** in the mood."

"I'll throw in a couple of pineapples!" Greg anxiously bargained. To make matters worse, the chorus of T Pain's I'm in Love with a Stripper echoed in his overactive imagination, stoking his desire. "Pleeeeeeeease!"

Deciding she couldn't wait another second, Tawny yelped, "Deal!" But just as Greg was about to dive in for a kiss, she remembered the issue of 'honesty in marriage' and pressed her palm over his eager mouth. "Wait!"

"Sorry, no take backs," he snickered upon moving his wife's hand. "You're mine in exchange for fresh fruit and a moratorium on head wound jokes."

"But I lied!" she exclaimed as she watched her sundress fly through the air.

Greg reluctantly lifted his head from his wife's chest. "Huh?"

"I really wanted to make love, but I pretended not to be in the mood so I could get you to agree to stop harassing me about your head wound." With guilt in her voice she squeaked, "Sorry, I'll understand if you lost the mood because I was dishonest."

Greg burst out laughing, "Sorry, but I don't have the luxury of having principles at the moment, because, as you may have noticed, my rocket's fueled and ready for launch. You could tell me you were really a sheep dressed as a hot chick and I'd opt to act now and ponder the ethics of the situation later."

"Then I'll count you down…t minus ten…nine…five...two…"

"Oh, yeah." Ready to enjoy what he figured might be his last private limo party for a very long time, Greg yanked his t-shirt over his head and turned up the radio volume. "Houston, we are a go for launch."

**Crime Lab – Locker Room**

**7:04 p.m. **

"Taking off for somewhere special, Boss?" Hodges queried when he entered the room and saw Nick buttoning a crisp grey dress shirt.

"Yeah, I'm takin' Carrie to dinner." That was the plan anyway, but he was having second thoughts. It didn't seem like the right thing to do after losing the baby, but sitting at home wasn't option either.

"Where?"

"The Eiffel Tower Restaurant."

"Tres romantique!" the lab rat replied with a horrible French accent. "I bet she'll love that."

"I'm hopin' so, yeah." Nick closed his locker and leaned against it. "Look, I know you know. You've known all day and keep lookin' at me funny, so just say it and then we'll move on, okay?"

"Okay." Shoving his hands in his pockets, Hodges cleared his throat, "Sorry to hear about the baby. I would have said it sooner, but I feel a little awkward because of all the things I said in front of you about not wanting kids and…well…that doesn't make me think that it's not a bad thing, in case you thought…I mean…"

"Thank you for your condolences, Hodges, I appreciate it." Nick pulled on his black suit jacket and changed the subject. "Got any plans tonight?"

"Really? Shoot, I don't have a jacket, and I'm pretty sure jackets are required at The Eiffel Tower, but I could swing by my place…" From the look on his boss' face he figured out he misunderstood the question. "Oh, you weren't asking me to join you, you were just being polite and inquiring about my boring life. Actually, I'm going to Big Brother volunteer training and couldn't have dinner with you and Carrie anyway…not that you really would want to have dinner with me."

"You, a Big Brother. Seriously? Why does a guy who can't stand kids, become a Big Brother?"

"I didn't do it just to suck up to you if that's what you think." Hodges followed Nick as he left the room.

"I'd really hope not for the kid's sake."

"Irving told me that moping isn't a productive hobby and suggested I do it. You know him right?"

"Yeah, we used to go to the same gym."

"And you used to do his woman." Hodges gulped. "Didn't mean to say that out loud. Anyway…Irving's huge and could kill me, so I agreed to volunteer."

"But do you like it?"

"Yeah, actually, I do. The kid assigned to me reminds me of me at that age, so I can relate."

"In other words, he's a dork," Nick joked, forcing the humor to get beyond any awkwardness left.

"Big time."

"Anything new with Celeste?" Fishing his keys out of his pocket, Nick walked out the front door.

"She called me today."

"That's good."

"Nah." Staring at the sidewalk as he walked, Hodges clarified, "She only called to arrange a time to pick up the box she left behind."

At his car Nick asked, "Did she specify if she wanted you out of the apartment when she came by?"

"No."

"Is there anything super important in the box? Something irreplaceable?"

"No."

"There you go." Nick unlocked his Armada and slid inside. "Have a good night."

"Wait! There I go where!" Hodges hurried to the driver's side door.

While turning the ignition key, Nick educated, "If she didn't say you had to be gone, that means you can be there…which means she wants you there…so you better be there."

"Really?" His hopes soaring, Hodges stepped back from the SUV as the door shut.

"With flowers," Nick added after rolling down the window. "Roses…a dozen red."

"A dozen red roses."

"And a handwritten card that says…'not an hour goes by that I don't think of you.'"

"Acutally, it's more like every twenty-four minutes."

"Hodges…"

"Right, right…an hour sounds much better…much less desperate…even though I am **totally **and **completely** desperate to get her back." Steadying himself with a deep breath, the unnerved man said, "Maybe I should have dinner reservations ready in case she says yes!"

"No way."

"No, you're right, that would be bad."

"Terrible."

"Right. Why is that exactly?"

"Because it would look like you were expecting her to say yes. That's way too presumptuous. Instead, ask her to dinner and when she says yes, get all flustered and say…'I was too scared I'd jinx things if I made reservations.'"

"Ooh, that's good."

Checking his watch, Nick started to reverse out of his space. "Have stuff on hand to have a carpet picnic and watch a romantic movie together."

"Carpet picnic, right." Remember that the guy had taken time to help him on what had to be a horrible day, Hodges shouted after the truck, "Thanks for the advice!"

**The Four Seasons – Maui **

**4:09 p.m. **

While Greg paced their room, Tawny sat on the bed with the phone in front of her. "Okay, Carrie," she switched it to speaker, "I need legal advice."

"Uh oh. What happened now? Please tell me Greg isn't in jail."

"No, I'm right here in the hotel room!" he laughingly replied. "My wife and I are having a contractual dispute and we need a neutral third party opinion."

"Here's what happened," Tawny struggled to stay serious. "Coming back from the pineapple farm…"

"Ooh! How was it!"

"Sweet!" Greg quipped as he crashed on the bed next to his wife laughing at his own lame joke.

"Shhh! Order in the court!" Tawny cleared her throat. "During the limo ride to the airport, Chuckles got excessively horny."

"Shocking!" Carrie teased in Jim Brass' tone.

"That hardly makes me a freak when I'm on my honeymoon!" Greg pleaded as he kicked off his shoes. "Ooh, sorry…continue making your case, wife."

"I made Chuckles a deal that I'd make love with him in the limo if he stopped giving me crap about leaving him alone in the bathroom to crack his head open. I fulfilled my end of the bargain…very well I might add."

"I concur," Greg sighed at the pleasant memory he was hoping to repeat in the near future.

Tawny threw a pillow at her husband's grin. "Yeah, but now Mr. Satisfied is saying the contract is void because I misrepresented myself!"

"Why are you saying that your wife misrepresented herself, Mr. Sanders?" Carrie queried in her most professional tone. "Explain."

"Because she **pretended** she wasn't in the mood to have sex when I asked if we could. That's when she came up with the deal." He mocked Tawny's voice, "Ugh, okay fine, I'll have sex with you but only if you promise never to harass me about your head wound ever again." Then, in a move of utmost maturity, he stuck his tongue out at his wife and said, "Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

"Uh, no…it was your pants that were on fire."

"Oh, like you didn't like it when I…"

"Focus, Chuckles!" Carrie scolded. "I don't need **those **details."

"Okay, here's my take, I say because she lied about being horny to get me to comply, so the deal is void even though we had sex. Therefore, I can still harass her about my head wound."

"You two are really odd sometimes."

"Thanks," the newlyweds gushed simultaneously.

"Sorry, Mr. Sanders." Carrie declared, "The terms of the contract were that if your wife made love with you in the limo, you'd stop harassing her about your head wound. She put out, therefore you need to shut up."

"But she lied about not being horny!" he protested as Tawny cheered and bounced on the bed. "She wasn't sacrificing anything! That's not fair!"

"Mr. Sanders, you had the option to renegotiate the terms of the verbal contract after she declared her horniness, but you chose not to and continued on with the sex when the original terms were still in effect."

"I was mentally impaired by lust at the time."

"Doesn't matter."

"Yessssss!" Tawny whapped her husband's head with a pillow. "That's what I said! Thanks, Carrie. What do I owe you?"

"A case of pineapples."

"We shipped plenty," Tawny assured her friend. "But get this…a lady at the gift shop told me that pineapple juice in large doses can cause uterine contractions, so don't eat too much."

"Um…okay, thanks for the warning."

"Don't worry. I Googled it," Greg announced, "it said you'd have to eat like seven of them and even then there's no documented proof it causes miscarriages. So the baby will be fine if you only scarf one or two."

"Speaking of babies, we bought the cutest little pineapple teddy bears for the twins!" Tawny excitedly spilled the beans regarding what was supposed to be a surprise souvenir. "I got one for Baby Gris and Baby Stokes too I want to take a picture of you, me and Sara holding the bears by our bellies for the scrapbook."

"Sorry, I hate to cut you short, but…I have to uh…"

Tawny's smile faded upon hearing her friend's voice crack. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just…"

"Are you crying?"

"I…we'll talk when you get back, okay?"

Tawny and Greg exchanged worried looks as they heard Carrie sniffling.

"Did you and Nick have another fight?" Tawny quietly asked as she took the phone off speaker. "It's just you and me on the line now. Greg's on the balcony." She shooed him away.

"I really don't want to bring you down on your vacation."

Clutching the phone tighter, Tawny whispered, "There's no vacation from friendship, Sweetie. It's okay, tell me what happened."

**The Blakes**

**7:14 p.m. **

"You did **what?**!" Paul huffed in his wife's direction. "How could you offer to be Celine's foster mom just because Nick and Ryan kept needling you!"

"I didn't." Wendy continued cracking eggs into a blue ceramic bowl. "I told them I'd have to discuss it with you first."

"Well, my answer is **no**, and we both know Dr. Phil says important decisions in a marriage require two 'yes' votes...at least that's what you told me when I wanted a new car." Grabbing a beer from the fridge, Paul's irritation grew. "I can't believe Nick sided with Ryan and worked you over about this. I know this will sound horrible, Wen, but I think the miscarriage was a blessing in disguise. That guy is not ready to be a parent and neither is my sister."

"Paul!"

"I'm not displacing my own son and disrupting my entire family just so a girl who's caused us nothing but grief can take his place. It's insanity, Wendy, and I don't understand why you think it's remotely a good idea."

"Keep your voice down."

"Sorry," he whispered after a long swig of beer.

"Would you please **listen** to where I'm coming from for a second? Our usually self-absorbed son was standing there being compassionate and offering to make a personal sacrifice to help a girl who has lost her entire family in forty-eight hours and suddenly I couldn't figure out why I was discouraging that instead of encouraging it."

"Wen…" Paul cracked up, "Sorry, I don't mean to laugh, but come on…Ryan's thirteen and the Celine gives free BJs. I think you're reading much deeper into the scenario than me. Of course he wants her around! Imagine what she'll give him after he gives up his room and family for her."

"I can't…ugh." Wendy flung her dishtowel on the counter. "If you **really** think our son's motivation is sex from a girl he knows is emotionally devastated, then I have a lot more faith in Ryan than you."

"Sorry, I'm a guy. I know how guys think."

"Was that your motivation when you met me?" she asked, trying desperately not to scream. "You knew I was an emotionally devastated girl. Is getting into my pants all you were thinking about when you asked me out to dinner and acted like you cared!"

Gripping his head, Paul groaned, "No, of course not, Wendy, but I wasn't a horny teenage virgin when I met you, I was an adult."

Tears filling her eyes, Wendy said, "Today, I thought I was seeing you in Ryan. I thought I was seeing a guy who wanted to help a broken girl who needed someone she could trust when she has no family to turn to, but instead you want me to believe that the son we raised is nothing more than a callous, horny, user…which would make me a complete failure as a mother. Thank you."

_Damn, you're getting better at that guilt thing every year, Honey. _"It's official…I hate me. You win.." Dropping into a kitchen chair, Paul released a tortuous sigh, "Sorry for being such a jerk. I was already on edge about the baby and then I had a shit day at work. The thought of bringing Celine home just…you really caught me off guard and…" Watching his wife blow her nose in a paper towel, he caved like he always did when she cracked. "What do we have to do to get her here for a temporary stay? Is all our old stuff still on record? Do they have to do a new home visit since we moved? What?"

**The Four Seasons – Maui **

**4:24 p.m. HST**

"What happened?" Greg asked when Tawny walked onto the balcony. The light rain falling outside was no match for the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Damn, they didn't really break up this time," he gulped, "did they?" When she shook her head in lieu of words, he only grew more confused. "I…"

"They lost the baby."

That's when he noticed Tawny's hands were on her belly. "No, really? I mean, of course it must be real because you wouldn't joke about something as serious…wow…Nick must be…he wanted kids so…"

"Much more than you?"

"What?" he inhaled sharply, not wanting to admit the statement was true. "I was going to say 'so much and Carrie did too'."

With the back of her hand she wiped her face. "You were just saying last night how you'll be paying for your mistake the rest of your life…the cost of all the diapers…the loss of freedom, the…"

"But I didn't mean…"

"You said it again in the limo today. You said how we'll never get to be spontaneous and…"

"It doesn't mean that I really wish you weren't pregnant!"

"Honestly?" she cried as the confession bubbled up within her. "Because…I've had that wish a few times and I'd feel a whole lot less guilty about it, if you did too sometimes."

The declaration rocked his peace of mind harder than anything his mother had done of late. "I wasn't expecting you to say that."

"Me either." Trembling, Tawny's tears grew stronger. "After talking to Carrie, I feel so guilty for ever thinking it. They wanted it so bad, while we didn't want it to happen at all. We almost had an abortion, Greg."

"No, we talked about it for like ten seconds, that's hardly the same thing."

"The other day, at the honeymooners party…for a split second I wished I had miscarried that night in the ER, so we could be starting out like them. Starting out without worrying how we'll manage with twins, and with me going to college and getting a career like Sara and Carrie, instead of being handed jobs by people who feel sorry for me. Listening to Ron and Drew talk last week…I couldn't understand any of the business stuff. I hate feeling like the dumb blonde."

Rising from his chair, Greg huffed, "Stop it. You're not dumb, Tawny, you're under-educated because you had a shit life. Drew had two parents who cared about him and an all-expenses paid college education."

"Ron had a shit life," she countered in a sniffle. "And he's a bazillionaire."

"He's seventy!" Greg chuckled, desperate to get her to lighten up. "You have forty-eight years to catch up to him, Princess."

"We're **so **not ready." Out of breath, she squeaked, "I know I'm doing a great job faking it, but I'm terrified. Talking to Carrie I kept thinking, 'why them? They're **so **ready and we're not."

Grabbing Tawny's hand, he soothed, "Look, just because it's scaring us, doesn't mean we can't do it. And just because we sometimes wish you weren't pregnant, doesn't mean we **really **want that to happen. It's just a nervous reaction from being overwhelmed." Framing her face with his trembling hands, he whispered, "Even though I've sometimes wished the pregnancy never happened, not once did I **ever **wish I hadn't met you, and no matter how hard it gets, I never will."

"I'm still terrified."

Embracing his turn as the optimistic one, Greg enthused, "We can do it. I know we can!"

"But every honeymoon couple we've met here looks at us like 'they're never gonna make it' or 'better them than us'."

"Strangers! Who cares what strangers think? They don't know us."

"But our friends look at us that way too…even your dad." Bordering on hysterical she said, "No one believes we can do it. **No one**."

"You're right. But just think how cool it will be when we prove them all wrong!" Watching fear flicker in her eyes, he dug deep for optimism. "The joke will be on them, Princess, because we'll do it, and we'll be great at it, and then they'll all owe us an apology. We'll get to say the biggest 'we told you so' **ever**."

"I think all that pineapple juice has gone to your head."

"Come here." Taking her to the edge of the balcony, he faced her towards the ocean. "Since we're in paradise I feel it's acceptable to be sappy and melodramatic."

"How can it be paradise if it's raining?"

"To flowers, rain is paradise."

"Good point."

"Thank you." Pointing to the vast ocean before them he doubled the optimism in his voice. "It's you and me against the world, Princess, and we'll show 'em all." He gave her a little shake. "All you have to do is throw your doubts into the sea and believe it can happen. On the count of three, we'll toss them in together…one, two, three!"

After nearly a minute of silence Tawny sniffled, "Be honest, did it work for you?"

"No, I'm still scared shitless."

"Me too," she said before smiling. "But I feel better now that I got all that off my chest."

"Good." His hands sliding from her shoulders to her womb, Greg whispered, "Consider this, since I've met you, I've managed to do way more than people ever expected of me. I got you pregnant with twins on our first date, right? Hell, just the fact that I got you to sleep with me is more than any of my friends thought possible!" He laughed with her. "And let's not forget that I knocked your socks off with my singing proposal and then came up with wedding vows that moved you and every guest to tears. Last, but not least, I faced off with a psycho and came out alive…actually I've done that twice if you count Tucker Mifflin and not justmy mother."

"God, I love you."

"Excellent, my plan's working," he teased. "I'm brainwashing you."

"Keep at it."

"Come what may," he softly sang to remind her of their vows. "We're a long shot, Princess." In the gentle breeze, he swayed her to the rhythm set by the palm trees. "I don't ever foresee our odds changing, but the good news is, long shots have the biggest pay offs."

**The Townhouse**

**7:34 p.m. **

Seated at the kitchen counter, Gil informed Scott Sanders, "He's calling it a payoff." His voice was thick with irritation. "It chafes me every time I say it."

"A payoff?" Scott echoed as he poured two hefty glasses of wine.

"He accused me of letting Greg live here rent-free in exchange for doing my bidding during the Rodgers case."

Handing over a glass Scott said, "As if my son doesn't have enough crap to deal with thanks to Bev, now he has a father-in-law who intends on doing everything he can to cause him grief."

After a sip of merlot, Gil clarified, "The official line is 'Mike wants to be a caring stepfather to Tawny'."

"A caring murderer…nice oxymoron." Setting down his glass, Scott said the obvious, "So, I'm guessing you came here to tell me they'll need to move."

Hating to do it, but knowing it was necessary, Gil nodded. "I'm sorry, but, yes…as soon as possible. We can say it was just a temporary arrangement until they found a place. I'll need them to write a small check for rent too, just to be safe."

"It's not like they won't understand."

"Unfortunately, that's not making it easier." One hearty swig later, Gil said, "Here's my concern, because Greg and Tawny will have to move ASAP, I know they'll need financial help, but it has to be from someone not associated with the department, which means Nick can't help him, or Becca, because she's married to Vartann."

"They have nothing to fear," Scott said with a smile. "They've got me, and after years of being told to 'stay out of it', I'm happy to help." A devious chuckle escaped his lips. "I'll make sure Bev finds out I'm playing the hero. That'll piss her off real good. Sorry…I've never been a vindictive person until the Ex inspired me. I just can't get over the years I lost with Greg because of her manipulations. I honestly don't think I ever will."

"I've been there myself with my father. Surprisingly, things are finally working out…forty years later."

"Forty years…wow."

Gil reached for his wine glass. "Carl Bard said, 'Though no one can go back and make a brand new start, anyone can start from now and make a brand new ending.'. That's how I feel about my father and me, but from what I've heard, I think it fits nicely for you and Greg as well."

"Hey, since Sara's on her way out of town and we're both on our own tonight, do you feel like grabbing a bite?"

"You like steak?"

"Love it."

"My wife's a vegetarian, you know. I can only go to a steakhouse when Sara won't smell it on me."

Scott lifted his glass. "As soon as I polish this off, we'll go. I'd love to tap your brain about rebuilding a father-son relationship from a son's perspective." Enjoying his status as 'Involved Father', Scott raised his wine glass "Here's to Carl Bard and his take on happy endings from new beginnings."

**Paris, Las Vegas**

**7:58 p.m. **

Standing in the spot where it all began, Nick anxiously awaited Carrie's arrival. On the drive over, he had a brainstorm, and couldn't wait to see if she'd go for his crazy idea. "Damn." He checked his watch. "Where is she?"

While the tense cowboy continued to fret, his fiancée was making her way through the crowd milling about faux-Paris. On the drive over she wondered what Nick's plans were for the evening. Whatever they were, she was grateful to be out of the house and away from the memories of baby planning.

A hundred yards away, Carrie spotted her man pacing the sidewalk holding a single red rose in his left hand. _Thank you_, she thought, as she watched him through glassy eyes. When Nick glanced over and cracked a smile, she gasped, wondering if he really read her mind.

Our life really is a beautiful ride, Carrie realized upon arriving at the base of the tower, the place where their journey had begun. "I love you, Nicky," she exhaled on a breath while her fingers coiled around the delicate flower her fiancé was holding in his shaky hand.

When their fingers touched he felt a familiar current surge through him, the same one he had felt the first time they stood at the tower's base together. A current that signaled 'this is it, she's perfect'. "I love you too, Sweetheart." They had come there on his birthday to mark five wonderful months of cruising smooth and bumpy roads together and tonight, he wanted to acknowledge they had come full circle. Even though life had been cruel lately, he hoped she was looking forward to the future as much as him. "I hope comin' here's okay, Darlin'." When she melted into his embrace, the tourists bustling around them blended into the bright lights and disappeared.

"It's exactly where I need to be."

Grazing her earlobe with his lips, Nick whispered, "Wanna do somethin' **radical **with me tonight?"

"You mean…"

"There's no reason why we can't now. I mean…if you want to…because I really want to."

A serene smile glided across her face. "I really want to."

Pressing a kiss to her engagement ring, Nick gushed, "We're talkin' about forever here, Sweetheart. Don't say yes just because I'm excited."

"I'm excited too…and nervous, mostly because I think my father will be so ticked."

"Not as ticked as my mother."

"We don't have to tell them."

"We have a lousy track record with secrets, Darlin'."

"Very true. Oh well, they'll get over it." Pointing to her fitted black designer dress, Carrie giggled, "I'm not really dressed for the occasion."

"For the record, you look perfect to me, but I booked it for nine, so there's time to run home and change."

"You booked it!" She cracked up. "You were **that** sure I'd say yes, huh?"

Thinking back to his earlier coaching of Hodges, Nick sheepishly grinned, "Yeah." Taking her hand, he led her past the tower. "And it felt great."

**Flight 5389 to Pittsburgh**

**9:26 p.m. **

It felt strange to be traveling alone again, Sara thought as she reclined in the First Class seat Gil had reserved for her. It wasn't just a plane ticket her husband had given her that afternoon, it was a chance to be a part of a happy ending, or so they hoped.

On her way to confront Sally Wells, Celine's birth mother, Sara planned on passing the time reading crime fiction. During her single days, whenever she was maxed out on overtime and banned from the lab, she would pass the time devouring books, sometimes polishing off two or three a day. But as she turned to the second page of her novel. Sara felt her mind drifting toward the Campbell case and her conversation with Ivan Radko about Celine's mother.

"_It's your typical sob story," Ivan explained as he sat in the interrogation room enjoying the attractive woman's company. "Sally was a sixteen year old virginal hayseed when she ran away from home. Her father was an alcoholic and beat the crap out of her. She had enough and ran. She took a job at one of Bruce's clubs. I was a bouncer at the time." _

"_Were the two of you friends?" _

"_Yeah." Ivan's face exploded into a grin. "I friggin' loved that girl…literally, but when the boss found out, he took her." _

"_To piss you off." _

"_To teach me my place," Ivan corrected. "Bruce saved my ass in Jersey and brought me to Vegas to work off my debt. I had no right touchin' something that belonged to him." _

"_Belonged?" Sara rolled her eyes. "Sally was property." _

"_We both were." Ivan's smile returned. "She was gorgeous. Fantastic smile…tits. A real looker." He shrugged. "But I bet you figured that already. Ain't no way Celine or Nina got their looks from Bruce. He married her on her eighteenth birthday when she was already pregnant with Nina." _

"_Mr. Radko," Sara turned the page in her notebook. "What happened in the marriage to prompt the divorce?" _

"_The Boss wanted a babe, not a woman whose body was trashed from birthing babies. Bruce likes his women physically unflawed. He used Sally to give him kids and then wanted her gone. The problem was, she wanted money and the girls." _

"_Did he have her killed?" Sara quietly asked. "How did she die, Mr. Radko? Were you there? Behind the trigger maybe?" _

_Ivan broke out laughing. "I just realized, I don't have to keep it a secret now that the boss is dead. Yeah, when she was pushing about custody, he told me to get rid of her, but I couldn't do it." _

_Staring at the cold-blooded killer, Sara asked, "Because you still loved her?" _

"_What the hell can I say? I'm a sap for pretty woman…like you, CSI Sidle." He snickered, "That's where Sally got the idea…the Pretty Woman movie chick…Julia Roberts. She was in another flick, about a woman in a screwed-up marriage. I don't remember the title, uh…" _

"_Sleeping with the Enemy." _

"_Yeah! That's it. She made me watch it" _

_Sara remembered Brian had taken her to see the movie when they were dating at Berkeley. After watching the second abusive husband scene, one that reminded her of her mother's former plight, she lied about having stomach cramps, and rushed to the theater bathroom to get a grip on her emotions._

"_Sally had seen the movie and decided to do the same thing…fake her death. That movie was like a friggin' How-To manual when it came to a wife leavin' her psycho husband. Sally did it the same exact way as Julia Hottie Roberts. She went sailing and everyone thought she drowned…even Bruce, he never suspected a thing. I was waitin' in a boat to pick her up." _

"Oh!" Sara's knee-jerk reaction sent her unread book flying. "What if…" The movie played in her head…the scene of the shocked husband standing on the deck screaming his wife's name. Suddenly the actor's face morphed into Mike's and turned into the newspaper photo Gil had of Mike standing on the shore sopping wet after his wife's accidental demise.

"Are you okay?" Dirk, the silver-haired male flight attendant hurried over to check. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Sara's heart raced. "Oh my God."

**The Gilded Rose**

**9:32 p.m. **

"Oh my God!" Carrie shrilled, before covering her mouth. _What the hell was I thinking! I can't do this! _

"You can change your mind, Darlin'," Nick reminded her. "I don't want you to…"

"No." After a deep breath she glanced over her shoulder and smiled at Kyra, the tattoo artist who owned the shop with her husband, Tanner, had been highly recommended by Irving. "I can tough it out. I can! **Really! **Sorry for shrieking."

"Not a problem," Kyra calmly replied. "And don't feel too bad, when Irving brought in your friend Sofia, she bawled like a baby getting one in the same place."

"Thanks, that makes me feel better on so many levels."

From his table five feet away, Nick winked at his fiancée, who was lying on her belly getting a Phoenix tattooed to the left of her lower back while he got one above his heart. "Thanks for hangin' in."

"There's no way I'm letting you do this alone," Carrie panted. "I'm with you, Nicky…one hundred and ten percent…forever…OH! Sorry. Uh…do you have a stick I could bite down on?"

"How about if Tanner moves your fiancé's table a little closer and you hold his hand? Think that will help?" Kyra was taking extra care with the endearing couple who had very sentimentally explained the symbolism behind their Phoenix Rising tattoos.

When she saw her man's hand reaching out, Carrie bit back her tears and grabbed it. "Much better."

"Hell, yeah." Breathing deep, Nick tightened his grip on his fiancée's hand and confessed, "I was ten seconds away from screamin' like a little girl."

**Pittsburgh Airport**

**4:30 a.m. EST **

"Gil!" Sara anxiously yelled into her cell. "What if we really have it wrong!

"What?" the groggy voice replied. "Are you…"

"What if Mike really didn't kill his wife! They never found her body. There's only a Presumptive Death Certificate. What if she faked her own death and she's really alive somewhere? Somewhere we can find her."

**Author's Notes: **

I thought it was time for Sara to get a little intrigue and road trip that will lead her to all sorts of questions both professional and personal.

I thought it was the perfect time for Nick and Carrie to get the Rising Phoenix tattoos.

Tawny finally cracks and although Greg floundered momentarily, I wanted to give him a turn at being the grown up especially after his 'old Greg' behavior in the limo. Of course he doesn't realize he's being evicted as he speaks. Doh!

I hope there was enough levity and sweetness within to help those who need an angst break. The next chapter has some serious scenes, but also a bunch of funny stuff throughout.

**Next Chapter:** Sara meets with Celine's mother. Catherine panics when she finds two co-workers in a compromising position. Carrie breaks the tattoo news to the family among other things. Some nice father-son moments. **Posting: **Thursday, August 17.

**Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts,  
****Maggs**


	12. Chapter 12

**Laws of Motion – Book 3  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 12**

**Wednesday, September 28, 2005  
****Crime Lab – Grissom's Office**

**6:12 a.m. **

"Knock knock." Sipping her Starbucks latte, Catherine entered her friend's office. "Warrick told me you got here at five-fifteen." Noting the open file boxes and piles of documents she curiously asked, "What's up?"

Removing his glasses, Gil sat back in his chair. "Do you remember the conversation we had about Mike's wife when I first showed you the article about the boating accident?"

_Turning the laptop toward Catherine he pointed at the screen. "Check the cause of death."_

"_Drowning. The DB from the Lucky Seven?"_

"_No." Concern overwhelmed his expression. "This is Beth Rodgers' death certificate…Mike's wife. She didn't die from breast cancer, she drowned…while boating. It was ruled accidental. So why the breast cancer lie?" Sliding the laptop back he busied himself pointing and clicking._

"_Hmm. That is a bit odd." Sitting back in the chair she pondered aloud, "Can you pull up a local newspaper and see if they covered the story?"_

_With a cocky smile he informed her, "I'm already there."_

"_Of course you are."_

_Once again he turned the laptop towards Catherine and silently they took in the details. The headline read 'Dallas Woman Drowns in Sailing Accident' and right below was a photo of Officer Mike Rodgers, his face filled with despair and his clothes drenched._

_Sighing, Catherine sat back against her chair. "Tough break. He gets knocked out while trying to secure the boom, she goes overboard and when he comes to he can't find her. He must have been frantic. The Coast Guard said he almost died looking for her…" For a moment her thoughts carried her back to the night Eddie died. "Loss is never easy no matter the circumstances."_

"Yeah, so?" Catherine dropped into a guest chair.

"Have you ever seen the movie Sleeping with the Enemy?"

"The porn flick where the spy is captured by a bunch of girls and…"

"No." Gil rolled his eyes. "It stars Julia Roberts and…"

"Oh! Yeah, I remember that one. She fakes her death because her husband is a psycho who keeps beating her."

"That's the one." Gil held up a hard copy photo of Mike standing in drenched clothes crying. "Sara has this crazy idea that Beth Rodgers saw that movie and faked her death to get away from her psycho husband and that she's really alive somewhere. She thinks if we can find her and convince her to testify, we can nail Rodgers for something, maybe even attempted murder."

"What!" Catherine burst out laughing. "What made her come up with that?"

"Ivan Radko, Bruce's bodyguard. He told her that Celine's mother faked her death to escape from being whacked."

"Seriously?" Catherine tossed her empty cup in the trash. "I mean I've heard of movies giving people crazy ideas. Remember that one with Woody Harrelson and Juliette Lewis?"

"Natural Born Killers," Gil confirmed. "Set off a string of copy-cat crimes. It's out there, but not beyond the realm of possibility. The question is…how does one find a person who's faked their own death and is hiding under a new identity? With Celine's mother it was easy, because Radko knew where she ran."

"In the movie, the psycho husband finds his mother-in-law and works backwards from there. Why not pay Beth's parents a visit?"

"They live in Dallas."

"Stokes territory."

**Nick and Carrie's  
****6:24 am**

"Any regrets?" Nick asked as he gently washed the dried blood off Carrie's tattoo while she perched on the edge of the bathroom counter.

"None," she confidently replied while wincing. "But I'm counting the minutes until it's completely healed and not painful."

"I'm with ya." Patting the area with a clean towel he said, "Go lay on the bed and let it air dry for fifteen minutes and then I'll goo you."

"How come you didn't let me goo you?"

"I wasn't gonna wake you early after you had such a hard time fallin' asleep last night."

"I'm used to you spooning me, so it felt really weird sleeping on my stomach." Poking his side as they walked to the bed she teased, "And since you slept on your back, you snored."

"Sorry, Sweetheart, I was beat." Lying next to her, Nick checked his watch. "What time are you gonna break the news to Wendy?"

"I can't believe you encouraged her to take in Celine when you know she's going to be a wreck about Mike getting out."

"I honestly forgot all about that bastard when I was worried about Celine. That's also why I didn't think about askin' you if Ryan could live here temporarily until after I agreed." Shaking his head, Nick admitted, "I know it's hard to believe I cared that much when that girl was such a nasty little cuss to Lindsay, but when I saw her...damn…I think it was more shocking to see her so devastated, because she was such an overconfident bitch before this happened, if that makes any sense. I kept thinkin' it would be like the Shelly nightmare happening to me but with my family and life as I knew it disappearing after that. I woulda jumped off a cliff. The poor kid hasn't even been allowed to return to her house to get more stuff. Freakin' Feds. I understand that he was secretly under investigation for RICO violations and shit and they're freezin' assets, but come on…she wants her clothes, not diamond necklaces, for Christ sake. Hell, the only good part of that news was Mrs. Campbell was cut off from her husband's money too. That tramp was all over town spendin' it." Glancing over, he caught Carrie's eyes. "Wendy said I can't replace the baby by helpin' a teen. I don't want to adopt her. I just want to get her somewhere safe for now, because I remember how scary Sara said things were when she was with strangers after her mom killed her dad."

"I love you for that."

Smiling, he said, "We'll see if you change your mind after living with a teenager for a while."

"Hopefully it won't take too long for Sara to track down Celine's mom and orchestrate a happy ending."

**The Keston Residence – Fox Chapel, PA  
****9:30 EST**

Sitting in her rental car, Sara studied the massive Colonial home and double checked the address given to her for Melanie Keston, aka Sally Wells. She had imagined the woman who faked her death and ran away from a millionaire casino mogul had picked a quiet life devoid of extravagance, so the expensive estate home was unexpected.

"I won't find out anything sitting here," Sara mumbled as she opened the car door.

Walking up the cobblestone path, she stressed over how she'd broach the subject, hoping the woman was alone since she saw a man leave in a Mercedes earlier and the two children shuttled away in a car driven by an older woman, presumably the nanny.

After a deep breath, Sara pressed the doorbell and anxiously paced. Luckily, only twenty seconds passed before the door lurched open. "Uh, hi."

Melanie Keston inspected the woman standing before her. "Hello."

"My name is Sara Sidle." Holding out her LVPD ID, she nervously continued, "I'm a Criminalist with the Las Vegas Police Department and I'm here to ask you a few questions concerning Bruce Campbell." When she saw the well-dressed thirty-five year old wince, Sara knew she had the right woman.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anyone by the name of Bruce Campbell."

"It's okay, Sally. I know your secret. Ivan Radko is in police custody back in Vegas and he told me everything." Realizing it had to be a huge shock, Sara softly said, "I know this has to be very difficult for you, but we need to talk. Bruce is dead." She held up the newspaper and pointed to the headline. "He was shot to death. You don't have to worry about him coming after you anymore."

"Wh…" Her breathing quickened. "No, I don't know what you're talking about. You have the wrong person."

"I know I don't." Sara held out a wedding photo. "That's you and Bruce." She saw no reason to beat around the bush, so she forged on. "You were married and had two daughters with him, Nina and Celine. He asked for a divorce, but when you wanted half of his bank account and custody of the children, he decided having you killed was a much easier route. You were afraid that if you tried to take the girls, they'd end up in harm's way, so you faked your death and ran. If Ivan hadn't tipped you off, you would have been killed. I'm not judging your decision. You did what you believed was best for your daughters."

"You have to go! My husband doesn't know anything about…you have to go**, please**!"

"Mrs. Keston," Sara stepped closer. "The reason I'm really here is to talk about your daughters. I'm very sorry to be the one to tell you, but…Nina was killed two days before her father and Celine is in protective custody. Again, I'm very sorry to be so blunt, but I've learned on the job that prolonging the news only makes it more painful."

"Dead?" Her knees weak, Sally clutched the door frame as she went inside to sit on the foyer bench. "I…I haven't seen them since I left, Celine was just a toddler. Ivan used to send me photos, but…it made it harder, so I asked him to stop sending them. H…how did Nina die?"

After closing the door behind her, Sara reached into her purse for tissues. "She was accidentally killed during a fight with a party guest at her house. It was quick. We have the man in custody and he's pleaded guilty to manslaughter." She saw no reason to tell her it was a drug deal gone bad.

Bringing the clump of tissues to her eyes, Sally asked, "Was Celine hurt?"

"No, she was safe in her room at the time, but as you can imagine, she's devastated and scared." Sara crouched in front of the stunned woman. "Celine thinks you're dead, and I know it's been a long time, but after the initial shock, I'm sure she'll understand why you did what you did and be thrilled to have you back in her life."

"Excuse me?" Looking up from her tissues, Sally whispered, "You don't understand, Ms…"

"Sara's fine."

"My husband doesn't know anything about Sally Wells Campbell or my previous marriage and children. He believes I'm Melanie Wilson. He doesn't know I had to leave home as a teenager because my father was an alcoholic who liked to beat me when the mood struck him. He doesn't know I used to dance for a living."

"I'm sure if you explained the situation and…"

"No, you don't get it!" Gripped with fear, the trembling woman said, "I was never divorced from Bruce, and the documents Ivan gave me to use, the Social Security number and birth certificate…they were illegal. My marriage to Peter would be void…I'd go to jail for assuming someone else's identity. Peter would never forgive me for lying and getting married in the Church. He'd take the children from me. My husband is a very religious man and his name is respected at his company. He's a leader in the community. Don't you see, Sara…I'd lose my home for the **third time** in my life…and I won't be of much use to Celine from prison. Please…please go, and pretend you never found me. Please, Sara. Please understand…I've waited my whole life to have a stable home and family, I can't lose it…I can't."

Realizing the woman had the same fear in life as her, Sara fell silent.

"I know you must think I'm a terrible mother for turning my back on Celine, but I have two innocent children and they don't deserve to grow up without a mother because of Bruce." Frantic that the woman would turn her in, she rushed to grab her children's pictures. "Look at them! Think of what they'll go through if I go to jail! I know what it's like to lose a mother. I hate that Nina and Celine had to grow up without me, but they would have if I had stuck around to be killed, so…"

"Okay." Sara choked on her tears. "I understand. I do."

Clutching the framed photo of her babies, Sally cried, "You won't turn me in?"

"No." Sara glanced around the well-appointed living room and the family photos on the baby grand piano. "I know what it's like to lose a mother and a home. Celine's lost both already, but your kids still have their happiness. You're right," she gulped. "It doesn't make sense to take it from them or you…the cycle has to stop somewhere." Wiping her tears, she nodded at the sobbing woman. "Best of luck to you and your family."

"What will happen to Celine?" Sally cried.

"She'll go into the foster care system." Sara roughly cleared her throat. "Like I did."

"She'll get her father's money though."

"If there's any left." After a deep breath Sara informed her, "The Feds have frozen his assets. He was under investigation."

"If she needs money, I could help with that…on the sly. Peter's a financial officer, so he watches money even at home. He gives me a shopping allowance for clothes, but he doesn't ask for receipts. I could put some away each time and then send it to you. I might be able to sell some old jewelry without him noticing. Leave me your number. That way I can see how she's doing and get an address to send the money to once I have it. You can say it's from an anonymous donor."

Sara reached into her purse for a business card and handed it over. "It has my office phone and my cell."

"Okay." Her tears hitting the card, Sally whispered, "It's something, right?"

"Absolutely." Sara pushed out a smile. "You didn't ask for your father to drink and use you as a punching bag. You didn't ask for Bruce to want you dead either. Everyone should be entitled to a safe, happy home."

"Thank you for understanding."

"I wish I couldn't," Sara quietly replied, "But I do."

**The Blakes  
****7:21 a.m. **

"Guess what I did!" Carrie announced when she stepped into the kitchen grinning. Her father was seated at the table with McKenna on his lap and next to him were the boys and Paul. Wendy stopped in mid-pancake serve to hear the news. "I got inked!"

"No way!" Ryan flew from the table. "Show it to me!"

"Me too!" Paul hurried over. "Wait…it's not on your butt or some place even more scandalous, is it? Knowing Nick, he probably wanted it…"

"Paul!" Carrie scolded. "It's right above my butt, to the left of my spine. I didn't want to put it directly in the middle because then it would look like the bird is flying out of my crack."

"Good planning," Wendy rolled her eyes. She hated tattoos, and worried that her kids would think were super cool now that Nick and Carrie had them. "At least this explains why you're wearing your skirt pulled up to ribcage like a female Steve Urkel."

"It rubs if I wear at the waistline."

"It's totally cool!" Ryan loved the intricate multi-colored bird. "I never woulda thought you'd do something cool, Aunt Carrie. Nick's a great influence on you."

"Hey! It was my idea, not his. He got one too, so we match."

"If you're waiting for me to yell, I'm not going to." Normally, Ken Blake would have expressed his disgust, but since his daughter was smiling instead of bawling her eyes out, he let go of his disappointment. "If getting inked makes you happy, Sweetheart, then I'm glad you did it."

Inspecting the artwork, Paul teased. "I hope the guys in the locker room don't see that pretty **flaming **birdie on Nick's butt."

Punching her brother, Carrie informed the group, "Nicky's bird looks masculine and it's above his heart."

"Did an octopus ink you, Aunt Carrie?" McKenna jumped off her grandfather's lap to see what the rest of her family was gawking at. "Octopuses have ink in their tentacles."

Sean quickly corrected his sister, "Actually, the ink is in a sac, not the tentacles."

"Ewwwwww!" the little girl shrieked. "You did that on purpose! It's slimy and…"

"That's just the medicine to put on it until it heals and it's swollen and a little red because I just had it done last night. It will look much better in a couple of weeks, Sweetie."

"Are those numbers disguised in the flames, Aunt Carrie?" asked Sean as he carefully studied the details. "They look like dates actually."

"They are." Carrie stepped back from the crowd and breathed through the moment. "The date Nick almost died and the date we lost our baby." Retuning her skirt to its place four inches above her waist, she elaborated, "The two times we've risen from the ashes together."

"Aww." Wendy hugged her sister-in-law. "That almost makes me like tattoos."

"Awesome! Now I can get one!" Ryan jumped for joy.

Wendy shot her boy a warning glare. "Not as long as you live under my roof."

"No problem, I'll be living with Nick and Aunt Carrie as of tonight."

"I'll let you get inked, Ryan." Paul handed McKenna a pen. "Give your brother a tattoo."

**Crime Lab  
****7:45 a.m. **

"I heard you and Carrie got inked," Sofia called out from Nick's doorway. "Irving went running with Tanner this morning and told me when he got back. I didn't want to harass you about it in front of Jas earlier."

"So you and Irving are havin' sleepover dates now, huh?" Nick tossed his pen down. "Sounds serious."

"He asked me to move in with him," she commented as she shut the door behind her. "I'm not sure I'm ready to give up my personal space."

"It's a big adjustment, trust me, but the loss of freedom is totally worth havin' someone to come home to after a bad day."

"Speaking of bad days…" her voice softened. "How are you and Carrie doing?"

"Much better, thanks." After a cleansing breath he said, "So, uh…Kyra told us you had a tattoo done on your lower back a couple of weeks ago."

Sensing he needed a little levity, Sofia pointed to Nick's chest. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"You're on." Laughing, Nick rounded his desk and yanked closed the blinds over his glass wall. "Ladies first."

"No, age before beauty."

"Fine." Grinning, he undid his buttons. "Carrie got hers on her lower back and it's much more feminine." Pulling open his shirt, Nick asked, "Do you like it?"

"It's fantastic." She inspected the artwork. "Tanner does brilliant work He turned a couple of Irving's old gang tattoos into really nice designs."

"Okay, you're up. Drop 'em, Curtis."

"Just like old times…no foreplay."

"Oh!" Nick blushed. "So not true! I bought you a beer every time."

Sofia cracked up as she turned around and unzipped her pants. "I never thought I'd be doing this for you again."

"Ooh, very nice." He bent over to study the design and tried to ignore the red lace of her panties right below it. "Hibiscus?"

"You always did know your flowers, Romeo."

"I thought it was going to be 'I heart Irving' on your ass," he joked, happy things weren't awkward after the Schultz interrogation.

"Hell, no, getting the man's name tattooed on my ass is an even bigger commitment than moving in with him."

"So, are you movin' in with him or not?" Ever since Don described how heart broken Sofia was after the breakup, he wished she'd find a happy ending with Irving. "He's a great guy… and you're not gettin' any younger," he teased.

"What!"

"Ow!" Nick stumbled backwards from the gut punch and fell to the floor when he tripped over his garbage can. "Jeeez! I was just jokin' with ya!" He rubbed his gut. "You throw a mean punch. Six inches over and you would have re-busted my spleen."

"I should have, because your joke wasn't funny!" she raged. "And I wouldn't talk about aging, because your hair's looking a little thinner this year."

"That's not funny" He pointed to the floor. "But that is. You dropped your pants when you punched me."

The sound of the door opening startled them enough to stop their laughter.

"What the hell?" Catherine gaped at her half-naked co-workers. "Explain! **Now**!"

"We're showin' each other our new tattoos!" As Sofia yanked up her pants, Nick pointed to his chest. "See! So get your mind out of the gutter, Willows."

"How'd you end up on the floor?"

"I fell over my garbage can."

Catherine breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought Don's trip down memory lane stirred up some old feelings for you."

"Oh, I have old feelings, alright." Sofia scowled at Nick. "He called me old, and I have feelings of hatred for him all over again."

Nick turned to Catherine to be the neutral third party. "She's said she's thinking about movin' in with Irving and I joked around sayin' he's a great guy and she's not gettin' any younger. She gut punched me for it."

"Good!" Catherine looked at her friend in horror. "If I had known that's what happened, I would have kicked you when you were down on the floor. You don't joke about that stuff, Stokes. You should know better."

"Holy hell." Nick plopped in his chair. "It must be raining cats and dogs outside if the two if you are agreein'. I'm really sorry, Sof."

"I don't like it when you call her that," Catherine commented as her face twisted into a cringe. "It's too intimate."

"I call you Cath and we've never been intimate."

Sofia snickered, "Only because she was too old for you."

"No, it was because I wouldn't 'do a chick for him' like you did."

"Here we go." Nick waited for the fur to fly. "You'll have to take the cat fight outside, Ladies, because I have a call."

**The Townhouse  
****8:16 a.m. **

"Hello," Scott answered the house phone after swallowing a sip of coffee.

"Dad…"

"What are you doing up so early, Greg?" Scott checked his watch. "It's only five in Maui."

"We're not in Maui anymore, we just landed at McCarran. Would you pick us up?"

"Of course." Scott left his seat at the kitchen counter. "Is everything okay? Why'd you decide to come home early?"

"Paradise is nice, but we started missing the people in our reality. Tawny really wants to be there for Carrie and I wanted to be there so Nick doesn't have to cover for me at work."

"That's nice." Scott grabbed his car keys. "I'm leaving right now."

**Pittsburgh Airport  
****11:54 am EST **

"I'm taking the next flight home," Sara informed her husband in a lifeless voice.

"What happened?"

"It's complicated, and not really something I want to get into long distance." Discussing her empathy for Sally Wells was something she needed to do in person, when a comforting hug was only a teardrop away.

"Okay, Honey."

"Did you find anything on Beth Rodgers?"

"An address for her parents in Dallas. Nick said it's only fifteen minutes from his parents' ranch. We can't confront them though. They supported Mike at his trial, remember? They thought of him as the son they'd never had…just like Wendy's parents."

"Sometimes people have a change of heart."

**Crime Lab – Nick's Office  
****9:04 a.m. **

"It worked!" Hodges exclaimed as he flew into his boss' office.

"You're late."

"That's your fault!"

Glancing up from his computer, Nick huffed, "How the hell is it my fault?"

"I was sleeping with Celeste! We talked for hours and then…you know…things got a little heated." Hodges stood a little taller. "We had a Mouse Trap marathon. I won seven out of ten games and was crowned The Big Cheese." Winking he added, "After my victory, we did a little celebrating…I took her out for an Ice Cream Soda. We held hands, it was great. When we got back to my place, we watched Gilligan's Island reruns and fell asleep on the couch. That's why I didn't hear my alarm when it went off in the bedroom. We're going to date and see how things go."

"Good for you, man."

"Thank** you** for your advice, it worked like a charm."

"You're welcome." Nick pointed to the door. "Now get your ass to Trace, Mabel is coverin' for you."

"Thanks, Boss," Hodges gushed from the doorway. "I owe you."

**The Townhouse  
****9:21 a.m. **

"A thousand dollars," Greg collapsed onto the couch, clutching a throw pillow like a woobie. The news of Charlie's death and Mr. Dwyer's suicide already had him down, but learning he had to move out and pay rent to Grissom sent him further over the edge.

"A thousand is low for a place of this size and quality." When Tawny announced she was meeting Carrie at BPAC, Scott seized the opportunity to break the eviction news to Greg and have a reality chat. "It'll be okay, son."

Remembering his talk with Tawny the previous day, Greg lamented, "You don't understand, Dad. Just yesterday, Tawny opened up and confessed how scared she is about providing for the babies. I puffed out my chest and went on and on about how I will take care of my wife and children. I have her totally believing in me and now I find out that I can't even keep this roof over her head. This sucks. I don't have anything saved because I spent everything on the engagement, wedding extras, and moving in here. I didn't plan on paying rent for a year."

"I have an idea."

"Thanks, but I don't want another handout, Dad." Closing his eyes, Greg had one of the moments Tawny accused him of…a fleeting wish for her not to be pregnant, so life would be much easier. "I'll head in to work and tell Nick I want to transfer back to DNA. My DNA salary is double. I'll be able to get a big enough place in a decent neighborhood. If I pull in the maximum OT on top of that…"

"I appreciate the initiative, son, but that strategy creates a new issue and doesn't solve all your problems." Taking a seat on the couch, Scott quietly said, "You'd be settling, which can lead to resentment."

"The only person I can resent is my non-condom-wearing self."

"That's exactly my concern. You're an emotional guy. First you'll internalize that self-loathing and then you'll eventually project it onto your wife and kids. Aside from that, I think you're doing a great job where you are and I'd hate to see the LVPD lose you in the field. Yes, you're at the bottom right now and making lousy pay, but I know you'll climb fast and be a leading Criminalist in the future."

"Thanks, Dad. That means a lot since you weren't thrilled about me taking the CSI job instead of working Corporate Chem for a hundred grand."

"I'm not the same person I was a year ago, son." Grabbing the real estate folder Gil's agent had dropped by the night before, Scott said, "I'm not even the same person I was last week. When I think of Charlie and how his father pushed him to go to medical school while his mother had movie star dreams for the boy…all that focus on huge success and look how it ended. I've decided to measure success differently going forward. I'm going to measure it by the happiness and heartache I experience and cause. If I can bring you, Tawny and my grandchildren happiness while lessening your heartaches, then I'm a successful man. If you locking away bad guys helps lessen the heartache of others and** I** help you stay at that job, then I'm not only helping my family, I'm helping the victims and their families too. You have to think of the greater good, not your ego. Money is a necessity, but it's not how I view your worth."

Greg stared at his father. "Uh, were you hanging out at the Buddhist Temple chillin' with the monks while I was gone? 'Cause I'm feelin' the Zen."

"Not quite." Chuckling with his son, Scott informed him, "I spent some quality time with Becca and she was going on and on about karma and how helping others has brought her happiness. She got my wheels turning. As a side note, her husband is a fantastic cook. They make a lovely couple. They balance each other very well. I can't wait for my next dinner invitation."

"**Becca **was teaching** you** something?"

"Trust me, I'm just as shocked as you." Scott opened the real estate folder. "I have a plan that helps you, Tawny, the twins and me. It's not just about having a roof over your head. You working double time to provide a roof would leave the bulk of the child rearing to Tawny. After caring for two newborns twenty-four, seven, you won't recognize her, and I'm not talking about her figure." He handed over the first photo. "Take a look."

Greg studied the photo. "A house?"

"Not just any house. Last night while Gil and I were having dinner, he called his real estate agent to ask her if she could look for properties that would suit a couple, children and their grandfather. She told him that one of her co-workers had the perfect listing and it's been on the market for months without a bite because it's not suited for most buyers. The owner built it so her parents could live with her and her husband, while each maintaining some privacy. I'd have my own entry, garage, master suite, small living room and a good size office. You'd have a two-car garage, and a nice living room downstairs. Upstairs are two bedrooms and a master suite with a little office." He handed over the second photo. "We both have doors leading to the back patio. And here's the yard for the play area."

"That's a really good size. "That's the common kitchen, it's really roomy."

"Very nice." Noting the address on the real estate sheet, Greg's enthusiasm mounted, "Hey, this is Nick's neighborhood."

"Three blocks away," Scott smiled. "I thought Carrie and Tawny would be happy about that."

"Definitely. "Check out the pool. It's really cute, even has a little slide. The girls will love it."

"That's **so **cool."

"Now…you're not off the hook financially." Scott handed over the paper he drew up. "We're buying the house together with my cash, and then you will be paying me toward full ownership. We'll split the utilities and I'll foot the property taxes and insurance. Whenever you and Tawny are on your feet and can handle the kids on your own, I'll move out, we'll convert to a traditional mortgage, and you can assume the taxes and insurance. I also want to make it clear that I'm not just doing this to bail you out. I'm doing it to help, yes, but I need it too. Living alone isn't something I'm up for just yet. What do you say?"

Peeling his eyes off the backyard photo, Greg sighed, "I can't."

"You can't?" Scott was certain the answer would be answer 'yes'. "But…"

Now that he had successfully tricked his father, Greg's face exploded into a smile. "I can't possibly say no! You're right, this is the **perfect** solution for everyone," Throwing his arms around him, he rejoiced, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Scott tightened his arms around his only child. "You know, Carl Bard said, 'though no one can go back and make a brand new start, anyone can start from now and make a brand new ending'."

"That sounds like something Grissom would say."

"He did. I absorbed it."

"Ha! That's my line."

"Yeah, I absorbed it."

**BPAC  
****9:46 a.m. **

"I soaked another tissue," Tawny declared as she reached for a fresh one.

"Please stop crying," Carrie pleaded as tears continued to slip down her cheeks. "When you cry, I cry, and I've already cried buckets."

"Hey!" Becca called from the doorway. "What are you doing here, Tawny! You're supposed to be in Maui having a Spa Day!" Immediately she pieced it all together…the early return…the tears. "Oh my God…you're getting divorced."

"What! No!" Tawny tossed her tissues in the trash. "Greg and I came back early together to be here for Carrie and Nick."

_Right! The baby! That's why they're crying._ "So, you're still happily married." Becca walked into the room. "Thank God, any more bad news and I'll need a straight jacket."

"Aww." Tawny smiled at her former enemy. "Times have really changed if you think Greg getting divorced from me would be bad news instead of an opportunity to pounce."

"Yeah, now that my meds have fully kicked in, I wouldn't date Hoj in a million years. Oh…I don't mean that in a bad way," she clarified when the women scowled, "it just means that he's back to best friend material and I'm not physically attracted to him. Like back in college, when he'd take me to gay bars as his fag hag."

Upon seeing Carrie's obvious 'Is Greg really Bi?' look, Tawny said, "He took her to gay bars so other guys wouldn't hit on her, because whenever they went out to regular bars together, he'd end up alone."

"Really?" Becca thought back to those nights. "That does explain why he got so pissed off when I hooked up with a chick one night. Although, I'm still a little confused as to why he liked to…" When she saw Carrie's mouth drop open, she explained, "No, I don't like girls now, I never really did actually. I just tried dating women after hooking up with too many men who thought they were God's gift to the world. You know the type."

"Hey, ladies!" Drew warmly greeted the group who for some reason suddenly broke out laughing. "I have Ron on hold and he has some news he wants to share with us, so how about y'all pile into my office." _This job reminds me of growing up at the ranch…I'm surrounded by intelligent, but overly emotional girls. _

The three women followed, all happy for a diversion away from tears.

"Have a seat., Ladies. I even have a new box of Godiva just for y'all to munch." Drew slid into his black leather Captain's chair and pressed the speaker button. "Okay, Ron, we're all here."

"Hello, Ladies…"

"Hi, Ron," they replied like a chorus.

When Drew cracked up, Tawny asked, "What's so funny?"

"Sorry…with Ron on speaker and the three of you lovely ladies of different hair colors sitting before me, all I can think of is Charlie's Angels."

Carrie snickered, "I guess that makes you dorky Bosley."

"Hey, now."

"What? Bill Murray was hardly a geek in that movie," Tawny retorted. "And I think he's cute for an old guy."

Ron's voice shot through the speaker. "David Doyle was Bosley, not Bill Murray, and Bill Murray's not old, Honey, he's fifty-six, I'm seventy-two."

"Sorry, Ron! You don't act a day over forty!" Tawny quickly apologized, then she whispered to Carrie, "Who's David Doyle?"

"Time out," Drew laughed. "We have a generation gap issue. "Ron, they made the TV show into a movie a few years back. Trust me, you didn't miss much, nothin' could ever top Farrah. I had her posters plastered all over my bedroom."

"Did Nicky?" Carrie asked, imagining her man's late 1970's bedroom.

"No, he had Erik Estrada from CHiPs as his fantasy pin up."

"Ha!" Tawny covered her mouth to stifle the laughter. "Uh oh…maybe Nick didn't take Chuckles to Club Cue by accident."

"Stop it!" Carrie staunchly defended her man as everyone laughed, "He had Erik Estrada because he was a cop on TV. Nicky was dreaming of being a cop."

Managing to squelch his laughter, Drew pretended to ponder the point. "Hmm…maybe, but that doesn't explain the one of Estrada in a red Speedo he had on the ceiling over his bed."

"He's lying!" Carrie informed the hysterical group. "I can assure you that Nicky's all man!"

**Crime Lab – Layout Room A  
****10:04 a.m. **

Holding the furry, hot pink bra in front of his chest, Nick commented, "Still has the tags on it."

"Sorry, but it looks a little small for you," Sofia cracked as she inventoried evidence with Jas.

"Yeah, and hot pink's not a good color on you, Nick."

"Aren't you two hysterical?" Nick tossed the bra on the table. "My point was, that women tend to buy sexy new underwear when they have someone new in their life, so maybe the vic didn't just have a fiancée of two years, but someone else on the side."

"He's right," Sofia chuckled, thinking of all the new stuff she had purchased before she and Irving took their relationship to a more intimate level.

"Look who's back!" Greg boomed from the doorway. "That's right! Everyone's favorite CSI!"

"What the hell?" Nick cracked a knowing smile. Carrie had mentioned that she told Tawny the sad news.

"A tropical bird told me this place was falling apart without me, so I caught the red-eye last night. So, who missed me!"

Crossing the room, Nick laughed, "These two already think I'm queer for playing with a pink bra, so what the hell." He bear hugged his friend. "I did."

"C'mon, let's give the boys some privacy," Sofia waved for Jas to follow.

"Welcome back, Greg." Jas tossed her gloves in the trash. "It's not the same around here without you."

"Yeah," Nick ribbed, "it's a hell of a lot quieter." Once they were alone, he shut the door. "You guys didn't have to cut your vacation short because of…"

"It's okay." Greg nodded. "Paradise was great, but we were ready to come home. I had some stuff to do with my dad, and there's Charlie's funeral. It's on Friday, and I wasn't supposed to start back until Monday, but I thought I'd come in today and tomorrow to help you out and take a little off your shoulders."

"I appreciate it, thanks."

"I don't know what to say except…I'm really sorry you lost the baby."

"Thanks, but don't worry, Carr and I are pulling through. We're fine…really. Hey, check this out." Nick started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Bro, we already have a rep as secret lovers. Stripping for me at the lab is only going to prop the story."

"Shut up." Laughing, Nick opened his shirt. "We got our tats last night."

"I can't believe you went through with it!" Greg stepped closer. "It's totally cool." He studied it. "Wait…are those dates in the…"

"Yeah," Nick cleared his throat, "but enough about that, let's talk about your honeymoon." While buttoning his shirt, he asked, "So, from what I gather, you had a fantastic time, except for the food poisoning?"

"And my mom showing up."

No, shit."

"Yep. There we were at the buffet and **bam**…Mommy Dearest. Totally took me by surprise."

**McCarran Airport  
****1:14 p.m. **

"Sara!" Gil called out as his wife mindlessly walked past the security checkpoint. "Surprise." From behind his back, he presented a bouquet of red roses. "Welcome back."

Without a word, she walked over, dropped her carryon bag and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

After so many misses lately, it felt great to hit a home run. "I love you, Honey." From the tight grip she had on him, he knew the experience had affected her deeply. "What happened?"

"It was like looking in a mirror," she quietly replied. "I found her, but she can't be a mother to Celine without giving up everything she's worked for…stability, security, a family…a home, and it wouldn't be just her losing out, she has two innocent children."

"So, Celine will remain in foster care."

"Yes." Sara squeezed a little harder. "At least she'll have Wendy to get her through the hardest part."

**The Blakes  
****1:45 p.m. **

"I think it's great that you're fostering Celine," Carrie announced as she stood at the counter pouring two glasses of Pinot Grigio.

"Why are we drinking in the middle of the afternoon?" Wendy asked in a laugh. "Then again, Ryan's getting bussed home from school and McKenna's having a play date with Cassie, so fill it to the rim."

"You got it." Carrie handed her sister-in-law a glass. "I've missed wine." Raised in wine country, it had been a staple of her family's diet. "Mmm…that's good," she smacked her lips. "Very crisp."

"Here's to your father moving into his own place." Wendy raised her glass.

Carrie gave a light laugh as she took a seat at the table. "I completely understand, but if you miss him, he'll only be fifteen minutes away."

"Yeah," Wendy sighed a little too disappointedly. "I'm sure Celine will be easier than having him around."

"Definitely."

"So…what's this news you have to tell me, Sis?"

"Well…" Carrie paused for another gulp of wine. "Something's come up regarding Mike." She watched Wendy's smile melt. "Would you like me to ease into it, or would you rather it be quick?"

"Quick," Wendy answered as her grip on the wine glass strengthened.

"That meeting Nicky and I had to attend at the Sheriff's office…it was orchestrated by Mike's lawyer. He has a ton of stuff against the CSIs who worked Mike's case. Stuff that is innocent, but can look very bad to a jury if presented by a skilled attorney. Don Schultz, the lawyer, is prepared to use those things to free Mike. If he does, then all the cases Nick, Sara, Gil, Sofia, Catherine, Greg and Jim have worked on, would be under scrutiny. Once that happens, defense lawyers will seize the opportunity to get their clients' cases overturned. It's a nightmare waiting to happen."

"But that doesn't mean he'll win…right?"

"I have no doubt he'll win," Carrie broke the bad news as bluntly as Wendy wanted it. "I'm sorry, but I told you during Mike's trial that his lawyer was incompetent. Knowing what I know now, there's no way Mike would have been convicted if he had a decent attorney. We lucked out back then, but our luck's run out."

Understanding the reason for the wine, Wendy chugged the glass. "When will the appeal start? When will I have to testify?"

After a steadying breath, Carrie explained, "If there was to be an appeal, all that information about the CSIs would be brought into court and key evidence, crucial to winning the trial the first time, would be thrown out. Evidence like Samantha's jacket."

"Are you telling me it's a no win situation?" Wendy's heart pounded in her chest. "That we have to go through all that humiliation! That I have to sit on the stand and tell how that monster raped me without there being any hope of a conviction?" Fighting the urge to fling her wine glass against the wall, Wendy snarled, "What's the point if only the good guys are going to suffer!"

Having led her sister-in-law exactly where she wanted, Carrie took her hand, "Exactly, Wendy…there is no point to prolonging the suffering and causing any of you humiliation."

"But we have no choice." Wendy's voice cracked, "God damn him. He just…"

"No, there is a way to do it quietly."

"What?"

"After your mom passed and you took ownership of the house, you had the keys to Samantha's room. We know the jacket was locked away until Gil showed up that day, but what if someone had taken your keys and opened the room and touched the box where the bagged jacket had been since the police turned it over to your mother?"

"But I testified that it had never been touched until Gil and his team arrived."

"That was your answer at the trial, but what if now you realize that wasn't the case…that someone had access to the keys and touched the boxes and the jacket when they were looking for something…something like hidden Christmas presents, perhaps." Watching Wendy's eyes, Carrie said, "That's all it would take. Do you think you can do that, Wendy?"

"You want me…" Wendy wished her glass wasn't empty. "You want me to say that to the judge, so Mike can walk?"

"Yes."

"You want me to be responsible for my sister's killer and my rapist going free, so he can move across the street from the Grissoms?"

Carrie swallowed hard. "Yes. Then once he's out, we'll find a legitimate way to lock him away for good."

"I can't do that!"

"You don't understand…this guy, he's going to go back and open up the case of the girl Nicky was with before she was murdered. He's going to look into the murder of my abuser and try to prove my father ordered a hit."

"He would really go after them?"

"Yes." Try as she might to hold back, Carrie's tears spilled. "The evidence that proved Nicky innocent would be thrown out and since he never stood trial for murder, there's no double jeopardy in effect. He'd look so guilty, Wendy."

"And your father really is."

"What did you just say?"

"It's not…I don't know for sure…dammit."

"What do you know?" Carrie prodded. "Tell me!"

Wendy squirmed in the chair. "Your brother overheard your father talking to your mother. He heard him say…'I just got the call, it's done, that bastard has taken his last breath.'"

"Oh my God."

Wendy panicked, "Paul will never forgive me for telling you. Please don't tell him I told you."

"I can't believe…"

As she watched Carrie turn ghostly white, Wendy took her hand and whispered, "I'll do it. I'll set him free and then the lawyer won't go digging."

The wine churning in her stomach, Carrie nodded.

"Paul was sixteen, he could have misunderstood. Maybe your father really didn't have the guy killed."

"No." Carrie hurried to the sink to splash water on her face. "I always had a feeling he did. This just confirms it."

"I can't blame him," Wendy sighed as she filled her wine glass. "If someone did to one of my kids, what that guy did to you…I'd want him dead too."

**Crime Lab – Brass' Office  
****2:01 p.m. **

"I'm gonna kill him!" Greg yelled in frustration. "This sucks on so many levels!" Jim and Nick had been briefing him on the Sheriff's meeting for ten minutes and already he was ready to strangle Don Schultz. "That DNA analysis is perfect. **Perfect!** I got published for it!"

"I'm really glad you weren't there, Greggo. You woulda lost it."

"Yeah." Jim leaned back in his chair. "And we've only told him about the guy trashing his DNA findings and accusing him of being Grissom's go-to guy for falsification. Imagine how ticked he'll get when he finds out that Don told all of us that Greg got it on with his male college roommate every night."

"What!"

"He didn't say you had sex with the guy," Nick clarified. "Only that you uh…went out to bars together and had…Clinton-esque sexual relations."

Jim checked his notes. "He said you were schooling your roommate on how to be gay."

"Yes, but not with my body! I took him to gay bars because he was too scared to go on his own, and I'd bring Becca, so I wouldn't have to worry about guys hitting on her. How the hell did he find that out anyway?"

Jim lowered his voice, "So, you really did give your roommate…gay dating lessons, for lack of a better term?"

When his buddy nodded, Nick whispered, "But how did you know how to date a gay guy if you weren't gay?"

"Duh…you know how to use a tampon even though you're a guy, right?" Greg casually replied.

Nick and Jim exchanged confused glances, neither willing to cop to tampon knowledge.

"What I'm saying is…you don't have to **be** something to know how to explain it or do it. For instance, I can describe how to make a Starbucks Mocha Latte with Whip, but I'm not a barista and I've never actually gone behind the counter and made one."

"**Behind **the counter," Jim laughed. "Is that a metaphor for something? Sorry…that was a totally juvenile comment." He pointed at Nick. "As evidenced by Beavis laughing his ass off, and as we all know around here…the evidence never lies. Hey, I just thought of something, Sanders, since you need to make extra cash to pay for those twins, maybe you could become a part-time gay coach. You and Stokes already have a rep on the circuit, I'm sure it wouldn't be hard to drum up business. Right, Beavis?"

Nick choked out, "He said hard."

"And I'm supposed to be the immature one of the group. Okay, fine, tell me what the lawyer said about the two of you that was embarrassing?"

"Nick qualified for the short bus, but opted to walk with his sisters."

"Seriously?" Greg gaped at his buddy.

"I've never been a big fan of labels." Nick quickly deflected, "We learned Uncle Jimmy committed a serious act of betrayal…he bet against A&M. That still has me thinkin' about your Best Man status, Boss."

"Sanders could take over," Jim suggested. "I'm sure the Club Cue bachelor party he'd throw would be fabulous."

Greg slouched in his chair. "I shoulda stayed in Maui."

**Author's Notes: **

I hope you enjoyed the chappie and it had a decent balance of ups and downs.

Sorry it was delayed here, but this website wasn't letting me upload again for some reason.

**Thanks to: **

KJT for filling in those pesky little commas!

**Next Chapter**: It's Friday…moving day for Celine and Ryan, which means Lindsay is going to meet her new neighbor. Doh!; Road trip! Greg, Tawny, Vartann and Becca car pool to CA for Charlie's funeral…but in case you're worried about the angst level, I didn't write the actual funeral, and there's some great moments of levity and some other high points. People tend to bond after funerals, do things to cheer each other up, and celebrate life; meanwhile, back in Vegas, some plots thicken. **Posting**: Tuesday, August 22

**Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts,  
****Maggs **


	13. Chapter 13

**Laws of Motion – Book 3  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 13**

**Friday - September 30, 2005  
****Crime Lab – Grissom's Office  
****8:47 a.m. **

"Sorry," Nick tensely sat in the guest chair opposite of Sara while Grissom remained silent at his desk. "With all due respect, I think you're wrong, dead wrong. I think you're lettin' personal feelings cloud your judgment, and as a law enforcement officer, you're not at liberty to turn the other cheek here."

"Fine, I think you're being stubborn and illogical while letting your ranch family values cloud your judgment. It's the **logical **choice."

"It leaves a girl **without her** **mother**." Nick gaped at his friend. "You know what that's like. Why would you want her there when there may be a viable alternative?"

"Because if we out Sally Wells, aka Melanie Keston, then **two children **will be without their mother. Celine already believes her mother is dead. The Keston children will have to suffer a loss. It's simple math, two is greater than one."

"You don't know what will happen, you're guessing."

"She said her husband would never forgive her for lying or for having a scandalous past as a stripper. She said he'd take the children."

"Again, you don't **know** that." Nick shook his head. "Everyone thinks the worst when they're under duress and scared. Take my sister Katie for example, she was **positive** my parents wouldn't accept her if she came out of the closet, but they have…we all have. Hell, my mom is all set to lobby for gay marriage rights in Washington, and my Dad…yeah, he's been much less enthusiastic, but he invited Katie and Jean over for brunch and that's huge." Turning to Grissom, Nick said, "My point is, Katie was scared, but with support and encouragement, she took a chance and the payoff's been great. We have no proof that the outcome wouldn't ultimately be positive for the Kestons and Celine, and we have no right to decide what's best, we have to do what we're obligated to do here. Celine shouldn't be in foster care on the County dime when she has a perfectly healthy mother who can support her."

"How is she going to support her from a prison cell!" Sara blasted. "She faked her own death, which resulted in insurance fraud and she's using an illegally obtained SSN and birth certificate which is a Federal offense."

"**Exactly**, Sara!" Nick huffed, getting pissed that Grissom wasn't weighing in. "And since you **know** that, you're obligated to bring it to light. If you hadn't jetted off to Pennsylvania and didn't know better, that would be one thing, but you can't erase what you know. The fact is, the woman is alive, not dead, and she has a daughter who has a right to know her mother exists. Another **fact** is that you told me and I'm your supervisor. What are you expecting here? You want me to sign off on a report I know is false? I'm not gonna do that and I resent you askin' me to. Hell, for all we know Don Schultz had someone follow you to Pennsylvania and they know Sally Wells is alive too. We're already in deep shit for stuff that looks bad, but is really innocent, let's not give him something legitimately bad to nail us with." After a quick breath, he softened his voice, "I know your heart thinks it's doin' the right thing here, I do, I really do…but you need to start listenin' to your head."

"He's right," Grissom finally declared.

"Thank you," Nick snapped as he collapsed back in his chair. _It's about damn time._ "Let's not forget we've got Ivan Radko to testify that he was asked to kill Sally. She had just cause for panicking and for believing that the authorities couldn't keep her safe from a guy like Bruce. Ivan obtained the illegal documents, she's only guilty of using them to save her life. With a skilled lawyer, I think any charges surrounding the false identity would be dropped due to extenuating circumstances."

"Now you're guessing," Sara snarked. "But fine, you're the boss, we'll do it your way."

"Jesus H! It's not **my** way, Sara, it's the law!"

"I'll be curious to see how you feel when she's behind bars, and **three **kids are grieving the loss of their mother as she rots in jail for a crime she committed to protect herself. Mr. Keston, Bruce Campbell, Sally's father…how many times are we going to let men mentally and/or physically abuse this woman and let her pay the price?"

Gil met his wife's eyes. "Please, stop. You're projecting."

Centering herself with her husband's steady gaze, Sara softly said, "I'm sorry, Nick, you're absolutely right."

"Yeah, well…I'm not gettin' any joy out of it if that's what you think." Rising from his chair, Nick sighed, "It could end up FUBAR, but I'm holdin' out for a happy ending."

**The Dwyer Home – San Marino, CA**

**11:51 a.m. **

"Funerals are so depressing," Tawny stated as she prepared to blow her nose a fifth time. "I know…duh…of course they are because there's a dead person involved, but…I mean **personally **depressing." Standing in the extravagantly decorated living room with Becca and Tony, the hormonal woman had been sniffling since the double funeral of Charlie and his father. They had arrived at the Dwyer home for a somber reception only minutes ago, and she was counting the minutes until they could bolt. As Greg approached with a fistful of fresh tissues, she whimpered, "Funerals always make me think of my dad dying."

"My dad didn't die,' Becca groaned, "he moved and didn't leave me a forwarding address." That's when she saw her ex-husband smirking at her as he made his way to the patio doors. "Ugh, speaking of pig bastards. Even at the cemetery, Peter was flinging vicious one-liners in my direction every time Tony was out of earshot. As if I wasn't depressed enough, I have to listen to that jerk belittle me."

"Really?" Tony quizzed, having missed the incidents. "He's been doing that?"

"The guy's a prick," Greg huffed, "he's always ripping on her at the club, but I'm surprised even he'd stoop to doing it at a funeral." Trying to change the subject, he pointed across the room. "Check it out, the caterer's serving lunch. I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving."

Tawny patted her belly. "The babies are too."

"I'll catch up to you guys," Tony commented as he glanced around. "I need to find the restroom."

Becca kissed her husband's cheek. "There's seven, eight if you include the pool house, but I wouldn't go out there because you'll probably interrupt someone getting it on."

"At a funeral?"

A nostalgic smile filled Becca's face, "In honor of Charlie, everyone wants to get lucky. He always looked to get laid at funerals. He said chicks screw like animals when they're thinking 'life's too short'."

"It's true." Greg raised the wine glass he had just snagged from a roaming waiter. "To Good Time Charlie. I think it's time we stop mourning him, and start remembering him for the prankster and fool that he was, he'd want that."

"Yeah." Becca took her friend by the elbow. "I like that idea."

Tony pointed at Greg. "Don't let her out of your sight, Sanders, and no drinking, Becks. I'm hittin' the john." Walking to the patio door, the detective noticed a young man holding out a joint to a sexy young woman in a tight red dress. "Maybe you want to be a little more discreet with that, Cheech."

"What are you gonna do, call the cops?" the playboy laughed.

"I am a cop."

"Gotta go." The guy took off.

"Ugh! Thanks for chasing off my date!" the girl huffed. "Now someone will get to the pool house before us."

"What's with the red dress?" Tony quizzed out of curiosity. "You're at a funeral."

"Charlie slept with my sister after he slept with me." She shrugged. "So, I showed up at the jerk's funeral in a red dress." Grinning she asked, "Do you think he can see me from hell?"

"You people are all friggin' nuts." Leaving the tramp behind, Tony continued out the patio doors and searched the yard for Becca's ex. "Hey!" He waved and flashed a friendly smile. "Pete."

"Peter." The ex husband guffawed. "Tony, right? I've been meaning to ask you, how much did Becca pay you to marry her?"

Tony nodded at the guy's wife. "Do you mind if I speak with your husband alone for a few minutes?" He lowered his voice, "I have some concerns about Becca that I'd like to discuss. I…well…I'm wondering if I didn't make a big mistake and…"

"Oh, you did, trust me." Peter took the pensive man by the elbow and led him away from the crowd. "I can give you at least six dozen reasons to divorce her and run like hell."

"Really?" Tony ran his fingers through his hair and gulped. "Shit, I knew something wasn't right with her, but the sex was great and she's loaded, so..." Pointing to the pool house, he said, "Hey, let's talk behind there, because I don't want Becca seeing me with you."

"Good point."

When the two men were hidden from view, Peter said, "Where do you want me to start?"

"It's not really starting that I need you to do, it's stopping." With that, Tony shoved the man against the wall and grabbed his balls with a vice grip. "Stop harassing Becca," he spat. "Don't talk to her, don't look at her, don't even breathe in her direction. If you do, instead of squeezing your balls, I'll rip them off and shove them down your throat. Do we have an understanding?"

Turning red in the face, Peter nodded and gasped for oxygen.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," Tony calmly stated as he applied double the force.

"Yesssssssssss."

"In addition, if Becca's name comes up in conversation at your Country Club, or the local Starbucks, or wherever else a priss like you hangs out, you don't say a negative word about her. If I hear otherwise…and I will hear about it if you do…you'll be in the plot next to Charlie."

"I…prom….issssssssss."

"Good." After releasing the family jewels, Tony watched the man go weak in the knees and fall to the ground. "Nice chatting with you, Petey."

**Crime Lab – Garage **

**12:07 p.m. **

After watching Nick dust for prints for several minutes, Sara coughed to announce her presence. "Up for a chat?"

"Sure, I got nothin' but time." He climbed out of the back seat shaking his head. "I could be here all night. Prints everywhere…even the ceiling. I didn't even touch the front seat yet."

"Why didn't you make Jas do it?"

Nick shrugged, "I needed some space and time to think." The potential destruction of the Keston family as the price for following the rules weighed heavy on his mind. "Sorry we got into it before."

"No, I was being stubborn."

"You made a promise to Sally. It's hard to break a promise."

"I had no right to make it."

"Hell, you're not the first person to promise somethin' in the heat of the moment because of strong feelings you had." Grinning, he pointed to the car. "That's how I ended up tellin' Carissa Linton I'd love her forever in exchange for a little paradise by the dashboard light. It happens."

"But did Carissa get over it?" Sara asked as she gloved up.

"I'm thinkin' so, since she's married with four kids." Nick returned to the back seat. "She runs the Sunday School program at the church my family attends. I see her when I'm back there for Christmas."

"From Bad Girl to Sunday School Teacher."

"That's a lot more common than you think," he laughed.

Climbing into the front seat, Sara remarked, "I had a crazy thought about an hour ago."

"Yeah."

"What if Sally had information about Bruce Campbell that she could give in exchange for not pressing charges against her?"

"What kind of information does she know?"

"I don't know what she knows," Sara smiled, "But I know Ivan Radko knows volumes. He even knows what happened to Carl Burton."

"The previous owner of The Royale?"

"Yep." Sara lifted a print. "Shot him dead in Bruce's study. I wonder who saw him do that."

Nick stopped printing. "I bet Sally Wells Campbell did."

"Me too."

"I bet Bruce pretended he didn't care to her face, but then he told Radko to off her."

"He was ready to trade her in for a new babe anyway."

"Definitely."

Sara grinned, happy her friend was along for the ride. "The plan was to take her out on the boat and kill her, but instead, Ivan handed her a backpack filled with cash and her new identity."

"Why?"

"Because he was in love with her, but when Bruce caught on he took Sally for his girl. He still had a thing for her and it was his way of getting back at Bruce."

"You're good," Nick chuckled.

"No, that part's true."

"No shit."

"Sally had no choice," Sara continued, "if she didn't take the backpack and run, Ivan would have had no choice but to kill her right there to save himself."

"And she didn't go to the authorities after the fact, because…she was scared what Bruce would do to her frail mother!"

"Her mom died when she was five."

"Okay." Nick searched his imagination for a new angle.

"Celine and Nina," Sara said as she dusted a fresh set. "She was afraid he'd take it out on the girls."

"Of course."

"That gets her out of the charges, but doesn't help with her misrepresenting herself to her husband and him not forgiving her for the lie."

"What do we know about the husband?"

"I did some checking." Lifting her next print, Sara said, "He was raised in a conservative Catholic home...very little money, father was a coal miner, mother a homemaker. He got a full ride on a sports scholarship and worked his way up to a prestige spot as a CFO. So, he should appreciate someone who worked hard to overcome obstacles in her life."

"Or resent a woman who took the easy way out by shedding her clothes to bag a rich man while he had to work hard to get the finer things in life."

"You think that's easy?" Sara glanced over. "It has to be humiliating and degrading to know a man is only keeping you around for your body."

"In comparison to working crappy manual labor jobs every day, seven days a week to pay for school and make ends meet? Sorry, I think it's a hell of a lot easier to be a kept woman and live in a mansion like one of Campbell's wives with the keys to a Porsche in your Gucci bag."

"So do you think less of Tawny because she came to Vegas and used her body to make a living?"

"I think Tawny thought less of Tawny for doing that, why the hell else would she have been waitressing at The Cheesecake Factory **and **dancing? She could have covered her whole Cheesecake Factory week with one extra shift at Tweeters, but she worked there so she could tell people outside the industry that she was a waitress, not a dancer."

"What was your original point?"

"I thought you were making one?" Nick chuckled. "What I'm sayin' is…Keston may not see Sally as a hero, when he legitimately worked his ass off to get a scholarship and work hard for what he has. But why did Keston marry Sally? If he married her solely because she was a beautiful girl with a hot bod and a nice prize for a working class jock from a poor family, then maybe he'll feel guilty for using her like every other man in her life and feel sympathetic towards her. How'd they meet?"

"I thought you were making one?" Nick chuckled. "What I'm sayin' is…Keston may not see Sally as a hero, when he legitimately worked his ass off to get a scholarship and work hard for what he has. But why did Keston marry Sally? If he married her solely because she was a beautiful girl with a hot bod and a nice prize for a working class jock from a poor family, then maybe he'll feel guilty for using her like every other man in her life and feel sympathetic towards her. How'd they meet?"

"According to Ivan, she was working as a cocktail waitress in a bar near Penn where Keston was working on his MBA." Sara's lips curved into a smile. "In other words, he thought she was a hottie."

"Then the guilt card may be available for playin'."

Sara readied for another print. "This is all ridiculous speculation."

"Yeah, but it's makin' the print lifting go faster."

"And the company's not half bad."

"Which half are you talkin' about?" he laughed. "Yourself or me?"

**The Dwyer Home – San Marino, CA **

**12:35 p.m. **

"Me!" Greg proclaimed when his father came by and asked if anyone needed another drink. "Tawny's our DD back to Becca's and we're spending the night, so there's no reason to cut ourselves off just yet. I'm still a little tense from the funeral." His father had flown out by himself and was staying in a hotel with plans to wrap up more financial business on Monday.

"Anyone else?"

"I'll have some more lemonade, Dad," Tawny sweetly requested.

For the past fifteen minutes, guests had been taking turns sharing funny memories of Charlie. Greg and Becca had told the infamous 'penguin in the club pool story' and everyone had a bittersweet laugh.

"I'll go with him." Tony turned to head toward the bar and saw Peter, who promptly let out a sissy gasp and dropped his wine glass.

With all eyes on him, Peter exclaimed, "I have something to say too!" He pushed the guest who had just finished sharing a memory of Charlie and took the center of the floor while his wife followed him yelling 'what the hell is wrong with you? You're acting like a lunatic!'

"Whoa, check out my psycho ex," Becca commented as she stood between her husband and Greg. "Looks like he's having a bad trip, he's shaking and freaked."

His eyes jittering from Tony to the crowd and back again, Peter nervously announced, "Every bad thing I've ever said about Becca was a lie! She was unequivocally the **best** wife a man could ever have and I was a bastard to her! She's smart, funny, gorgeous, kind…"

"Becca is **kind**?" A party guest burst out laughing, "Who put hallucinogens in the punch!"

"Charlie would have if he was here!" someone yelled out.

"I was a fool!" Peter waxed on, desperate to save his ass. Grabbing a wine glass out of a woman's hand, he cheered, "Here's to Becca and her new husband…a** much** better and bigger man than me! Detective Vartann, I wish you all the happiness with the perfect woman that I was too stupid to keep for myself!"

Tony cracked a smile and raised his glass. "Your stupidity is my gain. Thanks for the heartfelt toast.."

"What the hell, Peter! Are you saying that bitch is better than me!" The offended wife blasted her husband before slapping him across the face and storming out.

Greg elbowed his friend. "You worked him over when you said you were going to the bathroom, didn't you?"

"I vaguely remember a verbal exchange of some kind," Tony smirked. "It's sketchy, but I think I said something about rearranging his anatomy and a grave."

"You did!" Becca squealed with delight. "That's the sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me!"

"Hey!" Greg took offense. "What about me! I got my ass kicked for you twice!"

"You didn't let me finish, Hoj," Becca lied. "I was going to say…that's the sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me **without** getting his ass kicked. You take the 'ass-kicked' category hands down."

"Much better." Greg accepted the wine glass his father was handing him. "Thank you."

Tawny slipped her arm around her man's waist. "Do you want to know the sweetest thing Chuckles ever did for me?"

Tony laughed and took a guess, "Got you pregnant with twins on your first date?"

"No, that's the sweetest thing he ever did **to** me, not for me." Tawny laughed with the group. "It was when he told me to move in with him so I could stop dancing, even when there was a chance that the babies weren't his."

"Atta boy." Scott placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Yeah, that's right, Greg was a** very** responsible young man immediately** after** he had unprotected sex with a virtual stranger and knocked her up with twins when he only had fifty cents in his bank account to provide for his family. Ha! Isn't it great that we can joke about that now, Son?"

"Yeah." Greg shooed him away. "Wow, look…things are breaking up here and didn't you have business to attend to this afternoon, Dad?"

Squeezing his son's shoulders Scott said, "I'll be home Tuesday." He kissed Tawny's cheek and patted her belly. "Have a safe drive back."

After everyone said their goodbyes to Scott, Tony teased, "Fifty cents in your bank account, huh? That** finally** explains why you didn't buy condoms before the big date."

Taking Tawny's hand, Greg rolled his eyes. "Like I'm** soooo** much more irresponsible than you. You married a total stranger with mental problems after one night of drunken sex."

"But I had **three **condoms in my pocket that night and fifty **bucks** in my bank account." Tony squeezed Becca's hand. "Besides that, she looked irresistible."

Smiling at his wife, Greg nodded, "Yeah, those irresistible girls will do a guy in every time."

**Trinity Christian Bus Stop **

**3:24 p.m. **

"Hi, Lindsay," Sean anxiously greeted the love of his life as she stepped off the bus. After hearing that his brother and Lindsay had been snipping at each other as they walked home, he had decided to meet the bus and play peacemaker.

"I'm not talking to you, Blake," Lindsay snarled while shooting her neighbor her best death stare.

"What? Why!" Sean turned to his brother who was snickering. "Did you tell her bad stuff about me!"

"You mean like how you dropped a stink bomb in the bathroom this morning, or that your farts smell like one-hundred year-old cheese? Nope." Ryan tossed his backpack over his shoulder. "She heard me saying that Celine was moving in and she thinks you've betrayed her."

Her blood boiling, Lindsay finally blew, "She called me and my mom horrible names, said I gave BJs to half the football team, **and** she's the reason we got kicked out of school! For a genius, you have a really pathetic memory!"

Ryan immediately corrected the girl, "Actually she said you gave them to the** entire** football team, not half."

"Go to hell, Blake!" she screamed as the jock jogged away laughing.

"Me!" Sean squealed, wondering how he had fallen from hero to hated overnight.

"No, the other one!" Lindsay huffed, "But you're on your way. How could you choose **her** over **me**! I thought we were…friends."

"I didn't **choose **anything!" His world crashing down around him, Sean pleaded, "My parents sat me down and told me that they offered to temporarily foster Celine. They didn't ask me if it was okay…not that I would have said no if they did."

"See! You do want her there."

"But not because I** want** her there!" he frantically tried to explain. "I mean, I do want her there, but not because I want **her**, because I want her to have a familiar place to go. I feel sorry for her, Lindsay, and…well…now that I think about it…I'm kinda disappointed you don't feel sorry for her too. Yes, she was very mean to us, but she lost her entire family and her home in forty-eight hours."

"Ugh." Lindsay rolled her eyes as she walked. "Here comes the Sunday School lecture. Why didn't you lecture her on what Jesus would do when she was telling the entire student body I was a tramp! Nooooooooo, then you were quiet as a mouse."

"But! But!" Sean rushed to catch up. "That was when I thought you were mean…because you were mean, remember? Really mean. You got kids laughing at me and so I didn't want to defend you. Face it, Lindsay…you were Celine and I was you, but now I'm me and you're Celine…wait, no I'm you and you're me!"

"What?" she snipped in exasperation.

"I gave you a second chance, remember? I forgave you for being mean when you were lonely and scared and needed a friend. So, forget what Jesus would do in this situation…do what you wanted me to do when you were sorry."

"One problem with that, Sean." Lindsay's irritation grew. "I **said **I was sorry, the most Celine has done thus far is laugh in my face and call me a loser."

"True." Sean shoved his hands in his pockets and walk alongside her in silence.

"Where is she gonna sleep?"

"The guestroom."

"With your grandfather!"

"No!" Sean snorted with laughter. "He's rented an apartment about fifteen minutes from here. He moved out yesterday."

"Oh." Lindsay's eyes returned to the sidewalk. "I'm sure Ryan will love having his girlfriend down the hall."

"He's moving in with my Aunt Carrie and Uncle Nick."

"What?"

"My mom said it would be inappropriate for a girl he's kissed…"

"They've done way more than kiss according to Ryan that night he popped through your window and thought I was you."

"Yeah, I think that's what my mom was really worried about," Sean felt uncomfortable even thinking of the activity in Lindsay's presence. "Anyway…when Ryan heard her say that, he offered to move out and give Celine the chance to have a family while she was recovering from the trauma."

"Self-sacrifice is so not your brother."

"He gets to eat meat at Aunt Carrie's, and they have the premium cable TV Sports Package, so he's excited."

When they reached Lindsay's house, Sean said, "I hope you won't stay mad at me too long, because the junior high home school group I belong to is having a gathering at the water park in a couple of weeks and my mom said I could ask you to go with me."

Shrugging, she replied, "I'll think about it."

"The water park invitation or being mad at me?"

"Both."

Disappointed with the response, Sean waved. "Bye."

_What? He's not going to try and convince me! _She stood there waiting, certain he'd turn around before he got to his front door. _He'll come back out. _

While waiting on her front porch for Sean to have a change of heart, Lindsay saw Carrie's car pull up and park. _Sean will come out to help his aunt get whatever she's getting from the trunk and when he sees me, he'll come running back over. _

When she saw the front door fly open, Lindsay bolted up.

"She's here!" Ryan yelled as he ran out the front door.

When the Blake family poured out of the house, Lindsay realized it was Celine getting out of the passenger side. One by one the Blakes hugged the witch and each one of them wore a sunny smile. They all felt sorry for her just like the kids at school had for her when her father died.

Sitting in the patio chair, Lindsay recalled the day her mother broke the news. She remembered lying in her mother's bed crying and waking up in her arms later when a nightmare of drowning in her father's car terrified her.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched McKenna extending a teddy bear to the guest and she realized that Celine didn't spend the night her father died in the comfort of a mother's arms, she spent it in a strangers house, in a foreign bed with no one to tell her it would all be okay, that at least they had each other. "Ugh!" Lindsay stormed into her house.

**The Vartanns – San Marino **

**3:40 p.m. **

"I love this house even more now," Tony announced as he and Greg left to go grocery shopping.

"Why's that?"

"Becca's ex paid for half of it, the guy's a douchebag, and now his half is my half." Tony slipped behind the wheel of the Spider. "I call that…"

"Poetic justice?"

"We'll go with your answer. It's cleaner and Becca keeps telling me I curse too much. Where are we going?"

"Down to the corner and make a left."

"What did you want to make the wives for dinner?" Because they lost the coin toss, they had to cook dinner for their women, who were out getting facials and pedicures at Becca's favorite spa.

"Uh, I can boil spaghetti, pour sauce from a jar and microwave frozen meatballs, or, my other specialty is breakfast for dinner…frozen waffles and sausage." At the stop sign Greg realized Vartann was gaping at him. "Sorry, I forgot I was giving directions." He pointed. "Left for a about a mile and then right at the light. There's a Ralph's."

"That's not why I'm staring at you."

"Oh."

"Until recently, you were a thirty year old bachelor and that's all you know how to cook?" Shaking his head, Vartann turned the corner, "No wonder you never got laid, Sanders."

"Uh, I think there was a little more to it than that, but yeah, I bet that didn't help," Greg laughed. "I remember now my dad said you were a great cook. What did you want to make?"

"I was thinking we'd make them my 'sure thing' meal."

"Sure thing meal?"

"Every time I had a woman over and made it, I saw action."

"Wait…will I see action too?" Greg joked. "Or just you? Because technically, I'm still on my honeymoon and shouldn't be going without."

"If you help me cook it, you'll reap the reward."

"What is it?"

"Coq au Vin." While following Greg's directions, Tony explained, "Women like the name because it's French, which they associate with romance. When it's cooking, Coq au Vin smells delicious and really stimulates the senses. Here's how it always worked…the girl knocks on the door, and when I open it the aroma of the food fills her nose and it seems like I've been cooking for days to make the evening special. She says," he mocked a bimbo's voice, "'Wow, that smells fantastic, Tony!'. I wink and say, 'I wanted to go all out for you, Baby'. We walk into the living room and she asks 'what are we having?' I conveniently have two glasses of champagne waiting and come up from behind her, handing her the glass and whispering in her ear 'Coq au Vin'." He instructed, "You have to say it just like that, with the right amount of French asshole flair, they love that."

"Coq au Vin," Greg practiced.

"Not bad, not bad. But try to add a little growl to it."

"Coq au Vin."

"Perfect!" Tony pulled into the Ralph's parking lot. "Now do you see where you went wrong? You can't turn a girl on by saying 'I made you frozen waffles for dinner'. Frozen waffles are what you make for your mom on mother's day when you're a kid."

"Uh…we worked together for seven years, why the hell are you just telling me this **now**?"

Getting out of the car, Vartann laughed, "Because until you got a girl pregnant I thought you were gay, and therefore had no interest in helping you improve your sex life. Hell, at one point I was convinced you were crushing Stokes."

**Crime Lab – Garage **

**3:56 p.m. **

"Nick!" Grissom called out from the entrance. "Have you seen Sara?"

"She's…"

"I'm right here!" Sara rolled out from under the car. "What's up?"

Grissom held up his wife's cell phone. "You left this in my office. I answered. It was Melanie Keston, aka Sally Wells. She wants you to call her back as soon as possible."

Sara dove into her pants pocket. "I have her home number on…"

"She's not home," Grissom said as he placed the phone in his wife's hand. "She said to tell you she'll be checking into the Hilton."

"As in the Vegas Hilton?"

"Yes."

Nick snapped off his gloves. "Maybe she's had a change of heart and wants to be a mother to Celine after all."

**The Blakes **

**4:04 p.m. **

"Here's your room, Celine," Wendy sweetly announced as she flicked on the light in the guestroom. She had asked everyone else to hang back, so the shell shocked girl wouldn't be overwhelmed. "Ryan told us your favorite color was green. Paul gave the room a fresh coat of paint and Carrie went shopping for new linens."

"Thank you." Running her fingertips over the bright green and pink pillow sham, she said, "It's really soft."

"Carrie is always going on about thread count," Wendy commented as she opened the closet. "So, it's quality stuff. Pull the covers back and feel the sheets, they're wonderful."

"Mrs. Grant's sheets were like sandpaper and they smelled funny." Still holding the teddy bear McKenna had given her, Celine stepped out of her flip flops and slipped between the sheets. "You're right, and the mattress is comfy too. Maybe I'll finally be able to sleep. I haven't slept since...I left home."

"I'll make you some soothing herbal tea before you're ready to try, Honey. It works like a charm on Sean when he has trouble sleeping." Wendy flicked on the light to the adjoining guest bathroom. "Carrie also put a bunch of bath stuff in here for you. She's addicted to that Bath and Body Works place. Maybe a nice bubble bath will help relax you. She got you a really cute robe from Target and some matching PJs."

"That was really nice of her."

"Oh, it's no bother, trust me. The girl loves to shop." Noticing the tub hadn't been cleaned, Wendy went into the cabinet below the sink to get the cleanser. "I'll just be a sec, Honey. I want to give the tub a scrub. Ryan was supposed to do this for me, but I guess he forgot." Once she was satisfied, Wendy stood and returned the cleanser to the sink. "I was planning on spaghetti for dinner. Do you like it with…" Wendy gasped when she saw the girl was sound asleep clutching McKenna's teddy bear.

Watching Celine peacefully slumber instantly eradicated all of her doubts about fostering. "Sleep well, Honey," she whispered as she flicked off the light. "I'll save you some dinner."

**The Vartanns – San Marino **

**6:14 p.m. **

"Oooh! That smells fantastic!" Tawny squealed as she rushed into the kitchen. She and Becca had just returned from the spa and the mommy-to-be was famished. "What is it?"

Vartann handed Greg a glass of non-alcoholic champagne from the fridge. "You know what to do," he whispered.

With the flute in hand, Greg suavely walked over, stepped behind his wife and summoned his inner French a-hole, "Coq au Vin fait avec amour." He kissed her neck. "Je t'aime, Princesse. Embrassez-moi."

"That's way more than I gave you, Sanders!" Vartann exclaimed when he lowered his wine glass. "You speak French?"

Tawny fanned herself. "Oooh la la! I didn't know he did either! That's** way** hotter than when he speaks Norwegian." After a steamy kiss she giggled, "I love the little growl when you speak it."

Tony chuckled. "Told ya…chicks dig the growl."

Snatching her husband's wine glass Becca laughed, "Of course he speaks French, he's a prep-school snot. Hey!" She broke into a naughty grin. "Ils ne parlent pas francais! Ecoutez, Hoj! J'ai eu une grande idée!"

"Uh oh." Greg knew Becca's great ideas usually meant big time trouble, and the fact that she could only share it in French meant that Tony and/or Tawny wouldn't like it.

"Je veux voler un pingouin! Pour la piscine au club. Dans la memoire de Charlie."

Greg choked on his wine.

"I don't like this," Tawny snipped.

"Me either." Tony reclaimed his glass. "No booze for you and no more French. Sanders…tell me what she said."

"She wants to steal a penguin from the little community aquarium in town and put it in the club pool to honor Charlie's memory." Greg strategically decided not to mention that he loved the idea and thought it was the perfect tribute to their friend.

"Hoj!" Becca scolded her friend for ratting her out, "Not 'steal', 'borrow'." She shook her head. "His French is rusty, he mis-translated."

"Becks…" Tony placed his hands on his wife's shoulders. "I'll say this once…we are not stealing** or** borrowing a penguin."

Greg turned to his long-time friend and spoke in non-banned Norwegian saying, 'he didn't say we couldn't capture one'.

"Am I gonna have to cuff you to the bed tonight, Honey?" Tony stirred the Coq au Vin while eyeing his wife suspiciously. "Hmm?"

"The man makes a good point. We're not to be trusted." Greg held out his wrists for Tawny. "I'm thinking some very naughty thoughts. You should definitely cuff me to the bed tonight, Princess…among other things. Please?"

**The Hilton – Las Vegas **

**6:33 p.m. **

"Thank you," Sally softly replied when Sara handed her a tissue. "My husband packed a suitcase for me and told me to come here and straighten things out with the authorities. He's told the children I'm visiting a friend. I've…I've never seen him so angry, but I can't blame him, he walked through the door thinking nothing was wrong and then I told him our whole marriage is based on a lie."

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Sara quietly said, "It was really brave of you to tell him. What made you change your mind?"

"After you left, I tried to put Celine out of my head." Dabbing her eyes, the woman confessed, "That's what I did before. I pushed and pushed until I really believed that the life I made up for Melanie's background was real. I know that sounds horrible, because it means I forgot my girls."

"It's what you had to do to survive," Sara commented. "You didn't want to cope with the loss, so you blocked it. I did the same thing when I went to college. I made up this great family life complete with happy holidays and a big brother. Instead of telling people my mom killed my dad, I said they died in a car wreck. Everyone feels sorry for you when your mom and dad die accidentally, but if they find out your mom murdered your dad, you're a freak. I didn't even tell my husband the truth until after we were living together. Some of my best friends only found out this year, but now that it's out there, the pressure of keeping the secret is gone and it's freeing."

"Thanks for sharing your story with me earlier," Sally replied. "Now I understand why you're empathetic about me running away to escape my father's abuse."

"As a former foster kid, I can empathize with Celine too."

Sally gulped a chunk of guilt. "How can you not hate me for not claiming Celine the second you told me she was orphaned?"

"I try not to judge people. I'm not always good at it, but I try."

"Thank you for thinking of a way to present my actions to the authorities so I won't go to jail. At least I won't lose my freedom along with my family."

"I think it's much too soon to know what will happen with your husband, he's in shock." Digging for a positive thought, Sara said, "You said he's religious, from what I understand, Catholics aren't supposed to get divorced, so…"

"He'd qualify for an annulment because the marriage was based on me misrepresenting myself."

"Sorry, you're right."

**The Vartanns – San Marino **

**7:45 p.m. **

"This is so wrong!" Tawny yelled when she saw Becca and Greg roll out the old site-plan they used the first time they broke into the local aquarium with Charlie. "We are **not **stealing a penguin!"

"Don't worry, Tawny." Tony set his empty beer bottle on the map to hold it steady. "We're only borrowing the bird for the ten…twelve hours tops."

"But you're a cop!"

"Why do you think I became a cop?" he joked. "So I could learn how to get away with shit. Don't worry, Tawny, I'm** highly** confident we won't get busted."

"He's right, Princess." Greg patted his lap. "Swiping a penguin is a piece of cake when you've got a veteran detective and a genius CSI on your team. Check it out, you have a great part."

"I have a part!"

While cuing up his favorite heist movie, Ocean's 11, on the plasma TV, Greg explained, "Aside from being the designated driver, you're going to distract the security guard."

"How am I supposed to do that?" she asked while taking a seat.

Becca and Tony's eyes gravitated to Tawny's ample chest.

"You expect me to use my boobs!" The ex-stripper snapped, "Sorry, those days are behind me."

"This isn't like stripping," Becca replied, "This is for a noble cause. Erin Brockovich used her boobs to distract people and swipe information!"

"To help kids stricken with cancer!" Tawny blasted back. "No disrespect to the dead, but I don't think Charlie's memory is as worthy a cause. You and my husband are certifiable and Tony…you're only doing this because you want to cheer up your basket-case wife and be her penguin-thief hero. I never thought you'd be the kind of person to pull a stunt like this."

"Actually…" Tony cracked open his next beer. "My brothers and I used to do stupid shit like this all the time and I'm finding it kinda nostalgic. Maybe it'll even delay the onset of my mid-life crisis."

"Dude…" Greg choked on his beer. "You're freakin' driving a red Ferrari and just married a hottie…you're in the throes."

After clanking his Heineken bottle on Greg's, Tony shared, "One Valentine's Day, my brother and I didn't have a lot of money to spend on our girls, so the night before we got drunk as shit and swiped the giant Larry Lobster from The Seafood Shack and put it on campus with our girlfriends names in two hearts. I'll never forget the look on Regina's face when I showed it to her and said 'I got you lobster on Valentine's Day just like you asked!'"

"Aww." Becca fell a little more in love with her husband.

"She didn't appreciate it," Tony laughed. "She dumped my ass and beat the crap out of that poor plastic lobster. We had to crazy glue his claws before returning him. It took like fifteen tubes."

"I won't dump you if you get me a penguin," Becca cooed as she snuggled up to her husband. "I'll thank you profusely."

"Are you in, Princess!" Greg prodded as he smoothed his palm over her back. "Come on, you had to do this kind of thing before. I saw Footloose…Midwestern kids do crazy stuff like playing chicken with tractors."

"What if we hurt the penguin?"

"No," Becca jumped to allay her fears. "We researched it the first time. Magellanic Penguins are the most common and durable of warm-weather penguins. That's why we gave up on a dolphin…too tricky. As long as you pick a friendly penguin, you don't have to worry about their razor-sharp beaks. The one we nabbed the first time seemed like he was really jonesin' for a little adventure and was cuddly. Hoj and I even talked about making a movie about a penguin who was desperate to break out of the city zoo."

When she saw her husband smiling at the memory, Tawny's jealousy gene kicked in. "Okay, okay…I can nab a penguin as good as the next girl. Just tell me what you want me to do."

Greg reached over and undid the top button on his wife's already tight blouse. "It'll be a lot easier this time, since we have a girl with boobs. We asked Becks to get a boob job back then, but she's afraid of needles and going under the knife, so she declined."

**The Blakes **

**8:01 p.m. **

"Of course I'll give it to her for you."

"I thought it was the least I could do," Lindsay said as Wendy took the shopping bag from her hand. After watching the generous display on her neighbor's front lawn, as soon as her mother returned from work she asked if they could buy a few things for Celine. "If something doesn't fit, we left the gift receipt in the bag."

"I'll give it to her as soon as she wakes up, Sweetie."

"Is Sean around?"

"One of the moms from the home school group organized a trip to the movies to see that new animated movie, Corpse Bride. He wasn't going to go, but I told him Celine would probably sleep through the night because she was exhausted."

"Oh." Lindsay's shoulders slumped. "So, it sounds like he's making friends in this new group."

"Yes, thank goodness." Wendy flitted around the living room picking up after the girls. "It's a nice change of pace. Ryan is making a ton at Trinity, but that's no surprise. What about you, Honey? How are you adjusting to your new school?"

"I made the softball team."

"Good for you."

"Yeah."

Wendy noted that the girl exuded the same enthusiasm expected at the dentist. "I'll tell Sean you stopped by."

"And make sure he knows I brought the stuff for Celine."

"Will do."

**Nick and Carrie's **

**11:56 p.m. **

"Done!" Carrie announced as she walked into the family room and plopped on the couch next to Nick and Binda. Ever since Sara called from the Hilton and asked her to Celine's mother, she had been working on paperwork to present to the DA. "I don't expect any problems….at least not with the identity theft portion. As far as Sally's marriage and her taking custody of Celine…that's all up in the air."

"At least one thing's settled though."

"I checked on Ryan, he's out cold."

"I figured he would be. I took him to the park and the guys let him in on the pick up game. That's a tough crowd, he held his own, but he was dragging after. I dozed off on the couch for an hour myself." Gently removing the puppy from his lap, Nick said, "Sorry, Binda, but your mom always has top priority. C'mere, Darlin, let me see that pretty little birdie…make sure it's not getting' infected."

When he lifted her shirt, she glanced over her shoulder. "Looking good?"

"Yeah, it's healin' up nice." His fingertip traced around it. While it seemed crazy that etched flesh could mean so much, staring at the Phoenix and the symbolic dates swirled in its flames, he felt linked for eternity. "It looks perfect."

The tenor of his voice, along with his gentle touch, sent a sweet shiver through her body. "Let me check yours."

As she turned to straddle his lap, Nick tugged off his t-shirt.

"I think people should have to get matching tattoos along with a marriage license, it would weed out who's really serious and who's not. It's painless to exchange rings."

"Maybe my mom can lobby Congress for that while she's there working on gay marriage rights."

"Is she really going to do that?"

"She's like you, Darlin', once she latches onto something, it's all or nothin'."

Placing her hand over Nick's heart, she smiled, "Like when I latched onto you."

"I didn't stand a chance of escaping…not that I wanted to." Watching her study his tattoo, he asked, "How does it look?"

"It looks permanent." Leaning forward, she pressed her lips just below it. "You're branded with my logo, Cowboy." Her voice softened to a whisper as she brought her mouth to his, "That means you're mine forever."

"Or until you sell me at the County Fair." When her only reply was a laugh, he poked her. "Hey, that was your cue to say you couldn't possibly sell me, 'cause I'm priceless."

"Sorry, I was too busy visualizing you naked on the auction block with your goods up for inspection." After a shared laugh, Carrie demanded, "Kiss me, Stokes…a real one, not like you've been kissing me. I've had a stressful day and all I want to do is let it all fade away in your arms."

"What do you mean, Darlin'?" he asked as he let his hands drift around her waist. "How have I been kissin' you?"

When their eyes locked she answered, "Like you're afraid I'll break."

"Yeah, I guess I have been, huh."

Grazing her lips over his she closed her eyes, "I've missed those kisses, Nicky…the ones that suck my breath away."

"Uh, but what about…"

"Remember in the beginning when we'd make out and leave it at that?" When he responded with a slow, drugging kiss, she knew the answer was yes.

"Wait…no…it went like this," Nick teased as he slid so he was lying with his back against the couch. "You pinnin' me against the leather and not lettin' me come up for air until I was dizzy from lack of oxygen."

Giggling, she slid next to him, "Guilty!"

**Saturday - October 1, 2005 **

**San Marino Aquarium and Wildlife Center **

**12:17 a.m. **

"I'll have to go to confession tomorrow," Tony whispered as he left the car with Tawny.

"I thought you were a lapsed Catholic?"

"I like to err on the side of caution in case my mother's right about hell."

"Let's hope not for my sake."

"If there's a bunch of women like you in hell, I won't mind frying." Covering his mouth, Tony said, "I hope that didn't sound like I was flirting with a married woman, because I take my vows very seriously."

"You've been drinking beer all night and even three months pregnant I'm sexy as hell, so it's understandable." She winked, "That wasn't a flirt, I'm getting into character." Turning to face him she gave her best pout, "How do I look?"

"You'll need to stop practicing on me now, for the aforementioned reason…I'm a bit drunk and not in control of my…uh…reactions."

Tawny smiled brighter. "Good…I've still got it."

Laughing, Tony stopped behind the wall of the entrance, "Okay, this is it…if the security guard isn't male or a lesbian, or if he's gay, you sneeze really loud and we'll go with Plan B."

"Okay." Tawny fluffed her hair and her boobs as she hurried for the security booth at the main entrance. "Diego! Diego!" Waving her hands and whistling, she hurried for the gate. "Diego!" Wrapping her hands around the bars she pulled. "Diego!"

"Excuse me!" The twenty-one year old college student by day/security guard by night came bolting out of his booth. "Miss…what are you…" Mesmerized by the girl's extraordinarily perfect cleavage, Trent fell silent.

"You have to help me!" Tawny exclaimed in her best bimbo voice, the one she used to bilk old businessmen at Tweeters. Jumping up and down she pleaded, "Help me!"

"Wh…I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Diego, my Chihuahua! He jumped out of my Dolce and Gabbana dog carrier and ran through your fence." Producing crocodile tears, Tawny cried, "He's probably being eaten by one of your wild animals as we speak."

"I'll unlock the gate and we'll find him." The young man ran forward with his keys. "Don't worry, I'm sure your dog smelled the scent of the other animals and steered clear."

"I sure hope so!" Tawny pointed to the opposite side of the zoo from the penguins. "I saw him run that way!" Then she yelled after the guy. "Sorry, I can't run with you because I'm wearing heels! Don't stop 'til you find him! Pleeeeeeeeeeeease! I'll love you for it!"

When Tony saw Tawny and the security guard disappear into the night, he hustled to the security booth and disabled the cameras with his gloved fingers. "That was easy." _Forget a detailed description, that guy was so busy looking at her tits, he won't even remember what color hair she had. _From his pocket, Tony retrieved one of the walkie-talkies they had purchased at Wal-mart on the way over. "All clear, Chuckles."

"Tell my Bond Girl that I said thanks for doing her part for Operation Remember Charlie."

Vartann smiled as he met his accomplice at the gate to walk her back to the car. "I will, and you tell my Bond Girl she better not break her neck climbing over the wall, because I've gotten used to having her around and want to keep her."

**Irving's Apartment **

**12:43 a.m. **

"Thanks, Sof," Irving remarked when he opened the mysterious shopping bag that she hadn't let him peek into all night. Finally she had brought it over to the bed and told him to look.

"The sheets aren't for you, they're for me." Propping up on her elbow she said, "It's all about the thread count, and your sheets are like sandpaper. I'm sure a tough jock like you doesn't notice, but if we're going to live together, we'll need new sheets."

"Is that a yes?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes."

"Awesome." After sealing the deal with a kiss, he brushed her hair from eyes and asked, "What made you change your mind?"

"A little birdie."

**Author's Notes:**

**Next Chapter**: Find out if there's a penguin in the Wildfire Country Club Pool and much, much more. **Posting**: Late Saturday or Sunday (I'm teaching the next two days and then going to see the musical Wicked on Thursday, so I'm not sure if I'll have it polished for Saturday).

**Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts,  
****Maggs **


	14. Chapter 14

**Laws of Motion – Book 3  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 14**

**Saturday – October 1, 2005  
****The Vartanns – San Marino  
****6:44 a.m. **

"Breakfast is served!" Tony exclaimed upon entering the bathroom with a china bowl. "Your favorite…sardines!"

From his position on the floor, Greg watched in surprise as his sometimes gruff co-worker dropped to his knees, spilled slimy fish onto a towel and proceeded to goof around.

"Who loves their Uncle Tony!" he asked as the two birds followed their noses to the tantalizing smell. "Hey! Not too fast, we can't have you choking to death on us."

"Why are we doing all the mothering, instead of our wives?" Greg laughed.

"One word for you…shit." Tony cleaned up a fresh piece. "They're all about the cute penguins until they realize they take dumps that smell like fish."

"I can't believe how good you are at taking care of kids."

"I'm an uncle four times over. I like these guys, but I'd like them a lot more if they used diapers like my niece. Can you believe how these sardines are flying through them?" Tony peeled his eyes off the penguins. "I still can't believe you nabbed two."

"It couldn't be helped. Both of them were bucking for an adventure, and I have a hard time saying no."

"Yeah, you have twins on the way to prove it." Vartann held out a fish, smiling when one of the birds snatched it. "I hope you're not going to be one of those parents who can't say no to their kids."

"I have no idea what kind of parent I'm going to be." Greg dangled a fish for one of the penguins. "I'm still fine-tuning my husband skills."

"Maybe we should trade." Tony smirked as he sat back against the wall. "I'm good with kids and Tawny's pregnant, not to mention gorgeous. You always wanted Becca to be your girl and she hates kids, so..." He couldn't finish without cracking a satisfied grin. "I'll stop messing with you, Sanders. Here and in the field. Don't tell anyone, but I almost like you."

"I promise I won't taint your cool jock reputation by telling people you've befriended a geek," Watching the penguins mill about he remarked, "For the record, Becca doesn't hate kids."

"Becca who? Not my Becca," Tony chuckled, finding it impossible to imagine. "You didn't see her with my niece. She couldn't stand holding her, looked totally freaked. She literally broke out in a sweat. Hell, her arms were so shaky I had to take the baby from her after a few seconds. Just as well she's not Catholic and can't be a Godmother for my niece, because there's no way she'd make in through the baptism."

"Sounds like she looked as though she'd seen a ghost." Greg waited for Tony to glance up and then coolly said, "Figure it out, Detective. I know you heard me that night outside Starbucks when I was yelling at Becks about all the shit I had helped her through over the years. She was already completely freaked about the procedure, because like I said last night, she's petrified of needles and doctors, but she wanted to get married and have the kid with the bastard. You should have seen her when she found out she was pregnant, she went on and on about how she was going to be the best mother and show her mother how it should have been. She had the kid's first five birthdays planned out by the time her boyfriend showed up and told her he'd shove her down a flight of stairs if she didn't take care of the mess."

"The abortion," Tony stated in a vacant voice. It all made sense; the discomfort around the baby, the distance any time kids were around, even the quiet moments with their rat seemed more telling. "I'm such am idiot. I was shoving my niece in her arms while she's sitting there thinking about the baby she would have had if…"

"It wasn't an ethical thing," Greg confirmed. "She's pro-choice, participated in a bunch of stuff while at Stanford to that effect. Before Becca got pregnant, one of her friends had an abortion and she was real supportive."

"But she wanted…"

"A family. She wanted one so much, she got pregnant on purpose to trap the guy she thought would make the perfect husband. She created a life, only to end it six weeks later. To say she was screwed up after that is an understatement."

"Jesus Christ."

The only thing preventing Greg from getting emotional was the presence of a hard-ass cop in the room. "A few hours after we got back from the clinic, my dad called to say my grandfather was in the hospital and not expected to last the night." Gulping, he said, "Becca told me to go, that she felt fine. I was really close with my grandfather, and even though I felt it in my gut that I shouldn't leave her, I didn't want to miss the chance to say goodbye to him." While Tony stared, Greg finished, "She wanted me to go home so she could be alone and kill herself." His voice flooded with emotion. "See…the guy didn't only make her terminate the baby, he made her terminate her dream of a family. After that…she was another person. She lost her spark and became this career driven bitch, totally distancing herself from me…and my family. That's what makes what my mother did so much worse. For years she used family time as a carrot to dangle in front of Becca. Time at my house was the only family time she ever saw and my mom had the power to take it all away."

Sickened by the story, Tony snapped, "Add me to the top of list of people who hate your mother."

"Fourth is the best I can do…my dad, me and Becks have the top three spots. You can share number four with Tawny." Watching the sated penguins settle down for a nap, Greg asked, "Shift your Becca paradigm a bit?"

"Yeah, about a mile."

"Tawny felt the same way when I told her. Becca doesn't know I told her the whole story, but I had to tell her. She couldn't get why I put up with Becca's shit."

"Thanks for not turning your back on her…at least not until she drugged your and tried to ruin your wedding." Hurrying to his feet, Tony said, "Would you mind…"

"Yeah, I'll cover your shift so you can give her a little TLC." Greg glanced up smiling. "For the first time ever, I'm starting to think that hurt little girl might end up okay."

**The Blakes **

**6:52 a.m. **

"Good morning, Celine," Wendy greeted in a tone as sunny as the TV weatherman was forecasting for Vegas. Sitting on the living room couch sewing a button on one of Paul's shirts, she smiled at the guest. "I guess there really is something to that thread-count stuff Carrie goes on about. You got twelve hours of sleep."

Celine remained silent while cinching her new robe tighter. Although she had been in the house once before, now she was looking at everything with a new set of eyes…the happy family photos in particular.

"What can I make you for breakfast, Sweetie?" Wendy carefully placed Paul's shirt on the back of a dining room chair. "Waffles? Pancakes? We don't eat meat in the house, but I have soy sausages and eggs." Smiling , she urged, "Please…I always feel better when I'm cooking for someone."

"Toast," Celine finally squeaked.

"How do you like your toast, Honey? Tell me, because there's no point in me making you something you won't thoroughly enjoy."

"Light, with just jelly."

"Light toast with just jelly it is," Wendy cheered while taking her hand. "You're a lot easier to please than Ryan."

**Nick and Carrie's **

**7:09 a.m. **

"Morning!" Ryan greeted as he hustled into the meat-friendly kitchen.

"Morning," Nick replied without lifting his eyes from the Sports section. "Sleep well?"

"Awesome!"

"Good."

"Those are great sheets, way better than the ones at home." When he saw only his future-uncle was in the room, he plopped down at the table next to him and asked, "What's Aunt Carrie cooking us for breakfast? Sausage? Bacon? Ham? All of the above? Where is she? I'm starving."

Nick's laughter shook his newspaper as he lowered it. "If you think your aunt wakes up early to cook a hearty breakfast, you're in for a rude awakening." He returned the paper to the upright position. "You know where the fridge and the pantry are, boy…help yourself. That's what I do every morning."

"And you're okay with this arrangement?" Ryan quizzed as he reluctantly headed for the fridge. "I mean…about my aunt not being domesticated."

"Domesticated means tame," Nick smirked behind his paper, "Yeah, I'm more than okay with her being undomesticated."

With his head in the fridge sniffing for meat, Ryan yelled, "Ewww, I don't want to hear about you having wild sex with my aunt. That's almost as bad as thinking about my mom and dad doing it those four times to have us kids."

"You and Sean are twins, remember? They only had to do it three times."

"You don't have to do it twice to get twins?"

"Nope. Ask Greg if you don't believe me." When Nick saw the boy emerge with a pound of sliced ham and a gallon of milk, he said, "While you're over there, check the door of the fridge for a chart. Those are your chores this week."

His eyes focusing on the lengthy list, Ryan squawked, "**All **of those are mine!"

Nick tossed his newspaper on the table and stood. "What? Did you think you were just going to laze around in between meat feedings? If that's the lifestyle you want, go live at the zoo, Carnivore."

"But I'm a guest!"

"Hell no you're not." Nick walked over clutching his mug just as the boy set the milk on the counter. "You're part of the family, and where I come from, that means you pitch in and keep any complaints to yourself." Patting the flummoxed boy on the back, he added, "Make sure you rinse off the dishes and put them in the dishwasher in the format specified on the back of your chore chart."

Ryan flipped over the paper and studied the diagram. "Is this for real?"

"Welcome to family life Stokes style." Nick winked. "I'm hittin' the shower. Be ready for me to drive you to your golf lesson at eight, not a second later. My time is valuable, so every second you keep me waiting is a push up."

"This reminds me of that Wife Swap show Mom and Dad like to watch." Ryan cracked his trademark grin. "After a week do I get to switch roles and make you live Ryan style?"

"Sure thing." Nick patted the boy on the shoulder. "I'll laze around and eat meat all day while you go out and work twelve hour shifts only to come home and do work around the house, walk the puppy in the middle of the night and pay the bills out of your bank account."

"Uh."

Heading to the door, Nick pointed to his watch, "Tick tock!"

**The Vartanns – San Marino**

**7:12 a.m. **

"Mmm, what time is it?" Becca moaned as she rolled over in bed, nuzzling into her husband's chest.

"Quarter after seven." Tony strengthened his embrace. After hearing about his wife's mistakes and traumas from Greg, all he wanted to do was hold her tight. "Good morning, Sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"

"Like a log." After a quick laugh she said, "Apparently a life of crime relaxes me."

"Promise me you won't make it a habit." Kissing the top of her head, he whispered, "I'd miss you if you had to serve time. I love you, Becca. If I had known how happy swiping a penguin would make you, I wouldn't have hesitated."

"Now there's a line a girl doesn't hear every day…especially from a cop." Opening her eyes, she smiled at her husband. "It seems as though criminal activity makes you even more cuddly and sweet, Detective." She ran her fingertip over his bottom lip. "If I didn't have rancid morning breath, I'd kiss you."

Anxious to make up for any distress he had caused her by foisting his niece on her, Tony claimed her lips in spite of the warning.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be on penguin duty?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" he joked.

"Are you kidding?" she laughed. "I've actually contemplated Super-Gluing you to me, so you couldn't leave me if you tried."

"I'll save you a trip to the store for glue." Tony held up his left hand and flashed his ring. "I'm already bonded to you for life."

"Wow." Her mouth hung open as she stared at the man of her dreams. "If I didn't have to pee like a race horse, I'd be begging you to make love to me right now."

"It's the thought that counts." He tugged the bedding off her. "Take care of business, brush your teeth and get your gorgeous ass back here so I can rock your world."

Jumping out of bed Becca giggled, "Seriously, I thought you had penguin duty at seven! I don't want them to get hurt."

"My good buddy Hoj said he'd cover my shift."

From the bathroom she yelled, "I love how the two most important men in my life are buddying up!"

Tossing his t-shirt, Tony chuckled, "Don't tell him I said it, but I feel really bad for busting on Greg all these years, he's a great guy…with screwed up hair and really bad taste in clothes, but…"

"Shit!"

"What's wrong, Baby?"

Walking out of the bathroom, Becca pouted, "I left my pills at home."

"Infertility has its privileges, remember? You don't need to worry. I don't know why you're still taking them now that you're only sleeping with me."

"Habit." She shrugged. "I've been taking the pill since I was sixteen. I stopped once…but that didn't work out so well." Trying not to kill the mood Becca joked, "What I'm trying to say is…taking the pill stops me from having mood swings."

"Really?" Tony sweetly said, "I'm thinking they might have quit working a while ago, Becks."

"Kidding!"

"Seriously, you should give your body a break. Fifteen years is a long time and isn't there proof it can cause certain types of cancer if…"

"Actually the **real** reason is that I get wicked cramps if I don't…" Stuffing her hands on her hips, Becca risked a little honesty in her marriage, "Truthfully, I'm just a little OCD about it, okay? Some people with OCD have to wash their hands fifty times before leaving the house, I need to take the pill or I can't have sex, and it would be so cool if we could just leave it at that right now."

"Consider it left."

"Sorry for the buzz kill."

"Buzz kill? What buzz kill?" Tony flashed a reassuring smile and patted the bed. "Instead of making love, how about we pretend you just paddled across the lake from Camp Dunmore and we do a little mutual fooling around?"

Relieved by the request, Becca's sprits soared and she jumped at the chance for a little stress-reducing fun. "Give me a sec!"

Tony curiously watched as his wife darted into her closet. "What are you doing in there? It sounds like you're ripping the place apart!"

"Close your eyes and channel your inner-sixteen year-old horndog!"

"Honey, my inner sixteen year-old horndog rears his head every morning and I'm more than a little insulted you haven't noticed."

"Ha!"

Grinning, Tony reclined on the bed. "Okay, Baby, I'm in the zone!" A second later he heard the distinct sounds of a thunderstorm. "What the hell?"

"Open up."

Tony's eyes were treated to the sight of his wife in a string bikini bottom and a tight wet t-shirt. "What happened?"

"I got caught in the rain on the way over," Becca stated in her best giddy girl voice. "Did you miss me, Camper?"

"Yeah, I was worried you chickened out."

"Not a chance, I've been counting the minutes." Stepping closer she said in a sexy whisper, "Madison's covering for me at Dunmore and I don't have to paddle back until sunrise."

As his wife-turned-camper prowled up from the edge of the bed, Tony lamented, "I would have **loved **rich boy sleepaway camp."

**Nick and Carrie's **

**7:26 a.m. **

"Feel like going camping?" Nick asked Carrie when she joined him in the doorway where he was waiting for Ryan.

"What about my carnivorous nephew? We can't leave him alone here. He'd probably throw a house party."

"We'd take the boys and Kenna too."

"I don't know if Wen…"

"Already talked to her. She's all for it. I thought that it would give Celine a little more quality time with Wendy."

"Oh."

Nick cracked a wide smile. "You hate the idea."

"No…no, you know I've acclimated to camping."

"Would you like it better if your good pal Sara was coming too?"

Carrie chuckled, "She's not the camping type either."

"Yeah, but Gris loves it because of the Entomological opportunities. I called him and he jumped at the idea of spending a little time in the great outdoors with his bug freak protégé, Sean. We were thinkin' that you, Sara and Kenna could sleep in the motorhome while we men rough it in tents outside." Taking her hand, Nick urged, "C'mon, let's have a little spontaneous adventure."

Snuggling up, Carrie giggled, "That's going to be hard to do with a campground full of kids."

Nick brought his mouth to his fiancée's ear, "I'm sure we can find a nice quiet place to hide for an hour while Sara and Gris babysit. Remember how fun it was last time in the great outdoors. Every time I hear water running, I get randy thinking about that night in the rain next to the stream. Mmm…remember that, Darlin'?"

"How could I forget?" She swooned from the feel of his hot breath on her neck.

"So what do you say, Sweetheart?" Nick swayed his woman in the hallway while trailing butterfly kisses down her neck. "I'm up for it, Baby." He accented his words with a calculated shift of his hips. "Hmm? How about you?"

"Jeeeeeez! You're still smooth Stokes," she confirmed while fanning herself. "Yes, I'll go camping with you! While Ryan's at his lesson, you prep the motorhome and I'll shop for food and insect repellent."

"Just don't use the insect repellent in front of Gris," Nick joked, "he'll be real insulted if you kill off all of his little bug friends."

"I'm ready with thirty seconds to spare!" Ryan breathlessly announced. "No push ups." Then he noticed his aunt looking a lot happier than she had that morning when he caught her standing in what would have been the nursery wiping her tears. "What's going on?"

"We're going away for the weekend. You, Sean and Kenna too." Nick locked his arms around Carrie from behind, proud that he had thought of a way to cheer her up. "Right after your golf lesson, we're goin' camping."

**The Grissoms **

**7:41 a.m. **

"Camping!" Sara exclaimed as she watched her husband flit around his Bug Room like an eager Boy Scout. "I don't camp, I cabin."

"A motorhome is a cabin on wheels." Then, in an homage to his mother, he doused his wife with Catholic guilt. "But if you don't want to go and help cheer up your best friend, I'll call Nick and…"

"You're channeling your mother."

"Excuse me? I resent that." Feigning innocence, Gil sighed, "I'll call Nick." He knew she'd change her mind before his fingers curled around the receiver.

"Did Nick really say she was standing in the nursery holding a teddy bear and crying, or was that just said to coerce me?"

"Sadly, that's fact, not fiction." Gil held the phone to his chest hoping he wouldn't have to call. "It was the A&M bear Nick's sister had sent them to be specific. Ryan saw her and went out to the backyard to tell Nick, by the time he got there she was bawling. While Carrie showered he called me with the camping idea. He doesn't want her home all weekend, he wants her out of the house having a good time with family and friends. We're the friends."

Sara hurried out of the room. "I'll be in the bedroom packing for camp!"

**The Vartanns – San Marino **

**8:17 a.m. **

"Are you a happy camper?" Becca teased her husband as he panted above her. "From the sound of things, my guess is yes."

"That was…"

"I know!" she giggled like the boy-crazy teen she was supposed to be. "I could smell the pine trees."

"That thunderstorm CD playing in the dark room was perfect, and dousing us with that big glass of water you had on the nightstand…genius." His breath steady and his mind focused, Tony stroked his wife's cheek. "Are you okay? I couldn't tell if you were really tense or acting nervous." Smiling he admitted, "Eventually my mind clicked off and I did what any red-blooded teenage boy would have done after getting to third base with the girl of his dreams….made a play for home."

"You cured my OCD," Becca announced through a carefree grin. "Do you have any idea how many hours of therapy I paid for trying to get over that hangup!"

"Probably as many as I would have needed if I hadn't met you when I did." As their noses met for an Eskimo kiss, Tony's eyes closed. "The way you grabbed me and said my name…it was like being in the backseat of my father's Dodge with a quivering virgin. God that was hot." He wasn't ready to give up the rush. "I seriously feel sixteen again."

"I don't."

"No?" he said without hiding his disappointment.

"No, I never felt this good at sixteen…or seventeen…or twenty-one…or ever. Speaking of ages," she smirked. "How old were you when…"

"Younger than I should have been," Tony laughed as he rolled onto his back. "But I had a big brother bragging about girls and I felt pressured to succeed."

"Fifteen?"

"No."

"Fourteen?" The curiosity was killing her.

"Becks, come on, I don't want to talk about this **now**." Settling in against the silky five-hundred thread count sheets he sighed, "I'm in the afterglow."

"Thirteen!"

"Yes, okay, now drop it."

"No way!" She bolted up. "Was it good?"

"Not for her," he laughed. "But I thought it was pretty special at the time. All twelve seconds of it."

"Wait…how could you drive your father's Dodge if you were thirteen?"

"I didn't say the first time wasn't in the Dodge, it was in our treehouse." He wildly grinned. "With three boys in the family, that treehouse saw a lot of action."

"Exactly how many quivering virgins did you have in the back seat of your father's Dodge?"

"More than one."

"That's a very evasive answer, Detective." She pounced on top of him. "No wonder you were so good at deflowering me just now."

"Becks!" He playfully removed her from his body. "I'm not** really** sixteen. Your hopes are the only thing up at the moment."

"Hey!" Tawny jokingly yelled as she pounded on the door. "Keep it down in there! Your primal noises and laughter are scaring the penguins!"

"The camp counselor is breaking up the party." Becca winked at her husband. "Hey, before I sneak back across the lake, do you wanna keep my panties as proof you got into them? It's customary for the male campers to show their buddies proof."

"Honey, did you really give it up at summer camp?"

"No, I wasn't a slut like you," she laughed. "I was a big time tease, just ask Hoj. I waited and gave it up to my date for the Senior Prom. So, you were the only camper to make it past third, Stud."

"I'm honored."

**Safeway **

**8:43 a.m. **

"No, I'm thrilled! Really!" Sara informed her best friend when she ran into her at the supermarket. "I've never been camping in a motorhome, but I'm sure it's pretty close to sleeping in a cabin."

"Not quite." Carrie cracked up. "I've seen photos of your half-million dollar 'cabin', it's luxurious." Pushing her cart down the aisle, Carrie said, "Nicky's acting like an excited six year-old because Gil promised he'd take him batting."

"Batting is one of those things that you don't know you're missing until you try it." Smiling at the memory, Sara said. "This will sound nuts, but Gil made batting romantic."

Once again Carrie laughed at her friend, "Are you saying that Gil plans to get cozy in the woods with Nicky?"

"No way," Sara joked back, "With Sean there to astound with Entomological knowledge, Gil won't have time to romance anyone."

**The Blakes **

**9:07 a.m. **

"Are you sure it's a good idea for me to go away, Mom?" Sean queried once Celine was out of the room. "Won't Celine feel like she's losing people again?"

"Aww, that's very sweet, Honey, but actually her therapist said it would be good for her to have the quiet time with me to see if she'll open up. I told Celine the trip was pre-planned, so she doesn't think you're leaving on purpose. But if you don't want to go, then…"

"No, I do! Dr. Grissom is going to take me batting."

"There's a batting cage up in the mountains?"

"No," Sean laughed at the concept. "Batting, as in watching the rituals of bats in the middle of the night."

"Oh." Wendy cringed at the thought of watching rats with wings in a dark forest. "I'm sure your aunt and your sister will love that."

"They're going to stay in the motorhome and watch the Sound of Music. The one with the sing-a-long lyrics."

Wendy choked on her sip of coffee. "Now I'd pay to see Nick suffering through that."

"How much?" Sean inquired. "Because I'll have access to a video camera and…"

"I was kidding, Sweetie." Wendy hugged her boy. "Make sure Ryan doesn't scare McKenna like the last time we went camping and he pretended to be a bear outside the tent."

"I promise." After the hug, he said, "I was going to run next door and thank Lindsay on behalf of Celine since she's not up to it."

"Sure, Honey." Wendy returned to packaging banana loaves and cookies for the camping trip.

At the door Sean glanced over his shoulder. "I know we don't remember to tell you a lot, Mom, but thanks for everything you do around here to make us happy. I love you."

It was only then that Wendy realized the impact having Celine in the house was having on her family. Watching her mourn the loss of her father and sister was a constant reminder that life is too short, and there's no time like the present to tell your family you care. "I love you too, Sweetie. I want you to have a great time this weekend, and try not worry about anything." Trying to find a way to reassure her anxious son, Wendy parroted their church pastor, "Everything will work out according to God's plan."

**Wildfire Country Club **

**9:28 a.m. **

When Becca saw Tawny strutting toward her in a baggy swimsuit cover up and Candie's, she screeched, "You! I've been waiting for you!"

"Excuse me!" Tawny flaunted her attitude like a preening peacock.

"I know what you're up to." Becca stepped in front of her and postured. "You think I don't know what you've been doing since we left Vegas?"

"Whatever." Tawny attempted to brush by her but was stopped when her wrist was grabbed. "Let go of me, Bitch!"

"You're doing it **again**!"

"Doing what **again**!"

When the crowd that was there for Charlie and Dr. Dwyer's memorial brunch, was starting to migrate from lawn full of white tables to the pool area, Becca ratcheted her intensity. "You stole Hoj from me and now you're trying to steal Tony! But you're not going to succeed this time!"

"Get over yourself." Tawny smacked Becca's wrist, forcing her to recoil.

"Hey!" Grabbing onto the delicate fabric of the swimsuit cover up, Becca yanked it.

"Oh!" Standing there in high heeled sandals, a microscopic fire engine red bikini top and matching thong, Tawny shrieked, "I can't believe you did that!"

"But I'm sure glad she did!" Jeff Buckley cheered as he held up his Bloody Mary. "Look at those Ta-Tas!"

"Give me back my cover up!"

"Back off my man!"

"I don't want your man!" Tawny fluffed her hair and giggled, "If I did, he'd already be mine, because you've got nothin' but nubbins up top and I'm fully loaded."

"Oh!" Becca used the cover up to whip Tawny's ass.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Tawny bounced up and down as her friend snapped the shirt at her ass. "Stop it right now!"

The crowd grew larger still and within minutes it appeared the entire club was rushing to witness the spectacle.

"Let go!" Becca reached up to grab Tawny's hand, which was locked around her dark brown locks. "Stop pulling my hair!"

"Cat fight!" Jeff declared before whistling. "My money's on the blonde!"

Just when she was certain the crowd was at its peak, Becca lunged forward and yanked off Tawny's bikini top.

"OH!" Tawny's hands flew to her chest. _That wasn't part of the plan! _

"Who did your work, Honey!" Midge Carlson slurred. "I need a lift."

Midge's sixty-five year old husband told his golf buddies, "She doesn't need a lift, she needs a complete overhaul."

"Just do what Larry does every four years…trade the missus in for a new model." Stan pointed to the topless blonde who had just bitch-slapped Becca. "Someone like her. She's feisty."

"That's little Greg Sanders's wife. The one he sang to at the Labor Day formal. If you moved your eyes from her chest to her face you'd recognize her.

Holding her left cheek, Becca yelled. "That wasn't part of the plan!"

"Neither was stealing my top!" Tawny snatched it back.

"I got caught up in the moment!"

"Ditto!"

**Meanwhile in Cabana Seventeen… **

"Now!" Tony directed Greg, who was holding both penguins behind the curtain. "Free Willy and Wally!" Then he rushed to complete the other part of their caper.

Just like the first time, the birds waddled straight for the club's pristine salt-water pool. "Perfect!" Greg hurried to follow his accomplice to the crowd.

"Is that a penguin!" Greg yelled, mocking a woman's voice. In seconds, the club members were turning from the cat fight.

"It is a penguin!"

"No, it's two!"

When Greg saw Becca tying Tawny's bikini top, he shoved his way through the crowd. "I knew the plan was fail proof."

"She pulled my top off!"

"She slapped me!"

"How weird." Greg laughed, "About a month ago I had a dream just like that, but I was in bed and you were fighting over me."

"Check it out!" Tony rushed over and grabbed Becca's hand. "Your buddy Hoj suggested a little something extra." He pointed to the lounge chair where he had placed Charlie's 8x10 modeling headshot on a navy blue Ralph Lauren towel. They had printed off the picture from the Internet and framed it the previous night. Also on the towel was a note.

_One more good time for you, Charlie._

_Thanks for the laughs._

_We'll miss you._

When Becca saw Charlie's trademark Bloody Mary on the small table next to the chair, a smile took over her face. "It's perfect. Thank you for breaking the law for me."

Wrapping his arms around his wife from behind, Tony watched the penguins release their pent-up energy by doing laps in the pool. "Is that…?"

"Yeah," Greg answered as he held Tawny a little tighter, "it's Charlie's Mom."

When he saw the mother smiling through her tears at the penguins swimming in memory of her son, Tony whispered in his wife's ear, "Sometimes the rules are meant to be broken."

**Nick and Carrie's Driveway **

**10:02 a.m. **

"Don't put that there!" Carrie instructed her nephew as he shoved a box of Lucky Charms in the wrong camper cabinet.

Always one to question authority, Ryan asked, "Why?"

"Because everything has an assigned place." Opening the closet, she pointed to a diagram. "Cereal goes in cabinet four, dried foods. You were putting it with the cans." After shutting the closet, she opened the dried food cabinet. "It goes in here."

Ryan teased, "I think you're just afraid the Lucky Charms Leprechaun will get gas if he hangs out with the beans."

Carrie grabbed the box from the teen's hands and jammed it in the crowded compartment.

"There's a lot more room in the can cabinet," Ryan muttered.

"Listen, Punk, your mom never lets you have evil sugary Lucky Charms, so zip it, or I'll take away your meat ration!" As soon as the boy darted out of the camper, she opened the can cabinet and stuck the box in there.

"Hey," Nick greeted as he stepped inside with three more bags. "Why are you putting the cereal in the can cabinet?" Opening the closet he pointed to the chart. "We have a system, remember? When you camp, it's all about maximizing limited space."

"I think you're just afraid the Lucky Charms Leprechaun will get gas if he hangs out with the beans."

When Nick cracked up he said, "You made a fart joke! I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," she gushed with pride.

"Now put the box in the **right** cabinet, so I can load up the cans of vegetarian chili I bought for Sara."

**The Grissoms **

**10:12 a.m. **

"Sara!" Gil continued crawling around the floor of his closet.

"Yeah?" She stood in the doorway and joked, "Those jeans look mighty nice on you, Stud."

"Are you checking out my ass?"

"Since we're married, it's half mine." Laughing she clarified, "I prefer the left cheek."

"What's wrong with my right cheek?"

"The left one has a cute little mole."

"Really?" He glanced over at his denim clad posterior. "I didn't know that."

"What are you doing?"

"I can't find my straw hat."

"Because I gave it to Goodwill, although I'm not sure it qualified as **Good**will since it was hideous."

"What?" Standing up he said in disbelief, "You didn't like my straw hat?"

"It made you look like a Miami retiree in Vegas for a shuffleboard tournament." Smiling, she said, "But if you miss it that much, I'm sure it's still for sale at the Goodwill store, because who would buy it?"

"Are you going to wear those shoes?"

Sara glanced down at her flip flops. "For the drive, yeah. Why?"

"No reason."

"What?"

"Nothing." Turning his back he smirked. "They make your toes look weird."

"My toes aren't weird."

"Your pinky toe is out of proportion with the rest."

"What?" She glanced down, never noticing a mathematical difference. "You never told me you had a problem with my pinky toe."

"You never told me you had a problem with my hat."

When their eyes met, they broke out laughing.

"We're so married!" Sara declared in a joyous voice.

"Come here, Mrs. Grissom." Taking her hand, he pulled her close. "I promise I won't ignore you for bugs and bats the whole time we're camping." When she shot him a look he clarified, "Okay, I promise to **try**."

**Wildfire Country Club **

**10:42 a.m. **

"I promise, Sir," Greg assured the seventy-two year old club president, who was looming over him while he sat with Tawny, Becca and Tony eating brunch. "No more penguins in the pool…not that I'm admitting guilt, I mean that in that general sense."

Minutes after discovering the birds, the President phoned the local aquarium. Much to Greg's dismay, angry handlers arrived to retrieve Willy and Wally, while Mrs. Dwyer was enjoying them. However, just as the handlers were about to phone the police to investigate and press charges, the grieving mother stepped forward with a hefty donation check and asked if it would be enough to refurbish the penguin habitat and name it the Charles Dwyer Penguin Pavilion.

"Admit it, Mr. Topham," Greg implored the crabby man, "it was a nice gesture and since the zoo got enough money to improve the penguin pavilion, it was a win-win for all involved…not that I'm saying I was involved in any way."

"Right. I'll get back to you in a minute, Gregory," Topham huffed. "As for you, Mrs. Sanders…"

"Tawny. Please." She flashed a sunny smile. "Mrs. Sanders makes everyone around here think 'Psycho Bev' and I** really** don't want to be associated with her."

**"Tawny, **as much as it will disappoint the majority of our male members, please keep your top on in the future."

"I promise, Sir." Tawny glared at her partner in deception. "As long as no one rips it off me, it will remain in place."

"For the hundredth time, I'm sorry!"

"Ladies, please." Wallace Topham eyed Becca, who was laughing with her husband. "I assume since his Scott isn't here, they're your guests today, Mr. and Mrs. Vartann."

"Yeah," Tony replied. "Sir, I'll take full responsibility for bringing the penguin thief and his flasher wife on the premises."

Greg and Tawny cracked up.

"In the future, they are not to be your guests."

"What!" Becca blasted the old windbag. "That's totally unfair! Hoj is solely responsible for supplying the most fun this place has had all year…his singing proposal and today with the penguins!"

"You didn't let me finish, Rebecca." From his jacket pocket, Mr. Topham handed Greg an envelope. "Welcome to the club, Mr. and Mrs. Sanders."

"What?" Greg tore open the envelope. "I don't get it. I applied a bunch of times and was never approved, but the day I dump penguins in the pool I get in?"

"Your mother asked the voting board to block your approval every time you applied."

"That figures." Tawny strangled her cloth napkin in lieu of Bev's neck. "Reason seven hundred and twelve to hate her."

Returning the envelope, Greg smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Topham, I appreciate the gesture, but I can't afford a family membership with annual fees and food and beverage minimums. Honestly, I can't even afford lunch here."

"You don't have to worry about paying for it, Mr. Sanders." Topham tossed the envelope on the table. "A certain club member has paid your membership, fees and minimums for the next ten years."

Greg glared at Becca. "I told you, no more handouts!"

"I swear! I didn't do it!"

"It wasn't Mr. and Mrs. Vartann, and it wasn't your father or mother."

"Who then!" Tawny tore open the envelope as she envisioned bringing the twins to the annual Easter Egg hunt, as well as the breakfast with Santa and reindeer that Greg had shown her photos of doing when he was a boy.

Glancing around, Greg finally found Mrs. Dwyer, who was standing with a small group near the fountain. When she raised her glass and nodded, he knew. "It's from Charlie's mom." 'Thank you' he mouthed as he reciprocated with a raised glass.

"Are we going to keep it?" Tawny asked. "Because I know you said no more handouts, but it's okay with me if it's okay with you." _Pleeeeeeeease let it be okay!_

"It's not a handout," Becca, the lawyer, clarified. "It's payment for services rendered. You made Mrs. Dwyer happy on one of the saddest days of her life and in return, she's given you that membership. To refuse it would be insulting and only further the Widow Dwyer's pain. Some people are already treating her like a pariah because of what her husband did. She has a bazillion dollars, Hoj, so the money's nothing to her. She obviously did it because you made her happy, and she needs to feel good about helping someone after her husband killed the father of a young girl. Take it. You know you guys can stay in my guest house any time. So you can bring the twins to California and have a place to stay and a place to eat and have fun without spending a dime. To say no, would be insane."

"Well, when you put it like that." Greg tucked the envelope in his jacket and grabbed his champagne glass. "Breakfast is on my tab!"

"To crime!" Tony cheered as he clanked his glass against Greg's. "Sometimes, it really does pay."

**Author's Notes: **

Although there were a few misty moments in the chappie, I was primarily going for fluff, fun and laughs with a little character development along the way. I needed it after a week of more carnival planning hell! I sincerely hope you got a few good laughs.

**Next Chapter**: All I know is…it'll be a bit batty! **Posting**: Friday, September 1.

Maggs


	15. Chapter 15

**Laws of Motion – Book 3  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 15**

**Saturday – October 1, 2005  
****Sara's Honda Pilot **

**10:55 a.m. **

While her husband drove, Sara sat in the passenger seat staring at her disproportionate pinky toes.

"What are you doing?"

Sara moved her gaze to the front windshield. "Checking out the scenery."

Cursing himself, Gil assured his obsessed wife, "I really don't hate your pinky toes, Sara. I only said that in retaliation for your snide hat comment."

Watching the trees zip by she muttered, "Not quite apples to apples."

"What?"

"I picked on your ugly hat. You can change your hat. You picked on my toes, they're a physical part of me. I can't change my toes, at least not without serious surgical intervention."

"You've been spending way too much time with Carrie." Gil checked his watch, hoping they weren't going to quibble for the entire drive.

Smirking, Sara cracked, "So, I guess picking on my toes wasn't satisfying enough for you, huh? Now you're starting in on my friends."

"I guess I won't be missing any action when I'm sleeping alone outside in a tent tonight after all. If I were home, I'd be in the dog house anyway." Gil used the rear-view mirror to look for their Basset Hound in the back seat. "Who are you going to choose tonight, Flash? Mommy or Daddy?"

"Are you kidding? I'm not letting him sleep outside with the animals."

Gil's laughter filled the SUV. "The last time I checked Flash was an animal, and he'll have no choice but to sleep outside if he doesn't get along with Princess Binda."

"Who can't get along with Flash?" Sara replied as she glanced over her shoulder at their snoozing dog. "He's totally low-maintenance."

"I'm sure Binda is high maintenance."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just look who her parents are."

"Listen to you!" Sara laughed at her husband. "Being all 'My kid is superior'."

"Of course he is," Gil joked back. "Just look who his parents are."

"Yeah." Sara smiled as she kicked off her flip flops. "A freaky toed mother and a father who wears stupid hats."

**The Vartanns – San Marino**

**11:36 a.m. **

Lounging by the pool sun worshipping with Tawny, Becca commented, "You have really messed up feet."

"You would too if you spent the last five years dancing in stilettos and the years before that en pointe."

"How the hell did you stay up en pointe with those boobs?"

"Duh…when I traded in toe shoes for CFMs I traded in the A's for D's." Glancing over at Becca bathing topless in her animal print thong, Tawny said, "With all your cash, I always wondered why you didn't have yours done, but then Greg mentioned last night that you were afraid of surgery and it finally made sense. Personally I can't wait for my free reduction."

"Uh…your plastic surgeon just killed himself, remember? **Charlie's dad** was doing it for free in exchange for Greg not going to the cops about the GHB."

Tawny smiled at her sunbathing companion. "Are you referencing the GHB you brought to the party to slip to Greg?"

"Jeeeeez, **still** with the GHB?" Becca rolled her eyes and tried to joke off her irritation. "You sure know how to hold a grudge."

"I'm holding a grudge!" Tawny snapped. "Less than a month ago, you tried to rape my man and ruin my wedding, but I broke bread with you this morning, didn't I? I think that shows I'm pretty damn forgiving!"

Rubbing sunblock on her chest Becca casually replied, "Would you stop saying I tried to rape him! He wasn't saying no!"

"Because you had him **drugged **with GHB!"

"Hey, party girl!" Having reached her limit, Becca bolted up and let her true feelings out. "I know you've been around the block enough to know your chemicals. GHB relieves inhibition; it doesn't make a person do something they didn't want to do. He wouldn't have murdered someone if I gave him a knife and told him to kill, but sex with me…he was all over that opportunity. I never would have kept going if he had showed the least bit of disinterest. I asked him what he wanted to do with me and his answer was 'anything and everything'. Why can't you just admit that you know he wanted me that night **and **when he came out here to see me before you got engaged?"

"What!" Tawny spat.

"Yeah, what about that!" Becca snapped back. "He scared the crap out of me that night. We fooled around for an hour before we ripped off our clothes and were two seconds from going all the way when he went ballistic. I asked him to leave, but he kept screaming and getting in my face. I grabbed something to hold over my naked body, but he had me trapped and when I saw the anger in his eyes, I was terrified. Didn't you wonder why he forgave me about the GHB so quickly? It's because he knows he was seconds away from doing something very wrong to me that night in my poolhouse. Ask him yourself if you don't believe me. He already told me the truth."

Her feathers ruffled from the imagery, and the fact it sounded like a lot more happened than Greg had alluded to, Tawny barked, "What exactly are you trying to say, **Mrs. Vartann**?"

"I'm saying that Hoj and I…" Calming herself with a gulp of air, Becca explained, "I'm saying that we had issues, mostly thanks to Bev as we recently found out, but we've worked through the emotion and sorted it all out. We're close friends again and like it or not, he and I have sixteen years of history together. I love him and he loves me…just not the same way he loves you. We're over everything, and we're both happily married to other people. I've moved on, but every time you make one of your passive aggressive jokes it opens up old wounds that I really want to stay healed. I need you to drop it and stop shoving my mistakes in my face at every opportunity. I think it's a fair request since I've not done anything to hurt you or upset you since the day you were married." Her voice crackled with emotion. "Please, for Hoj, and for Carrie's sake since we're working at BPAC together, I want us to put the bullshit behind us once and for all and work on becoming girlfriends."

After a deep breath and the disappointing realization that Becca actually sounded more mature than her, Tawny smiled at her hostess. "Consider it dropped, girlfriend."

"Thank you." Becca extended her hand and was pleased when Tawny shook it without hesitation.

"Feel better?"

"Much."

"Honesty is healthy," Tawny sweetly remarked, "and you sound really rational when you're medicated."

"All true." Grinning at her guest Becca said, "Now that you're my new best friend and since we're being completely honest, here's something else that's been on my mind. I can't stand the way you lovebeing the hot chick that every guy in the room wants, but pretend that you don't notice or care that every guy thinks you're hot. You may fool Hoj and Carrie with your act, but you're not fooling me, and it would be so cool if you could just admit it and drop the act around me."

"What!" Tawny exclaimed, while hating the truth in the statement.

"You want an example?" Becca chuckled, "Okay, here's one. You totally love that Drew still looks at you like you're the center of his universe, but you act like you don't care he's still fawning all over you. You love it, and it's been bugging me that you go and on about what I did to Hoj a month ago **before** the two of you were even married, but you're married now and **still **flirting with Drew."

"I am not!"

"He buys your favorite candy for the office!"

"I can't control what kind of candy he buys!"

"No, but you could stop eating it and moaning 'mmmmm this is sooooooo good' in front of the stallion you used to ride!" On a roll, she kept on sharing, "Here's another example. Sometimes he calls you by your old affectionate name, 'CC', and you don't correct him."

"That's just habit, like you call Greg, Hoj."

"Hoj isn't tied to sexual memories. I started calling him that when we were thirteen and everyone around here calls him Hoj, not just me. CC is Drew's pet name for you and **only** he uses it. That's a huge difference."

"Oh." Tawny wished Carrie were around to give her a good retort. "Uh…"

"And what about the other day with the Charlie's Angels thing…he called you Farrah **right after** he got through saying Farrah was his adolescent dream girl, which translated means…the girl he fantasized about every night while he spanked his monkey. And what did you do?" Becca pointed at her co-worker and excitedly answered her own question, "You giggled and did a Farrah-worthy hair flip before reaching for one of those Godiva chocolates that we all know he really bought for **you** and moaned 'mmmmmm this is sooooooooo good'."

"I didn't! Did I?" Tawny cringed. "Oh, yeah, I did. Do you think Carrie noticed too?"

"Yes! We discussed it."

"You discuss me behind my back?"

"Duh! All girls talk about their best friends behind their backs. We also concur that every time you do that candy moan thing, Drew fades into a flashback, most likely one of you doing that same moan in bed. Don't you remember Carrie saying 'Drew, did you hear my question?' and him tripping all over himself to cover up why he was spaced out in the middle of the meeting?"

"Uh… no, I must have missed that when I was moaning over the second truffle. They really are sooooooo good," Tawny squeaked. "Come on, Becks! Even Superman has a weakness!"

"Yeah, and SuperDrew's Kryptonite is **you**," Becca teased. "After our meeting, when we were heading to Starbucks, remember how he told us he'd meet us in ten minutes instead of following us out the door. You know why? Because he had to compose himself after watching you **choco-gasm!**"

Tawny's hands rushed to her mouth.

"Admit it, girlfriend. The two of you are still actively flirting and at least one of you is still getting turned on by the rush."

"I'd never sleep with him!" Tawny confidently stated. "In case you weren't sure."

"Is that your way of admitting you enjoy his attention, Miss Honesty Feels Good?"

Tawny gave an almost imperceptible nod. "I don't feel good, I feel terrible."

Becca reached over and playfully poked her depressed friend. "Don't look glum, chum. In spite of your obvious flaws, you're still way better off than me. You got Hoj whileI totally humiliated myself chasing the geek. Furthermore, everyone at **my **Club adores you and loathes me, even though I talked up my charity work all morning **and **matched Mrs. Dwyer's donation for the penguin pavilion. They'll never let me forget my wicked ways, but **you, **Miss KansasYou could plow down a dozen children and all you'd have to do is smile and say 'oops' in that sickeningly sweet Disney Princess voice of yours, and all would be forgiven. I think I'm going to get you a rhinestone crown and christen you Wildfire Country Club's Most Perky and Popular tomorrow at brunch. Will that make you feel better?"

"How big of a crown?" With a puckish giggle, Tawny remarked, "We're so Elphaba and Glinda from Wicked….you're green with envy while I'm beautiful and adored by all."

"Ha! We actually look like them. I'm tall with long dark hair while you're stubby and annoyingly blonde. One problem though…Elphaba wasn't really wicked," Becca cackled for effect. "**But I was!** Hey! How about I pay for your de-boobing? You'll get your B's and I'll get another karmic boost!"

"Thanks, but you don't have to pay for my de-boobing. There was a death and injury clause in that contract Scott's lawyers drew up with Dr. Dwyer's. Not that they were planning on him killing someone and then taking his own life. They put it in there in case he was in an accident or had a heart attack or something. I get the money for a reduction to be done by the doctor of my choice. So I'll be able to take the girls from D's to B's." Still disappointed in herself, Tawny sighed, "Hopefully there will be a lot less leering at me when I'm average size."

"Come on, stop beating yourself up over what I said. Like me, you're a little girl with Daddy issues that feels better about herself when a man lavishes attention on her. It doesn't mean you want to cheat on Hoj anymore than I want to cheat on Tony. Hey…don't tell Carrie, but I always feel a little flirty whenever I'm around Nick." Grinning at the memory Becca said, "The cowboy and I had this little run in when he was out here. We admitted that we had insta-chemistry and would have been booty call buddies in our previous lives. Ask Hoj, he was totally tweaked."

"Really?" Tawny giggled. "Don't tell Carrie, but I've always found Nick sexually unappealing. Greg has a fantastic imagination and he'll try anything once, but Nick…you should have seen his reaction when Carrie and I played a joke on him and kissed each other. That man's photo is in the dictionary next to the word 'uptight'."

**The Motorhome That Nick Was Super-Proud He Purchased, So He Could Take Carrie and Her Family Members on Trips Full of Adventure and…Messy Food**

**11:45 a.m. **

"Careful now," Nick cautioned his niece as she reached for a packet of McDonald's BBQ dipping sauce. Parked in the restaurant's lot, Nick, McKenna and Ryan were seated around the motorhome's kitchen table, while Carrie and Sean were still inside the fast food establishment full of incompetent workers who couldn't get Carrie's order quite right. "Sweetie, these seats are cloth and that stuff will stain."

"I promise to be careful, Uncle Nicky."

Wanting to encourage the lass's independence, Nick winked, "Okay then, Big Girl. Go for it."

With a juicy bite of a double cheeseburger in his mouth, Ryan ratted out his little sister, "Mom doesn't let her open those, because she makes a mess every time."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Ryan, and Kenna..." Nick opted to use a little cowboy charm. "Where are my manners? Let me open that packet for you, Little Lady."

Clenching the sauce packet in her tiny hand, the girl assured her obviously concerned uncle, "Ryan's a big fat liar. I don't make a mess."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"**Yes**, you do.

"**No**, I don't."

"Do."

"**Don't!" **

"Do…do…do…"

"Enough!" Nick held up the time out sign. "There'll be none of that bickering for the duration of the trip. Consider yourself warned. If you do it again, there will be consequences. Ryan…you'll go without meat, and Kenna…no dessert. Do you understand?"

Since his mouth was full of beef, Ryan nodded.

"I understand." McKenna reluctantly handed over the BBQ sauce packet. "Here."

"Thanks, Sweetie." Nick winked at the girl who had begged him for forbidden chicken nuggets. "Let's peel the top off this packet so you can start enjoyin' your greasy meat treat."

"Yay for greasy meat!" Kenna cheered. "Thanks for buying me a Happy Meal. They really do make me happy."

"You're welcome, Swee…" When Nick heard Carrie shriek, in the doorway, he whipped around with the opened packet still in his hand. "What's the matter!"

"Doh!" Ryan pointed to his sauce covered sister. "Uncle Nick! You just splattered Kenna** and** your precious cloth seat cushions with BBQ sauce!"

"Wh…" When Nick saw the medium-velocity spatter pattern, he yelled. "Dammit!"

"Shoulda let me open it," the kindergartner grumbled as she inspected her sauced Disney Princesses shirt. "If this is ruined, I'm hiring Aunt Carrie to sue you."

"Nicky!" Carrie scolded as she entered the motorhome. "Watch your mouth in front of the kids!"

"Sorry, Darlin'." Because of her hardy shriek, Nick was certain that his fiancée had been harmed. "What happened?"

"They forgot to put the extra bag of salad croutons I paid for in my bag."

"For **that** I'm covered in BBQ sauce!" Mckenna shook her head at her aunt. "My daddy's always saying that you need to get a grip. I think he may be right."

Ryan eagerly shared another secret, "I heard Dad tell Mom that he couldn't believe you and Uncle Nick were going to sleep apart and that he was sure Nick would get restless and go looking for booty in the middle of the night."

"Sorry, Ryan," Sean chuckled at his naïve brother while carefully removing his plain fish sandwich from its wrapper. "Dad obviously knew you were listening and was joking around. He knows that Uncle Nick is much too smart to think pirates would have left their ships in the Pacific and hiked all the way into mountains of Nevada to stow their treasure and…oh! You're referencing the alternative definition."

Carrie struggled not to laugh and slapped Nick upside the head when he did.

"Yes, **booty **as in…" Ryan pointed to his butt. "Or booty call, but more importantly, why did you get fish when you could have had meat!"

"After much consideration over the past few weeks," the young adult proudly announced, "I've decided to fully commit to vegetarianism."

Wiping burger juice from his chin, Ryan groaned, "Great, another reason for people to call you a freak, Freak."

"Hey!" Carrie shot her nephew a look. "What did I say on the drive here? No making fun of your brother and no scaring your sister."

Ryan immediately began planning ways to scare his brother and make fun of his sister.

Taking her niece's hand, Carrie lovingly said, "Don't worry, I have Zout in the cabinet and it will get those stains out of your favorite shirt. We'll wash it out in the bathroom sink." Glancing over her shoulder she said, "I'll work on the cushion when I'm done with the shirt."

"Thanks, Sweetheart." Nick whispered to the boys, "Only your aunt would think to bring laundry pre-treatment products on a camping trip. The Boy Scouts could learn a thing or two about preparedness from her." Watching his fiancée reference the cabinet directory taped to the back of the closet, he smiled wide. "Just when I thought I couldn't possibly love her more. Darlin'…it's in cabinet two next to the Pledge."

"Pledge!" Ryan nearly choked on his burger. "What's she gonna do, **dust **the campsite!"

Nick laughed, "Sara will probably volunteer to help her."

Once they were alone, Sean asked in a barely audible voice. "How exactly does a booty call work, Uncle Nick? Not that I'm insinuating you've engaged in one yourself."

"I'm sure you're right, Sean." Ryan grinned at his uncle. "I don't think he has engaged in **one **either, I'm thinking hundreds." Remembering the fun they had in the hospital when Nick had to explain BJs to his clueless brother, Ryan settled in for a lesson full of laughs.

As he contemplated an answer, Nick stole a carb-loaded French Fry from his smart-ass nephew. "First off, this isn't an endorsement of the activity. This is just me answering factually."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah we know, purity until marriage, now get on to the juicy part."

"Fair enough," Nick chuckled. "Dating a woman takes a lot of time and energy…not to mention a lot of money. Sometimes, like after pulling a double shift, a guy who hasn't found the right girl to marry just yet wants a little affection without going through the formal dating process. So, he develops this little network of female friends that he can call who will more than likely let him stop by to receive the aforementioned affection, aka 'booty', without taking her to dinner and a movie first."

After digesting the statement and a piece of his fish sandwich, Sean curiously asked, "Is there a secret code phrase, like a password, that you say to alert the female friend that you are calling specifically for her booty?"

"No," Nick managed to answer with a straight face. "You call and act casual. 'Hey, it's Nicky. I was workin' near The Trop today and remembered that fantastic night we spent there and it got me thinkin'…damn it's been a while since I talked to Marissa, I miss her. So, here I am callin' to see how you are'. She answers and then I'd say 'God, it's great to hear your voice again, Baby'. So on and so forth, and about ten minutes in she usually says something like 'Hey, I was just about to watch a movie when you called. Wanna come over and watch it with me?' That's code for 'Come over and I'll make my booty available to you at some point this evening'." Nick smiled at his captivated students. "That's all there is to it, gentleman. You call and have a nice conversation…she invites you over…booty is served."

**Sara's Honda Pilot**

**11:56a.m. **

"What about my booty?" Sara jokingly tormented her husband as she tugged her flip flops on accentuating her deformed pinky toes. "Got any problems with it? Or is your dissatisfaction with my body limited to my pinky toes?"

"I can say with complete confidence…I love every inch of your booty, Honey." Gil pulled into the McDonald's parking lot where Nick had instructed to meet. "There's the infamous motorhome."

"It's huge."

"Of course." Gil quipped, "He's overcompensating."

"Cite your source…unless you're going to say Greg, then I don't want to know."

"Remember that night at my birthday party, the boys stripped down to their underwear to use the Jacuzzi." As Gil parked the car he snickered, "When it's lurking beneath wet boxer briefs, the evidence never lies."

"Kiss me," Sara ordered through a smile. "Before we're around friends and feel too inhibited to let ourselves go."

**The Vartanns – San Marino**

**12:12 p.m. **

Grinning at her BFF, Becca asked for clarification, "How far do you think they'll let us go before they get all freaked about their wives being topless?"

"Ha! After seeing the look on his face when I kissed Carrie, if we left it up to Greg he'd have us coated in whipped cream and licking it off each other."

"I was a lesbian for two weeks in college, so I can make it look authentic."

"Two weeks?" Tawny burst out laughing. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I discovered I really liked boy parts better…except for their brains, and I'm sensitive to latex and various man-made materials, so..."

"Ah! Well, don't worry about me getting squicked, I used to have to lick all sorts of things off chicks on stage nightly…juice from limes was a crowd favorite. Then of course, there were the private bachelor parties. My friend Diamond and I made a fortune doing all sorts of things to each other at those. But you may need to wave a c-note in my face to get me in the motivated. Then again, Greg's been so stressed lately, he deserves a treat. Okay, you lead, I'll follow." Giggling, Tawny reached for the sunscreen and flipped onto her stomach. "Would you do my back, Elphie?"

"Anything for you, Glinda." Laughing, Becca grabbed the tube and sat on the edge of her pal's lounge chair. "Here's another question for us to bond over. When you hated me, what was the worst thing you wished would happen to me?"

"Ooh, tough call," Tawny laughed. "I wished for so many things, even that disease people catch from African monkeys, the one where all their organs melt."

"Ebola."

"Yes!" Tawny confirmed through a huge grin. "That's it. I wanted you to melt into a puddle of Ebola goo with all your designer clothes and jewelry floating in your slimy remains."

"Very creative." Laughing at the visual, Becca said, "I had a much harder time thinking of something bad for you."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't hurt the baby."

"Aww."

"So most of my wishful thinking revolved around horrific disfigurement of your face, boobs and ass."

"Ooh! I hear a door!"

They scrambled to look lusty.

"Hey, Ladies!" Greg called out as he emerged from the house with Vartann a few feet behind. "Butthead and I are back from our booze run!" _Just as I warned Vartann, they're poised to play a joke on us. I knew it! _Waving his Corona, he said, "If it's okay with you, we're gonna knock back a couple and play some foosball."

Surprised by the statement, Becca halted the sensual shoulder rub she was giving Tawny. "We don't have a foosball table."

"We do now!" Tony proudly informed his wife. "Hoj and I stopped at the…you're both topless…and touching." _Sanders was right, they're playing us._

"Isn't life grand?" Greg clanked his beer bottle against his buddy's and took a seat. "Carry on, Ladies_." _He waited for Tony to play the uptight Catholic boy routine they had planned if something like this should occur.

Tony turned his back on the ladies and stepped in front of Greg to block him. "You can't see my wife topless."

"My wife is topless too and no offense, but I think we both know you'd be getting the better deal."

"I heard that, Hoj!" Becca yelled. "It's okay, Honey. Hoj has seen me topless since we were eighteen and his nudist parents allowed me to sunbathe topless in their backyard."

Staring at Greg, Tony said, "Your father has seen my wife's breasts?"

"Most of LA County and all of Europe has seen your wife's breasts," Greg joked. "But every convention attendee from the Ohio Proctology Association has seen Tawny's if that makes you feel any better." Upon hearing his wife crack up, he joined her laughing. "Vartann, you're worse than Stokes. I didn't think anyone could be more uptight than the Texan." When he saw Tony turn around and take a seat he laughed again. "You jocks are so predictably competitive. I knew that would get your ass in that chair." Suddenly he recalled Becca telling him he had an anatomical advantage over her husband and decided a change in venue would be nice. "Hey, how about we drive out to the nude beach and give the uptight Catholic a real lesson in California casualness?"

"Hoj…" Becca broke into a wild grin. "I was only trying to make you feel good about yourself when I told you that you…"

"On second thought…I just remembered that I heard on the radio that the nude beach was closed due to ride tide."

"Do me, next!" Ready to throw her husband over the edge, Becca handed the sunscreen to her friend and stretched out on her back. "Make sure you give the girls a double coat."

"Sure thing, Honey." Going along with the tease, Tawny straddled her friend's hips with stripper flair and did what she used to get paid for…give the men a good show.

When he saw Vartann's mouth drop open, Greg quipped, "Are you finally getting the significance of that I wish they all could be California Girls song, Detective?"

As an inside joke, Becca moaned, "Mmmmmm this is sooooooo good! Better than a whole box of Godiva chocolate truffles!"

"How long are they going to play out this joke?" Tony whispered.

"No clue, but patience is one of my strongest virtues." Greg reclined a little further. "I don't know about you, Dude, but I'm thinking foosball can wait!"

Tony clanked his beer against Greg's. "Great minds think alike."

"Hey, Hoj!" Struggling not to break character, Becca held out her hand._ This should throw them over the edge. _"Toss me the lime from your Corona."

**Paradise, Grissom Style…A Campsite Full of Bugs and Rotting Things **

**2:42 p.m. **

"Want a beer, Gris?" Nick offered as he reached into the cooler for a Fat Tire.

"He can't hear you," Sara replied from the hammock Gil had strung up between two trees. Without removing her nose from her book, she explained. "He's in the Bug Zone. Don't take it personally, though. I could toss my clothes and beg him for action and he wouldn't hear me."

After swallowing a swig, Nick smiled, "That must do a number on your self esteem."

"Is your better half** ever **coming outside?"

"She's inside committing a mortal sin…lathering up with insect repellent."

"Got him!" Sean proudly exclaimed as he presented his beetle in a jar for all to see. "Isn't he beautiful, Dr. Grissom?"

"Oh, Sean." Taking the jar in his hands, Gil beamed, "Gorgeous. Now come over here and check out the larvae on this rotted sparrow."

"Freaks," Ryan coughed into his palm. "The tents are done, Uncle Nick! I put the bug man's tent a good fifty yards away from ours just in case he sleeps with his roaches."

"Terrific." Nick set down his beer. "Next, I'll chop up some of that dead wood for a campfire. You can stack it."

When she saw her friend remove his t-shirt and Ryan promptly copy the action, Sara teased, "Is that testosterone I smell? Seriously, why can't you chop wood with your shirts on? Aren't you afraid of chest splinters?"

Carrie walked out of the trailer with her niece and when she saw her man wielding an axe shirtless, she giggled, "Ooh, I hope I didn't miss the chopping action. That's my favorite part of camping."

Nick winked at Sara. "That's why we take our shirts off…the chicks dig it. You're just in time, Carr." He split the first log. "How's that, Darlin'?"

Raising her glass of Chardonnay, Carrie gave a nod of approval. "Keep chopping, Cowboy. I think it might be a chilly night."

Sean was quick to correct his aunt. "Actually it's only supposed to go down to seventy."

"Shhh." Carrie pressed her finger to her lips. "Let's keep that between us, Sweetie. Just pay attention to your Entomology lesson, it's part of your homeschool lesson plan this week. And don't forget, you have to interview Dr. Grissom, asking him why he decided to become an Entomologist."

"I didn't trust people, Sean," Gil answered as he snapped photos. "So I decided to hang out with bugs instead."

"Uh…" Sara glanced up from her book. "Maybe we could clean up that answer a bit, so you sound less..."

"Creepy?" McKenna blurted. "Oops." Quickly changing the subject she said, "Uncle Nick, when you chop, your birdie tattoo looks like it's flying 'cause the wings move when your arms go up and down."

Nick paused to ask, "Hey, Carr…does the tattoo enhance your wood chopping experience?"

"Oh, yeah." She winked. "When I see that brand on your chest, I know that studly wood chopper is all mine because nobody else has that tat but my man."

**Ely State Prison **

**3:17 p.m. **

"You wanted to see me, Rev?" Hawk Jones, the prison's most gifted tattoo artist asked as he stood in front of Mike's cell.

"I have a special request." From his Bible, Mike removed the photo his brother had given him. "I want this on my chest…right above my heart, and it needs to be** exactly** the same."

Studying the photo of the Phoenix Rising, Hawk nodded, "Whoever did this knows their shit. To do this on the sly…"

"Don't worry." Mike flashed a reassuring grin. "I'll make sure you're amply rewarded for making me happy."

**The Vartann Kitchen…Where Greg and Tony Were Cooking Dinner for Their Women Whom They Felt Deserved Some Extra Special Pampering (for a Reason the Men Had Promised Not to Disclose to Anyone…Ever…Especially Morally Conservative Nick and Carrie, Not That There Is Anything Wrong with Being Morally Conservative)**

**4:41 p.m. **

"Another brew?" Greg queried from his position in front of the open fridge.

"Most definitely." In anticipation of a beer delivery, Tony stopped chopping carrots. "Grab the eggs while you're in there."

"Eggs and beer…sounds like my favorite college breakfast."

"Mine too…minus the eggs." Taking the longneck bottle in his hand, Tony raised it up. "If someone had asked me a month ago if I had anything in common with you, I would have laughed my ass off, but here we are having a fantastic time."

"Nick's my brother, but you're officially my new best friend." Greg lifted his bottle high, "Here's to cold beer, great food, unlimited foosball, stolen penguins and most importantly…our uninhibited pseudo-lesbionic exhibitionist wives!"

"Amen!" Tony vigorously clanked his bottle to his buddy's. "You need to tell me where the nearest Catholic Church is around here, because I don't want to chance driving home on the freeway without absolution."

"I'll convert and go with you, because I took a hot shower and still feel guilty from the pleasure of that guilty pleasure." Greg gulped a third of his beer. "It wasn't exactly the fantasy of my dreams, but it was way more girl on girl action than I ever thought I'd get to witness in my geeky lifetime…without paying professionals. What about you? Ever had two chicks?"

"Are you kidding?" Tony laughed into his longneck. "I went to ASU, remember? The Romans invented the orgy, but Sun Devils keep the art form alive. It's been at least seventeen, eighteen years though. Besides, we're married to Pros, college chicks weren't that skilled, and they were always so trashed they either puked during or right after," he laughed, "not that a little vomit ruined my enjoyment all that much."

Greg grinned, enjoying the 'cool guy' camaraderie. "Not to sound all 'Breakfast Club', but are things going to be different come Monday morning when we see each other in the halls? Or will the jock go back to picking on the geek in front of his cop jock buddies?"

Tony stopped breading chicken and sighed, "Sorry I was such an ass to you in the field all those times. I was a miserable bastard the last six months and you were an easy punching bag, but I hope we can leave that in the past." Ending the seriousness, he grinned, "Because I want us to be friends and more importantly, I want our wives to be friends…close friends." Tony raised his beer and winked. "Don't worry, **Hoj**…from this day out, I've got your back in the field. You won't be taking shit from me or any of the cops working the scene."

"That'll be especially important when Officer Rodgers returns to the field." The thought churned the beer in Greg's stomach.

Seeing the fear in his friend's eyes, Tony confidently said, "Don't worry, Buddy, I'll keep you safe from that bastard, because Becca would kill me if anything happened to you on my watch."

"History repeats itself," Greg wistfully remarked. "Being friends with Becca is what kept me protected from bullies in school. You know, I'm a firm believer that people come into our lives for a reason. Becca saved my life and from what you've told me, I think she saved yours too." Realizing he was slipping into emotional territory he joked, "I think she's a guardian angel disguised as a she-devil."

"There you are!" Tawny marched into the kitchen wearing her bathrobe and huffing, "It took twenty minutes to get all that whipped cream and chocolate syrup out of my hair. I knew I should have washed it instead of falling asleep when we got back to our room and you passed out from bliss-overload. I hope you're happy, Chuckles."

"If I were any happier, I'd be a kid with a key to Santa's workshop." Greg grabbed his wife, frantically kissing her. "All that fun **and **you're my wife. Pinch me!"

Tawny obliged.

"Ow!" Greg backed away. "Sorry about your hair, Princess."

"Are you partying without me?" Becca asked as she strutted into the room wearing her husband's t-shirt over her bikini bottom. "Hey, lover." She slipped her arm around Tawny's waist and kissed her cheek. "Miss me?"

"Mmmmm….you smell soooooo good." Tawny teased the guys by sniffing Becca's neck. "Is that honeysuckle, Baby?"

Sautéing breaded fillets, Tony warned, "Ladies, unless you like your dinner burned, you'll have to stop that."

**Hell…According to Carrie, Who was Sickened by the Sight of Three Ginormous Dead Fish with Their Eyes Still Intact and Shocked by the News That It Was Her Job to Clean Them**

**5:08 p.m. **

"Why do **I **have to clean those disgusting things!" Carrie shrieked. "Because I'm a woman!"

"No, gender has nothin' to do with it." Nick set down his fishing rod. "It's an unwritten rule that whoever doesn't go fishing, has to clean 'em. I gave you equal opportunity, Miss Equal Rights. I asked you if you wanted to go fishin' with us and you said you'd rather stay here. But hey…since I love you so much, when you get 'em cleaned, I'll grill 'em up, so you don't have to do the cookin' too."

Standing next to his uncle, Ryan cracked, "My mom always cleans the fish like a **real **woman…without **whining**."

"Oh really?" Carrie scoffed at her nephew, "Well, I'm going to clean them like an **empowered** woman…by **delegating**. Sean! Homeschool Science project time!" When the boy came running, she pointed to the stinky fish. "Today's lesson…dissection. For each fish, I want you to removed the entire skeletal mass and then lop off its head and tail, leaving the rest of the flesh intact. Preserve the skeleton and when you get home, you can complete the project by identifying the bones. Bring the flesh to me in twenty minutes."

"Sure thing, Aunt Carrie!" Sean picked up the bucket and took off. "Dr. Grissom! I have a new project!"

With a satisfied smirk plastered on her face, Carrie turned to Nick. "The fish will be ready for fryin' in twenty, Cowboy." Before sauntering away, she blew her man a kiss. "Love you too!"

"Just as I suspected," Ryan declared, "Homeschooling sucks. I'm glad I go to Trinity, even if it does mean dealing with Lindsay Willows."

**The Willows/Brown Household**

**5:22 p.m. **

On her way to the pool, Lindsay couldn't help but notice that Celine was climbing up the wood slats to the treehouse in Sean's yard. _Maybe she won't see me if I…oh, she saw me_. "Uh…hi." She waved, the casual wave of someone who saw an acquaintance on the street. _If she doesn't wave back, I'll just go in the house and…darn, she waved back_.

"Thank you for the clothes and toiletries," Celine said loudly enough to hear her from the treehouse, where she was peering through the slats. "I promised Sean I'd say thank you."

_Cool, Wendy remembered to tell Sean I brought the bag over._ "Uh…" Feeling weird about yelling back and forth, Lindsay held up her index finger. "Give me a sec." After setting down her pool stuff on a lounge chair, she hurried over to her neighbor's yard and walked to the base of the tree. "You're welcome. I uh…well…" Looking up at the plain girl who was looking down at her, she never would have guessed it was the Paris Hilton wannabe she loathed.

"Do you want to come up?"

"Uh…" _Say no!_ "Okay."

Celine moved away from the entrance and took a seat in one of the bean bag chairs the family had in the cozy little house. "I like it up here."

"I've only been up here once," Lindsay remarked as she crawled through the opening. "It's cool."

"Yeah."

The mortal enemies stared at each other.

_What to say? What to say!_ Lindsay took a seat in one of the unoccupied bean bag chairs. "Sucks having your dad die, huh?"

"What did you just say?" Celine bolted up from her seat. "Get out!"

"No, sorry! I didn't mean that like I'm a bitch!" Lindsay backpedaled. "I meant that as a person who knows it sucks to have her dad die, because mine did!"

"Oh." Celine gulped down the lump in her throat. "Right." She took a seat. "I forgot."

"That's why I wanted to bring you the bag of stuff…"

"I thought you did it to impress Sean."

"Well…uh…" Lindsay offered a smile and a confession. "A little bit, yeah."

"You have horrible taste in clothes," Celine remarked without apology. "But fantastic taste in boys."

"Thanks…uh, I think."

"Sorry." The depressed teen said as she lowered her head. "For being so mean to you at Butterfield. I was such a bitch."

"Yep."

"So many people are being so nice to me…most of them are friends of yours or your family, and so…I just wanted to say that."

"Apology accepted." Lindsay replied without hesitation. "Now I'll just be mad at you for mocking my fashion sense." She extended her right hand. "Not enemies?" Jumping straight to 'friends' seemed a bit too much.

"Not enemies," Celine answered while shaking that girl's badly manicured hand. "Would you like to use some of my cuticle remover? Carrie gave me this great nail care set."

"You're mocking my cuticles!" Lindsay glanced down at her fingers. "Oh, yeah, I guess they are pretty bad."

"We could do our toes too," Celine suggested with a hint of enthusiasm. "I mean…unless you were doing something else tonight. I could run into the house and get everything."

Lindsay stood up, careful not to bang her head on the top of the treehouse like she had the first time she had been up there. "Just let me tell my mom where I'll be. Hey, while I'm home, I'll grab my portable DVD player and we can watch a movie while we're doing our nails."

"Okay." Celine hurried for the exit. "Not a sad movie," she said when her feet reached the wood slats.

Remembering what it felt like to be maxed out on sadness, Lindsay flashed a reassuring smile, "Definitely a comedy."

**Author's Notes: **

And I definitely hope there was some comedy in this chappie for you! I think Nick's plan to keep Carrie's mind off the baby is working like a charm and he's getting some practice being the daddy of three one day :D No, that's not a hint that Wendy and Paul will be killed in a car wreck and Nick and Carrie will get the kids…KJT talked me out of that storyline six months ago! She had no problem letting me kill Charlie, she thought he was an ass. In case you're wondering, she's given the green light to kill Mike, should the urge strike me one day LOL

This chapter had more San Marino antics in it, the next one focuses on the Campers and other happenings, including a Gris/Sean scene that some have been asking for.

Sooooooo, tucked in amidst the bliss, Mike had a cameo, but there were other happenings in the chapter that had plot significance to dear old Mikey. The new alliance between Greg and Vartann for example. Look for things to be sticky (and not in the whipped cream and chocolate way!) for the Detective, since he's a cop and Mike's ex-friend, who now has very close ties with the CSIs. Yeah, he's not in the story just because I think he's eye candy! LOL that's why Drew's in the story.

The Becca and Tawny scenes brought resolution to a few things floating around for a while and showed that Becca can actually be mature every once in a while. I'm guessing more than a few people will like that she called Tawny on her interaction with Drew. My husband cheered her on there (and when she asked for the lime LOL!) because he doesn't like Drew and Tawny's casual comfiness with each other some times.

**Thanks to: **

KJT for editing until the minute she left on holiday!

Rojaji, Michelle, Deb, Lisa, guineverekay, maeve, EyerishEyes, Chelsea, and Celia for signing the guestbook and to geeklove2005 and mrose for the Fic Rec on YTDAW! I really appreciated the comments during a very hectic week!

**Next Chapter:** Grissom tells a campfire ghost story while the folks in San Marino get a little spooked. **Posting:** Thursday September 7 because it's a holiday weekend.

**Maggs **


	16. Chapter 16

**Laws of Motion – Book 3  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 16**

**Monday – October 3, 2005  
****Crime Lab Locker Room **

**6:40 am**

"Sanders!" Nick called out in surprise. "You're here early."

As he sat retying his worn blue Puma sneakers, Greg replied, "My boss is a hard ass, so I thought I'd suck up by getting some work done before his annoyingly mandatory morning meeting." Looking up, he deadpanned, "Oh…I thought that you were Archie." Then he laughed. "Did ya miss me this weekend, Bro?"

"**No." **Nick opened his locker.

"How was your weekend?"

"Real fun. I wanted to take Carrie's mind off losin' the baby, so we took Sean, Ryan and Kenna campin' and I asked the Grissoms to join us." He smiled. "It worked, she had a great time. We all did, even Flash and Binda were buds by the end."

"I'm sure Gris was in bug heaven in the woods."

"Totally. Him and Sean…"

"**He **and Sean."

"**You** and Sean are both annoying with your grammar correction BS."

"You want to know how my weekend was, Jocko?" Bursting at the seams, Greg stood up, shut his locker and for the first time ever, one upped Nick, "I got drunk, broke the law, bonded with a buddy, did a little surfing, watched two **gorgeous** and deliciously naked chicks get it on, had risqué sex, won a foosball marathon, got wasted to celebrate, played strip poker and since the girls lost – was treated to a live version of Girls Gone Wild, enjoyed a little sexual relations, went for a midnight skinny dip to rinse the chocolate sauce off my body, then passed out naked on a pool lounge chair holding a Corona and a bag of Doritos." After a gulp of air he sweetly said, "Dude…it was the college weekend I always wanted and never had! **Finally**, I was in with the party crowd and just as I always suspected…it **rocked! **That was one of the best weekends of my life."

"What?" Dumbfounded, Nick queried, "I thought you went to San Marino for the Dwyer funeral?"

"Yeah." Greg's bright smile filled the dimly lit locker room. "Charlie would have beenso proud of me for hanging loose on his funeral weekend."

"Californians," Nick muttered. Then, as his co-worker walked out of the room snickering, he yelled, "Hey, Frat Boy! Did you really break the law!"

"It's okay, not only didn't they press charges, Charlie's mom gave me a free ten year membership to Wildfire for being a bad boy."

**The Blakes **

**7:00 am**

"Lindsay!" Sean rushed across the lawn to meet his before-school running partner. "You're not going to believe it! This weekend, I did something really, really bad!"

"That's funny, because I did something really, really good." Seeing her friend's excitement, she offered, "You go first."

When they started jogging, Sean said, "Dr. Grissom had this great idea to tell a ghost story."

"I'm sure it wasn't hard for him to come across creepy."

_Sitting around the roaring campfire that Nick had built with the boys, Gil spookily asked, "Does anyone want to hear a scary story?" He had waited until McKenna was asleep in the motorhome to make the offer. _

"_You can try to scare me," Ryan said as he stuffed another marshmallow onto his stick. "But you won't." _

_Carrie scurried over to sit with Nick, who was holding his arms open. "Ready!" Then she turned around and nibbled on his earlobe before whispering a secret. _

"_What about you, Sean?" Gil queried in his creepiest voice. "Would you rather go inside with your sister?" _

"_Uh…no…of course not." The quivering teen sat a little taller. "I'm old enough to handle a scary story." _

"_You better have an extra pair of shorts ready, Bro," Ryan snickered. _

"_Very well then." Gil took a seat behind Sara and coaxed her to lean back against his chest so he could wrap his arms around her and murmur in her ear. _

"_I thought you were telling as**cary **story, not a love story," Ryan groaned. "Enough lovey-dovey stuff already." _

_Gil immediately obliged the impatient boy. "About a year ago, I was called out to this camping area to process a case…a grisly murder. A young teenage Boy Scout was found dead with a spear in his chest and his head three feet away." _

"_Gil!" Carrie panicked, "I'm sorry, but I don't think this is appropriate for thirteen year olds." _

"_Carr…" Nick snuggled her closer. "They're not kids anymore, they can handle it. These are the kind of stories guys tell each other when they're on scout trips and stuff. They need the practice." He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "It's cool…really, just relax." _

"_Oh…okay." Carrie buried her head in Nick's chest. "Sorry for interrupting." _

_Staring at Sean, Gil continued. "The Troop Leader said the boy had gone missing on a night hike when he left the group to go to the bathroom. They heard something like a pained animal howling and then the boy's frantic scream. When they ran toward the scream they saw a large figure running off and found the scout's backpack dripping with fresh blood." Lowering his voice to a frightful pitch, he said, "When I was processing the body, I saw claw marks and found both human and non-human hair on his bug-infested corpse." _

"_Uh…" Sean scrambled to get up. "I um…have to go to the bathroom."_

"_Don't go inside!" Nick warned. "You'll wake up Kenna. Use a tree like a real man." _

_Sean started walking out of the clearing. "Don't wait for me, keep telling the story!"_

_Ryan made chicken noises and flapped his arms. "Told you he couldn't handle it." _

_Gil shifted his gaze to Ryan. "When I was processing, a park ranger came over and told me that over the years, campers had reported a strange creature…some described it as half-wolf, half-man. This creature had been seen running on his hind legs through the forest wielding a deadly sharp spear and howling and grunting." He gripped Sara tighter. "The Boy Scout wasn't the first fatality either...over the past five years, **three** teenage boys have gone missing in this area." _

"_Nice going, Uncle Nick," Ryan glared at him. "You brought us to a murder zone." _

"_I didn't know," Nick replied in a voice heavy with concern. Pulling Carrie closer still, he gulped. "Why didn't you tell me, Gris?" _

"_Because I didn't realize this was the place until I was here and then I had a great idea." In an authentically maniacal voice Gil said, "I thought maybe since the creature likes teenage boys, we could catch him if we used Ryan and Sean as bait." _

"_What!" Ryan blared. "I knew you were a psycho!" _

"_We could tie them to trees and hide," Gil excitedly explained as he pulled a length of rope from behind his back. "We could hang some of those steaks we have in the fridge so the creature smells blood." _

"_You're nuts, Gris!" Nick yelled. "I'm not letting you use my nephews as bait!" _

_Suddenly a creature's howl cut through the night. _

"_Looks like we won't have to tie anyone to a tree after all." Gil's cackle filled the forest along with Flash's howl. He had the dog tied to a tree waiting to play his role. "Sean's already out there." _

_The howl got louder and when Sean's wail pierced the air, Ryan jumped to his feet and screamed like a little girl. "Save him, Uncle Nick!" _

_Just as planned, Sean came running from the trees dripping with ketchup. "Help! It's trying to kill me!" _

"Are you trying to kill me!" Lindsay asked as she doubled over with laughter. "Please tell me you got that on video."

"Yep, Aunt Carrie planned and secretly taped the whole thing because she wanted to teach Ryan a lesson after he scared McKenna with a non-poisonous snake." Proudly, Sean announced, "She even got a close up of the pee stain on his jeans."

"You have to let me take that to Trinity on show and tell day," Lindsay joked. "It's about time that jock was taught a lesson."

**BPAC **

**7:55 am**

Just as they had planned the previous afternoon when they were scheming to expose Drew as a luster and settle things once and for all, Tawny showed up for work wearing a low-cut, tight red dress ten before the boss's punctual eight a.m. daily start time.

"You look sinfully good, Darling," Becca wistfully remarked.

"Really? I gained another two pounds, which would explain why I felt huge all weekend." Tawny patted her belly. "I felt like every girl who didn't know me at the club just thought I was fat. Those bitches were giving me that 'she shouldn't be wearing that' stare."

"Oh please, you'll probably even look gorgeous while giving birth." Becca fiddled with her friend's hair. "During your next therapy session, I think you should discuss how your body image is directly correlated to your self-esteem and develop a strategy with your therapist for coping with your pregnancy weight gain so you don't end up depressed."

"Can you write that down what you said so I can just hand it to Dr. M?"

"Sure thing, girlfriend."

After fluffing her boobs, Tawny took a seat on the edge of Drew's desk, right next to her newest BFF. "Chuckles was too cute this morning. He couldn't wait to go to work and tell Nick about his Frat Boy weekend and he was hoping for a homicide so he'd get to hang with Tony in the field."

"Oh my god, Tony was positively** glowing** last night. He said he hadn't had that much fun in years."

"Greg is **still **thanking me for all the naughtiness. He even said he'll do the laundry all month." She giggled, "So we definitely need to do it again on their next weekend off, because I don't feel like cleaning the bathrooms for a while."

Becca winked, "I'll buy some edible body mousse. What's your favorite flavor?"

"Strawberry or mango is fine with me."

"While our antics were definitely Tony's favorite part of the weekend, he had a really great time buddying around with Hoj." Reaching over, Becca moved one of Tawny's spaghetti straps off her shoulder. "I give him a neck and shoulder massage every evening, and last night there was** zero** tension in that man's muscles. Some nights he comes home from work with knots the size of baseballs."

"They see some bad stuff in the field. It's really hard mentally and physically."

"Yeah, and…ooh! Here comes loverboy! Pout your ruby red lips, girlfriend."

With the Wall Street Journal tucked under his arm, Drew strolled in the office holding his briefcase and a small Godiva shopping bag. "Morning…" As he removed his Ray Bans, his eyes focused on Tawny, who was wearing his favorite devil red dress. "…Ladies. Uh, what are you two doin' here an hour early?"

"Morning, Drew," they sang like a couple of giddy teenage girls.

"We have a problem," Becca announced.

"What kind of…" Drew cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from Tawny's chest. "…problem?"

"There's a rat in these new BPAC offices you rented for us," Tawny answered. "It's been scurrying all over the place."

"A rat?"

"**A big one**," clarified Becca. "And we want him caught."

"Well, no worries, Ladies." Flashing a Texas-sized smile, Drew set down his things, placed his suit jacket in the closet next to his office tie collection and said, "Just show me where the little bastard is and I'll nab him for ya."

"Right this way," Becca said in a breathy voice as she sauntered out of the office with Tawny on her heels. "We saw him hovering around Tawny's desk recently. I think he's hiding in the piles of donation boxes we stored in here. "

As Drew lifted the first box full of art supplies, Becca said, "Wait…you have a meeting this morning, I don't want you to ruin your shirt. There's paint and stuff in those boxes. You should take it off."

"Right." He set down the box and worked open the buttons on his shirt. "Good thing Carrie's not here, she always gets tense when I take my shirt off." He handed it to Tawny. "Thanks, CC."

Becca coughed.

"Ah, ah, ah." Tawny waved her finger. "No nicknames, remember. I'll go stick this in your office."

Laughing, Drew returned to lifting boxes. "Sorry. Old habits are hard to break." _Seein' you holding my shirt made me think of the past._

"I think we're getting close to finding him," Becca groaned. Then, when she saw Tawny return with a Godiva chocolate, she struggled not to laugh.

"Mmmm these truffles are soooooooo good. I hope you don't mind that I snatched one, Drew."

"Not at all. Eat as many as you want."

Becca mouthed behind Drew's back 'so you get nice and fat'. "I'm going to go grab Starbucks for us to celebrate the capture. Be back in a while!"

"Ooh! There he is!" Tawny dropped to her knees beside Drew and grabbed his shoulder. "Look over here!"

When he turned, Drew found himself an inch away from Tawny. "Uh…" His eyes floated south for a glance at her cleavage. "Where?"

"He's not in my chest, I know that for a fact."

"Sorry." Grinning, Drew raised his gaze, "It's hard not to look when they're right there."

"You're still attracted to me!" Tawny blurted. "Don't bother lying. I've seen it in your eyes lately…among other places. Like the other day when we you called me Farrah." Her eyes shifted lower. "And right now."

After a quick check of the door, he heatedly answered, "C'mon…I'd have to have brain damage not to be attracted to you in that dress, especially while I have my shirt off two inches from your breasts. Why are you wearing that dress here anyway? You **know** it was my favorite. Are you comin' on to me?"

"No, I wanted to test you."

"Set me up to fail is more like it." Suddenly it all made sense. "I'm the rat, aren't I?" He huffed, "Just because I think you're hot in that dress doesn't mean I want to cheat on my wife, no more than you thinkin' I look hot with my shirt off makes you ready to cheat on Greg."

"I never said you look…" When she saw him roll his eyes, she snipped, "Fine, but the problem is, you keep flirting with me, and other people, like Becca, are noticing."

"If I'm bein' flirty with you, it's because you're bein' flirty with me."

"Not on purpose!"

"Well me either."

"We have to stop."

"I agree."

"Good." She shoved her hands on her hips.

"Good." He mimicked her, stuffing his hands on his hips as well.

"No more flirting!" Tawny demanded.

"None!"

After twenty seconds of intense staring, Tawny squeaked, "Are you feeding me chocolate so I'll get fat and you'll find me unattractive?"

"What?" He laughed from the belly like it was the most absurd idea he'd ever heard.

"Are you!"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe you!" She shoved him hard.

"I think it's only making your breasts bigger though," he chuckled. "I'm sorry. I try not to feel anything, I really do. I focus on the fact that you're pregnant with Greg's kids and that things at home are really goin' well with Lissa, but it doesn't work. My mind still wanders. So, I'm hopin' that when you're really showin' this feeling will finally disappear because it's physically triggered. It only happens when I see you. It's not like I fantasize about you leavin' Greg and me leavin' Lissa so we can run off together. Men are visual creatures by nature and I'm a red-blooded guy. Hell, I got a little hot watchin' my lesbian sister kiss her girlfriend."

"Seriously?"

"Shamefully, yes."

Sighing she said, "I should quit BPAC."

"No, c'mon, I don't want you to quit." Feeling like an idiot, he said, "This is stupid, we're not teenagers, we can control our hormones. And if you quit, everyone will wonder why and get suspicious, because everyone knows you're happy here. If Lissa asked me about it, she'd probably see it in my eyes and you'd act nervous when Greg asked you."

"True."

"And you like workin' here and it's a great job for you, because you're learnin' a lot from Becca and Carrie."

"I really do love it." Tawny smiled. "Okay, I'll stay, but we have to change some things."

"Like you don't wear that dress or anything like it ever again."

"I promise." Her smile widened. "And let's make the office a Godiva free zone."

"Deal."

"And the nickname thing…"

"I promise I'll try harder." He flashed a reassuring smile. "It'll work."

"I hope so, because I feel really bad. Becca and I talked about it. I know I like the attention. She's says it's because of a Daddy issue and because I'm insecure about being pregnant and becoming unattractive for the first time in my life, but…my point is, I know it's been just as much my fault as yours, so…"

"Honestly, I think it's just one of these things that seems like it exists, but really doesn't. You know…because we know it's so forbidden, it's building into this intense feeling, but if we actually tried it, the reality would be that it's nothin' special. It wouldn't be as good as we remember because we're not mentally attracted to each other anymore, because we're both deeply committed to our spouses."

"You're right."

"Yeah." His gaze fell to Tawny's ruby red lips. "I'm sure if I kissed you right now, we wouldn't feel a thing."

"Me too."

"I'm sure we'd bust a gut laughing afterwards for gettin' so tweaked about this," he said while rising to his feet and extending his hand.

"Totally," Tawny slipped her hand in Drew's, so he could help her to her feet. "I'm so glad we got that off our chests."

"Chests."

They burst out laughing.

"See…" Drew reassured, "just like I said, we're laughing off the silliness of the whole thing."

"So, the feeling's gone?" she queried, while conscious that he was still holding her hand.

"No, not at all," he admitted in a voice raw with honesty. "I really wish it would disappear." His tone growing seriously, Drew said, "I think I should…"

"Try kissing me to make the feeling go away." She meant for it to sound like a question, but omitted the required inquisitive lilt.

Their eyes locked, Drew whispered, "I…I was gonna say I should get out of here and put my shirt back on, but if you think it will help…end it." Grabbing her face, he pulled her mouth to his, kissing her hard, like he used to when they reunited after spending time apart.

A minute later, when her back bumped against the wall, Tawny panicked that he was about to take it further. Grabbing his shoulders, she broke the ravenous kiss and breathlessly pleaded, "Stop…please…"

"What the hell!" Jumping back, he yelled, "Why'd you kiss me back! It was supposed to be **un**enjoyable so I'd stop thinkin' about how good it used to be!" Panting, he stood gaping at her, hating how much he wanted to kiss her again. "Dammit!"

"How was I supposed to find it **un**enjoyable when you were kissing me like you just found out that you had twenty-four hours to live and I was the one person on the planet you wanted to spend time with before dying!"

"It felt that way, because it really was the last time I'd ever have with you! I was goin' for closure, remember? And you know my personality, I give everything one hundred and ten percent!"

"I'll give you closure!" Tawny pointed to the door. "Get out!" Straightening her dress she yelled, "Go! Now!"

"I'm goin'!"

"No! Wait!"

"What!" He whirled around.

Tawny rushed over with a tissue. "Lipstick!" Frantically she wiped the smudges.

"Thank you."

After wiping her mouth too she yelled, "Out!" Tossing the tissue at the trash bin, she dropped into her office chair. _Kiss to make it go away. Duh! That's as stupid as me sending Greg to San Marino to sleep with Becca and look how well that turned! What the hell is wrong with me!_ She dropped her head onto her desk to wallow in guilt before calling Dr. Myers, but her wallowing was cut short by the sound of Lissa's cheery voice.

"Surprise!"

After stuffing the final piece of his crisp white dress shirt in his pants, Drew dashed to his office door. "Liss?" His heart pounded in his chest. "What are you doin' here, Darlin'? Didn't you have an appointment with Irving at eight?" The gym was only a few minutes from the new offices. "You're late."

"He called and asked if we could bump it to…" Her eyes focused on a red smudge next to his first closed button. "Honey, you have a stain on your shirt." She moved closer to study it. "Uh…it looks like lipstick." She glanced up. "Not my shade."

"What?"

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Tawny busy at work in the glass walled office down the hall. The bright red of her husband's ex-lover's dress caught her eye. "I thought you said everyone else comes in at nine?"

"I asked her to come in because we're starting a big project, and…" Before he could finish, Lissa was striding down the hallway with purpose.

"Mornin', Tawny!"

With a death grip on her pen, Tawny glanced up. "Hey! I didn't hear you come in. How's it going? Love your hair that way." Every muscle in her body tensed and she continued to overtalk. "You're dressed for the gym. Are you on your way to see Irving? Tell him I said hi. Did you know that Sofia's moving in with him? Isn't that great! I think it's great. They make such a nice couple."

The sight of a tissue covered in red lipstick on the floor caught the frantic wife's eye and she bent down to pick up. "Have a little problem with you makeup this morning?" Her pulse soared when she focused on girl's barren lips.

"Yeah, I caught a glimpse of me in the glass and thought that shade me look like a clown." _A fool is more like it! I'm gonna die right here._ "So I grabbed a tissue and wiped it off."

"Really." Lissa dropped the tissue into the trash. "Care to explain how your lipstick got on my husband's shirt?"

"Uh…" Tawny stalled, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Blondie," Lissa snarled. "Drew has a stain of the same color red as that lipstick and that sexy little number you're wearing. You bitch. You kissed him, didn't you?"

"Uh…I…I think…"

"Darlin'!" Drew hurried over waving a file. "I figured it out. Look! Tawny handed me this file and it had lipstick on it. I musta got it on my finger and I touched my shirt when she told me I had left a button undone this mornin'. Remember…I was rushin' out of the house. Remember?"

"Sorry!" Tawny squealed as adrenaline surged through her veins. "I didn't wash my hands after wiping off my lipstick. I hope your shirt isn't ruined." _Now I'm a liar and a cheat. _

"I realize this looks kinda funny, Sweetheart," Drew calmly said, "but it's one of those kooky misunderstandings. We're not even alone, Becca's here too."

Glancing around, Lissa snapped, "I don't see Becca."

"She's…" Miraculously, Becca strolled into the office carrying a tray of Starbucks just in time. "…out gettin' coffee."

"Coffee's here! Oh…hey, Lissa. If I knew you were coming, I would have ordered you something."

Lissa's stomach churned as she stared at Tawny. "So, I was wrong about what happened?"

"Y…yes."

Lowering her gaze, Lissa choked out, "I feel really awful for what I said to you. I hope you'll forgive me."

"No sweat," Tawny sweetly replied. "After everything that's happened, it's totally understandable." _Not to mention true! Oh my God, I hate me right now. **She** feels bad! We made **her** feel bad when…I'm gonna hurl. _

Checking her watch, Lissa said, "If you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with Irving."

"I'll walk you out, Darlin'."

"No, thank you." When she reached the doorway of Tawny's office, Lissa asked, "Becca…why are you and Tawny here so early this mornin'?"

Sensing there was something odd going on, she parroted, "Why are Tawny and I here so early this morning?" When she saw Drew mouth 'big project' she said, "We're working on a big project."

Lissa continued out the door without uttering another word and as soon as the door shut, Tawny reached for her trash bin and threw up her chocolate truffle.

"Are you okay!" Drew rushed forward.

"Stay…right there!" She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Yeah, okay." Becca set her co-workers' coffees on Tawny's desk. "Whatever that was about, I don't want to know." Clutching her latte, she hurried for the door. "I'll be in my office."

"Oh my God! That felt horrible. How did you lie to before and not die from the shame!"

"I didn't have to lie before, remember? She told me to go sleep with someone else. I just didn't share the details. If I had to lie to her all those months, I would have stroked out long ago."

"I feel lower than shit on a shoe!" Tawny clutched her head with both hands. "Five minutes sooner…"

"Don't…don't even think it. If I think about that, I'll die of a heart attack right here and then my brother and your husband will show up to process the place and find your DNA on my tongue and your prints on my chest." Drew grabbed his coffee with a trembling hand. "Holy shit." He took a sip, wishing it was whisky. "Well, there is some good news…"

"What could possibly be** good**!" she asked before hurling a second time.

"How about I get you a Sprite from the…"

"No!" she barked. "Just tell me the god damn good news and then beat it!"

"You know how when you have the hiccups, if someone gives you a really good scare, they stop?" Clutching his coffee, he headed for the door. "Well, after that scare, the feeling's gone and I'm a hundred and ten percent confident it's never comin' back."

"Good!" After popping in an Altoid, Tawny marched out of her office. "Becca! That's the last time I listen to your stupid advice! Confront the situation head-on, my ass! No wonder Greg always got into trouble hanging out with…" She clutched the wall. "Uh…"

When he saw Tawny stumbling, Drew rushed into the hall.

"Don't…touch…" Before finishing her thought, she fainted in Drew's arms.

"Oh my God!" The sight of Tawny's limp body sent Becca into a panic. "What's wrong!"

**Crime Lab **

**8:22 am **

"Good news, Greggo!" Nick walked into the Layout Room waving a slip. "DB in an abandoned house on the outskirts of town. Your frat brother Vartann is already on his way. I have to take you, because Sara, Jas and Sof are otherwise occupied."

"Awesome!" Greg yanked off his gloves and tossed them in the trash. "The day's off to a great start."

"Not for the vic," Nick commented as they started down the hall. "Gunshot wound to the head."

**Mercy General – Las Vegas **

**8:58 am **

"Did she hit her head when she fell?" Dr. Sameena Puri queried as she check Tawny's eyes.

"No," Drew quietly replied. "I caught her just in time."

"Are you sure the babies are okay?" Tawny squeaked as she clutched Drew's hand tighter. "Because I feel really weird."

"Two perfect heartbeats on the ultrasound." The doctor clicked off her light. "You told the nurse that you didn't eat anything for breakfast except a chocolate truffle, Mrs. Sanders. That caused a rapid change in your blood sugar, then you experienced intense anxiety over seeing a rat. You were already woozy from the blood sugar issue when the anxiety affected your blood pressure, that's why you passed out. You need to take better care of yourself." Then she looked at the relieved man. "And you need to make sure your wife is eating a healthy breakfast in the morning. The father's responsibilities don't end with insemination."

"I'm not her husband, I'm just her co-worker."

"Sorry," the doctor replied as she typed into the computer. "With the way you were holding her and how you looked so concerned, I just assumed you were." Then she noticed the screen said the patient would be paying cash and her suspicion grew. "Wow, my co-workers would step over my body in the corridor; you must really be a tight group."

Drew released Tawny's hand. "Yeah."

"Good luck with the pregnancy." When she got to the curtain, the doctor scolded, "Remember to be more responsible, Mrs. Sanders. Life isn't just about you anymore."

When the doctor left, Tawny frantically whispered, "Is she trying to make me pass out again! She suspects something."

"She was talkin' about you not eatin' a healthy breakfast is all." Pulling up a chair, Drew softly said, "Has anything changed? Are you ready to pack your bags and leave Greg?"

"God no."

"See." Drew pushed out a smile. "It meant nothin'. We're human, Tawny. Laughin' and havin' fun caused a momentary lapse in judgment. The important thing is, as soon as it happened we backed off, right? That's a good sign, because back in the day, after kissin' like that, we would have been undressed two seconds later. "

"I still feel horrible," she admitted while staring at the Pulse-Ox monitor. "I can't imagine going home and looking Greg in the eyes."

"Hey!" Becca breezed in. "Here's that bran muffin the nurse suggested. Is everything okay with the babies?" she nervously asked when she saw Tawny's troubled expression.

"Everything's great," the guilt-ridden woman replied as tears streamed from her eyes.

"Becca…" Drew glanced up and took a risk. "In all the times you've been with Greg since he's married Tawny, there's been at least one moment where old feelings took over for just a sec and you two said or did something that wasn't the best idea, right? Be honest."

"Uh…" Thinking of at least six, she replied, "What exactly are you going to do with this information?"

"I'm gonna make Tawny feel a little less guilty about something stupid we did that has no long-term significance."

"Oh my god!" She moved closer. "Did you guys kiss when I went to Starbucks! I wondered what happened to her lipstick. Tongue or…"

"Becca!" Tawny cried, "For crying out loud! This was partly your fault anyway!"

"Yeah, I guess making him lose the shirt while you were dressed like a hottie and then leaving you alone together was a bad idea in hindsight."

"That was your idea?" Drew huffed. "Then you really need to help me out here."

"Please stop crying, Glinda, it's bad for the bambinos. This probably only happened because you were still in party girl mode from this weekend and feeling insecure about your body." When Drew pleaded with his eyes, she caved, "Okay, yes, I'll answer your question…when Hoj was out in San Marino helping his dad move and we were flying high from some really good weed, we had a momentary lapse in judgment that resulted in an almost kiss to see if there were any feelings still there and get closure." She laughed, "Two seconds from a lip lock we realized that was a really retarded idea, not something we really wanted, and Tony would kill him if he found out. So, we laughed it off and returned to watching guy porn, toking, and eating cold pizza. I think that moment is what gave us closure."

"Guy porn?" Tawny and Drew both said.

"**That's** the part you focused on!" Becca chuckled. "See…like us, you just wanted closure. Now you have it and you'll be chilled around each other like Hoj and me. Feel better, Glinda?"

Tawny nodded and wiped her tears. "About everything except Greg secretly watching guy porn."

"Don't knock it 'til you try it. It's hilarious, and watching it doesn't mean Hoj is bi." To make her friend laugh, Becca said, "Although…when we were skinny dipping, he really did seem to enjoy **hangin'** with Tony, didn't he? Come to think of it, Tony was really into him too. Uh oh."

**3 Black Hill Canyon Drive**

**9:12 am **

"Hoj!" Vartann boisterously greeted his buddy from the other side of the tape. "I was just telling Officer Bundy here that **you **are a party animal."

Greg gushed from the attention in front of Bundy, one of the muscle-bound cops that liked to give him a hard time. As promised, Tony kept his word and treated him like a buddy in public too. "Dude…keep it down, I'm still recovering."

"Don't worry, I checked his BAC," Nick half-joked to the cop staring at Greg. "He's clean."

"This way, gentlemen." Tony motioned to follow him into the house, which was situated in a desolate ten acre plot. "Someone's been running cocaine through here, but other than that, it's just your typical cluttered shit hole. The call came in on the anonymous tip line…disguised voice, maybe Archie can get something out of the tape."

"So, are we lookin' at a deal gone wrong?" Nick asked.

"That's not the vibe I'm getting," Tony commented as he walked through the open door. "The vic looks like a hayseed who is on vacation from selling insurance in Topeka. No offense to your Kansas-born wife, Sanders, because there's nothing offensive about her."

"Nope, she's perfect," Greg chuckled while pulling on gloves. "But you know that for a fact after this weekend."

"What exactly did the four of you do in San Marino?" Nick finally asked when his curiosity got the best of him. "Sanders has been glowin' all morning. You better not have gotten high again, that's all I have to say, because your 'no-test' window due to the mandatory pot-smoking incident in the basement slams closed in a few weeks, and…"

"Chill out, Stokes." Vartann assured, "The only thing he got high on was life and Corona. He wouldn't even do tequila shots with me."

Nick returned to snapping photos. "Good boy, Greggo."

"No, he definitely wasn't a good boy," Vartann cracked. "Anyway, back to the vic. Look at the guy. He's a fifty-something geek with a wedding ring and a shirt that says 'Number One Grandpa' covering his big belly. Sure, maybe he had a craving, but to end up in a hard core drug stop like this?"

"What's the ETA on a coroner?" Nick asked as he carefully fished for the guy's wallet. "Get a bag ready, Greggo."

"I called it in, but no one's called or showed." Vartann checked his watch. "I'll radio again after you get settled."

"Got it." Nick opened the wallet, "You were close, Vartann. Sam Chelton, fifty-eight, Dubuque, Iowa." He held up a business card. "Life Insurance salesman."

"I'm so good it's scary," Vartann boasted. "But Becca already told you that, right, Hoj?"

"She didn't have to tell me, Dude," Greg laughed. "I heard her moaning."

"Seriously," Nick glanced up at his laughing co-workers. "Either shut the hell up or let me in on the jokes." When they quieted, his disappointment showed. "I was kinda hopin' you'd share."

"Can't." Vartann stuffed a stick of gum in his mouth. "What happens in San Marino, stays in San Marino, right, Hoj?"

"That's right."

The detective headed for the front door. "I'll step out and get an ETA on the coroner."

"Sorry, Bro," Greg held open the evidence bag. "We promised our wives we wouldn't tell."

"Oh, now that just makes my imagination run wild," Nick confessed as he returned to searching the wallet.

"I know!" Greg rejoiced, "For once I'm the guy with the hush-hush weekend and you're dying of curiosity. I waited eight years for this moment and I'm savoring it, so don't expect me to end your suffering."

"Okay, Greggo, fair enough." Nick held up another card. "Check it out, he has a medical ID card. He has a pacemaker."

"Not the kind of guy who looks to score a lot of blow."

"So, how does an insurance salesman grandpa with a pacemaker end up in a drop house with a bullet in his third eye?"

"Wrong place, wrong time?"

**Mercy General – Las Vegas **

**9:20 am**

"Look at the time, Drew." Tawny pointed to the clock as they waited for the discharge clerk to return to her desk in the ER lobby. "You had a meeting at nine."

"That's why I sent Becca back to the office, so she could reschedule that." Seated next to her, he said, "Your health is more important than any meeting."

"Thanks. I'm…"

"Tawny?" Sara walked over with her kit. "What are you doing here?"

"Sara!" Tawny willed the discharge clerk to stay away. "What are you doing here?"

"I just finished processing a victim." Sara's eyes moved to Drew. "Is everything okay? You both looked freaked."

"Mr. Stokes…" The clerk handed over a receipt. "I'll just need you to sign at the bottom of the form and then you and your wife can be on your way."

Drew laughed, "It's so funny, everyone here keeps thinkin' we're married just because I seem to care that a pregnant woman fainted." He signed quickly. "Have a good day, Ma'am."

"Fainted?" Considering Carrie's loss, Sara's concern grew. "Are the babies okay?"

"They're fine." Tawny stood and walked over to Sara. "Stupidly, I forgot to eat breakfast this morning and passed out. Thankfully, Drew caught me before I hit the ground."

"Wow, SuperDrew to the rescue again," Sara remarked while studying a lipstick stain on the man's shirt. "If you're not delivering babies in hotel hallways, you're protecting unborn children."

"Seems that way, huh?" he smiled.

"I messed up his superhero shirt in the process," Tawny pointed to the red mark that she knew Sara had been studying. "Becca saw the whole thing happen and said it scared her to death. I didn't call Greg, because he's in the best mood and I didn't want him to worry. With what happened to Nick and Carrie, I knew he'd think the worst and flip out."

"Definitely." Sara hugged her friend. "Wow…you're still shaking."

"Yeah, I'm frazzled." When the embrace ended Tawny said, "I'll tell Greg tonight after he's home and relaxed, so if you…"

"I won't say anything."

"Thanks."

"You should stop by and see the new BPAC offices while you're in the neighborhood," Drew suggested.

"I'd really love to, but I have to get back to the lab with samples."

**3 Black Hill Canyon Drive**

**9:27 am **

"It's going to take all day to process this place," Greg grumbled as he bagged another sample.

"I called Sofia," Nick replied. "She's about an hour out. Sara's workin' Jas through her first rape case and I don't want to pull them off that for Grandpa. Grandpa's dead, the rape victim's alive and her attacker's more likely to strike again sooner."

"The man is wise beyond his years," Vartann said as he gloved up. "I'm stuck here too, so give me something easy to do."

"You never offer to help when it's just me," Nick joked. "But your good buddy Hoj whines and you've got a pair of gloves on stat."

"I've helped Sara too," Vartann reminded his buddy.

"Ah, I get it." Nick started printing the refrigerator door. "You only help damsels in distress."

**BPAC **

**9:34 a.m. **

"Welcome back," Becca greeted her co-workers as they strolled in with a take-out bag from the coffee shop around the corner. "Drew, I pushed your ten o'clock to tomorrow, same time. Tawny…I know this is going to make you feel like shit, but Greg sent you a dozen red roses, they're on your desk. Tony sent me some too."

"Awww." Becca was right, Tawny's heart ached as she sniffed their sweet scent. "I can't believe he sent me flowers. I don't deserve flowers," she cried. "I don't deserve him."

"C'mon, girlfriend. Check it out, the office got a donation." Becca pointed to the conference room. "A TV/DVD player combo."

"In a minute."

"Who gave us the TV?" Drew asked as he entered the room with Becca to check it out. "Nice picture."

"This was attached and addressed to you, so I didn't open it." Becca handed over the large white envelope. "I just took the TV out of the box so I could watch The View."

"Thanks, I'll be in my office." He wanted to call and check on Lissa.

Meanwhile, in her office, Tawny opened the card from Greg.

_Thanks for the fun this weekend.  
__No, I'm not just talking about the fun we had with dessert toppings.  
__Can't wait to see you tonight. I love you, Princess_

"Dammit." Tawny's tears activated. "You're right, Becca! I feel like crap."

"Come see the new TV!" Becca yelled from the conference room. "We can make fun of Star Jones! That always cheers me up."

"Okay." Still clutching the card, Tawny moped into the room. "What did your card say?"

"Thanks for the fun this weekend. No, I'm not just talking about the fun we had with dessert toppings. Can't wait to see you tonight. I love you, Becks."

"Mine too, except for the name of course."

"They must be working together."

"Ladies…" Drew walked in waving a plastic case. "That envelope didn't have anything but this DVD with a note that said 'gather your officemates and try out your new TV'."

"Weird." Becca grabbed the remote and switched to DVD mode. "How's Lissa? Is everything cool?"

"She didn't answer." Drew popped in the disc and stepped back.

After a few seconds of black screen, the words 'I hope you enjoy this surprise' appeared on the screen.

"Cool. A video card," Tawny remarked, happy to have something to take her mind off the morning's spectacular blunder.

"Is that it?" Becca asked when the screen went black again. "Seems like a lot of trouble when they could have written a note instead."

"Uh…" Drew pointed to the screen where the words '**_Sex, Lies and Videotape – The Office Edition'_** flashed in red. "What the…"

"Oh my God!" Tawny dropped Greg's card as she watched her kiss with Drew play out on the big screen while the words **_'The Sex'_** blinked.

"You said you just kissed!" Becca blasted. "That looks like sex against the wall to me. Really good sex."

"No!" Tawny shrieked, "I was grabbed his shoulders to tell him to stop, not for leverage! You'll see he…**oh!** It cut out before Drew pulled away!"

Becca stared at the video which had abruptly switched to Lissa arriving and subsequently being placated by Tawny and Drew. The words **_'The Lies'_** flashed in the corner of the TV the entire time the deceived wife was on screen.

"This isn't happening." Drew gripped the edge of the table. "No way."

Tawny's cheeks were soaked by the time the final message appeared '_**The Videotape**…**know anyone else who might find a copy interesting? I do! Silly Princess, there goes your fairy tale ending!**_**' **"How…" She trembled. "Who's behind this?"

"Don't go hysterical." Fearing she'd pass out again, Becca grabbed her sobbing friend. "You need to stay calm for the babies, remember?" She clutched her tight.

"The blinds were all closed, so they couldn't have taped from the outside." Drew rushed to Tawny's office. "The camera has to be in here." He tore through the place and when he found nothing, he grabbed a broom and used the handle to knock out the ceiling tiles. "Right there, god dammit!" Standing on a chair, he grabbed the surveillance camera. "Somebody's been watchin' our every move and today they struck gold. But who would…" His gaze snapped to Becca. "I'll be damned. You set us up."

"**What!**" Becca incredulously replied as Tawny lurched out of her arms. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You still want Greg and you know the only way it will happen is if he leaves Tawny." Anger erupting inside him, Drew stepped down from the chair. "**You **encouraged Tawny to confront me. **You** led me in here. **You** suggested I take off my shirt so it wouldn't get dirty…and then **you** left us alone." His voice turned icy. "You bitch."

**Author's Notes: **

Becca…guilty bitch who has been patiently waiting to strike OR unjustly accused. Exactly how many people have a grudge against Tawny, Greg, Becca and/or Drew. Maybe more than we even know about. They really need a CSI to figure things out, but…yeah, that's a tricky one considering the casefile. I'm sure you can imagine what Nick's reaction would be, not to mention Greg's. However, when you have to turn to someone for help, you always can count on the Master Criminalist's discretion. Watch the list of suspects grow as Grissom works to figure out whodunit.

This 'Goodbye Kiss' drama was inspired by the movie First Knight and the scene where Lancelot bids Guinevere farewell forever with one last (spectacularly steamy) kiss, promising to leave her alone for the rest of her life…only to get busted immediately afterwards. Not a great movie, but my favorite big screen kiss of all time (only in the widescreen version though, because when it's chopped, you can't see the kiss building in their eyes across the room). Then I saw Brokeback Mountain and the Jack & Ennis first reunion kiss…whoa…First Knight is now in second place.

To quote Drew "Well, there is some good news…" For those who have missed Dr. Myers, she's baaaaaaaaaack! Will she be able to save everyone or every marriage involved in this mess that's about to get messier? Time will tell…

At least the Sean scene was happy and cute!

We weren't supposed to get to all this for 2 or 3 chappies, but I sensed the fluff fest was getting old, so I forged ahead!

**Thanks to: **

KJT for her plotting contributions as well as her usual stellar editing!

Patricia, Michael, Emily, Reonyea, guineverekay, maeve, Kirsten, Ricki, Deb, Leddy, Kate, Debbie, Michelle and Lisa for signing the guestbook and/or emailing! You really helped!

**Next Chapter: **Things get a little heated.** Posting: **Friday, 9/8

**Maggs**


	17. Chapter 17

**Laws of Motion – Book 3  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 17**

**Monday – October 3, 2005  
****3 Black Hill Canyon Drive**

**9:40 am **

"Mr. Chelton was just reported missing at the San Remo." Vartann walked over to help Greg lift a coffee table. "According to his friends, he was supposed to meet them for breakfast at eight and when he didn't show, they asked the hotel manager to check his room because they were concerned he had a heart attack. When he wasn't there, they checked the parking lot for his rental car and found the keys in the ignition. Hotel security pulled last night's tapes and sure enough…Mr. Chelton was escorted into a black Ford Explorer by two gentlemen wearing ski masks."

"Was he a heavy gambler?" Nick asked as he readied to process the next cabinet.

"No, his friends describe him as a devout Christian who didn't smoke, drink or gamble. He almost didn't come to the convention because he didn't like the idea of coming to Sin City."

"More mystery, I love it," Greg remarked. "Okay, so far we have two men abducting a saint and shooting him with no signs of struggle. We have an anonymous call with nothing more than an address. That address brings us to this dump full of crap and evidence of drug trafficking. What do you think?"

**BPAC **

**9:42 am **

"I think you're crazy!" Becca snapped back at her panicked co-workers. "I can certainly understand why you're under duress, but…**get a grip, people! **How could I be responsible for the two of you **kissing**? If I was a witch who could cast kissing spells, Brad Pitt would have been frenching me years ago!"

"You paid a PI for the surveillance, the kiss was just the lucky break you were waiting for," Drew explained in a huff as he opened a cold bottle of water for Tawny, who was sitting in the corner wiping her eyes with a disintegrating tissue. "You probably used the same guy you did before…the guy who dug up all the dirt on Tawny for you. Or did you think I forgot about that?"

"Okay, yeah, I've hired PIs before, so I guess that's not out of the realm of possibility." Her frustration growing, Becca stuffed her hands on her hips. "I'll humor you. Even if I hired a PI to put the camera there, **when **would I have had time to make that DVD and purchase a TV? We were only apart for twenty minutes and I don't know how to make a DVD like that."

"You alerted the PI when you left us alone in here and a good PI, like the kind your money could buy, would know how to make a DVD." Drew handed Tawny a fresh wad of tissues. "When you went to get Tawny that bran muffin, I bet you called for an update and arranged the delivery."

"Okay, fine." Becca threw her hands in the air. "It's logistically possible, **but I didn't do it!**" Pointing to her wedding ring she said, "I love** Tony**, not Hoj. You saw us together all weekend, Tawny, how the hell could you think I'm not madly in love with my husband?" Pressing her hands to her chest she boasted. "He **really** cares about me. He cooks me breakfast and makes sure I take my meds. The first thing he does when he walks through the door after work is give me a hug and ask me how my day was. When we watch TV at night, he cuddles me, and when he goes to the kitchen to get a beer, he asks if he can bring me anything. But most importantly, when I go to sleep at night…I sleep soundly because I know he's protecting me. I've never had that, **ever**, and now that I do, I never want to lose it. Even if I loved Hoj as more than a best friend, **which I don't**…he could never make me feel like Tony does, because to me, Hoj is still a boy who can barely take care of himself, not a strong man who can watch over me and keep me safe. Why would I want to give up someone who takes of me for someone I'd have to take care of?" After a breath she looked Tawny in the eyes and said, "I don't want to trade frozen waffles on a paper plate for Coq au Vin on china. I had nothing to do with that DVD and if you want my help here…you're just going to have to trust me."

"Okay." Drew placed his fingers on Tawny's wrist to take her pulse. "We've established two things…you had nothing to do with the DVD, and you have some serious Daddy issues. All the reasons you listed for loving Tony are **parental**."

"Ha! **You **are actually insinuating that** I** have issues?" Becca cracked up. "I'm not the one who just cheated on his wife with a married pregnant woman whose husband is your brother's best friend. Yeah, let's talk about that kiss for a second, Drew. From the looks of that lusty lip lock, I'd say you're the one with motive here. I think you put the camera in her office and waited for an opportunity to kiss her so you could make a DVD and send it to Hoj. Then, when he kicks her to the curb, she'll be yours for the taking. That would explain why you kissed her in the right part of the office to make it look like you're having sex with her on camera."

"What!" Drew blasted. "That's insane! After all I've been through to rebuild my marriage! Not to mention, she's pregnant with Greg's babies."

"Yeah." Becca needled, "Those sound like pretty good reasons not to shove your tongue down her throat and have her up against a wall, but ya did that, Romeo!" Turning to Tawny, she said, "He's the one who rented this place. He had access to install cameras. While we were gone all weekend, he was probably here installing everything. Our little plan today, played right into his hands."

In between jagged breaths, Tawny said, "You didn't…did you? Because at the hospital you asked me if the kiss had changed anything, remember? You asked me if I was ready to pack my bags and leave Greg. When I said 'no' you used my answer to prove a point, but I had a feeling in my gut that if I said 'yes' you would have helped me pack."

"I didn't do it." Drew knelt in front of her. "How could I? You collapsed in my arms, I carried you to the hospital, and then I was with you the entire time. I never even had time to make a call, right? And if that DVD gets out, it will activate the public humiliation clause in my pre-nup with Lissa. She'll divorce me and I'll lose custody of the kids, my home and half my assets. You know I don't want that."

"Okay." Tawny's voice quivered as she eyed both of her co-workers.

Becca wasn't quite done retaliating from the insult just yet. "And I'm not the only one with daddy issues in this room, Papa Drew. Didn't you present Tawny with a diamond bracelet and a sweet deal to be her Sugar Daddy? From what I've been seeing around here, you must have thought she said yes. Buying her Godiva, doting on her every chance you get…not that she doesn't eat it up. Today for example, you're handing her tissues, fetching her water, and trying to get food down her throat."

"I'm bein' a gentlemen."

"Ha!" Becca laughed hardily. "From the looks of things on that DVD I'd say you're more scoundrel than gentleman, but…"

Drew fired right back, "Pardon me if I take that with a grain of salt since it was comin' from the **lady **who dropped to her knees in front of my zipper before she even knew my last name."

"I was off my meds and…"

"Stop it, both of you!" Tawny gripped her throbbing head. "How about we focus on what's really important here…preventing Lissa and Greg from getting hurt."

**3 Black Hill Canyon Drive**

**9:45 am **

"Ow!" Greg crouched down and rubbed his throbbing big toe with one hand, while picking up a flannel shirt from the ground. "There was a freakin' dumbbell hidden under this thing."

Nick shook his head as he printed the last living room window. "That's why I wear steel-toed work boots instead of clown shoes, Bozo."

"He's right, Buddy." Vartann glanced down at his watch. "It's a safety issue. I can spot you the cash if that's the problem."

"Don't you mean Becca's cash?" Nick teased.

"Hey, not everybody can get hotel security to kick the shit out of him and make big bucks in a settlement." Vartann grabbed his ringing cell. "Some of us have to make our fortune the old fashioned way…by marrying up." As the guys laughed, he answered, "Hey, Baby…were your ears burning? I was just talking about you."

"How's your day going, Honey?" Becca asked in a cheery tone. "Are you working with Hoj?"

"Yep." Stepping outside, he sweetly asked, "Did you like your flowers? Shoot, I hope you got them already now that I said it."

"I loved the flowers. That's why I was calling. Tawny and I were just talking about making dinner for the two of you tonight to say thank you for the roses. What time will you both be done?"

"Sorry, Baby. Tonight's not a good night. Nick said they'll be pulling a double. Everything's taking twice as long as a matter of fact. I'm stuck here waiting for the coroner." He checked his watch. "Greg already left a message for Tawny saying that he would be home real late. Tell her to call him, because he's worried she's not answering her cell or the office phone."

"Actually, she went to a meeting with Drew to take notes and her cell's probably off."

"Okay, I'll tell him."

"Tony…"

"Yeah?" He started walking to the tape when he saw the Coroner's truck coming down the half-mile of dirt pat to get to the house.

"Do you think there's anything unhealthy about our marriage?"

His smile fading, Tony said, "Is this about me enjoying you and Tawny…"

"No," she chuckled lightly. "No, I know it's perfectly normal for a man to enjoy that. My concern is…do you ever feel like more of a father than a husband to me? Bedroom activities excluded of course. Because I was telling Tawny some of the reasons I love you so much and Drew overheard and said they were all parental in nature."

"Oh." He leaned against a tree waiting for David. "Hey, you yell at me to put the toilet seat down just like my mom, but trust me, I don't think of you maternally. Becks, I'm just loving you and giving you what you were missing and what you need to stay healthy and happy. That's a husband's job in my book. And you're loving me back, and giving me what I was missing and what I need to stay healthy and happy, so our marriage has perfect balance as far as I'm concerned. There's nothing unhealthy about it."

"I love you, Tony."

"Honey, what's really going on, huh? You sound sad," he stated with concern as he lifted the tape for David to pass under. "You better not be getting depressed over Drew saying that parental shit. He's hardly an expert on healthy marriages. The guy's a bastard who cheated on his wife and lied to a girl half his age just so he could screw her for free every time he flew into Vegas instead of driving out to the cottontail ranch and paying for services rendered. If I didn't feel indebted to him for life for hooking us up, I wouldn't give him the time of day."

**BPAC **

**10:16 am**

"It's after ten and you still haven't eaten," Drew remarked as he peeled the wrapper off Tawny's chocolate chip

Her stomach in knots, Tawny shook her head. "I can't eat."

"You heard what the doctor said, and you look pale as a ghost. Honey, we have enough problems without making another trip to the ER." Ripping the muffin in two he softly said, "Half will do if you can't manage the whole thing. C'mon…it's your favorite."

"Okay." She picked off a piece no bigger than a dime.

"Dr. Myers's secretary promised to have her call me as soon as she's finished with her patient."

After forcing the muffin scrap down her throat Tawny said, "I really hope she can see us."

"I got the information!" Becca announced as she rushed into the conference room. "Tony said that Hoj and Nick have to work double shifts. You have a message on your cell about it, Tawny."

"I saw I had messages from him, but I can't listen. If I hear Greg's voice right now, I'll definitely pass out again."

Drew walked over to the TV. "So, if a copy goes to your house or to the lab, he won't be there to receive it. Good."

"What about Lissa?" Becca asked while taking a seat at the table. "The message on the DVD makes it seem like Hoj is the likely recipient, but whoever is doing this could send one to your house too."

"Marta said Lissa has a hair and spa appointment at ten. That's a guaranteed four hours minimum. If she goes shoppin' afterwards that's at least another two hours on top of that. She told Marta she'd call and let her know if she was or not."

Becca twisted open her water bottle. "At least she'll be relaxed when the shit hits the fan." When Drew and Tawny glared at her she raised her hand. "Sorry, I was looking for a positive."

Drew pressed play on the remote. "Let's watch it for clues this time."

"I can't." Tawny turned her chair, thankful the footage was audio-free.

"It's someone who knows Greg calls her Princess," Drew remarked as he cringed. Becca was absolutely right, the feed had been edited to make it look they were having sex. "Obviously, it's also someone who would be happy if Tawny's marriage to Greg ended."

Becca added, "And someone, **other than me**, who is capable of being vindictive, and has the means to pay for a PI." Her voice saddened. "And someone who doesn't mind ripping Greg's heart to shreds in the process of..."

"Bev!" Tawny yelled. "Oh my God! I can't believe I didn't think of that bitch until now. She did it! I bet she thinks if I'm out of Greg's life and he's heartbroken, she'll be able to control him again."

"Yeah, but she's in a treatment center in Maui," Becca reminded her while Drew restarted the DVD. "I'll call and see if she checked out."

"She's not behind bars," Tawny reminded them. "She still has access to a phone and her money! Oh yeah, this reeks of Bev!" Her eyes moved to the screen and reluctantly, she re-watched the kiss. "She's probably opening her second bottle of champagne by now."

"You're right," Becca droned. "It's her MO. I can't believe I…"

Drew and Tawny both looked over at Becca when she stopped talking, and when they did, they realized Gil was standing in the doorway of the conference room.

The confused Master Criminalist dangled a key chain. "When the door was locked, I used the key my father just gave me. He asked me to drop off a check since I had to drive by to get to the lab."

Drew clicked off the TV without saying a word.

"What's going on?" Gil anxiously asked as he focused on Tawny, who was now staring at the floor.

"Someone put surveillance cameras in here and this scandal-causing DVD was delivered with the TV less than an hour ago," Becca answered on behalf of the guilty parties. "We're trying to figure out who had this place wired."

"You mean that's not old footage?" After noting Tawny's dress, Gil whipped around to check Drew's clothes. "It's from today."

"Yes, but it's not what it seems," Becca explained. "It's been edited to look like they were having sex when really it was just a kiss."

"**Just **a kiss? Is that what it looked like to you, Mrs. Vartann?" Gil eyed Drew with contempt. "Because to me it looked like an intensely passionate kiss between two married people not married to each other. Two people who swore to their spouses and to the public at large on Channel 3, that they were no longer romantically involved." His anger escalating, he grabbed the remote from Drew's hand. "Has anyone spoken to Greg?"

**3 Black Hill Canyon Drive**

**10:31 a.m. **

"I brought you something for you from the office, Greg." Sofia removed the bag from behind her back as she walked through the front yard of the dilapidated house. "Wendy Blake baked you banana bread. Nick left it on his desk and asked me to bring it with me because you were whining that you were starving because there was nothing in the house for breakfast this morning."

"Awesome!" Greg peeled off his dirty gloves. "My dad's still in San Marino, so there's was nothing cooked and…"

"You're thirty years old, Sanders," she laughed. "I think you're old enough to pour milk and cereal in a bowl yourself."

"We were out of milk," he replied before stuffing a hunk of banana bread in his mouth.

"It's called shopping. You'll be doing a lot of it once you have twins…diapers, formula, laundry soap, various caffeinated beverages to help offset the lack of sleep."

"Jeeeeeez! I'm still jazzed from my wild weekend, Curtis, stop depressing me."

Vartann overheard enough of the conversation as he walked out of the house. "Stop picking on my buddy! He's coming along just fine. Last week he finished puberty and this past weekend he finally successfully pledged into a frat. A few more cooking lessons from me, and he'll be able to make a better morning-after omelet than Stokes ever made you. Oh wait…he told me he never cracked eggs for booty calls."

**The Blakes **

**10:40 am **

"You call and have a nice conversation…she invites you over…**booty is served!**" Wendy slammed her son's notebook shut. "You get in here right now, Son!"

"Yes, Mom!" Sean came dashing from the laundry room. "Don't worry, I'm going to make my bed. I was just…"

"What do the initials on this notebook's cover mean?" Wendy waved the spiral bound book of sex notes labeled 'ILLFUN'. "**Ill fun**! I'll say it's **ill fun**! Booty calls and BJs! If it were Ryan's book, I wouldn't be shocked, but everything's written in your perfect penmanship, not his chicken scratch, so…"

"You weren't supposed to find that." The teen's face blushed eternal hellfire red. "It's an abbreviation for 'Important Life Lessons from Uncle Nick'. I never thought of it as two words until you said it that way."

"Uncle Nick taught you how to make a **booty call**?"

"No! No!" Sean frantically explained, "I didn't know what one was, so I asked. He didn't endorse making one. He told us to stay pure until marriage." Sean lifted his left hand. "And I intend to, just like I promised."

Wendy stared at her newly pubescent boy who was secretly washing his bed sheets for the third time in two weeks. "Okay, Honey." She handed over the notebook. "I encouraged you to ask Nick questions you weren't comfortable asking me or your dad, I should have expected you'd take copious notes. I'm sorry for yelling."

With his eyes on the hard wood floor, he claimed his scandalous property. "Please don't worry about me, Mom. I promise I'll grow up to be a responsible young man, not a horndog."

**Dr. Myers's Office**

**11:07 am**

"Drew…" Sylvia Myers roughly clicked off the TV. Still reeling from the DVD's contents, as well as everything the two patients had shared, she forced a calm tone, "I would like you to step into the introspection room while I speak with Tawny alone, thank you." She hoped he couldn't detect how much she wanted to strangle him.

"Sure thing, Doc. Again, I can't thank you enough for seein' us on your lunch break and…" When he saw the impatience in her eyes, the forty year old skulked off like an errant schoolboy. "Yes, Ma'am, I'll be there until you call for me."

Once they were alone, Tawny broke down. "I know, I know. I messed everything up. I'm sooooo stupid. So…"

"Let's not waste time on name calling." Sylvia slipped into the chair next to her sobbing patient who, with cried-off make-up and flat hair, looked like a little girl who got caught wearing her mother's sexy dress in a storm. "Close your eyes and put yourself back in the moment. I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer with absolute honesty. We don't have time to beat around the bush, my Dear. Say the first thing that pops into your mind with no filtering."

"Okay." With her eyes closed Tawny recalled the scene.

"What were you thinking right before the kiss?"

"Uh, okay…I was thinking…I can't believe how bad he wants to kiss me. He literally looks like he's going to **die **if I don't let him kiss me."

"And how did that make you feel?"

"Shocked."

"Why shocked?"

"Because unlike when we were together before, now I'm fat and my face is breaking out. I don't have colored hair or a professional manicure, and yet he still wants** me** when he could go out and kiss girls who are perfect. It looks like he wants meeven **more** than he did before, and that's shocking."

"Okay." The doctor sighed as she looked at the beautiful girl who still wore smaller clothes than ninety percent of the non-pregnant women on the planet and asked, "What were you thinking about Drew's physical appearance when he was standing there with his shirt off?"

Tears popped out of Tawny's tightly clamped eyes. "That he looks even better than I remember…stronger…bigger…so much different than Greg. I realized I missed the feeling of big strong arms around me…arms that I could sink into and really feel safe in. I could always walk down the street at two o'clock in the morning with Drew and guys wouldn't think of saying boo to me. I miss that. I mean…I know that Drew liked having me on his arm as a trophy girl, but with him, I **never **felt like a prize. Greg loves it when other guys ogle me. When he knows I'm going to stop by the lab, he always tells me to dress extra sexy, so other guys will be jealous of his girl. Like at the club this weekend…whenever a man checked me out, he was all 'oh, yeah she's mine, look all you want boys, but only I get to touch her'. It wasn't like that with Drew, I felt like he was protecting me, not flaunting me. I know it's really dumb that I felt safe since he was lying to about who he was, but it's that feeling of security I miss. I can't relax around Greg, I'm always taking care of myself or him or a problem. When I was with Drew I didn't have to worry, because he just swooped in and made every worry disappear. I know it's pathetically unfeminist, but it's true…I liked knowing that I had a man taking care of me."

"But you told me that Greg made you feel that way when he told you to stop dancing and move in with him."

"He did, but now…right now the only man in my life who makes me feel relaxed and protected is Greg's father, and this morning when Becca was going on and on about how well Tony takes care of her, I was jealous. That's when I realized **exactly** why Drew was so appealing to me today after Greg didn't seem to care that I was starving this morning. He left for work in a hurry without leaving me cash or his debit card, because he was so focused on telling Nick about his big frat boy weekend and all the sex stuff. I lost my debit card in Maui and had to cancel it. He knew that! And I told him I didn't have any money to grab something on the way into work. It's not just me he neglected, he wasn't feeding his babies." Crying, she confessed, "When I saw Drew's big strong arms I thought…if the babies were his instead of Greg's, he'd be obsessed with keeping them and me healthy, and providing for my every need."

"How did you feel once Drew's arms really were around you?"

"Fantastic." Tawny opened her red, watery eyes. "For sixty seconds. Then I felt disgusting because I thought…I'm kissing a married man when my husband's babies are growing inside me. I 'm trailer trash just like my momma says I am. I'm the man stealer she accused me of being. Lissa's home with the kids and I'm enticing her man behind her back." With a shaky hand she wiped her latest batch of tears. "And I felt **stupid**, because a girl has to be an idiot to feel safe in the arms of a man who is cheating on his wife." After biting her lip until it throbbed, she said, "And I felt incredibly guilty, because I just did something that would crush Greg if he ever found out."

**3 Black Hill Canyon Drive**

**11:19 am **

"Hoj!" Tony shouted from the living room where he was waiting for David to report his findings. "Your cell's ringing in your jacket. I could barely hear it over this country music crap Stokes is playing."

"I heard that!" Nick snapped back. "It's makin' me work faster."

"Can you grab my phone!" Greg yelled from the bathroom. "I don't want to miss Tawny's call and my hands are a little covered in shit from processing this toilet!"

David Phillips glanced up from the corpse. "And people are always saying that I have a crappy job."

"Hey! Grab your digital, Sof!" Nick waved his co-worker over to the corner of the room. "Squeaky floor board. Could be good."

"Could just be squeaky."

Tony walked over to the jacket and pulled out the phone. "Yo, Hoj! It's a text message! Still want me to grab it?"

"Yeah! She's probably calling during a meeting and can't talk. Bring it in here!"

"Okay." Tony walked over as the message popped up. 'Look what happened at BPAC this morning. Warning: it's risqué.' "Oh!" The detective cracked up. "Looks like the ladies made us a thank you video in exchange for their flowers."

"No way!" Greg ripped off his gloves. "Press play, press play!"

"Can we step out of here first? It smells like a sewer. I don't want my girl on girl action to be tainted in any way." Chuckling, Tony stepped outside the bathroom. "Okay, here we go." He held the phone so they both had a perfect view of the screen as the video began.

_Once upon a time, there was a PRINCESS who loved a GEEK…_

"Ha! A fairy tale theme," Greg gushed with anticipation as the screen went black before flashing new red words. "I love it."

Although Princess T loved to laugh with Chuckles the Geek, it was another she craved to screw on the sly.

"Whoa…" Greg whispered, "…our ladies are getting pretty raunchy."

"Yeah." Tony gripped the phone tighter. "I don't know if I like them going this far. Joking around and licking whipped cream off each other is one thing, but…"

"Don't be such a prude," Greg joked as he grabbed the phone to hold it himself.

_Every time Princess T sees her secret lover, she gets stoked._

_As matter of fact, as recently as today at eight am, she got stoked._

_To be more specific, s__he got stoked by Sir Stokes and from the look of it..._

_She loves sex with a RUGGED KNIGHT, **much more** than fooling around with a joke like you._

"Jesus Christ!" Tony exclaimed when the words morphed to a video of Tawny and Drew having passionate sex against a wall. "What the…" He turned and saw the blood draining from Greg's face. "Is this old footage? From the Ana Silva thing? Someone playing a joke using the old stuff to freak you out?"

"No," Greg's eyes narrowed and focused on Tawny's head. "Her earrings…I bought them in Maui." The phone tumbled from his hand. "It's new."

Tony hurried Greg to the front door yelling over the country music, "Sanders, I need you to take a look at something in the yard!"

Blood pounding through his veins, Greg grabbed the porch rail.

"Bundy!" Tony rushed over to the cop. "Drive to the market down the road and get water for these guys. It's an oven in there." He slapped a fifty in the cops hand. "Get me some Gatorade buy yourself somethin' too. I'll watch the tape." He waved him off. "Go!"

"She screwed him." Greg gulped for oxygen. "She kissed me goodbye this morning…went to work in a sexy red dress…and screwed him." The image was burning his brain.

Still struggling to believe what he saw, Tony said, "Try to stay calm."

"Stay calm?" Greg remarked in disbelief as searing pain ripped through his head and chest. "My wife is pregnant with my kids and screwing another man and you want me to stay calm! Of all people you should know that's fricken' impossible!" Then, in a hopeful voice he said, "Maybe this is just another one of my nightmares." He slammed his head into a porch pillar. "Wake up."

"Stop!"

"Wake up!" Greg yelled as he readied for a second, harder, smash.

"Don't!" Tony shoved his devastated friend away from the pillar. "Let me call Becca." He held up his hand. "Just breathe. Just stand there and breathe." He punched buttons on his phone. "Maybe…I don't know…maybe…"

"There is no **maybe** after seeing that video!" Greg looked down at his hands. "Look at…where's my phone? Where the hell's my phone?"

"Shit." Tony looked at the front door. "You dropped it." Not wanting someone else to see the looping video, he stuffed his own phone in his jacket. "Keep breathing. I'll get it and be right back."

Alone on the porch, Greg's humiliation flipped to fury.

"Are you nuts, Vartann!" Sofia called out when she saw the detective rush into the house. "I almost pulled my gun on you. You scared me to death."

"Sorry!" Tony rushed down the hall until his gut screamed a warning. "Dammit! Greg!"

"What the hell is going on with those two?" Nick asked when Vartann ran back out the front door.

"Shit!" When he saw Greg racing the two hundreds to his truck, Tony took off running. "Stop! Stop right there!"

Nick and David stood on the porch watching the detective run like the wind after Greg.

"Did Greg piss him off?" David asked in confusion. "They were just laughing. What the heck happened?"

Nick hurried off the porch and when he saw his buddy pick up a rock and launch it at Greg he ran. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doin', Vartann!"

Having missed Greg's back with the rock, Tony dug deeper and closed the gap. "Don't get in that truck!" he yelled before diving for his friend's feet and tackling him to the ground.

"Get your hands off him!" Nick shouted from fifty yards. "Now, Vartann!"

After rolling and scraping, Greg scrambled to his feet just in time to be slammed into the dirt. "Let me go!"

"You're not going anywhere." With a knee in Greg's back, Tony unarmed him. Then, after checking the safety on the pistol, he shoved it in his waistband and empathetically said, "You'll thank me tomorrow, Buddy." He took out his cuffs and snapped them around his devastated friend's wrists. "Time to chill out."

"Vartann…" Nick seethed when he saw Greg covered in dirt, handcuffed and crying. "You're taking this frat boy shit way over the line! Give me the god damn key **right now** or I'm reporting you."

Suffering from a lack of oxygen coupled with post-traumatic stress disorder, Tony dropped onto his back and managed only a one-word answer, "No."

"**Excuse me!" **

"Nick!" Sofia ran over with Greg's cell phone. Panting, she said, "I think I figured out what's wrong. The video…it keeps looping. See for yourself."

After watching Drew take Tawny up against the wall, Nick calmly said, "Sofia…would you please take my firearm, because if you don't, I'm really afraid I might kill my brother, thanks."

Remembering her personal experience with her ex-lover's rage, the CSI didn't hesitate. "Got it."

One handgun lighter, Nick solemnly walked over to Greg, took his friend's car keys, and then helped him to his feet. "Let's get you cleaned up." He placed a hand on his friend's dirty, tear-stained face. "If you promise me that you'll hold it together, I'll take the cuffs off. Can you promise? We can't have anyone seein' you like this, right? So, promise me."

"I…" Greg sucked in a mouthful of dry desert air "…promise."

"Okay, then. Vartann…"

Tony stood, brushed himself off and then walked over to unlock the cuffs.

"We're gonna take an early lunch break." Nick grabbed Greg's cell phone. "You're in charge, Sofia…and you don't know anything about this."

"Understood." As she watched her boss help Greg into the Denali, Sofia turned to Tony. "You are going to follow them, right?"

Tony crouched down to pick up the sunglasses he had lost in the scuffle, "Hell, yes."

**Author's Notes: **

The Sean part was sweet though!

I'm a firm believer that people come into each other's lives for a reason. Vartann was in Greg's life at precisely the right moment in time. For all we know, he might have saved Greg's life just now…not to mention Drew's.

I hope you enjoyed Dr. Myers return. While Gil is unraveling the mystery of who did the taping, Dr. Myers will decipher why the kiss happened and what it all means for the future.

**Next Chapter:** Drew has his twenty minutes with Dr. M; Gil processes the BPAC office while Becca chats his ear off…he'll wish he went deaf LOL; we'll see if Nick and Greg are mature enough to handle the situation at hand; more suspects are added to the list! Posting: Monday, 9/11

**Thanks to: **

KJT and my husband for plotting with me!

**Maggs **


	18. Chapter 18

**Laws of Motion – Book 3  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 18**

**Monday – October 3, 2005  
****BPAC**

**11:25 am**

"Sorry, the trash must have been picked up right after I chucked the TV box in there." Becca hopped up on the conference table. "Find any prints?" she asked Gil, who was dusting ceiling tiles.

Looking up at the woman who, in her three-inch designer heels, was two inches taller than him, he replied, "Only on the camera, but since Drew grabbed it with his bare hands, that's hardly a surprise."

"Ugh, speaking of surprise. Can you believe someone planted that camera in here and caught that kiss on tape?"

Gil despondently replied, "What I can't believe is that the kiss happened at all." He couldn't imagine Greg being anything but devastated upon seeing that footage.

"Being cheated on sucks," Becca stated as she popped a truffle into her mouth. "I caught my husband porking our maid on our living room couch. What about you? Ever been cheated on?"

Gil bristled, "We're strangers, and if we weren't, you'd know I'm not much of a sharer."

Flipping her dark wavy hair, she chuckled, "That's a yes."

Gil's eyebrow arched as the enticing scent of Becca's conditioner filled his nose. "Mango?"

Becca sniffed her hair. "Yep. It's my shine spray. Tony loves it too." She smirked, "I think you're attracted to me."

Gil blurted, "You're a beautiful woman with a maniacal undercurrent." He immediately thought of Lady Heather. "Not attracted one bit."

"You know what I manically did after I caught the cheating scumbags? I sliced the couch into tiny pieces with a chain saw while fantasizing they were still on it." Becca chuckled, "Pretend murder is very therapeutic."

"Do you have something else you could be doing?"

"You mean other than getting on your nerves?" she laughed. "Nope." Unwrapping a second truffle she said, "It's totally creepy that someone has been sneaking in and out of here and rolling tape twenty-four seven."

"Actually," Gil pointed at the equipment, "the camera is motion sensitive, so it only records and transmits when there is action, not twenty-four seven. This particular one is the most expensive of its type on the market. Even in total darkness, you can receive a clear picture. Setting it up and activating it is a snap and it's then controlled remotely by computer or a multi-media cellphone."

"So, whoever put it in here could have been in and out in minutes and they'd never have to come back?"

"That's correct." Gil returned the camera to the table. "They watch from home while munching popcorn, or when bored sitting in their car at a red light. Technology has made the business of spying very convenient."

Tapping her well-manicured fingernails on the table, she asked, "How are we going to nail Bev?"

"**I** have no proof that Bev Sanders is responsible." Gil studied Mrs. Vartann's diamond wedding band and equally gorgeous jeweled bracelet as she continued to grate on his nerves by tapping. _Those weren't bought on a cop's salary._ "Stop that."

Rolling her eyes at the perfectionist, Becca groaned, "Who cares about proof, Bev's a bitch. Nail her anyway."

"That's not my style…not your husband's either." Wishing the woman would leave, Gil chided her with his tone. "We like to nail the ones who actually commit crimes."

"Has anyone every told you you're a wet blanket?"

"Yes."

"My husband may be into the whole 'innocent until proven guilty thing', but at least he'll help a girl steal penguins for a good cause."

Gil eyed the strange woman suspiciously. "I'll assume you mean that metaphorically and leave it at that." Moving on to the other evidence he asked, "Who touched the envelope?"

"Uh…the delivery guy, Drew and me," she answered. "What kind of charges will Bev get nailed with exactly?" When Becca felt the heat of the Criminalist's glare, she rephrased the question. "Since I'm a corporate lawyer from LA and unfamiliar with criminal law here, what will **the guilty party** be charged with specifically?"

"Since permission to access this office and install a camera wasn't given by BPAC Management, breaking and entering is a distinct possibility."

"Just in case it is Bev…is that death penalty eligible?"

**Dr. Myers's Office **

**11:31 am **

"Nicky'll kill me if he sees that tape without the proper context," Drew assured his doctor, who was poised behind her desk looking down at him. "Actually, the context probably won't matter to him…or Lissa."

"What about Lissa?" the disappointed therapist prodded. "We just had a Couples Session last week and you were **completely** focused on your marriage. You sat in that same chair and told me you loved your wife. I believed you when you said you were giving one hundred and ten percent. I like to think I'm not easily snowed, but I'm starting to wonder if I'm slipping with age."

"I'm not a quitter," he answered. "We said we were gonna make it work for the sake of the kids, and that's what I've been doin'. I've been bendin' over backwards, because there's no way in hell I'm gonna fail, not after the family freeze I received the last time. Until the kiss, I was a model husband, and I've been doin' a ton of stuff with the kids. In the past few days alone, I volunteered at Cassie's school, coached Matt's soccer team, and took them both to the water park on Sunday. I wasn't snowin' you, Doc, I've been givin' it one hundred and ten percent, just like I promised. Liss and I have had some really great times, hell, for a while there, it felt like when we first met. Then, on Saturday night…"

When he clammed up, she prompted, "Please…we're on borrowed time, remember? What happened on Saturday night?"

"I took Lissa to Le Cirque for a romantic dinner. When we got home, she surprised me with a BJ. As we've discussed, that's not her thing."

"Right, I remember you saying that."

"I go to reciprocate, and she says no thanks and races off to brush her teeth. That's fine, so she's not in the mood, or maybe she has her period, I don't think anything of it. Then, while she's in the bathroom, she casually asks if I thought a giant mirror would look nice in the entryway. I say 'yeah, that would look really nice. I'm thinkin' maybe antique or wood. What about you, Honey?' The next thing I know she's showin' me a photo of the seven thousand dollar one she has on hold at the store and askin' me if we could buy it after church tomorrow."

The irritated doctor quickly jotted a note to pointedly ask Lissa why she was contining to do what she had** implored** her to stop doing above anything else…using sex as currency in her marriage. "We've discussed this in your couples session with Lissa, and I explained how that particular behavior was exceedingly unhealthy in a marriage." She referenced her notes, "Drew, you directly expressed the need for sexual encounters to be genuine displays of affection, not trickery. How did you handle the situation? Did you remind her of the agreement?"

"Yeah, I jogged her memory by sayin', 'Sure thing, Honey, that BJ was definitely worth spendin' seven grand'. Then I walked into the bathroom, pecked her cheek and said 'If you want anything over ten, I'll expect you to swallow'. When I hit the doorway I added, '**and** when you drink it down, you better pretend you like it as much as that three hundred dollar Cristal you moaned over tonight." Drew shrugged. "I thought a clear pricing structure would be helpful and avoid her doing more than was required, but she didn't see it that way and flung a blow dryer at my head. I spent the night in the guest room. It was just like old times except the new guestroom has blue sheets, not beige."

"Did she buy the mirror after church the next day?"

"No, Ma'am." He shook his head. "She skipped church to buy it as soon as the store opened. I took Cassie and Matt to services without her, because the Sunday School kids were scheduled to sing and Cassie woulda been crushed if she missed it…she even had a special new dress. When we got home from the water park later that day, I told Lissa that Cassie suspected somethin' was up. She apologized for throwin' the blow dryer and the manipulative BJ. For the sake of the kids, I pretended to forgive her, then she pretended to be into the make-up sex."

_God, I hate Mondays_, the doctor silently lamented, believing Saturday and Sunday were the days that caused the most relationship havoc. "Let's…hmm…Let's refocus on this morning," Sylvia suggested now that she had a hunch why the kiss had been so passionate. "Close your eyes and put yourself back in the moment right before the kiss."

"Uh…okay."

"I'm going to ask you some questions and I don't want you to sweet talk me, Cowboy, because I only have time for the truth."

"Yes, Ma'am." The sight of Tawny standing before him in his favorite red dress warmed Drew's mind and body. "Ready."

"Finish the sentence, she looks…"

"Sexier than ever."

"Give me details."

"Her dress is tight, barely holdin' in that gorgeous chest of hers. She's obviously been sunbathin' over the weekend, because her skin is glowin'. Her smile is huge and those big red lips of hers look ripe…I want those lips explorin' every inch of my body. She's tryin' to be sly about checkin' me out, but I see that she is. Since she's lookin', I puff out my chest and move a little closer. After that, she looks…" he paused, not wanting to get Tawny in trouble.

"She'll never know what you say."

A smile erupted on Drew's face. "She looks really turned on."

"What was your reaction to that realization?"

"I'm stunned. I mean, yeah we had both been flirty a bit recently, but I **never** got the vibe that she was thinkin' about kissin' me or makin' love, but today she is. You would have had a field day watchin' us, Doc. There we were agreein' not to flirt anymore** while** flirtin'. It was ridiculously hot. I knew, just like me, she was thinkin' about old times. Suddenly, no matter how sinfully wrong it is to covet another man's wife and no matter how tacky it is to kiss a woman who's carryin' someone else's babies…that's all I'm doin'…covetin' her while dyin' for a kiss."

"Let's go back a little further. It's June…you're in Vegas to see Tawny, and you just opened the door to the suite where she's waiting for you." To gauge his current level of desire, she wanted to see, how fondly or not, he the past, "Tell me what happens…with as much detail as you remember."

With ease he transported himself back to the Mirage, "I say 'I'm here, Babygirl!'. Tawny comes runnin' and I drop my stuff, kickin' the door closed with my foot. She's standin' there lookin' cute as hell in one of my t-shirts she musta swiped from me last time. She doesn't say a word, she just beams…happy that I'm there for her like I promised. I grab her face and pull her mouth to mine, kissin' her with everything I've got." In a whimsical voice he continued, "Within a minute I have her back to the wall and the kiss breaks. She says 'welcome back, Cowboy', then reaches into my suit jacket pocket for the condom she knows I have waitin' there for her. While she tears open the wrapper, I'm busy undoin' my pants…we're both frustrated this part can't go any faster." Gripping the arms of the chair, he cleared his throat. "It's been a week, so I'm pent up, and I gasp when she touches me. Hell, I almost lose it right there in her hand, but I breathe deep and focus on takin' off my jacket and shirt. As soon as Tawny finishes protectin' us, she grips my bare shoulders and I groan from the feel of her nails diggin' in a little…I love that. One more kiss and I'm done with foreplay, because I can tell she's ready…more than ready." In a voice an octave deeper, he shared, "There's nothin' sweet about the way I take her, and she yelps **just right** to make the moment hotter still. As difficult as it is, I resist the urge to finish right there, because the last thing I want to be with this generous woman is selfish. I make sure she gets** exactly** what she needs to go over the edge, and when she does, I'm right there with her…it's perfect, we're perfect together." After gulping hard, he continued, "A minute later, we catch our breath, burst into satisfied smiles and as our foreheads touch she says in the **sweetest **voice…'I missed you too'."

Suddenly, Dr. Myers had a very clear understanding why Lissa's half-assed BJ given because she desired a pricey mirror, not her husband, paled in comparison to the bliss Drew had experienced with easy-to-please Tawny. The fact that he recalled the scene with vivid detail told her it had never left the forefront of his mind and was most likely something he fantasized about regularly. "What was the best part?"

Opening his eyes, Drew replied, "Knowing her words and moans were for real."

When Sylvia saw her patient's eyes were glassy, she softened her voice. "I want you to give me one word here. How does Tawny make you feel?"

"Appreciated." He affirmed without missing a beat. "For **everything**, even the little things…**especially** for things that don't cost money. Back then and now too."

"Examples."

"For takin' the time to explain how the stock market works simple enough for her to understand it…for settin' up her Tivo…for peelin' the wrapper off her chocolate chip muffin…or for tellin' a jerk by the pool to stop leerin' at her."

"How does Lissa make you feel?" she asked, hoping to catch him off guard. "Give me three."

"A wallet with legs…a fool…replaceable."

"Replaceable." Cocking her head, Sylvia prodded, "How so?"

In a distant voice he explained, "Nicky was flat broke until he received an injury settlement recently. We were talkin' the other day and he told me about a fight he and his fiancée had over money. She was spendin' way beyond what he felt was reasonable and during the course of the argument, he reminded her that they only had the money for a Versace dress because he almost died. He asked her what she was plannin' on doin' when the money ran out…ask him to almost die again, or find a new man?" Drew glanced up at the doctor. "On Saturday night, basking in the afterglow of my seven thousand dollar BJ, I realized that I was jealous as hell of my kid brother. If I went broke today, Lissa would be out lookin' for someone new ASAP. You know, all her concern over preservin' the marriage for the sake of the kids wouldn't be quite as important if Daddy could only afford a double-wide and his family wasn't a big deal in Dallas. But hey…I knew that goin' in, and you reap what you sow, right?" He shoved his emotions down to his toes. "Anyway, enough whinin' about that, let's get back to the matter at hand. I screwed up. Goin' forward, I'm gonna give my marriage a hundred and** twenty** percent. This kind of thing will** never** happen again. No, Ma'am. I **will be** that perfect husband just like my old man. I…"

For the first time ever, the Doctor's heart ached for the usually cocky and confident man, "Drew…"

"You don't believe me," he broke out laughing. "I can see it in your eyes…you think I'm snowin' you again, don't ya? I'm not. I'm serious. So serious, that I'll sign a contract for voluntary castration if I screw up again. Will that work? I'll have my sister draw it up!" he declared as he flew from his chair to pace the room. "You heard it here first, Doc! Mark my words, I'm gonna be nominated for husband of the year Oh yeah, and to celebrate, I'll buy my wife the biggest damn mirror she's ever seen! Hell, I'll have all seven thousand square fucking feet of that castle I just bought her, mirrored up! That ought to make her happy for at least a week. Do you know what it takes to make **Tawny **happy?" Grinning he said, "A two dollar chocolate chip muffin! That's it!" Without warning he snapped to rage, "Do you have **any **idea how many chocolate chip muffins I can afford!Chuckles didn't think to buy her even **one** this morning and she has **two** of his babies in her belly! He has **no idea** how lucky he is! That man is takin' her for granted! I know what that feels like! **It sucks! **If those babies were mine, I would…"

"I want you to calm down." Dr. Myers stood and moved to the water cooler, so she could offer a glass of cool water or throw it in her patient's face to stun him since tackling the quarterback was out of the question.

"I can buy **millions** of muffins! **Millions!"**

"How about some water?"

"I can buy plenty of water too! I could buy an island if I wanted one. How many BJs do you think an island's worth, Doc? Huh? **How many!"** When the cold water splashed on his hot face, Drew gasped.

"Time out."

"Uh…" He wiped his face. "Sorry for screamin'."

"Apology accepted." Reaching out, she took her patient's trembling hand. "Look at me, because I'm going to tell you something you've never heard before. Something never uttered on that hard-ass ranch you grew up on. Here it is, ready?" When he nodded, she said, "It's okay to quit sometimes."

"What?" he asked in a daze.

"Give yourself permission to walk off the field and call it a day. You've given it your all, but it sounds to me like you're already too hurt to keep playing. If you try to tough it out, there's a strong possibility you'll end up with a career ending injury. Also, I'm afraid if you stay in the game much longer, you'll end up taking a few innocent team mates down with you…Cassie, Claire and Matthew are three who come to mind." Squeezing his hand, she whispered. "No matter how much effort you put in, it's **really** hard to love someone who doesn't appreciate you and keeps hurting you. Drew, you can't stay married **only **for the children, or because your father will be disappointed…or to avoid looking like a failure in front of your brother. I'm a doctor in the business of saving lives, and I support divorce when it's the healthy thing to do for all parties involved."

"Whoa." Drew dropped into the nearest chair. "I wasn't expecting that."

"You're a terrific father and Lissa is a good mother, but as a couple, you're toxic. In the honeymoonish blush of reconciliation you appeared fine, but…you're really not, are you? You really did have me snowed, but today, it became abundantly clear. I think you really were looking for closure this morning…with Lissa." Taking a seat next to her awakening patient she said, "I don't think you wanted **just** a kiss. Once you sensed Tawny would be receptive, you wanted your 'up against the wall fantasy' right there at BPAC. After Saturday night, I can understand why you were craving a woman who makes you feel like a man, not a 'wallet on legs'."

"Yeah, it's official, I'm disgusting, I wanted to have sex with another man's pregnant wife."

"Yes, but even though you did, when she asked you to stop, you did so without hesitation, which proves to me you have **no trouble** making good decisions when you care deeply about the person you'd be hurting. You don't love Lissa, that's why it's so easy to hurt her. I think you were hoping Becca would catch you in the act this morning, and then you'd have no choice but to admit you cheated on your wife. With a third party witness to an affair, it's a lot harder to lie to yourself about the state of your marriage."

"Wow…you're really good at this stuff. It's still all screwed up beyond belief, but I feel a lot less confused."

"Good." The doctor smiled, "I'm always glad when patients feel that way, because it makes it easier for them to pay me the fortune I charge." Walking over to the introspection room, the doctor sighed, "I'd be genuinely thrilled for you, if I weren't worried that the price of your happiness will be Greg's sanity."

**Nick and Carrie's **

**11:52 am**

"You okay in there, Bro?" Nick asked while knocking on the door of the guest bath. By the time they had made the drive home, Greg was exhibiting classic symptoms of shock. "Buddy…"

"Uh..." Greg cleared the phlegm in his throat. "Just drying off."

Fearful his once suicidal friend had slit his wrists in the tub rather than take a hot shower, Nick breathed easier. "Since your shirt got ripped when Vartann wrestled you to the ground, I tossed a few of mine on the bed. Take your pick." When the bathroom door opened, he stepped back. "You look much better."

"Appearances are deceiving," the heartbroken husband replied, "it's getting worse by the minute."

Having never experienced infidelity in his life, Nick could only imagine the pain. "You still want to go with your plan?"

Greg nodded. "The sooner the better."

"Alright." Nick squeezed his buddy's shoulder. "Get a shirt, I'll meet you living room whenever you're ready too..."

"Let's go." With a grey pullover in hand, Greg headed for the door. "The waiting is killing me."

**DA's Office – Vegas **

**12:17 pm**

"How long?" Carrie despondently asked her ex-boss.

"A week? Maybe two?" Steve answered after sipping his coffee. "If there was anything I could do…"

"I know." Her stomach twisting in to a firm knot, she stared at the copy of Mike's paperwork. "Thanks for sneaking me a copy."

"Anything for you," he winked. "I thought maybe if I did you a favor, you'd ask for your old job back."

"If it meant I could nail this psycho…you bet."

"Sorry, the best I can offer you is long hours, heartbreaking cases, and a free frozen turkey at Christmas." His smile fading, Steve said, "Hey…I…I heard about the baby."

"That was fast." This had been the first morning she hadn't burst into tears.

Sighing, he walked alongside his ex co-worker. "I heard it from Alyssa this morning. I'm really sorry."

**Drew's Hummer**

**1:20 pm**

"No matter what the explanation, he's not going to instantly forgive me when he sees that kiss," Tawny sadly replied in answer to Drew's question 'What did Dr. M say about Greg?' "She said the only thing he'll be able to see is that I'm enjoying it. Having the before and after parts would help, but it won't change the fact that I wanted you to kiss me at that moment in time…and that I kissed you back. If I can get him to do some sessions with me and we explore the underlying issues, she thinks maybe…" Staring out the window she sniffled, "…but she said it will take time and that I shouldn't push it...that I need to respect whatever he needs to do to cope."

"If he asks you to move out," Drew sweetly said, "don't worry about payin' for a place, okay? I'll put you up somewhere nice, in a safe neighborhood…absolutely no strings attached. I'll never step foot in the place, I swear…unless you ask me over to help you…like to set up your Tivo or somethin'." He fought the urge to offer her a life with him.

"Thanks," she somberly replied, as the vision of packing her bags scared her to death. "But I think it would be impossible for Greg to believe I'm not attracted you, if you were paying my rent, especially if you really go through with asking Lissa for a divorce." Glancing over, she sniffled, "Are you?"

Gripping the steering wheel tighter, he sighed, "I don't know."

**BPAC**

**1:52 pm**

"He knows! **How!"** Becca shrieked when Nick informed her that Greg knew Tawny and Drew got it on in the office that morning. "Oh my God, is he okay!"

Nick glared at the panicked woman. "I think you know the answer to that stupid question." Holding up Greg's cell phone, he snipped, "Here's how he found out." Watching it for the fourth time, he became even more disgusted. "I feel sicker every time I see it."

"That's even worse than the DVD that was sent here." Becca's hands covered her heart. "Where is he? How could you leave him alone!"

"His dad returned from San Marino an hour ago."

**The Townhouse**

**1:58 pm**

"All done." Scott Sanders walked into his bedroom holding a tall glass of ice water. "Greg?"

"Over here."

When he saw his son sitting in the corner of the room with his arms wound tightly around his knees, Scott quietly approached. "Do you want to take the edge off, or do you want to sleep?"

"Sleep," Greg confirmed as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Definitely sleep." His mind and body were exhausted.

"Okay." Numb from the shock, the heartbroken father held out a hand. "You don't want to fall asleep on the floor." Upon helping him to his feet, Scott handed over the glass. "I wrote the script for 2mg. I'll give you two." He pulled the bottle from his pocket. "I'll hang on to them, so…"

"Not necessary, but I certainly understand why you'd be paranoid." Greg held out his hand. "I've got kids on the way, that's still plenty to live for. I just need to not deal for a few hours while…"

"Fair enough." Dropping the valium into his son's palm, Scott smiled. "The babies are exactly what you need to focus on."

Greg set the half empty glass on his father's nightstand and stared at the bed. "When I woke up in her arms this morning, I never thought it would be the last time."

"Try not to torture yourself, Son." Tucking the pill bottle in his pants pocket, Scott lowered his head, "I'll go start…"

"Could you wait until…"

"You bet." Biting back his tears, Scott climbed into bed and sat with his back against the oak headboard. "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Greg laid his head on one of the fluffy pillows. "It will feel weird sleeping alone after…"

"You get used to it," the divorcee vacantly confirmed.

"It's just you and me now, Dad." Greg desperately wanted a hug, but fought off the childish craving.

"Come here, I need one too." Scott offered a loving embrace and when his son collapsed into it sobbing, what was left of his hearted shattered. "We'll be okay. We're exactly where we should have been seventeen years ago…on our own and ready to rebuild our lives. We'll prove we could have made it." He held him tighter, wondering if Becca knew what had gone on at the office, or if she had been clueless all along too.

**BPAC **

**2:01 pm**

Becca implored Nick, "I know it looks like they're screwing each other's brains out, but…"

"We're back!" Drew announced as he and Tawny walked down the hall.

"Oh! Oh my God!" Remembering the story of the big Stoke Brothers Brawl, Becca panicked. "I'm calling Tony."

"Relax! I'm not laying a finger on my brother." Nick pointed at Becca. "Just keep those loose lips of yours sealed and play along."

"But they really only kissed," she frantically whispered. "It was a goodbye kiss."

"If that was Vartann on that tape kissin' his ex Amy goodbye like that, would you be okay with it?" When she winced, Nick snipped, "Exactly."

"We stopped for…" Much to Drew's surprise, he found his brother standing in the conference room with Becca, who looked freaked. "Nicky…?" he heard Tawny release a small gasp. "Damn, did we have a lunch meeting that I forgot about?" He checked his watch and played it cool. "I have a one-thirty, but can squeeze in ten minutes before I..."

"Great." Nick smiled at Tawny, who appeared to be hiding behind Drew. "Let's meet right here…everybody." He gestured to the conference room table. "Hey, who brought in a TV?"

While Drew and Tawny remained silent, Becca answered, "Me. I'm addicted to Oprah and her show isn't exactly what Tony likes to watch on Tivo." Devoid of Xanax, her anxiety drove her into an overtalking frenzy. "He likes cooking shows and crime dramas. I asked him 'don't you get enough cop shit at work, Honey?' He said he likes laughing at the inaccuracies." A nervous laugh tumbling from her lips she said, "I totally have him hooked on Grey's Anatomy though. He loves Bailey, and it's really cute watching him yell at the TV any time McDreamy is on because he calls him McCheat…uhh…" When Nick stuffed a truffle in her mouth, she mumbled, "Thanks, I needed that."

"You're welcome." Nick sat back in his chair. "That's mighty thoughtful of you, Becca…takin' your husband's feelings into account and sparin' him from Oprah." Then he casually glanced over at Tawny, who was jittering in her chair. "Speaking of husband's feelings, what's up, Tawny? Chuckles is waitin' on you to call him back. What's kept you so busy?" He pointed at Becca. "Mrs. Vartann has managed to check in with her husband twice."

"It's my fault," Drew announced, causing Becca to choke on her truffle. "I took her with me to a meeting."

Even though Gil had promised discretion, Tawny felt in her gut that he had betrayed her and told Nick what had happened.

His voice getting colder, Nick asked, "What kind of meeting, **Andy**?"

"Personal, **Nicky**." Drew's paranoid mind was certain Gil had told him about the kissing incident even though he swore he wouldn't even tell his wife, until Tawny broke the news to Greg. "I asked Tawny to accompany me to my therapy session with Dr. Myers, because I had some issues to work through that related to our history and I knew it would help to have her there." Squeezing Tawny's hand under the table he said, "Just cut to the chase, Bro. 'Cause I'm done playin' games."

"Really?" Nick opened Greg's cell and set it on the table facing the cheaters. "Because from the looks of the video sent to Greg's phone this morning, it seems you're still playin' 'em."

"He already saw!" Tawny exclaimed as her breathing kept getting faster. The wording on Greg's version ripped her apart. "No…no."

"Damn you!" Drew blasted his brother, "Are you trying to kill the babies!" He began smoothing his hand over Tawny's back and ordering her to slow her breathing. "She's gonna hyperventilate."

To encourage Nick to back off, Becca explained, "She passed out seeing it the first time and had to go to the ER. They said she needed to stay calm the rest of the day." She couldn't imagine how the frantic, guilt-ridden woman would be able to pull it off. "Make her calm down!" Becca screamed.

"Her pulse is skyrocketing," Drew snarled upon feeling it throb against his fingertips. "Nicky, would ya turn off that damn video already! Becca! Get that paper bag from the café out of the trash! C'mon, Tawny…you gotta slow that breathing down." He stood, pulled her to her feet, then guided her to sit on the floor with him. "Slower, Honey, slower."

Snapping the phone shut, Nick coolly said, "How long has this been goin' on?" He watched tears popping out of Tawny's clamped eyes as she gulped air. "I don't understand." His gaze moved to his brother's hands tenderly stroking his lover's hair. "Were you two talkin' to her while she was on her honeymoon?"

"There's nothin' goin' on," Drew snapped back as he rested against the wall and eased Tawny against his chest, using a childbirth breathing position to help her steady her breathing. "It was a momentary lapse in judgment on **my **part because I was ticked off at Lissa and feelin' miserable about my marriage again. Yes, old feelings crept in for a few seconds, but then Tawny snapped out of it. If you could watch what happened after that kiss, you'd know that she told me to beat it because she loves Greg. I'm the bad guy here, Nicky, if you want to kill someone, pick me, not Tawny or the babies. Or do you think you'll be helping by killin' 'em, because you don't think they should be born anymore?"

"No, of course not!" Nick hurried to the water cooler, and grabbed a cup.

"Got it!" Becca raced over with the paper bag open.

Taking it in his hands, Drew positioned it over Tawny's mouth and instructed, "Breathe in and out. C'mon, Honey…slower…slower…better…good…just like that."

"Any idea who put the camera there?" Nick queried once he saw Tawny's breathing steady. Handing over the cup of ice water, he calmly said, "Becca told me Grissom was here processin' the scene."

Drew answered as he smoothed his palm over Tawny's back, "Bev, and Tawny's mom are the prime suspects. Gil wouldn't guess, but when I spoke with him, it seemed that he was leanin' toward Mike Rodgers doin' it on behalf of his wife like it was his weddin' gift to her. Tawny's told me that her mom's always been real jealous, which fits the message on the video about the princess losin' her happy ending."

"That does sound like the Marlene I've talked to." Nick looked at Tawny and remembering her history, for a split second he forgave her. Then he saw she was wrapped in his brother's arms and suddenly Greg's wails echo in his head. The anger came back with a vengeance, "Clearly it was a **maniacal** thing to do, but we can't blame the messenger for you two shoving your tongues down each other's throats."

**AA Messenger Service**

**2:15 pm**

Hoping to finally bust one of Mike's thugs, Grissom paced the storefront's lobby while waiting to talk to Joe Ennis, the messenger who delivered the TV to BPAC per the instructions of someone paying cash and identifying themselves as Chris Smith.

The Master Criminalist's hopes were high, because the receptionist said that Joe personally removed the TV from the customer's car. At first he riled with excitement, but he tempered the feeling quickly, because it wasn't Mike's MO to hire sloppy personnel.

"You wanted to see me?" Joe asked as he stepped into the lobby.

Glancing over at the young man dressed in a khaki delivery uniform, Grissom flashed his Crime Lab ID. "I have a few questions about a delivery you made to 55 Washington Avenue at nine-twelve this morning…a TV."

"Jesus Christ, I declared the tip!" Sweating that the cop had somehow found out he pocketed two of the three hundred the customer, Joe turned to Lexie, the receptionist. "Tell him!"

"Excuse me?" Grissom cocked his head. "I'm not interested in your tip, Sir. I'm interested in the person who gave it to you, the car the person was driving, and any other pertinent details you can give me."

"Oh." The delivery man relaxed and crossed the room. "I wasn't gettin' my hopes up because I've had rich bitches dripping in diamonds come in here and be cheapskates and stiff me."

Surprised it was a woman, Grissom stepped closer. "Diamonds?"

"Big ass rock on her left hand and a bracelet full of gems dangling above it."

The image of Becca's diamond wedding band and jeweled bracelet popped into his head. "What did she look like? Race? Height? Hair? Facial features…"

"White…long legs…stood about an inch taller than me."

"You're five-eleven?"

"Yeah."

Gil's mind flashed back to lifting his eyes two inches to meet Becca's. "Hair?"

"Long dark brown hair…smelled really good."

_Gil's eyebrow arched as the enticing scent of Becca's conditioner filled his nose. "Mango?" _

_Becca sniffed her hair. "Yep. It's my shine spray. Tony loves it too." _

"Straight? Wavy? Curly?"

"Really wavy and shiny."

"Your receptionist said you unloaded the TV out of the woman's car. What kind of car?"

Joe grumbled, "The kind I'll never be able to afford in this lifetime."

"Get a plate?"

**BPAC**

**2:27 pm**

Taking the glass of orange juice Nick was offering, Tawny lowered her eyes to the floor. "Thank you."

Drew had sent him around the corner for a carton. "I still can't believe this is happening." He took a seat at the conference table where the guilty parties were sitting. Worried about Greg, Becca had left for the townhouse. "I was the best man at your wedding and those vows you said…in my gut, I believed they were real."

"They were," she squeaked. "They still are."

"What about you?" Nick eyed Drew with contempt. "What about all that talk about reconciliation?"

"It's complicated, Nicky." Drew pulled an appointment card from Dr. Myers's office out of his jacket pocket. "This is for you. Knowin' this would all be comin' out, I arranged a family session, hopin' you'd attend with me, so we could work through things and understand…."

Nick laughed, "Your therapist is gonna convince me that you cheatin' on your wife with my best friend's wife is an okay idea?"

"No, that's not how therapy works."

"Well, I wouldn't know 'cause I've never been." He ignored the card. "No, thank you. I have no interest in doin' anything with you…including workin' together. You'll need to find another job. I'd toss your lyin' ass out right now if it wouldn't hurt my nieces and nephew. You have two weeks."

"Please tell me how Greg is," Tawny pleaded for a third time. "It will help if I know he's safe somewhere."

"He's with his dad." Nick coolly answered. "They sent me here to deal with you."

"Deal with me?" she jittered.

"As you know, y'all were expected to move out of Grissom's townhouse tomorrow. The plan was to start packin' this evening, right?" Pulling an envelope from his pocket, Nick said, "Scott expedited the timeline. Your belongings are on their way to a storage unit and an apartment has been rented for you as well." Looking away as Tawny's tears returned, he said, "You'll find the apartment and storage information, along with keys for both in that envelope. Scott's lawyers are drawin' up a separation agreement. There's a meeting scheduled for tomorrow afternoon to review the terms and see if they're mutually agreeable….that is unless you plan to run off with my brother and would prefer a divorce."

Tawny shook her head as Drew grabbed his. "I only want Greg."

Nick continued, "Because he wants to ensure the babies are cared for, your rent, insurance, and expenses will be paid for the duration of the pregnancy. After that…it's way too soon to tell."

Snatching the envelope Drew optimistically said, "Separation is a good sign. Remember what Dr. Myers said…he'll need time and space. That's all this is, it's not a declaration things are over." Like he intended for his marriage. "It's a chance."

"For who, Andy? You?" Nick snipped before moving on, "Greg didn't want her to be without medical insurance, so divorce wasn't an option." Looking at Tawny, he quietly said, "As of right now, due to inappropriate conduct in the workplace, you're no longer an employee of BPAC, and let's face it, it's for the best, not to have the two of you workin' together…not that my brother will be workin' here much longer either. As for moving your stuff out of here…I'm sure SuperStud will gladly take off his shirt and load your things into your car for you. He grabbed that envelope with your apartment keys in it so fast it was a blur." Moving his eyes to his brother, he sarcastically said, "I think someone can't wait to swoop in and conveniently pick up the pieces of a person's broken heart."

**The Townhouse**

**2:38 pm**

"How's Hoj?" Becca asked Scott as soon as he opened the door. "I know what happened and I'm worried sick."

The mentally exhausted father motioned for her to enter. "His mind was racing, so I gave him some Valium to relax and sleep. He's in the guest room."

"Can I see him? I'll feel better if I see him."

"Sure." With a hand on her back, Scott led the way. "Now that you're here, I can go out and handle a few details about our new house. Greg says I have nothing to worry about, that I can trust he won't do anything rash, but…"

"Go ahead," she sadly replied upon seeing Greg curled up on the bed. "I promise I won't leave his side."

"Thank you." Scott gave her shoulders a squeeze. "I'll call with an ETA."

"Bye." Stepping out of her Manolos, Becca padded across the darkened room. "Don't worry, Hoj." She slipped into bed to spoon him tight.

"Mmm…Da…"

"No, it's Becca," she whispered into his ear as he mumbled incoherently in a Valium haze. "I'm right here if you need me, okay?"

"She…did you…"

"Shhh…I know, Sweetie, I know." Becca stroked his mussed hair. "Sleep, okay. We'll talk later." Holding him tighter she murmured, "I'm not going anywhere. You know that." After a tender kiss to the cheek she whispered, "I love you, Hoj."

**Author's Notes: **

Becca...hmmm

I hope you enjoyed the session between Dr. M and Drew. I know it might have been a bit raw for some readers, but it felt like Drew's voice so I went with it. Dr. M wasn't ruffled at all, but methinks she'll be having and extra big glass of wine with her husband tonight. Drew...hmmm

I appreciate you hanging on for ride!

**Thanks to: **

KJT editing with when she had a nasty toothache!

My husband very making sure 'the male voice' has been accurate enough in these chapters.

Michelle, Maeve, Emily, Michael, Chelsea, Anni, Deb, mandy, guineverekay, ErinCamille, Reonyea, Heidi, DaydreamBear, and ttfn for comments, emails, and/or a Fic Rec on Y! I hope no one minds, but I'm churning the chapters faster than I can keep up with the guestbook, but it's all that feedback that's making me write much faster, so don't stop ! LOL

**Next Chapter: **The plot thickens **Posting:** Wednesay night 9/13

**Maggs**


	19. Chapter 19

**Laws of Motion – Book 3  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 19**

**Monday – October 3, 2005  
****The Vartanns**

**3:44 pm**

With the incriminating evidence in his jacket pocket, Gil parked his truck in the circular drive and walked toward the front door of the impressive home.

After pressing the doorbell, he listened to the opulent chimes while tucking his sunglasses in his jacket pocket. Being in work-mode, he almost forgot that the players in the day's drama were not strangers but friends. The stress had taken its toll, and he craved a precious ten minute break from it all.

"Hey, Gil," Tony greeted the CSI upon opening the door. "You were so cryptic on the phone, you have me curious as hell. What's goin' on? Why did you want me to meet me here to pick up a suspect rather than at the locale?"

"Is your wife home?" Gil queried as he glanced over the detective's broad shoulders.

"No, she's at your townhouse watching Greg sleep in the guestroom while his dad signs closing papers on the house."

"Good, I was hoping she was gone." Gil stepped inside and was immediately taken with the decor. "Wow. This place looks like a museum." He breathed deeply through his nose. "And it smells good too. What is that?" He sniffed harder. "Green chilies?"

"Thank you, Becca's the decorator, I'm the chef." Tony shut the front door. "What you smell is the Santa Fe Chicken I put in the crock pot this morning before leaving for work."

"My mother had a crock pot."

"I like home cooked meals, but I'm too beat to cook from scratch when I get off work…that's where the crock pot comes in handy." Tony walked towards the kitchen. "Even my kitchen-phobe wife can cook with one now that I've taught her all you do is dump ingredients and flip a switch. We made the Santa Fe chicken together this morning. Becca chopped the onions herself." He smiled at the memory of his nudist wife wearing only the apron his mother had given her and a pair of strappy red heels. "I'll get a bowl, you can try it. If you like it, I'll give you a recipe."

Happy to get the break he had been fantasizing about, Gil took a seat at the island. "Don't mind if I do."

"Too bad we can't crack open a beer while we're at it." As he scooped a ladle of sauce with onions, Tony's drama-drained mind filled with happy thoughts of his wife…

"_Look, Honey! I'm chopping!" Becca proudly announced. "The right way, just like you taught me." _

"_Way to go, Becks! See…I told you you're a natural chef." Tony clapped while enjoying the sight of his nudist wife's tanned hide peering through the space at the rear of the apron. "At first when you showed up in that get-up for your cooking lesson I thought it was a bit much, but now I realize it allows me to enjoy two of my favorite things…cooking and your body." He forced himself to resume loading the dishwasher. "If only I didn't have to go to work." _

"_Oh, Detective," She melodiously sang, "You don't have to leave to fight crime, because there's one to solve right here. A cube of sugar has been reported missing, and I think it would be prudent to perform a body cavity search on the girl with the scandalous reputation." _

"_The stuff you come up with," Laughing, he wiped his hands on a dishtowel. "I wish I could, Honey, believe me." _

"_Just tell them you were hard…at work fighting crime." _

"_Yeah, but I wouldn't want to rush things and leave you hanging."_

"_Don't worry about me…bad girls shouldn't be rewarded. I'll take care of myself in the solitary confinement of a hot shower." _

"_Becks, you're killing me with these lines." _

"_Is that a yes?" When he shook his head, Becca pouted, "Sometimes, it sucks being married to a grown up." A second later she dropped half an onion on the ground. "Oops!" With her high-heeled feet shoulder width apart, she giggled and bent over to retrieve the lost piece. "Silly me." _

"_That did it." Tossing his dishtowel, Tony darted over. "I'm a newlywed, they'll forgive me. Did you take your pill this morning?" _

"_No. Since you cured my OCD and we don't need them for protection, I decided to toss them in the trash like you suggested. __You're not lying to trick me into getting pregnant, are you?" _

"_I wish I was..." _

"_Lying?" _

"_Able to." _

"_Seriously, you'd want **me **to be the mother of your kids?" she asked in surprised as the pace quickened. "Why? I'm certifiable. I think you're just saying that because you know you can't impregnate me." _

"_I can't believe…" _

"_How good this feels?" _

"_That all this emasculating talk about my dysfunction…isn't making me…impotent." Suckling her neck, Tony groaned, "You're that hot, Baby." _

"_I'll stop talking."_

"_Always a good strategy in this position." After a short silence, Tony rasped in his wife's ear, "I confess…I really have been lying to you, Becca." _

_Without missing a beat, she went along with the surprising role play. "I knew it!" _

"_Do you want me to stop?" _

"_No," she squeaked as the heat between them built to a frenzy. "Don't stop." _

"_There's no turning back," he panted, "are you sure!" _

"_Yes!" _

_As they caught their breath, Tony asked his flushed wife, "What the hell was that! Jesus Christ, and you think **you **are the only one with issues around here? I'm fantasizing that I've been lying to my wife about being infertile and then forcing myself on her to get her pregnant with my kid. I think we're still within annulment range, Honey…run." _

"_You didn't force me," Becca sweetly laughed as she turned around to study her husband's face. "I was begging you." _

_Taking her in his arms, he laughed, "That's what made it so damn hot." _

"_Was it really?" she sweetly queried while gazing into his eyes. "Hotter than when…" _

"_More than all the times combined when I was trying for real with…The One We Do Not Speak Of." _

"_Ha! You got that from when we watched The Village last night." _

"_I'm trying to curb my foul language around you, remember?" He laughed. "All the other names are vile." _

"_Thank you." _

_He gave her the kiss that logistics hadn't allowed earlier. "Thank **you** for indulging me in that crazy fantasy." _

"_Which one?" _

"_What do you mean, which one?" _

"_You're not the only intuitive one in this house, Detective." Her voice changed to a whisper. "I know you still think about having a baby. So are you thanking me for indulging you in the role play or…for saying 'yes' when you asked me if I'd go for it?"_

"_You only said 'yes' because you knew it couldn't happen… right?" With baited breath, he waited for her answer. "Honey…are you…are you thinking down the road a year or so that maybe you want to…I mean not that there's a guarantee the IVF would work, but…" _

"_Wow! Look at the time, Detective!" Becca winked and sauntered away smiling. "You need to zip up and get to work," she reminded him from the doorway. "We'll have to continue this totally terrifying conversation later. And don't worry about the mess there…I'll take care of it." _

"Detective…" Gil prodded after swallowing the last bite of chicken.

"Huh?" On a day chock full of marital strife, the recollection seemed particularly endearing and he couldn't wait for the conversation to continue later that night. "Sorry…" Snapping out of the memory, Tony cleared his throat. "How was the chicken?"

"Not as good as whatever you were just thinking about."

"Oh." Tony laughed. "I was thinking about the wife and me cooking together this morning. You know…it's been a shitty day and it was nice to think of something happy."

Gil smiled, "Now I'm certain I'll buy a crock pot for Sara."

Tony resumed eating his chicken. "Are you ever gonna tell me why we're here?"

The sound of the front door caught their ears.

"Marcella?" Vartann called as he walked toward the kitchen entrance.

The forty-nine year old maid's shriek tore through the house. "Mr. Vartann…" She placed her hand over her racing heart and spoke in broken English, "I no think you home."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Returning to the kitchen with her, Tony said, "It's Monday though." She only cleaned on Tuesdays and Fridays.

"Your wife…she call." When Marcella saw another gentleman she nodded politely. "She call and say kitchen need cleaning." She struggled to translate the rest of the words. "Table and floors they is messy."

Tony couldn't believe Becca's version of 'Don't worry, I'll take care of that' was to call the maid. "Uh…" It just seemed wrong. "Here." He opened the cabinet under the sink, fetching a new pair of rubber gloves. "Para usted." His Spanish, other than police commands, was a bit rusty. "Para trabajo bueno todo dias la casa hermoso y usted es azúcar."

_For good work all day the beautiful house and you are sugar?_ "Gracias." Marcella smiled and accepted the odd gift from the nice man and wondered why he would think she didn't have a pair of her own. "Porqué..."

"Oh!" Tony grabbed his wallet and handed the woman a twenty dollar tip. "Porque vine aquí hoy."

Gil's face spread into a smile. "Did you really mean to say 'because I came here today' or were you trying to thank her for coming here today?"

"Recientemente casados," the maid laughed as she tugged on the gloves. Since the usually tidy couple was paying and tipping her very well, she really didn't care if they had an accident every now and then. Working housekeeping in Sin City hotels for several years had made her oblivious to such things and the Vartanns were far nicer than most wealthy people she had met. They were night and day to her newest customer, Marlene Rodgers.

Looking at Tony, who was flushed red, Gil translated, "She understands that you're newlyweds." He stood. "How about we take our conversation into the living room?"

"Yeah." Tony followed him laughing. "Life is a lot different with Becca around…I'm not used to having a maid."

"I thought you were going to say you weren't used to experiencing romance in the kitchen."

"Nah, I've been doing that since high school."

"I never thought you had a life," Gil blurted. "What I mean is…I never thought about your life in a personal context. I keep finding myself surprised when I realize people I've known for years have a life beyond what I know of them at LVPD."

"That's okay." Tony took a seat on the dark leather couch. "I always thought you were a freak who raced roaches."

Gil laughed, "Where'd you get a crazy idea like that?"

"We hear a lot of weird shit about you CSIs."

"I'd love to hear more about that another time." From his pocket Gil pulled a folded piece of paper. "As much as I hate to end the pleasantries, we better get down to business." Handing over the paper he said in a discontented voice, "I know who is behind the video. I spoke to the delivery man and he described her to a T. I also got the plate off her sports car."

Excited to have an answer, Tony hurriedly opened the paper. "What the…" He looked up at Gil in disbelief. "I…I don't understand. Why would she…"

"That's why we need to talk to her."

**The Townhouse **

**4:04 pm**

"Becca?" Scott called out as he walked through the living room with her cell phone. He had found it ringing in her purse. "Honey…Tony's on the phone for…" When he saw her sound asleep on the bed next to his snoozing son, he whispered, "It seems as though she fell asleep watching Greg sleep."

"Jeez, she makes a pretty crappy bodyguard."

"She looked drained when she got here, so I'm not surprised. Do you need me to wake her or would you like me to give her a message?"

"Let her sleep," Tony replied. "But don't let her leave without calling me first, okay? Unless you're planning on leaving again before…"

"No." After gently shutting the door Scott replied, "I'll be here waiting for the movers to take the furniture to the new place."

**Renaissance Apartments – Tawny's New Place **

**4:09 pm**

"This is the last kitchen box," Drew said as he lifted a carton onto the kitchen counter of the bright and airy one-bedroom apartment Scott had rented for Tawny. He had been helping her unpack for the last hour. "While you put these dishes away, how about I run and get you some groceries? There's a store right around the corner."

Still in shock from everything happening at light-speed, she softly replied, "Okay, but take the money from the envelope Nick gave me from Scott, don't use your own. And don't buy chocolate or flowers or anything…"

"Just the basics, I got it." He opened the envelope and took a hundred. "You have my cell if think of anything special you need."

"Thanks."

"No problem." He checked his watch. "I don't have to be home until five forty-five to take Cassie to her ridin' lesson. Then, I'll check in on you tomorrow on the way to the office, if you want."

"Okay." The thought of spending the night alone in a strange apartment depressed her further still.

At the front door, Drew said, "But if you need me to come back later, after I do story time with the kids…I could come back here. I don't mean to sleep with you, in case you're worried. I mean…to see if you need anything moved or..."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Tawny replied as she loaded the last of the dishes in a cabinet. "The last thing either of us needs is opportunity when we're both feeling vulnerable."

"Good thinkin'. Yeah." Lowering his head, Drew confessed, "You look so sad, I've already fought off the urge to hug you a dozen times. I imagine that urge would only get worse after sunset." Opening the door, he said, "I'll be back shortly with the groceries."

When he was gone, Tawny moved to the living room, where there were several boxes scattered around between the couch, coffee table, and entertainment center Greg had selected for her to keep from their furniture collection. She still couldn't believe the events of day weren't part of a nightmare from which she couldn't wake. Feeling misty, Tawny knelt down and opened one of the boxes. Much to her distress, right on the top was her copy of Moulin Rouge on DVD; she quickly figured it had been placed there for effect. She knew the trick worked when the memory of their first date came flooding back…

_Gleeful that Greg was staying, Tawny flitted across the room. "Wanna snuggle in bed while we're watching the movie?" _

"_If you twist my arm!" He disrobed immediately. _

"_The boxers stay on!" she warned. "Because you're armed, dangerous and not in control of your piece." _

"_Deal." Greg laughed and cringed simultaneously while following her to the bed in the far corner of the studio apartment. "So what are we watching?" _

"_What do you think?" She held up her copy of Moulin Rouge. "One of your favorite movies."_

"_Excellent." While sliding under the covers he asked a favor, "If you bump into any of the guys I work with, don't tell them I like romantic movies. And while we're on the subject, don't tell them about me not having control over my piece…could you um…not tell anyone that actually." Fluffing the pillows he anxiously awaited her arrival. _

"_Don't worry…" After inserting the DVD she strolled over to the bed grinning. "Have you forgotten what I do for a living? During lap dances vulnerable men tell me their secrets all the time. I'm a pro…even your deepest secrets are safe with me, Greg Sanders." Slipping under the covers she smiled. "Care to spoon me?" _

_Sporting a goofy grin he replied, "I'd be honored." Holding open his arms he invited her and when she burrowed against him he enveloped her. "I'm really glad you didn't kick me out," _

"_I'm really glad you stayed." She nestled a little deeper into the embrace. "Will you come back again tomorrow?" _

"_You want me to come back tomorrow?" he responded in shock. "You mean this isn't a mercy snuggle because I'm a hapless idiot?" _

"Greg," she cried, holding the movie box. "I'm the idiot. You were always too good for me, but you didn't know it." Her tears returned and soon she was sobbing so hard, she didn't hear the front door open.

"Got all the way to the Hummer and realized I forgot my…keys." The sight of Tawny curled up in a ball crying made Drew's stomach knot. To hug, or not hug. To say 'Don't worry, Honey, everything will end up okay' when he wasn't sure the sentiment was true. "Uh…" He opted instead to just hand her a tissue.

"This was our movie," she squeaked. "He sang me the song when he proposed. He sang to me in front of the whole club! And he gave me this beautiful ring that a girl like me totally doesn't deserve. Four months ago I was shaking my tits for pigs to earn cash and Greg took me away from all that and enrolled me in community college and made me think I could be a career woman like Carrie or Sara. Who was I kidding? Look how pathetically stupid I am.

"Hey, now…" Drew knelt down next to her. "Remember, you promised to stay calm for the babies."

"I'm trying," she admitted after a deep breath of air. "I know you and me are responsible for the kiss, but I just want to** kill **whoever sent him that damn video and ruined all our lives! Why couldn't they just send it to us and then give us a chance to make things right! Why did they have to rip Greg to shreds! The only reason you're still calm is because you haven't had to deal with Lissa yet! For all you know, Lissa could be watching that video on her cell phone right now! When was the last time you checked in with her?"

"Ten minutes ago. She was fine. I asked Marta to turn off Lissa's cell because I was gettin' harassed on mine by some idiot and I was afraid he'd start callin' her too. I told her not to tell her, because I wouldn't want her to get scared. Lissa never uses her cell unless she leaves the house and she's in for the day."

**Drew and Lissa's **

**4:15 pm**

"Yes?" Marta, the nanny, warily spoke through the front door as she stared at the gentleman on the front steps. "How may I help you, Sir?"

"I'm Gil Grissom…a friend of the family. I'd like to speak to Mrs. Stokes."

"One moment."

The criminalist checked his watch, wondering how Sara was and counting the minutes until he could hold her and rejoice that their marriage was rock solid.

"Gil?" Lissa Stokes greeted the family friend. "What brings you here?"

"A beautiful woman," he answered while watching her wavy brown hair shine in the late afternoon sun. "I was hoping she'd go to the movies with me."

"What?" she chuckled. "I believe my husband might find it odd if I went alone to a dark movie theater with a married man."

His gaze fell to the gorgeous diamond ring on her left hand and then moved upward to her bracelet made of various gems. "Actually, the movie I want to watch with you isn't playing in theaters."

"What kind of movie is it exactly?"

He removed the DVD from his jacket. "Look familiar?" He stepped forward and sniffed the air. "Is that mango-scented shine spray? Becca wears it too. I think I'll get some for Sara. Where do you buy it?"

"I'm sorry" she flustered. "You're actin' really odd and suddenly I'm not comfortable with this visit at all. If you'll excuse me…"

"I know it was you who sent the TV and the DVD to BPAC." He showed her the license plate check he had run. "The messenger service you used was robbed last month. They've since installed surveillance cameras in the back where you were told to drive around with the TV so it could be loaded into the messenger's truck. There's a perfect shot of you and your Jaguar." When he saw her surprised reaction, Gil said, "Kind of ironic that you were exposed by the very technology you used to expose others, isn't it?"

Lissa released the doorknob and lowered her head. "If you've watched that DVD then you know **I'm** not the real guilty party. My husband and that gold-digging slut are the ones you should be lookin' at like lepers, not me."

"I need you to go to the station with Detective Vartann for questioning."

"Questioning!" Glancing beyond the CSI, she saw Tony leaning on a sedan in the driveway. "I…"

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Cassie joyously yelled on approach. "Oh." Her excitement evaporated when she saw it wasn't her father. I heard the doorbell from my room and thought Daddy was home early to take me ridin'. I woulda been here sooner but I was playin' with my hamster and I had to put him away first."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Gil told the little girl in the sweetest voice he could muster. "Lissa…"

"Marta!" Lissa's body began shaking. "Would you get Cassie ready for her ridin' lesson, please. I forgot I had an engagement this afternoon. Now please!"

"C'mon, Cassie." Unsure of what was transpiring, Marta took the little girl's hand and whisked her away. "Let's see how those new boots fit that your daddy bought you."

"Gil," Lissa pleaded, "do I really have to…"

"I'm afraid so." Gil motioned for her to follow him. "Let's go."

"How long will we be?"

"At least a few hours."

**County Courthouse**

**4:22 pm**

After spending the last five hours on the Sally Wells Campbell debacle, Carrie was thrilled to leave the stuffy building, turn on her cell phone and give Nick a call. "Seventeen messages?" She panicked_. I hope nothing's wrong._

**Tawny's Apartment **

**4:25 pm**

"What's wrong?" she asked Drew when his face grew pale.

"That was Marta," he distantly replied. "She said Gil came to the house and had Lissa taken away in a car driven by a man in a suit wearing a badge."

"Why?"

"She didn't…" Drew glanced down at his ringing cell phone. "It's my brother." He flipped it open. "Hey, Nicky, what's…"

"Mr. Andrew Stokes…your presence is being requested at the North Trop Station of the LVPD."

"What's goin' on, Nicky? Marta just said Gil came to the house and Lissa…"

"Mr. Stokes, as the President of BPAC, your presence is needed because earlier today you reported to Criminalist Gil Grissom that the BPAC offices were entered illegally and cameras were installed without your knowledge. We need additional information from you regarding this pending investigation. We have detained a suspect, who we know for a fact, paid the AA Messenger Service to deliver a TV and DVD to the BPAC offices this morning. We believe this suspect may or may not have had a key to the BPAC offices or access to your keys. That person of interest is en route with Detective Vartann of the LVPD and Criminalist Gil Grissom. I'm afraid that's all I'm at liberty to say in regards to this pending investigation. Thank you for your cooperation. We expect to see you shortly."

The click of the phone sent Drew plummeting further into the rabbit hole.

"What's going on?" Tawny rose to her feet.

"I think…" He stared at the phone as if it would confirm his thoughts. "Uh…my brother just unofficially told me who sent the DVD."

"Who!"

Drew met Tawny's wide eyes. "Lissa."

It was the last name she expected to hear. **"Lissa!"**

**LVPD **

**4:51 pm**

"Melissa Lexington Stokes," Tony stated for the record as he took a seat across from the suspect. "Criminalist Gil Grissom and I have some questions for you regarding the delivery of a TV and envelope to the BPAC offices at 55 Washington Avenue earlier today."

"Do we have to pretend like we don't know each other?" she snipped. "You were my guest for brunch, Detective. This feels ridiculous. I'm bein' cooperative, stop treatin' me like a common criminal…which I'm not. The only reason I'm here is so we can get you to drop this BS and leave me alone."

Grissom fielded the question. "I asked Detective Vartann to join me on the case because I knew he was already aware of what happened and he would conduct himself with the utmost discretion. If you'd like a less formal tone, we can oblige you. The process however, must remain formal."

"Lissa," Tony said, "as you've been advised, you can request legal representation at any time."

"Yes, please just get on with it."

Grissom opened his file and took over. "We have surveillance footage of you at AA Messenger Service. Here is a photo of you standing at the rear of your vehicle…note the license plate is in full view."

"Good Lord," she studied the picture growing more mortified with each passing second. "I look big as a house."

The two men exchanged curious glances, both surprised that the woman would focus on her appearance and that she would consider herself large."

"We also have a positive ID of you from Joe, the messenger who removed the TV from your trunk. We have handwriting samples and fingerprints too if…"

"Look…I'm not denyin' I was there or that I had that man deliver the TV and DVD to BPAC, but since when is havin' a TV and DVD delivered a crime?" Lissa's laughter filled the room. "Just because I'm a model who dropped out of school at sixteen does not mean I'm stupid. It wasn't packed with explosives."

"I disagree," Grissom stated. "That information was explosive in nature. It destroyed Greg and damaged Tawny and Drew too. However, we're not in the business of civil law, only criminal. It's** how** you acquired the footage to make the video I'm interested in. How did the camera get into Tawny's office?"

"It's my husband's place of employment. I borrowed his work keys and went there on Sunday while he was at church with the kids." Smiling she said, "I went there to drop off some plants for his office as a nice surprise."

"Did you ask him to borrow his work keys?" Tony pressed.

"I just told you it was a surprise. If I asked him to borrow the keys he would have asked why and that would have made it impossible to surprise him with the plants."

"Is that when you installed the camera?" Tony asked. "After you dropped off the surprise plants?"

"I don't know anything about a camera."

"That's funny," Grissom said as he slid over a piece of paper. "Because your fingerprints are on one found in the ceiling of Tawny's office and another found in the ceiling of your husband's office."

"I never gave you my fingerprints," she snipped. "How do you know they're mine?"

"Your fingerprints are in the national database for a little issue that occurred when you resided in Miami years ago." Grissom handed over a copy of the police report. "You were arrested for breaking and entering as well as assault."

Lissa rolled her eyes. "I found out my boyfriend was screwin' my supposed friend. I went in through a window and got a little angry with him and a beer bottle accidentally hit him in the head in the process. It's not like I served time."

"Back to the present." Grissom calmly showed photos of the cameras. "Did you install these at BPAC?"

"**Yes,** I did, and as you can see I was well justified." Her ire soaring, Lissa snapped, "I really don't understand why the police department is involving themselves in what is a very personal matter. I suspected my husband was cheating on me. I suspected that disgusting slut, Tawny was throwin' herself at him every chance she got. I installed the cameras and I got proof of my suspicions. Why are you crucifyin' me here? I'm not the bad person! I'm the innocent wife!"

"Has your husband every physically abused you, Mrs. Stokes?" Tony asked. "Has a beer bottle ever accidentally come in contact with your head?"

"No." After a deep gulp of air, Lissa stated, "Drew has never harmed me physically, only mentally, like screwing a sleazy blonde named Tawny for example and putting me through a scandal. When I threw him out of our bedroom last year, I made it clear that I didn't mind if he sought sex elsewhere provided it was never public, that he practiced safe sex and guarded himself against disease and unwanted pregnancy, so that our children would never be subjected to germs or half-siblings, and that he never brought the women anywhere near our children. I was perfectly happy with the arrangement, but Drew had to go and pick a fight with his little brother and bring his whole damn family in the middle of our marriage and humiliate me, leavin' me no choice but to ask for divorce. I was so ticked at him for doin' that. As if there was any doubt he'd kick Nicky's ass in the first place. Just another example of Stokes men bein' cavemen."

"I don't understand," Grissom remarked. "All that was in the past. What made you put the cameras up on **Sunday**?"

"Oh no…it only **seemed** like Drew and Tawny put it in the past because they're both skilled liars. My daughter came home from McKenna Blake's house one afternoon and told me she saw her Daddy cuddling up to Tawny on the couch. That's when my suspicions were raised and the more I watched, the more I saw it between them. I put the cameras in there to confirm my suspicions and I didn't have to wait long, did I? I was drivin' to the gym and checked in via my cell and sure enough…they're gettin' it on. I race there to catch them in the act, but they're done when I'm there. I ask that scheming bitch if she kissed my husband and she lies to my face. That was it…I was done."

Tony interjected, "So you believed it was going on before that kiss?"

"Hell, yes…maybe just mentally, but what difference does that make? It's still cheatin'. All this time he's been tellin' everyone that he's workin' hard to reconcile with me when in reality, he's dreamin' of bangin' the skinny girl with the big tits up against the wall every chance he gets, and that blonde bitch is goin' on and on about Chuckles when that wuss is nothin' more than a cover, so no one suspects she's really a gold digger after my husband. I bet she was really depressed when the paternity test didn't go the way she wanted…not that it seems to matter to my husband if she has another man's babies growin' inside her." Lissa seethed. "She sure looks like a hero doesn't she…the gorgeous girl lovin' the poor geek when she could have any stud in her sights. The fact that anyone believed she'd rather screw him than my husband is hysterical, but I suppose people always love a good underdog story. She makes me **sick**."

Tony shook his head, "So why send the video to Greg if you feel sorry for him already?"

Lissa laughed in the detective's face, "Because Chuckles is Nicky's best friend. I knew if he was destroyed because of Drew's actions, then Nicky would **never** forgive him and Drew would be shunned from his family for life this time. You don't get two second chances from the Stokes clan, it's a miracle you get one. Family is **everythin'** to Drew. My God, he spends every free moment dotin' on our kids…horseback ridin', waterparks, soccer, football, story time…you name it. To lose all that time with his own kids, as well as his siblings and parents…that's hell on Earth for Drew." After a quick sip of water she whimsically said, "I heard Chuckles was suicidal once. Today I thought…can you imagine if he was driven to desperate measures because of somethin' Drew did to upset him? Oh yeah, Nicky would kill him for sure."

Fighting the urge to yell 'you vicious bitch' at the suspect, Tony coldly said, "So Greg is just a casualty of the war between you and your husband…a war that your husband thought was over."

"Look…alerting a man that his wife is a cheating bitch isn't a crime either, Detective. In the long run, I was helpin' Chuckles, that's how I justified it…and I didn't think he'd really manage to kill himself, just try."

"Lissa…" Removing his glasses, Grissom asked, "If you loathe your husband so much, why didn't you just go through with the divorce when you had the chance? As I understand it, Drew violated the terms of the pre-nup and you were set to get sixty percent of the marital assets and primary custody of the kids. You already suffered the humiliation, why go through all the hard work of reconciliation if you really didn't want him?"

Lissa smiled at the supposed genius. "Why settle for sixty, when you already have one hundred percent? And what fun is it to let my husband get a divorce and screw all the skinny bitches he wants? Skinny bitches that he'll bring around my children to make me look like an old cow in comparison. Seriously…who is my daughter going to think is beautiful after spendin' the weekend with Daddy and his twenty two year old bimbo who wears a size zero? No way in hell was I about to let that happen, gentleman!" Sitting back in her chair, she calmly explained, "The much better plan was to remain married, keep **one hundred** percent of the assets,** total** control my children, and** torture** my husband's over-active penis by denyin' it twenty two year old puss and makin' it settle for me…when I'm in the mood, or want to buy somethin' substantial…but never in the mornin' when he likes it best. Stokes men are brainwashed not to fail. I knew he'd never ask for a divorce." Snickering she said, "Want to know the secret to a really bad BJ? Aside from biting, because that's too obvious to get away with."

"No," Grissom and Tony simultaneously declared while thanking their lucky stars that they had wives who indulged, not tortured their penises.

As Lissa sat in her chair smirking with self-satisfaction, Tony asked, "Don't you think your husband is going to be outraged when he hears all this? And I really doubt his family is going to shun him when they learn how manipulative you've been."

"You think they're gonna believe you over me, the twice-hurt wife?"

Grissom and Tony locked eyes, and then Grissom moved his gaze to Lissa. "You do realize you're being taped, right? There are huge signs outside and in here as well and you signed the paperwork acknowledging…"

"Yes, gentlemen, but you were so focused on givin' me grief, you forgot to bring in the tape recorder."

"The cameras are in the ceiling," Tony guffawed. "You of all people should have figured that out. Oh my God, supermodels really are…" he stopped himself just in time. "Here's the thing Lissa…you said you borrowed your husband's keys on Sunday without asking him so you could surprise him by placing plants in his office, right?"

"Yes."

"You know how people line up dominoes on end and then knock down the first one to watch the others fall?" Vartann smiled, "For the last fifteen minutes we've been setting dominoes on end, now it's time to knock down the first one and see what happens. Lissa…if you **borrowed** the keys without authorization, then you did** not** have permission to enter the BPAC offices. Without permission to enter the offices, you were entering illegally. While you were there illegally, you installed cameras without the consent of the person in authority over the premises, therefore the installation was also an illegal activity." The detective quietly enjoyed the building 'oh shit' look on Lissa's face. "Covert surveillance without audio is legal under many circumstances and yet, you managed to find a way to do that illegally too. When the person in authority over a premises has not consented to the installation of surveillance equipment on the premises, covert surveillance done with the illegally installed equipment is illegal." After giving the panicking woman a chance to catch up, Tony continued, "And for the last domino…vandalism. You altered and damaged the infrastructure of the office during the installation process which constitutes vandalism of private property."

"But…" Lissa stiffened and looked to Gil to see if he'd say something different. "Is he right?"

"Yes, but there is some good news," Grissom announced. "There is a way for all of that to disappear."

"How!" The desperate woman pleaded.

"If the person in authority over the premises decides not to press charges. Earlier today he was very adamant that the perpetrator should pay for his or her crimes, but perhaps he'll have a change of heart when he hears who we're about to arrest."

Lissa's momentary relief vanished. "You mean my husband?"

Grissom nodded. "He's in a waiting area here at the station. Would you like us to ask him if he'll consider not pressing charges, or would you prefer to go to booking?"

Recalling the two torturous nights she spent in a Miami jail years ago, Lissa lowered her head and subserviently replied, "I really don't want to go to booking. I don't my kids to have their momma in jail. Maybe…maybe if Drew listens to why I was so angry…if you play him the taping of what I just said and he hears the pain in my voice…he'll understand why I was so angry and have mercy on me. You know…sorta like a video confessional type of thing. Could you do that?"

"Yes. I'll have it downloaded and brought here while I'm retrieving your husband." Grissom left the table and headed for the door.

"Gil!" Lissa called out. "Sorry…um…when they're downloadin' my confessions, could you ask them to edit out the part about the bad BJs and manipulative sex?"

**Nick and Carrie's **

**5:22 pm**

"You're sure they didn't have sex?" Carrie asked her fiancé as her heart continued to break. Having just watched the clip, she found it hard to believe. "I mean I know they told you they didn't and you said Becca believes they didn't, but…they're all people who have lied in the past, so…"

"Yes, I'm positive."

Sitting on the couch facing him, she read his eyes. "How do you know?"

"I watched it a bunch of times, and if you look close you'll see the waistband of Andy's pants." Nick replayed the scene again as he approached the TV. "Right here." He pointed to the image frozen on screen. "His belt is still tight around the pants and they're up. If he just pulled it out through the zipper, there'd be a mess afterwards and my brother isn't the type to walk around lookin' like he dribbled in his pants. He's not the type to have sex through his zipper opening either."

"If you say so." Carrie pulled Binda on her lap to snuggle.

"Furthermore…my brother is over six feet tall and Tawny is only five three. Even if she's wearin' three inch heels, for penetration to occur in this position, she would need to be elevated. Remember in Flagstaff when we…"

"Nicky…I don't want to think of us having fun when our best friends are..."

"My point is…I had to lift you or I would have been havin' sex with your belly button." He pointed to the screen. "If you note the position of Tawny's breasts against Andy's chest, you can deduct that she is still on her feet."

"You're right."

"Another clue is that the video cuts off abruptly without showing any definitive proof of penetration. Why? My guess was because it didn't occur and this snippet was the most incriminating."

Wishing it could all be explained away, Carrie pointed out, "But they're still kissing and your brother is half naked."

"My brother always takes his dress shirts off before doin' messy stuff," Nick explained. "I wondered if maybe he had his shirt off when a heat of the moment type of lapse in judgment occurred. I thought…maybe what I'm seein' here is a split second of vulnerability and bad choices." He clicked off the TV. "That's what I told Greg that finally calmed him down."

"How bad was it?" Carrie asked as she held Binda tight.

"Horrible. I drove him straight here from scene and when we got inside the house he went ballistic. I couldn't think of anything else to do, so while Greg showered, I put the video onto a DVD and watched it play by play on TV looking for some straws to grasp. When I figured all that out, I brought Greg in here to tell him."

"_Greg!" Standing in the Family Room in front of the TV, Nick gripped his buddy's shoulders. "Did you hear what I said? How I explained it? They are **not **having sex in that video!" _

"_All I saw was **my wife** shoving her tongue down your brother's throat and…" _

"_Look at me. Greg! Look at me!" When he didn't, Nick grabbed his hysterical friend's face and forced him to make eye contact. "Whoever sent that message to you wants you to think they had sex. If they could prove it, they would have shown you definitive proof. They're **not **having sex in that video. They're kissin' and that's devastating, but there's a really good chance it was a heat of the moment thing and afterwards they felt terrible and swore it would never happen again. I'm not excusin' it, I'm not taking their side, but as hard as it is after watching that, I want you to step back and think there's a really good possibility that Tawny said 'stop, I'm married to Greg, don't ever do that again'. Do that for me, please." _

"_I …" _

"_Hey! You can't run away to Hawaii and become a beach bum and give up women forever like you said you wanted to on the drive here. That's** not** an option when you have two babies on the way. You do remember that you have babies on the way, right? Greg…I know your heart is breaking, mine's right there with yours, and so when I say this, know that I'm sayin' it because I care about you…buddy, you have to stop bawlin' your eyes out like a kid, take a few breaths, and deal with this like a man. Okay? You don't have to do it alone, because I'm right here with you, but you have to do it."_

"_Okay," Greg choked out in between gulps of air. "I'll try harder." _

"_Good job." Feeling bad for yelling when it was obvious that Greg was overwhelmed and in shock, Nick guided him to the couch. "Have a seat and we'll think things through." _

"_Okay." Greg plopped on the edge and sat with his heavy head resting in his hands. _

"_Let's go with it being a kiss in a moment of weakness and the next thing she said was 'stop, I'm married to Greg, don't ever do that again'." _

"_But that's the thing…she's **married** to me, she's **having kids **with me…what if she's realizing now that the proposal, wedding and honeymoon are over…that she doesn't really love me? What if now that it's back to reality, and we're moving in with my dad because I can't afford a place…that she suddenly realized she was kidding herself and ran to Mr. Perfect." _

"_First off…my brother can't be Mr. Perfect if he's cheatin' on his wife. So, just push that image of him right out of your head. Yeah, he's built like a moose, hung like a horse and has a bank account full of cash, but those aren't the most important things in life. Until I got that settlement money, I wasn't any of those things and still believed I was a hell of lot better than Drew. Still am." _

"_It's always been about her being with me because she **had** to be, not because she **chose** me. We've had that argument a bunch of times and every time something big happens and we get all emotional and romantic and pledge our love…come what may. I call her Princess and we convinced ourselves we were living a fairytale, but today…maybe this morning she woke up and the spell was broken. Then she went to work and there was SuperDrew and he looked at her and she looked at him and they fell into each other's arms thinking about old times and started kissing each other. Maybe during that kiss they both realized it felt much better to be with each other than their spouses." _

"_But Tawny said 'stop, I'm married to Greg, don't ever do that again'." _

"_But what if she's thinking about that kiss when she comes home to me tonight? And tomorrow and the day after that." Greg took another deep breath. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering if she'd rather be with him, but she's staying with me for the babies…or out of obligation because of her vows or the things I did to help her. As a boy who wants a gorgeous girl with the big boobs on my arm I could live like that and not care, but as the man you want me to be…I can't, because I don't just want the hot chick anymore, I want a wife who **really **loves me. I want what you have with Carrie or what Grissom has with Sara. I don't want to cop out, I've been doing that my whole life. I don't want her to just** say** it enough times to convince me, I want to know without an ounce of doubt that she wants me over him…or the next guy with more money and a house not paid for by his daddy. I need to feel it in my bones, not just convince myself she's telling me the truth." _

"_Greg…" _

"_No." With pain building in his voice, Greg pointed to the TV. "Tawny and I have** never** kissed like that…**ever**. I'm the guy she has fun with in bed. He's the stud who rocks her world. You have no idea what it's like to see your wife be that passionate with another man when she's never been that passionate with you. You have no idea what it's like to watch a man who is bigger and stronger take your wife in your arms and kiss her like you've never kissed her." Biting back his tears, Greg explained, "Remember that online chat Tawny had with Carrie and Sara?" _

"_Yeah." _

"_She told Carrie to go ahead and try sex against the wall with you, that with your strength and stamina it would be great. We had never done it like that and I wanted to try it, but she kept making excuses. It didn't make any sense, it's not like she hadn't let me try anything else. Today, I finally figured it out…it was** their **thing, Drew's specialty, and there was no way I'd come close to doing it to her like he did." _

_Remembering how insecure he felt after reading that chat transcript, Nick said, "I know some of that stuff was a little disturbing, but they were just jokin' on that chat…exaggerating." _

"_She called me a freak…a lovable freak to be exact. My nickname is Chuckles and she thinks I'm a clown…a lovable one, but still. I'm a great guy to have around when you need a laugh…or want to steal a penguin, but Drew…he can feed your kids, buy you a safer car and a beautiful house…and take you to Maui on his own dime. It seems so obvious, she was so into me getting that club membership this weekend and having a nice house. She wants the finer things in life and she gets them all from Drew plus hot sex. Come on, Nick? What woman wouldn't want him over me?"_

"_A woman who doesn't want to worry that her husband will go to work and kiss his co-workers." _

"_Yeah, well…I went to California and kissed Becca, so…maybe she doesn't believe I wouldn't kiss someone else." Crashing back on the couch Greg released a tortured sigh. "Being married to a lovable freaky clown gets old. I thought the buzz would last a little longer than a month, but it got expedited by your brother making a move and promising her the world in that kiss. She probably was doing so well settling because she believed he wouldn't want her once the babies were mine…and because he was trying really hard in his marriage, but now that she knows he wants her as much as the kiss shows he does…she's done clowning around." _

"_So you think you can never trust that she wants you more than my brother?" _

"_Would you if you were me? **Honestly**…if that was Carrie kissing Drew would you be able to resume life together and believe her if she said that was nothing and she really wants you?" When Nick kept his eyes on the floor he prodded, "Look at me, Bro…right in the eyes." _

"_No." He shook his head. "I couldn't. I can't imagine living with her…lookin' at her would be hard. I'd want her out ASAP. I'd pack for her…but I wouldn't leave her without support because of the babies. Maybe after some time apart…maybe after she had the chance to live alone and choose to not be with him when she could be…maybe then I could think about building somethin' back up again…maybe." _

Rubbing her temples, Carrie said, "So the plan you came up with him is to ask for a separation and financially support her, then wait to see what she does…stay faithful to him or run to Drew at the first chance?"

"Can you think of a better way to find out for sure?"

"Not really…no."

"Me either."

"But what if she really does run to Drew?"

"Then that's where she's meant to be and Greg's spared years of pain livin' with someone who doesn't really love him. He deserves better than that, Carrie. They both do…the babies too."

"That's what you just said about us when we were fighting."

"Yeah," his voice softened. "I meant it then too."

"Since we lost the baby, we could break the engagement right now without much trouble." Gulping hard she said, "Other than house and some assets, we…"

"Is that somethin' you want to think about or do? Because you're right…it would be easy as hell to walk away now that the baby is…gone."

"No," she replied before her lips spread into a loving smile. "That's the last thing I want to do. What about you?"

"Hell no." Cupping her face, he whispered, "Doesn't it feel good to know we don't** have** to be together but are because we love each other and can't imagine either of us thinkin' about kissing someone else?"

"Yes," Carrie murmured as her first tear fell. "Fantastic."

"Greg needs to know that feeling too…whether it's with Tawny or someone else." In between kisses brushed over fiancée's parted lips, he whispered, "There's no substitute for real love, Sweetheart. I can vouch first hand. It feels incredible when you know you've found your soulmate."

**The Townhouse**

**5:36 pm**

"Becca," Scott called from the kitchen, "it's Tony!"

"It's about time!" she scolded upon pressing the phone to her ear. "I left two messages. I'm worried."

"I was in a meeting…still am. We're on a fifteen minute break. I heard you were worried. So worried, you fell asleep bodyguarding Hoj…nice going. Thankfully he didn't run out and kill Drew."

"HA! When I felt myself dozing, I bound my wrist to his with one of Scott's ties. So there! He wasn't running anywhere on my watch."

"Good thinking, Honey."

"Is your meeting about the video?" she whispered while running for the bathroom for privacy.

"Yeah, we cracked the case, but before you ask, I can't tell you anything…not that I want to, because it's all so friggin' depressing. That's why I called, to say I love you…even though you called **the maid** to clean up our wet spot."

"Uh…is that something I shouldn't have done?"

Sighing he replied, "I love you even though it didn't enter into your mind to grab a couple of paper towels and a bottle of cleaner and do it yourself."

"Oh! Okay, I thought there was some kind of law against hired help cleaning up biologicals or something." Into the phone she giggled, "I was about to say…I'll turn myself in, Detective. You'll find me handcuffed to the bed when you get home."

After a laugh, Tony said, "That's just what I needed. I love you, Baby."

"About that…baby thing." Leaning on the bathroom sink she said, "I'm officially thinking about thinking about it someday."

"Why?" he replied without disguising the surprise and concern in his voice.

"Because it's something I always wanted to do, but never found the right guy to do it with. Today I realized, without an ounce of doubt…that guy is you."

**Author's Notes: **

Becca is innocent! LOL…well, she's still very naughty, but she didn't make the DVD!

I hope Greg's reaction and decision to remove Tawny from the house makes more sense now. I was hoping it read a bit like 'Stokes Tough Love Mentality' and some would think that it was a plan, but I didn't want to show the thinking through it until after all the other scenes. If you're a Greg and Tawny fan, I really think (hope!) you'll love what's ahead. There are definitely some tough times, but I really believe it's healthier than going through life always asking 'did I make the right choice'.

I hope you found the chapter interesting and that you love me for managing to sprinkle in future angst DURING a chapter full of it. In case you missed it… "**Working housekeeping in Sin City hotels for several years had made her oblivious to such things and the Vartanns were far nicer than most wealthy people she had met. They were night and day to her newest customer, Marlene Rodgers**." Yeah, Marcella the maid is Mike Rodgers's maid too.

**Next Chapter:** the outcome of Lissa's fate and much more**…. Posting:** Friday, September 9, 2006

**Thanks for reading! **

**Maggs**


	20. Chapter 20

**Laws of Motion – Book 3  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 20**

**Monday – October 3, 2005  
****Nick and Carrie's **

**5:45 pm**

Exhausted from mowing the expansive lawn, Ryan dropped onto his aunt's couch and kicked up his feet. "Finally a break." He grabbed the remote to channel surf.

"Ryan!" Nick called out. "C'mon, we're headin' over to your house for a bit."

"I** just** sat down after mowing that **farm** you call a lawn. I'm too tired to move."

"Is that whining?" Nick pointed to the tin on the book shelf. "One dollar in the Fine Jar."

"It wasn't whining!" he protested. "It was a statement of fact."

Nick smiled as he pointed to the Fine Jar. "That's another dollar for talkin' back. You have five minutes to change and meet your aunt and I in the garage or you'll owe me twenty push ups for being tardy."

"Did you really grow up like this!" the frustrated teen asked as he begrudgingly reached into his pocket for two bucks.

"Yep."

"That explains a lot about you." After stuffing the money inside he stared at Nick's butt. "Hey, it looks like you sat in something blue. Maybe ink."

"Dammit!" Nick craned his neck to check.

"Ooops, guess who owes a dollar to the Fine Jar for swearing."

"Hey!" Nick snapped at his nephew, "You set me up."

**LVPD**

**5:55 pm**

As Vartann returned to the questioning room with Grissom he dreaded the spousal confrontation about to occur. "Before I went through the break up and divorce from hell, I was entertained by these husband/wife nightmares, but after living through one, my gut twists into a knot. I'd rather be out in the middle of gang turf war."

"I don't think it will be that bad."

"Twenty bucks says it's a brawl."

"What the hell," Grissom replied, "I've always wanted to give optimism a whirl."

Walking into the room Vartann felt a chill. "Thanks for joining us, Drew."

"My pleasure," The angry husband replied through gritted teeth. He was chomping at the bit waiting for his wife to be ushered in. "When will Lissa be here?"

Realizing he just lost twenty bucks, Gil took a seat at the table.

"She's being brought over as we speak." Vartann sat across from the man responsible for introducing him to his wife. "Drew, after watching your wife's confession, would you like to proceed with pressing charges or…"

"I won't know the answer to that until I speak with her."

"Fair enough." Vartann winked at Grissom. "Double or nothing?"

"No, thanks, I'll be putting a kid through college in eighteen years."

When the door opened, the room fell silent and it remained that way until Lissa crossed the threshold. "I'm very sorry for causin' so much trouble, Drew. For the sake of the children, I hope you'll hold your anger in check and drop the charges." _He'll do it for the kids._

_Sure, use our kids, you manipulative bitch._ "I'll be more than happy to drop the charges, Honey, if you're willing to do a few things to help right the wrongs you've done."

"Certainly." Smiling like a prom queen, she sat next to Vartann as directed. "What is it that you would like me do?"

"I want a copy of **all** the footage from today, so Greg can see what transpired before and after the kiss."

"Not a problem."

"I want you to write an apology to Greg for the pain and suffering you caused him."

"Consider it done."

"I want you to personally apologize to Nick and Sara for the damage and disruption you caused at BPAC."

"Fine."

Through a smile Drew stated, "I want you to look Tawny in the eyes and apologize for intentionally trying to break up her marriage to Greg, for humiliating her at her workplace which resulted in her being fired, and stressing her to the point of endangering her unborn children." _You're lucky I didn't ask you to do it on your knees, bitch. _

_You **bastard**_. Matching the intensity of her husband's smile, she spat, "Sure thing, Honey."

Vartann glanced over at Grissom and mouthed, 'Here it comes'.

Opening the file sitting in front of him, Drew sweetly said, "I want a divorce."

"What!"

"I…want…a…divorce," Drew repeated, accenting each word with a little more pleasure than the one before.

"Fine by me," Lissa snarled. "If you want a divorce, I'll be more than happy to give a lyin', cheatin' pig like you a divorce! After the **public humiliation** you caused me when you shoved your tongue down that slut's throat today, I **demand** a divorce! And you know what that means according to our pre-nup!"

As Vartann's stomach twisted into a tight knot, he reminded Lissa, "You'll stay calm or we'll end this right now and take you to booking."

Cool and collected, Drew forged on, "The thing is, Darlin', **I **didn't cause **you** to be publicly humiliated, you caused it yourself. I kissed Tawny **in private** and no one would have known about it were it not for the surveillance camera **you **installed and used to make a DVD, a DVD that** you** made public, **not me**. The truth of the matter is…**you **publicly humiliated **me**. You did so by publishing that DVD and sending it to BPAC with instructions for me to 'gather my officemates to watch it, and by sending it to Greg. " Sliding over a highlighted page of their prenup, he happily informed his miserable wife, "Since we've established that you humiliated me and, and since you stated during your interrogation that I never physically abused you, the conditions of the pre-nup are **in effect**. Upon divorce, you lose custody of our children and walk away with nothin' but the clothes on you back…unless I say otherwise. But, if you ask me real nice, I just might let you keep your personal belongings and give you a little cash to start over."

Vartann restrained Lissa as she lunged for her husband's throat. "Take her to holding!"

"So is it 'yes' or 'no', Sweetheart!" Drew barked in his wife's direction.

"If you think I'm gonna let you bring that slut into** my** house and raise **my** children you're out of your mind!"

"How are you going to raise them from jail, Lissa! Not that you raise them anyway, Marta and I do all the work! All you like are the fun parts!" Once she was gone, Drew released the primal yell he had been dying to release, then immediately apologized, "Sorry."

"No apology necessary," Vartann replied. "I think your soon to be Ex is my Ex's twin sister."

Grissom slapped a twenty in front of his co-worker. "Congratulations, my complete **lack** of faith in people has been restored."

**The Blakes **

**6:15 pm**

"My faith in people has been completely restored," Wendy told her husband as she watched Lindsay and Celine having fun in the swimming pool with Sean. "Those two were at each others throats and now…they're on their way to being good friends."

"Fantastic." Paul tossed his briefcase on the counter and hugged his wife. "I just realized we're alone. Quick, let's kiss like we're horny teenagers, because…" His wife's mouth blocked the remainder of his words. "Oh, yeah." Slipping his hands under Wendy's soft cotton t-shirt, he initiated a more passionate round.

"Ewww!" Ryan shrieked upon entering the kitchen. "You guys were using tongues." He shivered. "That's so wrong. It's bad enough I have to watch my guardians perform tonsillectomies on each other daily."

"They're kissing in front of you?" Wendy asked while straightening her shirt.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Paul laughed, "They're always kissing each other."

"More than kissing." Ryan lowered his voice to a nervous whisper to augment the lie, "They're doing **it, **and not just in the bedroom, **everywhere** and not just **it**…**that**. Last night, I went to the kitchen for a glass of water, but when I got there, Uncle Nick was standing in front of the fridge moaning like an animal. At first I thought 'wow, he must be** really** hungry', but then I noticed Aunt Carrie's knees on the floor in front of him. Right as I was sneaking out, I heard Uncle Nick yelling 'Eat that hot dog, eat it! Oh yeah, you like that foot-long doncha, Baby! Get ready, here comes a biiiiiiiig squirt of mustard! Oh yeah, you know you want it. Here it…' I couldn't understand the rest of it because he was grunting. After that I heard Aunt Carrie smack her lips and say 'Yummy! Can I have seconds, Nicky?'"

Wendy's palm flew to her mouth just as Nick and Carrie strolled in holding hands.

"Gotta go!" Ryan dashed out the back door.

"Hey," Carrie greeted her brother and sister-in-law. "Why are you looking at us like that?"

Paul couldn't resist, "Eat any hot dogs lately, Sis?"

"Uh." Carrie searched her memory. "Yeah, when we were camping, why?" She looked at Wendy, "Oh great, now I'm going to have to endure another lecture on the evils of hot dogs and how they're made up of the animal guts that fall on the floor at the meat processing plant, right? As I've told you before, I don't care, I** love** hot dogs!" When her brother burst out laughing, she knew something was up. "What!"

Because her husband was incapacitated, it was up to Wendy to give the blow-by-blow.

"He's lying!" Carrie shrieked in horror after her sister-in-law stopped moaning 'Can I have seconds, Nicky, pleeeeeeeease!'

"See…this is how we know he's lyin'. I'm not capable of speaking in full sentences when I'm participating in that particular activity." Nick broke out laughing when Carrie glared at him. "I did like that part about you askin' for seconds, Darlin', and I'm very flattered that he gave me a 'foot-long weiner' in his big fat lie. For that, I won't kill him."

"But I will!" Carrie darted out the back door. "Ryan Patrick Blake!"

"So, Nick." Paul went to the fridge for a beer. "Other than lying about your sex life and embarrassing the hell out of my sister, is my son behaving?"

"Wait a minute," Wendy said as she stepped in front of Nick. "So you didn't really do that with Carrie in the kitchen last night?"

"Not last night, no." Nick winked. "Don't worry, we committed to bein' extremely discrete whenever we resume those types of activities. We're uh…still on a break since."

"Sorry," Wendy left the conversation to busy herself at the stove.

"How's she doing?" Paul asked as he cracked open a beer.

"Better, much better. The camping diversion did us both a world of good. Now we have another diversion, unfortunately it's not a fun one."

"Huh?"

"I'm pickin' up my nieces and nephew, they're going to spend a couple of days with us. That's why we stopped by. We need to leave Ryan here for a few hours while I take care of some business with my brother and Carrie…."

"What?" Troubled by the tone in Nick's voice, Wendy turned to ask, "What's going on?"

"Greg and Tawny separated earlier today and my brother's the reason."

"What!" Wendy gripped the gallon of milk she was holding.

"It's a long story," Nick sighed as he went to the window to look for Carrie. "The short version is…my brother's getting a divorce."

**Dawson Stables**

**6:40 pm **

"I'm here, Cassie!" Drew yelled as he raced to the fenced riding area. "Sorry, I'm late, Sweetie, but it couldn't be helped."

The little girl lit up when her father waved. "Miss Marta said you wouldn't be here!"

"Things went quicker than I expected, Sugar. Now you listen to Gwen and don't look at me while you're ridin'!" At the fence he stood next to the nanny. "Thanks for puttin' up with all the craziness, Marta."

"Is everything okay?" the concerned twenty-six year old asked. She had worked for the family since they had moved to Chicago from Dallas and had felt the tension in the house build.

"It's over for real this time. I'm sick over what it's gonna do to the kids, but my marriage therapist agrees it's the healthiest thing to do." Wrapping his fingers around the fence rail Drew sighed, "My attorney is workin' on the papers as we speak. With the pre-nup the way it is, I get full custody and determine Lissa's visitation. I have no idea what to do about that yet." While watching his daughter trot her horse, he said, "I know Lissa hired you and you're close to her, but for the kids, it sure would be great if you stayed on for a while. I'll…"

"You think Lissa and I are close?" She covered her mouth to shield her smile. "Are you really **sure** you're getting divorced this time?"

"A hundred and ten percent sure with zero chance of reconciliation **ever**. If we didn't have children together, I'd never set eyes on her again after we sign the papers."

"Okay then." Marta stepped closer to whisper, "I can't stand Lissa."

"What?" Never in a million years would he have believed that if someone told him. "But you're always…"

"Faking!"

"Why?"

"Do you know why your wife hired me?" She pointed to her husky hips. "Because I'm a size twenty."

"What? What makes you say that?"

"Because she told me." The nanny mocked her employer's voice, "'You're younger and quite inexperienced compared to most of the other applicants, but you have a lot of energy around the children, which I'll require because I don't intend to lift a finger when it comes to childcare. The deal will be…I get all the glory of motherhood, while you get all the work. For your efforts, you'll be paid handsomely and tipped very generously on holidays and your birthday. You'll get a car and funds to decorate your room very stylishly'." Then she snickered as she gave me the once over and said, 'Originally I was planning on hirin' an older woman so I wouldn't have to worry about the nanny catchin' my husband's eyes like you hear happens. But, unlike the size zero girls with big tits who only applied for this job hopin' to score a Sugar Daddy, I know my husband will be repulsed by your gargantuan hips. Drew likes his women petite everywhere but the chest'."

"She did not." Absentmindedly, he reviewed Marta from head to toe. "I'm very sorry. My wife, uh…soon to be Ex, has body image issues, I'm afraid I didn't help with that problem, cause I'm not the best in that department either. I'm sure you heard me say a few things that made you want to punch me out. Damn, I'm really sorry if…" Embarrassed over the private weight-related comments he had made about the girl, Drew quietly said, "I can't believe you took the job and then stayed."

Marta returned to watching Cassie ride. "At the time I needed the money to help my little brother. Without a college degree or a body that anybody would want to pay cash to see or sleep with, it was the best offer by far." Smiling at the ground she said, "I was kidding about the sleep with part."

Recalling the month the girl had taken off to cope after her brother lost his battle with cancer, Drew asked, "Why did you stay on after Brendan died and you didn't need to help your family with their medical bills?"

Smiling at Cassie, who was running from her horse to the rail, she answered, "Reason number one is on her way over here right now. So, don't worry, Drew, I'd love to stay on after…"

"Did you see me, Daddy!" Cassie exclaimed as her body still trembled from the rush. "Did you see how fast I was goin'! Did you!"

"Yes, ma'am! At one point you were a blur!"

"This is the best day ever!"

"Come here." He lifted his little girl into his arms, clutching her tight. It wouldn't be long before her world was changed for ever and he wanted to savor the innocence in her voice and eyes. Glancing over at Marta he humbly said, 'Thank you for stayin'."

**Dr. Meyers Office **

**7:00 pm**

"Thank you for coming back in to see me tonight," Greg quietly told the doctor, who normally only had late hours on Wednesdays.

"I told you I'd work it in," Sylvia said as she gave her patient a hug. "Did you do as I asked?"

"Yeah. I had to take a Valium to do it, but I got a solid rest."

"If it made the difference between exhaustion and a clear head, that's okay."

"Yep, I woke up refreshed, managed to force some food past the lump in my throat, and here I am ready to focus with a clear head and stable blood sugar."

"Excellent." The doctor grabbed the TV remote and sat next to her patient. "Where's the Valium bottle now?"

"In my Dad's pocket."

"Your request or his?"

"His."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Loved," he answered as he settled into the overstuffed chair. "Any other day I would have been annoyed for him not trusting me, but today, after watching my wife cheat on me, it felt great to know my Dad cared. When I climbed into bed to sleep he asked me for a hug because he knew I desperately wanted one but couldn't ask for it."

"Why couldn't you ask for a hug when you wanted one?"

"Because I already felt too emasculated by everything else to add 'hug me, Daddy' to the pile of pathetic behavior I've exhibited today. He knew exactly how I felt though and it was nice to bond, even over something horrible." He shrugged. "At least I got that out of this nightmare, right?"

"I'm really proud that you found something good in the midst of the crisis." Believing Greg needed a little more time before watching the video, she asked, "Were there any other good moments?"

After trying to relax further with a deep breath, he said, "I confirmed that I have friends who care, ones I can count on. Nick, Tony, and Becca, have all been great."

"Good, very good." The doctor held up the remote. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

The doctor pressed 'play' to start the DVD. "Let me know if you need to take a break at any time."

His eyes focused on the screen, Greg nodded.

Five seconds in, she paused the footage. "Why do you think Tawny wore that red dress to work?"

"I know why she wore it, Becca and her concocted a plan to out Drew for lusting over Tawny. From the footage, we know it worked like a charm. Becca told Tawny to dress sexy, and so she wore Drew's favorite type of dress…red, tight and low cut."

"Do you blame Drew for being** physically** attracted to her in that dress?"

"No, every guy is physically attracted to her when she wears a dress like that. On Sunday I asked her to wear one just like it to the club, so all the guys would drool and I could say 'eat your heart out, boys, she's mine."

"Why was it important to you for them to drool over her?"

"I just wanted to remind them I'm not a loser anymore…or so I thought before this morning."

"Why do you feel success must be measured by the beauty of the girl on your arm and not the fact that you're published, or that you graduated from Stanford, or that your work has incarcerated violent criminals?"

"Because…because that's not how real men think. Look how successful Donald Trump is, but he still has to have a hot young babe, right? At the end of the day, it unfortunately all comes down to the quality of the woman on your arm."

"Considering his marital track record, please don't become Donald Trump's apprentice."

"I promise," he replied, almost smiling.

"Let's talk about someone I know you look up to. I've seen wedding photos with Carrie in them, do you think your friend Nick feels devalued as a man because his fiancée has small breasts?"

"No, because Carrie is extremely smart. She tears up the courtroom. He goes on and on about her being brilliant."

"So, Nick flaunts Carrie's brain because she doesn't have boobs?"

"Why are we talking about Nick when…"

"Answer the question."

"Yeah."

"But you flaunt Tawny's boobs, not her brain."

"I tell her she's smart all the time," he protested. "When we were in Maui she had a panic attack about not being smart because she doesn't understand stuff people talk about in the office. I went on and on about how it's not that she's dumb, she just didn't have the same educational opportunities as her co-workers. I told her that I wasn't born with an understanding of DNA PCR Analysis; I had to go to school to learn about it. I told her that I would be in her position if my mother had thrown me out instead of paying my way to Stanford, but I'd still have the same brain."

"That's wonderful, I'm sure that really made her feel much better about herself." Before Greg could comment, she said, "How do you think she felt this weekend when you were objectifying her as the sum of two body parts just to pump your needy ego?"

After he recovered from the shock of the question, Greg said, "I thought we were meeting to discuss what **she** did to me today, not what happened at the club this weekend?"

"Is that avoidance?"

"No."

"Then answer the question."

He pointed to the TV. "Are you insinuating that's **my fault **because I put her in a bimbo state of mind? That's totally not fair! She's responsible for…"

"Time out!" When he calmed, she said, "You know me better than that, I don't play the blame game. What I am doing, Greg…is pointing out that your marriage may have been unhealthier than you thought and that Tawny may not be the only one guilty of behaving hurtfully. Fair enough?" When he nodded she continued, "If you and Drew were both single and there were no babies, who do you think Tawny would choose?"

"Drew, hands down, no contest."

"If Becca, Tawny and Carrie were all single and there were no babies, who would you want to have a serious relationship with at the moment?"

"Carrie, hands down, no contest."

Even though it was the answer she expected from the shattered man, she asked, "Why?"

"For the same reason Nick picked her for his first serious relationship. She's the girl least likely to break your heart. She's predictable and safe."

"If Nick were single, which one of those three would he pick to take home on Saturday night for a romp and why?"

"Becca, because she's the opposite of Carrie…unpredictable and dangerous. You should have seen them in San Marino together, she totally got under his skin and he loved every minute of it. They had wicked chemistry and that really pissed me off."

"Who would you pick and why?"

"Tawny, because…" He hated the answer but knew she'd prod after three seconds so he spilled it, "Because she's the girl of my porn fantasies."

"And sweet, flat-chested Carrie would be the girl sitting home on Saturday night."

"Nice girls kind of have a reputation for that…so do nice guys, trust me. The truth is, Carrie and I had a fantastic time together recently. We went shopping and out to lunch and there was this great, comfortable vibe, but the two of us getting together for a hot Saturday night back when we were single, would have been the blind leading the blind," he laughed and was immediately surprised that he could or did. "Sex with Tawny was Nirvana. Carrie would have died from shock if I even hinted at some of the stuff Tawny let me do. I loved every minute of the wildness, but today changed everything."

"How?"

"Because I realized she was faking through most of it. Not maliciously…out of pity. If I had married a girl like Carrie, my libido would be restless, but my self-esteem wouldn't be in a million pieces. How cool is it for Nick to be with a woman who has no frame of reference regarding hot sex? Unlike Tawny, Carrie's not up against the wall thinking 'Whoa, this is night and day compared to when I did it with SuperStud. Poor Chuckles, he's really giving it his all too. I'll moan louder to make him feel good'."

"Do you honestly believe she was faking?"

"Yes."

"I need more than 'yes', I need why."

Leaning closer, he shared, "Something happened this weekend that I didn't think of in relation to me at the time, but now, after seeing that footage, it's totally obvious she's been faking it with me all along."

"What happened this weekend?"

"We were staying with Becca and Vartann in San Marino and things got a little crazy on Saturday. Vartann and I went out drinking together and when we came back, Tawny and Becca were sunbathing topless. They decided to tease us and rub lotion over each other. As a joke, I ran inside and got some whipped cream. Becca took the can and said 'Give us a two minute lead!' Next thing we know, they're running off giggling into the guest house off the pool area."

"This is real?" the doctor asked in disbelief. "Not your fantasy?"

"I was just as shocked as you, trust me."

The frustrated doctor gripped her pen ready to stab her favorite patient. _If the word 'swap' is in this story, I'll kill him._

"We step inside ready to hear 'gotcha!', but instead, there are candles lit and the two of them are on the bed facing each other in their thong bikinis with the can of whipped cream in between them. I look over at Tony and say 'Holy shit, I think they're serious'. Before he says anything, Tawny shakes the whipped cream and strategically sprays some on Becca's chest, saying 'Go ahead, Chuckles…dare me'. I look at Tony again and ask, 'Are you okay with this?' He takes a seat in one of the chairs and raises his beer with a drunken smile on his face. So, I teeter over to the other chair and say, "Okay, I dare you'. It was insane! Just like a movie I saw on Cinemax after Dark once."

Exasperatedly, the Doctor queried, "Why were you drinking when I've told you not to drink at least a half dozen times?"

"Because I was** finally** a cool guy in Vartann's eyes! I'm not going to say 'sorry, my therapist has advised me not to drink alcohol until I'm less of a basket case'. I was living out my frat boy fantasy weekend and I was being a responsible drinker."

"Responsible, hmm." Trying to disguise the irritation in her voice, she said, "You actually think it was a** responsible** idea to watch **your wife** being sexual with **Becca, **your fantasy girl for over decade, in front of her **husband **whose marriage you have told me broke up when his wife had sex with another man?"

"**No!** But it's not like I was thinking with my brain at that point. I didn't want to look like a prude in front of my co-worker who has a rep for being a cool guy. See… Vartann's ex-wife looks like a top of the line porn star and they were at the top of the cop-wife food chain before the divorce. She won Best Ta's at the LVPD charity event."

"Do they vote for a MILF too?" she droned.

"Yeah, they're all telling me Tawny's a lock if I bring her."

_Barbarians. _

"But trust me, after this…she's off the ballot." Then he remembered the day's events and sighed, "That is if we're together."

"Greg…what made you think that scenario in the guest house was normal?"

"Since Becca, Tony and Tawny all look like they're having fun, I thought maybe beautiful women and jocks do this all the time, and geeks like me just aren't privy to the secret. I didn't want to remind the party crowd that I'm an inexperienced dork when it comes to sex by calling a time out and asking 'are you sure this is a healthy thing to do? And then I…"

"And then you what?"

"And then I…" His gaze moved to the floor. "After having Vartann laugh at me and think I'm gay for years…I wanted him to see how hot my wife is, which I know…I know…is just another stupid, immature way I objectified her this weekend, so…I'm an even bigger idiot."

"I prefer the term 'confused individual'." Being a therapist in Sin City was never dull. "How far did the wives take it this weekend?" Sylvia asked in exhaustion. "Full frontal?"

"No, they kept their bottoms on, but they didn't stop until they both…you know."

_Oy Vey. _"Your wife achieved in front of another man and…"

"No! That's the critical part of the story. I** thought** she did, but immediately afterwards she cracked up and said, 'I've still got it! I'm like '**you were faking**!' She cracks up saying 'I can't believe you thought that was real! Now you know why I made big bucks at Bachelor Parties, Chuckles! Sorry, Becks…only men make my toes curl.' We were all stunned, because we thought she really had. **Now** do you know why after seeing that tape I'm suspicious that she had been humoring me all along? Think about it, she's spent the last four years of her life making money by getting pathetic men to believe she really wants them. That's what strip clubs are all about…illusion." Reaching for the remote he said, "May I?"

"Certainly," the doctor answered in surprise.

"How could she think it's good with me?" When he pressed play Greg sadly remarked, "I'm going head to head with a guy who had the guts to walk on the gridiron in front of eighty thousand people and thousands more on TV. A guy who walked off that field a hero and had chicks throwing their bodies at him. Nick's told me stories of post-game celebrations and he was a second string running back, not the star quarterback. Studly there lost his virginity when he was** fifteen** and he honed his craft every weekend until he got to college. Once he was at A&M, he had the opportunity to fine tune it **nightly**. In contrast, I had sex a total of twenty-five times before I got my Master's. I've had more sex with Tawny, than I did in my entire life before I met her while that man's pecker has seen more mileage than the Space Shuttle Atlantis. It's not rocket science, Dr. M…look at him, he's bigger and better at it. Look at the way he just…**possesses** her and how she's melting in his arms. Watching the two of them is like watching a romance novel cover photo come alive. There's no way I can compete."

"If she's that good at faking, how do you know she's not faking there?"

"What would be the point? She doesn't **have to **be with him like she has to be with me, and there's no one there to tease."

"How do you know she wasn't teasing Drew?"

"What?" Greg straightened up in his chair.

"After a weekend of feeling objectified and valued only for the reaction her body gets, maybe she's in that mode and decides to play another game when the opportunity presents itself…an opportunity that was orchestrated by her and her immature playmate Becca. It's not much of a leap for a girl to play 'let's see if I can turn him on' to 'wow, I'm really turned on from making him get turned on' and get momentarily carried away. "

Feeling dumber by the second he replied, "I never thought of it like that. I guess she could have been feeling a little messed up, huh?"

"Yes, 'feeling messed up' is **exactly** what happens when marriedpeople spend their weekends playing sexual games."

"Dammit."

"You encouraged your wife to be sexual with another man** in** the room watching, right? Well, the next step is usually for the husband to let his wife get sexual with another manwhile he's with the other man's wife. From there it often progresses to the spouses getting sexual with other people on the sly. Innocent little games rarely stay innocent, Greg, and they usually end up breaking the trust in a marriage and damaging both spouses' psyches."

"I should know, we've had cases with backgrounds like that." He sunk lower in his chair.

"Why do you think Tony was so comfortable with the scenario?"

"Because he went to ASU?" Greg shrugged. "Because he's a jock who saw a lot of action? Because maybe his wife really is a porn star and they've been to parties?"

"Is it a possibility that he's played games like this before and, like a lot of men, never thought of it as 'cheating' until his wife **excluded him** from the fun? Like porn, or self-gratification, the behavior can be addicting. You know he's divorced because his wife cheated on him, but do you know much beyond that?"

"Uh…nothing, because he was really quiet about the whole thing until recently," Greg answered as he reached for a glass of water. "Are you…do you mean…you think that maybe he and his ex wife might have swingers and she went out of bounds?"

"Who knows, Greg? **That's** my point here. You have **no idea** who these men are that you're parading Tawny in front of every day. One danger of encouraging another man to lust after your wife is that he might** really** start lusting after your wife. Her being topless in front of a man whose sexual history you know nothing about is ridiculously dangerous, not that I would have given it the stamp of approval if it was Nick either. Who knows what Vartann was thinking about Tawny, but I guarantee he was wondering if you were getting turned on by his wife because of your history with her. For all you know, he was sitting there thinking about mutually agreeable opportunities."

"Dammit!" He jumped from the chair to pace the room. "Or Tawny could have been thinking that **I **was thinking about Becca! Maybe she even thought that Vartann and I talked about swapping when we were out drinking!"

"Now you're tracking," the doctor said with relief. "You've been playing with fire, Greg, and today you got burned."

While wearing down the carpet he rambled, "Why did Tawny say to Becca on Saturday 'Sorry, Becks…only** men** make my toes curl', why not **only Greg**? What if she was hinting that **she **would be game for a swap? Yeah…yeah…she missed having sex with SuperStud so she thinks maybe if I'm placated by having sex with Becca, then she'll fill her stud urge by doing it with Vartann every now and then."

"Greg…: Seeing he was working himself into a frenzy in the wrong direction, the doctor ordered, "Okay, stop right there."

"I need to know!" Rushing for the door, Greg yelled, "I need to talk to Tawny!"

**Tawny's Apartment**

**7:15 pm**

"Greg doesn't want anything to do with me," Tawny cried to Carrie who had unexpectedly shown up on her doorstep. Sitting on the couch together, she sniffled, "The only reason he's still involved with me at all is for the babies." Handing over the scrapbook pages she had completed on Sunday, she said, "Look how happy we were in Maui. Look what I wrote about us."

After studying both pages long and hard, Carrie glanced over at her sobbing friend and said, "Did you know you spelled gorgeous wrong on both of these?"

"What!" Tawny said in an angst-ridden voice.

"Right here." Carrie moved to show her. "And over here too."

"No, I mean '**What!**' as in '**I can't believe you're pointing out a spelling mistake when my heart is in a million pieces!**"

"Oh!" Feeling like a heel, Carrie cringed, "Sorry. Please don't be mad, I can't help it."

"I can't afford to be mad at you, I don't have many people left in my life." While catching her breath, Tawny watched her friend staring at the pages. "What's wrong now?"

"Who took this photo of the two of you?"

"Ned, a guy who was there from Seattle with his wife. He and Greg buddied up because Ned's a Chemical Engineer."

"Was Ned a bit geeky?"

"More than a bit, but really, really sweet."

Carrie slid closer, "Looking at this photo, it just seems like Greg is saying 'look I'm in Maui with my beautiful wife!' and you look kind of happy but bothered by the moment."

"Whoa." Tawny looked up at her deductive friend. "I was bothered! Because Greg put his arm around me and said, 'Ned, can you believe a geeky lab rat like me scored such a babe for a wife! Ned's wife is a doctor and I felt totally stupid for Greg saying that in front of her."

"Wow," Carrie giggled. "I am good. Reading expressions is critical in jury trials, so I have practice."

"What else do you see?" Tawny asked as though her friend was looking into a crystal ball.

"Well…your wording interests me. You're completely focused on the beautiful things not your marriage, and you refer to Greg as your Prince Charming. Prince Charming is a guy who rescues trapped women and takes them away to live happily ever after in a perfect place."

"I was being cute."

"Yeah, but there's nothing on these two pages that shows your love for Greg beyond him taking you to a beautiful place. To me, it looks like you're in love with the fantasy he provided you."

"What does that mean about us!" Tawny demanded, hoping her friend really had psychic abilities and could see the future.

"Maybe you really have been swept up in the excitement and romance." Lowering the pages, Carrie sadly said, "Maybe now that reality is setting in you're subconsciously realizing that maybe you really don't love Greg, you only love what he represents…an escape from your bitter circumstances."

"But I don't want that to be true!" Tawny cried. "I want a happy ending for us! I really do." She crashed onto her friend's shoulder. "Tell me how to fix it with Greg."

Wrapping her arms around her heartbroken friend, Carrie whispered, "Maybe you need to throw out the unfinished book and start over."

"You mean get an abortion?" Tawny gasped in horror. "I'm in my fourth month and…"

"No! I'm obviously getting a little too fancy with the metaphors." Carrie smiled and reviewed what she and Nick had secretly decided would be best, "No, I meant that you need to throw out all current perceptions, spend some time apart to grow as individuals, and then start over like two normal people, not two fairy tale characters thrown into a whirlwind story of singing proposals, gorgeous diamond rings and dream trips to Maui."

"So you think this separation is good thing?"

"I do, I really do." Carrie handed Tawny a pile of tissues. "Sometimes I think it would have been better for Nicky and I to take things slower too."

"Then how about you move in with me and be my roommate until the wedding! You could coach me on normal life!"

"What? I can't move out on Nicky to be your life coach." Carrie laughed until she recalled a conversation with her man, "Although, Nicky did say he worries that I moved in with him before ever having a chance to live on my own and have close girlfriends."

"Is that a yes!" Tawny grabbed her friend's arm. "You could totally teach me how to be boring and normal!"

"Thanks…I think."

"And Greg would know I wasn't here having sex with Drew twenty-four seven! If he found out you were living here to help me be a better person then he may want me back one day in the future!"

"I want to help, I really do, but…"

"I can't be this scared and alone, Carrie," she pleaded as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm afraid if I am that I'll be tempted to take the easy way out."

"You mean Drew, now that he's divorcing."

"Please help me. Help me be the kind of person my babies need me to be to give them a happy home. I've never had a good role model, please. I'll do all the cooking and the cleaning! And the place is paid for so…pleeeeeeease."

Feeling incredibly sorry for her friend, Carrie said, "It could be like recapturing the thrill of dating Nicky before the wedding."

"Yes!"

"I didn't say…"

Tawny threw her arms around her best friend's neck. "You're the best!"

**The Grissoms **

**7:24 pm**

"And now for the best part of my day," Gil mumbled as he shut the garage door. Thrilled to be away from all the crazy people who had crossed his path, he strolled into his home and tossed his keys on the entry table. When he glanced up and saw his Basset Hound waddling down the hall wagging his tail at him, his mouth exploded into a smile. "Hold that thought, Flash. Honey! I'm home."

"Be right there!"

"Heya, Flash." Crouching down, Gil patted his dog's head. "Who would have thought I'd end up being the one with the normal life?"

"Not me," Sara teased as she walked down the hall wearing an apron.

"What's that foreign object around your neck?"

"After hearing how stressful your day was, I decided to surprise you and buy something hot to wear tonight."

"A white apron? How unexpected."

Grinning she explained, "I was rushing down the street and saw a store called Some Like It Hot. I thought it was an adult store and hurried inside. It was a cooking store. Somehow I missed seeing the cookware in the display window."

"Nice observation skills, CSI Sidle."

"Shut up." She walked over scolding her husband with her eyes. "Just as I was about to leave I thought 'While Gil would find La Perla a pleasant surprise, he'll really be shocked if I cook him dinner!' Hence the apron."

Leaving Flash, Gil stood and reached out for his wife's hand. "Thank you, Honey."

"You want to know a secret?" Sara whispered in her man's ear, "Later, after you pretend to like the tasteless, overcooked food I made, you'll take me to the bedroom and realize…I stopped at La Perla too."

"Would it be bad for me to ask for dessert before dinner?"

"Yes." Sara released her husband's hand and stepped back. "But what woman doesn't love a tumble with a bad boy every now and then?"

**Amy Vartann's Spiffy Townhouse That She Paid For with Her Half of the Divided Marital Assets, Most of Which Were Earned by Her Hardworking Husband, and THAT Made the Place So Much More Special!**

**7:30 pm**

"Absolutely," Amy purred as she held the phone between her shoulder and head so she could polish her toe nails fire-engine red.

"I promise to thank you very generously, Baby."

"Damn, you sound hot when you're whispering in that sexy voice of yours." Smirking, she probed, "What exactly do you mean by **very generously**?"

"Whatever you want it to mean."

While reclining on the bed to wait for her wet toenails to dry, Amy gave a breathy laugh, "I can think of a few things I wouldn't mind you doing for me, but that bitch you married probably wouldn't approve. God, that woman is insufferable."

"Yeah, I didn't marry her for her personality, remember? But let's not talk about her, Baby, let's talk about you. You looked better than ever and you were perfect before."

Grabbing a photo Tony snapped of her at the LVPD Benefit dinner, she said, "I have a picture of me for Don to give you just like you asked."

"I hope it has cleavage."

"It's from the night I was voted Best Breasts, what do you think?" Recalling his reaction when he first saw her in the visitation room, Amy snickered, "I wanted to look as hot as possible this morning because I knew it would drive you crazy to see these beautiful tits my husband bought me in that tight red sweater and not be able to touch them. I can't imagine how you would have reacted if female visitors were allowed to wear v-necks."

"You got that right. I was seconds away from ripping that sweater off you as it was."

"Hmm…I think that would have blown your cover as a devout Christian, Reverend."

"And I didn't want to spend my last days here in the hole."

'_This call has originated from a Nevada state prison',_ the recorded message interrupted for the sixth time.

"Dammit, that guy's voice is so annoying," Amy groaned as she wiggled her polished toes. "It killed the vibe we had goin'."

"Don't worry, in eight days or less, we'll never have to hear that bastard's voice again." Mike softened his tone to a romantic whisper. "Schultzy's hiring a limo to bring me back to Vegas. I told the wife to stay home and bake me a cake, because I want to spend every minute of the five hour drive with you."

"Sorry, the idea of you going home to make love with your trailer-trash wife after spending five hours in the limo with me makes me sick. I'll pass."

"Do you seriously think I'm **ever **going to sleep with Marlene?"

"The marriage won't be consummated if you don't."

"Exactly, then I can get an annulment whenever the mood strikes. Baby, you know I only married her because I felt sorry for her. When I'm reinstated into the force, the poor thing will have medical benefits and she'll be able to get that operation she needs. After that…"

"Right, right, I keep forgetting your charity work, Reverend." Amy rolled her eyes, knowing he was bullshitting because prison phone calls were recorded. Not that there was much of a chance it would be heard, because the system was incredibly short-staffed and only a small percentage of calls were reviewed.

"Even if I wanted to be affectionate with my wife, I'd be useless. When you and me hooked up at Dubrowski's party for our one and only romp, you almost killed me in more ways than one. Not only was the sex hot, I almost lost it watching you create an opportunity to screw each other by very innocently asked your dutiful husband to go home and check if you left the cat outside. Right then I knew…you're my kind of gal."

"Uh huh, then you had to go and get incarcerated."

"You know where to direct any frustration you have over that."

Sliding off the bed to go to the kitchen, she sighed, "I sure do."

'_This call has originated from a Nevada state prison.'_

Amy screamed into the phone, "Go to hell robot-voice message man!"

"Baby, that closet booty call is one of my favorite memories to replay when I'm relieving tension in my cell at night."

"I'm honored to be your handball fantasy girl," she flirtatiously laughed. "Tell me something else romantic."

"When I close my eyes at night, I can still hear the rain pounding down on the skylight of the walk-in closet while we're goin' at it."

"Mmm…very nice. I remember almost getting caught," she reminded him as stood in front of the open fridge deciding on a wine.

"Almost getting busted was the hottest part."

"I know! Waaaaaaay hotter than when I actually got caught."

"I would have loved to have been the one screwing your brains out when Good Cop walked in."

"You would have been if you weren't in Ely."

"C'mon, Baby. Say you'll be in the back of the limo for me."

"Hmm, that depends. What are you going to do to me if…"

"_This call will disconnect in two minutes." _

"Dammit!" Amy slammed her bottle of Chardonnay on the kitchen counter. "This is the worst phone sex ever! Call me back when…"

"Can't, there's a line. I'll make it up to you in the back of that limo, I swear. I can't wait to show you my new tattoo and you won't believe the abs I have now that I've been lifting every day for a year."

"Sure, play the bad ass stud card."

"Wear red."

"I have the perfect dress!" she replied with the girlish zeal of a prom date.

"Don't wear underwear."

"I rarely do," she purred before sipping her Chardonnay.

"I'll see you soon."

"Watch your back, okay. The riskiest time for inmates is the week before they're freed, because guys who hold grudges know they're running out of time."

"Don't worry about me. I know how to take care of myself in here."

"You better."

"You watch yourself going out in Sin City tonight, Honey. The murder rate there is skyrocketing. I worry about a looker like you, and who knows when that Ex of yours will go into a jealous rage and try to rape or kill you."

"Aww, you're such a Sweetie," she cooed while stepping into her closet to select a form fitted dress. "If Tony was ever going to kill me, he would have done it the day he saw me getting pounded from behind by his buddy. The man's a teddy bear at heart. That was part of the problem in our marriage, every now and then I like my man to be a little rough."

"I'll make a note of that."

"Please do," she smirked.

"I have big plans for the future, and I know you're going to help me make a dream or two come true. Amy…"

'_Your time is up.' _

"Damn!" She tossed the phone on the bed. "I hate being left hanging!"

**Author's Notes:**

Who else hates being left hanging! Anyone? LOL if I could have written more I would have!

First off – my apologies to Heidi who had also emailed that she suspected it was Lissa before the last chappie! Way to Go!

I hope you enjoyed the voyeuristic chapter LOL and my twisted sense of humor at times (Eat that hot dog, Carrie! Oh man…I love writing Ryan!). There was A LOT going on in this one and I hope it all tracked well for you.

Does anyone like Tawy's plan to have Carrie room with her to teach her how to be boring and normal? Any guesses about Nick's thoughts on the subject.

Were you feeling the love between Mike and Amy. I think they make a really sweet couple!

You finally got to see Marta and find out she can't stand Lissa. I loved writing her asking Drew "are you** sure** you're getting a divorce this time" before she bitched about Lissa.

Greg is the last of the triangle members to have his session and methinks it went in a much different direction than Greggo had imagined. Now that all 3 players had their time with the Doc, what's your take?

Alas, it's the Grissoms who are NORMAL! I love irony.

**Thanks to: **

**KJT** for staying up late and waking up early to edit when my busy week prevented me from getting her stuff at normal times. She's truly dedicated!

**Next Chapter:** Greg doesn't get far when he bolts out of Dr. M's office. The Grissoms have a little fun. And much much more! **Posting:** Wednesday night 9/20

**Thanks for reading! **

**Maggs **


	21. Chapter 21

**Laws of Motion – Book 3  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 21**

**Monday – October 3, 2005  
****Dr. Myers Office**

**7:20 pm **

"Greg!" Dr. Myers followed him as he darted into the waiting area. "You need to finish the session first."

"Shoot!" Greg stopped in the middle of the quiet room when he saw Becca lounging in a chair reading a copy of Parents Magazine. "I forgot that I didn't drive here myself because of the Valium."

The doctor stepped into the room scowling. "You're not in any condition to talk to Tawny at the moment, so please go back inside my office and compose yourself."

"Hey!" Becca jumped out of her chair. "I've always wanted to meet you, Dr. M. I'm Becca." Holding out her hand for a shake, she laughed, "I'm sure you've heard **a lot** about me."

"Oh." With the zeal of a zoologist who just happened upon a rare species to observe, Sylvia rushed forward, captured the woman's hand, and began her study. "I wish it were under better circumstances, but **yes**, I'm thrilled to finally meet you." _She doesn't look evil like I imagined. _

Before Becca could reply, Greg startled her with both the volume and content of his words.

"Were you and your husband looking for a spouse swap this weekend!"

"Uh..."

"Were you!" Greg closed the gap between them. "Is that the reason why you said Tawny and I could use the guesthouse any time we were in San Marino? So you two could party with us on a regular basis!"

Becca opened her Prada bag and rummaged for the pill bottle she kept inside. "Let's get you a Xanax, Hoj."

Dr. Myers cleared her throat. "Prescription medication is non-transferable between patients. I'm sure that just slipped your mind, right? You weren't really planning on committing a crime? Not to mention that taking Xanax after Valium would be dangerous."

Becca took the hint. "Just kidding!" She shook the bottle. "It's empty anyway. I was supposed to refill it at lunchtime, but as you know, things got a little hectic today."

"Answer the question!" Greg demanded as he grabbed Becca's elbow.

"No!" Becca laughed, "Just because I got off playing around with your wife while you were there, doesn't mean I wanted to be with** you**!"

The clerk behind the counter of the closed office smiled ever so slightly. Rarely did she get to hear the juicy stuff first hand and the treat was a good as the M&Ms she was sneaking from her co-worker's secret stash.

"I was playing around to entertain **Tony,** not you! Just like Tawny was doing it to turn you on."

"So you weren't hoping we'd swap?"

"God no!" Becca's laughter grew harder still. "Seriously, I love Tony."

"I'm talking about sex **without **love. Hardcore swapping."

"Oh my God! Seriously, I don't want sex with you,** with** or **without **love. You'd believe me if you could have heard me at BPAC this morning when Drew accused me of planting the camera to break you and Tawny up so I could have you for myself." Placing her hands over her chest, she sweetly said, "Why would I want bland frozen waffles on a paper plate for dinner when I'm already enjoying delicious Coq Au Vin on china?"

Dr. Myers winced at the self-esteem crushing commentary.

"You said that about me in front of SuperStud!" Greg gripped his head. "I thought you were **my** friend! With friends like you…"

"Sorry!" She chomped her lip. "I…"

"Okay, fine, you weren't thinking about swapping, but I think Tony was!"

"What! After watching his wife get nailed by another man, the last thing he'd want is for me to cheat."

"It's not cheating if you're both playing the game."

The doctor checked her watch and decided to let the venting continue for another five minutes as long as it stayed healthy.

"How are you an expert on swinging, Hoj?" Chuckling she reminded him, "You didn't even have a swing-worthy woman until now."

"I've worked cases!" he fired back. "I don't think it was a good idea for Tawny to get her kink on in front of your husband, whose sexual history I know nothing about! How do I know that he wasn't plotting a little mutual swap proposition? Hmm? How much do you know about him and his Ex, huh? Have you seen his ex-wife? She looks like a porn star! And now that I think back to some conversations I've heard about them as a couple, I think they were swingers!"

"Tony isn't…you know what, you can ask him yourself." She pointed to the glass door leading into the corridor. "He's here."

"He is?" both Greg and Dr Myers blurted.

"He called to say he was leaving the station and I asked him to bring me a Latte." Wearing a silly grin, Becca waved, "Hi, Honey! We were just talking about you."

"Uh…" Tony immediately felt like the odd man out. "What were you saying?"

"Let's not do this here." The intrigued doctor scurried into her office, motioning for them to follow. "Come along, all of you!"

"What?" Tony balked. "Why do I have to go in there?"

"Aww." Becca took her husband's hand. "You've never been in a therapist's office have you?"

"Yeah, once, after I killed a perp who tried to blow my head off. And I only went because it was required by the department."

"You killed a guy!" Becca exclaimed as she yanked her reluctant man through the door. "You never told me."

"Uh huh." Greg dropped into his favorite chair. "Guess you don't know everything about your husband, do ya, Becks!"

"Do I have to sit?" Tony droned, hating everything about the idea of going to therapy.

"No." Sylvia took pity on the innocent bystander. "You're free to move about or sit whenever you'd like. I have candy and a stocked refrigerator of beverages too, should you like water once you're done with the delicious-smelling Starbucks I wish was mine."

"It's just a 'coffee of the day', nothing fancy, but you can have it," Tony offered. "I got it from the place right downstairs and it's still too hot to drink, so I haven't touched it."

"Really?"

"I insist."

"Well, if you insist." _Yes!_

"Enjoy." Tony placed the cup on the doctor's desk and cased the room. "This is a hell of a lot nicer than the County's PEAP offices."

"Come sit next to me, Honey!" Becca patted the love seat. "I've been in therapy my whole life, I'll walk you through it."

"Yeah, okay, but…" Tony took a seat next to his wife and held her hand. "Let's just keep it straight that **I'm** not the one in therapy."

Becca winked at the doctor who was breathing in her coffee's aroma. "He's one of those tough guys who think having a therapist is totally emasculating."

"Yeah, what she said," Tony laughed. "Therapy is for wimpy boys whose mommy's didn't hug them enough. My mommy gave me lots of hugs and…" Then he remembered it was Greg's session, not his wife's. "Or for good guys who hit rough patches." He cleared his throat. "I'll take a piece of that candy you were offering, Doc, thanks."

Sylvia retrieved her basket full of sweets. "Here you go, Tough Guy."

Greg and Becca waited for the selection so they could analyze it.

"Baby Ruth!" Becca squealed. "I knew it!"

"Ugh, typical jock." Greg sunk deeper into his overstuffed chair.

Becca burst into a fit of giggles when she saw the candies of her choice. "Check it out!" She held up one Almond Joy and one Mounds. "Cause sometimes I feel like a nut! Sometimes I don't!"

Greg rolled his eyes. "Like she hasn't heard that a million times." Feeling bitter, he reached into the basket and pulled out a package of Runts. "There, just what you expected, right, Jocko?"

"Okay." Vartann wiped the chocolate on his hands on a tissue he had pulled from one of many boxes scattered around the room. "What the hell did I do? As I recall, I saved you from a huge mistake this morning, Hoj. How did I end up on your shit list?" Then he noticed Becca stuffing her candy bar in her mouth like an animal. "You want to slow down there, Honey, I'm afraid you're going to choke."

"Sorry!" She smacked her lips.

"You told me Scott fed you dinner."

"He did, I'm just hungry, because I'm eating for two now that you impregnated me this morning."

"I thought you were infertile, Vartann?" Greg said as he opened his Runts.

"Thanks, Sanders, I was hoping another stranger would become privy to that humiliating detail today." Tony tossed his wrapper in the trash. "Two points! Just to perpetuate the jock persona you seem hell bent on me having."

"He is infertile," Becca casually remarked while licking the dark chocolate from her well-manicured fingers. "But this morning we were role playing that he wasn't and had been tricking me to knock me up. Half way through our love making, he confessed he really was fertile and asked me if I wanted to stop or keep going. I was like 'God no! Keep going!' He's like 'Are you sure! There's no turning back after!' That's when I gripped the kitchen table and yelled, 'Yes! I want your, Baby! Yes! Yes!'" Squeezing her husband's arm she dreamily said, "We both thought it was totally hot, right, Honey?"

"Whoa." Greg immediately looked for an interpretation, "What's up with that fantasy, Dr. M?"

"May I?" Sylvia sweetly asked her mortified non-patient.

"Why the hell not? It's not like I need to be embarrassed in front of Hoj, I've seen plenty of his dirty laundry today." Tony shifted uncomfortably in his comfy seat, "And," His voice dropped to a whisper, "…I'm…uh…kinda curious about it myself."

Sylvia was quite happy to deliver some good news, "Besides the obvious…you wishing your infertility issue wasn't a reality, I see several things. The fact that you said you had been lying to get your wife pregnant tells to me that you have been thinking about babies but feared your wife wouldn't agree. The 'lying' represents a need to keep her in the dark about your feelings."

"Well, yeah…because it's going really well and I don't want to pressure her. It's not a deal breaker." Tony squeezed his wife's hand. "Staying married to Becca is more important to me than having kids. She's had a shitty life and I want to be the guy who finally gives her the love and security she craves. If nurturing her is the only nurturing I get to do in this lifetime, I'll be okay."

"Awww!" Becca gazed over at her dearest friend "See! Now do you know why I love him, Hoj!

"Yes," Greg forced the best smile he could muster. "I'm really happy for you."

Dr. Myers gave her patient an approving nod. "Nice."

"Is that it?" Tony warily asked. "Or is there more to the fantasy?"

"Yes, there's more." Sylvia forged on after a sip of coffee, "It's important that you confessed the truth** before** climax and gave her the option to say no. That demonstrates you believe decision making in your marriage should be a partnership. Had you just told her you were lying and finished without asking, or while she was saying 'no' that would have been a whole different story."

Tony nodded emphatically "Partnership in decision making is everything to me in a marriage, because I know what it feels like to have your spouse make a big decision and leave you out in the cold. I'll never do that to Becca." He brought her hand to his mouth for a kiss. "Ever."

"This is the best therapy session I've ever had!" squealed the ecstatic wife as her husband nuzzled her. "You really are a genius, Dr. M."

"Hardly, Becca, I've just seen plenty." Setting down her gratis coffee, the doctor flashed her biggest smile yet. "Here's some more good news, Tony. I think you were able to confess your true desires because you've progressed to a deeper level of intimacy with your wife. You trusted her with your secret desire while you weren't sure it was something she wanted to hear. That's huge. You trusted that she could handle it and discuss it maturely with you."

"You trust me!" Becca threw her arms around her husband's neck. "That's so cool, because I trust you emphatically too!"

"Awesome." Tony pulled Becca onto his lap. "Don't tell my Dad and brothers but, this therapy shit feels great. Thanks, Doc!"

"You're welcome, Tony." Doctor Myers raised her Starbucks cup. "But should you want to come back, please know that I usually charge much more than a cup of even Starbucks coffee."

"Okay," he laughed, almost ready to say 'sign me up!' "Technically though, aren't we on my buddy's dime?"

Greg nodded, "But I don't mind paying the bill if it's helping my friends."

"Now you're just sucking up to me, Gregory," Dr. Myers winked at her patient before returning to the happy couple. "Here's another crumb for you to chew on, Mr. and Mrs. Vartann. The fact that you both found the fantasy hot is **extremely **encouraging, because it signals you're both on the same page regarding the subject matter. Becca, if you had walked away feeling conflicted or used, I would have said that you resented Tony for foisting the baby issue on you while you were in a very vulnerable position, but you both were glowing afterwards and that makes me believe you would like to have a baby together one day if it were possible. Is it IVF you were told might work?"

"Yeah." Tony held Becca tight as he explained, "I saw a specialist and he thinks there's a really good chance, but as bad as I want it, I don't want to rush into anything with Becca. She's just getting on her feet again, and her meds are still stabilizing. Her health is the focus right now."

The doctor slyly checked to see if Greg was listening and when she saw him focusing intently on the couple she smiled. _Yes, Greg, that's called putting your wife's needs before your ego's demands. _

While stroking his wife's back with his palm, Tony said, "We'll need to talk to someone about how we'd go about her needing her meds and pregnancy."

"You've so thought about this!" Becca gushed. "I can't believe how excited I'm getting!"

"Don't get carried away, Sweetheart. Like I said, we need to wait."

"But he's forty," Becca informed the doctor. "So we can't wait too long, right?"

"I'm healthy as an ox," he reminded his eager wife.

"When the time comes," Dr. Myers reached into her desk for a card. "Here's a card for an OB. Dr. Libson is wonderful when it comes to working with my patients. Ideally you don't want to medicate if it's not dire and I've had great success with patients who were able to replace their meds with intensified behavioral therapy and unwavering support from their husbands."

"But I'm not one of your patients," Becca remarked as she took the card.

"And I swore I wasn't taking any news ones, but then your husband gave me this damn Starbucks coffee and melted my heart with his caring tone." Chuckling she added, "Then I started thinking it might be nice to have a couple who loved each other so adeptly and sweetly hanging around here as role models. So, I'll make an exception." _I'll have an open spot after Lissa and I part ways very shortly. _

"I really appreciate you taking such an interest, thank you. She's gonna need a nutritionist too, if you know one of those."

"Irving has one he recommends," Greg announced as he chomped his last Runts.

"Yeah, I forgot about him, cool." Tony held up one of his wife's bony arms. "Because look at her, she's a twig. She eats like a friggin' rabbit. Until she met me, her idea of a balanced meal was wine, cheese, a stalk of celery and a few crackers."

Becca laughed, "I told him it's fruit, veggies, carbs, protein and fat…all the major food groups." She leaned back against his chest. "Now he makes me wake up to eat a healthy breakfast with him every morning. He's teaching me to cook too. I chop onions better than Emeril. Bam!"

Out of the corner of her eye Sylvia watched Greg sink deeper into his chair and guilt. _You're thinking of how you ran out of the house this morning to share the details of your frat boy weekend, aren't you? How you left without giving your pregnant wife, who had no cash or debit card, money for breakfast. Good._

"Tony's even suggested I exercise!" Becca feigned collapsing. "I've never exercised, but if it would make me healthier to carry his baby, then…" she placed her palm on Tony's cheek, "I will."

"But you can't just be having a baby for me, Honey," the loving husband reminded his fragile wife. "It has to be a mutual desire."

Her voice overflowing with warmth, Becca replied, "I know having a baby with you would give me the happy family I never had. I can picture Christmas mornings and trips to the beach to build sandcastles, all the things I used to dream about."

For the first time since college, Greg saw the 'The Glass Half-Full Becca' he once knew, the Becca who couldn't stop talking about decorating a nursery and throwing birthday parties for her unborn child in the days prior to her boyfriend intimidating her into having an abortion. Sitting there on the worst day of his life, Greg saw the Becca he had fallen in love with long ago, he saw a girl he knew was so much better off without him. "You're going to make a great mom one day," he said from the bottom of his aching heart. "After watching you fall for losers over the years, myself included for a brief period last month, I can confidently say…you're finally with the right guy."

"I know," she cried. "And it feels incredible."

As Becca and Vartann shared a tender kiss, Greg looked into Doctor Myers eyes and confessed, "I get it now. I really do suck as a husband. Being a good husband is all about doing what's best for your wife and family and putting your ego dead last. I'm a thirty year old trapped in a twenty-one year's mind and I need to grow up. I know I've **said **that before, but I wasn't applying myself and I kept backsliding. Now I actually want to grow up and I'll do whatever it takes to stay the course." Pointing at the Vartanns he said, "I want Tawny to be as relaxed in my arms while we talk about the future as Becca is in Tony's. She's been terrified that I won't step up to the plate and she's been justified. Drew's not the better man because he's bigger or stronger, he's better because he's not a burden to Tawny, he's a relief."

"Pinch me!" Doctor Myers exclaimed. "What's in this coffee, Tony? I think I'm hallucinating." Winking at Greg she said, "That was wonderful, and I **know **you have it in you, you've always had it in you, Peter Pan, you just haven't wanted it badly enough to do it."

"Thanks." Greg sucked in a gulp of oxygen. "But is there still a chance? I know you saw her today. You know if there is, don't you?"

"You know I can't **say **anything about her session." Sylvia grabbed a pen and quickly jotted the word 'yes'. Holding it up she said, "But be prepared, my advice isn't going to be to rush into another Fairy Tale ending. If Tawny's agreeable, then I would like the three of us to sit down and develop a plan to extricate you from NeverNeverLand and her from Wonderland, and work together to get you both to a point where you can live happily ever after in the reality that is Vegas."

"I'd really like that," Greg answered, breathing easy for the first time since the crisis that morning.

"I'm going to suggest you continue to live apart for a while. I think you'll benefit greatly from living with your father and learning how to take care of a house on your own."

"Whatever you say, Doc, I trust you completely."

"Good, then you'll trust me on this too." Pointing at the smooching couple, the doctor said, "Tony's here and I have him wrapped around my little finger, so how about we put the cards on the table about this weekend? We'll clear the air and agree to refrain from those sorts of activities again. Think you can handle doing that calmly?"

"Yeah, let's go for it."

The doctor cleared her throat to break up the romance. "We have another matter to discuss, Tony. Becca and Greg were in a heated discussion when you arrived. I know all the details of your sexual foursome this weekend."

"Oh, that," Becca laughed as she slid off her husband's lap and returned to her seat. "It's totally silly. Greg has this **crazy **idea you're a wife swapping addict and you're hell bent on us swapping with them in the future. He thinks that's why I said they can stay in the guest house whenever they're in San Marino. So, you just have to reassure him that you and 'The One We Do Not Speak Of' weren't wild swingers, and that we're not, and that you **never** want to have sex with Tawny while I do Greg."

"Uh…" Tony harshly cleared his throat. "No, I **never **want to have sex with Tawny while you do Greg."

"See!" Becca enthused in her friend's direction.

"And Becks and I aren't wild swingers, nor do I ever want us to be."

"Told ya, Hoj!" Becca pecked her husband's cheek.

"But…"

Sylvia gripped her coffee. _And it was going so well._

"No!" Becca flew from the love seat. "What the hell! You really did!"

Greg reached over for a Snickers bar. "**Finally** some dysfunction from Mr. Perfect!" When he received three glares, he clarified, "Not that I'm happy about it, it just makes me think there's hope for me because look at what a responsible and good husband he is now."

"This is really not something I like to talk about," Tony confessed.

Becca gave him a gentle shove, "That's what therapy is all about. Talking about uncomfortable shit and feeling better for having the baggage unloaded."

"In all fairness, Becca," Dr. Myers reminded her, "he didn't expect to have a group session on the subject and if it's too awkward, we need to give him time and space. Greg has the answers he needs to feel comfortable going forward."

"That's how you feel, Doc!" Becca argued, "But I want to know right now."

"It's okay," Tony regrouped. "I can handle it."

"I can leave," Greg offered. "Even if I'm paying the bill."

"No, it's okay, you should hear it because I could see how excited you were when you thought the girls were taking things further today."

"Ooh." Greg swung his legs over the arm of the chair and settled into his favorite therapy position. "Sounds like we're about to hear a cautionary tale, Dr. M."

"I believe so, yes." Sylvia grabbed a bag of Whoppers from her candy basket.

Becca clasped her husband's hand. "I've got you."

"Okay…I'm just gonna cut to the chase."

The audience of three waited with baited breath.

"The One We Do Not Speak Of came home from work one night and while I was sitting in my favorite chair watching The Sun Devils play the Huskies, she informed me that our love life was lacking because I was too…"

"Small!" Greg guessed.

"She'd have to a real greedy bitch to think that," Becca replied.

"Thank you, Honey," Tony smiled briefly. "No, she said I was too **sweet **in the sack."

"You?" Greg blurted. "Now that surprises me, Tough Guy."

"Yeah, well, it surprised me too….and her timing couldn't have been worse because it was a tie ball game in the fourth with the Devils in field goal position."

"I think you're perfect in the sack," Becca cooed as she snuggled close. "Passionate and dirty when I want you to be, but always thinking of me and totally sweet in the afterglow."

"Thank you, and not to sound full of myself, but…that had been the general consensus my whole life," he chuckled, surprised that he wasn't having a nervous breakdown discussing the drama that usually threw him over the edge. "Anyway, she's presenting this like it's a deal breaker and I say 'okay, tell me what you want me to do differently'. Keep in mind that I just spent the day working the rape/murder case of this sweet-faced twenty year old girl. She says, 'How about you go out back for a minute and then come in and take me by force'."

"Whoa." Greg mindlessly reached into the candy basket and pulled out a bag of Shock Tarts.

"What did you say!" Becca asked as she sat on her knees facing her flustered husband.

"I said 'are you out of your fucking mind? No, I'm not going to rape my wife.' She says 'fine' and goes into the bedroom and slams the door like I've insulted her by refusing to assault her."

"That's really messed up," Greg commented. "What happened next?"

"Later she says 'I don't know what I was thinking, can we not talk about it?' I'm more than happy to say 'yes' to that. Saturday night rolls around and we go to this party. I won't name names because you'd recognize them, Greg, but we get there and much to my surprise after a couple of hours, it's a sex party. The One We Do Not Speak Of leans over and whispers, 'I brought you here because I think it will save our marriage if I get what I need elsewhere every once in a while. It's not cheating if we're doing it together.'"

Since he was too full to eat anymore candy, Greg chomped on his thumbnail.

"I've had some tequila, I just heard my wife tell me she wants another man to play-rape her because I won't. Okay sure, whatever. I say 'Actually, I've thought about screwing Striker's wife plenty of times and it looks like tonight's open season on her, so okay, let's give it a try'. I was kidding, she took me up on it." He coughed into his palm. "I couldn't just stand there like a loser in front of a bunch of people I know while my wife was in the other room getting what I couldn't give her, right? So…I did it too. By the third time, I started looking forward to it, but afterwards, I felt like shit every time. It went on for a few months and then I finally came home and said 'Have you had enough yet? Because I really want to get back to being normal and work on the family we said we wanted'. She says 'Thank God you feel that way, because I was only doing it because I thought** you** were enjoying it'. It was great…perfect…I really thought the whole experience had saved our marriage. We're trying for a baby, everything's fantastic, then, a year later I catch her doing it in my bed and realize she never stopped, she just cut me out of the game." After a gulp of water from a cup he found on the table, Tony concluded, "Anyway, this weekend when the wives started fooling around I decided to see what would happen, not just with me, but Becca too. We both passed with flying colors. Meaning, if I didn't have the urge to do it with a gorgeous woman like Tawny, then I don't have the urge, and if Becca didn't want to do it with the guy she was lusting after previously, then it's never gonna happen." Finally making eye contact with Becca he said, "That felt awesome."

Dr. Myers smiled at the reluctant therapy patient and said, "I bet it feels even better now that you told her everything, huh?"

"Definitely." Tony kissed his grinning wife's cheek.

"And no more whipped cream parties in San Marino, right?" the doctor sternly asked.

"Definitely not," Becca replied without hesitation.

When the timer went off, the doctor said, "Nice work, everyone."

"Dr. M…" Greg didn't feel a need to hide the emotion in his voice. "Would it be okay if I stopped by Tawny's on the way home?"

"To discuss her actions with Drew today?"

Shaking his head, Greg replied, "I don't care about Drew."

**Drew and Not Lissa's for Much Longer**

**8:00 pm**

"Wow." Nick pressed 'stop' on the TV remote and fell silent. Standing there in front of the big screen with his brother, he couldn't believe the words that fell out of Lissa's mouth while they watched her confession footage.

"So, there you have it, Bro…she's been torturin' my penis for years. Denyin' me wake-up sex and doling out sub-par BJs. All because she didn't want to divorce me and adhere to the pre-nup she agreed to sign. All this time I've been diggin' deep to make the reconciliation work, she's still hated me. Dr. Myers is gonna flip out when she finds out she's been duped too. And the worst part is she was dupin' our kids, that's cruel…sick. Cassie doesn't suspect a thing, that's how great her mother is at lyin'."

When Nick finally got over the shock he said, "You know Momma and I hated Lissa from the get-go, but once the kids came along she seemed to soften up and then we really started likin' her. Ooh, Momma's gonna be piiiiiiiissed when she sees this tape. You are gonna show it to her, right?"

"Hell, yeah! Momma will hate this too…Lissa told Marta she only hired her because I'd be repulsed by her gargantuan hips and wouldn't want to bed her. She was afraid if she hired a young, hot nanny, the girl would steal me away or make her look less attractive."

"Why the hell did Marta take the job? Is she a sadist?" "

"She took it for the money because she needed the cash to help her family pay medical bills. You know, we pay her real well and she has no livin' expenses, so she could send almost all of it back home to her parents on their farm in Iowa. After the bills were paid, she said she stayed on because she loves the kids. That all made me feel like shit for the jokes I made about her ass."

"In front of her!" Nick snapped.

"Jesus, Nicky! **No**, of course not in front of her, to Lissa, or when I had guys over back in Chicago and they'd say somethin'." Changing the subject he said, "Am I still fired or can we work things out enough for me to stay on, because I'm on a roll there and…"

"Yeah, yeah…you're un-fired." Nick grumbled as he crashed back against the couch cushions. "Technically I didn't have the right to fire the President without askin' Sara or Ron. It has to be the majority opinion.

"Thanks anyway, Bro."

"Thank me by puttin' a clean shirt on, Muscle Head." He had taken the old one off because Matt threw up on him after eating too much ice cream. "The doctor still won't let me work my abs and lookin' at yours is makin' me queasy."

"Hey, that reminds me…I want see your tat."

"Oh." Nick tugged off his t-shirt. "Don't even think about askin' to see Carrie's when she comes here."

Through the crack of the partially open door, Marta had watched the whole scene. Stunned by Lissa's disparaging comments about Drew, she remained frozen in the hallway with her hand clamped over her mouth. Suddenly, her stomach was flipping and beads of sweat formed on her head. _Unbelievable! She makes me sick! The man is the** perfect** provider and a loving father to her children, what more could she have wanted on top of that? Look at this place he bought her! What an ungrateful bitch! She has three healthy, happy children who have to suffer now because she's impossible to please. God, I hate her ten times more today than I did yesterday! Besides all the finer things in life he gave her**, look** at that body! She had **that** body in bed with her every night and she **didn't **want sex! She has to be mental! I'd be having sex with him once an hour if I could…or if he could, I bet he could. Just look at that chest full of ripples, that killer smile…**those abs**! If he were mine, I wouldn't torture his body, I'd **worship **it, every inch of it, some inches more than others. Not that I'd know how to worship it since I've never made it past second base, but I'm a fast learner and I bet he'd be such a **grrrreat **teacher…not that he'd want me and my gargantuan hips, but then again…Beauty loved the Beast when she found out how sweet he was on the inside, maybe Drew could learn to love a girl with a huge ass once he sees how much she loves his kids. I…_

"Hi there," Carrie sweetly greeted the nanny…who immediately shrieked and jumped like she had seen a ghost. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!"

"What's wrong!" Nick yelled as he opened the door.

"Bug!" Marta lied in between two enormous gulps of air. Suddenly the room was spinning.

"Slow down," Drew put his hands on Marta's shoulders and smiled. "You'll hyperventilate if you keep breathing like that."

_He's touching me…with his shirt off…the abs are only a foot away. _

"Honey, you look like you're gonna faint," Drew sweetly said. Since he'd already been to the ER once today, he pulled Marta close and said, "Let's get you over to the couch."

_He called me Honey! _"I'm…okay." _Oh God, THE ABS are touching me! _"Really I…" Her knees buckled. _I'm swooning! He made me swoon! _

"I'll grab some ginger ale!" Nick hurried for the kitchen.

"Here." Drew gently eased Marta onto the couch. "I can't have you gettin' hurt," he smiled, "I need you."

_He's looking down at me shirtless while I'm on my back on the couch and saying he** needs** me! I'm so dizzy! This is it…this is love hitting me like a ton of bricks! Because now that he's not married, I really can love him! I love you, Drew! _

After taking a seat on the edge of the couch, Drew noted the nanny's flushed cheeks, "Honey, it looks like you're burnin' up."

_Yes! With love for you! And a healthy dose of lust! I wish the room would stop spinning so I could see if he was smiling. _

Pressing the back of his hand to Marta's cheek, Drew softly said, "You have a fever. I'm startin' to think that it wasn't the ice cream that made Matt ill, I think there's a flu bug goin' around the house."

_He's caressing my cheek with his big hand._ _I can feel it but I can't see him because everything's a blur. Big hands mean big… _

"Carrie!" Drew called out. "Can you grab somethin' we can use as a bucket here, thanks!" Then he turned his attention back to Marta. "You're about to lose it, Honey."

"Right here…on the couch…in front of your brother?"

"Sorry, we don't have time to get you to the bathroom," Drew explained as he rolled her on her side. "Okay, here's what we're gonna do."

"Good…good…tell me," she mumbled incoherently while gripping his naked arm. "Because I don't know how."

"You've never done this before?" He caught the plastic bucket Carrie tossed him before she rushed out of the room to avoid hearing or smelling what was to come.

"Never."

"Wow. Not even college on Saturday night?" He had thrown up plenty of times at A&M after boozing.

"I wanted to!" she panted. "Just never had…the right opportunity."

"Well, you're about to hit the jackpot, Honey," he chuckled at the comment made as the result of a high fever. "It's only a minute away tops."

"I hope it lasts an hour."

"Really?" Drew laughed, "Why's that?"

"Because I love…"

"There you go." He held back her hair while she hurled. "Let it rip." And when she was finally done three purges later, Drew eased Marta back against the cushions, brushed her hair off her sweaty face and flashed a million watt smile before asking, "So…was it good for you, First Timer?"

"Yessssssssss," she swooned. But when the room came into focus, and the smell of vomit filled her nose, Marta realized she had just puked her guts out in front of her dream man. "Oh!" She clamped her hand down over her rancid mouth and mumbled, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's not like you coulda helped it," he winked. "You musta caught the same thing as Matt."

Her trembling hands went to her throbbing head.

"Don't worry, I held your hair back, so it's still clean."

_He held my hair while I hurled! I've seen that in movies!_ "Thank you."

When he saw her struggling to sit, Drew cautioned, "I wouldn't do that just yet."

"No, I feel much better. I need to go check on Matt and…"

"Oh!"

Nick arrived with the ginger ale just in time to watch Marta projectile vomit.

_I puked on the abs! I PUKED ON THE ABS! Dear God, please make whatever illness I have instantly fatal. No! The kids need me, I can't die. Just erase his memory of this last ten minutes instead! _

"It's okay, really, it's not a problem," Drew assured the woman who was panting in front of him like an Olympic sprinter at the end of the race. Standing up he joked, "My bitch of a wife's been shittin' on me for years and I'm okay, so I think I'll survive gettin' puked on by a girl I like."

_He likes me! Did he just say he** likes me**!_

Nick caught Marta before she fainted right off the couch. "Got her! You go clean up, and I'll take care of things here."

Walking out of the room, Drew laughed, "Odd as this sounds, I just had a really good time."

**The Grissoms **

**8:17 pm**

"Is it good?" Sara asked with trepidation as her husband lowered his fork. "I have a hunch, but…well?"

After swallowing the lump of what he had been told was couscous, Gil smiled affectionately at his thoughtful wife. "No, it's potentially the nastiest couscous ever made." Raising his wine glass, he said, "But I love that I can be honest with my wife…right before I die from food poisoning."

"The marital conflict was that traumatic, huh?" Although she had been in the field all day, Gil had been calling her with updates throughout.

"I was sitting there listening to Drew and Lissa when a feeling of deja vu came over me. That's when I realized I was watching the end of my parents marriage play out again. Drew's voice was filled with the same disgust and hatred as my father's. The look in his eyes said 'if I have to be married to this woman for another minute I'll die'. That's exactly how my father looked at my mother in the end."

"Yeah, well, my father did die from living with my mother one minute too long, so I get what you're saying." Sara pushed away her plate of disgusting homemade food. "I'm thinking P.F. Chang's what about you?"

"Consider us there." He stood and waited for Sara to join him. "I'll clean up the toxic waste later."

"Smart ass." Sara pushed her way ahead of him. "You're lucky you already got lucky."

Gil winked, "All part of my master plan."

**Drew and Lissa's **

**8:21 pm**

"**That's **your plan!" Nick laughed as he yelled. "To move out on me! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"It's not to punish you," Carrie calmly explained as she opened a package of crackers she was getting for Marta. "It's to help our friends get back on their feet and to coach them."

"Why can't you do that without livin' there?"

"Because she's so vulnerable right now, Nicky." Then, lowering her voice to a whisper, she explained her real concern. "And if I don't move in with her, I'm afraid your brother is going to make a move for her, and if she's scared and lonely, she may make a stupid decision that keeps those babies from having their mom and dad married and raising them under the same roof."

"That's ridiculous. She needs to be able to make a conscious decision if she wants my brother or Greg, not have you makin' it for her by running interference."

"Think about it, Nicky. Until she met Greg, all she did since running away was bounce from one bad relationship to the next. It's very typical for girls in her situation. I see it all the time in cases with her history. Those girls are always looking for a guy to rescue them because they honestly don't believe they can make it on their own. Some will even move in with a guy who knocks them around, believing they're better off than being alone. It does sound ridiculous if you're not that kind of person, but it's true. Pimps prey on girls who feel that way all the time, you know that. It's just hard to believe because sometimes Tawny seems to really have her act together, but if you had spent the hour I just spent with her, you'd know she's ripe for the picking by any man who would knock on her door and guarantee her a 'Happily Ever After'. It has nothing to do with her loving Greg or not, she's scared and she won't be able to stop herself."

"Hey," Drew commented as he walked into the kitchen. "How's Marta doin'?"

Nick decided to toss out a question instead of answering the one he was asked. "Are you or are you not going to make a move on Tawny now that you and Lissa are callin' it quits and gettin' divorced? Come on, spill it, are you gonna ask Tawny to move in here and be your new wife the second Lissa packs her bags or…"

"Nicky!" Drew grabbed his daughter's hand. "I can't believe you!"

_Shit! _Nick hadn't seen his niece behind Drew. "I…uh…Carr, help me out here."

Cassie clutched her father's hand and nervously asked, "I know you and Mommy hate each other again."

"Hate? When have you ever heard anything about hate, Sugar?" He knelt down in front of her.

"I went downstairs to get my Fairytopia Barbie 'cause I didn't want Matt to pull her head off and…and when I was on the stairs, I heard Mommy yelling 'I hate you' right before something broke. Then I saw you go into the guest room like before we moved here." As her eyes watered up, she added, "In the morning you told me Mommy wasn't comin' to church to hear me sing and…that's how I knew."

"Knew what, Sugar?" Drew softly asked as he wiped his daughter's tears.

"She hates me too."

"No, no." His heart aching, Drew pulled his little girl close. "Nobody hates you, Cassie. Mommy wasn't mad at you, she was mad at me." Over his daughter's shoulder he shot daggers at Nick.

"I'm really sorry," the younger brother used his watery eyes to plead for forgiveness. "I didn't see her there. I know you had a really good plan for how…I'm so sorry."

"Mommy is mad at me," the little girl bawled.

"No, you have it all wrong. She didn't come to church because she was mad at Daddy and left the house early so she wouldn't have to see me. Do you understand? It had nothing to do with you." When she shook her head no, Drew prodded, "Why do you think she's mad at you?"

"Because I sneaked cookies before supper."

"Sugar, Mommy just didn't want you to spoil your appetite is all, she's not mad at you."

"No, she…she…hates me too."

"Slow down." Drew lifted his daughter and gently sat her on the counter top so he could grab a towel for her soaked face.

Carrie instinctively smoothed her palm over the little girl's back and spoke in the tone she used with child victims, "Sweetie, are you afraid your Mommy will be mad at you for telling?"

"Y…yes."

"We promise we won't tell her, right? Nick? Drew?"

"I promise," they answered, fearing the worst.

Trembling hard in Carrie's arms, the little girl confessed, "Mommy smacked the cookies out of my hand and yelled real loud…like she yells at you, Daddy. She…she…said if I keep sneakin' cookies I'll be a cow like Nanny Marta and…and she said I won't be in the family picture on the Christmas card anymore, and… no more shoppin' because she won't step foot in the cow clothes store."

"Is that why you gave your ice cream to your brother at dinner?" Drew asked while his blood pressure soared. When his daughter nodded, he felt the last ounce of regret over his failed marriage dissolve in his gut. "Sugar, you listen to Daddy, you are **never** gonna be left out of family pictures, ever, do you hear me? I don't care if you turn into a green monkey, I will hold you on my knee and smile proud that you're my little daughter. Do you believe me?"

"Uh…huh," Cassie answered between gasps.

"I love you, Cassie Girl." Pulling her out of Carrie's arms, he hugged her tight.

"I love you too, Daddy."

After kissing his daughter's forehead, he said, "I'm gonna ask Aunt Carrie to take you upstairs and get you cleaned up, okay?"

"Come here, Sweetie." Carrie lifted her off the counter and into her arms. "Let's go pick out some jammies for our sleepover party at my house tonight." Nick's mother was flying in and due to arrive at ten. The plan was to keep the kids away from home for a few days while all the sad details of the separation and eventual divorce were sorted out.

Once they were alone, Drew snarled, "I want to **kill** Lissa for fillin' Cassie's head with that garbage! That's **exactly** what her mother did to her! How the hell can she turn around and do it to our little girl when she knows how messed up that shit made her! And you!" He fought the urge to grab his brother's neck. "You keep your mouth shut until you know my kids aren't in the room, do you hear me!"

"Understood," Nick gulped in the shadow of his brother's looming six foot four frame.

"Good! Now tell me where they would have taken Lissa."

**LVPD **

**8:37 pm**

"Right this way, Mrs. Stokes." Officer Carlson led her into a small conference room. "This is the attorney who asked to speak with you before you speak with a PD."

Wearing his finest suit and brightest smile, Don Schultz approached the haggard woman. "I would** love** to represent you and I assure you that money will not be an issue." He handed over his business card.

"Why do you care about me, Mr. Schultz?"

"Take a seat." Don mentioned for the officer to give them privacy. "Okay, now we're ready."

**Tawny's Apartment **

**8:45 pm**

_Maybe I'm not ready for this._ Walking up the pavement to Tawny's front door, Greg's stomach churned and swirled. _No, I'm not ready for this. _

"You can do it, Son!" Scott urged from the car when he saw Greg stop twenty feet from the door. Exhaustion and the remnants of Valium had made Greg ask him for a ride. "When you're done, go to the Starbucks around the corner and call me to pick you up."

Before Greg could answer, the tail lights of his father's car were a blur. "Okay, Dad." He clutched the white paper bag tighter and forced his feet to move forward, until he was finally standing on the small patio. "Here we go…"

**Author's Notes:**

A little more backstory for some characters. I was cracking up when I read how many people liked the idea of Marta with Drew, because I already knew MARTA loved the idea! LOL she puked on the abs! Doh!

Yep, no problems with honesty in the Grissom household!

Do you think Greg** really **gets it this time? I hope you enjoyed that session! Dr. M fades away again for a little while now.

Does anyone else besides KJT hate Lissa a whole lot more after this chappie? LOL

* * *

**Thanks to: **

**KJT**!

**Mrose, ttfn1972 and Lisa B** for the Fic Recs on Y!

**Next Chapter:** The Grissoms have unexpected company at dinner. Greg and Tawny have a heart to heart. Sean has a moment. And more… **Posting:** Friday 9/22

**Thanks for reading! **

**Maggs **


	22. Chapter 22

**Laws of Motion – Book 3  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 22**

**Monday – October 3, 2005  
****PF Chang's  
****8:45 pm**

"Grissom, party of two!" the hostess called into the crowded lobby.

"Right here!" Sara raised her hand. "My husband just stepped into the restroom to answer a phone call, so can you give us a minute?"

"Sure."

"Hey, Sara," Vartann warmly greeted his co-worker. "I guess you and Grissom had the same idea, huh?"

"Hey, what a coincidence. Where's the wife?"

"Ladies Room." He glanced at his watch. "I didn't think it would be this crowded, how long is the wait?"

Gwen, the hostess answered, "Thirty minutes, but your friend's table seats four, so maybe you could join her party. Is that okay, Mrs. Grissom?"

_No! The **last **thing I want to do is make small talk._ "Uh…"

"Sara!" Becca waved as she fought her way through the crowd to join her husband. "This place is a zoo. Tony and I were supposed to have dinner at home, but the maid left a voice mail saying she accidentally knocked the crock pot off the counter, soooooooo here we are." Taking her husband's hand, she huffed, "How long is the wait, Honey? I'm starving."

Gwen reiterated the details, "It will be zero if your friend Sara lets you join her party, if not, you're looking at thirty minimum, actually maybe forty."

Becca threw her arm around her colleague, "You'll let us join your party, right, Sara? It will give us an opportunity to get to know each other beyond the walls of BPAC."

Sara smiled at the evil hostess. _Even though my husband and I wanted a quiet evening together and dining with the FAB is the last thing I'd ever want to do, since you have made it impossible to say no without looking like a bitch, I'll eat dinner with this crazy woman I have nothing in common with, who will probably irritate the crap out of me with talk of manicured nails and Manolos. Thanks! And I'll have to pay for the privilege too…perfect_. "Party of four it is."

"Oh…hello," Gil flashed a courtesy smile. _People I know…great. I hope our table's ready so we don't have to talk. _

"Right this way!" Gwen announced in her peppy UNLV cheerleader voice.

"Wait, are you speaking to us or them?" Gil queried when he saw both Sara and Becca follow the hostess.

"All of us," Sara replied in a sunny tone she knew her husband would see right through. "The hostess suggested we invite our friends to join us because the wait is so long and I knew you wouldn't mind." _Not._

"Oh." _Dammit._ "Great." He took Sara's hand and gave it a scolding squeeze as they traipsed through the bustling restaurant. "This will be…nice." _I can't imagine a way to make dinner more annoying than to dine with Becca._

"Is that Gil Grissom!" Heather declared from her table where she was dining with Jim and Ellie.

"Why yes it is," Jim chuckled, knowing his friend wished he had selected a different dining establishment. "The Grissoms are here with the Vartanns?" he said with genuine surprise. "

Heather displayed her wine glass and her best smirk. "Hmm…are you and the wife out for business or pleasure with the Grissoms, Detective Vartann?"

"Business." When Tony felt the heat of Becca's stare, he leaned in for a nuzzle and whispered, "Honey, I know what you're wondering and I'm begging you to not bring up anything personal in front of that woman."

"Let's sit together!" Ellie suggested, just to make trouble. "Can we, Hostess with the Mostest? These two tables can be pushed together, right? Lady Heather, wouldn't you** love** to dine with the Grissoms and their friends!"

"Uh, I'll have to check, because I was taking them to that booth, and I'm not sure if this table is being assigned as I speak."

Sara scrambled for an excuse, "Actually, we're…"

"That's okay." When he saw his friend's eyes widen to saucers, Jim rescued Gil, "You're here on BPAC business, right?"

"Right," Gil and Tony answered, both grateful for the save.

"Another time." Sara played the gracious acquaintance, "It was nice seeing you Ellie…and Heather, enjoy your dinner. Day off tomorrow, but we'll see you at the office on Wednesday, Jim."

When the foursome finally arrived at their booth, Becca slipped into her spot mumbling, it be anymore obvious that the three of you don't like the Dominatrix chick? Hoj told me all about her." As soon as her husband was next to her she whispered, "Did you sleep with her in a previous life!"

"Uh, no, I wouldn't slip it to that skank. No offense to my buddy Jim, but that woman is a freak and God knows where she's been."

Gil's pulse jumped to forty points. _If I had pretended to like Sara's cooking I'd be home, happy to be on the toilet with stomach cramps instead of here. _

"Then why was there a vibe?" Becca probed. "Because she definitely had some kind of 'I know all about you' tone."

"Becks…" Knowing his wife would stay fixated, Tony gave up and explained to Becca and the Grissoms, "For my birthday, my Ex bought me a house call with Lady Heather for a two hour domination lesson. I returned the gift because that kind of kink isn't my style. I'm a good Catholic boy who loves his mother and doesn't get off by hog tying my wife and forcing her to lick peanut butter off my toes while I crack a riding crop across her ass…or whatever the hell was included for the ridiculous price she was charging." Unfolding the menu he very cheerily said, "Now that we all know that the whip-wielding whackjob looked at me funny because she thinks I'm a prude, how about we drop it and eat rice?"

"I like rice," Gil robotically replied as he digested the shocking amount of personal information just shared.

"Dropping!" With the tone of a hippie on a stellar acid-trip, Becca informed her husband, "I **love** the honest vibe we have going on. It's spectacular…spiritual actually." Then she looked at the Grissoms. "Can you feel the energy radiating off us?"

"It's electric," Sara dead panned.

"Ooh!" Becca rejoiced, "I just realized we have something in common. "As of today, we all have the same therapist! Hoj told me you both go to Dr. M too."

"I don't have a therapist," Tony quickly set the record straight. "I will only be going in support of my wife. There's absolutely nothing wrong with my head. I'm normal to a fault, just ask my ex-wife."

"Don't you love, Dr. M, Sara and Gris!" Becca excitedly asked her BPAC colleagues. "You know…I really need a different name for you, Sara. Gris is fun, but Sara is sooooooooo boring, it's right up there with Mary or Jane. Let's think of something else. What's your middle name!"

"I don't have one." Sara gripped her menu, wishing she was allergic to shrimp so she could use anaphylactic shock as an excuse to end the torture session.

"That's boring too, hmm."

Tony caressed his wife's back. "I've heard Nick call her Boom Boom a few times."

Ha!" Becca clapped. "That's perfect. Boom Boom!"

Sara glared at her co-worker. "Do the words 'killed by friendly fire' mean anything to you, Detective?"

"Good Evening!" the energetic waiter welcomed his customers. "My name is Chad. Can I start you off with a cocktail?"

"I wish," Sara droned. "But I'm pregnant and have to abstain."

"Ha!" Becca laughed, "If you were into abstaining you wouldn't be knocked up. Ooh! I can't wait to have Tony's baby!"

"You're pregnant?" Gil asked in panic over the insane being allowed to breed.

"Not yet." Becca cuddled her husband who was busy ordering a cocktail. "We're in negotiations. Between Tony's fertility issue and my mental problems, it will be a bit complicated."

Sara couldn't stop the words from tumbling, "And some people may think waiting would be good a good idea because you married each other only a month ago and you were strangers at the time."

"Make that a double," Tony informed the waiter.

Gil smiled at the waiter, "I'll have what he's having."

Becca pouted at her husband, "Can I have a glass of wine? Just one little one? Pleeeeeeease?"

"Only if you haven't taken any Xanax today."

"Nope," Becca proudly answered, "and I managed to stay totally calm for Hoj during the Tawny drama!"

**Tawny's Apartment. **

**9:00 pm **

Fifteen minutes after arriving on the front patio, Greg finally found the strength to ring the doorbell.

"Hi!" Tawny answered in a frenzy. She had caught a glimpse of Greg walking up the sidewalk and had been praying her emotionally devastated husband would press the bell instead of turning to flee. "Thank you, thank you so much for coming here and giving me a chance, I mean…if that's why you came here." Panic seeping into her voice she asked, "Why did you come here?" His swollen eyes set off a new round of guilt pangs. "What's in the bag you're holding?"

When his wife's red swollen eyes were too painful to look at he took a break and moved his gaze to her right shoulder. "I didn't come to scream at you, or ask for a divorce, or for any bad reason." After a deep breath, he opened the white paper bag. "All that's in this bag is a protein smoothie. It's strawberry…your favorite." Reconnecting with her eyes he explained, "I ran out of the house this morning without giving you the cash you asked for, and consequently you couldn't buy breakfast on the way to work." Presenting the drink with a trembling hand, Greg felt his heart pounding a dent in his chest. "That was completely thoughtless and irresponsible, I was totally focused on myself, not my family and that was wrong. I don't blame you for feeling insecure with me when I'm so insecure about myself that I had to rush off to tell my buddies about my frat boy weekend that happened eight years late. I'm thirty, married, broke, and have babies on the way. Having a drunken Saturday night lust-fest should really be the last thing on my mind." When tears spilled out of Tawny's eyes, he cut to the bottom line. "I behaved like an ass this weekend at the club, and in front of Vartann. I paraded you around on my arm and exploited you to pump my ego. That was incredibly disrespectful and I'm sure it made you feel awful. I hope you'll forgive my bad judgment and immature behavior." Taking her hand, he put the smoothie in it. "I'm very sorry for any pain or discomfort I caused you in the process."

"You…you're sorry?" Thrown off balance by the unexpected words, Tawny stammered. "I…that's really the last thing I was expecting to hear from you."

"Here's something else you probably didn't expect to hear." Swallowing his last ounce of pride, Greg said, "We've been on a rollercoaster full of ups and downs and twists for the past three months when neither of us was really up for the ride. Every minute has been either heaven or insanity, but never normal. It's left us shaken and scared and when we look into the future we feel a twinge of excitement, but **a ton** of fear. We can't have all this baggage and stress with us when the babies arrive, so…if it's okay with you…as of this minute, I'd like to us to put everything negative that we've ever done to each other behind us."

"Really?" Tawny clutched the smoothie in her hand. "Even…"

"Yes, because that weekend in San Marino when I got high with Becca, I wanted to kiss her for closure too, and I would have if she hadn't refused because she didn't want to cheat on Tony. A spade is a spade. I know I don't want Becca anymore, not that I could have her anyway because she's madly in love with Tony, but what about Drew? A little birdie told me he's filing for divorce tomorrow."

"Greg…" She lurched forward, grabbing his hand. "If you could have seen what happened immediately after the kiss you'd know I don't want him more than you." She tearfully explained, "I told him never to touch me again because **I love you**. I felt so terrible about the kiss that I puked twice and fainted too, but don't worry! I went and got checked out and the babies are great. I wish you had been with me to see them, instead of Drew."

The tender caress of Tawny's thumb on the back of his hand warming his entire body, Greg whispered, "Me too."

"My honest answer about Drew is…" She stopped herself from lying and took a chance with the truth. "If you had come here asking for a divorce then yes, I would have gone running to Drew to save me. I would have thrown myself in his arms and if asked…I would have fallen into his bed too. I'm that pathetic. It wouldn't have been bad either. I like Drew. He takes good care of me whenever I'm with him, and there's no denying he has a killer smile and great bod. The sex would have been fantastic, because it always was. I'm done lying to you Greg, that kiss you saw today was as hot as it looked and yes, he's better at sex up against the wall." When she felt Greg couldn't take another humiliating detail, she switched gears, "But Drew's also the kind of guy who makes fun of fat girls and loses his patience with slow people. He tells horrible gay jokes even when he knows there's a gay guy in the room. He doesn't feel bad when he sees someone having a rough day and he would never stop what he's focused on to think of a way to cheer them up. He's not a compassionate man…like you. He wouldn't help the Daniels or Beccas of this world when there was nothing personal to gain from the effort. And he's not a good father. He didn't think twice about spending his free time fooling around with a stripper half his age while his kids were asking why isn't Daddy going to be home again this weekend? I know you'd never do that to our girls." Fighting to get the words out through her tears, Tawny said, "When I lost you today, my heart ached like it hasn't since my father died. A girl only gets one daddy and…one soulmate. You're my soulmate, Greg. I thought that before, but I **know** it now. If you're asking me to choose between you and Drew, then I choose **you **hands down, because I'd have to be crazy to want Coq au Vin at the best restaurant in town while the nanny snuggles my kids, when…I could be home with my loving, faithful husband and adorable daughters having **a blast** enjoying a carpet picnic of frozen waffles on paper plates."

"I love that answer!" Greg rejoiced, "I know it's real, because it was full of a bunch of stuff I didn't want to hear!"

**PF Chang's**

**9:31 pm**

"Listen to this, Sara! I was a vegetarian for a while too." Becca dabbed her lips with a napkin and continued her twelfth story of the evening, "Freshman year of college I did a project that required me to research and practice twenty-five 'isms'. Capitalism, Hedonism, Epicureanism, Fatalism and Cynicism were the easiest of course. I think Vegetarianism was number fourteen, right after Agnosticism."

"Ah, college…" His lips curving into a nostalgic smile, Gil waxed on, "The perfect place to expand the mind. I can fondly recall many eye-opening discussions with my professors." Patting Sara's thigh, he said, "I look forward to watching our child going through the university experience." _When I'm seventy._ _I swear that frightens me more every time I think it. _

Ignoring her husband, who she was certain was obsessing about his age, Sara grinned at Becca, "You did that '-ism project' because you wanted to sleep with your Philosophy professor, right?"

"Duh! But it wasn't working." Becca laughed. "It wasn't until I presented my findings on Lesbian**ism** that Professor Damonlin **finally** invited me to his home for a more intimate project discussion. Of course he told me to bring a **girlfriend** so it wouldn't look improper for a female student to spend quality time with him behind closed doors. After demonstrating my findings for him, with the help of my friend Tammy, he gave me an A for the course." Lifting her wine glass, she giggled, "I'm not ashamed to admit I slept my way through Stanford. Poor Hoj, he actually had to show up for class."

"There's something else we have in common, Honey." Tony kissed his wife's cheek. "I slept my way through college too."

"With professors?" Becca said in surprise.

"No, with cheerleaders, which explains my C average."

Testing out his new friendship with Vartann, Gil took his best shot at a joke, "A C average, huh. That had to put you at the top of your class at ASU."

"Look who's bringin' the funny!" Becca cheered. "Go Gris! Maybe we should go out dancing after dinner and really loosen you up."

To freak out her husband, Sara played along, "What a great idea, Becks!"

"Okay," Gil replied, matching his wife's fake excitement to a tee. Just as he was about to explain he was kidding and would rather have root canal, Lady Heather breezed by on her way to the restroom.

Sliding out of the booth, Becca assured her husband, "Don't worry, I'm going to set her straight about you."

"Becks, you don't…." Tony placed his hand over his face, regretting the decision to buy his wife a second glass of wine. "…have to do that."

Sara chuckled sweetly, "She really is nuts…about you."

"Yeah." Tony pointed toward the Ladies Room. "And I don't want her clawed to death in a cat fight, so please do me a favor and run interference."

"**Me?"**

"Well, Gil might get a few odd looks headin' into the Ladies Room, so yeah, I thought you were the right woman for the job."

To prevent exposing her own reasons for disliking Heather, Sara stood and tossed her napkin on the chair. "Sure, no problem."

Gil watched the nightmare play out in slow motion.

"Thanks, Sara." Once he was alone with Grissom, Tony laughed, "Did you just screw her once while working a case? Or did you have a relationship with Heather?"

"What?" Gil clutched his fork for dear life.

"Jesus Christ, do you think only CSIs are intuitive? I'm a detective…I **detected** the truth about the two of you at first glance." Tony enjoyed the shock on Grissom's face. "Don't panic, I won't tell Becca. You probably haven't noticed, but she's a bit of a talker and tends to overshare, especially when she gets excited."

**The Townhouse**

**9:41 pm**

"Dad!" Greg excitedly yelled upon walking through the front door. "Dad!"

"Huh?" Scott hurried from the kitchen where he was packing the last of their things. "How did you get…" When he saw Greg holding a suitcase and standing next to Tawny he flooded with an odd combination of relief and trepidation.

"I got a ride." Greg set down the suitcase. "We had a great talk, Dad, and I'm happy to say, we won't be calling it quits. Your granddaughters won't be growing up in a broken home."

Tawny looked Scott in the eyes and nervously said, "I'm really sorry for the drama I caused. After everything you've done for me, I feel awful. "

With everything that Greg had told him about their mutual issues, Scott wasn't about to hold a grudge. "You're forgiven, Sweetheart." Then he looked at his son. "But you're not. You specifically told me Dr. Myers was adamant that you and Tawny don't live and sleep together while you're sorting things out."

"We're not going to live together or get physical…we haven't even kissed tonight, Dad, I swear." With great pride, Greg informed his father, "I want Tawny to have the nice house and the loving father who makes great pancakes instead of me, so I asked her to switch places and let me live alone in the apartment while we attend therapy and start over."

"That was very thoughtful of you, Son." Scott gave his boy a hug.

"But I'll still stop by and do stuff around the house whenever I have free time. I worked it out with Nick that I can maximum my overtime every pay-period and he'll work with me to find a part-time job that complies with LVPD guidelines. That way I figure I'll have a bunch saved by the time the babies arrive."

"He has it all figured out on paper too," Tawny beamed.

"I'm going to grab some stuff for tonight." Greg rushed toward the bedroom. "We'll sort out everything else tomorrow with the movers."

As Greg hurried off, Tawny's eyes welled, "I promise I'll never hurt him again, Da..." It seemed wrong to use the term after the heartache she caused the man's son.

"It's okay, Honey." Scott took the troubled girl in his arms. "You're still like a daughter to me, and you're still carrying my granddaughters, so you better believe I'll be pampering you with healthy breakfasts and protein shakes."

"Thanks for the hug," she sniffled.

"Have you eaten?"

"Just the shake Greg brought me." Patting her belly she confessed, "Now that I'm not sick to death worrying I've lost Greg, I am kind of hungry."

"Come on." He took her by the hand. "Let me make you something."

**PF Chang's Ladies Room**

**Five minutes earlier… **

"Let me tell you something." Becca thrust her hands on her hips and postured in front of Lady Heather. "There's nothing wrong with my husband."

"I never said there was," Heather calmly replied while washing her hands. "There's nothing wrong with Sara's husband either," she added when she saw Mrs. Grissom slip into the ladies room. "I find both men perfectly agreeable."

"Oh." Becca glanced at Sara as she backed off Heather. "Did Tony send you in here to check on me?"

"No, I'm ten weeks pregnant and have to go all the time." Sara slipped into a stall, fully prepared to hang out there until her nemesis was gone.

"Except…" Heather left her mouth hanging open for a few seconds for effect then said, "Nevermind."

"Except what?" Becca prodded.

"It's nothing, pure speculation."

"What!"

"I was merely going to say I got a vibe from your husband."

"A vibe?" Becca parroted. "What kind of vibe."

"A homosexual vibe. I think he's repressed and deeply closeted."

"What!" Becca was too stunned to speak.

Sara's laughter on the other hand, filled the room. "If there's one person in this world that I know isn't gay, it's Tony."

"Yes, but we both know I'm better at reading people than you, Sara." After blotting her lips Heather added, "Don't take this the wrong way, but…have you forgotten that I figured out your husband while you were chasing after him like a puppy?"

"Tony's mother was a **Home Economics** teacher and she taught all of her sons to be great cooks! His brother's cooking is legendary at his fire house in San Diego." Becca shot daggers at the woman, "I think this is all about Tony refusing to hogtie his wife and force her to eat peanut butter off his toes."

"What!" Heather couldn't remember the last time she laughed so hard. "Is **that** what you think I have men do who are unable to satisfy their wives in bed? That's absurd. You're as delusional as Sara when it comes to what the Dominion is really about. I was brought in by his wife to save their marriage, but it was obvious very quickly that he wasn't interested in working on his issues or his marriage."

_She had to go and bring me into this, I knew it!_ Sara emerged from the stall ready to set the record straight. "As I recall, we very maturely agreed to disagree and leave it at that."

"Forgive me, Sara." Heather capped her lipstick and smiled, "I was testing you. When you both conveniently popped in here, I believed it was an ambush."

"No." Sara stepped to the sink and flicked on the faucet. "Sorry to disappoint you." _Yes! I took the high road._ "Come on, Becks." Not wanting to tempt fate, she grabbed her by the elbow. "Let's go, I want dessert."

**The Blakes **

**10:00 pm **

"Carrie! I can't believe you!" Wendy scolded into the phone as she frosted cupcakes for McKenna to bring to school the next day. "You can't do this to me. You know I can't have Ryan sleep here with Celine in the house, and it's a school night. It's a school night, he should be at home in bed, and until he's gone, Celine and Sean aren't sleeping either."

"I know, but Nicky rushed off to the station with Drew and I'm here watching the kids because Nanny Marta is sick, so I can't leave to pick him up. Since it's too late for Ryan to walk over here, can Paul bring him? If not, I'll have to wait until Nicky's back from the station."

"Paul's still out with your father," Wendy grumbled as she reached for the sprinkles. "Some poker tournament at Treasure Island. I knew this would happen if he moved here. Paul rarely went to the casinos, but then all of a sudden this week your father has convinced him to go three times."

"Is Paul playing or watching?" Carrie asked with concern.

"Don't worry, he'll never run up the family credit card again, Carrie." Wendy gently shook the sprinkle bottle, perfectly coating the first cupcake. "He says he's been watching your father watch the VIPs to learn their tells."

"So it won't be long before your kids have more money in their college funds," Carrie laughed.

"Dammit!" Wendy exclaimed when she dropped the new bottle of sprinkles she just opened. "I'll call you back."

"I'll help you, Mom!"

"Thanks, Sean," the frustrated mother sighed without looking at her son.

"It's Ryan." He waved. "Jeez, I've only been gone four days and you're forgetting I exist."

Watching her usually lazy son return with the dustpan she smiled, "Sorry, Sweetie, I just assumed it was Sean offering to help because you…"

"Never help." Ryan quickly swept up the sprinkles. "How long do you think Celine is going to live here?

"Is life at The Beef Palace not quite what you thought it was going to be?"

"Not exactly," he admitted. "Honestly, I feel like Cinderfella. They have me slaving away from the time I get up until the time I go to bed! Mow the lawn, load the dishwasher, make your bed, don't put your elbows on the table, walk the dog, put the toilet seat cover down every time you flush, the cheese has to go in the dairy compartment of the fridge, the cans can't be on the same shelf with the boxes, fix the cushions on the couch when you get up!'. It sucks! I'd much rather eat tofu and listen to Ashley cry, and I kinda…" his eyes drifted to the floor, "…miss you guys."

_It's about damn time you realized how good you had it here!_ Wendy walked over and hugged her boy. "I've missed you too."

"And don't tell him I said this but…I even miss Sean."

"I heard that!" Sean said from the doorway.

"Dammit!" Ryan instinctively reached into his pocket for a dollar.

"What's that for?" Wendy asked as she watched Sean dance around the kitchen singing 'He misses me, I knew he would!'

"Oh." He promptly shoved the 'fine jar cash' back in his pocket. "Nothing."

"He misses me! I knew he would!" Sean jubilated.

"Who wants a cupcake!" Wendy asked as she held up one of the sugary treats. "I even used real frosting."

"Me!" both boys exclaimed as they rushed forward.

"You can have two each," Wendy said on the way to the door. "I'll tell Celine to join you. Then , I'm going to soak in the tub for a while because I'm caked in flour and have had a long day. It's going to be a little while until Nick can pick you up, Ryan."

"That's okay!" Ryan replied with a mouth full of frosting. When his mother was gone, he informed his brother, "I don't really miss you, I was just sucking up."

"Liar! Liar! Pants on fire!"

"Dude…guys stop saying that when they're five." Ryan reached for his second cupcake.

"I'm going to see if Lindsay's window is open, and if it is, I'll invite her for cupcakes too!"

"Whoa…" Ryan laughed at his brother running for the back door. "Try to get rid of that hard-on before you see her, Bro!"

"I hope you saved one for me!" Celine yelled as she raced into the kitchen.

"Come and get it." Ryan held it up high.

"Is that a dollar on the floor?" Celine pointed. And when Ryan looked down, she grabbed a cupcake from the tray behind him. "You're so desperate for fine-jar cash, I knew that would work."

"Doh!" He laughed at himself.

"Ryan…" Celine glanced around to make sure no one was around. "I've been waiting all night to ask you something."

"Yeah?" His mind raced with possibilities.

"I have a big secret and I need your help."

**LVPD **

**10:13 pm**

"Thanks for your help, Castillo." Nick nodded at the cop he'd worked with for years and then returned to Drew. "I don't believe it."

"What?"

"You know that pig lawyer I told you about, Don Schultz, the one representing Mike Rodgers who talked shit about me?"

"Yeah?"

"He met with Lissa, offering her representation."

"What?" Drew couldn't believe the drama could get stranger. "How the hell would he know happened so fast?"

Glancing around, Nick watched the room full of potential spies. "That's the question we've all be dying to answer."

"Are they bringing her out to discuss the terms of the offer?"

"Yeah, it'll be about ten minutes." Nick pointed to the waiting area. "Have a seat while I make a couple of phone calls."

**Treasure Island Parking Lot - Ken Blake's Mercedes **

**10:20 pm **

Closing his cell phone, Ken informed his son, "The drop's in fifteen minutes."

"Where?"

"About five minutes from here, and you don't need to know more than that."

"Dad…"

"No, this is the end of the road for you." Ken leaned over and opened the passenger door. "You go back inside and play some cards with the money I gave you. When I'm done, I'll meet you inside and we'll play a few hands together."

"It's my family and…"

"Exactly, you have a family who needs you. I've lived my life already, son. If I get caught, I can go to jail and not be leaving a wife and small children behind." He pointed to the open door. "Go. You're rusty. Practice with my money and when you're winning again, you can dabble with your own."

"Just be careful." Paul leaned over and gave his father a bear hug. "I know I haven't said this in…well, I don't how long, but…I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Son." Ken patted him hard on the back. "I'll see you in less than an hour."

**Outside of PF Chang's**

**10:24 pm**

Checking his watch as they were strolling toward Indigo, a posh wine bar, Gil said, "Wow, I didn't realize how late it was. You must be beat, Sara."

Taking her husband's hand, Becca teased, "Sounds like the Grissoms are going to poop out on us, Honey. I knew they would."

"First trimester is hell," Sara explained. "When I'm not peeing, or nauseous, I'm yawning."

"I can't wait! Becca said as she slipped her arm around her husband's waist.

"But you will be waiting," Tony reminded his impatient wife who had grown even more fixated on a baby after spending their evening with an expectant mother.

"Come on Grissoms!" Becca pleaded, "I haven't been out with friends since I moved to this town and I'm having fun. I used to go out four times a week in California."

"It's on me," Tony offered, wanting to see his wife happy.

The use of the words 'friends' touched Sara's once reclusive heart and she headed for the club's door. "Just one boring non-alcoholic cocktail, that's it."

"Yay!" Becca rushed her husband through the door. "Ooh, good, I see a table, Sara! In the far left corner, where that blonde with the big tits shoved into a slutty red dress is standing!"

Gil and Tony responded to the description by craning their necks to see the described woman.

"Oh shit." Tony lunged forward for his wife's hand, but a couple stepped in front of him, blocking the way.

"What's wrong?" Gil asked.

"The blonde is my ex-wife."

**LVPD **

**10:30 pm**

"What now?" the soon to be ex-wife barked at her husband.

"I've come to make you a final offer and bail your ass out of jail," Drew curtly replied as he handed over a stack of papers. "That offer reduces to zero if I walk out of here without your signature."

Staring at the legal documents, Lissa said, "You're takin' advantage of me when I'm vulnerable."

"I'm bein' generous when I don't have to be."

As hard as it was, Nick remained in the corner of the room with Officer Castillo.

"C'mon, Lissa…you know it's a good deal," Drew pushed and played to his wife's weaknesses. "How many times have you regretted not goin' to design school when you had the chance? That's a full ride to a top school plus all expenses and plenty of cash to set yourself up nice. I'll continue to pay for therapy as long as you need it, and when you can prove you won't damage the kids, then I'll up the visitation. That's ten times the deal you thought you'd be getting and a hell of a lot more than you deserve, so what's it gonna be? You sign those dotted lines and your charges go away. If you don't…then take your chances in court and kiss the cash, your design dreams, and your kids, goodbye."

"I hate you."

"The feeling's mutual."

Shooting daggers at Nick, Lissa snarled, "You must be lovin' every minute of this, because you hated me from the git go."

Nick gulped and thought of Cassie sobbing in Carrie's arms, "I would be lovin' it, if it weren't for the innocent girl about to be torn to shreds."

**Meanwhile at Indigo…**

"Run a tab please!" Becca handed over her credit card.

Checking the card and the rock on the customer's finger, the cocktail waitress enthused, "Sure, Mrs.Vartann. What can I get you?"

"Mrs. Vartann!" Amy whirled around and eyed the two brunettes, wondering if it was the gap-toothed one in dumpy clothes with mediocre breasts, or the twig in the designer dress. Deciding her husband wouldn't cozy up to a flat-chested girl, she stepped in front of the dikey looking woman. "Mrs. Vartann?"

"No." Sara pointed to Becca. "That's Mrs. Vartann and…" Suddenly she recognized the woman from the Department newsletter published after the last charity event. "I forgot I left Flash outside." She grabbed Becca's hand. "Let's…"

"Amy!" Trista called out. "What are you doing? Get your ass over here! These guys want to buy us drinks!"

"Oh!" Becca finally realized who was sneering at her. "You're the psycho ex!"

Concerned about a brawl, Sara stepped between the two women. "We're not going to have a problem here, right? Because Amy, you're LVPD and…"

"Of course not," Amy smiled at her replacement while seething on the inside.

Tony wrapped his arms around Becca from behind. "Everything okay, here?"

**Ken Blake's Mercedes **

**10:36 pm **

"Are we all set then?" Ken asked the contact.

"We're good." The thirty-eight year old man wearing a dark black suit pocketed the envelope of cash.

"When will it happen?"

"Before nine am. I'll give you a call as soon as I get confirmation."

"Thank you." Ken breathed a little easier already. "I'll be counting the minutes until this nightmare is over."

**Indigo**

**10:40 pm**

Sitting three tables away from Amy, Tony checked his watch. "How long do we have to stay here, Becks?" She insisted they not leave because it would look bad.

"We can go as soon as we dance the most incredibly passionate dance to our song."

"I didn't know we had a song," Tony commented as he lifted his beer in Grissom's direction. "Here's to you being thrilled you're not me at the moment, Gris."

"I'll drink to that." Gil clanked his scotch glass against the bottle.

"We don't have a song," Becca said as she sipped her Chardonnay and watched Amy out of the corner of her eye. "I'm trying to think of one to tell the DJ."

"Our song is Come Be with Me by Amy Grant and Keb Mo," Sara blurted in an uncharacteristic overshare.

"I'll see if he has that one to play for you guys!" Becca announced as she hurried away from the table, ready to bribe the DJ with a hundred dollar bill.

"No," Gil answered before his wife asked. "Not in our hometown. Not in front of all these people. Not in front of our coworker."

Stunned by the answer, Vartann asked, "Are you serious? You'd deny your wife a dance to your song just because I'm here. That's so…"

"Insulting!" Sara teased her husband. "Not to mention unromantic and boring. How would you like it if I didn't want people to see me carrying your baby in public, huh? Yeah, that would hurt, wouldn't it? You're dancing with your wife, pal. Or Flash is getting your spot in our bed."

Vartann flagged the waitress. "My buddy Gil needs a double, thanks!"

"Uh oh." Sara pointed toward Becca, who was walking back from the DJ booth. "Someone is about to make a move."

**The Blakes **

**10:45 pm**

"Mom's sound asleep!" Ryan rejoiced when he entered the tree house where his brother and the two girls were waiting.

"And no one will be looking for me," Lindsay shared. She had just returned from her house with a six pack of Coke. "The sex music is playing in my parents' room. That means they'll be getting it on for at least an hour and then it will be shower or bath time."

"Your parents do it for an hour?" Ryan snickered. "Our mom and dad are done in fifteen or less."

"Okay, let's play!" Celine cracked open a can of soda. "Truth or dare, Sean."

"Uh, I don't exactly know how to play," the socially inexperienced boy confessed.

Ryan gave him the condensed version. "If you pick 'truth' then she can ask you anything and you have to answer honestly. If you pick 'dare' then you have to do whatever she says like, 'go find a spider and pick it up with your bare hands'."

Scared to death of telling the truth, the geek picked the far more enjoyable task of spider collection, "Dare!"

"Kiss Lindsay on the lips!" Celine ordered.

"Wh…what!" Sean's heart skipped two beats. "But my brother said I'd have to pick up a spider!"

"That was just an example, Dude." Pointing to Lindsay, Ryan said, "Don't you want her?"

**Indigo…**

When Tony saw an inebriated stud grab his wife's hand, he jumped from his seat. "Be right back."

Sara raised her cranberry juice cocktail. "A good bar fight is all that's missing from this spontaneous evening."

"That and a lusty kiss."

"You are not going to kiss me in public."

"You think I won't?" he asked, inching closer to his wife's mouth.

"I know you won't." Licking her lips she enticed him. "I dare you."

**The Blake Treehouse…**

"Looks like someone is chickening out," Ryan snickered while loving every second of his brother's discomfort. "And poor Lindsay, how insulting is it that Sean would rather pick up a gross spider than kiss you?"

"That's not true!" Sean panicked when he saw Lindsay's smile disappear. "I…it's not that…I just..." Then, faster than a dog racing for a juicy bone, the terrified teen lunged his tightly locked lips forward and bumped them against Lindsay's slightly parted ones.

"Woo hoo!" Ryan cheered as his brother pulled away. "I didn't think you had it in you, Bro!"

Even though it was only a millisecond of contact, the lightning-quick kiss sent Sean's body and mind reeling.

"Okay, Sean," Celine instructed, "your turn to ask 'truth' or 'dare'."

"Truth or dare, Lindsay," Sean asked in a quivering voice.

"Truth," she sweetly replied, knowing he was flustered.

"Uh…" His mind still jumbled from the lip contact, Sean glanced around the room looking for a question. Finally, when he saw the cans of Coke he asked, "Are you thirsty!"

**Indigo…**

"Let me buy you a drink, Sweetheart," the twenty-nine year old lawyer and club regular asked the newbie.

"Married!" Becca flashed the rock on her left hand.

Stunned by the glint of diamonds, Trista elbowed Amy, "Check out the rock on your replacement!"

"Oh!" Amy's ire soared when she saw it was twice the size of her old engagement ring. "Now I hate the bitch even more."

The drunken stud slipped his arm around the object of his desire, "I won't tell your husband if you don't."

"Too late, "Tony informed the man. "He already knows. Now take your hand off my wife before I drag your ass out back and give you a couple of black eyes to go with the headache you're already gonna have tomorrow."

Amy watched from the sidelines as her ex-husband came to rescue his woman. It only made it worse that she didn't have someone watching over her anymore.

"I can't believe that's who he chose over taking you back," Trista commented in between sips of her Appletini.

"Shut up!" Amy regretted telling her best friend about her emotional plea to Tony in the LVPD parking lot recently. "You just wait until I have my new man with me next week. You'll be so jealous, girlfriend. Mmm hmm." She was counting the minutes until Mike was released from prison.

**Ely State Prison**

**11:00 pm**

On his cot, Hawk had been waiting for the delivery that would confirm the plan was on. Then, just as he was ready to doze, believing it wasn't going down after all, he heard something fall to the floor by his cell door.

"Oh, yeah," he whispered, excited he'd get the chance to do something so many in his block had wanted to accomplish for months.

Slipping out of bed, Hawk stealthily grabbed the delivered goods. At first glance it appeared to be a crumpled piece of newspaper, but when he unwrapped it, the shiny object caught his eye and brought a smile to his lips. It wasn't a half-ass shank, it was a knife made with quality steel, a blade long enough to plunge deep into a man's gut and end his life within minutes.

Hiding the weapon, Hawk knew he wouldn't sleep a wink that night. _Tomorrow's judgment day Saint Mike. You'll finally get to meet that God you've been pretending to pray to, and then he'll send your ass straight to hell. _

**Treasure Island**

**11:05 pm**

"Everything's a go," Ken Blake told his son as he took a seat at the roulette table and spoke freely on the noisy casino floor. "Now all we have to do is wait for the good news."

"This is going to be the longest night of my life." Paul swallowed the lump building in his throat, "May God have mercy on our souls."

"Are you kidding?" Ken broke into an easy laugh as he reached for his wallet. "Do you think God really would let another little girl get tortured, or allow another woman to be raped and murdered if he could stop it?" The smiling father placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "God doesn't want the bad guys to win. He's just short-handed because the devil has more players on his side." Tossing a hundred dollar bill on the low-stakes table he was unaccustomed to playing at, Ken cryptically said, "Aside from your kids' college funds, what do you think I've been doing with all that money I win? I'll give you a hint, it's not all being invested in IRAs."

Paul turned, until he met his father's gleaming eyes.

"Surprise! I'm a crime-fighting superhero disguised as a mild-mannered grandpa." He winked. "Not all of us wear tights and cape."

As Paul stood trying to absorb the fact his father just confessed to orchestrating who knows how many 'justifiable' homicides, the dealer called, "Place your bets."

"Time to ante up, Son." Sliding all his chips across the table, Ken serenely said, "I don't know about you, but I'm feeling lucky."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

I hoped you liked Greg's plan…he incorporated a little Scott, Nick and Dr. M and came up with his own workable solution.

Wouldn't Cath be proud of Gris for being so spontaneous! I hope you enjoyed the fluff mixing in with the other stuff including Ken Blake's secret hobby.

Soooooooooo….will Amy's boyfriend survive long enough to have that limo ride they planned, or is he not going to survive the next 24 hours? A

Thanks KJT for helping me corral all the plot bunnies!

**Next Chapter:** The night's just getting started… **Posting:** Wednesday, September 27

Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: this chapter is best read on my website as the song lyrics had to be removed to post here and the chapter doesn't flow as well or have the significance of the lyrics as the backdrop for the couples scenes. **

**Laws of Motion – Book 3  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 23**

**Monday – October 3, 2005  
****The Blake Treehouse  
****11:05 pm**

"Truth or dare, Ryan," Celine giggled, anticipating her next request.

"Dare," the teen answered, hoping a kiss was involved.

"I dare you to join me in this bean bag chair and make out with me for five minutes."

Watching his brother slide next to Celine and glide his hand over her back and bring his lips to hers, Sean filled with terror. _I can't do that! I don't want to do that! Not here! Not now! But definitely with Lindsay, just not yet. Not for a year! Well, maybe ten months. _

"Truth or dare, Sean?" Lindsay asked while trying not to look at the kissing couple in the corner of the room.

"Tr…da…tru…dar….um…dare." _Not a kiss, please, please, please! Because now that I'm watching my brother kiss Celine, I know I don't know how!_

"I dare you to hold my hand and walk me back home for the night, because I need some rest for school tomorrow and my parents will be almost done doing it by now."

Relieved that she hadn't asked him to do anything too risqué, Sean stood and held out his hand. "That I can do."

"You better wait until we climb down because it will be hard to…"

"Good point!"

Once they were both standing on the lawn, Sean sweetly held out his left hand. "Thanks for asking me to walk you home."

"Thanks for inviting me over for cupcakes," she replied while slipping her hand into her neighbor's.

"Lindsay…"

"Yeah?"

"About that kiss." He finally had the courage to discuss the sensitive topic. "I don't want it to count."

"Huh?"

"I don't want that kiss to count as our first kiss." He immediately flustered. "Not that I'm counting on there being a second, because saying first, implies a second. What I'm trying to say is…that wasn't a kiss that just happened, it was an order given by Celine, so I don't think it should count, because I hoped that our first kiss would be much more special than one demanded as part of game and occurring in front of my brother, and…I don't think that I kissed you all that well either, now that I've seen Ryan kiss Celine, so if we could just forget that four seconds ever happened, I'd be really, really happy."

"Consider it forgotten," Lindsay stated as she reached the back door. "Good night, Sean." With her key in hand, she unlocked the door and then stepped inside her house. "Sean…"

"Yeah?"

"One day, when we have our first one for real," Lindsay gushed, "I know it's gonna be special." With that she shut the door.

The self-professed geek couldn't believe his ears. "Whoa."

**Indigo…**

"Wow," Sara murmured once the tender kiss ended. "I didn't think you'd go through with it."

Grinning wildly, Gil replied using Becca's words and tone, "Look who's bringin' the romance."

"I never thought I'd say this, but…maybe you should hang out with Becca more often."

"She does have a knack for bringing a guy out of his shell."

Sara chuckled into her glass of cranberry juice, "Too bad we didn't meet her years ago."

"Becca's like a puppy," Gil stated as he watched the woman dancing to an upbeat tune with Vartann. "She's fun and cute when you're playing with her, but she's lot of work, prone to bad behavior, and has serious bouts of hyperactivity."

"Greg says she's bi-polar."

"It takes one to recognize one," Gil quipped, then immediately felt guilty. "Sorry, I shouldn't joke about…"

"You're still such a guilt-prone Catholic at heart."

"Amen." Gil slipped closer to his wife in the booth. "It definitely seems that Vartann enjoys snuggling with the puppy enough to keep her around."

"Maybe he likes puppies, because unlike duplicitous ex-wives, they are loving and loyal when cared for properly. They also eventually grow out of their hyperactivity and he probably knows that bad puppy behavior can be eradicated with the right trainer."

"Aren't we metaphorical tonight, Mrs.Grissom."

"Not to mention gossipy," she chuckled. "Honestly, I can't think of a better guy for a manic to be married to than him. We've seen him stay extraordinarily calm even under extreme pressure. Remember when we were in the field with him and that whackjob at the Motel 6 put a gun right in his face? I was shaking from head to toe, but Vartann just stood there rambling about the crappy food in the vending machine and how he'd be pissed too if there weren't any Cool Ranch Doritos left."

"I recall that terrifying moment," Gil confessed, "but I wasn't focused on Vartann, because I was worried sick about you being five feet behind him and cursing myself for leaving the lab without my firearm that day."

"All that worry and yet when he tackled the guy to the ground and disarmed him, all you said to me was 'you okay?' and then you went back to work. That really would have been a perfect time to declare your undying love."

Gil turned his eyes to the ceiling. "I believe that was missed opportunity one hundred and twelve."

"Aww." Sara placed her hand on her husband's cheek. "Feel like bringin' the romance again?"

"Pucker up, Mrs. Grissom."

"I'm usually so against public displays of affection," she whispered against Gil's lips.

"It's dark in here, no one will see."

"Look who's smooching in the corner of a bar!" Irving broke into a sexy whistle. "So, I guess you're not a reclusive freak who only plays with roaches after all."

"Hey, Sara," Sofia laughed, "and hello to you, Master."

"You don't have to be that formal with him when you're out," Sara informed her co-worker. "His ego's big enough. Do you need a table, because…"

"We're on our way out actually," Irving pointed to his watch. "We're catching a movie in twenty and stopped in here to grab a drink first. We just wanted to say hi and catch you smoochin'. Have a good night."

"See you Wednesday," Sara waved as her co-worker left holding hands with her significant other. "It's so weird seeing all these people we've worked with for years, like Sofia and Vartann, having personal lives."

"I had the same feeling this morning when I was in Vartann's house."

"Ooh, what was their house like?"

"Strangely normal. Beautiful actually, except they have one of those large oil paintings of dogs playing poker in their study."

**Meanwhile**_…_

As she walked off the dance floor holding her husband's hand, Becca watched the Ex watching her. _Are you realizing how colossally stupid you were for hurting Tony? Good! He's so easy to love and you threw it all away because he wasn't aggressive enough in bed. That's the most ridiculous reason! Hot sex isn't forever, it's not even on the radar screen when you're fifty, but being loved and appreciated is something you need until the day you die. You had that with Tony, but you weren't satisfied. After he was gone you realized the grass isn't greener. You figured out that there's no such thing as a perfect man, and Tony is probably as close as it gets, but it was too late. **Good! **All I want to say to you is** thank you**, because if you hadn't been so stupid, he wouldn't be mine now._

"A Coke for my wife, who at two glasses of wine, has exceeded her booze quota for the week." Tony handed the glass to Becca who was leaning against the bar. "Are you feeling okay? The doctor said only a glass now and then if it doesn't throw your mood."

"Good thing I had that nap at Hoj's." After completing a yawn, Becca replied, "Wine makes me sleeeeepy when I take Zoloft. That's why I always ended up not taking my meds…they interfered with my ability to party properly."

"And partying properly is so much more important than good mental health." Tony took her hand. "Come on, let's say good night to Sara and Grissom and then we'll..."

"No, no way." She stopped like a stubborn mule. "I'm not leaving until we dance to our song."

"Our song that we don't have."

"Patience! I'm thinking of one."

Tony sipped his Coke then smiled, "Wait here while I chat with the DJ."

"You have a song in mind!"

"Yep," he answered while strolling toward the DJ booth in the far corner of the room. "Stay out of trouble, Becks!"

"I love it when you take charge!" Becca snickered into her soda glass. "Too bad Lady Heather wasn't here to see my man take action."

"Sorry about before," Amy announced as she snuck next to Becca at the crowded bar. "That was a real bitchy thing to say about your breasts…or lack of them to be more accurate."

Into her fist Becca coughed, "Passive-aggressive."

"Busted!" Laughing, Amy held up her hands. "Claws are retracted, okay?" She held out her hand. "Amy Vartann."

"Rebecca Turnbull Vartann." As they shook hands, she asked, "Why haven't you switched back to your maiden name?"_ Because you're still hoping to get him back, right!_

"My maiden name is Dykowski. Do you have any idea what it's like to be five-eleven in high school and have a last name made up of the words 'dyke' and 'cow'? There's no way I'm switching back, so there will just have to be two Vartann women in Sin City." Moving closer she said, "Look, I've been drinking all night, so I'm not feeling shy. I confess, I'm curious about you. What's you story, Mrs. Vartann? Where did you come from? How did you meet Tony?" Taking the woman's left hand she shook her head, "How did he afford that rock? Do you really have a Ferrari or were you just making that up to needle me? Answers! Please!"

Tossing her hair and her defensiveness, Becca answered, "Born and raised in San Marino, California…country club and prep school brat…Stanford Law graduate…independently wealthy thanks to a hefty trust fund…beautiful, obviously…thankfully divorced from Mr. Wrong…introduced to Tony, aka Mr. Right, by a friend… I bought him the Ferrari as a wedding gift…we honeymooned in La Jolla so I could meet his family, who all adore me as much as I adore them…we're insanely happy…within a year we'll be trying for a baby."

Her jealousy skyrocketing, Amy attempted to burst the happy wife's bubble, "Did he tell you about his fertility issue?"

"Yep."

"What do you think of the sex?"

"I don't kiss and tell," Becca smirked. "Phenomenal."

"Does he really hate me?"

"**Loathe **is the more accurate term."

"He's not perfect," Amy warned.

"Of course not, he's a man, it's a genetic impossibility. And before you go there, I know all about you thinking he wasn't aggressive enough in bed, which boggles my mind."

Shocked by the amount her Ex had shared, Amy whispered, "Did he tell you about the swinging?"

"I'm a party-girl from LA," Becca laughed. "I've been there, done everything, so I was hardly shocked when he told me he took a walk on the wild side. Don't expect to see us at any parties though, having both been burned before, we're no longer into games."

Finding it hard to hate the woman, but wanting to desperately, Amy asked, "Why did you get divorced?"

"Caught my husband cheating on me with the maid." Becca reached for a cocktail napkin. "I'll give you his number, because his second wife is pregnant, and I'm sure he'll get the cheating urge again real soon."

"No, thanks." Amy unleashed a wild grin. "I'm seeing someone. It's getting serious actually." _I expect it will be much better once he's out of prison. _"Unlike Tony, Mike really gets me."

"Good for you." _Now maybe you will stop ambushing my man and begging him to take you back!_

Starting at the woman's flat chest, Amy couldn't resist asking, "If you're really loaded, why haven't you pumped up your rack?"

"I happen to believe beauty comes from within, and women shouldn't spend thousands of dollars to look like a Barbie doll when the money could be used for more important things." In her most serene voice, Becca explained, "For instance, I'm a supporter of the Make a Wish Foundation and for the same amount as a boob job, I recently sent five families with loved ones stricken with cancer to Disney World. What have **you **done to make the world a better place lately?"

"Uh…" _Is this woman for real! She's making me look like a total loser!_ "I support Ronald McDonald house."

"You mean by dropping your change in the little plastic box at the drive-thru?"

"It still counts!"

"In case you get the urge to do more, let me give you a business card." Becca reached into her nine-hundred dollar Prada bag. "BPAC, it stands for Bringing Peace and Comfort. I'm the Assistant to the President and we're always looking for volunteers."

Accepting the card, Amy droned, "Thanks."

"Is everything okay?" Tony asked when he saw his Ex looking nauseous.

"We're quickly becoming friends, Honey," Becca reported in a sunny Stepford tone. "After all, we're mature adults, not children, there's no reason we can't converse. Amy was just telling me about her new boyfriend. Maybe we can all get together for drinks one night to celebrate moving on and everything working out best for all parties involved."

Tony took his wife's hand smiling. _Love the act, Honey!_ "Sure, sounds great." _The next best thing to a double root canal without Novocain._

"I'm just going to run and powder my nose." Becca kissed Tony's cheek. "Have fun chatting."

In the corner of the room, Sara and Gil intently watched the tense interaction between ex-spouses.

"I feel like such a voyeur," Sara whispered.

Gil rationalized, "We're scientists, we can't help being curious."

Staring at the business card, Amy groaned, "She's nauseatingly sweet, disgustingly rich, and…ugh, does your mom really like her?"

"Loves her." Tony signaled to the bartender. "Tequila shot."

"Two!" Amy yelled, "Just like old times, huh?" She hoped the nostalgic moment would bring back good memories. "Tequila shots before dancing."

"Yeah, except after the shot, I'll be dancing with my new wife, instead of you." Handing his Ex one of the glasses, Tony took the high road and toasted, "Here's to you, and what's the new guy's name?"

Seeing the diamond wedding band on her ex-husband's hand deepened Amy's jealousy and motivated her to strike a hurtful blow. "He's not** exactly** new, we've known each other for a while now. Remember that night at Dubrowski's when it started to storm and I asked you to run home because I was worried I left the cat out? That was just an excuse to get you out of the house because I wanted to spend a little quality time with a real man. While you were gone, we screwed each other's brains out in the closet, and when you came back soaked to the bone, apologizing that you couldn't find Whiskers anywhere, we secretly laughed our asses off at you because I had put the cat in the neighbor's yard on purpose just to create the opportunity."

Without flinching, Tony drank the shot and placed the empty glass on the bar. "Thank you, Amy."

"For what?" she said in surprise.

Fighting the urge to choke her, he sweetly replied, "For reminding me how lucky I am to be rid of a bitch like you."

As her Ex walked away Amy drunkenly yelled, "I hope you and Saint Rebecca have a wonderfully **bland life** together having **boring sex** and helping the blind, crippled, cancerous children of Vegas see Mickey Fucking Mouse! I'm** so** much better off without you! The only reason I married you in the first place was because I liked your god damned Eggs Benedict! I should have known a guy who wears an apron would be incapable of satisfying me in the sack!"

Sara and Gil watched dumbfounded as Amy slurred a series of insulting remarks before marching out the front door.

"Whoa, she's a nasty piece of work," Sara declared. "I thought she was going to throw a beer bottle at his head."

"Too bad Mike is married, because they would make a nice couple."

Sara shivered at the name. "No, even that bitch doesn't deserve to be Mike's woman." Then she saw Amy giving Tony the finger through the front window and retracted, "Well, maybe."

When Becca saw her husband pacing outside the Ladies Room, she burst into a smile. "Did you miss me?"

"You have no idea how much." Pulling her close, Tony said, "The well-tipped DJ is playing our song right after this one finishes, but first…I need a hug."

"What the hell did that tramp say to you?" Becca snapped. "Your whole body's tense and your hands are shaking."

"It's not worth repeating." Taking her by the hand, Tony led his wife to the center of the floor. "Now, **promise me **you won't talk through the entire song, because I want you to hear the words."

"I promise," she excitedly replied as the gentle chords of Keith Urban's Making Memories of Us filled the room. "Awww! I love this song! It's so…" Remembering her promise, she promptly shut up.

"Thank you." Tony tenderly stroked his wife's cheek. "Listen up, Mrs. Vartann, because this is exactly how I feel." Staring into Becca's glistening eyes, his heart rate began to slow and the sting of his ex-wife's words finally started to fade. In his mind, the only thing that would have made the moment more soothing would be one of his wife's beautiful smiles.

In lieu of words, Becca pushed her smile to the far corners of her mouth. _If I could talk, I'd be telling you 'I love you, and I will never EVER hurt you like that bitch did. I'd tell you how much I love the feel of your strong arms around me and how I love that you picked our song and…ooh, the lyrics are starting. Listening!_

From outside the bar, Amy stood in the window and watched her husband sway to the music with his new wife. "He used to look at me that way," she whispered as her eyes welled. _He really does love her. God, I'm so stupid. You can't love her, because I still want you! _

Her smile brightening the room, Sara said to her husband, "You're probably thinking that dying in a field full of wild bees would be really cool."

"That's **exactly **what I was thinking." Kissing Sara's cheek, Gil said, "Thank you for knowing me so well and not thinking I'm a freak." When he saw her laugh, he clarified, "Thank you for not thinking there's anything wrong with being married to a freak." Gil took his wife's hand. "Suddenly, I'm pondering a very, very bold move here."

Rising to her feet she rejoiced, "Look who's bringin' the dancing!"

**Drew's House...**

Nick froze in the doorway when he saw Carrie sitting in the nursery of his brother's house. There, cuddling eighteen month old Claire, she was softly singing Somewhere over the Rainbow, a song he knew was her mother's favorite. The tears streaming down her cheeks tugged at his heart strings and in seconds his were spilling in time with hers. "Carr…" In that moment, he would have given his last breath to take away her pain.

"Oh." She rushed to wipe her eyes. "I didn't hear you come in."

When he approached the rocking chair, Nick saw the little girl was sound asleep. "Are you…"

"I'm okay." She pressed a kiss to Claire's forehead. "I didn't realize she had fallen asleep."

Kneeling in front of the rocking chair, he touched his palm to Carrie's damp cheek. "Are you sure you want to help out with the kids?"

"Absolutely." Placing her hand over his she smiled through her tears, "It's good practice for when we get our turn."

Looking down at his niece, Nick whispered, "It's not fair. All these people hurtin' each other have babies or are havin' them. God, every time I looked at Tawny today all I could think was 'why didn't you miscarry instead, you don't deserve to be pregnant, Carrie does'. It's terrible, I know but…"

In front of her eyes Carrie watched the man who had been the epitome of strength for Greg and Drew all day, and for her since the miscarriage, crumble. Finally he was doing what he had managed to successfully avoid until now…grieve the loss of his first child. "It's okay, let it out."

"I love you, Carr," Nick breathed into her hair as she clutched him with the arm and Claire with the other. "It's killing me to see you so sad. I hate that I can't make it better." Meeting her eyes, he tearfully whispered, "I'm trying so hard to cheer you up. So hard..."

**The Willows/Brown Household...**

As Catherine darted out the bathroom shucking her robe she yelled, "Round Two!"

Posturing naked in the doorway Warrick sighed, "You know, I'm getting a little tired of being seen as nothing more than a sex object around here."

"Then you should keep that spectacular body of yours covered at all times because as long as it looks like **that**, I won't be able to stop leering at it." Smoothing her hand over the sheets, she purred, "You know you want it." Moving her gaze to his hips she laughed, "The evidence never lies, and that is one large clue you've got there."

Shaking his head, he strolled over to the bed. "Sorry, I have a Forensics Journal I want to read."

"**Hello!** If I wanted a husband who read scientific magazines in bed, I would have married Grissom years ago! But if you want to be like Gil…"

"That's the magic phrase," Warrick replied while tossing the Forensics Journal he had really planned on reading that tonight. "You're so lucky I love you."

Rolling with him, she chuckled, "I know!"

**Drew's House...**

Sitting on the edge of Cassie's bed, Drew clutched the happy family photo his daughter kept on the bedside table of her fairy-tale themed room. Watching her sleep, he thought of her waking the next day to learn her mother had signed divorce papers signifying once and for all that there would be no happy ending for her Mommy and Daddy. He wondered if she'd be able to read the words 'happily ever after' in her favorite books without crying and if she'd throw away her wedding Barbie and Ken.

Breaking his daughter's heart wasn't one of the many goals he had set for himself years ago when life was full of promise and nothing seemed impossible. But now, sitting there in the dark room painted with the princes and castles of his little girl's dreams, he understood he had failed her in every way. His father's words echoed in his head '_failure is not an option'_ and then his father's voice morphed to his own as he screamed the same words at Nicky on the football field. "I failed," the heartbroken father whispered as he stroked her soft hair. "I'm so sorry."

The unfamiliar feel of tears dropping from his eyes sent Drew into a panic and within seconds he was certain he was losing his mind. '_Boys don't cry, Andrew_, _toughen up!_' his father yelled, but unlike when he was six and broke his arm, today he couldn't stop. "I'm sorry." Slipping from the bed, he sat on the floor letting the shameful tears fall on the smiling faces of his children in the family photograph. The picture just amplified his failure. This year there wouldn't be a perfect photo Christmas card, bragging about another wonderful year for the Andrew Stokes Family. The illusion could no longer be faked and soon all of Dallas society would be abuzz over His Honor, Judge Stokes having a failure for a son. "I'm so sorry."

Then, just as he sank deeper into the emotional abyss consuming him, he heard 'It's okay, she'll never stop loving you'. "Wh…" He blinked to clear his tear-blurred view and saw Marta kneeling in front of him crying too.

"Cassie will never stop loving you," she assured in a comforting voice. "You did your best, but Lissa was impossible to please. Cassie will understand that one day, if she doesn't already…and I think she might. She knows you'd never hurt her on purpose."

"I…" The only thing worse than crying was being seen crying. "Please…" Humiliated, he covered his wet face with his shaky hands. "I swear I haven't shed a tear since I was six, I…"

"It's okay." Marta reached out, removing his hands and through her tears, she chuckled, "I know you're embarrassed that I'm seeing you like this because you're a tough guy, but since I puked all over you earlier today, I honestly think we're even."

Right there, on the worst moment of the worst day of his life, Drew found himself laughing. "Close anyway…but only because there were witnesses to you pukin' on me."

"Uh huh."

Wiping his eyes, Drew clarified, "Even though we're even, and we're laughin', we still won't tell anyone about this right?"

"No one…ever," she shook her head emphatically, "…**especially** not Nicky."

"Holy hell, you have been paying attention all these years. Yeah, Nicky has to go to his grave believin' I'm invincible." Drew laughed with the nanny, and once he was on his feet, he looked at the flu-stricken woman wearing a frumpy terry-cloth robe and said, "I never realized you had such an infectious laugh."

Covering her mouth Marta joked, "Of course it's infectious, I have the flu."

After a third round of laughter, he placed his hand on the sweet woman's shoulder. "Thank you, for your kind words and your discretion."

Locking her eyes on Drew's she quietly said, "Any time you need an ear or a shoulder, you know where to find me."

"I just may take you up on that," he replied before breaking into a smile. "Good night."

Watching her dream man walk out of the room, Marta whispered, "Please take me up on it."

**Greg's Apartment...**

"Thanks for the ride over here," Greg told Tawny as she stood in the door of his new apartment ready to leave.

"My pleasure," she answered in the voice of a nervous teen waiting for a kiss. "The movers are coming to the townhouse to move the furniture at seven tomorrow, so what time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Six thirty?"

"I'll be here." Then she pointed to her watch. "It's getting late. I better go."

"Drive carefully and call me when you get home, so I know you made it okay."

"Okay," she breathed out. "Good night."

"Night." He waved before shutting the door. Watching Tawny long for a good night smooch was exactly the boost he needed to finally stop the image of her kissing Drew like he was going off to war. Just as he was about to celebrate he realized he had just let his pregnant wife walk to her car alone at night. "Tawny, wait!" He whipped open the door and saw that she was standing there smiling. "Sorry, let me walk you."

"I knew it would come to you eventually."

Taking her hand, he strolled with her down the sidewalk. "Is it crazy that I love this?"

"Love what?"

"Pretending that we've just started dating."

"Nope, 'cause I'm loving it too."

When he heard her open the locks with her key remote, Greg opened the driver-side door. "Buckle up."

"For the ride home, or life with you?" she sweetly asked as she slipped behind the wheel.

"Both." Once her seat belt was locked, he waved, "Good night."

"It's gonna be a really long time before we kiss, isn't it?"

Nodding he confirmed, "Yeah, but when it eventually happens, it's going to be the **hottest **kiss in the history of hot kisses. Blazing! An inferno of lip action! Legendary."

With a wink she replied, "Good night, Hoj." Upon seeing the video using her old nickname for him disparagingly, she decided to retire 'Chuckles'.

"Hey!" he laughed at the sound of his nickname coming from his wife's mouth.

"Sorry, I thought it would be okay to call you by the cool name all your friends use, but I guess we haven't been dating long enough, huh?"

"If you think you want to get serious with me one day, then yeah…you can use it."

"Thanks, Hoj."

"Wait…what do your friends call you for a nickname?" Now that the fairy tale feeling was gone, Princess no longer felt right.

"Miss Kansas, because as Miss Cavanaugh County, I qualified for the Miss Kansas teen pageant before I left home."

"Well then….good night, Missy."

"Good night, Hoj." Driving away, on what had been one of the worst day's of her life, Tawny smiled uncontrollably. "I love that man!"

Watching his wife's car disappear into the night, Greg beamed with confidence. "For the first time ever, I really believe we're gonna make it."

**Indigo...**

****

"So…do you like my choice?" Tony asked while swaying his wife to the love song.

Becca responded by pointing to her lips and shaking her head.

"You can talk now," he said, after stealing a kiss.

"It's perfect! Life with you is perfect." She snuggled closer as the song came to its end. "You're perfect just the way you are, Anthony Michael Vartann, don't let anybody else make you think otherwise."

"Thank you, Honey." He nuzzled her close, appreciating the compassion. "I feel the same about you."

"Hey, look who's bringin' the romance!" Becca teasingly shouted across the floor. "That's right! Work it, Gris! Make that wife of yours swoon like my husband is making me swoon! Isn't life great!"

"The lovebirds finally looked over here," Gil remarked. "They were so into each other, I thought we were going to go undiscovered."

"Sorry, Honey."

"I'm not," Gil kissed the top of Sara's head. "It's about time the world knew how much I love my wife."

**The Blakes**

**11:31 pm**

"Hey, Honey," Paul slipped into bed with Wendy, who was only half-awake. "I love you, Wen."

"Did your father win?" she mumbled as he turned off the light.

Propping the lie he had told to cover his secret plan to protect his family, Paul brushed a kiss over her lips while whispering, "Yes."

"Did you drop off Ryan?"

"I thought Carrie picked him up because he wasn't in the living room or in Sean's room."

Wendy bolted. "She couldn't pick him up, because she was watching Drew's kids. Oh God."

The concerned parents rushed out of the room and down the hall to check Celine's bed.

"It's still made."

"Celine! Ryan!" Wendy yelled, forgetting her other children were sound asleep.

"What's wrong!" Sean exclaimed as he dashed from his room.

"Your brother and Celine are missing."

"No, they're in the tree house. I was up there too, but I got sleepy."

"Oh, thank God," Wendy relaxed…until she realized they could be having sex. "Paul!"

"I'm on it!" The concerned father darted for the back door.

Wendy turned to her innocent son, "What were you all doing in the treehouse at this hour, Sean?"

"Eating cupcakes and drinking Coke."

"Coke? We don't have any Coke in the house."

"I invited Lindsay to join us."

Wendy hurried to the open dining room window. "Are they there!" she called out to her husband who was climbing down the tree.

"Yep, sound asleep in a bean bag."

"Clothed?" She prayed the answer was yes.

"Yes, Honey!"

"Thank God." Wendy dropped into a dining room chair. "I was so tired I guess I fell asleep without checking on them. I don't know what's with me today."

"Sorry we worried you, Mom." Sean walked over and gave her a hug. "Good night."

When Paul returned to the house and found his wife sitting at the dining room table, he casually asked, "If you could go back in history and kill Hitler, would you?"

The exhausted mother glanced up. "Huh? Where are the kids?"

"Would you kill Hitler if you could go back in time? Would you think murder is justified because you'd be saving millions of lives?"

"Of course."

"What about serial killers? Like Ted Bundy or Jeffrey Dahmer? They killed what…a dozen, two dozen people? Would it still be justified?"

"Seriously, Paul, I'm way too tired for a philosophical discussion on…"

"What about Mike? Would you kill him before he killed your sister if you could go back in time?"

"What is going on with you!"

"I just need to know. Would you kill Mike? Would you kill anyone who you knew was a murderer to prevent them from killing again? Or would you leave it up to the law or to God to punish him?"

"You're scaring me." He looked crazed. "Stop it."

"I had this crazy dream," Paul confessed as he knelt before his wife. "I dreamt that I had Mike killed when I found out he was going to be released from Ely. I did it because I was terrified that he would hurt you or the kids. I had visions of him raping you, of kidnapping McKenna and doing what that bastard did to my sister, I…"

"Honey…" She caressed his cheek. "We've all been under a lot of stress and…"

"What if I really did it? What if I called in a hit on Mike and he died in prison? How would you feel about me? Would you be grateful, or…"

"Paul!" Wendy yelled, then promptly brought her hands to her mouth. "You're scaring the hell out of me. I'm starting to think you're serious." When she saw the fear in his eyes, she panicked, "You and your father…you weren't gambling tonight, were you?" When her husband shook his head and started to cry, she jumped from the chair. "Are you crazy! What if you get caught!"

"I won't. I mean…it was my idea, but I didn't handle things."

"Your father?"

"He knew just what to do." In a conflicted voice, Paul wept, "I want it to happen, because I want you and the kids to be safe, but at the same time, I feel like a…killer and that scares me to death. If I could just hear you say it was the right thing to do, I think I'd feel much better."

Her body trembling, Wendy reached out for her frantic husband's hand.

"I kept asking myself 'how will you feel the morning after he rapes Wendy or Carrie?' and the answer kept coming up 'regretful and guilty for not killing him when I had the chance'. So ask yourself this, Wendy. How will you feel if you wake up one morning and one of your children has been kidnapped by Mike when you could have prevented it?"

Tears streaming down her flushed cheeks, Wendy answered, "Regretful and guilty for not killing him when I had the chance."

"Thank you." Paul wrapped his arms around Wendy's quivering body. "We'll know by nine am if it worked."

When the clock struck midnight, Wendy jumped. "This is going to be the longest wait of my life."

**Author's Notes: **

If you're not familiar with Keith Urban's Making Memories of Us, I put it on my MySpace so you could hear it: hope one or two scenes in this chappie touched you since I shed a tear or two writing this one! But I'm PMSing so…I sniffle easy LOL

I wanted to give a 'state of the couples' update by showing most of them and letting you 'peek' at what's going on. Who was your favorite in this one?

**Thanks K**JT for lightning quick editing on this one!

**Next Chapter:** It's Judgment Day for Mike! **Posting: (**PLEASE DON'T YELL! LOL) It's actually school break here starting Friday (we go year round) and I'll be taking some trips and therefore a little break from writing. Think of these first 23 chapters as the 1st half of Book 3. You and Wendy Blake will be waiting until Thursday, October 12th for the next half to begin. (PLEASE DON'T YELL! LOL) Guess what one of things I'll be doing on vacation is! Meeting KJT! She's crossing the Atlantic! Woo hoo! Yep, after 2 years of cyber friendship, we'll be meeting up at the Happiest Place on Earth and riding Splash Mountain together to celebrate 200+ chapters! Let's hope we get along or she won't want to edit anymore doh! Thank you for your continued support and I hope to see you around for the 2nd half of Book 3!

**Thanks for reading!**

**Maggs**


	24. Chapter 24

**Laws of Motion – Book 3  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 24**

**Tuesday - October 4, 2005  
****The Blakes  
****6:14 am **

Checking the Caller ID, Paul tensed, "This is it."

In the middle of making banana bread, Wendy dropped everything and grabbed her husband's arm. "God forgive me, but I hope Mike's dead."

"Me too," Paul answered as he put the call on speaker so his wife could hear. "Hi, Dad."

"Mission Accomplished."

"Thank God." Weak from the stress of the last seven hours, the relieved mother took a seat at the table."

"Thanks, Dad," Paul grinned from ear to ear. "You don't have to get me a Christmas gift, having Mike killed is plenty."

"Shh!" Ken chided. "The phone could be bugged. You don't want to spend the next twenty years in jail, do you?"

"Sorry." Paul went to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"Honey!" Wendy shook her finger. "No beer before noon."

"I'm already going to hell for murder, Wen, I doubt a beer before noon will make matters worse." Paul leaned on the counter. "Right, Dad? Hey, exactly how many people have you ordered dead so far anyway?"

"Shh!"

In the distance, Wendy heard a siren's wail. "Do you hear that, Honey?"

"What?"

The horrifying sound grew stronger. "Sirens! They're coming this way."

Paul dropped the telephone. "Do you think the cops heard me?!"

"Oh my God! It's a helicopter!" Wendy covered her ears as the chopper's blades deafened her.

_Paul and Wendy Blake, you're under arrest for the murder of Mike Rodgers! Come out with your hands up! _

"They heard you!" Out of the corner of her eye Wendy saw her children lined up against the wall. "Don't worry!" she screamed over the chopper's roar. "It'll be okay, kids!"

"Did you really murder someone, Mommy?" little McKenna asked as tears rolled down her face. "Will I hafta visit you in jail?"

"No, Sweetie," Wendy cried. "This is all a big misunderstanding."

"Cool!" Ryan gave a big thumbs up. "If Mom's in jail, we can eat beef at home! That's the bestest!"

"Bestest isn't a word," corrected Sean.

'Mommy!' Wendy heard her daughter shrill just as the SWAT Team came crashing through the windows.

"Mommy!"

"Kenna!" Bolting up on the couch, Wendy panted and clutched her chest. "It was…just a nightmare."

"Are you okay, Mommy?" McKenna sweetly asked as she patted her mother's shoulder. "I kept calling you, but you wouldn't wake up."

**Greg's Apartment **

**6:26 am **

"No, I was already awake," Greg answered his neighbor when she asked him if she was disturbing him too early. Staring at the blonde, blue-eyed, buxom beauty he asked, "Can I help you with something?"

"My name is Svetlana, I'm a contortionist with Cirque, and I wanted to say welcome to the complex before I head off to flexibility practice."

"Oh, hey." He waved. "I'm Greg Sanders, Geeky Scientist."

"Really?" Flashing her pearly whites, Svetlana purred, "What a coincidence, because I lovvvvvvve geeks." From behind her back she produced a tube of edible body mousse. "If you invite me in, I'll let you rub this all over me while I show you my contortionist moves. After that, we can make love in any position you want, for as long as you want."

"No, thanks, I have a girlfriend."

"Is she here?" Svetlana pushed her way into the apartment. "I don't see her."

"She lives with my Dad."

"Huh?"

"It's complicated."

"I'll strip for you," Svetlana offered as she fiddled with her spaghetti straps.

"Nah, that's okay, my girlfriend is the best stripper in town, so…oh!" Greg jumped when the hussy shoved her hand down his red polka dot pajama bottoms. "Hey! I told you, I have a girlfriend and since she's my wife, she really wouldn't like you…" he gulped, "…touching me."

"How can your girlfriend be your wife?"

"It's…you're uh,** very** good at that…complicated."

"I have seventeen years of experience."

"You **really** must stop that now, because my girlfriend is…"

"Greg?" Tawny's voice shot through the air.

"She's here!"

"You really don't want her to know you got excited around another woman, do you?" Svetlana whispered. "Allow me to take care of the evidence."

"Will ya stop it already?!"

"Greg?!" Tawny's voice called louder.

"I love my girlfriend wife!" he frantically declared.

"Oh!" Tawny gasped when she saw her man's hand was in a compromising position.

When Greg's eyes flew open, he realized Svetlana's very experienced hand was his own, and that Tawny was standing beside the couch staring at him.

"I used my key when you didn't answer because I was worried." Watching him yank his hand out of his boxers, Tawny giggled, "Miss me?"

"Uh." His face flushing, Greg grabbed a cushion and placed it over his hips. "I guess I feel asleep on the couch playing X-box. I hadn't played in so long, I couldn't stop. My alarm clock is in the bedroom, so I didn't hear it go off at six. Sorry, not a great way to start out my first day as the new more responsible me, huh?" Standing up with the cushion still in place, he cleared his throat hard. "I'll grab a very quick and **very** cold shower and then we can go."

"Can I have a hug first?" she asked in an innocent voice while opening her arms.

"No way!" he replied in a laugh while running for the bathroom. "Not while I'm sportin'!"

**The Vartanns**

**6:35 am**

When Becca emerged from the bathroom in her new workout apparel, Tony smiled approvingly. "Very athletic."

"I haven't worn sneakers since PE class in high school."

"Turn around," Tony anxiously said, "because those shorts look…yep, all my buddies and the lesbians cops are gonna love those shorts on you."

"I've never lifted before, aren't I going to embarrass you at the gym around all your friends?"

"Not at all." Taking his wife's hand, Tony led her to the door.

"He's lying." Amy's cackle suddenly filled the bedroom. "We worked out together all the time. I could spot him when he bench pressed, you won't even be able to lift a five pound plate, Twiggy. **Everyone** will laugh at you."

"How did **she **get in here?" Becca huffed as she pointed.

Tony scowled at his Ex, "Did you lift my keys at the bar last night?"

Amy swung the stolen key ring around her finger. "Yep."

"Give me the keys, Amy!" Tony lunged forward for them.

"Oops," the ex-wife giggled as she dropped them down her cleavage. "Come and get 'em."

"I told you a hundred times already…I love my new wife, so give it up. Becca is an **incredible **woman…beautiful, intelligent and funny as hell. Sure she's a bit of a headcase, but she rushes to see me when I come home at the end of a hard day and makes me forget all the shit I dealt with at work. At night she rocks my world in bed, and since she's been to Camp Dunmore, she knows what she's doing when she gets on her knees. **All that** and she's rich too. Just look at this fantastic house, and she bought me a Ferrari Spider as a wedding gift. There's no way you can compete, not by a mile."

Amy grumbled, "Do you want your keys or not?"

"Retrieving!" Becca marched over, shoved her hand down the bitch's work out bra and grabbed the ring. "Now get out of my house!" She gave her a hard shove, which knocked the intruder off balance, sending her crashing into a sculpture of Cupid that Hoj had given them for a wedding gift. "Oh!" she shrieked when Amy's skull was pierced by Cupid's arrow.

Stunned by the shocking turn of events, Tony walked over to his ex-wife's limp body. "I saw something like this happen on a TV crime drama once and thought it was too far-fetched, but damn."

"I'll call Hoj!" Becca skipped over to the phone. "He's a genius and a CSI, he'll know how to get rid of the body!"

"Honey!"

"What?!" When her eyes shot open, Becca saw her husband sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Time to get ready for the first day of your new exercise program." Tony took her hand and pressed a kiss to it. "I made you a protein shake."

"Do you have your keys?" she panted.

"With me?" he laughed, pointing to his boxers. "No pockets."

"No, I mean, did you come home from the bar with them last night?"

"Of course, I drove home, didn't I?" Noting the fear in her eyes, Tony grew concerned, "Are you okay, Sweetheart?"

"I had a freaky dream." Her eyes raced to Cupid on the dresser. "I think we should put that statue Hoj gave us up higher…like on top of the armoire."

"Sure." He walked over and placed it in the desired spot. "Good?"

"Much better." Becca breathed a sigh of relief, then started her day properly. "Morning, Honey!"

**Drew's House**

**6:45 pm**

"Good Morning, Drew," Marta cheerily greeted her employer/dream man as she made freshly squeezed orange juice at the marble-topped kitchen island.

"Mornin'." After glancing over his shoulder, Drew walked over to the nanny and softly said, "About last night…you're not gonna tell anyone, right?"

"No one, I already promised, remember?" Reaching for her hand towel, she flustered from the sight of him in just work out shorts and sneakers, "It will always be our special secret."

"Thank you." Drew gently placed his hand on the shoulder of Marta's mint green terry cloth robe. "Is there anything I can do to repay your kindness?"

"Uhh…"

"Mmm, I love the smell of fresh oranges," Drew remarked as he took an unsqueezed half in his large hand. "Juicy."

"Uh huh," the sexually frustrated virgin sighed as she gaped at The Abs.

"Want a taste?" He dangled the glistening orange in front of Marta's mouth.

"I'll…get a g…glass."

"No need."

When Drew's fingertips touched her chin, Marta's whole body tensed.

"Open up," he commanded.

As the first drop of sweetness fell onto her tongue, a sudden breeze blew the billowy white curtains in the room.

"More?"

"Yesssssssss."

He squeezed the succulent fruit a second time and drops dribbled down Marta's chin.

"Oops," she giggled like a twitter painted girl.

"Please, allow me," Drew suavely offered, before tenderly kissing away the beads of nectar.

"Why are you…?"

Cupping her cheeks, the love struck man soulfully whispered, "I've loved you from afar for years, but only now that I'm free from my evil wife can I share my true feelings about you. I love the way you care for my children. I love you, Marta."

"Even my hips?" she squeaked.

"**Especially **your hips. I'm so sick of feeling bones beneath me in bed." The hunk lifted her as though she were a feather. "I want to feel **flesh**. I can't wait to make love to awoman with curves."

"Someone's at the door," Marta panted as Drew whisked her through the house. "I should answer."

"No, because you have me so turned on, I can't wait!"

"But…"

"Marta?! Are you okay?"

"Huh?!" Sitting up in bed she realized it had all been a dream. "Oh." Grabbing her mint green robe she hurried to the door. "Be right there!"

"Mornin'!" Drew enthused when he saw the nanny in the doorway. "I wanted to see if you were feelin' any better, and I brought you this." He presented a bottle of orange-flavored Gatorade. "To replenish your electrolytes after yesterday."

"Oh." It wasn't fresh juice being squeezed into her mouth, but she loved it just the same. "Thank you, that was very thoughtful."

"About last night…" After glancing over his shoulder, Drew whispered, "You won't tell anyone right? You said you wouldn't but…"

"I promise, and please, **please **don't feel embarrassed, okay?"

Nodding, he asked, "Are ya feelin' any better?" Reaching out, he placed a hand on her cheek. "You look real flushed."

_Does that count as a caress of the cheek? I'm counting it!_ "I was…um, under heavy blankets."

"That explains it." Dropping his hand, he gave an update, "The kids are at Nicky's and my mom's there with 'em. You can have the next couple of days off while the lawyers and their assistants sort things out here with Lissa and me. It's gonna be awkward, as you can imagine. There will be security here while she tells the movers what to pack, so she doesn't take more than the deal allows. She flies out of town Thursday afternoon and gets to see the kids here that morning under supervision. You're free to stay of course, but if you'd rather be away, I'll be more than happy to put you up anywhere you'd like or send you home to Iowa for a few days to see your family."

"Oh, well…um…I'm too sick to travel and I really don't feel like being someplace strange when I'm sick, so I think I'll just stay here." _In case you need someone!_

"Okay, then. Rest up."

_I'll rest my shoulder so you can lean on it._ "Okay," she breathed as she watched him walk away. "Bye."

**The Grissoms **

**7:00 am**

"Hello, Hangover Boy," Sara greeted her husband as he stepped onto the back patio. "It's seven. You never sleep this late."

"I was having a wonderful dream," Gil announced after kissing his wife's cheek.

"Mike Rodgers stabbed to death in the prison courtyard?" Sara asked, "Because that's the sweet dream I had last night."

"No, but I would have enjoyed that one too." Taking a seat at the table, he sweetly described his pleasant dream. "We were celebrating my one hundredth birthday at our cabin. We were swinging in the hammock while Erin and her husband and our two grandchildren were swimming in the lake. Suddenly this swarm of bees filled the fields around us and I knew it was my time. I said 'life's been beautiful with you, Sara' and after you kissed me on the lips, I died. Suddenly, the bees dispersed. They were carrying away my soul."

"That was your** sweet** dream?"

"Hey, if that actually turns out to be my reality, I'll be thrilled."

"How did I look at eighty-six?"

"Beautiful, as always," he answered before leaning in for a kiss. "Look who's still bringin' the romance the morning after."

"We really need to hang out with Mrs. Vartann more often."

**City Gym**

**7:06 am **

"Here you go, Mrs. Vartann." Jake, the gym manager handed over the new ID card. "You're very photogenic."

"Thank you." Smiling at the hulk she said, "And you're very muscular. Are you like one of those body builder guys who grease up and do contests?"

"Yes, I am." He showed of his championship-quality bicep. "Just took another title this weekend as a matter of fact."

Walking up behind Becca, Tony joked with his good friend of ten years, "You're not flirting with my wife, are you?"

"Showing off, not flirting."

"That I'd believe." Tony pointed to Jake. "We worked together as cops, but he abandoned me about five years ago to become a personal trainer and body builder. That's why so many cops come here. Well, that and we get a great discount."

"I didn't wanna leave the force, my wife begged me to quit after I took a bullet in the arm."

"Blocking!" Becca plugged her ears and started walking to the locker room. "I need to powder my nose first."

"Becca has a bit of a nervous personality," Tony explained. "She's still getting used to being a cop's wife and we don't talk about guns and bullets."

"Speaking of wives." Jake pointed toward the front door. "Here comes your sleazy Ex."

"What?!" Tony whipped around. "Why didn't you tell me she joined up again?"

"She didn't. You pre-paid for the whole year, remember? I can't stop her if she decides to start lifting here again."

"What a coincidence!" Amy announced as she strutted into the gym. "I don't come here since we split and the first day back I bump right into you."

Unamused by her appearance Tony snapped, "Working dispatch you have access to my schedule, and since you know I come here and lift first thing in the morning on my days off, I don't think it's coincidental at all."

"You think I **planned** this?" Laughing hard, she scanned her membership card. "Get over yourself."

"I'm ready to pump iron, Baby!" Becca enthused on her way out of the Ladies locker room. "Ugh."

_Dammit! I didn't think Twiggy was the workout type!_ Unzipping her jacket, Amy revealed her Ds were stuffed into a low cut red sports bra that ended right as her perfect Abs began. "Tony, I certainly hope you plan on intensively working your wife's non-existent pecs."

"Just ignore her." Tony grabbed Becca's hand and as they walked into the weight room he said, "Think of her just as you would a terrorist. Her goal is to disrupt our lives by remaining a constant threat, but she loses if we continue to go about our business without getting ruffled."

"Hey, Tone!" several fellow cops called out to their buddy.

"Hey." Tony stood behind Becca with his hands on her shoulders. "I'd like to introduce my wife, Becca Vartann. She'll be a regular starting today and I expect everyone to treat her well, especially since she's new to lifting and…I have seniority over all of you back at the station." After all the introductions were completed, he ushered Becca over to the least crowded area. "We'll start out with a dumbbell."

"I thought we weren't talking about the Ex anymore?"

"If you don't put the claws away you won't be able to hold the weight properly," Tony whispered as he placed a seven and half pound dumbbell in his wife's right hand and stood behind her. "But that was a good one. Moving on to our training session, any time you're lifting, you want to keep an eye on your form."

"I thought that was your fulltime job, Stud." After six reps, Becca burst into giggles, "Sorry, but having your body pressed up against me while I'm doing this is totally turning me on."

"Yeah, this is how I hooked the ladies back when I was single," Tony chuckled in his giddy wife's ear. "If it was taking too long for sex, I'd bring the girl to the gym to clinch the deal."

"Now I definitely regret not being athletic."

"It's never too late to get in shape. Okay, switch the weight to the other hand and do ten on that side."

Just as Becca made the switch, Amy took a seat on the bench five feet in front of them.

"Mrs. Vartann, I just want to say sorry about last night. You know…in case I came across bitchy. I had a shit day at work and I was loaded by the time you two arrived at Indigo."

Becca smiled at the witch and said, "Did you know that a major sign of alcoholism is always having to apologize for your actions while intoxicated? You've already apologized to me twice and I only met you yesterday."

Picking up two twenty pound dumbbells Amy said, "I was trashed when I said yes to Tony's proposal, guess that explains my stupidity there, huh? What was your excuse?"

"Remember what I said, Honey," Tony reminded his frustrated wife. "Just ignore her. Now switch the weight to the right and give me another ten."

"After watching the two of you together twice, it's sooooo easy to see why you married her, Tony." Seething with jealousy, Amy reclined on the bench and began doing chest presses. "You can control her and we both know how much you like to have things your way. As long as you don't have an opinion, Becca, you'll live happily ever after, but look out if you break one of the Law Enforcement Officer's **many** rules. You're still in the honeymoon phase, but once it wears off, he'll walk through the door without turning off the cop personality and get on your case about everything, like getting your tampon wrappers in the trash. Oh, and I hope you like Sun Devil football, because he's not going to give you the time of day when a game is on." _God I miss the 'after workout' sex with him!_

The ten LVPD personnel in the gym slowly migrated over to witness the brewing catfight.

Taking a breather, Becca snipped. "Sorry, can't say I agree with you, Skipper."

"Skipper?" Amy cocked her head.

"**Skipper**…Barbie's plastic enhanced, intelligence challenged sister, who secretly lusts after Ken, but **doesn't…stand…a chance…with him **because she is **inferior** to the girl he already has. Is the message clearer when said slowly, because I know it's been said to you a dozen times already and yet you're not giving up?"

Tony turned his back to hide his laughter and when he did he saw his buddies making claws and hissing.

Setting down her weight, Becca strolled over to stupefied Amy and calmly said, "Tony listens to and supports my ideas all the time. Did it ever dawn on you that maybe he didn't want to do things your way because your way was stupid…or nasty?" She coughed into her fist. "Play rape for example. And so what if he wants to watch his favorite team play football when he works his ass off for the LVPD all week? He deserves a little down time after keeping the streets safe!"

"Hey, can you call my wife and tell her that, Sweetheart?!" Sergeant Morrison patted his co-worker's shoulder. "I like the new wife **much** better."

"Me too," Tony remarked as he fell a little deeper in love with Becca. "If I could just get rid of the old one, life would be perfect."

Dropping her twenty pound dumbbells Amy barked back, "You've been married how long? A month? Talk to me a year from now when the novelty has worn off."

"**Why **do you care about our marriage?! If I want to dress like a Geisha and serve Tony twenty-four seven, what difference does it make to you? Could it be that you just can't stand seeing your ex-husband happy when you're miserable, so you're trying to ruin it for him?" Becca pointed to the door. "Go get your own gym and your own life! What about what's his name you told me about in the bar last night?! Mike, right? How's he gonna feel when he finds out you're constantly getting in your ex-husband's face? When I meet him, I'll be the first one to tell him how you're stalking Tony."

"Mike?" Since Amy said she had been with the guy at Dubrowski's party the night he was sent to look for the cat, Tony added up the clues. "You said he's coming into town this week. You've got to be kidding me. **Mike Rodgers** is your new guy?"

"Is that jealousy in your voice, Baby?" the hopeful ex-wife snickered.

"You really have lost your mind, Amy. The guy's a murderer for Christ's sake, but I guess if your most important characteristic in a man is his ability to rough you up in bed, I'm sure he's a great catch. He's married too, not that a guy's marital status has ever stopped you from screwing him. You know what…terrific, I'm glad you finally found a psycho to give you what I had no interest in doing to you, but now that you have, back the hell off Becca and me. We're tired of your bullshit and have officially run out of patience. You see us in a club, or on the street, or anywhere, you stay away,** far** away. Got it?" He instantly regretted letting his dirty laundry air in front of everyone.

"Amy!" Jake hustled over holding out a check. "There's a refund for your membership dues for the next three months. Now, go find yourself a new gym, because it's clear to me that you only came in here to cause trouble."

"You can't do that!"

"I just checked your contract and it says Management has the right to refuse service if a member is disrupting the environment or hassling other members." Slapping the check on the weight bench in front of the bitch, he snapped, "Management says beat it."

"Fine!" While gathering her warm up jacket and water bottle, Amy continued to harp on Tony, "Mike was **set up** to look like a murderer by your pal Stokes and his freaky CSI cronies! You have no idea how scary it's been for him in Ely. The poor guy's been in prison for almost a year for a crime he didn't commit. He's almost been killed twice."

**The Blakes**

**7:15 am**

"How much longer until we know?" Wendy whispered to Paul as they stood at the sink rinsing dishes and loading the dishwasher.

"I have to leave for work in fifteen minutes, will you be okay?"

"No, but you have to go." Wiping her hands on a dishtowel, she sighed, "I have to drop Sean at your sister's because his homeschool schedule has him doing an American History project with Nick. Since I'm dropping off McKenna, I volunteered to drive Cassie too."

**Nick and Carrie's **

**7:25 am **

Walking to the kitchen table with a platter, Jillian asked her granddaughter, "Cassie, Honey, how many pancakes would you like?"

"I'm not hungry, Grandma."

Nick reminded his mother as he bounced Ashley on his lap, "Could be that stomach virus."

Stroking her granddaughter's hair, Jillian asked, "Is your tummy sick from germs, or is it somethin' else, Sugar?"

"May I be excused?" the well-mannered five year old requested. "I hafta to get my backpack ready for Kindergarten."

"Can you drink a big sip of juice before you go?" When the little girl did as asked, she smiled and patted her head. "Love you, Sweetie. I'll come check on you in a few." Alone with her son and a clueless eighteen month old, Jillian spoke freely. "Are you as sick over this as me? That little girl was a firecracker when I was out here two weeks ago and now she's walkin' around like a zombie. It's breakin' my heart. Do you see why your father and I have been so militant in grillin' you children about knowin' for sure if you're marryin' the right person?!"

"Yes, ma'am." Nick cuddled Ashley before setting her down to explore the kitchen Carrie had childproofed at midnight the previous night.

"Do you see what divorce does to children?!" The heartbroken grandmother heatedly whispered, "It sucks the life out of them, it breaks their spirit. That little girl will never be the same, Nicholas."

"No offense, Mama, but I'm not the son gettin' divorced, I'm the one still recovering from losin' a baby with the woman he fully intends on lovin' until the day he dies."

Feeling horrible, Jillian walked over and hugged her youngest child. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. You're absolutely right, and I really appreciate you openin' your home to the kids during what I sadly know first-hand is a very difficult time."

"I really do believe in 'til death do we part, but I have to tell you that in Andy's case, I think the divorce is justified and the best thing for the kids. If you saw Lissa on that video, you'd think it too. She's been messin' with his mind for years, and last night we found out that she's been fillin' Cassie's head with anoxeria propaganda. Trust me, Cassie is gonna be much better off in the long run, even if it hurts like hell now."

"This world is filled with too many evil people, Nicky." Jillian took a seat and buttered a stack of pancakes for herself. "Speakin' of evil, what's the latest on Mike Rodgers? When's he gettin' out?"

"By Friday."

"I keep hopin' what happened to Shelly happens to him."

"Gettin' knifed?" Nick remarked in surprise, then he teased the devout woman, "How Christian of you, Mama."

**Ely State Prison**

**7:30 pm**

From across the mess hall, Hawk watched Reverend Rodgers minister to his disciples as they sat worshipping him. _Just wait until they see you bleed red like everyone else. _The feel of steel under his pant leg giving him a rush, Hawk hurried through breakfast, hoping that it would make time move faster.

There was no doubt he'd be caught. There was a good chance he'd die trying. Not that he had the option to say no. As the chosen one, he looked forward to the glory. To be the guy who killed the cop who arrested one of their own in Vegas eighteen months ago, would be an honor attached to his name forever.

The hands of the clock couldn't move fast enough.

**The Sanders House**

**7:34 am **

"Slow down!" Greg ordered as Tawny raced up the stairs. "I don't want you to fall, Prin…Missy!"

"I'm so excited!" She rushed directly for the nursery, which was currently painted boring brown. "I can't wait to decorate!"

"But we should wait, right?" Greg walked to meet Tawny at the window where she was checking out the view. "Isn't it bad luck to prepare the nursery too early? Look what happened with Nick and Carrie's baby."

Patting her belly, Tawny assured her worrier husband, "These babies are here to stay. I read that once you see the heartbeats, the chance of miscarriage is really slim and is usually a defect issue or a health issue with the mom. Because we had the amnio, we know the girls are perfectly healthy, and so am I." Taking his hand, Tawny pressed it to her womb. "Doesn't it feel like I double in size overnight?"

"Whoa."

"I know!" Gushing with excitement, she lifted her camisole for a more intimate feel. "It feels so OH!"

"Did you feel that too?!" Greg yelled even though Tawny was three inches from him. "Was that a kick?!"

"I think it was!"

"Do you think she'll do it again?"

"I hope so."

After waiting in silence for five minutes, the expectant parents gave up. "We'll try again later," Tawny suggested. "I read that sugar can make the babies active, so maybe after I have some chocolate."

"Okay." He dropped his hand and took a step back, relieved that their life together hadn't ended the day before. _I need to call Vartann and thank him for tackling me, because I might be in jail right now instead of here feeling my baby kick for the first time. _

"Greg…"

"Yeah?" A loving smile stayed plastered on his face.

"Now that you don't have a wake-up woody, will you hug me?"

Scott had just stepped into the room. "Now there's a line I never heard." Seeing the relaxed body language between husband and wife, he knew without a doubt that the separation was warranted. For the first time in months, they weren't stressed out. They each had the amount of responsibility they could handle and enough time to grow into their roles without pressure.

"Yes, I'd love to hug you," Greg answered in a chuckle. "But that's as far as it goes, Missy."

**The Vartanns**

**8:47 am **

"Stop right there, Mister," Becca ordered when her husband dove his hands under her gym shirt the second they entered the bedroom. "I'm sorry, but I'm sweaty from Boot Camp and really not in the mood to fool around. Ugh, isn't it a turn off when I look and smell like a jock?"

"No, seeing your skin naturally glow from exertion has me much hotter than when you're made up like a movie star."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and that cute little tank shirt and matching shorts beats one of your freaky expensive backwards dresses any day."

Raising a brow she asked, "You're not just saying that to get laid?"

"No!" he laughed. "Don't get me wrong, I **really** want to get laid, but I meant what I said. You look beautiful, Becks. I wouldn't think of comin' near you if only I had worked out, but since we're both sweaty, it's okay. It's a jock thing, but I realize it must seem a little nasty if you're used to showering and spending hours on your appearance before going out with a guy." Having dated athletic women his whole life, he had grown accustomed to hot and heavy pre-shower romps upon returning from the gym and the craving was off the charts. "To a guy, the endorphins and the testosterone boost make the sex phenomenal, but if it's not your thing, it's not a problem. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not controlling." He winked then tossed his tank shirt. "Showering together after working out is fun too."

"On second thought…" Running her hand over her husband's six pack, she purred, "Maybe I am in the mood." _I've deducted that you used to do this with the she-beast and there's no way I'm going to let a memory with her linger when I can replace it by making this romp the best you've ever had. _"Let's go for it, Jocko."

_Yesssssssssss!_ "Since you're a newbie, I'll review the post-workout sex rules."

"Rules?" she giggled as Tony backed her over to the bed. "This should be good."

"No one travels south of the equator," he informed her before cracking a wide grin.

Dropping back on the mattress, she clarified, "Because of the moist tropical conditions that developed in the sub-equatorial region during the workout?"

"Bingo!"

"What's rule number two?" she queried while watching her gym shorts fly through the air.

Sliding onto the bed next to his wife, Tony replied, "Rule number two is…capitalize on your elevated post-workout boosted metabolism, by making love as vigorously as possible so maximum calories are burned."

"I think I can handle that." Running her hands over her husband's muscular arms as he loomed over her, Becca joked, "Oh yeah, me like Tarzan. Me like how his muscles are sticking out."

"Jane, the technical term is 'ripped'." He teased her with his body and words, "Muscles get hard when you're lifting and they stay that way for a little while afterwards."

"Yes, yes they do," she giggled as he claimed her lips. "Mmm…is this why we chewed gum in the car? So we'd have fresh breath for this booty call you were obviously thinking about since we were at the gym?"

Swooping in for a kiss, he said, "Sorry, I went out of order. Rule one is…get rid of gym breath. Now, hang on."

"Ladies first, huh?" she teased when Tony rolled their bodies so she had the top spot.

"Always." He loved that she didn't waste a second getting started.

"How is it, Baby?" Becca asked a minute later when she slowed things down to see just how controlling her man would be. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm not in a vigorous mood at the moment."

"Mmm, no…I don't mind at all." Watching and enjoying her every move, he serenely smiled, "I like your way too."

"No, this is **our** post-workout way…I start it out slow and then you take control for the vigorous part. Will that work?"

"Absolutely."

Her eyes gleaming, Becca kissed her way to Tony's mouth. "See, just like our song says…we're making memories of us. New, wonderful memories, and every time we make a new one, it takes the place of a bad one we had with someone else."

"I like that idea, yeah." Lacing his fingers through Becca's hair, Tony brushed a kiss over his wife's lips, "I love you, Sweetheart."

**Ely State Prison**

**8:58 am **

"How's your day goin', Sweetheart?" Mike asked as soon as the call commenced. "There's some kind of delay in the schedule today, so I have a few minutes to chat before headin' outside."

"Ugh! My day sucks! Guess who I ran into at the gym?" she huffed into the phone.

"The Ex?" Mike replied. "I told you to stay away from him, because I think he's still raging about finding you with that other guy. Seriously, he could snap any minute and kill you."

"He followed me there. I think he's been following me all over town. I think just because he paid for my tits, he thinks he owns me."

"Does the new wife know what he's doing?" Grinning, the master planner asked, "Is she jealous? Because I had Schultz do some checking and I found out that she's a nutcase. She's been to dozens of shrinks, and has gone ballistic in public a bunch of times. You better watch out around her too. She could think you're trying to steal him and kill you."

"Seriously? She's nuts?" Amy's giddiness rang through the phone. "What else do you know about the bitch?"

"She had an abortion and attempted suicide immediately after."

"Ooh! That's perfect! You should have seen the way Tony scowled at me when I told him I got rid of the baby once he told me he was sterile. Telling him his wife did the same thing and that she's a nutcase should have Mr. Judgmental tossing her ass to the curb and his uber-Catholic parents will flip out when they hear the A word!"

"Hey, do you know if he signed a pre-nup? Because Schultz also found out Becca is filthy rich."

"I don't know."

"If Tony really wants you, I figure he only married the psycho for her cash." Pretending to have a sudden thought on the subject, Mike heatedly whispered, "Hey, what if he plans to off Becca to get her money and then marry you?"

"I keep telling you…Tony isn't violent."

"He wasn't in the past, but now that he's been burned, he's a different man. Please be careful, Amy. **Please** don't go near him." Staring at his reflection in the plexiglass divider, Mike said, "You should never underestimate an intelligent man with issues."

'_This call has originated from a Nevada state prison.'_

"How's my favorite robot-voice asshole?!" Amy shouted into the phone. "How many more days?"

"That's what I called to tell you." Beaming with anticipation Mike said, "It's confirmed for Friday."

"Yes!"

"Until I'm out, you better watch the psycho chick, because she'll have access to Tony's guns and from what I remember, he has a bunch." Relaxing in his uncomfortable steel seat, Mike continued to take candy from his baby. "Exactly how many weapons did he have when you split?"

"Hmm, four personal pistols…Ruger P94, Walther P99, Beretta 92, and the FBI and DEA's favorite, a Glock 22, which is also standard issue on the job now."

**Nick and Carrie's **

**9:05 am**

"Nicky!" Jillian rushed into the kitchen. "Have you taken precautions with your guns and rifles while the children are here?" After the Nigel incident, she knew he had purchased additional handguns and hid them very well throughout his apartment.

Nick cracked up as he wiped down the kitchen table. "Wendy is terrified of guns and when she found out I had a bunch, she freaked out about the kids visiting. Since we have plenty of room here, I got a state of the art gun safe to lock 'em in. It's in my bedroom closet." Moving closer he confessed, "I was doin' better for a while, but once I started livin' with Carrie and knew I was responsible for protectin' her, it came back with a vengeance. Every night I go to sleep with my fiancée and my Gloch 22. Really, I can't sleep without my gun, Momma, it's my woobie."

Remembering how he really couldn't sleep without his favorite blue blanket in his hand, Jillian relented, "Okay, I know when it comes to firearms, you know what you're doing."

**The Sanders House**

**9:10 pm**

"How am I doing, Dad?" Greg asked as he worked on the IKEA entertainment center.

"Looks great!" Scott enthused while staring at the twenty-six unopened boxes of furniture parts. "By the time you finish all this, every room will look great."

"And the twins will be entering college."

"Nah, probably junior high." Scott knelt down and opened the coffee table box. "I'm done with my stuff, so I'll help you."

"You're **done**?"

Scott smirked. "I only have a bed, remember? The furniture I purchased isn't coming until tomorrow and I can't unpack much without drawers. Tawny's handling the kitchen stuff. Unless…would you rather me not help you?"

"Are you kidding?" Greg handed over a screw driver. "Go for it."

**Ely State Prison**

**9:15 am **

As he walked the courtyard, Hawk couldn't wait to go through with the plan. Valdez, the gang's leader, had instructed him to start a seemingly routine argument during a handball game. Then, after exchanging some heated words with The Reverend, he was to plunge the blade deep into the enemy's gut.

"Do it, or die trying," Valdez said as he strolled by his minion. "Anything else is unacceptable."

Hawk nodded and started what could be his death march.

**The Vartanns**

**9:18 am **

"I'm alive! Becca exclaimed as she dashed for the shower. "God, I haven't felt this good in years! Maybe ever! Shoot! I have to get to the office."

Shaking his head, Tony followed his wife into the bathroom. "Do you think there's any correlation to you feeling better now that you aren't filling your body with alcohol and illicit drugs then drinking four tons of caffeine every week to counteract the exhaustion? Oh, and let's not forget you only eating crap, that is when you remembered to eat."

"You think?"

Placing his hands on Becca's shoulders, he sweetly said, "Endorphins are nature's Zoloft, Honey. After a couple of months following my routine, maybe you won't need the pills. I'll write up a workout program to go along with the diet and supplement plan I gave you."

"Your Ex is right," she flatly stated. "You're totally controlling. Think about it, you're deciding what I eat, when I sleep, how I take my meds, and now you're adding the exercise thing. On top of that, you call to see where I am, you ask me what I'm doing…you tell me when I'm doing something I shouldn't be doing."

Stunned by his wife's words, Tony struggled with his reply, "Uh…wow…I'm really sorry, I…"

"Don't be." She broke into a glorious smile. "Because I've been waaaaaaay out of control for years. Thank you for caring enough about me to take the time to help."

Raising his index finger, Tony said, "Hold on for a minute while I finish having the heart attack you just gave me."

"Sorry." Leaning in, she placed a tender kiss on his chest. "Whoa, I can hear it pumping in panic."

"So, you were kidding? Or you think I'm only controlling because you need to be controlled?"

"Hell no!" she laughed. "You're a big time control freak, but not in an evil way. You can't help it, it's the cop thing…having a sense of order, keeping a watchful eye, trust issues. I need someone watching my every move, so we're a perfect match. "

Lifting Becca's chin with his fingertips, he said, "Just promise me that if you ever feel like I'm crossing the line, you'll tell me the second you feel that way, okay? Please don't let something serious build for months or years and then blast me about it during a Devils game."

"I promise," she replied and sealed it with a kiss. "I'll start right now. Can you **pleeeeeeeease **put the toilet paper roll **on **the roller when you get a new one, instead of just setting it on top of the counter. And don't tell me you can't do it, because after watching you lift all those heavy weights today, I know you can lift that two ounce roll of paper."

"From here on out it's goin' on the roller," he laughed. "Anything else bugging you?"

"Nope." She bounded over to the shower and started the water. "Everything else is perfect."

**Ely State Prison **

**9:30 am **

All conditions were perfect for Axel Jessup as he approached the handball game where Mike Rodgers, his target, was playing. A professional hitman on the outside, this would be his twenty-third and easiest job. As a lifer, the money the job paid wasn't earmarked for him, but for the special lady in his life…his ten year old daughter, Autumn.

His cousin handled the transaction on the outside and then shared the details over two visits. The instructions were to kill Mike Rodgers, a known rapist and murderer, because someone on the outside wanted to make sure he never killed another innocent young girl. That made it easy, much easier than the kills ordered over monetary reasons. All the motivation he needed to carry out this job was a visual of Mike attacking Autumn.

Another check of the time and he realized the moment had arrived.

Moving quickly, but not fast enough to raise suspicion, he approached. "Autumn," he whispered as he summoned the horrific vision of Mike Rodgers strangling his ten year old daughter. But just as he was about to make his move, he saw Hawk Redfield start an argument with the target. Dammit!"

"We're tired of your bullshit!" Hawk yelled in Mike's face. "Do you hear me, Man?!" Afraid the blade would slip out of his sweaty hand if he waited a second longer, he lunged forward with the steel tip pointed at the enemy's gut.

"Shank!" Tino Samburo yelled to warn Mike.

Axel knew if Mike died at someone else's hand he would he still get the money for his daughter's bank account. Now it really would be the easiest, best paid job of his life.

"Mother Fucker!" Mike shouted when he felt the slice of the blade.

Ten yards away Axel's lips inched into a joyous smile. _Thanks, Hawk, I owe you one if Mike dies. If he doesn't, I'll kill you for messing this up for me. _

**Paul's Office **

**9:36 am **

Sitting at his desk, Paul redid the figures he had messed up for the third time. He had just spoken with his father, who was just as frustrated that there was no news even though it was after nine. They had said 'before nine' so the worried husband and father clung to the expression 'no news is good news' like a life raft.

"Hey, Paul." Craig Landon stepped into his co-workers cubicle. "Do you have a copy of the Clifton Account prospectus? I can't find mine."

"Uh…" With a trembling hand, Paul opened his file cabinet. "Sure."

"You feelin' okay?

"Actually, no, I feel a little queasy. One of my kids has the stomach virus and I think I may have caught it."

"Don't breathe on me," Craig belly laughed.

"You probably shouldn't hang out here too long."

"Hey, I was talking to the wife last night about you and your family. She wants to have you guys over for dinner soon Kids too."

"Great." _Where is that damn file!_

"Check your calendar and let me know if you have a Saturday open."

"Will do." Paul handed over the requested account folder just as his cell phone rang. "Sorry, I have to get this."

"Thanks for the file."

When his co-worker was gone, Paul glanced down at the caller-ID and gasped when he saw his father's name. "Dad!"

"Are you ready, Son?"

"Dammit! Just tell me already! I'll have a stroke if I have to wait another minute!"

**Author's Notes:**

The Becca and Amy 'Skipper' part was co-written with Mr. Maggs. LOL he's branching out from GS love scenes.

I hope you enjoyed it.

**Next Chapter:** Find out Mike status and more! **Posting:** Friday or Saturday depending on how tired KJT is when she returns!

**Thanks for Reading!!**

**Maggs**


	25. Chapter 25

**Laws of Motion – Book 3  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 25**

**Tuesday - October 4, 2005  
****Ken Blake's Apartment  
****9:40 am**

Standing in the kitchen, Ken gripped his phone tighter and delivered the much awaited news to his son, "All I know is that he's been taken to the infirmary and the unit is on lockdown."

Catching his breath, Paul whispered, "The infirmary means he's been hurt."

"But how severe is the question." Ken glanced down at his watch. "I'll call you as soon as I have more information."

**The Vartanns **

**9:43 am **

Intrigued by his mother's opening statement, Tony cradled the phone in the crook of his neck and continued washing carrots for that evening's dinner. "What kind of shocking information?"

"I just got off the phone with Amy and she gave me an earful about Becca. She told me she's worried about you because your new wife is a psycho with a history of irrational behavior. She told me she's scared that Becca will grab one of your guns and shoot you in your sleep. She asked me if I knew if my new daughter-in-law was truly divorced, or did her first husband die a mysterious death. She has a theory that Becca might be a Black Widow spider or something…you know, like the movie, she kills her husbands and then changes her identity. She begged me to talk some sense into you."

"Unbelievable." Relieved that his wife had gone to Carrie's house for a BPAC meeting, Tony addressed his mother's concerns. "Ma, I met Becca's Ex in California this past weekend. I assure you he's quite alive and quite an asshole…pardon my French."

"She also told me Becca had an abortion and attempted suicide. Is that a lie too? Amy said she had proof."

_God damn her!_ Reluctantly, he answered his anti-abortion activist mother, "It's true. She was in college." He paused to give his mother time to overreact.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph! You said she had issues, but an **abortion**? **Suicide**? Do you see what happens when you marry a person you know nothing about?!"

"Ma, come on…everyone has a skeleton or two in their closet." _If you knew the ones in mine you'd disown me. _

"You married a baby killer."

_I knew that was coming. _Gripping a butcher knife, Tony began chopping carrots and curtly replied, "Yeah, as a homicide detective, I have a really good grasp on the concept of murder. In my opinion, a scared and confused twenty year old in her sixth week of pregnancy, whose boyfriend is threatening to kill her if she doesn't have an abortion, is a baby killer. A baby killer is a guy who shoots a one year old for crying during the playoffs because he's got fifty bucks riding on the game and his team is losing."

"I don't care how old you are, don't you dare be a smart ass with me, Anthony."

"Doesn't the fact that she tried to kill herself afterwards signal that she was emotionally unstable and not happy with her decision?"

"It signals that every time she has a problem she tries to make it disappear. What if her next problem is **you**?! I don't want to be called to identify your body on a slab."

"Come on, Ma! Don't you see what's happening here?" Tony chopped faster. "Amy only told you that stuff to create tension between you and me when there wasn't any. If you want to let her cause you grief, that's your choice, but I'm done letting her make me miserable. If you don't want my wife stepping foot in your house, just say the word, but I've never been happier and I'm standing by her. We're a package deal."

"You know I wouldn't ban her from the house. I'm just disappointed, and now whenever I look at Becca, the abortion is all I'm going to think about. I wish Amy never told me."

Slamming his butcher knife on the counter, Tony snarled, "I'll tell you what I'm starting to wish…that Amy would do us all a favor and jump off a cliff. Maybe her new boyfriend will shove her off one, because that's how his fiancée died."

**Macy's **

**9:49 am **

Checking her reflection in the mirror, Amy remarked to the sales clerk, "Don't I look drop dead gorgeous in this dress?"

"Yep! It accentuates all your assets," Mindy, the bubbly twenty-one year old employee, replied. "Do you have a special someone you're trying to impress?"

Feeling an instant rapport with the total stranger, Amy enthusiastically shared, "I'm making my ex-husband jealous by dating his ex-friend, not that the ex-friend knows that I'm using him…he's clueless."

"Sounds like something I would do," the co-ed snickered.

"The Ex married this skinny, needy, shrew, and it's only a matter of time before he gets bored playing her savior and wants me back. You should have seen her looking like a fish out of water with him at the gym today. It was ridiculous." Checking out her cleavage, Amy grinned. "The LVPD Banquet is coming up and when he sees me in this dress, he'll be reminded of what he's been missing, and Becca will be on her way out the door."

**Nick and Carrie's**

**9:53 am**

Walking through the front door, Becca quizzed, "Who's crying?" A child's shrill sent a shiver up her spine.

"We're babysitting Drew's kids, that's why I wanted to meet here instead of the office. I have to watch them while Nicky's out doing a homeschool history lesson with Sean and their grandmother is food shopping." Carrie shut the door and waved for her guest to follow her to the kitchen.

"Ooh!" Becca pounced on the opportunity. "This is great! I need kid practice before I see Tony's niece, Sierra, again. Her mother was afraid to let me hold her last time."

"I'll coach you." Chuckling, Carrie asked, "Would you rather make Play-doh sculptures with Matt or change Claire's diaper?"

Neither option appealing, Becca replied, "Uh…doesn't Drew have a five year old daughter? How about I take her shoe shopping?"

"She's at Kindergarten."

Becca burst into a grin. "Perfect, I'll teach her how to skip school to go to the mall. I'm an expert at that."

"Stokes kids don't skip school. They also don't get anything less than a B, they have to participate in a minimum of two extra-curricular activities, and when they're sixteen they have to hold a part-time job."

"I did two extra-curricular activities in school…smoking pot and shopping."

"Let's not share that with Grandma Stokes when you meet her, okay?" When they reached the kitchen, Carrie announced, "Matt, this is a good friend of mine, Mrs. Vartann."

"Howdy!"

Carrie whispered to Becca, "Nicky's whole family does the 'howdy' thing, it's a little odd at first, but you get used to it."

"Howdy!" Becca played along.

The dapper four year old quickly stood. "It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Vartann."

Accustomed to country club kids, Becca shook the child's hand and politely replied, "It's very nice to meet you, Master Stokes. You're every bit as charming as your Daddy."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

Carrie retrieved the wailing baby from her high chair. "And this little darling is Claire."

Becca waved her hand in front of her nose. "The little darling smells like she belongs on a pig farm."

"You're funny!" Matt cracked up as he bashed Play-doh with his fist. "I think she smells like a pig too."

"Come on," Carrie started walking out of the room. "Time to learn how to change a diaper, Becks."

"Seriously, I don't have to know how to change a diaper, the nanny will do that stuff."

"Just in case the nanny calls in sick one day, we'll practice." Carrie placed Claire on the towel she had on the bed/changing table. "This smell used to bother me too, but now I'm used to it."

"Oh! What do they feed her?!" Becca covered her mouth. "Oh my god…that's deadly."

**Ely State Prison**

**9:58 am **

"It was a lethal blow," Dr. Atoya stated. "He was gone before they got him here."

"Shit!" Grabbing his phone, the associate warden snarled, "Two fatalities to report was the last god damn thing I needed today."

**Drew's House**

**10:04 am **

"Make sure you get everythin' today," Drew huffed in his soon to be Ex-wife's direction when the security guard he had hired took a restroom break. "The sooner, the better."

Lissa slowed to a turtle's pace, "Why? So you can bring Tawny, the blonde bimbo with the big boobs, to take my place?"

"Tawny's stayin' married to Greg."

"Oh, please." She rolled her eyes. "That's just for show, so she doesn't appear to be the gold-digging bitch that she is, but from the looks of that scene in your office, I'm sure she won't have to wait too long before you take her up against the wall again."

"I have no plans to bring Tawny or any other woman into my children's home."

"Then I guess it will be up to Nanny Marta to warm your bed." Lissa released a hearty laugh. "She sure has enough blubber to do the job. She'll be a **big** switch from size zero Tawny. You better double your work out routine if you plan to ever lift that heifer up against the wall."

Eavesdropping from the adjoining nursery, Marta covered her mouth in time to shield her gasp. In silence she waited to see if Drew would join in the bashing.

"Marta's been a Godsend to the kids," Drew fired back. "You have a lot of nerve bashin' her. That girl is a saint for puttin' up with your bullshit all these years. She told me what you said to her, about why you hired her...that I wouldn't be attracted."

"I was right, wasn't I?" Lissa moved to the closet. "You barely noticed her existence, which is a miracle considerin' the size of her ass."

When the security guard returned, Drew marched for the door. "I'm headin' to Nicky's to check on the kids."

**Paul's Office**

**10:08 am **

"Dad, I had to check in," the anxious son whispered into the phone.

"I was just about to call you. I heard from my contact. He saw the associate warden storm out of the infirmary telling his assistant there were two fatalities."

"Two." Paul's hopes soared. "I feel guilty for being so excited, but…I am."

"Don't count your chickens, Son. Prison fights often turn into free-for-alls and it could be anyone."

"I know, Dad, but a guy can dream."

**The Grissoms**

**10:12 am **

"Having a day dream?" Sara asked upon catching her husband staring into space as he sat in his favorite arm chair. "Let me guess…beetles eating your flesh after the bees carried away your soul?"

"That would have been lovely, but I was taking my pulse."

"Why?"

Moving his fingers from his wrist, Gil explained, "Because I felt incredibly relaxed and wondered what my heart rate was."

"And?"

"Sixty-eight," he proudly replied. "Where are you going?"

"Taking Flash for a walk, I thought maybe you'd want to join us?"

"You want me to run interference in case Marlene jumps out from behind a bush, don't you?"

"Yep." Smirking, Sara handed over two plastic dog-litter bags. "And in case of poop."

**The Sanders Home **

**10:15 am**

"Where's Greg?" Tawny inquired when she saw Scott working on the IKEA furniture alone.

"Bathroom break." Scott lowered his screwdriver. "He may be a while, because he took a set of directions with him and mumbled something about eating too much junk food last night."

"I did see a bunch of fast food wrappers at the apartment," Tawny giggled as she held up a large parchment envelope. "I just picked up our mail from the townhouse. Greg got an invite to the LVPD Banquet. I wonder if he'll ask me," she joked. "Not that I have anything to wear since my belly popped overnight."

"If he does, I'll take you shopping for a new dress." Scott stood and wiped the sweat from his brow. "It will fill the void of not having a daughter to see off to the senior prom."

"Aww, I never got that moment with my dad either." After giving her father-in-law a hug, Tawny said, "Did Greg tell you we felt the baby kick this morning?"

The former Obstetrics student didn't have the heart to say it was about two weeks too early and was probably just gas. "Very excitedly, yes."

"Hey! Great news!" Greg hurried into the room waving his cell phone. "Daniel got into the group home that Carrie found for him."

"That's terrific, Son."

"Yeah," Tawny enthused. "Good for him."

"It's only about fifteen minutes from here, so it'll be a lot more convenient to check on him."

"I have some more good news." Tawny handed over the invitation. "It was addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Sanders, so I opened it. It's for the LVPD Banquet. Must be pretty swanky because it says it's black-tie."

"Seriously?" He took the envelope. "Only Level Threes and up are usually invited to this."

"Maybe it's because you're on the list of honorees. There's a letter inside explaining it's for saving Sara's life when that guy pulled a gun on her in the desert."

"I bet Gris recommended me."

"Nice work, Son." Scott proudly patted his boy on the back. "You already own a tux, so all you need is a date and you're good to go. Maybe you should ask your girlfriend."

Glancing up from the invite, Greg beamed a smile in his wife's direction. "Will you be my date?"

"I'd be honored," Tawny eagerly replied before winking at Scott. "I can't wait to go shopping for a special dress."

**Amy's Townhome**

**10:27 am**

Swinging her dress bag on her finger, Amy entered her home whistling a happy tune and plotting ways to drive her ex-husband wild. "Oh!" she screamed as someone grabbed her from behind and then clamped a palm over her mouth.

"You went too far this time," Tony snarled in his ex-wife's ear. "I told you to stay out of my business, but you didn't listen to my warning, did you? **Did you?!" **He slammed her back to the wall. "I can't believe you called my mother and told her that shit about Becca!"

"I knew that would throw you over the edge!"

Grabbing her throat, Tony barked, "Is this rough enough for you, Baby?!"

"Much better" She gasped for air. "I knew…if I could piss you off enough…you'd…react."

"I'm pissed off alright." He tightened his grip. "Pissed enough to…"

"To do what?" she panted when her Ex released her. "C'mon, Baby, don't stop now. I've been working so hard to make you angry. You have to finish."

"Don't worry, I'm gonna finish." Tony pulled his Gloch 22 from its holster. "On your knees."

"Oh yeah, now we're talkin'." Smiling, she knelt before her Ex and pointed to her temple. "Put the barrel right here while I…"

Unfortunately the phone rang and interrupted Amy's fantasy just as her salacious imagination was getting to the best part. "Dammit!" Opening her eyes, she rolled her unsatisfied body to reach for cordless on the nightstand. "This better be important."

"It's about Mike," Schultz somberly replied. "I'm calling to let you know there won't be a limo ride on Friday."

**The Sanders Home **

**10:33 am **

Helping Greg secure the entertainment center to the wall, Scott said, "Are you going to rent a limo for that shindig?"

"Nah, I won't be drinking, so I can drive." Chuckling, he added, "My girlfriend knows I can't afford that kind of stuff and she's cool with it."

"You're a lucky man, Son." Scott handed over another wood screw. "Speaking of lucky, I have a date tonight myself."

"Wow, I didn't think you were ready to…"

"I'm just kidding you. It's not a real date. It's Lily from the office. She's visiting her sister's family and called to see how I was doing. She felt sorry for me and asked if I wanted to have dinner."

Greg grinned as he tightened a screw. "How long did she work for you? Fifteen years?"

"Twenty."

"How long has she been divorced?"

"Oh…uh…five years I think."

"It's definitely a real date."

"What?!" Scott broke into an easy laugh.

"She's probably been crushin' on you for years. Now that you're available, she's making her move. Face it, Daddy-O, you're a hot commodity…single, financially sound, good-looking, and straight. It's totally date." Greg jumped up and placed a hand on his father's shoulder. "Do you have condoms, young man?"

"Would you stop?!" Scott half-laughed, half-scolded. "I'm not dating. It's not date, and I certainly don't need condoms."

"That's what I said, right before I got Tawny pregnant with twins."

"Lily is forty-five!"

"Ooh, Daddy likes 'em young."

"Gregory…."

"Ha! I've got you goin'." Greg rushed to open the next box of furniture parts. "Forty-five, huh. That makes her thirteen years younger than you. Gris has you beat, Sara is fourteen years younger than him."

"For the last time, Son…it's not a real date." The frustrated father crouched down and returned to working on a bookshelf. After a few minutes working in silence, he asked, "Do you really think it might be a real date?"

"Just in case, I'll give you my unused condoms."

"I'm not going to sleep with her on the first date!" Scott blasted. "Lily is hardly the type of person to sleep with a man on the first date."

"Well, you're hardly a stranger, you've worked together for twenty years and are close friends. Think about it, if she's been a lonely divorcee for five years, she may very well be hopin' you'll sleep with her. Maybe she wants the two of you to be 'friends with privileges'." Teasing his dad, Greg snickered, "She's probably fantasized about you two getting it on during one of your long-nights at the office." He faked a woman's voice. "'Dr. Sanders, you must be exhausted after hours of reconstructive surgery, how about I give you a neck rub?'"

Dropping his screwdriver, Scott huffed, "Are you happy? I'm officially a nervous wreck now."

"Why would you be nervous about sex? It's not like you haven't had plenty of experience. I heard you having experience all over the house when I was growing up and as recently as my engagement weekend, so I know you're not rusty. Anyway, I'm sure you're right, it's just dinner." Greg ripped open his next cardboard box. "But….just in case it really is a date, I'll safety call you."

"What?"

"Safety call…I call an hour into the date and if you're having a bad time, just pretend that I'm telling you I need help with something, apologize and beat it out of there. If things are going well, cut the call short and get back to the date."

"I like that idea. Yeah, that's good, okay, do that."

"If you need to refill your Viagra prescription, there's a pharmacy two blocks from here." Greg ducked so a flying couch pillow wouldn't hit him in the head. "Oh, that's right…you use Levitra." To busy laughing to duck, he took a pillow in the face.

**Nick and Carrie's **

**10:37 am **

"Ow!" Becca rubbed the top of her head as she crawled out from under the dining room table. "Got it!" Emerging with a pacifier in hand she presented it to the eighteen-month old frantic girl crying in the middle of the room.

"Wait!" Carrie shrilled. "You have to wash it before giving it to her!"

"Are you kidding me?! She's been all over the place putting her hands in her mouth, so what difference does…"

"Wash it!"

"Yes, Boss." Only an inch away from popping it in the wailing child's mouth, Becca pulled the pacifier away. "Sorry, kid, your aunt is a germ phobe and…"

"We're baaaaaack!" Nick announced as he walked into the room with Sean. "Guess who I found parking his car out front? Detective Vartann."

When she saw her husband behind Nick, Becca shoved the unwashed pacifier into Claire's mouth and whisked the now contented little girl into her arms. "Look, Honey! I'm playing house with the kids. I'm the mommy and they love me. I've been making designer shoes out of Play-doh and then Matt crushes them with his dinosaur! This little munchkin was screaming her head off until I picked her up and cuddled her, right, Carrie?"

Cringing from the thought of a dust mite-covered pacifier in the girl's mouth, Carrie droned, "Uh huh."

"You look like a pro, Becks." Smiling at his wife's effort to convince him she was ready to be a mom, Tony walked over and squeezed her shoulder while patting the blonde little girl on the head. "Aren't you a cutie?"

"What are you doing here, Honey?" Becca asked as she poured on the maternal charm.

"I was heading out to the range and thought I'd swing by to see if I could pick up some lunch for you hard working lawyer types on the way back. I didn't know Nick had the day off too."

"Quiznos!" Carrie blurted. "Sorry, I've been wanting an Italian sub from there ever since I saw the commercial this morning."

"Quiznos sounds good," Nick seconded. "Hey, Carr…Tony asked me if I wanted to go to the outdoor rifle and pistol club with him and I had this great idea about tying rifles into Sean's homeschool lesson on Colonialism. He's all for it."

"Are you kidding me?! Wendy will flip out if you put a gun in Sean's hands!"

As rehearsed, both men whipped out their NRA cards and said, "Are you proposing to ignore the second amendment when teaching American History? We object!"

"Lawyer wannabes." Carrie rolled her eyes. "Keep your day jobs. Unless you have a musket, I don't see how going to the range ties into Colonialism."

"Ha! I have two!" Nick beamed with pride for outfoxing his legally-gifted fiancée. "Darlin', you can buy muskets. What do you think people use when they do those battle-recreations? My grandpa gave me one for my twelfth birthday."

"Dang!"

"Seriously, my mom will be back soon to watch the kids. How about you finish your work while we grab some take out, and then you ladies tag along with us to the range?" Nick suggested. "I think you'd feel a heck of a lot better about us bein' in the field after you see how well we shoot."

Tony egged on his buddy, "Yeah, Becks, just wait until you see how much better I shoot than Stokes."

"That sounds like a challenge," Nick stated as he took Carrie in his arms. "But in reality, it's just wishful thinkin'."

Carrie turned to Becca. "Do you smell the testosterone-laced BS filling the room?"

"Is **that **what the smell is?" Becca laughed. "I thought Claire needed a diaper change."

Nick made one last push, "Honestly, with the guns in the house, I'd feel a lot better if you knew how to use one." _And with Mike getting out any day now it's prudent._

**Ely State Prison**

**10:49 am **

Zipping up the black body bag, the Public Information Officer asked, "Has the family been notified?"

"Parents are deceased," the associate warden replied. "There's a brother in Vegas. He's on his way here."

**Sunrise Elementary School**

**10:51 am**

"Daddy's here!" Drew called out to Cassie, when he saw her sitting in the nurse's office. "I'm right here!"

When the little girl saw her father, tears gushed from her eyes once more.

"What's goin' on, Sugar?" Drew knelt before his daughter and took her in his arms. "Is it your tummy? Did you throw up?"

"I don't wanna go to school anymore."

"What? Why? You love school."

"This got her very upset." Nurse Sandy walked over and handed the distraught father the worksheet Cassie had been given in class that morning. "She told me what's happening at home."

When Drew saw the words 'My Family' at the top of the paper, his heart broke. "Yeah, I can see why this would be a problem today."

"I explained that family doesn't just mean a mommy and daddy living in the same house, that families can look very different. We have just about every scenario here and many children aren't living with both parents, so Cassie shouldn't feel as though she's the only one."

"Thank you." Drew picked up his little girl. "It's okay, Honey. You don't have to stay today. How about we go visit grandma and eat some of her yummy chocolate chip cookies? Marta packed your swim suit and Uncle Nicky has a real nice pool, we can go swimming after cookies."

"One…hour," she sniffled into her father's neck. "Marta makes me wait one hour after eatin' so I don't get a bellyache."

"Oops, Daddy forgot that rule. Marta's right, we'll swim first, then have cookies." Taking the worksheet in his free hand, Drew nodded at the nurse. "We'll work on this at home and see how it goes."

"Okay. Bye, Cassie," the nurse waved. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

**The Grissoms Front Yard**

**11:07 am **

"Hi, neighbor!" Marlene beckoned as she darted out of the house with her new German Sheppard. "Do you like my new doggie?! I just picked him up at the pound. It's a welcome home gift for my husband."

"How fitting," Sara droned when she saw the hound from hell bare his teeth at a Chihuahua being held by its frightened owner as they hurried by.

Crossing the street, Marlene cackled, "I bet my boy here could take that fat-ass basset hound of yours any day!"

With the mail in hand, Sara snarked, "To play it safe, let's not arrange any play dates."

"I'll try to remember to keep a tight hold on his leash when I walk him, 'cause I'd hate for anything bad to happen."

Sara calmly stood her ground while secretly wishing the German Sheppard would go for its owner's throat. "Good plan, because the city has a leash law and should anything bad happen when your dog is off leash, you'll be held accountable."

"That would probably look bad for my cop husband, huh?"

"He doesn't have his badge, so he's still an **ex**-cop."

"You have a nice day, Mrs. Grissom." Marlene's smile spread as she stood in front of her neighbor. "Oh…and be on the lookout for an invitation."

Holding up the invite to the LVPD Banquet, Sara replied, "Already got it, thanks."

"That's not the one I was talkin' about." Marlene tugged on her dog's leash. "Let's go, Lady Killer."

"You named your dog Lady Killer?"

"What? I said **Lady**. Jesus, your over-active imagination must be playin' tricks on you again."

**The Blakes**

**11:31 am **

"Paul?!" Wendy shot into the living room and was surprised to see it empty. _I could have sworn I heard the front door. Ugh, it's the waiting and stress making me crazy._

Sighing, she returned to the kitchen to complete the batch of chocolate chip hot-cross buns that she was making. Normally she only made them during Easter week, but she was tired of occupying herself with usual banana bread and cookies. One batch had quickly become two when she remembered Nick enjoying the treat earlier that year. Two turned into three when she recalled Jim Brass's profound appreciation of her baked goods. Three turned into four batches when she remembered the drama at little Cassie's house.

With her frosting dispenser in hand, Wendy began making the traditional icing crosses on each bun. _I have an urge to make a food symbolizing crucifixion on the day I'm hoping for Mike's violent death. What would a shrink say about that?_

To end the self-analysis session, she began singing the child's nursery rhyme, "Hot cross buns…hot cross buns. One penny, two a penny…hot cross buns."

The sharp ring of the phone caused her to squeeze a huge dollop of frosting on one bun. "Shoot." Tossing the dispenser, she raced for the phone. "Hello!"

"Wen…"

"You know, don't you?"

"Honey…"

Wendy focused on the counter full of baked buns. "It didn't work."

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart," Paul's voice cracked. "He received ten stitches and was released."

"From the infirmary?"

"From prison."

"**What?!"**

"Shultz got someone to lean on the warden citing that if anything else happened to Mike when he had been unjustly imprisoned to begin with, there would be hell to pay. I guess he was supposed to be moved to Administrative Segregation yesterday and it didn't happen, so there's already a lawsuit in the works. The bottom line is…they pushed the paperwork through and let him walk today instead of Friday."

Wendy clutched the counter. "Hot cross buns…I was wrong, they don't symbolize crucifixion."

"Honey?"

"They symbolize the resurrection after the crucifixion." Wendy rushed to the back door and checked the lock. "Ashley!"

"Sweetheart?!"

"I heard something earlier!" The terrified mother raced through the house. "Ashley!" Throwing open the nursery door, she saw her nineteen month old daughter sleeping soundly. "She's okay."

"Honey, Ely is a five hour drive, he couldn't possibly…"

"What if he flew?"

**McCarran Airport**

**1:43 pm **

"Michael!" The pastor opened his arms for his prodigy to walk into as soon as he cleared the security barrier. "Welcome home." Beside him, a photographer hired by Schultz snapped pictures.

"It's great to be here." Mike handed Schultz his bag and accepted the embrace. "I'm lucky to be alive."

"It wasn't luck, my son." The pastor placed his hands on Mike's shoulders. "It was divine intervention. The Lord…He had different plans for you."

"Speaking of plans…sadly, I lost the opportunity to counsel Amy Vartann on Friday as planned." During a recorded prison phone call he had bullshitted his mentor that he was luring the wayward woman with a promise of wild sex, because she wouldn't have accepted his invitation if he revealed his true purpose…to rescue her from her wicked ways and encourage her to accept Jesus Christ as her Savior. He was certain the conversation would sound quite convincing on playback when the time came. "I'm sure another opportunity to meet with her will present itself soon enough." _Because if I don't screw that bitch by midnight, I'll explode._ "Right now, I just want to get home to my loving wife and prepare to serve the Lord while protecting the people of Clark County as a sworn officer of the LVPD." He burst into a sunny smile. "It's the simple things I crave…leaving my home whenever I please…walking my dog…" His grin spread wider still, "…greeting my neighbors."

**The Grissoms**

**1:51 pm**

"Jim…" Gil answered the phone in his home office.

"Did you get your invitation to the banquet?"

"Sara has it hanging on the fridge." Tossing his pen, Gil gripped the phone tighter. "We own refrigerator magnets with smiley faces on them, can you believe it?"

"Just in time, because parents need those to hang their kid's drawings on the fridge."

"Exactly why we bought them."

"I can remember hanging Ellie's first fingerpainting on our fridge back in Jersey. God that was an ugly piece of shit."

"The painting?" Gil remarked in surprise.

"No, the fridge. It was an olive green seventies leftover."

"Ah."

After sharing a laugh, Jim reluctantly broached the subject neither wanted to acknowledge. "So…the day finally came."

"Yeah." Gil removed his glasses.

"How's Sara?"

"Oh, as good as a woman is expected to be when the guy who drugged her and almost raped her is moving in across the street."

"The warden said he killed both guys who came at him. I don't even think he had help."

"Let me guess," Gil sighed, "he walked away without a scratch."

"No, he needed ten stitches to close a slice across his chest, which is very encouraging, because it means he's not immortal like I was starting to believe. He bleeds red like the rest of us, but I guess a six foot three, two hundred and seventy-five pound gang banger wasn't the right Goliath."

"Or maybe it just wasn't his day to die." Opening the wood shutters on his office window, Gil watched Marlene decorating her front porch and yard with balloons. "Which makes me wonder…whose day is it?"

**Stryker Shooting Range**

**2:02 pm **

"Did I kill the bastard?!" Becca excitedly asked when Tony returned to the concession area with her targets.

"Not quite." He placed the three papers on the picnic table. "The third time, you actually hit the paper though."

"How did I do, Nicky?" Carrie coyly inquired of her stunned fiancé.

"Talk about beginner's luck." Fanning out the three papers, he remained dumbfounded. "A kill shot every time."

"I never said I was a beginner," Carrie stated as she eyed her success. "You assumed I was and I kept my poker face. Tell him, Sean."

"Grandpa bought her lessons," the teen explained. "My dad too. Grandpa's friend owns a range in California and they shot skeet a lot."

Carrie winked at Nick. "Did I forget to mention that my Daddy is a marksman?"

"As if your father didn't already scare the crap out of me. Thanks, Carr."

"Sorry, Nicky…and Becca..." Carrie held out her palm. "You owe me twenty bucks."

"You're a real shady shark, Roxie." Becca opened her designer wallet and forked over the cash. "You're buying the frozen yogurt we talked about getting on the way home."

"Deal."

"How did I do?" Sean anxiously asked while trying to peek at the last set of papers in his uncle's hand. "Can I see my targets?"

"Not too shabby, pal." Nick proudly placed the papers on the table. "I credit your coach."

"Wow! Ryan is going to be so jealous I got to do this with you!"

Carrie placed her arm around her nephew's shoulders. "I'd tell Ryan he could come next time, but there won't be a next time because your mother is going to kill Nick for letting you hold a gun."

"Hmm…I see they have archery here," Becca casually commented. "How about we try that? Carrie, since I'm a glutton for punishment, I'll go double or nothing."

"I bet they had a very nice archery program at haughty Camp Dunmore," Carrie said, after seeing one of Becca's tells. "And I bet you were an expert by the end of the summer."

"Busted!" Becca laughed. "I was motivated, because the instructor was a hottie."

"Kind of like the instructor you had just now, huh?" Tony cracked to his wife, and was quickly rewarded with a kiss to the cheek. "Okay, archery's on me."

"I'm not shooting at paper deer!" Carrie immediately stipulated. "I'm not a Bambi killer."

"I'm with you, Rox. The idea of killing an innocent creature makes me ill." Becca winked at her husband. "Instead, I'm going to draw a picture of Tony's ex-wife on the target." Grinning, she said, "I predict a string of bulls-eyes."

Nick joked, "Hey now, let's not talk about who we'd like to see dead while we're in front of the impressionable teen…cough Mike Rodgers cough."

**The Grissoms **

**2:17 pm **

Standing in the window of his office watching Mike's arrival, Gil took his pulse for the second time that day.

"What's your pulse at now, Honey?" Sara asked from the doorway.

"Ninety-two," he answered while moving his gaze from his watch to the window. "He has an entourage."

Sara joined her husband and peered through the slats of the wood blinds. "You neglected to mention his shoulders doubled in size."

"Prisoners lift weights to pass the time."

"And their workouts, they get to enjoy cable TV and eat junk food." Her words dripping with sarcasm, Sara remarked, "I think it's great that the prison system encourages our best killers to get stronger instead of weaker. Now Mike can snap a neck with one hand, instead of two. Ugh, look at Marlene slobbering all over him." Sara shivered. "She's cuddling up to a rapist and a cold-blooded killer. Marlene, how the hell can you not sense it?"

"Ted Bundy's girlfriend was asked the same question."

"He's looking right at us," Sara flatly stated when Mike turned to face their house. "He's watching us watch him."

Suddenly Flash reared to his hind legs and stood between his owners.

"I think he senses the evil," Sara remarked while petting her dog's head and when the animal barked, she jumped. "Marlene's falling for the act, but Flash isn't."

"Good boy."

**Stryker Shooting Range **

**2:21 pm**

"Take that!" Becca excitedly watched her arrow pierce the target. "Yessssss! I hit the stick-bitch I drew, right between the eyes! Let's see you do better than that, Stokes!"

"She's really not a violent person," Tony informed Sean, who was watching Becca dance and put a hex on Nick.

"Dammit!" Nick lowered his bow in a huff. "We're not leavin' until I get a friggin' bullseye. All of y'all got 'em! This sucks."

"Nicky…" Carrie pointed to Sean. "Let's set a good example for the boy."

"Sorry." Nick grabbed another arrow. "Sean, when at first you don't succeed…try, try again."

**Circus Circus**

**2:33 pm**

"We'll try again," Ken told his son as they walked through the crowd. "But not right away. Fights happen in prison all the time and it's easy to explain it away. Out here though…they'll round up the people with motive. You'd be at the top of the list along with Gil Grissom and Sara."

"Yeah."

"That works two ways though." Ken leaned against the rail and watched carefree people having fun. "Mike will be the obvious suspect if anything happens to the family too. He knows that and I suspect he'll lay low and take a little time to gain the trust of those around him."

"And while he does that…"

"We bide our time and wait for the right opportunity." Focusing on the arcade in front of him, Ken smiled, "As a cop he's bound to end up in the wrong place at the wrong time eventually. Who knows, maybe we won't even have to hire someone. Maybe he'll push Nick's buttons enough to have him do it for free. It's not common, but cops are killed by friendly fire when all hell breaks loose."

"Nick doesn't strike me as the murdering kind, Dad."

"I wasn't either…until something happened to your sister." Ken turned to his son smiling. "Carrie is Gwen Stacy."

"Huh?"

"A smart bookish girl and most importantly…Spiderman's first and true love, the girl he planned on spending the rest of his life with."

"But I thought Mary Jane was Spiderman's girlfriend."

"That's because Spiderman doesn't go around telling people how he failed Gwen in the most important of ways. Trust me…once the Green Goblin comes sniffing around Carrie, Nicky will put himself in the right place at the right time."

"What if Mike doesn't bother Carrie?"

Ken stared into his son's eyes, "Then someone will simply have to make it look like he is."

**Stryker Shooting Range**

**2:47 pm**

"Bullseye!" Nick rejoiced as he imagined Mike dropping dead and Carrie rushing towards him safe and sound.

"It's about friggin' time," Tony groaned.

"Where is everyone else?"

"They went to the snack bar for sodas." Tony stood and stretched. "I was enjoying feeling superior to you far too much to leave."

"Thanks for playing the part of my asshole big brother." Nick laughed and packed up the rental bow. "Becca was right. Visualizing the enemy worked like a charm."

"Yeah, that and thirty-six tries."

"Shut up." With the case in hand, Nick walked with his buddy. "Is Amy really bein' that much of a bitch? I don't remember her bein' that way to me."

"Probably because she wanted to sleep with you behind my back." Tony slapped on his sunglasses. "I just found out she was with Rodgers right before the thing with Sara, maybe before then too, who the hell knows."

Nick's stomach twisted. "That would coincide with him tellin' me he was really lonely because his wife died."

**Macy's **

**3:01 pm**

Walking to the men's department with Tawny, Scott said, "Greg thinks that Lily asked me to dinner because she's lonely. He thinks it's a real date, not just dinner, so…I thought I should get a new shirt just in case. You know…because I wouldn't want to show up in something she's seen a bunch of times if she's expecting the evening to be special."

"I think it's pretty obvious where Greg gets his sweet side from."

"And he gets his insanity from Bev." Scott shook his head. "That was awfully catty."

"And very true." Tawny lunged for a shirt that caught her eye. "Ooh, I think this will look very nice on you."

"It's a little young for me, don't you think?"

"I met Lily that day you took me to the office, remember?" Tawny held the shirt up to her father-in-law. "She'll like this and no, it's not too young for a handsome fifty-eight year old getting back into the dating scene. Ooh, that reminds me…Greg wanted to make sure you have nice new boxer shorts in case it turns into a sleepover."

"Tawny!" Scott's cheeks burned red. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation with my daughter-in-law."

"Don't be embarrassed," she giggled, "I'm used to having sixty year old men talking about far dirtier things as I sat on their laps earning rent money."

"Yeesh, let's go back to talking about boxer shorts, because that visual makes my skin crawl. Men are such pigs."

**Nick's Armada **

**3:45 pm**

"Seriously, Sean," Nick prodded, "is that the best burp you can do? You need to work on that, pal. When you're out with the guys, it needs to sound like this."

When his uncle let one rip, the well-mannered boy got over the embarrassment of his accidental burp and laughed. "I think Ryan is louder than you."

Taking a big gulp of Diet Coke, Becca said, "But can you say words while you burp, Stokes?" She proceeded to annunciate 'girls rule' while burping.

"Nice, Honey." Tony smiled approvingly. "Next time we're with my brothers, pull that trick out of your hat and they won't think you're a prissy girl."

"C'mon, Carr," Nick poked his uber-competitive fiancée. "Let's see what you got."

"No way." She covered her mouth with her palm. "I'm a lady."

**The Duke Motel **

**5:14 pm **

"You're an animal," Amy panted as she pulled herself up off the filthy floor where she had been thrown and ravaged. "That was so damn hot."

"You're nuts," Mike laughed as he tossed his condom in the trash. "That says a lot coming from me, but whatever…it's a free country, psychotics are entitled to get off too."

"I love your wacky sense of humor."

Bending down, he picked up the switch blade he had used during the role play. "Humor and my hand-to-hand combat skills were my coping mechanisms in the joint." Tucking in his shirt, Mike explained, "So…here's our cover. We'll meet for Bible chats three times a week and on Sundays, you start attending church looking more and more devout each time. It's a place called Desert Springs. Stokes and the Blakes go there too. I'll be bringin' the missus there as well. You do that for me and I'll do you anyway you want, Baby."

"Sounds fair," she purred while picking up the thong Mike had sliced off her.

"Do you have the work schedules I asked you to bring?"

Tossing her underwear in the trash she answered, "They're in my purse."

"Thanks, with you and Val helping, Sara and I will eventually end up somewhere together. Preferably someplace dark and on the outskirts of town, that'll be good for a laugh."

"You're not actually going to hurt anyone right?"

"Of course not, Baby." He tenderly stroked Amy's disheveled hair. "I'm a lover, not a fighter. Trust me, it's in my best interests to make sure Wendy, Grissom, Stokes and their loved ones stay alive and well, because if anything happens to one of them, all fingers will be pointed at me. I need payback though, so I'm gonna screw with their heads. Their over-active imaginations and paranoid minds will kick into high gear and they'll start to look ridiculous. It'll be great. Actually, I probably won't even have to do much, they'll start driving themselves and each other crazy, you'll see. They're all a bunch of uptight whack jobs, just like your ex-husband."

"Yeah, what about Tony?" she asked with a gleam in her eye. "You said you'd help me give him a little grief without hurting him."

"Don't worry." Gliding his hands over Amy's bare shoulders, he grinned, "I've been thinking about that ever since you asked during your visit to Ely and I've come up with the perfect plan."

"Oooh! Tell me what you planned!"

After running his tongue over her jugular vein, Mike whispered, "I want it to be a surprise."

**Author's Notes: **

Me too! Me too! Although I bet you're catching on faster than Amy!

**Now that he's alive, here are a few hints: **

Mike thinks of crime like wine…it's takes a little time before it's fine.

Ken really knows his psychos (uhh…takes one to know one, maybe?). Mike's words to Amy almost match Ken's to Paul. The game of chess is just beginning and it's impossible to make a direct hit to the King…but direct hits aren't any fun for Mike anyway, they've never been.

Killing, while not a problem for him, isn't Mike's goal. He only kills when a player is hindering the advancement of the mental game he's taken time to structure…or when someone busts him. He **never **intended for Sara to get sick in Tahoe, he didn't know she had taken allergy medication. He had just started the game in Vegas. Here's a secret…he never even intended on sleeping with her that night, he planned to make her think they had and then feel insulted for her not remembering it.

For comic book lovers…the bad guy (The Reverend) is back in action and he has amassed a bunch of disgruntled people on his side (like any good villain would), but the good guys are stronger, wiser and there are more of them than the first time around. Most importantly, unlike before, they're together, not functioning in their own little worlds.

If you think about it, all the characters have been referenced in comic book names along the way…The Bug Man, The Texan, Chuckles, Good Cop, etc. Then there are the women… Roxie, Boom-Boom, Princess…there's even a Boy Wonder, right? They work and live in Sin City, trying to make the world a better place, but along the way they've encountered a host of villains and peril.

They all have their own unique strengths and skills…and their own weaknesses. No one is invincible, but together they're strong.

There are always a few characters who fall somewhere in the middle…they're fighting for good, but crossing the line to do it. Ken Blake anyone? Does anyone remember the story of Gwen Stacy as told to Sean by Nick seven million chapters ago in FS? LOL

Sooooooooooo….what does the Bad Guy** usually** do in comic book stories? LOL there are multiple answers to this question…

**Next Chapter posting: Wednesday, October 18**

**Thanks for reading!  
****Maggs **


	26. Chapter 26

**Laws of Motion – Book 3**

**Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 26**

**Tuesday - October 4, 2005**

**The Sanders Home **

**5:40 pm**

Standing in the middle of his bedroom, Scott held out his arms and asked, "Do I look date worthy?"

"Are you kidding?" Tawny stepped forward and fussed with her father-in-law's collar. "Every single woman over forty will be checking you out. She took Scott's hand and pressed a small tin of Altoids in it. "In case you decide to go for a goodnight kiss."

"Thanks, Sweetheart, but I'm really not ready to get romantic with another woman. I'm too hurt from what the last one did to me and am still considering swearing off them forever…no offense."

Greg laughed as he held out two condoms. "If you're really serious about going the non-female route I'll need you to hang on a sec while I grab one additional supply."

"Don't you have some furniture to build incorrectly?"

"Hey! Give me a break!" Greg lightheartedly raged, "I put** one** door on wrong out of seven pieces of perfect furniture! One! Seriously…where's the love and support for a good effort? Or did we change our name to Stokes and are only rewarding absolute perfection now? No one gave me a copy of that memo."

Struggling not to laugh, Scott turned to his daughter-in-law. "Tawny, there's an enchilada casserole in the fridge with heating instructions attached. I expect to see your English paper on the table when I get home, so you better not spend the whole night fooling around with your boyfriend."

"Yes, Sir, and don't worry, my boyfriend and I are practicing abstinence until we're ready for the responsibilities of marriage."

"Atta girl." Scott stepped in front of Greg. "Nice job on the furniture, you worked extremely hard today and I'm very proud of you. Feel free to take the night off and chill if you'd like." After grabbing the condoms from his son's hand, he winked. "Don't wait up."

"Look out, Sin City! Scott Sanders, Super Stud is on the move!" Greg catcalled until his father was out of the room. Then he noticed Tawny was covering her mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Are you feeling okay!" Greg reached out and moved Tawny's hand. "You look like the Cheshire Cat."

"We're alone for the night."

"Yeah, Missy, and you have an English paper to write while I build furniture."

"When I finish my paper could we watch a movie together?"

"As long as it's not a romantic movie or porn," he warily stipulated, still not ready to deal with heavy intimacy. "A horror flick in the dark would be cool though, because I'm definitely in the mood to snuggle someone special tonight."

Excited by the prospect, Tawny skipped after her man, "How about we go to the video store after dinner?"

"I'll drive, you pick, I'll pay."

"Deal."

**The Blakes **

**5:50 pm **

"Guns were** not** part of the deal! Carrie knows that!" Wendy blasted Nick upon finding out Sean had been taken to the shooting range under the guise of homeschooling. "I can't believe…"

"It's all my fault, I'm sorry," he confessed from his position in the living room full of Blakes.

"You're doing it again! How many times are you and I going to have the same conversation?"

"What am I doin' exactly?" Nick huffed.

"Apologizing after the fact for something you **knew **I wouldn't want you to do. Only Carrie's just as guilty as you this time."

"No, it was my idea, I didn't even run it by her until..."

"Sure you did, Uncle Nick, don't you remem..." Sean covered his mouth.

"So, you're also teaching my son to cover your lies too?" Wendy asked in disgust. "Of course you had to cover, because God forbid, the princess gets in trouble."

Nick pursed his lips until the words pushed through, "Maybe if you'd let me finish my sentence…"

"Wen, c'mon on…" Paul intervened, "I think we're all a little over emotional today because of the news." He was grateful that Celine was out at a lengthy counseling session to prep her for meeting her mother. "How about we…"

"Don't patronize me, Paul! They **both **know how I feel and yet they took **my** son to a shooting range and put a gun in his hands."

"Why'd you take Sean and not me, Nick!" Ryan yelled when he saw an opening. "I've asked you a bunch of times to take me. Why does Sean get to do all the cool stuff with you and I get all the stupid chores! It's like I'm good enough to mow your whole damn lawn and scrub your toilet, but not to hang out with!"

"First of all, watch your mouth, and second…give me a break." Nick fought back, "We've played ball how many times? I took you campin', and who bought you those brand new expensive sneakers you're wearin', huh? I did, because you did such a good job with the yard work, remember? As I've already explained a **dozen** times, chores aren't punishment, they're the reality of a household and they're divided among the people livin' in the house according to their age and abilities. You've had it too good livin' here, that's why you think I'm punishin' you. Sorry, but in** my** house, we don't sleep until noon or play video games all day on the weekend. In my opinion, thirteen year old boys are more than capable of pullin' their weight instead of letting their Mommy do everything for them."

"Just for the record," Sean interjected, "I don't play video games, I'm always up by eight, and I volunteer to help Mom all the time."

"Would stop sucking up for once in your life!" Ryan screamed in his brother's direction. "You're such a brown-noser you're starting to smell like a giant turd!"

Ignoring her battling sons, Wendy got in Nick's face. "Unbelievable…on top of taking my son to a shooting range without permission, you have the nerve to accuse me of not running my household properly and not raising my children to be responsible adults."

"I never said that, Wendy. We just do things differently." _But, two words for you…**Greg Sanders! **Raise men, not boys! Ryan is thirteen years old and just did his first real load of laundry and doesn't know how to make eggs! You're Bev-light! _

"Yeah, well…at least my kids won't grow up to be stressed out, gun toting, rule-obsessed, ulcer patients like you and your siblings!"

As his stomach twisted and burned, Sean wasn't quite sure his mother was right in her assessment.

Nick folded his arms across his chest. "You forgot that my siblings and I are also civic-minded, hard-working, well-educated and financially independent."

"Is that directed to Carrie paying off our Visa and giving us her wedding money after you won the Spleen Lottery? Because **I** didn't ask her to do that, she insisted on helping her brother!"

"No! I was just pointing out that you left out all the **good stuff** about my family's values and focused on the negative." Really wishing Carrie had dropped off Sean and picked up Ryan, Nick delivered a kill shot, "You know what, nevermind, I grew up with enough women to recognize when it's a bad time of the month to argue."

"You sexist!" Wendy was too livid to form words that she could say in front of her children.

Nick nodded at his finally silent adversary. "I'm officially done here."

"No!" McKenna rushed over and hugged her uncle. "Please don't divorce us! I love you!" After seeing her best friend cry at school because her parents were getting divorced, the thought scared her to death. "I want you to be my uncle forever and ever. You have lots and lots of nieces, but I don't have any uncles but you. I think video games are stinky and I always make my bed and put my clothes in the hamper."

"And this is exactly why I don't like arguing in front of children." Nick picked up the trembling little girl. "I meant I was done for this minute, not forever, Sweetie, and divorce is only between married people. Once I marry your Aunt Carrie, I'm never, ever divorcin' her, which means I'll always be your uncle and a member of your family." _No matter how much your mother grates on my last nerve sometimes, or how badly your grandpa scares the crap out of me._ "Okay?"

"Uh huh."

"Good." He kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

Paul extracted his traumatized daughter from Nick's arms. "Come on, kids. Let's all take a walk to the park so Uncle Nick and Mommy can say they're sorry to each other for being silly."

"I'm sorry," Nick said once he was alone with Wendy. "I know this is you usin' me like a punching bag because you blame me for Mike gettin' out of jail free."

"Why shouldn't I? It's your fault," Wendy coolly replied. "He's out because Carrie asked me to help protect **you**."

Nick winced as the words sliced through him, "Wendy, please…"

"Carrie came here sobbing her eyes out saying that if I didn't help her get Mike out of jail, then his lawyer would represent the guy serving time for the Kristy Hopkins murder and make a case that he was railroaded to protect the real killer…who he'll say is you." Her voice rising with her emotions, Wendy yelled, "I had to walk into the DA's office and **lie** to protect you. I told them the key to Samantha's room was lost for a while and I found it in Ryan's room. I said that I noticed the boxes had been opened up and rummaged through, so they could declare all the physical evidence used in the trial inadmissible. My words let my sister's killer and my rapist go free today, and it was all to save your ass! Sure, there were a list of other reasons Carrie said I had to do it, but the bottom line is, I wouldn't have done it for any of the other reasons!I did it for **you **and **yes**, I'm really pissed about that! I think I have a right to be pissed! And don't even think about saying I could have said no. If I had said no and you ended up in jail for the rest of your life, Ken would have strangled me dead for ruining his precious little girl's future!"

"Uh…" Nick swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah, if I were you, I'd hate me too. Sorry again about the range." He turned and made a beeline for the front door.

"Nick!" When the door shut, Wendy dropped onto the couch weak from venting. "Dammit."

Drowning in guilt, she immediately reached for the cordless phone sitting on the coffee table and when her call was answered, she sweetly whispered, "I'm way too old to catch a former A&M Running Back, so thanks for taking my call. I'm really, really sorry, please come back so we can talk, and you're right…I'm way too easy on my boys. I'm over-compensating because I hated my parents and I don't want them to hate me. I really do want my boys to grow up to be strong men."

**The Vartanns**

**6:04 pm **

'How's my candy-ass little brother who's overcompensating with a little red sports car doin?' is what Tony heard when he answered his home phone. "Matthew Thomas Vartann, not even you could ruin my good mood today."

"Amy called and told me you married a baby killer. She said she told Ma too. I told her if she ever called my house again I'd send one of my snitches over to Vegas to surprise her in a dark alley."

Shaking his head, Tony grabbed a beer from the fridge. "That is an admirable attempt at ruining my good mood, I'll give you that. Except the snitch part, that put a smile on my face. She knows Vice cops have the nastiest snitches too, that should work."

"I called to say thank you, because now my wife won't be last, as usual, in the 'best daughter-in-law' competition this year. Gina was a lock for first place because she had Ma's Baby Boy's baby, but I figured Janey was assured second for a change once Mom learned Amy was screwing around on ya. Then you had to run out and marry a rich girl who sent them on a cruise. Even though Becca's not Catholic apparently the 'rents found her undeniably charming and once again, poor Janey was in line for last again, but today…that all changed. I bet you want to kill Amy for tellin' Mom that bit of scandalous news, huh?"

After a gulp of his Fat Tire beer, Tony snapped, "Don't you think you should at least meet my wife before you start bashing her? After all, I gave Jane the benefit of the doubt until I met her and realized she was the presumed-dead Wicked Witch of the West."

"Well, I would have loved to have met your wife at your wedding, but I didn't get an invite…not that we could have gotten there with twenty minutes notice anyway. Unless I missed a message, we haven't been invited out for a weekend in Richville and you haven't knocked on my door. I get it, you don't want us to embarrass you in front of your snooty country club wife. Tone, come on…you're really okay with being a kept man?"

"No, I'm not okay with it…I'm **thrilled** and you're jealous as hell of me, and to that I say…it's about damn time." Walking outside to the patio, Tony watched the angling sun set. "Okay, jokes over. How are things with the baby? Any new information?" Because it wasn't planned Jane hadn't been living as a pregnant woman, and he knew they had been concerned.

"Just had the twenty week ultrasound yesterday. Surprise number four will arrive healthy like the rest of them. Another girl so it'll be two and two, it also means another wedding I have to save up for."

"Congratulations, I'm happy for you, Bro."

"You got all the money and no kids, I've got all the kids and no money. That doesn't seem fair. If we coulda split that it would've been nice, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Does your pro-choice wife want kids? How old is she anyway?"

"Thirty and yeah, but we're gonna wait and enjoy being newlyweds for a while. I re-read the stuff I got from the doctor today as a matter of fact and the IVF stuff should work as long as Becca doesn't have a problem too, because my soldiers are healthy, there just aren't enough of them."

"You know what I think…I think Toxic Amy was the reason your sperm count was down. Maybe the soldiers were just afraid to deploy around her or they conscientiously objected to creating her spawn. Hell, for all you know that psycho was doing something to your balls in your sleep. Did you ever get re-tested for disease at six months like I told you?"

"And at seven and then at the nine month mark, I'm clean. She said she used a condom every time and the pregnancy happened because one broke, maybe the lying skank was actually telling the truth about that."

"That bitch was gonna answer to me if she gave you something, I wouldn't have let a snitch do the honors either. Seriously, you should go back to the fertility doctor and see if anything's changed since you've been living away from her for a while because it doesn't make sense that Reg and me have no problems, and you do."

"Thanks, Bro, maybe I will." Smiling from his brother's support, Tony leaned against the fence rail watching the desert come alive at twilight. "Hey, I'm really sorry I haven't invited you over, or introduced you to Becca, everything happened so fast. I'd invite you up here, but we really aren't set up for kids, so how about this…I'll put something together for all of us to stay at Disneyland for a long weekend. I have a shit-load of time because I have seniority now and maxed my OT until I met Becca, so I'm sure I can work around your schedule. Send your available dates and I'll talk to Becca about what's good for her. All you have to do is drive there and then it's all expenses paid. Would that work? I think that would work best for us." He figured restaurants, maid service and an entire amusement park to get lost in if the family togetherness became too much was something Becca could handle.

"Nah, you can just come here. You can stay in one of the resorts in Scottsdale, so your wife doesn't have to deal with us twenty-four-seven."

"Yeah, I know I could, but I really wanna to go to Disneyland with my brother just like old times. Come on, you know the kids will have a blast." When he only heard silence, Tony knew his brother's pride wasn't going to let him accept a handout, so he restructured the idea, "Hey, I just realized that I didn't celebrate my fortieth this year because I was too busy being pissed at the world, so I'm gonna have a big birthday party at Disneyland and invite Mom and Dad, Reg…the whole family, all expenses on me. Will you come to my party weekend? I really had a rough year and could use a little time at the happiest place on Earth with my family."

"Anything for my brother."

"Cool."

"Thanks, Tone, I'll go email you my schedule."

**The Rodgers Home **

**6:19 pm **

Standing at the dining room table, Mike compared the schedules received from Val, Nick's secretary, to the ones he got from Amy.

"I'm ready," Marlene announced when she returned to the great room dressed in workout apparel. "You really aren't gonna make me jog, are you? I'm forty-two!"

"But you look thirty-two now that you had all that work done." Not moving his eyes off the CSI schedule he was studying, Mike said, "You really should want to improve on your cardio health. What if you're walking in a dark parking lot at night and some creepy guy starts chasing you? You want to be able to escape, don't you? A looker like you, who can't run or defend herself, is a rape waiting to happen."

"Are you trying to freak me out?" Marlene snapped. "I already got hit by a bus last month right after someone cursed me to step in front of one."

"I've only been a cop again for twenty minutes and I'm already thinking like one." Taking his wife's hand, he softly pressed a kiss to it. "I didn't mean to scare you, Honey."

Still not used to a man treating her well, Marlene was wary of the tenderness and assumed it would only be a matter of time before he knocked her around for something out of her control. It would be a small price to pay for the beautiful house and luxuries. "Thanks, Baby."

"Let's go." Grabbing his new dog's leash from its hook, he whistled. "C'mon, girl, Daddy wants to check out the neighborhood."

After clipping on the shepherd's leash, Mike opened the door and stepped outside and filled his lungs with fresh air. "You have no idea how good it feels to walk outside any time you please. It's not something you can really appreciate until it's suddenly gone."

"Hi there!"

When he saw his next door neighbor waving, he returned the gesture. "Hello!"

"You must be Mike," Kelly Mattson, a thirty-nine year old dentist walked over with her hand extended. "I'm Kelly. Your wife has been counting the minutes until you got home. It's a pleasure to meet you. You must be thrilled to be home after the ordeal you've been through. I can't imagine serving time for a crime I didn't commit."

"As a police officer, I know that mistakes happen every once in a while. When I was a rookie, I made a serious one myself. As an ordained minister, I fully intend to practice what I preach and forgive everyone involved."

"Well, my husband works nights at County General, so I'll feel a lot safer alone at night with a cop right next door."

"I hear you," Marlene empathized. "All this time I've been living here, I'm getting more and more creeped out by that couple across the street. Did you know that freaky scientist has a room full of cockroaches?"

"Really?" Kelly shivered. "Eww. Thanks for the warning."

"Ladies, don't worry." Mike put forth his most charming smile, "I'm here to serve and protect." Taking his wife's hand, he nodded at the neighbor, "Again, it was nice meeting you, Kelly. Have a wonderful evening."

**The Vartanns**

**6:22 pm**

"Wow, that's a gorgeous sunset," Becca commented as she walked over to join her husband on the patio.

"You almost missed it." Tony held out his hand. "Did you finish the application?"

"Yep, now the hard part starts, I have to study for the Bar." Snuggling up, she jokingly asked, "Are you sure you don't want to transfer to California instead? I think it's a lot easier for a cop to switch states than a lawyer."

"And be at the bottom of the food chain when I'm four years from retirement? No way, not happening. You'd hate it too, trust me. I'd get graveyard and be a miserable bastard to live with even on my days off. My Sergeant keeps trying to talk me into a promotion that I don't want, but might take if we do start a family. It would mean I'm off the streets for the most part, but that's the part I like best, so I don't know what I'll do." Remembering the new less controlling leaf he turned over, Tony said, "What I meant to say was, I'm open to discussing to that option as well as any career moves with you, Honey."

"I was just kidding anyway, but nice recovery." Pausing, she watched the last of the sun slip away. "I miss the beach and Southern California weather, but Hoj and Scott are here and they're the closest thing to family I ever had, and I really like Carrie and Nick and the Grissoms. BPAC is a relaxing environment to work in, except for the day the boss decided to shove his tongue down Tawny's throat, but I don't foresee that happening again. Plus, I really think Dr. Myers will be good for me."

"If we moved, we'd be away from Amy's bullshit, and we'd be close to Reg and Gina, those are perks. Maybe in four years when I retire?"

"You do remember that you don't actually have to worry about bringing in a salary, right? You could work anywhere or not at all if you need a break after all these years."

"Honey…come on," he chuckled while shaking his head. "We're living in a house you bought, I'm driving around in a car that would take years of my salary to buy, and if I want to get you pregnant my only option is via a Petri dish. My career is the only part of my manhood I have left. If I have to start asking you for lunch money I may as well wear a dress and change my name to Nancy."

Cupping her husband's face she jubilantly declared, "I so totally love you."

**Drew's House**

**6:29 pm **

Watching her dream man stare at the finished sunset, Marta's heart ached. _The sunset's done, just like life as he's known it for years._ Hearing about what happened to Cassie at school, she knew he was hurting terribly, but couldn't think of a way to make anything better.

"Is there anything you'd like me to do to help?" She finally spoke, in the voice of a mouse. "I could remove the inventory signs now that everything's...over."

"I'm not crying," Drew stated without turning around.

"I know! But it would be okay if you were because I did at least four times today. It's a very sad day. No one likes sad endings, that's normal." Her nerves getting the best of her she overtalked, "That's why movies usually have happy endings. No one wants to pay ten dollars to be depressed at the end. If it's not a happy ending, it at least has to be an uplifting ending. Like Titanic for example, it was so obvious that Jack and Rose were each other's true loves, but Jack dies saving Rose. Everybody in the theater bawled their eyes out thinking why did I pay ten dollars to cry my eyes out and be depressed, but then we see Rose grab a whistle and try to blow a rescue signal. At first she blows very softly because she's crying, freezing and weak, but then it's like Jack's life force gives her the breath she lacks and she starts to blow the whistle a little louder each time." Tears pouring down her cheeks, the young woman placed her hand over her heart. "The whistle personified her will to live…to go on as Jack would have wanted her to and therefore his heart goes on too, just like the song. Then we fade back to present and see one hundred year old Rose in bed passing into the great beyond and as the camera pans by pictures of her life we know she lived the life Jack wanted her to have and that lifts our spirits."

"Marta…" Drew stared at the emotional woman.

"Yes," she sniffled.

"What's your point here exactly?"

"Lissa was your Cal Hockley and it's unfortunate that Jack Dawson didn't intervene for you too, except if he had, then your kids wouldn't have been born and I love them something awful, so that would have been terrible, and…I don't know what my point is, I'm starting to think that even if I had one originally, it wasn't very good."

"You did it again." He pointed to the smile on his face. "I've never seen that movie, I have no idea who those people are, but listenin' to you made me smile. Thanks, and keep that up."

"You've never seen Titanic!" she blasted while grabbing a pile of napkins to blot her face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scream, but I didn't think anyone missed it. Seriously?"

"It's a chick flick." Drew shrugged. "Never liked those much."

"Because you're afraid to cry in front of other people and were afraid you might if you watched one?"

"Uh, no," he laughed, "because they're full of silly romantic notions that don't appeal to guys and are devoid of burpin' and explosive action scenes which we like."

"Wrong! There is a burp scene in Titanic and what can be more action-pack than a ship hit by an iceberg and people desperate to survive!" Marta promptly covered her mouth. "Sorry, for yelling at you again, on the worst day of your life especially."

"Exactly how many times have you seen this movie that you obviously feel very passionate about?"

"I…um…you know…" She shook her head. "I'm gonna take the fifth for fear of incriminating myself as pathetic."

**Nick and Carrie's **

**7:44 pm **

When Jillian found her son digging what she hoped was a garden, not a grave, by the light of camping lanterns, she said, "Alas, poor Yorick! Where be your laughter now?" Carrie had told her what happened between Nick and Wendy.

"Huh?"

"You never really did care for Shakespeare much."

Not having a clue what his mother was babbling about, Nick answered, "I'm just behind on projects and want to get this going while the weather's right."

"I hear BS makes for good fertilizer."

Nick smiled as he dug deeper. "There's no loitering here, ma'am. This is a work zone."

Jillian grabbed a hoe that was leaning against a nearby tree. "I'm a co-worker now, feel free to start bitchin'."

"Can you believe Wendy Blake said our family is nothin' but a bunch of stressed out, gun toting, rule-obsessed, ulcer patients?"

"What was your retort?"

Tossing a scoop of dirt, he said, "I told her she forgot to mention we're also civic-minded, hard-working, well-educated and financially independent."

"Classy and factual. Nicely done." Jillian busied herself moving dirt around. "If Ken Blake had been there he no doubt would have mentioned that we're all sex-addicted, hot-headed, opinionated, red necks too."

"Thank God for small favors, he was nowhere to be found."

While tossing a scoop of dirt in the hole her son was emptying, Jillian teased, "How's that pretty Sofia girl I met when I was out a couple of months ago? Does she have family to speak of? If she's an orphan, I say you dump Carrie and marry her instead."

"Her father's deceased, so that would work, but she's a slob and I couldn't handle that on a long-term basis." He extrapolated as he dug, "She puts the cleaning products on the same shelf as the food…balls her bed sheets up and stuffs them in between towels on the shelves…doesn't match up her socks or keep the white ones separate from the colors. Seriously, if you saw her cabinets and closets, you'd die."

"Best you stay with Carrie then, because she'd organize the clouds if she had a tall enough ladder."

"That's one of the many reasons I love her."

Watching her son toil harder still, she probed, "What else did Wendy say to you?"

"That I've ruined Sean because I put a gun in his hand, which is hilarious, because she sees nothin' wrong with the fact that her boys can't separate laundry or make eggs."

"They can't make eggs or do laundry?" the mother said in disbelief.

"See! It's not just me, you think it's stupid too." Nick stopped digging and grabbed his water jug. "Boys don't grow up to be responsible on their own, they have to be shown the way. Guns aren't the problem. Irresponsible people usin' guns is the problem"

"Careful now, you sounded ever so slightly Republican."

"Don't worry, I still believe it takes a village." After laughing with his mother, Nick sobered again, "I didn't think I was ready to be a dad when we found out Carrie was pregnant, but with Ryan bein' here, I found out I am ready…but now there's no baby. I didn't know how bad I wanted the baby until it was gone. I wanted it so badly that apparently I'm fathering kids against their mother's will. When we were at the museum, a lady mistook me for his father, which normally would have me feel old as hell, but today it felt great." Stopping his dig, Nick confessed, "I took Sean to the range 'cause Dad used to take Andy and me. You know how busy Dad always was, so those days at the range were like gold and I loved every second. I wanted to share that with my son and Sean was fillin' in."

"I'm sorry, Honey I wish I could make it better, but all I can do is give you a hug."

As his mother's arms squeezed him tight, Nick snickered, "Wendy Blake would make me cookies and offer to do my laundry."

"I have some antacids tablets for that ulcer I gave you from being a militant mother, will that do?"

"Ooh, you do? Seriously, I could use some." He held out his hand. "My gut's on fire, thanks."

"Mine's been acting up all day too." After she chomped Maalox with her son, Jillian said, "I'm gonna go in and bake some chocolate chip cookies and look for some laundry to do."

"I love you."

"I love you too, and please don't worry, I'm saving my best grandmothering for my last grandkids."

"Thanks, Mama."

**The Sanders Home **

**8:02 pm**

"Okay, Dad." Greg hung up from the call and yelled to Tawny, "I think it's a real date!"

"I knew it!" She rushed into the kitchen. "Didn't I tell you that Lily was totally into him when I met her in your Dad's office!"

"Yep." Greg opened the microwave to grab the bag of popcorn he made for the movie. "He sounded like a giddy little girl on the phone, which is great because I know my mom did a number on his self-esteem."

"My paper's on the kitchen table," she quickly changed the subject from self-esteem crushing women since she was one recently. "I'm ready for our fright fest." Since it was October, they rented Halloween and Poltergeist.

"I've got the corn and the vines, you grab the drinks." Greg hurried into the adjoining Family Room.

"The TV looks great in the new entertainment center you built." Tawny set the drinks on a magazine on the new coffee table. "Everything looks great."

"Thanks." Greg kicked off his shoes and immediately tucked them under the coffee table so Tawny wouldn't trip on them.

_He remembered not to leave his shoes out! _"Which one do you want to watch first?"

Greg immediately began singing the chorus from This is Halloween in the voice of a Tim Burton singing corpse, "La-la-la, la-la-la, Halloween, Halloween, la-la-la-la-la."

"I don't remember that song in the movie."

"It's not, it's from A Nightmare Before Christmas."

"Never saw it."

"Ooh, we definitely have to rent that one then."

"Ooh, the boy is planning for the future, always a good sign when dating." Her high spirits took a hit when he put the popcorn bowl between their bodies on the couch.

"At Disneyland, between October and December, they transform the Haunted Mansion into Haunted Holiday and theme it to the Nightmare Before Christmas movie, I've gone every year when at my parents' house for the holidays, I love it."

"I've never been to Disneyland."

"Seriously? I would have thought your dad took his little princess to see the castle."

"As an underpaid teacher, he worked all summer when school was out to make extra cash, so we only went camping. I never even stayed in a hotel until I came to Vegas."

Winking at his wife, Greg said, "In the future, we'll definitely have to go to Disneyland."

**The Vartanns**

**8:09 pm**

"**Disneyland!"** Becca exclaimed in horror as she placed her pet rat back in its cage. "I** hate** Disneyland! Loathe it! I can't believe you! Of all places!"

"What? You just sent all those Make a Wish families there. I don't get where this is coming from!" Tony looked at his wife in disbelief. "Who hates Disneyland? It's the happiest place on Earth."

"I'll tell you who hates Disneyland, little girls whose deadbeat fathers take them there the day before they move to New York and start forgetting to send birthday cards and Christmas gifts!" Flying out of the room, she kept ranting. "Let's spend the whole day together, Rebecca. Let's make this our special place. You're my little princess, Rebecca. Oh, by the way, I'm moving to New York, but don't worry, I'll visit. Bullshit, all of it!"

"Honey…could you…Honey…" Tony watched her pace the bedroom and mumble. "I should have asked. It just never occurred to me that you'd hate it there. I thought I was doing you a favor by meeting my brother and his family in a fun, public place that wouldn't require you to have deal with his kids and bitchy wife in two thousand cluttered square feet. I'm sorry. Consider it cancelled."

"That'll really make them like me! Aunt Becca took away our free trip to Disneyland. She's an even bigger bitch than Uncle Tony's first wife!"

When she dropped onto the bed, he took a seat next to her. "Hey…what about the new memories thing you said to me this morning?"

"Huh?"

"When we were making love after the gym. The gist of it was that every time we do something together that we used to do with someone we hate now, we replace that memory and make a new one like our song says."

"Why do you listen to me? I'm a nutcase."

"Because I liked what you said, that's why." Taking her trembling hand, he kissed it. "Come to Disneyland and make new memories with me. I want to hold you in my arms and watch the fireworks over the castle."

"I don't know." After a minute she asked, "Do they still have churros, the dough sticks with the cinnamon sugar all over them?"

"Yep."

"I have been craving one of those."

"Maybe I really did you get pregnant last week." Laughing, he shared his brother's 'Toxic Amy' infertility theory and when he was done, he noticed Becca was smiling. "Good, I cheered you up, and don't worry, my brother's kids will be excited wherever we take them because they don't go on vacations in nice hotels. What about Sea World? Any problems with Shamu?"

"Wait…did you ever go to Disneyland with Amy?"

"Yeah."

With the enthusiasm of a Super Bowl MVP, she announced, "I'm going to Disneyland!" Becca flew off the bed. "Anything you did with her, I'm doing with you, and anything I did with my loser father, you're doing with me."

"Did your father wear mouse ears?"

"No."

"That's a relief."

"Did Amy ride Space Mountain with you?"

"Yeah."

"Doh! I'm scared of roller coasters." Breaking into a smile she said, "But I'm sure I can get over my fear."

**The Sanders Home **

**8:19 pm **

Tawny turned to stare at her husband. "I forgot the name of the psycho killer in Halloween was named Michael."

"Me too," Greg vacantly replied while listening to the eerie dialogue. _'He's gonna get you! He's gonna get you! The bogeyman is coming! Don't you know what happens on Halloween?' _

"Are you sure you don't want to watch Titanic?" Tawny whispered in the room she had insisted on being dark for effect. Then she saw Greg moving the popcorn bowl barrier and sliding closer. "Just kidding, this is fun."

'_Oooo! The Bogeyman! The Bogeyman! He's gonna get you!_

**The Grissoms **

**8:28 pm **

"Who could it be?" The unexpected chime of their doorbell startled Sara as she sat on the couch with her husband watching Forensic Files. "You don't think he would…"

"No. Well…on second thought, he might."

"We'll go together, just in case he rings the doorbell thinking you'll answer and then burst through the back door."

"Sara…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll stop imagining the worst right after it doesn't happen, let's go!" She hurried off to the front door knowing he'd follow.

"There's an envelope on the stoop addressed to The Grissoms," Gil remarked when he looked out the peephole "You said Marlene told you to look out for an invite, right?"

"It's probably laced with poison, just leave it there."

"Okay." Gil walked away.

"Where are you going! We have to know what it says!"

"Sara…"

"Wear gloves and open it outside."

"That'll give the neighbors something to watch."

**Drew's House **

**8:35 pm **

"Jack cleans up well, doesn't he?" Marta commented as she sat on the couch watching Titanic with Drew who was reclined three feet away from here. "Just wait…all the rich folks at dinner love him and that ticks off Cal."

"You really love this story, huh?"

"What's not to love?" she replied while meeting his gaze. "It's a classic love story that gives people hope. No one expects a pauper like Jack to get the beautiful, rich girl to fall in love with him, but she does because she realizes that beauty comes from within and money can't buy love."

"Lissa fell for me because of my money."

"I'm sure there was a little more to her attraction than that." _Why not just come out and jump the man if you're going to be that obvious! Shut up, Marta Jean!_ "I mean…it probably just feels that way now that things didn't work out."

"We had great chemistry, but she married me for my wallet and the Stokes name in Dallas. My whole family warned me, but I was too caught up bein' married to a supermodel who looked good on my arm and would give me beautiful kids."

"They are beautiful kids, because they're sweet and kind as well as gorgeous."

"I don't know how they managed to turn out sweet and kind considering who their parents are." Then he saw the answer right in front of him. "Actually, I do know, it's because they spend most of their time with you."

"Thank you, that's a very nice compliment." Barely able to contain her innermost thoughts, the flustered nanny pointed at the TV. "I love what Jack says here, listen."

'_Well... it's a big world, and I want to see it all before I go. My father was always talkin' about goin' to see the ocean. He died in the town he was born in, and never did see it. You can't wait around, because you never know what hand you're going to get dealt next. See, my folks died in a fire when I was fifteen, and I've been on the road since. Somethin' like that teaches you to take life as it comes at you. To make each day count.' _

Choking up she shared, "It makes me think of my brother, and how glad I am that he got to see Alaska before he died. He was obsessed with Alaska. We took him when he was in remission. Now that he's gone, I'm so glad he got to go. I paid for the trip from working for your family and it's my proudest accomplishment, which I know must seem silly to someone like you who has accomplished so much in his life."

"Not at all," he softly replied while focusing on the tears falling from Marta's eyes. "That's a beautiful story, really it is. It's makin' me think of the night I stood there watchin' Nicky dyin', that was the scariest night of my life. I don't know what I would have done if I lost him like that."

"See…action movies aren't nearly as cathartic."

"Holy hell, I'm cryin' again," Drew remarked as he felt his eyes well.

Laughing through her tears, Marta tossed the tissue box to the other end of the couch. "Take a few for later, just in case."

**Grissom's Home Lab **

**8:54 pm**

Checking the envelope for toxic trace, Gil and Sara were relieved to find it safe to open.

"They're having a neighborhood pot luck!" Sara cracked up. "As if I wasn't paranoid about pot lucks normally…all that food made in unseen kitchens and a million people touching the serving spoons with their potentially unwashed hands. Having one hosted by a maniacal murderer really ups my comfort level."

"We've been assigned to bring something in the **dessert **category."

"I'll get right to work baking a Fat Chance Cake layered with sarcasm." Parting the window blinds Sara saw Mike on the front porch swing he had been putting together earlier. "I refuse to let you give me the creeps!"

**The Sanders Home **

**9:21 pm**

"Oh!" Tawny shrieked while grabbing Greg's arm. "I forgot that part. Totally creepy!"

"Come here." Slipping his arm around her, he pulled his wife close. "Better?"

"Much." Closing her eyes, she savored the moment. "Greg…"

"My dad's home! I hear his car alarm."

"It's way too early to be home from a date."

Greg peered through the window blinds. "Ooh, she's with him! Shut off the TV and we'll hide and spy if they come into the kitchen."

"We can't do that! It's so wrong!"

"They're holding hands!"

Tawny hurried to shut the TV and hide behind the couch. "Over here."

"Greg!" Scott flicked on the lights. "Tawny!" After a quick survey of the scene, he turned to Lily. "They must have gone for a walk or they're upstairs and indisposed." He flipped on the Family Room lights as well. "Check out the furniture. Greg built it all today, he's really doing a great job around the house. I've never been prouder of him."

Behind the couch, Tawny saw her husband grinning wildly from the compliment.

"You're lucky to be near your son, Scott. My daughter's husband got transferred to Boston and I hardly ever see her." Lily placed her purse on the kitchen counter and smoothed her hands over the new dress she had bought that afternoon. "That's why I come to visit my sister so often. It's lonely without family in San Marino any more."

Tawny whispered, "She said lonely, that's a hint."

Grabbing a bottle of Chardonnay, Scott casually remarked, "I hope you'll give me a ring for dinner on your next visit too. It was great having dinner with a good friend after being the new guy in town here."

"He said 'good friend'," Greg whispered. "Nice move…creates intimacy."

"If that's how you feel, maybe I'll try to visit more often." Lily wrapped her hand around the stem of the wine glass. "Here's to close friends."

"To close friends." Scott gently tapped his glass to his date's, took a sip and then said, "Sooooo, do you want screw in the kitchen or over on the couch?"

Greg and Tawny's eyes shot open.

"Do you have any chocolate syrup?" Lily asked while opening the fridge.

"Now, now…you know as a dentist I can't approve of licking something sugary off a woman's naked body. I stopped at the store and bought some special sugar-free edible lotion."

"Does your son have handcuffs we can borrow?" she asked while moving to the couch with Scott.

"CSIs don't carry handcuffs unfortunately."

"Nevermind, just rip my clothes off, because I can't wait. It's been five very long years and I need sex,** lots** of it."

Scott reached over to the coffee table, grabbed a magazine and ripped it in half while Lily shrieked.

"Yes! Oh, yes! You're an animal!"

Greg jumped up from behind the couch.

"Oh, hello, Son." The unfooled father rolled his eyes. "Come on out, Tawny, I know you're back there too."

"How did you figure it out?"

"Over there, genius." Scott pointed to the mirror on the wall. "I can see behind the couch by looking in there. I told Lily the score and she played along."

"Sorry for spying." Greg waved to Lily, who looked much different in her date clothes. "Are you guys having a nice evening?"

Scott took Lily's hand. "I'm having a great time, how about you?"

"Same here." Winking at Greg, she sweetly said, "I didn't know how much I missed your dad until we weren't together forty-five hours a week."

"Do you guys want to watch a movie with us?" Tawny offered.

Scott quickly declined, "Thanks, Sweetheart, but we had plans to talk over a bottle of wine in my living room."

**Drew's House**

**10:43 pm **

"Here you go." Drew handed a glass of Cristal to Marta. "In celebration of life and in memory of Jack Dawson, we're drinkin' the best stuff in the house."

"Oh, I really don't usually...hmm."

"The kids are with mom asleep at Nicky's and I don't want to drink alone."

"Well, okay then." Raised in a conservative Methodist household, she hadn't been exposed to alcohol growing up and was always too busy working to dabble. "Whoa…this tastes..."

"You've probably never had Cristal, huh?

"I've never had champagne ever."

"Get out."

"My family doesn't drink alcohol and there's not even a bar in the town I'm from."

"There's another two bottles in the fridge if you like it. I know I'm up for gettin' trashed." Drew headed to the plasma TV. "What movie would you like to watch now?"

"Have you ever seen Shallow Hal?"

"Nope."

"I have a copy in my room." She finished off her glass of bubbly and set it on the coffee table. "I'll be right back."

**

* * *

**

**Next Chapter:** A lot of sweetness, a new case file and that Mike guy. For all the Marta and Drew fans, they have an interesting scene. **Posting:** Friday, 10/20.

**Thanks for reading! **

**Maggs **


	27. Chapter 27

**Laws of Motion – Book 3  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 27**

**Wednesday - October 5, 2005  
****Nick and Carrie's House  
****6:01 am **

"Good Morning!" Ryan greeted when he saw Nick enter the kitchen. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did. What are you doin' up so early?"

Jumping off the counter, Ryan zoomed to the fridge "I got up early to make you breakfast before you go to work." With a carton of eggs in his hand, the teen cracked a sunny smile. "Scrambled, boiled or over-easy?"

"Get over here." Nick gave the boy a bear hug. "You know I love ya, right?"

"Duh! What's not to love?"

"There's the Ryan I know. Scrambled would be great, thanks." Releasing the boy from his arms, Nick said, "Who taught you to make eggs?"

"Your mom. Coffee's hot and your paper's waiting for you on the table."

"That's why it wasn't in the driveway." Picking up a handmade card from the table, Nick remarked, "Wow…this is remindin' me of what we used to do for my Dad on Father's Day. This is really nice, Ryan, thanks." Moved by the effort and the realization that it was all his mother's idea, he took a seat smiling. "Hey, I was gonna call your dad later today and ask for permission to take you to the range Friday after you get out of school."

"Awesome!"

"If he says no, you can pick somethin' else for us to do."

"Bungee jumping!"

"Something your mother would approve of."

"That narrows it down to a tea party or basket weaving."

"Hey, Nicky," Carrie waltzed into the kitchen with a laundry basket in her arms. "I'm washing Cassie's favorite jammies and the shirt she got dirty yesterday, so if there's anything of yours you need done, drop it in the laundry room before you leave."

"Yeah, I have a few things, thanks, Darlin'."

"You're very welcome." She pecked his cheek. "Your mom went to your brother's to gather a list of things he forgot to pack, but she wanted you to know that she made a batch of chocolate chip cookies to take to the office, they're in some Tupperware on the entry table."

Chuckling, he pinched himself. "Whoa, I was sure this had to be a dream."

**The Sanders Home **

**6:09 am **

Kneeling next to the couch where her husband was sleeping, Tawny quickly stole a kiss from his parted lips and then whispered, "Wake up sleepyhead." Running her fingers through his hair she tried again, "You don't want to be late for Nick's morning meeting, do you?"

Slowly his eyes fluttered open. "Hey..." His voice thick with sleep, he asked, "What time is it?"

"Almost six-fifteen." She waved a steaming cup of Kona Diamond coffee under his nose.

"Mmm…my favorite."

"It's my way of saying, thanks for the great time last night."

"You're welcome." Stroking her cheek with his thumb, he whispered, "That's how our first date should have gone."

"But I'm glad it didn't." Taking his hand, she placed it on her womb. "I just chugged a glass of OJ, maybe we'll get another kick."

Grabbing the mug, he asked, "Were you up to hear what time Dad took Lily back to her sister's?"

"Check it out." She pointed toward the kitchen counter. "Unless she went home without her purse…she's still here."

"Whoa."

"Oh!" Tawny burst into giggles. "Two, I felt two!"

"Who needs caffeine! That made me instantly wired." After placing his mug on the coffee table, Greg pulled the mother of his children on his lap. "What a great way to kick off the day, huh?"

**Drew's House **

**6:12 am **

"Andrew?!" Jillian tossed her purse and keys on the kitchen table. "Honey?!" He had told her he'd be up at six and working out, but when she peered into the home gym, he wasn't there. "Andy?!"

Walking down the hall, she noted the empty spaces where belongings used to be but now were in storage for Lissa. "What the…" When she saw three empty bottles of Cristal and two glasses on the coffee table, her eyes narrowed. _I can not believe he had a woman here last night when he said he was going home to put the house back in order for the kids!_ _If it's Lissa, I'll kill him!_

Then she saw a bra too large to be Lissa's on the floor.

Tearing through the house, she yelled, "Andrew William Stokes, you get your lyin' butt out here this instant!"

One by one, she threw open the doors on the first floor and then the second, but turned up empty every time. "This place doesn't have a pool house, so where…" Staring at the only door she hadn't opened, her mouth dropped. _No…there's no way. _Walking closer, she noticed Marta's door was open a crack.

After debating the ethics of the situation for a minute, Jillian pushed the door ever so slightly. "Is this what you call puttin' the house back in order for the kids, Andrew?!" The sight of her supposedly devastated son, spooning the nanny, made her see red.

"Mama?" Drew rubbed his eyes. "What's goin' on? Is somethin' wrong?"

"I sure as hell think there is!"

"Who…?" Unable to open her eyes, Marta rolled onto her back and clutched her throbbing head. "What…?"

"You slept with **the nanny**?!" Jillian snarled. "She is the onlyperson those children can count on and…"

"Oh…" Marta cried. "It hurts. Help me."

Putting her outrage on hold, Jillian rushed to girl's bedside and placed a hand on the nanny's cheek. "Honey, where does it hurt? And if she's says anywhere below the belt I will kill you with my bare hands, Andrew!"

"Everything hurts."

"Wait!" The events of the last twelve hours snapping into focus for Drew, he rushed to explain, "She's hung over is all. She drank a lot of Cristal."

"Where did the sweet, innocent twenty-four year old nanny get the notion to drink lots of 'three hundred dollars a bottle' Cristal? Let me guess…from a forty-year old pig who just filed for divorce yesterday?!"

"We'll talk about that later, Mama, okay?"

Marta whimpered as the room spun faster. "I'm scared, I'm really scared."

"It's okay, Honey." Pulling Marta toward him he said, "Champagne hangovers are nasty and you're not used to drinkin' is all. You're gonna be fine."

Jillian barked, "Unless she has alcohol poisoning!"

Ignoring his mother, he hurried to help Marta to her feet. "Let's get you to the bathroom so you can get sick, that'll help."

"My stomach hurts so bad." Tears squeezed out of the corners of her clenched eyes. "I'm dying."

"No, you only feel like you are, Honey. Come with me, you'll feel better soon."

Watching her son, who was clad only in boxer shorts, help the frantic girl, who was wearing an A&M t-shirt and floral panties, into her bathroom, Jillian shook her head. "Just when I thought I couldn't be more frustrated with you, Andrew." Holding her head, she plopped down in a chair and listened to her son coach his children's sweet nanny to vomit in between her sobs. Lowering her head, Jillian sighed. "Lord, help me not to kill the jerk"

**The Grissoms**

**6:20 am **

Holding Flash on his leash, Gil walked out the front door hoping that Mike wouldn't say anything to set him off.

Around midnight, he and Sara finally figured out that the enemy was trying to reverse their roles by making them feel imprisoned within the walls of their home while he moved freely throughout the neighborhood.

"Gil!" Mike cheerily greeted his nemesis in plain view of two other neighbors. "Do you have a minute?" Wiping the garden dirt on his work jeans, he crossed the street.

"Just one." With a vice grip on Flash's leash he met the murderer at the curb.

"Now that I'm out and have my life back, I just want to say…thank you. Thank you for making it so incredibly easy to regain my freedom. I owe you, pal. If you and your friends weren't such fuck-ups, I'd still be in Ely." Mike winked, then raised his voice and turned on the charm. "That is one adorable basset hound you've got there. I sure hope you and the wife will be at our neighborhood party. Have a great day at work!"

Although the street was usually quiet, Gil wished a lost MAC truck would careen around the corner and deliver an unsuspecting blow to Mike as he jogged back across the street. "Have a nice day, neighbor!" I can play your game too…only better.

**Drew's House**

**6:24 am **

"Feelin' any better?" Drew placed a new, colder washcloth on Marta's head and then took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"My head still hurts and my throat's on fire."

"Honey, my mother is sittin' in the kitchen ready to call the police because she thinks I intentionally got you drunk to have sex with you, so if you could try **really, really** hard maybe you can remember what happened and tell her that's not the case. I'd be most appreciative."

"Did we…" she whimpered in between head throbs.

"Make love?" Drew smiled and shook his head. "No, ma'am, you're still a virgin."

"Oh God…how do you know?"

"You told me."

She licked her parched lips. "What happened? How did we end up in my room? Why am I wearing your shirt?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked while handing over a cup of ice chips. "Suck on those, it'll help with the dry mouth and the nausea."

"I remember we watched Titanic."

"Right, and then we drank some champagne and we were watchin' Shallow Hal, remember that?"

"Yes."

"_Another refill, please." Marta held out her glass. "I've seen people drinking this in movies and now I know why they like it so much." _

"_You've already had two, so I'm cuttin' you off after this one because you're a lightweight." _

"_Did Tony Robbins hypnotize you too?" she giggled. "I'm a heavyweight for sure. In case you were wondering if I stuff my face all day, these hips and my butt are the same ones my mother and grandmother have…it's genetic. Even if I starved myself, I'd be a stick with a giant booty." _

"_I think you look fine the way you are." _

"_That's not true." After polishing off her third flute, Marta sobered, "I've heard the cracks you've made with your friends." _

"_Uh." Drew nervously cleared his throat. "I'm really very sorry about that. I was an idiot, but I've been tryin' to change. I really hope you can forgive me." _

_She eyed him angrily for a moment then grinned, "Forgiven." _

"_Thank you." Drew's returned the sunny smile. "I'm afraid I was a lot like Shallow Hal." _

"_Except, unlike Hal, you have the looks and the body to get any girl you choose." _

"_Yeah, and look where that got me," he sighed. "Divorced and trying to piece together my daughter's broken heart." _

"You told me to keep watchin' the movie." Drew shook his head, "When Hal realized why little Cadence was really in the hospital…I lost it. All I could think of was Cassie bein' burned and disfigured like that and everyone bein' too frightened to look at her or touch her when really she was still the same sweet little girl. Thinkin' she'd never go to the prom, or get married because of the way she looked. That killed me right there. What can I say, Marta…you bring out the girl in me. It was a two hankie moment that steamrolled me into confessing everything I hated about myself, my childhood, and my life. If you don't remember that part, I'll be thrilled."

Flashes of the scene he spoke of flickered in Marta's memory. "Now that you mention it…it's kind of coming back."

"After you went on about catharsis and it being healthy for me to release my trapped emotions, you decided to cheer me up. You asked me to pick a favorite funny movie of mine while you fixed us somethin' to eat."

"_You have no idea how much you're gonna regret that in the mornin'," Drew warned as he walked over to the kitchen counter where Marta was polishing off a tumbler of champagne she had poured on the sly. _

"_I feel fine…great actually…very happy." _

"_Whatcha makin' over there?" _

"_Nachos." _

"_The girl in me was hopin' for a pint of Ben & Jerry's, but nachos will do." _

"We were laughin' in the kitchen and then we watched Animal House and I drank some more. It blew my mind that you had never seen that movie. You asked me to tell some crazy stories from college, because you never got to go and I picked some of the best, which had you rollin'."

The blurry night finally coming into focus, Marta cringed, "Tell me I didn't really ask you to…"

"You did, and it was adorable, because you said it just like Rose when she asked Jack to draw her like one of his French girls."

"_Kiss me, Drew." Their lips an inch apart, she drunkenly urged, "Kiss me like you kissed those wild girls at college." _

"_I uh…" He licked his lips. "I don't really think that's the best idea, because of our situation here and…sorry, I can't." He confirmed his statement by placing his palms on Marta's cheeks and pulling her in for a kiss twice as passionate as the one he surprised Tawny with at BPAC. _

"After that it pretty much went along like we were lovestruck teenagers in the back of my Daddy's car. I tossed your shirt, you popped open my jeans. Your bra went flyin', my pants hit the floor. I said you were real good at foolin' around for a girl with no college experience, you said you learned every thing from movies. Holy hell, you had me all revved up on the couch, and then I asked…"

"_Do you take pills?" _

"_Just one multi-vitamin," she panted. "Don't worry, I'm overweight, but I'm healthy and in very good shape. I can keep up." _

_Falling a little harder for the girl, Drew chuckled, "I meant birth control pills, Darlin'." _

"_No," she gave a champagne laugh. "There hasn't been much of a need." _

"_When was the last time you were with someone?" _

"_Uh…right now," she giggled harder. _

"_I mean before me." _

"_There hasn't been anyone before you, you're about to explore uncharted territory, Magellan." _

"_You're a virgin?" _

"_Is that a problem?" she said as the champagne fueled her emotions. "Does it make me unattractive?" _

"_Um…" Clearing his throat, Drew anxiously said, "No…no, believe me, it doesn't make you unattractive. It has quite the opposite effect as a matter of fact, but you're trashed for the first time in your life and therefore vulnerable…and while I really, really want to close the deal here, because we're havin' a great time, and I've never felt as comfortable with a woman as I feel with you…I can't possibly, no… you deserve better. You've been waitin' for the right guy this long, don't waste it on me. Hell, I slept with Lissa on our first date and look how that turned out. I think you're doin' the right thing." _

"And then…" Marta covered her face. "Ohhhhh…I cried and got all insecure, didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah you did, but excessive champagne makes people over emotional and I had already blubbered like a baby that night, so don't be self-conscious about it."

"_I've seen the kind of women you like, women like Tawny. At least be honest with me, it's because my body's a turn off."_

"_To quote my CSI brother, let's consider the evidence." Drew pointed to his boxers. "I'm not turned off, I'm riled. If I hadn't grown a conscience recently, we'd be in the throes, believe me." _

"_My body's really not the problem?" _

"_Only an insensitive jerk would let tonight be your first time and I'm trying not to be one of those anymore. I swear…not that my word's been worth much lately, but yeah." _

"_Just my luck that you'd turn over a new leaf." Disappointed, she sniffled, "I want to know what Rose was feeling when her palm pressed against the glass of the steamy car window. I want to know why she's so blissful afterwards when Jack looks at her. I've watched that scene a hundred times and I want to live it. I'm ready, I'm soooo ready, and this is the closest I've ever been and who knows when I'll get this close again. Oh! How humiliating, I'm begging." _

"_Honey…don't…" Off balance from the emotional roller coaster he'd been riding and the Cristal, Drew stroked Marta's hair and sweetly whispered, "How about I give you that feeling you're cravin' without us makin' love? I really want our time together to end either." When she nodded, he retrieved his Aggie shirt from the floor. "Put this on like you're one of my college girls, and we'll go upstairs and get comfortable in your room. I'll even sketch you naked by candlelight if you'd like." _

The memory slammed into Marta's mindseye. "Oh God!" _He fooled around with me out of pity! _

"Yeah, you were praising God a bunch." He couldn't help but grin. "It's okay, you had me rejoicin' too."

"I did?!"

He got lost in the memory.

_Watching Marta's eyes dance in the candlelight, Drew stroked her hair and asked, "Was it everything you thought it would be, Sweetheart?" _

"_Even better," she exhaled before a blissful smile swept across her face. "Thank you." _

"_You're very welcome, it was my pleasure." Feeling incredibly close to the woman trembling beside him, he fought the urge to go back on his word. "Darlin'…" Before he could finish his thought, her tentative touch thrilled him. "I told you there were no strings, so you don't have to…" _

"_I want to…if that's okay." _

"_It's perfectly okay." Closing his eyes, he realized he had exactly what he had told Dr. Myers he craved... someone whose words and moans were real, and unlike Lissa, Marta was pleasuring him even though she had already gotten what she wanted. "Mmm…"_

"_Does it feel good?" she nervously whispered._

_Although she had the technique of his junior high girlfriend, he murmured, "Sweetheart, you have no idea how good it feels." _

"Then I woke up the morning after the pity party and barfed just to look a little more pathetic."

"Hey." He moved Marta's hands from her flushed face. "You rocked my world last night, and I'm not just talkin' about the foolin' around. What you said really got to me, it. I've never been able to talk to anyone like I can talk to you. It was special, real special."

"Really?" Her words jammed in her throat. "Uh…"

"I see that look in your eyes," he chuckled. "Sorry, I don't mean to freak you out. Please, please don't panic. Yes, I'm a smitten with you, but I don't expect anythin' to come of last night. I understand it was a crazy day and you were drunk for the first time and let your guard down. No wonder you're panicking, the last thing a sweetheart like you needs is a bitter forty year old divorcee on the rebound from a failed marriage. Can you imagine? Your father would come after me with a shotgun for ruinin' his little girl, especially when everyone would call you a homewrecker, and think I was some scuz who kicked out his wife for the pretty, young nanny. My father would never hear the end of that one."

"I never thought of it like that." She used all her strength to chuckle with him. "It would be very confusing for the kids too."

"Right, I didn't think of that, yeah."

"Yeah."

After sixty seconds of silent staring, Drew cleared his throat and said, "So, uh…we'll just go on as business as usual, puttin' last night behind us as a fun memory, but not something we'll be doin' again. Right?"

Afraid she'd confess her true feelings if she spoke, Marta pursed her lips and nodded.

"Good, you get some rest and keep hydratin', you'll feel better by noon." When he got to the doorway, Drew heard her sniffling. "Uh…" With his back still turned he said, "Marta, remember Jack's lesson…don't ever settle, life's too short."

**The Demcak Residence**

**7:27 am **

"Dead in his bedroom at seventeen." Sara crouched down next to the bludgeoned boy on the floor while Nick set up to process. "Vartann…where are kid's parents exactly?" He had told them the boy was positively identified by his father from the description of two distinct birth marks, a scar on his right calf, and an appendectomy scar.

From the doorway, he answered, "Vancouver. The kid's father won a sales award. He works for Sahara Hummer. They're waiting for a flight home as we speak."

"That explains the two tricked out Hummers in the garage," Greg commented as he entered the room.

"I wonder if he sold my brother his?" Nick groaned, "Sahara Hummer is where Andy got his penis extension, I mean vehicle." He winked at Vartann. "No offense to those who drive little red sports cars."

"Like I could be offended by a guy who takes thirty-six tries to get a bullseye with an arrow." Laughing he said to Sara, "If you need protection today, you'll want me, not Stokes."

"Thanks, Tough Guy." Sara stood and patted her gun. "But I can protect myself, save the macho posturing for your wife"

"That's the sting of the The Sidle Smackdown you feel, Detective. I love when she does that." Greg winked at Sara before busying himself with his camera. "Is it warm in here?"

"Look who's **still** flirtin' with CSI Sidle," Nick joked. "Sometimes I think your girls will be playin' with her kid and you'll still be tryin', Sanders."

"In another lifetime Greg and I would have been great." Sara immediately clutched her stomach. "Uh oh."

"Ha!" Nick slapped his buddy on the back. "Thinkin' of you romantically made her ill."

"No, it's Morning sickness!" Sara raced for the door.

Just as Nick was about to snap his first photo, his cell rang. "It's my Mommy."

"Tell her thanks for the cookies," Greg said while prepping evidence bags.

"Hey, Mama, everyone loved the cookies."

"Nicholas, do you remember when you bought your first car how you sold a bunch of comic books to get the extra money you needed?"

"Uh, yeah." With his ear piece in place, he snapped photos while listening. "Why?"

"What did your collection include?"

"I had a ton of the Amazing Spiderman series."

"What about The Spectacular Spiderman series?"

"Uh huh, I had all the ones with Peter Parker in the title and a bunch more."

"Spider Girl?"

"Ooh, no, no Spider Girl. The superhero chicks always ruined the action for me."

"Why? Should they have been home barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen instead of fightin' crime?"

"Mama, you know I like my women tough, but…" he snorted a laugh before realizing that Vartann and Greg were staring at him. "Uh, I'm at a scene, so can we take this trip down memory lane tonight? Thanks."

Crouching over the corpse, Greg broke into the theme song from Spiderman.

"Have some respect for the dead, Sanders," Nick stated while snapping his next picture.

"Are you kidding? I'm singing to take my mind off the dead because it's way too depressing to think about this dead teenager, especially when I almost was one."

"This is no suicide, that's for sure." Staring at the place where the boy's nose should have been, Nick said, "They kept goin' long after he was dead."

"Destroying the vic's face, who does that?" Greg reviewed his mental notes. "The killer is one sick puppy."

_Meanwhile, in the front yard…_

Sara was beyond the crime tape purging the last of her banana muffin and juice.

"Need a drink?"

"No, I'm…" When she turned, Sara jumped from the sight of Mike Rodgers' killer smile and the bastard offering her a bottle of water.

"Like seeing a ghost, isn't it?"

"You don't scare me."

"Boo!"

Sara jumped and cursed herself for reacting to the trick.

"Isn't it amazing how fast a guy can get his old job back when the Sheriff is shaking in his shoes about bein' outed as a fag who likes to screw barely legals?" Retracting the water bottle Mike said, "I'm crazy for offering you a drink. You'd probably open up the bottle, lace it with GHB, and accuse me of trying to drug you again."

"Go to hell."

"Thanks to your husband, I've already been."

"Is there a problem here?!" Vartann ducked under the tape. From the home's window he had seen Mike hassling her. "Nick found something and needs you inside, Sara."

Happy for the rescue, Sara darted under the tape toward the house.

"Tony…how the hell are you?" Smiling, Mike removed his sunglasses. "You look great. The new marriage must be going better than the last one. Speaking of which…your ex-wife has serious issues."

"Yeah, well I don't give a shit about her or you."

"I'm serious, you need to hear this. As you may know, I'm an ordained minister now. Yesterday, I asked Amy to a motel. She believed we were going to have sex, but I wanted to let her know that although we had sinned together in the past, I've repented and it's not too late for her to do the same."

"I expected a better quality of bullshit from you."

Stepping closer, Mike whispered, "When I got to the motel, she pulled out a knife and asked me to be a part of this really messed up role play with elements of violence and bondage. I was stunned. There's something wrong with her head, Man, she wasn't like that before. I won't pretend the past didn't happen. I screwed around with Amy when she was married to you and I laughed behind your back. I was a bastard for doin' that to a friend, but prison changes a man…I want to say I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too…sorry that I've wasted two minutes conversing with you."

"You can choose to ignore this information, but I recognized that look in Amy's eyes. It's the same one inmates get before they snap. I think if you talked to her, she'd listen, because it was really apparent she's still in love with you…even though she's still trying to screw every guy in sight. She needs help, Tony. Who the hell knows what's going on in the head of a woman who wants a knife to her throat during sex? She could fly off the handle and go after your wife or kill herself. She blamed you for messing up her head, but I find that hard to believe."

"Let me guess, you got a Psychology degree in prison after you paid ten bucks for that minister title you toss around like it actually means something."

"Hey." Mike put his hands up. "I give up."

"Good, now it's my turn to tell you something." Tony pointed to his badge. "You see this number? Now look at yours. You see how mine is a lot lower? That means I have seniority over you." He pointed down the block. "Go stand at the intersection and wait for the coroner. When you see him wave him down the street, then come back over to me and get your next pissant assignment."

"I'm on it, Detective Vartann." With each step, Mike grinned a little wider. _Ten…nine…eight…seven…who am I kidding, the cell's already in your hand. Catholic guilt's a bitch, just like your ex-wife. You're already imagining her in the morgue. You can't let it go, not when she may blame you in her suicide note. You gotta try, you know you do, Anthony Michael, Saint of Sin City. _

**Amy Vartann's Townhouse **

**7:37 am **

"Miss me?" the excited ex-wife answered her phone in a breathy voice.

"No, I hate you, **do not** think for a minute that I don't hate you, but as much as I hate you, I don't want to show up at a scene and find out you're the victim. You know why? Not because I care about you or want you back, I don't care if we never see each other or talk again. I'm calling because I had to tell a mother her seventeen year old son was murdered last night and the woman's screams are still echoing in my head. Your mother always treated me like her son, so this is for her…get yourself to a doctor, Amy, before it's too late. There's been something seriously wrong with you for almost two years now, you know that. If it's your pride stopping you, then blame me for your problem. Say living with me caused you to go off the deep end. Say I drove you crazy because I demanded your tampon wrappers hit the trash, or because I didn't care enough about your new nail polish color when I was watching the Devils play, or any of the things you hated about me over time. Go…please…before something bad happens." His voice softened, "What you're doing isn't safe, Amy, deep down you know that. One day you're going to ask the wrong guy to hold a gun to your head and he's not gonna stop at let's pretend."

**Drew's House**

**7:48 am **

"We'll just pretend it never happened," Marta whispered as she sniffed Drew's Aggie shirt one last time before dropping it into the washing machine. "I think that's going to be a little tougher for me than you."

**The Demcak Residence**

**7:55 am **

"Hey, Tough Guy." Sara was printing the front door, when she saw Tony walking up the steps. "Thanks for the macho posturing and protection. I guess I do need an assist from time to time."

"Everybody does." Still down from his telephone call to Amy, he glanced over his shoulder and asked, "Did you get real Mike, or were you treated to Reverend Mike's bullshit?"

"I got the real Mike."

Nick showed up at the door. "Greg just told me he saw Rodgers out here. Where is the bastard?" He pushed past Sara. "I can't believe he's back in uniform in twenty-four hours and at our scene." Instead of Mike he saw a blonde rushing towards the house. "Do we know who the girl is running over here and crying?"

Convinced it was his ex-wife, Vartann whipped around, hurrying toward the blonde. "Miss, I need you to stay where you are!"

"Kyle!" The teen dropped her backpack and raced for the house, but was stopped at the tape.

"Miss…you're not allowed past the crime tape," Mike counseled as he held her back.

"Kyle!" She fought to get free. "What's going on? Is my boyfriend is okay?! Let go of me!" When she saw a gurney with a body bag poised on it, she gasped. "His parents are in Canada…oh my God! Is that for him? No, no it can't be for him. Let go of me!"

"Miss…" Tony approached and softly said, "I'm very sorry, but you can't go inside."

"Kyle!"

The detective pulled out his cell phone. "Give me a number of a parent or guardian I can call for you."

Mike soothed the girl as she cried in his arms. "Can you think of number?" Then he yelled to a fellow officer, "Check her backpack for contact info! She dropped it in front of the next house!"

On the front porch, the CSIs stood watching the girl clutch a rapist and murderer like he was a teddy bear.

Nick turned and walked into the house. "Frickin' insanity."

**The Sanders Home **

**8:20 am **

"I knew she was crazy about you!" Tawny excitedly whispered to her father-in-law who was mixing pancakes.

"I still can't believe I…I can't believe I'm discussing this with my daughter-in-law either." Dropping blueberries into the batter he smiled, "We were talking about our divorces and how much it hurts to have the person you thought you would spend the rest of your life with morph into someone you didn't recognize. Then we started reminiscing about silly things that happened in the office over the years and the good times."

"Did you kiss her, or did she kiss you?"

"She kissed me," he boasted. "Do you think it was the wrong thing to do?"

**Demcak Residence**

**8:29 am **

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh, what?" Nick asked when he saw Greg lower his head in shame. "Sanders…what did you do?"

"I uh…dropped the scale on top of the partial bloody footprint."

"Please tell me it was after you were done."

"Don't kill me."

"How many close ups did you get before you dropped the scale on it?"

"Please don't kill me." Greg's heart raced as he confessed, "I was placing the scale when I realized I hadn't taken any photos, which as you know, would be bad news once I placed the scale, so I got nervous about my 'almost big mistake' and…um…dropped the scale…making a colossal mistake. Having Rodgers out there has me on edge and…no excuses, I screwed up, please don't kill me, I have twins on the way."

"I'm not gonna kill you," Nick replied while heading for the door. "Because I'm stepping out until the urge to strangle you passes."

**Drew's House**

**8:35 am **

When Drew stepped into the kitchen, Jillian took a deep breath and remembered her grandchildren were in the next room. "I'm tempted to file for custody of your children. They deserve to be in a stable home where their guardian isn't focused on his needs more than theirs."

"I know you're upset."

"**Upset**?! Your brother is broken hearted that he lost his first child and you're taking yours for granted. I have visions of little Cassie waking up every mornin' to find stranger after stranger crawling out your bed and traipsing out of the house like vampires smartin' from the sunlight."

"Marta said she cleared things up with you."

"Yes, she did, and when I asked, she swore you didn't pay her to lie." Feeling sorry for the sheltered girl who, in drunken silliness, had asked her son to cuddle because she had never felt a man's arms around her while she slept, Jillian said, "The poor thing was trippin' all over herself she was so embarrassed."

"I'll make a deal with you," Drew confidently said as he approached the sink. "If I ever bring a woman into the house for a one-night stand, I'll sign over custody. You can draw up the papers, I'm that confident it won't be happening. And if you think my life is gonna be one string of sleepover parties outside my home, you're wrong too. I'm gonna be the best father to those kids, you'll see."

Breezing by her son, she snipped, "Your words have lost their value. I'll need to see it to believe it."

**The Demcak Residence **

**8:49 am**

"You really dropped the scale on the foot print?" Sara stated while staring at the bloody blur that used to be a shoe print. "Wow, you're in trouble, Sanders, big trouble."

"I know, Sara," the depressed CSI groaned.

"About the only thing that could save your ass now is if someone else had photographed that before you messed it up." She held up her camera. "I snapped five perfect shots before putting down the scale and then two more before Nick told me to let you do the grunt work. I planned on telling you that your pre-scale shots should be tossed."

"Seriously?!" Greg raced over to check Sara's camera screen.

"You owe me **big**."

"Did you tell Nick?!"

"Not yet, he's with Vartann talking to Kyle's girlfriend, Krista and her parents at their house, about two blocks from here."

"Uh… we're here with Rodgers alone?"

"Yeah, but Vartann has him guarding the tape out front, so that means he can't come inside."

Greg peered out the window. "It's like having a giant yellow superhero force field around us that the bad guy can't penetrate."

"There may have been some penetration over here." Sara illuminated Kyle's bedsheets. "I've got soldier spatter. It's a very odd, far-reaching spatter pattern actually."

From the foot of the bed, Greg studied the configuration. "Uh…that's not what it looks like when a guy is alone unless he has two foot hose that's flying around out of control."

"You're right, it does look like he sprayed it with a hose." Sara cocked her head. "Two guys, more product?"

"Having a contest to see who has the most output?" Greg shook his head. "That's something egomaniac straight guys would do, not lovers."

"Here we go." Leaning in, Sara plucked a coiled red hair from the sheet. "He had company with very long red hair, there's a few more around the middle of the bed. An explosive last second pull-out and he didn't know if he should go right or left so he ended up getting some on both sides?"

"Nope." Greg pointed to the mattress. "He's on his back while someone is satisfying their oral fixation. He's pulling on the person's hair and when the moment comes, that someone balks and forcefully spits the contents going left to right or right to left, with the void being Kyle's body. "

"Nicely done." Sara noted a follicle was still attached to one of the hairs. "Now who's the red head with a sensitive gag reflex, because Krista's hair is blonde?"

**Krista Stallings' Home**

**8:56 am **

"Does my daughter really have to answer your questions, Detective?" Mr. Stallings asked, while clutching his devastated little girl.

"Thank you for letting us into your home." Tony followed the family members into the living room and explained, "Your daughter is Kyle's girlfriend, which makes her critical to the investigation. We can speak here, or if you'd rather meet us at the station later when you're…"

"No." Bill Stallings shook his head. "The last place I want to drag my daughter to today is a police station. She has an alibi. She was home all night and she can't leave during the night because the alarm's on and she doesn't have the code. Her mother and I are witnesses."

"Thank you for the information." Taking a seat in the chair the girl's mother was pointing to he said, "CSI Stokes is the lead at the scene, so he may chime in with some questions of his own."

Nick nodded and continued walking around the living room.

"Krista, do you know if Kyle had any enemies?"

"Everybody loves Kyle," she tearfully replied.

"I saw his baseball awards, what about opposing teams? Did he ever say that a guy got mad at him or roughed him up after a game or…"

"Kyle didn't play the last half the season because of his math grades," the father answered. "He failed summer school too. His father was livid and started getting him tutored three days a week after school and on Saturdays. Another part of the new restrictions were that Kyle and Krista were only allowed to see each other before school…they walked together, and on Sunday's at church and then for two hours afterwards. The rest of the time he had to be studying, so he could make the grade for sports. His father was always yelling, No Bs, no bases. He wanted to see Kyle in a college uniform."

**Drew's House**

**10:07 am **

When he saw the Aggie t-shirt he had given Marta was neatly folded on his bed, Drew froze. _She gave it back? She's not supposed to give it back. No girl has ever returned one of my shirts_. He walked to the bed shaking his head. "She washed it too." _They used to like to sniff 'em._

"Excuse me…"

When he heard Marta's voice, Drew whipped around.

"Good, you found your shirt. I wanted to make sure you found it." Forcing a smile, she said, "I know how much you love you're A&M stuff."

"You were supposed to keep the shirt."

"I was?" Her tension eased when she realized things weren't going to be as horribly awkward as she imagined. "Why?"

"Because girls don't return the shirts they get from their guy." He stepped closer and lowered his voice to a whisper, "Just so you know for the future."

"For the future?"

"I don't mean **our **future, because we said we wouldn't find ourselves in that situation again." Since he knew she was clueless, he did some more coaching. "A girl keeps it and wears it to let everyone know she's with someone."

"But I thought we broke up." She quickly backpedaled. "Not that I thought we were together! I mean we were together last night, but not before that…and together isn't really the right word. It was more like we were…"

"Intimate," he interjected in a tranquil voice.

"But we didn't have sex. Doesn't intimate imply sex?"

"Believe me, sex and intimacy can be mutually exclusive." Lowering his voice, Drew confessed, "I don't know about you, but I've been thinkin' a lot about our night together. It was erotic as hell, wasn't it?"

"Oh." Marta's palm covered her mouth. "That sounds so…"

"Accurate?"

"Naughty," she whispered while moving closer. "Oh my gosh, I was naughty, wasn't I? Me, a farm girl from Iowa…naughty." _Stop talking! _

"I said it felt erotic because everything felt taboo and right at the same time." Reaching out, he grazed her cheek with his fingertips. "How are you feeling?"

"Totally confused!" she blasted. "Three hours ago you told me we'd forget this ever happened and now you're going on about being intimate and erotic and…"

"I was referring to your hangover when I asked you how you felt, but I hear ya…" He broke into an outrageous grin. "I'm feelin' a little confused myself at the moment."

"How specifically?" she boldly asked, hoping he'd take his time answering and keep stroking her cheek.

"I'm…hey, Mama!" Drew nonchalantly waved to his mother who had popped up in the doorway. "Be right with ya. We're reviewin' the kids schedule for this afternoon and makin' sure things are extra good for them around here."

"I have those papers ready for you to sign," Jillian huffed. "I'll wait in your study."

Taking Marta's hand, Drew quickly made an offer, "If you're interested in watchin' the Aggies play on Saturday, I'm gonna make a little football party for kids. I would love for you to accompany me to the stadium, also known as the family room." Placing the t-shirt in her hand, he winked. "No maroon, no admittance."

"But you never watch your football games at home with the kids." When they were living in Chicago, he either flew to Texas or watched them with friends.

"You're lookin' at my new leaf, remember? I'm a family man twenty-four, seven…which means my kids need me home, not in a sports bar." After winking, he said, "Those damn Colorado Buffalos are on fire in the Big 12 South, but I sure do hope the Aggies score a bunch of times. What about you?"

"Of course," she chuckled, "why would I want your team to lose?"

Chuckling, he walked away. "Take a minute and really think about what I just said."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Who knows what Drew just said he couldn't wait to do?? Aggie readers, I know you know!

Creepy Mike! Boo! But Gris is fully on board to keep up with the game.

Ryan will thank Jillian for teaching him how to make eggs, after he impresses his first lady with that skill one day in the future! LOL

I felt we needed a case to work. Look for the Master Criminalist to come sniffing around it soon.

**Next Chapter:** The CSIs and Vartann work the case, and a few other fun things happen. **Posting:** Sunday night

**Thanks for reading even though I keep writing Mike! **

**Maggs **


	28. Chapter 28

**Laws of Motion – Book 3**

**Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 28**

**Wednesday - October 5, 2005**

**Grissom's Office **

**10:45 am **

"Are you sure I look conservative enough?" Tawny asked Gil as she fretted about the job interview he had arranged for her. "Maybe I should have sprung for a suit."

"You look fine, please don't worry." Rounding his desk, he gave a supportive smile. "Did you tell Greg about this?"

"No, I wanted it to be a surprise. Assuming I get the job of course."

To allay her fears, Gil confidently said, "You meet all the minimum requirements for the Office Clerk position by having a GED and general office experience. On top of that, you have a wonderful personality that Lisa Cabot, the Manager of Questioned Documents will love." He opened the door and led the way. "She's a good role model for you too, because she started off with a GED and obtained her college degrees by going to night school while raising her son as a single parent. I just found out her son is in pre-med at UCLA right now."

"Wow."

"When I passed your resume to her I gave you a glowing recommendation, but you'll still have to impress her during the interview."

"Thanks, I promise to do my best." Feeling calmer, Tawny clutched her purse and followed Gil down the hall. "I really hope I get it, because even though Greg said he trusts me and wouldn't have a problem with me returning to BPAC, I know he really doesn't want me spending a lot of quality time with Drew."

**Drew's House**

**10:47 am **

"Thank you, Ron." Drew nodded at BPAC's biggest supporter. "I think the golf tournament will be an even bigger success now that you kicked in a cruise for two as a Hole in One prize."

"You're very welcome." After setting his coffee mug on the home office's small conference table, Ron Grissom reached for Drew's copy of The Wall Street Journal. "How's the market treating you?"

"I took some serious hits last week and I was already havin' a shit year. What about you?"

"I've been lucky lately. Do you have any ComWright shares?"

"Can't say that I do." Drew leaned back in his fine leather chair and casually asked, "Are you thinkin' I should?"

Ron winked, "My motto is, don't put off 'til tomorrow what you could do today."

"I appreciate the tip, but I'm a single parent now, I can't afford to go to jail." Curious about the company, Drew pulled up ComWright's history on his computer. "I've come way too close for comfort a couple of times already."

"Me too, but I have better lawyers than Martha Stewart. Don't worry, I'm not tied to ComWright. If they can't link me they can't link us. Besides, I'm just following a hunch, I don't have any definitive information, if that's what you're worried about."

"Alrighty then. How much do you think I should play with?"

"That depends on your outlook for the future," Ron chuckled. "You're forty now, Cowboy. It's time to start building a legacy. You need to seriously ask yourself…do I want to end up with enough money to send my kids to A&M, or would I rather the university name a building after me when I'm gone?"

Drew laughed. "A building would piss off Nicky real good."

"Just make sure you have a nice pre-nup in place before you marry again."

"It won't be necessary. The next time is forever."

"That's what I said too," Ron sighed. "And I lost a bundle. Trust me, Son…the second word gets out that you're on the market, the gold diggers will be beating down the front door of your castle. It's sad, but when you're rich or famous it's impossible to trust the women you date." Thinking of Lina, he smiled, "That's why I eventually stopped looking outside my front door for a soulmate and focused on the woman who had been living inside my home for years."

Typing fast and furious Drew said, "Hey, if you have some time…as soon as I get done making millions here, I'd love to talk about the pros and cons of falling head over heels for the help. Like this money, your advice may come in handy in the future and I'd appreciate it."

**Bright Futures Learning Center**

**11:01 am **

"I appreciate you taking the time to speak with us, Mrs. Lewis." Vartann took a seat in the tutoring company's conference room while Sara studied the vic's student file. "So, you tutored Kyle in math four times a week? What kind of student was he?"

"A very hard worker. My goodness, that poor boy tried so hard," the sixty year old woman sighed. "If grades were based on effort, not accuracy, he would have been an A plus student, but unfortunately they're not. On all our practice tests, he barely received a D, no less the B his father was hoping for. No B's no bases." Lifting the wad of tissues she had from when the detective first broke the news, she cried, "I'll miss him."

"I know this is upsetting for you, Mrs. Lewis, but if you could just stick with me for a few more minutes." Vartann grabbed the tissue box and pulled out a few more for the hysterical woman. "Did he ever share with you that he was having personal problems…any enemies?"

'No. He was…a very sweet boy, I can't imagine anyone…hating him."

"Did you correspond with Mrs. Connelly, Kyle's math teacher?" Sara quizzed upon looking up from the student file. She had been so engrossed in reading the information, she hadn't noticed the woman was sobbing_. Whoa, I've lived with my husband long enough to turn into him. _

"Yes, she's his Algebra teacher." Mrs. Lewis blew hard into the new tissues the detective gave her. "At Trinity Christian."

Sara held up a photocopy of a letter to Mrs. Connelly. "You asked for special treatment for Kyle?"

"No, not special treatment." Dabbing her eyes, the veteran teacher said, "I wrote to her as an experienced educator, asking her to give Kyle a chance to improve his grades by doing extra projects that I could assist him with during our tutoring sessions. She phoned me stating that since he wasn't a Special Ed student he didn't have an IEP, that's an Individualized Education Plan, and therefore she wasn't required to make adjustments in the curriculum for him. Her exact words were…'Give it up, Mrs. Lewis, not everyone is meant to go to college. Kyle will make a great landscaper'."

"Nice." Sara rolled her eyes.

Vartann informed the tutor, "Kyle's girlfriend just told us that he received an A on the mid-term exam he brought home yesterday. She said he phoned them in Vancouver to share the news. They were happy all the tutoring finally paid off. "

"Are you sure? An A?" Mrs. Lewis sat stunned. "I can't imagine how he would. When we did a practice mid-term a week ago, he got a D."

"Have you ever met Mrs. Connelly?" Vartann queried.

"Yes, at a math conference here in town a few months ago."

"How old would say she is and what does she look like?"

"Um…thirty at most. Tall…thin…real freckly with long red hair."

Vartann glanced over at Sara. "Maybe Mrs. Connelly gave Kyle an extra credit assignment after all. No B's no bases…maybe he was that desperate."

Sara winced. "I have to call Nick."

**The Demcak Residence**

**11:23 am **

When he noticed Nick had been staring at Kyle's baseball trophies for a while, Greg said, "Did you find something good?"

"Huh?"

"You're just standing there staring at the sports trophies, Jocko."

"The way he has this trophy shelf arranged reminds me of mine when I was his age."

"Swap out the sports trophies for Science Fair ones and this room still looks nothing like mine did." On his fortieth print, Greg said, "My room was a lot cleaner too. We had a housekeeper come in three times a week and my mom wouldn't let me throw stuff on the floor or shove stuff in the closets."

"Same here, except the housekeeper didn't touch the kid rooms once we turned twelve, then we had to do our own." Nick lifted the first trophy and looked for prints. "Inspection was Friday afternoon and if you failed, you lost an activity on the weekend, usually the one you were lookin' forward to the most."

"Did your mother wear a white glove and check for dust?"

"No, she didn't take it that far," Nick laughed. "I'll tell you what though, it used to piss me off when I'd go to a friend's house and the place would be a typical teenager mess. I vowed as soon as the roof over my head was mine, I'd live like a pig."

"Did you?"

"I tried for a week." Nick smiled. "Bugged the crap out of me that I was tripping on stuff and couldn't find anything. It was too late. The damage was done, I was hardwired for neatness."

"Not me, I was a slob."

"That's because you didn't do the cleaning yourself during the formative years." Picking up the next trophy he quoted his mother, "You play house when you're a kid so you can run a real one of your own some day."

**Drew's House **

**11:41 am **

With Claire busy on the floor with her Little People Sweet Sounds Home and her four year old brother playing with his Castle, Marta sat at the family's computer and typed_ 'Aggie Football'_ into the search box. "Who's attacking the castle today, Matt?" It appeared that he was staging an elaborate battle.

"Grandma."

Marta looked up from the screen and saw he had a female Fisher Price character knocking over plastic knights. "Why Grandma?"

"'Cause I heard her playin' it with Daddy. She said 'I'm gonna take the babies and this ridiculous castle if you start bringin' sluts around!' What's a slut?"

Stunned by the question, the nanny stammered, "It's…well…it's a type of weapon, kind of like a sword. When did you hear your grandma say that stuff?"

"When I was gettin' my T-Rex downstairs."

Remembering what she was doing, Marta checked the computer screen. '_When the Aggies score, you score.' What?! He thinks we're going to have sex just because his team wins?! _Before she marched off to tell Drew she would not be taking the place of his sluts, she read the next part. _Whenever the team scores, you get to kiss your date_. "Aww!" _He was telling me he hoped we get to kiss. That's so sweet. Totally against what we said we were going to do, but so incredibly sweet. _

"What are y'all up to in here?" Drew enthused when he strolled into the room holding two Starbucks Venti cups.

"Oh!" Marta jumped when she realized he was standing behind her.

"Daddy!" Matt ran across the room. "Are we gonna play football like you promised?"

"Absolutely." Drew nodded at his son. "Just give me a few minutes to chat with Nanny Marta first, okay?"

"You should know that the Quarterback in Training hasn't had lunch yet." Afraid she would be busted for researching Aggie traditions, Marta nonchalantly clicked out of AOL and remained calm in the presence of the man who had made her toes curl less than twelve hours ago. "We're having a little quiet play time in the family room while the housekeeper finishes the kitchen floor. As soon as she's done, I plan on fixin lunch."

"Nanny Marta, could I interest you in a steaming cup of caffeine while we chat in the next room?" Drew extended a mug with a smile. "I'm feelin' a little sluggish today and thought you might be too."

"Stay right where you are, kids." Grinning, she stood and accepted the cup, "Thank you."

He chose the same words he had spoken to her after making her toes curl, "You're very welcome, it was my pleasure." And when she blushed from hearing them, he knew she caught his intention. "Ladies first," he said while holding open the door to the Game Room for her. "This isn't a ploy to kiss you, if you're worried. I really do need to chat with you about somethin' for the kids." After closing the door halfway, he whispered, "I was wantin' to get Matt a dog, but then I realized the burden of a dog would fall to you when I'm not around, so I wanted to see how you felt. Not a puppy, it'll be grown, so…"

"I love dogs! Ooh, Matt will be soooo thrilled! Will he get to keep it in the house?" Lissa had forbid any non-caged animals in the house. "I know it's not my place, but with his mother moving out, I really think it might be a good idea, not that Lissa could be replaced by a dog, what I meant was…"

"Hey now…if it's a real mangy, manipulative dog who lies all the time, bashes nannies, robs kids of their self-esteem, and treats its husband like dirt even though he feeds it real well and buys it expensive diamond leashes and a castle to live in, then yeah…it would be a good replacement for Lissa." When he saw Marta's hand over her mouth he said, "There's the bitter divorcee part I was talkin' about this mornin'. I'll try to keep that stuff to a minimum and embrace the positive aspects of my life like you suggested."

"I said that?"

"Yes, ma'am. So, uh…" He pointed to the giant A&M logo on the Game Room's wall. "Are you gonna be my date for the game or not?"

_No, no way, getting involved with you is a terrible idea that can only end in disaster. _"I have a maroon shirt, so why not?"

Grinning he asked, "Would your answer have anything to do with you Googling just now and learnin' that you kiss your date when the Aggie's score?"

"Ooh." She chewed her bottom lip. "I really thought I closed the page fast enough."

"No, ma'am, you didn't." He winked.

"What am I doing?!" Forcing herself out of giddy girl mode, Marta asked, "**Why **are you asking me on a date with potential kisses after we mutually agreed that it's not wise for us to start something? Your divorce isn't even final. No, it's wrong,** so** wrong…on so many levels."

"You've obviously put some kind of spell on me, that's why." After chuckling with her, he sobered. "I know I just filed for divorce yesterday, but I've been unmarried a long time. You're right though. You're absolutely right. This is crazy. We shouldn't date."

"We're serious this time, right?" Simultaneously disappointed and relieved, Marta said, "Promise me you're not going to change your mind in an hour."

"I promise. It's the smart thing to do." Drew took two steps toward the door and then remembered his conversation with Ron. "You know what…no, I think it's stupid for us not to date each other."

"What?! You just promised you wouldn't change your mind!"

"No, I promised I wouldn't change my mind in one hour, it's only been four seconds." Snapping into business mode, he made the most important sales pitch of his life, "When a single father wants to start dating, his number one concern is his kids. Will he find someone they can love? Will she love his kids like they were her own?" He pointed at Marta. "The same goes for a woman if she decides to date a divorced guy with kids. She needs to know if she could love his kids and feel like a genuine part of the family. We already know the answer to those important questions. Hell, my mother even loves you! The only thing we don't know yet is whether or not we love each other. We don't know if we're compatible, and yeah, that's nothing we can force, or settle for, it has to be real. Right now, we don't know if last night felt perfect because I was depressed and you were lonely. Or maybe it was the Cristal or seein' poor Jack freeze to death savin' Rose that made us so into each other. Who knows? We don't know, Marta, and we'll never know if we don't take a chance." Taking her hand, he urged, "Take a chance on me. **Please**. I don't want to spend years datin' the wrong women, when the perfect one may already be livin' under my roof. Maybe I'm your Alaska…hard work to get there but worth the trip. Why don't you let making me a better man be your next great accomplishment."

"Wow," she swooned. "You had me at hello."

"Jerry Maguire, right?" When she nodded, he chuckled and played along, "Complete me, Marta!" He opened his arms. "I'm right here waitin' to be completed and you have the inside track. Go for it, Honey! I'm outrageously rich and funny as hell." Swooping in he whispered in her ear, "We've already established I can make your toes curl, but trust me, you haven't seen anything yet in that department. There are so many ways to have fun in bed, Sweetheart and if you give me a chance, I will be more than happy to very slowly and patiently expose you to all of them."

"Drew!" Blushing, she batted him away. "I can't believe you!"

"C'mon, don't be Shallow, Marta…don't turn me away because I have ugly feet."

"You do have very odd feet," she giggled.

"But they're very, very big and last night you saw there is indeed a direct correlation between shoe and package size." Wiggling his brows, Drew joked, "You want the package, you know you do." Laughing harder, he reached for his belt. "I get it, you're a savvy shopper. You want to inspect the merchandise one more time before you make a decision. Caveat Emptor, it was dark last night and you were drunk, so…"

"Stop! The kids are in the next room for goodness sake!" Laughing so hard, tears fell out of her eyes, she finally succumbed, "Okay, okay! **Yes!** Against all better judgment, yes."

**Trinity Christian – Dean's Office**

**12:15 pm **

"Thank you," Tony said as he accepted a large Styrofoam cup of water.

"The Dean will be here with Belinda Connelly in just a minute." After a polite smile the secretary left the room to gossip about the police showing up at the school asking to speak to one of the teachers.

Reaching into his pocket, Tony pulled out a small bottle of Excedrin. "Cases with dead kids give me tension headaches," he remarked to Nick who had insisted on swapping spots with Sara when he heard her suspicion about the teacher.

Nick held out his palm. "Can you spot me two and some of that water?"

Tony handed over two pills, downed his and handed over the cup joking, "Sorry about the backwash, Buddy."

"Nice." Nick swallowed the aspirin and waited impatiently. Luckily only a couple of minutes more was all it took. "Here we go."

"Detective Vartann…" Dean Whitman entered the room with her hand extended. "My secretary said she had no idea what this visit is about. What's going on?"

Staring at the red head, Nick watched for a reaction while Vartann shared the sad news just like they had prearranged.

"I'm here with Nick Stokes from the Las Vegas Crime Lab to discuss one of your students, Kyle Demcak. Mrs. Connelly, we asked for you too because you're Kyle's Algebra teacher, correct?"

Nick smiled at the jittery woman, but said nothing. _Oh yeah, look at you tense up just at the mention of the boy's name. _

"Y…yes, Kyle is in my um…fifth period class, so I haven't seen him yet today."

In a voice devoid of emotion, Tony said, "Kyle had difficulty with math and his parents hired a tutor for him. I spoke with his tutor before coming here. He had a D average all year and then miraculously he received an A on the midterm he took on Friday. Can you explain how he managed that, Mrs. Connelly?"

"Uh…" With trembling hands, the twenty-nine year old set down the paper and quietly said, "Actually…and Dean Whitman, I haven't told you this yet, I believe Kyle cheated. I don't have any proof, and without proof I couldn't accuse him, so…I had to let the grade stand."

"You think he cheated?" Nick snipped before pulling up a chair next to the teacher. "Do you always recognize cheaters by celebrating their A's in front of the class? Because Kyle's girlfriend said you made a big deal out of the A yesterday. His friends knew he needed to make a B to play baseball in the Spring and they knew he had been struggling. Krista said you even gave out Tootsie Rolls to celebrate his success. Why would you do that if you thought he cheated?"

"Um…" Belinda anxiously cleared her throat. "To see if the guilt would result in a confession."

"Have you ever been to Kyle's house, Mrs. Connelly?" Tony asked to give Nick a chance to collect his thoughts. "To speak to his parents perhaps?"

"No, never. I spoke to them at school during conferences, and over the telephone."

"So you've never been to Kyle's house."

"I just said no."

"Gentlemen…" The Dean curtly asked, "What is this about exactly?"

While Nick watched the teacher, Tony calmly informed the Dean, "Kyle didn't show up for school today because he's dead."

"Dead?" Dean Whitman's hand flew to her mouth. "Dear God, how? Was there an accident on the way to school?

"No, he was murdered. Beyond that, I can't go into the details of a pending investigation."

With his eyes drilling into the teacher, Nick reached into his pocket for a swab. "We found a long red hair in Kyle's room that looks just like yours. We also found a couple other forms of a woman's DNA. Since you knew Kyle and a witness saw you having a heated argument over his grades with him as recently as last month, it would be best if we could rule you out real quick. We don't need your fingerprints 'cause they're already in the database from when you got your background check done to be a certified teacher." Nick opened the swab. "A saliva sample will do, thanks."

When she saw the Dean gaping at her, Belinda nervously agreed, "Sure, no problem."

"Open up, please." Nick inserted the swab, quickly collecting the specimen and said, "Since you said you've never even been to his house it couldn't possibly be your DNA we found in Kyle's bedroom, right?" Locking eyes with the trembling woman he said, "Unless of course…you want to change your story." Closing the swab, he stood to label it. "Do you have an alibi for last night, Mrs. Connelly?"

"You think I killed Kyle?" she cried.

"You wanna know what I think?" Nick got in the frantic woman's face. "No Bs no bases! You knew he was desperate, didn't you?! You told him he was gonna get a D and when he broke down you gave him another option. Didn't you?!"

"Stokes…." Vartann said as a warning.

"Admit it!" Nick blasted. "You used your position to get Kyle in any position you wanted him."

"But I didn't kill him!" Sobbing she said, "And I didn't force him, he wanted it too."

"No, no he didn't. I found a notebook in his bedroom that had sketches of a woman dying seventeen different ways. At first glance I thought he might be a psycho, but now I realize the woman was you." Twitching with anger, Nick spat, "He didn't want it. He had a sweet girlfriend and an uncomplicated life. He didn't want it. That's just what you told yourself to make it okay."

"I had nothing to do with his death, I swear." The room spinning and her breathing erratic, Belinda grabbed the plastic wastebasket from the corner of the room just in time to vomit.

When the teacher was done emptying her gut, Nick grabbed the wastebasket. "Dean Whitman, do you mind if I take this with me?"

Feeling nauseous herself, the Dean shook her head. "Be my guest."

**Crime Lab**

**2:37 pm**

When she handed over her LVPD Guest Badge for her new Employee Badge, Tawny had beamed with pride. Gil had been right; although he had given her a glowing recommendation, Lisa Cabbot had grilled her during the interview and made her complete several accuracy and typing tests. For the first time ever, she earned a job based on her skills, instead of her looks or because someone felt sorry for her. It felt fantastic.

"That looks great on you," Gil enthused when he saw Tawny in the doorway.

"I feel like a mouse in a maze in this place."

"You'll learn your way around in no time."

"I start tomorrow!"

Removing his glasses, Gil asked, "How are you going to tell Greg?"

"I called and asked him out to dinner, my treat."

"I plan on treating Sara to a nice dinner at home tonight."

"Special occasion?"

"She's been working on a case all day with Mike Rodgers guarding the crime tape."

"And you're here?!" Tawny covered her mouth. "Didn't mean to yell, but how could you stay here when you know she's fifty yards away from that murdering psycho?"

"Because we know that's what he wants. He wants to see her fall apart and have me rush there." Returning his glasses to his face, Gil readied to get back to work. "You can't appease a psycho."

Laughing, she answered, "Trust me, I know that from watching Greg and Becca interact."

**BPAC**

**2:45 pm **

"Hey, Baby," Becca greeted her husband when she answered the phone at her desk. "It must be a tough day, because you haven't returned any of my calls."

"Yeah, I'm just about to head into an interrogation, so I only have a minute."

"This will cheer you up!" Grabbing her Disneyland file she said, "All reservations for the Happiest Place on Earth are set. I even have Goofy lined up to make you a big birthday cake. I emailed your brother like you asked me, and he replied that they're good to go. I talked to Gina an hour ago and Reggie got that weekend off too."

"Thanks, Baby. I talked to my Dad this morning and he has it on the calendar. I'll be late tonight. Nick's calling Carrie right next to me saying the same thing."

Glancing into the office across the way, Becca saw her co-worker on her cell phone. "Carrie and I have plans this afternoon to go dress shopping for the LVPD Formal. I'll see if she wants to extend into dinner and movie."

"Have fun, Honey. I'll call you later."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

**Demcak Residence **

**2:51 pm **

Slipping a love note from Krista into an evidence bag, Greg asked Sara, "Do you remember the first love note you ever got?"

"Wow, I haven't thought about it for ages, but yeah." Stopping for a second Sara whimsically replied, "Sophomore year of college. I was sitting in class and my professor was passing out term papers. When he got to me, he said, 'Sidle, pay attention to my notes'. I saw this piece of paper attached and when I opened it, it said 'Can't take my eyes off you. Let's grab a coffee after we get out of here today.' What about you?"

"Senior year of college for me." Greg continued bagging and tagging the contents of Kyle's desk. "I'm sitting in the lab working an experiment when suddenly this perfectly aerodynamic airplane lands in front of me. When I looked up though, no one was there. When I opened up the airplane, all it said was 'yes, I'd love to go out with you. I think you're super sweet and really smart.' That morning I had finally worked up the nerve to ask this girl, Blossom, out. Instead of saying 'yes' or 'no' she ran off, she was really shy. When I looked up the second time she was standing there. The airplane was from her. She was my first girlfriend, and I was her first boyfriend."

"Aww."

"She died of a brain tumor within a year."

Sara stiffened. "Greg! You could have prepared me for that. I was enjoying the sweet story and then BAM she's dead." Shaking her head, she returned to her work. "You suck as a storyteller."

"How did it end with your professor?" he huffed. "At least I tied up loose ends."

"He got hit by a bus leaving campus one day and bled out in the street."

"Seriously?!"

Grinning she answered, "No, that's how the lying, cheating bastard died in my dreams."

"Used condom."

"You dream about used condoms?"

"Found one hidden in the desk. It was wrapped in a Ziploc baggie in this bottom drawer. See this compartment. It was in there under this notebook." Greg snapped a few photos of the evidence, and then reached for a bag.

"Trophy condom? Saving his first?"

"Or maybe he was afraid his mommy would find it in the trash." Greg bagged and tagged it. "It's not that old."

"Neither was he," Sara vacantly stated as she stared at the space where Kyle's body used to be.

"Sara…" Greg looked up from the notebook. "Check it out."

**Crime Lab – Interrogation Room**

**2:57 pm**

"When was the last time you saw Kyle Demcak?" Vartann asked Belinda Connelly, who was now sitting with her lawyer.

"Yesterday," Belinda sniffled into tissues. "We had a date."

Sitting at the end of the table, Nick bristled at the term. "When was your first 'date'? Who arranged it? What were the details?"

"Kyle followed me home from school one day and confronted me. He accused me of hating him. I told him that wasn't true, I liked him very much. One thing led to another and we ended up in my house tearing each other's clothes off."

"Where was your husband at the time?" Vartann queried.

"Where he always is when he isn't working security at The Mandalay Bay…at Gold's Gym. He's obsessed. Working out is more important to him than anything. He's so chock full of steroids he can't even have sex." Wiping her eyes, Belinda said, "That's why I was so vulnerable when Kyle made a move on me."

Before Nick could ask his next question, he felt his phone vibrate. "Please excuse the interruption, I need to step out and take a call."

**Happy Endings No-Kill Animal Shelter**

**3:01 pm **

"Sorry." Drew grabbed his cell phone while Marta, Claire and Matt got acquainted with the lovable mutt they would be taking home as soon as the paperwork was finished. "Hey, Mama, how was Cassie's day at school?"

"Her teacher said she had a much better day."

"Enjoy your special afternoon together and tell her when she gets home there's gonna be a surprise."

"Andrew, the child doesn't need another surprise at home. What is it?"

"I'm at the shelter with the rest of the family adopting a dog."

"Wonderful," Jillian deadpanned, "because your life didn't have enough complications as it was."

"You're such a pessimist, Mama," he laughed, "You and Nicky both."

**Crime Lab – Interrogation Room**

**3:19 pm **

When Nick returned to the table, he felt optimistic that Belinda Connelly would be changing her story. "I know Kyle was a terrible math student, but do you know what he was really good at?" Nick placed a file folder on the table. "Record keeping. He had fantastic record keeping skills. "

Vartann stared at his co-worker, wondering what was going on.

Unable to hide his excitement, Nick asked the teacher, "How many times were you together with Kyle?"

"Uh…"

"How about I jog your memory?" Nick opened the file, which contained photos of the notebook pages Greg had taken, uploaded and sent. "As of last week, Kyle kept track of every 'date', what you asked him to do with you and what he'd be getting in return. He kept the used condoms in little Ziploc baggies taped in a notebook too." Seething, he said, "He had a brilliant future as a CSI." His blood boiling, Nick snarled at the teacher, "You threatened to go to his parents and lie about him if he didn't stick with the extra-curricular activity schedule you had agreed upon. Kyle was building the evidence against you and when his parents returned from Vancouver this Saturday, he planned on presenting his case."

"Don't say anything," the defense attorney advised her client once she saw motive for murder on the table. "We're done talking."

"I had a feeling you would be," Nick took his file. "Vartann…we have a search warrant for Mrs. Connelly's house waitin' on us."


	29. Chapter 29

**Laws of Motion – Book 3**

**Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 29**

**Wednesday - October 5, 2005**

**Dr. Myers Office**

**5:02 pm **

"Howdy, Doc!" Drew bounded into the office for his appointment with a giddy smile on his face. "You'll be happy to know that life's a little rocky right now, but it's gonna be perfect real soon! I'll still come to see you though, 'cause I like ya."

After a monotonous and depressing day, Sylvia was grateful for the jubilance, although anxious about the cause. "Wonderful! I can't wait to hear the details of your soon to be perfect life." _And if the answer is 'Tawny and I are together', I'm retiring._

Grabbing a seat, Drew excitedly said, "I better catch you up first because Lissa told me you and her parted ways. The whole thing with the video…Lissa broke the law and was lookin' at a huge lawsuit to boot. I cut her a deal even though the pre-nup was in effect, 'cause you know, she is the mother of my kids and even though I hate the bitch, I'm a gentleman. In exchange for a half million dollars, a list of personal assets, tuition to design school in Europe, and me agreein' to drop all future action, I got full custody of my kids and everything else we own."

"Do the children know?"

"Yes, ma'am." His voice saddened. "It's real hard on Cassie at the moment, but I found out that Lissa's been yellin' at her a lot and sayin' scary things, like if she got chubby she wouldn't be allowed in the family Christmas photo, so I think it's best. That's exactly how Lissa's evil mother ruined her mind. The witch wouldn't even let her eat birthday cake." Drew pulled an appointment card from his wallet. "I scheduled a father-daughter session while I was waitin' on you. Also, my mother, Nicky, Carrie, Marta, and I…we're all pitchin' in to give Cassie all the attention she needs while we adjust. Lissa didn't pay much attention to Matt, 'cause he's a boy, and Claire's too young and spent most of her day with Marta anyway, so they're fine because nothin' much has changed. It was Cassie who Lissa doted on, but my daughter is a very smart little girl and she was startin' to suspect that her mother wasn't all that nice of a person, so…yeah, we'll be here on Friday to start workin' through that, but we're gonna be good, real good."

"Okay. Now tell me why you were on Cloud Nine when you floated in here." _Please don't say Tawny. _

Grinning, he whooped, "Tawny's divorcin' Greg and marryin' me!" When the doctor's jaw dropped he yelled, "Gotcha!"

"I'm not a spring chicken," Sylvia huffed. "Go easy on the ticker."

"Sorry," he chuckled. "Doc, I can assure you that Tawny isn't on my mind. Frankly, it seems like a lifetime ago that I kissed her."

"It was only two days ago," the therapist said in exasperation.

"Yeah," he laughed. "My brother and sisters always did yell at me for movin' on too fast after serious drama. They **still **give me crap because I wanted a new dog ten minutes after our beloved Lab died. Hey, check out the picture of my new dog." He pulled from his wallet the Polaroid the shelter had given him. "Matt named him T-Rex, but don't let the name fool you, the mutt's a sweetheart."

"You went out and bought **a dog** during all of this turmoil?"

"Careful now…you're soundin' a lot like my Mama, and since I come here to bitch about her, it could confuse me."

"I'm very sorry for the transgression."

"I got a new girl too," he boasted. "That's right, I'm in love, Doc. Marta's the perfect woman for me and the kids already love her."

"**The nanny**?" she said, unsuccessfully masking her disapproval.

"I've had a life changing twenty-four hours. I found my inner girl, my future wife, and a new dog. I'm so damn happy, I don't even care that I lost three quarters of a million by market close!"

Too stunned by all of it, Sylvia kept her mouth shut and let her patient ramble.

"This house I bought here in Vegas, it's made of stone and looks a little like a castle. Cassie's bedroom is in the rounded part and it's all decorated with fairytale stuff. The other night when it all went down with Lissa, I came home and went to Cassie's room. She was sleepin' and as I sat there watchin' her peacefully breathe, I realized that when she woke the next mornin', I'd be breakin' her little heart tellin' her that her parents were divorcin' and her mommy would be movin' far, far away. It's a crazy thing feelin' like you wished you never married someone while lovin' the child you had with that person."

"Yes, it's very confusing."

"That's exactly what I was…confused. That's when Marta showed up. She caught me sittin' in the tower like a sad little princess with a wet face. Instead of makin' me feel pathetic for bein' less of a man, like my father or Lissa would have…she cried with me and said it was good to let it all out." Laughing he said, "Hell, it felt so good I let it rip the next night too! Right there with her watchin' Shallow Hal on the plasma I bawled my eyes out sayin' all this crazy stuff. She said stuff about her life too, like about how she misses her brother who died of cancer at eighteen. We held each other as we talked about regrets and missed opportunities…like how I dropped out of Med School to chase Lissa around the world on her modeling shoots, and how I switched to gettin' my MBA so I could make the kind of money a woman like her expected. We wiped away each other's tears and then we switched gears. We started laughin' and havin' the best time on the worst day of my life." Releasing a brilliant smile Drew softly said, "Don't you see? It's like a reverse fairytale, Doc. I was trapped in the castle's tower and she found me." He shouted like a fire and brimstone preacher, "I'm saved! She's a beautiful woman too, inside and out, and before you jump to any conclusions, you should know she wears size twenty pants."

"She told you what size she wears?" The doctor chuckled, "Wow, she must feel very close to you too."

"No, I saw the size of her jeans the next mornin' when I was gettin' out of her bed."

Sylvia reached for her Maalox bottle, skipped the formality of the dispensing cup, and gulped.

"That's cute," Drew laughed. "We didn't have sex. She's a twenty-four year old virgin and last night after makin' out like a teenager with me, her patience ran out. She trusted me enough to ask if I would help change her status. We were drunk and contrary to what my mother thinks, I'm a nice guy, so I declined."

"She was in a very vulnerable position, how did she take your answer?"

"She got real insecure and cried, but I explained that it wasn't that I didn't want to be with her. I pointed to my boxers to prove I wasn't lyin'. I told her she had been waiting so long, it should be special. Then I offered an alternative pleasuring option that brought her the satisfaction she was longing to experience. I'm happy to report that unlike Lissa's, Marta's words and moans were one-hundred and ten percent real." Watching the doctor's reaction he enthused, "Here's the best part though…even though she had what she wanted from me, and I told her up front that it didn't have to be mutual, she offered to help me out."

"How did that make you feel?" she asked the patient whose wife had only been pleasuring him in exchange for expensive home décor.

"It was no doubt the worst hand job since Penny Wilson in Junior High, but that's not a problem, because if you ask any of my old high school girlfriends, they'll tell you I'm a very patient coach. The most important thing to me was that Marta didn't ask me for a seven thousand dollar mirror afterwards…or a raise." With a twinkle in his eye, he said, "It was her first time doin' that particular activity and she was real nervous. That made it incredibly hot and sweet, and when she whispered 'does it feel good?' I immediately lost it. She actually cared!" Grinning wider he shook his head. "Doc, I stopped fantasizing about makin' it to second base decades ago, but when it comes to self-gratification, you'll be happy to know that as of today, foolin' around with Marta officially replaced that Tawny hotel memory I shared the last time I was here."

"How on Earth did you manage to fit in self-gratification today?"

"Duh! When I showered." Twisting open his bottle of water, Drew winked, "I'm a **firm** believer in multi-tasking."

"You do realize if this relationship you're forging with Marta goes wrong, the kids will pay the price, right?"

"Yes, ma'am.," he somberly answered. "But I have a real good grasp on what I **don't** want in a woman, and I've never been the type to waste time when a fantastic opportunity presents itself."

"What about body image? How are you going to feel with a mortal woman on your arm at Le Cirque instead of a Supermodel? You've been going after cheerleader types since you were twelve. How can you know the urge won't strike** after** you have Marta and your childrens' emotions on the line?"

"Lissa really was considered the most beautiful woman in the world for fifteen seconds, and look where that got me. I've learned the hard way that supermodel types are grossly overrated. Secondly…I'll be real honest, I didn't think I'd like grabbin' an ass that big, but I did." Rubbing his hands together he snickered, "I'm countin' the minutes until I get to grab it again….not that I'm gonna rush things." Drew purred like a satisfied cat, "Mmmmm yeah, once a man has experienced quality booty, he can't go back."

**Nordstrom**

**6:12 pm**

Glancing at her reflection in the dressing room's three-way mirror, Becca asked her shopping buddy, "Does this dress do anything for my butt?"

"Yeah, about as much as this one does for my non-existent boobs," Carrie sighed, "nothing."

"Tony's Ex has **the best** butt. It totally compliments the big boobs he bought her. She **literally** looks like a top of the line porn star. He has to miss that now that he's making love to a stick person." Turning so Carrie could undo the straps for her Becca said, "He's always bunching up my hair and grabbing it when we make love, I seriously think it's because he's used to having something to hold onto and doesn't know what to do with his hands."

"I've really missed naughty girl talk with you," Carrie laughed, happy to be out being silly instead of sitting at home getting depressed about the baby. In a whisper she shared, "Nicky's not much of a hair grabber. Except when I'm…you know."

Becca smirked, "I've really missed uptight girl talk with you. Don't tell her I said this, but…I'm kinda glad Tawny decided not to return to BPAC. Now I don't have to be the third wheel, I have you all to myself. Tony likes me hanging out with you. He thinks you're a good role model."

"Aww." Carrie hugged her friend. "Nicky can't decide if you're a good or bad influence on me. He liked that I brought home your Camp Dunmore knowledge, but not the sinful Versace dress."

"That makes sense considering his Madonna/Whore Complex issues."

"Becca!" Shaking her head, Carrie returned to her fitting room. "He didn't like the dress because of the price tag," she laughed. "If it had been a sexy Wal-mart dress he would have loved it. He told me he thinks I'm sexiest in one of his white undershirts."

"Is there really such a thing as a sexy Wal-mart dress? Not that I want to find out!" Becca shivered. "I'm having a hard time slumming it at Nordie's, please don't take me to Wally World."

"Ooh, I think I like this one!" Carrie bounded out of the dressing room. "It's bright and cheery, and totally not sleazy."

"Do you know the men at this event have a secret ballot at this thing? Best Ass, Best Boobs, MiLF…"

"MiLF…"

"It's stands for 'Mother I'd like to F'. The woman who's a hottie even after she's had a kid as opposed to the one whose body doesn't recovery from pregnancy." When she saw Carrie place a hand on her stomach, Becca quietly said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you think about..."

"It's okay."

"It'll happen." Becca hugged her friend. "It wasn't the right time."

"I just keep crying about it," Carrie confessed as tears filled her eyes. "I'm so tired of crying about it. All I wanted to do tonight was come out and have silly girl fun and here I am…crying! I keep telling myself that I should be grateful for the life I have. That Nicky and I are blessed in so many ways, that we weren't even trying, that we really would be better off waiting until after the wedding, but…it doesn't work. I want our baby back. Seeing Nicky with Sean at the range…did you see how happy he was in father mode? What if I can't ever give him a baby?"

Wiping Carrie's tears with her thumbs, Becca said, "I'm crying with you, but the Zoloft doesn't let the tears out."

"Thank you."

"When we were at the range, did you notice that Tony was fighting Nick for turns as Sean's pretend dad?"

"I did." Carrie smiled through her sadness. "We're really lucky. They're both such sweet guys, true blue gentlemen."

**LVPD Parking Lot **

**6:27 pm **

"Hey, Fucktard!" Vartann yelled to Mike when he saw him walking through the lot. "Sara told Nick and me what you said to her. Ever hear of work place harassment?"

"Yeah, I'm experiencing it right now!" Mike waved to Fromansky, who was also heading to his car. "Did you catch the verbal harassment I'm receiving from a co-worker in authority over me?"

"Sure did! So did the parking lot cameras."

Mike shook his head, "Detective, what you have is hearsay. I have a witness and video. Consider yourself warned. Next time I'm reporting you. Have a good night, Gentlemen!"

Shaking his head, Nick muttered to his buddy, "That's his game, man. Look clean to the world while givin' us maximum shit. Gris is right, we can't fall for it every time." Waving the warrant they finally had, he said, "Forget him, let's go nail Belinda Connelly's ass to the wall. Sofia and Greg are meetin' us there after their dinner breaks."

**Cheesecake Factory**

**6:35 pm**

"Thanks for the dinner invite," Greg said as he slid into the booth across from Tawny. "Sorry I'm a little late. We're working a case and the vic was taken advantage of sexually by his teacher, so Nick's a man on a mission. I'm working a double, which is good though, because it means more cash."

"Speaking of cash!" Unable to contain her excitement a minute longer, Tawny grabbed her new LVPD employee badge and held it up. "I have a job! You're looking at the new Office Clerk in Questioned Documents."

"Are you serious?" He grabbed the badge to check its authenticity. "It's real?"

"Gil called and said Sara told him I might want a new job. I emailed my resume and he gave it to Lisa Cabbot, the Manager of Questioned Documents. She called me and I had an interview earlier today."

"She has a reputation for being really tough."

"She was!" Tawny's voice filled with pride. "I wasn't given the job, I had to interview and get tested. I was sweating bullets the whole two hours. Then she said she was really impressed with my work and hired me! Can you believe it? I got a real job all by myself and I don't have to take my top off! It's totally at the bottom of the career ladder, but Lisa said that once I get my degree, the sky's the limit, because the County likes to hire from within. I qualify for tuition reimbursement now too. Are you proud of me?!"

Greg answered by jumping out of his booth and shouting, "My wife just got a great new job and she's taking me out to dinner to celebrate! She's also pregnant with not one, but **two** of my babies! How lucky am I!? Ice water for all of you wonderful people!"

As strangers in the restaurant clapped, shook their head, or laughed, one man yelled, 'and she's a looker to boot!' Tawny beamed with delight. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Leaning over, he kissed his wife's cheek as she grinned from ear to ear. "I love…that you got that job. We can probably even synch up and take breaks together every once in a while."

Knowing he almost slipped and said the L word, made Tawny's heart soar. It didn't matter that he wasn't ready to say it, he felt it, and that's what counted.

"So, uh…what are you gonna have?"

"Sprite, Thai Chicken Pasta, and Vanilla Bean Cheesecake for dessert."

"Wow." Grabbing his menu, Greg hurried to catch up. "The lady really knows what she wants."

"Without an ounce of doubt," she replied while staring at her husband. "In case you were wondering if I would be changing my mind for some reason."

"Nick told me that Drew's divorce is going through."

"If I see Drew, all I'll be doing is wishing him luck finding a new partner as wonderful and understanding as mine."

After a quick nod, Greg changed the subject, "So, uh…did you find out the scoop with Lily and my dad?"

"You were right, she's been very lonely since her divorce and wanted his bod."

While perusing the menu, Greg replied, "Let's not get too graphic about my dad's sex life right before I eat."

"Your father politely declined. He told her he really likes her and hopes that something can happen down the road, but it was too soon for him. He didn't want her to take a taxi and he had a lot of wine, so he spent the night on the couch and gave her the bed." Giggling she said, "It was totally cute. He asked me if I thought he did the right thing."

"I guess I didn't inherit my father's restraint," the father-to-be laughed. "But way to go, Dad, huh? Women want him for stud."

"Like father, like son." Tawny reached out and squeezed Greg's hand. "I feel Lily's pain."

**The Connelly Residence**

**6:48 pm **

Now that the uniformed officers were in place, Vartann headed up the front walk with Nick. "How's your headache, Stokes? Mine's starting up again."

"Actually, mine's gettin' a little better every time we get closer to nailin' this bitch for somethin'. We'd already have her if age of consent wasn't sixteen here or we had a friggin' no 'person in authority' clause or…"

"Yeah, I'm a cop, I know all that, remember?"

"Sorry for rantin', I'm sure it doesn't help your headache."

At the door, Tony knocked. "Detective Vartann from the LVPD. We have a warrant to search the premises." With Belinda back at the station and the husband at work at The Mandalay Bay, they didn't expect anyone to be home. "Open her up," he instructed Officer Benitez.

"Oh yeah, the neighbors are comin' out in droves now." Nick checked his watch. "Wait until my future sister-in-law finds out her son's teacher was havin' sex with a student. She'll flip."

"Secure the perimeter, Harrison!" Vartann stepped inside the immaculate house with Nick. "Belinda Connelly is a very neat pervert."

"I smell bleach." Nick sniffed the air. "Lots of it."

**The Grissoms **

**6:53 pm **

"More," Sara moaned as she watched Gil squirting chocolate syrup on her ice cream sundae. "I can't believe you remembered me saying I craving one of these last week."

"I'm happy that the craving didn't disappear before I had a chance to indulge you."

"Dinner was delicious too." He had made her Pasta Florentine.

"That recipe's a keeper." Grabbing the whipped cream, he shook the can. "Where would you like it?"

"I know where you'd like it, but I want it on top of the chocolate syrup and ice cream." Moving in she whispered against his ear lobe, "But at the rate you're going tonight, I'll be more than happy to let you put it elsewhere later."

With a salacious smile, the delighted husband dangled the last ingredient. "Cherry?"

**Drew's House**

**7:02 pm **

"Marta…" Jillian smiled at the nanny who was just emerging from Matt's room an said, and said, "Cassie's out like a light. Between school, the emotion of the day, and shopping with me, she was exhausted."

In mid-yawn herself, Marta nodded. "I have Claire's monitor in my room, so if you don't mind, I'm gong to turn in for the night."

"I hear you. I'm not stickin' around to talk to Drew, because he's probably stayin' away just to avoid me."

"Mrs. Stokes, I've been debating whether or not to mention this to you and…well…I think I should. Matt heard you yellin' at Drew earlier, including the part about…" she switched to a whisper, "taking the babies and the castle if he started bringing sluts around." When she saw the guilty grandmother cover her mouth, she said, "I told him you were just joking around and when he asked what a slut was I told him it was a type of sword."

"Thank you for handling that. I will talk to him first thing in the mornin'."

"For what it's worth, I really don't believe Drew will be bringing any of those types of women home for sex."

"Why's that, Dear?"

Cracking a grin, Marta replied, "Because it would be very detrimental to the children and I made it perfectly clear I'd kick him in the nuts."

"I appreciate the assist, thank you."

"For what it's worth, I love my Daddy to death, but Drew's much more involved with his kids than mine father ever was with me. Mostly because my dad was running the farm, and because I'm a girl, and then with my brother's illness it didn't leave much time when I was older. Even though Drew would be gone on business a lot, he'd always check in with the kids and he do a bunch with them whenever he was around. The thing that strikes me most though is how affectionate he is with them. My mom and I still snuggle up on the couch when we visit, but my dad isn't one to give hugs, that seems real important to Drew. Now that he knows how vulnerable the kids are, I really believe he won't be messing things up for them. Even though he's caused some trouble for your family lately, deep down he's still a really nice guy." Realizing she sounded like a teen crushing on a rock star, she waved. "Sorry for rambling, good night, Mrs. Stokes."

**Connelly Residence **

**7:12 pm **

"Stokes!"

"Yo!" Nick emerged from the bedroom where he and Sofia had just begun their search.

Vartann waved him to the window. "Look who got dispatched to our scene….McAsshole. I bet he took a second shift just to spend some time with us. I'm sure we have Amy to thank for him shadowing us."

"At least Sara's not comin' here. That's one less thing I have to worry about." Turning to face the bedroom, Nick yelled, "Sof!"

"There's that Spidey Sense of yours." Laughing she said, "I just opened the lingerie drawer. I know that's your favorite part."

"Normally, yeah, but not when I know she was blackmailing a teen while wearing her leather and lace." He pointed to the front door. "Greg is parking his truck. I'll keep workin' in the bedroom while you walk him through what we're doing. Tell him I want him lookin' for a shoe that matches the print he almost blew."

Looking out the window, Vartann laughed, "Sanders looks like he got laid on his dinner break…"

With his kit swinging in his hand, Greg whistled on his way to the crime tape. _Oh great, Mr. Rodgers is in this neighborhood too._ "Hey," he greeted the enemy with absolutely no enthusiasm.

"Sanders!" Sofia waved from the doorway.

As Greg lifted his gaze to track his name, he was greeted with an earthmoving explosion.

"Everybody down!" Mike yelled as he tackled Greg to the ground, shielding him with his body.

Just as it had that fateful day in the lab, time seemed to stand still while all noise momentarily ceased, but then, just as quickly as time had stopped, it sped up again. "Sof…" Greg was on his back watching a plume of black smoke cross the dusky sky. "Sofia…" When the fog cleared, he recalled seeing her on the front steps of the house waving to him. "Sofia!" he yelled when everything snapped into place.

"I've got her!" Mike shouted back while carrying her limp body away from the burning house. "Vartann's on the front lawn, do you see Nick?! Hernandez! Call a 444! We need multiple ambulances!"

With his radio pressed to his ear, the cop yelled back. "Fire and EMTs are on their way!"

Stunned and operating on adrenaline, Greg rushed to Vartann's lifeless body. "Tony!" He smacked his friend's bloody cheeks. "Tony! I need help over here!" Greg searched the area for Nick.

"I saw him fly through the window onto the lawn!" Officer Davis, a rookie, shouted as he made to the lawn. "I used to be a volunteer fireman back home, trust me, we have to get out of here. Come on! Get over here! You never know what's in a house, it could blow sky high. I got his arms, you grab his feet!"

"I don't see Nick!" Greg yelled above a secondary explosion as he took Vartann's ankles. "I don't see Nick!"

"Everybody back!" Mike directed as neighbors fled their houses in panic. "This area is unstable! Down the block, now!"

"Sofia!" Greg shouted when he saw her coming to on the lawn across the street where they were carrying Vartann. "Where was Nick when you were on the front steps?!" He struggled to make it the last twenty yards with Vartann's heavy lifeless body.

Disorientated, Sofia remained silent and helplessly watched people scrambling about.

"Sanders! Take over for me!" Mike barked. "She has a gusher, keep applying pressure!" Then he took off running toward the burning building.

"I got a pulse!" Davis yelled in relief. "He's cut up, but I don't see any heavy bleeders."

Shaking like a leaf from fear and post traumatic stress disorder, Greg continued pressing Mike's bloody uniform shirt to Sofia's thigh and watched in horror as the house burned before his eyes.

"Greg?" Sofia murmured as her eyes struggled to focus. "Where…"

"Just…shh."

"I hear sirens!" Davis exclaimed. "Thank Christ."

"I see them!" Greg excitedly shouted when he saw Mike run from the house carrying someone. "Wait, was anyone else in the house besides Nick?!" he asked Davis right before the house blew to pieces in front of his eyes. "Duck!"

**Wontons **

**7:25 pm **

"Cashew chicken, please." Carrie handed her menu to the waiter and smiled. "And a glass of Chardonnay."

Still undecided, Becca said the first thing she saw, "Shrimp LoMein and a Sprite."

"Mmm, we can share." Unfurling her napkin, Carrie noted two fire trucks racing down the street. "Must be a blaze somewhere."

"Speaking of hot." Becca fanned her mouth. "That red wonton dipping sauce is killer."

**Connelly Residence**

**7:33 pm**

"Is he dead?!" His patience running out, Greg blasted the EMTs blocking his way, "Did you get a pulse?!" The memory of Mike placing Nick's corpse-like body on the grass terrifying him, he yelled, "Will someone give me a fucking answer already! Is he breathing or not?!"

"Sanders!" Hank hurried over and shook Greg. "Chill out, okay. Nick's gonna be fine. He has a knot on his head and he sucked in some smoke, that's it. Rodgers said he found him on the living room floor. He probably got slammed into the wall during the blast. He'll need a CT as a precaution, but I doubt it's more than a concussion."

Still clutching his head, Greg nodded. "Thank you."

"What about you?" Hank inspected the bruise on Greg's face. "Anything else hurt? Arms? Legs?"

"No." He watched the ambulance carrying Vartann and Sofia pull away. "Can I ride with him?"

"Sure thing." Walking away, Hank laughed, "Everyone's allowed one loved one along for the ride!"

"Greg!" Jim pushed his way through the crowd. "What the hell happened?"

Staring at the decimated house, Greg replied in spooked voice, "Mike Rodgers saved Nick's life."

"Are you…"

"Belinda!" A man's voice boomed over the crowd of emergency workers. "Belinda!"

"Sir!" Officer Hernandez lunged forward but was unsuccessful at stopping the muscle-bound man from crossing the tape.

"Belinda!"

Jim and Greg whirled around in time to see a huge, angry man coming straight at them.

"Is my wife okay?!" Stephen Connelly breathlessly asked before screaming her name again, "Belinda!"

"Sir! Your wife wasn't home at the time of the blast." Greg assured the panicked husband, "She's safe." He didn't have the heart to tell him she was at the police station being held while they investigated the murder of the boy she was sleeping with on the side.

"Thank God." Stephen Connelly dropped to his knees. "Thank God she's okay," he sobbed into his palms.

"Are you…" When the spotlight of a nearby fire truck suddenly pointed at them, Greg winced and turned his eyes to the ground. "Uh…" Crouching next to the quivering giant, he said, "Sir…my name is Greg Sanders, I'm with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Sir, I'm going to need your shoes." There, right in the beam of the spotlight, was a boot with identical tread to the one he had dropped the scale onto at the crime scene.

"What?" Stephen wiped his tears. "I don't understand. Why?"

"I'm investigating the murder of…" Before Greg could finish, the man was running away. "Suspect fleeing the scene!"

"All available officers!" Jim raced after the man shouting, "Sanders! Give the details!"

**Wontons**

**7:53 pm **

"We changed our wedding colors ten times already. Originally, when I was planning everything on my own and Nicky was just nodding and smiling, our colors were celadon and ivory. Then we had this big fight and I yelled at him for not being involved in the planning. To make a long story short, I started giving him options, but I always hated what he picked." Smiling she said, "We had an even bigger fight about that…on his birthday as a matter of fact. Now I'm happy to say, we actually discuss everything and sometimes he wins and sometimes I do. Our colors though, we agree on one hundred percent. They're chocolate and sky blue."

"Ooh, I've seen those together at some charity thing." Becca lifted her water glass. "Very classy."

"We were having a problem picking a cake too, but then we saw one of those cupcake tower ones and both loved it."

"Those are great!"

"Um…I really hope it's not tacky to ask after I've already asked others." Carrie sweetly smiled at her newest friend, "Would you be one of my bridesmaids?"

"Really?!" Stunned by the offer Becca burst into a grin.

"I never really had girlfriends until this year and you're quickly becoming a very good one."

"Yes, I'd be so honored!"

**Connelly Residence **

**8:00 pm**

"Mike's a bonafide hero," Greg informed Nick when they were in the back of the ambulance waiting for the EMTs to return from rushing to help a bystander who had collapsed. "He raced into the burning house to find you and pulled you out sixty seconds before the whole place blew up. Seriously, it was just like an action movie, complete with the girl bawling her eyes out on the sidelines when she believed her man was dead. I was playing the part of the girl." Cringing, he said, "Seriously, if people didn't believe we were secret gay lovers before, they do now, trust me. Apparently I did everything but fall to the ground sobbing 'I can't go on without Nicky!'"

"Mike really…" Nick fell into a coughing fit before finishing his thought.

"Yeah." Returning the oxygen mask to his buddy's sooty face, Greg shook his head. "No talking again for a while."

With a shaky hand, Nick reached into his pocket for his cell phone.

"You want me to call Carrie so she doesn't hear about it on the news?"

Nodding slowly, Nick flipped open the phone and pressed her speed dial number.

Holding the already ringing phone to his ear, Greg said, "I don't want to panic her by…hey Carrie! Sorry, it's Greg, not Nick. Whatcha doing?"

"Having dinner with Becca at Wontons. Why? Where's Nicky?"

"He's right next to me."

"Ooh, put him on, I want to tell him this great idea Becca had for our reception."

"Hey, Nick, Carrie wants to..." After a pause for effect Greg said, "Sorry, he can't talk right now."

"Why did you call me?"

"Hey, isn't Wontons on Pearl?"

"Yeah."

"Can you order me a To Go container of Orange Chicken and I'll swing by and pick it up? I'm only about five minutes from that place. Oh, wait a sec. Nick do you want anything from Wontons? He shook his head 'no'."

"Hey, since you're close by, do you know what's going on? We saw a bunch of fire trucks and…"

"House fire. No fatalities. It's really close to where we were processing actually."

"I thought I heard sirens in the background."

"Yeah, it's a crazy night." Greg covered the phone when Nick lapsed into another coughing fit and on a hacking break he rapidly said, "Orange Chicken, I'll be there in five!" Snapping the phone shut he explained, "I've been to Wontons, they don't have TVs. Becca's with your fiancée, and I didn't want Carrie to deal with hysterical Becca alone. I'll get them into my truck, and then break the news. I'll use the paper bag from the Take Out order to stop Becks from hyperventilating when I tell her about Vartann." When he saw Nick's eyes widen in fright, he said, "He's just cut up from flying through the window as it blew out. Luckily, he missed the big tree out front and landed on the grass. He was favoring his left arm, but didn't think it was broken. Sofia needs a few dozen stitches in her thigh though, but she'll be fine." Patting his best friend's shoulder, Greg shared his plan, "After I change my fudged boxer briefs, I'll pick up the ladies and pretend this wasn't a big enough deal to shit my shorts thinking you were dead." Winking, he joked, "Later, Lover."

**Drew's House **

**8:10 pm **

"Marta…" Drew knocked lightly on her door, hoping she wasn't asleep.

"Come in."

"Sorry if you were sleeping," he said when he saw her sitting in bed under the covers with her knees pulled to her chest.

"No, but after last night, I really should get a good night's sleep."

"Me too."

"How was your session?"

"Terrific, thanks for asking." Standing in the doorway he said, "I made an appointment for Cassie and me for Friday. The Doc said I was handlin' everything with the kids real good though."

"That's a relief, huh?"

"Yeah." Stepping into the room he closed the door. "I talked to her about you too. She's a little concerned I'm movin' too fast." Chuckling he said, "I don't know how she could think that." After laughing with Marta, Drew pointed to the edge of the bed. "May I sit for a sec?"

"Are you breaking up with me before our first date?" she tensed.

"No."

"Okay, you can sit."

They shared another laugh.

"Honey, I just wanted to say…I know I was a little over the top earlier when I made my speech. In case you're worried that I'm just playin' around with you, I'm not. That's just me when I get excited about somethin'. When I latch onto an idea, I don't let go."

"Thanks for clearing that up."

"You're welcome."

"I defended you to your mother tonight," she sweetly informed the man who was warming her body with his gaze. "She thinks you're going to hurt the kids by bringing unscrupulous women into the house. I told her you won't because that would be detrimental to the children and you're committed to not hurting them. I also told her that I threatened to kick you in the nuts if you did."

"Thanks for the defense and the warning." He chuckled with her while caressing her cheek. "I hope you're not worried about that."

"Not at all."

Breathing deep he slipped closer still. "You smell real nice, what is that? I've never smelled it before."

"It's Bath and Body Works Honeysuckle Lotion. I like to put it on after I shower because it smells really clean." Giggling from his proximity to her in bed, Marta explained, "You've probably never smelled it because it's only eleven fifty for a giant bottle and your previous women had more expensive taste."

"What about your toothpaste?" Brushing his lips over hers he murmured, "What kind is that? I like that too."

"Cinnamon Colgate."

"May I have a taste?"

"You most certainly may."

After sharing a delicious kiss, Drew playfully asked, "Be honest…did you shower and brush just in case we got close?"

"Did you?"

"Hell yes."

"Me too."

Lacing his fingers through her partially damp hair, he roguishly cautioned, "You really should kick me out."

"I really should," Marta concurred before planting a juicy kiss squarely on Drew's lips.

"Tell me to leave."

"Soon."

"When?" he teased while trailing succulent kisses down her honeysuckle-scented neck.

"Later."

When their eyes locked the next time, equally blissful smiles exploded on their faces and Drew blurted, "I wanna stay."

"Please do."

"Wanna go a little further tonight but not all the way?"

"I may need a little guidance," she shyly replied.

"Believe me, that's not a problem."

"Okay!" Dropping back against the sheets she suddenly panicked, "Wait! We have to lock the door because the kids sometimes come in here if…"

"I was prayin' you'd let me stay, so I locked it on the way in." After shucking his jeans and tee, he pulled back the blanket to find she was wearing a delicate floral print lace-edged cami with matching boy shorts. "Oooh."

"Do you like it?" Self-conscious of her body in the well-lit room, she chewed her bottom lip waiting for his reply.

Pressing up against her, he snickered, "Does that answer your question?"

"I can't believe that's all because of me." Blushing, she said, "I also can't believe I just said that out loud."

"You're adorable as hell, you know that?"

Her dream man poised over her with his eyes gleaming, Marta couldn't believe her fairytale was becoming a reality. "Mmm…" His wet kisses electrified her heated body. _If I'm dreaming, pleeeeeeease don't let me wake up! _

**Connelly Residence **

**8:20 pm **

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," Mike whispered in Nick's ear as he sat next to him in the back of the abandoned ambulance. When his former friend jumped, Mike laughed, "You thought I was Greg, right? Sorry you're not allowed to sleep because of the head trauma. We're experiencing a bit of a delay in getting to the hospital because Brass and company just found the perp holding some granny hostage in a house up the street. The EMTs from this truck were all busy saving some guy who decided now would be a good time to have a coronary episode when the hostage situation broke out and they're waiting for SWAT to look for a way out for them. I volunteered to babysit you." He held up his radio. "I'm supposed to call them if your stability changes." He chuckled, "I told them you've always seemed a little unstable to me."

Forgetting for a moment that he was on oxygen in the back of an ambulance, Nick bolted up. Immediately, he coughed himself dizzy.

"Relax, Cowboy." Mike eased him back against the gurney. "Unbelievable. I just risked my life to save you and you **still** think I'm a murderous psycho. You know what? That **really** pisses me off. I didn't have to run into that building and risk my ass. It would have been a lot easier to let little Greggy watch you blow to bits." Pulling a book of matches from his pocket, he sighed, "But hey…if you would have preferred to blow up earlier, I can still make it happen. I can jump out, toss a match at your oxygen mask, and **ka pow!"** Watching Nick's pulse rate climb on the monitor, he burst out laughing. "Did you just wet yourself, Buddy? Gil, Sara and Wendy really have you brainwashed. I'm not the bad guy! How many times have I told you that, man?! Really think about it…everything bad you know about me came from one of them or from falsified evidence. **All of it!** You're their puppet. You've **always** been their puppet."

Lifting his mask, Nick rasped, "Out."

"No can do, Buckaroo. I promised the EMTs I'd watch you." Mike relaxed against the ambulance's wall. "It would be just my luck that you'd die and then Gil would blame me."

With his trembling hand, Nick grabbed his cell phone.

"Go ahead, call Gil and tell him I'm here scaring the crap out of you, which I'm not. Your overactive and paranoid mind is the only thing stressing you out. You're really calling, aren't you? You're an ungrateful little shit." Mike lunged for the door and threw it open. "Maybe your fiancée will be nice enough to thank me for saving your sorry ass, because if I hadn't risked my life today, you'd be a ghost right now and she'd be home bawling into her unused wedding gown! You think about that the next time you're making love to her, or the next time your friend Gil is cursing my name." Jumping out of the ambulance he yelled, "You know what…screw you." Standing in front of the open door, he struck a match. "Bye bye, Nicky."

"No!" Nick gasped for air. "I'm…s…sorry…" He sucked in a dose of oxygen. "Thank you…for…"

"Jesus, where did your sense of humor go, Stokes?" Shaking his head, Mike blew out the flame. "I was just screwin' with you because of your total lack of gratitude. Just some tough love, like your brother used to give ya." Climbing back in, he took a seat next to Nick, tossing his arm around him. "I accept your apology, and you're welcome. I'm sure you'd do the same for me, right?" He squeezed tighter. "Right?"

"Y…yes," Nick rasped before passing out.

"Buddy…?" Mike snickered, "Was it something I said?"

**Author's Notes: **

**Thanks for reading!  
****Maggs **


	30. Chapter 30

**Laws of Motion – Book 3**

**Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 30**

**Wednesday - October 5, 2005**

**Summerlin Hospital**

**8:30 pm **

Sitting up in his ER bed, Tony laughed with two of his co-worker buddies that had rushed from the field to the hospital when they heard he was one of the officers down.

"You're milking this because you want to spend a little time at home with your new wife," Detective Benson joked. "When are we going to meet the new Mrs. Vartann anyway? Are you hiding her?"

Detective Holloway parlayed the joke, "You know Tony likes to buy his wives nice tits. Maybe she's out getting her rack done for the LVPD formal."

"Okay, ball busters," Vartann announced, fearing Becca would show up before they left, "I need my beauty sleep and you're still on duty, so…"

"TONY!"

"Too late," Vartann said under his breath.

"Toeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"What the hell?" Benson parted the cubicle's curtains. "Is your mother here, Tone?"

"No, that would be my wife."

Benson watched as a raven haired woman raced down the hallway flailing her arms while CSI Greg Sanders chased her waving a paper bag and yelling 'you're going to hyperventilate again, Becks!' "Did you meet her while questioning someone at a mental hospital?"

"Go easy on her, guys; she's not real comfortable with the danger element of our job."

When Becca reached the open curtain and saw her husband's lacerated face and arms, she screamed, "You are **so** turning in your badge after this!"

"Honey, look at him. He's okay," Holloway declared. "Just some cuts, and a sprained shoulder. I've been hurt worse trimming a tree on my front lawn. He's four years from retirement, nobody bails four years from retirement."

Becca turned to the stranger and snapped, "Are you his wife? **No!** If he wants sex again, he'll turn in his badge!"

Benson snickered, "See…my wife can't hold that over my head, because she only puts out on my birthday and anniversary anyway. No big loss there, but as a newlywed, Tone…and with a cutie like her…you have some serious decision making ahead, my friend."

"Becks!" Greg rushed over panting. "What happened to our agreement that you wouldn't go hysterical?"

"This isn't hysterical for me!" she shrieked.

"True, I should have been more specific." Greg held up the paper bag. "Take five very slow breaths for me."

"I'm not hyperventilating again."

"I know, but it will give Tony a chance to get a word in." He covered her mouth with the bag's opening. "Are you okay, pal?"

"Yeah, just some cuts and a sprained shoulder."

"Since when is the little lab rat your buddy?" Benson queried, always sensing Vartann hated the wimp.

"Sanders is my wife's childhood friend."

"Explains a lot." Holloway joked, "Did they grow up in Wacky Town?"

"California."

"Same thing."

"Can it, Holloway," Vartann scolded.

"Sorry, where are my manners. Nice meeting you, Mrs. Vartann and goodbye," Holloway waved as he and Benson stepped outside the curtain. "If you get to keep your badge, we'll see ya after your R&R."

Becca swatted the paper bag away. "This isn't funny! You could have died tonight!"

"Honey…you could have died crossing the street tonight too." Vartann glanced over at Greg. "I'll take it from here, thanks."

"I'll go wait with Carrie to see Nick."

"Becks…" Tony held out his bandage-covered hand. "Come here."

By the time she reached the bed, Zoloft-resistant tears were welling in her eyes. "I could have lost you tonight."

"But you didn't." Sliding over, he patted the bed. "Right here." When she sat on the edge, he pulled her into his chest. "I know you're scared."

"Terrified," she squeaked. "Greg showed up and said we had to go with him and he said there was an explosion…I thought for sure you were dead. I know you said you have to work because your ego couldn't handle me paying for everything, but work somewhere else. I could have lost my husband and my best friend all in one night…I couldn't handle that, Tony, I couldn't. I'd die."

"You sound just like Gina with Reg."

"No, there's a** huge** difference." She slipped out of his arms and off the bed. "Your brother** has** to work to the pay the bills, you don't. This is all about your ego and the need to play cops and robbers to feel like a tough guy! If you want to have a baby with me, then you'll quit your job! I'm not going to be a widow and a single mom because you were too proud to have a joint bank account filled with my money! As of right now, my pelvic area is off limits! Do you hear me?! Your badge means no vagina access! I hope you and your right hand will be very happy together!"

"Becks…come back."

"Leaving!"

**Drew's House **

**8:45 pm **

"Thanks for lettin' me stay," Drew murmured. Snuggled under the covers gazing into each other's eyes, the new lovers basked in the afterglow of their second amorous experience together. "So…" he mindlessly played with tendrils of Marta's soft golden hair. "It's official, last night wasn't a fluke."

"And we're not drunk tonight."

"That's how you really know."

"My first booty call," she giggled.

"Excuse me?!" He backed off, feigning offense. "**This** was no booty call. Yeah, I showed up at your door unannounced, and sexual favors were exchanged, but booty calls are no strings attached, and I want strings. Apologize for hurtin' my feelings."

"Sorry!" Marta giggled harder and joked, "I guess I got caught up thinking I was being an even badder bad girl than last night."

"You weren't bad at all." Winking he said, "You were great for a newbie."

"Really?" She blushed, thinking of several awkward moments.

"Don't worry, when I went to the bathroom I checked. There's only two bite marks, maybe three. I'll grease myself up with Neosporin and unless you have Strep throat or canker sores, my privates probably won't get infected." When he saw the blood draining from Marta's face he crashed onto his back cracking up, "I'm yankin' your chain, Sweetheart." He tossed the covers. "See for yourself. He liked it so much, he already wants more. Seriously, you should be very flattered, because my recovery hasn't been this good in years."

"I believed you!" she roared before smacking him in the head with a pillow. "As if I wasn't insecure enough about all this stuff!" After covering her body with a sheet, she grabbed a second pillow and whacked him harder. "I don't believe you!"

"Darlin', if you don't believe me," he laughed harder still, "Inspect every inch of me to put your mind at ease." Watching her become more flustered by the minute, he took her hand and kissed it. "Sorry if I freaked you out, but laughin' together is part of the fun. You have to keep your sense of humor between the sheets. It's how you cope with the awkward stuff, like accidentally fartin' during sex or sneezin' in between a girl's thighs."

"You've sneezed while…"

"My first sneeze was freshman year at A&M. I was drunk off my ass and therefore seriously lackin' in social graces. I sat back and said to the girl, 'Sorry, my tuna allergy's actin' up'. She got pissed and threw my clothes out the fourth floor window and it was January."

Marta rolled onto her back laughing, "That's awful!"

"Hell yeah, it was forty degrees." When she laughed harder he said, "Thankfully you didn't know me then, I've vastly improved with age."

"I…"

"Oh!" He pointed to the middle of the bed.

"Wh…oh no."

"Look what must have fallen out of the lady's pillowcase when she was smackin' me upside the head." As Marta blushed, he snatched the condom. "Very smooth. I know Jack and Rose didn't have a pillow in the back seat of that car on the Titanic, so what movie did you pick up that trick from?"

Covering her blushing face with her hands, she replied, "I believe it was called Cancun Nights."

"So this really was a booty call," he teased.

"I'm so embarrassed."

"Stop." Grinning, he moved her hands. "I'm havin' a great time, you should be too."

"I promise to loosen up." When he brushed up against her, a nervous squeak slipped from her lips, "Except for right now, because suddenly I'm twice as tense."

"Don't be," he murmured. "Just because I found your secret stash doesn't mean that somethin' has to happen." Grinning, he slipped the condom under her pillow. "Out of sight, out of mind."

"One minute we're laughing and now…" She looked to him for an answer. "I don't know what we're doing. What are we doing?"

Propping up on his elbow he casually replied, "We're talking."

"Talking." She took a deep breath. "Talking's good. Talk to me, Drew."

"When two people are in bed, the mood can change a bunch of times. One minute you're screamin' each other's names and gruntin', then, a minute later, you're sharin' an innocent Eskimo kiss." Tapping her nose with his, he whispered, "Sex can be dirty one day and romantic the next." Pulling her close, he tenderly kissed her lips. "It can be a quick romp on your lunch hour, or a passionate all-nighter." Taking her off guard, he rolled their bodies and claimed her mouth with a fiery kiss. "It can be silly and fun too." He tickled her with butterfly kisses to her neck and fingertip swirls to her thigh hoping she'd relax. When her body only stiffened, he pecked her lips. "It's all good, Sweetheart and there's no rush, because I'm not goin' anywhere."

"That's what Jack told Rose right before the iceberg hit." Gazing into his loving eyes she said, "What if a meteor is headed to Vegas right now? It could be. Seriously, we don't know."

"I'm falling so hard for you, it's ridiculous." Rolling onto his back, Drew said, "Whatever happens next is completely up to you, Sweetheart."

"You're going to make **me **decide?!"

"Honey, if I were to decide for you, my kids would have to visit me in jail." Chuckling sweetly, Drew reached for his jeans.

"You're leaving?!" she panicked.

"No, I'm gettin' a coin, because it's the best test. If you're disappointed by the outcome, you know you really had the answer all along." Holding up a quarter he winked, "Heads I put on the condom, tails we get some sleep."

"Drew!" She cracked up. "We can't decide if I lose my virginity by flip of a coin!"

"Okay." Before he could retract his hand, Marta took the coin and flipped it.

"Tails", she said with disappointment drenching her voice.

"Good night, Sweetheart." After a chaste kiss to her cheek, Drew crashed against the pillows and pulled the covers tight. "Can you grab the light? Thanks."

Clicking off the bedside lamp, she sighed, "Good night."

Sixty seconds later, Drew snickered, "You're thinkin' of goin' for two out of three, aren't you?"

"Yes!" With the flicker of the two candles they had lit earlier lighting the room, she nervously eyed him and said, "Just kiss me."

Lifting the bedding, Drew slid until his body was pressed to hers. "How do you want me to kiss you?" he softly asked with his lips grazing her neck. "Real slow like this…"

"Oh yeah…that's good." Gliding her trembling hand around his back, she struggled not to think about the moment ahead. "Sorry, I'm trying really hard to relax."

"There's the problem right there," he murmured in her ear before moving to check her eyes. "Relaxin' you is my job, Darlin'. Stop over thinkin' it and trust me, okay?"

"Okay." She left her lips parted, hoping for a reassuring kiss.

After caressing her mouth with his, Drew whispered, "I was serious when I said I wanted strings."

"That's good to know," Marta replied in relief. "Me too."

Like an undecided virgin himself, he raced ahead and slammed on the brakes several times before following his own advice to stop over thinking the moment. "Comfortable?"

"Yes." The sudden sound of a wrapper tearing immediately undid Drew's superb relaxation efforts.

In a heartbeat, he felt every muscle in her body tense. "Honey?"

Marta forced a smile. "This is it." _What an unbelievably stupid thing to say!_

"No, you can still change your mind." While taking care of business he prayed that she wouldn't. "Do you want to change your mind?"

Fearing she might, Marta tugged him close and confirmed her intentions with urgent kisses.

At forty years old, Drew never imagined he'd be deflowering a girl again and the knowledge drove him wild enough to worry that if he didn't act soon, he'd finish before starting.

"Uh…" Feeling the pace and her soon-to-be lover's breathing pick up, Marta anxiously pleaded, "Tell me when you're…"

"Not for a while," he panted, but as soon as her body relaxed again, he made a move that left her gasping for air. "Trust me, it would have been worse if I told you. You would have tensed." As she clutched him, catching her breath, he tenderly whispered, "Are you okay, Honey?"

Thrilled and stunned that it was really happening, she frantically nodded in lieu of words.

After a lingering kiss he sweetly said, "Now you know why Rose's palm smacked the window." He brushed her hair out of her eyes to see them gleam in the candlelight. "I promise it'll start feelin' a lot better real quick."

A jittery smile blossoming, she whispered, "Don't move just yet."

"Don't worry." In between Eskimo kisses he assured her with a loving smile and words full of double meaning, "Like you, I'm a little overwhelmed and need a moment."

**Summerlin Hospital**

**9:03 pm **

"How much longer until I can see my fiancé?" Carrie impatiently asked the nurse again.

"The same time as when you asked me two minutes ago," the nurse snipped. "I…don't….know."

"Your compassion is overwhelming, Nurse…" she checked the woman's name badge, "Samson. I'll be sure to mention it in my feedback letter to the Board of Directors. My fiancé got hurt trying to solve a murder and keep your city a little safer, so a little respect would be nice." Grabbing a brochure she jotted the woman's name down and returned to Greg. "That nurse is such a **snot**! What are they doing to him that I can't see?"

"Snot," Greg chuckled, "It's so cute how you don't swear."

**The Grissoms**

**9:05 pm **

"Damn!" Sara's laughter filled the candlelit bedroom. "I'm going to cave before you."

"This tortuous game was your idea." Shaking the whipped cream can, Gil searched Sara's body for the ideal spot to make her call the game off and demand he make love to her. "You showered before dinner, right?"

"Yes," she answered, wondering where exactly he was going to spray the next dollop.

"Here's to exploring uncharted territory." Lining up the can with Sara's big toe, Gil squirted and smiled.

"You are not…oh!" Cracking up, Sara said, "I'll never be able to kiss you again now that my toe has been in your mouth! My icky big toe that spends most of its life sweating in my work shoes and…hmm…that feels good now that I…really, really good. I can't believe how good that feels actually. Do the next toe and…oh, that feels even better. It's official, I'm a freak who likes her toes sucked."

Gil backed off and shook the whipped cream can again. "And I'm officially a freak who likes to suck toes." He aimed for the big toe on her left foot. "I'm going to see if I have a preference for right or left."

"I don't," she purred, "both sides feel equally erotic. Maybe it's a pregnancy thing. Or maybe it's because I had forgotten about the Greg and Nick toe sucking fantasy joke."

Gil sat up. "That killed the mood."

"Come here." Sara grabbed his shoulder and urged him to cover her body. "Do anything you want, just don't kiss me, Toe Mouth."

"Fair enough." The sex-starved husband wiggled his brows. "Roll over, Honey."

"I knew you'd say that," she chuckled while flopping onto her belly.

"Mmmm." He nibbled her neck while teasing her with his eager body. "I've missed you."

**Drew's House **

**9:41 pm**

"Miss me?" Marta asked when Drew appeared in the bathroom's doorway.

"I took the stairs three at a time just to get here faster. How's the bath, Sweetheart?"

"Great! You make a mean bubble bath." Enjoying the sight of her lover wearing just jeans with the button popped open, Marta blissfully shared, "When we moved here, I couldn't believe my suite had a giant Jacuzzi tub. Whoever lived here before us really spoiled the help…or ran them so ragged that they needed a whirlpool bath every night. You should have been there when I first walked in. I was excited when I saw how much bigger my room was, but when I saw the closet and bathroom I literally jumped for joy."

"It belonged to some casino guy. He had it built for his wife and they only lived here a year before she wanted something bigger and different."

"Unbelievable," she rolled her eyes. "It's hard to imagine someone being so ungrateful."

"Did makin' love erase your memory, Darlin'? Because Lissa's the poster child for the Ungrateful Association of America." Taking a seat on the edge of the tub he cracked a smile. "Sorry, let's not spoil our perfect night thinkin' about her or the past, let's think about the future." From behind his back he produced a pint of Ben & Jerry's Cherry Garcia ice cream.

"Aww! Last night I told you Cherry Garcia was my favorite."

"That's why I stopped to buy some on the way home earlier." After a tender kiss, he said, "Care to share your bubbles and ice cream?"

"I was hoping you'd ask." Laughing at herself, she admitted, "I've seen couples taking baths together in movies and it's always looked really fun."

"Scoot on up for a sec, Sweetheart." Quickly shedding the jeans he climbed in behind her and eased her back against his chest. "I checked on the kids, all of 'em are sleepin' like logs. I remembered to lock the door too. Water's perfect."

"Perfect," Marta echoed for an entirely different reason. "Don't worry, unless there's a thunderstorm or a bad dream, they don't usually come running in here." Smiling from his caress she said, "If there's a real boomer though, they're all in bed with me. It's really cute, very Sound of Music, which is one of my favorite movies. I even sing them Raindrops on Roses."

"Now that movie I've seen." Dangling a spoon of ice cream in front of Marta's mouth, Drew explained, "A youngster like you probably doesn't know this, but there was a time when VCRs didn't exist. If you wanted to see a TV show, you had to be home. There were some things that came on only once a year and the Stokes kids never missed 'em…Peanuts holiday cartoons, Christmas cartoons like Rudolph and Frosty, The Wizard of Oz, Willy Wonka, and The Sound of Music. We'd make huge bowls of popcorn and gather in the family room. It was so much fun. Our parents didn't have a lot of time for fun other than on vacation, so it was special. With the exception of a death penalty stay of execution for one her clients during The Grinch, my Mama never missed those nights. My dad only did the Christmas ones and The Sound of Music." His voice growing cool, he shared, "I think he identified with stoic Captain Von Trapp and appreciated his harsh parenting from a distance. After I saw it the first time, I kept waitin' on him to buy a whistle, but he just stuck with shoutin' our names like a drill sergeant when he required our presence. Andrew! To the study ASAP! I hated that."

Relishing the intimacy of the bath and Drew's thoughts, Marta reached for the spoon. "You…"

"Marta!"

The lovers stared at each other wide eyed.

"Is that your mother?" Marta whispered.

"Marta, Honey…I need to find Drew, have you heard from him? I've been callin' the house, office and his cell. Do you know where he is?"

"She's trying to bust us," Drew deduced. "Lie."

Pressed against Drew's naked body, the nanny yelled back, "No, ma'am, I don't know where he is. If I do is there a message I can give him?"

"Yes, please. His brother was working a case tonight when the house he was in exploded. I was told he's been taken to Summerlin. Have him meet me there!"

Flying out of the tub, Drew grabbed a towel for his waist. "I'm here, Mama!"

Marta quickly followed, grabbing her robe and tossing it over her sudsy body.

Throwing open the door, Drew breathlessly asked, "How bad is he?!"

Her suspicions confirmed, the irritated mother groaned, "He's suffering from smoke inhalation and may have a concussion, but he's expected to make a full recovery. Much like you apparently. The ink on your divorce papers isn't even dry and you're sleepin' with the nanny, a woman you **denied** you were sleepin' with yesterday. Or have my deduction skills gone south and her bedding is tangled and a condom wrapper is on the floor for another reason?"

Bubbles sliding down his chest the busted son replied, "It's not what you think."

"Really?" Jillian's hands landed on her hips. "I think you're sleepin' with the one person in this world your children can count on for stability. I think you aren't capable of goin' twenty-four hours without sex and since you promised in our contract that you wouldn't bring women into the house and you wouldn't spend nights sleepin' elsewhere, you decided to sleep with Marta and shove it in my face that you didn't violate the terms of our contract. You make me sick," she snarled. "You're usin' that poor, sweet girl for sex and jeopardizing your children's happiness** again**!"

"What contract?" Marta nervously asked. "Drew…is she right about why?"

"I'll meet you downstairs," Drew snapped in his mother's face before quietly shutting the door. "Honey…she's wrong, dead wrong." He took her shaking hands. "I'm lovin' every minute with you. Just now…sittin' in the tub talkin' about my family like that, I wouldn't do that with a one night stand. Tonight when I got home, I knew I shouldn't come to your room, but I went to my bedroom and thought about the night before…all the laughin' and talkin' and what it led to…I missed you. Yeah, my body missed you, but my heart did too." Watching her cry he explained, "Yes, I agreed to make a contract, but not until this morning, **after** our perfect night together last night. The **only **reason I agreed to those terms is because in my heart I already knew that I had found the right girl right here…**you**." Wiping her tears with his thumbs he smiled, "Yeah, it's a gamble and we're way too movin' fast, but I'm a risk taker. I lost three quarters of a million dollars today buyin' stock nobody wanted, but tomorrow…you'll see, I'll make a killin'!" Brushing his lips over hers he assured, "I have a hunch about us, don't you? I feel like we're a sure thing."

Catching her breath the farm girl said, "I'm the stock nobody has wanted."

"And this morning I put my most important assets on the line because I was **that sure** about a future merger between us. Do you believe me now?"

When the door opened and they saw Cassie standing in the doorway rubbing her eyes, Drew rushed over, "Hey, Sweetheart, did you have a bad dream?"

"I heard yellin'," she groggily replied. "Did Mommy come back?"

"It was me yelling, Honey," Marta jumped to explain. "I saw a real icky bug. Your daddy heard me yell and he came running from his bath tub to see what was wrong. He was very brave and squished it for me."

"Daddy, will you read to me?"

Taking the little girl in her arms, Marta said, "Sweetie, we just found out that your Uncle Nicky hurt his arm working tonight, and your daddy has to take him for an x-ray. He's going to be fine, but daddy has to leave now."

"Can I make him a card?" Cassie asked as she clung to Marta.

"You bet." The nanny kissed the little girl's forehead. "I'll grab some supplies and meet you in your room, okay? We'll take it to him in the morning on the way to school."

"Nanny Marta…" Drew broke into a relaxed smile. "You know what I want to do tomorrow night? I want to make big bowls of popcorn and watch The Sound of Music with my family. Will you see to those arrangements and save a place next to you on the couch for me?"

"Sure thing," she replied with a double meaning.

"Fantastic." He winked. "I'll call you from the hospital."

**The Grissoms**

**9:57 pm**

"The hospital?" Gil covered the phone. "The house they were processing exploded, they're all going to be fine."

Sara slipped out of bed to hurry for the shower. "Time to go to work. No one sends our friends to the hospital and gets away with it. "

**Summerlin Hospital**

**10:18 pm **

"You're lucky, Mr. Stokes," the doctor announced when he walked into Nick's private ER room, "any more quality time in that smoke and you would be looking at far more serious complications. Carbon monoxide is elevated, but not dangerous. The chest x-ray didn't show anything to worry about. Your CT scan is negative, so that bump on your head didn't cause any damage."

"The smoke would have been the least of his worries, Doc," Greg corrected, "the next explosion would have blown him to bits." When he saw Carrie stiffen, he apologized, "Sorry, I don't mean to freak you out."

Since her fiancé was masked getting an Albuterol treatment, Carrie asked on his behalf, "How long does he have to stay?"

"We'll keep him overnight for observation to see if anything more serious develops. Sometimes the trachea can appear fine initially, but then swell hours later and obstruct the airway. If that happens and he's home, it's life threatening, if he's here we can insert a breathing tube through his nose for airflow. I doubt it would come to that, but better safe than sorry. I'm arranging for a bronchoscope to be inserted down the trachea for a look around, but it will be about an hour before we get to it."

"He seems a little out of it, Doctor," Carrie stated wondering why her man was acting odd.

"He's been given medication to calm him down because he was extremely agitated upon arrival. His pulse rate was elevated, his whole body was trembling, and he was defensive when the staff were trying to clean him up. That's why you weren't allowed back here right away, and why he's still covered in soot. Has he ever been in an explosion or fire before? Because I felt he was experiencing post-traumatic shock disorder."

"No, not that I'm aware of," Carrie answered with concern.

"Any phobias relating to ambulances? Hospitals? Medical personnel perhaps?"

"Unfortunately he's been in the hospital twice recently for a gun shot to the shoulder and he was minutes away from dying from a busted spleen. We're having a bad year. He also had some childhood abuse trauma that I suppose could have been triggered. Was it that bad?"

"I'm surprised you didn't hear him in the lobby. Most likely it was a bad memory combined with severe disorientation from the chemicals he breathed in." The doctor nodded. "In any case, the medication did the trick and it will also help with the throat pain. Should you notice any sudden loopiness, that's why. I'll be back in a bit for the procedure."

"Thank you, Doctor." Carrie gave her man's sooty hand a squeeze and removed his mask. "What made you so scared, Nicky?"

"Goblins under the bed. Can you check?"

Greg bent down and reported, "We're clear of goblins, Bro."

"Thanks." Nick hacked a few times. "Water."

Carrie promptly handed over a Styrofoam cup.

After a few gulps, Nick rasped. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sweetheart." Carrie smoothed her hand over his dirty hair.

Next the patient beamed a smile at his friend. "I love you too, Greggo. If I really were gay, I'd want you to be my boyfriend."

"Loopy is right, this is fun!" Greg snickered, "Would you let me be on top, Baby?"

"Greg!" Carrie shoved him away from the bed laughing. "That's not funny."

"Yeah, I'm over that hang up," Nick replied before starting to wheeze again.

"What hang up?"

"It's…it's none of your business really, Greg." Carrie slapped the oxygen mask back on her drugged man. "Keep that right there, Cowboy. That way you won't say anything crazy."

"We're here!" Jillian announced upon hurrying into the room. "We would have been here sooner, Nicky, but your brother was too busy de-virginizing the nanny to answer the phone."

Greg and Carrie exchanged shocked looks while Drew huffed, "Forgive my mother's impropriety, she's pissed at me and determined to make my life a livin' hell tonight. So far she's doin' an admirable job."

After tugging off his oxygen mask, Nick rasped, "Nanny Marta was cherry?"

Carrie forced the oxygen mask back on her man's grinning mouth. "Sorry, he was given something that's making him loopy."

"Stop it, Mama!" Drew snapped, ready to strangle the woman. "That poor girl didn't do anything to deserve you tellin' people she lost her virginity tonight! I told you that in confidence, so you could understand why I didn't want you givin' her a hard time, not so you could publicly announce it! Greg isn't even family!"

"He's right, I should go," Greg announced without moving an inch.

"Stay right where you are!" Jillian rounded the bed to stand next to him. "If anyone should hear about my son's foilbles, it's you, Greg. Two days ago Andrew was shoving his tongue down your** pregnant wife's **throat, **yesterday** he filed for **divorce**, and **today **he took the twenty-four year old nanny's **virginity**. Am I really that off base, or is the man an unbalanced pig?!"

Turning to Drew, Greg answered, "I agree with your mommy…you're an unbalanced pig, but I freely admit I may be biased. You need therapy, man."

"I'm already** in** therapy." Drew pointed to his mother. "And you're a big part of the reason I'm there."

"What?" Jillian laughed in her eldest son's angry face. "Oh, right, blame the mother is every shrink's standard line."

Since his mother had taken off her gloves on the ride over, Drew decided to toss his. "When I was born, you had three sweet little girls and a new job as prosecutor to contend with. It was made clear to the nanny that I was Daddy's boy and that you had your hands full. Only daddy didn't have time for me either, remember?"

Jillian laughed at the insanity. "Are you sayin' because you were raised by the nanny, you felt compelled to sleep with one?!"

"No, I'm sayin' you never sat next to me on TV nights!"

Greg and Carrie exchanged puzzled looks while Nick popped off his mask to sing Frosty the Snowman until a coughing fit thankfully stopped him.

"What are you talkin' about, Andrew?!"

"The girls **always **got to sit next to you and later on it was always precious little Nicky who almost died when he was born who got your lap. I never had a turn, **ever**!"

An experienced therapy patient herself, Carrie easily recognized that Drew must be working on the roots of his personal problems with Dr. Myers and was raw from the process. "Jillian…I don't think this is a good time to…"

"Are you serious, Andrew?" Jillian couldn't believe her ears. "Is that what you pay a therapist to tell you? That it's okay to sleep around because your mommy didn't watch Frosty the Snowman with you on her lap?"

"Marta's the **perfect **woman for me," Drew answered, changing the subject. "She's warm and sweet and funny as hell. Most importantly, she loves my kids like they were her own. For all intents and purposes they have been hers. Yes, it's officially been two days, but I'm movin' on and I've found the perfect woman to move on with, so case closed, Counselor!"

Nick struggled to clarify, "Marta? The cute girl with the big ass? That seems not right for you."

"Personally I love the idea," Greg excitedly announced. "The more he sleeps with the nanny, the less I have to worry that he'll come sniffing around for my wife…not that she wants you anymore…which she doesn't in case you were still wondering. We're working things out and will be just fine."

"I'm happy to hear that Greg," Drew said with sincerity. "Really, I am." Shooting daggers at his mother, he said, "If you were to ask Tawny what I did most with her she'd tell you it was **snuggle**. I'm not sayin' we weren't havin' plenty of sex, we did, but that wasn't the main draw. Since I was twelve I've been snugglin' up to girls, but I held out for sex until I was seventeen. What does that tell you? Whether you want to believe it or not, Mama, I grew up starved for affection. Between Daddy bein' focused on makin' me a strong young man and you tunin' me out physically and emotionally…I needed somewhere to go. They say boys grow up and marry their mothers sometimes and that's exactly what I did. I know you think Lissa is nothin' like you, but she is, 'cause she ended up doin' the same thing to me as you…shuttin' me out."

Jillian shook her head. "You really believe I'm to blame for all your bad decisions. I'm the reason you're carryin' on with the nanny twenty four hours after filing for divorce."

Nick yanked off his oxygen mask, "He moves on quick. Remember Skippy…we were all cryin' and he wanted to run out and buy a new dog."

"It's funny you should mention that, Nicky." Drew stared down his mother again. "I brought that up in my session today when she challenged that things with Marta were movin' too fast. I told the doc how y'all thought I was a cold-hearted bastard for wantin' to replace the family dog ten seconds after his last breath. We got to talkin' about it and Dr. Myers has this way of pulling stuff out of your head that you didn't even know was there. In the middle of talkin', it came out…I wasn't bein' cold at all. Skippy was the family's dog, but he slept in **my bed, **remember? I wanted him replaced because his licks and cuddles were the only thing close to affection I ever got under that roof. Once he was gone, I knew y'all had each other to snuggle, but I was alone. Think back to when we found him dead…you were all standin' there huggin' and cryin with each other and there I was on the other side of the lawn with Skippy's body…alone and afraid to cry for fear of it gettin' back to Dad. All these years you've been blamin' me for bein' cold when in reality, all of you were freezin' me out."

While Carrie's eyes welled, Greg remarked, "I never thought I'd say this, but…that's so incredibly pathetic, if it's true, I really do feel sorry for you, Drew."

Pulling down his mask, Nick asked Carrie with trepidation, "Did my brother just confess to havin' sex with Skippy?"

"No, Honey." Caressing his cheek, Carrie smiled, "Just that he used to like to cuddle him."

"Yeah, I remember that," Nick murmured as he drifted. "They'd be under the blankets together in the morning."

"Stop pickin' on me, Mama." Drew's tone grew cold. "I'm not a perfect parent, but neither are you. I thought of that today when I was about to sign the custody contract. You left Nicky with **a stranger** that ended up molesting him. You left him because it would have looked bad for Daddy to attend the Senator's daughter's wedding without you. Because you didn't want people to talk about Judge Stokes showin' up for an event alone, my brother went through hell! I'd **never** leave my kids with a total stranger to attend a party! And what about Katie?! So afraid of you that she hid her sexuality for decades! My kids are **never **gonna fear me!"

"Come on," Carrie grabbed his arm, "let's back off and get some air."

With his lips pursed, Drew offered an ultimatum, "I'll back off if she admits that I'm right about me not gettin' any affection as a kid."

A single tear slipping down her cheek, Jillian said in a shaky voice, "You're right. Now that I think about it…you're absolutely right. About TV nights…about Skippy. Nicky's right, that dog always was cuddled up with you in the mornin' You're right." When she saw her son's eyes were glassy, she rounded the bed and put her arms around him. It felt incredibly awkward, which made her heart ache and her tears pour. "I'm so sorry, Honey."

Drew slipped his arms around his mother's trembling body. "Tomorrow night we're watchin' The Sound of Music…Marta and the kids and me. Come over. You too Carrie, bring the sicky."

"I'm gonna pass." Greg started walking around the bed. "Now that I've seen you get all super needy and cry, I'm going to hold my head up high and go home to my wife, vowing to never feel inferior to you again, Drew. Oh!" When he found himself on the floor he said, "What happened?"

Glancing down, Jillian said, "My guess is you tripped over your untied clown shoe, Honey."

"Speaking of shoes." Greg's face was directly in front of Drew's feet. "What size are those?"

"Thirteen."

"So much for never feeling inferior."

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Mike Rodgers said when he opened the door. "I just wanted to make sure Nick was doing okay and give him an opportunity to thank me since he was so out of it in the ambulance."

"Thank you?!" Jillian barked. "Why on Earth would he thank **you?**"

"Goblin," Nick rasped, suddenly remembering the terror Mike had caused him in the ambulance. In a daze from the explosion it had seemed like a nightmare, but seeing the man's maniacal smile he knew it had really happened. "Goblin."

"Sorry, ma'am." Mike took a step into the room. "I figured he told you. I saved your son's life tonight when I ran into the burning building and pulled him out seconds before it blew sky high."

"It's true," Greg confirmed. "I saw it all. He didn't hesitate, he raced in there when I said I couldn't find Nick on the lawn. They weren't out ten seconds when the whole house blew."

Carrie was the first to say what everyone was thinking, "Sounds very convenient. How do we know you didn't blow it up in the first place? When you didn't kill him, you knew how much time you had and ran in there to save him and look like a hero."

"Goblin!" Nick struggled to yell and when he did, his whole throat tightened. Frantically he moved his lips, but no words escaped.

"Was it something I said, buddy?" Mike cackled.

Drew rushed to his brother's side and secured his oxygen mask. "Stay calm, Nicky. You gotta stop gasping. Shallow breaths." He placed Nick's palm on his chest. "Breathe with me, just like me…you got it. He'll be fine! It was just a spasm from gettin' agitated." Placing a palm on Nick's cheek, he smiled. "All better?"

Nick shook his head and pointed to the door, where Mike had been standing.

"Rodgers?" Drew lifted his brother's mask ever so slightly. "Whisper it to me nice and calm." He lowered his head until Nick's lips touched his ear lobe.

"What is it, Drew?" Carrie yelled when she saw his face get angrier by the second.

"Son of a bitch!" As if he were running a football for a winning touchdown, Drew flew from the bed into the hallway "Rodgers!"

"Don't!" Greg raced after his mortal enemy. "Don't touch him!" Just before Drew grabbed Mike to pound him, Greg thrust all his forward momentum into a leap that tackled the former quarterback to the ground.

"What the hell, Sanders!"

"Uniform!" Greg panted as he lay on top of Drew clinging to him so he couldn't throw him. "Uniform! Assaulting an officer!" He gasped for air. "Whatever he did…it's not worth you going to jail and leavin' your kids without a dad. This is exactly what he wants…for us to screw ourselves while he skates away clean."

"Maybe you really are a genius, Hoj." Mike laughed, "And you're a tough guy, too. You just sacked an Aggie quarterback. I guess that makes up for you being scared shitless earlier and leaving your best friend to die. It's okay, I was happy to save him for you, because I know you have a fire phobia from getting blown up in the lab. I was just doing what any loving father would do, right? We were just keeping it in the family." He laughed again. "Did you forget I'm your father-in-law?" Waving he said, "Kiss my step-daughter good night for me, Son."

"I really had forgotten that," Greg droned. "Blocked it is more accurate."

"Thanks, Greg," Drew gulped thinking of what almost happened. "You saved my life and my kids' lives just now. I owe you one."

Standing up, Greg extended his hand. "You owe me **way **more than one, jerk."

Accepting the hand up, Drew nodded, "You're right, I do, and I know just how to repay you. Have you ever heard of ComWright?"

"No."

"It's a company whose stocks are in the toilet. Tonight I'm gonna sign over a bunch of its shares to you for saving my life."

"Am I supposed to be grateful for that?"

Drew winked. "Not today."

**The Vartanns**

**10:45 pm **

"I didn't think you were coming home tonight," Becca said as she sat on the couch stroking Lady Godiva.

"I hitched a ride in a patrol car. They're gonna bring my car here later." Tony took a seat in the armchair directly across from his wife. "You keep it for three weeks." From his pocket he pulled his badge and tossed it on the table. "Between medical and vacation, I can be out for three. If after three weeks I'm miserable, you promise to buck up and give it another chance. Maybe you'll realize that I need the job and it has nothing to do with a paycheck. Maybe I'll take that promotion I told you about and get off the street. Maybe you'll realize that I'm not the husband you need. I don't know, but I'm not spending every night fighting about this, Becks. We're not going to be Reggie and Gina."

Staring at the badge on the coffee table, Becca remained silent.

"I'm taking a shower." Tony stood to walk out of the room.

Reaching out with a trembling hand, she took the badge. "After how I behaved at the hospital…and leaving you there when you're injured…every other guy I've ever known would be packing his bags right now."

"Thank you for recognizing that."

"I'm sorry I embarrassed and stranded you."

"Look…I know you're scared." Relaxing his stance, Tony took a seat on the couch.

"Carrie was so calm," Becca cried into her husband's chest. "I was a blubbering wuss and she was so tough."

"She's used to it, Nick's almost died three times this year alone. Seriously, that guy has almost died every year since I've known him. I'm talking some real freaky shit…a cable repair man coming at him from the attic, a psycho chick…nevermind, my point is…"

"Here." She extended the badge. "Just knowing you were going to try for me, makes me want to try for you."

Closing his fingers around the badge, he beamed with pride, "Thank you."

**LVPD **

**11:02 pm **

"You're welcome," Stephen Connelly calmly replied as he sat in a metal chair in the interrogation room. "Not that I had a choice about coming here."

"But you've been read your rights and know you do have a choice to shut up or talk." With two uniformed officers in the room, Gil at the end of the table, and Sara behind the glass, Jim began questioning the man who had given himself up after a thirty minute hostage crisis. "Care to tell us why you killed Kyle Demcak?"

"Who?"

"Why was your wife banging a teenager when she had a big jock like you around?" Jim saw the man twitch, so he needled him, "The cruel irony of steroids, right? They pump up every muscle but deflate the most important one. You couldn't give her what she wanted so she asked Kyle the high school baseball player to pinch hit for you. How'd you find out? Did you follow her one day and see her getting it on with a kid a third of your size…well a third of your size everywhere but one spot."

"She told me it didn't matter!" Stephen raged. "She told me she didn't want sex anyway, so it wasn't a big deal! She told me…" Overcome by guilt and overwhelmed by what had transpired since his first mistake, the two hundred and eighty pound ex-Army sergeant, broke down like a baby.

Jim shook his head, "The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

"Did you have a hunch and follow her to Kyle's house on Tuesday?" Gil asked, taking over the questioning. "We found your bloody footprint in Kyle's bedroom. Why did you wait until they were done? Why not kill both of them with Kyle's baseball bat right there?"

"When a wife dies, the husband is always the prime suspect."

"True." Jim nodded. "FYI, when the cheating wife's house blows up and the husband lives, he's the first suspect too."

"I typed a suicide note on our computer," the killer replied in a vacant voice. "Belinda confessing to the affair with Kyle and his murder. I printed out three copies and mailed them. One to Kyle's parents, one to her boss, one to me."

"Nice touch," Jim smiled approvingly. "You can't trust the post office to save your ass from a murder wrap, but what are the odds of three letters getting lost in the mail, right?"

"Exactly."

"And the explosion?" Gil prodded. "We checked your records, you worked with explosives when you were in the Army."

"Yeah." Stephen sunk deeper into the abyss. "I triggered it to her lingerie drawer with a sixty second delay. Today when she went to get ready for her date…boom."

Behind the glass Sara turned to Warrick, "Mike wasn't responsible for the explosion."

"No." Warrick shuddered at the thought. "He's a bonafide hero."

**October 6, 2005**

**Summerlin Hospital**

**1:01 am **

"It's like the Green Goblin saving Spiderman's life," Nick whispered to his brother who was spending the night with him while Carrie got some much needed rest. "It's so messed up."

"Messed up is my specialty lately," Drew replied. "Maybe that's why it doesn't seem as shocking to me."

"Are you really fallin' for the Nanny, or is it a convenience thing like Mama said?"

"You fell in love with Carrie the first day you met her, why is it so hard to believe that I'm fallin' for Marta when I've lived with her for years?"

"Because you like super models and sexy strippers, not big-hipped farm chicks who are sweet as pie and clueless in bed."

After pondering the comment, Drew whimsically replied, "When the villain becomes a hero overnight, why can't the star quarterback fall for the plus-sized girl next door?"

"You're right, Bro." Closing his eyes, Nick said, "In this crazy world…anything can happen."

**Author's Notes: **

**Next Chapter Posting: Monday, 11/6 – we're jumping ahead a month!! As Jim Brass would say…Shocking! Oh, and if you're like KJT and wanted to see the Stokes family watch The Sound of Music…I've worked it into a flashback! LOL **

Thanks for reading and for waiting!!  
Maggs


	31. Chapter 31

**_NOTE: I had said this chapter would jump 1 month in time, but that won't be happening until 32. There was just too much to wrap up and set up and when I wrote the original 31 I kept feeling like I needed to see certain things happen. I wanted to see everyone the next morning, I hope you do too or this chapter will stink! LOL _**

**Laws of Motion – Book 3**

**Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 31**

**Thursday - October 6, 2005**

**Summerlin Hospital**

**9:34 am **

"The nurse said you could eat whatever you want," Drew announced when he bounded into his brother's hospital room. "I got breakfast burritos."

"That's not what I want," Nick wheezed.

"Who cares," Drew winked as he slapped a burrito on his brother's table, "it's what I want."

"I'm the one who almost died last night."

"Stop whinin', you're ruinin' my love buzz "After popping open a container of Salsa the big brother demonstrated affection by smacking his little brother upside the head, "Since when aren't breakfast burritos your favorite, Squirt?"

"They are, but the salsa's gonna burn my raw throat."

"Oh." Feeling bad, Drew jumped up from the edge of the bed. "Sorry, I didn't think about that. How about a muffin or…"

"It smells good, I'll eat it without the salsa."

"Way to suck it up!" Returning to his spot on the bed, Drew grinned, "So, I checked in with Marta on the way the way to the burrito place."

"Detect any post-cherry regret?"

"Not an ounce!" Drew declared after swallowing his first bite. "That girl is sharin' cloud nine with me! Not to toot my own horn, but…"

"You toot it well, so why not, right?"

"Do you want details or not?"

Nick took a big bite of burrito so he'd shut up.

"Marta was my twenty-third virgin and I combined everything I had learned from the previous twenty-two into the perfect experience. That girl went from gasping for air to shouting my name and lovin' every minute in between. I'm serious, it was perfect, which is appropriate, because she's perfect."

"Not to sound skeptical, but you talked just like this when you called and told me about Lissa Lexington, the girl of your dreams, and look how that turned out."

"I was young and stupid then, I'm old and jaded now. The ideal woman in my mind has drastically changed. I need a woman who won't use me, stomp on my shredded heart, and use her body for blackmail."

"So Marta's safe."

"And Carrie's not?" Drew wiped his hands with a napkin. "You avoided relationships all these years because you're terrified of rejection. When you finally committed to someone she's a needy recluse who fears men. Hell, that girl shakes in her shoes if I have my shirt off in the same room as her. Sorry, they don't come any safer than that, Nicky. Face it…we're both screwed up from our upbringing and need women who we're sure won't hurt us. Don't deny me my safe woman while you enjoy yours."

"Safety is just one of **many** reasons I love Carrie."

"Well safety is only one of **many** reasons I'm crazy about Marta. She's gonna be good for me, you'll see, and I'm gonna treat her right and make each and every one of her dreams come true. You just watch."

Lowering his voice to a whisper Nick asked the burning question on his mind, "How was it makin' love to a big girl after a lifetime of silicone skinny girls?"

"I knew you were dyin' to ask that." Drew's grin filled the room. "I thought it would be a turn off, but I couldn't stop grabbin' all that extra flesh. It's gonna be nice not worryin' about snappin' the twig beneath me." Cracking up he shared, "I finally get why that rapper dude was so damn excited that his baby had back. Remember that song? Back is good…reeeeeal good. Hell, it was good when we were takin' it slow the first time, I can't wait until we pick up the pace down the road. I'm already fantasizin' about that!"

"Bro…"

Closing his eyes, Drew dreamily said, "I want to grab those big hips of hers from behind and go to town! Oh yeah, I want to…"

"Bro!" Nick grabbed his brother. "Mama's here."

"Sure, I'll get you more salsa, Nicky." Drew ruffled his little brother's hair. "Oh, mornin', Mama. Look at how well I'm takin' care of the sickie."

**The Vartanns**

**10:15 am **

"Nurse Becca reporting for duty!"

Walking out of the bathroom, with a towel around his hips, Tony was greeted by the sight of his wife lounging on their bed in the skimpiest nurse's uniform imaginable.

"Time to begin your physical therapy, Detective."

"Where did you get that?!" He laughed hard enough to make his sore shoulder throb.

"Are you kidding? It's Vegas, they sell naughty-wear at supermarkets. This outfit was marked down for being **defective**." Rolling onto her stomach, so the nurse's dress rode up, she explained, "The manufacturer forgot to include the matching panties…oops."

"Just when I thought it wasn't possible to be more grateful for surviving that explosion." Tony eased his sore and lacerated body onto the bed next to his lovably naughty wife. "I don't think I'll be able to do much during this first post-injury session, Nurse Becca."

"Don't worry," she assured while straddling him. "All you have to do is lie back while I work your muscles."

"All this and I get to keep my badge."

"And I'm willing to have your baby." Bringing her mouth to her husband's Becca whispered, "When I couldn't sleep last night I thought about it. How about we try the in vitro on our six month anniversary?"

"Really?"

"I even researched on the Internet what I have to do. There's some hormones involved and stuff. I'm gonna call later and make a doctor's appointment to get checked out and make sure I don't have any issues…aside from the mental ones," she chuckled. "But I know they're already getting better with your help."

"I love you, Honey." Tony met his wife's mouth with a tender kiss.

"Mmm…" Becca licked her lips and purred, "Looks like someone's ready for some TLC."

**Crime Lab – Break Room**

**10:48 am **

"I need some quality time with my wife," Gil announced while trapping Sara against the fridge with his arms.

"This is…so very unlike you." Sara glanced around and while there was no one else in the room, people were strolling by the open door. "A PDA at the lab?"

"I'm not touching you."

"You're trapping me," she grinned. "It's very dominant behavior and it's making me flustered. It reminds me of the time I had you pin me down against that bloody sheet working the Lyford murder."

"Flustered was good then, and it's good now."

"What is with you?!" she laughed.

"Nick was sixty seconds from dying last night. It could have been you or me in that house." Moving a hand to Sara's face, he whispered, "Back to my original thought…I need some quality time with my wife. Check your schedule and submit a vacation request. Life's too short and we have a cabin in Tahoe that misses us."

"Okay," Sara quietly replied while getting lost in her husband's blue eyes.

"The Lyford case was two years ago." Gil winked. "I really need to fluster you more often."

**Questioned Documents**

**11:06 am **

Surprising his wife, Greg plopped on the edge of her new desk and leaned in to read her ID badge, "Hello, Tawny. My name's Greg Sanders; I'm a CSI here at the lab, so you'll be seeing me from time to time. Welcome to LVPD."

"Hello, CSI Sanders."

"Greg, just call me Greg."

"Greg," she giggled. "How may I help you today?"

"You could have lunch with me. That would help me out a lot." He tapped his watch. "QD shuts down from twelve to one for lunch, everyone knows that. There's a nice sandwich shop around the corner, or if you'd prefer Mexican, there's a taco shop close by."

"Are you hitting on me on my first day at the lab?"

Sliding closer he soulfully said, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Batting her eyes, Tawny giggled, "I do now."

"Choose your destiny…sandwiches or tacos."

"Tacos sound great. I'll meet you in the lobby at noon."

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship, don't you?"

"I really do." Tawny shooed him away. "You have to leave now. I don't want to get fired on my first day."

When Greg saw Linda, his wife's boss, he loudly said, "Where did you find this office clerk?! She's fantastic! I have complete faith that my questionable documents are in very good hands with her around."

"Beat it, Sanders," Linda joked. "Your better half is mine until five o'clock Monday through Friday."

"Except from twelve to one!" From the doorway Greg winked, "Noon in the lobby, I'll be counting the minutes."

**Summerlin Hospital**

**11:22 pm **

"I didn't think Mama would ever leave," Drew grumbled when he returned to his brother's bedside.

"Where were you?'

"Buyin' Marta a present." From his pocket he pulled a Tiffany blue box.

"Here we go," Nick rolled his eyes. "How much did you spend? Ten grand like the one you bought for Tawny? It's way too soon for bling, Bro."

"It's not bling, it's sentimental! And it only cost two hundred and fifty dollars, way under the 'make her feel like a 'ho after sleeping with me' range." Drew flipped open the lid to reveal an 1837 Lock Bracelet. "I'm gonna say…this is for unlocking my heart."

"Then shouldn't it be a key bracelet instead?"

"No! It shouldn't be a key bracelet instead!" Drew stared at the bracelet. "Dammit! You're right, it should be a key bracelet." He snapped the box shut in disappointment.

"Wait!" Nick snatched the box. "You just need to change your line, not the present." Presenting the bracelet he said, "I know it's only been twenty four hours, but…you already have a lock on my heart."

"Ooh, that's good." Drew reclaimed the gift. "That's real good, Young Skywalker."

"You gave me a solid foundation, Obi Wan, but now the student is teachin' the Master a thing or two about romance."

"Indeed you are. I'm sure I'll see cats and dogs dancin' in the street when I leave."

"Before you go, check this out, Bro. Mama dropped off my laptop and the hospital has WiFi." He turned the computer so Drew could see the screen. "This is for you, 'Sir-Mixin'-It-Up-with-the-Curvaceous-Nanny'. I really hope you and Marta live happily ever after. Turn up the volume and click the link. It's freakin' **perfect**…Cosmo girl Lissa is in the video and they reference Tawny's plastic parts! I was laughin' so hard the nurse flew in her to see why my heart rate was up!"

"What the…" Drew covered his mouth to stifle the howling. "The 'Baby Got Back' music video! I can't believe you!"

**Sheriff's Office**

**11:41 am **

"I can't believe it myself," Jim told his boss. "But the husband confessed to rigging the explosive to kill his wife. Mike Rodgers is a bonafide hero."

"Do you know what the bonafide hero's lawyer has already called requesting?"

"The key to the city?"

"He wants the commendation rushed through and for Stokes to give the Medal of Honor to Rodgers at the LVPD Formal."

"Did he specify **where** he's to put the medal? Because it really wouldn't be too bad if Nick could shove it up that bastard's ass."

"My guess is that won't fly."

"A guy can dream." Jim slouched in his chair. "I can't wait to be the bearer of that bad news."

**The Blakes **

**11:50 am **

"Good news!" Wendy informed her husband on the phone. "I'm so glad you called! I just hung up with the social worker. Celine and her mother are reconciling. They were in each other's arms crying when she called. Now if I could just get a phone call from Gil saying that they're charging Mike with attempted murder…"

"Wen…"

"I know that tone." She gripped the phone tighter.

"I just hung up with Gil. The husband confessed to rigging the house with explosives, and he was charged this morning."

"Mike didn't do it."

"No."

"He really ran into that house to save Nick without knowing whether or not it would blow?"

"I'm sorry, Honey."

Wendy watched her little girl on the floor playing and replied, "Back to being scared to death he'll hurt my kids."

"Wen…"

"My sister's killer, saved your sister's fiancé." She started to shake. "I really can't get my head around that, Paul. How is Carrie handling it?"

"I talked to her an hour ago and maybe it's because she's focused on her appointment at the fertility doctor today, but…she really didn't seem to care."

"She didn't care?!"

"Don't take it personally, she hasn't even been to the hospital to see Nick. Sorry, Honey…I gotta go."

**Crime Lab – Layout Room**

**11:55 am **

"I hafta bolt!" Greg informed Jas while peeling off his gloves. "I have a date with the new girl in QD. Her name is Tawny and she's totally gorgeous and sweet."

"Your personal life is so weird."

"Normal is way overrated." Tossing his gloves in the trash, Greg excitedly shared, "Did I mention that I'm getting a little brother?"

"Your divorced fifty-eight year old dad got someone pregnant?"

"No!" Greg burst out laughing at the idea. "Not that he couldn't, because Sanders men are exceptionally virile as proven by my ability to impregnate my wife with twins on the first try. No, my dad is adopting Daniel because that poor guy's family is getting creepy and scaring him to death. His uncle is actually petitioning for him to be committed and lobotomized because he thinks the gayness is due to brain dysfunction. In Nevada you can adopt someone eighteen or older as long as they give consent and as long as it's not for nefarious reasons. Once my dad legally adopts him, he's Daniel's next of kin and it's case closed on his family having any rights to his brain. He'll also get to be on my dad's insurance, which solves another problem."

"And I thought my uncle was being a jerk about me dating an American." She mocked his Bombay accent, "'You have really lost your mind, Jasminder. I knew when you cut your hair, you were going crazy. First you want to spend time with dead bodies and now you're dating an American man'. I guess I should be grateful he's only trying to set me up with Indian guys instead of arranging for a lobotomy."

**The Vartanns**

**12:14 pm **

"You have to be crazy for showing up here," Becca snapped at Amy. "Why would I let you into my home when you've been nothing but a bitch to us? You called Tony's **entire family** and told them I had an abortion in college!"

"I'm sorry about that! Come on, I just want to see Tony and know that he's okay."

"He's fine. Buh-bye"

"Tell him I'm taking his advice!"

The door almost shut, Becca reopened it. "What advice? When did you talk to Tony?"

"He called me yesterday, urging me to go the doctor." Smiling, she said, "He didn't tell you he called me? He even offered to drive me if I was scared."

"Of course he told me," Becca lied.

"Then why did you just say 'when did you talk to Tony'?'" Amy snickered, "Seems like your husband is keeping secrets from you."

"No, he isn't!" Tony's booming voice filled the room. "Her husband was caught up in an explosion last night and it really wasn't the most important thing on his mind for the last twelve hours. He was planning on telling her later." Looping his arm around Becca's waist he snipped, "Stop trying to stir trouble, Amy. The whole reason I want you to get help and get better is so you'll get your own life and leave us alone."

"What he said," Becca added, before kissing her husband's bandaged cheek. "I'll be in the kitchen making you lunch, Honey."

Once they were alone, Amy stepped into the house and placed her palm on Tony's cheek. "Mike told me how bad it was. You could have died. We can't let any more time pass, Baby. Life's too short. We belong together."

"You belong in a Psych ward," he coolly replied while swatting away his ex-wife's hand. "The sooner the better."

Her blood boiling, Amy glanced around the well-appointed room. "Of course you want her, look at this place. A fucking Ferrari, a half-million dollar home…you're pathetic. How does it work? Does she snap her fingers and you drop your pants?"

"Go to hell."

**Drew's House**

**12:47 pm **

"I think I've died and gone to heaven!" Marta exclaimed while Drew linked the bracelet around her wrist. "You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to do it," Drew whispered, making sure the housekeeper didn't hear. "Last night was incredible."

"It sure was," the lovestruck girl replied. "Even though I can't walk today, making love was totally worth it."

"Really? Because I thought I..."

"It's okay, really. I sat on an ice pack for an hour and took a couple of Advil." Concern filling her voice she asked, "Is it normal for the whole area to swell up and turn bright red? There's some bleeding too, but I've read that…"

"My God, I really thought I was bein' gentle."

"I kept saying it hurt, but you were a little caught up and…"

"You were?!" His heart raced. "Sweetheart, I swear I didn't hear…"

"Gotcha back!" Covering her mouth, she cracked up. "That was for your '**three bite marks'** joke last night!"

"You had me goin'! You…c'mere." Laughing, he grabbed her hand and tugged her into the pantry, locking the door. "You deserve to be spanked for that, but I'm gonna kiss you instead."

"Now I'm really glad I joked with you if kissing is the punishment." Thrilled the happiness wasn't over after one perfect night, she fell into his arms and lost herself in the kiss.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm indeed."

"Nanny Marta!"

"Matt was expecting me with Play Dough," she sighed in Drew's arms. "Be right there, Buddy! Your daddy is helping me get something off the top shelf! Why don't you wait for me at the picnic table outside?"

"Yes, Ma'am! I'll play fetch with T-Rex until you get there."

"He's nuts about that dog," Marta sweetly informed the man clinging to her like white on rice.

"Insanity runs in the family, because his daddy's nuts about his new girlfriend." After a parting kiss, he winked, "Enjoy the bracelet, I'll see you at family movie night."

"See you there."

**Crime Lab – Parking Lot**

**12:54 pm **

"Have any plans for tonight?" Greg asked his lunch date. "Because I have some friends coming into town and I'd love for you to meet them."

"Do you always come on this strong with women?"

"No, confidence with a lady is actually quite new for me. It's about twelve hours old actually." Stopping in the lot, Greg dropped the act. "Last night when I saw Drew well up and be a needy little boy with his mommy, I realized he's just as screwed up as me. A few minutes later I tackled him, completely shattering the myth that he was bigger and better than me. Suddenly the chip on my shoulder vanished and by the time I walked out of that hospital, I felt like a new man."

"But in reality, you're still the same guy I've loved all along."

The ring of his cell phone snapped Greg out of the dreamy moment. "Could be Grissom." He grabbed the phone from his pocket. "Sanders."

"Son…"

"Hey, Dad."

"You said the name of the stock Drew signed over was ComWright, correct?"

"Yeah, why?

"This morning they were awarded a huge government contract that was supposed to go to another company. ComWright's stock is through the roof."

**BPAC**

**1:06 pm **

"Did you catch the market close for ComWright?" Drew asked Ron on the speaker phone.

"Why?" he chuckled. "Did they have a good day?"

"I sure as hell did." Reclining in his chair, the elated businessman said, "Thanks for our little talk. ComWright wasn't the only option I pursued yesterday. I sealed the deal with Marta as well. I'm more excited about that today than the millions."

"That's a very good sign," the fellow millionaire laughed. "True love is priceless and good women are hard to come by."

**Nick and Carrie's **

**1:47 pm **

"Darlin'?!" Nick's voice echoed in the empty living room. "She must not be back from the doctor yet," he remarked to his mother who had driven him home.

"Come on." Jillian tossed her keys on the entry table. "Let's get you set up on the couch because the doctor said to rest at home for several hours and see how you do."

"Okay."

"I bought you a surprise yesterday, but then you had to go and almost get exploded, so I couldn't give it to you." Walking ahead of him to the family room, she said, "I was so pissed off at your brother yesterday, I wanted to do something special for you. Now of course, I feel so horrible about Andrew, I have to do somethin' special for him as well. "

When Nick reached the couch he saw a huge box tied with red and blue ribbon. "What's this?"

"Open it." She lovingly watched her baby boy lift the lid. "I bought everything they had at the shop."

"This is why you called with the Spiderman questions?!" he exclaimed upon seeing stacks of old issues. "This is more than I sold to finish off the down payment on my car."

"I wanted you to have them to share with your children when the time comes."

**Gateway Park**

**2:04 pm **

Sitting on a bench, Carrie watched moms and toddlers frolicking around the playground as tears steadily streamed from her eyes.

As the minutes ticked, the doctor's words grew louder in her head. Words like 'damage from the abuse', 'I'm sorry, but I really don't think you'll be able to sustain a pregnancy', 'the best odds I'm willing to give you are twenty percent'. Although his opinion contradicted that of the ER doctor and the other fertility specialist she had seen, it was the one occupying her mind and breaking her heart.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" an elderly African American gentleman asked in concern.

"Huh?"

"You're crying and look very distressed." With a tremoring hand, he extended a handkerchief.

"I just got some really bad news." She accepted the white linen cloth.

"The thing about bad news is…it's always at its worst when you get it. After a little time and perspective, it usually doesn't seem quite as grim." After tipping his fedora the man smiled, "You hang in there, Honey, things will get better. It's always darkest before the dawn."

"Thank you," she politely replied as she watched the stranger wobble away at a snail's pace, tapping his cane to the pavement. "Bye."

When Carrie opened her eyes a few seconds after blowing her nose, the kind old man was no longer in sight. "How…" She stood up to scan the area that was open for a mile in every direction. "That's so odd, he couldn't have made it more than ten yards the way he was walking." Turning her head, she continued her search, but instead of spotting the old man, she saw Mike Rodgers walking towards her grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Fancy meeting you here! What a coincidence."

Clutching the handkerchief she barked, "I don't think it's coincidence at all!"

"What's with the tears?"

"My life is none of your business."

"I beg to differ." He stopped with five feet between them. "Without me, your fiancé would be in the morgue today…in a hundred burnt pieces. You owe me a thank you."

"Is that why you're following me? To demand a thank you?"

"I'm not following you." He smirked. "So, what did the fertility doctor say that has you crying? Nevermind, I can guess. Family means everything to Nicky, and you just lost his first child. Did your abuse have anything to do with you losing the baby? That would suck. It would be like that animal was still abusing you from the grave. You're such a good person, Carrie, that's not fair. Trust me, I know what it's like to be a good person and have shitty things happen to you. I empathize."

"I don't want your feigned empathy," she snarled.

"I still want a thank you."

"**Thank you**…in advance, for doing us all a favor and falling off a cliff."

"Tsk tsk." Mike shook his head. "Such a terrible thing for a nice girl like you to say. One day in the future, you'll need my help again." Turning away he started walking. "When you ask me for help I'll think back to this moment and you can be sure I'll withhold my generosity."

**Lady Heather's Dominion**

**4:10 pm **

"Thank you, Lady Heather!" Macie Thomas squealed, "Thank you **so much **for giving me this opportunity!"

"An opportunity that's contingent on passing a medical and psychological examination." Heather extended a business card to the clean cut girl straight off the bus from Podunk, Idaho. "Call Dr. Harlow ASAP."

"I'm on it, Ma'am!"

The Dominatrix curtly instructed, "Yes, Lady Heather is the appropriate reply."

"Yes, Lady Heather." Macie flitted out the door and down the stairs, anxious to make a different phone call…to her cousin Val.

**Crime Lab **

**4:15 pm **

"Nick Stokes's office, this is Val."

"Could I speak to CSI Stokes, please?"

"Who may I say is calling?"

"This is Belinda Connelly returning his call. He left me a message saying he had important information for me."

"Mr. Stokes will be out of the office until Saturday. I could put you through to his voice mail though."

"Thank you."

As soon as Val transferred the call, her cell phone rang. "This is Val."

"I'll be cracking a whip in no time!" Aubrey, aka Macie Thomas, informed her cousin. "I just have to pass the medical stuff. That should only take a few days."

"Excellent news."

**Dennis and Marge Vartann's Home – Sun Lakes, Arizona**

**5:07 pm **

"That's wonderful news, Anthony," Marge sweetly replied to her son, while her husband listened quietly on the extension. "I'm very happy to hear that Becca is as excited about starting a family as you. I'm sure the in-vitro will work like a charm."

"Yeah, I just feel bad that it's harder on her. She's the one who has to take hormones and suffer."

Dennis chuckled, "Trust me…a woman full of extra hormones will be harder on you, Son."

As his parents bickered, Tony said, "In other news, Becca just sent you an email. We finalized the Disney plans. It's set for the weekend of November 11th. That was the first time Reg could get off because of the time he's taking for the baby. Becca went all out. You know how Reggie loves Pirates of the Caribbean? She booked him in the Pirates suite at the Disneyland Hotel. She got Matt's family a three bedroom suite, and you guys have a deluxe room with a spa package for you mom." He chuckled, "We'll be in The Princess Diaries suite, which sounds really queer, but the wife seems really psyched about it, so I am too."

"You sound so happy, Anthony," Marge dabbed her eyes with a tissue. "Even though I may not agree with everything Becca has done in her past, you let her know I love her for making you happy again."

"Will do, Ma, and one more little thing. Since there's no way of hiding it, because you'll see the scars…yesterday I was in a house that exploded. I flew out a plate glass window and crashed on the front lawn."

"How much air time, Son?" Dennis asked, recalling his own flight out a window once. "I went a good twenty five yards when…" Then he saw his wife shooting daggers and shut up.

"How bad are you hurt, Honey?"

"I'm fine Ma, just some cuts and a sprained arm. It was only fifteen yards, Pop, so you still hold the family record."

"He also holds the family record for being shot," Marge grumbled, "Let him keep that one too."

**Crime Lab – Grissom's Office **

**5:55 pm **

"Nick's letting me take the time off," Sara announced while breezing into her husband's office. "He also said he feels great except for a burning throat and some wheezing."

"That's a relief." When his wife rounded his desk, Gil lowered his glasses. "What are you doing?"

"Flustering you." She leaned on the edge of his desk, popped open a button on her blouse and cracked a grin. "Wanna take a dinner break?"

"Where to?"

"The back of my Denali." Lowering her voice to a throaty whisper, Sara offered, "We can take it to get drive thru and then park it somewhere private. People can't see in the tinted windows and I promise to rock your world."

"If we get the drive thru first, the food will get cold."

"What?!" She bristled, "You're not supposed to be thinking about **the food** when I offer to get fresh with you in the back of my truck!"

"Knock knock." Hodges waved. "This seems like a bad time with your wife throwing herself at you, but you wanted to see me, Master."

"You didn't hear anything," Sara cautioned her co-worker on her way out. "Nada."

"Women." Hodges sighed, "It's like they only want us for stud sometimes. Guys like us…we need to be appreciated for our minds just as much as our bodies."

"Don't ever lump me in the same category with you ever again." Grissom held out his palm, "Now give me the report and go."

**Drew's House **

**6:04 pm **

"Thanks for bringin' the sickie over, Carrie." Drew held open the door for his company. The movie's set up in the family room and Marta is buttering the popcorn as we speak. Pick whatever you want to drink."

"Awesome," Nick squeezed Carrie's hand. "What would you like to drink, Darlin'?"

"A glass of wine would be great. White, Pinot Grigio, anything."

Kissing her cheek, Nick said, "You go in and join the family while I get that for you."

"Uncle Nicky!" Cassie raced through the house with her arms wide.

"Hey, there, Cowgirl!" Picking her up, he swung her around. "I missed you today. It sure was nice havin' you over at my house."

Watching her future husband dote on a child, tore at Carrie's heart. "I'm going to hit the restroom before the movie."

"I'll grab your wine and meet you there." Nick plunked his niece on his shoulders. "What did you do in school today, Sweetheart?"

Carrie hurried to the bathroom, making it there as the first tear fell.

**The Rodgers Home **

**6:09 pm **

"It's beautiful," Marlene's eyes filled with tears of joy as she held the Tiffany Hearts Outline Bracelet her husband had just presented.

"Yesterday, as I felt the heat of the explosion nearly consume me as I protected Nick's lifeless body, I realized…I almost didn't make it home to you." Lifting her chin with his fingertips, Mike warmed his wife with his loving gaze. "I know this was a marriage of convenience, Marlene, but every day I feel like we're growing closer to the real thing."

"How much did the bracelet cost?"

"Two thousand." _You materialistic bitch_.

"Whoa."

Tenderly kissing his wife, Mike murmured, "You're worth every penny."

**Drew's House**

**6:12 pm **

"I'm worth a few million more today, Mama." Drew handed her a champagne glass. "ComWright was still soarin' at market close."

Jillian patted the couch. "Sit next to me, Money Bags. It's never too late to make up for lost time." Since everyone else was in the kitchen getting drinks, she handed her eldest son an envelope. "I got Nicky comic books to show him how much I love him, this is for you."

Curious, Drew hurried to open the legal envelope and when he did, he found his mother's custody contract torn into bits. "Huh?"

"You're a good father, it won't be necessary."

"Thank you." Tossing the envelope on the coffee table, he hugged her.

"I want to sit on Uncle Nicky's lap!" Cassie yelled while tearing into the room with a big bowl of hot buttered corn. "Over here, Uncle Nicky! In the big chair!"

"I want Grandma's lap!" Matt shouted as he ran for the couch.

Drew patted the spot next to him. "There's a nice place right here, Nanny Marta."

"Oh, okay." Nonchalantly she sat next to her secret lover and desperately tried not to look smitten with him.

"Back!" Carrie announced as she walked into the room. She was immediately greeted by Claire saying 'uppie'.

"She loves you, Darlin'," Nick commented while chomping popcorn. "She was askin' for you the whole time we were in the kitchen."

Snuggling the little girl, Carrie took a seat on the love seat and bit back her tears. Mike was right…family meant everything to Nick, and this moment at his brother's house was one he was desperate to duplicate with his own children.

"Here we go." Drew pressed play and placed the remote between him and Marta, taking great care to brush her hand with his along the way.

When Jillian saw the two lovestruck fools grinning next to her, she couldn't help but smile. Crazy as it was, they looked blissfully happy.

**Sara's Denali **

**6:41 pm **

"Look at you," Sara laughed at her husband. "You have the stupidest grin on your face."

"You let me eat fried food and then you serviced me like a professional in the back of a County vehicle. That's as close to Nirvana as a guy can get on a Thursday." Struggling to regulate his breathing, Gil asked, "What did I do to deserve** that**?"

"Nothing," Sara mischievously commented while relaxing in the back seat. "I had a pregnancy craving for ketchup and eating it out of the packet would have been gross."

"I really should have gotten you pregnant **a lot** sooner."

**The Sanders Home**

**6:54 pm **

"Tawny, holding this little sweetheart makes me wish our girls would be here next week." Sitting on the couch, Greg snuggled ten month old Addison and joked with his college friend, Nathan, "I never thought you'd end up with a kid this cute."

Laughing at his roommate, who was just as hilarious now as he was at Stanford, Nathan said, "I told you, we used Nelson's sperm with the surrogate this time. We're using mine next month when we go for number two with the surrogate."

"Doh!" Greg whispered in the little girl's ear. "Hopefully you'll get a brother, because Daddy Number One over there has really big ears."

Tawny held out her hands, "My turn! I need practice too." When the little girl giggled in her arms, she beamed. "She likes me."

"What's not to like?" The sight of her holding a little girl, painted a clear picture of his future and Greg loved what he saw. "Unlike me, she's a natural."

"I don't know, Hoj." Nathan set down his glass of Merlot. "You looked pretty comfortable to me."

"You did," Tawny confirmed. "A world of difference from when you held Robbie's baby a couple of months ago."

"I do better with the ten month old variety."

Daniel laughed from his position in the corner of the room. "You talk about kids like they're creatures."

"He speaks!" Greg teased. "Of course you're comfortable around kids, you were raised Mormon in Utah. I was raised by self-absorbed nudists in California. No one in our neighborhood had more than the obligatory one child."

"Do you want kids, Daniel?" Nathan asked.

"Honestly, I didn't think it was a possibility until I met you and your…"

"Partner," Greg finished, knowing Daniel was still struggling with the vocabulary. "Polio vaccines, electricity, babies with two daddies…all brought to you by Geeky scientists. The world wouldn't be the same without us."

Carrying a platter of BBQ chicken in from the patio, Nelson exclaimed, "Hoj, your father is a master griller. I'm bringing that recipe back to the fire station and the guys are gonna flip."

"I'll take that." Tawny returned the little girl to Nathan and grabbed the platter. "Give me two minutes to get the sides off the stove and I'll ring the dinner bell."

"Thanks." Nelson took a seat with the rest of his family and grabbed the beer he had left on the table. "Thanks for inviting us for dinner while we're out here for Nathan's conference. I prefer home cooked food and Addison isn't as comfortable in restaurants."

Greg nudged Daniel and pointed to the dads sharing a daughter on the couch. "See, I told you. You can still have a happy family without a mommy in the picture."

**Drew's House**

**8:13 pm **

Bored out his mind on family movie night, four year old Matt pleaded, "Daddy, can I go to bed instead of watchin' this movie?"

"Sure thing, Son. What about you, Cass? Are you likin' it, or are you bored too?"

"I'm lovin' it," the little girl dreamily replied. "I wanna see if the Nanny and the Daddy fall in love. Do you think they will?"

Stealthily placing his hand over Marta's, Drew confidently answered, "Yes, Honey I believe eventually there will be a happy ending to this story."

**Author's Notes:**

That was a wrap up and set up chappie. I hope you got some warm fuzzies although I know there was a little angst tucked in there. I really could see the characters very clearly in this one (Hodges with Grissom, Greg with Tawny in QD and Jim in the Sheriff's office in particular), so I hope you did too.

**This was for Dedicated Nick fans –** remember his line to the idiot detective demanding an apology from him? "**I'm sorry**…you feel that way." Carrie's reply to Mike demanding a thank you was a little homage to how perfect a couple they are LOL! "**Thank you**…in advance, for doing us all a favor and falling off a cliff."

**Next Chapter:** Wednesday late. **Time marches on…the next one jumps ahead a month and to quote Grissom in that chapter "A lot can happen in a month." **

**Thanks KJT** for editing 31 and then editing a new 31 when the original 31 became 32! LOL

**And I thank everyone for taking the time to read! **

**Maggs**


	32. Chapter 32

**_Author's Note: Please note the date! Over a month in story time has passed since the last chapter took place. _**

**Laws of Motion – Book 3  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 32**

**Friday, November 11, 2005**

**Crime Lab – Grissom's Office**

**11:10 am **

"Ready for a break?" Sara asked from the doorway. "It's my day off and I'm just working backlog, so I can skip out whenever…"

"What's the rush?" the Master Criminalist queried as he lowered his glasses. "I'm still catching up from being on away at my conference last week."

"I'm craving cheesecake."

"It's only ten after eleven."

"The Cheesecake Factory opens at eleven thirty."

Like an absent-minded professor Gil changed the subject, "Turn a little to your left."

"Why?" she asked while complying.

"Suddenly you look pregnant."

"Shocking!" Jim Brass commented as he arrived next to Sara. "What is it? Sixteen weeks now?"

"Fifteen and a half," Sara confirmed. "At least you're paying attention, Jim. My husband apparently just noticed this bump." She patted her stomach. "The bump wants cheesecake. Wanna join us?"

"Thanks, but no." Lowering his voice, the Brass Man shared, "Over lunch, Heather is modeling her four dress options for the LVPD formal for me."

"That's really surprising, meaning she's a very independent woman and I wouldn't think she cared about anyone else's opinion."

"Yeah." Winking he said, "I think it's a ruse to get me to her house for a nooner."

**The Vartanns**

**12:00 pm **

"Honey, I'm home!" Tony tossed his keys on the kitchen counter. "Ready to hit the road?" He only worked half a day so they could beat the traffic into Anaheim. "Becks?!"

When he reached the bedroom, Tony was disappointed to see his wife sound asleep on a bed full of unpacked suitcases. "Hey!"

"What?!" She bolted up.

"You said you'd be packed and ready when I got home at noon."

"What time is it?" she yawned.

"Noon."

"Oops." She reluctantly got out of bed. "I think I'm coming down with something."

"I think you don't want to hang with my family," Tony groaned on his way to the dresser. "You've been dragging your ass around the house for days dreading it."

"That's not true," she protested. "I'm sick."

The doubting husband pressed the back of his hand to his wife's forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"Seriously, it's not that I don't want to see your family, I've been psyched about this for weeks…and nervous, but mostly psyched." Walking to the bathroom, she whined, "It's just raging PMS, ignore me."

"Great, you'll be on the rag around my bitchy sister-in-law, that'll be fun," he cracked up. "Hopefully Gina's post partum depression is still in full swing. My brothers and I will be doing shots at Goofy's Kitchen."

"I'm rolling my eyes!" Becca shouted from the toilet.

Tossing socks and underwear in a suitcase, Tony yelled toward the bathroom, "Seriously, Honey…maybe it's because of your dad…you know, the bad memory of Disneyland. It's subconsciously working on your head."

"I haven't given that bastard a second thought…until **you** brought him up just now!"

"Doh!" Heading for the closet, Tony said, "Can you grab my toothbrush and…"

"Peeing!"

"Make sure you yell that in front of my mother," he laughed. "She told me she thinks you have excellent manners."

"Oh my God!"

"What's wrong?!" Tony rushed into the bathroom to find his wife sitting on the toilet clutching her head.

"What if I have cancer?"

"What makes you think you have cancer, Sweetheart?"

"I'm tired…I have no appetite…and my hair's flat."

"Hair cancer?"

"Tony!" She threw his Time Magazine at his chest. "Stop being a smart ass! And stop leaving your reading material in the bathroom!"

"But that's where I read my reading material," he chuckled. "Honey, come on…you've been giving yourself an ulcer worrying about hangin' with my family. That's why you've been tense and not hungry. The fatigue is because you're working yourself into a tizzy over this weekend."

"I didn't say tense. You think I've been tense?! **When** have I been tense!?"

"Right now is a really good example, but yesterday when we were at Nordstrom's buying my nieces and nephews outfits you bit the sales clerk's head off, remember?"

"She was stupid," Becca replied, feeling justified. "A person shouldn't be categorized as being tense for snapping at a stupid person, because stupid people should be snapped at."

"My mistake."

"Did you remember to pick up my Xanax?"

"Dammit!" Realizing the anti-anxiety medication was a necessary component for success this weekend, Tony rushed for the door. "It's filled and waiting for me at the pharmacy across the street from the station. I'll be back!"

**Greg's Apartment **

**12:17 pm**

"I'm here!" Greg yelled as he rushed into the apartment he was now sharing with Daniel who had successfully completed his four week stay in a group transition home. The plan was to get him set up for independent living and he'd take over the place when Greg moved into the house with Tawny. "I'm just gonna grab a shirt that isn't quite so flaming and then we'll bolt to gay Bible study, okay?!" He raced to the closet. "Tawny's doctor was running late and then we had to schedule our twenty week ultrasound for next week. I can't believe we're half way there! I'm taking her out to dinner to celebrate. Tonight's the night, Bro! I'm gonna romance her and kiss her under the stars! I almost kissed her outside the doctor's office, but I want our first kiss to be special."

"I think I changed my mind about today," Daniel announced when he popped into the bedroom.

"Uh…no you didn't." Greg grabbed his study Bible from the bedside table. "I stayed up reading and researching until **two a.m**.! I love what Jesus was doing, I really do, but I would have rather been mindlessly playing X-box after processing seventeen trash cans yesterday. Look! I even took notes on post-its so I'd fit in. We're going to this gay Christian Bible group outing thingy and you're introducing me to this guy who wants to go to Starbucks with you and if I think he's nice then you're gonna have coffee with him. You've dropped his name to me **a hundred times** and you've only lived here a week and I'm barely home! That's a sign. Your therapist told you this group is good for you. She said it will help you feel like less of an outcast, right?"

"Okay," the jittery nineteen year old replied. "Sorry, I'm just really nervous."

**CVS Pharmacy**

**12:31 pm **

Tense about the weekend ahead, Tony contemplated popping one of Becca's Xanax on the way home from the store. _It'll be fine, just fine._ Clutching the prescription bag, he headed for the antacid aisle, but instead of finding relief, his stress only got worse when he rounded the corner.

"Tony!"

Whirling around, the detective saw his ex-wife coming straight for him. _She's the last person I need to see right now._ "How are you, Amy?" he asked when they met in front of the pharmacist's pick up window. "Did you ever get your ass into therapy?"

Sticking out her chest she jokingly asked, "Do you think my head's shrinking?"

"I'm leaving town for the weekend and don't have time for your bullshit."

Cutting the act, she honestly said, "Yeah, I started therapy. I hate it though. I have a checklist of things I'm supposed to work through. I started taking some medication too. I don't know if it's helping. That's why I'm here, getting it refilled."

"Good for you, I'm really glad you took my advice." He breathed a sigh of relief. "I spoke to your mom the other day, she's happy too."

"Why are you here?" Noting her ex was standing next to the reproductive health items, Amy joked, "Buying warming lube for your Ice Princess wife?"

"Beat it, Amy."

"There's the good mood I remember."

"How can you insult my wife and expect me to be nice to you? Especially when I'm trying to help you when I really shouldn't give a rat's ass whether you live or die."

"Sorry." Stuffing her hands on her hips, she released a heavy sigh. "Hey, since you're here there's something I need to tell you. One of the things my therapist has encouraged me to do is come clean with you as soon as possible."

"Great…okay, exactly how many guys did you screw behind my back?"

"The cheating wasn't the worst thing I did to you, believe it or not."

"Spill it!" Already stressed about Becca, he dreaded what the ex was about to say.

"Since I couldn't take pills because they make me vomit, and since I didn't want to be truthful about the affairs and not wanting a baby, I had to stoop a little low to make sure you didn't get me pregnant when we were trying." Sighing, she confessed, "I secretly loaded you up with Rogaine and steroids…they wreak havoc on a guy's sperm. My shrink says that's why you got so irritable and couldn't get it up sometimes too. You thought it was work stress, it wasn't. Hey, at least you got more muscular! That's something, right? Sorry, Baby…that's why we never made a baby." She rolled her eyes. "Then I had to get wasted and let that jerk screw me without a condom and I got pregnant anyway. Dumb, huh? Anyway, the shrink says you're probably not permanently damaged, and over time, the problem will most likely correct itself. I really, really hope you'll forgive me instead of killing me."

"Holy shit! My brother was right?!" Recalling how Becca had recently lost her appetite and was run down, he grabbed a pregnancy test and raced for the counter. "Here's a twenty!" He threw it at the cashier. "Keep the change!"

**Drew's House**

**12:34 pm**

Glancing at the clock for the third time in four minutes, Marta swore it hadn't changed. To pass the time, she decided to busy herself adjusting the fresh cut flowers the housekeeper, Teresa, had placed in the niche at the top of the stairs.

"Do you like them?" Teresa asked. "Mrs. Stokes refused to have daisies because they were common, but I think they're pretty."

"Me too, they remind me of the fields back home." When she heard the front door open, Marta struggled not to react. "Would you mind working downstairs? Claire just went down for a nap and…"

"I had a feeling you were going to ask me that," the housekeeper smirked. "I'll do the kitchen." _While you do the boss. _

"Thanks."

"Nanny Marta…" Drew formally greeted her after running up the stairs and seeing the housekeeper. "Could I have a word with you about Matt? When I dropped him off at preschool just now, his teacher had a concern about…his show and tell selection."

"Sure thing."

As her boss and the nanny hurried into the master bedroom, the housekeeper shook her head. "Honestly, when the kids aren't around, you can drop the act."

"Excuse me?" Drew reflexively replied.

"Sorry, I don't mean to intrude." Teresa chuckled, "But you do remember I do the laundry and make the beds around here, right? Don't worry about me saying anything."

"I think we've been busted, Darlin'." Drew took Marta's hand. "Thanks for your discretion, Teresa. Since my divorce only finalized last week, you can imagine why there's a need for discretion. We don't want the kids to be confused either."

"I understand." Pulling a set of head phones from her pocket, the forty-two year old housekeeper put them on and said, "You should also know that I can't hear anything when I'm listening to J Lo."

Laughing, Marta hurried into the bedroom. "I wonder what gave us away."

Shutting the door behind them, Drew answered, "Maybe it was the fact that we can't stop looking at each other when we're in a room together?" He started walking her backwards toward the bed. "Or that I can't keep my hands off you."

"Maybe she saw us steal a kiss?"

"I'm thinkin' her reference to the sheets was a clue," he laughed. "Every Wednesday and Friday when I come home to take Matt to preschool the bed's made." He eased her onto the mattress. "Then I come back to chat with you about my son, who must be a real problem child to have an issue every time he goes to school."

Marta released a blissful sigh while watching her secret lover shed his clothes.

"When I leave to pick up Matt two hours later…Teresa finds the bed a mess and we were the only people in the room."

"Wow, she must be really smart to figure that out!" Marta giggled as Drew wiggled her jeans off. Although there was much more to their relationship than sex, there was no denying it was a delicious component of the total package. Wednesday and Friday afternoons were the best of all. With Cassie and Matt both at school, and Claire sleeping soundly in her crib, they didn't have to worry about an untimely knock on the door. It was when they could both relax and relish each other to the fullest.

"I know we woke up in each other's arms this morning, Darlin', but I missed your body next to mine all morning." After capturing Marta's lips in a passionate kiss, Drew whispered, "I've been counting the minutes."

**The Vartanns**

**12:42 pm **

"What took you so long?!" Becca quizzed when her husband came flying into the bedroom. "You're the one who wanted to leave at noon."

"Honey…you know how you've been run down lately and not eating?"

"Yeah."

From behind his back he revealed the pregnancy test. "Those are pregnancy symptoms. Would you humor me and take a test?"

"Aww." She smiled at how hopeful he was when there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell. "Sure, Honey."

"I opened the box when I was at a red light and got it ready." Pulling off the cap of the stick, Tony anxiously said, "All you have to do is pee on the tip of the stick for five seconds. Just do it and leave it on the counter and then we'll go in to look at it together in a few minutes."

"You're shaking," Becca said in surprise.

"Honey…" He was going to tell her about Amy's confession before the test, but instead he cupped her cheeks and kissed her until they both gasped for air. "Think of it as good practice for when we do it for real next year. Hurry!"

"Peeing!"

**Community Center**

**12:45 pm **

"Get out of the bathroom already!" Greg commanded Daniel in a hushed whisper. "You can't chicken out now, we're here. Which one is he?" There were roughly forty men and women in the room. "The geeky guy in the sweater?"

"Nothing personal, but geeks aren't my type."

"Funny, very funny. You're really living up to your role as my pesky little brother." Greg eyed the next candidate. "The Mormonish looking one in the white button down?"

"No, that would be like dating my uncle."

"The tall black dude with…"

"No. The guy by the water cooler. That's Wade from Wyoming…he's a minister's son. He quotes scripture like poetry. He's studying Biology and is on the track team at UNLV. He wants to be a doctor."

Greg's mouth curved into a smile. "The boy likes All-American jocks. I should have known, because you liked that picture of my buddy, Nick. Hmm…clean cut, devout, educated, with nice prospects for the future…big brother approves so far. How long has he been out of the closet?"

"Two years ago when he moved here for college. He's had a serious boyfriend," Daniel said with a mixture of excitement and trepidation, "which means he's…experienced, which terrifies me. They broke up this summer after dating a year because the guy moved to Australia to work with his sister or something like that. He said they parted friends."

"Experienced is good," Greg cautioned, "When I was a co-ed who had never been kissed, I got into a 'blind leading the blind' situation. It's like putting a jigsaw puzzle together in the dark…lots of fumbling for pieces and wasted time. When the moment of truth comes, a skilled partner makes the difference between…"

"Greg!" Daniel whispered, "Don't talk about that stuff in public. I want companionship, but I won't be physically active for a long, long time."

"Ten bucks says you kiss him by Christmas."

"Would you stop!"

"Ooh! Wade from Wyoming saw you and he's coming over." Greg snickered, "Looks like he's really into you too."

"Oh my gosh." The young man panicked when his dream boy smiled at him from across the room, "My stomach's in a knot."

**The Vartanns**

**12:47 pm **

His gut twisting, Tony watched the last seconds of the countdown run out.

"Time's up!" The beep of her husband's sports watch made Becca crack a huge grin. "Ready to find out if you're gonna be a daddy?" she giggled, knowing he couldn't possibly be one.

"Becks! Wait!" He took her hands in his. "Before we look, there's something I have to tell you. Something unbelievably crazy that I literally **just** found out."

"I really could bepregnant?!" Becca shrieked upon hearing the twisted story of sperm tampering. "We're waiting until our six month anniversary! I don't want to be pregnant** now**! We have a plan, Tony. A baby **now** is not our plan! Oh! Oh my God! I haven't had a period since I went off the pill. I thought it was because my body was adjusting, not pregnant!"

"You have to calm down," Tony ordered. "In case you are pregnant, getting agitated isn't good for the baby."

Grabbing her husband's trembling hand, she dragged him into the bathroom with her. "Oh my god, I can't look**. I can't look**! You look."

"I can't look either." Covering his face he rambled, "It's not good timing and you're not ready. Even though I didn't think I could get you pregnant, I never should have told you to toss your pills. I was just trying to help and get your body off the hormones and…I'm so sorry, Honey. This is all my fault, I never thought in a million years…but you know, you're probably not pregnant. It's because you went off the pills and your body's out of whack that you haven't got your period. I know you need more time, and I don't want you to be pregnant…"

"Tony…"

"Yeah?" When he peered through his parted fingers, he saw she was holding the stick in front of his face. "You…you're not…" He sucked in a deep breath. "I thought for sure you were pregnant."

**BPAC **

**1:12 pm **

The sting of her miscarriage still smarting, Carrie sat across from Belinda Connelly and supportively listened to her reasons for not wanting the baby she had made with Kyle Demcak in the days prior to his murder. The woman had ended up at BPAC, because Nick had given her the organization's phone number when she broke down after he informed her the DNA evidence showed she was pregnant.

"The doctor said the baby is healthy and I'm ten weeks. I could still legally have an abortion next week, but I've already tried twice. I can't have an abortion," the near suicidal woman cried. "Killing Kyle's baby after my husband killed Kyle…that would be so wrong…and too easy. I don't deserve easy. I should be rotting in jail like my husband."

"You would be if the laws were different in this state," Carrie coolly reminded her while handing over tissues.

"I have no job, no money…no home. I thought of slicing my wrists ten times this week alone. But I can't because the baby would die, and the baby has to live because Kyle died. I just want to keep the baby healthy and have it…then I want to die."

"I can't let you walk out of here after hearing you've contemplated suicide."

"I need help," Belinda squeaked. "Your fiancé said you could help me figure out what to do. I've walked by this place for a month, today I finally worked up the nerve to come inside. Could you call Kyle's parents and ask them if they want the baby. I think…I think that would make me feel less guilty. Like I'm giving them a baby to replace Kyle, not really but…could you call them for me?"

"You didn't hear?"

Belinda looked up from her tissue wad.

"When Kyle's father found out his son was sleeping with you for good grades because of his 'no Bs, no bases' edict, he felt responsible for his death. His wife blamed him too because she had been telling him for years that he was pushing Kyle too hard. They were on the brink of a divorce over it as a matter of fact. That's why they were in Vancouver on vacation…it was a last chance attempt to save the marriage. Sadly, the guilt got to Mr. Demcak and he took his own life a week after his son's death." Carrie could still hear Mrs. Demcak's wail when Nick called her in to assist the woman while they processed the scene. "All his suicide note said was 'It was all my fault.'"

"More death," Belinda sobbed. "I caused more death."

Carrie handed over the trash can just in time for the woman to vomit.

While Belinda purged the contents of her stomach, Carrie blocked her out and returned to her desk, flipping through her rolodex for the phone number for University Hospital. "Paula, this is Carrie Blake over at BPAC, we just worked together last week on…yes. I have another woman in my office that needs a seventy-two hour eval."

When her retching finally stopped, Belinda looked up and shakily asked, "I'm going to burn in hell, aren't I?"

"If it were up to me?" Carrie gulped. "Yes."

**Community Center**

**1:23 pm **

"To play Devil's Advocate here," Greg said to the Gay and Lesbian Bible Study Group comprised of ex-Mormons and outcasts from other churches, "as a Scientist, I can't believe many things written in the Bible, but that doesn't mean a lot of it doesn't have merit. The problem is, it's outdated and people are picking and choosing what's enforced and what's not based on their comfort level. If people are saying you can't be Christian because you're gay, well I say Leviticus makes it clear that they can't be Christian if they eat shellfish. The whole reason for the shellfish rule…people were probably eating poorly handled shrimp and then doubling over from food poisoning back then. Without anti-diarrhea medicine back then, a simple vibrio cholerae microbe would kill you. Do you see the common theme? Don't die, we need you around having hetero sex and populating the Earth so there's more of us than the non-believers. It makes total sense. No one was being malicious, they were just being protective of the population, but times have changed." Hoping he was making a good impression on Daniel's crush, he waxed on, "Today people pay top dollar for shrimp because they're not afraid of it anymore. The reason? The Seafood Council has done an excellent job of de-stigmatizing shrimp. Unfortunately a bunch of Neo Cons have done an even better job of terrifying the general pop about homosexuals. As a scientist who has spent a good chunk of his life dealing with DNA, I can assure you…there's nothing random about the way we are or why we tick. It's all predisposed. My motto is…don't hate me because I have brown eyes, don't hate my brother because he's gay."

"Can we quote you?" the minister asked as the group gave the newcomer a standing ovation.

"Sure." Greg reached over and grabbed another handful of M&Ms. "Anyone wanna talk about lepers?"

**Trinity Christian**

**1:30 pm**

"Stay away from me, Blake!" Lindsay snarled at her enemy as they walked down the hall. "You repulse me! I heard you and your friends laughing at me in PE."

"We weren't laughing," Ryan snickered. "We were admiring a certain asset of yours and your friend Cami. Seriously, if the teacher expects guys to concentrate in PE, they really need to rethink those fitted t-shirts they make the girls wear."

"Ugh!" She stopped dead in her tracks. "You're such a pig!"

"Ms. Willows…" Mr. Hankinson shook his head. "Language, young lady."

"Sorry, Sir." Glaring at Ryan she snipped, "I'm going to tell Celine that you were staring at my boobs."

"Like it matters now that she's gonna move to Pennsylvania with her mother."

"Ooh sounds like someone's bitter because he's gonna miss his girlfriend."

"Shut up!"

"Mr. Blake!" Mr. Hankinson snapped from his doorway. "That is not something one says to a lady."

"I'm not saying it to a lady, I'm saying it to a bwitch."

"To the Dean's office, Mr. Blake!"

"Gladly!" the teen hurried out the door into the courtyard. "I could use the air."

**Dr. Libson's Office **

**2:25 pm **

His breathing and mind taxed, Tony paced the floor of the office waiting for the doctor to enter. "Well?!"

"Your boys are back in action!" the silver haired fertility doctor cheered. When his office clerk had informed him his former patient was frantic over 'sperm tampering' he couldn't say no to the emergency appointment. "The results are completely different from the last time you were here. See for yourself." He handed over the comparison report.

"That bitch!" Tony huffed. "Pardon my…"

"No need, I had to pay my ex-bitch a million in the settlement." The doctor shuddered. "It was worth it to get her out of my life."

"Unfortunately my ex-bitch has my money and is still harassing me. I don't believe this! She could have permanently damaged me!"

"Can you press charges, Detective?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm going away for the weekend, I'll talk it over with my family and get their opinion." Clutching the report to his chest like it was a baby, Tony nodded, "I really appreciate you fitting me in and doing this stat."

"Sadly it's the only good news I've delivered today, so it was my pleasure." Reaching into his pocket, the doctor gave his customary farewell to patients who overcame infertility issues, "You're armed and dangerous now." He handed over a condom. "Proceed with caution until you're ready for a baby."

**The Baby Super Store**

**2:34 pm **

Wandering the aisles with his pregnant wife, Gil felt lost in the baby store. "There's so much to choose from. I seriously think there's less equipment in the lab." Sara had suggested they check out the place after lunch at the Cheesecake Factory.

"Instead of the Baby Super Store, we should have started out at the Baby Mini Store and worked up to this." Sara stopped and stared at the cluttered wall before her. "Look how many brands of pacifiers there are…NUK, Binky, Gerber, MAM, Evenflo, Combi, Avent. There are hundreds of color and configuration combinations. Why? What's the difference? Ooh, look! A bumble bee one, perfect for an Entomologist's child."

"And here's one for my germphobic wife." Gil grabbed a 'Keep it Kleen' blue pacifier. "It has a built-in shield that automatically closes if the pacifier falls, so you never have to worry about germs."

"Get out." Sara snatched it to read the package for herself.

"Look who it is!" Greg shouted across the store, "The Grissoms!"

"As if this experience wasn't awkward enough," Gil droned. "Hello, Greg, what brings you where we are?"

"I was around the corner attending Gay and Lesbian Bible Study with my adopted brother, Daniel and have to stay close but kill some time while he's next door at Starbucks with his first crush. The guy he's crushing on is a total hottie too. Like me, my brother has excellent taste in significant others."

"Did your father really legally adopt him?" Gil queried, having heard Greg mention the situation in the break room, but always being too preoccupied with work and the forensics class he was prepping to teach at the University to stop and chat.

"Yep, it was just final on Monday. I not an only child anymore and I'm loving the brother thing, even if I didn't get to be one for thirty years. The sweetest piece of irony is…my mom always wanted a gay son, and now my dad has one. We love that."

Sara beamed at her friend, "You're estranged from your mother who is holed up in a posh mental institution in Maui, your pregnant wife is living with your dad while you're living with your newly adopted nineteen year old ex-Mormon gay brother. Just when I thought your family situation couldn't get odder."

"Ooh! I forgot to mention we just adopted a three-legged blind cat."

"Really?" asked Sara.

"No, that part's fake."

Gil raised his brow, "Which is funny, because that part was the most believable."

Rubbing his hands together, Greg excitedly said, "Tawny and I are celebrating our babies twentieth week tonight, so I thought I'd run in here to buy something cute to mark the occasion. What about you guys? What are you doing here?"

"Scaring ourselves to death," Sara replied before cracking a smile. "The thought of having a baby still terrifies me, now that I see the equipment and supplies, I'm twice as freaked."

"Whoa." Greg stared at the pacifiers, "They have a whole wall devoted to plugs?"

Gil jumped on the chance to make his co-worker more tense than him. "And whatever we need to get **one** of…you need **two**. Cha-ching! You better max that overtime, CSI Sanders."

"That's okay," Greg beamed. "I'm flush, Daddy-O. I'm worth one hundred G's. I have half in the bank and the other half…."

"One hundred thousand dollars?" Sara exclaimed. "That part has to be fake. You were borrowing lunch money last week to get you to pay day."

With pride Greg informed his friends, "When I saved Drew Stokes's ass that night he was going to pound Rodgers, he repaid me in worthless stock. It happened to become worth something a few days later. I held onto it until it split and then sold it for a Greg-sized fortune. Yesterday, I gave a little donation to BPAC to up my karma, gave a fifty grand back to Drew to invest and build a nest egg for the girls, the rest is in the bank and will be spent very frugally and wisely."

"We only went to Tahoe for a week," Sara said to her husband.

"A lot can happen in a week."

**Nick and Carrie's **

**2:45 pm**

"In school detention for a week?" Nick commented when he read the letter Ryan handed him. "You called Lindsay Willows a bitch?"

"No!" The teen protested, "I called her bwitch."

"Ryan…" Nick wasn't amused. "Next week is your last week here. We had a bunch of stuff planned. Now you'll be sittin' in detention. Why'd you call her a bwitch anyway?"

"She was making fun of me. Saying I was upset because Celine's leaving. Which I'm not!" He stormed off.

"Get back here!"

**The Rodgers Home**

**2:51 pm**

"I'll be back, Honey!" Mike called out as he tucked the key ring he had just lifted from the maid's purse into his pocket. His plan was to make a copy of the ones she had from the Vartanns and return the ring before she realized it was missing. "I left you three hundred on the kitchen table to buy something to wear tonight. Buy something nice, because Top of the World is a dressy place."

"Thanks, Baby!"

"I'm running to Starbucks!"

**Nick and Carrie's **

**3:01 pm **

"I thought you ran away," Nick commented when he found Ryan sitting in the back yard.

Covering his face, Ryan snapped, "Can't you please punish me later?! I want to be alone."

"Hey…" Nick crouched down in front of the boy. "You really have it bad, huh?"

"I left my house for her!" the heartbroken teen cried as he brought his knees to his chest. "Now she's running around telling everyone how excited she is to go to Pennsylvania!"

"Of course she's excited, Ryan…she thought her mother was dead. Now she's going to live with her and a brother and a sister she didn't even know she had. That's exciting. It doesn't mean she's not grateful for what you did or doesn't care about you. She said she'd keep in touch on IM and e-mail, right?"

"Whatever." He burrowed his face deeper into his folded arms.

"I cried the first time my heart broke too, it's okay. Hell, I cried last night when your aunt went to bed without even sayin' goodnight." He froze, not realizing how desperate he was to tell someone Carrie was shutting him out physically and emotionally and it was tearing him apart. "Apparently I've caught your family's blurting disease. Pretend you didn't hear that."

"I'll try."

"Women are either makin' your heart thump out of control or rippin' it to shreds. There's no in between." Taking a seat next to him, Nick quietly said, "The truth is you're thirteen and you're crushin' on her, but there are a lot of girls in your future. She was the first of many who are gonna chase you, mark my word."

"I'm done with chicks."

"Ooh…I wish you had money to gamble." Nick nudged him. "Wanna drown your sorrows in root beer with me?"

"Stop it, Uncle Nick! I just want to be miserable."

"Trust me, I empathize. Today was my first day off in weeks, and I've spent it home drinkin' and workin' in the yard tellin' Binda my problems. I need company. Your aunt called and said she won't be home until nine at the earliest, so let's make it a real guy night."

"All Aunt Carrie does lately is work."

"Tell me about it," Nick sighed. "C'mon, we'll watch somethin' rated R."

The boy lifted his tear-stained face. "R?"

"Of course, R! That's what good uncles do, show their nephews R rated movies." Nick stood and extended a hand. "My Uncle Henry totally corrupted me and my brother as kids, it was great."

Wiping away the dampness Ryan sniffled, "R for violence or nudity?"

"Duh…nudity." Nick headed for the house. "I need to shower first. Then I'll order in some dinner and then we'll watch a movie. I know just the one too, a movie that changed my life when my Uncle Henry took me to see it at exactly your age…Risky Business."

**Amy Vartann's Townhouse **

**3:22 pm **

"C'mon, Mike! Meet me at the motel tonight," Amy whined as she cradled the cordless phone in the crook of her neck. Painting her toe nails fire engine red, she didn't want to be hot and ready with no one to bed.

"For the hundredth time, I'm a happily married man."

Rolling her eyes, she droned, "Nice act for whoever is standing nearby. You know what," she shouted into the receiver, "I hate men! Go to hell!" She slammed the phone down. "And screw Tony!"

**The Vartanns**

**3:29 pm **

"Forget something?" Tony held up the unused condom the doctor had given him. "You said you were going to stop and take care of business."

"Oops." Becca didn't budge from her position perched on her husband's hips. "You could have tossed me off you before deploying the soldiers."

"Yeah," he laughed like a naughty school boy. "I considered that, but it was too damn hot knowing I really could get you pregnant, which is ironic considering I've spent the greater part of my life living in fear of getting girls pregnant."

**Demcak Residence**

**4:42 pm **

"Since I'm no longer pregnant, everywhere I look I see babies," Carrie cried with Kyle's mother, a woman she had bonded with over grief ever since Nick had called her to the scene to help the devastated mother and wife. They had been meeting daily for a good cry and today was no exception. "I never even met my baby. I was only pregnant a few weeks. I can't imagine how it feels to lose a seventeen year old, but this news about the Belinda's pregnancy…does it help you in any way?"

Marjorie Demcak vacantly replied, "One day life was perfect and the next I had lost my only son. A week later I became a widow. My husband and son were the only family I had. I have a beautiful house, a bank account bursting at the seams, but I have nothing. Now I have a grandchild on the way." She nodded. "That is something, yes."

"So you'll raise the baby?"

"Carrie, my husband and I waited to start a family. I had Kyle when I was thirty nine. I'm fifty-six years old and have debilitating arthritis…I can't raise the baby." Watching the compassionate soul sitting next to her wipe her eyes for the tenth time, the broken woman asked, "If you adopted Kyle's baby, would you let me be its grandmother?"

"What?"

"I know we've only known each other for a short time and it's incredibly forward, but I think the world of you, Carrie, and from listening to you, I know how scared you are that you may not be able to have a baby of your own. If it's true that the man who abused you may have hurt your chances for carrying a child, it seems spiritually fitting that you could love a baby conceived during an abusive situation."

"Nick and I have talked about adoption," Carrie sniffled while her mind raced.

"I've heard you say such wonderful things about your fiancé and I met him, remember?" Marjorie reached out and took the young woman's trembling hand. "Nick held me when I arrived and was told my husband had taken his life. I know he's a good man."

**Nick and Carrie's **

**6:11 pm **

After polishing off his umpteenth beer, Nick said, "Is that sex on the stairs scene fucktastic or what?" After belching he added, "That's a direct quote from my late Uncle Henry, by the way. It's so great to be carryin' on Stokes family traditions. I loved that guy, he knew I needed a break from ranch reality every once in a while. He died on a mountain climbing trip about fifteen years ago, I really miss him. One day when I'm gone, I hope you and your brother, and remember me like I remember him and smile." Clearing his throat, Nick snapped back to the moment, "Soooo…what did you think about that 'sex on the stairs scene', nephew?"

"Can't…speak," the teen replied with his eyes fixed on the television.

Remembering his similar reaction at thirteen, Nick set his latest empty on the coffee table. "After I saw this movie, I dreamed about sex on the stairs with Rebecca De Mornay for years. **Years!** Junior year of college I finally got to have sex on the stairs."

"With Rebecca De Mornay?" Ryan asked while wiping the drool from his mouth.

"No, doofus, with Liza Birmingham."

"Was it awesome?"

"**It sucked**! It was painful, drafty and thoroughly not fun. The stairs were dirty too, which was gross. I like dirty sex, but I like to have it in** clean** places. I shouldn't be telling you that…or probably anything I've said in the last hour…whatever it was I said." Grabbing a fresh beer from the cooler filled with ice next to him, Nick lamented, "Sex on the stairs looks great on film, but in reality it sucks. Life is full of disappointments, that's just one of many."

"What about two girls at once? Is that worth it?"

"I'll only answer that question if you promise you won't tell your mom."

**Drew's House**

**6:16 pm **

"Wouldn't Nanny Marta make the perfect new mom?" Cassie Stokes whispered to McKenna, who was sleeping over that night.

"Yee haw!" Drew cheered his son who had just roped a hay bale adorned with steer horns. "That was a good one! Did you see that, Nanny Marta?! That boy is destined to be a rodeo star."

"I think so," the lovestruck nanny answered while setting the picnic table for dessert. "We're ready whenever you are."

"I am makin' you the best s'mores you ever had, Sweetheart…uh, Nanny Marta."

Cassie grabbed her friend's arm, "He just slipped and called her Sweetheart! I told you he likes her!"

"Yep, he looks real happy."

"Nanny Marta doesn't yell at him like my mommy did all the time," Cassie stated, no longer feeling guilty for not wanting her parents to get back together. "Daddy! After dessert, can we watch The Sound of Music?"

"It's your sleepover party, sure."

"I hated that movie," Matt protested, "all they did was sing and kiss. Can I play in my room instead, Daddy?"

"You bet." Drew winked at his soul mate and innocently asked, "What about you, Nanny Marta? Do you wanna watch a yucky kissin' movie with the girls and me?"

"I'd love to."

"One thing though," Cassie informed the unsuspecting couple, "we wanna dress up like they do for the big party and just watch that part."

"I'll help you after dessert," Marta confirmed.

"You and Daddy have to dress up too. Daddy, you need to wear your best suit and tie and, Nanny Marta you need to wear that pretty dress you have in the back of your closet."

"You mean the green taffeta gown I wore when I was a bridesmaid at my cousin's wedding?" Marta cringed, "It's hideous. I look like a sea monster in that thing."

"I hafta see this!" Drew exclaimed while placing the last of the s'mores on the platter. "Ladies, while you're dollin' up, I'm gonna run out to the flower shop and buy y'all corsages for our big date."

**The Sanders Home**

**6:28 pm**

With a dozen pink roses in each hand, Greg strolled up the front walk to his house.

"You look so handsome!" Tawny shouted from the second floor window. "And you bought me flowers!"

"A dozen per baby, Baby!"

"I'll meet you in the living room in five minutes!" she yelled before rushing away from the window.

Before he got to the front door, it opened. "Hey, Dad."

"Beautiful flowers…new tie…semi-normal hair…did you remember to make reservations somewhere?"

"Top of the World, seven thirty. You said Lily really liked it when you took her there when she was out here last weekend."

"Loved it." Scott shut the door and followed his son into the house. "It'll cost you though."

"Babies only turn twenty weeks once, Dad. But don't worry, I have one splurge a month in my new budget, not fifty. I'm watching every penny."

"I'm not worried." Scott headed for the kitchen where he had been pouring a glass of Merlot. "Ever since you tackled Goliath in the hospital hallway, you've turned into a confident, responsible young man."

"I gave Goliath half my investment earnings yesterday. There's no denying he knows how to make money, so I'm going to let him manage it for me."

Scott raised his Merlot glass. "You're letting your wife's ex-lover be your stock broker. That's great, very fitting for our very odd family."

"Ready!" Tawny breezed into the living room wearing her new bright blue maternity dress.

"Wow!"

"I bought it on my lunch hour." She twirled around showing it off. "I had to buy new shoes too since my feet have puffed up and four inch heels aren't comfy anymore."

"You look amazing," Greg held out the flowers.

"Thank you," she filled her nose with their scent. "They're beautiful."

Scott took both bouquets as soon as Tawny sniffed them. "I'll put these in water and leave them in your bedroom for you, Sweetheart. Have a good time, Kids."

"Thanks, Dad!" Tawny slipped her hand in Greg's. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He kissed her hand as they strolled to the front door. "Don't wait up, Dad! If the night goes as planned, she's breaking curfew."

Swooning, Tawny dreamily remarked, "I have a feeling, this will be a very memorable night."

**Crime Lab**

**6:40 pm**

Just as Gil was packed to go home for the night, Jas flew into the office. "Sara needs you!" She tried not to panic. "We were in the restroom together washing our hands and she had a sharp abdominal pain. We got as far as the break room and it happened again. She's in there on the couch."

Dropping his things, Gil hurried out of his office and down the hall. "Sara..." When he saw her on the couch pale as a ghost, blood drained from his face. "Honey..."

"I've been having little pangs all day, that's why I didn't want you touch me in the truck. I didn't think it was serious, but now..." Gil knelt in front of her, she grabbed his hand. "I'm really scared."

**Author's Notes: **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Maggs **


	33. Chapter 33

**Laws of Motion – Book 3  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 33**

**Friday, November 11, 2005**

**Nick and Carrie's **

**6:44 pm **

"Look who finally showed up?" Nick huffed when his fiancée raced into the family room. "Darlin' you were supposed to be here at noon. It's almost seven. You're six hours late."

"Seven, Uncle Nick," Ryan corrected as he clicked off the R rated movie so his aunt wouldn't yell. "But she called and said she wouldn't be home until nine, remember? Technically, she's two hours early."

"Do you want to have a baby?!" Carrie excitedly asked, not realizing her man was sloshed.

"Do I want to have…oh, I get it…I passed out and this is a dream." Nick looked up at her grinning, "Okay, sure, we can have a baby, but I think it might help if we had sex first. Hell, I'd settle for a hot French kiss…or a hug…or you bumping into me by accident and not lookin' repulsed. You haven't touched me in **weeks**, Carr."

"Nicky?"

"I gotta use the restroom." He pulled himself to his feet. "I don't know why I told you where I was goin', because you wouldn't notice me gone."

Carrie's palm flew to her mouth.

"He's upset," Ryan informed his aunt before polishing off his soda. "He's a little drunk too. My mother would be** totally** ticked if she knew I was hanging out here with him when he's like that. Sean would have called and told on him, but not me…I'm the supportive nephew. Uncle Nick's miserable and I'm keeping him company…and having the** best** time. You're in the dog house though…**big**. He told me he cried last night because you went to bed without saying goodnight. He's gonna hate that he told me that in the morning, so I think I won't tell him he told me, because drunks don't remember stuff, right?"

Thinking back, Carrie sadly admitted, "I didn't say goodnight, did I?"

"Nope. He also said that the baby was his too and he doesn't understand why you're punishing him, or something like that. Sorry, Aunt Carrie, but you're not really giving us the time of day lately and we didn't do anything wrong. I have to take his side, it stinks." When his aunt rushed out of the room, Ryan pressed rewind. "Back to sex on the stairs!" _My guardians are gone and totally absorbed in their own drama. They left beer within my reach too, they're lucky I'm a good boy_. Relaxing on the couch he eyed the beer bottle. "Then again, maybe I should take Joel Goodson's advice." Grabbing Nick's sunglasses from the coffee table, Ryan slapped them on, grabbed the beer and mimicked Tom Cruise's smile, then voice, "Sometimes you just gotta say, what the fuck, make your move!"

When Carrie reached the master bedroom, she saw Nick sitting on the edge of the bed staring into space. "I'm so sorry," she immediately declared while rushing to sit next to him. "I've been walking around in a fog lately, but I thought it was okay because you were in the fog with me. I thought we were throwing ourselves into our work and waiting to get over our preoccupations with the baby and the creepiness of Mike saving your life. I swear I didn't know I was hurting you, Nicky. Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I didn't want to push you or upset you," he muttered while focusing on a ketchup stain on his jeans. "Then all of a sudden, instead of being worried about you, I got pissed off that you didn't seem to care whether or not I was breathing. That's why I wanted you home today…so I could confront you and tell you what happened."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Yesterday, at the scene…we were out in the middle of nowhere…we had to process this shit hole of a house. I had Greg workin' the trash cans outside…there were seventeen of them, that guy is so happy he didn't even care. I could have told him to process two hundred bags of decomp and he would have whistled while he worked." Taking a cleansing breath, he fought to make sense even though his blood-alcohol level was off the charts. "It was Sofia's first day back. She had a month of medical rehab on her leg after the accident and then she took vacation time. Once we were alone, she got emotional and thanked me for savin' her life. She had read the final report on the explosion and learned that after she opened the lingerie drawer, if I hadn't called her out to the living room, she would have been at ground zero when the explosives detonated. She hugged me." He glanced up at his confused fiancée and somberly said, "It felt so good when she hugged me, I didn't let go when she did."

"Did you do more than hug?" Carrie asked as tears dripped from her eyes. "Nicky…"

"No, of course not. We laughed it off. She said…'Stokes, if you don't let go of me we'll never get this place processed'. I said somethin' about near death experiences freaking me out, that's why I was holding on." He wiped his eyes. "It's been eight weeks since we lost the baby, Sweetheart. Six weeks since you really kissed me. We were doing okay and then…what's goin' on?"

"Every time I want to get close I think about how the doctor said my body is damaged and I feel..."

"No, **one guy** said that. **One** specialist out of** three!**" he reminded her for the hundredth time. "The other two didn't think that at all." He realized now the freeze had begun after she had gone to the doctor on her own.

"But that **one** doctor is the only one I hear in my head. I hear damaged…broken. I hear that I probably can't give you a family. I feel nine years old again with everyone staring at me saying 'that poor thing, she'll never be right after this'. I see Greg and Gil gazing at their pregnant wives with so much affection and..."

"Not that again." He pleaded, "How many times have I told you? We'll have our family, it doesn't matter if the baby comes from us or if it's found in a trash can like the one we found when workin' a case last week. It hurts that you don't trust me when I say that! What's it gonna take to get that out of your head? Do you want me to get a vasectomy so we're even? Will that work? I'll do it, Darlin'. I'll call tomorrow and…"

"No!"

"Then **what**?!" he asked in exasperation. "You won't touch me. You won't let me touch you. You sleep in a ball in the furthest corner of the bed. Now you stopped saying goodnight. Today was my day off and you **promised** you'd be home by noon.You **swore** to my face that you'd be home by noon. It's like…I don't know…it's like I repulse you. How am I supposed to handle repulsing my fiancée?"

"You don't repulse me, that's crazy."

"But that's how you're making me feel! Why didn't you come home if you wanted to be with me? What was so god damn important?!"

"Belinda Connelly walked into BPAC today!" Carrie hurried to explain, "She came for help. She asked me to go to Marjorie Demcak about the baby. That's why I was late, I swear."

"She did?" he asked, letting curiosity override his emotions. "I figured for sure she'd have an abortion."

"Marjorie wants to be the baby's grandmother, but…" Squeezing Nick's hands, she whispered, "You know what…we can't talk about something serious while you're drunk and hating me."

"I don't hate you." Reaching out he stroked her damp cheek. "I'm frustrated because I miss you and I can't understand why you don't miss me. Why don't you miss me, Sweetheart?"

"Just because I was staying away, doesn't mean I didn't miss you. Every time I think of getting close…I feel defective."

"I'm gonna tell you this one more time…" With his fingers laced in her hair, he drilled his eyes into hers. "You may feel defective, you may feel inferior to your friends who are pregnant, you may think the rest of the world sees a big 'damaged goods' sign above your head, but I love you just the way you are." Softly, he caressed her lips with his. "C'mon…it's like ridin' a bike…kiss me back, Sweetheart." He initiated a tender one and his heart soared when she returned it. "We have a bright future ahead, but we're never gonna get there if you stay stuck in the past."

"That kiss was amazing."

Buzzed from the booze and the much-needed affection, Nick's smile filled the room. "Good to know."

"I love you." Carrie quivered in his steady arms.

"I love you too," he replied against her parted lips before coaxing her tongue with his for a deeper kiss.

"Nicky…" he took her breath away before she could finish.

"I missed you so much." Feeling the tension in her body grow as the minutes passed, he realized all their progress had been undone. "Relax, Sweetheart," he urged in a whisper. "We'll take it real slow."

But his hand gliding under her crisp white blouse threw her over the edge. "Please stop."

He pulled away without hesitation.

Tears filling her eyes, Carrie confessed, "What if it works? The thought of counting the minutes until the next loss….I know it's pessimistic, but…I can't…I'm not ready to take that chance and…"

"Sweetheart!" He cut her off before she whipped herself into a frenzy. "There's a simple solution you're overlookin'…we can take the worry out of the equation until after the wedding, or until however long you need." After pressing a kiss to her forehead he rolled to the edge of the bed and opened a nightstand drawer.

When she saw him holding up a box labeled 'all natural', 'triple-tested', 'extra strong', 'double the spermicide-containing lubricant of other condoms' she burst into a fit of giggles. "Those should do the trick."

"Music might help too." Tossing the box on the bed, he hurried to the dresser and flipped through the romantic CDs he had stored in the top drawer and settled on one he had burned. "Do you remember this one?"

As soon as the music started, Carrie recalled their romantic night star gazing in Flagstaff. "Stars over Texas."

"The lady has learned her Country Music." Once he was next to Carrie again, Nick held her hand and softly crooned, "As long as the tides ebb, the Earth turns, the sun sets, I promise I'll always be true. And as long as there's stars over Tex-as…Darlin', I'll hang, the moo-oon, for you." Gazing into her eyes, he asked, "Do you know how long there will be stars over Texas, Sweetheart?"

"Forever," she murmured while her eyes glassed.

"That's right."

Tracing the outline of her fiancé's lips, Carrie enjoyed the ballad's affirming lyrics. "Make love to me, Cowboy. Tender and passionate…just like that night under the stars."

**Drew's House**

**7:02 pm**

Speaking through a crack as she held the bedroom door, Marta whispered a warning, "You'll never want to make love with me again if you see me in this dress!"

"I seriously doubt that," Drew replied while straightening his bowtie. "Claire's asleep, I set up Matt in his room, and the girls are downstairs gettin' things ready for the ball. Open up, Darlin'!"

"Here." She slipped him the manufacturer's photo. "That's from the bag. It's what the dress looks like off me. My point being, it's not **me **making it hideous, it just is."

"Jeez, does your cousin hate you? She has to hate you if she made you wear that to the wedding."

"There were eight of us wearing that taffeta and silk seaweed monstrosity. Can you imagine?"

Chuckling, he said, "If Sigmund the Sea Monster was a trannie, this would be his gown."

"Who?"

"I keep forgettin' you're sixteen years my junior. Sigmund the Sea Monster was a TV show from when I was a kid."

Giggling, she said, "I still can't believe you're only three years younger than my daddy. That seems impossible."

The revelation hit Drew like a ton of bricks. "Come again?"

"My parents were high school sweethearts. They married at eighteen and had me when they were nineteen, so my daddy's only forty-three. You're forty."

"When the hell did I get old?!"

"You don't look forty," Marta backpedaled, suddenly sensing it was a sensitive subject. "You look much younger than your younger brother actually. And physically," she snickered, "you have the strength and stamina of a twenty year old, so…"

"Stop." Feeling ancient, Drew pleaded, "Kiss me and make me feel sixteen again."

**University Hospital**

**7:15 pm**

After giving Sara a reassuring kiss, Gil took a seat next to her in the waiting area. "Dr. Simon called them to say we'd be coming in. The receptionist said it'll be a while before they can take you back. It's Friday night and they're swamped. Sorry." With a shaky hand, he presented a bottle of water. "She said they'll need a urine sample, so I got you a drink."

"Thanks." She took the bottle and mindlessly twisted the cap.

"She asked if there was any bleeding. I told her no, but has there been any since…"

Sara shook her head while swallowing a gulp of water. "I went twice while you were waiting in line just to check." Trying to hold it together, she grabbed the first magazine in reach.

"Car and Driver?" Gil stood to fetch better reading material. "Here." He held up People. "You haven't indulged your celebrity gossip craving in a while."

"It's the pregnancy issue."

"Oh." He tossed it back in the bucket. "Let's stick with Car and Driver."

**Disneyland Hotel**

**7:21 pm **

"Did you get tired of driving a flaming red Ferrari around town so you traded it in for this Lexus SUV? Which, by the way, still isn't a red-blooded man's car." Matt Vartann busted his brother while helping with the luggage, "People musta thought you divorced Amy to embrace your inner queer when they saw you driving that Spider."

"Maybe Becca's his beard," Reggie joked, "because there is that picture of him wearing Ma's pearls and heels."

"Go to hell, both of you." Tony armed the Lexus, pretending to be annoyed while loving every minute of the razzing and the brotherly reunion. The three of them hadn't been together since Christmas 2004 and he planned to enjoy it to the fullest. "I didn't trade in the Ferrari," he boasted. "We still have it and I still have my old car too."

"Are you gonna keep that hot red pussy wagon even after Becca squeezes out her first puppy?" Matt needled, "Or are you officially rich enough to keep it under a dust cover for when you need to work out some middle-aged tension?"

Tony winked at his big brother, "I'm officially rich enough to keep it under a dust cover in the four car garage of the four thousand square foot house Becks and I are gonna buy next year. We're leasing the house we have now and it isn't a family place." All the talk of family reminded him to share his shocking news. "Hey…before we go inside." Tony stood just out of earshot of the bellman's desk and whispered, "You're not gonna believe what Amy told me today." He gave them the short version of the sperm tampering story.

"Didn't I tell you that bitch had to do something to your balls!" The hot headed brother yelled, "No woman screws with my brother's sperm and gets away with it!"

"Jesus Christ, Matt!" Tony scolded, "We're at **Disneyland**, there's kids everywhere. Keep it down and watch your mouth."

"What are you gonna do?" Reggie asked, knowing his brother's penchant for staying calm. "I woulda killed her when I found her in bed with the other guy, but messing with your balls **while **she was screwing other guys? Even you must want to kill her now." He shook his head. "Can you sue her? Maybe you could recoup some of that money you had to pay out in the divorce?"

Grabbing his cell phone, Matt said, "Take the bags, I'll meet you inside."

"Who are you calling?" Tony queried.

"It's none of your business." Matt pointed to the building. "Go!"

**Top of the World Restaurant – The Stratosphere**

**7:28 pm **

"We're here!" Taking Tawny's hand, Greg led her out of the elevator. "Isn't it great?"

"I know! I love it here."

"You've been here?"

"Oops."

Deflated, he remarked, "Of course you've been wined and dined here. Just tell me it wasn't with…"

"Sorry." As much as she didn't want to bum him out, she told the truth. "It's his favorite place in Vegas. The manager here went to A&M and Drew could call with ten minutes notice and get a great table."

"You know what?" Greg shook it off. "So what? I'm not hung up on competing with him anymore. That's so Greg - Version 2.0."

"So we can stay?"

"Of course."

"Yay! I've been craving the Portabella Mushrooms ever since you spilled the beans on where we were going."

"My dad said their rack of lamb is awesome." He stepped to the hostess area. "Sanders, party of two."

"Yes, right this way." The hostess flashed her Hollywood smile. "There's a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne on ice courtesy of your father."

"Aww!" Tawny squeezed her husband's hand. "I'm so lucky to have two wonderful men in my life."

"Here we are." The hostess presented the table with the enthusiasm of Vanna White revealing four 'Ts'. "Enjoy the view." Then she pointed to a table on the tier behind them. "Your father's right there if you want to say thank you for the bubbly." Before sashaying off she sweetly informed the couple, "He's also asked to pay your check, so order big."

When Greg saw Mike and Marlene holding up champagne flutes, his jaw hit the floor.

"I don't believe this!" Tawny huffed. "Let's go."

"No." Greg held out a chair for his wife. "We'll sit with our backs to them and ignore them. I've been looking forward to this all day. They're not going to ruin it, because that's what he's hoping will happen." After Tawny was settled, he grabbed the bottle of champagne and marched up the four stairs to the next level. "Keep it." He harshly set the bottle on Mike's table.

"Is that how you treat the guy who saved your best friend's life?"

**Nick and Carrie's **

**7:35 pm **

"I think I just figured out how I'll be able to thank Mike when I have to pin that medal on him next week," Nick remarked in between jagged breaths. His body spent, he left their bodies joined and savored the intimacy. "I'm gonna think back to this moment and remember how grateful I was to be alive and making love to you again."

"Just don't say that part in your speech," she gave a light laugh.

"About that…" He pecked her curved lips. "I've been wantin' to ask you…would you write up somethin' for me to say that has just enough double meaning to make me not vomit after spewing the words at that smug bastard's face?"

"I'd love to."

Shifting slightly he joked, "I think I have enough blood restored to my extremities to move now."

"I'll miss you."

"It's okay…I'll be here nightly if you're so inclined again."

Grabbing the condom box, she teased, "I'm frugal, so we'll definitely use the other eleven."

"Good to know." Before heading to the bathroom he winked, "Next time I'll buy the box of forty-eight."

**Disneyland Hotel Gift Shop**

**7:40 pm **

With her sister-in-law Gina at her side, cradling Baby Sierra, Becca tapped a clerk on the shoulder and said, "Excuse me, where are the condoms?"

Gina burst out laughing. "They don't sell those at Disneyland!" When her laughter ceased, she whispered to the clerk, "Do you?"

"Yes, ma'am. "Janelle, the thirty-two year old African American woman, motioned for the two women to follow her, "Without 'em, it wouldn't be the Happiest Place on Earth, now would it? You're in luck too, because Gay Days are in October and we've even got some of the better kind left over."

Gina, the good Catholic girl, blushed, "You have to buy something else to hide…"

"Here." Becca grabbed a large stuffed Pooh bear from a shelf as she walked by. "Kids love these things, I'll buy it for Sierra."

"The sign says it's fifty-eight dollars!" Gina exclaimed, "That's…right, right…I keep forgetting that's not an issue for you."

"Here you go, Honey." Janelle pointed to the shelf. "Right between shaving cream and the deodorant. Walt's probably rollin' in his grave, doncha think? Let me know if you need anything else, Ladies. I'll be fluffin' the shelves."

"Why do you need condoms anyway?" Gina whispered as Becca snatched a box. "Tony's sterile. Oh God…did that sleaze give him a terrible disease?!" The anxiety-prone woman suffering from a nasty case of post-partum depression, raced into a panic. "Oh my God, does he have AIDS? Did she give him AIDS? He's kissed Sierra and…or is it you? You had an abortion, that means you had unprotected sex and…you've kissed Sierra too and…"

"Chill!" Becca handed over the stuffed animal. "Hug Pooh and breathe deep. Tony doesn't have AIDS. He's been tested a bunch of times and is officially clean, so am I. We found out that Amy was giving Tony steroids and Rogaine to kill his sperm count. He got retested today and he's not shooting blanks anymore." She held up the box of Trojans. "That's why we need protective gear."

"What if you're pregnant already? You've been taxing Xanax. Xanax is bad if you're pregnant, it can cause…"

"Hug Pooh!" Becca grabbed a Mickey and Minnie handbag to put the condoms in so her sister-in-law wouldn't die of embarrassment. "First of all, I haven't been taking Xanax for the last month. I just got it refilled for this trip and after hanging out with you for five minutes, I'm ready to take one."

"Sorry." Gina forced air into her lungs.

"I peed on a stick this afternoon just to be sure. I wasn't." Becca smiled at the memory while opening her Xanax bottle. "Tears of joy were forming in Tony's eyes when he thought I was."

"Wait!" Gina swatted the bottle out of her sister-in-law's hand, spilling its contents everywhere.

Watching her pills roll away, Becca groaned, "It's not going to be the Happiest Place on Earth for me now."

"If you're just **barely **pregnant it wouldn't show a positive! You should retest with first morning urine. And then wait at least two weeks, and test again to be absolutely certain. Don't take the Xanax, Becca!"

"Uh, I couldn't if I wanted to, you just knocked my pills all over the floor."

When Gina looked down and saw potent medication within arms reach of children, she shrieked, "Grab your kids! There's Xanax everywhere! Cast members! Over here! Pick up the pills before children eat them and die!"

While Disney personnel came out of the woodwork, Becca rushed to find Janelle. "Do you sell pregnancy tests?! I need one for morning."

"Now those we don't sell," the clerk laughed. "Some people want to give their kids away after spending a couple of days here runnin' around and droppin' a fortune. Findin' out you have another one comin' would ruin the happy buzz. We can't take the chance."

**Drew's House **

**7:47 pm **

Hoping her plan would pay off, Cassie paused the movie and asked, "Marta, would you teach us the dance Maria is teaching the kids? When we watched it last time you said you knew how to do it."

"Sure, Sweetie." The nanny stood and held out her hand for the little girl to take and explained to Drew, "My family comes from Austria and my grandma taught my brother and me a lot of traditional dances. The Laendler being one of them."

"We wanna learn by watching you dance it with my Daddy."

"I doubt your daddy knows The Laendler," Marta laughed.

"Will a waltz work?" Drew stood and took his girlfriend's hand. "I took lessons." He almost slipped and said 'for my wedding'. Do you know how to waltz, Nanny Marta?"

"Grandma Leonie taught me that too."

"She sounds sweet," Drew smiled, imagining the woman was responsible for Marta's gentle nature. "You must take after her."

"She was a Nazi," Marta whispered.

"I take that back then."

"She was very young and everyone in her village swore allegiance to the Nazi party because they were scared to death after two boys were shot in the town square for waving the Austrian flag. I could write a book filled with the stories she told me."

Cassie and McKenna raced to turn on the scene where Maria and Von Trapp dance on the patio. "Now you have music!"

In his secret love's ear, Drew said, "Our first dance."

"Don't they look beautiful together?" Cassie whispered in her friend's ear.

"This is just like Belle and the Beast dancing in the big room at the Beast's castle. Not that your daddy is a beast."

"You're good," Marta gushed as Drew swept her around the room.

"The two-step's my specialty. You know how to do that?"

"Yep."

"Then we need to find a country bar in this town and go real soon."

"Did you just ask Nanny Marta on a real date, Daddy?!"

"Uh." He stopped the dance. "I…" Suddenly he saw his daughter's eyes were lit. "Is me taking Nanny Marta out on a date somethin' you want me to do?"

"Yes!" The little girl couldn't believe how well her plan was working. "I think she's sweeter than Maria and you're much nicer than Captain von Trapp, so I was hoping you could fall in love!"

"Me too!" McKenna added in support. "Cassie's old mommy scared me, but Marta bakes the yummiest cupcakes and smiles all the time. Oops…shouldn't have said that."

"Kids…" Drew glanced over at Marta. "They're so honest. I can't blame her…I love your cupcakes too."

"Will you take her out on a real date, Daddy?!"

Hamming it up for his daughter, Drew dropped to one knee, "Marta, would you do me the honor of goin' on a real dancin' date with me some time soon?"

"I'd love to go on a real dancin' date with you."

"Yay!" The Two girls joined hands and spun around until the door bell chimed and Cassie shrieked, "I bet it's Uncle Nicky! I'll get it!" But when the little reached the door and flung it open, she "Baroness Schraeder!" McKenna's hands rushed to cover her mouth. "She popped out of the TV!"

"Aren't you precious." Chuckling, the stylish woman asked, "Is your daddy home?" Then she saw Andy and a fat woman wearing a horrid seaweed-green dress rounding the corner. "There you are!"

"Carly?!"

_Carly? Who's Carly?_ Marta wondered as she stared at the woman with fourteen foot legs.

"Hey! How are you, Honey?!" Drew opened his arms, and grabbed his first love. "I haven't seen you in years. You and Dawson are always out of town during the holidays. How'd you track me down?!"

"Your sister, Barbara." Carly savored the bear hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"How's Dawson?"

_Dawson…must be her husband. Husband is good. Breathing is restored._ Marta stepped forward to watch the love-fest with a new perspective.

"Dawson and I divorced in March."

"What?"

_What?!_ Marta's breathing quickened again.

"I'm in town for a business meeting and since I just heard you and Lissa ended things too I **had** to look you up." Winking she said, "I was hopin' we could lick each other's divorce wounds." _And a few other things. _

"Children!" Marta pointed to the stairs. "Jammie time!"

"But Nanny Marta…our pretend dance party isn't over yet!"

"I'll be there in a minute," Marta pleaded.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh!" Carly released an uncontrollable giggle. "That explains things. I was wonderin' for a sec if she was your new 'friend', but I get it…you were just playin' dress up with the nanny and the kids. You always were a sweetheart, Andy. Now pleeeeeeeease buy the poor woman a nicer dress for the next time, because that get up is humiliating."

"You and Dawson are divorced," he said in surprise. "Wow…I'm stunned, I really thought the two of you were happy."

"No, he broke my heart," she sighed. "I don't know, maybe if I had gone to A&M with you instead of goin' to Harvard, we would have had a happily ever after together. Who's to say? And I remember you never cared much for Saturday mornin' quarterbackin' after a rough game under the Friday night lights, so we'll leave it at that."

_Harvard!_ Marta's breathing accelerated as she studied the sex bomb dripping in diamonds. _She's gorgeous, rich **and** smart! And they were high school sweethearts just like my mom and dad! _

Turning to the dumpy nanny, the divorcee said, "Would you mind if I stole the man of the house for the night? I'm hopin' he'll have dinner with me."

"Wait!" Drew pulled his hand from Carly's. "I can't go to dinner with you. My daughter's having a…"

"No!" Marta anxiously said, "I really think you should go to dinner with your old friend." _Did I just say that!? Am I crazy?!_

"Where's your restroom, Andy?" Carly asked. "I'll freshen up while you work things out with the help."

Marta pointed. "Down the hall, first door on your left."

When Carly was out of range, Drew snapped, "What has gotten into you?!"

"I don't know!" She grabbed her head. "I think maybe…what if this is all just one big 'let's pretend'. We haven't been out of the house. We're living this fantasy, but Carly…I saw how happy you were when you saw her."

"We go way back, Darlin'. She was my first and I was hers, we'll always have that bond, but come on…that was over twenty years ago and I'm crazy about you now, not her."

"Maybe you only want me because it's convenient and because it's sweet and you need sweet after being burned by Lissa, but it all happened so fast and maybe you want so badly to be a family man and give your kids a mother figure, that this is about you being scared. I don't know…maybe this is crazy and we're just too close to it to see how wrong it is? I guess I said it because I thought if you went to dinner you'd realize you should be with someone else and I'd rather…"

"Stop it!" Smarting from the distrust and rejection, his defensiveness snapped into high gear, "You sound just like Lissa the night she told me to go sleep with someone else because she didn't want me in her bed! I can't believe…"

"No, that's not how I…"

"I** know** what I want, don't tell me what I want. If you have a problem, then why can't** you** be honest with me? Yeah, it all makes sense now, that comment you made about your daddy bein' three years older than me and how you were worried I wuoldn't make love to you again after seein' you in that dress. This is all just a fling to you.. I can't believe you! I've poured my heart out to you and you're standin' there actin' like it's been **a game of pretend**. Well, you coulda told me it was just a game to you. How can you think that after…"

"Ready, Andy?!" Carly fluffed her hair as she sauntered toward him.

"I'm more than ready to get out of here." Reaching into his pocket, Drew grabbed his cell phone, "I'll call my buddy at Top of the World and see about a table." His heart racing from the betrayal, he hurried for the door without looking back.

_No!_ Marta rushed to the window, but when she saw Drew holding Carly's hand, she changed her mind about running out the door to stop him. "You have it all wrong."

**The Blakes**

**7:59 pm **

"No, it's wrong!" Sean blasted Ryan over the phone. "I won't help Celine sneak out. Mom is still her legal foster mom and if anything happens to her, Mom will get in big trouble!"

"Put Mom on the phone, Dork!"

Sean carried the phone into the kitchen. "Mom…it's Ryan, he wants to talk to you."

"Hi, Sweetie." Wendy cradled the phone in her neck while scrubbing the fridge.

"Aunt Carrie said Sean, Lindsay and Celine could come over for a movie night, could you or Dad drop them off?"

"Sure, Honey, I need to send your father to the store for milk anyway. I'll tell him to go right now. Bye, Sweetie." She clicked the phone. "Paul!"

Sean watched as his mother fell for the ruse.

"Would you drop the kids off at your sister's on the way to the store?"

"Do you think Catherine would be okay with Lindsay going there with the boys?" They were babysitting her while Catherine and Warrick were in Bermuda on their belated honeymoon.

"It's not like they'll be alone, so I can't imagine why she would. She trusts Nick with her life on the job, I can't imagine she wouldn't trust him and Carrie watching the kids."

"You're right." Paul fished out his keys. "Sean, tell the girls and meet me out front."

"Uh…" He considered spilling the beans that Nick and Carrie hadn't given permission and were preoccupied, but he didn't want his brother to tell Lindsay he was being a dork. "Okay, Dad!"

**University Hospital**

**8:05 pm**

"Relax, Dad," the med student informed the tense looking man. "She's not having contractions. Mrs. Grissom, I'm Todd. This is my second week here and I'm working with the ER resident tonight." He held out his hand. "According to the urine specimen you left, you have a raging urinary tract infection, or UTI as we like to call it. Tell me if I need to slow down so you can understand the medical stuff, okay."

"She's a doctor," Gil informed the boy, "of Physics."

"Awesome!" The med student smiled, "It's much easier talking to smart people."

"Back to my raging infection…" Sara forced a smile. "Is the baby in danger?"

"Not if we get it under control ASAP, but left unchecked it would cause big time problems. Let's hear it for antibiotics!"

"So the baby's okay," Gil confirmed.

"I wonder what caused it?" Sara stated, never having one before in her life.

"Dirty sex is one way," Todd joked. "Not raunchy, I mean literally dirty…bacteria from the rectal area for example, getting introduced into the vaginal cavity during intercourse."

Sara stared at her husband, "I really hate hospitals."

"You didn't have a problem when it was me in an ER bed having to field embarrassing questions." Gil finally felt vindicated. "You relished it as I recall."

The med student turned to the husband. "Do you usually wash your hands before getting close with the missus?"

"Yes, Todd, I do." Gil held up his hands. "I work with corpses and live with a germphobe. I have no choice."

Todd continued making notes. "It could be improper wiping technique. Do you live by the golden rule, Dr. Grissom?"

"It's Dr. Sidle and…golden rule?"

"Wiping front to back to avoid contaminating the pubic region."

"Is this humiliating inquisition really necessary?" Sara droned.

"It's on my checklist." The med student held up a paper titled 'Questions to ask the UTI patient'. "Sorry. But we're all doctors, right?"

"You're not a doctor yet," Sara pointed out. "Can't I just have my drugs?"

"You better lose the modesty before you have to push that baby out." Todd looked up from his paperwork grinning. "Have you ever seen a delivery?"

"On the baby documentary shows."

"No, I mean the real deal." Todd laughed sweetly. "They edit out the gross stuff. Everything comes flying out of you during delivery…even excrement. It's a bloody, slimy, mess. So, I'm a little concerned if you can't even** talk** about it to me and your husband that you'll freak when you **do it** in front of a room full of people."

"Make him stop talking," Sara directed her husband. "I need drugs and no talking."

**Downtown Disney – Monorail Station **

**8:10 pm**

"My Xanax is gone, your sister-in-law Janey hasn't shut up for ten seconds, and we just missed the monorail," Becca lamented to her husband as they strolled toward the monorail. While his parents stayed back with baby Sierra and Matt's two youngest children, the rest of the family was heading over to enjoy the park until the midnight close. "When she heard I wasn't pregnant after flying without a net for two months, that nasty woman actually said to me…do you ever fear that God has cursed your uterus because you had an abortion?"

"Sorry, Honey. It's not just you though, she's lacking a verbal filter. She **literally** says everything she thinks and she's very Catholic. It'll be the one thing you have in common with Amy…hatred of Janey." Squeezing her hand, he whispered in Becca's ear, "Thank you for putting up with my annoying family."

"Only because I love you."

"Here." From the bag he was holding, he produced 50th Anniversary gold sequin mouse ears. "These are for you. Pretend they're magic and give you the power to tune out Janey or anyone else who annoys you this weekend."

"Aww."

"Hey, Tone!" Matt called over. "I need to talk to your better half for a sec, it's about your birthday."

Waiting for the monorail, Tony reached for his cell phone and pointed. "I'll check my voice mail."

"Becca…" Matt whispered, "Since you guys got married on the fly, Reg and I never got to throw a bachelor party for Tony like he did for us. So, if it's okay with you, instead of returning to the hotel, we'd like to kidnap him for a night of guy fun. I'm not sure how you feel about your husband goin' to a strip joint after he's married, so I wanted to ask. After the raunchy stuff, we have this tradition of going out to the desert to get drunk and then waking up in the morning to ride ATVs. Reg brought his trailer with the ATVs just in case and I brought the pop up camper."

"That's really sweet." Becca smiled at her gruff but loving brother-in-law before grabbing her wallet. "Here's four hundred bucks for a VIP dance, because Tony doesn't get to see boobies at home and I only want him to have the best."

Taking the cash, Matt laughed, "Why the hell couldn't you be my wife?"

**Top of the World**

**8:14 pm **

"To my wife." Greg lifted a champagne flute filled with the bubbly he had purchased after sending Mike's back. "Thank you for carrying my children for the last twenty weeks. You're doing a wonderful job gestating and I know you'll be a wonderful mother after they're born." He tapped his glass to hers. "Here's to the second half of the pregnancy."

"Thank you." She sipped the sparkling cider and sighed, "Great food…a great view…and a great time with a great guy. What more could I want?"

"Drew."

"Huh?"

"He's here." Greg pointed. "And that's not Nanny Marta. He told me he was madly in love with the nanny. All we need is my mommy to show up and we'll have the perfect triad of distress. It's kind of like A Christmas Carol actually."

"What?" Tawny eyed Drew's date, looking over the woman from head to toe.

"Drew is like the stress of Greg past, while Mike is the stress of Greg present. Out there in Maui, my mom is the stress of Greg future." He smiled when Drew saw him. "He's waving me over. Why is he waving me over?"

"He probably feels awkward and wants to ask you if it's okay if he stays."

"Oh, okay. Well…Mike isn't at his table, but your mother is. Don't say a word if she comes over here." Greg stood and tossed his napkin on his chair. "Be right back."

"I'll be right here chowing for three and ignoring my mother."

As soon as Greg arrived, Drew grabbed him by the elbow and walked him to the lobby. "I have a problem and you were good at saving my ass last month, I want you to help me out of another bind. I'm on a date with my old high school sweetheart when really I want to be home with Marta."

"You're coming to **me** for dating advice." Holding his gut, Greg broke into a fit of laughter. "Are we on Candid Camera?"

"I know you've been a loser with the ladies enough to empathize."

"Mocking me is how you're going to persuade me to help you?"

Drew anxiously explained, "Marta told me to come on the date with Carly and Jesus H that pissed me off! It reminded me of Lissa tellin' me to go out and find another bed. I stormed out of there."

Greg sniffed the air. "Is that insecurity and vulnerability I smell? This is the first time I see a resemblance between you and Nick."

"Stop bein' a wise ass! Why the hell did she tell me to come on a date with my old high school flame?!"

"Ah." Greg nodded knowingly. "That one I can actually answer for you. Before we got engaged, Tawny told me to go see Becca. She said she was worried that I was only with her out of obligation and by going to see my old flame, who was crushing on me, I'd be able to know once and for all if what we had was real or not."

"But it's not like I invited Carly over, the woman showed up at my house."

"Booty call?"

"Definitely." Drew cracked a Texas size grin. "How hot would it be twenty-three years later to make love with the woman you lost your cherry with and see how far you've come? On a hotness scale of one to ten?"

"Eleven."

"Exactly what I was thinkin'." Drew pushed out a labored sigh.

"I'll never have that chance, my first girl died of a brain tumor when we were in college."

"That's awful."

"Yeah." Greg pointed at Carly. "Tonight, you can actually live the fantasy."

**The Excalibur**

**8:20 pm **

While waiting for her friend Randi to get off work, Amy Vartann mindlessly dropped quarters in a slot machine.

"Another drink?" Randi dangled a vodka and cranberry in front of her friend.

"Sure."

"Cheer up," Randi goaded, "You look totally hot tonight. As soon as I'm off, we're hitting the town and who knows…maybe you'll find the next great love of your life."

Before Amy could answer, her cell phone rang. "Maybe I won't have to go trolling after all, it's Tony." She clicked to answer. "Hey, Baby."

**Downtown Disney - Monorail Station **

**8:23 pm **

"I gotta go." Tony closed his cell phone and hurried over when he saw the monorail approaching. "Everything okay, Honey?"

"What?" Becca cupped her gold sequin ears. "I can't hear you over the monorail."

Tony took her in his arms. "I know you had your heart set on riding Space Mountain with me, but just in case Gina is right about the first morning urine, I think you should hold off." He kissed her forehead. "After we're done at the park, I'll run to that twenty-four drug store to buy another test for morning."

**University Hospital **

**8:31 pm **

"Your lab tests are fine, Mrs. Grissom," Dr. Polanksi reported as he entered the room. "Except for the urine specimen showing a UTI, you're very healthy. You'll have to be careful going forward though, because after you have one UTI during the pregnancy, you're prone for them and later on, and they can easily cause preterm labor or pose serious risk to your baby's health."

"I'll stop having sex," Sara stated, thinking of the baby's welfare.

"Until the infection is cleared," the doctor chuckled, "But then you can resume…"

"Nah," Sara stared at Gil, who looked as though he just received a death sentence. "We'll refrain until the baby is born to play it safe, right Honey?"

**Nick and Carrie's **

**8:43 pm **

Focusing on the ultrasound photo of Kyle and Belinda's baby, Nick didn't know what to say.

"It's overwhelming, isn't it?" Carrie climbed into bed feeling refreshed from their shower. "I know we talked about it in theory, but to actually agree to adopt the baby in June..."

"I don't want to sound like I'm goin' back on my word. I'm great with adoption, Sweetheart, I really am, it's just…we only tried once. Technically, we didn't even try." Rolling onto his side, he softly said, "I know it was devastating to lose our baby, but don't you think we should try again before giving up? My sister Barbara had two miscarriages before a successful pregnancy and Kendra had three miscarriages and three kids. I guess I'm just worried you're wantin' this baby because you're afraid of tryin' again."

"I know, I thought of that too." She took the ultrasound photo from his hand. "I absolutely do want to try again…several times if it comes to that, but I think it would be so much easier to try and fail and try again if we already had a beautiful baby to start off our family. And I think of Marjorie wanting to be the grandmother and fearing that another couple would shut her out. And I think of this poor baby conceived during an abusive situation and I think it's so fitting for two abuse victims to give a baby like that extra love." Glancing over at Nick she sweetly said, "Kyle was a big time jock. His baby's gonna need a daddy who enjoys sports."

"How long do we have to decide?"

_Meanwhile, in the family room…_

"Make up your mind, Sean," Ryan prodded, "Are you watching the movie with us or not?" His brother was hung up on Risky Business being R rated. "I'm telling you, I've watched it and there's hardly anything bad in it. I don't know why they rated it R, I think the rules were more restrictive in the eighties."

Sean took a seat on the couch between Celine and Lindsay. "I'm sure Uncle Nick wouldn't let you watch it if there was questionable material, so I'll watch."

**Top of the World – Observation Deck **

**8:55 pm**

"Look at that…wow," Tawny remarked in wonder as she gazed at the city sprawled out below. Perched at a thousand feet with a perfect view of the twinkling lights, the moment was wonderful, but when Greg wrapped his arms around her from behind, it became magical. "Mmm…that feels nice."

Nestling closer, Greg whispered, "I love the smell of whatever it is you have on."

"Garlic?" she giggled. "Because there was a ton in my food. Not really good planning on my part considering how much I want a goodnight kiss tonight."

"I was referring to your hair products, but now that you mention it…"

After a shared laugh, they quickly became consumed by the view again.

"Look, how cute!" Marlene declared as she strolled holding her husband's hand. "You two really do make a sweet couple. I'm very sorry for everything bad I've said about you."

Greg's hopes for a dreamy kiss gone, he pulled away from Tawny and snapped, "Which part of 'she wants nothing to do with you' don't you understand?"

Mike copped his best Minister's tone, "Marlene has accepted Jesus Christ as her Lord and Savior. She desperately wants to heal the pain between her and her estranged daughter. Don't stand in the way of that. Forgiveness frees the soul."

"He's right, Honey." Marlene held out a trembling hand. "Please…"

With her hands on her heart, Tawny stepped forward to face her mother. "Mama…" tears welled in her eyes. "I've been waiting forever for you to…" Drops began falling. "Do you really want to start over? That's…oh my gosh, that's such…good…bullshit!" She cut off the feigned tears and laughed. "It looks like it's a three way race for the Oscar! Who's it gonna be? Mike Rodgers playing the part of the Good Reverend? Marlene Rodgers over acting the part of the repentant mother? Or Tawny Sanders starring in the role of the daughter who's way too smart to believe any of their crap!?"

"Come on, Honey." Mike took his wife's hand. "She's not ready, and you can't push her. We'll go home and pray on it."

Tawny shouted after them, "And the Oscar goes to…Mike Rodgers!" Turning to Greg she huffed, "Can you believe that bullshit they were spewing?! They're so incredibly fake…"

"Stop! You're preaching to the choir." Greg took his wife's trembling hand. "Take a deep breath, because this hysteria isn't good for the babies."

"You're right." She sucked in as much oxygen as her lungs would hold and then pushed it out.

Greg slowly backed her into a corner, hidden from direct view. "Another few breaths just like that."

Tawny repeated the process until her heart rate was back to normal. "Better."

Stroking her cheek, Greg said, "While you're calm, I'm going to drop another bomb."

"Oh God." Tawny braced for the worst.

"You won't be getting that goodnight kiss you were hoping for tonight. I'm not in the mood."

Her emotions swamping her, Tawny lowered her head and rambled, "It's been over a month and I really thought we were…things have been going so well, and tonight with this romantic date and…the way you were holding me. Not to sound like a pathetic loser, but…I really wanted that kiss, I needed that kiss. I'm twenty weeks pregnant and hormonal and I love you and I know I hurt you, but I think we've worked through all that and I know tonight was about celebrating the babies, but I thought it was going to be the night you told me you loved me and then we'd kiss and…"

"Tawny…"

"Yeah?" She looked up sniffling and saw Greg was dangling a room key.

"No goodnight kiss tonight, because I don't want to say goodnight tonight." Watching surprise mix with passion in his wife's eyes, Greg's lips flared into a smile. "Will you stay here with me tonight? I'm dying to kiss you too…among other things." His question was answered when Tawny gripped his shoulders, slammed him into the nearest wall and kissed him with ten times the passion he had seen her exhibit on the video tape with Drew.

"Yes!" she exclaimed upon finally coming up for air.

Sweeping her off her feet and into his arms, Greg beamed, "Let the fireworks begin!"

**Disneyland**

**9:00 pm **

"Here we go!" Tony yanked Becca into his arms.

"You and your brothers really are Disney dorks."

"We have lots of good memories here." Standing in his favorite viewing spot in front of the castle, Tony watched the colorful fireworks bursting above them and said, "After this, we'll get that churro you've been craving."

"Yum."

"Are you sure you don't mind me being gone until lunch tomorrow?"

"Not at all."

"You're not going to do the test without me, right?"

"I promise to save my pee-pee in a cup until you're back."

"I know it's just wishful thinking, but I have this feeling that it's positive." He tightened his embrace as the music changed from fast to dreamy. "And if not, at least we know we have a shot now. One day we'll bring our kid here."

"Your evil ex-wife almost ruined that Disney happy ending for you," Becca snapped. "Seriously, the more I think about it, the more pissed I get! I can't believe she left all those voice mails for you today and thinks you're going to help her just because she's in therapy and…"

"Shh." He snuggled closer. "Don't worry about, Amy. I know you don't need her stressing you out and I promise…I'm handling it."

**Amy Vartann's Townhouse**

**9:32 pm **

Standing in front of her full-length mirror, Amy studied her figure in her old wedding dress. "It looks much better now that I have boobs." Smoothing her hands over the fitted bodice, her eyes watered. "Maybe if he sees me in it…"

The cordless phone snapped her attention away from the mirror.

"Tony!" Breathless from anticipation, she raced for the phone. "I'm here, Baby! Just like you asked me to be."

**Author's Notes: **

The reverse fairy tale continues…the dashing prince runs away from the castle while Marta, in her ball gown, stays there. The betrayed man's baggage was clearly on display as he leapt to conclusions and threw up a wall. Marta didn't even know what happened in her own head and he was gone. Good thing Greg was there to 'help' later. KJT read that and was like "GREG! Don't encourage him to sleep with Carly!" But we don't know what Greg said next. Maybe it was "You'd be stupid not to go for it, man! You've made no formal commitment to Marta! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" LOL because he can't resist seeing Drew fall OR maybe he actually offered good 'big brother' advice. That was a REAL dress by the way…ewwww. Drew and Marta have been blissfully happy and just didn't see the insecurity coming.

Nick's having a much better night than Drew for a change! Sometimes couples really don't understand how quickly distance can build and then one day you realize…we've grown apart, how did that happen?!

Greg got his dream kiss! I had a feeling he would eventually LOL

**Thanks for reading!!**

**Maggs**


	34. Chapter 34

**Laws of Motion – Book 3  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 34**

**Friday, November 11, 2005**

**Carly's Hotel Room at Caesar's**

**10:30 pm **

Breaking away from a frantic kiss, Carly panted, "Do you have a condom, Andy?"

"Two, just in case there's a problem with the first one." He chuckled sweetly, "Or in case we like it so much we want to do it twice."

"Get one, because if we wait any longer, I'm afraid I'll change my mind." Falling onto her back, she took a deep breath. "Tell me how much you love me."

"I love you more than football," he excitedly replied while rolling the condom on with shaky hands. "More than anything."

"Are you sure you put it on right?!"

"Positive." His palms sweaty and his heart pounding in his chest, Andy gently positioned himself above the girl he realized tonight that he'd love until the end of time. "Are you nervous?"

"Uh huh." She gripped his shoulders. "You're shaking."

"It's my first time too."

"But you never get nervous," she sweetly whispered. "You stare down those giants on the field like you don't have a care in the world."

Their mouths an inch apart he confessed, "I'm nervous all the time, I've just learned how to hide it well."

"You don't have to hide it from me." Carly placed her palm on his flushed cheek. "You can say anything to me."

"Thank you." His heart soared. "Are you…"

"Ready."

He tapped her nose with his. "So you're sure you…"

"Yes," the nervous virgin breathily answered like her favorite soap opera character, "I wanna make love all night long."

"But it only lasted two minutes!" Drew burst out laughing as he stood in Carly's hotel room and continued the trip down memory lane. "Lookin' back, I'm amazed I lasted that long. God, I wanted it to be perfect for you, Sweetheart, and instead you got two minutes."

Grabbing her check book and a pen, she teased, "Yeah, the first time was a quickie, but the second time that night was a charm." Tearing out the check she had just written for five thousand dollars, Carly smiled, "Honestly, the night was perfect. That's why I remember every word to this day."

"Me too." He took the check. "And that's why I don't want us to fall into bed together. Some memories are just too good to mess up with present-day reality. I always want to remember us as two madly in love seventeen year olds sneakin' their first time and really believin' they'd be together forever."

"Yeah," she chuckled, "but you would have risked tainting the memory if you weren't in love with the nanny, right?"

"Most certainly, yes." He hugged her tight. "Thanks for the BPAC donation and for not gettin' mad when I told you what was really goin' on at home with Marta."

"My pleasure. I hope she realizes she's a lucky girl." She closed her eyes and enjoyed the hug. "Thank you for the post-divorce pep talk."

"You're gonna bounce back just fine."

"Men don't want forty year olds. Look at you, how old's the nanny?"

"Twenty four."

"My point exactly! It doesn't even matter that she's a big girl, she's young…pre-botox…pre-nip and tuck." Sighing, she confessed, "I've spent sixty grand on body repair to date, can you imagine what the total will be by the time I'm eighty?"

"Honey, you're hot as hell and rich…go out and get yourself a boy toy for a while." He kissed her check and winked. "Then, when you get your fill, you can dump him and find an older intellectual man to stimulate your brain."

"Hmm…I think I will take your advice." Carly snickered, "What's Nicky's number? I'll dye my hair red and give him a call. We both know he's always wanted me."

"Yeah, because I caught him jerkin' off while watchin' you by the pool in your wet bikini."

"And you very gallantly beat the hell out of him defendin' my honor."

"A gentleman has to do what he has to do." After a sigh, he broke the news, "I'm sure Nicky would have jumped at the chance a year ago, but believe it or not, my horn dog brother is only lettin' one woman share his bed these days."

**Nick and Carrie's **

**10:45 pm **

"Did he go to bed?" Nick asked Carrie when she reached the Family Room. After pecking her lips, he presented the glass of Pinot Grigio he had poured for her.

"Yep, I peeked in and he's snuggled under the covers." She sipped the wine and smacked her lips. "Mmm…I just have to say that adding a mini fridge to the master bathroom was a stroke of genius, we didn't have to leave our love nest until we ran out of wine. Next time…we'll have three bottles chilling in there."

"Speakin' of three…I thought for sure we'd find Ryan out here watchin' Risky Business for the third time."

"I can't believe you let him watch that movie, it has risqué sex scenes in it."

"He's been really pullin' his weight around here, so I thought he deserved a treat. That's why my uncle took me to see it…as a reward for helpin' him on his ranch."

"Apparently all Stokes men always think sex is a nice reward," Carrie giggled, feeling the effects of the two bottles of wine they had consumed.

"Actually, my Uncle Henry was my mom's brother," he snickered. "The McGregors are the passionate ones. In Scotland, my Great Grandpa Duncan got caught with his pants down in a stable with some rich guy's daughter. They were gonna tar and feather him, but he stole a horse, raced it to the nearest port and ended up on a ship comin' to America. See…I can't help bein' a rogue, Darlin'…it's in my blood." Suddenly feeling mischievous, he gave the belt of her hunter green satin robe a hard tug. "Watcha got on under there, Roxie?"

"Just my birthday suit, Tex." When he started walking her backwards to the love seat, she released another round of giggles. "Are you getting a second wind?"

"How soundly was Ryan sleepin'? Because I want you right here, Darlin'."

"He didn't budge when I called his name, but don't worry…that boy sleeps like a log. One time I accidentally set off the smoke alarm burning toast and he slept right through it."

"I definitely believe the part about you burnin' toast," Nick teased. "God, it's so great to hear that laugh of yours again. C'mere. We'll put a blanket over us just in case he does wake up and wander out here."

Meanwhile, behind the couch and unbeknownst to Carrie and Nick, Ryan was whispering to Celine, "Uncle Nick was right…pillows fluffed under a blanket really fools people. Aunt Carrie thought I was asleep in bed."

Lindsay grabbed Sean's arm. "We can't let them do it with us in the room."

Sean panicked, "But if we pop out we'll get them in trouble with my parents because my mom will be mad they weren't watching Ryan closely enough. We'll be in even bigger trouble, because we lied to get here and we've been here without supervision watching a movie that has nudity and lots of bad words."

"Yeah." Ryan pointed his finger at his brother, "And I'll strangle you if you out us!"

On cloud nine from the reconciliation with Carrie and buzzed from the wine, Nick crashed onto the love seat. "Feel like savin' a horse tonight, Roxie?"

"How?"

Laughing, he patted his lap, "By ridin' this cowboy! Ha! I'm just kiddin', Sweetheart, but…would ya?" He returned to riotous laughter. "Sorry…I'm just so damn happy right now." He fanned out the blanket that would shield them.

The teens simultaneously covered their mouths. Even though they were on the other side of the room, the words were crystal clear.

"Tex, I'll giddy up if you mosey back to the bedroom and grab a…ah, the cowboy came prepared."

"Yes, ma'am. A good cowboy never leaves the ranch without the necessary supplies."

While Nick tossed a condom on the coffee table, Carrie lowered her robe off her left shoulder. "How about I give you a little show first?"

"Oh, yeah! Let me put on some music." He rushed to the stereo, flipped the radio to his favorite Friday night booty call station and flew back to the loveseat. "Ha! This is perfect!" R Kelly's Sex Me filled the room. "Hit it, Roxie!"

"I can't take my robe off in case Ryan does wake up and walk in here, but…I'll flash you."

_Lady have no fear cause ecstasy is near…ooh baby_

"Ooh, Baby, is right," Nick relaxed against the cushions. "Look at you grindin' the hell out of this song. Work it, Roxie!"

Behind the couch, Sean plugged his ears._ I can't believe **my aunt** is stripping in the **family** room._

_Come over here and let me take off your clothes_

_Cause things I wanna do to you, nobody has to know_

_I really don't want to know!_ Sean glanced over and saw his cohorts all had their hands clamped on their mouths to hide their laughter. _This isn't funny! That's my aunt! My aunt doesn't do dirty things! _

Nick gasped when she dove under the blanket and caught him off guard. "Well now…this is a nice surprise. Mmmm…oh, that's good…perfect. Your Camp Dunmore education is shinin' through."

Seeing Sean's deep red blush, Celine said, "From the sound of it, your aunt gives a really good BJ."

"Please stop talking," Sean pleaded. "I'm serious, I really may faint."

"Darlin'…" Since she usually gave up after a minute, he begged, "Please don't stop."

"I promise, cowboy," She purred while taking a breather. "Hold onto your hat."

Sick to his stomach, Sean whispered, "This feels like when I learned there isn't a Santa Claus…shocking and disappointing…a sudden loss of innocence that I'll never get back. Honestly, I wish Santa was real and I wish I didn't know Aunt Carrie likes to…uhh…"

"Drop to her knees for Uncle Nick in the **family **room?" Ryan nodded. "I'm with you, Bro. How am I going to eat breakfast with them tomorrow? She eats **a banana** every day. The second she puts it in her mouth, I'll lose it."

"Now you know how I feel." Lindsay grumbled, "If I don't put my Ipod on full blast, I can hear my own parents doing** that** and a lot of other stuff I don't want to think about!"

"I'm **never **sitting on that love seat again," Ryan cringed.

"Carr!" Nick growled and gave the customary warning while he gently tugged on his fiancée's hair, "I'm close!"

Sean wished he had five hands so he could cover both ears, both eyes and his mouth. _This is why we **never **should have left the house! I'm never, ever, **ever **breaking the rules again! I don't care how big of a dork I look like! This is how God is punishing me. I'm going to feel dirty for the rest of my life after this! I know it's not a commandment…'thou shalt not listen to your aunt committing a sin', but…I have to be going to hell for this on some kind of technicality. _When his uncle's exclamations and animalistic sounds were at their worst, he contemplated purposely rendering himself unconscious.

"Darlin'," Nick rasped while pulling Carrie to his chest. "That was the best…I'm still seein' stars. Sweetheart…I can't believe you…you did hear me warn that I was close, right?"

"Surprise!" Buzzing from a large quantity of Pinot Grigio and a hefty adrenaline rush, Carrie proudly exclaimed, "I decided to try…uh…S'ing."

"Did you like S'ing?" he giddily asked while crossing his fingers, toes and eyes. _Please say yes! **Please! **_

"Yes!" Giggling like a naughty school girl, Carrie squeaked, "Before all the trauma, I had been contemplating S'ing. I even snuck a little taste of…you know what…off my finger once."

"I saw you do that," Nick beamed with pride. "I didn't say anything, because I didn't want to sound like I was pushin' you to S, but I secretly hoped you were thinkin' about it."

"Becca put it in perspective for me actually. She said that S'ing is soooooo much better for the guy because when you stop and switch to the hand, it's equivalent to eyeing a big piece of gooey chocolate cake and right as you go to bite it, someone replaces it with a Hershey kiss. Sure it's still chocolate and any chocolate is good, but that gooey piece of chocolate cake would have been sooooooo much better."

"Yes!" Nick cheered, "That's it! That's exactly it! Hey…have I mentioned lately how much I love your friendship with Becca?"

"Oh my gosh! Get this! During their Rite of Passage night at camp, the counselors filled turkey basters with warm yogurt and they had to take an S test! You know on Fear Factor, when the contestants are done eating bugs how they have to open their mouth and prove it's all gone?"

Nick adamantly shook his head, "I'm tellin' you right now, there's not a snowball's chance in** hell** our kids, adopted or otherwise, are **ever **going to sleepaway camp…unless they're boys." Nick grinned at his fiancée, "Hey…I'm really glad fear wasn't a factor for you tonight, Camper Carrie." He gave her a thumbs up. "You passed the S test with flyin' colors."

"Ha! It really wasn't too bad." She giggled uncontrollably, "No worse than getting an unexpected mouthful of salt water at the beach. Oh my gosh, How sloshed am I?! I **can't believe** we're discussing this!"

_Me either!_ All four teens screamed in silence.

"Switch places with me, Sweetheart." Nick snickered, "Now that we've F'd, and you S'd, I'm dyin' to GD on you."

"Nicky! Stop making fun of me!" She playfully smacked him.

"Aww...I think it's cute is all." He opened his arms. "Come on…give me a big H."

Laughing with him, she said, "No, I need to go rinse with some Scope and brush my teeth before..."

Squeezing her hand, Nick resumed his role as coach, "If you leave, that breaks the mood and the guy could be **asleep **by the time you come back for your turn. Trust me…if you leave me unattended for three minutes right now, I'm out."

"But..."

"Here…" Handing her his glass of wine, he said, "You grab a beverage for a quick swish, just like I always do when I'm done pleasurin' you."

"Oh!"

While Ryan and Sean felt the last ounce of blood drain from their faces, Celine and Lindsay were clinging to each other trying desperately not to laugh out loud.

"At least it's over," Ryan whispered to his brother.

"Mmmmmmm, Nicky," Carrie purred as she settled in against the cushions. "I really missed this."

Curling up in a ball, Sean whimpered, "I think my ears just started bleeding."

**The Blakes **

**11:00 pm **

"Sorry, Paul." Wendy pecked her hopeful and horny husband's cheek. "I just started my period today."

"Oh." He flopped onto his back. "I don't suppose you'd want to…"

Without glancing over, she pointed to her lip. "Canker sore."

Laughing at his patheticness, Paul whimpered, "Let me guess…your carpal tunnel syndrome is acting up too."

Closing the Family Circle magazine she had been looking forward to reading, Wendy smiled, "Sometimes I think polygamy really wouldn't be that bad."

"I love you too, Honey," he droned. "Look, if it's really that much of a hassle to sleep with me, I could just start driving to the Sheri's Ranch once a week to pay a professional do the job."

"How much does something like that go for?" When her husband's jaw dropped, she cracked up, "I'm kidding!" _Except for a teeny tiny part of me._ "What time did you tell the kids you'd pick them up?"

**Drew's House **

**11:05 pm **

Lying in bed, Marta noted each excruciating minute as it ticked by on her alarm clock. It seemed impossible that so few words could have ruined six weeks of pure bliss, but they had.

_It's for the best_, she told herself for the hundredth time. _It never would have worked out anyway._ She had come to realize that Carly was exactly the type of woman Drew ultimately needed, because bubbly and cuddly is nice for a while, but a red blooded man will always end up craving a sexy, skilled woman in his bed and a smart, stylish wife on his arm.

"Marta…"

Stunned to hear Drew's voice, she gripped the covers.

"Uh…come in."

Holding a small shopping bag behind his back, Drew walked into the room and directly to Marta's bed. "I didn't sleep with her. A sweet kiss on the cheek was as far as things went. We had a great time at dinner as old friends. I told her about us. We talked about that some and she wished me the best with you. I escorted her back to her hotel room, she wrote me a nice donation check for BPAC and I gave her a few words of encouragement about getting on her feet post-divorce."

"Really?" Marta struggled not to cry. "But Carly seems so perfect for you."

"No." Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Drew explained, "Carly looks like a great deal on the outside, but the truth is…she already broke my heart once and I'd rather not give her the opportunity to do it again."

"How did she break your heart?"

"When we were sweethearts, she told me I could say anything to her, that she'd never think less me or tell my secrets. We planned on goin' to A&M together, gettin' engaged senior year of college and then she'd go to Law School while I went to Med School. But a week after graduation, she told me she was really goin' to Harvard…that she hadn't told me because she was afraid I'd break up with her before prom and all the senior parties. I broke down and cried, beggin' her not to go. She promised she wouldn't tell anyone, but she told her girlfriend, who told my sister, who told my father." Shrugging, he said, "Carly isn't a threat to our relationship, Marta…but we still have a** big** problem."

"I know," Marta sniffled.

Standing tall, Drew said, "I figured out why you told me to go to dinner with her. You're worried that I'm gonna wake up one day and realize I'm not satisfied with you because you're sweet and inexperienced and…let's be honest…a much bigger girl than I've been with in the past. You think it's all gonna boil down to the fact that you don't wear thong bikinis or skin tight dresses well."

"Yes." As much as the truth hurt, Marta bit back her tears and nodded. "I know I make you feel good because I make you happy in some very important ways, but…let's be honest…I've watched you drool over your wife in a sexy black dress and I've heard you having steamy sex with her." Her voice and heart cracking, she explained, "I'm the sweetheart who loves your kids like they were her own, the girl who can make you laugh and is quirky enough to know how to do the Laendler…I'm silly and I make yummy cupcakes, but that's not enough. You also need a sexy woman who can knock your socks off."

"So, 'sexy woman who knocks my socks off' is the **only **part you think you can't fulfill?" He shrugged, "That accounts for about twenty-five percent of my perfect woman. So, can we mutually agree that you have the other seventy-five percent covered?"

"Yes," she sniffled, finally caving to her tears. "But you can't settle for seventy-five percent of your perfect woman. Settling never leads to a happy ending, Drew. That's why things didn't work out with Lissa."

"The thing is, Marta…**I** really believe you are a sexy woman who can knock my socks off, which means you are **one hundred percent** perfect for me. It's** you** who doesn't believe it."

"How can you possibly think I'm sexy? And there's no way I've knocked your socks off compared to someone like Tawny. I saw those scandal photos of you having sex with her, Drew. Don't lie to me."

"Hey, I admit that I used to think sexy was all about a bony-ass woman in a thong, but I used to believe in Santa Claus too. Times change, I don't mind that Santa isn't real, and you've **had** to notice how much I love grabbing your ass." Taking a seat, he softly said, "But you're right about one thing, the sex has been sweet and fun, not steamy or adventurous…but **only** because I wasn't goin' for that with you. I love laughin' and bein' silly with you, Sweetheart, it's a nice change of pace. I knew we'd get to steamy, but I didn't see a need to rush because I plan on bein' with you for the foreseeable future."

"But steamy is something you'll need to be happy going forward and what if I don't have it in me?"

"I knew you'd say that." Taking her hand, Drew brushed a tender kiss on it. "After droppin' off Carly I thought of somethin' that might help you believe me. I went shoppin' at a store called Hips and Curves. The owner, Regina Owens, helped me pick out somethin' special. I'm a lace man, take note of that. If you really want to turn me on, lace is the only way to go. Leather corsets, big t-shirts, and…" He tugged on the sleeve of her flannel top. "…pajamas like the ones you're wearin' right now, all turn me off. I want **a woman **in my bed, not a whip cracker, jock, or granny."

Marta glanced down at her comfort jammies. "I really didn't expect to be see you tonight."

Following Greg's plan to a tee, Drew revealed the shopping bag he had been hiding behind his back. "If you want to feel sexy, you have to dress the part, Honey. You can't expect to feel good about yourself when you're wearin' somethin' dumpy, and you can't expect me to get hot and bothered if I can't see the goods. Guys are visual, we can't help it. In this bag you'll find a fitted stretch-lace gown and matching robe in a lovely color called Purple Rain. It's gonna fit that beautiful body of yours like a glove, showin' off every **delicious** curve." Speaking directly into her ear in a throaty whisper, he instructed, "I want you to put on this lacy lingerie, and I want you to fluff your hair and spritz on some of that perfume I bought you last week. Then I'd like for you to strut down the hall to my bedroom, which you'll find filled with candlelight and sultry R&B music." Taking her hand, he guided it over his eager body. "Do you feel how excited I am thinkin' about you and me?"

"Y…yes," she stammered, while declaring the moment the most intensely erotic of her life.

Nibbling her ear lobe, Drew warned, "It won't be sweet and slow like usual, because I need to prove to you that you can be my bad girl when I need you to be. Mmm…we'll get just dirty enough to blush when thinkin' back to what we did." Without warning, he shocked her with a kiss he knew would leave her mouth burning for more. "Five minutes."

Tantalized and unnerved, Marta frantically nodded, "As soon as I'm changed, I'm there."

"I'll save you some time." While devouring her with another kiss, he gripped her pajama top and tore it open, sending buttons everywhere. "You won't be needin' those jammies again." Standing up he breathed deeply, "Don't be late."

As soon she was alone in the room, Marta grabbed the lingerie bag and raced for her bathroom.

**The Disneyland Hotel, Where Tony Was Saying for the THIRD Time That Day: 'Dammit! This is ridiculous! I'm a Responsible Adult and We Have a Plan, We Need to Use a Condom and Stick to Our Plan…But It's Just so Damn Hot Knowing I Could Get You Pregnant!' **

**11:15 pm **

As he hurried to the bathroom to clean up, Tony lifted his shirt and warned his wife, "Remember, you promised **not** take the test without me."

In horror, she exclaimed, "You're washing your parts in the sink?!"

"I don't have time for a shower," he laughed while dropping his shirt and grabbing a towel. "I told my brothers I was coming up here to grab a jacket, not that they believed me. I was supposed to be in the lobby five minutes ago. Come on, Becks…promise me."

"I've promised you ten times already!" Becca vehemently declared, "Seriously, I wouldn't want to find out without you, Honey, so chill out. You're going to make the stripper girls tense when they sit on your lap."

"Did you really give Matt four hundred bucks to buy me dances?"

"Who has the best wife ever?!"

Pulling her close, Tony answered, "I do, and in case I haven't told you lately…I'm really glad I said I do to you."

"Have a fun belated bachelor party, Honey." She pecked his smiling lips. "And don't get into trouble."

"Come on, what kind of a trouble could a vice cop, a homicide detective and a fire fighter possibly get into?"

"I'm afraid to know," she sighed on the way to the door.

**Nick and Carrie's **

**11:43 pm **

On her way into the family room with Binda at her side and a deck of cards in her hand, Carrie called over to her passionate fiancé, "Do you want to play Gin Rummy or 500 Rum?"

"Whatever you want, Sweetheart." He pulled her onto his lap. "You could ask me to play hopscotch on a bed of nails with you and I'd be psyched."

"Awwww…I know what you mean, it feels really good to be happy again." In mid-smooch, the chime of the front door startled her. "Who could that be?"

Behind the couch, Ryan whispered to the gang, "When they leave the room we'll bolt out the back door. We'll pretend we've been hanging out by the pool."

"You stay here, Sweetheart," Nick directed in a worried tone as he pulled on his jeans.

_Doh!_ The teens panicked, knowing it had to be Paul at the door.

"It's probably my brother runnin' over here to share another 'perfect Marta moment'." Nick winked at Carrie, "Now that I'm happy, I'll be able to listen without rolling my eyes."

"Just be careful, in case it's a stranger." Any time something odd occurred, Mike Rodgers immediately popped into her mind. "Where is that remote?" she asked the pup, hoping the TV would distract her. "There it is, on the couch."

The teens cowered lower and hoped Carrie would leave the room too so they could make a run for it.

Meanwhile, at the front door, Nick was surprised to see Paul. "Hey…what brings you here at this hour? Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just here for the kids. You didn't think they were sleeping over, did you?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, did you have to go into work and just get home?"

"No," Nick replied as his confusion grew. "I've been home all day. You must have your signals crossed with Wendy 'cause we didn't babysit the kids today."

"Not babysitting, I'm talking about Sean, Lindsay and Celine coming here for a movie night."

"What? We didn't invite…son of a…" Nick raced down the hallway with Paul on his heels. "Ryan!" He threw open the door and rushed to the bed. "Damn him!" Staring at the pile of pillows under the comforter, Nick fumed.

"What's going on?"

"Ryan didn't ask us anything, Paul. Carrie and I turned in real early and he must have called pretendin' we said they could come over. You and Wendy didn't think to check with either of us? Did you just drop them at the curb?"

"We didn't check it with you because we know you wouldn't leave Ryan home alone at night, so you'd have to be here, and… I had to hurry to the store to get milk for Ashley, so I did just drop them, dammit! Wendy's gonna kill me! She specifically told me to walk them in." Paul marched out of the room. "Ryan Patrick Blake! You get out here this instant!" Cutting through the dining room, he ran into the kitchen and on to the connected family room.

"What's going on?" Carrie jumped up from the couch.

"Ryan called and said you said Lindsay, Celine and Sean could come over for a movie night. I dropped them off a little after eight."

"Eight?!" Carrie checked the clock. "That was almost four hours ago!"

"They're not in any of the rooms," Nick breathlessly announced upon darting into the family room. "There was a sexual assault ten minutes from here the other night, the thought of them bein' out there, that's if they stayed local. Dammit! How many times have I told them, this city isn't safe for teenagers at night?! Paul, you check the back yard, I'll check the garage."

"I'm scared." Carrie grabbed Nick's hand. "Think about what happened to us in the park at this hour."

"We're here!" Sean jumped up from behind the couch. Seconds away from a guilt-induced anxiety attack, the boy gulped for air. "We're safe. We've been in the family room the whole time. We were watching a movie and then we hid when you and Uncle Nick…I'm really sorry,** very** sorry!"

Nick lunged forward to look behind the couch. "Out of there! Right now!"

"They've been in the family room the whole time." When the words sunk in, Carrie's anxiety skyrocketed. "You were here when…" She frantically clutched her robe up to her neck. "You mean…you were listening…and** watching** me."

When Paul saw his sister start shaking he asked, "What's wrong, Sis?"

His blood boiling, Nick took Carrie in his arms. "Because Ryan is normally such a sound sleeper, we felt comfortable enough gettin' intimate in here under a blanket once Carrie had checked and confirmed he was in bed. We know now it really wasn't him, just pillows. They were all in this room when we were…"

"Oh." Paul figured out the rest.

"She feels violated," Nick snapped. We had four selfish brats eavesdropping on extremely personal sexual moments to save their own asses and I don't think I have to explain to you why she's sensitive about bein' sexually exploited. I can't believe y'all thought it was okay to sneak into our house uninvited in the first place, but to be **voyeurs** to boot. And with your **aunt**? That's vile!" Focusing on Ryan, his heart ached, "I thought we bonded and then you go and do this. I've been treatin' you like you a young adult, but apparently I should have been watchin' your every move like you were two!"

"I was just trying to be like you, Uncle Nick!" Ryan hurried to explain. "A cool guy! You're the one who told me how to use pillows to fake people out!"

"What do you mean I told you?!"

"When we were watching Risky Business and drinking beer earlier…"

"Excuse me?" Paul interrupted. "You let him drink beer, Nick?"

"He had **Root Beer**, I had the real stuff."

With that cleared up, Ryan continued, "You told me about how you'd fake out the housekeeper with pillows and sneak out your bedroom window to go see your girlfriend. Like the time you snuck off with Jinny Holkum and…"

"Okay!" Nick held up his hand before the rest of the sordid details flew out of the teen's mouth. "I…I guess I did inadvertently tell you that."

"And I invited everyone over because I was thinking like Joel from the movie you love! You know, sometimes you have to say what the…**heck,** and make your move. We didn't do anything wrong, it was just an innocent night of movie watching…at least until you and Aunt Carrie showed up and..."

"We couldn't see anything though!" Celine adeptly lied to help save her man's ass. "And** please** don't worry, once the music was loud we couldn't hear anything except some laughing and your names once or twice…nothing naughty. We didn't want to get ourselves in trouble, that's true…but we also didn't want to embarrass you because you kind of jumped right into fooling around and it felt like it was instantly too late. We didn't expect you to stay in here after, so we figured we could escape without you finding out and save us all some awkwardness. Ryan talks you up all the time, I know he'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you. He idolizes you, Mr. Stokes, and Ms. Blake…he loves you like a second mom." _She'll love that since she just lost a baby._

"A second mom?" Carrie stopped shaking. "Really, Ryan?"

"Definitely."

Sean resisted the urge to be truthful when he saw his freaked out aunt starting to relax. _I'm burning in hell already anyway, so what's the point of hurting Aunt Carrie with the truth, I'll stick with the lie. _

Lindsay rolled her eyes. _**How** can they be falling for this BS?! Ha! I'm using letters for words too. This sucks, I really was hoping for a K tonight from Sean. How long will I have to wait for that boy to K me?! _

"Celine's right. I'm so sorry I disappointed you, Uncle Nick," Ryan made his eyes well on cue. "They say imitation is the highest form of flattery. I was just imitating you because you're my role model." _That should do the trick!_

Paul cringed, "If you mention to your mother that Uncle Nick is your role model, **please **do us all a favor and say it's because he's a brilliant CSI, instead of an adept sneak and a skilled ladies man."

**Tops and Tails - Hesperia, CA …A Sleazy Place on the Way Out of Town Where the Brothers Vartann Had Stopped to Spend Becca's Designated Lap Dance Money Before Continuing on with Their Plans **

**Saturday - November 12, 2005**

**12:44 am **

"Check out the blond with the dolphin tat on her tit." Matt Vartann, the designated driver and responsible older brother pointed. "Maybe?"

"Honestly, they're all kinda gross," Reggie commented while waiting for the next round of shots to be delivered.

"Dude! It's freakin' **Hesperia**!" Tony laughed. "Cinderella's back at Disneyland. Seriously, if a girl has what it takes, she's three hours from Vegas, why the hell would she work here? Look at them…half of them have c-section scars or are currently pregnant."

"Let's drive to Vegas then, because I had my heart set on seeing quality T&A tonight."

Matt nodded, "Becca would be appalled if she saw this place, wouldn't she, Tone? I feel like I've really dropped the ball."

"When I was leaving she said she wished she had thought of reserving us a bungalow at Sheri's Ranch, the brothel in Pahrump, for a private bachelor party…boobie contact and grinding allowed, but no sex of course." Tony smiled, "Her words not mine. Am I the luckiest man alive or what?"

"Honestly, I'm so jealous I may actually kill you and steal your identity." Reggie handed over a glass of tequila. "I know it's hard to keep up with me at your age, but don't puss out just yet, Tone."

"You do realize you're so much younger than Matt and me because Dad gave Mom too much tequila one night and she's a light weight?" Tony pounded the shot and snickered at his thirty one year old brother, "You take after Mom…I take after Dad. I'll still out drink your ass when I'm a hundred."

"Right here, Honey." Matt tucked the twenty in the dolphin tat girl's g-string. "This is my brother, Tony. We're celebrating his belated bachelor party tonight. He's gonna take you out for a test drive and if he likes the handling, I'll pay for a VIP dance."

The blonde with buck teeth dropped onto her customer's lap. "Ooh…a big boy!"

"Newbie alert!" Matt instantly declared, "Sweetheart, you have to start in front of him and set the mood, you don't just plop on his lap. Four feet…shake it…step between his legs…shake it."

"Matt! Keep your day job!" Tony cracked up while placing his arms on the back of the booth. "And Blondie…if you want to sound more **realistic**, you need to hold off on the big boy line until your customer has a rise…not that you aren't accurate in my case, but unless you have psychic abilities, you wouldn't know it right now. It's a dead give away that you're hustling."

"Sorry! It's my first night," the jittery girl confessed. "I'm not gonna get the VIP dance, am I? Shoot! Can I start over?!"

"Sure, Beautiful," Tony assured the lackluster girl in a soothing voice. "What's your name?"

"Sierra."

"That's my daughter's name! You have to go!" Reggie shooed her away. "Sorry, it's nasty thinking..."

"Why the hell do you think I named my daughter **Mary**?" Matt laughed. "I spend a good part of my work day in places like this, I couldn't hear my daughter's name all the time. I can't believe you gave your kid a stripper name, Reg!"

"What's the next one gonna be?" Tony joked, "Diamond? Sunset?"

"I busted a hooker named Sunset," Matt shared. "She says to me…Sunset will go down on you for fifty bucks. Ooh!" he pointed. "When God shuts a door, he opens a window…there's a better set of ta's!" As Tony and Reggie did their next shot, he pulled out another twenty. "What's your name, Sweetheart?"

"It's anything you want for a c-note."

"She'll do!" Reggie cheered. "C'mon, don't waste time. Just pay for the VIP dance off the bat, so we can hit the road. Tony banged his wife three times today trying to impregnate her, so he's spent and doesn't care. Hell, he's only doing this because it's Vartann bachelor party tradition."

"Okay, Tone…she's all yours and you can call her whatever you want."

The homicide detective cracked up as he faced the topless dancer. "Hello, **Mary." **

"Ha!" Reggie collapsed against his chair laughing.

When Matt heard his daughter's name, he blasted his brothers, "You two are frickin' sick!"

Tony cleared his throat and robotically uttered a common work phrase, "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me today, Miss. I assure you this is just a formality, and will only take a few minutes of your valuable time."

Matt handed over two hundred bucks. "A hundred for the dance, a hundred dollar tip and I want you to use the room on the far right next to the bathrooms because it's the one out of LE's sight when they walk in and we all know the best action takes place there." He winked at his brother, "You know you can always trust an undercover vice cop to arrange the best lap dance."

"Yep, he knows where Law Enforcement likes to shine their flashlights."

"C'mon, Handsome." The dancer waved for her customer to follow her. "Since your brother's a big spender, I'll even let you make yourself comfortable."

"Nice job, Sweetheart." The vice cop lifted his Pepsi in praise of the girl using the right language to keep her ass out of jail.

"What a waste. He's not gonna whip it out. He's had sex **three** times today." Reggie drunkenly grumbled, "I haven't had any sex in ten loooooooong months. I'd love to whack off in front of Mary instead of alone in the shower for a change."

Matt was stunned. "**Ten months**, really?"

"She was too afraid of losing the baby after the in-vitro, so she wouldn't let me touch her. Now she's too tired and/or not in the mood. Seriously…I need to get laid, Bro. It's making me hate her. How can I **love **my new baby, but **hate** my wife? Between the job BS and this…"

"Does she at least…"

"Nothing! I really do hate her. I hate my wife!"

"Take it easy or we'll get bounced." Matt slid next to his little brother. "Did you talk to her about it? You gotta talk about these things in a marriage, Reggie."

"Yeah, I talked to her, just like we talk about my job… I talk 'til I'm blue in the face…as blue as my freakin' balls! And she agrees to change and then doesn't. That's why I hate my wife! It feels good to say it after thinking it for a while."

"Hey…" He hugged his drunk and emotional little brother. "C'mon…it'll be okay."

"No…no, it won't. Before coming on this trip, I made a decision…if she refused to touch me at the happiest place on Earth…we get a divorce. She refused, so I'm gonna ask for a divorce when we get home."

"No, no you're not. Sierra's two months old, she needs her parents together. As soon as Tony comes back, we're gonna do something nice for you, Reg. We'll cheer you up."

"I doubt that." Reggie slouched in his chair. "Life sucks."

**Drew's House**

**12:45 am **

"Life…is…**perfect**!" Drew cheered as he moved from behind Marta and dropped onto his back on the mattress. "Damn! That was top notch!" He pulled his perfect woman next to him. "You'll be walkin' funny tomorrow, but…mission accomplished! You looked sexy as hell and the lovin' was red hot. Admit it…you're more than capable of steamy, which means you're one hundred percent perfect for me! Okay, admit it after you catch your breath," he laughed.

Fanning her bright red face, she breathlessly asked, "How long were we…"

Drew checked the clock. "From first kiss…ninety minutes." Laughing, he said, "Don't worry, it won't usually be that way...I popped a Viagra."

"You take Viagra?!"

"I haven't been since we hooked up, but I had some leftover from the Tawny days. I wanted to ensure there was enough time for your inner-vixen to fully emerge and I was pretty revved up, so…yeah…one look at you in that lace had me squirmin'." Grinning, he taunted, "Ready to admit I was right?"

"Who knew I had an inner-vixen?" she giggled while straightening out the lacy gown that had made her feel like a sex kitten for the first time in her life.

"I knew!" Drew pounced for a celebratory kiss before continuing, "Every woman has an inner-vixen dyin' to get out. Even chaste Sound of Music Maria. Think about how chilled Von Trapp was after he returned from that **month long** honeymoon they took. What you don't know is, they were only supposed to be gone a week, but once Maria let loose and started makin' his hill come alive nightly, he extended the trip."

Marta shook with laughter. "Don't dirty up my favorite childhood movie **and** me all in one night! What's next? A sex scandal in Oz?"

"Did you know that Dorothy had a three way with the scarecrow, the tin man, and the lion?"

"Stop it!" She laughed harder still. "She did not!"

"Yeah, you're right…everyone knows the scarecrow and tin man left innocent Dorothy alone because they were gay and into bestiality."

"Oh my gosh," Marta laughed with the perfect man sharing her bed. "Looks like we went from steamy to back to silly again."

"I love that I can do that with you." He brushed back her hair. "I love laughing with you." Locked on the happiness dancing in her eyes, Drew quietly confessed, "I love you, Marta."

"You do?"

Moving closer, he asked, "Do you think you can love me back?"

In a voice as steady as Drew's tender gaze, Marta whispered, "I think loving you back will be the easiest job I've ever had."

**The Vartanns**

**4:28 am **

"Tony, it's so easy to see where I went wrong now." Drinking directly from her ex-husband's Scotch bottle, Amy stood naked, staring at the rumpled bedding where Tony had been making love earlier. "You'll see you made a mistake." Craving her ex-husband's scent again, she grabbed a bed pillow and breathed deeply. "You said you won't talk to me after today." Glancing up, she saw the statue of Cupid on top of the armoire. "You think you got closure tonight?!" Snapping to rage she flung the bottle at the wall. "Well, I don't want fucking closure!"

Next she grabbed the Cupid statue and screamed at the cherub's face, "She's not his perfect match! He doesn't love her! It's all about the money! He doesn't want to worry about bills anymore, that's it! He loves **me**!" Tossing the sculpture onto the bed, she rushed to the walk-in closet. "How can he love these ugly clothes on her pathetic stick body!" Amy frantically ripped Becca's designer fashions from their hangers. "Look at all these **stupid **shoes!" One by one she snapped the heels off until a new idea popped into her head and she stormed for the kitchen.

"There's your favorite." She grabbed Tony's best chef's knife and then a bottle of Merlot as an afterthought. "Perfect to slice and dice your wife's slut wear!"

On the way out of the kitchen, the squeak of a rodent caught her ear and she followed it to investigate. "Look at you." She gazed sympathetically at the rat. "Rebitcha has you trapped in this house and under her control too. You're just another one of her helpless victims…just like Tony. I'll get even for you too, little guy," she sweetly whispered, before hurrying off to demolish the bedroom.

**The Grissoms **

**5:36 am **

Unable to fall asleep after hearing Flash bark earlier, Gil gave up and climbed out of bed. "Come on, Boy," he whispered to the hound, "We'll start our day. Coffee time." Padding down the hall with his dog, Gil said, "Let's grab the paper first."

Flash wagged in approval over the change of plans and hurried out the front door after his master.

"Do you…" Gil stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Mike getting out of his car. "It's like he knows when we leave the house."

"You're up early!" Mike yelled across the street as if he were greeting a buddy. "Everything okay?"

"Just have some work that needs to get done," Gil replied, not missing a beat. These meetings had becomes so frequent, he could fake his way through quite deftly. "Were you called in for night shift?"

"No, the wife ate some bad shrimp last night at Top of the World." He held up a CVS bag. "She's cramping up, so I ran to the store for Imodium."

"Ah." He considered taking the polite route and saying 'I hope she feels better soon', but it would have required far too much effort to form that big of a lie, so he went with the usual bullshit. "Have a good day."

Mike flashed a killer smile. "I already am."

**Author's Notes: **

Notice some connections in this chappie? Common themes? A little foreshadowing? My really whacked sense of humor? LOL

**Maggs **


	35. Chapter 35

**Laws of Motion – Book 3  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 35**

**Saturday, November 12, 2005**

**The Rodgers Home **

**6:30 am **

"Mike?" Marlene rasped as she forced her eyes open. Lying in bed, she couldn't move. "Oh…God…I feel like crap this morning. That champagne…damn…that stuff really messed me up I thought the expensive stuff wasn't supposed to do that."

"If you drink a ton it will, and you did." Mike took a seat on the edge of the bed while placing a glass of water on the nightstand. "I got you Imodium for your problem."

"Huh." She clutched her head. "I don't remember…"

"You don't remember waking up at **four thirty **with a massive stomach cramp and me helping you to the bathroom to vomit?"

"I did?" In a daze, Marlene tried to recall the memory. "I don't..."

Mike laughed, "It's a good thing you're too hungover to remember, trust me. I just spent an hour cleaning the bathroom, Sweetheart."

Placing a hand on her stomach she groaned, "Is that why I smell bleach?"

"Yep. Then I rushed out at **five o'clock in the morning** to get you medicine, but you were asleep when I got home. I got to run into Gil in the driveway though, that's always fun. Hopefully no one was murdered in the city last night, or he'll probably try to pin it on me saying he saw me coming home at dawn." He tore open the Imodium box. "A ton of champagne will give you wicked cramps and diarrhea. Swallow a couple of these and at least you won't have to worry about it coming out the other end."

"Aww." Taking the anti-diarrhea medicine from her husband, Marlene sighed, "You're such a sweetie."

**The Stratosphere **

**8:04 am **

"This is** so** sweet!" Tawny excitedly gazed at the hanging picture frame she had just unwrapped. There were four squares in a row and the first one had the babies' first ultrasound photo in it.

"The twenty week ultrasound will go in next," Greg explained as he cuddled up next to her on the bed. "Then the thirty week one. The last square is for the girls' birth photo."

"I love it!" Tawny threw her arms around his neck. "You're so stealthy. I didn't see a gift hidden in the room."

"Actually, I'm not stealthy, just forgetful. I left it back at the apartment by accident. I woke up a little before** five** and couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to drive home and get it to surprise you as planned."

"Thank you." She felt her stomach fill with butterflies once more.

Teasing Tawny's lips with near-kisses, Greg murmured, "Last night was…"

_Magical was the only word Tawny could think of to describe the moment. There, in a hotel room swaying to soft music in her loving husband's arms, it was hard to believe their marriage had been in crisis six weeks ago. "Greg…"_

"_Mmm." His eyes stayed shut. The moment was perfect. _

"_A fabulous dinner…a nice hotel room…music…candles…rose petals on the bed. You thought of everything," she swooned. "This is a **great **date." _

"_Thank you." He opened his eyes to be greeted by his wife's radiant smile. _

"_You've definitely proved you're really good at dating. I've loved all of them. The little ones…like when you take me to the vending machines at the lab. The lunch dates…the quick dinner breaks…the movies…Cirque. I loved when you took me to Jas's birthday party at Pete's house." Her voice quivered, "You're a great boyfriend, but…" _

"_But what?" Greg's heart skipped a beat. _

"_I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore," she stated with emotion crackling in her voice. "Last night I was exhausted after working all day and I had to start a paper for my Psychology class. When I was done, I turned on the TV and it was tuned to The Learning Channel. A Baby Story was on and the scene was a husband massaging his pregnant wife's shoulders at childbirth class." Tears pooled in her eyes. "I started crying…and I didn't stop for an hour." _

"_What? Tawny..." _

"_I have these terrible stretching pains every night, my belly itches like crazy, my feet are throbbing by the end of a long day at work and my back is sore. I need that massage I saw on TV," she sniffled. "I need someone to snuggle in bed. I'm tired of relying on a battery-operated device to thrill me!" As Greg wiped her tears with his thumbs, she squeaked, "I can't be together tonight and then go back to being your girlfriend tomorrow. I want to be your wife, Greg…so much and forever." _

"They delivered our wedding photos too." Greg pulled them out of a plastic bag. "I think I like them better than the ones we had at our first wedding."

"Me too, we look much less tense."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because my mother wasn't there last night."

"_They have an opening at eleven-thirty!" Greg excitedly informed Tawny while his hand covered the receiver. "Are you sure you wanna retake the plunge or would that be re-plunge?" _

"_Yes to both!" Rushing to the bathroom she said, "Just let me fix my hair and we can go!" _

"_Book it!" Greg told the Chapel in the Clouds coordinator. "Sanders and Sanders…the vow renewal special. Deluxe flowers and photo package, thanks."_

"Ready for breakfast, wife?" Greg lifted both silver room service covers. "Buttermilk pancakes with pecans, whipped butter and syrup,** or** Country Breakfast with scrambled eggs, ham and biscuits?"

"Yes!" Laughing, Tawny grabbed a fork. "Why didn't you order anything for yourself?"

**Disneyland Hotel – Goofy's Kitchen Buffet…Where Becca was Braving the Family Vartann without Tony's Protection or Anti-Anxiety Medication **

**8:25 am**

Becca, the last to arrive and order, anxiously told the waitress, ""I'll have a Hibiscus…stat."

"Be right back."

"A Hibiscus?" Janey scrunched her face. "What the heck is that? Some kind of country club drink?"

Marge Vartann, all-knowing mother, grandmother, and master chef answered, "It's cranberry juice and Champagne, as opposed to a Mimosa which uses orange juice."

Cradling her infant, Gina eyed her possibly pregnant sister-in-law with contempt. "You could be pregnant, you can't drink when you're pregnant, and you take Zoloft. You shouldn't mix alcohol and Zoloft."

Fanning her napkin over her lap, Becca sweetly suggested, "Shouldn't we wait for grandpa to return from taking his picture with Pluto and the grandkids before you start attacking my life choices? I'd hate for him to miss anything juicy."

"Gina," Janey groused, "she took a pregnancy test yesterday and it was negative, even if she is pregnant, she's **barely **pregnant and any doctor will tell you that a glass of wine before you even knew you were pregnant, doesn't harm the baby."

"You know it all, don't you, Janey?" Gina snipped.

"Hello? I work part-time as a nurse for an OB/GYN and I've had three kids and one on the way, so yeah, I know a little on the subject."

"What about the Zoloft?!" Gina heatedly whispered.

"Yes, I think you should start taking some, Sweetie," Becca answered. "I mean that sincerely. My doctor said that severe anxiety is detrimental to babies in the womb and out of the womb and you're a basket case. I thought you were edgy when I met you before, but now…you're ten times more intense. As far as the alcohol goes, my therapist allows me to have **one** glass of wine or champagne once a week as a reward for good behavior. Today's my day of choice and I think I chose wisely. As soon as the stick shows I'm pregnant, I'll give it up, until then…please back off."

"Okay..okay." Gina took a cleansing breath. "I'm sorry. I just really want Tony to end up with a healthy baby after all he's been through."

"Look, Gina!" Marge grabbed her camera as Snow White was on approach. "Sierra can take her first picture with a princess."

"And where's her father?" The annoyed wife rolled her eyes. "ATVing with his brothers. I can't believe Reggie is going to miss Sierra's first princess photo." Gina's eyes welled. "Janey, how could you let Matt set up this ridiculous belated bachelor party? I don't want Reggie to miss this moment."

"I don't tell my husband what he can't do, because I don't want him bossing me around. That's how it works in our marriage, and come on, the three of them haven't been together since **Christmas**, Gina. Are you telling me they can't be gone from midnight 'til noon one day on a four day vacation? Be reasonable."

"What about you, Becca?" Gina huffed, "Were you really okay with them doing this bachelor party or did Tony talk you into it? The germs in those places…ugh, I'll be afraid to let him hold Sierra! Did you know they were planning on leering at** sleazy** half-naked women?"

Becca nodded, "I gave Matt four hundred bucks to buy Tony lap dances so he wouldn't have to strain his neck while leering from afar."

"You gave him **money **for lap dances?! You really are crazy."

"No, I have complete faith in my husband," Becca replied. "I can trust him to have some raunchy guy fun, but not cheat on me."

Ignoring her daughter-in-laws, Marge smiled at her innocent granddaughter from behind her camera. "Sierra…Snow White is taking a picture with you. Look over here, Sweetie."

"Marge…" Janey directed her mother-in-law, "Make sure you cut sniveling Gina out of the picture, so the kid doesn't remember her first princess photo as the time her mom had a nervous breakdown over something as retarded as her father missing her first princess photo because he wanted to spend a measly twelve hours with his brothers after not hanging out with them all year."

"Shut up, Janey! Just because you're okay with your husband never being around at night and during important stuff, doesn't mean I have to be! That's where Reggie gets it from, you know. Matt working all hours…he thinks it's acceptable because his big brother does and his father did too!"

The Disney Cast Member flashed her best princess smile while counting the seconds until she could be on her way.

"My husband works **night shift**," Janey laughed, "so it's kind of hard for me to demand he be home at night and he only missed Mary's birth because he was trapped in the middle of a **hostage situation**. Jesus Christ…I really wish you had done us all a favor and married a real estate agent." She turned to Becca. "All of San Diego could be burning down and she'd demand Reg leave work to keep his promise to be home for dinner. She really did that. She called his cell fifty times asking him to come home when he was in the middle of a four alarm blaze."

"I called **five**times, not fifty!"

"The first time he told you 'Honey, I'm busy trying to save a city block and will be home as soon as I can', really should have been enough, don't you think?! Matt told me that you locked Reg out of the house that night when he finally got home."

Marge hadn't heard that one. "Really? You locked my son out of his own home for being late after a four alarm fire?" Although she desperately didn't want to interfere with her grown children's lives, the annoyed mother was inching closer to giving her unreasonable control-freak daughter-in-law a verbal thrashing.

"He went out for **beer** after the fire, that's why I locked him out!" Gina blasted back. "Drinking beer with the guys doesn't save a city block!"

'"Actually, that depends," Becca pointed out. "If the block is comprised of bars, then patronage does indeed boost the city's economy and saves it from financial ruin."

In that moment Marge decided Becca would be getting an extra nice Christmas gift while Gina received a fat lump of coal.

"Good one, Becks!" Janey patted her new sister-in-law on the back. "As for you, Gina…that's what these guys do after a big deal that goes their way. They shower in the locker room and then go out to celebrate their victory." She snickered, "Later they come home feeling invincible and jump their wives. I got pregnant with number four here the night Matt's seven-month undercover stint led to the biggest bust in Phoenix history." While Gina blubbered, Janey asked her new sister-in-law, "Has Tony rushed into the house after a big day and ripped your clothes off?"

"At the risk of offending my mother-in-law…."

"Not all, Dear." Marge winked, "I always loved those victory romps when Dennis was on the force."

After a chuckle, Becca proudly told the story, "About two weeks ago, Tony comes home and tells me that he was in some nasty part of town waiting for the coroner and the CSIs to show when this gang rivalry thing kicked up in the crowd behind the tape. There were gun shots and everybody scattered, but this little boy was stunned and standing in front of a dumpster in the line of fire. Tony didn't hesitate, he rushed for the kid, grabbing him and rolling them both behind a car. After the all clear he saw the dumpster had been riddled with bullets. He saved the boy's life! None of the cops on the scene were hurt, so they all felt really lucky and Tony called to say he was going out with the crew before coming home. You're right, Janey when the big hero came through the front door he was still buzzing from the events of the day…and the beer. After a blazing hot kiss, he took me up against the wall. Three words for you…hottest…sex…**ever**. It would have been an even nicer story if hero sex got me pregnant."

"There's still a chance," Marge pointed out. "You said it was about two weeks ago, so if you were ovulating during hero sex, you would just be missing your period now."

"Ooh!" Becca's mouth raced into a grin. "You're right."

"Tony could have been killed that day," Gina vacantly pointed out. "How could you think about sex when he came home, knowing he could have died?"

"Because** I** could have just as easily died that day too," Becca answered, proud that she had worked with Dr. Myers to get beyond her fear of Tony's job. "Why waste my time worrying about something that didn't happen when I could make passionate love with a true blue hero!Wives of real estate agents don't get the same opportunity."

"And you can't make hero sex with your husband when you lock his ass out of the house for drinkin' beer with his crew because he's thankful none of them died." Janey stared at crying Gina. "Becks gets it! You're the freak." She broke into a Sesame Street tune, "Ooh, one of these sisters is not like the other, one of these sisters…doesn't belong…"

"I always felt bad that I didn't have a sister," Becca told her mother-in-law as Gina and Janey continued to squabble. "I'm so over that."

"Here are your drinks." The waitress set down the Hibiscus first, sensing it was the most critical.

"You just earned yourself a huge tip, Tanya." Becca picked up the drink, took a sip and smacked her lips. "Between this cocktail and centering on my happy place, I'm gonna make it through breakfast."

"I don't believe I'm sayin' this but, I really like you, Becks," Janey declared.

"Of course you like her," Gina stated as tears popped from her eyes. "She's paying for this extravagant trip and she bought your kids giant stuffed animals. You're probably hoping for that dream cruise you always go on about."

"No," Janey replied, "I like her because she's not a whiny, self-centered brat like you or the former Mrs. Tony Vartann, that's why! Her being rich is a nice bonus." Reaching into her purse, she said, "I have a pamphlet on that cruise though, if you want to check it out for next year's family reunion."

"Sure!" Imagining being trapped on a boat with the family, Becca gulped her Hibiscus.

Trying to ease the tension between the girls, Marge chuckled, "Hey, did you know when I was pregnant with Matthew and Anthony, drinking and smoking were socially acceptable? I didn't smoke, but I must admit I imbibed nightly, and my boys didn't grow up to be losers or alcoholics."

**Matt's Chevy Truck **

**8:38 am **

Forcing his crispy tongue away from the roof of his cotton mouth, Tony groaned, "What the…damn." He pulled himself up in the back seat and stared through the truck's window. "Where are we?" Staring at the desolate area, he concluded that he didn't recognize it.

"My truck," Matt rasped from the front seat without opening his eyes.

"That part I figured out. I gotta pee like a friggin' racehorse. I see a tree, I'll be back." Tony lifted a trembling hand for the handle. "I've got the shakes. I'm out of practice now that I'm not a practicing alcoholic."

"I'd say I'd buy you more tequila to bite the hair of that dog that bit ya, but you and Reg drank every drop in a three hundred mile radius from here last night.

"That's what it feels like." Tony popped open the door. "The sun is burning my retinas."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Uh…" Tony slid off the seat and out the door, suddenly deciding that the tree was too far, so he stopped walking after six steps. "Hesperia…that sleazy strip club…a mediocre lap dance?" While opening his fly he glanced down. "What the…" He stared at the spots. "Are these blood drops on my shirt?"

"You don't remember the big confrontation?" Matt popped up in the front seat.

"Confrontation? Hey, where's Reg? Why isn't he in the truck?"

"You're lucky your big brother had your back." Matt held up his 9mm. "And that he was packing heat."

Peeing on a patch of freshly tilled dirt, Tony asked in confusion, "Who did I have a confrontation with?"

**LVPD **

**8:41 am **

"Where's Amy Vartann?" Keith Mason, the Dispatch Supervisor asked when he saw an empty chair where she should have been.

"She's a no-show again," Dave, Amy's co-worker, grumbled. "Second time in three weeks. I called her house and her cell, but she didn't answer. I left messages. Seriously, Keith…half the time she's showing up with alcohol on her breath. Are you gonna do something?"

Keith checked his watch, "She has until nine to call or show, then she's written up, and she better have a really good excuse for not being here."

**Drew's House **

**8:43 am**

Since Marta wasn't in the kitchen fixing breakfast like she usually was by eight thirty on the weekends, Cassie and McKenna had returned upstairs to check the nanny's room. At the door, Cassie explained to her guest, "We knock, and then try to open it. If it's open that means we can go right in, if it's locked, we have to say who we are and wait for her to open it." With that the little girl knocked twice and then twisted the knob. "Nanny Marta!" The girl hurried in with McKenna on her heels. "Matt and Claire are still sleepin', but we're really, really hungry."

When there was no answer, McKenna said, "Maybe she went to the store to buy breakfast stuff." She pointed to the floor. "Those are the jammies she had on when she tucked us in, so she already got dressed today."

"Look…all the buttons are broken off." Cassie squatted down to look closer. "The jammies are ripped."

McKenna's overactive imagination took off "What if a monster ripped her out of her jammies and ate her?!" Lowering her voice to a whisper, she panicked, "What if the monster is still here?" Her eyes darted around the room looking for the perfect monster hiding spot. "What if it's under the bed?"

"Daddy!" With Marta's pajama top in her hand as evidence, Cassie raced out of her room with best friend at her side and when she reached her father's bedroom door, she flung it open. "Daddy! Daddy! Nanny Marta got eaten up by a monster!" But when her father's bed was empty too, her terror only grew. "Look!" The terrified little girl ran over to look at her father's shirt on the floor. "Ripped buttons!"

"The monster ate your daddy too! It must be a grownup eating monster, because it didn't eat us or your brother or sister."

"I already didn't have a mommy," Cassie's tears activated. "I'm an orphan."

"What if the monster went from house to house eating grown ups!" McKenna's whole body trembled. "I don't live that far away! I bet I'm an orphan too."

After the two girls, who had been too scared to move, had been crying for several minutes, they saw Nick appear in the doorway.

"Uncle Nicky!" they both screamed, happy to see at least one grown who loved them had survived.

"What's goin' on?" When he felt them trembling, his concern grew. "Aunt Carrie and I are here for breakfast like your Daddy said, but no one was downstairs. I had to use my key to get in. Why are you girls cryin'?" he asked just as Carrie appeared in the doorway.

"Look." With a shaky hand, Cassie handed over her father's shirt and Marta'a pajama top. "An evil grownup eating monster ripped Daddy and Nanny Marta out of their clothes last night and ate 'em up. I'm an orphan," she bawled.

Hearing muffled music in the master bath, and having many button-down shirts ripped off him in the past, Nick immediately knew the score. "Carr, how about you take…" Before he could finish his sentence, the heavy oak door to the master bathroom opened and a whoosh of steam and rowdy country music shot into the bedroom.

"Oh!" Marta gripped her towel tightly.

"My brother invited us over for breakfast before the Aggie game," Nick informed the stunned naked woman.

_Drew must have forgotten to lock the door when he went to check on the kids this morning. _

"Now, Honey, why'd you go and waste a towel when you know I'm just gonna rip it…off you." It wasn't until _after_ he snatched his lover's towel, tossed it back into the bathroom, and stepped into the room that Drew noticed he and Marta weren't alone.

Carrie's eyes fixated on her future brother-in-law's naked body. _Nicky got gypped! His P is huge! And his B's are too! _

Watching his fiancée's jaw drop, Nick cringed. _She was too sheltered to know they came in that size. Great._

"They're alive!" Cassie cheered, thrilled to no longer be an orphan.

Meanwhile, McKenna, always a keen observer of detail, cocked her head remarking, "My brother's pee-pee must be broken 'cause it hangs floppy, not straight out like that."

Snapping out of her momentary daze, Carrie grabbed both girls and turned them into her body.

"Oh my God!" Marta raced to open the bathroom door so she could run inside and die of embarrassment…but it was stuck.

"It sticks from the moisture, remember?!" Drew had a carpenter coming on Monday to fix it. "Over here!" He grabbed her hand and raced over to the bed, lifting the sheet and throwing her under the covers before jumping in.

"Whoa." Nick took a few steps toward the bed and spoke in a storybook tone, "Did the aliens take you to their spaceship last night too?"

Since the lovers were covered up, Carrie released the girls. "Aliens, Nicky?"

"Yeah." Turning to his nieces, he explained, "The police department got a bunch of calls sayin' an alien spaceship was over Vegas and the aliens were taking people out of their bedrooms. Takin' 'em so fast, their jammies ripped off. Then in the morning, the aliens safely returned all the people by beaming them directly into showers. You know…so the alien slime would automatically be washed off."

The two girls released blood curdling screams and jumped into each other's arms. "I don't want to be taken from my bedroom by aliens tonight! I'll never sleep again!"

"Nice goin', Nicky!" Drew scolded his brother from the bed. "They're terrified."

"Hello?! I'm just tryin' to help you out here!"

"Allow me." Carrie crouched down to be at eye level with the frightened girls, "Uncle Nicky was just being silly. You know how he loves comic books, ghost stories and aliens, right? Boys like to tell scary stories, but there's no such thing as grownup eating monsters, or Spiderman or aliens. It's all pretend." Holding the girls, she sweetly said, "I'll tell you really happened."

**Sheri's Ranch – Pahrump, NV**

**8:51 am **

"So…what happened?" Tony plopped down on the Safari Bungalow's leopard print couch right next to his little brother. "I can't believe I missed my own brothel bachelor party. Did you watch my share?" He laughed even though it made his head hurt. "Answer me, Bro…did you get your fill of quality T&A for your ultimate whack off fantasy?"

"Yep." Reggie nodded at his brother, "It would have been better if your drunk ass was here with me. We got here at **four**. Matt, you said you'd be back in twenty. Where the hell were you guys until **almost nine** this morning?"

Matt jumped to explain, "Security wouldn't let Tony sleep it off in the truck and they wouldn't let me drag him in here to sleep, so I had to drive off property and park. I guess I was more tired than I thought, because I passed out too. We just woke up."

"Yeah, and I need a shower." Tony jumped off the couch. "I assume the shower in this sex den is sinfully good. How much did I pay for this place and the lap dance package and self-gratification party anyway?"

"Uh…Four grand," Matt tossed him a shiny red apple. "Eat up and use lots of hot water to make up for the price. Maybe nab some rolls of TP too."

"Thanks." Tony caught the apple, took a bite and headed for the bathroom.

"Reg…" Matt had sensed something was wrong. "You don't look too good. How much more did you drink?"

"You said you were coming back! I really needed your help."

The unflappable cop, ruffled, "**What **did you do?"

Reggie gripped his head. "You didn't come back, there were three girls for half hour and then…this one…she was perfect. She stayed to talk. She was so easy to talk to. I told her what was going on at home and she said that guys come here all the time because their wives shut them out. She said that's how they stay in their marriage. They spend twenty fours here and it holds them for a few months. She said it's better for Sierra if I can hold out and not get divorced. She said her dad left when she was two and look how she ended up."

"Who is **she**?"

"Nessa." Reggie glanced up just as tears spilled from his eyes. "She was so sweet, she even **smelled** like sugar cookies. She was like…like my ideal college girlfriend…cute and perky, so easy to make happy…and **totally **into me. She even said she loves firemen because they saved her grandmother's house from a burning down when she was nine."

The vice cop pointed out the obvious, "Of course she told you what you wanted to hear, Reg. You were paying thousands of dollars. She problem doesn't even have a grandmother. You were hustled!"

The harshness of his brother's glare reduced him to a whimpering child, "I know… but she said really nice things...and it's been ten months…it felt so good when she touched me. I don't…it's all a blur, I don't even know what I agreed to pay."

"Well, Tony's gonna know when he settles the bill."

"Oh my God." Gripped by fear, Reggie said, "Tony's gonna get the bill and he's gonna **kill me** for cheating on Gina. I can't believe this! I've never cheated on anyone, I've never even cheated on **a test**!" He imagined how it would play out, "He's gonna look at me and think you have a faithful wife and a healthy brand new baby and he's gonna kill me for taking it for granted when that's all he's ever wanted. He's gonna channel all that rage he has about Amy cheating and funnel it into his hands, so he can snap my neck in record time." Tears and snot cascading down his face, he whimpered, "But the more I think about it…I really don't think I'll mind. No, I want him to kill me, because the thought of going back to Disneyland and seeing my wife hold my baby after I spent hours giving it to a whore…yeah…I hope he does kill me. No! Wait! He'll get in trouble if he kills me. He's finally happy again. Matt…you have your Gloch with you. You can't bring firearms in here, so what'd you do? Leave it in the truck?" He jumped up. "I'll just go out and do it myself in the desert, then Tony won't go to jail and..."

"Sit your drunk ass down!" Matt shoved his brother onto the couch. "Do you think Sierra having a father who off'd himself because he banged a prostitute and couldn't live with the guilt is really gonna help her future?"

Falling over on the couch, Reggie sobbed, "I had all that tequila…you knew how desperate I was. Why did you leave me here with an open tab? Why weren't you here?"

**The Blakes **

**9:00 am **

"Why are you here so early this morning, Honey?" Wendy asked Ryan, not used to seeing him show up for breakfast because he preferred meaty ones at Nick and Carrie's.

Taking a seat at the table with Sean, Lindsay and Celine, he explained, "I came home last night and bunked in Sean's room, because Aunt Carrie and Nick had plans this morning."

Paul knew his wife was thinking the worst. "I put a bunch of sleigh bells on the door, so if he tried to sneak out the whole house would have heard." _Good thing you don't know they were unsupervised for hours last night. _

"Good thinking, Paul." Wendy placed a platter of wheat pancakes on the table to go along with the soy sausage and fruit already there. "Dig in kids." After seeing Celine take a bite of sausage she asked, "How is it, Honey?"

Celine cracked a joke for those in the know, "A little salty." She pushed the rest of the link in her mouth and moaned with satisfaction. "But reeeeally good. You make excellent **S**, Mrs. Blake"

"S?"

"S for sausage. All the kids are talking in letters these days, it's totally cool. You should try it."

"OK."

"Good start!"

"Are you alright, Lindsay?" Wendy rushed to get a towel. The poor girl had spit juice everywhere while choking. "Did some go down the wrong pipe? I hate when that happens."

"Jeez!" Ryan jokingly scolded his partner in voyeuristic crime, "Next time just tough it out and swallow. Breakfast is ruined."

"There's still sausage and fruit," Sean pointed out, not wanting Lindsay to feel bad.

"But I reeeeally wanted pancakes," Ryan was starting to laugh. "I'm so disappointed, it feels like I had a big piece of gooey chocolate cake right in front of me and then someone snatched it away and gave me a Hershey kiss instead."

"Aww." Celine opened her arms. "Would a big H make you feel better?"

Finally Sean figured out what was really going on, and was desperate to crack a joke and fit in with the group. "How about we have some **yogurt** and **bananas **instead?!"

Wendy hurried for the fridge, "As a matter of fact, I just bought some organic peach yogurt yesterday."

While he was secretly thrilled that Sean managed to catch on and join in the typical teenage fun, Paul shook his head and scolded the four laughing hyenas, who obviously had heard more than they admitted the previous night, "You four are in big T."

**The Bay Side Breakfast Buffet – Mandalay Bay**

**9:13 am **

"Get your T-Rex off the table while we're eatin', Matthew, or you won't get to watch the Aggie game with us when we get home." Drew confiscated the toy as he stood to go to the buffet. He and Nick had stayed behind with Claire while the ladies took the girls and Matt.

As he stood to join his brother, Nick snatched a piece of bacon from Carrie's plate and chomped it. "Mmm…not too bad, just a little salty." When she shot daggers, he took off belly laughing.

"What was that about?" Drew asked his brother when they were out of earshot.

Leaning in, Nick apologetically whispered, "Sorry, I don't get the first full-service BJ from my future wife and tell. That said…I'll be praisin' Jesus extra loud in church tomorrow, because I'm a very thankful man."

"No wonder you suggested we come out to champagne brunch." Drew grabbed a plate. "Congratulations. That only took…what is it now? Eight months?"

"Yeah, after all that time, it came as a big relief." Nick joked, "That poor girl had no idea that was gonna be a deal breaker. It's all systems go now, Bro. I can marry her."

"Marta's already marriage material," the older brother snickered while scooping egg casserole onto his warm buffet plate.

"Seriously?" Nick hurriedly whispered, "You got the virgin farmgirl S'ing in six short weeks?"

"S'ing?"

"We're in public," Nick explained.

"Oh! Gotcha. Yeah, Marta S'd her first time."

"What?" Nick was miffed.

"She asked me for guidance."

"So did Carrie, but…"

"It's like teachin' a kid to ride a bike." Drew piled sausage on his plate grinning. "Sure you can use trainin' wheels to get 'em half way there, but if you teach them the proper way the first time, they'll never know they had a less adventurous option."

"Wow…that's really deep, Bro."

"All kiddin' aside…she really will be the perfect wife."

"**Promise me** you're not going to rush this." Feeling obligated to put the brakes on, Nick lectured, "Learn from your mistakes. You have a history when you get nuts over a woman…remember when you followed Carly to Boston begging her to come home? You ended up lookin' pathetic. Then you dropped out of med school to chase Lissa around the world, and now you're chasin' Marta within your own home. But there's a difference this time, you have kids involved. You won't only hurt yourself if you make a mistake."

"Would you stop lecturin' me, Nicky? I swear I'm not pushin' or rushin things'." As he placed pineapple slices on his plate, Drew couldn't contain his grin. "When the time comes, here's how I'm gonna propose..."

**The Sanders Home**

**11:04 am **

"Married?" Scott stared at the chapel certificate Greg had handed over.

"Yep! We got hitched!" Swinging Greg's hand, Tawny spoke in her best hillbilly accent, "Aren't ya happy for us, Daddy?!" She patted her burgeoning belly. "My man made an honest woman outta me. Now folks will stop their talkin' and I can walk into church on Sunday with my head held high."

When he looked up from the certificate Scott burst into laughter. The newlyweds were grinning wide to show off their plastic hillbilly teeth. "Nice touch. Now I get why you put your hair in pig tails, Tawny."

"Hey!" Greg fluffed his locks. "You didn't say nothin' about my mussed up hillbilly hair, Daddy!"

"Looks like the usual mess to me." Sighing, Scott walked over to the kitchen counter. "Sorry, I hate to do this to you on a happy day, but you had a Fed Ex delivery this morning…from your mother."

After popping out his plastic teeth, Greg took the envelope and tore it open.

"What is it?" Tawny anxiously asked. "She's not suing you or…"

"No." He held up two plane tickets. "The doctor said she's ready for a family session. She sent two tickets so I could bring you and she will book a room anywhere I want, any time that's good for me."

Scott placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "Her doctor said she's ready, but are you ready?"

"I think so." Greg stared at the plane tickets. "We could leave on a Thursday after work when I have a three day weekend, so I wouldn't have to take time off."

"I don't want you to have to go alone, but I'm not up to that long flight. I get uncomfortable sitting at my desk without taking a stretch." Smoothing her hand over her belly, Tawny shook her head. "Sorry, I'd be too scared and I can't miss any work this soon after starting."

"You can't go alone, so I'll make the trip with you." Then Scott suggested, "What if we took Daniel too? He's fascinated with those shots of the volcano you took on your honeymoon. That poor kid's never been anywhere but rural Utah and Vegas, it'll be cute taking him to paradise and watching his reaction…he'll be as excited as a kid on Christmas morning. You could do the session and then we'll have a couple of days of fun to cheer you up. Maybe you could swap shifts with someone and get the Monday off, so we'd have two full days without travel. If it's okay with you, Tawny."

"I'll invite the girls over for a lingerie party while you're gone. One of my old dancer friends hosts those now that she's retired her stilettos. You shop, watch product demos and have snacks. It'll be hilarious with the Sara and Carrie crowd!"

"I'd rather go to that," Greg groaned as he stared at the recovery center's brochure. "Okay, Dad….we'll go."

**Disneyland Hotel **

**12:34 pm **

"I'm back," Tony announced as he entered the suite. After the shocking revelation at Sheri's Ranch, the return trip had been a miserable combination of three-way shouting and tortuous silence. It had been Gina's shoulder he cried on after Amy betrayed him and at first it seemed impossible not to hate his brother for cheating on her. Then Matt explained how he had given Reggie enough rope to hang himself **on purpose** in some screwed up attempt to prevent him from calling it quits with Gina and sentencing Sierra to grow up in a broken home. By the time they arrived in Anaheim, Tony was exhausted from analyzing the situation and didn't know who he was angrier at…Reggie for cheating, Matt for setting him up to fall, or Gina for turning into the kind of shrew who locks a man out of his own home because he stopped for a celebratory beer.

From the bathroom Becca yelled, "I've got a cup full of pee pee waiting for you!"

Just hearing her voice cheered him up "Dip the stick, Honey."

"Dipping! And if it's negative, don't worry, I called Marcella to go to the house and clean up the terrible mess we left in the bedroom. That way we can dive right into bed and start trying as soon as we get home…unless of course you want to stick with the plan and wait six months. That's a rhetorical question by the way."

"You have no idea how much I missed you," he declared upon seeing her. "You look beautiful."

"And you look like you were in a bar fight!"

"The fight was outside the bar actually, and truthfully it wasn't much of a fight. We were coming out of this strip joint in Hesperia when I saw this pig trying to convince one of the dancers to bend over the hood of a car so he could rape her in the parking lot. She was screaming and trying to break free, so I went over and yanked her away from the bastard. I had a ton of tequila in me, so my reflexes were slow and he got a punch in, busting my lip. When I hit the ground he pulled a blade, but luckily Matt has his Gloch and the second the bastard saw it he took off."

"Oh my God!" Becca rushed over. Touching Tony's scabbed bottom lip, she shook her head. "You could have been killed. I hope the girl said thank you for risking your life!"

"Turns out she was a hooker and the guy was just tryin' to take it for free. She offered to do me for free in the back of her 1994 Hyundai to show her gratitude. I passed." Pulling Becca into his chest, Tony closed his eyes. "I love you."

"Why are you wearing a golf shirt from Sheri's Ranch?"

"We ended up there because the strippers in Hesperia were too skanky for your taste. My shirt had blood on it, so I tossed it for this one that came with the Safari Bungalow bachelor party package. Honey, after last night, I can safely say that I never need to see another set of silicone breasts as long as I live."

"Okay." Becca cracked a smile. "I'll cancel the surgery."

"What?"

"Kidding!" Taking his hand she led him to the bathroom. "The only surgery I'm willing to have for you is a c-section." She stopped outside the bathroom door. "Hey, remember when you came home after saving that little boy's life a couple of weeks ago?"

"_Seriously, there had to be twenty bullet holes in the dumpster," Tony excitedly shared. He hadn't made it five feet into the house because he kept stopping to give more details. "That kid woulda been Swiss cheese if he had been standing there." _

_Becca cupped his face, enjoying the glint in his eyes and the scent of ale on his warm breath. "You're a true blue hero, Honey. Kiss me!"_

_Buzzing from booze and the rush saving someone's life brings, Tony pressed his wife's body to the wall and consumed her mouth with a kiss that showed how grateful he was to be alive. "Becks…" _

"_Right here is fine," she purred upon seeing his ravenous eyes. "When you called from the bar to say you were on your way, I shed my panties for a hero's welcome." _

"_Thank you," he rasped as his hands tugged the tweed pencil skirt of her suit above her waist. "Are you attached to this jacket?" _

"_Go for it." _

_While designer buttons rolled across the floor and Becca frantically worked open his pants, Tony counted his blessings, "I'm grateful I saved a life, I'm grateful I didn't take a slug to the chest, and I'm oh…so…grateful you wore a black lace push up bra to work today." He dove in to kiss the creamy expanse of her chest and lingered there until his trousers and boxer briefs hit the floor. "We've never done this." _

"_I'm sure the first time will be a charm." _

_After the initial thrust, he froze. _

"_Not good?" _

"_Too good." _

_Becca grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Do you think this is how Superman and Lois Lane got it on every time he saved a kid from a speeding bullet?" _

"_She always seemed a little too bitchy to me to have a fulfilling sex life." _

"_Mmm…sexy, brave, and humorous…my superhero has it all." Gripping his shoulders, she murmured against his parted lips, "I'm a lucky girl." _

"_And I'm a lucky guy," he echoed, while resuming at a slower pace. _

"_Of course you are, you dodged a bullet." _

"_No, because I married you." _

"Becks…I love the trip down memory lane, but I think you're stalling because you're too nervous to look at the stick."

"Busted."

"We'll do it together this time." After kissing her hand, Tony strolled his wife into the bathroom and over to the stick lying in wait. "Ready?"

"Yep."

Their gazes lowered in perfect harmony.

"Becks…"

"Yeah…"

"You're not about to confess to having a torrid affair with the pool guy, are you?"

"Have you** seen** the pool guy?"

Their gazes lifted from the stick and locked on each other.

"Honey…"

"I assure you that Gomez, the forty-eight year old, bald pool guy, is **not** the father of my baby." Her voice crackled with excitement, "Don't you get it?! Save a child, get a child! That's karma!! Hero sex worked!"

He grabbed the stick to confirm what his brain couldn't comprehend. "It did, right? The directions said plus sign means pregnant, didn't they?" He stared at the blatantly clear plus sign in confusion while Becca scrambled to pull the instruction paper from the trash.

"Plus sign pregnant, minus sign not pregnant."

"It's definitely a plus, right? Or do you think…"

"Math was my worst subject, but even I recognize a plus sign when I see it!" She took the stick and held it up next to the sample on the paper. "It's **definitely** a plus sign."

"Which means…"

"I'm very definitely very pregnant and not with Gomez the pool guy's baby."

Throwing his arms around his very pregnant wife it finally sunk in, "Yes!"

"Tony Vartann, you just found out you're gonna be a daddy! What are you going to do to celebrate?!"

Taking the cue, he clung to her cheering, "I'm goin' to Disneyland!"

Tears surged from her eyes when she saw her tough guy husband crying. "Tony…I promise I'm going to get the mom thing right. I know I've screwed so many things in my whole life, but not this, I'm going to do this perfect for you and our baby. I'm going to think back on everything my mom did wrong and do the opposite. I think I can be a good mom, I'll…"

"Shh…don't worry, I know you can, Honey." He reassured her with his tone and eyes. "You're gonna be a fantastic."

"Thank you."

"I love you, Honey." Never did the words ring truer.

"We made a baby…up against a wall in our living room."

"You were wearing a black lace push up bra."

"And you almost lost it on the first thrust."

Their noses bumping, Tony clarified, "Yeah, but I ended up making your toes curl twice."

"I'd expect nothing less from a superhero." Laughing and crying with him, Becca suggested, "We really need to jot down this super sweet conception story for the baby book."

"Definitely."

They wiped each others tears of joy until they fell into a kiss of sheer bliss.

"Come on…" Tony glided his palm over Becca's belly. "Let's celebrate as a family."

**Drew's House **

**12:48 pm **

Holding the phone with a shaky hand, Marta asked her mother, "Instead of me flying home this year, would you and Daddy like to come to Vegas for Thanksgiving? I'll send you the airline tickets and…"

"You want us to stay in a hotel and eat holiday dinner in an impersonal restaurant instead of at your Aunt Hilda's house with the extended family?" Betsy Muller couldn't disguise the horror in her voice. "Honey, that wouldn't seem like Thanksgiving at all, and I don't want you to spend your hard earned money on two plane tickets to Vegas when the Stokes' have to pay your ticket home as part of your contract."

"Well…uh…there have been some changes around here, Mom." While she prepared half-time snacks, Marta delicately broke the news. "Sadly, Mr. and Mrs. Stokes divorced after Mr. Stokes learned some very disheartening things about Mrs. Stokes. It wouldn't be proper to get into the details, but let's just say it was all very shocking." She had never mentioned any of the previous scandal, or that there were problems, so she knew it would come as a surprise. "The ex-Mrs. Stokes decided to move to Paris six weeks ago. Now that I'm the only mother-figure the kids have, Mr. Stokes feels it's important that I be with them for Thanksgiving. He'll pay for the plane tickets and there's a beautiful guesthouse for you to stay in here that I'll make real cozy for you."

"Those poor children," Betsy lamented. "I know you do the bulk of the mothering, but still…to be abandoned like that by their birth mother. Did Mr. Stokes give you a raise to cover your increased responsibilities?"

Trying not to laugh Marta sweetly replied, "Don't worry, Mom, he's taking excellent care of me."

"Okay, I'll ask your Daddy if we can swing paying the Reynolds boys to work the farm."

"I'll send you money for the farm upkeep along with the plane tickets. Mr. Stokes doesn't want you to be put out financially just because his kids need me and I always spend Thanksgiving with you. He's even buyin' first class tickets and will pay for a limo to take you from the farm to the airport."

"A limo?" Betsy chuckled hard. "Good Lord, everyone will think I'm going on that Wife Swap show. You know how they pick the wife up in a limo and…"

"Yes." Marta covered her mouth thinking about the wife swap really occurring…Lissa for her one day in the future.

"Well, with all expenses paid I don't see there being a problem. I'll ask your Daddy over supper."

"Great! I have to go now, Mr. Stokes has guests for a football party and I need to make sure the kids are okay. Call me later, after you talk to Daddy!"

"Will do." Betsy blew a kiss. "Bye, Honey."

"Bye, Mom." After clicking the phone off, Marta clutched it to her chest. _Another step closer to happily ever after. _

"Marta!" The housekeeper snapped her fingers in front of the daydreaming nanny's face. "Let me guess…" she rolled her eyes, "you're fantasizing about Prince Stokes handing you the keys to the castle."

**The Grissoms **

**3:12 pm **

"A man's home is his castle, Flash." Gil settled into his favorite reading chair intent on enjoying the rest of his weekend off. "We'll do a little reading and then we'll head into the kitchen to cook a nice meal for the woman who has cut me off from sexual pleasures for the next five to seven months."

The hound settled in at his master's feet.

Gil opened his magazine and sighed, "Don't worry about me though. I'm used to deprivation. I used to thrive on it actually. There was a time when…" Upon hearing Sara's keys in the door, he fell silent.

**The Vartanns **

**5:02 pm **

After slipping her key into the front door lock, Marcella, the maid, hurried over to the alarm panel out of instinct, but unlike every other time she arrived to clean the Vartanns' home, two things were different…the house was blazing hot and the alarm wasn't beeping.

_Good thing Mrs. Vartann called me to clean up her mess or their house would have been unalarmed until Monday._ Wiping her brow, she quickly figured out that the home owners must have meant to turn off the air conditioning, but instead flipped on the heat. Unable to work in such conditions, she marched to the temperature control panel and turned on the air as cold as it could go to counter the one hundred plus temperature.

One particular cleaning instruction left by Mrs. Vartann had Marcella smiling as she strolled through the home. The lady of the house desired fresh linens and an immaculate bedroom, stating she and her husband would most likely want to try and make a baby as soon as they returned. Marcella loved babies and thought the Vartanns would give a child a very loving home.

So, with the most important instruction in mind, the maid hightailed it to the bedroom. Since Mrs. Vartann had told her she left the place in a shambles, Marcella expected the worst upon opening the door, but nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

After a blood curdling scream, she dropped her supplies and fled the house, not stopping until she was across the street in the neighbor's driveway.

"Ma'am?" Parker Luzzer, a Real Estate broker and one of three home owners on the desolate desert cul-de-sac, stopped hand washing his new Mercedes convertible. "What's wrong?!" Watching the lady make the sign of the cross and frantically speak Spanish, the straight c-minus party boy wished he had paid attention in his High School foreign language class. "Uh…do you speak English? Ingles por favor."

Marcella pointed to the house. "Muerte!" It made sense now that the house had been so hot. She really had walked into hell. "Solamente el Diablo!"

That word Parker remembered. "Devil? What about the devil?" He fumbled for his cell phone in case he needed to call 911, but his hands were slick with car soap and it went careening down the driveway.

"Sangre!" Marcella screamed while gripping her hair. "Insectos! Olor de la muerte!" The bloody mess and the bugs crawling out of the woman's ripped flesh were stuck in Marcella's mind's eye, but it was the stench of death in her nose that suddenly had her doubled over vomiting.

"Hey! Watch the car!" The last thing he wanted was immigrant vomit on his freshly waxed wheels. "Look, did someone try to hurt you?" Watching her point to the house across the street and scream it all came together. "Ah…I got it. The devil is the home owner. Did the lady of the house forget to tip you? Or did she bitch you out about the baseboards or some stupid shit like that? Look, I'm rarely home, I only met the couple who lives there once. The wife did seem a little snooty, but whatever she said to you, don't you think you're taking it a little over the top? You must watch those over dramatic Spanish soap operas," he laughed.

Try as she might, English words wouldn't come out of her mouth, so Marcella did the next best thing. Running to the soft green lawn, she intended to act out the scene. Unfortunately, she didn't see a rock hidden in the overgrown grass, and bashed her head on it when she hit the ground feigning death.

"Oh shit! Parker raced to grab the nut job. "Oh no, you're not setting me up to be sued you crazy bitch! You immigrants are always looking for an easy way out."

Grabbing the woman, he carried her into the street, carefully placing her bleeding head on the curb. "That's better."

"Good thing I watch forensic dramas." Next, Parker grabbed the bloody rock with a towel. "I bleach the blood stain and the rock, burn the towel and my shirt, and then I change, grab a beer and call 911 saying I found you lying there when I came out to finish my car. Ha! You're not gonna get one peso out of me, Chica! Instead you'll get an express bus back to Mexico!"

**Author's Notes:**

I hope you enjoyed this one and are at least mildly intrigued!

Case file time!! Becca's point is proven…Parker Luzzer, Real Estate Agent, is NO hero! (LOL that ties to the girls having breakfast). The Master will have to pull himself out of his comfy chair when there's no one else to respond to a woman discovered bleeding in the street…but what else will he find? And why will even The Master be perplexed?

Lots of humor and sweetness in the chappie before Reggie's legal prostitution/cheating conundrum followed by poor Marcella's hysterics over sangre, insectos and olor de muerte! (blood, bugs, stench of death). I hope that joy holds you over. No, there will be some sandwiched in the casefile angst :D

It's not the pool man's baby! Flying without a net for 2 months it could have happened and did. LOL sorry for teasing you with the negative test, but it's true it can be negative one day and then the next BINGO! I'm sure there's a few of you out there like me who spent a fortune the first time testing every day :D

**Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts on the chapter! **

**Maggs **


	36. Chapter 36

**Laws of Motion – Book 3  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 36**

**Saturday, November 12, 2005**

**The Grissoms**

**5:10 pm **

From his position in front of the open fridge, Gil called over to Sara who was reclined on the couch reading a novel, "Since the bedroom is off limits, I've decided to knock your socks off with my cooking."

"Baby G and I can't wait." Engrossed in a book, Sara kept her nose firmly planted its pages. "What are you making?"

"Flash and I did some surfing today to find new recipes. While you were out** reluctantly** shopping for maternity clothes, I went to the grocery store. We're having Penne Pasta with Cannelini Beans and Escarole. It has 125 of your daily recommended Folate and twelve grams of protein." Grabbing a bottle of wine he smiled, "That's good for you and Baby G. I'll be treating myself to a glass of wine while cooking it, which will be very good for me."

"Did you buy any bread to go with dinner?"

"No." Gil uncorked the wine and boasted, "I'm** making** Focaccia bread. The dough is already rising in a bowl on the counter."

"Wow." Sara glanced up from her book grinning. "All this even though you know we can't get it on tonight?"

"Yep." Raising his wine glass, Gil suavely replied, "So you know I love you."

**Drew's House**

**5:23 pm **

Walking over to his necktie rack, Drew continued to get ready for his first real date with the new love of his life.

"No." Standing in her father's closet, Cassie vehemently shook her head. "Marta's favorite color is blue. That tie doesn't have any blue."

"I have an idea." Drew whisked his daughter into his arms and over to the necktie rack. "How about you pick the one you think she'll like best?"

"Okay!" Thrilled that her father was taking Marta to a nice restaurant, Cassie carefully perused all one hundred and twenty three ties to find the perfect one. "Most of your ties have red."

"Yeah, well…um…" He hadn't purchased a tie in years, because Lissa had insisted on doing all his shopping.

"Mommy's favorite color is red." The enthusiasm left Cassie's voice. "I want all the red ties to go away just like Mommy went away."

While mentally jotting notes to share with Dr. Myers regarding his daughter, Drew hugged Cassie tight. "Are you sad, Honey?" Lissa was already starting to forget to call at the agreed upon times, citing a busy schedule and a new love interest.

"The only time I'm sad is when I think of how sad she made you, Daddy." Sniffling, she asked, "Can you make all the red ties go away and get more blue ones? 'Cause I really want Nanny Marta to be happy, so she'll stay."

The desperation in his daughter's voice broke his heart. "Wait right here, Sugar." Drew set his daughter on the velvet bench in the middle of the room-size closet that now only contained men's clothing. It was where Lissa used to try on shoes with Cassie, and he hoped sitting her there didn't make matters worse.

"Thank you, Daddy." Cassie's smile returned when she saw her father putting all the red-containing ties in a hamper he had just emptied. "Sitting here picking out clothes with you is real fun too."

"I was just thinkin' the same thing." Knowing she was happy, his heart finally stopped aching. "Well now…that doesn't leave us much to pick from." He stared at the thirty or so left on the rack.

"Right there!" Cassie stood on the velvet bench and pointed. "The one that I got you for Christmas last year! It has lots of blue!"

Chuckling, Drew reached for the grizzly bear tie. "This one?"

"Yes!" Cassie clapped. "Marta has a picture of bears just like that in her room! She loves bears! I know 'cause she gave me a storybook about bears from Alaska when she came back from her vacation there and she told me how fun it was to see them catchin' fish in the water! There's a bear catchin' a fish on the tie!"

"You're absolutely right." Grinning, he knotted the tie he had previously only worn to humor his little girl until he got around the corner and stopped the car to change into a more suitable one.

"It's perfect!" Cassie gazed at her Prince Charming Daddy. "That'll make her real happy."

"Thanks for helpin' me." He picked her up with one arm, carrying her out of the closet and out of the room.

"Did you get her flowers? Girls like flowers. Nanny Marta likes daisies, they remind her of the farm where she grew up."

"I'll be sure to stop and get her some daisies then."

"And candy," she urged. "She likes Hershey Kisses, she says they taste like love meltin' on your tongue."

"I'll get some of them too."

"Daddy…" Cassie leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Just in case you wanna kiss her at the door later, I got something for you." She stealthily tucked a tiny tin of peppermints in his inside jacket pocket. "I asked Aunt Carrie for hers 'cause she's always chompin' on one before kissin' Uncle Nicky."

Keeping a straight face, Drew said, "I don't know…kissin' a girl is a big deal, and it's only our first date."

"Don't be scared," the all knowing Kindergartner counseled. "Just pucker up and close your eyes. If she likes you, she'll kiss you back. I saw how she was smilin' at you when you were dancin'." Cassie winked, "I think she really, really likes you."

"That's good to hear, because I really, really like her." When they rounded the corner, Drew saw Marta dressed to the nines in a blue chiffon dress. "Wow!"

"Check out my Daddy's tie!" Cassie yelled, unable to contain her anticipation. "It's bears! You love bears, Nanny Marta! He wore it special for you!"

Nick glanced up from helping Matt fix a T-Rex jigsaw puzzle and gave a thumbs up. "Nice touch, Super Stud."

"You look beautiful," Drew took Marta's hand for a princess-worthy kiss he knew his daughter would love. "Shall we?"

"Bye! Don't worry about us kids! Stay out real late!" Cassie assured them, "Aunt Carrie and Uncle Nicky can watch us just fine and cook us dinner."

**Disney's Grand California Hotel…Where Becca Had Made Reservations at Storyteller's Café for Tony's Family Birthday Party**

**5:33 pm **

Strolling hand in hand with his wife through the hotel, Tony's baby-induced bliss quickly faded as he thought of sitting with his brothers after the morning's disturbing events. "Becca…"

When she glanced over, Becca was stunned to see her husband's ecstatic expression had been replaced by nausea. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I can't do this dinner."

"Oh no, are you sick?"

"No, I just…I…I don't want to." He realized it sounded ridiculous as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

"**Excuse me?"** Baffled by the statement, she probed, "It's your birthday and you just found out we're having a baby, **why **aren't you in the mood to celebrate? I went all out, we have a special table, decorations, a cake, and…"

"Come here." Taking her hand, Tony pulled her into a corner. "I swore I wouldn't tell, but it's tearing me up and you're my wife and I trust you."

"Well you definitely have my attention." She waited with baited breath.

"If I tell you what happened though, you can't say anything to Matt or Reg…or look at them funny, or..."

"I promise." Squeezing his hand, she whispered, "What happened?"

"This morning, when I got the bill at Sheri's Ranch…"

"_Excuse me…this is more than you quoted me over the phone." Tony showed the bill to the Madam "I don't understand why you charged my card forty five hundred dollars. You said it would be three thousand for the deluxe bachelor party package in the bungalow because it was last minute and..." _

"_Yes, three thousand for the bachelor party and bungalow, the rest is for the additional party requested." Madam Charlene stepped away from the window to call Nessa to the office via the intercom. _

"_But I didn't request any…" _

"_One of your guests wanted a private party." _

"_No, you must have billed someone else's stuff to my card." _

"_Here comes Nessa…she was the girl who did the party, you can ask her yourself." _

"_Watcha need, Charlene?" Nessa, a petite blonde twenty-two year old wearing a hot pink bikini and clear plastic stilettos, asked. _

"_This is the bachelor party boy from the Safari Bungalow. He's questioning the charges to his card. Give him the details." _

"_He better not be complaining," Nessa laughed. "I love firefighters and Reggie's a hottie, so I gave him a bargain." _

_Tony tensed when he heard his brother's name, but he held out hope that the girl was going to say the fifteen hundred was for playing cards with him naked or some equally implausible scenario. _

"_A thousand dollars for two hours, I don't do freaky stuff or back door sex." Smiling, she recalled the details, "I gave him my hard-up special…strip show, standard foreplay, three positions, and a Jacuzzi bath afterwards. I really liked him, so I threw in a nice massage when we got out of the tub. That's when he asked if we could make love with real kissing. I explained that I reserve kissing on the mouth for real life, but when he got teary telling me about his wife cutting him off for the last ten months, I felt really sorry for him. Since I'm not in a relationship at the moment and he was a real nice, clean guy, I agreed and he tipped me five hundred for obliging him." _

"So** that's** why you and Matt were acting so weird when you bumped into each other outside of Pirates of the Caribbean! I wondered what was going on." Gripping her hair, Becca said, "Okay…hmm…this is really complicated for me. After spending the morning with Gina and finding out she locks him out of the house if he's late…I don't know…I know how much it sucks to be cheated on, but…I'm kinda not really **too** mad at him if it was just a one time thing and he was desperate for affection, because I know what it's like to be desperate for affection and it can make you do crazy things, so yeah…I'm not going to hate him over what happened, but I'm not sure if that's right or not."

"How do you think I feel? I paid the bill for my brother's infidelity and Gina was the person whose shoulder I cried on after I found Amy cheating on me. It's so messed up, Becks. Now can you understand why I don't want to go in there and have dinner with them?"

"We have to go to your birthday dinner! We're already late! Don't you think they'll be more suspicious if we don't show?" Forcing herself to calm down, Becca said, "Honestly, it's not our problem. It's for Reggie and Gina to work out."

"He's not going to tell her," Tony laughed out of nervousness. "She'd sue for full custody citing that Reggie has hooker germs and would give the baby a disease if he breathed on her." Shaking his head, he said, "And Matt's certainly not going to tell her. He hates her for treating Reggie like she does."

"Then she'll never find out, because we won't tell and she won't see your credit card bill, right?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "He had to use a condom, so disease isn't a concern, right?"

"Right."

"And since he's not going to ask for a divorce now, there's no point in us telling her because it would just hurt her and cause Sierra to grow up without her parents married, right? It's best if they can stay married and Reg works it out in his mind"

"Right."

"So, I guess we shouldn't dwell on this if it was a one time 'he was drunk off his ass, and desperate', 'life gets crazy sometimes' thing." Breathing out, he decided to move on. "Okay, thanks for letting me get that off my chest. Hopefully I can look at her without her seeing the guilt in my eyes."

"Pretend like you're at work and have to hide your emotions." She tugged him toward the restaurant and when they were in sight of the entrance she pointed, "Look, Birthday Boy! They're all waiting with gifts!"

When Tony glanced over, he saw Reggie avert his eyes. "Work mode, work mode," he muttered.

"Welllllllll…am I going to be a grandma again?" Marge rushed over and cupped her favorite daughter-in-law's cheeks. "You told us you were dipping the stick when Tony returned from ATVing. It's taken all my willpower not to stalk you and find out."

Since she had **promised** Tony to keep the baby a secret, Becca replied, "Hero sex worked!"

"Becca!" Tony gaped at his wife. "What happened to keeping it a secret until we see a heartbeat?!"

As her mother-in-law squeezed the breath from her lungs, Becca squeaked, "My inner-child wanted your Mommy to love me. See…it's working."

"Way to go!" Dennis grabbed his boy and assaulted him with a hug.

While Dennis and Matt were crushing Tony with bear hugs, Gina noticed her husband wasn't budging, "Why aren't you saying anything to your brother? Oh my God…" She whispered, "Are you jealous that it worked for them and we needed to spend a fortune on infertility treatment because of me? I know it's totally unfair that she's done drugs, had sex with strangers, and had an abortion, but yet she's rewarded with a baby as soon as she goes off the pill." Taking his hand she gave it a squeeze, "But we can't let that get in the way of being happy for them. They're family."

"You're right." Reggie pushed past his fear and hurried to join his brother and father, so he wouldn't raise suspicions. "Congratulations, Tone!"

"Thanks, Reg." Tony accepted the hug and when his father and Matt moved over to Becca, he whispered, "Life can get crazy sometimes. What happened in Pahrump, stays in Pahrump, okay? She'll never know unless you do something again, in which case I tell her and rearrange your anatomy. Understood?"

"Thank you." Reggie tightened his grip. "I swear it'll never happen again."

When it was Janey's turn to hug her sister in law she said, "Oh well, I guess this means the cruise is off for next summer, since you'll be due in July. Our kid would only be five months old, so it probably wouldn't have been fun anyway. Maybe some other year."

"July? Ooh! I can't believe I didn't even think about a timeframe!"

**Luzzer Residence **

**5:43 pm **

"Mr. Luzzer, I need a few minutes of your time. Detective Vega, LVPD." He showed his badge to the resident. "Officer Darla Myron, who was first on the scene, informed me that you called 911."

Parker bristled at the common mistake, "It's Luzz, rhymes with Fuzz. Luzzer, not looooooser, thanks."

"Sorry." Vega nodded and continued his line of questioning, "You told Officer Myron that you came out of your house to finish washing your car, and saw a woman lying in the street. You approached her sayin 'Ma'am, are you okay?' and when you arrived at her side you saw that she was bleeding from the head, and immediately phoned 911."

"That's right."

"What made you stop washing your car?"

"I wanted another beer."

"Why didn't you wait until after you dried the car?" Vega pointed to the Mercedes. "You got water spots. Most guys would wait until after they dried the car, so that wouldn't happen."

"Like I told the officer, I was thirsty, and only planned on it taking thirty seconds. The spots happened because I stopped to play Good Samaritan. I walked out of the house ready to drink my beer and dry my car. Instead, I saw the woman in the street. I ran to check on her and when I saw her bleeding, I freaked out, dropped my beer and called 911." Parker pointed to the street. "You can see where I dropped the bottle, there's broken glass and brew everywhere." He thought the broken glass would be a convincing touch.

The odor of bullshit growing stronger, Vega said, "When the EMTs got here, they estimated the vic had been bleeding for about twenty minutes."

"They took their sweet time getting here. Ask the cop. She was pissed it was taking so long too. And who's to say she got hurt here, I think she was thrown from a car, don't you?"

"The ambulance that was on the way here was hit by a water delivery truck, the unit that ended up here was a second dispatch and their time from the initial 911 call until reporting in at the scene was ten minutes and eleven seconds. That said, Officer Myron's notes indicate that after you told him your story of going inside for a beer and finding the woman when you came back, that he immediately checked your Mercedes and it was bone dry with water spots. Officer Myron was only three blocks away writing up a report from a domestic disturbance call when she was dispatched here. Three blocks in a quiet neighborhood is one minute tops. Thirty seconds, plus one minute is ninety seconds, let's throw in another two minutes for good measure and your story is still bullshit."

"Excuse me?!" Parker took great offense at the truthful statement, "This is the thanks I get for trying to save some Mexican's life who probably doesn't belong in this country anyway?"

"What makes you think she's an illegal?" Vega did his best clueless Columbo impression, "Oh…oh…right…right…because there's no such thing as legal, hardworking Mexicans, they're all a bunch of lazy slobs who just breed and eat tacos."

That's when Parker realized the detective was indeed Mexican. "Uh…sorry, it's just I've had some bad experiences with…bad Mexicans, not good, hard working Mexicans like yourself, Detective. I figured she was illegal because she was wearing ugly clothes and smelled sweaty."

"Would you like to change some or all of your story, Mr. Loser? Because if that woman dies, I can assure you that from what I have so far, I'll be naming you as a person of serious interest in the homicide investigation."

"It's embarrassing, okay!" Parker spoke as he thought. "I went in for a beer and I saw one of my porn magazines on the couch. I…I'm divorced…and in between girlfriends. I…you know…" He lowered his voice, "I grabbed the beer and drank it on a date with a centerfold. After that, I got a fresh beer and went outside. You can understand why I didn't want to tell that part to a female cop, right?"

"Did you wash your hands after the 'date'?"

"Of course."

"Okay, how about we go inside and you show me the magazine and the empty beer? Vega explained, "When the forensic guys get here, they'll be able to verify your story by swabbing for semen on your underwear, the couch, the faucet, wherever you think there will be a fresh sample. They can tell how old the soldiers are and your story will be corroborated."

_Dammit!_ Parker shook his head. "I don't have to do that, right?"

Vega returned the head shake. "No, but you either cooperate with me or I read you your rights and take you down to the station for formal questioning at which time you can exercise your right not to say anything. Either way, you're not free to go when a woman is found dying outside your home and your story doesn't check out."

"Shit!"

"Take a minute to make a decision while I talk to the Forensics team." Vega waved to Grissom and Sara, who were approaching the crime tape. "Officer Myron! You're babysitting Mr. Loser. I wasn't expecting the Master and his masterful CSI wife. To what do I owe the honor?"

"Everyone else being swamped and our names on top of the back up list," Gil greeted while pointing across the street. "Hey, did you know that's Vartann's house down the block a bit."

"Are you serious? How do you know?"

"We've been there a couple of times."

Vega eyed the beautiful home with envy. "We're not in the same social circle, so he's never had me over. That new wife really is loaded if she can afford this neighborhood. They must be out or he'd be down here snooping."

"They're away for a long weekend," Sara commented after popping a stick of gum in her mouth. "California, for a family reunion." He had told her all about the trip when they worked together in Boulder City the previous week.

"Foster!" Vega barked his orders, "I want you to head over there and check that house. It belongs to one of our own. Look for signs of foul play." He shrugged at Gil. "Just to be sure."

Sara motioned with her head, "Who's the guy pacing and muttering?"

"He found the woman. No ID on her. My gut tells me Mr. Luzzer over there didn't assault her, but he's definitely hiding something."

**Storytellers Café **

**5:55 pm **

"Surprise!" Gina excitedly handed over the gift she had been dying to give her favorite brother-in-law. "I know you have enough money to buy anything you need, so I decided to make you something that I hope you'll think is very, very special." Hugging him, she welled up. "I'm so happy for you, Tony. You'll be able to show this gift to your child one day."

Becca could hear her husband's Catholic guilt growing stronger. "Hurry, open it!"

Tony avoided eye contact by focusing on unwrapping the package.

"Birthdays with my Brothers," Becca read the embroidered title off the book's cover.

Gina proudly said, "I asked your mom and Matt for photos to fill in for the ones I couldn't copy from Reggie's albums, and made a little scrapbook…a page for every birthday…well the ones we had pictures of anyway."

"I'm…" Tony flipped through the pages getting sicker by the minute. "I'm blown away by this, Gina. This had to take a really long time. Thank you."

"I didn't know you were working on that," Reggie commented to his teary wife while choking on guilt-induced stomach acid.

"I wanted everyone to be surprised." Gina was thrilled to see how moved her brother-in-law was and told Becca, "If you need help getting a baby book started when the time comes, I'll help you. I know I've been a little over the top this weekend, but I promise to chill…or at least to try." Squeezing Reggie's hand, she said, "I'm even hoping that you and Tony will want an opportunity to practice parenting so I can spend some quality time with Reggie after dinner."

"That would be great," Becca nodded while her stomach churned. Apparently Catholic Guilt is contagious, she thought while watching her weepy sister law return to her seat. "I'd love the scrapbook help and yeah…we'd love to babysit, right, Tony?"

"Of course. I'm sure Reggie will be thrilled to have you all to himself." His anger returning, Tony passed the scrapbook to Reggie. "Take a look. You're a lucky man to have such a thoughtful wife."

**The Luzzer Residence **

**6:01 pm **

"Thanks, Honey," Gil accidentally uttered the term of endearment when Sara handed him an evidence bag.

"Affection on the job?" She razzed him, "Good thing no one heard you."

Not owning up to the transgression, he stuck to business, "Would you rather stay here, or go to the hospital to see the victim?"

Sara weighed the options out loud, "Germy hospital, fresh air on a quiet suburban street…have a nice drive, **Honey**."

"Did you just call your husband, Honey on the job?" Vega shook his head. "Very unprofessional, Sidle."

Gil savored the irritation on his wife's face, deciding it was the next best thing to sex.

Vega pointed to Vartann's house. "Officer Foster just radioed from the back yard. All doors and windows are fine, no sign of foul play…other than a bikini bottom left by the Jacuzzi. No wonder Vartann's been so damn happy lately. A sports car, that gorgeous house **and **he's getting lucky in the great outdoors."

"So nothing odd over there." Sara stood and glanced around the neighborhood.

"Well, they have a three car garage, but Foster saw a car in the driveway. Do you know if Tony or his wife keep a beater Toyota Corolla?"

"Are you kidding?" Sara shook her head. "They have a Ferrari Spider. You don't have a beater and a Spider, and even if they did have one, they wouldn't keep it in view in this neighborhood."

Gil stood and removed his gloves. "Maybe the Spider was the target? Arrive in a beater, leave in a Spider. Have him check the garage."

Vega radioed, "Foster, look in the garage for a Ferrari Spider."

"Sorry, Sir, I can't," the rookie replied, "There are no exterior windows and the door is locked."

Sara's wheels turned while she walked to the center of the road, "What if the woman was in the way when the Spider was flying down the street?" She glanced over at Luzzer who was sitting on his front steps still trying to figure out if he was cooperating or going to the station. "Maybe Mr. Loser is a reluctant witness? Failure to render aid maybe?"

Vega nodded, "He does fit the MO for 'afraid to be sued'."

Gil suddenly looked at the property with fresh perspective. "Sara…do you see something odd over there?" He walked toward the grass.

"Matted pattern in the blades." As soon as Sara crouched down next to her husband her overactive pregnancy nose smelled something fishy. "Bleach? In the grass? He wouldn't have been bleaching the new Mercedes."

The Grissoms simultaneously glanced at Luzzer who looked twice as panicky all of a sudden.

Sara whispered, "What if the Spider hits the woman and sent her flying onto his property."

"He's afraid of being sued, so he puts her in the street."

"Explains the lack of spatter on the curb." Sara stared at the grass. "I bet the spatter was here and he bleached it."

Gil grabbed his phone to call Vartann. "I'll call Tony and ask if we can enter the house or force open the garage to check for the Spider."

"Ask him about the Corolla too." Vega held up his radio, "I'll have Foster run the plates in the mean time."

**Drew's House **

**6:09 pm **

"Master Stokes, please bring your plate to the sink before you run off to play with your sister." Nick directed the boy back to the table. "I know you know better, thank you."

"Sorry, Uncle Nicky." The boy trudged his plate to the counter and then raced out of the room.

Plucking little Claire from her high chair, Carrie said, "It's bath time for you, Sweetie. You're covered in ketchup and cupcake frosting." At risk of messing up her shirt, Carrie snuggled the child, "Nicky, do you want bath time or kitchen duty?"

Glancing up from wiping the table, he saw his future wife nuzzling the toddler and quietly replied, "I want to adopt Kyle's baby."

Carrie's heart skipped a beat. "What did you just say?"

"I want to do it, Carr."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Today, takin' the kids to breakfast and the Shark Reef…watchin' the A&M game as a family…makin' cupcakes with Cassie." Tossing the sponge on the table, he walked over and placed his hand on fiancée's back. "Darlin', I'm ready for my Saturday nights to be about Tater Tots, bath time, and readin' stories. I think I'll be even more ready six months from now, after our wedding and when we're surrounded by our friends' babies. I'll be honest, I thought you wanted to do it for the wrong reasons, but after a day playin' house with you, I realize you want it for the same reason I do now…we're ready, the baby needs a loving home, and Mrs. Demcak needs an adoptive couple she can trust. No one loses in the scenario, and in my gut it just feels right when I think of us with a baby in June." While Carrie welled up, he asked the nineteen month old, "What do you think, Claire? Should Uncle Nicky and Aunt Carrie adopt a baby? Yes?" He nodded to coerce her.

"Yesssss," the little girl replied on cue.

"You're leading the witness," The teary lawyer joked while snuggling Claire tighter. "But I'm not going to object. I'm having a great time playing house with you, and you're right, by June, after our beautiful wedding and when we're surrounded by our friends and their babies, the urge to play Mommy will be ten times stronger."

"So…" His lips raced into a smile. "Sounds like two confident yes votes to me."

Shaking with excitement, Carrie held out the little girl, "If you take Claire, I'll call Mrs. Demcak right now." She knew the woman would be just as relieved as her.

"Bath time!" Nick snatched the little girl. "Do you want bubbles in the tub Peanut?"

**Storyteller's Café**

**6:15 pm **

"Remember, no peanuts near Mary, she's real allergic," Janey warned as her sister-in-law was ordering. "But if you want something with peanuts, just move to the other end of the table."

"Please don't order peanuts, Aunt Becca," the four year old, dressed head to toe in the princess wear her aunt purchased for her after breakfast this morning, pleaded. "I wanna sit next to you, 'cause you buy me fun stuff and you smell good."

"Why thank you, Mary." Enjoying her superhero status with the four year old, Becca said, "I'll have the salmon, no peanuts in that, right?"

"No," confirmed the waitress.

"Don't have the salmon!" Gina heatedly directed.

"Who's allergic to salmon?" Becca queried, still getting used to her new family's quirks.

"No, fish is full of toxins if it's not raised organically. Toxins can harm the baby. The menu doesn't say the salmon is raised organically."

"Oh." Since she had already handed over her menu, Becca glanced over at her husband's. "I'll have the filet then."

"Even worse, because they pump cows full of chemicals," Gina educated her naïve pregnant sister-in-law.

Just like that, Becca was back to not hating Reggie for cheating on his controlling wife.

"For Christ's sake," Janey laughed, "I don't give up fish and beef when I'm pregnant. Stay away from soft cheeses and sushi, other than that you can go ahead and order what you want, Becks."

Gina mumbled under her breath, "Maybe that's why your kids all have ADHD."

"What?! My kids don't have ADHD, they're just **boys**! Boys are hyper."

The ring of Tony's cell phone interrupted the squabble. "It's Grissom," he informed his wife. Happy for an excuse to leave the table, he jumped to his feet. "Sorry, it's work related, I won't be long." On the way out he said, "Hey, Gil…just give me a sec to get to a quiet spot."

Once he stepped outside of the building, Tony said, "What's up?"

"A 421 with suspicious circs came in from Parker Luzzer, the owner of the house across the street from yours. Vega sent an officer to your place and everything checked out except there's an old Toyota Corolla in the driveway and no one answered the door."

"That's the maid's car," he clarified while people watching. "Marcella, you met her when you came to my house before picking up Lissa Stokes. Becca called her earlier today to clean the house before we returned because we packed in a mad rush. She wears headphones to listen to Tejano music while she cleans, she wouldn't hear the doorbell. I almost gave her a heart attack one day when she didn't hear me come in through the garage. She won't answer the house phone if I call her, so…" "

"Hmm…our injured woman was described as Hispanic, wearing old clothes, and the EMTs estimated her age to be late-thirties/early forties. From what I recall, that fits Marcella."

"Seriously?" Tony's concern grew.

"She could have walked in on a robbery."

"But the alarm was on and Marcella is the only person who knows the code besides Becca and me." Tony didn't think it was possible to be tenser than he already was over the Reggie debacle. "How bad is the woman hurt?"

"I don't have that information. Wait…hold on."

Tony paced the sidewalk hoping it wasn't the maid because she was sweet and had kids. With Becca was pregnant, he prayed there hadn't been a robbery that would cause her unplanned stress.

"Okay, I have some new information."

"Gil! I just remembered that I have Marcella's cell phone number programmed on my phone. She puts hers on vibrate, so if she's in the house with the music on, she'll answer."

"I don't think she will," Gil somberly replied. "The Corolla came back in Marcella's name. When Vega radioed, there was a patrol car around the corner from the house linked to the registration. That officer went to the door and spoke to Marcella's daughter. The girl remembered her mother was wearing a t-shirt with cats on it when she left to clean a house. We have an officer here who remembers the injured woman had a pink t-shirt with white cats on it."

"Dammit!"

"Does she usually go for a walk in the middle of cleaning? You know…to get some air or…"

"No!" His nausea intensifying, Tony gripped the phone. "Sorry, I don't mean to yell, it's been a stressful day."

"Maybe someone followed her to the house. Does she have any domestic problems?"

"I don't really spend a lot of time discussing her personal life, but she seemed happy."

"Maybe someone was watching the house and waited until she deactivated the alarm. Who knew you were going out of town?"

Tony stopped dead in his tracks. "Amy."

"Your ex-wife?"

Holding his head, Tony shared, "Yesterday afternoon I cashed in a few favors over at the Justice Court and got my request for a Temporary Order of Protection for Harassment and Stalking to fly through. For obvious reasons, I wanted to minimize public exposure, so I exercised my right to use a private server. He went to her house around at ten fifteen last night and when he reported back, he said Amy flipped out."

_On the way to the Haunted Mansion, Tony's cell rang. "Hey, Becks…I need to step away and take this call. How about you grab me a bottle of water and whatever you want, and wait on that bench over there? Make that two bottles, I need to hydrate before I drink tonight." _

"_You bet, Bachelor Boy." _

_After a kiss, he watched Becca happily trot off and then took the call he was dreading. "Vartann." _

"_You son of a bitch! You tricked me! You wanted me home to get **served**, not to hook up with me!" _

"_Yeah, because I didn't want you to get served in front of anyone," he calmly replied, knowing she wouldn't see the thoughtfulness behind his trickery. "I was trying to save you some embarrassment." _

"_I was supposed to go out with Randi tonight, but when you called to say you were sneaking away to meet me at home, I cancelled and told her we were getting back together. It's gonna be pretty damn embarrassing to tell her I got a court order instead of a reunion! You fucking liar! You said you had a change of heart!" _

"_I did have a change of heart." He found a quiet spot down by the river and spoke freely. "It took about an hour after your confession at the pharmacy today for the truth to sink in, but when it did, I realized you had been **poisoning** me, Amy." _

"_You act like I was feeding you arsenic! It was **Rogaine** and **Steroids**! And I only did it because I wasn't ready to have a baby and you kept pushing for one!" _

"_Bullshit!" He flashed to anger. "You're **not **going play the 'I was too controlling' card here! You did it to trick me into thinking you were actively trying to have a baby with me while you were spreading your legs for guys behind my back! If you didn't want a baby and still needed to screw other guys, then why the hell didn't you tell me the truth?! The answer is that you **enjoyed** making a fool out of me! You are Rodgers laughing your asses off at me while I was doing your bidding." _

"_No, I faked you out because you said you were done with the parties!" Amy retorted. "I thought my plan was genius…it was allowing me to finish sowing my wild oats** and** make you happy! When I finally got enough I was going to stop drugging you and really try for a kid. See! I was trying to save our marriage!"_

"_Marriage is between** two** people, not you, me and the guys you liked to screw for kicks!" Anger flashed to rage. "It's over! The TPO sends a clear message, I don't want you **anywhere** near me or Becca. You're already violating its terms by calling me. Don't ever try to talk to me again, do you hear me?! It's over!" _

"_It's **not **over." _

"_It's been over since the night you took me to that first party without telling me what kind of party it was. Right there, Amy! It died right there in that living room when I saw you walk away to screw another guy! So, don't blame me for things not working out!" After a gulp of California night air, he steadied, "I contributed to the downfall, but you…**you** obliterated our marriage that night, there was no hope after that. I was kidding myself there ever could be and I realize now that's why I was so blind to your deception. I'm not good at failing, I didn't want to accept it." _

"_Okay, okay…in hindsight, that wasn't a good way of breaking the news that I wanted to swing. I'm sorry, okay? And I'm really, really sorry about the Rogaine and Steroids. I know you're angry right now, but this is good, Baby, real good. We're communicating. My therapist said that was the problem in our marriage, we didn't know how to express ourselves effectively. I know you're still totally pissed off, but once we get past this bump in the road, we'll** finally** be able to move forward." _

"_**Bump in the road**?!" Tony couldn't believe she still thought there was a chance at him ever giving her the time of day, not to mention reconciliation. "You made me infertile, you crazy bitch! I went to the doctor today and found out the damage wasn't permanent. That's the **only **reason you got a TPO instead of a bullet to the head! I **detest** you! If you were the last woman on Earth I'd screw guys! If I happened upon you bleeding in the street I'd spit on you as I walked by. You're **dead** to me! **Is that clear enough for you?"** _

"_You'll be sorry for talking to me like that. I'm gonna make your life a living hell! **Is that clear enough for you?! **Do you hear me?! You and that prissy bitch of a wife will be sorry!" _

Tony spoke quietly into the phone, "Gil…normally, Amy's all talk, but last night…what if…oh my God…what if she came to the house, got rid of Marcella and is still in there waiting to kill me and Becca when we get home? She was so jealous on the call…and she said 'I'll never let you have your happy ending'."

**Valentini's Lounge…Where Marta Was Thoroughly Enjoying Her First Mature Date and Getting More Confident That Her Happiness with Drew Existed Beyond the Stone Walls of their Fairytale Castle and That She Could Hold onto Her Man Even When They Ventured Out to Where the Gold Digging Barbie Dolls Lived, Many of Whom Were in the Lounge and Eyeing Drew Like Prey**

**6:27 pm **

"I'll call home while you powder your nos, Darlin'." Minding his manners, Drew stood when Marta rose from her seat.

"I half expect to see your clothes ripped to shreds when I return." Marta whispered, "That woman who has been staring at you from the bar is getting ready to pounce."

"Well then…let's show her it's not worth her time." Drew leaned over and bestowed a tender kiss before** loudly** saying, "I love you, Snookums. I know we only have enough money for one dress up date a year, but I sure do wish we could be fancy like this more often. Hopefully when I get promoted to Head Janitor we'll be able to go out twice a year!"

When the buxom blonde at the posh bar grabbed her designer bag and bolted, Marta's mouth hung open. "Unbelievable."

"I'm a magician!" Drew chuckled. "My newest trick is making gold digging bitches disappear. I wish I perfected it years ago, but better late than never." He pecked her cheek. "The 'I love you part' was true though."

Swooning, Marta curiously asked, "When are you going to tell me what you have planned for tonight?"

"I'll give you a hint," Drew teased. "It takes two and it's not the horizontal mambo."

Marta pondered the riddle. "Geeeez, a million things take two. Movies don't and…"

"Here's another clue." He grabbed a rose from the bud vase on the table and placed it in his mouth.

"It's takes two to tango!"

"Ding." Drew winked. "Since we know the waltz, we're takin' tango lessons, because it's a steamy dance and…" He nibbled her earlobe. "We both know how good you are at steamy."

**Flight 217…On Which Catherine and Warrick Were Reluctantly Returning to Vegas after Seven Steamy Nights and Eight Sun-Filled Days in Beautiful Bermuda**

**6:34 pm **

As the plane descended, Catherine groaned, "I wonder how backlogged our desks are gonna be when we show up at work tomorrow?"

"Shhhhhhh." Warrick kept his eyes clamped shut and replied, "I refuse to leave my happy place until I have to go to work tomorrow and it better be a quiet day 'cause we're gonna be jet-lagged and beat."

**The Vartanns **

**6:36 pm **

"Apparently the city is freakin' full of crazies tonight," Vega griped to Gil, who was secure behind a patrol car with him as cops were moving into positions around the Vartann house. "We're so swamped, we're lucky we got backup."

"Hopefully there's no one in there anyway," Gil checked his watch and called Sara, who he had banished to the Denali. "They're knocking right now. Rodgers is part of the entry team."

"Naturally," Sara groaned. "I'm sure he'll find a way to save the day."

"LVPD, open up!" Captain Kramb waited the obligatory seconds and then had his crew ram the door. "LVPD! Come out with your hands in the air!" When no one showed, he gave the next order, "Move out." One by one, the officers hurried to check the rooms with weapons drawn.

"Sir! In the master bedroom!" Officer Swanson yelled before covering his mouth and gagging. The stench and the sight of flies swarming bloody flesh sent him running for air.

"Swanson?!" From the dining room Mike raced with his pistol ready and when he reached the bedroom he screamed, "Amy! Oh my God!"

"You know her?" Captain Kramb grabbed his radio.

Turning away from the horrific scene, Mike gripped the door frame and choked out, "It's Vartann's ex-wife." His hand moved to his hair, where he gripped it tight, "She…she wanted him back. I warned her to stay away from him."

Kramb studied the room. The woman's naked body was splayed on the bed with her throat ripped open and bugs were everywhere, which struck him as odd considering the freshness of the body. He couldn't believe how thoroughly the bedroom had been ransacked. Shredded clothing and smashed glass littered every inch of the place. Liquid stains streaked the walls and feces was splattered on the bathroom door. "Jesus, this is…" His eyes gravitated to the bed. Lingerie scraps were strewn over the stabbed comforter and a knife handle was sticking out of a downy pillow. Next his gaze fell to the bloody floor below the deceased's soaked blonde hair. There was a wedding photo dotted with knife pokes and spatter next to what appeared to be a Temporary Order of Protection. "You're sure this is Vartann's ex?"

"All clear!" an officer shouted from the kitchen. One by one the team members checked in over the radio with the same findings.

"Yeah." Mike stepped closer and as a single tear slipped down his cheek he whispered, "Yeah, that's Amy Vartann." Whispering, he reported, "Swanson left before he cleared the room." He readied his pistol. "I thought I just heard something in the closet."

"You check the closet, I'll check the bathroom and under the bed."

Mike carefully weaved his way through the destruction.

"All clear," Kramb quickly declared.

"Same here…literally." Mike lowered his weapon. "Every hanger has been stripped."

Kramb spoke into his radio, "We got a 419, positively ID'd as the homeowner's **ex-**wife. It's a blood bath in here and the place is trashed."

Outside, behind the patrol car, Gil grabbed Vega's radio before the detective had a chance to reply. "I want everybody out **now**! Stick to the outside edge of the flooring and don't touch a thing!"

"What the hell, Gil?" Vega snatched back his radio.

"Call in the IAB," Gil ordered. Although he usually had no use for the smug Internal Affairs bastards, he didn't see a choice. With Rodgers around and Vartann's ex-wife dead, he wasn't about to give Mike's attorney more fuel for more favoritism accusations, or give Rodgers a chance to frame Tony. Becca's ties to Greg popped into his head and Nick's friendship with Tony, plus Becca working for BPAC, an organization with ties to both the Grissom and Stokes name. "We have no choice, Vega." Gil swore he saw a smirk on Mike's face when he emerged from the home. "Vartann and the deceased are both LVPD. Tony has friends working this scene…maybe he has an enemy working here too. Let's not take chances."

Vega nodded and grabbed a bullhorn from the patrol car. "I want all personnel on the street awaiting further instructions."

**Disneyland - Grand California Hotel**

**6:58 pm **

Tony had Becca's hand in a vice grip as he stood in a remote spot of the hotel's property with her, his father and Matt. "That's as much as I know right now. Gil said he'll call me back as soon as they canvass the house. They had to wait for backup." Shaking his head, he lamented, "I can't believe she's ruining this trip for me …for all of us. We've been looking forward to this for weeks."

"Hey…hey, you don't know Amy's involved yet, Son," Dennis pointed out, trying to keep everyone calm. "Your imagination is running wild. For all you know, the maid has a crazy husband or was in the middle of a drug deal."

"Don't rain on my parade, Dad." Matt snickered, "I'm hoping she's in there and she'll lunge at a trigger-happy rookie. The night will get substantially better if we get news the Wicked Witch of the West is dead."

"I'm with you, Matt." Becca snuggled into Tony's arms. "I'm tired of that bitch stalking and harassing us. Obviously the Protection Order isn't going to stop her, the first thing she did last night was call to harass and threaten Tony and me. I hope she's there and they shoot her dead."

Tony's cell ended the group's banter.

Matt held up crossed fingers. "Here's to good news."

Her stomach in knots, Becca watched her husband answer the call with a shaky hand and voice; an uncharacteristic display for him.

"Vartann."

"It's Gil. We found Amy inside the house."

Tony fumbled back to sit on a nearby bench. "What did she say when you caught her?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? I don't…"

"She's dead, Tony."

"Amy's dead? In my house? I was just talking to her last night." He glanced up and saw his brother smiling. "How uh…how'd she kill herself?"

Gil gave the only tip he could, "I'm not at liberty to discuss the details of a possible homicide."

"Possible homicide."

"Oh my God!" Becca shrieked just as her father-in-law pulled her into his arms.

"IAB is on their way." Gil copped an all-business tone, "You need to get back here ASAP. As you can imagine, with the TPO last night and the heated argument you told me you had with her last night…"

"Yeah…o…okay…yeah." Tony's eyes focused on Becca trembling in his eerily calm father's arms. "Tell IAB I'm on my way." He clicked off the phone and spoke like a zombie, "I can't believe it."

"Obviously she was alive when the TPO was served, so thank Christ you have an alibi from then until now, Tony." Dennis smoothed his palm over his daughter's back. "Your brothers were with you the whole time, right?"

Tony watched Matt calmly sip from a water bottle.

"He was never out of my sight, Dad," Matt affirmed.

"Good." Dennis couldn't help falling into cop mode. "You'll be at the top of the list too, Becca, but don't worry, you weren't alone except for last night after Tony went out with his brothers, right? LVPD can get the hotel to do a security print of the room's key card and get a copy of the surveillance tape for your hallway. So, you'll be cleared right away, Sweetheart."

"Good thinking, Dad." Tony wanted to take over holding his wife but his legs were too weak to stand on.

Terror seizing her, Becca blurted, "There's something you should know."

"What's that, Honey?" Tony asked in a distant voice, still trying to get his head around the situation.

"I'm really scared." Shaking uncontrollably, Becca confessed, "Last night…about twenty minutes after you went out with your brothers, I…I left the hotel and I…I didn't return until breakfast this morning. They're going to find that out, right? They'll know I…"

Luckily Dennis was holding his daughter-in-law when she fainted.

**Author's Notes: **

I hadn't heard from anyone in so long that I stopped taking the extra step of posting the story here after putting it up on my website, and intended on just putting it out here a few chapters at a time. I recently got a post, so I'll keep it current now that I know someone is reading it here.

**Thanks to KJT** for plotting and editing the evilness.

**Next Chapter:** It's time to find out what happened to Amy and in between that I'll sprinkle some sweetness.** Posting: **Holiday delay I'm sorry to say, but I must cook and eat Turkey, go Christmas shopping on Friday, and then it's my daughter's b-day on Saturday. For her party we're taking the family and her friends to see Happy Feet (I hear it's very funny!) and going out to The Elephant Bar (Yummmm) and then it's torture…errr sleepover party! That'll exhaust me LOL Sooooooo…I'll try for Tuesday!

**Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts, **

**Maggs **


	37. Chapter 37

**Laws of Motion – Book 3  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 37**

**Saturday, November 12, 2005  
****The Vartann Residence  
****7:09 pm **

"This is going to be thoroughly unpleasant," Brass grumbled as he approached Grissom and Sara. "The Sheriff will be joining us shortly. He was just on his way out to dinner when I called, so you know he'll be good and pissed off he had to come here."

"I didn't really see a choice," Grissom said, feeling caught between a rock and a hard place.

"No, no…you did the right thing." Jim warily eyed Rodgers who was leaning against a squad car looking like he lost his best friend. "What's his story?"

Sara groaned a reply, "The Reverend has been blabbering that he tried to get Amy to accept Jesus Christ as her Savior and stop living a risqué life. Apparently the two of them were acquaintances in the carnal sense before he was incarcerated, which I find interesting since he had told me in Tahoe that he hadn't been with anyone since his wife died. In any case, since he has repented and changed his ways," she inserted an eye roll, "he said he was trying to convince her to do the same."

Grissom added the next nauseating piece, "Rodgers works with a local minister, Reverend Hawkins; they met through the Ely prison outreach program. He said Hawkins helped him develop his approach with Amy and for a while it seemed that she was embracing the Word, she was even participating in an intensive Bible Study program one on one with him."

Brass nodded, "Nick mentioned the ex Mrs. Vartann began attending his church with the Reverend and Mrs. Rodgers. From what I recall, he said she only showed up for a few weeks."

"Because she turned away from the Lord," Sara explained. "Rodgers said Amy became obsessed with having raunchy sex with him during Bible Study, which the Reverend wasn't interested in since he's so very happily married. Feeling uncomfortable, he was forced to end their private sessions, but continued to converse with her on the telephone. Her focus eventually moved from him to getting Tony to divorce Becca and remarry her. He said she had been stalking Tony and he had warned him that Amy was getting a little scary."

"We did witness her harassing Tony and Becca," Grissom said. "Jim, it was that night we were having dinner with the Vartanns and bumped into you. After dinner we went to a bar down the street and she was there. She practically jumped him on the dance floor and verbally sparred with both Tony and Becca."

Watching Mike somberly lean against his patrol car with his head down and hands folded, Sara continued, "Amy called the Reverend for counseling as recently as last night. She was beside herself because Tony served her with a TPO. He feels terrible that he refused to meet her when she begged him, because maybe if he had, she'd be alive today. He didn't go because he assumed she'd plead for sex again, and he was having a very romantic evening with his wife. They had dined at On Top of the World and were snuggled up on the couch watching a movie and drinking champagne when Amy interrupted."

"While waiting for IAB he's praying for Amy's soul," Grissom explained, barely able to maintain a straight face. "According to him she had committed a bevy of sins before her demise, including an abortion, and he's concerned she'll be damned to hell if she didn't have a chance to ask the Lord for forgiveness in her final moments."

"Wow." Brass nodded approvingly. "That's some top notch bullshit."

"My thoughts exactly," Sara and Grissom simultaneously replied.

"That's cute." Brass smiled in spite of his sour mood. "You're so married you're thinking and speaking in sync. Matching Christmas sweaters can't be far away."

Sara emphatically stated, "If we do, please do us a favor and shoot us both."

Chuckling, Jim checked his watch. "Are Mr. and Mrs. Vartann aka 'The Obvious Prime Suspects Who I'm Ninety-Nine Percent Sure Didn't Do It', on their way home?"

**Disneyland – Grand California Hotel **

**7:16 pm **

"Do you think Becca killed Amy?" Matt whispered to his father, who was holding an unconscious Becca. Since they were in a secluded area with a three hundred and sixty degree view, he felt comfortable discussing the delicate subject matter. "Quick, before Tony gets back with the smelling salts, what's your take?"

"She really doesn't strike me as the murderous type."

"She had an abortion," Matt pointed out. "If she could kill an innocent baby, what makes you think she wouldn't off a sperm-poisoning bitch like Amy who was hassling her and actively chasing Tony?"

"That's the cop in you talking." Dennis kept gently patting his daughter-in-laws cheeks.

"I think maybe she got tired of Tony not putting his foot down when it came the Ex getting in their faces. I don't blame her for that. I told him he was being far too generous with that bitch and it was gonna come back and bite him in the ass. What the hell was he thinking giving her the time of day anyway? The woman screwed another man in their marital bed. That he tried to help her after that…" Matt's irritation shone through. "If I didn't know better I woulda thought he was trying to keep the Amy option open."

Dennis quickly defended his middle son. "Matt, when you and Tony were kids talking about being cops, you'd always say you wanted the badge to boss people around and nail bad guys, but Tony…he wanted to be a cop to save people. At Christmas you tell everyone about your bust of the year. Tony tells us about his most heroic moment. You're an enforcer, he's a saver and it's a twenty-four seven job for him. He wanted to save his marriage, that's why he stayed in it way too long. He married Becca because she was a needy wreck of a basket case. So, to me it's not a stretch to believe he wanted to save Amy out of obligation…or habit. You and I know there are a lot of people in this world not worth saving, but Tony still holds out a drop of hope for everyone. We think it's a stupid waste of time but," Dennis smoothed his hand over Becca's cheek, "every once in a while Tony gets rewarded for his effort."

"Yeah, with Becca he struck gold…literally."

"No wonder Amy was jealous." Dennis's voice grew cold. "That day she called your mother viciously slandering Becca, I grabbed the phone and blasted her. I won't be shedding one tear over her demise." He glanced up. "I'll go to confession tomorrow, but today I say good riddance, burn in hell, Amy. No one screws with my son's balls and..."

"Dad…" Thinking back to his father's behavior immediately following the phone call, he curiously asked, "Where were **you **last night between the hours of eleven and eight?"

"I got some!" Tony rushed over and snapped the packet. Waving it in front of his wife's nose, he urged, "Come on, Honey. Wake up." When she moaned, his pulse finally slowed. "You passed out, Sweetheart." Handing his father the smelling salts, he took a seat next to Becca and pulled her in his arms. "Good thing my Dad caught you."

"I was having the weirdest dream," she groggily announced, feeling like Dorothy waking up from an odd fantasy in Kansas while three men loomed over her. "We got a call that Amy was killed in our house. We were the prime suspects and…"

"Honey…" Tony held her tight. "That wasn't a dream, that's why you passed out."

"Oh." She took the cup of water he was offering. "Bummer. Well…not about Amy being dead, about us being the prime suspects."

Dennis, a veteran Homicide Detective, knelt in front of his daughter-in-law. "When you talk like that, Sweetheart, the cops are going to get even more suspicious, so from here on out, if you're asked about Amy's death your reply is 'it's tragic' and nothing more. Got it?"

"Thanks, Coach." Becca took another sip of ice water. "Who do you think killed her?"

"After hearing you left the hotel, Dad and I had our money on you," Matt replied. "Or someone you hired."

"Matt!" Tony barked. "Becca didn't kill Amy." He stroked his trembling wife's hair. "You didn't. Right, Honey? Where did you go last night? You didn't tell me you were going anywhere or that you did."

"No! I didn't kill Amy." Becca couldn't believe he even asked. "I'm not the murdering type."

"You had an abortion," Matt pointed out. "I thought you were a lawyer? The DA will use that to say you are."

"I'm a corporate lawyer!" She looked to Tony. "Seriously?!"

"Honey, they use anything they can in your background to…"

"Oh my God! My background is horrid!"

"Time out." Dennis took command of the questioning. "Tony, just hold your wife and let me do the asking. Becca, we're going to pretend I'm the Detective talking to you in Vegas and from this pretend session we'll be able to judge what we need to do, okay? We'll just worry about the time you were alone."

Becca polished off her water. "Ready."

"Mrs. Vartann…where were you from eleven last night until approximately eight thirty this morning?"

"Uh…I was at the hotel until about eleven thirty and then I drove to my house in San Marino. I was there until eight this morning and then I returned to the Disneyland Hotel for breakfast with my in laws."

"Did anyone go with you to San Marino?"

"No."

"Why wasn't your husband with you? 'Cause it seems kinda odd that you'd leave a family vacation to your house alone. Did you have a fight?"

"No, we I didn't have a fight, I'm madly in love with my husband. I was alone because my husband's brothers took him out for a belated bachelor party and they weren't expected back until noon the next day because they planned to go ATVing at Dumont Dunes."

"Did you meet up with anyone at your house?" Dennis slipped further into cop mode. "C'mon…you're hiding something. Were you meeting an old friend for a little action behind hubby's back? Or arranging a hit on Amy Vartann?"

"Take that back!" She was outraged. "I'd** never** cheat on Tony!"

Matt muttered, "Notice how she didn't say she'd never arrange a hit?"

"We're pretending, remember?" Dennis patted his daughter-in-law's shoulder. "This is how a detective throws you off balance."

"Well it works!" After a deep breath she calmly answered the question. "No, I was the only one there. I was packing up my winter clothes to bring them to Vegas. I only moved my summer stuff and work clothes. Tony and I were supposed to do it together on Monday, but since I was alone, bored and wired I figured, why waste time on Monday? We could spend more time with his family if I got it done myself."

"Why were you so wired? Were you anxiously awaiting news of Amy Vartann's death?"

"No, Detective." Becca patted her belly. "I was jazzed about taking a pregnancy test in the morning, hoping it was positive since the last one was negative."

"If we were to go to your house in San Marino right now, would I see these boxes you were busy packing?"

"Yep, I left them right where I packed them for Tony to move to the truck when we swing by before heading back to Vegas."

"Is there any chance one of your neighbors saw you come home or leave?"

"I didn't see anyone, but I suppose. It's a real quiet street with lots of big old trees though and I went right into the garage."

"Did you do anything beside pack? Did you make any phone calls?"

"Not at the house, but on the drive." Becca revealed, "I called my friend Hoj."

"Great." Tony hung his head. "Hoj lives in Vegas, and you drive to San Marino on the same road you drive to Vegas. They'll pick up the cell tower and know she was headed in the right direction. If for some reason he doesn't have an alibi for last night it'll look like you were conspiring to commit murder."

**The Sanders Home **

**7:27 pm**

"Do you know how to get away with murder?" Daniel asked Greg, who was sitting at the kitchen table outlining a paper while he and Tawny did homework.

"Why?" Greg joked, "Do you want to kill your Algebra professor for making you do all those problems?"

"No." Daniel laughed at the ridiculous assumption and then explained, "When Wade and I were at Starbucks yesterday, these women at the next table were talking about killing a man, the cheating husband of one of the ladies."

The statement caught Tawny's ear. "I hope they were kidding."

"I'm certain they were," Daniel confirmed. "They were laughing and saying really funny ways to do it, but one of them said 'I bet those CSI people on TV would know how to do it and get away with it' and then another one said 'remind me to never marry one of them, because instead of divorcing they probably kill their wives so they don't have to pay alimony', so it got me wondering."

Greg chuckled in Tawny's direction when he saw her tense. "That's wholly untrue. A prime example is Catherine. She divorced her husband even though she hated his guts at the time."

Placing a platter of spring rolls and crab Rangoon on the table Scott remarked, "If he didn't kill his mother after finding out what she had been up to all these years, I think it's safe to say he's not a murderer, Sweetheart. Dinner will be ready in five, dig into the appetizers."

"Thanks, Dad." Tawny swooped in for a spring roll.

"It smells great, thank you." After a lifetime of meat and potatoes, Daniel loved trying the exotic foods his caretaker cooked. "This is delicious."

"Good to hear." Scott smiled thinking how ironic it was after losing two babies with Bev, that he ended up being a father to three in the end. "You kids are gonna love this dinner I'm making."

"No doubt, Greg replied while grabbing a crab Rangoon "To answer your question, Bro…it's totally possible to get away with murder, just ask my father-in-law. As a Criminalist we have to go by what the evidence tells us, we can't rely on gut feelings. The killer could walk up to me and say 'I killed her, but you'll never be able to prove it' but the confession is meaningless, I need evidence to prove he did it. Since it's extremely hard not to leave trace evidence or slip up, to me the best way to get away with murder would be to screw with the evidence you leave the behind, so they're totally confused and can't present a solid theory. Even if they bring it to trial hoping for a break with the jury, if the defense has solid forensic experts they'll be able to tear the CSIs and the evidence to shreds and once that happens, the case is doomed."

"You lost me," Tawny admitted as she grabbed a Rangoon. "What about you, Dan the future CSI man?"

"Yes, he lost me too." Daniel didn't want her to feel bad. "Give us an example."

Scooping brown rice into a serving bowl, Scott loved every minute of watching his son be the big man on campus with the co-eds.

"Take time of death for example. A lot of people think we can pinpoint ToD to the minute." Greg did his best murder mystery voice, "Where were you when the librarian was killed at two-sixteen this morning?!" Returning to his regular voice, he explained, "The best we can do is a range and depending on the elements and when the victim was last seen. Sometimes the range is small, like thirty minutes. Other times it's twelve hours, and in really ugly decomp cases, the window can be huge. If a killer knows how we come up with ToD ranges, then he knows how to screw with the evidence to throw off the ToD."

Placing a large bowl of steaming rice on the table, Scott mandated, "No crime and death talk during family dinner."

Tawny knew exactly what she wanted to discuss instead, "Let's talk babies!"

**Drew's House **

**7:48 pm **

"The kids are sacked out," Nick reported when he returned to the family room.

"And the last of the Legos have been put away." Carrie closed the lid and carried the crate to the closet. "Marta can be my sister-in-law any day," she joked. "Have you seen how organized she is with the toys? Every plastic carton is labeled and has a corresponding labeled spot on a shelf."

"I was thinkin' the same thing when I was in the kid's rooms."

"That makes us mutually pathetic for picking a new mate for your brother based on organization skills." Laughing, Carrie walked out of the closet. "All kidding aside, she does fit in with the Stokes clan a lot better than Lissa."

"Yeah." Plopping on the couch, Nick said, "Another observation I made today is that Cassie is a carbon copy of Drew, moving on at light speed. It's only been six weeks and she's already finding a new mommy to replace the old one."

"They don't dwell on stuff that's for sure." She took a seat next to her fiancé and smiled. "I'm really jealous of them for being able to do that."

"Me too."

"Have you been obsessing about our decision since we made it?"

"Only ever other second." He laughed at himself. "Hey, the kids are sound asleep, wanna fool around in the family room?"

"Ha! Fat chance that's ever happening again," she bellowed.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Nick hurried from the couch. "How about a little trip down memory lane then?" He headed for the well-organized closet. "I saw Scrabble in here."

"**Junior **Scrabble."

"I know." He grabbed the box. "Unlike the massacre on the weekend of our second date, I may actually stand a chance of winnin'."

Carrie covered her mouth. "I totally forgot about that." When the sexual tension ran high, they had diffused it with a rousing Scrabble game during which she humiliated Nick by winning five hundred and thirty two to one hundred and twelve.

Returning with the box he lectured, "If it had been any other woman, I would have taken my bruised ego home and never called her again."

"_This is so surreal after talking on the phone for three weeks." Standing in her Seattle apartment's kitchen, Carrie couldn't take her eyes off her boyfriend, not that she was even sure he technically was one after only one date and a hundred long distance phone calls. "Shiraz or Pinot Grigio…they're my favorites. I have some Merlot and Chardonnay too if you prefer one of those." _

_Nick flirtatiously answered with a wink, "I'm just a ranch boy from Texas, I'll let the girl who grew up in Wine Country decide." _

"_Pinot it is then, uh…I have to get to the fridge and…" As he brushed by her, a delicious shiver swept over her body. "Thank you." _

_Knowing his proximity flustered her, Nick moved to the sink and leaned against the counter. "Back to what you were sayin'…having a second date after a hundred phone calls is** really** odd for me too, so don't think you're the only one feelin' awkward." _

"_Yeah, you're used to getting to know a girl's body real well, not her life story." She peeked from behind the fridge door. "I hope that wasn't too…" _

"_Honest?" He laughed while grabbing the corkscrew off the counter. "Not at all. Here, let me do the honors." _

"_Sorry if that sounded like I was judging you." Carrie sheepishly handed over the bottle. "I have this blurting issue. It runs in my family actually. When I'm nervous it gets worse and…" _

"_You're really nervous havin' me in your apartment, aren't you?" _

"_No, not at all" The pop of the cork made her jump and shriek. "Well maybe a little, because…uh…" _

"_You think I'm gonna put some big moves on you." _

_Chuckling, she replied, "No. I know you wouldn't…" Her laughter suddenly ceased. "Are you?" _

"_I'll confess…I'm dyin' to snuggle up in front of that cozy fireplace you have in the living room…for hours." Grinning, Nick took her hand. "But that's it. I have a hotel room and I fully intend on sleepin' there tonight, Sweetheart. Especially since your Daddy lives right across the hall. I'm sure he's planted in front of the peep hole watchin' to see me leave at a reasonable hour." _

"_You're probably right about that," Carrie laughed with Nick and let him pull her close. "Snuggling in front of the fireplace for hours sounds really nice." Since her father had been there to meet Nick and verify he was indeed the gentleman she had boasted he was, they had refrained. _

_Stroking Carrie's cheek with his thumb, Nick softly said, "Even though we've been livin' real different lives, I think from our phone conversations we know we want exactly the same future…a happy marriage, a loving home, a bunch of kids and a family dog. Right?" _

"_I do," she dreamily replied as if she were practicing for the wedding day she'd dreamt about every night since their first date. _

_Nick couldn't help but think 'Say it just like that when I ask you to marry me one day'. Glancing over his shoulder, he anxiously stated, "I better get started on that fire, because it's gonna take a while for me to get it goin' and I really want to…" _

"_Kiss me first," she urged. "It's all I've thought about for weeks and if I have to wait for you to stoke a fire, Stokes, I'll spontaneously combust." A second later his lips were firmly planted on hers and happily ever after felt possible. "It…" _

"_Wasn't a fluke." Noses touching, his fingers laced in her hair, Nick couldn't believe the electricity. "Talkin' on the phone was nice, but I'm thrilled you're movin' to Vegas on Monday." _

"_Me too." _

"_It's crazy," he whispered after a second, more passionate kiss. "But that future we both want…I can see it." _

"_You're really scaring me." Nerves made her giggle. "This is so fast. I don't do** fast** relationships." _

"_We're even then…'cause I've only done fast, not relationships," he laughed. "You're not the only one who's scared here, trust me." After a peck on the cheek he released his future wife and headed for the fireplace. "You miss me already, admit it, you're already wantin' to kiss me again." _

"_Lots," she eagerly confessed while pouring the wine that was breathing better than her. She held back from blurting that she wanted everything…another kiss, a romantic first night together, a storybook wedding, a house in the burbs, a gaggle of kids and a family dog. _

Nick stopped setting up the game. "I just realized that we've** literally** been talkin' about havin' a family since our **second date**. We never said it had to be a gaggle of biological children, Sweetheart. Why should anyone think it's crazy for us to want to have a baby in June, a year and a half after knowing each other and marryin' out of love, when all around us people who barely gave kids or marriage a thought and have lived together less than us are havin' babies? Seriously, I'm not knocking them in any way or sayin' it won't work out, but you can't tell me that Becca and Tony havin' a biological child after gettin' married drunk and conceivin' two months later is more right than us dreamin' of a family together **since we met** and adoptin' a baby **fourteen months** after our first kiss."

"Nicky, I didn't tell you about Becca's call to convince you…"

"I know you didn't, believe me." He pulled her close. "You told me because you wanted to cry on my shoulder and after the freeze, I'm thrilled you turned to me."

"_You didn't just want a break from my brother, did you?" Nick asked Carrie when they reached the park. "What's goin' on? Is it…" _

"_Becca's pregnant!" she yelled, having had it trapped for the last ten minutes, making her ready to burst. _

"_What?" _

"_Becca's phone call…it was to tell me that Tony's infertility had reversed and they conceived without knowing it was possible. She said his ex-wife had been drugging him with Rogaine and Steroids and now that she hadn't been for a while he was okay. After a tirade about her wanting to kill the witch for almost permanently damaging him, she went back to jubilating about the baby. Then she stopped and frantically apologized for being insensitive after the miscarriage. She felt horrible for not thinking of her audience." Try as she might to halt them, tears poured from her eyes. "I'm not angry at her because I know she didn't mean to upset me, and I don't want to be jealous, but I can't help it, Nicky. Literally **every **girlfriend of mine is pregnant! **Most** of my bridesmaids will be wearing maternity gowns!" Gulping air she shared, "Before the apology, Becca went on and on about Tony being** rewarded** with the baby because they conceived on the day he saved a boy from being killed in a gang shoot out. She said it was **karma**! Where's our karmic baby, Nicky?! You've saved **how many people**? How many scumbags have you locked away? And okay, all things being equal between you and Tony, Becca's spent most of her life doing the **wrong** things, while I've busted my ass helping **how many kids**?! How much straighter of a life could I have led? Hell, I'm even visiting a homeless woman under a bridge once a week bringing her chicken soup! **All that **and no baby for us! There's no such thing as karma! And there can't be a God!" _

"_Carrie, don't." When he tried to take her hand she pulled back. "Please…" _

"_What kind of a God rewards sinners like Becca and Belinda with babies and takes ours away?! Look at what's going on around us! A rapist and murderer is wearing a badge! We see more and more** innocent** people suffering in this city every day. We could have ten billion dollars for BPAC and not be able to help everyone." Her voice dropping with her spirits, she hopelessly said, "There is no God, and there's no justice in this world. The truth is that life sucks for most people most of the time, and then they die. After death, very few people care or miss them. Do you think anyone besides you ever thought of Kristy Hopkins after she was murdered? It wasn't until Mike's lawyer needed to** use her** in death_ _that anyone uttered her name since she went into that grave you paid for so she wouldn't have to go to Potter's Field." Hot tears staining her cheeks she confessed, "And it's not just the unloved who get forgotten. I've been so caught up in my own drama, even I don't think about my mother every day anymore. I swore that would never happen and now I...I can't even remember when I started forgetting her." _

_It was the most heartbreaking moment of Nick's life. Right before his eyes the person he loved the most was losing her faith in everything…hard work, good deeds, God, herself…their future. "I don't know the right thing to say, so I'm just gonna wing it. Life seems to suck right now, I know that, believe me. Sara was bitching to Gris the other day about havin' to give in and buy maternity clothes this weekend and it took all my willpower not to tell her to shut the hell up and be happy her baby is growing healthy enough to make her buy bigger pants. I fully expect Marta to come home from tango lessons pregnant and after that it'll be Mike tellin' me that he and Marlene are expectin' triplets." With his hand extended he pleaded, "You're not alone, Sweetheart, I'm with you."_

"_It's so unfair, Nicky," she cried. _

"_Yeah, it is." A deep breath later he said, "But at least we have a home, our health, an extended family that loves us, and most of all each other. Lots of people don't have that, some people will die without ever having any of that. We have to focus on what we have, not on what we've lost in life." Stepping forward, he took the hand she wasn't offering. "I guarantee that people are laughin' at you for bringin' chicken soup to a homeless woman, just like people laughed at me for payin' for Kristy's funeral, but you do it becausethat container of soup and your smile are the **only** things that woman has to look forward to every week. Really think about how incredibly sad that woman's reality is, Sweetheart. Factor in our childhood abuse, the loved ones we've lost, even our baby, and that woman is a million times** worse** on the misery scale. When we lost the baby, we lost perspective; we've been whining and moping 'why us' but we need to stop right here, right now. Do you know how many people in this world would trade places with us in a heartbeat? Life is good, Darlin', it's just not perfect. It's never going to be perfect. Becca's pregnant, but she didn't know what it was like to be loved until her thirtieth year. Would you** really** want to trade places with her?" _

"_No." _

"_Sara's pregnant, but she had to watch her mom kill her father and live in foster care for years. And Tawny…"_

"_No, I wouldn't trade with them either," she sniffled while sinking into his embrace. "You're right, we need to get over wanting perfect." _

"_Yeah, and, Carr…you may not **consciously** think of your mom every day, but you honor her daily by bein' a woman she could say she's proud to have as a daughter. That's one reason why you can't stop bein' who you are and helping' others. The other is, well…don't tell my Mama I said this, but…I believe God is a spiritual force, but His power on Earth is limited to the people here doin' His work. He's not sittin' up in Heaven decidin' who gets babies, that theory is great for Sunday School kids, but it's not true. He didn't let your Mom die of cancer because of something you did or didn't do. She died because she was sick and the current technology couldn't save her. You were abused because your swim coach was a pedophile and had opportunity, not because you didn't deserve to be spared." Cupping her face, he drilled home his point, "You're **not **bein' punished by God, but you're not gonna be rewarded either. It's time to do a little growin' up. You could feed soup to every starvin' kid on the planet and **never **be able to have a baby, **or** you could rob a bank tomorrow and get pregnant that night. If there was a divine entity up there makin' decisions, there wouldn't be pregnant crack-addicted gangbangers all over this city and you'd be carryin' quintuplets."_

_Like a little girl finding out there was no Santa Claus, she cried for her loss of innocence. _

"_That said, you can't stop doin' good in this world." Cradling Carrie in his arms, Nick softly explained, "Good people have to keep doing the thankless jobs and good deeds because if they didn't the bad guys would have the place to themselves. Right now God's team is gettin' their ass kicked by the evil in this world, I have to look no further than Mike havin' the upper hand to prove my point. You can't throw in the towel, Sweetheart, you're an MVP. You need to stay in the game." Lifting her chin with his fingertips, Nick smiled, "Any better? Or did I make you feel worse?" _

"_Better." His words brought what had been missing for a long time… peace. "Thank you." _

"_You don't have to thank me for lovin' you, Darlin', I consider it a privilege." _

"_That's very smooth Stokes," she tried to nostalgically joke through her tears. _

"_But very true." Feeling her relax in his arms, Nick's heart soared. "You needed to get all that off your chest." _

"_And I needed to hear what you said," she sniffled and wiped her eyes. _

"I really do feel so much better now." Carrie smiled. "Hearing how happy Mrs. Demcak was helped too. Inviting her to have Thanksgiving with us was a great idea too."

"I thought it would be a good way for everyone to meet her." Leaning over the game board he snatched a kiss. "We're going to adopt that baby and start our happy family and there's not an ounce of doubt in me," Nick confirmed as he opened the Scrabble board. "And since my ass can't wait to be kicked, let's get started."

**The Vartanns **

**8:05 pm **

"Here's the plan." IAB Lead Norma Jessup stood on the driveway with her hand picked team. "Robbins, Grissom and Curtis…for now only you and assigned IAB personnel are the ones with clearance into the house. You don't lift a finger unless your shadow is watching you lift it, am I clear?"

The Sheriff promptly added, "Document until you think you can't possibly document better and then document a little more."

"Time is ticking," Grissom reminded the group. "And every minute is making it harder for the victim to tell us her story."

Jessup started for the house. "You're the lead for processing, Grissom. I'm in charge of the investigation. Take us inside and we'll try to be as invisible as possible."

_I find that impossible to believe. _"Thank you." Even though he hadn't been inside yet that day, Grissom had the layout of the house in his head from previous visits.

"No signs of forced entry on the front door," Sofia stated, well aware that her habit of saying every observation out loud drove Grissom bonkers. "It's freezing in here. No one goes on vacation and leaves their air this cold."

Al couldn't resist Sofia's bad habit, "When money is plentiful who cares how high the electric bill is?"

"True."

"It'll screw with the ToD though."

Ignoring the chatter behind him, Grissom made a left turn down the hall and in seconds he was outside the open doorway of the master bedroom.

"Damn." Sofia covered her mouth with the back of her hand and fought the urge to say 'There's no way in hell the Vartann I know did this'.

"Doc…" Grissom turned to meet his friend's gaze. "We've got a freezing cold house, a body that can't be older than twenty-two hours, and insects that do not belong."

"I was hoping for something a little challenging today," Al remarked in a sunny tone. "I'm goin' in."

Sofia glanced over at Grissom. "Does it ever freak you out that he enjoys his job a little too much?"

Grabbing a pair of tweezers and a bunch of bug collection jars from his kit, Grissom shook his head. "No, it makes me feel less odd."

"What do you want me doing?" Sofia asked, "Besides talking less?"

"Print the thermostat."

"Me and my shadow will get right on that."

Walking carefully around ripped clothing and broken glass, Grissom approached the body.

"Body temp is eighty-six point four," Doc stated while quickly doing that math. "Ten am this morning. Rigor is complete and not reversing."

"Doesn't help, since rigor can complete between ten and thirty-six hours, still puts ToD between ten pm and ten am."

"But it's cold in here, so rigor could have slowed."

"But it's not fifty in here and that's what the thermostat is set at." Grissom's mind raced. "The maid comes in and it's too hot to work, so she bumps down the thermostat, **or**…someone changes the temperature to screw with the ToD calculations. The latter theory goes well with the misplaced bugs. In any case, that's why I'm having Sofia print it. The hospital is going to call me if the maid regains consciousness too, because she's the only one who can tell us the real answer on the temperature when she entered the house." Since Mike was the last one out of the house he could have easily turned down the temperature and left no print behind. "I'll also have to ask the Vartanns if they knew what they had it set at before leaving."

"Moving on then." Doc tilted the woman's naked body to show the blood had pooled on her back. "Lividity is fixed, so that doesn't affect the window and there's no question that she was killed here, but it is consistent for all intents and purposes."

Grissom continued to scour the body while snatching bugs and maggots. "No signs of struggle on the body."

"The body looks like the only place where struggle didn't take place. Broken liquor bottles all over." Doc pointed to the vic's face. "The eyes were closed, but we have clouding. Clouding isn't influenced by ambient temperature. From the eyes, I'd say it's been at least twelve hours, but you know the story there."

"Experts can't agree, so it never holds weight in court, so we're still looking at ten to ten."

"The neck wound is fatal," Doc quickly surmised. "She bled out from there. A knife didn't do the damage, it literally looks like someone ripped her throat out doesn't it?" He pointed to the bed. "There's a perfectly good chef's knife right there to do the job quick and pretty."

"It's symbolic." Grissom closed the last of his specimen jars. "Like someone wanted to silence her permanently by ripping out her voice box." Pulling out his digital camera, he snapped a photo of the blood drenched TPO for Stalking and Harassment lying on the floor only a few feet from a blood dipped statue of Cupid shooting an arrow. "More symbolism?" He crouched down and focused on the arrow's size. "Or the murder weapon?"

Doc craned his neck. "Death by Cupid? Quite a romantic way to go compared to some of the less glamorous options."

"There are several versions of Cupid in mythology." Gil snapped pictures from every angle under the watchful eye of IAB trying to be invisible in the doorway. "Most often though, he's described as a fickle and perverse boy carrying two arrows…one gilded that inspires love, one lead that brings on hatred."

"There's a fine line between love and hate, Gil, so I think he was wasting his time with the two arrow bit." Doc smiled over the carnage. "I say if you shoot the love inspiring arrow hate will follow in time."

"On the outs with the wife again, Doc?"

"Not this week, no. I actually got lucky last night."

"I hope IAB made a note of that," Grissom remarked with a raised brow. Doc's candor never ceased to amaze him. "If the arrow went straight in deep and then was pulled to the left and out…"

"That would have done the damage."

Grissom nodded. "Death by Cupid it is."

"I got a bunch of prints off the thermostat," Sofia announced from the doorway. "An IAB runner is taking them straight to the lab and they're on notice to process ASAP. What's next?"

"You're in charge of the little pervert." Smirking, Grissom handed over the statue. "Photos are done. Print, bag and tag. Cupid's our murder weapon. He was a few feet from the DB."

"Very convenient."

Grissom nodded. "Too convenient."

**Amy Vartann's Townhouse**

**8:48 pm **

With their IAB guard behind them, Brass and Sara stood in Amy's bedroom staring at the ripped wedding dress and photo shreds littering the floor.

Jim glanced over at Sara. "You ever get pissed at a guy and tear up every memory of him?"

"No comment."

"That's a yes," Jim chuckled and then turned to the IAB spy. "She's gonna do the work, I'm just gonna stroll about the room looking important."

"Want me to check the nightstand first?" Sara asked with a smile. "I know that nightstands and lingerie drawers are your favorites."

"Yeah, and that nightstand has huge drawers." He watched her slide open the top one and took a quick inventory over her shoulder. "All the usual goodies…lube, condoms, battery operated love rods. Open the bottom drawer, that's where the hard core stuff always is."

"Bingo." Sara shone her flashlight on the premium collection of bondage supplies. "Vartann said they parted ways due to differing sexual philosophies. I just thought that was a fancy way of saying the wife started sleeping around, but maybe it was the old S&M conundrum…to strike or not to strike."

"Not to speak ill of the dead, but…" Jim lowered his voice to a whisper, "Amy Vartann was a bitch and I can easily see her trying to slap a dog collar on her lover and barking for him to get down and stay. Tony doesn't strike me as the collar wearing type."

"I'll defer to your judgment there since you're dating a dominance expert."

"Hey." Vega walked past the IAB observer and over to Sara and Brass. In a hush he shared the latest disturbing news, "I've got a Randi Watson outside. She lives in the next building and she just came home from working at The Excalibur. She says she's Amy Vartann's best friend. I asked her for the last time she saw Amy. It was last night around eight thirty at The Excalibur. Amy was there playing quarter slots waiting for Randi to finish her shift. They had plans to go out because Amy was really down, but they ended up canceling."

Brass asked the obvious questions, "Why was she down and why did they cancel?"

Vega whispered his reply, "It was Randi's idea to go out after Amy called and said** Matt** Vartann, Tony's brother, called her cursing her out for poisoning Tony balls. Amy told her that Matt said, quote 'You'll be sorry you ever messed with my brother's balls', you self-centered bitch'."

Sara asked the awkward question. "How do you poison a guy's…"

"Rogaine and Steroids," Vega explained. "Amy told Randi that she had been secretly giving both to Tony when they were married so he'd be sterile and she could lie about trying to get pregnant."

"Why not just take the pill on the sly?" Sara asked.

"Great minds, Sidle. I asked that too." Vega informed the CSI, "Birth Control pills made Amy nauseous and she couldn't tolerate them."

"Ah." Sara nodded. "Okay, so Matt called at what time?"

"She said sevenish." Vega checked his notes. "But by the time Amy showed up at the Excalibur, she was on Cloud Nine because Tony called to apologize for his brother's hot headedness and to ask her if she would meet him to talk if he could sneak away from Becca in California."

"Motive and opportunity." Brass glanced over at Sara. "Cue the suspenseful music."

"He called back around eight thirty and told her he worked out a plan to sneak away." Vega reluctantly said, "I called for her cell phone records and I got confirmation of one incoming call from Matt Vartann at 7:26, three incoming from Tony Vartann at 8:12, 8:21 and 9:33 and five outgoing from Amy's cell to Tony at 9:54, 1:07, 2:13, 3:17 and 4:11 am. The call at 4:11 was a different cell tower, near the Tony Vartann residence. Could have been her calling to ask where he was." Shaking his head, he soberly stated the obvious, "Matt and Tony Vartann just earned 'persons of interest' status, so I hope they have good alibis."

"Damn." Jim grabbed his phone to call Grissom.

"There was one more call I think you'll find interesting." Vega glanced down at his notes. "At 10:46 last night the deceased phoned Mike Rodgers."

**The Vartanns **

**9:08 pm **

"Captain Jessup," Grissom tucked his cell in his pocket as he walked into the living room. "I was just informed that one of the officers on the scene, Mike Rodgers, was contacted by the deceased at ten forty-six last night. Since they have a personal connection, I recommend that he be asked to leave the scene ASAP."

"Officer Rodgers already recused himself," she informed the Criminalist while tucking her bobbed auburn hair behind her ears. "He's giving his CO a full accounting of that phone call…among other things."

"Other things?" Grissom waited for details.

"You'll be privy to the report as soon as it's completed." The IAB Captain checked her watch. "Detective Vartann checked in to say that without traffic, he and his wife will be at the Trop Station by one. I've set up two rooms there and have personnel waiting to take statements. The deceased's mother is en route from Phoenix too."

"Grissom!" Sofia hurried through the living room. "I told you I got eleven perfect prints off Cupid?"

"Yes."

"They were rushed to the lab and I have names."

"That was fast."

"It was a no brainer, because they were all in AFIS." Sofia held up the note page where she had jotted the names dictated to her over the phone. "Eleven prints belonging to four people. Amy Vartann, Tony Vartann, Becca Vartann and just when you thought it couldn't get any more confounded…Greg Sanders."

"Sanders?" Jessup quizzed.

Grissom soberly explained, "A CSI on Day Shift Team A under Nick Stokes. He and Becca Vartann are childhood friends. His prints being in the home are not cause for alarm."

"No." Jessup huffed, "But his prints on the murder weapon are." She marched for the front door. "Tell him to get into the station ASAP."

Reaching for his phone, Grissom sighed, "At least Greg will have an alibi during the ToD range. Tawny called Sara earlier today and told her they spent the night and the better part of the day at the Stratosphere having a second honeymoon after renewing their wedding vows at the Chapel in the Clouds."

"Get the room number," Sofia suggested. "I'll have the Stratosphere pull the security tapes for their hallway and the alibi will be airtight."

"Excellent idea, Curtis."

"You sound surprised that I could have one."

"Well…"

"Gris!" Greg's cherry voice shot out from Grissom's cell.

"Hey, Greg, have you spoken to Becca today?"

"Yeah, like four times, actually, Tawny did most of the talking. It's supposed to be a secret, but there's no way Becks will keep her mouth shut, so I'll tell you. She just found out today that she's preggers. She's off the charts happy and full of pregnancy questions."

"So you haven't spoken to her in the last four hours I take it?"

"No, why?"

"A little something happened at the Vartann home while they were away." Grissom watched Sofia on the phone on the other side of the room. "Amy Vartann was murdered in their bedroom."

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'm not much of a kidder, Greg."

"Right."

"Here's the next gem…your prints were found at the crime scene, so you need to get to the Trop Station and give a statement to IAB as to your whereabouts between ten pm last night and ten am this morning. Bring your hotel receipts and Tawny so she can..."

"Uh, Gris."

"I can tell by your tone I'm not going to like this, Greg."

"I kinda don't have an alibi for a small portion of that range."

"How small?"

"Five to seven am. I think it was seven-twenty when I got back to the Statosphere."

"That's not small." Grissom started rubbing his temples.

"I had to run back to my apartment to get the special gift I had for Tawny."

"Two hours?"

"Well, uh…I kinda got sidetracked when I was there. I felt the call of my Xbox and since I knew Tawny would sleep in since we were up late, I…"

In a harsh whisper Grissom yelled into the phone, "You expect IAB to believe that on your second honeymoon you were playing Xbox at your apartment while your sexy wife was in bed at the Stratosphere?"

"That does sound pretty…"

"Pathetic," Grissom snapped.

"But very in character for me!"

"What about Daniel? Where was he?"

"Asleep in the bedroom, he was up late studying and never woke up."

"Get down to the station, Greg," Grissom huffed. "Maybe IAB will believe you're pathetic once they talk to you for a while."

"I'm sure plenty of people will vouch for my pathetic-ness if asked."

"I'm hanging up."

When she saw Grissom was off the phone, Sofia walked over shaking her head. "Becca's cell phone records have her calling Greg at 11:50 last night. The cell tower shows she wasn't near Disneyland."

"Where was it logged?"

"About thirty minutes from Disneyland…as if she was heading back to Vegas." When she saw Grissom's expression, Sofia tensed. "It's gonna get ugly, isn't it?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Yeah, just a little ugly, but kinda fun in a twisted way.

Death by Cupid – remember Becca's nightmare about Amy dying in the bedroom by Cupid's arrow.

The next chappie starts off with Greg's interview and then Tawny's.

**Thanks for letting me know there are still readers here on I just got the notices today as alerts have been down. I'm off to reply. **

**Next Chapter: **The heat is on as IAB starts asking questions and Drew and Marta practice the tango (there needed to be a little fluff. There might be some surprise fluff too LOL). **Posting:** Friday night

**Thanks for reading and commenting,  
****Maggs **


	38. Chapter 38

**Laws of Motion – Book 3**

**Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 38**

**Saturday, November 12, 2005**

**LVPD – Trop Station**

**9:42 pm **

"Why did you leave the Stratosphere, Mr. Sanders?" IAB Detective Aaron Fitch asked while pouring himself a cup of water from the cooler in the interrogation room.

"My wife is twenty weeks pregnant and we're having our second ultrasound this coming week." The sound of the water cooler's bubble made Greg thirsty, so he paused for a sip. "We were celebrating last night and I got her this really nice picture frame. It holds four photos. I put our first ultrasound photo in it and then we'll put the twentieth week, thirtieth week and then the twins' birth picture in the last slot."

"Very thoughtful." The thirty-seven year old father of three nodded and reclaimed his seat.

"Yeah, but like an idiot, I left it at my apartment. So, when I woke up at five and knew Tawny would be out for at least another two hours, I got dressed and ran to the apartment to get it."

"Did you leave her a note saying where you were?"

"On my pillow. We didn't save it, but…" Thinking like a CSI he said, "If you go to that room and grab the pad, you may still be able to get an imprint of it from the page below."

"You're a very clever guy, aren't you, Sanders? A CSI and a genius, what an asset to the County. You graduated from Stanford with a Masters in Chemistry when you were twenty-two. I read your entire file while waiting for you to come in. Numerous math and science awards, top of your class, President of the Chess and Chemistry Clubs. Your academic record, like your IQ, is quite impressive."

"You could have just said 'Wow, you're a geek'," Greg laughed, "It's a lot fewer words."

"So you went back to your apartment to get the frame…"

"Yeah, I had left it on the coffee table in the living room."

"Wait…if it was a surprise, why did you leave it out in the open for your wife to see it?"

"Oh, no, she doesn't live with…me." The sound of the can of worms opening deafened him. "It's a little complicated, but my wife lives with my Dad. Platonically," he chuckled nervously. "Tawny just turned twenty-two when I got her pregnant and we barely knew each other. We got married pretty quickly and that led to some issues. We love each other deeply and are totally committed to making things work, but we had never lived with someone before and were struggling. We went to counseling and our therapist suggested we take a step back and ease into marriage. I've been in an apartment on my own, well now I share it with my brother."

"Your file said you didn't have siblings."

"Daniel was just adopted by my Dad."

"So, the child your father adopted is living with you, while your wife lives with your father?"

"It sounds so weird when you say it like that," Greg laughed.

"No, it is weird."

"Daniel isn't a child, he's nineteen."

"Still weird, maybe weirder. Why would your father…wait…Daniel?." The Detective flipped through his notes. "That wouldn't be the same **Daniel **whose father is suing the County on the grounds that you coerced his son into pursuing a gay lifestyle while working a case?"

Greg very quietly replied, "Yeah, actually that would be the same Daniel. I've already given a statement about that to Nick Stokes and Jim Brass."

"I read it."

"The bottom line is, Daniel's father and my father had a pissing contest and my Dad won. Mr. Ellis is suing the County because it's the only thing left to try."

Shaking his head, Fitch redirected, "So, you left your wife at the Stratosphere at five am and went to the apartment you share with your gay newly adopted brother and you returned to the Stratosphere at what time?"

As bad as it looked, Greg couldn't lie because he knew they could pull the Stratosphere's security tapes. "Seven twenty."

"Two hours and twenty minutes door to door to retrieve a picture frame." Detective Fitch smiled. "Was traffic really snarled up at **five am** on **a weekend,** or is there another reason you took so long?"

"You're not going to believe me, but it's the truth." Greg tossed up his hands, "I was playing Xbox."

"Did your 'brother' see you playing Xbox or was he playing with you by any chance?"

"No, he was in the bedroom and never woke up."

"How many bedrooms does the apartment have?"

"One," Greg snipped when his patience ran out. "Daniel moved in to assume the apartment after I move back home with Tawny. I wanted him to be comfortable transitioning from the group home and he's literally never had a room of his own. In Utah he shared with three brothers. It was cool, I took him shopping and he got to pick stuff he liked for the first time in his life. I've been crashing on the couch, which is fine because I'm so tired when I get home from work I could sleep standing up. I know that all sounds 'weird', but my whole life has been 'weird', so for me it's perfectly normal."

After turning off the audio equipment, Fitch leaned in and whispered, "Off the record, I'd like to point out that it's a hell of a lot better to admit you like a little boy action on the side than to be arrested. You get to keep your freedom and your job if you're queer. Hell, the Crime Lab Director is dating the Bondage Queen of Sin City and your boss has a history for banging prostitutes, so you're in good company. LVPD doesn't have a problem with their employees having sexual idiosyncrasies, what can you expect in Sin City, right?" The detective chuckled, "So come on…my time is valuable and you have your babies' futures to think of. If you're worried about the wife finding out, I wouldn't worry. Tawny was a stripper for years, so it's a safe bet that she likes to party with girls. Maybe you two can work out a mutual arrangement to satisfy your cravings. You wouldn't believe some of the things married couples do in this town." He placed his cellphone on the table. "Do you want to call Daniel and let him know it's okay to kiss and tell **or** are we sticking with Xbox on the couch while your sexy wife is alone in bed at the Stratosphere and Amy Vartann is being murdered?"

Greg motioned for Fitch to lean closer. "Don't ever talk smack about my wife again."

"Is this macho posturing for real or just a manipulative move to make me think you don't like to take it in the ass?"

"If I had a nickel for every time a repressed homosexual asked me that question." Greg chuckled as he relaxed in his chair, "My ass is cherry. If you ask me to prove it, I'll really be suspicious about you, Detective."

"Moving on." Fitch glanced at his notes. "A little birdie told me you have a history of helping Becca Turnbull, now Mrs. Vartann, out of sticky situations. Taking her for an abortion in college, for example? Was that your baby, Sanders?" He smirked, "Are you one of those guys who knocks up women to convince people you like girls?"

"The little birdie's name wouldn't happen to be Don Schultz, would it?"

"I don't recall." Fitch smirked, "Okay, Sanders, I'll lay off the queer jokes. Now tell me why Mrs. Vartann called you at eleven-fifty last night. Was it to meet for a screw while her husband was at a strip club in Hesperia, California? Or did she need a genius CSI to help her kill Amy Vartann and get away with it?" He snickered, "Maybe both? Did you leave the Vartann home and burn off the post-murder adrenaline by tearing each other's clothes off in the back seat just like you used to do in high school?"

"I think I liked the queer jokes better." Realizing he was in deep shit, Greg reached for the audio equipment and turned it on. "I'm an Xbox addict, ask anyone. My wife said she's getting me a 360 for Christmas and I'm totally jazzed. It's a great way to take your mind off a hard day in the field. This morning, I was so excited about giving Tawny the picture frame I knew if I went straight back to the hotel I'd wake her up. After making love for hours last night, we went to bed at two. She needed her rest. So, I did the considerate thing and stayed at the apartment for a while…playing Xbox. I returned to the hotel at seven twenty, ordered room service from the concierge's desk and surprised my wife with the frame around eight. That's all I have to say, Detective. If you want to continue the discussion I'll want my lawyer present."

"No, we're done for now, thank you, but don't leave town."

"Wasn't planning on it."

"I'll be recommending you be placed on Administrative Leave until further notice."

Greg stood and casually replied, "If you must, but it'll be the County's loss. Our backlog is nasty already."

Fitch handed over his card. "In case you remember any **pertinent** information about your time spent at the apartment."

"No thanks. My story won't be changing," Greg replied before walking out, certain that Grissom and Nick would be both irritated and proud of his behavior.

After clicking off the audio, Fitch called Jessup. "Just finished with Sanders. He accounted for his whereabouts, but has no alibi for five am to seven-twenty am this morning, other than he was home playing Xbox while his hot wife snoozed at the Stratosphere. He lawyered up after ten minutes. I told him not to leave town."

"What's your read?" Jessup curtly asked.

"Unless he really is the biggest dork on the planet, I don't think he was playing Xbox this morning. Whether he was screwing Daniel Ellis or Becca Vartann, or involved in a murder remains to be seen. We'll know more once the Vartanns stroll into town. For now I recommend Administrative Leave and a lot of pressure."

"Will do."

"I've got Mrs. Sanders waiting for me next door. I call you when I'm done with her." Fitch strolled into the hall and smiled at Greg who was seated on a bench sipping from a bottle of water. "I'm gonna talk to your wife now."

"You better treat her right," Greg calmly warned.

"You can watch through the glass, but I can't broadcast the audio." With that, Fitch entered the room and shut the door. "Mrs. Sanders, I'm Detective Fitch with IAB."

"Hi." Tawny waved and then returned to sitting on her hands so she wouldn't fidget and appear nervous.

"How do you like working as a clerk in Questioned Documents?"

"I love it."

"Yeah, it's a good job with great benefits. Not bad at all for a high school drop out with a GED." Flipping through his file, Fitch casually asked, "Do you like it more than Exotic Dancing though? You probably made ten times as much dancing with your assets."

"I like QD much more," Tawny snapped, going from nervous to pissed that the man asked such an insulting question.

After turning on the audio equipment, Fitch switched to a professional tone. "Mrs. Sanders, where were you from ten pm last night until ten am this morning? Be as specific as possible, including times and as many details as possible."

"Details, huh?"

"Yes, the more the better."

"Okay, then." Knowing the pig already assumed she was a vapid bimbo, Tawny took a deep breath and gave the answer she hoped would make Greg sound least gay, because she was certain they'd play that card when they heard he went to the apartment where Daniel was. "I was at the Stratosphere Hotel the entire time. My romantic husband surprised me with dinner at Top of the World and a night of non-stop loving. From ten pm until eleven-fifteen I was in Room 2110 in bed making **passionate **love with my husband, then we freshened up and went to the Chapel in the Clouds for a beautiful vow renewal ceremony from eleven thirty until eleven fifty-five. Immediately after the ceremony we returned to Room 2110, because neither of us could wait to re-consummate." Changing too a sexy rasp, she shared, "We made love again…in a chair that time…totally steamy, then we took a bubble bath, Freesia scented. After the bath we returned to bed and pleasured each other in some very special ways, showered, and then fell asleep in each other's arms. At six thirty I woke up because my bladder was full and the girls were kicking it. My husband wasn't there, but he left an adorable note on his pillow saying he'd be back shortly with a surprise. He's always doing romantic things like that. Greg returned a little over an hour later and gave me a gorgeous picture frame with our babies' first ultrasound photo in it and spaces for the next ones. After that we ate a yummy breakfast in bed…he loves feeding me fruit, we showered together…because we got a little sticky from all the drizzled juice. We left the room for some air, lounged poolside, returned to our room for a red hot quickie, and then we checked out at ten-forty five. Was that enough detail or do you need more?"

"No, um…that was plenty." Fitch cleared his throat hard. "Does your husband have an Xbox?"

"Yes, it's his favorite pastime. I'm buying him a 360 for Christmas." Chuckling she shared, "I'll come to the apartment and find him passed out on the couch still gripping the controller." Shrugging, she sweetly said, "I don't mind. He needs a release after working hard. CSIs see some really bad stuff in the field. Xbox is how Greg escapes for a while. He doesn't have any of the killing type games, only the fun stuff. He loves the car related ones the most. Some wives would probably be pissed off, but I think it's better than having a husband who screams at sports games on TV and it's innocent, he's not out drinking or gambling his stress away. We have a joke…his favorite things are sex and X and he's addicted to both." Giggling she added, "I'll probably be cutting him off around my eighth month, so I'm glad he has something to fall back on."

"Would you describe your husband as a dork, Mrs. Sanders?"

"Totally," she sighed, "and I love every dorktastic inch of him."

"He told me he left the Stratosphere around five to go to his apartment and he didn't return until seven twenty. What do you think he was doing at the apartment for two hours?"

She serenely replied, "Playing Xbox like a giddy little boy."

"Thank you, Mrs. Sanders." Fitch stood and turned off the audio. "That's all I have."

**Drew's House **

**10:21 pm **

"I had **the best** time tonight," Marta gushed as she floated up the front steps holding her Drew's hand.

"Me too. I'm really glad you agreed to go out with me tonight." Ready to fulfill Marta's fantasy, he stopped in front of the door. "I'd really love to go out again soon."

"That would be great," she answered while getting lost in Drew's dreamy smile.

"So, uh…I'll call you tomorrow."

"I'd like that, yes." Closing her eyes, Marta waited for the doorstep goodnight kiss.

"Good night." Drew innocently kicked off the smooch by grazing his warm lips over hers, but by the time they parted it had become a passionate lip lock. "How was that, Honey?"

"Perfect," she swooned.

Suddenly the massive front door swung open and Nick yelled, "You're twenty minutes late, young lady! You know your curfew is ten pm."

Carrie joined in the antics by nodding furiously and adding, "I told you those Stokes boys were nothin' but trouble. They're all sex crazed lunatics!"

"What do you expect?" Nick harrumphed, "I hear their mother is a Democrat. They've even got one of them there lesbian girls in the family."

"You're never to see that boy again, do you hear?!" Carrie grabbed Marta's hand, yanking her in the doorway. "Hit the road, Stokes! Our little girl's too good for you."

Drew clapped for the performance and explained to Marta, "I called and asked Nick and Carrie to fulfill another missing moment from your teenage years."

"Very funny." Marta had already thought Drew had gone above and beyond to make the night fun and special. "Thanks for watching the kids for us."

"Any time." Carrie gave a sisterly hug.

"Okay." Dangling his car keys, Nick announced, "I have to work tomorrow, so we're gonna hit the road and let you kids get away with some heavy petting."

**The Vartanns**

**10:37 pm **

"Do we have a status on the Vartanns' pet rat?" Jessup's voice boomed over Grissom's radio. "I forgot I was supposed to call back Detective Vartann with that information because his wife is quite concerned."

Grissom stopped processing the bed to answer, "Tell them the rat is unharmed and in its cage. I had Sofia process it and we can release it to them tonight. We'll have it brought to the station with the next round of evidence bags."

"A police escort for a dirty rat," Jessup chuckled. "Happens all the time."

When the radio clicked off Grissom looked over at Sofia, who was on the opposite side of the bed. "She laughs and jokes?"

"I didn't think she did either." Sofia held up a thin pink dog collar with the word 'sexy' spelled in metal letters and a petite matching pink whip. "I hope to God no one ever dies at my place. Having my co-workers touching my sex toys and judging me would be so thoroughly unfun."

Grissom froze imagining in Sofia processing Sara's nightstand drawer and finding her French Tickler and cinnamon gel.

"Do you see a pink leather blindfold?" Sofia queried, "It comes with this set."

"And you know that how?"

"Irving and I double date with Jim and Heather a lot." When she saw Grissom's reaction she laughed, "The whip and collar are from the Pink Kink Kit. It's very popular at bridal showers and I've been to way too many of those unfortunately."

While Sofia bagged the last items found on top of the sheets, Grissom swept his ALS over the cleared bed. "I think this part will be far more 'unfun' than bagging and tagging their sex toys." With his tinted eyewear on, he glanced up. "Which do you prefer? Fluids or hair?"

She answered by whipping out her tweezers and magnifying goggles.

"Luckily all the blood is on the edge of the bed and floor, the fluids are untainted."

"I wonder if the sheets were fresh at the time of the murder."

"They weren't. Tony said Becca had called the maid to ask her to clean up their mess. She specified clean sheets because they had boinked and bolted. Becca's words, not mine." Scouring the bed, Grissom announced, "There are four stains groupings, one much smaller than the other three. From the look of things, three were from a. male/female duo and the one lone stain on the pillow…female only."

"Okay, eww. Other than finding out the Vartanns are murderers, I couldn't be more disappointed. They're sex slobs! If they were sheet changers, transfer wouldn't be an issue." Sofia shook her head. "The naked Ex could have rolled all over the bed getting her kicks and picked up trace of Tony from when he was with Becca earlier. One pube on the vic will have Jessup wetting her panties." She glanced over at the IAB officer in the doorway. "Sorry, I'm a little obsessive when it comes to my sheets."

"S'okay." Officer Brent Allen glanced over his shoulder, checked to see his radio was off and then whispered, "Maybe Jessup would chill out if she had one once in a while. Oh, and I'm with you on the sheet thing," he winked, "I'm all about good hygiene in bed."

Staring at the handsome African American man wearing both a flirtatious smile and a suit very well, she smirked, "I'll keep that in my good to know file."

"Seeing someone?"

"Living with actually…only a about month."

"Just ended one of those myself."

Grissom glanced up from the sheets miffed, "Flirting with IAB, Curtis?"

"Hey! IAB flirted first." Sofia returned to hair collecting. "I can look and chat, I just can't touch."

"If she flirts a little more do you think IAB will clear additional personnel?" Grissom queried. "Because if it's just the two of us, it'll take until Monday to collect every ripped scrap of fabric and broken piece of glass."

"Sorry, Man." Brent lifted his hands. "That's all Jessup. I don't know when you'll be gettin' more help, but…"

"Have no fear," Warrick breezed into the room with his kit. "I'm relaxed, refreshed and ready to work a double."

"I hope you brought friends," Sofia said. "How was Berumda?"

"They cleared Cath, but not to work in the house. Jessup sent her to the morgue for the SAE. Pete and Jas should be here in ten minutes. Bermuda was…"

"Welcome back," Grissom stood up and breathed a sigh of relief. "Now go process the bathroom, we don't have time for post-honeymoon chit chat I'm afraid."

"I missed you too." Warrick carefully made his way through the destruction. "Nice jacuzzi tub."

"I hate Irving's tub," Sofia griped while combing the next square foot of bed. "Men don't think about the bath tub when they buy places, because they generally shower."

Standing over the clogged toilet Warrick yelled, "Arrive late, get the crappy job!"

"We need all the crap preserved in case it's the vics!" Grissom directed. "Might help with ToD."

"It better be the vics," Sofia warned, "because if they don't change their sheets or flush the toilet I'll be coating myself with hand sanitizer every time I'm near Vartann. Ooh! I got a pube." She snatched it with a tweezer. "If there's one on the bed, there's probably one on the vic."

"We'll know that shortly if Cath is there doing the SAE."

**LVPD – Morgue **

**10:48 pm **

"Hell of a welcome back from your honeymoon, Catherine." Doc worked along side her, trying to move as fast as possible, so he could be out of IAB's watchful eye sooner rather than later.

"Yeah, well…I'd rather be me than her." Catherine sighed while gathering her samples. "I'll be in DNA if anyone's looking for me." She waved to her shadow. "Let's go, Dodd. After I drop these off I need you to follow me to Starbucks."

"I'm all for that," Bill Dodd chuckled. "Then where to?"

**LVPD – Interrogation Room A **

**11:01 pm **

"Right in here." Detective Fitch let the gorgeous woman slip by him, enjoying her erotic perfume. "Randi Watson…you've known the deceased how long?"

"Since freshman year at UNLV." Firmly clasping a clump of tissues, she took a seat. "We were roommates. I'm an only child, and she's like the sister I never had. When she dropped out of college, we got a place together."

"Can I get you a glass of water?"

Randi nodded while blowing her nose.

"What did you think of Tony? As Amy's pseudo-sister, did you approve of him?"

"Sometimes yes, sometimes no."

Setting the water in front of his guest, Fitch took a seat. "Care to expand on that?"

After a sip Randi explained, "Amy was a wild party girl when she met Tony."

"How did they meet?"

"About six years ago. We were at this club and Amy was dating this jerk named Chase. I used to tell her all the time 'run from Chase, Amy! He's bad news', but she didn't." Her smile faded. "Her and Chase got into it in the club's parking lot. It wasn't the first time Chase had hit her, but she always forgave him, it drove me crazy. Tony was on duty sitting in his car writing up a report when he saw it go down. To hear Amy tell it, he came out of nowhere like Superman and saved the day." Dabbing her eyes, she continued, "The next day, Amy had to go to the station to press charges and everything. She told Tony that she wanted to thank him for saving her in the parking lot by buying him dinner. He did the whole 'I was just doing my job, Miss, you don't have to thank me' thing, which only made Amy fall a little harder. Finally he says she can buy him a cup of coffee when his shift is over in twenty minutes. They walk out together and when they get to street, Amy sees her car is being repossessed. She had missed payments."

"Why?" Fitch asked while sliding the tissue box closer to the heartbroken woman. "Was Chase taking her cash?"

"No, Chase had plenty of cash, the problem was Amy snorted her paychecks." Randi grabbed a Kleenex. "That day in the parking lot, Amy broke down in Tony's arms and told him her life story. He decided to keep playing Superhero. She moved in with him that night to go cold turkey from coke and Chase. Tony got her to give up all her bad habits, he paid her bills, got her car back, and even took her to see her mom in Phoenix and helped her reconcile with her. His parents lived in Arizona too and he brought her to meet them too. She was on cloud nine when they got back."

"So, in return for sex, she got…"

"No, they weren't having sex." Randi shook her head. "They weren't even kissing. Tony had refused to start a relationship until she was clean for a while. It was about two months later, he took her to San Diego to meet his brother and they kissed on the beach at sunset. They were engaged two months later and married six months after that. He got her a nice job at LVPD after the honeymoon and life was great, but I thought it all was a little creepy at the same time."

"Creepy how?"

"It was like he had plucked her off the street and molded her into his wife. Everything was his way, she even deposited her pay checks into his account and he managed all their money. I could see his point because of her history, but at the same time it was demeaning." Randi's tears returned, "Amy didn't mind though, because he loved her and spent plenty of money on her. When they got engaged I said 'Amy you're twenty-three mentally going on seventeen, he's thirty-four, right now it's great that he's taking care of you, but I think you should take some time to find out who you are first' or one day you'll regret it." Dabbing her eyes, Randi confirmed, "That's exactly what happened. She started to want to do things her way and it caused friction because he just expected her to stay the same. He had worked very hard to make things perfect and she started rocking the SS Perfection. The first near-divorce was her coming home and saying she wanted to leave LVPD to be a Hair and Makeup Artist, because it was always her dream to own a salon. He **hated** the idea, thought it was stupid to put four years in at LVPD, get two promotions, and then start over with a new career. In all fairness, he was working like a dog and had just dropped ten grand buying her the boobs she had to have, so I could see why he didn't want her to quit her job and give him a tuition bill, but it was **the way** he handled it, like her future wasn't up to her. Amy thought he was treating her like a child, so she started to act like one and it drove him crazy."

"Do you have an example?"

"I have dozens. About a month after the beauty school blow out, she dressed up as a genie and decorated a corner of the living room like a genie bottle with big satin pillows and sheer pink curtains. When Tony came home, she served him a beer and then dashed off saying 'call me when you need something, Master, I'm here to serve you. I'll be in my bottle waiting to do your bidding and not thinking for myself'. He was so pissed off by that point, he went with it, **literally** calling her genie and asking for stuff. He even invited his buddies over for a poker party and she didn't cave. It was a battle of wills. She kept it up for **five **days by using vacation time. She slept in her bottle and every day he asked for more humiliating stuff."

"What made her give in?"

"It was Tony's day off and the first day of the annual Bath and Body Works Big Sale. She couldn't resist the urge, so she got dressed and left the house. Tony didn't say a thing, but when she got home from the sale, she found a tuition check for beauty school sitting on top of one of the satin genie pillows and a note that said 'I love you, Amy. Let's start over. If you try to act like a grown up, I promise I'll try to chill out.' They were great again and Tony really backed off, but about six months later, the sex stuff started."

"Sex stuff?"

"She told Tony she thought he was too sweet in bed." Randi sighed, "The control issue I could understand, but the sex stuff…I was on Tony's side. I thought Amy had a great marriage at that point and she had always been happy with their love life, so I didn't get it. Then she told me that she and a couple of women from work went to some ladies night out thing at Lady Heather's Dominion and it really opened her eyes about what she was missing. She got into watching hardcore porn, and started sending in naked pictures of herself to magazines. When Tony wouldn't give her what she wanted, she tricked him into going to a couples party to swing. She told me it worked out great because all the guys wanted her because she was open to anything, and all the wives wanted Tony because he was well endowed and not into twisted stuff."

"Do you have names of the other couples?"

"That was rule number five…no name dropping. I wasn't in, so I couldn't know."

"What about out of bed? Any violence?"

"She'd throw things at him, but he never touched her. He did finally start screaming at her though. They had this **huge** fight at my New Year's Eve party. She was trashed and totally humiliated him in front of everyone. In the middle of the living room she told his friends that he refused to…uh, how can I put this delicately…enter through her backdoor?"

"Got it."

"She told the guys Tony said it was something gay men do to each other, so it grossed him out. The guys were drunk and one said that meant he was secretly queer. Amy jumped right in talking about how Tony loved to cook and that his mom had a photo of him wearing her heels. God he was so embarrassed. He grabbed her by the elbow and went off on her in the back yard. It was really freaky to see him raging after years of calm, but now it makes sense with the steroids."

"About that, if you knew she was poisoning him with Rogaine and Steroids and you knew…"

"No! Not until last night," she sobbed. "Amy told me when she shared why Matt Vartann threatened her. I got so mad. I even said I would testify against her if Tony sued her. I never would have stood by and let her do that to him. He was too controlling, but he totally loved her and he's a really good guy in every other respect. He didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve to have her screwing guys behind his back either. I didn't tell him, because I kept hoping it was a phase and she'd get over it and then life would be great again. I still feel guilty about lying to his face to cover for her." Randi dropped her head into her hands. "Last night when Amy said Tony called saying he forgave her and wanted to meet and clear the air, I chilled out and we made up. I mean if he could forgive her, then I should too, right? I'm really glad I did, because she would have died thinking I was mad at her." A fresh batch of tears started spilling. "At least I got to hug her and…she was **so sure** he was going to take her back. She even raced home to see if her wedding dress still fit. I don't understand how this happened."

"We found her wedding dress torn to shreds in her bedroom," the Detective shared to see if it would produce any revelations.

"She loved that dress, she'd never do that, no matter how pissed she was, she never…"

"Well, she was served with a Temporary Order of Protection last night at nine forty-five, maybe that threw her over the top"

"From Tony?"

"Yes."

Confused, Randi asked, "Did she lie to me about him calling?"

"No, he said he told her to go home and meet him, so she would be there and wouldn't have to be served in public and be humiliated."

"That sounds like Tony, caring about Amy, but totally controlling the situation." Wiping her face she somberly remarked, "I thought it was odd that he was forgiving her so quickly, but then again, he got into therapy a month ago, so it wasn't like him caring about her came out of the blue. I thought maybe things weren't working out with the new wife. I don't know, I guess I wanted to believe it because I wanted her to be happy."

"Were there any other men in Amy's life recently?"

"She slept around a lot, Detective." Crumpling the tissues, Randi said, "She stopped telling me about all the one night stands because I would get freaked out about her going off with strangers. I know she had something going on with Mike Rodgers, he's a cop here. She was secretly meeting him at The Duke Motel." All cried out, she said, "He indulged her kink."

"What did she like?"

"Bondage, rape scenarios…all the stuff Tony saved her from back in that parking lot." Shaking her head, Randi showed her exasperation, "I told her it would get her killed one day. So did Tony. We were both right, but I'd rather Amy were still alive than me be right."

"Do you have any proof she was having sex with Rodgers?"

Randi shook her head, "But Amy kept souvenirs. She got the idea after seeing some documentary on TV about Monica Lewinsky and the blue dress scandal. If a guy left a little something behind on her clothing, she put it in this box she had. I told her it was totally gross, but she thought it was hot. Her favorites were stained **and** ripped lingerie."

**Nick and Carrie's **

**11:24 pm **

"I hope aliens don't rip me out of my clothes tonight," Carrie announced while posing at the foot of the bed. Chomping her bottom lip, she waited for Nick to glance up and see she was wearing a sexy, but tasteful red and black satin flyaway babydoll nightie. She had purchased it on a dare from Tawny during a lunch hour shopping trip to Victoria's Secret.

Already in bed and assuming they were just going to kiss goodnight and sleep, Nick laughed from behind his Sports Illustrated. "Don't worry, we'll spoon, and I'll save you from the clothes ripping aliens."

"Uh, Nicky, could you help me out with this?"

"Sure." He tossed the magazine and glanced up to see what the problem was, "Hello!" His eyes popped wide so he could take in every inch of his gorgeous fiancée. "Red lipstick, you never wear red lipstick and that lingerie…"

"I thought about our talk earlier," she softly replied, while crawling onto the mattress like a tigress. "If nobody up there is watching and listening to my every move, I suddenly feel a little more comfortable in the bedroom."

"Did you really think God and your mom were watching you in bed?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well if I thought they could see me bringing soup to the homeless!" Giggling she said, "When you say it out loud it sounds really dumb, but…yeah, in a conceptual 'all knowing' afterlife sort of way, not that they were watching every move." She slinked closer. "But that was the immature me thinking like a Sunday School kid, this is the new me and since no one has me on their widescreen TV in heaven, and because there aren't uninvited guests eavesdropping on us, I feel," she straddled his hips while enjoying the delight dancing in his eyes, "**a lot** less inhibited…even more than when I drink lots of wine like last night."

"You look beautiful," he softly said when he sat up to meet her mouth with a kiss. "Mmm…love your hair." He ran his fingers through the fluffed curls scented with her cherry blossom spray. "And those ruby red lips…give me another taste, Darlin'."

His kiss felt deliciously different, Carrie thought as they tumbled onto the bedding.

"Don't you dare take those strappy shoes off," he rasped in her ear. "Feel free to buy more ensembles just this like this by the way. I promise I will not hassle you about frivolous spending."

Carrie giggled from the comment and the hungry trail of kisses down her neck. It was like he had been holding back a little too and now it felt natural, not as though he was analyzing his moves for offense or being sweet or cute in the lead-in for her benefit. She had walked into the room with the express purpose of tempting him and he was proving it had worked like a charm. "Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise when he authoritatively pulled both sides of the top so she'd pop out of it.

"Leave the top on just like that," he commanded while diving into her chest.

"Whatever you want, Baby," she replied like a Cinemax vixen. Having never called him 'Baby', it brought her to another giggle.

"No, it was good." He winked before coiling his fingers around her panties for a sensuous reveal. "It's all good."

"Yes…it…is."

Blanketing her with his body, Nick gave yet another affirmation, "In case you can't tell, I'm lovin' every second of this."

Grinning, she gently swirled her nails over his bare back. "I definitely feel it, Tex."

"So, uh…just how adventurous does the new uninhibited you want to get tonight?" he taunted while contemplating several options.

Carrie tried out her temptress act once more, "I meant it when I said **whatever **you want, Baby." But when he tugged down his boxers, her anxious persona returned. "Condom! Don't forget to…"

"Why don't you get it, Darlin'?" he playfully suggested, before rolling onto his back. "It doesn't have to be me who puts it on."

"Oh. Okay. I'll give it a shot." She lunged for the nightstand giggling once more. "I have to confess that while I've always been curious, as soon as you grab one I stare at the ceiling because it feels wrong to watch you do it. So, I've never actually seen how it's done."

"From sultry sex kitten to cute as hell in seconds. I love you, Sweetheart." Watching her frantically reading the instructions on the box, he could see her getting nervous. "C'mere." Taking her hand, he whispered, "You know I'm always happy to walk you through new stuff."

**The Vartanns **

**11:56 pm **

"No signs of forced entry in the rear." Jas excitedly relayed her new information to the Master Criminalist while Sofia and Warrick worked their way through the items littering the floor. "All the windows are locked and I found nothing as far as footprints, but the landscape is all rock and deck tile. Without rain or mud there wasn't much hope. Maybe they left a door open when they left town?"

"A cop doesn't leave his house unlocked when he leaves town," Sofia stated. "And a guy doesn't leave the house open with his Ferrari in the garage…boys treasure their rides way too much."

"Gris!" Pete rushed into the room. "You know how I griped about you assigning me to the maid's belongings because it was boring?"

"All too well," Grissom groaned.

"I take it back." Holding up two evidence bags, one with Marcella's keys and one with her client book, Pete grinned, "She kept her keys on a hook in her wide open tote bag. Assuming that was standard, all of her clients potentially had access to the Vartanns' key. When you use a key you don't need to force entry. Guess who else besides the Vartanns employs Marcella the Maid?" When Grissom finally looked up he said, "Twenty-two people I've never heard of and…Mike Rodgers."

"Nice work!" Jas cheered her boyfriend.

"Don't kiss him in front of IAB," Sofia whispered in the girl's ear. "They frown on co-worker dating."

"Sorry, I didn't think it was that obvious."

"Pete, run all the names," Grissom ordered, trying to mask his excitement about the lead. "First thing in the morning, they all get visits, unless of course something in the name check makes you feel a pre-dawn disruption is warranted."

"I'm on it."

"Grissom!" Jessup's voice blared through the radio Gil had tuned to a private channel to communicate directly with the shrewish IAB leader. Grabbing the radio from his belt he answered, "Go ahead, Jessup."

"Maid's awake in the hospital. I sent Willows."

"I'd rather send Jas to the hospital and have Catherine's expertise here. Why can't you clear her for the house?"

"The Sheriff has requested that Willows not step foot in the house based on something that came up in a meeting with Don Schultz recently. Does a veiled accusation concerning her finding evidence in a home that helped a friend beat a murder rap ring a bell?"

"It's not the same situation. Willows isn't close with Detective and Mrs. Vartann," he responded, trying his best to get Catherine clearance.

"When I questioned Willows she disclosed she had been quite close with Detective Vartann on at least one occasion before he was married. Something about being stuck in Searchlight and bored? This is what we get for not letting you people have lives and time to develop relationships."

"Fine, send Willows." Annoyed, Grissom returned the radio to his belt.

Sofia and Jas whipped around to look at Warrick.

"It's news to me too," Warrick replied to the glares. "And not really any of my business since we weren't together at the time. Gris, isn't the point of having a** private** channel with Jessup to keep things private?"

**Sunday, November 13, 2005 **

**Amy Vartann's **

**12:09 am **

"I think I found her secret stash" Sara informed IAB Officer, Kent Malcolm while shining her flashlight into the crawlspace above the master closet. After taking some pictures she asked the thirty-seven year old big-brother type, "Pregnancy and ladders don't mix. Care to do the climbing for me?"

"Sure thing." Kent pulled on a pair of gloves and used a chair to reach the large floral-print box. "You really think this is it? I was expecting something different for storing soiled sin-wear."

"Me too," Sara pointed for him to place the box on the plastic tarp she had ready on the floor. "I want a few exterior photos first." She snapped them, popped open the lid and took a few more pictures.

"No way," Kent remarked while kneeling next to Sara to peer at the discovery. "I didn't expect it to be** that** full."

Sara removed the top Ziploc, which was stuffed with red lingerie. "Looks like the straps were sliced."

Having been married for twelve years, Kent shook his head in disgust at the twisted collection. "Working these cases, do you ever wonder why some people can be satisfied with one partner and normal sex, while others need to sleep around and do this twisted crap? Seriously, all my wife and I need are each other's naked bodies and thirty minutes without the kids interrupting us and we're happy. If we get to sleep in each others arms for a few hours before waking up to deal with a kid, it's a bonus."

"Do you **know** your wife is happy, or are you just taking her word for it? Tony had no idea Amy was sleeping around. He thought they were happily trying to make a baby together."

"Are you trying to freak me out?" Kent shivered at the thought of his wife cheating on him. "I** know** Callie is happy."

"Good." Sara flashed a friendly smile and turned over the bag, "Whoa…there really is a God."

"What?"

Sara held up the bag in disbelief.

Tilting his head, Kent read the handwritten words scrawled on the bag's label, "10-4-05/ Duke Motel/ Mike Rodgers/Switch BladeBJ/DogBack/2O/5S!!"

"She** labeled** her souvenirs." Sara ran a gloved fingertip over Mike's name. "Thank you, Amy."

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks for reading and for the reviews on the last chapter.

Chapter 39 is posting on 12/5 - More revelations as the Vartanns arrive in Vegas and Grissom hears about Sara's discovery.

**Thanks,  
Maggs**


	39. Chapter 39

**Laws of Motion – Book 3**

**Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 39**

**Sunday, November 13, 2005  
****Summerlin General  
****12:23 am **

"Only a few minutes," the nurse warned Catherine while leading her to Mrs. Morales' room. "I warned them you were on your way and her sixteen year old daughter is ready to translate."

"Thank you." Catherine quietly entered, nodding at the bandaged woman in bed. "I'm Catherine Willows with the Las Vegas Crime Lab, and with me is Detective Dodd. I promise to make this as brief as possible."

"I'm Tori," the teenage daughter waved. "My mom wants you to know we're not illegals. She and my father were granted amnesty in the eighties and me and my brothers were born here and are citizens." Rolling her eyes she added, "She also insists that I tell you that I'm a straight A student and want to go to UCLA to study law. She doesn't have paperwork on her, but…"

"That's okay. We don't deal with immigration and I believe you." Catherine smiled.

She waited for the daughter to translate, and then asked, "Please tell me everything you remember about the Vartann's house when you walked inside. Was it locked? Was the alarm on?"

"Yes to both," the daughter confirmed and then kept translating as her mother frantically rambled. "It was very hot, like one hundred degrees. That was not right. The Vartanns always kept the house nice and cool. It was too hot for the rat…Mrs. Vartann loved her rat." The daughter chuckled, "Mama thinks pet rats are crazy because as a young girl in Mexico they smashed them with the tortilla skillet if they found one in the house. Mrs. Vartann walks around with it on her shoulder and feeds it on her lap. She says it's hard not to vomit watching that." When her mother smacked her hand, Tori laughed, "I wasn't supposed to translate that part, please don't tell the Vartanns I said that."

"I won't." Catherine smiled. "Personally I think they're pretty gross too. Does your mother remember the time she arrived?"

"Right about five o'clock."

"So at five o'clock the house felt like one hundred degrees." Catherine wrote quickly. "Did she change the setting on the thermostat?"

"Yes," the daughter answered while her mother grabbed at her arm. "She wants you to know that Mr. Vartann told her it was okay to make the temperature whatever she wanted when cleaning because he could pay the bill and he wanted her to be comfortable. She wasn't doing anything wrong. Mr. Vartann is a very, very nice man…she wants you to write that down too."

"I don't think she was doing anything wrong," Catherine kindly explained, "we use the temperature in the room to help us determine when the deceased was killed, that's all. So, if she remembers what it was set at, what she adjusted the temperature to, and the time, it will help."

"It was all the way to the top and she put it down as far as it could go…right after arriving to work, so around five."

"Thank you very much."

"Before I forget, my mother wants to know the name of the nice man who lives across the street who helped her when she got hurt in his yard trying to tell him about the dead woman. He didn't understand Spanish and her English disappears when she's under pressure."

"Well…" Catherine grabbed her cell phone. "You'll probably want to hold out on the thank you. After I call this information in, I'll tell you all about what that **nice** man did to help."

**Sunday - November 13, 2005 **

**Nick and Carrie's **

**12:31 am **

"Aww, thank you, Nicky." Carrie reclined against his sudsy chest in the sunken tub full of bubbles. "The candles and the music are really nice, but you didn't have to do all this when you have to get up for work in six hours."

"Ooh, trust me," he snickered, "after the thrills you gave me tonight, I had to do somethin' special or I woulda felt guilty." Locking his arms around her, he closed his eyes. "I love you, Carr. As miserable as I was forty-eight hours ago, I've never been better. I don't think we've ever been better."

"I feel the same way," she cooed while running her fingertips through the snapping bubbles. "I guess it's true when they say 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger'."

"Yeah," he sweetly chuckled in her ear, "and sultrier. God, I loved seein' you so relaxed and…huh?"

Loud knocking on their bedroom window had them both bolting up in the tub.

"That better not be your brother here to pick up his kids!" Nick stood and grabbed a towel. "I'll go peek."

"If my nephews are here I'll disown them!" Carrie hurried out of the tub to dry off.

"What the…" Staring at Jim, who was mouthing 'sorry' on the other side of the glass, Nick drew up the blind and unlocked the window. "What are you doin' in my shrubs at this hour, Uncle Jimmy? Are you trashed?"

"Ohhhhh how I wish I was," Jim wistfully replied. "You're not answering your phones or your front door. We've been trying to reach you for hours." When he saw bath bubbles dripping down Nick's chest, he chuckled, "I'm no CSI, but I think I can figure out where you were."

"Are you kiddin' me?! Today's my day off and I'm kinda in the middle of a real special night here, Jim! You said I could turn off my phone because I've been workin' nonstop for weeks, remember? You **told me**…"

"Yeah, yeah, I did." Jim smiled, "But like a virginal woman, I have the right to say 'no' when things get hot."

"Who is it, Nicky?!" Carrie whispered from the bathroom door.

"It's just Jim, Honey." Nick groaned, "It's okay. I wasn't answerin' his calls is all."

"But it's your day off." Clenching her bulky spa robe tighter, Carrie walked over shaking her head. "We were having the best night."

"Sorry, Carrie." Jim tipped an imaginary hat. "Amy Vartann was found murdered tonight at the Vartann residence, and all hell is breaking loose."

"Oh my God." Carrie gripped Nick's hand. "That's horrible. Good thing Becca and Tony were out of town."

"Yeah, well…they weren't** far enough** out of town is the problem. They were only four hours away and our ToD window is huge, not that you heard that from me civilian Blake. Nick, I've been calling to tell you that Greg has been placed on Administrative Leave pending investigation. He's on the persons of interest list and things just got more interesting."

"What?"

"Cover your ears, Carrie." Jim waited for her to fake it and said, "His prints are on the murder weapon, he doesn't have an alibi for two hours this morning, and his dear friend Becca called him last night at eleven fifty when she was driving toward Vegas alone. He says he was at his apartment playing **Xbox** while Tawny slept at the Stratosphere."

"Oh shit."

"Please tell me Greg lawyered up," Carrie cringed, "not that I was listening."

"Yeah." Brass nodded. "One more thing…our favorite sleazebag Mike Rodgers is right in the middle of the mess."

"Dammit!" Nick hurried off. "I'll get dressed, where should I be?"

"Anywhere but working this case!" Jim replied, halting Nick's retreat. "Your ties to Greg and Vartann are a no access pass, my friend, but you're needed to cover for Pete while he and his team work it, because like you, this city is not sleeping tonight."

"I repeat…dammit!" Nick bolted for the closet.

"Carrie…" Jim quietly said. "You're the one I really need. Sometimes the best defense is to know someone with a good knowledge of the home team's offense. I don't trust the DA and we know Rodgers has the Sheriff by the ass. How about you come back with me to the station and help me figure out what they're up to?"

A giddy smile popping on her face, Carrie snickered, "Just when I thought I couldn't get more action tonight! Give me ten minutes!"

**LVPD – Trop Station Waiting Area **

**1:07 am **

"Could you give me a minute, Becca?" Tony asked upon stepping into the building and seeing his former mother-in-law sitting in the corner of the empty room. In her ear he whispered, "That woman over there staring into space is Janet Dykowski, Amy's mom and…"

"Sure…yeah, um..." Becca pointed toward the door. "I'll wait on the bench down the hall for the rest of your family to show up. We'll stay there until you come and get us, okay?"

"Thanks, Honey." He pressed a kiss to her forehead before crossing the room. "Janet…"

The sound of her name snapped the grieving mother out of her daze. "Tony."

"I…" At a loss for the right words he confessed, "I'm really sorry. I can't believe she's…" Pursing his lips, Tony regrouped, "I'm so sorry this…this is awkward, you probably don't want me to…"

"I'm glad you're here." Janet extended two trembling hands. "Please."

Tony glanced over his shoulder and when he saw the room and hall was empty he squeezed Janet's hands and took a seat next to her. "Can I get you anything? Water? Tea?" He couldn't look at her, so he stared at the floor between them. "I know it happened at my house, but…"

"Tony, look at me." When he did, she said, "Without you, I would have been to see my daughter in the morgue six years ago. We both know Amy was only an overdose or a beating away from death when she met you. You straightened her out, you brought her back to me. You gave us years we never would have had. When you and I spoke a few weeks ago, you were **still **trying to help her and she didn't deserve it. You have a new happy life and you were** still** trying. Tony she didn't deserve you."

Holding his thoughts and emotions about Amy in check for seven hours caught up with him when he saw Janet's tears. "I tried so hard."

"I know you did."

"But last night…" His body trembled. For hours he had been concealing his emotions, but in the comfort of Janet's arms he let them out, "I gave up, I finally gave up. I had her served with a restraining order because I found out she…I had her served and now she's dead. If I hadn't, she might be alive. If I hadn't met Becca, I would have given her one more chance. If I had given her another chance…"

"No." Janet firmly replied. "She didn't deserve another chance." She held him tight. "Don't feel guilty, Tony. I know how much you loved her."

"I did, I loved her so much," he confessed, relieved that he could let out the words he didn't want to say in front of Becca. "I can't believe she's really gone."

"We both loved her, and in return she hurt us time and time again."

"I was so angry," he cried, "I found out something terrible she had done to me. When she called, I told her if she was bleeding in the street, I'd spit on her and walk by. My last words to her were…" His gut twisted every time he thought of them "I said…you're dead to me. I can't believe that was the last thing I'll ever get to say to her. I was angry and I really did want her to leave Becca and me alone, but I could have said it better. I needed time to calm down, I would have said it better…for all the good times, I should have said it better."

"You have to stop beating yourself up." Janet wiped his tears, wishing it was his guilt she could remove.

"Mrs. Dykowski…" Vega was three feet into the room before he realized who the victim's mother was holding. "Uh…"

Tony froze at the sound of his co-worker's voice and stayed with his back to the door.

"They're ready for you." Assuming Tony didn't want him to acknowledge him, Vega fell quiet.

"Could I have a moment, Detective?" Janet tearfully asked.

"Of course. I'll be in the hall, Ma'am."

"Thank you." Grabbing three Kleenex, she placed them in Tony's hand and said, "Promise me you won't let this ruin the happiness you've found. Your mother told me that Becca is has been wonderful for you. You've already sacrificed years of your life on Amy, don't let her take more from you beyond the grave. You've done enough. We both did. This probably sounds cold considering my daughter is dead, but I've spent the last six months in counseling, and I've come to terms with everything. We bought her time and we have some lovely memories because of it. We need to focus on that. The only thing you're guilty of is not giving up on her sooner and I'll always love you for that."

He accepted the tissues and the absolution, "Thank you." Seconds later his body stopped shaking. "I needed to get that out I guess."

"Yes, you did." After a hug she asked, "Do you think you could go with me to see her? I'm holding it together right now, but I suspect I'll lose it in the morgue. I just…I need to see her. It will probably give you some closure too."

"Yes, we'll do it together." Wiping his eyes, Tony nodded and took a deep breath. "I'll take a turn being strong for you now." Holding Janet's hand as they walked to the door, he wistfully said, "Amy hurt you even more than she hurt me. On the job I've met some really great parents with some really bad kids. I'm glad you've come to terms with everything, because you shouldn't feel bad. You were a great mother."

"Thank you." She squeezed his hand. "I hope you and your wife have a have a wonderful life together and that you finally get that baby you always wanted."

"We just found out that Becca's due in July." He felt bad for sharing the news in the middle of mourning. "Sorry, that just slipped out."

"Amy had the chance at a happy family life with you and she tossed it away." Janet slipped her arm around his waist. "Take the news of a baby as a sign. You're in the right place now."

Stepping into the hall, he glanced down and saw Becca alone on the bench. "I really think so."

**LVPD – Interrogation Room A Observation **

**1:16 am **

"What do you think he'll say?" Sara whispered to Gil as they stood behind the glass.

"With Rodgers, you never can be sure what angle he'll play." Anticipating a huge 'a-ha' moment, Gil's smile was uncontainable. "But with his DNA positively identified on the lingerie and a record of him paying for a room at the Duke Motel on October fourth, he can't deny he was with her."

"Here we go!" When she saw Mike enter the room with Don Schultz, Sara pressed her face to the glass. "We should have guessed the weasel would be with him."

"Did we miss anything?!" Nick breathlessly asked as he raced into the room with Carrie and Jim.

"They're just starting." Gil ordered, "Shh." He turned up the volume on the speaker. "Listen up."

_"I have the statement you gave to your Commanding Officer," Fitch said while holding up the document. _

_Schultz quickly added, "And let the record show that Officer Rodgers informed his CO of his relationship with the deceased the second he identified her at the scene. He wasn't asked to give that statement. He approached his CO with that information on his own." _

_"Yes, I am aware of that," Fitch replied while staring at his notes. "You said that you and Amy Vartann had several physical encounters before you were sent to prison." _

_"**Erroneously sent** to prison," Schulz reminded the Detective. "There's a huge difference." _

Nick clapped his hands, "Nice job, Schultz, you found a chance to say that within the first two minutes."

_"On the day you were released, you met Amy at the Duke Motel." Fitch glanced up. _

_"That's correct," Mike solemnly replied. "I asked her to meet me there for sex, but my plan was to suggest we repent together. I had spent a lot of time preparing for the encounter with my mentor, Reverend Hawkins. He selected verses for me and we laid out an approach." _

_"But you say in your statement that your plan failed." _

_"Yes." Mike nodded. "I hadn't been with a woman since going to prison. I married Marlene platonically. After hearing how her estranged daughter refused to forgive her, I felt sorry for her. She was living with a man who physically abused her and she had no money or health insurance. I wanted to help her. Since Marlene wasn't comfortable consummating a marriage based on friendship, we didn't consummate our marriage on the day I was released from Ely. So, when I met Amy, I had a year's worth of pent up desire." _

"What?!" Sara screamed at the sound proof glass. "He told his CO that he slept with her **before **we found the evidence?!"

Gil wore his disappointment like a neon sign. "Jessup told me he recused himself and gave his CO a full accounting of his phone call, **among other things**. I asked her what the other things were, but she told me to wait for the full report. I guess sex with Amy was one of the other things."

"Dammit." Nick plopped onto a chair. "I'm **so** tired of him always bein' one step ahead of us."

"It still connects him with the deceased, Nicky," Gil reminded him. "And I reported that I saw him coming home at five-thirty this morning, which is within the ToD range."

_"Amy was wearing sexy red lingerie and she looked and smelled fantastic. I never thought I'd get the stench of prison out of my nose, but one whiff of her hair and it was gone. My body betrayed my mind. I was so desperate." Mike lowered his gaze to the table and shook his head. "She told me that violent role play was the only way she could get off anymore. That's why she had ended her marriage, her husband wouldn't get twisted with her. She wanted me to choke her and take her forcibly, but I refused. She handed me a switchblade and told me to cut the straps of her lingerie. Since my wife and I hadn't consummated the marriage, I didn't really consider it cheating. I rationalized it, saying I had been unjustly imprisoned for a year and deserved sex with a beautiful woman because I had been strong in Ely and not succumbed to practicing homosexuality like so many of the prisoners did. I told myself that all the people responsible for sending me to Ely in error had a love life for the last year while I suffered in prison, so it was okay to make up for lost time." _

_"How many times did you meet Amy Vartann for sex?" _

_"Four. We'd have sex and then she'd stay for Bible study, which I realize sounds a little crazy, but it did lead her to attend church." _

"She did show up in church three weeks in a row," Carrie stated in disgust. "Ugh, he's such an adept lying snake in the grass I can't stand it!"

_"I broke it off with Amy when Marlene and I had decided to make a go of our marriage. It worked out fine because she had decided to try and get Tony back. We parted friends and I encouraged her to call me anytime she needed a shoulder or spiritual guidance." Mike blissfully smiled, "I'm a happily married man now, Detective. Last night I took my wife to Top of the World to celebrate our happiness." _

"Who brought the barf bags?" Jim queried while listening to Mike wax nostalgic about his romantic night. "Cuz I'm getting' queasy."

**LVPD – Hallway **

**1:27 am **

"Is your stomach any better?" Tony softly asked his ex mother-in-law. She had vomited twice in the morgue.

"Yes, the tea is helping."

Vega quietly led the way, still feeling awkward about witnessing the emotional display earlier. "Thank you for your time, Mrs. Dykowski." Since the mother had not spoken to her estranged daughter in five months, she couldn't say much to help the case except that Amy was a troubled girl who liked to have rough sex with strangers and that Tony was a saint who had never laid a hand on her daughter.

"Mrs. D!" Randi Watson yelled down the hall. "Amy's dead, your prediction finally came true. Did you say 'I told you so' over her dead body?"

Vega wasn't expecting the insensitive remark.

Janet screamed while pointing at the woman on approach. "**She** killed Amy!"

**LVPD – Interrogation Room A Observation **

**1:36 am **

"I didn't kill Amy!" Mike snapped at Detective Fitch.

"You were seen returning to your home at five thirty-five this morning."

"Gil Grissom told you that, right?" Schultz motioned that he was taking over. "That man's sole purpose in life right now is to send my client back to Ely and if I were you, I wouldn't side with him. Mark my words, Detective; you'll end up looking like fool. My client was with his wife until he left his home at five am to go to CVS. Marlene was feeling ill and in need of Imodium. He went to the twenty-four hour CVS on Boyer." Don slapped a receipt copy on the table. "Check it out. He used his Visa Bank Card at five nineteen. The sales clerk's name was Monique."

"She'll remember me," Mike stated, "we spoke about Mexico. She told me about using Imodium while vacationing there and that it really works like a charm."

Schultz calmly told the detective, "We're going to make this as easy for you as possible. You can keep that CVS receipt copy and this recent photo of Mike to ask the clerk if she remembers him and discussing Mexico." Sliding over a file, he smiled, "In here you'll find a signed statement from Mrs. Rodgers attesting to her husband's whereabouts, Between the CVS documentation, Marlene's statement, and Grissom spying on him this morning, he's covered from five pm last night until he arrived for his shift today. That doesn't leave him enough time to commit murder at the Vartann home no matter how hard Gil and his cronies try."

Fitch remained silent while studying the receipt. As much as he wanted to push, he remembered the Sheriff's warning to proceed with caution since Rodgers was just exonerated.

"Other than Gil Grissom's wish for my client to be guilty of murder, you have nothing, so I suggest you leave Officer Rodgers alone." Standing, Schultz quickly gathered his things. "You people really have a lot of nerve. Mike just risked his own life to run into a burning building to save Nick Stokes, one of the guys responsible for putting him in prison **in error**. He's a hero, not a murderer." At the door he added, "If you're in any way conflicted about taking me seriously, call the sheriff and find out why you should. Come on, Mike. We're done here."

Mike turned to face the glass. "Sorry, Gil." He waved to the man he was certain had been listening and watching the entire time. "Better luck framing me next time. Maybe once your kid is born you'll be busier and won't spend all your time harassing me."

Behind the glass, all hope was gone…

While everyone fell silent, Nick yelled at the soundproof glass, "I can't believe I have **_to thank_ you** for savin' my life! That just sucks! Anybody but **you**! You son of bitch! I want rip that shit-eatin' grin off your face and shove it up your lyin' ass, you twisted bastard!"

Brass slapped a palm on his hot headed employee's shoulders. "But how do you really feel, Nick? You shouldn't hold back so much."

"We were all thinking it, Nicky." Sighing, Carrie gave the group her expert opinion, "Unless a witness steps forward to say they saw Mike in the Vartann home during the ToD range and you find evidence of him on the vic, there's really no hope. Even then, I'd argue that a wife home in bed with her husband makes a much better witness than a stranger passing by who later ID's him in a line up. If physical evidence is found, I'd argue that it was transfer from clothes the victim might have had on around him from a previous time together, or from when he was there as part of the response team. The **only **physical evidence that would hold up would be his DNA found on or in her."

"Then forget it." Nick shook his head. "Mike's not gonna have sex with her before he kills her, he knows the evidence would be found during autopsy." After giving Carrie a kiss on the cheek he said, "I have a robbery in Summerlin to deal with. Have fun with Uncle Jimmy, Sweetheart, I'll catch you later."

When Sara caught her husband's eye, she anxiously said, "Maybe we are too eager to bust him. Maybe he really didn't kill Amy."

**LVPD – Waiting Room **

**1:43 am **

"I don't believe Randi **really** killed Amy," Janet sharply stated to Vega and the Vartann family members in the room. Now that she had been soothed by Tony, she could explain. "What I meant was, she's responsible for Amy not being happy in her marriage, and if Amy was still happily married to Tony, she wouldn't have been murdered last night."

"Give me a break, Janet!" Randi barked from her corner of the room where she was standing with Vega. "I am sick and tired of you trying to blame me for Amy's divorce!"

Watching her ex son-in-law lovingly hold his new wife, Janet explained to the crowd, "Randi was jealous of Amy's marriage, so she kept planting seeds of discontent in my daughter's head. She'd tell Amy that Tony was too controlling, that she should be humiliated that he gave her an allowance and didn't let her handle her own money."

"Hello?!" Randi yelled. "That** is** humiliating when you're in your twenties!"

"My daughter was a drug addict and a thief," Janet snapped back. "She stole and hocked the diamond ring my deceased husband had given me, my most sentimental possession, and used the money to buy cocaine! She couldn't be **trusted **with money and she **needed** to be controlled, Randi!" Janet's anger intensified. "But eventually Tony help her have independence and a new career, so you had to stoop lower and start in on their love life! Their love life was none of your business! **You **filled Amy's head with all the sex craziness! Taking her to that bondage place and suggesting she confront Tony about not being aggressive. He had saved her from an abusive man! Why on Earth did you think she needed to be roughed up?! No, no…the happier she got with Tony the harder you tried to tear him down. Don't bother denying it. It wasn't until **you** came back to town after your divorce that Amy started to get unhappy. It's no coincidence. Your husband left you. You were miserable and jealous. You couldn't **stand** that Amy was married to a great guy."

"A great guy who wouldn't let her think for herself and couldn't satisfy her in bed!" Randi felt totally justified. "This isn't Stepford! Women are allowed to want **more **out of their marriage than what their husband's dictate! They should be allowed to make a roast on a **Tuesday**, even though it's traditionally a Sunday meal! And doggie style with the lights on is **not** the epitome of kink for everyone! She wanted more! I couldn't **make her** want more! All I did was assure her that she wasn't crazy for wanting it! I'm guilty alright…of encouraging her to think for herself!"

As his co-worker's personal life was discussed in detail, Vega once again wished he could disappear.

"When Tony was thinking for Amy, she didn't end up dead!" The heartbroken mother cried.

Even though everyone was gaping at her like she was a crazed axe murderer, Randi stuck to her guns. "Sorry, Mrs. D, but I'd argue that Amy wasn't really alive when Tony was thinking for her. She's gone, but at least she got to live life on her terms for little while."

"You act like he made her wear a burqa!" Janet was reaching her limit. "Amy is not better off dead than…"

"Please…" Marge Vartann took Janet in her arms. "Let's take a walk." Living only thirty minutes from each other in Arizona, they had remained close friends even after the divorce. "Come on, let's get some air."

Becca overcame her shock just long enough to snip at the insensitive bitch, "Tony has saved me from self destructing. Some people really shouldn't have total control over their life. I'm one of those people, and from the little interaction I had with Amy, she desperately needed someone to tell her what she shouldn't do. Because I'm a lady I won't go into the details of my love life, but rest assured that I'm one happy, satisfied pregnant wife. You can **say** that Amy was miserable with Tony, but for the last seven weeks all she did was try to get him back. Why would she have done that if she hated life with him?" She shook her head. "Sorry, but any CSI will tell you the evidence never lies. I believe Janet and I think you're an insensitive bitch for causing her more pain on the worst night of her life."

Tony kissed the top of Becca's head and whispered, "Thank you, Honey." In that moment, he knew he'd love Becca until the day that he died.

"You're free to go, Ms. Watson." Vega quietly said to her, "I think it's best that you do. I'll have an Officer walk you to your car since it's late."

**Greg's Soon-to-Be Former Apartment **

**2:09 am **

"You really need your sleep, Tawny," Greg smiled at her on the couch while he packed his last boxes. As promised, Daniel placed everything in the living room before heading to bed. The plan had been to come by after the next work day, but upon leaving the station they decided to do it tonight since they were too tense to go home and go to bed. "Play some Xbox and nod out clutching the controls like me."

"I'm still too stressed to sleep," she confessed. "You're a murder suspect and I really don't want the girls to grow up without their daddy."

"I'm not a suspect, I'm a person of interest, and I'm not a murderer."

"Duh." Tawny grabbed the Xbox controller. "Teach me what I'm supposed to do here."

Grinning, Greg hurried for the couch. "First let me change it to the lowest level."

"You didn't help Becca, did you?" Tawny quietly asked. "I know you're not a murderer." Meeting his eyes she confessed, "But I know you still love Becca and you believe that she saved you from attempting suicide back in school, so…in the heat of the moment, in a panic…I'm sorry, I just want to be sure."

Greg replied with his eyes locked on Tawny's, "You're right about my feelings for Becca, but no one, not even you, could **ever** make me do something that could jeopardize me being around for my kids. I was playing Xbox."

Tawny took a deep breath in. "Thank God." Before she could ask her next question, the bedroom door opened.

Much to Greg's surprise, it was Wade from Wyoming who strolled out wearing only his birthday suit. "Uh…"

"Oh my gosh!" Wade dashed to stand behind the kitchen counter. "Totally busted. After the close call this morning, I can't believe I wasn't more careful."

"Did you just say 'close call this morning'?" Greg jumped up from the couch. "Were you here this morning too?!"

"I was coming out to the kitchen, but you were playing Xbox, so I just quietly shut the door. You were supposed to be at the Stratosphere, so I never expected to find you on the couch. Please don't tell Dan," Wade held up hands, "he'll be so embarrassed if…"

"You don't understand!" Greg shouted. "A woman who has been hassling a friend of mine was murdered. I was at the police station being questioned tonight because they think I might have helped her kill the woman. I have an alibi **except** for the time I spent here playing Xbox this morning. If you saw me, that's an alibi! You have to come with me to the police station right now and give a statement."

"Wow." Wade couldn't believe he was going to be critical witness in a murder case. "Let me throw on my clothes and tell..."

"I heard." Daniel was in the bedroom doorway wearing a robe and a look of total humiliation. "This isn't what it looks like. Oh…oh my gosh." His cheeks flushed a deeper red. "Tawny, I didn't know you were here too."

"Pretend I'm not!" She covered her face with a couch pillow.

"Sorry, Dan." Wade felt terrible. "But as it turns out, it's a good thing Greg found out I was here."

Walking behind the counter, Daniel handed Wade a towel. "I'm glad you'll be able to help Greg. I had no idea you were in trouble."

"I'll go get dressed." Wade darted off.

"Don't be embarrassed," Greg panicked that the incident would send him into another crisis.

"If you came home and told me the trouble you were in, I would have told you about Wade seeing you this morning. I never would have kept the secret."

"I know, Bro."

"You must think I'm a terrible liar since I told you I wasn't interested in anything but companionship, or that I don't trust you, but I didn't lie, I didn't plan this, it just…happened." Daniel gulped, "two nights in a row."

"It's okay." Greg's smile expanded, "I'm the one who got a girl pregnant on the first date, so I understand spontaneous urges, believe me."

"No! We didn't have…" Daniel dropped to a barely audible whisper, "sex. Last night, after studying together at the UNLV library we wanted to talk and it's difficult to talk in a public place, so I brought him here. We kissed," he confessed. "After so many years of convincing myself it would be terrible and that it would feel wrong…it shocked me that it felt so right. After that, I wondered if touching would feel right too."

"I'd bet my savings account that it did. And having a warm body wrapped around you when you fall asleep is pretty freakin' awesome, isn't it?"

Having reached his mortification limit, Daniel looked away nodding.

"Wow, second base." Greg pointed at his brother. "I bet you there would be a kiss by Christmas. That's twenty bucks you owe me, you over achiever, but of course you're an over achiever, you're my brother." Laughing, he said, "Keep the twenty, since your boyfriend is my alibi we'll call it even."

"He's not my boyfriend," Daniel covered his mouth.

"So you're just using him for physical pleasure then?"

"No!" When he heard Tawny giggling on the couch, Daniel found his sense of humor too. "This is just like on a TV show I saw the other day. The parents busted the son for fooling around with his girlfriend."

"So Wade is like your girlfriend then?" Greg teased.

"Would you give him a break?!" Tawny threw her pillow at her husband's head.

"No!" Greg caught the pillow. "I'm his big brother. Big brothers are supposed to give their little brothers this kind of crap."

"Ready!" Wade came rushing out of the bedroom ready to save the day. "I'm so psyched I can help you, Greg. After everything you and your father have done for Daniel, it's so nice to be able to help you. Danny, why aren't you getting dressed to come with me?"

Greg turned around to mouth 'Danny' at Tawny who mouthed back 'too cute'.

"Oh, I didn't know you wanted me to go with you," Daniel replied.

"Of course I do."

"Why's that?"

Greg and Tawny answered for him, "Because you're his boyfriend, **Danny**!"

"What they said," Wade laughed.

Daniel raced for his bedroom. "Be right back!"

As soon as Daniel was gone, Greg grabbed Wade by the collar. "If you hurt my brother, I'll rip off your Johnson and stuff it down your throat, got it?"

"Greg!" Tawny exclaimed in horror as she hurried to the kitchen counter. "Are you crazy?! Let go of him!" She smacked him upside the head. "Way to convince him you're not a violent murderer."

Releasing Wade, Greg cracked up, "Sorry, Dude, but I just had to see if I could do the protective big brother thing."

**LVPD – Interrogation Room A **

**3:27 am **

"So, Detective Vartann, you're certain your older brother was with you the entire time?" Jessup clarified while glancing over at Gil who hadn't said a word thus far.

"That's correct," Tony calmly replied.

"Do you know that your brother Matt threatened Amy on the night she died?"

"Yes, and as soon as I found out he had, I called Amy myself to assure her it was all just big brother talk. Matt's always been real protective of my brother Reggie and me." Grabbing his water cup, Tony suggested, "Check my phone records, you'll see I called her right after he did ."

"We did already." Jessup slid them over. "We ran your credit cards too. Care to explain a cash advance of forty five hundred dollars last night? Were you paying someone for a job?"

"Yes," Tony coolly replied. "Several people actually. If you contact Madam Charlene at Sheri's Ranch, she can vouch for me. My wife insisted that my brothers give me a belated bachelor party. The charge at those places always shows up as a 'cash advance', so you don't see the brothel's name or a description of services. "When he saw Gil's eyes widen, he explained, "Becca wanted it to be extravagant. We rented out their best suite and asked for six girls to dance and party with each other while we watched. Unfortunately, I passed out on the ride from Hesperia, so only my brother Reggie ended up staying. Ranch security wouldn't let me sleep it off in their parking lot, they're real strict up there. Matt and I were in his Camper truck about a mile off property until we woke up at eight thirty."

"What time did you arrive at the ranch?"

"Four."

"Were there any witnesses to you sleeping it off in your brother's truck?"

"Ranch security when they kicked us out, but after that I'm not aware of anyone, but I suppose there might be if we were to question folks up there."

Jessup quickly glanced at Gil before asking Tony, "You and your brother potentially have no alibi from four am until eight thirty."

"Just each other."

Jessup curtly asked, "How do you know what your brother was doing if you were passed out cold?"

"I know my brother," Tony replied without a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yes, you said he's always been **protective**. Maybe he thought he knew what was best for you? Maybe he knew you still loved your ex-wife enough to never really end it with her and he was afraid you'd eventually mess up your new marriage if Amy was around? New wives only tolerate their husbands helping ex-wives for so long, Detective. Your ex mother-in-law told Detective Vega that you were responsible for getting Amy into therapy last month."

Vartann shook his head, "Even if Matt thought that before, he wouldn't have after I served Amy with the TPO. He knew I was done helping her after I learned she messed with my fertility."

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. Maybe he didn't want to take any chances." Jessup leaned in to say, "It would have been logistically possible for Matt to drive to your home in Vegas, commit murder and be back in Pahrump before you woke up. We're both pros here, Detective. Your brother had motive and opportunity, plus the skill to do the job right and enough knowledge about crime scene investigation to know how to intentionally confuse the CSIs. How do you know your brother didn't put something in one of your drinks to keep you out?"

Tony laughed at the notion, "On the drive to Pahrump before I passed out, my brothers and me were having this crazy conversation. Somehow the subject of kidney donation came up. Reggie got pissed because Matt said even though he loves us, if either one of us ever needed a kidney, he couldn't put his family at risk by donating one of his. He was serious, Detective. My brother has one year left on the force to earn retirement. He has a wife, three kids and one on the way. He** never** would have risked all that to kill Amy. Never." He shook his head. "Matt's a great talker. He's been awarded a half dozen medals for his undercover work and he's great undercover cop because he's so convincing. He can intimidate guys in the roughest biker bar and then come home and play Barbies with his daughter. He's** that** good. He called Amy to scare her into leaving me alone. He did the very same thing after she cheated on me. It worked, she left Vegas and moved to LA for six months. That's all he was trying to accomplish with his phone call, Detective. He thought maybe she'd go back to LA and stay there this time. He didn't know I was serving Amy with a TPO that night and trying to accomplish the same thing on my own. Once he did, he said 'good for you', backed off, and never mentioned her again. He didn't kill Amy. I was so drunk, I wouldn't have even recognized Amy if she was two feet in front of me. There are plenty of witnesses who can attest to that. I didn't kill her either."

"That's all very good, Detective, but you know we stick to the facts, and the facts are…when you were passed out, you didn't know what your brother was doing. I have to go with motive, opportunity, a threatening phone call, and no alibi."

"Give me a break, Jessup," Tony snapped, "You're all over the board and you're grasping at straws here. Earlier tonight you thought Sanders helped my wife, but an hour ago you found out there was a witness who saw him home playing Xbox. How about looking at one of the hundreds of guys Amy screwed. Any one of them could have followed her to my house and killed her."

Upon seeing Vartann's exhaustion intensify, Jessup made her big play, "I think I was close when I thought Sanders helped your wife."

"What?!" Tony barked, while looking to Grissom, whose silence was starting to piss him off. "Close how?"

"I think your wife wanted Amy dead and she sought help, but not from Sanders."

"And you think this why?" Tony asked in a voice maxed with irritation.

"Grissom, show him what you found."

"Amy died somewhere between ten pm Friday night and ten am Saturday morning." With a stoic face, Gil presented a bank statement sheet. "At eleven am on Saturday, $200,000 was transferred into your brother's bank account from Becca's personal account, not the joint account you share with her."

Tony stared at the paper in shock.

Jessup reveled in her moment of glory. "I take it you didn't know about the transaction, did you, Detective Vartann?"

"I'm done here," Tony vacantly replied. "I need to get back to my wife, she's…"

"A murder suspect," Jessup answered with much glee. "Suspected of conspiring to commit the murder of Amy Vartann with your brother. You said it yourself. Matt is very protective of his family. He had three thousand in his savings account and a baby on the way. What better way to help his family than to get two hundred grand from his sister-in-law to kill a person he already hated? Think about it, was the bachelor party Matt's idea? Or Becca's? Or did they seem to be in on it together? Was it **really** a belated bachelor party or just a clever way to get you to pass out long enough to pull off Amy's murder? Maybe Matt left you passed out in the truck and paid to have Reggie placated in a whore house so he could get the job done without interference."

"No."

Jessup smiled, "Matt didn't think to tell Becca to stay at the hotel, so she wouldn't look suspicious, but we know there's no such thing as a perfect crime, right, Detective?"

"No." Tony dropped the paper and headed for the door. "There has to be another explanation."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Thanks for reading and for the reviews on the last chappie! I replied if you I could through the site or if you left an email. I appreciate your thoughts on the case.

Next Chapter posting Monday or Tuesday.

**KJT edited the rough draft before vacation and I'd like to thank my guest editors/consultants: Michelle, Lora, Mr. M, Caro and Megan for helping me while she's gone! **

**Thanks, **

**Maggs **


	40. Chapter 40

**Laws of Motion – Book 3  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT  
****Guest Editor for Chapter 40 - Michelle**

**Chapter 40**

**Sunday, November 13, 2005  
****LVPD – Interrogation Room B**

**3:46 am **

Matt Vartann stared at the bank statement in shock. "I had no idea Becca transferred two hundred grand into my account."

Detective Fitch burst out laughing, "Yeah, because your cop salary is so massive that it's easy for two hundred grand to go unnoticed."

Ignoring the bastard, Matt coolly replied, "No, because the transaction time is eleven am yesterday and I haven't checked my balance since that time. What I** do** know is, I didn't **ask** Becca for two hundred grand and she didn't** offer** me two hundred grand for **any **reason or service, so if you want to know why it's there, I suggest you ask her." Rising from his chair, he barked, "Unless you're gonna charge me with something, we're done here."

"I'm sure we'll be in touch."

When Matt reached the hall he heard his brother yelling.

"Unless you're charging her right now, I want her out of that room and getting some sleep!" Tony blasted Jessup, "She's pregnant and exhausted, not to mention innocent!"

Before Jessup could bark back, she saw Nash, the detective she had sent to grill Becca, standing in the doorway of Room C.

"The money's a dead end," Nash announced. "All we have left is her non-substantiated stay in San Marino."

When Tony saw Becca sitting at the table he pushed past the IAB guy and rushed over to his wife's chair. "Are you okay, Honey?"

"I'm really sorry the money caused a problem," Becca answered in a voice thick with exhaustion. "Janey asked me to consider floating them money for bridge loan with a really low interest rate because they wanted to build a new house. Their lender didn't qualify them to hold two mortgages until the build was done and the old house sold, so it's the only way it will be possible. I didn't have to think about it because it's your family, so I told her it wouldn't be a problem and I'd carry it at one percent. I would have done it interest free, but I remembered what you said about your brother not taking handouts. She gave me all the information, but I wasn't supposed to do anything until she talked it over with Matt and he agreed." Sighing, she admitted, "I just went ahead and did it, because your brother really seemed to like me and I hoped if it was already in there, it would be harder for him to say no. I was going to tell him to up the interest if he was that uncomfortable. I didn't want to bring it up at dinner of course, and then all hell broke loose. I got online and showed that Nash guy all the emails and correspondence, and then he called Janey and she confirmed everything I said. She faxed over all house stuff she had, that helped too."

"Thank God." Hugging his wife like a vice, Tony whispered, "I knew there had to be a logical explanation."

"Sorry for freaking you out."

"Come on, Honey, we need to get you some rest."

"But we can't go home." She tried to hold it together for her husband's sake, but started to slip, "I really can't stand the thought of hotel life again and we can't bring Lady Godiva into a…"

"Yeah, I knew you'd say that." Smoothing her hair he said, "Your family has a guestroom all ready for you."

"My family?"

"I talked to Greg earlier about the situation and he called his dad. Scott's been working overtime to make his guestroom comfortable for you and me."

"Really."

"Yeah, and after he was cleared, Greg took Tawny and Lady Godiva to the house, then he went shopping to pick up some things he thought you might want from the twenty-four hour **Walmart**. He said 'that should take me all of two minutes." The smile on his wife's face cured his broken heart. "You have family coming at you from every side now."

"A girl could get used to that," she beamed.

"Carrie even volunteered to go clothes shopping at Neiman Marcus with you tomorrow."

"That woman really is a martyr," Becca chuckled.

Helping his wife to her feet, Tony shared, "I got hotel rooms for Matt and my parents. Reggie was cleared, so he drove back to California to be with Gina and Sierra."

"Hey…" Becca pressed her palm to Tony's face. "How are you?" It was a ridiculous question and the answer was 'awful', she could see it in every circle under his eyes and every line on his face. Still, she wanted him to know she cared. "You're taking care of everyone, but are you doing okay?"

"I'm much better now, thanks for asking." He kissed the tips of her fingers. "C'mon, let's get some sleep."

**Drew's House **

**7:09 am **

"Are you sleeping, Nanny Marta?!" Cassie yelled as she knocked on the locked bedroom door.

"No!" Marta answered from behind the door while she and Drew scrambled to get dressed. "Your Daddy was helping me change a light bulb. He dropped the old one and it shattered all over, so I locked the door so you wouldn't run in here and step on the glass. One minute sweetie!

"Okay!" Cassie leaned against the wall and fixed the hair on the new Holiday Barbie that Carrie had given her the previous day.

"Oh, Drew, you missed a big piece of glass!" Marta shouted for effect. "Right over there! That's it, that's the last of it."

"Wait," he whispered on the way to the door. "Good mornin', Sweetheart." After a proper kiss he winked, "I'll meet you for another in the pantry lookin' for chocolate chips for the kids' pancakes."

"Sounds like a plan." Marta floated to the door and opened it with a smile. "Good morning, Cassie." She swept the grinning girl into her arms and started down the hall. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Uh huh. How was your dancin' date?" the girl whispered while waving to her father.

"You knew he was taking me dancing?"

"Yep, I keep good secrets," Cassie assured her nanny. "Did you like it?"

"It was wonderful. We learned how to do the tango."

"Do you think you'd wanna go out dancin' with my Daddy again?"

"Definitely."

Drew hurried to catch them and excitedly said, "We liked it so much, I signed us up for fourteen more lessons."

"Yay!" Cassie mischievously asked Marta, "Could I talk to my Daddy alone for a sec?"

"Sure, Sweetie." Marta pecked the girl's cheek before handing her over. "I'll be in the kitchen starting breakfast."

Once they were alone, Cassie asked her burning question, "Did you kiss her goodnight, Daddy?"

"Well, I'll tell you what, we had a great time dancin' and eatin' dinner, but when I walked her to the door I suddenly got real nervous."

"You chickened out?!"

"Hold on now." Drew whispered, "I said goodnight and was **about** to chicken out when I saw her smile at me and open her eyes real big. I kinda thought she might be wantin' a kiss, so I took a chance and puckered up just like you told me."

"Did she kiss you back?!"

"Yes, ma'am," he sweetly boasted. "I think she likes me a lot."

"Is Nanny Marta your girlfriend now?"

"I really would like that." He started walking them down the hall. "I'll need to work up some more courage and ask her."

**The Blakes **

**7:22 am **

"Lindsay is going to ask you to the 7th grade dance," Celine whispered to Sean upon taking a seat at the kitchen table next to him. "She told me last night."

Sean choked on his freshly squeezed organic orange juice while Ryan exclaimed, "You better say yes when Lindsay asks you to the dance, Dude. Who knows when another girl will like you that much? Maybe never."

"Dance?!" Wendy whirled around to probe. "Trinity is having a dance? Why didn't you tell me, Ryan?"

"Because I'm not going," he grumbled.

Celine quickly explained, "I'm leaving Friday, the dance is Saturday." Feeling bad all over again she said, "I asked if we could fly to Pennsylvania on Saturday instead, but they already have a party planned with the extended family and we couldn't."

"What she said," Ryan huffed before downing his OJ like a shot of whisky.

"Aww, that's too bad, Honey. I'm sorry that…"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Since Nick had shared that Ryan was struggling with Celine's departure, Wendy left him alone and concentrated all her over the top mothering on Sean. "Your first dance! How sweet! What are the kids wearing to 7th grade dances these days?"

"Uhh…" Sean didn't have a clue.

"Not dork wear," Ryan snipped. "So you better take him shopping, Mom."

"I want to speak to you outside." Wendy grabbed her obnoxious son by the hand and led him out the back door. "Look, I know you're upset that Celine is leaving, but this is your brother's first dance and I won't have you ruining the experience for him, do you understand?"

"Yes," he droned. "But seriously, you need to get him some new clothes."

**Grissom's Office **

**7:49 am **

"I brought you a change of clothes," Sara announced as she strolled into her husband's office refreshed and ready to solve Amy's case. When she saw his haggard appearance, she decided against a kiss. "Wow. You look like hell."

"Good morning to you too, Honey," Gil gruffly replied while peering up from the piles of information on his desk. "I haven't slept yet."

With a delightful smirk on her face, Sara reached into the small brown shopping bag she was holding. "I figured you probably wouldn't get any rest, so I brought you a big black coffee and a Morning Glory muffin."

"At least he'll be regular," Brass snickered as he grabbed a seat in one of the guest chairs. "You're a lucky guy, Gil. Heather never surprises me with a Constipation Special."

"Fiber equals love," Gil replied.

"Aww, Poor Jim. Can't Heather just scare the crap out of you by wielding her whip?" Sara laughed at her own joke. "See how far we've all come. I can joke about Heather with you."

"Maybe we should invite them to our Thanksgiving dinner, Honey?" Gil asked putting his wife on the spot and loving every minute of it.

"Actually Heather works at the big Salvation Army homeless dinner all day every year," Jim explained. "Ellie and I are going to do a shift, but we can schedule it before or after your dinner. What time are you eating?"

"Five." Sara answered suddenly feeling bad that she hadn't considered volunteering. "Maybe Gil and I could take a shift too. We've always worked on Thanksgiving, so it didn't cross my mind."

"I'll have Heather email you the information."

Greg walked in just in time to be a smart ass. "Should you really be soliciting business for your girlfriend on company time, Sir?" After a series of whip crack noises he said, "Speaking of dominance, my boss isn't here. Not that I'm complaining, because I was late."

"I'll be happy to dominate you this morning," Sara cheerily informed her pal. "Since you can't be a part of the Amy Vartann case, you'll be joining your boss in the field. Nick's working a rape case at the Lucky Cuss on Fremont. And he already knows you're late because he called ten minutes ago and asked where you were. He's very cranky."

"That would be my fault," Jim informed the group. "I broke up his romantic night with Carrie and the more I think about it, between the baby and him slaving for me the past month, they probably haven't had much quality time together. Yeah, I feel bad now. Maybe I should do something about it."

Greg had a quick answer, "Report to Lady Heather for a spanking."

Jim gave the smart ass a shove out of the office. "I meant for Stokes."

"Uhhh, you want Nick to spank you?"

"Sanders, we've learned that you confessed to playing Xbox while your gorgeous wife was waiting for you in bed. I'm afraid that dorkish faux-pas is going to cost you. You're no longer a part of the inner-sanctum." Jim waved, "Buh-bye."

**Lucky Cuss Motel**

**8:07 am **

"Stokes!" Officer Trenton called from the tape. "Are you in there?"

"What do you mean **am I in here**?!" Nick yelled while hurrying out of the bathroom. "If I've been in here and you're watchin' the tape, how could I not be in here?" When he saw the cop was holding a coffee cup, he snapped to anger. "You did **not **go get coffee and leave me in here without anyone at the door."

"I just ran into the lobby for twenty seconds."

"Oh, well good thing no one could blow my head off in twenty seconds, oh wait…yeah they could."

"It's broad daylight and…"

"Huh?" Sarcasm dripped from the corners of Nick's mouth, "Right, sorry. No one ever kills anyone in broad daylight, oh wait…they do."

"Please cut me some slack. I have a newborn at home and I got like ten minutes of sleep. I need the caffeine."

"Well cry me a river, whiner!" It was the last thing Nick wanted to hear. "I haven't slept in over twenty four hours and my fiancée just miscarried our first baby last month, so stop complaining and do your friggin' job. I'm too busy to have my head blown off or be kidnapped." He snatched the cup of coffee and sipped. "All you had to do was tell me you were goin' and I woulda watched the door for you. Now whadya want?"

"To tell you that your fiancée just showed up with breakfast." Trenton pointed to the CSI's truck. "Sorry to hear about the miscarriage."

"Thanks." When Nick saw Carrie holding up a Starbucks coffee and a bag from his favorite breakfast burrito place, he cracked a huge grin. "Here." He handed back the half empty Styrofoam cup. "That shit's nasty by the way."

"Yeah, and you get Starbucks." The cop moaned into his now lukewarm cup of nasty coffee, "Go enjoy your hot delicious coffee while I drink this crap."

"I will, and you enjoy your healthy baby!" Nick jogged across the parking lot. "Thanks, Darlin'!"

"You're very welcome!"

"I wish I coulda woke up with you this mornin'." He hugged Carrie, burying his nose in her freshly washed hair to counteract the rancid motel smell that had been filling it all morning. "When you didn't call I called Sara to ask her where you were so I could surprise you."

"I didn't call ya, because I was sure you'd be sleepin' in after last night." He gulped the premium brew and enjoyed Carrie's bright smile. "Mmm." After spending the past four hours in a filthy room where a woman had been brutalized, a little happiness was just what he needed. "This coffee, like the surprise, is great."

"Bad case?"

"Yeah, twenty-one year old waitress grabbed on the way home from work last night." Opening the paper bag his stomach rumbled. "Some freak had her in there for hours. Luckily he went out to grab a fix. He left her bound with duct tape and tied to the leg of the bed. She was able to slice open the tape by rubbin' it on a sharp piece of the broken bedframe and break free. If this place wasn't such a dump, the bed might not have been cracked. She's devastated and busted up, but alive."

"Any leads?"

"He left a used condom in a plastic bag."

"Not too clever."

"He didn't expect her to break free. My guess is he was comin' back for a second round before killin' her, because he let her see him." After his first bite of burrito, Nick said, "Soon as Greggo gets his lazy ass over here, he's goin' back to the lab to process it, because DNA is tied up with Amy Vartann's sex souvenirs. I don't know when I'll be done here if I'm solo. The place is a sty that hasn't been cleaned in a week."

Kissing his cheek, Carrie said, "Call me if you want me to bring you lunch too. I'll be at church with the family until noon, and then I'll be shopping. That is unless a Vartann family member gets called to the station. They've retained me as their legal counsel."

"Woo hoo, clients who can pay ya." Nick winked. "Baby needs shoes."

**The Sanders Home**

**9:03 am **

"So, Becca's having a baby too," Scott remarked to Tawny as the two of them shared a quiet moment in the kitchen.

"Yep." Tawny poured a big glass of orange juice while biting her tongue.

After Scott glanced over his shoulder to ensure they were still alone, he whispered, "That's **really **frightening, isn't it?"

"Yes!" the daughter-in-law laughed, happy to know she wasn't just being a bitch by thinking the same. "Good thing Tony's relatively normal. Assuming of course he isn't a murderer."

"I don't think he could be." Scott popped open an egg carton and held one up. "He's a good egg." Slamming it against the rim of a metal bowl, he sighed, "hopefully he won't crack under all this pressure."

"Too bad Lily isn't visiting this weekend." Tawny's tone turned mischievous, "She wouldn't have a guest room to sleep in."

Tossing a blueberry at his meddlesome daughter-in-law, Scott replied, "I slept on the couch before I got that bed for the guest room, remember? Not every Sanders man is impulsive when it comes to going all the way in the bedroom."

**LVPD Crime Lab – Conference Room 1**

**9:10 am **

"Here's a breakdown of who we can place in the bedroom." Gil stepped to the first chart with a marker.

Around the large oval table, Sara, Brass, Catherine, Warrick, and Sofia were snacking on donut holes and hoping they'd make some progress on the case.

"We found prints from all the obvious ones, Becca, Tony, Marcella the maid, and the victim." Gil marked their names. "Greg's prints were on the murder weapon and the picture frame that held the Vartann's wedding photo. Greg has accounted for both prints. The Cupid statue was his and Tawny's wedding gift to the Vartanns. One evening when Greg and Tawny were visiting the Vartanns for dinner, Becca took them into the bedroom to see where she had placed their gift. While there, Greg said he picked up the wedding photo to compliment the picture. Becca and Tony both independently substantiated this information."

The next name on the board sent Sara's eyes rolling.

"Officer Mike Rodgers was so overcome with grief when he saw his friend and ex-lover Amy dead on the bed, that he forgot not to touch anything and gripped the door frame of the bedroom. Later he proceeded to trip over an unidentified object on the floor and grab the bed post."

"So, Mike's a klutz." Trying hard to find something positive to say, Sara shared, "That's good. Maybe one day he'll trip over the right thing and die." When Gil shot her a look she chuckled and covered her mouth. "Oh, did I just say that out loud? How unprofessional. Good thing we didn't invite IAB to this super-secret meeting. Me bad."

"That's it as far as prints go." Grissom pointed to the board. "There weren't any additional people identified on doors or windows. Marcella was a very thorough house cleaner, and she had been there the afternoon before the Vartanns left town. The whole house was spotless except for the bedroom. Sara, walk us through the temperature."

"Both Becca and Tony stated they leave the house set at seventy-four. The thermostat was set on ninety-nine when the maid arrived at approximately five pm, and she reported that it felt like a hundred degrees. She promptly changed the setting to fifty to cool the place down. The ambient temperature in the house at eight-fifteen was down to seventy. When tested, the house heated very quickly from seventy-four to ninety nine, so it knocked less than an hour off the start of our huge ToD range." Glancing up, she smiled, "Thanks for intently listening to my information that doesn't help us solve anything."

Grissom moved to the next chart. "Let's talk alibis. Sofia that's your segment."

"Real alibis?" Sara queried. "Or are we including the ones written by wives not to be trusted?"

Catherine snickered at the statement, "Pregnancy hormones are doing wonders for your wit, Sara."

"I was thinking the same thing," Brass concurred. "It's taking the pressure off me always being the Quip Meister. Now I can just focus on looking important." Sitting regally he waved his arm. "Proceed, my loyal subjects."

"Yes, Milord," Sofia replied on her way to the next chart. "With a signed statement from his wife, a receipt from CVS, and an eyewitness account from Grissom, Officer Rodgers has accounted for every minute except five am to five nineteen. Nineteen minutes is not enough time to get from his home, to the Vartann home, and then to the CVS on Boyer."

"Has anyone personally spoken to Mrs. Rodgers?" Brass queried. "She's not the brightest bulb, so maybe if she was pressured, she'd slip up."

"I did," Warrick answered. "At eight this morning. Her exact words were 'You have a lot of nerve harassing me on the Lord's Day. I already gave you people a signed statement, now get off my property, Buckwheat'. She's a real piece of work, and she's sticking to her story."

"Greg Sanders was at the top of IAB's list," Sofia continued, "because they couldn't believe anyone would be a big enough loser to play Xbox at his apartment while his beautiful 'bride' was alone at the Stratosphere. Fortunately, he was cleared at three o'clock this morning when his adopted brother's boyfriend, Wade, who Greg knows from gay and lesbian Bible study, gave a statement saying he saw Sanders playing Xbox like a total loser until seven this morning. Stratosphere surveillance has Greg in the lobby at seven twenty-five. Twenty five minutes is not enough time to get from Greg's apartment, to the Vartanns and then on to the Stratosphere."

"Freakin' Xbox while Tawny's at the Stratosphere." Warrick uncharacteristically cracked up. "Sorry, I'm slaphappy from lack of sleep and that's just pathetic. I'd have more respect for him if he had been in bed having a threesome with gay guys. What about Mrs. Vartann?"

"Lucky for her a neighbor in San Marino told Vega this morning, that they remembered seeing her pull into her garage. They also confirmed lights were turned on in the house when it had been dark for the past month. It takes five hours to go from Disneyland to Becca's house in San Marino and then to Vegas. That's if she spent no time in the house. It would have been at least five-fifteen before she arrived in Vegas, and she was back at the Disneyland Hotel for breakfast at eight-thirty. It's logistically impossible."

"Okay, so Mike, Becca and Greg are out," Warrick summarized, "that leaves the Brothers Vartann."

Grissom took over from there, "We know Tony couldn't have acted alone. We have two witnesses who said he was so trashed when he left the strip club in Hesperia that he got sucker punched in the parking lot when he tried to save a prostitute from being raped on the hood of a car. He almost got stuck with a blade, but his brother Matt pulled a gun and scared the guy away."

"He had the drive to Pahrump to sober up," Warrick countered, playing Devil's Advocate.

Catherine teased her husband, "Are you trying to pin the murder on him because," she pointedly stared at Grissom, "you found out I slept with him in a previous life?"

"I'm just thinking out loud."

"Here's more to ponder," Grissom said, "Security at Sheri's Ranch confirmed Vartann was asleep in the truck when they kicked them off property, but he could have been faking. He also had another hour 'til Vegas to sober. With no alibi other than the brother who threatened Amy hours before her death, a strong motive, and his pubic hair found on the victim, it's not looking good. The hair can be explained away as transfer, but the rest…"

"Yeah." Brass quietly informed the group, "The head of homicide is playing hardball on Tony's behalf or he'd be in holding. It's good to know that sixteen spotless years on the force counts for something."

"We still have to check out Amy's sex souvenirs guys and the guys she's slept with over the last twelve months," Sara shared, "but that's taking a while because she didn't know all of their names." She held up a photograph of one of the bags. "Joe/ChokeMen'sRoomBehind/1o/2S."

"What does the S stand for?" Brass asked.

"According to Randi, 'stars'." Sara tossed the photograph on the table in disgust. "Being choked in the men's room while Joe took her from behind was only a three star faux-rape experience, as opposed to her sleazy hotel switchblade encounter with Mike, which earned five stars. I personally think it speaks to Mike's previous rape history that he was able to fake it so much better than Bathroom Stall Joe, don't you?"

Shaking his head at the concept, Warrick said, "A woman who rates her faux-rapists is bound to attract real freaks."

"The problem with 'The Freak Did It' theory is the burglar alarm and 'no forced entry'." Grissom took a seat at the table explaining, "The alarm was armed when the Vartanns left and only they and Marcella knew the code. Only Marcella and the Vartanns had keys."

"But Marcella's clients had access to her keys and book of codes," Sara held up a list. "I have all the clients on here. A match between a client and someone in Amy's souvenir box, would be good news for the Vartann brothers."

"This sucks." Catherine tossed back her head and stared at the ceiling. "I don't care what the psycho ex did to his balls, I still can't picture Tony as a calculating, vicious murderer. From everything we've learned, Amy was the unbalanced nutcase to his calm savior. Hell, even the mother-in-law spoke in defense of Tony at the expense of her dead daughter. That speaks volumes. Why serve her with the TPO on the same night he kills her? If he was going to go to the extremes of bringing bugs to the scene to throw us off, why not just stage it to look like self defense? That would have been a piece of cake with a psycho chick who just rec'd a TPO. He could have told her to meet him and then accused her of stalking him and coming at him with a gun or a knife. That's how I would have done it if I were him."

"Don't move, Catherine!" Grissom ordered as he stared at her leaning with her neck exposed. "Hold that position."

"What's going on?" Sara asked her husband, who had that crazy look in his eye he only got when having an A-ha moment.

"Maybe we need to look at this case from a different angle." Grissom pulled up a chair behind Catherine.

"Don't get freaky with my wife," Warrick warned when he saw his co-worker putting his hands on her neck.

Grissom rambled, "Amy called Tony after receiving the TPO and told him she'd make him pay. Her exact words were 'I'm gonna make your life a living hell. You and that prissy bitch of a wife will be sorry'. Tox and autopsy revealed she had taken anti-depressants and consumed a large quantity of alcohol on an empty stomach. She goes to the home to trash it, focuses on anything to do with the marriage and doesn't leave a stitch of Becca's clothing untouched, hoping it will give her the vindictive satisfaction she craves…but it wasn't enough. She decides to go through with her **bigger **plan. With that combination of drugs and alcohol, she had to be out of her head." Glancing up at the group he said, "She ups the thermostat, climbs onto the bed, spills the bugs, grabs Cupid with something over her hands, lies back with her head dangling off the mattress just like we found her, and kills herself, hoping that Tony is accused of murder. What better way to make life a living hell than to have him doing life and Becca losing her man forever?"

"Damn." Brass remarked as he watched Gil grabbed a pen to use in lieu of Cupid.

"With the point on that statue, twelve inches and determination would do the job easy." Grissom brought the closed pen to Catherine's neck. "Anywhere in the immediate area would be good enough, she didn't need to be accurate. Upon impact, her hands released, and then **gravity **did the rest. The statue pulled to the right, causing the damage to the neck, and then fell to floor. That's why there weren't any signs of struggle." Standing up, he sighed, "If you can't have the one you love, send him to prison, so Becca can't have him either. As an ex-cop, he'd have to be housed in Administrative Segregation, with an hour of daylight tops. She had to know that would have been hell for him. And considered this as a bonus, we learned from Randi's statement that Tony refused to indulge Amy's desire for anal sex, because he thought of it as something disgusting that gay men do to each other. Maybe she was fantasizing he'd get raped in prison? It's a really good revenge plan if you think about it. He'd be forced to endure his worst nightmare and her biggest fantasy…a fantasy he refuse to fulfill for her." Retaking his seat, Grissom smiled approvingly, "Soooo…who wants to buy a bunch of Cupid statues and try to kill herself?"

"Me! Me!" Catherine raised her hand high. "Pick me, Master! Sofia hates you and it would look bad if you asked your pregnant wife to try and off herself."

"Give it to Cath, Gris." Warrick needled his wife a little more, "It's quite obvious she wants to save her Searchlight Screw Buddy's ass."

"Would you stop! It was **many **years ago!" Catherine blasted her man with words and a punch to the arm. "Get over it! Geeeeeez, Gil slept with Lady Heather four years ago and you don't hear Sara snarking at him every five minutes."

Sofia's eyes bolted open. "Grissom slept with Lady Heather?!"

Catherine winked at Gil, "Maybe next time you won't leave the volume turned up on your private radio channel, **Pal**. See…women are vindictive bitches. I think your Amy Vartann theory is dead on

Gil made a quick and easy decision, "Catherine, go try to kill yourself."

"Hold up, People!" Warrick stopped the banter. "Even if we prove Amy could have killed herself, we still have the issue of how she got into the house and past the alarm."

"I say Mike." Sara posited, "What if he encouraged her by giving the key and the code? Gil's right, the revenge plan is good. Maybe that's a sign she didn't come up with it on her own. Maybe that was what their conversation the night she died."

"You think Rodgers could convince Amy Vartann to kill herself and frame Tony?"

"I think he could give her the opportunity and plant the idea in her head when she was highly vulnerable, absolutely." Sara nodded, "He had me under his spell and I graduated from Harvard. How much effort would it take to get a troubled woman like Amy to listen to him?"

"I don't know." Catherine put the brakes on. "I think it could be your desire to implicate him talking now. That's a huge leap."

"That's what you said to me when I told you I saw Rodgers eating a hot dog and leapt to the conclusion he was trying to kill Sara. Look how well that turned out." Grissom opened the conference room door. "Sofia, go show Amy Vartann's photo to Marcella she if she remembers seeing her anywhere near her bag with the client information. Sara and Warrick, grab an IAB guy and go to Amy's house. Start looking for anything that ties to this suicide theory. We didn't check her computer, maybe she wrote a note. The bugs were released from a Tupperware container, see if she has any that match."

"Anything for me?" Jim asked, feeling useless.

"While we're working on all this, you can make sure the Sheriff and the DA don't get impatient and go after Tony."

**The Sanders Home **

**11:08 am **

"Quick, before Tony comes in here," Becca waved Scott closer. "I really wanted to get his mind off everything today, so I made a one o'clock tee time for you, his dad and his brother. Can you play?"

"Well, yeah, but do you really think it's a good idea for him to be seen playing golf while he's under investigation for his ex-wife's murder?" The LA County native said, "It's so…OJ Simpson."

"Ooh, I didn't think about that."

Scott placed his hands on Becca's shoulders. "I know you meant well, Honey, but I don't think he would have been able to concentrate anyway."

"Yeah, you're right." She rolled her eyes. "Duh." Hearing her husband in the hall she whispered, "Here he comes, act natural."

Tony entered the kitchen, trying to be as upbeat as possible, "Hey, whatcha doing, Honey?"

"Not making a tee time reservation for you today, that's for sure!" Becca broke into riotous laughter. "As if!"

**Desert Springs Church **

**11:12 am **

"What do you mean 'if'? Of course he'll say yes," Wendy whispered in Carrie's ear as they watched Lindsay and Sean walk to the park across the street from church. "His first D, I can't believe it. I know he can slow D, but I can't imagine him fast D'ing."

"Why are you using the letter 'D' instead of saying dance?" Carrie laughed, "Did it suddenly become taboo to say 'dance'? I didn't get that memo."

"No, Celine told me all the kids are using letters instead of words now. Like 'That really S's instead of saying that really stinks, or I had a hard time S'ing in church today because my throat is sore."

Eyeing her nephew Ryan, who was playing volleyball on the church court, Carrie's ire grew. "They didn't happen to start that little trend on Saturday morning, did they?"

"Yes, actually it was Saturday morning, what made you…"

"Ryan!" Carrie marched to the volleyball court ready to kill. "I want a word with you, right now!"

"We're in the middle of a game here, Aunt Carrie!" Ryan whined.

"Game's over!" She pointed to the ground. "Right here, right now, Mister. I need to T to you, ASAP! Don't even think about R'ing away because I am PO'd, you big fat, L'er!"

"Uh oh." Ryan handed the ball to Jake. "Take over, Dude. I'm in deep S with my aunt."

When her nephew was at her side, Carrie harshly whispered, "You lied! You heard everything!"

"How'd you figure that out?"

"You tricked your mother into thinking that letter talk was cool and she was T'ing to me in L's just now!"

"Oh." A deep breath later he said, "Yeah, we lied, but honestly, wasn't it better when you believed we didn't know? I mean, now that you know we heard everything, aren't you like totally mortified to look at me?"

"Oh God." She wanted to die on the spot.

"See."

"Pretend we never had this conversation," Carrie ordered, "let Sean keep thinking that I don't know."

"You want me to lie to my brother?"

"Yes!"

"But you just yelled at me for lying. That doesn't make a lot of sense, Aunt Carrie." Ryan sighed, "I mean, it's kinda hypolitical, doncha think?"

"The word is hypo**crit**ical and…just…ugh!" She marched off, feigning a smile and waving to Wendy. "Nicky called, gotta go!"

"I'll C you later and let you know if Sean said he'd go to the D!"

**Desert Springs Park **

**11:22 am **

"Of course I'll go to the dance with you!" Sean yelled in Lindsay's face with enough force to spray her sunglasses with spittle. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I…"

"It's okay." She removed the glasses and wiped them on her shirt. "I'm excited too."

Afraid he'd say the wrong thing or spray her again, Sean decided it best to reply with only a smile

**LVPD – Grissom's Office **

**1:04 pm **

When Grissom saw Catherine's grin he knew it could only mean one thing, "You killed yourself, didn't you?"

"Twice, and then I impaled a dummy a few times to get more precise, before killing myself a third time." Holding up a disc she asked, "Wanna watch me die?"

"Yes, that would be lovely." Smirking, Grissom removed his glasses and turned his eyes to the Computer screen.

"The IAB guy shadowing me gave me the heebies. I swear he was getting off on the faux-suicide thing." Pressing play she chuckled, "I'd love to get a peek at their personnel files and psychological profiles for a change, wouldn't you?"

"Christmas isn't that far away, too bad you've been naughty this year."

"This year? Ha! Okay, here we go. I had everything arranged as it was, with the void being Amy's body. I climbed onto the bed holding a Tupperware like the one we found at the scene containing bug residue. I used a long silk scarf so I wouldn't leave prints on the container."

"We found one magenta silk scarf tied to a mattress handle on the left side of the bed, but not one on the right."

"Exactly." Catherine pressed pause. "A woman who enjoys that sort of thing always has them ready to go on **both **sides of the bed and tucked under the mattress, because when you're in the mood, you don't want to waste time. I called Mrs. Vartann and she confirmed that she had **two **magenta silk scarves, one on each side of the bed. For the record she wanted me to know it's **her **that enjoys a hands-off experience every now and then, not Tony, and that despite what people are yelling in police station hallways, there's nothing wrong with her husband's performance and she's one very satisfied lady. Becca's really quite a riot to talk to, I might add."

"I think it's a riot that she was telling you about Tony's performance when you've been there, done him."

"Well…a lot can change about a guy's sex life in six years, Gil. Take yours for example, it was non-existent for years, but now you have a wife who stripped for you in the back of limo."

"Touché." After a glance over the shoulder Grissom said, "In reference to the deceased issues with her ex-husband, did you notice any quirks or issues when you were with Vartann that could be relevant to the case?"

"Oh please," she cracked up, "you're just a gossip disguised as a heady scientist."

"No, I'm a Biologist and an avid student of Human Nature."

Catherine glanced over her shoulder before telling her old friend, "Between you and me, he did it like a cop…by the book and without losing control of the situation. It was satisfying in that I was physically spent, but a snooze in all other respects."

"Ah."

"Now tell me about the night with Lady Heather."

"Sorry, I'm a gentleman. I don't kiss and tell."

"You suck." She hit the play button hard. "Moving on! After I got rid of bug container, I kept the scarf handy for Cupid."

"Where are the bugs in your simulation?"

"You may enjoy that sort of thing, but I wasn't about to cover myself in real bugs. They're not critical to the death scenario, so I felt they could be eliminated." Grinning at the screen she suggested, "If you want to rerun the test with Sara playing the bug covered suicidal, be my guest. She's used to being surrounded by vermin."

"Thanks," he groaned.

"I meant your roaches, not you."

"Uh huh."

After a snicker, Catherine continued, "I flung the container in the direction of where we found it and then grabbed Cupid, sans deadly arrow, with the scarf. I dangled my head over the mattress and brought Cupid down on my braced neck, with the same amount force it took an arrowed Cupid to penetrate the test dummy's neck and make the same negligible spatter we saw on the vic. I released both hands upon impact and didn't get the statue falling to the right, but when I did it this second time, I released my left hand a second before the right and it fell only inches from the 'X' marking the real spot." Forwarding to the next sequence, she showed the full dummy simulation. "Once I had all the variables, I straddle the dummy, inserted the Cupid at the correct angle and speed, released it using the one second left-right delay and…"

"Look at that." Grissom froze the frame.

"The scarf caught the back end of the arrow and goes down with the statue, but falls off before it hits the floor." She produced an evidence photo. "The vic bled out all over the second magenta scarf. It didn't look magenta because of the blood. It wouldn't have any spatter, because it's drenched. Epithelials will be gone too."

"I think the simulation, Amy's mental state and Tox results at the ToD, and good ol' Occam's Razor is enough to convince the DA we're looking at a suicide."

"The only piece that remains a mystery is how she shut down the burglar alarm," he stated while reaching for his ringing cell. "Grissom."

"I found a pack of Post-it notes on Amy Vartann's kitchen counter," Sara cheerily announced. "The top one was blank, but I lifted an impression. A number, 12174030, which matches the alarm code for the Vartann home."

"Any way that Amy could have figured it out on her own?"

"Doubtful. Becca said it's comprised of her and Tony's ages at loss of virginity, and the first time they were together, twelve, seventeen, forty and thirty. That's hardly a common alarm code formula, so I have a hard time believing Amy guess it, don't you?"

"Yeah, I'm sure the DA will too. So, we're back to who gave her the code? She was at home on the phone with Tony."

"Yeah, but after that, she was home on the phone with Rodgers, who had access to Marcella's book of alarm codes. It makes no sense for a guy who just served his ex-wife a TPO to give her his alarm code, but it does fall within the realm of possibility that Rodgers, who has been at odds with Vartann lately, might give it to Amy, so she could sneak in and do a little property damage while the Vartanns are out of town."

"He'll never admit that."

"We can still press it."

"Come back to the lab, Sara." Grissom smiled at Catherine. "It's time to pitch our theory to Jessup. If all goes well, we'll have the Vartann brothers cleared by dinner."

**The Sanders Home**

**5:18 pm **

"The key to really good Chicken Parmesan," Tony lectured Scott, Becca and Tawny as he grabbed the meat mallet, "is in pounding the chicken to the proper thickness and not overdoing it during the sauté stage. You want the chicken to be golden and crusty, not dark brown, otherwise you'll overpower the fresh garlic and basil."

"That's where I always go wrong," Scott nodded. "I don't pound enough and then I brown the pieces."

When she saw her husband relaxing more by the minute, Becca knew her cooking lesson diversion was working. "Watch me chop onions, Mr. S. After a few lessons from Tony, I'm right up there with Emeril." Before she could grab a knife, her cell phone rang and she was dashing to grab it from the counter. "It's Carrie."

Tony tensed, knowing that it could be the news that a charge was coming down. "Answer it, Honey."

"Hi, Carrie, please tell me it's good news, not bad."

"Very good!" Carrie jubilated. "Well, I mean, good for the Vartann family. Amy's death was officially ruled a suicide."

"A suicide?!" Becca saw everyone gaping. "Let me put you on speaker, so Tony can hear too. Oh, Tawny and Scott are with us also."

"Hi, everyone. It's true, the forensics team presented a suicide theory to the DA and it's all very plausible and provable apparently. Tony, I'm sorry to say that Grissom believes Amy's plan was to die and frame you for her murder."

"Oh my God," Tawny shouted at the cell phone. "That's horrible. And it almost worked! She almost got Becca and Greg charged with murder too!"

"Tony, you'll be getting a call from your boss shortly and you're all clear for duty when your vacation is over. Your house will be released in an hour and all the evidence collected will be ready for pick up tomorrow." Carrie somberly informed her friends, "Gil suggested you hire a cleaning service for the bedroom before returning. I can handle that for you, if you'd like. I've done it for victim's families before."

"Thanks, Carrie," Tony vacantly replied, "that would be great." The thought of seeing his ex-wife's blood on his bedroom floor was more than he could bear. "So, um…I take it she didn't leave a note or anything if she was trying to frame me."

"No, she'd didn't leave a note."

"How'd she get past the alarm though?" Tony asked, still coming to terms with the horribly twisted conclusion.

"They found evidence of her writing your alarm code combination down at her house, but who gave it to her remains a mystery. Gil has a theory though."

**The Grissoms**

**5:56 pm **

"Hey, neighbor!" Mike waved at Gil from his driveway. "Tough day at the office?"

Shutting his car door, Gil decided that, unlike most days, he was indeed in the mood for some neighborly conversation. "A very good day actually. We solved the Amy Vartann case."

"I heard." Mike walked to the curb to meet his nemesis. "Such a shame. Amy was a smart, beautiful woman, but she was very, very troubled. I feel bad for Tony. That's a lot of baggage to be carrying around, having his ex-wife kill herself in his bed trying to frame him for murder."

"Your compassion is overwhelming," Gil replied, almost sounding sincere. "I know you got the Vartann alarm code from Marcella and gave it to Amy."

"Is that what you **really** think happened, Gil?" Mike shook his head. "You have quite an overactive imagination, you know that."

"Good night." Gil started for his house.

"Night!" Watching his adversary cross the street, Mike smiled. _Oh, okay, you're right, I gave her the code._ His grin intensified. _I also met her at the Vartann home and killed her. The stupid bitch thought it was just another role play. What a mess though, huh? I never thought Tony wouldn't have a friggin' alibi while on vacation with his family. Then I found out that Becca went to San Marino and Greg took a break from his second honeymoon to play Xbox. Jesus, I had no idea my geeky son-in-law was **that **pathetic. All I needed was for you to suspect me for a few hours and then have you conclude it was suicide. _"Say hi to the wife for me, Gil! Hey, do you guys have any plans for Thanksgiving?!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Add Amy Vartann's murder to Mike's secret rap sheet, but the good news is…he's a psycho, but not infallible. He was surprised at how many wrinkles there were in his perfect little plan. I was hoping that would inject hope into the creepiness. Perhaps his luck will run out one day.

I hope the case and chapter were enjoyable rides. I tried to put as much levity as possible in this one because I know the drama gets to be a bit much after a while. Any feedback on the wrap up is appreciated!

**Next up –** we're jumping ahead to the LVPD formal and the Trinity Christian Dance. After two chappies, we jump to Thanksgiving. There will be 4 Thanksgiving Dinners: The Grissoms with Brass & Ellie, Ron & Lina , The Sanders Family with Lily, Wade, Hodges&Celeste, the Vartanns (because they are the family that makes us feel normal for having those little tiffs and irritations at family events LOL) , and The Stokes/Blakes/Marta's parents AND Cath, Warrick &Lindsay(who I am CERTAIN will feel VERY normal after being in the midst of the Stokes-Blake-Marta's parents madness for a day HA!) .

THANK YOU:  
Michelle for editing the entire chapter in KJT's absence!!

Everyone who reviewed, I've replied :)

**Next Chapter Posting – Saturday/Sunday **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Maggs**


	41. Chapter 41

**Laws of Motion – Book 3**

**Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 41**

**Saturday – November 19, 2005**

**The Sanders Home **

**8:14 am **

"Tony is sound asleep, so he won't catch you," Becca informed Greg in a giggle while patting the empty space on the couch next to her. "He covered for someone last night and was beat when he got home."

"Tawny is zonked too, which is good, because I want her to be well rested for the formal tonight." He plopped next to Becca, who was wearing the same coral satin robe she donned every morning since she and Tony had moved into his father's guest suite. "Let's saddle up!" He grabbed an Xbox controller, ready to play Barbie Horse Adventures, a game he didn't want macho man Vartann to see him enjoying. He had purchased the game, which was described as 'non-violent and without peril', hoping it would help Becca relax, but much to his surprise, it had the same effect on him. "How are you feeling today?" In the aftermath of Amy's suicide, and in the throes of pregnancy hormone adjustment, she had been on a non-stop rollercoaster of emotions all week.

"I **finally **slept well last night."

"That's good," said Greg as he customized his horse. "Forest, river valley, or snowy mountains?"

"My mare Calypso would like a forest adventure today, if that's okay with you and Black Beauty."

"Forest it is."

Becca settled in for a relaxing romp through the woods. "Tony and I had an intense session with Dr. M yesterday."

"Did you muster the courage to bring up your concern?" She had been worried about the similarities between her and Amy, and wondering about Tony having issues.

"Yeah." After making sure her husband was in the kitchen, she whispered, "Turns out Tony is attracted to women in peril for a reason. It was so sad, Hoj. He totally broke down telling the story of his first serious girlfriend, Karina."

"What's the story?" he asked while starting the video game.

"Well…the girl's parents were divorced. The dad was a wife beater and when he started in on Karina, the mom finally had the courage to leave the bastard. She fled Texas one night with her daughter and took her to Phoenix. Tony met her in the hallway at his high school; the locker they gave her was two down from his. He thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever met, but she was real jittery and shy, so they didn't really say much to each other until they were assigned to work together dissecting a pig."

"Hey, we dissected a pig together," Greg sweetly chuckled, "but I have a feeling Tony gets the girl in this story. You ended up going out with **Mason**, the future plastic surgeon at the next table. God, I hated that prepster."

"I remember that," she smiled while dressing her electronic horse for its simulated adventure. "He was a jerk. No surprise there, huh?"

"Nope," he remarked while trotting his horse through the trees with Becca's chestnut mare. "Watch that dangling tree branch!"

"I see it!"

"Okay, so what happened with Karina and Tony?"

"Seeing the cuts and guts of the dissected pig reminded her of her mom getting pounded, and she had a PTSD moment. When she bolted out of class, Tony ran after her."

"I totally saw that coming from our resident Knight in Shining Armor."

"She told him everything and just like that they were a couple. Tony took her to the Junior Prom later that year and they went all the way that night; she was a virgin, he wasn't. After that, they grew even closer and Tony did everything around the house for Karina and her mom. They both loved him and everything was great."

"I have a feeling it's about to get ugly."

"Yeah," Becca sadly said, "About a month after the Junior Prom, Karina wasn't waiting on her front porch for a ride to school. Matt was a senior and he had been driving her and Tony every day. Tony knocked on the door, but there wasn't an answer. Karina's mom's car was in the driveway, so it's really odd. Tony and Matt, being sons of a cop, got suspicious and checked around back. They saw the backdoor was busted open and they rushed inside." Remembering her husband's emotion telling the story, she choked up, "Karina's father had shown up in the middle of the night and killed her and her mother in their bedrooms…something like a hundred stab wounds in each of their bodies."

"Oh my God." Greg paused the video game.

"Yeah. They caught the father the next day and he's serving out a life sentence in Arizona. Tony keeps tabs on him. Anyway, that day was a life changing moment for both brothers, according to Dr. M." Becca nodded, "So, we concluded that Tony goes over board in the protection and control areas, because he doesn't want to fail like he failed Karina…not that it was his fault or that he could have prevented her death."

"He meets Karina, she tells him her sad story and the next minute they're a couple. He saves Amy from her abusive boyfriend, she tells him her sad story and the next minute they're living together. He's introduced to you in a bar by Drew, you tell him your sad story and six hours later you're married." Greg nodded. "Sounds like a consistent pattern of escalation."

"There were a few between Karina and Amy too. All the same scenario, all of them eventually breaking up with Tony because they felt he was too controlling and/or suffocating."

"Makes sense. After seeing his high school sweetheart stabbed a hundred times in her bed, it definitely explains his reluctance to get rough in bed with a woman."

"Totally!" She restarted the game. "Not that I want him too anyway, because that's not my cup of tea, but it was for Amy. He said in the session that he never opened up about Karina to Amy and thought maybe if he had she would have cut him some slack. Dr. M was good about taking his guilt away about that. I didn't think it was possible to love him more than I already did, but holding his hand while he was telling that story…I fell a hundred times deeper."

"Watch the skunk!" Greg pointed at the screen. "That's how I feel about Tawny since getting back together. It all feels so much more real than it did before the Drew drama."

"Hoj…"

"Yeah?"

Becca elbowed her oldest and dearest friend while making sure her horse avoided a video skunk on the big screen TV. "Do you think we finally grew up?"

Greg laughed along with Becca, "Yeah, I guess so. It didn't hurt nearly as much as staying immature for all those extra years either. Ooh! There's a wild horse to catch at ten o'clock. I'm gettin' my lasso!"

"Not if I lasso her first!"

"Morning!" Tawny greeted the Xbox addicts as she strolled into the room tightening her pink terry cloth robe. "I knew I'd find you two horsing around."

"Platonically!" Greg yelled before chuckling. "Just in case Tony is coming around the corner, I don't want him to hear you and get the wrong idea."

"Nah." Tawny dropped onto the couch next to Greg. "He and I had a long talk yesterday and we both think it's hilarious that it took living together to realize there's nothing left between you two but deep friendship." She patted her belly. "Instead of you and Becca getting together, maybe your kids will."

"Speaking of babies. Here." Greg handed over the game controller. "Take over and I'll make you preggos breakfast. What'll it be? Omelets? Blueberry pancakes? Stuffed French Toast?"

Becca smiled at the moment. "See how far he's come, Tawny? You got mad at him the day you kissed Drew because he didn't pay attention that you were starving and didn't have breakfast money. Now he's offering to make you breakfast without prompting."

"Aww, she's right. Kiss me, hubby." Tawny puckered up and waited for a juicy one. "Mmm…a ham and cheese omelet with whole grain toast on the side would be wonderful, thanks."

After a second smooch, Greg jumped up from the couch. "What about you, Becks? What would you and baby V like for breakfast?"

"We'll have what Tawny and the girls are having, thanks."

"Iron Chef Greggo is on it!"

Tawny turned to Becca, "I know you and Tony are anxious to move into your new home, but pleeeeease stay until Tony teaches Greg to make some really good dinners too."

"It was really sweet of Scott to go to San Marino for a couple of weeks, so we wouldn't be crowded. I want to give him a special gift when he pops back here for turkey day."

"Oh please, the over-crowding was just an excuse," Tawny giggled. "He really went because he missed Lily and was ready to do the deed."

"You think?"

"I know! I caught him packing condoms."

"Hmmm… that means Lily will be one happy lady by the time she gets here for Thanksgiving. That poor woman had 'desperate for affection' written all over her face."

"Totally," Tawny agreed.

"And as far as fifty-eight year olds go, Scott's a hottie, don't you think? And he knows how to please a woman."

"Uh, you know this how?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, sistah!" Becca snickered, "Hoj and I could hear him and Bev in the bedroom if we were in the study and she sounded **very **pleased."

"He is in fantastic shape for a guy his age."

"And since they were nudists, I've seen…"

"Excuse me!" Greg shouted from the kitchen island. "Could we not talk about my Dad's package while I'm making breakfast? Thank you."

"Sorry!" Becca yelled back. "I forgot you're new to cooking and have to concentrate."

**The Blakes **

**8:41 am **

"Penny for your thoughts," Wendy sweetly told Ryan when she found him lying on the couch lost in thought.

"Huh?"

"It's an old saying."

"Oh." He returned to staring at a black fleck on the ceiling.

"You miss Celine already, huh?"

"Don't go all Hallmark on me, Mom." Ryan sat up, ready to make a quick escape. "Go iron Sean's shirt for the dance."

"I already ironed it twice." Patting her son's knee she said, "I came to present you with an offer."

"What kind of offer?"

"A **money-making** offer."

"Now you have my attention," said the boy who was saving to buy an Xbox 360.

"Nick's brother Drew needs to go out tonight and it's the nanny's evening off." She refrained from mentioning that Drew would be taking the nanny out on her night off. "He's paying me thirty dollars an hour to go to his home and babysit his three children. I'll be bringing McKenna so she can play with Cassie. If you're interested, you can come along too and I'll pay you five dollars an hour to entertain four year old Matt for me. It'll be easy, he loves football and video games."

"But if you're getting paid ten dollars per kid per hour, why do I only get five dollars an hour to take one of them off your hands? I should get the full third, ten dollars an hour."

"Look who knows how to do math if it's not homework." Wendy tousled his hair. "How about eight dollars an hour since I'm still accountable and you're just in charge of making the kid have a good time?" She held out her hand.

"Deal." He shook on it. "I hope he stays out all night."

**Nick and Carrie's **

**9:04 am **

"Daddy had a late night, Binda!" Carrie heatedly whispered while chasing the growing pup down the hall. "Don't! No! He didn't get to bed until two! Don't…wake him," she said as the dog ran into the bedroom, leapt, and pounced on Nick's face. "Sorry, Sweetie, I forgot to shut the door."

"Mornin'," Nick groggily greeted as the pup assaulted him with licks. "What time is it?"

"A little after nine."

"Time to get up anyway."

Carrie snatched the pup from the blankets. "Ugh, and your paws are wet from our run through the sprinklers."

"How about you put her in the crate to dry while I freshen up?"

"Any particular reason?" she puckishly queried while lifting the sheets. "Just as I suspected."

"Hey! I just want to talk about honeymoon plans is all." He winked. "Meet me back in here in two."

**The Blakes **

**9:08 am **

"Two minutes, Sean!" Ryan banged on the bathroom door with his fist. "So, whatever you're doing in there…as if I don't know…hurry it up!"

"I'm experimenting with hair gel for the dance tonight?!"

"Is that what dorks call spanking the monkey these days?" Ryan teased.

When the door whipped open, Sean blasted, "Stop it! Our sisters could hear you!"

When Ryan saw his brother's jumbled hair he knew the gel story was the truth. "Jeeeeez, if you come within ten feet of a lit match you'll be a hot head for sure. You're supposed to use a dab, not the whole tube, genius!"

**Nick and Carrie's **

**9:10 am **

"Smart move," Carrie busted her man when she caught him stowing a condom under her pillow.

"Just in case all that talk about honeymooning puts us in the mood a little later."

"I suppose that could happen," she coyly replied before Nick pulled her onto the bed.

"I brushed," he announced with a five year old's pride.

"Wow, next time warn me before you throw a romantic line like that at me, Stokes." She fanned herself. "I may pass out from swooning."

"Pity me, Darlin'," he begged while taunting her with his eager body. "I have to pin a medal on Rodgers tonight, so I fully expect this time in bed with you to be the best part of my day." He tapped her nose with his. "But only you can make it so." Then he recalled the issue from earlier in the week. "Oh, are you still not done with your…"

"No, I finished Thursday."

"Then what are we waitin' for?" he asked while dropping kisses along her neckline and untying her robe.

"**I'm **waiting for you to ask me nicely, because I'm in the mood to play hard to get."

In her ear, Nick urged in a whisper, "Please, make love with me…intense, passionate love." Making love wasn't 'exactly' what he was in the mood to do, but the truth seemed a little too crass for a sunny Saturday morning.

"How passionate?" she asked as her body warmed to the idea.

"So passionate, your toes will stay curled and you'll need smaller shoes for the formal tonight."

"Ooh! If shoe shopping is a consequence of making love with you, then I say…take me, Stokes!"

"I knew that would work." Nick shucked his shorts and suited up in record time, but when he made his move, Carrie held him off with two palms to his chest. "What?"

"I didn't mean **literally **take me this second," she chuckled. "Where's the foreplay, Cowboy? Have you forgotten that it takes a little prep work to get me in toe-curling territory?"

"Oh, I planned on curlin' them** after**," he laughed. "I'm afraid this is gonna be more of a sprint than a marathon, Sweetheart."

"What's the rush?"

"Oh…umm." Once again the crude, hard truth seemed wrong. "When Binda woke me up I was havin' this dream that left me a little pent up."

"What kind of dream?" Curiosity accented her question.

"A naughty dream, if you must know."

"How naughty?" One eyebrow raised. "Was I there?"

"Of course you were there." His lips spread into a devious smile. "You were **everywhere** if you get my drift. We're talkin' some serious bad-girlishness."

"Was it just the two of us?"

"No," he chuckled. "We were doin' it on the beach and all these people were watchin'."

"No way!" Her giggle returned. "Did I care they were watching?"

"No, you seemed pretty damned pleased that they were."

"I can't picture me not caring," she giggled. "Are you sure I knew they were there?"

His patience running out, Nick pleaded, "Can we analyze it later, Darlin', because I'm good to go here."

"Just tell me who the people were. Did I know any of them?"

"Uh…it was all the women I ever slept with."

"So, it was a very **large **beach, eh?" Carrie sat up laughing. "Why do you think they were there?"

"To be jealous I suppose, because you were experiencin' a high level of satisfaction and they were all sayin' 'I wish that was me'."

"If it was **all** the women you've slept with, then Sofia was there."

"Yep, right in the front row."

"Ha! Now I won't be able to look at her without thinking about that. I wonder why she got a front row…"

"Time out." Sitting back on his heels, Nick confessed, "There wasn't really a dream. I just made that up to excuse my behavior when you were wonderin' why I wasn't takin' my time. I thought it was a good idea, but now I'm really regrettin' it because this is taking forever to explain and you're psychoanalyzin' it for…"

"You're nuts!" Laughing at her fiancé, Carrie asked, "Why did you lie that a dream made you randy?"

"Because I thought you were too sober to hear the truth," he chuckled.

"I'll be the judge of that." Carrie slid away and rested her head on a pillow. "Wake me up, Stokes."

Watching his fiancée pretend to snooze, Nick burst into a smile and dropped his head on the pillow next to her. "Mornin', Darlin'." He brushed her tousled hair with his fingertips until her eyes fluttered open. "I've been watchin' you sleep and thinkin' about what I'd like to do to you when you woke up."

In a sexy whisper she replied, "What do you want to do to me, Cowboy? I hope you know by now, that you can be completely honest with me."

"Thank you." Staring into her deep brown eyes, he used the code phrase they had come up with in Flagstaff, "I wanna ravage you…from behind preferably…and without worryin' about your needs. Afterwards though, I'll be more than happy to do your bidding. Hell, I'll do your bidding the rest of the day in exchange for five self-centered minutes of hardcore ravaging. What do you say, Roxie?"

After flirtatiously slipping her robe off one shoulder, she purred, "I say have at it, Tex." She dropped the robe the rest of the way. "Ravage me."

_Four minutes and fifty-two seconds later…_

"How was it?" Carrie asked as she collapsed onto the rumpled bedding with Nick.

"As far as ravaging goes," he answered in between jagged breaths, "it really doesn't get better than that. Thank you, it was **truly **Cinemax worthy."

Carrie excitedly shared, "I watched Cancun Nights when you worked late this week and picked up some new noises and lines."

"I had a feeling you got some coaching recently," he chuckled before pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. "I appreciate the extra effort, Darlin'. Please know that if a meteor takes out the Earth in the next hour, I'm dyin' a happy man."

"Good to know." Her eyes twinkled with delight. "Now you do my bidding for the rest of the day, right? Or at least until the meteor hits."

"A deal's a deal." He wiggled his brows. "What are you in the mood for, Sweetheart?"

"Pancakes. A side order of sausage. Strawberries with whipped cream. Mmm, and a vanilla latte."

He stared at her in disbelief. "Uh, I wasn't expectin' you to ask me to cook."

"I think the day is going to be** full** of surprises." Winking, she slipped out of bed. "See ya later, Baby. I'll be in the shower while you're slaving over the hot stove."

**The Grissoms **

**9:30 am **

"I wish I could join you in that steamy Jacuzzi," Sara commented while dropping into a deck chair with her decaf coffee. Gil had announced he was taking a soak after he returned from his training session with Irving. "I'm getting a little tired of all the pregnancy don'ts."

"Good thing you only have **twenty-three weeks** left." Gil relaxed a little further into the bubbling water. "This is my first day off in a while, so I intend to enjoy it to the fullest. Well, as much as a guy can without, you know…partaking in various forms of pleasure that would enhance the day off experience."

"I intend to enjoy the day to the fullest too. Well, as much as a girl can while sitting at a banquet table with the guy who drugged her and tried to rape her a year ago."

"Brass tried to reason with the Sheriff, but he's not budging on the seating arrangement, so you know that means Donny Boy requested it." As much as he hated the idea, Gil said, "We'll be breaking bread with Mr. and Mrs. Rodgers with phony smiles on our faces."

"Okay, but if either one of them starts choking, I won't be jumping up to perform the Heimlich."

"Me either and if asked why I didn't render aid, I'll say my hearing was acting up and therefore I didn't hear the gagging."

"I'll just claim it's against my religious beliefs to give Satan an assist."

"You know, my dad is sending over his limo for us to use tonight," Gil announced, abruptly changing to a more pleasant subject.

"Are you hoping Boom Boom shows up in the back seat?"

"I think there's a better chance of me dancing a slow one under the stars with Mike."

"Is it **that **bad?" she droned.

"Worse."

"You went without for **years**."

"Yeah, but I got used to going **with**."

"Is that the phone?" Sara stood pretending to listen for a ring she knew wasn't happening. "I better check."

"You heard the doctor! You're fine!"

"I'll think about it!" she yelled while hurrying toward the house.

"What a coincidence!" Gil retorted. "That's what I'll be doing too!" He glanced over at Flash who was lazing under a shade tree. "I hate to sound like a whiner, but I'm pushing fifty. I could afford nine months on the bench if I were twenty-one, but this is the last of my prime and it's so…" _I'm talking to my dog about my sex life. Maybe I should have kept my appointment with Dr. Myers._

**Drew's House **

**9:40 am **

"I only hafta go to the doctor lady once a month now," Cassie informed her nanny while feverishly coloring at the kitchen table. "I'm gonna miss her toys. She has really good ones."

"Why don't you have to go anymore?" Marta asked, already knowing the answer from Drew.

"'Cause I'm not sad anymore. I wouldn't hafta ever go again, but she said she'd miss talking to me." The little girl glanced up and whispered, "She's real old like Grandma, so I didn't want to make her sad. I said I'd visit with my Daddy. What about you, Nanny Marta?"

"What about me, Sweetie?"

"Are you happy?"

"I'm very happy," she answered with a Snow White lilt.

"Do you think you'll get married to my Daddy one day?"

"Awww, it's really very soon to think about that. We just had our first dance, remember?"

"And kiss," Cassie giggled into her palm. "Oops! I wasn't supposed to say that."

"About me kissing your Daddy." Marta pulled up a chair. "When **my** Mommy and Daddy come to stay here on Wednesday, I need you to do me a favor and not mention that your Daddy and me like to go dancing and kiss, okay?"

"Why?" The girl's smile melted. "I thought you liked my Daddy."

"I do! I do with all my heart, but…well." She whispered, "My Mommy and Daddy think I'm too young to be dancing with boys and kissing them."

"But you're a grown up."

"Well, some mommies and daddies don't believe their daughters are grown up until their wedding day." Marta pointed to the band on her left hand. "They gave me this ring. It's called a promise ring. They asked me to promise not to kiss a boy until my wedding. I'm breaking the rules and I don't want to get in trouble or get your Daddy in trouble."

"I thought kissing was a nice thing that two grown ups do when they like each other?"

"It is, it's just…well…some people have different rules than others."

"You mean, your Mommy won't let you kiss boys, like my Mommy wouldn't let me have candy, and McKenna's Mommy won't let her eat hot dogs."

"Exactly!"

"Don't worry. You never told my Mommy when I got candy at the movies, so I'm not gonna tell your Mommy that you kiss my Daddy."

"Thank you, Sweetie." Marta breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Can I tell them you and Daddy take baths together? Or is that bad too?"

Marta froze on her way to the sink. "What makes you think we take baths together?"

"You left your door open one night and I heard you giggling in the bathroom. When I peeked I saw Daddy washing you up," Cassie giggled. "You musta got soap in your eyes, 'cause you started shrieking when I was walking out of the room."

"Yeah, we're not going to mention bath time either." Marta pointed to the ring. "That's against my Mommy's rules too. Think you can remember to not say anything?"

Cassie held up a thumb. "No sweat!"

"Good." The relieved nanny reached for a sponge to wipe the counter and recited her Thanksgiving Holiday mantra. _It's going to be fine. Everything will be A-okay. We'll find the right time and break the news to my parents and they'll be happy for me…for Drew and me. They'll see how much we love each other and know there's nothing wrong with our relationship even though he's a forty year old divorced father of three with a history of boozing and womanizing, and I'm an innocent twenty-four year old Methodist farm girl. Yeah, Thanksgiving will be one big happy family time with minimal drama. _

**Café Lizette – Paris, France **

**6:36 pm **

"What did you just say?" Lissa Lexington shrilled into the phone as she sat at an outdoor table looking as important as possible.

"Have you forgotten your English now that you've been in Paris for a couple of months?" Carly cackled into the phone before repeating the cold, hard truth for one of her dearest enemies, "I said, it must be killin' you that Andy divorced you to be with a big farm girl. What will the folks back in Dallas say when their engagement notice pops up on the society page? Marta has a Texas-sized ass and the fashion sense of a four year old playin' dress up. When I saw her at what used to be **your **gorgeous home, she was wearing this hideous seaweed green dress that actually looked like it was made from seaweed. Nevertheless, Andy is happy as a pig in poop. He talked non-stop about her through dinner. It's been a couple of weeks since I was there, so who knows, they may already be married at the rate he was goin'. They do have all those chapels in Vegas. Your kids could already have a new mommy. I just had to call and rub in that Lissa Lexington, washed up supermodel, lost it all to a girl who looks like a living Cabbage Patch Doll and wouldn't know Cristal from Asti Spumante." After blowing a smooch, she snickered, "You can thank me later, buh bye."

The click of the phone brought Lissa out of shock. _That…lyin'…schemin'...**bitch!** _Grabbing her Fendi clutch, she stormed from the café._ She was playin' me for a fool all this time! I bet I wasn't out of there two minutes before she made her move. Oooh, she'll pay. She'll pay big!_

Clutching her phone, she hurried for her apartment.

_She'll be sorry._

After a quick jog up the stairs, Lissa raced to her laptop, grateful she had left it on.

_You will not get away with stealing my life!_

When the airline reservation page popped up, she sat back smiling. "Guess who's comin' to Thanksgivin' dinner, bitch?!"Typing 'Las Vegas' in the destination window, Lissa said, "Instead of bringin' a bottle of wine for a hostess gift, I'll be openin' a can of whoop ass!"

**Nick and Carrie's **

**1:32 pm **

"I'm gonna spank that cute ass of yours if you don't stop flauntin' it in front of me while I'm doin' your biddin'." Nick returned his eyes to the closet organizing system's directions. "I can't work under these tortuous conditions."

"Do you think these shoes look good with my itty bitty thong and matching lace bra?" Carrie extended the beer she had just fetched for her hard working man. "Hmm?" She placed one foot in the middle of the directions page and made sure to flex her bare calf. "Do you like 'em, Tex?"

"I give up." He tossed his screwdriver, grabbed the beer, and sat back against the wall of the large walk-in closet.

"Sorry!" Carrie flitted over to her man's side of the closet and grabbed one of his old white t-shirts. "I'll cover up, so you can concentrate." Sitting in front of him, she sweetly shared, "It feels really good to be silly and have fun for a change, doesn't it?"

"I wouldn't know, I've been cookin', doin' your laundry and buildin' stuff all day. Hell, I've had slower days at work." After laughing with her, Nick quietly said, "I know what you're doin', you're tryin' to keep my mind off pinnin' a medal of honor on Wendy's rapist tonight. It's workin', thanks, Darlin'."

Tracing the outline of his smile with her freshly manicured nail, Carrie soothed, "When you see me in my new dress, there's not a chance in hell you'll give Mike a second thought."

"It's that good huh?" She had refused to let him see it.

"It's hot, Stokes…steamy hot." Her lips bumped his as she spoke, "And if you're worried that you'll be in a terrible mood after the awards, don't worry, Roxie has a plan for perking you up in the limo on the ride home." She lunged to reach the shelf to the right of her. "Check it out…strawberry flavored prophylactics."

"Aww, did you make a special trip to the naughty store?"

"Tawny and I took Becca there yesterday when Tony got called in to cover a shift. We thought it might get her laughing again, and we were right."

"What was she laughin' at?"

"Me!" Carrie proudly announced. "The first time was because I said, 'who cares what a condom tastes like. It's not as though my woo-woo cares about flavor.'"

"I suppose that would do it," he cracked up imagining the expression on his fiancée's face while dropping those lines. Raising his beer, Nick said, "Remind me to profusely thank Becca and Tawny when I see them at the formal tonight."

**The Sanders Home **

**1:47 pm **

While their wives were at a spa getting pampered before the formal, Tony and Greg were being manly men in the kitchen

"Fluffier," Tony commented when he looked at the contents in Greg's mixing bowl. With a pen and pad in hand, he took a seat at the counter. "The first step to any good Thanksgiving dinner is planning your menu. What would you like to serve your family?"

"Well, I only know how to make breakfast, so it'll have to be something like turkey omelets, hash browns, biscuits and fruit."

"Becca and I aren't flying into Phoenix until the day before, that gives me plenty of time to help you prep. You're a Chemist, Sanders, if I give you the ingredients and a formula, you'll be able to combine it properly and heat it to the right temperature."

"When you put it like that it seems far less daunting." Greg showed his mixing bowl full of homemade, low fat frosting once more.

"That's perfect. Go ahead and put it on the cake." He was teaching him how to make a heart-shaped angel food cake. "After the frosting, I'll show you how to arrange the strawberries."

"Let's go for a traditional Turkey Day menu. A bird, stuffing, mashed potatoes, green beans, rolls and pumpkin pie."

"How about turkey with apple and sage dressing, garlic mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, cheddar biscuits and pumpkin pie with caramel sauce?"

"That's like Chem 401, not 101, isn't it?"

"Don't worry, Hoj." Tony flipped through his recipe book, "You have a very skilled mentor."

"You are a good mentor," Greg said, dropping the joking tone. "Not just for cooking, but for the husband suggestions you've made to me along the way. You've got the husband thing down. Becca and I had little heart to heart this morning. She's never been happier, and Tawny's a lot happier now too, thanks to you getting my ass in gear in the kitchen and around the house."

"Thanks." Bookmarking a stuffing recipe, Tony quietly replied, "Those are nice things to hear a week after learning my ex-wife hated me enough to want to kill herself just to send me to prison."

"You can't let what she did reflect on you though," Greg treaded softly. "I've sorta been in Amy's shoes, only I lived to realize killing yourself is a colossally stupid thing to do. I can look back now and see that all I had to do was go to my Dad for help, but when you're in that zone, you can't see solutions." He focused on perfecting the frosting while sharing the painful truth. "I used to tell myself that I did it just to end the pain, but I can admit now that was only half of it. I wanted my mom and dad to feel guilty and hate themselves after I was gone. I was wrong. Amy was wrong too. You have nothing to feel guilty about. It's all on her. You're the innocent victim she almost took down with her, not the cause, and if she was half as determined as I was back then, there wasn't anyone who was going to stop her from carrying out her plan."

"I think that's what Dr. Myers was trying to tell me yesterday, but for some reason it didn't sink in until you said it just now."

"Because I'm not a shrink lecturing you. I'm an idiot who almost ended his life to get revenge. Listening to me is as close as it gets to Amy coming back from the grave and giving you absolution."

"Yeah, I guess that's it." Just like that, the knot in his stomach started to loosen. "Feel like a beer?"

"Why not. We've got a limo for tonight and I think being drunk will make dinner with Mike Evil Rodgers much more bearable."

**Nick and Carrie's **

**3:05 pm **

"Teach me how to shoot whiskey, Tex!" Carrie's curiosity was high because of a line in Before He Cheats, a rollicking tune on the new Carrie Underwood CD she had purchased that morning after getting her nails done. She loved it because it reminded her of their infamous visit to The Rusty Spur in Flagstaff and her run in with Vicki Lynn. "I don't want to be the silly girl having a fruity little drink because she can't shoot whisky with her boyfriend. All the bar hopping Southern Daisy Duke types will laugh at me."

"When exactly are you plannin' to go bar hoppin' in the South, Sweetheart?"

"Never!" she laughed while fetching two shot glasses and her man's bottle of Jack Daniels. "But that's not the point."

"Okay, Roxie." Nick grabbed two beer bottles from the fridge and a can of ginger ale. "We'll practice technique with soda and then you can have a go with the real stuff, but just one, because I don't want you faced for the formal. If you do okay with it, we'll shoot a second before we go, okay?"

"I'm ready!" Taking a seat at the kitchen counter, Carrie rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

"So, you go up to the bar and ask for a beer and a shot of JD. The bartender obliges you." Nick filled the shot glasses with ginger ale and then lifted one glass. "Here's to a wonderful night together." He knocked back the shot, smacked his lips while slamming the empty glass on the counter, and then grabbed his beer. "Your turn."

"To a wonderful night together," Carrie toasted before slamming back the soda pop like a pro. "Piece of cake."

"Stand up for the next practice." Nick poured two more shots and then took a few steps back. "You're me, I'm you. Here's how you work it." Pretending to be a woman, he sauntered up to the bar. "Buy me a whiskey, Tex," He ordered in a brazen girl's pitch while leaning seductively against the counter.

"Here you go, Baby."

Nick shot the ginger ale, licked his lips and rasped, "Let's dance. See…after shootin' the whiskey, the vixen always demands a dance."

"Wait here!"

As Carrie rushed out of the kitchen, Nick's lips spread into a smile, "This oughta be good." He filled a glass with the real stuff and drank it down. "Jack, you're gonna make my time with Mike Rodgers a little easier tonight. Mmm."

**The Sanders Home**

**3:34 pm**

"Yum!" Tawny rushed to the kitchen counter full of appetizers. "You really made all this, Greg?!"

"Under my mentor's watchful eye, yes." Greg proudly announced, "Once Tony pointed out the similarities between cooking with recipes and conducting chemistry experiments, all my fear evaporated. Bam! Look out Emeril!"

"Aww." She took him in her arms. "I love you."

"Mmm, you smell really good."

"The spa was wonnnnnnnnderful." She snuggled into his chest. "I think I'm even relaxed enough to deal with Mommy Dearest for a few hours."

"You know what I think would **really **relax you," Greg said with a mischievous lilt.

"Are you sure that won't relax **you **more?"

"Grabbing a tray of appetizers, he said, "I have non-alcoholic champagne on the rocks in our bedroom."

"Did you get this idea from Carrie, by any chance?" Giggling she explained, "She didn't want to go with Becca and me to the spa, because she was devoting the whole day to distracting Nick, so he'd be uber relaxed at the formal."

**Tony and Becca's Guest Room**

**3:51 pm **

"This is the least amount of tension I've felt in your shoulders since the drama began." Becca rubbed her husband's knots, like she had been doing twice a day every day for a week.

"Hoj and I had some beers and a good talk," Tony explained. "You know I really don't want to go to this thing tonight. The last place I want to be is on a stage with half of LVPD staring at me."

"I know." She hugged him tightly from behind, resting her head on his sagging shoulder. "But the little boy you saved and his family are going to be there to give you your medal and I think they'd be hurt if you didn't show, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"And I want to see my personal hero get the public recognition he deserves."

"Thanks, Honey."

"I bought new relaxing massage oil when I was shopping with the girls last night." She patted his shoulders. "Take off your shirt and we'll try it out."

While Tony's fingers worked open the buttons, he realized they hadn't been intimate since trying for a baby in Disneyland. "Mmm…that does smell good. Feels really nice too." As the tension continued to leave his body, he whispered, "I've missed you, Becks."

She slid around, until she was on his lap. "I've missed you too." Slowly their mouths gravitated together, until their lips were touching. "Do you think we can just forget everything for an hour and…" Her suggestion was cut off by her husband's passionate kiss.

**The Blakes **

**5:49 pm **

"Are you gonna kiss Lindsay?" McKenna asked her nerve wracked brother.

"Mom!" Sean shrieked. "Please tell McKenna to leave my room! I've asked her twice and she's not listening!"

"I told you to leave your brother alone!" Wendy yelled from the doorway.

"I just wanna help! Cassie tells me all about how she pretends she's a Fairy Godmother helping her Daddy get ready for his dates with Nanny Marta. I wanna be a Fairy Godmother too, but you and Daddy never get dressed up and go anywhere!"

Wendy gave her son a pleading glance. "It's hard trying to keep up with the Stokes's. Cassie lives in a castle. She has a real horse, every Barbie ever made, and more shoes than your Aunt Carrie. Could you let sister be your Fairy Godmother for fifteen minutes? Because your father and I probably won't be getting dressed up until Nick and Carrie's wedding in February. Please?"

Suddenly feeling sorry for his little sister, Sean crouched down and said, "Go ahead, put a spell on me."

"Yay!"

"Thank you, Honey." Wendy patted her son's head and hurried out of the room.

McKenna reared her star-tipped glitter wand and began dancing around the room. "Bippity Boppity Boo! Bippity Boppity Boo!"

"Ooh!" Ryan raced over and snatched his sister's wand. "Let me play too!" He waved it like a lunatic. "Bippity Boppity Boo! For once let Sean know what to do! Let him not fart! Let him not hurl! And if the right moment comes, give him the guts to kiss the girl!"

"Give me my wand!" McKenna jumped, but Ryan held it just out of her reach.

"Give it to her, Ryan!" Sean screamed.

"Here!" Ryan threw the wand without looking, and inadvertently poked his brother in the eye.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sean's hand rushed to his eye. "It hurts, it hurts so bad. I think it's bleeding."

"Mommy!" Terrified her brother's eye was dead, McKenna raced for the door to get her mother and bumped right into her grandfather.

"What's going on in here?" Ken Blake huffed.

"It was an accident!" Ryan yelled in a panic. "We were fooling around with Kenna's magic wand and…"

"Grandpa!" Sean clutched his eye and cried, "It hurts so much. I…I think I'm blind."

"What's wrong?!" Wendy rushed to Sean, who was writhing on the floor.

"Ryan ripped his eye out!" Mckenna shouted while tears poured down her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to hurt him!" Ryan's eyes filled with tears. "I threw Kenna's wand and…"

"It hurts!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Get out, Ryan! Ken, take McKenna in the backyard, she's terrified." Once they were alone, Wendy cupped Sean's head. "Mom's a nurse, remember? I know it hurts, Honey, but you need to move your hands and let me look at it, okay?"

"Okay," Sean meekly replied while moving his trembling hands.

"Good boy." Wendy grabbed a bottle of hand sanitizer from Sean's desk and cleaned her hands. "I promise to be gentle." She carefully opened his lid and tried her best not to panic when she saw a corneal abrasion and a puncture. "There's a bunch of glitter from the wand, Honey so it's very important that you don't rub it in the cut, do you hear me?"

"Yes, Mom."

"I need to go to the kitchen and get a paper cup and some tape. We're going to put that over your eye and go to the ER." She kissed his forehead. "I know it hurts, Honey. They'll give you pain medication as soon as we get there."

"But the dance…"

"I'm so sorry." Wendy stroked his hair. "You won't be able to go tonight."

**The Willows/Brown Household**

**5:57 pm **

"Ready to go, Lindsay?" Catherine paused in the doorway to admire her daughter. "You look beautiful, Honey." Seeing her with her hair done and a little make up, she was reminded of herself as a teen. "Don't do drugs."

"Mom." Lindsay rolled her eyes. "I'm not you. Grandpa told me all about how you used to troll the casinos pretending to be older and drinking under age."

"He probably made me sound much worse than I was."

"He said you threw yourself at the most notorious mob guy in Vegas, Mickey somebody, when you were **sixteen** and he was in his thirties."

"Look at the time!" Catherine tapped her watch. "I have to get to work. I'm in charge of the lab since everyone else is at the formal."

"Why don't you and Dad get to go to the party?"

"It was a trade off for our two week honeymoon. Trust me, I got the better end of the deal. Two weeks with Warrick in Bermuda, versus a stuffed chicken breast eaten in a stuffy room full of stuffy people. No thanks. Those banquets suck."

**The Sanders Home**

**6:09 pm **

"I can't wait to go to my first banquet!" Tawny hurried to put the finishing touches on her hair. "How do I look, Greg?"

"Gorgeous."

"You're just saying that because you're buzzed and I rocked your world." She patted her belly. "I'm huge."

"Hugely beautiful with my babies." He grabbed her hand. "Let's go, the limo is out front and the Vartanns are waiting. We promised Nick we'd get there at there at the same time to face Rodgers."

**Nick and Carrie's **

**6:12 pm **

"Ready, Tex?" Carrie called from behind the bathroom door.

"I'm wearin' a hole in the carpet, pacin'!"

"Okay." She flung open the door and strutted out in her sexy red gown.

"Uh…" He gulped, "You weren't kiddin' when you said…you look…wow." Nick's eyes had a difficult time choosing a focal point as both the slit up the left leg of the dress and the plunging neckline were equally tantalizing. "Uh…is that rhinestone clip across the chest there real secure? Because if that thing goes, I'm thinking the whole dress will…"

"Very secure," she said through a brilliant smile. "And the dress is tied around my neck." She turned with the skill of a pageant queen. "See."

"Holy hell!" The gown dipped down to her waist in back and hugged her hips with perfection. "Sweetheart, you look amazing, but I'm not all that sure I want you lookin' this good in a room full of men and lesbians."

"I don't think there is a higher compliment than that," she giggled. "Becca picked it out for me. Her exact words were, 'You have a body built for sin, but it's been living the life of a saint. Let it have its night in the spotlight, sister. You'll be old and fat soon enough.' Nicky, if it's too much and you want me to change, I can save it for a special evening at home."

"No, no…that's what your Dad used to do to you." He stepped forward to clasp her hand. "It's accentuates every curve, but nothin' is showin'. You look elegant, not trashy. Like a Hollywood glamour girl, Darlin', and I'm thrilled beyond words that I get to be on your arm." Kissing her cheek he whispered, "Thank you for the day full of romance and fun. I loved every minute of it. I love you."

"It was my pleasure, and I love you too." Grinning, she reached up to fix his bow tie. "You clean up real good, Tex."

"Check this out, I set up a bar." He guided her to the dresser. "Care to shoot some whiskey with me?" He had pre-filled two shot glasses.

"I'd love to." She grabbed a glass and raised it. "To an evening full of fun and surprises."

Nick tapped his glass to Carrie's and then knocked back the booze. "Look at you! You shot that one like a pro."

Smacking her lips, she blissfully said, "After a day full of lovin', laughin', and libations, we are going to be sooooooooooooo relaxed at dinner."

**The Grissoms**

**6:23 pm **

"Dammit!" Sara shouted as she stared at the run going up her leg. "I hate panty hose! And formal dinners! And dresses! And high heels! And Mike Rodgers!" Crashing back on the bed she groaned and asked a stupid question she already knew the answer to, "Remind me again why we're going to this damn thing."

"Because Greg's receiving an award for saving your life, an award that you've been asked to present to him."

Sara closed her eyes and shook her head. "I am grateful to be alive, I really am. I'm just…ugh. What's wrong with me?"

"It's just a funk." Gil stood at the edge of the bed fixing his tie. "We only have to stay until the awards are over."

"I'm so tense. Every muscle in my body feels tense. I think I know what rigor must feel like." Glancing up she said, "You look tense too."

"I am, but I plan on drinking in the limo to remedy the situation."

"Thanks for rubbing that in."

He took her hand. "Let's go."

"I really do love you," Sara announced as though she were admitting a vice.

"I really do know that." Gil nodded. "Strangers observing us wouldn't, but I do."

"That's ironic, because strangers used to notice I loved you, but you were clueless." She took his hand and reluctantly climbed to her feet. "I'm boycotting panty hose. I'm going to take them off on the ride over and when I get to the banquet, I'll just stand next to Tawny's boobs the whole night and no one will look down at my legs."

"There's that brilliant Harvard mind at work." He walked her to the door. "Hopefully Tawny is wearing a low cut dress."

**The Vartann/Sanders Limo**

**6:31 pm **

"Omigod! A boob just popped out of your dress!" Becca riotously laughed while pointing at Tawny's chest.

"Oops!"

"Tawny, from here on out tonight, if you drop something, ask me to pick it up for you." Greg opened his tux jacket to shield his wife while she tucked in her chest. "What did you see?"

Vartann continued to pour whiskey nonplussed. "Nothing I haven't already seen covered in whipped cream and chocolate sauce in San Marino."

"Hey, Hoj!" Becca pulled down the top of her dress for a flash. "Now you're even."

Tawny couldn't resist the opportunity to razz her friend, "Honey can you do that again, I didn't have my magnifying glass ready."

"Stripper tits," Becca loudly coughed into her fist.

As Greg made alley cat noises, Tony handed him a glass. "Three fingers of whiskey will help you chill out and tolerate your father-in-law a little better."

"There he is now." Greg pointed to the front entrance as the limo pulled up. "He's waiting to pounce."

"Is that **my mother **in the slinky black dress?!" Tawny shrilled while looking through the limo's glass. "Oh my God! She looks younger every time I see her."

"Those chemical peels can do miracles."

"Whoa." Greg reluctantly admitted, "Marlene really does look hot. She's the same age as Catherine, but looks at least seven years younger. Don't tell Cath I said that, she'll kill me."

"Who's that babe in the red gown walking toward the stairs?" Becca asked, knowing exactly who it was.

"I don't…it's Carrie! It's Carrie Blake!" Greg yelled like a crazed fangirl. "Holy shit! I can't believe Stokes let her wear that sexy red dress in front of Rodgers."

Being male, Tony had no choice but to check out the aforementioned sexy wear. "Whoa. That doesn't seem like something Carrie would pick though, maybe Stokes asked her to wear it."

Becca proudly admitted, "**I** dressed her." Smiling at Greg she said, "Just like you were in Junior High, Carrie's my makeover project for this semester."

As the limo door opened, Greg laughingly asked, "What's her super cool nickname?"

"Roxie! Darling!" Becca shouted as the driver helped her out of the limo. "You…look…mahhhhhhhvelous!"

"For luck." Tawny stole a kiss from Greg. "May neither of us kill my mother by the stroke of midnight."

"There's my little girl!" Marlene shrieked from the top of the stairs. "Tawny! Over here! I'm…whoa!"

"Careful!" Mike grabbed Marlene's waist. "You almost fell down the stairs, Honey." He glanced over at the group of cops and wives standing next to him. "I told her not to wear these ridiculous shoes, she's going to break her neck."

"They're **Manolos**,' Marlene proudly told the group. "Like that Carrie Bradshaw wears on Sex in the City. **Six hundred and thirty dollars**, these babies are." She showed off the spike heels. "My husband gave me a thousand bucks for an outfit tonight and I couldn't resist."

Mike shrugged, "What can I say? I'm a pushover when it comes to beautiful women." _I pushed my fiancée over a cliff. I pushed my first wife off a boat_. "Have a nice evening, everyone." Mike took Marlene's hand so they could walk and meet Greg and Tawny who had re-routed to the other set of stairs. "Hello there, Mr. and Mrs. Sanders, don't you both look wonderful tonight." He suavely placed his palm on Marlene's back. "Look at your mother, Tawny." Mike pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek. "Doesn't she look drop dead gorgeous?"

**Author's Notes: **

And so the night begins! Does anyone get the feeling there will be a little drama? LOL

This chapter was the transition from the previous drama. I thought they all deserved a little time off for good behavior before dealing with Mike, you guys too!

It was also a check on everyone's mental state. Cassie is cured, Tex & Roxie have made a full recovery, Mr. & Mrs. Sanders are now Mr. & Mrs. Happily Married, Scott's in San Marino ready to move on with Lily, Tony & Becca are on the road to recovery, Lissa's on the war path, Sara's in a funk while her husband is patiently standing by, and Mike's dressed to kill! LOL

Mom always said 'be careful, you could poke someone's eye with that thing!' She was right. Poor Sean. Lindsay gets the bad news in the next chappie.

**Hodges fans** – I tried to work him in the last two, but nothing seemed to fit. He'll definitely be at Turkey Day dinner though!

**Next Chapter:** Posting December 28th! A holiday delay.

**Have a wonderful holiday season!! When we return, we'll be at the LVPD formal!!**

**Thanks for all your support this year!!! I really appreciate it :D  
****Maggs **


	42. Chapter 42

**Laws of Motion – Book 3**

**Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 42**

**Saturday – November 19, 2005**

**The Willows/Brown Residence **

**6:36 pm **

"You heard what Sean said, Linds." Warrick took his daughter's hand. "He wants you to go to the dance and have a good time even though he can't. You really don't have a choice. You told me all Student Council representatives were required to be there and help clean up afterwards. You can't shirk your responsibility and neither can I. I'm a parent volunteer, remember?"

"But I don't want everyone to think my date stood me up."

"Just tell your friends your date got injured. After a while, I'll come over and give you a very loud update on his condition. How's that?"

"Okay." She hugged him around the waist. "But I won't have a good time."

"I bet you will." Warrick started for the door.

"Ten bucks says I won't."

"I'm a retired gambler, remember?" He opened the door chuckling. "But I'll come out of retirement for you. Ten bucks says you come home happier than when you left."

"You're on."

**Desert Palms Hospital – ER Lobby **

**6:42 pm **

"You're next, Sweetie." Wendy returned to her seat next to Sean. "They're just getting the Ophthalmology Room ready for you. The lady said the doctor would look at it right away."

"It's hurting worse and worse…so is missing the dance." He felt ridiculous sitting in the crammed waiting area while wearing a Styrofoam cup taped over his eye. "I think Ryan did this to me on purpose," Sean whimpered. "He couldn't go to the dance with Celine, so he didn't want me to be happy at the dance with Lindsay."

"I think that's your pain talking, Sweetheart." The saddened mother hugged her boy tight. "McKenna said he threw the wand without even looking, Honey. He wasn't aiming for you or your eye. It was just another episode of Ryan not thinking before acting. It wasn't on purpose." Feeling his body trembling in her arms, Wendy kissed the top of her little boy's head. "Try to relax."

**The Tempest Hotel Ballroom - LVPD Formal **

**6:45 pm **

"You look relaxed, Stokes," Brass commented on approach to the open bar.

"Hey! Uncle Jimmy!" Nick signaled the bartender to make it three drinks.

"Did Catherine get the Sheriff a good rate on her Dad's hotel ballroom or what? This is much swankier than usual."

"Rodgers probably demanded it be extra nice for his big night. Hey…thanks for gettin' Carrie and I the limo. You didn't have to do that just for interruptin' us on my day off."

"I wanted to do something nice." Jim patted his most thorough supervisor on the back. "You've been busting your ass for me harder than anyone, all while you've had some pretty serious personal stuff going on."

"Thanks." Nick handed over a shot of Jack Daniels.

"Two for you, one for me," Jim laughed. "I think it should be the other way around."

"No, one's for Cowgirl Carrie, who's on her way over here right now." Nick pointed. "The DA and the ADA Ogden grabbed her to beg for her to return for the hundredth time. I swear, that Ogden guy is dyin' to get his hands on her personally if you ask me. I don't trust the supposed good Mormon boy. He gets a really odd look on his face whenever he's talkin' to her."

"I saw that when he was discussing the Amy Vartann case with her," Jim concurred.

"And if he's a devout Mormon and not a party boy, why isn't he married with a bunch of kids by now? He's thirty three."

"We'll know for sure how he feels about Carrie if he's walking funny after standing next to her in that outrageously sexy dress. I'm shocked you let her wear that around Rodgers."

"Ooh, trust me, I'd rather she not be, but I'm not gonna control her wardrobe like her father did. That made her feel like she was thirty goin' on four." Nick shook his head. "She felt really good in it and after what we've been through and seein' her so down, I'm thrilled she's got her groove back."

"Hello, gentlemen." Carrie took Nick's arm. "Thank you for the limo, Jim."

"Thank you for coping without your fiancé all those nights I had him slaving away for me and the taxpayers."

"Uncle Jimmy's gonna shoot whiskey with us, Darlin'." Nick handed over a glass. "Show him your newly acquired skill."

Carrie raised the glass. "Here's to a wonderful stress-free evening for all of us."

"Fat chance of me bein' stress free havin' to get up and say a few nice words about Rodgers, but…" Nick raised his glass smiling. "I'll pretend."

"Is that Carrie Blake doing shots?!" Tawny squealed on approach. "What would her daddy say?!"

Greg answered by feigning Ken's voice, "That Stokes boy has ruined my little girl! He's making her wear a slinky red dress and getting her good and liquored so she'll be too tanked to resist having sex with him all forty times the pervert wants it tonight!'"

"That sounds about right," Nick joked after downing his shot.

"Which part?" Jim ribbed, "The forty times or Greg's impression of your future father-in-law?"

"Can it, Uncle Jimmy." Nick motioned to the bar. "Name your poison, Greggo! Save your drink tickets, it's on me."

"Cool! I already get to use all four myself since Tawny's on the disabled list."

"Will you come powder your nose with me?" Tawny pleaded to Carrie. "Becca was supposed to, but Tony's boss has them cornered. I just have this feeling my mother is in the Ladies Room waiting to pounce."

"You bet." Carrie kissed her man's cheek. "I'll be back in a few, okay?"

"Not a problem. I'm glad you're goin'." Nick cracked a grin. "Because the view while you're walkin' away in that beautiful dress is spectacular."

"This is for you, cowboy." Carrie sashayed away with extra oomph.

Brass and Greg simultaneously gagged themselves behind Nick's back.

"I saw that." Nick slapped Greg upside the head. "Mock my flirtation skills all you want to, but we both know who was sittin' home on Saturday night for years perfecting his Xbox skills."

"I can't help it," Jim lamented into his second glass of whiskey. "I'm addicted to HALO. Oh! You were talkin' to Sanders."

"The Grissoms finally arrive!" Greg heralded when he saw them enter the cocktail area. "And they're coming this way."

Jim turned to see the grand entrance. "From the tense look on Gil's face, my guess is they're not late from an extra round of hide the salami."

Greg wholeheartedly agreed, "Honesty, I thought that Sara was going to stand me up on the award podium, because she's been in a bad mood for days. I'm really glad Tawny isn't a bitchy preggy like her. I pity Grissom for dealing with her if she's going to be that way for another five months."

"I think it has more to do with Rodgers, than hormones." Nick eyed their enemy from across the room. "Look at him over there, laughin' it up with the ladies. He's probably scopin' out his next wife for after Marlene accidentally dies in a freak badminton accident."

"From the looks of it, he'll have no problem." Greg watched the women giggle and flip their hair. "He's pumped up and looks like a million bucks in that tux."

"Way to prop the 'Greg is gay' urban legend, Sanders." Then Jim reminded the guys, "Rodgers really is worth millions thanks to his dear departed wife."

"Unless Shultz is workin' for free, he's lost some of the cash." Nick grabbed his drink. "A lawyer like that costs a bundle."

"Dr. Grissom…Dr. Sidle…" Greg handed over a virgin daiquiri and dangled a glass of whisky. "A libation sans alcohol for the lady, and the Master's favorite expensive scotch."

"Thanks." Sara accepted the fruity drink with a smile. "But shouldn't we be buying you drinks since we're honoring you saving my life?"

"I didn't buy them. I put them on the rich Texan's tab."

"Okay then." Grissom snatched the cocktail, downing it in a gulp. "Bartender! Another round. Same tab. Make mine a double."

"Where are your better halves?" Sara queried after checking the surrounding area. "And where's Heather, Jim?"

Glancing at his watch, Nick replied, "Tawny took Carrie to the Ladies Room as a body guard in case Marlene starts in on her."

**Ladies Room…**

"You really look stunning, Carrie." Tawny stood at the counter, fiddling with her hair, relieved that her mother hadn't followed them inside

"I shocked the hell out of my old co-workers in the DA's office." Carrie grabbed her lipstick to put on a fresh coat. "They only know me as the brainiac in the stuffy suit who never loses her trials." With her lips shimmering once more, she glanced over smiling at Tawny. "You look amazing yourself. You're positively glowing."

"Really? The girls are kicking up a storm and…" Feeling sensitive in front of Carrie, she stopped discussing the babies.

"It's okay," Carrie assured her. "May I…" She held her open palm in front of her friend's burgeoning belly. "I'd love to feel them kick."

"Any time." Tawny took Carrie's hand and placed it in an active area. "Just give them a sec and…"

"Oh! I'll say they're kicking up a storm." Carrie's eyes lit. "I loved doing this with Wendy whenever she was pregnant. Do you just sit on the couch and enjoy every minute of it when they're doing this?"

"I like it best when Greg sits behind me with his palms on my belly with mine." Tawny excitedly shared, "He's been singing to the girls every night before going to bed. He's like a totally different husband now," she boasted. "He's cooking and cleaning up the house…surprising me with little stuff. Now that he's being supportive and thoughtful, I can easily picture him as a great father to the girls. I'm finally not scared about the future anymore…except for actually pushing two babies out of my 'woo woo,'" she teased, using Carrie's silly term.

"See! It's a catchy term." Carrie gave the belly one more pat before removing her hand.

"You really are doing much better, aren't you?" Unlike before, there weren't hints of sadness in her friend's eyes and voice when talking about the babies. "Nick looked really relaxed at the bar just now too."

"We're doing great." Carrie's upbeat tone said it all, "We had a** fantastic** day together."

Right then Becca and Sara strolled into the Ladies Lounge.

"Hey!" Tawny waved them over. "You're just in time to hear why Carrie is in such a fabulous mood."

"Great," Sara droned, trying to sound upbeat and failing miserably.

"Nicky and I kicked off the morning with a little romance and afterwards he made me a **delicious** breakfast. Then we bummed around the house together doing projects and making each other laugh. He installed this** great** organization unit in my closet and…"

"Yeah." Sara gaped at her pal. "Only you and Nick would think organizing a closet is relaxing and fun."

"Sad but true!" Carrie freely admitted before snickering, "Although we did take a time out from organizing to get a little frisky in the aforementioned closet. It was hilarious actually. For some reason, I was more vocal than normal and Nicky accused me of being so into it because I was really turned on by the idea of all my shoes watching us."

"Ha!" Becca laughed her reply, "After seeing your orgasmic reaction during shoe shopping, I can buy into that theory actually."

While her friends laughed at her, Carrie shared, "Hands down, the best part of the day was this afternoon. We put up a hammock in the yard and fell asleep in it discussing our new honeymoon plans. I'm happy to report that we're back and better than ever."

"Ditto for Tony and me," Becca was thrilled to share. "Not that there was anything wrong between **us**, I mean Tony's out of his funk. Whatever Greg said to him when we were at the spa, Tawny, really worked. Earlier today he was dreading tonight, but when we got home, he was a new man. We made the sweetest love and then he jumped in the shower all excited about taking me here and introducing me to his friends."

"Greg was jazzed when we got home too!" Tawny beamed from the memory. "He was showing off all the appetizers Tony taught him to make along with that sweet heart cake. Then he whisked me upstairs where he had faux-champagne on the rocks and we lazed in bed for two hours talking and playing." Sighing she added, "I think we're **ten times** better than we ever were!"

"What about you, Sara?" Carrie enthusiastically asked. "Did you and Gil have a wonderful day off together?"

"Yeah. We uh…we had a great time," Sara lied. "We did…all the stuff we like to do…and liked it."

"Wanna know about my day, girls?!" Marlene's voice shot through the room as a stall door flew open. "Ha! You checked the stalls for feet, but I lifted mine up and stayed real quiet."

"Ugh, let's go." Tawny started out the door, but remembered she hadn't peed yet. "Actually, can you wait while I…"

"Yes," Sara, Carrie and Becca replied in the same frustrated huff while staring down the girl talk crasher.

"Mike was such a sweetheart today," Marlene jubilated. "He surprised me with a thousand bucks to go shopping and get my hair and make up done." She fluffed her breasts. "My stripper daughter's are plastic, but mine are the real deal. It was the** one** good thing I got out of havin' Tawny…tits. Too bad you lost your baby, Carrie, the hormones would have given your barely Bs a much needed boost. God, it has to suck losin' a baby when all your girlfriends are knocked up, but you're used to life's little disappointments, aren't ya, Sweetie? Gettin' raped and all when you were eight."

"Hey, bitch! Lay off my friends," Becca snarled. "Need I remind you, that the last time you wised off around me, I cursed you to get hit by a bus and it happened? Don't press your luck. I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm connected to The Force and have a proven track record of successfully cursing people. I **made you** step in front of that bus. If you're not nice tonight, I may summon a chandelier to fall on your head, so step off."

Marlene answered in her best Yoda voice, "Scare me you do not."

"Okay, you asked for it. I curse you to suffer whatever ills you wish upon others tonight. So be careful what you wish for, bitch." Becca took a step closer. "BAM!" She loved it when Marlene jumped back. "Consider yourself cursed." Turning to Carrie and Sara she explained, "I've been watching a lot of Emeril with my husband lately."

"Flushing!" Tawny cheered before rushing out of the stall. "Washing!"

"Leaving!" Becca took Carrie's hand and led the way. "I know what she said hurt, but try not to let it spoil your fun tonight."

"Are you kidding me? There's no way I'm going to let that woman bring me down." She waved on her friends while privately licking the wounds Marlene reopened. "I've got the hottest dress and the perfect man, I'm partying, Ladies...seriously partying."

**Desert Palms Hospital – ER**

**7:01 pm **

"How serious is it, Doctor?" Wendy fretted, while squeezing her son's hand tighter.

"You did a good job flushing out the eye, Mom," Doctor Kevin Jackson praised. "At first glance, I'd say the puncture is mild and won't have any long term effects. The abrasion is pretty large though. All we'll have to do most likely is clean up the eye, patch it, and write prescriptions for antibiotic drops and a painkiller. I won't know definitively until I can complete a more thorough exam." Patting the boy's shoulder he said, "You're being a real trooper. That eye has to be throbbing."

"Yes, Sir," Sean winced, "it is."

"That's why I rushed in here to check you real quick. Now I can okay some pain meds."

"While you're at it, I'll take a Valium," Wendy whimpered, feeling terrible that her son was missing his first school dance.

The doctor stood smiling. "Hang in there, Mom."

**LVPD Formal **

**7:07 pm **

"Ugh, look at my mother." Tawny's stomach churned at the sight of Marlene cozying up to Mike at the bar. Turning to her friends, who were mingling amongst each other on the banquet room's balcony, she lamented, "I take after my Dad. Really…I'm nothing like that witch. Please believe me."

"No problem, sister," Becca jumped to alleviate her friend's fears. "Except for some facial features, I'm nothing like my mother, right, Hoj?"

"Not when you're medicated," he answered truthfully. "Off meds, you're a carbon copy of the psycho."

"Hoj!" Becca's defenses shot into place. "How can you say that to me?! You know I **loathe** that woman!"

After hurrying to the other side of the group's circle and out of Tony's reach, Greg apologized, "Sorry."

"Don't feel bad, Becca," Gil assured her, "We're all just one mental snap away from being the parent we loathe."

"Thanks, Honey," Sara shuddered at the thought. "I'll sleep better tonight knowing that I'm a mental snap away from becoming my murderous mother."

"Uhh…" Gil floundered for a few seconds, then said nothing that helped his cause, "I…what I meant was…I didn't mean...anyone want to help me out here?"

Jim shook his head, "No way, you're making the rest of us guys look great."

"I don't agree with ya, Gris," Nick announced, trying to ease Sara's fears. "I think if we're determined enough, we can choose not to do the things our parents did, especially if what they did was hurtful. Take my brother for example, his parenting style is intentionally the opposite from our Dad's, because he doesn't want his kids growin' up with the kind of pressure we experienced. When Ryan was livin' with Carrie and me, I'd feel myself slippin' into Judge Stokes mode, but I'd catch myself and try my best to choose a different approach because I don't want to be him. With the right level of commitment, you can stop a cycle."

To lighten things up, Greg asked, "So, there's a chance your children won't become shoe addicts like their mother?"

"Greg!" Tawny slapped him upside the head. "They just lost a child. Not good timing for that joke."

Carrie stopped chuckling, "I thought it was funny…and optimistic, because he sees us with children in the future."

"Yeah! What she said." Greg rubbed his skull. "You really shouldn't assault me in a room full of people who can arrest you."

"Sorry." Tawny grumbled, "I blame my mother for putting me on edge."

Taking Carrie's hand, Nick whispered in her ear, "Think this is a good time?"

"Yeah." Her eyes lit, Carrie announced to the group, "My fiancé and I have a very important announcement to make." In a heartbeat every friend was silent. "You start, Nicky."

Wrapping his arms around Carrie's waist from behind, Nick excitedly shared, "After a lot of consideration, we've decided to privately adopt a baby that was offered to us. We told our families yesterday, and we were lookin' forward to sharin' the news with you tonight."

"Seriously?!" Tawny shrieked with delight. "When?!"

"The beginning of June," Carrie joyously answered as Nick squeezed her tighter. "All the paperwork is in place." Watching mouths drop, she explained, "The mother is in a very reputable private home for expectant women in crisis. Her twelve week ultrasound was a few days ago and the baby is doing great. We didn't want to say anything before we got those results. We get to visit and watch the baby growing. We'll be there for all future ultrasound appointments, and for the delivery, assuming all parental rights at birth. It's kind of a unique situation; the baby's grandmother, whom I've grown quite close to, will be involved in the baby's life. After the adoption, Nick and I will try to have a biological child again, so the little boy or girl has a sibling. As a safety precaution, since my Mom experienced fertility issues, we're also starting infertility treatment. That way I can store eggs to be used for IVF if necessary. I figured I better let you know that in case the hormones make me edgy." Her excitement uncontainable, she said, "We're really thrilled about the baby and hope that you will understand and support our decision."

"Are you kidding?" Tawny threw her arms around Carrie. "Of course we'll support it!"

Greg gave his buddy a thumbs up. "So very like the two of you to attack the baby thing from every angle. Knowing you over achievers you'll end up conceiving triplets."

"That would be fine by us," Carrie assured.

"How did this woman find you?" Sara inquired, a little stunned by the suddenness of the life changing decision.

"The mother is Belinda Connelly from the Demcak case file," Nick informed his coworkers, expecting them to be stunned. "As you know, she got pregnant with Kyle's baby before her husband murdered him."

"Whoa." Having worked the case with Nick, Vartann was in shock. "**That** nutjob. She was a…sorry, I didn't mean to sound…"

"It's okay." Nick held up his hand. "Belinda is off her rocker, but tyin' back to Grissom's original statement, I don't think a mother's behavior predetermines her offspring's, so we're not worried. Kyle was a great kid and his mom is quickly becoming a mother-figure for Carrie. The baby is an innocent bystander in the mess and we intend to give it all the love it deserves. It's all gonna work out." He kissed his fiancée's cheek. "We can feel it."

"We need to celebrate the news!" Becca jubilated. "Waiter! I need a bottle of your **best** bubbly and a bunch of glasses! Money's no object," she informed the group, "so us preggy's can take a sip and toss it."

**The Blakes **

**7:18 pm **

"I didn't** whip** the wand across the room, Dad!" Ryan protested. "I** gently** tossed it!"

Fed up with his son's reckless behavior, Paul paced the room trying to decide a fitting punishment. "I honestly don't know what to do about you, Son. After that stunt you pulled at Nick and Carrie's…"

"What's the verdict?" Ken Blake asked as he entered the living room. "Ashley fell asleep in mid-story by the way."

"Thanks, Dad." Paul dropped onto the couch. Exhausted from a tough day at the office, the last thing he wanted to deal with was his careless teenage son's latest disaster. "You're consistently irresponsible, Ryan."

"There's an apple that didn't fall far from the tree," Ken mumbled while settling on the couch next to his son.

"Go ahead, Dad," Paul shot his father a glare. "It's been like eighteen hours since you've reminded me that Carrie got abused because I wasn't watching her like I was supposed to. You better hurry up and refresh my memory, because I'm about to forget I ruined my sister's life."

Still upset from his daughter's recent revelation, Ken huffed, "Well, she wouldn't have to be adopting some crazy woman's baby if she hadn't been damaged from the abuse."

"I **knew **that was grating on you."

Relieved his father had taken his place in the hot seat, Ryan slowly made his way toward the kitchen door.

"They don't know if the abuse caused the miscarriage." Paul's anger grew. "And you can't blame me for their decision to adopt a nutjob's baby. That's Mr. and Miss Impatient jumping the gun. Wendy had two miscarriages before the boys and two in between them and McKenna. But whatever, if that's what they've decided to do, then I'm happy for Carrie. Can't you just be happy she's happy? Get back here, Ryan!"

"Doh!" The teen released the kitchen door. "You guys were fighting, so I didn't think you'd want me around."

**LVPD Formal – Table 7**

**7:26 pm **

"Much to your disappointment…we're here!" Marlene announced with the sole intention of riling everyone already seated at the table for ten. "I bet you were hopin' we asked for a seat change, huh?"

Grissom longingly looked at Jim and Heather dining at the VIP table with the Sheriff and the DA. "Considering you're a guest of honor this evening, Officer Rodgers, why didn't you request a seat with the big dogs?"

"Because my needs are secondary," Mike replied without bravado as he pulled out his wife's chair. "I saw tonight as an opportunity for Marlene to spend time with Tawny, and God willing, make some progress on their relationship. That's why I asked for this seating arrangement."

Tawny choked on her sparkling cider, "In the restroom earlier, the nasty ass windbag told my friends that the only good thing about having me was that the pregnancy hormones gave her big tits. Then she went on to insult Carrie by reminding her that she just lost a baby, but noting that she must be used to disappointment since she got raped when she was eight! Not really a good way to mend fences and get on my good side, ya'know?"

"I got defensive, because you and your snooty friends look at me like I'm trailer trash!"

"You** are** trailer trash!" Tawny reminded her. "You could put a hog in Manolos, but it's still swine!"

"**The stripper **is callin'** me** trash?!" Marlene huffed. "At least I never shoved my tits in losers' faces for cash."

"That's right," Tawny snickered, "You were dumb enough to do it for free."

"Ding! Round one goes to Tawny!" Becca cheered while raising her glass.

"She really said that to you in the restroom?!" Nick quizzed Carrie while Tawny and Marlene traded insults. "Why didn't you tell me, Sweetheart?"

"Sticks and stones, Nicky." Buzzing from Jack Daniels and the thrill of sharing her good news, she shrugged, "I didn't want to waste a second of my good time thinking or talking about her that's why and neither should you."

"Good for you, Carrie." Tony raised his beer bottle in approval. "They can sit here, but we don't have to be nice to the bitch who insulted you or the scum who met my ex-wife in a sleazy hotel and banged her while holding a switch blade to her neck."

"I was fulfilling** her** fantasy, not mine," Mike clarified. "Considering she offed herself, I'm grateful that I brought her a little happiness before her demise. You can't say the same, can you? No, all you did was make her want to push Cupid's arrow in a little deeper."

"Not true!" Becca retaliated. "Tony was responsible for getting Amy to see a therapist and…"

"Time out." For the sake of his wife, Greg stood and faced the enemy. "Marlene, if you **really **want to have some quality time with Tawny, like you say you do, then prove it. I propose a truce. We stick to harmless subjects and refrain from launching insults. Not one unkind word against Tawny, or her friends. What do you say, Tawny? Can you give your mom a chance, if she's up to the challenge?"

"I'm game," Tawny replied, knowing that Greg didn't really believe it, but was using the scenario to try and make the evening more pleasant for everyone.

"Honey…" Mike sweetly brought his wife's hand to his lips and after a kiss, he urged, "It's the opportunity you've been longing for, take it."

In her lap, for her husband's eyes to see, Sara spelled out 'gag me' in sign language.

"I'll try my best," Marlene quietly informed everyone at the table.

"Good." Greg returned to his seat and took Tawny's hand. "The breadsticks are quite delicious, don't you think?" he asked, kicking off the phony conversation.

"They're great," Sara droned before biting off a chunk. Remembering the 'Don't talk with your mouth full' rule, she decided to try binge eating for the remainder of the night.

**Lissa's Apartment**

**Paris, France **

**4:38 am **

"That heifer is probably stuffin' my daughter's face with candy every damn day," Lissa snarled while returning from the bathroom where she had been busy purging the late night meal she and her lover had shared earlier. "Lord knows what other unhealthy habits she's instillin' in her." Straddling Tristan's naked body, she reached for the small mirror where her cocaine was ready and waiting to snort. "I can't imagine a worse role model raisin' my little girl than that fat ass farm girl."

"Enough already," the fifty-nine year old International Banker chided. "If I wanted to hear a woman bitching in bed, I'd be home with my wife instead of partying with you. Why do you care if your ex likes screwing a cow?" Laughing, he said, "He's a Texan, yes? They grow up giving it to the ranch animals, so maybe he's feeling nostalgic."

Wiping her nose, Lissa cackled, "Now that I think about it, he always did get a little misty singin' Baa Baa Black Sheep to the kids."

"We're done talking," the randy man stated while ripping open a condom. Normally a thirty-something would have been far too old for his discriminating taste, but Lissa's beauty, her enthusiasm between the sheets, and her ex-supermodel status were enough to compensate for not being twenty-two. "I didn't just pay your rent for three months so we'd have a place to chat. You need to earn your keep before the Viagra wears off."

"Look at you droolin'." After losing every pound she had gained over the years, Lissa felt confident and sexy as hell. "Is this what you want?" she rasped while kicking off the fun.

"It's a good start." Tristan was quickly reminded why he liked having Ms. Lexington at his beck and call. "Very good."

"Mmmm…how will you survive without me when I'm in Vegas for Thanksgiving?"

**LVPD Formal – Table 7**

**7:51 pm **

"Hey, let's talk Thanksgiving plans," Greg suggested in an attempt to keep the light conversation flowing. "Tawny and I are having my family over, and I'm making my first feast. We'll be having turkey with apple and sage dressing, garlic mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, cheddar biscuits and pumpkin pie with caramel sauce."

"That's quite impressive, Son," Marlene praised the young man. "It's sure nice to know that Tawny's married to a man who likes to share the domestic responsibilities. Her Daddy was real good like that. I'd come home from a long shift and he'd have supper waitin' on me in the fridge and Tawny would be all bathed and tucked in for the night. If he were alive, he'd be happy that his little girl found herself a guy that did the same."

It was the first time Greg saw his wife's expression soften since her mother arrived at the table. "Thank you, it means a lot to me to know Tawny's father would approve of me."

Carrie rested her head on Nick's shoulder and tipsily shared, "My Mom would lovvvvvvve Nicky. I've told him that I think she was up in heaven searching for the perfect man for me and then concocted a way for us to meet."

"You met during my trial." Mike smiled at the sloshed woman. "Don't worry, I won't hold it against your deceased mother that she had me railroaded so you and Nicky could hook up. You know what's funny? My trial was the reason you met Nick and now I just saved Nick's life. It's like my special purpose is to make sure you two live happily ever after." He winked at Carrie. "Maybe I'm your guardian angel."

Staring at the duplicitous bastard through inebriated eyes, Carrie replied, "No, my guardian angel is an elderly African American man who walks with a cane. You probably saw him that day in the park when you were harassing me."

"You met your guardian angel?!" Becca anxiously probed. "I wish I could meet mine! I'd love to thank him for bringing Tony to me."

"Hold up." Nick tossed his fork on the plate. "When was Rodgers harassin' you at the park, Sweetheart?"

"After I lost the baby I was sitting on a bench crying and he showed up out of nowhere right as I was talking to my Guardian Angel."

Sighing, Mike told a different story. "I was responding to a call at the park and saw her crying on the bench. I walked over to ask if she was okay because she was talking to herself. She flipped out." He shrugged. "I didn't take it personally, because she was going through a really painful time."

"Ooh, you're such a lying bastard!" Carrie blasted, too uninhibited to care who heard. "You tried to scare me, just like you tried to scare Nicky in the back of the ambulance after saving his life. You threatened to toss a match at his oxygen mask!"

"Threatening distraught people, raping women for real and for fun…" Tony snarled at Mike, "You're one sick bastard, Rodgers."

"I didn't threaten to toss a damn match!" Mike snapped back. "Excessive smoke inhalation can cause severe disorientation. Ask your fireman brother, asshole. Nick was rambling like a madman in that ambulance. It was like he was having some PTSD issue or something. Yeah, he was begging me not to kill him, but at one point he was also calling me Shelly and screaming 'don't touch me, get off of me'. He was out of his head. The cops at the hospital said he was crazed when he got to the ER and had to be restrained. Isn't that right, Carrie?"

"Yes," she reluctantly admitted.

"And you weren't in your right mind that day in the park either. Hell, you freely admit you were conversing with an angel that only you could see." Mike took a drink before continuing his lecture, "The mind can play tricks. Ask that shrink most of you dysfunctional idiots go to. Yeah, raise your hand if you're currently in therapy or spent years in it." When no one did he told his wife, "Everyone but Nick should be raising a hand, and he definitely should be in therapy. Stokes thinks I'm a psycho killer, so when he was out of his head he hallucinated that I was trying to kill him. Vartann, you feel guilty about Amy, so it makes you feel better to make me the bad guy because you can't handle the truth. But you shouldn't feel guilty. The whole Amy thing with you, is just like Wendy with me. Your ex-wife was trying to get you to serve a sentence for a crime you didn't commit because she hated you. That's **exactly **what Wendy almost got away with, thanks to several people at this table buying her crocodile tears and bullshit story. She said I raped her, but if you had asked any member of the UNLV student body at that time, they would have told you she was jealous of her sister and dying to get in my pants. The statue of limitations on rape had expired, so she and Gil came up with me tossing her sister off a cliff."

"Wendy didn't lie!" Carrie barked across the table.

"I object, Attorney Blake." Mike heatedly said, "That's hearsay. You weren't there. You didn't know your sister-in-law when she was on drugs. She was high all the time back then and was sleeping her way around campus. A druggie slut is exactly what her mother used to call her, and that was a very accurate description. Her sister, may she rest in peace, was a saint. Samantha was an honor student, an athlete, a beautiful girl with spirit and…" He choked up when he felt the moment was right. "Excuse me, Sweetheart, I need some air." After pecking Marlene's cheek he took off.

"Well," Marlene jumped to her feet. "I hope you're happy that you've driven my husband away."

"Yes, I am." Sara raised her sparkling cider. "Now if you would do us all a favor and run off after him, life will be great. If you both continue running until you fall off a cliff, life will perfect."

**Trinity Christian **

**8:04 pm **

"This sucks," Lindsay grumped while filling paper cups with punch. For the last hour, she had kept busy volunteering, but it wasn't taking her mind off the fact that she was alone and watching all the couples dancing and having fun.

"Hey," Colin Maloney, the eighth grade Student Council President, approached the beverage table. He was attending the seventh grade dance in an official capacity and came over to lend a hand while talking to the girl who had been intriguing him since the day he met her. "I'll put out the cups for you to fill as you pour."

"You don't have…"

"Yeah, I do." Colin grabbed a stack of cups. "I'm here because it's on my list of responsibilities as Eighth Grade President."

"Of course," Lindsay droned at the junior high's star basketball player. With his perfect golden hair and blue eyes, he looked like he should be on the cover of Tiger Beat Magazine along with Jesse McCartney and Hilary Duff. "You wouldn't be here partying with lowly seventh graders if you didn't have to be."

"They're not **all **lowly," he laughed. "Like you for example. I'd party with you. Why aren't you partying anyway?"

"I had a date for the dance." Her defenses up, she snipped, "A really good date as a matter of fact, but his brother, who's a total loser, threw something across the room and it smacked him in the face, hurting his eye. His mother is neurotic and made him go to the hospital to have it checked. He would have toughed it out, if it had been up to him. I'm on Student Council and had volunteer hours tonight, so I couldn't flake."

"I'm glad you didn't flake." Colin released a brilliant smile. "Because I'd be working alone instead of working with the girl in the hottest dress in the room."

**LVPD Formal **

**8:31 pm **

"Thank you for that dress, Becca," Nick said as he watched Carrie and Tony discussing an upcoming trial with the DA. "She looks phenomenal. You're my hero for encouraging her to buy it."

"Do you know how much that dress cost you?"

"I don't care."

"Now I know you're toasted."

"Yes, ma'am." Nick relaxed at the table. "But not drunk enough to pin a medal on Mike Scumbag Rodgers, so pass me that bottle of bubbly."

"I have a better idea." Becca stood and grabbed his hand. "Dance with me. Maybe that'll get our significant others to finally stop talking shop with the big dogs and pay attention to us."

"Good plan." Nick hurried her to the dance floor, picking a spot as far away from where Tawny and Greg were slow dancing. "I bet Greg notices us before our mates do and cuts in, because he's still riled about our interaction at his house that time."

"Nah, he's too into Tawny to even look up."

"A twenty says he's over here by the end of the song."

Smirking, Becca dropped her hands on Nick's shoulders. "I'll take your action." Watching Nick stare at his fiancée chatting it up with a group of men, Becca remarked, "Carrie really does look stunning in that gown."

"Yeah, and you look real lovely tonight youself, Mrs. Vartann."

"Why thank you," she answered with her finest country club manners. "You look quite dashing in a tux, Mr. Stokes."

"Thank you, ma'am." He winked and pulled her a little closer. "My Mama tells me I clean up real nice."

"Mmm, you even smell good."

"Are you** ever** gonna stop flirtin' with me, Sweetheart?" he flirtatiously asked.

"That wasn't a flirt." Coyly chuckling, she tossed her hair. "That was in reference to you reeking of death the other day when I stopped by the scene to bring Tony house papers to sign."

"That was decomp." He spun them around and pulled her closer still. "It doesn't get worse than decomp, Darlin'."

"You're a very good dancer."

"So are you, I'll have to see if I can save a dance for you at my weddin'."

"Are you **ever **gonna stop flirtin' with me, Cowboy?"

"That wasn't a flirt. I was bein' serious. Carrie already has most every dance planned. Between my bride, my mom, my sisters, my nieces, my friends…I think I only have one open spot left. It's really adorable actually; she even has choreography for some of them."

"I didn't make the friend cut?" Becca pouted. "If I'm not your friend, what am I?"

"You?" After a wild grin, Nick replied, "You're my flirt buddy. Because even though we're both madly in love with our significant others, old habits are hard to break. Flirting is fun, but it's also dangerous."

"Except when it occurs between flirt buddies, who would never take it further than the harmless fun flirt."

"Exactly. We're each other's safe outlet."

"Hey! Break it up you two," Greg joked while dancing with Tawny next to his friends.

Nick held out his hand. "Mrs. Vartann, I do believe you owe me money."

"Here's your twenty." Becca plunked the bill in her flirt buddy's open palm.

"I'm stealin' Tawny, Greggo." Nick quickly whisked her away.

"Poor Hoj," Becca consoled her friend, "just like old times…the jock stole your girl."

**Trinity Christian**

**8:39 pm **

"You're very funny, Willows," the star basketball player laughed.

"And you're very…tall," Lindsay replied while tying up a trash bag.

"Tall?" Colin stuffed his hands on his hips. "I say you're a fun person and you tell me I'm **tall**?"

"Sorry!" Lindsay cracked up. "It was the first thing that popped into my mind."

"Tall." The teen shook his head. "I'm hurt, Willows…really hurt."

"Aww." She held out the trash bag. "Let's see if you're tall **and strong**, Jocko."

**LVPD Formal **

**8:52 pm **

"This is just like High School," Sara remarked on her way into the banquet room with her husband. "All the jocks and pretty girls are on the dance floor…drunk…thinking about having sex after the dance."

"On the off chance you're saying that out of jealousy…" Gil whispered in his wife's ear, "I think you're **very** pretty, I lifted a personal best at the gym this morning and I'd **love** to dance with you. While dancing, I **guarantee **you I'll be thinking of having sex with you after the dance."

Noting the desperation in her husband's eyes, Sara took his hand. "You used to be terrified of dancing in a room full of people."

"I still am. I'm **that **anxious to get close to you in that beautiful dress." Kissing her cheek, Gil whispered, "Will you go to the dance with me, Sara?"

Smiling, she took his hand. "Yes, I'd love to go to the dance with you."

Gil hurried her to the floor before she changed her mind. "This is…" Unfortunately the song ended just as they got there. "Oh…well, hopefully the next one won't be fast, because I may be desperate, but I'm not insane enough to try to boogey down in front of this crowd."

"We'll be taking a break until after the awards," the band leader announced before waving to the crowd.

"I made my move a little too late," Gil droned. "So typical."

"They'll have more dancing after awards," Sara assured him. "In the past I've heard that the party animals stay here until the event is over and then they move it to the lounge where the diehards party all night."

"So, there's hope?" Gil's spirits perked as he escorted his wife to their table.

"There's always the limo," she teased. "Boom Boom just may come out of retirement."

Across the room at Table Seven, another wife teased her husband…

"Look who's done talking business, Nicky?" Becca patted her husband's chair. "Tony and Carrie, we're more than a little insulted that you never came over and cut in our dance."

"You guys were dancing?" Carrie asked. "Sorry, I was bending the DA's ear about…"

"It must have been one hell of a dance," Tony interrupted to share a story, "On the way back from the restroom, Chas Benson stopped me to ask if me and the new wife wanted to come to the mixer he and his wife were hosting after this banquet, or did we have something going with Stokes and his fiancée privately."

Becca winked at Nick. "We were steaming it up to get you guys to notice, right, Cowboy?"

"Yeah, but it only worked on Greg."

"There are swingers here?" Carrie glanced around trying to spot them.

"Darlin' they're not wearin' Swinger Badges." Nick pulled his fiancée in for a lingering kiss. "You owe me a dance."

"I'll give you several." Carrie snatched one more kiss and then returned to sating her curiosity. "Where are they, Tony?"

Breaking the old secrecy rules, he pointed to Table Nine. "Right there, Carrie. All of them."

Studying the guests at Table Nine, Carrie blurted, "Tina Marchello from the Prosecutor's Office?!"

"Big time." Tony whispered, "The original group was founded at one of these banquets about five years ago. A table of couples was sitting around complaining how boring the whole thing was when your old co-worker, Tina, made a crazy suggestion. They all went for it, but only two out of the five couples that night took it beyond that night. Those two couples went out and recruited others. The last mixer I went to, there had to be at least fifteen couples."

"Whoa….Tina always seemed really Catholic," Carrie remarked in the voice of a happy drunk.

"Can't judge a book by its cover, Darlin'." Nick handed over the glass of Jack Daniels he had waiting for his fiancée. "No one would think you're a whiskey shootin' lush to look at ya."

"Ha!" Carrie knocked back the booze, smacked her lips and said, "I'm a little insulted they asked you guys, but not Nicky and me, not that I'd say yes. What's wrong with us?" she pouted. "Is it because I don't have C's or better?"

"No, you have to be married."

"You won't believe what this Chas guy just asked me?!" Greg informed the two couples at the table. "He wanted to know if I'd bring Tawny to a mixer later because he thinks she'd be a real good addition to the group. What a perv! She's twenty-one weeks pregnant!" Shivering from the thought he took a seat. "I told him he had a lot of nerve."

Tawny added, "The pig apologized, saying he thought we'd be game because I used to be a stripper and figured I didn't have any inhibitions."

**Trinity Christian**

**9:03 **

"That young lady in the purple dress is wasted and starting to get frisky with the boys," Warrick informed the Dean of Students while pointing out the girl. "I've been watching her for the last ten minutes and I'm sure of it."

"Thank you." The Dean grabbed her radio to call for a teacher to back her up. "You're a fantastic chaperone, Mr. Brown. I hope you'll volunteer for future dances."

"Definitely." Warrick confidently replied, "Bustin' kids is a blast and I get to keep one eye on my daughter the whole night."

"She seems to be having a very nice time with Colin Maloney, our eighth grade Student Council President. He's a very nice boy. An excellent student from a good family, they own a chain of dry cleaning stores in town. Colin does a lot of volunteer work too. He's well on his way to Eagle Scout."

Warrick smiled, thinking that Colin's family would love to know he was flirting with a girl whose mother was an ex-stripper and whose father was a large scruffy black man with a past just as checkered. "Good thing they're just friends," he mumbled on his way around the gym to meet up with her. But before he could reach the refreshment table, he saw the future Eagle Scout make a move. _Looks like someone is gonna owe me ten bucks. Poor Sean. Jocko is movin' in on his girl._

"Just one dance." Rationalizing that it was just a dance to pass the time and in no way a date or a sleight to Sean, Lindsay slipped her hand in Colin's.

**LVPD Formal **

**9:19 pm**

Grabbing Tawny's hand, Marlene said, "Isn't this exciting?! Your husband and my husband both on the stage waitin' to receive awards."

"Please let go." Tawny tugged her hand away. "Holding hands is so not us." She grabbed her camera, happy that they had a table right in front of the stage. "Gil, why is the crew from the news channel just standing around instead of filming that female cop get her award?"

"They're only here to film Vartann's award."

Becca's glorious smile spread a little further. "We just found out tonight. Immediately after the award, the reporter is going to interview me, the supportive wife."

"No offense, but why only Tony?" Tawny queried.

"Officially, the answer is that Trudy, Greg and Mike are only receiving Medals of Valor, which are given for acts of outstanding personal bravery performed in the line of duty. That's one step down from Tony receiving a Medal of Honor, which is given for an extraordinary act of personal bravery performed in the line of duty at extreme risk of life." Gil leaned closer to whisper the remainder of his reply, "Unofficially, it's a County publicity stunt. Vartann saved a civilian, and not just any civilian, he saved a five year old African American boy. They're all over the 'affluent white cop risks his life to save a little black kid in a bad neighborhood' angle. They even have the kid here to put the medal around Vartann's neck for the ultimate photo op."

Tawny curtly replied, "Sounds a little exploitive to me."

"Yes." Reclining in his seat, Gil nodded. "But politics is two parts manipulation, one part exploitation."

The Sheriff stepped to the microphone clapping along with the crowd and when the applause for Officer Trudy Belco died down, he announced, "For our next award, CSI Level Three, Dr. Sara Sidle, will be presenting CSI Level 1, Greg Sanders, with the Medal of Valor."

Tawny jittered in her seat. "He looks a little nervous up there," she whispered to Gil. "But soooooo cute."

"Good Evening, everyone." With shaky hands, Sara opened the speech Carrie had written for her. "If asked, most people would say that CSI Greg Sanders' greatest claims to fame this year were getting married, conceiving twins, and saving his own life by smoking weed with his captor to subdue him enough to be overtaken." After a wave of laughter, she continued, "But if you were to ask me, I'd say his greatest claim to fame this year was saving my life one July afternoon in the desert. We were working a case in Blue Diamond, on a piece of land known as Dales Trail, when a perp ambushed us." Looking up she smiled, "The officers responsible for clearing the area that day shall remain nameless to protect the guilty." This time the laughter rocked the house. "I'm sure my attacker was very well hidden when the cops were canvassing the area, but when he did emerge, he quickly subdued CSI Sanders with a potentially fatal blow to the skull. After struggling for my life, the two hundred and ninety pound man got the upper hand and was readying to execute me when CSI Sanders took him down with one kill shot. He had regained consciousness and heard my screams. With a concussion and a large wound to the head, he managed to cover the distance in the nick of time and save my life." Smiling at Greg, she boasted, "I may be biased, but I definitely think he deserves the Medal of Valor and your admiration. Please join me in congratulating CSI Sanders on his receiving this award."

"Thanks, Sara." Greg gushed from the applause. "That was really nice." He was grateful he had to lower his head for his friend to place the medal around his neck, because it hid his watering eyes.

"Congratulations, CSI Sanders," the Sheriff clapped. "Our third award this evening goes to Officer Michael Rodgers."

Marlene whistled and stomped her feet.

"It's not karaoke night at the local watering hole, Mother," Tawny droned. "Control yourself."

"CSI Supervisor Nicholas Stokes was originally going to present the award, but his fiancée has asked if she could do the honors and so, please join me in welcoming Caroline Blake, formerly of the Clark County Prosecutor's Office."

"What?" Nick grabbed Carrie's arm. "You didn't…"

"Surprise!" She kissed his cheek and then whispered, "Who loves ya, Tex? You can go back to the table now." With that she lifted her red dress and ascended the stairs of the stage.

"You!" Nick clapped his hands and breathed easy for the first time that night. "And I love you! So much that I'm takin' you shoe shoppin' tomorrow!"

"Thank you." Carrie smiled and spoke into the microphone, "Many of you know me from when I worked in the Prosecutor's office and during my time there handling the various cases, all of which related to sexual crimes of one devastating sort or another, you came to know my personal history. Being a victim at a very young age, it was my deceased mother's greatest fear that I would never overcome my trauma and go on to have a normal social life, in particular that I'd never marry and have a family. This year I met the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, CSI Supervisor Nicholas Stokes." Grinning, she said, "While many of you may think I'm crazy for accepting his proposal, I really do want to walk down that aisle with him in February. Yes, yes, he's told me all about his past." She waited for the laughter to subside then said, "Last month, unbeknownst to me, my fiancé was laying unconscious in a burning home while I was sitting with a friend reviewing my wedding plans. If it weren't for the bravery of Officer Michael Rodgers, risking his personal safety to run inside a blazing structure to rescue Nick, my dream of a happily ever after…my mother's dreams for her little girl…would have ended. So, I wanted to come here tonight and personal thank Officer Rodgers in front of his colleagues and it is with great pleasure that I present him with this Medal of Valor." Placing the award around his neck she whispered, "No matter what your motives, you saved Nick's life and for that I'll always be grateful. Thank you."

"You're a class act, Ms. Blake." Mike adjusted the medal and stepped to the microphone. "I'd like to thank my Captain for nominating me for this award and I'd like to thank Carrie for her heartfelt words. It will be my pleasure to dance with her at her wedding to CSI Stokes in February. Assuming I get an invitation," he chuckled. "Will I Ms. Blake?"

"Of course," Carrie replied through a feigned smile.

"Huh?" Nick glanced over at Grissom. "Did that bastard just manipulate Carrie into givin' him an invite to our weddin'?"

"Yep," Gil droned. "But look on the bright side, he didn't ask to be Best Man."

"Congratulations, Officer Rodgers." The Sheriff quickly moved on to announce, "Before our spotlight award tonight, we're going to need about ten minutes for the team from News Channel Ten to set up."

"I'm freezing," Sara informed her husband when she returned to the table. "Can you come with me to get my sweater from the limo?"

"Sure, Honey." Gil hurried her out of the room.

**Desert Palms Hospital Parking Lot **

**9:32 pm **

"I wonder if Lindsay is home from the dance yet," Sean asked, hoping she would be waiting for him when he returned from the hospital.

"Careful!" Wendy grabbed her son before he walked into a parked car. "Honey, that eye patch is really disorientating, please hold my hand."

"I already feel stupid wearing a patch. I'll only feel worse if I have to hold my Mommy's hand."

**LVPD Formal **

**9:34 pm **

"Take my hand, Honey." Mike held it out for Marlene to grab. "I think I better cut you off for the night. That's the third time you almost fell over trying to walk in those crazy shoes."

"I'm fine," she slurred while heading towards the door. "I'll just have one more of those fruity cocktails with the pineapple on the little plastic sword and then I'll stop. Will you get it for me while I'm havin' my smoke? Bring it out to me, pleeeeeeease."

"Okay, okay." Mike walked away shaking his head. "But that's it, because I'm not in the mood to clean the bathroom again."

"You're such a sweetie." Giggling, Marlene continued out to the only place smoking was allowed, the front entrance. "Well! Look who's here, Sara Stick Up Her Butt Grissom. Leaving so soon?"

"No, I'm waiting for my husband to return with my black sweater, because it's chilly in there."

"I was always hot when I was pregnant." Marlene shoved a Marlboro in the corner of her mouth. "Got a light?"

"Don't smoke."

"Right, right, you're one of those psycho heath nuts. Mikey told me that." Marlene cackled, "He also told me you were frigid, which explains the need for a sweater I guess."

Sara watched the sleazy woman search her gaudy oversized handbag for a lighter.

"God Dammit! I must have left my lighter in the car."

"You better go get it," Sara encouraged, hoping to get rid of her.

"I'm just as sick of you as you are of me."

"Then why do you keep talking to me?"

"Because I'm supposed to get under your skin. It's one of my jobs as Mrs. Mike Rodgers." Grinning, she slurred, "I'm supposed to freak you out at every opportunity. Like making you think my dog is gonna attack you, or that I'm losing control of my car as I 'm goin' down our street."

"I knew it."

"Yeah, but no one will believe you if you tell 'em." Marlene took a step closer. "I'm supposed to threaten your unborn child as much as possible too. Right here's a good opportunity. Look at all those marble steps. Oooooh, you're pregnant and standing at the top of a biiiiiiiiig staircase. On soap operas, that's the number one way women lose their babies."

"Go to hell."

When Sara took a step forward, Marlene blocked her. "I'm not done talking."

"Get out of my way."

Marlene moved closer. "Gonna make me?" She bumped her gently. "Careful, you're getting close to the top step. I get bonus pay if I make you miscarry, so how about taking a tumble for me?"

As Sara pushed her way past, Marlene grabbed her arm. "Get your hands off me!" She violently jerked away. "Don't ever touch me again."

"Ooh, I'm scared!" Marlene released a riotous laugh. "I'm sooooo…."

"Watch out!" Sara screamed when she saw her take a step back into thin air. "You're…going to fall." Watching the woman bounce and roll down the marble steps, leaving blood spatter along the way, she froze.

"What are you doing out here?" Mike queried while holding two drinks in his hands. "Have you seen Marlene?"

A blood curdling scream shot through the night air, followed by two more.

"What the?" Mike moved to the edge of the stairs. The color of his wife's dress was unmistakeable. "My God…what did you do, Sara?!" He threw the drinks and rushed down the stairs. "Marlene! Don't touch her!" he warned the group gathering around his wife's lifeless body. "She could have a neck injury!" Then he realized it was much worse than that. "Marlene! Oh my God!" He grabbed his cell phone and punched in 911. "We need an ambulance!"

Sara watched the scene play out as if it were on a movie screen in front of her and struggled to remember exactly what had happened.

"Excuse me!" Returning with his wife's sweater, Grissom rushed over to see why screams were coming from a small crowd at the base of the stairs. "Excuse me, what's…" When he saw Mike frantically trying to stop blood from pouring out of Marlene's skull, he asked, "What happened?"

"What happened?!" Mike yelled, as his eyes met his enemy's. "I'll tell you what happened! Your wife just killed my wife!"

**Author's Notes: **

Oops!

I hope this extra long chappie made up for the extra long holiday break! I also hope it was visual enough so you could really see the LVPD formal and imagine the happenings.

Is Marlene really dead? Or is that just wishful thinking? LOL find out on **Tuesday, January 2nd**

**Thanks** KJT for editing while on Christmas holiday!! Much appreciated!!

Have a safe and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts on the chappie,

Maggs


	43. Chapter 43

**Laws of Motion – Book 3**

**Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 43**

**Saturday – November 19, 2005**

**Desert Palms ER**

**9:39 pm **

"Nurse!" Wendy rushed Sean through the double doors of the ER without bothering to check in at the desk. "We were just here getting my son's eye taken care of and he was injured in the parking lot. He busted his chin and hurt his nose."

"It's my fault," Sean cried. "I didn't want to look stupid holding her hand, but the patch had me off balance and I tripped."

"His wrist hurts too, from trying to break his fall." Wendy held a mound of tissues to her boy's bloody face. "I didn't feel any breaks when I checked it."

"Wait here a sec and I'll see where I can put you."

**The Tempest Hotel Ballroom – LVPD Formal **

**9:42 p.m. **

"Where did the Grissoms go?" Becca asked as her husband's award ceremony was about to begin. "I can't believe they left before Tony's big moment."

"They went to get Sara's sweater and didn't have enough time to get all the way up front," Greg assured. "There's lots of people standing in the back."

"Doesn't Tony look positively dashing up there in the spotlight?" Her smile uncontainable, Becca dreamily gazed at her man. "How lucky am I?"

"Considering your history?" Greg snickered next to his pal. "Outrageously lucky. You totally don't deserve him."

"Thanks, Hoj." Becca laughed with the rest of the table. "I can always count on you to keep me grounded in my pathetic reality."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the Sheriff called the room to order. "We have a very special guest to present the last award this evening."

"Let the PR fest begin," Carrie whispered to Nick.

Taking the portable microphone, the Sheriff stepped across the stage to where the little boy and his mother were waiting next to Vartann. "This is five year old Jamal…"

"Six!" the little boy quickly corrected. "My birthday was yesterday."

The embarrassed mother patted her son's shoulder. "Sorry, he's real excited about bein' six."

"I'm very sorry, young man," the Sheriff hammed it up for the crowd. The next election was now less than a year away and he was hoping to woo votes from the women in the audience tonight. "My mistake. This is** six** year old Jamal and his mother Tanisha Jones." Squatting next to the boy, he asked, "I was told that when we asked if you would like to say a few words about the man who saved your life, you wrote a story. Is that true?"

"Uh huh." The boy pulled the folded up note out of his pocket just like he had been instructed to do by the nice woman who had given him cookies and milk before coming on stage. "I told Mama to write what I said on the paper. I don't read big words, only letters and my name." He passed the paper to his mother and shielded his eyes from the camera lights. "Mama's gonna read it for me."

Terrified of speaking in front of a huge crowd, Tanisha unfolded the paper with trembling hands. Not the best reader herself, she had practiced the speech dozens of times to get it right in front of the cameras. "My name is Jamal Jones. I'm supposed to stay in the house when my Grandma is watchin' me. My Grandma watches me when I'm not at school and my Mama is workin'. My Mama works a lot, 'cause my Daddy is in prison now and he can't help us none. I'm supposed to stay in the house, but when my Grandma falls asleep, sometimes I sneak out. She falls asleep a lot 'cause she's old." The mother took a breath while the audience chuckled, then sped through the rest of the speech. "My Mama tells me to stay in the house 'cause it's too dangerous to play in our neighborhood because there are bad men there. I don't listen 'cause I like to climb in the dumpsters in the alley down the street to look for treasure. One time I found a bike that almost worked. Another time I found a bag of seashells from the real ocean. One day, I was gettin' ready to climb in a dumpster when the bad men started shootin' their guns all around me. There was lots of screamin' and loud noises and I got real scared. Cops were yelling at me to run, but my feet were stuck in the ground and I couldn't go nowhere. Suddenly, I was flyin' through the air and rollin' on the ground. When I stopped rollin' a man was askin' me 'Are you okay? Are you okay?' I thought a Superhero had saved me, but it was a cop with a really weird name. I didn't like cops, 'cause they took my Daddy away, but I liked Detective Vartann 'cause he saved my life. My Mama told me that I was old enough to know that my Daddy was a bad man with a gun just like the ones who were shootin' all around me and the cops were good and I shouldn't be mad at them for takin' him away. While I was gettin' band-aided in the back of an ambulance, Detective Vartann bought me a Happy Meal and told me not to sneak out of the house no more. I didn't listen to my Mama, but I'm gonna listen to him. He's cool." Tanisha looked up, relieved the speech was over. "Thank you."

"Thank you." The Sheriff reclaimed the mike. "We think Detective Vartann is pretty cool too, Jamal."

Becca couldn't resist yelling, "I do too!"

After a week of depression, Tony embraced every minute of the joy as his wife and the little boy both looked at him with admiration. "Thank you."

The Sheriff knelt next to the young man. "We sent someone from the police department to your house to ask you if you thought Detective Vartann should get a medal. Can you tell everyone **exactly** what you said?" He moved the mike to the boy's mouth and hoped the kid would remember the cute answer he had said and since been rehearsing.

"I said I think he should get a big medal and a Happy Meal, 'cause he really liked my French Fries when we were talkin' in the ambulance."

While the audience laughed, several of Tony's co-workers commiserated with the boy that he had stolen their fries on numerous occasions.

Standing up, the Sheriff said, "We have two things for Jamal to present to Detective Vartann. A Medal of Honor, and a hundred dollars worth of gift certificates to McDonald's, so he can buy his own fries. I wonder which one he'll value more?"

While his cop buddies yelled 'The Fries', Tony knelt down so Jamal could get the medal over his head. "If it's okay with your mom, I'll swing by a couple of times and bring you Happy Meals when I get my French Fries."

Tanisha nodded, "Any time."

"Cool!" Jamal put the medal around the Detective's neck and gave him a high five. "The bling looks good."

Tony straightened the medal. "It feels pretty good too."

The Sheriff cued the PR people to wheel in a bike with a big red ribbon on it. "We have something else that I hope you'll think is pretty cool, Jamal. To thank you for writing such a nice story, The Las Vegas Police Department is giving you a bike that works."

"Awesome!" Jamal rushed over to inspect his prize. "I didn't get one for my birthday!"

"And here's something for you, your mom, and your grandma." The Sheriff handed over an envelope and smiled at the camera. "The Tempest Hotel, our gracious hosts for this evening's event, have donated four days and three nights in one of their luxurious suites with all expenses paid, so you can have a little family vacation. They've even promised to litter their poolside beach with real sea shells, so you can collect them, Jamal."

"Catherine got Daddy Warbucks to kick that in," Nick informed his tablemates. "It was Carrie's idea after she read the letter Jamal wrote."

"How did you see the letter, Carrie?" Tawny asked.

"Tanisha already had financial and legal troubles because of her deadbeat husband when Social Services was all over her about Jamal sneaking out while his grandmother napped. Tony gave her my BPAC card." Carrie waved to the little boy trying out his new bike. "She's a really good mom, but she had Jamal when she was fourteen and his father was a banger. She was used to living off drug money and it's hard to go legit and make minimum wage. She's working two jobs and barely sees him."

"Mrs. Vartann," the Public Information Officer quickly approached. "We need you for the interview in the room next door."

"Coming!" Becca darted out of her chair, thrilled for the opportunity to talk up her man.

"Well, this evening is going much better than I imagined." Greg pecked his wife's cheek. "When the band starts up again, how about another dance?"

"You bet." Tawny stood. "But first I need to powder my nose. Carrie, will you run interference if my mother pounces again?"

"Of course."

"Sanders!" Vega rushed forward. "I need to speak with you and your wife."

Only a couple of yards away, Tawny returned to the table. "What's up?"

"It's your mother," Vega somberly replied, "She fell down steps out front and is on her way to Desert Palms. I'm afraid…well…I'm sorry, it doesn't look good. It'll probably be a DOA."

After a momentary shock, Tawny shrieked. "He had the balls to try and kill her at a cop function!"

"Who?" Vega quizzed, knowing the circumstances of the incident.

"Rodgers!"

**En Route to Desert Palms**

**9:52 pm **

"Marlene…" Mike sat in the corner of the ambulance crying. "She's not going to make it, is she?"

"I'm sorry," EMT Jeff Samson quietly offered his condolences. "She's clinging, but…"

"It's okay." Wiping his tears, Mike nodded. "I suspected as much. Thank you for trying."

**The Tempest Hotel **

**9:54 pm **

"After trying to push through the crowd, Nick finally got Greg and Tawny outside. "Gris! What the hell happened?!"

"Is my mother going to make it?" Tawny asked, feeling guilty for a tiny part of her wishing the answer was no.

"Uh." Keeping an eye on Sara talking with Jim and Vega, Gil answered, "I'm sorry, I don't have a status on her condition. As for what happened…Sara was waiting at the entrance for me to return with her sweater when Marlene came outside for a smoke. She started harping on Sara, going as far as threatening to push her down the steps, stating it was her job as Mrs. Mike Rodgers to harass her. She specifically said she'd get bonus pay if she caused a miscarriage."

"Oh my God." Tawny's guilt over wishing her mother dead ceased and she actively began hoping the witch was gone for good. "She was conspiring with him to…that's sick." Her hands gravitated to her womb. "So sick."

"Sara tried to walk away, but Marlene stepped in front of her and bumped her. As Sara moved around her, Marlene grabbed her arm."

"I told you she was evil," Tawny stated. "Evil!"

"When Sara shook her off, Marlene must have forgotten where she was, because she took a step back and fell…" Gil's eyes gravitated toward the marble steps, "the entire distance."

Greg shielded his wife from seeing the bloody mess towards the bottom of the steps while he gawked at it.

"That's one heck of a fall," Carrie remarked, clutching Nick's arm a little tighter.

Grissom reluctantly shared the last part of the story, "Rodgers told the cops that he found Sara at the top of the steps when he returned with his wife's drink. He eagerly informed them that Sara had threatened Marlene during the course of the evening, as well as in our neighborhood. He's insisting Sara pushed her, trying to kill her."

"Even in death my mother will cause pain." Tawny's nausea intensified. "I can't believe this."

"Sara really wants to speak with you, Tawny. She feels terrible that this happened." Gil checked his watch. "We'll be here a while though. They've taken Marlene to Desert Palms."

"Tell Sara not to worry and as far as my mother is concerned…I'll send flowers." Tawny huffed, "I'm not cutting our special night short for that witch. Come on, Greg!" She turned to re-enter the building. "Dancing!"

**Trinity Christian **

**9:58 pm **

As the last dance of the night ended, Lindsay couldn't believe she had been dancing with Colin for nearly an hour. "Wow. Time flies."

"When you're having fun." The teen smiled at his dance partner. "So…this guy that was supposed to bring you to the dance. Is he your boyfriend?"

"He's someone I see, but we're not like hooked up." Swaying to the soft music she asked, "What about you? Aren't you dating that cheerleader chick, Mimi?"

"**Was** dating," Colin corrected. "It's totally embarrassing, but…she dumped me for a freshman at Butterfield. She met him during an away game. She said she liked both of us. Then he bought her a Dooney & Burke purse last week for her birthday and now she likes him more. Who wants to date a materialistic snob anyway, right? It doesn't go with my Eagle Scout persona, ya know? I think those purses are frickin' ugly anyway."

"Me too!" Lindsay wholeheartedly agreed while making a mental note to ditch the Dooney & Burke Doodle bag that her grandfather had given her. "I'm tooootally into helping mankind too. I even volunteer at this charity place called BPAC, which stands for Bringing Peace and Comfort. My mom's friends started it."

"That's really cool."

"Yeah, and my parents are CSIs, that stands for Crime Scene Investigators. In my house, we're all about helping those less fortunate."

"Hey, Linds!" Warrick approached, anxious to meet the boy who had been monopolizing his daughter's time. "The clean up crew is lookin' for you."

"Right!" She darted off.

"Don't worry, I'll keep your friend here company." Warrick stepped in front of the boy. "I'm Lindsay's Stepdad. Mr. Brown to you."

"Uh…nice to meet you, Mr. Brown." Colin smiled at the authoritative man looming over him. "I really should be helping too."

"Yeah, I just wanted to take a sec to lay some ground rules in case you were thinkin' of hangin' with Lindsay on a regular basis. Don't mess with my daughter's head, heart, happiness and/or her body. You can talk, dance, hold hands and I'm not completely unreasonable, if the mood strikes one day in the future, you can even kiss her on the lips. Do we have an understanding?"

"Y…yes, Sir."

"Good." Warrick shooed the boy. "You can go now."

**LVPD Formal **

**10:04 pm **

"Thank you so much for coming," Becca hugged Tanisha while Tony took a few more photos with Jamal and the Sheriff. "Your son is just the cutest thing ever. I hope my baby is just like him." She chuckled, "Well, except for being black of course, because I'd have a lot of explaining to do, right?"

Tanisha laughed along with the wacky woman she had come to know when visiting the BPAC office. "Yeah, you can talk your way around blue eyes when your man's got brown, but skin color not so much."

"If you ever need anything for Jamal, please don't hesitate to call. My father was a loser who walked out of my life, so I know it can be rough on a kid."

"Thanks, you guys are helpin' so much already."

"How's the GED studying coming along?"

"Not too good. I'm so beat when I get home from my second shift I usually fall asleep ten minutes in, but I'm gonna do it, 'cause like Ms. Blake said, I won't get a good job until I have it."

"I think someone's up past their bedtime," Tony stated while walking over with Jamal resting in his arms. "All the excitement probably did him in too. I'll carry him out to your car, and I got a couple of uniforms to bring the bike out there for you."

"You don't hafta carry him. You got this big party."

"I don't mind."

"See how paternal he is!" Becca gushed as they left the room. "Honey, you're going to make the best Daddy!"

**The Blakes**

**10:09 pm **

"Oh like you were any better at fathering a son!" Paul blasted his Dad as they stood in the backyard arguing. "Maybe I should try your technique and nearly choke Ryan to death in the living room in front of his mother while she almost strokes out from witnessing the nightmare! You're a frickin' psycho, Dad, with your superhero hitman bullshit and..."

"Would you keep your god damn voice down before someone hears you?!" Ken stepped closer. "You didn't seem to mind the superhero hitman BS when it was going to benefit **you**."

"Sorry." Gripping his hair, Paul dropped onto a garden bench. "It's just…I really don't know what to do about Ryan. I don't think he means to cause trouble, but he does. It's terrible to say, but…I kind of liked it when he was living with Carrie. There was peace in the house. I would come home from work to peace and quiet. I didn't have Wendy in my face telling me that I had to discipline Ryan or referee a brawl. Sean and the girls get along great. It's Ryan who causes the imbalance. God, I hate myself for feeling that way, but it's true."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Ryan told me earlier today that he preferred living at Nick and Carrie's because he didn't get in trouble nearly as much, and when he did it was for real things, like not taking out the trash." Ken took a seat next to his son "And he was happy eating meat."

"Maybe that's it. Maybe he needs meat in his diet."

"I don't think that's it."

"There really could be something to this, Dad. They put kids with ADHD on special diets, right? Maybe all the carbs Wendy feeds him throws him out of whack? Nick eats a high protein, low carb diet."

"I don't think it was Nick's **diet **that made the difference, Paul, I think it was the Stokes lifestyle."

"You think Nick's a better parent than me?" Paul asked with a twinge of anger.

"No, I think he has a different parenting style and that style works better for Ryan. He provided an abundance of structure and he kept the boy too busy to get in trouble."

Paul decided against sharing the story of Ryan sneaking in his girlfriend and eavesdropping, figuring his father would only blame him for not supervising the boy properly in the first place.

"According to Carrie, Nick worked Ryan ragged on a few occasions. He was also very good about rewarding him for his effort. Then Ryan comes back here and Wendy starts doing everything for him and leaving him to his own devices…of course he gets in more trouble. He has too much idle time on his hands, and he can't be rewarded when he's not given any opportunities to shine."

"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd side with Nick over me."

"Me either," Ken chuckled. "But I have to hand it to him. He's very tactful when it comes to mentoring hapless young men."

**The Tempest - Ballroom**

**10:25 pm **

"Greg! What the hell, man? Can't you follow a simple instruction?" Nick reasoned, "You gotta get Tawny out of here. It looks bad to have her cuttin' a rug while her mother is dyin'."

"She's in shock, Nick." Greg watched his wife dancing with strangers and laughing. "I tried, but she won't leave."

"Well, try** again**, because for appearances sake, she needs to stop partying."

"Hey! Did you guys hear?!" Tawny rushed over to the edge of the dance floor where her husband, Nick, the Vartanns, and Carrie were gaping at her. "I won Best Breasts and MILF! Carrie, you're tied with Tina Marchello for Sexiest! Isn't that great?! Ooh…Becks, I'm very sorry to say you've been shut out of everything except Best New Wife, where you took third. If it's any consolation, I voted for you to win."

"That's it!" Carrie grabbed Tawny's wrist. "Honey, we're going."

"I'm not going to the hospital!" Tawny shrieked. "I don't care if the witch lives or dies! **When** are all of you going to get that through your thick heads!"

As the crowd around them grew, Carrie pressed on, "You don't have to go to the hospital, Sweetie." Whispering in her ear she reasoned, "It's just not helping Sara look innocent when you're celebrating your mom's potential demise. You know what I mean? If you need to keep your mind occupied, then we can go back to my house and all hang out there, okay? We'll watch a movie or something."

"Sorry." Tawny relented, walking off the floor. "I didn't think about that angle." Staring at Greg she droned, "You know what, no…let's go to the hospital. It'll look good for all parties involved, and the sooner I know the bitch is gone, the better I'll breathe."

**The Tempest – Front Steps**

**10:41 pm **

"Take a deep breath, Honey," Gil encouraged his wife. "The stress isn't good for the baby."

"I'm fine." It was the truth. Sara stood at the top of the steps feeling more relaxed than she had in weeks. "Really, please don't worry. The security tapes will corroborate my story and then we'll be free to go."

"Hey!" Catherine walked over holding her kit. "Can't you people stay out of trouble for one night?"

"You need to check the security tapes," Sara instructed. "They'll match my statement. As much as I hated Marlene, I wasn't trying to kill her."

"Let's hope not, because…" Catherine sighed, checking her latest message. "Ding Dong." She held up the phone, displaying the text. "The witch is dead."

**Desert Palms Hospital**

**10:52 pm**

"Now the police have what they need, feel free to take all the time you need with your wife, Mr. Rodgers." The nurse quietly left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Taking a seat on the edge of his dead wife's bed, Mike grumbled, "I told you not to wear those friggin' idiotic shoes, you stupid bitch. I had plans, and my plans required a wife. But noooo, you couldn't stay alive. I woulda killed you eventually, but you couldn't wait." Falling silent, he contemplated the twist of fate until he came up with some bright spots. "This means a delay in plans, but I really shouldn't complain. The extra cash will definitely help matters. With the new house and cars…your wardrobe and cosmetic procedures…" He shook his head. "I was down to a mil of my dearly departed's estate. Thank Christ I insured you to the max. I just made two million thanks to your stupidity." He caressed her blood streaked cheek. "For that, Sweetheart…I'll always love you."

When he heard the door opening, he grabbed Marlene's hand and fired up the water works. "We just started our life together and now…"

"Ugh!" Tawny immediately turned to bolt, but Greg stopped her.

"You're here to get closure, remember?"

"Fine." She plodded into the room. "Soooooooo…she's a goner, eh?"

Mike stood, clearing his throat for effect. "I know you had very good reasons to loathe your mother, but please…some respect for the dead."

With a profound lack of sadness, Tawny bounded over to the hospital bed. "At least it was quick for her, and relatively painless, right?" She nodded at Greg. "I can honestly say that I'm glad she didn't suffer."

"Very nice," Greg replied, supporting his wife's forced efforts.

"My condolences to the grieving husband as well." Tawny decided to go for an Oscar. "Mike, I know you really cared about her, so this must be hurting you terribly."

"Yes, yes it is."

"Good!"

"If you're only here to be nasty, then go."

"Okay, bye!" Tawny waved and marched for the door.

"Tawny!" Mike called. "Sorry, just one thing. There's something your mother was going to confess to you. I'd like to do it on her behalf."

"Don't you dare tell her that her father really wasn't her father," Greg snapped, "or some other bullshit story you've concocted just to upset her."

"Stop. It's nothing like that. Honestly, I think it will bring her relief." With his hands in his pockets, Mike approached. "Marlene was a bitch and she did some truly terrible things over the years. That said, even when I tried to show her the power of forgiveness, she showed little remorse. For instance, to this day she insisted you tried to steal her boyfriend and that he didn't molest you. I've seen the guy's rap sheet, and even though I wasn't there, I sided with you, Tawny. The guy was a pervert and you were very beautiful at sixteen, so it doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened. In any case, that's not what I wanted to share. During our conversations, there was only **one thing **Marlene expressed any genuine regret about in regards to you. Something that she was certain would cause her to burn in hell if she didn't ask you for forgiveness. I really think she would have gone through with asking too." Glancing over at his dead wife's body, he sighed, "Tragically she won't have the chance now."

"Just tell me already!" Tawny insisted, the anxiety killing her.

"It's in regard to the day your father passed. The reason you didn't get to the hospital in time was that Marlene waited until your father died to call you. He was hanging on, desperate to see his little girl one more time before passing, but she was so jealous of your relationship, she chose to deny both of you the opportunity to say goodbye. Your father died whispering your name while your mother stood there pretending she didn't know what was taking you so long to get there. I can understand if you're skeptical, but she has it all written down in this forgiveness journal I gave her. We use the same journal in prison to…"

"This if the first time I **don't** have a problem believing you," Tawny rasped on the way to her mother's bedside. "How could you? **How could you do that to him?!** To a dying man, a man who loved you even though you didn't deserve it. **I'm glad you're dead!**" she blared. "Do you hear me?! Good riddance!"

When Greg stepped forward, Mike said, "It's probably best to let her get everything out, don't you think?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right." Greg stood by and let her purge.

"You'll burn in Hell for everything you've done!" Tawny cried for her father's suffering while screaming at her mother's dead body. "And when you're in Hell, I hope you can see what's going on up here, because I'm going to show up to your funeral in a bright red dress and dance the jig around your grave! I hate you! And I'm glad you died knowing how much I hated you!"

When Mike saw Tawny spit and start hitting her mother's body with her rhinestone handbag, he prompted Greg, "That's probably enough closure for now. The stress isn't good for the babies and…"

"Right!" Snapping out of his daze, Greg latched both arms around Tawny. "Stop! Please stop! This stress isn't good for the babies."

"She kept me from saying goodbye." Tears poured out of her eyes as she turned to bawl into Greg's chest. "I could have hugged him and told him one last time."

"But he knew you loved him. He knew."

"Greg's right, your father knew how much you loved him," Mike affirmed. "That's why Marlene was so bitter towards you. You know your parents had to get married because your mom trapped your father by getting pregnant, right?"

"No, I didn't know that."

"Oh," Mike cringed. "Sorry to be the one to tell you, but yeah. He cared for Marlene, but he never really loved her…but he loved you."

"I always wondered what he saw in her. I wish that bitch had lived to tell me about not calling me to come to the hospital," Tawny squeaked in Greg's loving embrace. "That way I could look her in the eye and kill her myself after she told me."

"She got her comeuppance," Mike stated, actually feeling sorry for the girl. "They say death is the great equalizer, but I beg to differ. It's only when a person is dying that they realize how different they are. If Greg had died in that basement at Tucker Mifflin's hand, he would have passed with his friends and family caring about him, knowing he was loved by you, believing that his life had made a difference through his work. Same for Nick, if I hadn't pulled him from that fire. But Marlene died alone, without making her peace with God, without making an imprint on this world beyond birthing a beautiful daughter. She died knowing that she was unloved and unwanted by most, especially her own flesh and blood. Greg would have been mourned and missed, just like your father was. You would have kept him alive in your thoughts, just like you do your father, but Marlene's demise won't result in sadness. Hell, you and your friends will be celebrating it. Honestly, I'll probably be the only person who has her in their thoughts after a few days." With his eyes locked on Tawny's Mike softly asked, "Does knowing she got what she deserved bring you peace?"

"Yes," she hypnotically replied. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Unlike some of your friends, you remember to say thank you when someone is trying to help." Mike headed for the door. "I'll let you finish up in here while I make arrangements."

As soon as they were alone, Greg shook his wife out of Mike's Svengali trance. "You're scaring me. The way you were looking at Rodgers just now has me freaked too."

"Sorry, I hate to admit it, but what he said made me feel so much better." Tawny faced her mother's corpse once more. "I can't be angry at someone who was just served a steaming platter of karma. I'm looking at her now and all I feel is pity. Marlene Cooper was a pathetic excuse of a human being and no one is going to miss her. That's enough punishment." She took a step closer. "Thank you for bringing me into this world, Mother, even if I was just one of your lies and manipulations. I forgive you for every horrible thing you've ever done to me. In death, may you finally find some peace. Goodbye."

Greg watched a serene smile flourish on Tawny's face. "Uh…are you sure you're okay?"

"Terrific!" She wiped her tear stained cheeks. "And really, really hungry. Let's get something to eat."

**Desert Palms – Cafeteria **

**11:08 pm **

"Just a coffee, thanks." Carrie released Nick's hand so she could browse the gift shop around the corner. "I love you, Tex," she whispered, catching the edge of his ear lobe. "I'm gonna mosey down the hall a bit, okay?"

"I'll meet you in a sec." Nick grinned, glad his fiancée had drunk like a fish all night, because normally she would have been much more stressed by the evening's bizarre happenings. "I don't think the store is open this late, Darlin'!"

"I'm window shopping!" Carrie continued on her way, but much to her surprise she saw her sister-in-law hurrying down the empty hallway. "Wendy?!" What are you doing here? Is someone sick?"

"Sean, but it's not serious," Wendy replied, wanting to allay any fears. "Wait…why are you here? Is Nick…"

"No, it's Tawny's mother." Sadly, Carrie shared, "She fell down the marble steps in front of The Tempest and was DOA."

"You mean Mrs. Mike Rodgers Number Two?" Wendy scoffed, "I doubt she fell. I'm sure her dear husband pushed her so he could collect insurance money and…"

"Wen…"

"Unbelievable!" Wendy's outrage grew. "That animal is bold enough now that he kills while at a police function!"

Staring at Mike, who had just turned the corner, Carrie pleaded, "Sis, you really…"

"Did they arrest him?!" Excitement flooded Wendy's voice. "Is he…"

"No," Mike answered from behind Wendy. "He's right here, free as a bird."

"Get away from me!"

"Nicky!" Carrie called for backup.

"Oh shit." Nick tossed a five at the cafeteria clerk. "Two coffees, keep the change!"

"They didn't arrest me because I didn't push her. My wife fell during a conversation with your pal Sara Grissom. See how that happens, Wendy?" Mike's anger flashed, "Sometimes two people are having a heated discussion and one of them forgets where they are and accidentally takes a step off a cliff!"

"Back off, Rodgers." Nick handed the coffee to Carrie. "There's already been enough drama for one night, doncha think?"

"My sister didn't take an accidental step!" Wendy raged her reply as Nick restrained her. "You pushed her! The evidence showed you did, and you'd still be rotting in Ely if you hadn't resorted to blackmail to get your ass out from behind bars!"

"Do you want me to **really **tell you what happened that day?!" Ignoring Nick, Mike got in his accuser's face.

"Only if it's the truth," Wendy cried, her anger morphing to tears. "But we all know the truth will never come out of your mouth."

"You're right, I have been lying all these years." Mike gulped air and backed off. "I even lied on the witness stand. Did you hear that, Attorney Blake? Here's your chance to get me for perjury, so take notes to share with your buddies in the DA's office." With all eyes on him, he said, "I took Samantha on the climb, while I cleared my head about what happened the night before."

"What happened the night before?" Wendy's outrage echoed in the hall. "You mean when you violently raped me?!"

"Give it up already," Mike countered through gritted teeth. "**We slept together**. It was **mutual**, and you loved every minute of it. Afterwards you said you couldn't wait to rub it in your goody two shoes sister's face the next morning. I begged you not to tell her, but you were pissed that I didn't want to leave her and were counting the seconds until you could break us up and break her heart."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"How high were you that night, party girl!?" Mike yelled in the near empty hallway. "**Be…honest**. How high?! Tell them how you were always the life of the party. How you enjoyed being passed around between frat brothers. Remember Tim Mellenfield's Mardi Gras party, Wendy? Tell your uptight sister-in-law about your performance on the pool table and how you were riding one frat boy while you had his…"

"Shut up!"

"**Tell them** how trashed you were when you found me alone and threw yourself at me the night before your sister died. Not that I'm innocent, because I took what you were offering…and yeah, I wasn't gentle about it. You came to me like a whore, so that's how I treated you, and the **only time** I heard the word no come out of your mouth, was when I told you to go because I regretted what happened."

Knowing she had been partying for hours before the rape, Wendy fell silent. The details were a blur, they always had been, except for the words 'stop' and 'no', which she could still hear herself screaming. But standing there, listening to Mike tell the story, she suddenly realized she couldn't recall in what context they were cried. Terror raced through her along with each burning question. Could it have been rough sex, not rape? Could the cries of no and stop have been in response to rejection?

Waiting for Wendy's reply, Carrie thought back to the motel in Flagstaff where Nick had let her wake up alone after her first night of boozing. She remembered how disorientated she was and the horror of not being able to recall who she had been with or what transpired.

"Silence means guilt," Mike huffed.

"**No!"** Wendy jumped to the present. "I just refuse to dignify your bullshit with commentary."

Catching Nick's eyes, Mike confessed, "That day on the trail…I told Samantha that I slept with her sister. I wanted her to hear it from me, because I was **sure** Wendy was going to be a bitch about it. Understandably, Samantha was devastated. She flipped out. That blood of mine that you found on her jacket was from the gash on the side of my head that I got from the rock she slammed into my skull when I tried to pull her back from the edge." His voice quivering, he said, "I was stunned by the blow. I could feel the blood dripping down my neck onto my back. Then, just as I looked up…she screamed 'I hate both of you' and then…she jumped."

Wendy broke into laughter. "Why didn't you think of that story before your trial, genius? It's a hell of a lot better than the one you used."

"For the same reasons I didn't tell the truth back then," Mike vacantly replied. "I felt guilty, and I didn't want to taint Samantha's name or memory. It would have destroyed your parents to know she killed herself because we slept together. They would have believed she was burning in hell for taking her own life, and selfishly…your father was the only father I ever knew…" He broke down, noting that Nick looked quite convinced by his theatrics. "I didn't want him to hate me, not when he treated me like the son he never had. It was **one** night, **one** moment of weakness…if you hadn't said you were going to tell her, I wouldn't have confessed and she…never would have known. You're just as responsible for your sister's death as me, Wendy." Sliding down the wall, he opened the flood gates. "Maybe this is why I'm cursed to lose every woman I love. Maybe it's Samantha reaching from beyond the grave. Then you people are all over me…watching my every move…misinterpreting every fucking thing I do! I save your fucking life, Stokes and you **still **look at me like I'm out to get you!" He broke down, feeling the public display made him look quite sincere. "Marlene got me…" he squeaked. "She appreciated me. She was a royal bitch, but I was helping her and she was changing…slowly, maybe imperceptibly to most…but she was…"

Carrie's tears betrayed her and soon they were streaming down her cheeks for the man who saved her fiancée's life. "If you and Don Shultz go to the DA with the circumstances for the perjury…"

"I don't care what happens," Mike whimpered into his palms as he sat on the floor.

"You're trying to** help** him?!" Wendy snarled. "I don't believe you!"

"Sorry, I…I was returning a favor to get out of debt," Carrie replied, trying to justify the momentary lapse. "He saved Nicky's life, remember?"

"I need to get back to Sean." Extracting herself from Nick's arms, Wendy huffed, "If you can pull yourself away from caring about that lying bastard long enough to see your injured nephew, we're in ER Twelve."

"Come on." Too confused to come to any conclusions, Nick took Carrie's hand. "Let's go see Sean."

"Nick…" Mike glanced up, freely showing his soaked face. "Call Brass and tell him I take back what I said about Sara. I don't think she pushed Marlene…that was anger talking. You know the Sheriff is going all out because he's afraid of Shultz. Actually, I better call myself. If Sara lost the baby over the stress, I'd feel terrible." There was no point in sticking to the 'she pushed her' story anyway, since there was a good chance that the security cameras had captured the whole thing. In the off chance Sara really had pushed her, then the cameras would prove it and he'd be able to act surprised and get a heap of sympathy.

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

"You know, if your story is true," Nick started, "and I'm not sayin' I buy it, I'm not sayin' that at all. But if it was true, and the gash on your head was that bad, you'd still have a scar on your scalp."

"I'll shave my head and show you tomorrow, how about that?"

"We'll be able to tell if it's fresh scar."

"Duh." Mike remarked with a hefty dose of irritation. "And here I was all ready to grab a scalpel from the supply closet and give myself a new one. Get out of my face, Stokes. Go enjoy the life you have thanks to me." With that he returned his wet face to his palms…to hide his smile. Just like old times, the cowboy, who couldn't stomach injustice, was falling for his bullshit.

Suddenly wondering if he had hallucinated Rodgers threatening to throw a lit match in the ambulance, Nick felt obligated to show some kindness, "Sorry about your wife. No matter what we thought of her, she was your…"

"Go!" Pretending he was crying, Mike sniffled. "I need some time alone, so stop pushing!"

**The Tempest Hotel **

**11:19 pm **

"Sara didn't push Marlene," Catherine informed the Sheriff, who had just joined her along with the DA, Brass and Vega. "Cue the tape," she told the security manager. "A picture is worth a thousands words, gentleman. See for yourself."

"Thank Christ for surveillance cameras," the Sheriff muttered.

"Marlene grabbed Sara, and from the looks of it, she's threatening her. When we take this back to the lab, our tech can enhance it enough to probably read her lips."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Brass said, "It's crystal clear that Sidle is pulling away out of fear. She's sixteen weeks pregnant and at the edge of the steps in a psycho's grasp."

"And look at those shoes the decedent has on," Catherine pointed to the screen. "Witnesses state she was boasting that she bought them just for tonight. She wasn't used to them. It takes talent not to fall over when wearing four inch heels, gentleman. I know from experience. Marlene was heavily intoxicated to boot. I'm sure Tox will back that up." Clicking off the video she said, "Accidental death brought on by her own stupidity…high heels, booze and a heap of bad karma courtesy of her bad ass attitude. Any questions?"

"Thank you CSI Willows." The Sheriff's smile returned. "You saved the night and I've yet to thank you for that great deal you got us here at The Tempest for tonight's festivities."

"A raise would be nice. I'll go tell Sara she's free to enjoy the party again." Catherine strutted out of the room, anxious to share the good news.

**Desert Palms Hospital – ER 12**

**11:23 pm**

"Nothing's broken, Sean," Doctor Jackson happily reported. "Now promise me you'll hold your Mom's hand on the way to the car this time."

"I promise."

"Where is your Mom anyway?"

"She went to get me a snack because my stomach was growling."

"Okay." He patted the boy's shoulder. "The nurse will give her all the discharge information and how to care for your stitches."

"My mom's a nurse," Sean reminded him. "She'll take good care of me."

"Great." The doctor headed for the curtain. "Remember…be careful."

**Desert Palms Hospital – ER Waiting Area **

**11:27 pm **

"No, I have to be careful!" Becca fretted as she paced in front of her husband and Greg. "Don't you understand? I cursed Marlene and she died!"

"Honey…" Tony held out his hand, hoping she'd take it this time. Since they arrived at the hospital and found out that Marlene had passed, Becca had been frantic.

"What if I accidentally cast a spell that hurts someone I don't want to hurt?!" Panic flooding her voice she said, "What if I accidentally curse you, Tony? Like say we're fooling around and I say something that ends up causing you harm?! We better not role play anything funky from here on out, huh?"

Tony looked to Greg for sympathy. "In hindsight, this really wasn't a good week to taper off Zoloft."

"Honestly, I don't think there is a good week, Dude." Watching his friend pace and mutter, Greg sighed, "She needs the meds. I know you're worried about the baby, but you gotta back off the controls, Buddy."

"Hey! It's not me making her stop." Seeing her fret, Tony's voice softened, "You know…she's worried the baby will come out with three eyes. I keep reminding her that Dr. M said it's okay, but..."

"Hoj!" Becca plopped in the chair beside her pal. "Can you test my DNA for this kind of thing?"

"Sorry, a Curse Chromosome hasn't been pinpointed yet."

"Maybe you can discover it in me and get famous! You could write another paper and get it published."

When Becca took off again, Greg shot Tony a look. "Multiple tangents…rapid cycling…irrational anxiety."

"Honey…please." Tony grabbed her hand, pulling her on his lap. "Let's take a breath and really think about this okay?"

"Evidence doesn't lie! I cursed Marlene** twice** and it worked both times."

"Hey! Maybe your power was limited to Marlene," Greg posited, trying to help. "And now that she's dead, you're powerless."

"Noooooo, because I also envisioned Amy's death before it happened. Right down to Cupid killing her!"

"Wait, you didn't tell me that," Tony said in surprise while taking his wife's pulse at the wrist. "What are you talking about?"

"I forgot about it until now." Becca's anxiety grew. "It was the morning of my first workout. I remember it perfectly. I dreamt Amy showed up in the bedroom and she was getting on my nerves. I pushed her away and she fell backwards, right into Cupid's arrow. Remember, when I made you move the statue from the dresser? That's why!"

"That's not cursing, though," Greg pointed out, "that's ESP."

"Not if I cursed her by **dreaming **her death." Becca nodded. "Uh huh, you didn't consider that, Genius. Maybe what I dream extends into the real world."

"That would be really creepy," Greg replied, forgetting for a moment that he was trying to help. "Because you can't control what you dream. They tried that in Nightmare on Elm Street, remember?"

"Sanders!" Tony shoved him. "You're throwing logs on the fire." Shaking his head, he lamented, "This is why you two were bad for each other."

"He's right, Honey." Becca's tears returned. "I can't control what I dream. What if…"

"Sweetheart." Tony snuggled her close and began rhythmically stroking her hair. "Please calm down."

"Listen to your husband, Becks." Greg checked his watch, anxious to beat it home. "Hey, here's a test. If you really have powers, tell me why Tawny is taking so long in the bathroom."

"She's talking to Carrie."

"Hey." Nick walked over sipping coffee. After checking on Sean and apologizing to Wendy, they had gone looking for Tawny. "Carrie's in the Ladies Room with Tawny and…"

"See!" Becca leapt off her husband's lap.

"I'm gonna smack the crap out of you, Sanders," Tony roared. "Stop trying to help. You suck at it."

"I so have magic powers!" Becca returned to pacing the rug. "Maybe that's why I like to wear black? I do look good in a cloak."

Accustomed to Mrs. Vartann's wackiness, Nick didn't bat an eye. "Hey, Greggo, I need to talk to Wendy alone for a sec, so when Carrie comes out here, would you tell her I'll be back in a few?"

"Sure thing," Greg answered as his pal walked off. Wanting a minute alone with Tony, he asked, "Becks, could you head to the Ladies Room and make sure Tawny is okay for me?"

"She is." Becca pointed to her head. "I can see her in my mind's eye, but I'll check anyway, because I know you're skeptical of my powers." Cupping Tony's face, she snatched a kiss. "Be right back, Honey!"

"You gotta keep her on the meds, Dude. Call Dr. M and get her working on her too." Greg pointed to Becca, who was skipping off to the restroom. "Right now she's Cute Mental, but a few weeks off meds and she'll be Mental Mental. Think about it. When you met her, she was already on Zoloft for over a week and taking Xanax…and she wasn't all that stable, right? You don't know Becca sans chemicals. Medicated Becca is sweet and snuggly. Unmedicated Becca had someone give me GHB, so she could rape me with my fiancée in the other room. Unmedicated Becca drove her brand new Porsche into her ex-boyfriend's Benz five times in the parking lot, because the guy had the audacity to bring a blonde to the club after dumping her. And those examples are **mild**, because I don't want to totally freak you out about the woman carrying your child."

"We had a plan. We weren't supposed to try for a baby for another six months. That would have given her more time to stabilize and…" Tony dropped his head in his hands. "You probably think I'm nuts for encouraging her to have kids in the first place."

"I told you, when she was pregnant in college she was incredibly happy. I think she'll be a great mom, really. As long as she's kept in check." Greg gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. "It's hardly a unique situation. Women with mental problems have kids all the time. Take my mom for example, she's certifiable, but look how great I turned out."

"Jesus Christ, I thought you were trying to convince me everything would be okay?" Tony stood to capture his pacing wife. "You're hardly normal."

**The Grissom Limo **

**11:47 pm **

"Normal's overrated," Sara growled in her husband's ear while she stripped him of his jacket. "Besides, who really knows what the 'normal' reaction is when someone has an altercation with a bitchy woman whom everyone hates and then that woman dies? If you conducted a study, you might find that euphoria is the normal reaction. Or maybe my good mood has nothing to do with Marlene's death and my hormones are coincidentally fluctuating."

Worried about his wife, Gil felt compelled to pry, "I just think that we should probably talk about what…"

In one bold move, Sara shucked her dress. "We can talk about Marlene's death, **or…**we can have the hottest sex ever. You choose."

Absolutely certain the correct answer was 'talk', Gil tackled his wife against the limo's leather and blanketed her with his sex-starved body.

"So, you want to talk, eh?" Sara snickered while working open her husband's pants. "Let's see what we have to discuss."

**Desert Palms Hospital**

**11:50 pm **

"Check it out," Mike called to Nick, who he found standing against an ER hallway.

When Nick tracked the voice, he saw Rodgers on approach, sporting a new hair style.

"I decided to lose the hair and prove it to you tonight." He turned his head and pointed to the jagged scar. "Just as I said."

Stepping close, the CSI studied the faded wound. "It proves you have a scar on your head. It doesn't prove your story's true."

Mike held up both hands. "Gil asserted that the blood drops on Samantha's jacket were there from when I cut myself, bashing her head in with a rock." He turned his hands front to back and front again. "No scar on the hands though." Dropping his arms, he said, "Wake up, Stokes. Think back to Sara's mental state before she went to Tahoe. She gave herself the GHB, man. She was unstable. She had been for years. I think she still is."

**The Grissoms Limo **

**11:59 pm **

"So…good," Gil declared in bursts as he collapsed against the limo's leather. "That…was…so good."

"You chose well." Sara picked her dress off the floor. "Talking's vastly overrated."

"Did you?" he panted.

"Yes." She tugged on the dress. "So, your work is done."

Gil reached for his untouched glass of brandy. "Surprisingly I don't feel guilty for caving into desire at an inappropriate time."

"Maybe the Catholic Guilt programming is finally wearing off." Grabbing a water bottle, Sara twisted the cap off and her lips into a smile. "Being cleared of murder is such a rush." She reclined against the leather. "I'm not condoning murder of course, but it's easier to understand why Mike enjoys getting away with it so much. You have this person who's in your way of a happy life and in an instant you can make that person disappear. What really stops people from taking that step?"

"Fear of burning in hell or getting caught…or both." Gil snapped into Scientist mode. "But sometimes, the fear is outweighed by the pain of the person remaining alive."

Catching her husband's eyes, Sara softly replied, "My mother believed that. It's crazy, but…after tonight with Marlene, I can understand what she was thinking when she raised that blade. Marlene wanted to hurt me, just like my father wanted to hurt my mother. It was justifiable, preservation of species."

"Sara…"

"Am I scaring you?" she challenged, expecting a diatribe.

"No." Gil smiled, "I was just going to ask you to pass my boxers because I'm sticking to the seat."

"And just like that I'm reminded of why I'm a germphobe." Tossing the shorts, Sara smiled, "Thank you for not running in fear of me."

"I love you."

"It feels good to be back."

Taking her hand, Gil pleaded from the heart, "Please stay."

**Sunday, November 20, 2005**

**Desert Palms Hospital**

**12:02 am **

"Did you tell Wendy where you're going?" Carrie heatedly whispered as she rushed out of the building with Nick. "What you're doing?"

"No."

"Do you think there's a chance he really might be innocent?"

"I don't know what I think, Carr! That's why I'm headin' to the lab to check the files from Samantha's case."

"Nicky!" Her red dress billowing in the breeze, Carrie shivered, "Leave me your jacket. I'm chilly."

Nick checked the sky. "It smells like rain."

"As if things weren't ominous enough."

"Don't tell anyone what I'm doin'," he said while tenderly tucking the jacket around her. "I just need to for peace of mind."

"Call me." She caressed his cheek. "I won't be sleeping."

"You wanna come with me instead of hitchin' a ride with Wendy?" His lips brushed against hers. "Come with me for the ride."

"The ride in the limo or were you speaking metaphorically?"

"Both."

As the first drops fell, Carrie took her fiancé's hand. "I'm with you, Stokes."

"For the ride in the limo or were you speaking metaphorically?"

"Both." A smile crested on her lips. "Let's go."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

I hope you enjoyed the rest of the LVPD formal, and the end of Marlene's story. I know some readers were hoping for a second chance for her, but sadly it wasn't meant to be. Marlene had plenty of chances, but she didn't take them.

There is a method to Mike's madness in this chapter. He's playing a game with a specific goal in mind, but Nick has reasons of his own. The hunt for the truth continues in the next chapter! There's also more levity in between the angst in the next one.

I hope everyone had a happy and healthy New Year's Eve! Here's to a great year for all! Except Mike LOL

Thanks to KJT for dropping her suitcases and editing! And thanks to El Gringo and Maura for reviewing, I appreciate it :)

**Next Chapter Posting: Sunday, January 7th**

**Thanks for reading and your comments,  
****Maggs **


	44. Chapter 44

**Laws of Motion – Book 3**

**Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 44**

**Sunday – November 20, 2005**

**The Blakes **

**12:26 am **

"Lindsay didn't leave a message or anything?" Sean asked in a deflated voice.

"Sorry, Son." Paul hugged his boy, relieved that the damage wasn't too serious. "She was probably worried that she'd wake the house."

"I guess."

"Come on, let's get you set for bed."

**LVPD Crime Lab**

**12:31 am **

"You're all set, Sweetheart. Except for..." Nick searched for a place to clip the guest badge on Carrie. "Uh, can I have lanyard?" he asked the clerk. "Thanks."

Carrie smoothed her hands over her gown. "I don't think the designer expected the wearer to clip a guest pass to this dress."

Grinning, he placed the badge around her neck. "Let's go, Consultant Blake."

"How much are you paying me for my consultation services, CSI Stokes?"

"One pair of ridiculous shoes should do it, don't you think?"

"Ooh, hold up a sec." As they walked past a row of vending machines, Carrie opened her clutch to find change. "I need a bottle of water."

**The Sanders Home – Guest Suite **

**12:42 am **

Holding a glass of water and a pill bottle, Tony walked into the bedroom and shut the door. "Becks?"

"Brushing!"

After setting everything on the dresser, he undid his bowtie. Dreading the much needed confrontation that was about to take place, he leaned against the wall and mindlessly popped open his shirt buttons.

"Hey! That's my job." Becca bounded over in the new lemon yellow lace halter babydoll that she had purchased on her most recent wardrobe replenishment trip to Victoria's Secret. "Like my new jammies?"

"I do," he replied while she slipped his dress shirt off his shoulders. "The color really brightens your eyes."

"I have the dark eyes of a sorceress," she teased while swirling her fingers over his chest. "Very fitting considering my special powers, don't you think?"

After a delicate kiss to her cheek, Tony whispered, "We need to talk, Honey."

Lowering her hands, she panicked, "What's wrong? Is it about Marlene? About me cursing her? I swear, I'm not evil. If I had known I really had the power to curse her to death, I never would have done it."

"You know, I have special powers too."

"You do?"

"Yeah." Stroking her cheek with his thumb, Tony whispered, "I can see the future."

"Really?" The edges of her mouth perked. "What can you see? Is our baby healthy? Do we live happily ever after?"

He loved the focus of her questions. "I do see us living happily ever after, the kind of couple who still holds hands after forty years together."

"What about our baby? Boy or girl?"

"It's wrapped in a blanket, so I can't tell, but he or she looks very healthy."

"How do I look after giving birth?" she asked, mesmerized by the gentle cadence of his voice. "Ragged I bet."

"No." Lacing his fingers in her hair, Tony said, "Even after hours of labor, you look beautiful." Still not seeing a segue, he cut to the chase. "Honey…stopping your meds, it isn't working. I wanted to support your decision, but I can't. I never should have, but all that talk about me controlling Amy…I didn't want to tell you what to do."

Becca pushed back, out of her husband's embrace. "I'm fine." Seeing the bottle on the dresser, she grabbed it, flinging it in the trash. "End of story."

"You're **not **fine. Come on…deep down you know I'm right. You've been going a hundred miles an hour since we found out about Marlene, talking crazy and…"

"Don't call me crazy!" Tears formed in her eyes. "That's what Peter used to call me…right before he started screwing the maid."

"I didn't say you were crazy, I said you were** talking** crazy. There's a huge difference." Taking her hands, he pleaded, "Becks…you know what happens when you stop taking your meds."

"Yeah, but how do **you **know?"

"It's…"

"What did Hoj tell you?" She stormed out of the room and up the half flight of stairs to the shared kitchen. "Hoj!" She was happy to see him, so she could rip him a new one. "**What **did you tell Tony?!"

Standing in front of the fridge wearing boxers that said 'Have Fun Storming the Castle', Greg wasn't expecting company. "Tell him about what?" he asked while lowering his beer.

"Don't play stupid with me, genius!" Becca blasted, "At the hospital you asked me to check on Tawny so you could entertain him with stories about me off meds."

"Sorry, Greg." Tony grabbed his wife's hand. "We don't need to drag you into this."

"Answer me!" Before he could, she screamed, "You told him I burned down Professor Flynn's house when I went off Prozac, didn't you?!"

"No!" Greg slammed the fridge. "I swore I'd never tell anyone that and I meant it, but he knows now, thanks to you."

"You burnt down your professor's house?" Tony said, never realizing things had gotten that bad.

"Only part of the first floor actually," Becca replied, hoping it didn't sound as bad. "And I knew no one was home!" Watching her husband massage his temples, she meekly explained, "He didn't press charges, because his wife would have found out he was cheating on her. He lied to me about being married and I got a little upset."

Tony dropped his hands on her shoulders. "Honey, a little upset is keyin' a guy's car. You committed **arson**."

"Stop looking at me that way!" She took off pacing. "I'm not crazy!"

"Becks, come on." Greg saw no point to beating around the bush. "You gave it a shot, it's not working, and now you need to go back on your meds. The research out there…"

"I don't care what Scientists or you say, Hoj! **I'm** the one who has to listen to Gina the Perfect Organic Mom repeatedly telling me, and every member of Tony's family, that I'm poisoning my baby with Zoloft. She haunts me every damn day on the telephone and…"

"Is **that **why you stopped taking the Zoloft?" Tony asked, never making the connection. "Because of Gina?"

"Yes," Becca confessed as her eyes drilled into the wood floor.

"What's going on down here?" Tawny asked while cinching the pink satin robe covering her chemise.

"Go back to bed, Prom Queen! Becca snapped. "I can't deal with Mrs. Best Boobs 2005 and the mother that everyone wants to…"

"Hey! What did I do to piss you off?" Glaring at her husband, Tawny droned, "I hope you guys told her she needs to start taking her meds again."

"Oh my God!" Becca felt the heat of their stares. "Did you guys plan this behind my back?! Is it some kind of freaking intervention?!"

Greg signaled for Tawny to back off when he saw Becca drop into a kitchen chair in tears.

"We're all just worried after watching you at the hospital." Kneeling before his wife, Tony reasoned, "Honey, why do you care what Gina thinks? Huh? Her husband just paid two grand to sleep with a prostitute behind her back because she wouldn't touch him. She's the last person you should feel inferior too. Please listen to me."

"I just…" With tears slipping down her cheeks, Becca looked at Tawny, standing there radiating pregnancy perfection. "Look at you…glowing. Your childhood sucked, but you don't need medication. You were molested by your mom's boyfriend. Had to drop out of school and strip to make ends meet. You were raped by a customer. Dumped on by how many guys? But you suck it up and bounce back with flying colors." Sniffling, she admitted, "I want to suck it up too. I'm tired of being the spoiled country club brat that's too pathetic to deal with life. I'm tired of people looking at me the way all of you are looking at me!" Pleading with her husband, she said, "It's only been a week. You're not giving me a chance to prove I can do it. I can do it. I can! Maybe the problem is that I went cold turkey after only two days of tapering. I…"

"No," Tawny sharply answered, grabbing Becca's attention. "No, Sweetie, you're losin' it….a little more every hour. The whole way home you were non-stop about your magic powers. You even leaned out a window at a red light and tried to cure a stranger's blindness. Take the pills. We're not going to think any less of you. Hell, I should probably share the bottle with you, since I was beating my dead mother with my purse a few hours ago. My point is…no one here is perfect. Your husband has raging OCD for example."

"What?" Tony asked in surprise, "What makes you say that?"

"You alphabetized our spices and you keep bending down to adjust the rug fringe."

"Don't most people do that?" From the look on her face, he knew the answer was no.

"Don't feel bad, just look at the idiotic boxers Greg is wearing." Tawny sighed, "The truth is, we'd all blend in real well on The Island of Misfit Toys."

Laughing at his wife's statement, Greg knelt down next to Tony in front of Becca. "How many times have we had this conversation over the years, Becks? Your brain needs a daily fix, big deal. It's no different than a diabetic needing insulin to stay balanced. You were doing so great on the medication. And you already gave up the Xanax and booze, right? That's fantastic progress right there. Come on, you finally have the life you wanted, don't rock the boat over something as silly as what your sister-in-law thinks about you."

"He's right, Honey." Squeezing his wife's hand, Tony assured her, "Don't worry about Gina. I'm going to call her first thing in the morning and tell her in no uncertain terms that she better leave you alone about this. If she doesn't heed my warning, she'll have to deal with me. Or, here's another idea, we don't have to go to my parents for Thanksgiving."

"You're more than welcome to celebrate with us," Tawny sweetly offered.

"Thanks, but I like Tony's parents and I know his brothers are looking forward to seeing him." Standing up, she took a deep breath and faced her reality. "Thanks for caring about me. I…I'll go fish my pill bottle out of the trash."

Tony yanked it from his pocket. "Already did."

"I've got the water!" Tawny hurried over with a fresh glass. "Hey, if you're hungry, I ordered two pizzas before this blow up. I couldn't decide if I was craving meat or veggie."

"I'm starving actually," Becca announced after downing a 50mg pill and snuggling into Tony's chest. "That would be great, thanks."

**LVPD – Crime Lab **

**1:05 am **

"Thanks, Darlin'." Nick took a sip from the steaming mug Carrie had just handed him. Sitting at his desk, he continued studying the photos in Samantha Hatcher's case file. "Are you havin' fun readin' the court transcript? You were there every day, so I doubt you missed anything."

"I miss work," Carrie stated. She had planned to break the news tomorrow, but in the quiet of her fiancé's office, she decided to go for it. "I miss trials, nailing the bad guys…that moment when I know the jury's on my side. Life has been crazy these past few months. I feel like I lost myself and became an extension of you."

He froze, dropping his work. "Uh…are you sayin' I stole your identity, Carrie?"

"No, no…you didn't let me finish. I've had the time of my life, and look at me," she chuckled, "I tied for sexiest tonight! Not that I approve of those silly awards. The point is, I stood up on a stage in an outrageously sexy dress and didn't feel scared. You gave me that confidence. I love every second of being Nicky's girl, even the arguments, because every one of them teaches me something about myself and about us." Grinning, she whispered, "And the sex…I think today proved how far I've come in that department. I was afraid to touch my own body when I met you, but this afternoon I gave you a show. Your work is done, now it's time to take this part you've helped me find and combine it with the part I already had. I'm complete and ready to tear up the world with you by my side." She knew he was panicking, so she got to the point, "I want to go back to the DA's office. I've wanted to on and off, but tonight, DA Sinclair handed me an offer that I can't turn down. They're finally opening a dedicated Sex Crimes Division, and he wants me to lead the…"

"You're serious?"

"It's the same job I left in Seattle, so I can do it in my sleep. To open a division and…"

"What about BPAC?" Nick leaned back in his chair to gape.

"C'mon, Nicky…BPAC is busy work to me. I love helping, but it's hardly a challenge. We'll have no problem getting a young, eager bleeding heart attorney to do that job well. You get to keep your job and volunteer for BPAC, I'll do the same."

"What about the baby comin' in June?"

"That's part of the deal." She excitedly explained, "When the baby comes I get the full twelve weeks of family leave and then I make my own hours. I run the show, consult where I'm needed, pick and choose my trials and the attorneys, and I can work from home a lot. Marta has already agreed to watch the baby on the days Wendy can't. Wendy's dying to make extra money babysitting so she doesn't have to work outside the home. Between them and our days off, childcare won't be a problem. This is big, Nicky. I'll be right up there with Ogden and Davis. I get the title, Assistant District Attorney Blake…ADA Stokes in February. If once the baby comes, I have a change of heart and want to be home, then at least I've made my goal of ADA by the time I'm thirty." Watching his expression, Carrie's excitement evaporated, "You're not happy for me."

"Of course I'm happy for you," he huffed. "You deserve it. It's what you wanted when you joined the DA's office here. It was our plan, you workin' towards DA while Jim grooms me to take his place one day."

"Then werule the town," she chuckled. "Your office finds the guilty party, my office gets the conviction. The dream's alive. Uncle Jimmy couldn't be more pleased with your work."

"And after watching Ogden watch you tonight, it's safe to say he couldn't be more pleased with you."

"Yeah, but he won't be my boss, he's my colleague."

"That's not what I meant."

"Huh?"

"What's his story?" Nick snipped, "Because I'm gonna admit that I don't like him. I don't like the way he looks at you. I don't trust him. He's hidin' somethin'. If he's this devout Mormon guy, why the hell isn't he married by now? There's somethin' wrong with him, he has this look in his eyes, that I…I'll tell you what I think. I think he's really a twisted perv and he's cozyin' up to you for more than…"

"He's a widower, Nicky. His wife and two daughters were killed three years ago when a drunk driver plowed into their van in Utah. He relocated to Sin City for two reasons, to get away from the memories and to prosecute the plethora of drunken idiots in this town. That's his story. He's committed to his job and he likes me **professionally**. He's not pursuing a relationship with anyone, because his wife was his first love, they met in junior high, and he's not ready to move on."

"Oh."

"Feel like a schmuck?"

"Totally. Yeah. A really big one." He nervously cleared his throat. "I'm thrilled about the job offer, Sweetheart." Unfurling his best 'aw shucks' smile, he stood. "I was just in shock is all. We'll celebrate tomorrow night, how's that? Anywhere you wanna go."

"You're adorable when you screw up, you know that?"

"I'm used to women calling me an asshole when I screw up, but I like adorable much better." Walking around his desk, Nick tugged Carrie to her feet. "Congratulations. It'll be hard fillin' your shoes at BPAC, but you're right, you can't pass up this opportunity. The city needs you in that position, the victims too. You're gonna be great."

"Thank you."

"So, do you tell 'em in morning, or…" Chuckling, he said, "You already told 'em yes, didn't ya?"

"I told them yes, pending your input." She giggled until her mouth was bumping his. "But they know you find me impossible to say 'no' to, so…they took it as a definite yes and I signed the contract." Between his parted lips, she whispered, "I start Monday."

"Hey!" Catherine yelled from the door. "Why the hell are you two here when you could be home in bed?"

**The Sanders Home **

**1:17 am **

"All the lights are on," Sara stated while stepping out of the limo, "and a delivery man is just leaving."

"Still," Grissom reluctantly followed, "it's awfully late, even for a heartfelt apology, and…"

Sara asked the pizza guy, "They were wide awake, right?"

"Yes," Devraj Limbachia, a Forensics and Microbiology student at UNLV confirmed for the woman. "But you are very overdressed." Seeing the man coming up the walk behind her, he shrieked like a little girl. "Dr. Gil Grissom of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, one of the nation's most respected Entomologists and publisher of twenty-three papers! I can not believe I am meeting you on this sidewalk. I am very, very happy to meet you. Humbled. I've had the great privilege of listening to your lectures on more than one occasion, Sir. I am sorry I stink of pizza when we finally converse."

"You have a fan," Sara desperately tried not to laugh. "Bask in the glory, I'll meet you inside." By the time she rang the doorbell, she was in stitches from listening to the Grissom groupie.

"Tony! You tipped the guy, right?!" Greg yelled over the old Chumbawumba song he was playing at Becca's request.

"Ten bucks! Jeez, if he's complaining, tell him to bite me!"

Laughing, Greg threw open the door. "Hey!" He raised his beer bottle. "It's not the pizza dude! It's Sara!"

"Hey." Sara heard Becca singing 'I get knocked down, but I get up again' over and over, and glanced into the living room. "Gil will be right here, we just stopped by for a minute because we saw the lights on and…" Sara's eyes flew to Greg's crazy colorful t-shirt first, and then continued down to his boxer shorts. "You're wearing shorts that say 'Have fun storming the castle'." Seeing everyone in some form of pajamas, she anxiously asked, "Sorry, have I interrupted something?"

"Yeah, and now you can join in!" He grabbed her wrist, yanking her through the doorway.

"This isn't…you're not…"

"I get Sara!" Greg cracked up. "Who wants Grissom?!"

Becca and Tawny both covered their mouths, so they wouldn't blurt the truth.

"I'm yankin' your chain." Greg ended the rouse. "We're just flying our freak flags to make Becca feel more comfortable about the one flapping above her head."

"Oh. That explains the attire." Her cheeks flushing, she waved to Tony. "It's going to be difficult to think of you as a tough cop after seeing you in moose-covered jammie bottoms, Detective."

"They're not jammies," Tony clarified, "they're Lounge Pants. My wife bought them for me. They're very comfortable."

"Abercrombie and Fitch," Becca shared as she retied the hot pink thigh-high robe covering her lace babydoll. "In case you want to get a pair for Gil."

"I guess they don't come with a shirt," Sara teased, while peeling her eyes away from the Detective's muscular chest that she never pictured to look quite that good under the suits he wore to work. "Or you'd have it on in mixed company."

"No, there's no shirt," Becca answered. "They'd probably look cute with a white tee I suppose, but I prefer my men to be topless while lounging, in case I get the urge to run my fingers through their chest hair."

"I'll go grab a t-shirt," Tony hurried off.

"Thank God." Turning down the music, Greg explained, "Him not wearing a shirt is the reason I put one on. Standing next to Vartann I look like the pathetic 'Before Ad' for Miracle Chest Grow."

"All you have to do is go to the gym five days a week, Hoj." Becca razzed, "A gym is a place filled with heavy things that jocks lift to get jockier. After Tony is done teaching you how to cook, maybe he could help you go from scrawn to brawn."

"I'd much rather have him teach Greg how to iron." Tawny snickered, "I lovvvve having Tony around, Sara. He's like all the good parts of Nick, but he's domestic and isn't annoying. Oops, don't tell Carrie I said that." When she saw Sara staring at the pizza boxes, she said, "One of them is veggie, Sara." She grabbed a stack of plates. "Can you get the napkins, Greg?"

"Yep." Greg hustled to the pantry. "What can I get you to drink, Mrs. G? Tony and I are boozing, but for the preggies we have caffeine free soda, juice, non-alcoholic beer, or water."

"Like I said, we just stopped by for a minute." Staring at Tawny, she said, "I wanted to make sure you were okay, that we were okay…because of what happened. I thought you might be upset, but you seem…happy." Which seemed very surreal considering her mother had just died.

"Oh!" Tawny felt horrible for not realizing the reason Sara came. "I'm not upset with you, Sara. Not at all. Catherine told us that the tape clearly showed my mom harassing and grabbing you. She got what she deserved. Do I look the least bit upset?" She shook her head. "I got my closure at the hospital, so I was fine by the time we got home. Then Becca needed some support, so we're having a good time for her benefit and celebrating our guys getting medals tonight. You know…life goes on." Hugging Sara, she said, "We're great."

"Thanks." Sara breathed out. "That's what I needed to know." The aroma of the pizza filling her nose, she said, "Uh…maybe I will take a slice and a faux beer. That sounds really good actually."

"Wanna borrow some jammies?" Becca cheerily asked. "I have extra."

"No, thanks. I'm good."

"You should have been at our last pajama party." Becca laughed at the memory, "We stole penguins!"

"Really?" In spite of how good the pizza smelled, Sara started rethinking her decision to stay.

"They were sooooo cute."

Worried that her pal was also going to spill the beans about the whipped cream and chocolate sauce, Tawny chimed in, "Yep, we stole penguins." She gave Becca a warning glare. "But don't worry, that's the **only **outrageous thing we did."

"The penguins were plastic," Tony lied as he rejoined the group. "We used them in a tribute at Charlie Dwyer's funeral, but gave them back to the aquarium the next day. It was really sweet. Mrs. Dwyer was so moved by it, she made a hefty donation to the aquarium."

"Ooh!" Becca pointed to her husband. "See, I was right. The moose jammies look adorable with a white cotton tee and, Sara, you can have this whole ensemble for under fifty dollars."

That's when Grissom stepped into the living room. "Is modeling sleepwear your second job, Detective Vartann?" Noting the laughter and seeing his wife at the counter eating pizza, he felt it safe to assume all was well.

**LVPD – Crime Lab **

**1:32 am **

"I'll be damned," Nick lowered his magnifying glass. "Check this out, Sweetheart." He scooted over, and when Carrie was at his side, he returned the magnifying glass to the photo. "Look at Mike's hair in this picture. It was the one that ran in the paper. The resolution is bad, but it's clear enough to see that his hair looks matted."

"Dried blood?"

"Could be." He glanced up at Carrie. "There's no way of knowin', but it's in the same place as that damn scar he showed me earlier."

Leaning on the edge of his desk, Carrie quietly said, "He's playing you, Nicky. He's appealing to the part of you that remembers what it felt like to be accused of murdering Kristy…how bad things can look for an innocent guy. If the DA goes to him, he'll laugh and say 'I was yanking Stokes' chain' and make you look like a fool."

"You think I don't know that?" He grabbed the next photo. "That's why it's important to me to find the evidence I need to prove his story is bullshit and shove it in his face. Just keep playin' devil's advocate with me."

"Okay."

"Now, from the look of Mike's scar, the rock had to be jagged, at least on one side." Nick fished through the photos on his desk. "Check out Samantha's hands. No sign of struggle or breaking her fall with 'em, which supported the theory that she didn't know she was gettin' pushed. They're not bloody. If she forcibly bashed him with a rock, I'd expect one hand to have spatter, cut up if the rock wasn't smooth where she was grippin' it. Unless there was enough time to clean her hand in between hitting him and falling."

"In trial you testified that both the medium and low velocity spatter was found on **the back** of Samantha's jacket."

"Here's that pic."

"If she came at him with a rock, then his blood would be on the front of her jacket, not the back."

"That's the obvious answer, but there are others." Taking Carrie's hand, Nick stood and walked her across the room. "What if Samantha wasn't wearin' the jacket, but holdin' it in her left while she held the rock in her right?" He used his tux jacket to demonstrate.

"Yeah, but I find it hard to believe that a suicidal girl who just bashed her cheating fiancé's head in with a rock, would take the time to put on her jacket before jumping to her death."

"Maybe she was shiverin' and she did it mindlessly, because she was out of her head as she stood there watchin' him bleed. What does ADA Blake think of that theory?"

"Professionally, ADA Blake thinks you're wastin' her time, because there's no case. We can't try Mike Rodgers for murder because of double jeopardy. If Samantha killed herself, there is no crime." Placing her hands on Nick's shoulders she smiled, "Personally, ADA Blake is **very **interested in finding out the truth and thinks the theory works** if** CSI Stokes can show that the spatter pattern on the jacket gels with the idea that Samantha was holding it at the time she struck the blow."

"Wow. Hearin' you talk shop in that dress…in that sultry voice…" He gushed a smile. "Bond Girl comes to mind. You know, I'm gonna demand a recount. There's **no way** you shoulda tied for sexiest with Tina Marchello tonight."

Carrie shrugged. "She got the swinger vote."

"And you're funny too." He sucked in a breath.

"Go to Evidence and get the jacket." She shooed him. "The curiosity is killin' me."

"Can't." Shaking his head he confessed, "I'm uh…havin' a moment here."

"Nicky! Seriously! You're such a teenage boy sometimes." Grabbing his jacket, she shoved it at him. "Hold this over your crotch."

"That's it! What does a guy do when his girlfriend looks chilly?"

"Hands her a jacket."

"Carr…what if Mike's story really** isn't** bullshit? At least not **all** of it."

"Nicky, you're not serious."

"I am." His eyes lit as his wheels turned. "Maybe she did hit him with a rock, and maybe he didn't kill her. What if Mike didn't confront Samantha at all? What if she had already found out that morning from someone on campus, and when they got to a private spot on the mountain,** she** confronted **him**?"

"And he snapped."

"Exactly." Nick grabbed a paperweight from his desk. "What if she** threw** the rock at him in self defense as she tries to escape? No spatter then, no damage to her hand."

"Then, in her panic, she falls over the edge?"

Nick thought of a similar case. "It happens. People panic trying to escape one danger and wind up dyin' another way all the time. We had a kid last week race in front of a garbage truck runnin' from a bee."

"We're still back to the jacket."

"When the rock hits him, he drops her jacket and falls to the ground, stunned. She's disoriented, crying…**shaking**. She picks up the jacket and puts it on, because it's a long hike out and she'll need it and what's inside the pockets. She's puttin' it on while starin' at him on the ground to make sure he doesn't get up…and she's walkin' backwards. Suddenly he jumps to his feet and she panics. When she turns to run, she falls off the edge. It fits with all the evidence, most importantly, the lack of evidence that he pushed her. He'd have plenty of time to cleanup the scene and make it look like there was no altercation."

"If that's true, then he really didn't kill her."

"But I'm sure he was going to." Nick sighed, "He got a break when she did it herself. Kind of like Marlene tonight."

After a minute of contemplative silence, Carrie asked, "Why didn't the person who told Samantha about Wendy and Mike tell anyone after Samantha died the next day?"

"What if the person who told her was Wendy?"

"Nicky…"

"She was a drug user, Carr. We know that part's true, she's admitted it, witnesses corroborated it at the trial. She could have gotten high enough not to remember what she did or said that morning. Or maybe Samantha overheard Wendy cursing Mike out over the phone or somethin'."

"Wow." She dropped into a guest chair. "That would confuse the hell out of a jury. With a skilled attorney like Schultz…establishing reasonable doubt would have been a cake walk."

"But if he used that story, then his reputation as a golden child would have been tainted and, most importantly, he would have admitted he lied in the first place. He's able to get away with everything he does, because he has a perfect record with no history of deception. So…" Nick shrugged, "he took his chances and said she fell."

"And it almost worked."

"But Carr…" Nick sat on the edge of his desk, "if he really didn't kill her, then no matter how evil he is, he shouldn't have gone to prison. We got it wrong. That makes me feel a little better about him gettin' out because of what Schultz had on all of us. Now we can nail him for perjury."

"You think the DA is going to pursue the perjury charge? Ha!" Carrie squelched her laughter and shared, "The DA isn't going to admit the office erroneously sent him to prison in the first place just to pursue a perjury charge, and the Sheriff will back him because Rodgers still has all the same blackmail, remember?"

"I guess I got a little caught up in…" Nick gaped at his fiancée. "How the hell does one evil bastard catch so many breaks? You know he's probably got a mutili-million dollar policy on Marlene just like he did with his first wife. It sucks."

When she saw him head for the door, Carrie asked, "Where are you going?"

"To Evidence to get the damn jacket and see if the spatter is consistent with him holdin' it, just so I can be a little more pissed off when the answer comes back 'yes'." Throwing open the door, he grumbled, "I'll be right back."

**The Sanders Home **

**2:17 am **

"We better get going," Gil announced to the group, while tapping his watch. "As much fun as this gathering is, it's really late and I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow. I'm leaving in the afternoon for a conference and I still have some prep work."

"Don't be a wuss, Gris," Greg teased as he shuffled cards. "You're pushing fifty, not eighty. Alternate Red Bull and Coffee in the morning and you'll be fine. I was only kidding about this round being strip poker."

Sticking up for Gil, Tawny asked her husband, "How do you know his 'It's late and I have a long day ahead of me' comment isn't secret code for 'Hey, Sara, I'm tired of hangin' with these losers, let's go home and make love for hours'."

"They're on to us, Honey." Gil winked at Sara and took her hand, anxious to go home and pass out. "Thanks for inviting us inside when we showed up on your doorstep unannounced."

"And for the pizza," Sara added. "I'll see you guys on Monday."

"Thanks for stopping by." Tawny hurried to give her pal another hug. "I'll walk you guys to the door."

"I'll go with you." Greg jumped up from the table.

"Have a good night," Tony waved while holding onto Becca, who was poised on his lap.

"Bye!" Becca was secretly relieved the gathering was breaking up. "I'm sleepy," she whispered in her husband's ear. "We need to get some rest for furniture shopping tomorrow." They were scheduled to close on their house in two weeks and wanted to get a jump on furnishing the place.

Brushing her hair out of her eyes, Tony smiled, "I hope that's not secret code for let's go make love for hours, because I'm exhausted."

"No, it's code for I want to snuggle up and pass out in your arms."

"**That **I can handle."

"Hey…" With an Eskimo kiss, she whispered, "Thanks for handling me earlier. I'm sorry I lied about tapering when I really went cold turkey after two days. I hope you're not too mad at me."

"Knowing the reason, I'm not mad." He thought Gina had been calling daily to be supportive, not destructive. "I just wish you would have told me what was bothering you."

"The whole dead ex-wife, murder suspect fallout had you maxed, so I thought it would be a really good week to try out the new and improved less needy me." Tracing a worry line on her husband's face, she suggested, "How about we just agree that I need your guidance and you shouldn't feel bad about guiding me?"

"Okay." After a kiss he suggested, "How about we continue talking under some blankets?"

"Good plan, it's getting chilly in here." She rubbed her arms when she stood.

"Want anything to drink?"

"At the risk of propping my needy little girl persona, I'd** love** a cup of cocoa with marshmallows."

"Ooh!" Tawny smacked her lips as she shivered from the chill she got standing at the door saying goodnight. "Sounds perfect!" She giggled. "That's how it's working lately…I hear it, I crave it."

"Hoj!" Tony waved him to the kitchen. "Lesson Eighteen…cocoa with marshmallows. I'll bring it to you, Becks. Go get warm under the blankets."

Greg scoffed at the idea, "That's okay, I can rip open a packet and boil water in the wave as good as the next guy."

"We're making it from scratch."

"Whoa, I never even considered that was possible." Greg took his usual position at the counter, ready to fetch.

"Vanilla extract, granulated sugar, unsweetened cocoa powder."

"Unsweetened cocoa powder, let's see…in the OCD spice cabinet arrangement would I find that between the cinnamon and the cumin, or do we go by the letter U and…"

"Want me to tell you where you'll find my fist if you don't shut up?"

"Ooh, very effective," Greg grabbed the cocoa powder. "I'll make good use of that one in the field."

Saying goodnight to Becca, Tawny laughed, "I love how he manages to work in tough guy lessons while they wear aprons."

**The Blakes **

**2:30 am**

Donning her favorite apron, Wendy headed to the oven to preheat it for a batch of banana bread.

"Mom…" Sean weakly called from the doorway.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"My eye is hurting really bad."

After a check of the clock, Wendy nodded. "You're due for another dose of pain medication." She hurried to get a glass of water. "You need to eat a little something before taking it though."

"I'll have a banana," the teen vacantly replied. "How long do you think it will take for my face to look normal again?"

"Unfortunately, the bruising will get worse before it gets better, Sweetie." Hugging him, she lied for his benefit, "But Lindsay doesn't strike me as the kind of girl who would get hung up on appearances."

**The Willows/Brown Home**

**2:35 am**

"He's totally hot!" Lindsay whispered into her cell phone. Talking to her best friend at Trinity, Callie, she ecstatically said, "And he likes **me**!"

"You're so lucky!" Callie replied, "There are girls at Trinity who have been crushing on him for **years **and you're only there two months and he likes you!"

"Do you think he'll still like me on Monday?"

"I saw the way he was looking at you," Callie giggled. "He'll still like you on Monday…and Tuesday."

**The Grissoms**

**2:41 am **

"I get back late Wednesday." Gil slipped into bed, hoping Sara would gravitate toward him instead of away like she had been lately.

"We'll miss you." She snuggled close, gently resting her head on his shoulder.

"Will you be able to get everything you need for Thanksgiving without me?"

"Translated that means, do you know your way around a grocery store well enough to cope?"

"Well…there is precedent." Gil savored her warmth, knowing it would be several days before they could laze in bed again.

"I think the statute of limitations is up on me not being able to find** persipan** last Christmas for you to make your mother's gingerbread fruit squares recipe." She rolled her eyes remembering how she went from store to store thinking it was a specialty baking pan because Gil had left a tiny space between 'persi' and 'pan'. "No one knew what it was at the lab."

"Except Hodges."

"Okay, no one who isn't paid to know every obscure substance on the planet."

"One day you'll go on Jeopardy and the final Jeopardy answer will be 'what is persipan' and you'll thank me."

"I could thank you right now," she purred while swirling her fingers over his chest. "Mmm, I agree with Becca. Men should always lounge topless for easy chest access."

"I feel the same way about women, Honey, and yet you keep wearing a top."

"How dare I? Especially when I'm always going on about equal rights." Sara promptly tossed her pajama top. "Better?"

"Much."

Grinning, they resumed the embrace.

"It seems that hanging around with the hyper youngsters earlier has made an impact." He nuzzled into his wife's neck, until he elicited a giggle.

"What about your big day tomorrow?" she reminded him, while hoping he didn't stop. "Hmm?" Running her tongue over his ear lobe she murmured, "All that hard work you have to do…"

As he swooped in for a passionate kiss, Gil relieved his wife's concern, "I'll alternate Red Bull and Coffee."

**LVPD Crime Lab **

**3:09 am **

Putting down her coffee, Carrie readied to throw another rock at Nick. "All set?"

"Did you log in the weight of the rock?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Scenario seven…jacket in left hand extended two feet while you throw from ten."

"What the hell?" Catherine asked when she stepped into the demonstration room. Nick was wearing a chest protector and face shield while Carrie readied to hurl a large rock. "If you're having relationship issues, why don't you go see Dr. Myers with the rest of us nutcases?"

"We're tryin' to match a spatter pattern."

"Yeah, I get that, but **why**? Other than the fact that you two strike me as a secretly twisted couple."

"We do?" Carrie giggled. "I swear we're not."

"I'm reviewing the Samantha Hatcher casefile," Nick explained, "because Rodgers changed his story tonight."

"Seriously?" Catherine motioned for Carrie to give her the rock. "May I do the honors? Because I've wanted to do something similar to him on several occasions."

Laughing, Carrie handed it over. "I can empathize."

"Hey!"

"Aww, we both love ya, Nicky, but sometimes…you're really annoying." Catherine pushed up her sleeves.

"Okay, Pot," Nick grinned behind the plexiglass shield. "Kettle says, take your best shot."

"Where am I supposed to hit you?"

"Above my left ear." He pointed to the sack of fake blood product attached to the helmet he had on.

Catherine launched the rock. "Perfect hit!" She brushed her hands. "I'm good."

Nick removed the mask and checked the spatter of fake blood on the test cloth. "Nope, not even close. There's no way. His bullshit story is just that."

"What did he say?"

"That Samantha hit him with a rock and then jumped to her death, but the spatter was on the back of her jacket." Nick explained, "We were going on the assumption that he was holding her jacket out, handing it to her."

"Not that I believe him, but have you tried one with the jacket over his shoulder?"

"No."

"I wouldn't mind nailing you again. Let's give it a shot." Catherine grabbed a new test cloth. "Did you win any secret awards at the formal tonight, Carrie?"

"I tied Tina Marchello for sexiest."

"Carrie shoulda won," Nick stated while pulling the shield on. "I think it was rigged."

"Nah, Tina's slept with half of LVPD, Nicky." Catherine grabbed a fresh rock. "She has groupies, and hosts some very interesting parties. But you do you look lovely tonight, Carrie."

"Thanks."

"Hit me!"

Catherine wound up and nailed Nick again. "It's easy to see where Lindsay gets her softball skills, isn't it?"

"Nope, that didn't work either." Nick removed his gloves. "He was lyin'. The scar he showed us probably had nothin' to do with Samantha Hatcher."

"Surprise, surprise." Catherine stuffed her hands on her hips, "You know what I think? I think he made up a story because he knew it would drive you crazy and you'd spend the whole night trying to prove him wrong instead of having fun when you're all dressed up to party."

"Well, then he failed miserably," Carrie said before cracking an outrageous grin. "Because I've had the best time playing CSI with my man and we still have the limo ride home."

"Look at you, bringing the sexy." Catherine smiled approvingly. "Little Carrie finally grew up."

"That's ADA Caroline Blake to you," Nick proudly announced.

"Congrats."

"Thank you."

Nick kissed the back of Carrie's hand. "Starting Monday, Rodgers and every other lying piece of scum in this town better watch out, because I'm gonna bust 'em and my better half's gonna lock 'em away for life."

"Yeah…well…that's a really sweet dream," Catherine sighed. "Good night."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

I hope it was a good read! A little levity after the angst at the hospital in the previous chapter. Some nice bonding, a little romance and some set up for the coming chapters.

Nick and Carrie fans, I hope you're enjoying this turn in the road for them. I was going for a feeling of tranquility between them like they've reached a point where they know without doubt they're each other's lobsters.

I'm trying to keep it real for Becca. As much as she wants to believe that love cures all, it's not going to work that way for her, and she finally needs to come to terms with that and love herself and trust that Tony will love her no matter what.

Persipan is real! Just in case it comes up in Scrabble LOL

**Next Chapter:** It's the day before Thanksgiving. Lots of prep and bonding! Sara goes shopping, Greg gets a gift, Becca's on a new tangent. While the Vartanns leave town, Marta's parents come to town…but they're not the only ones arriving. **Posting:** Thursday

Thanks KJT for jumping back full force into the plotting and editing now that you're back from holiday!

Thanks for your feedback,  
Maggs


	45. Chapter 45

**Laws of Motion – Book 3**

**Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 45**

**Wednesday – November 23, 2005**

**City Gym **

**5:07 am **

"Hoj," Tony was excited to reveal his surprise, "this is my way of saying thanks to you for all you've done to make Becks and me feel at home. You're now a member of the most popular cop gym in town." With a smile, he presented a membership card. "Becca's doing something special for Tawny, and we're doing something nice for your father too."

"Thanks, man, this is great, but you really didn't have to do anything special, we were happy to help you guys out." Other than an all expenses paid trip to hang out with his mother, Greg couldn't imagine receiving a more uncomfortable gift than membership at a gym full of people who had been scaring the crap out of him for years. "This is so cool, really…I'm psyched." Since Tony worked out at the place five days a week, it wasn't like he couldn't use it either. "I guess I'll see you here all the time, huh?."

"Definitely." Turning Greg to face the huge room full of jocks and equipment, Tony lectured, "This is a chance to improve your stamina and strength, and I want you to take it seriously. The geek thing is cute for Tawny, and I'm not saying there's anything wrong with you personally, but now that you're out of the lab, you need to toughen up to protect yourself. That's not a judgment, it's a fact. This town is getting scarier by the day, my friend, and you need to be faster and stronger. Training with Irving is a great start, but one session a week isn't enough. You need to take the routines he's giving you and do them here at least three or four times a week."

"I hear what you're saying, man. I do." Greg nodded as he unzipped his jacket. "I'm married with kids on the way. I owe it to my family to finally get serious about this, and I'm gonna do it this time."

"Good. That's really good." Smiling, Tony dropped a hand on his buddy's shoulder. "That's a **great** attitude. And you know, this is also a fantastic opportunity to develop a rapport with the cops you have to work with in the field. Now, I'll be honest, between your ridiculous hair, stupid shoes and whacked out clothes, most of these guys think you're a joke, but I've been laying some groundwork, and once they get to know you on a personal level, there's a good chance they'll start to like you." Then he saw the candy-ass tee Greg was wearing underneath the sweatshirt he had just unzipped. "Jesus Christ, is that a dancing strawberry **Pop Tart**?"

That's when Greg realized he grabbed the wrong shirt. "Doh! Oh man, I'm really sorry. I got dressed in the dark so I wouldn't wake up Tawny." He covered his chest like a chaste girl protecting her exposed breasts. "I promise to burn it when we get home."

"Jake!" Tony pointed to the wall of City Gym attire. "Can you add a shirt to my tab, thanks. Not a tank."

"What's wrong with the one you've got on?"

"It's not for me, it's for…"

"Holy shit. Is that a dancing strawberry Pop Tart?" The body builder stifled his laughter for his friend's sake and tossed his oddest gym member a t-shirt. "Here you go."

Greg changed as quickly as possible, to minimize the exposure of his imperfect body.

**The Willows/Brown Home**

**7:04 am **

Standing in front of her full length mirror, Lindsay checked her profile. "This stupid uniform does nothing for me. You can't see my waist, my chest looks flat, my butt sticks out, I hate it."

"Yo, Linds!" Warrick knocked on the door. "Your Mom just called. She's swamped at work, so I'm gonna have to take her place chaperoning your Student Government school field trip today. Tell me where we're goin', so I know what to wear."

"The ballet," Lindsay laughed, knowing it would be his worst nightmare.

"Your mother's gonna pay for makin' me do this one."

After letting him squirm and complain for a minute, she told the truth. "We're going to The County Courthouse to see a courtroom and we get to meet a judge and the District Attorney."

**ADA Caroline Blake's Office **

**8:36 am **

"Wow, this looks great now that everything's set up." Nick stepped inside, thoroughly impressed by the windowed office. "You really are movin' up in the world, Sweetheart."

Beaming, Carrie threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you for supporting this endeavor…and me."

Hugging her tight, Nick chuckled, "Thank you for bein' okay with marryin' down."

"Stop." She playfully pushed him away. "What time are you due in court?"

"Nine on the bench outside, probably nine-thirty on the stand. Who knows how long I'll be up there, I'm guessin' a good part of the day."

"Let's go." She grabbed her wallet. "You'll need coffee."

**LVPD Crime Lab **

**9:46 am **

"I need some more java." Greg peeled off his gloves and asked Sara, "What about you little mama? Caffeine free tea or…uh oh, here comes Judy."

After a quick wave, Judy announced, "A 419 with suspicious circs at Golden Acres just came in and your boss isn't answering. Nick's secretary said he's testifying in court today."

"I think that was an excuse to steal a little time with ADA Blake," Greg teased.

"Judy, it's crossover day and we're backup shift." The last thing Sara needed was a new case to deal with when the backlog was already sucking the life out of her.

"I know, but Catherine and her team are tapped with a murder-suicide in Henderson and an assault with a frozen turkey in a grocery store in Boulder City." Judy heaved a sigh, "Holidays bring out the crazy in people. If you don't believe me, stop by my house tomorrow and spend time with my mom. Sorry, guys…until Sofia gets back from Pahrump, you're the only ones left to handle this call."

"Dammit! No one was supposed to die today!" Sara ripped off her gloves. "Gil leaves town and all hell breaks loose here. We're supposed to be off at noon, ugh, I'm never going to get my grocery shopping done."

"You haven't shopped yet?" Judy said with detectable horror. "You mean for the extras, right? You have turkey already, don't you?"

"No, because ever since Gil left town, people are dropping like flies." Sara tossed her gloves in the trash.

"How are you going to defrost your bird?" Greg asked while washing his hands. "Mine's been in the fridge thawing for days."

"Duh…they sell them unfrozen, genius." Sara fished her keys from her jacket. "I'm driving. Golden Acres is a retirement home. Hopefully the suspicious circs are just a misunderstanding and the vic really died of natural causes. That way we'll be done quickly and I can get to the store by two at the latest."

Handing over the 419 information, Judy didn't have the heart to tell Sara the guy had gone threw a plate glass window, or that unfrozen turkeys would be long gone by that afternoon. "If I don't see you before I leave for the day, have a Happy Thanksgiving."

**Drew's House Where Marta Was Preparing to Host Her First Thanksgiving Dinner, That She Was Certain Would Go Off Without a Hitch and Make Her Parents See That Drew Was a Wonderful, Loving Man, not a Vile Pig Only Using Her as His Sex Slave When She Wasn't Busy Tending to His Three Innocent Children**

**9:57 am **

"Can I help you give the turkey a bath, Nanny Marta?" Cassie asked while pushing her step stool over to the sink.

"You sure can." Marta handed over the water sprayer. "Not too hard, we don't want the water flying everywhere."

"He sure is big."

"He has a twin brother in the fridge too, because there will be twenty of us."

"Good thing we have two big ovens to cook 'em up."

"Yep." Just like she had done every day, Marta reminded the little girl of their plan. "Now remember, when my Mommy and Daddy get here later, you're not going to tell them that I'm kissing and dancing with your Daddy. I want them to get to see us all together and have a little bit of time to get to know your Daddy before I tell them tomorrow morning."

"Girl Scout Honor." The new Daisy Scout made the traditional integrity pledge symbol with her fingers. "I promise to lie real good."

"Thank you, Honey." Marta gently patted her back. "Lying is bad, but this is just a teeny tiny fib for a good reason."

**County Courthouse Cafeteria **

**11:28 am **

"Excuse me, Mrs. Plesson," Lindsay whispered in her teacher's ear. "I saw a restroom down the hall, may I be excused for a moment?" Because Colin keeps smiling at me and Callie said that maybe he'll follow me out of the room if I leave. My Dad was assigned to grab the lunch cooler on the school bus, so he wont' catch me! "I wouldn't ask, but it's that time of the month and…um…this is so embarrassing, uh…"

"I understand, Dear. Don't worry, we're scheduled to be here eating lunch until noon, so there's plenty of time."

"Thank you." With a gleam in her eye, Lindsay hurried out of the room, wondering if Colin would follow her.

"Psst!" Colin briskly walked down the hall to catch up to the girl he couldn't keep his eyes off all morning. "Wait up!"

"This is the most boring field trip ever!" Lindsay announced when her crush showed up at her side. "I can't believe my parents have to come here all the time."

"I know! Brian had to elbow me twice when we were in the courtroom listening to that ancient judge, because I kept snoozing." Spotting a row of vending machines, he asked, "Want some candy? I've got change."

"Yeah, maybe some chocolate will help us stay awake."

Hitching a ride on Cloud 9, Lindsay floated to the snack machine with the eighth grader rocking her world with his smile.

"What's your favorite?" Colin asked, hoping it was in there.

"Snickers."

"Hey, me too."

"Wanna split that King Size bar with me?"

"Sounds good." With shaky hands, Colin dropped the coins in the slot. "Oh…"

"I'll get it." Lindsay darted off after the rolling quarter. "It went around the corner here, hold on. Ooh, it's like a secret hiding spot back here."

"Really?" Colin left the vending machine to join Lindsay in the alcove. "Cool."

Glancing up into the boy's sparkling blue eyes, she dreamily replied, "Yeah."

"I um…" His proximity seemed to slow down her brain. "I think…um, there used to be other machines here and they um…probably moved them."

Gulping down his nerves, Colin said, "You know how the 7th grade had a dance last weekend? Well…um…8th grade has a dance next month, in two weeks actually…a Christmas one, actually and…I um..."

"You…." She crossed her fingers and toes hoping for an invitation.

"You're a really good dancer, so I was thinking it would be fun if we could dance together again, and now there's this dance and…" Losing himself in her doe eyes, he finally popped the question. "Wanna go to the dance with me?"

"Yes!" Lindsay was too thrilled to possibly play it cool. "Definitely. Yes. Absolutely."

**America West Flight 181 **

**1:10 pm **

"No way. No. Not gonna happen." Tony's laughter filled the near-empty first class cabin, "I love you, Becks, but no freakin' way. I'd rather be covered with honey and tied to an anthill. No."

Becca had been anxiously waiting to share the exciting plan on the one hour flight to Phoenix. "Come on! It's a great idea!"

"It is," he wholeheartedly agreed. "And I wish you and Drew the best of luck raising a ton of money for BPAC. I'm more than willing to do anything **behind the scenes** to help and I promise to be a very enthusiastic audience member, but there's no way in hell I'm modeling at some charity fashion show."

"But how can we have a charity fashion show with LVPD's finest, without their finest detective?" Pouting her lip, she begged, "Pleeeeease. The Sheriff's office **loved** the idea when Drew pitched it. They think it's great PR."

"Wonderful." He downed his first drink. "I'm sure Hoj will be more than happy to strut like a peacock for you, but it's not my cup of tea."

Seeing the Flight Attendant, Becca pointed to her man and asked the woman, "We're going to have a charity fashion show with members of the service community in their work clothes, including the Vegas Police Department. My husband here is a detective and I want him to do it. Don't you think he would look great walking the runway with the models? He's dressed casual right now, but trust me, he rocks a suit."

"Forgive my wife," Tony commented while dying of embarrassment. "When she latches onto an idea, she has a hard time not sharing it with everyone."

"I think she's right," Melinda winked. "I bet you do rock a suit, and you should do it if it's for a good cause."

"**I** think you should do it too," Derek Swain, a thirty nine year old personal shopper and the only other first class passenger on the one hour hop to Phoenix, weighed in. "It's a **fabulous** idea. I know **I'd** buy a ticket to see men in blue tearing up a catwalk. Will there be firemen?"

Becca cringed, knowing that a flamboyant gay man's vote wasn't going to help convince her homophobic husband that he should strut his stuff for all to see.

"And that would be why the answer is an emphatic no," Tony mumbled.

"Definitely firemen," Becca replied over her husband's churning stomach acid. "Picture this…smoke coming up from the runway and five of Vegas's hottest firemen come out in full gear sans face masks so we can see their strong jaws and smoldering eyes."

"Oooh, I love it already!"

Hearing the gay guy salivate, Tony buried his head in a magazine while Becca leaned over him, sharing her idea.

"The men take their positions, then five **female **models stomp out in **sexy **fire engine red gowns. They circle the guys as the smoke intensifies, whoooooshing their dresses and their bodies! They **become **the flames! And then suddenly, the smoke is sucked away and the models drop to the feet of the firemen…posing…extinguished, while the men stand there…posing…strong. How hot is **that**?!"

For different reasons, Tony and Derek both took a moment to savor the fantasy and then simultaneously flagged the flight attendant to request a drink.

**Golden Acres Retirement Village – Dickenson Residence **

**1:17 pm **

"Would you like another glass of lemonade, Mr. Sanders?" Winnie Gladstone, the neighbor of the deceased, walked up to the crime tape with an olive green plastic pitcher in hand. "I made a fresh batch."

"Thanks, Mrs. G," Greg answered with a smile. "But if I drink anymore of your lemonade, I'll burst."

"I'll go get some more cookies then." Happy to have company, she smiled at the young man, "Did I tell you how much you remind me of my grandson?"

"Yes, ma'am." _About a hundred times over the last three hours._ "Johnny, he's twenty two."

"I wish Johnny was coming home for Thanksgiving," Winnie lamented as her eyes welled. "He's in Iraq serving his country. Did I tell you that?"

"Wow, no, you didn't tell me that." Greg decided to pretend she hadn't even though she'd shared every detail of the boy's military career twice. "Is he in the Army or the Marines?"

"Marines, this is his second tour of duty." The proud grandma headed for her house. "I'll get the cookies and tell you all about it."

"I'll be here looking forward to both, Mrs. G."

While tediously picking up shards of glass, suddenly Sara's pursed lips slid into a smile. "Aww, Greg, you really are a very sweet boy."

**County Courthouse **

**1:29 pm **

"He's sooooooo sweet." Lindsay waxed on about Colin as she and Callie trudged down the hallway. Although she was happy the field trip from hell was over, it also meant that her time with Colin was coming to a close. "And there's no school Thursday or Friday! Stupid Thanksgiving holiday." Her eyes rolled. "After what the pilgrims did to the poor defenseless Indians, we shouldn't be celebrating!"

"Ooh, Colin's coming right at you."

"Hey, Lindsay," the anxious teen whispered, "your father is heading to the bus with the lunch cooler. Want another Snickers? The vending machines are right down that hall, remember?"

"Sure!" Without hesitation, she skipped off with him and when they reached the vending machine, she couldn't believe he took her hand.

"Over here…in the secret place."

"Okay." Her pulse racing, she wrapped her fingers around his warm hand.

"I won't get to see you until Monday, so I just wanted to say…Happy Thanksgiving, and…I'll miss seeing you."

She was sure the butterflies in her stomach were strong enough to carry her away. "I'll miss seeing you too."

After a nervous glance over his shoulder, Colin dove in for a kiss.

**Drew's House **

**1:33 pm **

"I'm home!" Drew tossed his briefcase on one of the foyer chairs. "Who's got a hug or a kiss for me?!"

"Daddy!" Cassie raced for the front door. "Me!" She jumped into his open arms and whispered, "Marta can't kiss you, remember? Her Mommy and Daddy are here."

"Already?!" His eyes raced to his watch. "I didn't expect to see them already."

"No, we're just practicing the secret."

**County Courthouse**

**1:33 pm **

"A secret makeout spot? At the courthouse?" Carrie burst out laughing as Nick guided her down the vending machine hallway. The plan was to share a Take 5 bar before parting ways. "There is not."

"Trust me, Darlin', I've used it on several occasions."

"That part I find easy to believe," she groaned in a whisper. "Ni…" Before she knew what happened, his hand was over her mouth and he had her flattened against the wall with him.

In Carrie's ear, Nick shared, "Lindsay Willows is kissing a boy in the spot." They had seen her and Warrick earlier when they were walking out of a courtroom.

"No, it can't be. She likes Sean."

"Peek."

Carrie inched her head around the wall until she clearly saw Lindsay and a boy engaged in a frenetic kiss. "Oh no. Poor Sean," she whispered to Nick while her heart broke for her geeky nephew. "From the looks of it, he's a big, cute jock."

"Listen." Nick put a finger up to his lips.

_I'll go shopping for a new dress on Friday _

_Why can't you wear the one you wore to the 7th grade dance? It was hot…like that kiss we just shared._

_You mean like this?_

After dragging Nick down the hall, Carrie said, "I can't believe she went to the dance with another boy when poor Sean was at the ER."

"I can't believe little Lindsay Willows is givin' hot kisses in the same spot her mother has shoved her tongue down guys' throats over the years. That's just…"

"It's so wrong! He was hurt and suffering, that's why he didn't take her. He didn't have a choice!" Carrie huffed and slammed the elevator button. "Ugh, did you hear them?"

The teens reminded Nick of him and Barbie Watson stealing kisses behind her Daddy's tool shed on hot summer afternoons. "Yeah," he nostalgically sighed.

Carrie shivered with disgust, "They sounded like animals."

**Albertson's Grocery Store**

**2:44 pm **

"This place is a zoo." Sara's eyes took in the chaos…long checkout lines, dueling shopping carts, people jockeying for position in the produce section. "Turkey first." Now that she had been craving and eating poultry for a couple of months, she was actually looking forward to making her first traditional Thanksgiving dinner. "Excuse me." She flagged down a worker. "Where are the non frozen turkeys?"

"Are you kidding?" Mary, the forty-six year old meat manager, laughed from her belly. "It's the afternoon before Thanksgiving. They're gone, lady. By noon today, they were sold out countywide."

"Oh." Her gaze returned to the frozen birds. "I guess I'll have to thaw one then."

"You're pregnant."

"So?"

"You need to be real careful about food poisoning, Honey. The smallest bird we have left is eighteen pounds. It takes **four days** to defrost an eighteen pound turkey in the fridge. Your only chance now is to submerge it in ice cold water, which takes a half hour per pound, or nine hours, and you have to change the water every half hour to ensure it stays at a safe fifty degrees."

"Okay, so I'll be done by midnight."

"There's a catch. When you rapid defrost, you have to cook it immediately, and unless you're serving Thanksgiving breakfast, you can't start defrosting it using the ice water method until fourteen hours before you want to serve it, give or take. What time are you eating?"

"Five, so I have to start defrosting it after midnight, great."

"Next year shop earlier."

"If more people had stayed alive in the past four days, I would have."

"Huh?"

Sara shook it off. "Nevermind, thanks for your help."

**The Vartanns – Sun Lakes, AZ **

**3:16 pm **

"Help yourself to anything you'd like to eat or drink, Dear." Standing in the kitchen, Marge took Becca into her arms. "You're part of the family now and I want you to feel completely at home."

"Congratulations." Grabbing a beer, Tony said, "You've attained moocher status, Honey. When Matt and I used to come home for Sunday dinner during college, we'd fill our backpacks with anything that wasn't nailed down."

"It's true." Marge returned to the kitchen counter, where her bread dough was rising. "I'd fill the fridge on Sunday morning after church and it would be empty that night. One of them even snatched the fridge light bulb once."

"That would be me," Tony snickered as the beer cap hit the trash.

"Son, are you drunk?"

"No, but I'm diligently workin' on it, Ma." He tilted the amber bottle and guzzled. "It's my warm up for getting tanked watching football with Dad, Matt and Reg tomorrow. I'm out of practice."

"Don't worry," Becca assured the twitchy mother, who had been checking up on her boy every day since Amy's death. "He's fine. He's just cutting loose out of town…and to ease the pain of losing at cards to me on the flight over."

Kneading bread dough, Marge replied, "If the bet had anything to do with becoming an active member of the mile high club, I don't want to know."

"Ha! No, that's what he would have got if he had won." Taking a seat at the table, Becca loved watching Tony squirm. "Since he lost, he has to model in a charity fashion show for me."

"While gay guys stare at my ass, Ma."

"Oh Lord, your father and brothers will want tickets to that. I can hear them shouting 'Shake it, Mary' from the audience."

"Seriously, what's with the homophobia in this family?" Becca queried.

Changing the subject, Tony grabbed the book sitting on the table. "Let's see what my mommy is reading for her prim and proper Senior Ladies Book Club this month. The Mermaid Chair by Sue Monk Kidd." He showed Becca the cover adorned with pretty seashells and a bird. "Double or nothing. I say there's brazen nudity and taboo sex in here, what about you? If I'm right, no fashion show, if you win I'll…I can't tell you with my mother here."

"Anthony…" Marge knew he was tricking the girl.

"No help, Ma." He dangled the book in front of his wife. "Come on, do you **really** think my mother's Catholic church group friends would read anything dirty?"

"Absolutely!" Becca snatched the novel. "I bet there's a bunch of smut in there."

"Good for you, Dear," Marge snickered. "Yes, it's not your ordinary old fart book club."

Becca's ears perked.

The sixty six year old took great pleasure in sharing, "Seven of us get together and discuss one naughty book a month while we drink lots of wine. It's very Ya-Ya."

"What's this one about?"

"The main character has returned to her childhood home, and is going through a period of self-discovery. I'm up to the part where she's about to cheat on her husband with a monk."

"A monk?! Ooh, it doesn't get much more taboo than that." Becca flipped to find the good parts. "He leaned over and kissed me. His mouth tasted like the wine, left over from mass."

"The chick's getting off on the monk's Mass breath? But Catholics believe that the wine transforms into the blood of Christ during Mass…ugh, that's nasty. I can't believe people really pay money for that crap."

"Who knew you were paying attention when you were an altar boy." Marge patted his cheek. "You always looked a little detached, Honey."

Tony shook a finger at his mother. "You're very twisted for liking that book, Marge."

"Oh, please, what do you expect from the wife of a career Homicide Detective?" the mother quipped. "Of course I'm twisted."

"Now I know why we get along so well," Becca snickered.

"We just found out it's being made into a TV movie," Marge excitedly told her daughter-in-law. "Whenever it premieres, I'm going to kick Dennis out for the evening and the girls are coming over to watch it here on the plasma. I doubt there'll be real naughtiness in it though, since it's being done for Lifetime, not HBO." She sighed, "Bummer."

"Marge!" Becca continued skimming. "I had no idea you were such a scamp."

"Just what the world needs," Tony droned while tossing his empty beer bottle in the trash, "another stupid chick flick giving women permission to cheat on their husbands if it feels right in the heat of the moment. Amy loved those men bashing movies disguised as women empowerment films." He grabbed the book, flipping to the back. "Let's see if it ends with the monk loving whoreoffing herself in her loyal husband's bedroom because he **selfishly** didn't support her decision to screw a man of the cloth while on her journey of self discovery?"

"Let's not, shall we?" Marge reclaimed her book and began worrying about her son again.

"Look whose mood's swinging now?" Tony smiled at his wife before heading for a fresh beer. "Sorry, I swear I don't know where that snark came from."

"I do." Waving the Coors bottle she just snatched from her son's hand, Marge answered, "It came from Golden, Colorado and you're not having another beer until dinner, because I don't want a repeat of Easter."

"Now that it's Thanksgiving, I think we've reached the statute of limitations on Easter."

"What happened at Easter?" Sensing her husband wouldn't fess up, Becca looked to her mother-in-law.

"Mrs. Sweeney, our next door neighbor, found him splayed out on her lawn between two garden gnomes, one of which he had pissed on at some point. To drown his divorce sorrows, he had gone out drinking with some ASU alum, and when he came home at four in a taxi, he couldn't find the house and passed out there."

"Oh, come on! All the houses look alike in this cookie cutter neighborhood," Tony laughed, "and that gnome needed a rinse, it was plastered with dirt." Upon seeing his mother's non-amusement, Tony sobered, "I swear, I won't end up on Mrs. Sweeney's lawn. There won't be any drama of any kind, I promise. I'm just cutting loose like Becks said. I couldn't be happier with my life. How could I be unhappy? I have a loving wife, a baby on the way, a beautiful house as of next week, and things are great at work."

"I'm very happy to hear it, because I'm still recovering from the nightmare from two weeks ago."

"Tell her the good news," Becca prodded, proud of her husband's latest accomplishment.

"I was waiting to tell you and Dad together, but I got a bump in rank. You're looking at Detective Lieutenant Anthony Vartann."

"Good for you, Honey." Marge kissed his cheek, "You deserve it. I'm sure you'd be a Captain by now if you hadn't transferred from Phoenix PD to get out from under your brother's thumb. I'll pretend I don't know about the bump when you tell your father."

"Thanks, Ma."

"Hey, how about giving me a tour of the neighborhood?" Becca suggested, sensing her husband could use some air. "I've never been to an Adult Active Retirement Community."

**Golden Acres Retirement Village **

**5:07 pm **

"Hey, young fella!" Marv Friedman flagged down the investigator at the urging of his golf buddy, Carl Strom. "Over here."

"How can I help you, Sir?" Greg asked, leaving Sofia's side as they were double checking their inventory.

"How'd Dickerson bite it? I got ten bucks riding on his wife stabbing him in the chest, but my pal thinks the old bitch was packing heat and shot him."

"I'm afraid I can't discuss the details of a pending investigation, Sir. Did you know the deceased?" Greg took out his notebook. "There's a detective going door to door, have you spoken with him yet?"

"Nah, we just finished eighteen holes."

"And eighteen beers," Carl drunkenly added. "Getting shit faced is the only way I can deal with my wife getting crazy with Thanksgiving preparations. She goes nuts every time guests come to dinner."

**The Grissoms **

**5:25 pm **

"This is a nightmare." Sara stared at her kitchen island covered in groceries. "I loathe domesticity, so why the hell did I feel obligated to put on this June Cleaver ruse and make Thanksgiving dinner? Ron and Lina offered to host, but nooooo, I had to go and volunteer." She walked over to the turkey and reluctantly started cutting open the packaging. "This sucks."

When the doorbell rang two minutes later, she hoped it was someone bearing a thawed turkey.

"No way." She threw open the door, grateful for the locked and screened security door. "The Widower Mike Rodgers, what brings you here? A threat? Another bullshit story? No, no, wait…you want me to pick up the newspapers from your driveway while you're off looking for a new victim, err…wife."

"None of the above," he replied with a smile. "I'm here to tell you that your Basset Hound got out of your yard and is trotting down the street. I thought about grabbing him myself, but knowing my luck, the dog would have a coronary and you'd charge me with murder."

"Sure, I open the door to look and the next thing I know, you're in here raping me."

"I should have called a neighbor to tell you," he laughed, "I knew you wouldn't believe me. How about this…I walk back across the street to my front yard and then you leave the house? I'll even run, so the dog doesn't get too far."

Before Mike got halfway across her front lawn, Sara heard a car crash.

"Oh shit." Mike took off running. "I think someone hit Flash."

Grabbing the front door key, Sara frantically worked open the lock, but kept dropping the key out of her sweaty hands. "Flash!" With his leash in hand, she took off running.

"He's okay!" Mike scooped the dog in his arms as people swarmed the two cars involved in the wreck and called 911.

"That god damn dog came out of no where!" a bleach-blonde shrilled as she stepped out of her crumbled Jag. "Son of a bitch! Look at my car!"

"Are you sure he's okay?" Sara panted from running.

"Is that your mutt?!" the blonde snarled. "There's a leash law in this city and you're in violation. I'll have that beast put to sleep by sundown." She grabbed her cellphone to phone her lawyer.

Staring down Mike, Sara couldn't refrain from accusation, "You let him out of the gate, didn't you?" She snapped the leash on Flash, so she could take him.

"I knew you'd turn this around on me," he laughed. "Yes, Sara, you're right. I somehow opened your locked gate, got Flash to run, had cars positioned to have an accident and I did it all just so your house would burn down while you're outside arguing with me."

Whirling around, Sara saw smoke billowing from her home. "No!"

"I'm good." Mike strolled away singing 'I've Got the Power' until he reached the curb. "Hey, if you need a place to stay, I have a lovely guestroom. Unless of course you want to sleep with me, Sweetheart. You still owe me one from Tahoe."

"No!" Flames shooting fifty feet in the air all around her, her feet wouldn't move. "Help!"

"Nah, I already reached quota saving Stokes and your dog."

"But I killed Marlene for you!"

"Oh sure, **now** you admit it." Mike approached with a twisted grin. "It felt good, didn't it?"

"What?" The scenery around them melted from the heat of the fire.

"Getting away with murder," Mike whispered in Sara's ear. "It's such a rush."

Feeling his forked tongue slither over her ear lobe, she asked, "Where are we?"

"It's a glimpse of our future, Sara. We're in hell. Look! Your spouse-killing mother's right over there."

"Where?!"

"Made you look!" Mike swooped in again, his tongue flicking out of the corner of his mouth uncontrollably.

"Stop! Stop it!" The next thing she knew, Sara was sitting upright on her couch while Flash licked his lips beside her. "You were licking me." Noticing the sun had faded, she checked the clock. "Dammit!" She had unloaded the groceries and dropped to the cushions for a few minutes rest that apparently turned into two hours. "I hope nothing spoiled."

**Drew's House **

**6:46 pm **

Relieved that Cassie had been able to keep quiet and not spoil the plan, Marta whisked her parents outside, toward the guest house. "Aren't the kids incredibly sweet?"

"Yes, Honey," Betsy Muller squeezed her daughter's shoulders as they walked. "All thanks to you instilling wholesome family values in them since they were born."

"And what about Drew, Daddy?" Marta was certain he had made a great impression. "Isn't he a gentleman and a wonderful father to the children?"

"As good a father as a man can be who ruins his children's lives," Ed casually replied. "But he treats you nice and pays you well, that's all that matters to me."

"He's certainly going all out to make us feel welcome," Betsy stated, still buzzing from flying first class and taking limousines to and from the airports.

"Here's the guest house." Marta opened the door with a key and breezed into the suite she had decorated with fresh flower arrangements and assorted goodies. "There's a fully stocked fridge and pantry in the mini kitchen. In the bedroom there's a TV and DVD player and I put some movies you two might like on the dresser. The bathroom has extra toiletries in case you forgot anything. If you go out the French Doors, there's a little Jacuzzi just for this suite, but feel free to use the main pool too, it's heated. There are pool towels in the cabana. Beyond that, just buzz number three on the intercom and it will page me."

"This is just like on my soap operas." Betsy flitted around checking things out. "All the rich families have guest cottages like this."

"Yeah, and they all have screwed up lives and divorce papers too." Ed took a seat in an arm chair. "If they had to work hard for a living, they'd be too tired to mess around and ruin their marriages and kids. Much like your boss, Marta."

"You're wrong there, Daddy." The anxious daughter went to the fridge to grab him a beer. "Mr. Stokes works long hours, always has. Remember, his father is on the Supreme Court of Texas and his Mom devoted her entire law career to helping those who couldn't afford representation. They didn't raise slackers. Drew's worked very hard for everything you see and he's had some really good luck with investing."

"I guess." Ed accepted the beer. "Enough about him, tell me about you, Sweetie." The gruff farmer pulled his little girl onto his lap. "You sure look happy." He even thought she might have lost a few pounds since he'd seen her.

"I am." She basked in the affection her unemotional father rarely initiated. "Very happy."

"Your Daddy's missed you," Betsy's eyes watered. "We both have."

"I'm so happy you flew out here, because…" Feeling the moment was right, she decided to accelerate her plans for breaking the news. "There's…" Unfortunately, before she could get out the words, the intercom buzzed. "Sorry, one of the children needs me. Between getting up before dawn to work the farm, traveling, and the time difference, I know you two are exhausted. We'll talk in the morning, okay?"

"Okay, Sweetie." Betsty hugged her daughter tight. "You know we'll be up at the crack, so whenever you're awake, just come on down."

**The Sanders Home **

**7:01 pm **

"I'm upstairs!" Tawny answered when Greg yelled saying he was home. "You have perfect timing, I'm naked!"

After a crazy day, he was already thrilled to be home, but the fact that his wife was beckoning him made his spirits soar. "Be right there!" He kicked off his shoes and then doubled back to put them neatly by the door. "Why are you naked?" he asked while trotting up the stairs. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I was checking my belly after changing out of my work clothes." When she saw her husband's haggard appearance, she unfurled her warmest smile. "Welcome home."

With only Tawny's mane of golden hair against her skin, Greg soaked in her beauty. "You look like you just stepped out of a Botticelli painting, The Birth of Venus to be exact…naked with only your hair for covering, perfectly plump in all the right places…angelic."

"I think you just said I was fat in a really fancy way."

"Not fat…voluptuous." He dropped to his knees, worshipping every inch of her. "Beautiful. I missed you." He rested his ear to her belly, hoping to feel the girls. "All three of you."

"Bad day at the office, Sweetie?" Running her fingers through his hair she softly asked, "What was the case? A kid? Suicide?"

"A seventy three year old woman got into a fight with her husband because she bought a chicken for Thanksgiving instead of turkey. Their kids and grandkids weren't coming, so she didn't see the point in buying a big bird, especially since he never helped her in the kitchen and she was feeling too run down to do a big meal herself. After fighting for twenty minutes, she launched the frozen chicken at his head."

When a laugh tumbled out of Tawny's lips, she felt guilty.

"The guy got disoriented from being whacked with the bird and he grabbed onto a floor lamp. The lamp fell over, hitting the plate glass window and he landed on the jagged glass left in the window frame, slicing open his throat. He bled out in minutes."

"Oh my gosh."

"The wife was hysterical. I mean they got into a fight, but she didn't expect he'd die. They were married fifty one years. It was really sad," he sighed, feeling soothed by the warmth of her womb. "If it's this nice on the outside, it must be really nice inside…floating in the warmth, lulled by the white noise from the fluids whooshing around and your steady heart beat."

That's when she realized how down Greg really was.

"It wasn't just the case that was sad, it was the stories I heard from all the old neighbors. I thought junior high was a lonely time in life, but some of these people have nothing but cats and they're in what's supposed to be their golden years. Their memories are going…their eyes, their health. There were the ones who were excited because they would see their kids and grandkids tomorrow, and then there were the ones who had no one and for them the holiday was just a reminder that they were alone in this world. Life flies by, Tawny. One day the babies are inside you and before we know it, we'll be sitting by the phone hoping they'll call and say they'll be home for Thanksgiving. They're not even born yet, and I miss them."

With every word, she heard him falling deeper into the hole. "Come on." She took his hand. "Let's snuggle."

"I should shower first."

"I have a better idea. How about we go skinny dipping in the pool?"

"My Dad said he'd be here about eight-thirty." He glanced at the clock. "Okay." His smile returned. "Let's do it."

**The Vartanns – Sun Lakes, AZ **

**8:31 pm **

"We're at the part where they do it the first time," Becca snickered. "Well…assuming they do it more than once." While Tony was in the Living Room watching ESPN with his father waiting for Gina and Reggie to arrive with the baby, she was keeping Marge company in the kitchen.

"Terrific, you keep reading, while I keep making pies."

"I closed my eyes and put my mouth at the opening of his shirt, let my lips open and close on his skin, tasting the flesh at the hollow of his throat, the taste of heat. I unfastened each small white button and kissed the skin beneath it."

"You have a poet's voice, my Dear, very calming."

"That's funny, I begged Tony to read me Keats the other day because when he's speaking softly, his voice is incredibly sexy and soothing."

"Did he read it?" Marge couldn't imagine her boy reading Keats in silence, no less aloud.

"**Only **because he was desperate to keep me content, since I was off kilter from stopping and starting my meds. I told him it was good practice for reading to the baby. Of course he thought he sounded totally queer."

"I never would have believed him to be such a Renaissance man. You're so much better for him than Amy was, Sweetheart. Marriage works best when the husband and wife help each other to grow, but within their limitations, if that makes any sense."

"You mean pushing Tony to read poetry doesn't change the essence of who he is, whereas Amy asking him to rape her would have."

"Yes, exactly." Marge continued slicing apples with a smile, happy to know her son was in good hands. "The medication seems to be working now, Sweetheart, you seem very relaxed."

"Not a hundred percent yet, I'm having a little trouble sleeping, but as long as there's no drama, I'll be fine."

"Now that he's retired, Dennis sleeps like a rock until seven, but I wake up like a shot every morning at four-thirty. If you're restless, feel free to leave your guest room and keep me company in the kitchen."

Basking in a mother's love, Becca serenely replied, "Thanks, I definitely will."

"Okay, read on, Honey."

"The wooden cross dangled over his breastbone, and I had to move it to one side in order to kiss the bone's small arch. Wait, he said, and pulled the leather cord over his head, letting the cross drop to the ground."

"Oh my." Marge blushed at the thought.

"I like the symbolism there," Becca remarked. "They try to push religion to the side and work around it, but the monk realizes what they're about to do can't co-exist with his beliefs, so it had to be removed. Or he was worried it would poke her in the eye while he was grinding on top of her."

"Ooh, write that down for me to use at Book Club!" Marge chuckled, "Including the eye poke joke."

"You bet." Becca resumed reading with more dramatic flair. "I unhooked my bra and let it fall down next to his cross. I watched him stoop and unlace his boots. The skin on his shoulders was glazed with sunburn. He stood up, bare-chested, his jeans low on his hips. Come here, he said and I went and leaned into the smoothness of his chest. I've wanted you from the beginning, he told me." Glancing up she giggled like a school girl, "I must say, between knowing his tragic past and this scene, I'm starting to crush the monk a little, what about you Marge?"

"Yes, he had me at 'shoulders glazed with sunburn."

As Marge and Becca laughed at themselves, they didn't notice Gina walk into the kitchen and glare at the book's cover.

"He lowered me to the ground on top of his denim shirt and kissed the soft places on my throat, my breasts, my thighs." Commenting again, Becca shared, "He's very thoughtful for placing his shirt on the sand. Sex on the beach is romantic, but if sand gets in the wrong places it's torture."

"Especially considering he's been at the monastery for five years, you would think the first time, he wouldn't be able to stop and think about such details."

"Speaking of details…there's no mention of a condom. We know where he's been for the last five years, but who knows what she's been up to. Tsk tsk."

"It's not like they'd have a supply at the monastery and Jesse's forty-two, so the odds of her getting pregnant are slim," Marge speculated. "It would seem that their desire was too much to be rational in the heat of the moment."

"We made love with the tide sweeping in around the island and…"

"I can't believe your brought that disgusting book here!" Gina saw red. "Becca, while you may not take religion seriously, to believers, Catholics especially, that book is an abomination. Infidelity and sacrilege aren't entertainment. Father Miller at my church made a specific mention of that book in his sermon about a few months ago and had a leaflet with addresses to write in complaint of…"

"It's **my** book," Marge snipped. "I have a Book Club deadline to meet and Becca was doing me a favor reading it to me while I prepped pies. Happy Thanksgiving by the way. It's good to see that you arrived safely. Becca and Tony have the floral guestroom, you and Reggie have the nautical one."

"Yes, thank you, uh…Sierra is asleep in the carrier in the living room. Reggie of course grabbed a beer from the cooler and plopped on the couch to kick off the traditional Vartann Thanksgiving drink-a-thon and sports fest." Eyeing her mother-in-law with contempt, Gina curtly said, "I'm sorry, I'm just very surprised to know that you'd enjoy that sort of book."

"If you'll excuse us for a moment. Becca, we were going to look at that magazine, remember?" Marge removed herself from the room to count to ten and not flog one daughter-in-law and upset another.

"Be right there," Becca replied, knowing it was a ruse. "Jeez, Gina, you didn't have to get your panties in a twist. We were just being silly," Becca commented, trying to ease the tension. "Didn't you ever sit around with a girlfriend and read all the smutty parts of romance novels?"

"No, I've never read one of those nasty things in my life, especially not one with a monk and married woman having filthy sex."

"Ooh, don't spoil it," Becca joked, loving every moment of Gina's outrage. "We didn't get to the filthy part yet."

"Oh, great, so my choices are stay in here with you and listen to the sacrilegious smut or sit out there with them cursing at the screen over sports scores."

"No." Putting the book aside, Becca said, "I'll be respectful of your discomfort and your religious beliefs and not read it out loud in front of you." Standing up, she said, "Actually, I think I'll head out to the Jacuzzi and…"

"You can't go in the Jacuzzi while you're pregnant," Gina huffed before mumbling, "but I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you'd endanger your unborn child just to make yourself feel good."

"I'm just dangling my damn feet in the water, you judgmental bitch! Unbelievable, you haven't been here five minutes and you're already giving me shit! I was having a great time with Marge and…"

"Is there a problem in here?" Tony barked when he flew through the swinging door. "I thought there weren't going to be any problems, Gina? Didn't we talk and agree there weren't going to be any problems?" Having slammed a few beers with his father, he spoke freely. "I called you and told you to back off my wife. So, what are you doing, giving her shit?"

"I wasn't! I was making sure she knew that pregnancy and Jacuzzis don't mix."

"Passive aggressively," Becca muttered. "Her exact words were 'I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you'd endanger your unborn child just to make yourself feel good'."

Tony gaped at the sister-in-law whose shoulder he had cried on after finding Amy in bed with another man. "What the hell happened to you, Gina? I've trusted you with my most personal thoughts and now I can't even trust you to be alone with my wife for five minutes without you bitching at her? You're a different person than you were six months ago."

"You are too."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Six months ago I hated life."

"I need to check on Sierra." Gina flew by her brother-in-law, bumping into his arm and knocking his beer mug.

"You could have said excuse me!" Becca rolled her eyes, "And so the fun begins."

**The Grissoms **

**12:04 am **

"This is so not fun, Flash." Sara was grateful for the dog's company as she reluctantly removed the raw frozen turkey from its wrapping. "If your father's plane wasn't delayed, he'd be home by now. He'd be the defroster, not me. Even though I'm craving and eating poultry while I'm pregnant, I'm still a vegetarian at heart. This nasty pimpled flesh covering bones should still be walking the Earth. I feel one degree of separation from a lioness on a savannah tearing an impala limb from limb." When she saw her basset hound smack his lips, she droned, "Yeah, you big carnivore, you'd love to sink your teeth into this bird, wouldn't you?"

Flash reared and boldly placed his paws on the edge of the counter.

"Think you're gonna get lucky, huh?" She snickered, "Not gonna happen."

"I know just how disappointed he feels," Gil shouted from the living room, over the loud music his wife had playing. "Honey, I'm home!"

Her hands full of giblets, Sara declared, "I've never been happier to see you."

"Is that frozen?" Gil didn't suppress his glee. "Did you wait to go to the grocery store until today?"

Tossing her rubber kitchen gloves, Sara crossed the room to turn the music off. "I think there are five people left alive in the city. I've worked doubles on top of doubles since you left. So, yeah, I didn't get to the grocery store until today and yes, by then there were no unfrozen turkeys left, and now I have to give that bad boy a bath every half hour, while making sure the water never rises over fifty degrees at risk of killing our baby and your elderly father from food poisoning."

"Sara…"

"What?"

Gil's smirk exploded. "If I offered you a perfectly defrosted turkey or a diamond bracelet right now, which would you appreciate more?"

"The turkey, because I could use it to whap the smirk off your smug face." Breaking into a quasi-maniacal laugh, she said, "Just kidding…sort of. I know I suck at this stuff, okay?!"

"I'll be right back."

Sara glanced over at Flash. "Was I too snarky?" She swore the dog nodded before trotting off after his master. "Yeah, yeah, man's best friend, I know where your loyalties are!"

Minutes later, Gil rounded the corner wearing an uncontainable grin and carrying a covered roasting pan. "Who loves ya, Baby?" Revealing a perfectly defrosted turkey he explained, "I bought it before I left and it's been thawing in my Bug Room fridge since I left town."

"You hedged a bet that I would fail miserably?"

"Yep."

"I love you! Thank you for not having faith in me." She grabbed the roaster and placed it on the counter, so she could strangle her husband with a hug. "Welcome back."

"I missed you." His eyes closed as the embrace deepened.

"That's pathetic, it was only four days." In his ear, she sighed, "God, I missed you too."

"Check this out." Gil reached into his pants pocket.

"You didn't."

"Yeah." He dangled the diamond bracelet. "You don't have to choose. You get the turkey and the bling. Happy Thanksgiving, Sara." He fastened the platinum band around her wrist. "Thank you for being my wife, for loving me, for volunteering to have a baby with me, for everything you do to make life bearable. I love you."

Tears slipping from her eyes, she stared at the man she had been unintentionally aggravating for the past month. "You had me at the defrosted turkey."

**The Sanders Home **

**12:22 am **

"Everything looks good to go, Son." Scott returned the roasting pan to the fridge. "Turkey's perfect, everything's chopped and prepped. You did this all yourself?"

"It was my final exam. Psycho Chef Vartann sat on a stool and watched me work, providing guidance when necessary, but didn't touch a thing."

"I wish I got here earlier to see that."

"So uh…" Greg wiggled his brows, happy to finally have his father alone. "How does it feel to be back in the saddle?"

"Lily is wonderful company." A deep blush, sprung up on Scott's face. "And that's all I'm gonna say about that."

"Ooh, Daddy like."

"Go to bed, Son. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Looks like someone can't wait to get lucky."

"Good night!" Scott laughed his way down the stairs. "Sleep well!"

**The Vartanns – Sun Lakes, AZ **

**3:17 am **

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" Just as he expected, Tony found Becca wide awake on the couch.

"I got four solid hours."

"You'll even out soon."

"Yeah, I'm not worried." Becca tossed The Mermaid Chair on the coffee table. "Would you turn on the fireplace?" She found the electric faux fire hilarious, yet soothing.

"Sure."

"I couldn't find the remote and didn't want to get out from under the quilt."

"Hopefully Reggie won't wake up and come out here." With one hand behind his back, Tony approached the couch, "Because if he catches me in these moose pajamas he'll have a field day."

"You really don't have to wear them for me if you don't like them."

"Are you kidding? I love them," he quietly chuckled. "They're without a doubt the most comfortable thing I've ever owned. I want you to go back to Abercrombie and Fitch and buy me them in every color they come in. I just can't let my brother see, because we stopped wearing jammies when we were six, thinking they weren't cool."

"If I'm not supposed to care what Gina thinks about me, then why are you allowed to be bothered by what Reggie thinks about you? Sounds like a blatant double standard, Detective. How do you plead?"

"Very guilty." Grinning, Tony slipped under the quilt. "For my sentence, I suggest you make me read more poetry." He revealed Becca's copy of Immortal Poems of the English Language. "My brother can't find out I read poetry either."

"You packed it?"

"It relaxes you and I figured you'd need some relaxing with my family around. In my private session yesterday, I asked Dr. Myers to help me get over feeling stupid about reading this stuff to you. She had a field day with desensitization therapy. She read to me, then I had to read to her. Ridiculous stuff at first, like 'Humpty Dumpty', and then more serious stuff, like Shakespeare. At your next session, you need to ask her to read Humpty Dumpty with feeling, it was hilarious. She does a great British accent."

"Did it work?"

"I won't be signing up for any public readings any time soon, but yeah, I think I'll feel much better reading privately. Dr. M likes my reading so much, she thinks I should do voice over work when I retire from the force." He cracked open the book. "She told me to read this one to you."

"'She Walks in Beauty'." Becca burrowed into his chest. "Très romantique."

"Ooh, I think I'd like to hear you read to me in French one night…naked."

In the breathy voice of a French Maid, she replied, "Absolument, mon amour."

"Mmm, you're warming me much faster than that tacky electric fireplace." After a dramatic clearing of the throat he began, "She walks in beauty, like the night, of cloudless climes and starry skies. And all that's best of dark and bright meet in her aspect and her eyes…."

She watched the fire's faux flames flicker in time with Tony's melodic voice, falling deeper in love. He was as perfect as the words tumbling from the lips she ached to feel searing across her flesh. Sensitive and strong, loving and protective…the ideal husband, the man she dreamed of being with for the rest of her life. Then Becca showed up out of the blue and ruined everything, all the groundwork she had been laying for months. Watching from the guest room doorway, hot tears pooled in Gina's green eyes.

His fingers mindlessly stroking Becca's dark locks, Tony relaxed into the next verse, "One shade the more, one ray the less, had half impaired the nameless grace…which waves in every raven tress, or softly lightens over her face."

Wiping the dampness from her cheeks, Gina watched Tony tenderly weave his fingers through the witch's raven hair and longed to know that gentle touch._ He reads poetry out loud by the fire. Reggie reads Sports Illustrated while he's taking a dump. _Envy consumed her.

"A mind at peace with all below, a heart whose love is innocent." The poem over, he closed the book, knowing exactly why Dr. Myers selected it.

"That was beautiful." Becca raised her mouth, capturing Tony's bottom lip in a sensuous kiss. "Thank you for reading it."

"You're very welcome." The tranquility in her eyes was worth every ounce of discomfort.

Pressing her lips to his chest, she whispered, "I love you."

Their next kiss left them breathless and horizontal under the quilt.

"You did something nice for me…" Swirling her hand south, Becca murmured, "Now, I'm going to do something nice for you."

"Honey, this wasn't a booty call, I didn't read to you to get something in return." Worried about her motivation, he whispered, "I'm not your Ex, I'm not going to start looking elsewhere because you weren't in the mood to make love this morning."

"I know that." Grinning, she pushed him against the cushions. "I wasn't in the mood to make love this morning and you took it like a trooper. I'm still not in the mood, but I'm game for this, so relax and stop worrying."

"Here?" With a boyish grin he reminded her, "My Mom could walk out here and catch us."

"I said stop worrying, not worry more." Her lips twisted in a wicked smile, Becca dove for his neck while tugging down his comfy jammies. "Don't sweat it. She told me that she wakes every day at four thirty, and we both know with my Camp Dunmore skills and your lack of control in this particular situation, it'll be over in minutes."

Watching his wife disappear under the quilt, Tony knew she was right. "Only because you insist," he chuckled. "I…" The moment her lips met flesh, his mind clicked off.

Gina watched in horror as the filthy tramp serviced Tony like a professional. _Just as I suspected, she beguiles him with taboo sex._ After what he'd been through with Amy, she could see how even a good man like Tony could commit deadly sins when pressed by a skilled temptress. Becca was a shiny red apple, and like Adam, he couldn't resist the succulent goods thrust in his face, no matter what the spiritual price. _Wake up, Tony! See her for what she really is! It's not too late to repent!_ When the sounds of his ecstasy were too much to bear, she quietly shut the door and told herself it meant nothing. _The flesh is weak. That's his body talking, not his heart or mind. _Sliding down the wall, she let the tears flow.

Only a month after the wedding, Gina suspected she had married the wrong man. She kept hoping he'd change, kept pushing him to change…but he was hopeless. Fire was his first and only love, everything else came second. He was an insensitive jock who would rather be fighting a four alarm blaze than having dinner by candlelight. She thought getting pregnant would force him to rethink his priorities, but nothing changed. He still stayed out drinking with the crew, putting her second. Drunk and horny he'd come home begging her to do exactly what that slut was doing to Tony. The idea repulsed her. **He** repulsed her. With asking for a divorce out of the question, her lot in life seemed hopeless.

Then her devastated brother-in-law showed up at her door after discovering Amy's infidelity. When he fell into her arms, forbidden love bloomed in her heart, and with every tear he dripped on her skin, the love grew stronger.

No matter how heartbroken he was, Gina knew he wouldn't want to be with his brother's pregnant wife, so she devised a plan. While stealthily fueling Reggie's love of firefighting, she'd push him away mentally and emotionally, until finally, he'd ask for a divorce. Then she'd turn the tables and run to Tony, crying in his arms as the rejected wife. The baby would be a welcome addition, because Tony couldn't father a child of his own. Just like he had done with Amy, the hero would take her and Sierra into his home. While there, the love between them would grow. He'd have the baby and loyal wife he'd always dreamed of, and she'd have a loving, sensitive husband who liked to be home with his family. In a year's time, everyone would get over the awkwardness and agree it was all for the best, even Dennis and Marge. If they could get the Church to grant an annulment, then they'd marry, if not, they'd accept their fate as sinners.

For months Gina had been diligently setting the stage, being a great friend to Tony and a terrible wife to her boorish husband. Whenever her brother-in-law was around she dressed her best and did her hair, but at home with Reggie, she worked overtime to look unappealing, going as far as not showering or brushing her teeth. During phone calls, she planted seeds in Tony's mind, harsh comments about Reg that she knew he'd remember when the moment of crisis arrived. It was working perfectly, brilliantly, and then Becca barged into their lives.

"It's okay," she whispered to herself, believing Becca would have a mental breakdown soon, or lose the baby because her body was too damaged from having an abortion and using illicit and prescription drugs over the years. Then the siren's spell would be broken, and Tony would finally see the truth and divorce her.

Staring at the sleeping husband she was desperate to replace, Gina couldn't wait for it all to go down.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Thanks, I hope you enjoyed it.

Next chapter posting: Monday, 1/15

Maggs


	46. Chapter 46

**Laws of Motion – Book 3**

**Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 46**

**Thursday – November 24, 2005**

**Drew's House **

**5:17 am **

Certain her parents wouldn't step foot in the main house, Marta slipped into Drew's room and bed. Reluctantly, they had started sleeping separately recently, because they had run out of excuses for the kids. Most nights, they cheated and fell asleep in each other's arms with the alarm clock set for six, but with her parents in the vicinity, she didn't want to take any chances.

"Hey…" Drew gravitated to the warm body crawling under the covers. "What time is it?" he asked, never opening his eyes.

"About quarter after five." She snuggled close, soothed by his familiar scent and embrace. "I'm so nervous, I barely slept. Claire woke up, but she's out now and will probably sleep in."

"I haven't been this scared since my first game under the Friday night lights."

"Mmm, a quick snuggle is just what I needed."

"Yeah," he answered, already drifting.

"Set the clock."

"Okay." He didn't move.

"When it rings, I'll go see my parents."

**The Vartanns – Sun Lakes, AZ **

**5:36 am **

"Morning, Ma." Tony groggily trudged into the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee maker. "How's that crossword coming along?" She was seated in the nook, drinking coffee and feverishly working in pen.

"Being the master chef that I am, twenty down is pissing me off, 'A Hindu Cook'. Eight letters, starts with K H, ends in A."

Grabbing a mug, he answered, "Becca went to India with her asshole ex-husband. I'm sure they ate in all the fancy places, maybe she knows the names of famous chefs."

"Have you forgotten the family rules, Anthony? No booze or profanity before ten a.m." Removing her bifocals, Marge warily commented, "I saw you and Becca sleeping on the couch when I woke up. You two didn't have a fight last night, did you?"

"Shit no." Laughing, he ducked in time to miss his mother's slipper. "Not a bad throw for an broad."

"Pour me another cup while you're over there, wise ass."

"Becca was having trouble sleeping, so she went in the living room to read. I found her out there around three. She fell asleep on my chest while we were watching TV and I didn't chance moving her. I held out as long as I could, but I had to pee like a race horse." Setting a steaming cup of coffee in front of his mother, he took a seat. "Luckily she didn't wake up when I left the couch."

"I know without a doubt that you love Becca to pieces."

"How's that, Ma?"

"You're wearing moose pajamas with your brother in the house. The only explanation is that your wife bought them for you and thinks they're cute."

"I'm wearing them to prove I'm not a hypocrite." He sipped, wincing from the liquid's hot temperature. "Now to prove that I still am…I've got something for you."

"I told you, we're fine, we don't need any money."

"It's not a check." He handed over the envelope he had been clutching. "It's worthless to me as a matter of fact, but I know it means the world to you."

Intrigued by the wrinkles on the envelope and her son's face, she hurried to open it. "The Church granted you an annulment."

"Yeah." He lowered the cup, dropped in some cream, and began mindlessly stirring his coffee. "For five hundred bucks, some paperwork and an interview, my marriage to Amy is null and void in the eyes of The Church. I declared her a deviant sex addict who misrepresented herself to me and God, citing that she never intended to respect the sacrament when we took our vows. It worked like a charm. The priest told me that now it's as though the marriage never existed, but so far I'm still remembering it all pretty well, especially the bad parts." After a breath he unloaded, "I'd love to forget that she hated me enough to kill herself just to frame me for murder."

Feeling sorry for her son, Marge patted his hand and assured, "Honey, you weren't a perfect husband, but there's no such thing. I'm sure you remember that I agreed that you were a bad husband at times, too stubborn, not supportive of Amy's ideas, but for the most part you were wonderful, and certainly more than that she ever deserved. It's obvious to me that you're overcompensating with Becca, because you're scared to death that history will repeat itself and she'll end up hating you too, but you have to relax and trust that it won't. You've learned too much from your mistakes to make them over again, and while Becca is a troubled young woman, she's not Amy. Just take one day at a time, keep the communication flowing, and when you argue, as long as you disagree without disrespecting, you'll be fine."

"Thanks, Ma." He hugged her tight, happy for the vote of confidence.

"So, when do you and Becca start Pre-Cana classes?"

Moving back from the embrace, he saw she was grinning. "I thought you were serious for a sec. I can't imagine Becca sitting quietly in Catholic pre-marriage counseling taught by priests who aren't allowed to marry."

"Hey, after reading that book, she has a new appreciation for monks, so maybe she won't mind converting."

After sharing a laugh he sobered, "Look, I know you worry about all this, especially about the baby not being baptized when it's born."

"I can't help it."

"I know that, so here's what we're going to do for you. First off, we found out that Becca was baptized, so that's one less thing to worry about."

"Excellent, that frees up time to worry about the other nine hundred and ninety-nine things on my list."

"Here's a few more to cross off. We're going to have a ceremony in a non-denominational Christian church. My buddy Nick's setting us up where he goes." Smiling at her, he shared, "It won't be Catholic, but at least it will be blessed by God, not Elvis, right? We'll baptize the baby there too. Happy?"

"You're a son who loves his mother." Cupping his cheeks, she kissed his forehead. "Thank you."

"Good Morning," Gina cheerily walked in cradling the baby. Having spent the last two minutes eavesdropping, she was ecstatic. With Tony's first marriage annulled, there was one less obstacle in their future. "Sierra's starving. I have some bottles pumped, Marge, because I know you enjoy feeding her."

"Thank you, yes, I'd love to. Come here, Sierra." Marge opened her arms. "Grandma is going to feed you breakfast, Sweet Pea."

Tony's dismissive gaze killing her, Gina contritely said, "I'm really sorry about last night with Becca…about everything I've been saying to her about pregnancy. I really don't mean to be critical or harsh, it's just…" Placing her palm on Sierra's downy head, she cried, "It took so long to conceive her…years of trying, all the hormone treatments, IVF." Wiping her tears, she confessed, "It's jealousy. There, I said it. I took such good care of myself and followed every rule…saving myself for marriage, eating healthy, working out, no drugs, no excessive alcohol. To watch a woman who has been promiscuous, who's used drugs and had an abortion is…." Breaking down, she choked out the truth, "I know it's terrible to think that way, but I went through so much to have Sierra and she keeps flaunting that it took no effort."

Suddenly, Marge felt terribly guilty for never thinking of Gina's perspective.

"I…I'm so sorry, I know that sounded terrible, but I need to get it out. Maybe if I wasn't so tired and hormonal. Reggie keeps picking up extra shifts because he wants a new truck, and now he started playing on the station's softball team. Instead of being home more now that Sierra's here, he's gone more than ever. Raising a baby is exhausting. I never get a break." Gasping for air, she squeaked, "I just don't understand, I try to be such a good person, I live my life right, I help the needy, I never miss Mass…why is everything so easy for her, but so hard for me?" Covering her mouth, sobs overtook her words.

"Oh my God, Gina." Tony jumped up and took his hysterical sister-in-law in his arms. "I never even considered any of that, I feel terrible. I'm sorry for yelling last night. Jesus, I had no idea all that was going on in your head." It made perfect sense now, and listening to her wail he wondered if she wasn't suffering from post-partum depression to boot.

Crying into Tony's bare chest while he clutched her, Gina's heart soared. His embrace was as comforting as she had dreamt it to be, night after lonely night. "I hope you'll forgive me," she whimpered, while slipping her arms around his waist. "I hope Becca will too."

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll talk to her." Feeling horrible already for financing Reggie's infidelity and then lying to her face about his whereabouts that night, Tony softly said, "I'll talk to Reggie too, okay? He should be home with you and the baby more."

"I knew you'd understand," she whispered. He was holding her so tightly that her lips naturally pressed against his flesh and each word was like a kiss to his chest. "Amy took you for granted, and my husband does the same to me. It's a terrible feeling, isn't it? It's like my spirit dies a little more each day."

"Shh, it'll all be okay." Like an overprotective brother, Tony squeezed her tighter. "You two can work it all out. But right now I want you to take a few deep breaths and relax for me." He feared she'd hyperventilate if she didn't.

Watching her daughter-in-law slowly run her open palm over her son's bare back, Marge shivered. It didn't look right seeing her do that to the wrong son. "Uh…I know you're upset, but I really think Sierra needs to eat right away, Dear. You need to nurse her, we'll save the bottle for later."

Cursing the interruption, Gina breathed deep, filling her nostrils with Tony's scent before tearing herself away.

"See, she's fussing terribly."

"No time for modesty then." Gina popped her blouse and leaned in to take Sierra, brushing her engorged breast against Tony's arm in the process. "Mommy's got breakfast, Precious." Pretending not to notice Tony startling from her touch, she sighed, "It's a shame Becca will have to use formula because of the Zoloft. My heart breaks for her not being able to experience the joy of nursing."

"I'll get you a dish towel, Dear." Marge scurried off, feeling more uncomfortable from her daughter-in-law's tone and gaze by the second.

_Thank Christ._ Tony averted his eyes and backed away, feeling ridiculous that he could watch strippers shake their tits for cash, but get queasy from seeing his sister-in-law breastfeeding. "It's uh…time for my run."

**The Sanders Home**

**6:01 am **

"I never thought we'd be running together, Greg. This is great." Stepping outside their home, Scott filled his lungs with crisp morning air. "How far can you make it?"

"When I raced in that Law Enforcement marathon a few years back, I did six. Of course I almost died at the finish line, because the most I had trained was two. But I'm in better shape now, so I bet I can do three with you without a problem. How many do you run?"

"On a regular day?" Scott grinned, "Five, and I'm almost twice your age."

"Snap." Greg cracked open his PowerAde bottle. "I shoulda bought MiracleAde. Hopefully Lily wore you out last night and your legs are weak."

"Hey, I wasn't the one skinny dipping in the pool." Scott started off with an extra-light jog.

"If you guys had shown up five minutes earlier you would have seen something a lot more risqué."

"Thanks for the warning, I'll be sure to dump extra chlorine in the pool later."

"I was really down when I got home from work. Suicides and dead kids used to be my hot buttons, but apparently people who have been married for decades suddenly wanting to kill each other has been added to the list of case types that send me spiraling into the abyss. Tawny was trying to cheer me up with a Good Wives Gone Wild scenario."

"I'd say she was successful by the smile on your face when we arrived."

"Even twenty two weeks pregnant, she's still got it, that's for sure."

"So, it's still going great now that you've been under the same roof for a few weeks?"

"Better than ever. I can totally see that how immature I was acting before made Tawny feel insecure, and it had nothing to do with how much money I made or how wimpy my chest is compared to Sir Drew. It was all about making her feel that she could depend on me to help around the house, and think of her needs, not just mine. I feel like an idiot for ever being such a loser, like running to work to tell Nick about my rad weekend, instead of making sure she had breakfast money when her debit card wasn't working. I mean…duh, I'm not a frat boy, I'm a married man with twins on the way."

"I'm impressed, Son."

"Yeah, believe it or not, I'm officially a grown up, Dad."

"How ironic." Scott whizzed by his son cackling, "Because I feel like a kid again! Bet you can't catch me!"

**Sun Lakes, AZ **

**6:05 am **

Dressed to run in a SDFD t-shirt and shorts, Reggie raced down the suburban side street to catch up with his brother. "What the hell, Tone? We said we were running together this morning. Why'd you bolt from the house? If you're getting too old to keep up with me…"

"Shut up." Tony picked up his pace. "I left without you, because I'm re-pissed off at you and I'm out here clearing my head."

"What the hell did I do?! When we said goodnight you weren't ticked, and this morning I talked to you for all of two seconds when we crossed paths on the way to the can. All I said was 'six out front, right?' How'd that piss you off?"

"You mean besides sleeping with a working girl on my dime? Gina told me about you picking up extra shifts to buy a new truck for yourself, and then joining the softball team. She says you're around less now than you were before Sierra was born."

"Why is she coming to you with that? Jesus Christ, can't she see you've had enough drama in your own life?" Shaking his head, Reggie said, "Sorry, I'll tell her to leave you alone."

Coming to an abrupt halt, Tony barked, "You bang a prostitute and now you can't stand to look your wife in the eyes, so you stay out and don't see your daughter either? All because you can't deal with the guilt and Gina's bitching?"

"Yeah, pretty much." The younger brother shrugged, "It's the best plan I got right now, yeah."

"Well, your plan sucks." Stuffing his hands on his hips, Tony stared down his brother, "Grow some balls, Reg. Make a decision. Either try to save the marriage, or call it quits."

"Was that your strategy with Amy?"

"Yeah, it was. She had things she told me she needed and I wasn't listening. She forced her hand, and I made some changes, trying to make it work. When I told her I wasn't happy with the new arrangement, she went elsewhere and when I found out, I asked for a divorce. That's what grown ups do. Even though it didn't work out, at least I earnestly tried to solve our problems. What are you doing to help matters? Playing freakin' softball?!"

"Well, like Amy, I'd suggest swinging as a resolution to all my marital woes, but since Gina won't let anyone touch her, I doubt we'd be invited to parties. Both the husband and wife have to participate, right?"

At risk of speaking ill of the dead, Tony silently cursed his ex-wife for spilling that dirty little secret to his brother. "Take my word for it, that won't solve anything." Regrouping with a helpful tone, he counseled, "Look…marriage is complicated, and I don't have all the answers, Bro, but after everything I've been through, I have some. Yeah, my first time failed, but now I'm taking what I learned from that disaster to make my marriage with Becca work for the long haul."

"Okay, okay, so…what do I do next? Go out and get a pretty pair of moose jammies and be whipped like you? What's Becca gonna get you for Christmas to follow up that Ferrari? A rhinestone collar to match the short leash she has you on?"

Tony responded with a hearty laugh. "That's funny." He dropped a hand on Reggie's shoulder, laughing harder. "Very funny." Standing on the quiet street, he stealthily grabbed his brother's balls, shielding the tortuous action with his body. "I don't care how much younger you are, or how much you can out press me at the gym now. You will **never **be a better man than me. Do you think we're all suffering from short-term memory loss? No, we remember what happens when the heat is on you, Baywatch Boy. **One** bullet over your head, your fourth week on the force, and you traded your gun for a bright red bathing suit in San Diego. While I'm sure all those bikini clad babes you used to screw before you settled down with a good Catholic girl were really impressed with your moves, no one who counts was. I've had bullets coming at me for the last sixteen years. You have some nerve questioning my manhood."

Reggie attempted to beg, but his brother only squeezed tighter.

"You know** nothing** about my marriage to Becca. If I want to wear a pink tutu and dance Swan Lake for my wife to put a smile on her face when she's having a bad day, that's my fucking business. That's me being a man and taking care of my wife's needs, so she doesn't end up in my mother's kitchen** sobbing** **in my brother's arms**, telling him what an** immature, self-centered twit** I am. Besides that, you don't know what Becca's doing for me in return, and I'm not talking about the Ferrari. Marriage is give and take. Gina's not giving you anything, because you don't do shit for her. So who's the smarter guy? The one who wears moose jammies and gets laid? Or the guy who sleeps commando and has to whack off in the shower because his wife won't touch him?" Releasing his brother, Tony took great joy in watching him fall to the ground. "In other news…now that you've insulted me, I've changed my mind about Pahrump. You owe me two grand for your dalliance. Take that extra money you've saved up working extra shifts to buy yourself a shiny new truck, and pay it to me. Got it, Smartass?"

On his knees, Reggie replied in between gasps, "I'll write you…a check…as soon as I get back."

"Good. I'll use fifteen-hundred to set up a college fund for my goddaughter, and with the rest, I'm going shopping for a whole lot of moose jammies." Watching his brother wince and stagger to his feet, Tony asked, "Can you tell I've been watching that Sopranos DVD Box Set you got me last Christmas?" Rubbing his belly, he glanced around. "Do you think there's a Pork Store nearby?"

"I'm really sorry, T." Reggie held out his hand.

"Fuhgeddaboutit!"

**Drew's Guest House **

**7:21 am **

"It looks like one them mafia houses," Ed Muller commented as he sat staring at the main house from the window.

"It belonged to a casino mogul," Betsy corrected while rubbing her temples. "The change to the dry air has given me a wicked sinus headache and I forgot to pack my Advil Cold and Sinus tablets."

"Maybe Marta has some for you." He walked over to the intercom. "Which number did she say to press?"

**The Grissoms**

**7:43 am **

"Two," Sara informed her husband as they lounged under the covers, recovering from a very enthusiastic morning romp. "Must be the pregnancy hormones, because doubles were a rarity before…with anyone, not just you."

"Thanks for clearing that up." Gil rolled onto his side, filling his lungs with air and his eyes with Sara.

Staring at the diamond bangle on her wrist she teasingly asked, "Did you buy me this to increase your odds of getting lucky?"

"Of course I did." He waited for a pillow to smack him in the head, and adeptly blocked it. "Diamond's are really a guy's best friend. And one thing I've learned from observing Nick and Warrick in bars over the years is…best friends help each other get chicks."

"Mmm…give me a kiss, Sugar Daddy."

"Where do you want it, Chicky?"

"I so can't believe that just came out of your mouth." Her laughter soon had her near tears.

"I guess I'll cross that one off my hot one-liners list."

"How many are on there after forty-nine years?"

"Three."

"Uh oh, look at the time, Stud." Sara tossed the covers. "We need to get in the shower and get to Circus Circus for the homeless dinner. Our shift making stuffing is from nine to eleven."

"If the homeless people knew who was cooking their stuffing, they might think twice about the free meal."

"Wow." Strutting toward the shower, Sara snarked, "You must have really enjoyed the celibate lifestyle to keep cracking jokes like that."

"I think Flash actually laughed at me just now." Gil reluctantly left the bed's warmth. "Just remember who feeds you bacon around here."

**The Sanders Home **

**7:55 am **

"Bacon! Bacon!" Greg mocked his favorite Beggin' Strips dog treat commercial as he came racing and panting into the kitchen. "I smell bacon!"

Scott shook his head at Lily. "Believe it or not, he just got done telling me that he'd finally grown up." He pecked his girlfriend's lips.

"First public kiss!" Tawny declared while pouring glasses of orange juice. "Unless of course you've been smooching it up in San Marino."

"I never thought I'd feel like a teenager again," the forty-five year old chuckled. "There's something to be thankful for."

"We did get a little frisky on our beach getaway this week." Scott reached for his wallet to show a photo from the trip he had arranged to make their first nights together special.

"I'll say you're frisky, if you're grabbing for a condom, right here in the kitchen." Greg ducked before his father could slap him upside the head.

"No, smart ass, I was reaching to show Tawny a picture. Doesn't she photograph beautifully?"

"Ooh, you're up to wallet status, Lily. That's a big step!" Giggling, Tawny glanced at the photo, not wanting to touch it with greasy hands. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you." Lily flustered from the attention she wasn't used to getting. "It was a wonderful trip. I'm still buzzing from it."

Happier than he ever imagined he'd be again, Scott slipped his arms around Lily from behind and boasted to the kids, "I'm already planning a cruise for us in January, the Galapagos Islands."

"Speaking of plans…how's breakfast coming?" Greg impatiently asked. "All that running has me starved."

As Tawny dangled a bacon strip in front of her husband, she said, "This wouldn't be the first time I've had you begging at my feet, huh, doggie?"

"Was that the doorbell?" Scott asked over the laughter.

"Danny Boy is a little early." Greg chomped his bacon and hurried for the door. "I was worried that the first holiday after the family upheaval would get to him." Feeling the same way since it was his first holiday after the crisis with his mother, he was looking forward to empathizing. "Happy…"

"Surprise!" Bev clapped her hands. "I graduated from intensive therapy and I'm checking into one of the clinic's group homes in Malibu. You're shocked, I know, but please don't worry. I'm fully medicated, happy and harmless. I came here on Thanksgiving to say thank you for not giving up on me that day in the hospital, Gregory, for giving me a chance to get help and get better. I was so disappointed that you had to cancel your trip to Maui to meet with the doctor and me when that thingy came up with the dead woman and you being a suspect. We planned for me to tell you this there, but when you couldn't reschedule until December, I couldn't wait. It's been heavy on my heart and mind, and I thought Thanksgiving would be a good time to say it."

When Scott showed up to see his newly adopted son, he froze in his tracks.

"It's Mom," Greg glanced over. "Any chance I'm dreaming this, Dad?"

"Uh…no, not unless I am too."

"Come on, Boys! Breakfast is on the table!" Tawny shouted.

"Hi, Scott." Bev serenely smiled at her ex-husband. "Wow, you look wonderful, much better than when we parted ways. I guess that proves I really was toxic, huh?" Breathing deep, she confessed, "I do realize that now. You should have given me a kick in the ass years ago. I should have been taking meds years ago." She gave a carefree chuckle, "I don't know why Becca always had such a hissy fit about going on medication, I feel fantastic! I never want to go back to my old brain."

"Breakfast! Get your butts in here!"

"I don't expect you to invite me in." Bev nodded, understanding the shock. "I'm staying at the Bellegio if you feel up to chatting after your holiday dinner, Gregory. We could meet for coffee there, or anywhere you'd like."

"What are you guys…oh!" Tawny's hands raced to her mouth when she saw her mother-in-law.

"I'm not here to cause trouble, Sweetie, please don't worry." Seeing the girl's womb, Bev gasped, "Look at you, the babies…you look radiant, Dear."

"Uh, how are we feeling about this?" Tawny warily asked the two stunned men.

"It's okay, I'm on lots of drugs," Bev cheerily assured her jittery daughter-in-law. "You don't have to hide the knives or have the phone set to call 911. Mmm, is that bacon I smell?" Smiling at Greg she said, "When you were younger, you used to run around the house like a dog whenever I cooked it, like the Beggin' Strips commercial, remember? Bacon! Bacon! I smell bacon!"

In that moment, Greg felt his first connection with his mother since the blow out. "Yeah, I was just doing that actually. Uh, you look really good, Mom. Uh, there's plenty of breakfast, so if you want to have a quick bite before heading back to your hotel." He turned to Tawny and remembered his spousal obligation. "If it's okay with you that is?"

"Yeah, uh, but can you just give us a sec, Bev?" Tawny released an anxious smile. "Just wait there."

When Tawny shut the door, Greg whispered, "The last doctor's report she had the clinic release to me said she had made a ton of progress."

"It's still manipulative, Greg. Why couldn't she call first?"

"It's Thanksgiving and she's alone at the Bellegio."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! She knew that would make you feel bad and…" Then she remembered how low he was the night before about the lonely old people not having anywhere to go for the holidays and didn't want him plummeting back in the hole. "You're right, we need to give it a shot, but I really don't think it's a good idea for her to find out about Lily like this. You know? Maybe she thinks there's a chance of getting her whole life back and knowing you've moved on, Scott, could throw her over the edge."

"I'll go warn Lily and make something up." Scott hurried off, pissed that Bev was pulling this, but hoping it really would signal that the worst was over and they could all come to terms with everything and move on amicably.

Tawny opened the door. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure the place was tidy for your first visit. Welcome, and Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mom." With glassy eyes, Greg stepped forward and initiated a hug. "I'm really glad you're feeling better."

**Drew's House **

**8:40 am **

Her head still pounding and her daughter not answering her page, Betsy Muller reluctantly went to the main house and knocked on the locked glass back door.

Alone in the kitchen, little Matt Stokes stopped filling his water cup at the dispenser and ran to see who was knocking. Recognizing the lady as Nanny Marta's mommy, he twisted open the locks and let her inside. "Howdy, Ma'am."

"Howdy, young man," Betsy bent down to talk eye to eye with the little boy who had the best manners of any four year old she had ever met. "I'm looking for Marta, have you seen her?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Happy to help the nice lady who had brought him a super cool tractor toy all the way from Iowa, Matt nodded, "She's sleeping in my daddy's bed."

"Excuse me?" Betsy chuckled at the answer, "Honey, why would you think she's sleeping in your daddy's bed?"

"When I have a bad dream I run to Nanny Marta's room. She scoops me up, holds me tight and lets me sleep in her bed. When she has one, she runs to my daddy's room, because he's the only one who lives here who's big enough to scoop her up and hold her tight. I can't do it." He showed his arms. "I'm way too small. Poor Nanny Marta," he sighed, feeling sorry for his caretaker, "she has lots of bad dreams, 'cause I see her sleepin' in my daddy's room a lot."

Not wanting to believe what her mind was telling her, Betsy asked the boy, "Could you take me to Marta?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He skipped off, waving the lady to follow. "Right this way."

**The Sanders Home**

**8:43 am **

"Right over here is the nursery." Greg opened the door. "We haven't done anything but prime the walls, because we don't want to jinx the pregnancy."

"Oh…this will be lovely for the girls." Bev stepped over to the window. "It's very sunny with a nice view of the pretty backyard. You will have the pool fenced before they can crawl, right?"

"Definitely. The back door shuts automatically and has a special high lock. There are safety locks on the windows too, but we'll take the extra step with the fence as well." So far, the visit was going much better than he ever imagined. The story his father made up, that Lily was in Vegas visiting her sister when her brother-in-law's mother had a heart attack in Miami, causing them to leave her alone for the holiday, was working great. His mother couldn't be mellower. Although less than an hour had passed, he was starting to feel hopeful that the visit would be smooth. "We really love the house."

"And having your father around to help will be good for Tawny on the days you work long hours."

"Yeah." Leaving the room, he led her down the rear staircase of the custom house. "It's pretty cool having two sets of stairs. This one leads into Dad's part of the house. Becca and Tony have been staying here waiting for their new house, so that's why it's cramped."

"Is that a rat?" Bev stared at the beady-eyed creature. "Your father has a pet rat? Is he **that** lonely?"

"No, that's Becca's pet, Lady Godiva. I'm babysitting while they're away."

"Good Lord, I can't believe that fly-by-night marriage lasted more than a month."

"Well, she's back on her meds and really working hard in therapy, and it's a match made in heaven, actually." Greg led the way back to the kitchen. "Tony likes needy women, and they don't come needier than Becks."

**The Vartanns**

**9:03 am **

"Tony?!"

"I'm in the living room, Becks!"

Becca came trotting out of the guestroom holding a glass of water and shaking her Zoloft bottle. "Miss me?"

"Absolutely."

"I need your help." She plopped onto his lap as he sat watching one of his favorite shows, Sports Disasters, with his brother while his parents and Gina showed off Sierra to the neighbors. "I can't get the damn safety proof cap off this new bottle and I'm afraid I'll chip a nail if I keep trying." She pecked his cheeked. "If you help me, I promise to make it worth your while later, Big Daddy."

Knowing his brother was biting his tongue, Tony decided to make him draw blood. "Of course I'll help you, Baby." He popped the cap. "It's a husband's job to help his wife." While she swallowed her morning dose, Tony tenderly stroked her back. "Want to watch this show? Or would you like to do something else?" In a whisper loud enough for Reggie to hear, Tony said, "After what you did for me last night, I'll do anything you want, Sweetheart."

Reggie hoped Becca asked Tony to take her for a long drive in the desert, during which they'd get lost. Then his Catholic guilt kicked in and he amended his thought to include them having enough food and water to be safe and returning unharmed.

"Since you watch my chick shows with me, I'll watch this testosterone fest with you. After all, this trip is all about Las Vegas's latest hero having a few days of R&R before returning to bust some more bad guys."

Even though Tony's lips weren't moving Reggie could hear him yell 'See! Marriage is all about compromise, loser!'

After placing her pill bottle and water on the coffee table, Becca nuzzled into the warmth of the Loro Piana cashmere sweater her husband was wearing. "Mmm, this sweater is as comfy to snuggle up to as I thought it would be when I bought it for you."

Cursing his mother's 'no booze before ten' rule, Reggie asked, "How much would a sweater like that set a guy back, Becca?"

"Uh, I don't know, I didn't check the price. I bought it because I thought the blue sweater would look great with Tony's blue eyes. Knowing their stuff though, probably four or five hundred." Smiling at her brother-in-law she not-so-cryptically asked, "Does a certain guy maybe want one for Christmas? If he sat on Santa's lap, what color and size would he ask for?"

"Yeah, right." Laughing at the idea, Reggie replied, "The last thing I need the guys to see me wearing is a frou-frou sweater like..."

"Hey! If you have a problem with me, don't take it out on my wife." Tony scowled at his brother. "She was trying to buy you a thoughtful Christmas gift. Some manners would be nice."

"I'm sorry, Becca. Thank you, I really appreciate the thought, but it's not my style. I'm more like a Best Buy or Home Depot gift card kind of guy." Reggie stood, clutching his empty coffee cup. "I need a refill and some air."

"Uh, did you two get into a fight during your run?"

"It's the whole thing with him and Gina. I'm sick of him sitting on his ass. And after she broke down in my arms like I told you, I feel guilty about paying for Pahrump. We're working it out in a very brotherly manner, don't worry." Bumping his nose to hers, Tony playfully said, "He's bitter because he's miserable and I'm happy, which is funny, because he didn't seem to care all that much about me when I was miserable and his life was grand. We both know what it's like to be heartbroken and surrounded by happy couples."

"It sucks."

"Yeah, but it's wrong to think the happy couple should tone down their happiness for the miserable people, because the first thing miserable people do when they meet someone is be happy and not care who knows it, because it feels to god damn good after being miserable for so long."

"What a vicious cycle," Becca replied with her lips bumping against her husband's mouth. "Wanna be happy with me right now?"

Answering with a series of increasingly passionate kisses, Tony felt like the teenager he used to be, sneaking a girl over while his parents were gone. "This is just as hot as it was back in high school."

"Totally."

"Not that we're really going to do anything, but…" Laughing, he tackled her onto her back and teased her with his body. "Oh yeah, this feels very familiar. Except this couch has a lot more support than my parents' old one. Between Matt and me bringing girls home, the cushions were flat and you could hear the springs."

"I wonder how much DNA a CSI would have found back then," she giggled, while her forty year old husband pawed her like a randy teen.

"Hell, the whole couch would have been glowing under the ALS."

"I can't believe you're feeling me up on your mommy's couch."

In her ear, Tony snickered, "If you were wearing a skirt I'd steal third. How about we head back to the bedroom for a vigorous, yet quiet romp."

"Stop right there! I gotta know right now!" Becca started singing to the tune of Meatloaf's 'Paradise by the Dashboard Light'. "Before we go any further…"

"You know that song?" He rolled on his side. "That's my generation, not yours."

"Are you kidding? That song transcends every generation, Baby."

"I had a secret copy of it and would blast it when my mommy couldn't catch me. I know every word."

"Let's see if you still do." Outrageously happy, she sang in her breathiest voice, "I gotta know right now! Before we go any further, do you love me?! And will you love me forever?" She shoved him. "You're turn!"

"Becks, come on, I already wore moose jammies and read poetry to you."

"You said you'd do anything for me after last night."

"It's rough being married to a contract lawyer." When she glared and poked him again, he sang without feeling, "Baby, let me sleep on it."

"With feeling, please."

Wondering when she would be sizing him up for the diamond collar his brother snarked about, Tony gave up. "Let me sleep on it. Let me sleep on it! I'll give you an answer in the morning!"

Even though she saw Marge and Gina walk through the front door, Becca kept going and didn't tell her husband, whose back was to the door. "Will you love me forever?!"

"Let me sleep on it!"

"Will you love me forever?!"

Suddenly he was back in time, singing in the shower, "I couldn't take it any longer, Lord I was crazed! And when the feeling came upon me like a tidal wave I started swearing to my god and on my mother's grave…"

"Anthony!"

He whipped around, hearing his mother's shrill, and was mortified to see they were no longer alone. "Uh…I'm singing because I lost another bet."

Certain that her boy wouldn't end up on the neighbor's lawn drunk and depressed this year, Marge teased, "Keep your day job, Dear, and put a pillow in front of your crotch like you used to when we'd come home and interrupt you with a girl."

_Wow…he sings to her too._ "Uh, has anyone seen Reggie?" Gina robotically asked. "He was supposed to come out and take the baby for a stroll, but Dennis is doing it instead."

Feeling empathy for the miserable woman, Becca nodded, "Yeah, he went down the hall."

**Drew's House **

**9:15 am **

Pacing the hall outside the door Matt had opened, where her daughter was slumbering in the arms of her employer, Betsy fretted over what to say and do.

"What are you doing?" Cassie Stokes asked when she found Marta's mommy walking and mumbling.

"Oh, uh…"

Cassie peered into her father's room. "Oh no!" The child rushed to the bed like a track star. "Nanny Marta! You silly! You went sleepwalking again and ended up in Daddy's bed!"

Snapped out of their peaceful slumber, Marta and Drew bolted up.

"Your mommy is right outside," Cassie frantically whispered while pointing to her nanny's promise ring. "You're not allowed to touch boys, but she saw you huggin' my daddy."

Seeing her mother appear in the doorway, Marta instinctually dove under the covers like a busted child.

"This is a little more than getting caught with your hand in the cookie jar, Marta Jean, and I'm not going to pretend I don't see a lump under the blanket like I used to when you were five."

Desperately wishing he had a shirt and not a morning woody, Drew stammered, "I know this…this is a shock, I know, but…it's cliché to say it's not what you think…I mean it is what you think in that we are together, but we're not just together for this…" With his daughter standing by he didn't want to get specific. "Cassie, Sugar, would you go downstairs and make sure Matt gets cereal if he's up, thank you, Honey."

"Yes, Sir, I know you want me to leave so you can talk grown up stuff." Stopping in front of Mrs. Muller, the little girl made a plea on Marta's behalf. "Please don't be too mad at her. I love her very much and really, really want her to be my new mommy some day. She's the nicest, sweetest, kindest, person ever and she makes my daddy smile lots and never yells at him like my mommy used to. If Nanny Marta gets grounded and has to go back to Iowa, my heart will break in a million teeny pieces and there won't be enough glue in the whole world to put it back together. I think my daddy would feel the same way."

As the little girl walked away sniffling, Betsy entered the room. "Did you hear that sweet little girl? She actually thinks the two of you have a future together. How can you lead her on like that after what the poor soul has already been through?"

"Marta had planned on telling you this morning, and I know this is a real awkward way to find out, but…I love your daughter, Ma'am." Drew slipped his arm around Marta, pulling her close. "This isn't a booty call, it's the real deal, and Cassie was right, if Marta were to leave tomorrow, my heart would break."

"Is this why you got a divorce?!" The thought of her daughter as a home wrecker twisted Betsy's gut. "But in the eyes of the Lord you're a…"

"No, Mom!" Finding her courage, Marta left the bed. "We never touched until after Lissa was gone, but once we did…once we got to talking, it was love at first date, and Drew has been a perfect gentleman."

Breathing again, Betsy said, "So, you're still saving yourself for marriage then."

"If you mean do I intend to only give myself to one man in this lifetime…yes."

"So, you two are…" The devout Christian, couldn't help but worry for her sinning daughter. "This is not how we raised you, Marta. I'd be lyin' if I said I wasn't disappointed."

"I know." Marta hugged her mother. "I'm sorry, but I'm twenty-four and in love with a man who loves and respects me. It felt right."

"Strangling your father feels like the right thing to do sometimes too, but I don't do it because the Bible tells me murder, like fornication, is a sin."

Finally able to leave the bed, Drew hurried for a shirt and then crossed the room to support Marta. "If it will make things right, I'll drive her to the chapel right now."

"What?!" Marta and Betsy both shrieked, while Cassie came running in from where she was hiding in the hall.

Dropping to one knee, Drew took his lover's hand. "Marta Jean Muller, you're already the best mother my children have ever had, now will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

"Say yes!" Cassie screamed as she jumped up and down. "Say yes!"

Standing there, watching Drew beam, Cassie jump, and her mother fret, Marta tearfully replied, "No."

**The Sanders Home**

**9:29 am **

"Yes, I'd love for you to stay for dinner, Bev." Tawny thought her lie sounded particularly convincing.

"Thank you, I know I've caused you a lot of grief, so it's very generous of you to include me."

"Well, you haven't caused a fraction of the grief you've caused Scott and Greg, so if they can stomach having you around, I should be able to manage."

"That's good, very honest. My therapist would love it." Bev wrinkled her nose and smiled, "I really enjoy therapy. It's all about me."

_Same old Bev._ Tawny checked her watch, "Gotta put the turkey in. Greg!"

"Yo!" He rushed from the couch where he was teaching Lily to play Grand Theft Auto on Xbox while his father laughed at them. "What's up?"

"Turkey time."

"Hey, Danny's here!" Through the window, Greg saw him strolling up to the house with flowers and went to meet him.

"Danny?" Bev watched her son run for the door. "Who's Danny?"

"Bro!" Greg greeted him with open arms. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"It's a little complicated," Tawny answered in reply to Bev's question, realizing they hadn't called to warn Daniel about Bev. "Uh…"

Scott rushed to the front door to avert disaster, "Dan…"

Proudly waving the bouquet he had purchased with money earned at his new part-time job, Daniel yelled, "I have flowers for my two favorite ladies! Hey, Pop," he affectionately called the man who had saved his life in more ways than one. "You look tan. How was your big trip to the beach with Lily?" He grabbed a hug. "Is she officially your girlfriend now?"

"Girlfriend…" Bev looked at Lily and saw she was panicked. "You…you and Scott…you're a…couple?" The revelation knocked her off balance. "How long have you…"

"We didn't start seeing each other until after the divorce was final." Lily hoped that would help matters. "We didn't want to say anything today and cause tension when it was important for you and Greg to spend some time together."

"Oh my gosh, is that Greg's mother?" Daniel whispered in Scott's ear, having seen photos of the psycho. "Did I say something…"

"It's okay." Scott kept his arm around the boy who didn't need any family conflict in his already crazy life.

"You know, I just remembered that I made a spa reservation at the Bellegio for today." Bev hurried to the counter to grab her purse. "Forgive me for eating and running. It was nice seeing all of you and meeting you, Danny…whoever you are, I'm still quite confused about that. Lily and Scott, I wish you well. Take care of yourself, Tawny." She hurried for the front door, too flustered not to bump into people along the way. "I'll call you, Gregory. Happy Thanksgiving everyone."

When the door shut, they all jumped and much to their surprise, felt sorry for Bev.

"I…" Greg lunged for the doorknob. "I want to make sure she's okay."

**Drew's House **

**9:35 am **

"Cassie…" Marta rapped on the little girl's door. "Are you okay? May I come in?" When she didn't get an answer, Marta went in anyway. "Oh, Sweetie." Seeing her bawling and clutching a teddy bear, she hurried over. "You have it all wrong, Honey."

"You…" The girl gulped air. "You don't wanna…" Another gulp. "Be my new Mommy."

"Come here." Marta scooped her up, cradling her. "I can't think of anything in the world I'd rather be than your Daddy's wife and your new mommy."

"I…don't…understand."

"Honey, I don't want your daddy to ask me the most important question of my life because he's worried he's insulted my mother…while he's wearing pajamas." Wiping Cassie's tears, Marta spoke in a fairy tale tone, "I want it to be the spectacular moment I've dreamed about since I was your age…somewhere special…when I'm not wearing sweatpants, and your daddy doesn't have icky morning breath, because I'd like to kiss him real good after. Do you understand?"

"Uh huh."

"I'm very excited that he wants to ask me, but we need to wait until the time is right, not just because my parents are here and he feels bad that they're upset."

"Okay." Cassie's smile returned. "I'll make sure my daddy knows to brush his teeth before he asks you next time."

**Nick and Carrie's**

**9:41 am**

"I took care of Binda and brushed my teeth, Darlin'!" Nick pounced on the bed like a puppy begging for affection, "Can I have a kiss now?"

"Mmm… you can have more than a kiss." Carrie ruffled his hair. "It's time to play, because we've been working hard all week."

He dropped a kiss on her bare shoulder. "I've missed you."

"And I've missed you." Tossing her lingerie, Carrie purred, "What do you say to staying in bed until we have to be at your brother's?"

Nick dove under the covers. "Between this glorious morning with you and the Cowboys pounding the Broncos this afternoon, I'll have plenty to be thankful for this Thanksgiving."

"Mmm…" Snuggling close for the beginning of a lazy, romantic morning, Carrie blissfully sighed, grateful for a relaxing, stress-free holiday.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Football buffs know that Nick won't be able to be thankful for both of those things LOL luckily Carrie will be there to ease the pain later. Speaking of pain…while hardworking ADA Blake and CSI Stokes enjoy a lazy, stress-free morning for a change, the chaos will continue elsewhere

I hope you're enjoying being a fly on the wall for the holiday fun!

**Next Chapter Posting:** Thursday, 1/18

**Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts on the chapter, **

**Maggs **


	47. Chapter 47

**Laws of Motion – Book 3  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 47**

**Thursday – November 24, 2005**

**The Sanders Home **

**9:44 am **

"Mom!" By the time Greg caught up with her at what he presumed was her rental car, Bev was in tears. "I don't want you driving when you're upset."

"Well, I'm not going back in there to be further humiliated." Bev searched her purse for a Kleenex, but dropped it, spilling its contents in the process. "Dammit."

"I swear, we weren't trying to humiliate you." Greg scrambled to gather up her things, noting the meds she was taking as he picked up her bottles. "If you had called ahead of time, I would have asked Dad and Lily to leave so we could be alone, but you showed up unannounced and we didn't know if finding out about them would upset you or not, so we played it safe by not telling you."

"I should have known she'd make a move before the ink on the divorce papers was dry. She's always had a thing for your father. All those late nights he spent at the office with her." Crying into the tissue she finally found, Bev said, "They must be having a field day at the practice with this."

"She hasn't told anyone there." Greg handed back the bag. "Lily's a class act, not a gossip. The last thing she wants is people in her personal business."

"I've only been gone **two months** and it's like I never existed." Staring at the house, she cried, "Life is better than ever. You're all so…happy." She blotted her eyes. "And who the hell is Danny? Was your father hiding an illegitimate child from me all these years?"

"No, it's a really long story, but the short version is, I met him working a case and ended up saving his life. He comes from a strict Mormon family who flipped out when he came out of the closet. They caused a shitload of problems for me and him, even tried to sue me, they're still suing the County. In the end, Dad adopted him, both to help him out and to end some of the drama for me. It's been great. He's the little brother I never had."

Bev stared at the house in disbelief. "Scott has the gay son I always wanted?"

"Mom…"

"You know what I'm having a hard time with, Gregory?" Steadying her breathing just as the doctor had taught her, Bev quietly said, "How you and your father could take in a stranger, but turn me out."

"Danny's a kid who was betrayed by people he thought loved him unconditionally." Looking her in the eyes, Greg told the truth, even though it hurt, "You're an adult, the cause of your own problems, and you broke our hearts. It's not the same. We empathize with Danny, and I didn't turn you out, I told you I'd give you a chance if you got help. You did and I'm here for you, but you can't show up out of the blue for the first time and expect it to be like nothing's changed. Everything's changed, and it's going to take time before I'm comfortable with you. It may take years before I can trust you." Taking her hand, he squeezed it. "But I'm still here, and if you keep going to therapy and doing what you're supposed to be doing, I think things will get a lot better real fast." Taking her in his arms, Greg thought of the abandoned people he had met at Golden Acres Retirement Village the previous day. "I love you, Mom. I don't love what you did to me or Dad, but I love you."

Bev's tears finally slowed. "I didn't think I'd have anything to be thankful for today, but now I do."

"Do you want to come back inside?"

"No, thank you, that's okay." Backing out of the hug, she pressed a palm to his cheek. "I don't want to waste time. I'm going to check out of my hotel and check into the Malibu clinic today instead of tomorrow."

"Are you okay to drive?"

"Yes." After a kiss to his cheek, she forced herself away. "I'll call you, Honey."

"Okay. Take care, Mom, and have a safe trip." Through blurry eyes, Greg watched her walk away.

**Drew's Guest House **

**9:55 am **

Walking up the cobblestone path to the guest house, Drew cleared his throat and wiped his palms on the jeans he had thrown on in a hurry. While Marta comforted Cassie and Mrs. Muller paced the house like a lunatic, he decided to address the issue with Mr. Muller on his own.

"Howdy, Mr. Muller." Drew greeted the earnest farmer with trepidation.

"What brings you down here, Mr. Stokes?"

"Drew, please…call me Drew. I'm not much for formality and we're peers." Considering what he was about to say, he immediately regretted pointing out their ages were nearly the same.

"Okay, Drew, then you go ahead and call me Ed, 'cause I don't like formalities either." With a slight smile, he stepped back to invite his daughter's boss inside. "Have you seen my wife and Marta by any chance? Betsy went up there 'bout an hour ago. Not that I mind the peace and quiet, 'cause the TV in here is real nice and the pre-game is on."

"Who are you rootin' for?" Drew asked, seeing an icebreaker. "Detroit's got so many injuries, I think it would take a miracle."

"Yeah, Atlanta's gonna kill 'em." Ed was grateful he had something to discuss with the rich businessman besides the weather. "I bet you're chompin' for the Cowboys game this afternoon."

His Texas pride showing, Drew beamed, "I'm mighty proud of The Boys this year. We're in first place and it's gonna stay that way. The Denver Bozos don't have a chance in hell."

"I don't know, you're gonna need at least two hundred yards passing. I think Denver just might walk away with the win." Ed proudly shared, "The Broncos are my team."

"Care to place a wager on the game?"

"I don't gamble."

"Right, yeah, sorry, I remember Marta mentioning that when I suggested taking you and your wife to a Caesar's one evenin'."

"Betsy feels like a sinner just being near The Strip. She don't drink either. Me, I like my beer and she's gotten over that."

Realizing it was too early to have a beer with the man, Drew soberly said, "Mr. Muller, I'm actually here to talk to you about something serious."

"Oh God." His hand rushed to his heart. "Is it Betsy? Is she sick or hurt, is that why she didn't come back?"

"No, no." Feeling terrible for scaring the man who already lost a son a few years back, Drew rapidly shook his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to give you a fright, my apologies. Your wife is in the house and she's not ill." Although that wasn't exactly accurate, since he was rather certain she was sick to her stomach. "Marta's in the house talking with her, while I'm here talking to you." When he saw the man's puzzled expression, Drew anxiously said, "I'm pretty sure there's no good way to break this to you, so I'm just gonna say it and hope we can work through it without too much drama." He sucked in and released a quick breath. "Over the years, I didn't really pay much attention to Marta, because my wife handled the staff. I did know that my children were being raised right, like my mother and father raised me. To the kids, Marta's been a much better mother than their real one. That's sad, but true. It was only after the trauma with my wife that I started knowing Marta on a personal level and…"

"Look, if you have a problem with my daughter, then come on out and say it." Ed couldn't believe the jerk would fly them all the way out here to say he was canning Marta.

"A problem?" Drew released a nervous laugh. "I don't have a problem with your daughter, Ed, I've fallen in love with her. I'm here because I'm an old fashioned guy and I wanted to tell you personally that one day in the future, I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

Staring at the man who had just rocked him to the core, Ed remained speechless.

"Believe me, I know I'm not the guy you dreamed your daughter would marry." Drew humbly said, "I'm forty years old, divorced with three kids, and I've sinned plenty. On paper, I'm your worst nightmare, but in reality, I'm a guy who wants to spend the rest of his life making sure your daughter is loved, honored and provided for, and I can do that, I can do it real well. My kids have loved her to pieces for years, and it didn't take long for me to understand why. Marta's special, she's the kind of woman my mother hoped I would marry. We've been living here like a family for months, raisin' the kids, havin' supper together, goin' to church, it's the only vision of the future I can possibly imagine. I can't wait to make it all legit in the eyes of the law and the Lord one day, and when we do, I really hope you'll give us your blessing."

"Uh..." Ed harshly cleared his throat. "When you say you've been living here like a family for months, do mean like husband and wife, as in…you're having sex with my little girl?"

Taken aback that sex was the only part the man cared about after the heartfelt plea, Drew held his gaze and danced around the answer, "After much consideration, and without any pressure from me, when Marta conveyed that she was ready for intimacy, I very lovingly and respectfully began engaging in relations with her, yes."

"You, a forty year old divorcee, a guy who had an affair with a stripper girl, and slept his way around Texas while playing ball for A&M…**you **took my daughter's virginity?"

"**Took **isn't exactly the right word. She…" Drew stumbled a few steps after Ed's right jab clocked him squarely in the jaw. "Yeah, I woulda done that if I were you too." Rubbing his jaw, he asked, "Is there any chance you just had to get that out of your system and now we can move on and accept the situation?" The slam of the door told him the answer was no. "I understand. You need some time. Take your time, and thank you for not killing me. Enjoy the Falcons game."

**The Vartanns – Sun Lakes, AZ **

**10:30 am **

"And so the football and drink-a-thon begins," Gina grumbled while sitting at the kitchen table angrily stirring her tea.

"Gina…" Having reached her limit, Marge approached the kitchen table while drying her hands on a dish towel. "The first time Reggie brought you home when you two were dating was Thanksgiving. Thinking back, didn't he drink beer and watch football with his brothers and father that day? Didn't he tell you it was as much of a tradition in this house as turkey and pumpkin pie?"

"Yeah, so?" She tossed her spoon on a napkin. "What are you getting at?"

"He's not changed, not one bit, but you have. The same exact behavior you found endearing, irritates the hell out of you now. It's the same with his job. He was a firefighter when you met him and you thought he was a hardworking hero, but now you hate everything about his career." Shaking her head, Marge confessed, "It reminds me a lot of Amy and Tony. They started off one way, but one day she came home and wanted to change everything about their marriage overnight and was surprised my son balked. It doesn't work that way. You can't come home one day after years and knock out the foundation. What they are when you say 'I do' is pretty much what you get for the long haul, give or take some things, like remembering to clean up after themselves once you remind them a thousand times."

"This is all because of her!" Gina snarled at Becca, who had just innocently strolled into the kitchen.

"What the hell did I do?" Becca huffed, "All I did was walk in here to get a god damn beer. And before you lecture me on the dangers of Fetal Alcohol Syndrome, the beer is for Tony, not me! And **no**, I don't mind fetching my husband a drink, because he does a million things to make my life better every day, so there!" With that she whipped open the fridge, grabbed a bottle and flew out of the room.

Watching Gina cry, Marge calmly said, "Yes, I do like Becca because, unlike you, she's not bashing one of my sons every chance she gets."

"If Tony was my husband, I wouldn't bash him either! But I'm stuck with Reggie, while Becca gets the man I…" Gina caught herself before the slip and raced for the back door. "I need some air."

**Nick and Carrie's **

**10:46 am **

"Gosh, that was hot, wasn't it?" Carrie fanned herself, panting. "Nicky?" When he answered in gibberish while nodding, she burst out laughing. "I'll take that as a resounding yes."

"That's what I call a **happy **Thanksgiving." Nick smiled when he saw his squeamish fiancée automatically placing a Kleenex box into the hand he had extended without thinking. "Thank you, Darlin'." Realizing that the structure of their automatic post-coital routine lulled him, his goofy smile grew. "We're definitely in the zone."

"What?" Carrie asked, averting her eyes while Nick took care of business, secretly loving that their required condom use meant no mess for her to handle. While she loved everything else about the act, the ickiness was something she never would embrace.

"We're at that point now where we no longer have to discuss certain things, because we know each other so well." Tossing the wad of tissue in the trash, while knowing Carrie was watching to see if he'd made the two-pointer, he sweetly explained, "It's like when I used to see my parents getting ready for work in the morning. My mom would bring my dad coffee while he fetched the paper from the driveway. They'd meet in the hall and he'd take his cup while handing her everything but the Sports section. Then they'd part ways…my dad to take a dump, my mom to do her makeup, then they'd meet up again in the center of the bedroom for him to zip her skirt and her to straighten his tie." Smiling at the memory, he said, "They'd turn for a kiss, and then they'd speak for the first time, each telling the other their schedule for the day. One more kiss and off they'd go."

Carrie propped up on an elbow and studied the lines on her man's face. "The idea of us talking less makes you happy?"

"When you say it like that," he chuckled as he rolled to face her. "It's not about not talkin', it's about knowing each other so well we're not sittin' around guessin' what's on each other's minds. My mom knew my dad wanted coffee, like he knew she wanted the paper, but they also knew the big stuff about each other without talkin' too. I don't know, I guess it's stupid, but…seein' us start to do little things automatically makes me think we're on the right road to happily ever after."

"Have you ever seen the Cameron Crowe movie Singles with Matt Dillon and Bridget Fonda?"

"Uh…" Unsure of the segue, Nick thought about it for a second. "Is that the one where Bridget Fonda wants a boob job?"

Laughing at his choice of memories about the movie, she nodded, "Yes, that's the one. Her character, Janet, thinks that she'll know a guy is Mr. Right because he says gesundheit when she sneezes. She even fakes sneezing to see what her boyfriend says, remember? He says something like 'don't get me sick, because I have to play with my band this weekend'."

"Yeah, I remember that. The guy was such a frickin' loser."

"Finally at the end of the movie, after everything they've been through, she sneezes naturally and he says gesundheit. In that moment, she knows it will all work out in the end." Smiling at her future husband, Carrie sighed, "I think you just had your gesundheit moment, a naturally occurring event that proves there will be a happy ending for us."

"Yeah." Pulling her on top of his chest, Nick laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I had my gesundheit moment while watchin' you hand me a tissue box."

**Drew's Guest House **

**11:01 am **

Clutching a tissue box, Betsy Muller walked into the guest house belonging to the worldly man who had stolen her daughter's innocence. "Ed?"

"I'm in the john!" Ed splashed another scoop of cold water on his face before patting it dry.

Tugging out a few fresh tissues," the conflicted mother took a seat on the couch and absently watched the football game she didn't care about.

"I think he expected us to light up cigars and celebrate him taking my daughter's innocence." Ed huffed over to the couch, "I never expected this in a million years, Betsy, not in a million."

"She says she loves him."

"Of course she does! This is the only damn life she knows! She went from our house to his! And she loves the kids so much, of course she got confused. His wife leaves and she jumps in to fill that tramp's designer shoes, probably terrified he'd find a new wife who might send her away from the only life she knows and the only thing she knows how to do. So, what does she do, Betsy…she climbs into his bed and does Lord knows what to keep him happy with her. Marta's beautiful to me, but she's not a supermodel. A rich, athletic guy like Stokes could have any babe in town, so what exactly do you think he's having Marta do to compensate for her lack of a figure? Twisted things those babes wouldn't. Think of what a guy like him is used to, Betsy! He's probably telling her it's normal and she's so innocent, how would she know if she's doing things only a prostitute would?" Sick from the thought, Ed crashed back onto the cushions. "We never should have let her do this nannying thing. She lost the best years of her life trapped in a house raising someone else's kids, never dated, never went to college…of course she thinks that pig with all his money and smooth talk is a prince."

"She wanted to help. Do you think she would have been okay with being away at college while her brother was home dying without ever getting a fighting chance to survive?"

Cursing himself for not having the money to pay for his son's medical bills, Ed mumbled, "It's my fault. If the farm…"

"No!" Betsy's old wounds reopened. "It's the damn insurance company's fault for declaring our son's treatment experimental. Don't you dare go there."

"I can't help it." Staring through the window at the castle-like home looming in front of them, Ed's heart broke. "I feel like I sold my baby girl to the man who paid the highest price, because I couldn't provide for my family." The Biblically trained father sighed, "Marta is a concubine, a servant girl whose duties extend to sexually pleasing the head of the house." He lowered his head to pray on the matter. "Forgive me, Lord, for choosing this fate for my daughter by sending her to live in a house overrun with sinners."

**The Vartanns – Sun Lakes, AZ **

**12:33 pm **

"God dammit!" Reggie stomped the floor. "I've got a hundred bucks riding on this game and that asshole drops the friggin' ball like it's coated in butter!" The tequila and beer he had rapidly consumed in the last two hours coursing through his veins, he grumbled, "Mother Fu…"

When Becca saw her father-in-law anxiously glance in her direction she allayed his fears, "Don't worry, in some of my less proud moments, I've uttered far worse without having hard-earned money on the line." Winking at Tony she said, "I understand that potty mouth is kind of a Homicide Detective job requirement. You can't point a gun at a thug and say 'Please put your hands in the air, Mister'. I'm sure it takes a commanding 'Hands where I can see them, Mother F'er' to get the job done. At home though, Tony's gotten really good about leaving it all at the front door."

"Marge is always cooking up a storm on Thanksgiving, and Gina hates football." Smiling at his tolerant daughter-in-law, Dennis explained, "I'm afraid without any women watching ball with us for years, we've let ourselves go completely barbarian. Luckily Matt's at his mother-in-law's until dessert, because he's the worst of the bunch."

"Oh. Should I go and leave you alone?" Becca asked, never thinking she was intruding on Vartann man tradition. "I don't want to make you guys uncomfortable."

While Tony answered 'no, of course not, Honey', Reggie griped, "Yeah, could you? Because this is our special father-son time, and it's more fun if we don't have to watch what we say."

Tony glared at his brother. "This isn't your house and she's not your wife. You have no business talking to her that way."

"Really, it's no big deal." Becca stood, ready to prevent any further tension. "I need to check my voice mail anyway, because I waiting for some callbacks on the BPAC fashion show."

"Stay," Tony patted the couch, believing the voice mail check was a ruse.

"Okay." Becca immediately returned to her seat.

"Jesus Christ." Shaking his head, Reggie mumbled into his beer, "I bet she rolls over real good for you too."

For a split second Dennis considered preventing the brawl he knew was coming, but since his youngest son had insinuated that Becca was a subservient whore, he decided to move out of the way and let Tony give Reggie the verbal thrashing he thought he deserved.

"Outside!" Tony grabbed his brother by the neck and flung him in the direction of the front door.

Before Becca knew what was happening, her husband was blowing a rage at Reggie on the front lawn. "I must have missed something."

Dennis headed to the picture window, where he proceeded to open it. "I'm glad that you did, Sweetheart. It wasn't pretty. Reggie was being a first class ass, and if you ask me, he's been looking for a fight since he walked through the front door."

"I've never seen Tony this angry." Watching him yelling with his brother, she saw vein after vein popping into view. "I had no idea they hated each other this much!"

"Are you kidding?" Dennis laughed, "My boys would walk through fire for each other. Historically, when one of them is having a problem, they intentionally pester one of their brothers until they get enough kicks in the ass to get over whatever it is they're struggling with and then they move on. I had a very similar relationship with my four brothers, I'm sure that's where they picked it up."

"And people say I'm crazy?" Watching Tony shove Reggie to the ground, Becca shrieked, "Maybe it's because I'm an only child, but this seems a little wrong to me."

"Any minute now the neighbors will phone Marge. Once she finds out, she'll run out there and stop it."

"Why don't you just stop it right now?"

Dropping a hand on his daughter-in-law's shoulder, Dennis said, "Because Reggie insinuated you were the type of girl who drops to her knees when Tony snaps his fingers and points to the floor."

Marching out to the front porch, Becca yelled, "You rip him a new one, Tony! That jerk has been dogging me since he got here!"

When his brother looked in the direction of his wife's voice, Reggie jumped to his feet and charged. "I'll show you who's the better man!" Ramming his head into Tony's gut, he tackled him through the hedges and onto Mrs. Swanson's front lawn.

"Don't hurt him! Oh!" Hearing her husband yelp in pain, Becca rushed outside with Dennis on her heels. "Tony!" Hurrying around the hedges she asked, "Are you okay?! What did that barbarian do to you?!"

"He wrestled me to the ground and I bashed my head on one of the frickin' lawn gnomes." Blood ran between Tony's fingers as he held his hand to his head.

"I'll get ice and a clean towel!" Becca raced towards the house.

"Nice going, asshole." Tony snarled at his brother. "I probably need stitches."

"You're getting sloppy, T. You looked away when Becca called your name." Reggie laughed as he held his t-shirt to his gushing nose. "By the way, there's blood all over your frou-frou powder blue sweater, Tough Guy, but I'm sure the wife will buy you a new one if you **command** her. Hey, I bet Becca makes a much better genie than Amy, except for filling out the top of the costume."

"Are you trying to make me kill you?!" Tony grabbed at a shrub to pull himself, but immediately sat back down.

"That's enough, boys," Dennis declared when he saw his middle son was woozy. Kneeling next to Tony, Dennis inspected the gash. "Yeah, you'll need stitches."

"What's with you and my gnomes?" Standing on the front porch, Mrs. Swanson grinned uncontrollably. "Nice cut. Serves you right, drunkard. You broke Barry, the same gnome, you peed on at Easter."

"You name your garden gnomes?"

"Don't talk back to me, young man!" The eighty-one year old shook her finger at the wayward son of her neighbor. "You'll replace Barry and repair all this damage or I'll press charges and take you to small claims court!"

Tony held up his free hand. "Don't worry, Mrs. Swanson, I'll pay, and I'm very sorry for the inconvenience."

Becca and Marge emerged from the house just in time to see Gina, who had been out walking.

"Oh my gosh." Gina shoved Reggie aside and rushed over to Tony, removing her sweatshirt to press to his bleeding head.

"Thanks, Gina." Tony appreciated the gesture.

"Are you okay?" Shooting daggers at Reggie, Gina barked, "I can't believe you did this to him!" She jumped up, shoving her husband hard. "You're a psycho!"

Gaping at his wife, Reggie replied, "Uh, I don't know how you coulda missed it, but I'm covered in blood too. Right before Moose Jammie Boy took a header into a gnome, he busted my nose."

"Would you **drop** the moose jammie thing already?!" Becca marched over to her brother-in-law. "For someone who doesn't get along with his wife, you sure have a lot in common with her! You're both judgmental idiots who love to talk about stuff they know nothing about. For your information, they're **lounge pants**, they're extremely comfortable, and men who are confident with their masculinity don't have a problem wearing them!" Then she turned to Gina. "And you even judge books without reading them! The monk in The Mermaid Chair was not a pervert! He was a happily married man when a truck slammed into his pregnant wife's car, killing her! He was at the monastery hiding from the pain of life when he fell in love with a woman and..."

"A** married** woman!" Gina snapped back. "You can't justify adultery, Becca! It's a sin, just like murder and **abortion!**"

"You can try all you want to make me feel bad, but I'm not ashamed of having an abortion." Becca yelled for the gathering neighbors, who were o enjoying the Desperate Housewives episode playing out before their eyes. "Attention, retirees! I had an abortion when I was scared shitless in college! Not that it matters to Miss Priss here, but I had it because the guy I thought I was going to marry one day threatened to throw me down a flight of stairs if I didn't! I took the threat seriously, because when he was making it, he gave me a black eye and sprained my wrist!" Returning her ire to Gina, Becca snarled, "Maybe if you didn't spend all your time worrying about other people's business and focused on your own life, your marriage wouldn't suck."

"What happens in my marriage is none of your business!"

"It is when your husband spends two grand of **our money** to bang at Tony's bachelor party!"

"Becks!" Tony hoped it was just the dizziness making him think she had really said it out loud. Then he saw his brother's reaction and heard crowd members gasping. "Damn."

"Unbelievable." Reggie threw icy glare at his brother. "You looked me in the eyes and said you'd take it to the grave."

Tony's head pulsating, he quietly said, "I'm sorry. It's a joint credit card account, Reg. I couldn't let her think it was me. I asked her not to say anything, but…"

"I'm sorry!" Becca's gut twisted when she saw Gina's tears flow. "I didn't say it on purpose, I swear. She went all holier than thou, and it just…slipped. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." In the voice of a scared little girl, she begged, "Please don't be mad at me, Tony. Please!"

Watching his grown wife morph into a terrified little girl, Tony gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm not mad at you, Honey. I was wrong to ask you to lie in the first place."

"It's true?" Gina stood there stunned, watching Reggie stare at a shattered gnome. "You cheated on me…with a hooker? You touched one of those **vile** women and then came home and touched me and the baby? You touched us after you…oh my God. You could have AIDS. You could have given it to me."

"No, no, really." Becca tried to help. "They test all the girls at the brothels for disease and they have to use a condom to do anything, even BJs. It's not…"

"Shut up!" Facing the bitch, Gina's patience unraveled. "I don't want to hear you! Or see you! I wish you weren't a part of this family!"

"I really don't get why you're saying that," Becca softly replied while letting go of Tony's hand and backing away from the group. "I've been nothing but nice to this family, but you and your husband keep harping on me. Is it because I helped Matt and Janey with a bridge loan and sent Dennis and Marge on a cruise, but haven't given you money? If that's what it is, then name your price, and I'll gladly write you a check to shut you up. That I can handle, what I can't handle is…"

"I don't want your money, I want you gone!" The last shred of her sanity fraying, Gina began to mumble, "You weren't supposed to be here when my marriage ended!"

When Becca noticed everyone else looked just as clueless as her, she felt much better.

"Can you people pleeeeease leave my property?" Mrs. Swanson droned. "I have a turkey that needs tending, but I can't trust you whack jobs out here."

"Honey, you're scaring me." Reggie reached out, but promptly got his hand smacked away. "Let's go inside and…"

"No!" She retracted her hand like it had been grazed by a leper. "Now that I know where those fingers have been, don't you dare touch me. I'm not going anywhere with you, you lying pig!" Gina rushed back to her brother-in-law's side. "You know exactly how I feel, don't you, Tony? Can you believe he expects me to be okay with him screwing someone behind my back?"

"Gina…" Tony squeezed her hand. "You're in shock. Let my mom and dad take you back to the house and…"

Not hearing anything but her racing thoughts, Gina manically rambled, "Amy cheated on you. Reggie cheated on me. We understand each other's pain. Hold me. Hold me like I held you that day in San Diego. Remember that day, Tony? I was there for you. Now it's your turn to be there for me." Caressing his cheek she smiled, "Hold me, you'll see. It's beautiful."

Marge gasped as her worst suspicions were confirmed. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph." Grateful some nosy neighbor must have called 911, she made the sign of the cross when a patrol car and an ambulance pulled into the cul-de-sac.

"I love you, Tony," Gina confessed when his arms circled her trembling body. "This feels even better than I dreamed it would."

His shock intensifying, Reggie drifted towards his mother. "I…I don't get what's happening, Ma. Why is she…I don't get it."

Mrs. Swanson felt equally confused.

"Honey, I…I think it's a severe case of post-partum depression." Marge grabbed her boy's hand. "She sounds delusional, like."

"I agree." The retired detective hurried to grab Becca by the arm and lead her towards the house. "I want you safely inside in case she gets physical. Can you check on Sierra for us? She's in their bedroom asleep in the Pack-n-Play. I need to talk to the responding officers."

"Don't let her hurt Tony." Becca cried, watching over her shoulder to make sure he was still okay.

Recognizing a complete mental breakdown when he saw one, Tony played along, "Honey, would you come to the hospital with me, so I can hold your hand while I'm getting stitches?"

"Of course I will." Gina ran her fingertip over Tony's bottom lip. "I'll do anything for you."

"Thank you."

"Kiss me."

"No, the first one should e special. Let's wait until I get cleaned up." To keep her distracted while the EMTs unloaded their gear, he tenderly stroked her hair. "How long have you felt this way about me, Gina?"

Closing her eyes, she nuzzled close, unaware Tony's blood was coating her shirt, "I felt this way since you cried in my arms."

**Drew's House **

**1:06 pm**

Standing in the kitchen, sniffling in Drew's arms, Marta whispered, "They'll come around. They're just in shock right now."

"Yeah, I think it's best if we just go about our day as planned here, hoping they participate and see how happy we are together. What do you think?"

"I agree." She wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "Even if they don't come to the house for dinner, they'll see us out in the yard playing with the kids, hanging out with your family."

"Honey, I'm so sorry I blurted that half-ass proposal." He felt terrible. "You're worthy of somethin' much better than that. Honest to God, I already have something planned down to the nitty gritty. I even shared the plan with Nicky." When he caught her smile returning, his unfurled. "I'm thrilled you had the brains to say no just now."

"I can't wait to say yes one day when the time is right."

"Hey!" Nick cheered as he hurried into the kitchen with Carrie. "Quit your smoochin' and give me a hand, Bro! I got a box full of wine bottles and another full of desserts in the entry way. Sorry we're a little later than we said we'd be." He grinned at Carrie. "Somethin' came up…twice."

"Nicky!" Carrie swatted him hard.

Listening to his brother and Carrie try to stifle their laughter, Drew put on a brave face. "I'd say you also had time to drink some wine before you got here."

"Yes, but don't worry," Carrie assured Marta, "we called a cab to drive us and we promise to be on our best behavior when we meet your parents. Where are they?" She excitedly asked, "How did they take the news?"

"Well…"

Drew took over, "Looking at it from the bright side…at least no one was hospitalized."

**Summerlin Memorial Hospital **

**1:10 pm **

"It's okay, Sara." Watching his wife fret as the nurse prepped his arm for bandaging, Gil assured, "Really, it was an accident that anyone…"

"I gave you a second degree burn!" Sara screeched, feeling horrible about the mishap while working their shift at the homeless dinner.

"The most important thing is that you and the baby didn't get hurt."

"We were supposed to put our turkey in two hours ago. We'll be eating dinner at midnight now."

"Don't worry, we're covered." Gil smiled through the pain. "When you were in the restroom beating yourself up, I called my father and asked if he and Lina would go to the house and take care of dinner. They were happy to do it. Dad already had a key, I just had to give him the alarm code. No one else is due to arrive until later."

"Thank you."

"Really, it doesn't even hurt." He dug his fingernails into the exam table to fight the urge to yelp.

The nurse knew the guy was lying. "The pain meds should kick in real soon."

Gil breathed deeply, hoping the nurse's definition of 'soon' was less than sixty seconds. "It's not just the burn, is it? It's who was there…"

"No!" Sara rolled her eyes, trying not to dwell on the fact that Lady Heather had been five feet away when it happened** and** saying 'be careful, Sara'.

"Look on the brightside, it would have been much worse if you burned her instead of me," Gil chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "Everyone would have thought it was jealousy."

**The Blakes **

**1:26 pm **

"There's nothing wrong with my shirt." Sean shook his head at Ryan, "You're just picking on me because you're jealous that my girlfriend will at Thanksgiving dinner with me, but yours is in Pennsylvania."

"Whatever, Dude." Ryan washed his hands of the matter. "I was trying to help, but if you want Lindsay to think you're queer, that's your business."

"Lindsay doesn't think like that." The mature brother rolled his eyes. "She's not hung up on appearances."

**The Willows/Brown Home**

**1:30 pm **

"You're so totally **hot!**" Staring at the photos on Colin's family's website, Lindsay continued to talk to the snapshots from the Maloney Family Reunion in San Diego. "You surf. That's so cool, whoa…nice six pack!"

"Lindsay!" Catherine rapped on the door.

"What?!" the teen grumped, pissed that her mother interrupted her drool session.

"It's time to go."

"Go where?!"

"Turkey, pumpkin pie…any guesses?" Catherine said, "You can't keep avoiding Sean."

After logging off the PC, Lindsay trudged over to the door and jerked it open. "He's wearing an eye patch and has twelve stitches, Mom. I can't tell him about Colin when he's already hurting."

"I know, Honey." The empathetic mother who had broken many hearts in her time, softly explained, "But it's going to hurt a lot more if he's blindsided."

**Regional Hospital – AZ **

**1:46 pm **

"How could we be so far off?" Tired of pacing the Psych Floor waiting area, Dennis leaned against the wall. "**Three** career detectives in the family. Why didn't we see this coming?" The distraught father stared at Tony, who was sitting on one side of the room holding Becca on his lap, while Reggie sat next to his mother. "You never for a minute…"

"No, of course not. I would have flipped out and I certainly would have told you." Tony's freshly stitched head throbbing, he whispered, "I heard it coming directly from her mouth and I still can't believe it." The scene of Gina losing it in the ER, to the extreme of being wrestled off him by orderlies, had left him shaken and questioning everything that had happened between them over the years. "How long until her folks get here?" His father had the unpleasant task of calling them to say their daughter was being involuntarily admitted because the doctors believed she was a danger to him, herself, her husband, and Becca.

"At least two more hours." Dennis took a seat next to his wife. "I really can't believe this is happening."

"How the hell do you think I feel, Dad?!" Reggie squeezed the water bottle in his hands. "She's my wife and I didn't have a clue that she was in love with my brother." Moving his gaze to Tony, he started to ask the burning questions. "What did you say to her when you showed up in San Diego that day?"

"I swear, I don't remember." Tony cleared his throat and readjusted Becca on his lap. "I was out of my head."

"So you could have come on to her."

"What?!" Tony and Becca simultaneously barked.

"Reggie." Marge grabbed her boy's hand. "I know you're upset, but you need to stay rational. Tony would never…"

"Gina said she fell in love with him that day," Reggie replied. "People don't fall in love without something happening. You heard her screaming on the lawn and in the ER, Ma. She **believed** they had a future together before Becca came along. I'm sorry, but…Tony had to **do** or **say** something to make her think she stood a chance with him."

"Reggie, look at me." Upset that his brother could think the worst of him, Tony said, "Do you** honestly** think that on the day I was devastated from seeing my wife cheat on me, or any other day for that matter, that I'd hit on my **pregnant **sister-in-law? I know you're blown away here, but take a deep breath and really think about what you're saying."

"Why did you come to San Diego that day?" Reggie's nerves were getting the best of him. "You'd never come to me for help over Matt. Mom…Dad, you know I'm right about that. He goes to Matt when he has a problem, not me."

"San Diego is closer," Becca argued in her husband's defense.

"No, he coulda hopped a plane and been in Phoenix in the same amount of time. I keep thinking about **after **that day too. Gina kept calling you, and sending care packages." Overwhelmed and paranoid, Reggie's wheels kept turning. "What happened, Tony? Be honest with me. Was it like in a movie?" He grasped at straws. "You know, where two people were overcome with emotion and they kiss without thinking?"

"Stop it!" Dennis ordered his son. "No son of mine would covet his neighbor's wife, and certainly not his brother's!"

"Wrong! Tony used to go to swinger parties with Amy. Sorry, Pop, but it's the truth. He screwed friends' wives, so maybe a brother's wife was the next step." When he saw Tony's reaction, Reggie shrugged. "Now we're even, Bro. A dirty secret for a dirty secret."

"Anthony already told us, because he was afraid Amy would," Marge curtly informed her son. "Amy didn't, his own brother did. Now stop before you say something that makes yourself look even worse."

"Can't you see he's hiding something?!" Reggie yelled, convinced his brother's body language told a different story. "Why did you go to San Diego that day, Tony?! It wasn't to see me, was it?! **Was it?!"**

"No! I didn't go to San Diego to see you! I went there to sit on the beach where I proposed to Amy and put a friggin' bullet in my head!" Hearing his mother gasp in sync with Becca, Tony gulped, realizing what he just admitted. "I…I almost did it too."

"What stopped you?" Becca reflexively probed, having been in that same dark place herself.

Since he couldn't take back the confession, he treaded lightly into an explanation, "I…I um…was reaching for my pistol when I heard this kid laugh." Tony picked a patch of floor and lost himself in the tile pattern. "This family was running toward the surf. They all had their pants rolled up because they weren't dressed for the beach." The memory was so strong he could smell the salt water. "All of a sudden, I was thinking about us, about when we moved out west to Phoenix from New York and my Dad drove us to see the Pacific for the first time." He glanced up. "You were just a baby, Reg, so you wouldn't remember."

"I remember," Marge sniffled in a fresh Kleenex. "The water was freezing, but you and Matt were determined to body surf."

"Yeah." Tony calmed when Becca cupped his trembling hands. "I couldn't pull the trigger after remembering all of you, so I put the gun away, ran to my car, and drove to your house, Reg. I went there to see **you**, not Gina. I stumbled into the house crying, and she took me in her arms, but I don't know what I said or did. My family was the** only** reason I didn't pull the trigger that day, so the last thing I would have done was hurt any of you. I love ya, Reg. I may want to beat the crap out of you from time to time, but I'd never hurt you."

"I'm sorry, Tony." Reggie walked over, tears building in his eyes. "I love you too, Bro."

Becca quickly slid off her husband's lap, so he could meet his brother half way.

After a bear hug, Tony whispered in Reggie's ear, "Come on, let's take a walk."

**Drew's House **

**1:59 pm **

Walking up to the massive home, Ryan informed his family, "This is **exactly** the kind of crib I'll own one day."

"You better work on your grades if you want to afford a home like this, son." Paul rolled his eyes at the boy's delusional thinking. "Drew has an MBA and is an accomplished businessman; he didn't buy this place by getting D's in school and working at Mickey D's for minimum wage."

"Tiger Woods doesn't have an MBA, Dad, and he can afford a house like this." Walking up the steps, the teen explained, "I'm going to golf my way to the top."

"Lindsay's already here! I see Warrick's truck!" Sean couldn't wait to reveal the big surprise. "Remember, everyone…especially you, Kenna, don't blurt anything about me starting at Trinity Christian on Monday." With Carrie back at the DA's office, he had lost his homeschooling expert and his mother wasn't comfortable doing the program without her. "I want to see the happy look on her face when she realizes we'll be together."

**The Grissoms**

**2:09 pm **

"Who's ready for a surprise reunion?" Jim quizzed as he and Ellie followed Gil toward the Great Room.

"Heather can't come, Dad." Ellie snickered, "So how are you going to reunite the one-night standers?"

"Isn't she cute?" Jim asked his buddy.

"No."

Ellie blew Gil a kiss.

Rounding the corner, Jim plugged his ears for the shriek he knew was coming.

"Howdy, Miss Ellie!" Ren Clarke tossed his favorite Whispering Pines graduate a wink. "Happy Thanksgivin'!"

Secretly thrilled to see her favorite equine therapy coach in the room, Ellie droned, "Daddy, is this what you meant when you said there would be turkey?" She sashayed over ready for trouble. "Howdy, Cowboy Ren. I'm so glad I wore my sexiest city slicker clothes for ya."

Keeping the extra twang, he gushed, "You do look mighty purty, Miss Ellie."

"So, you missed me so much, that you tracked me down, huh?"

"Nope." The cowboy smiled, "Nick and Drew Stokes ordered horses from my father's ranch and I drove 'em down here yesterday. Nick mentioned it to your dad and I got this generous invite."

Sara yelled from the kitchen, where she was prepping appetizers with Lina, "I had nothing to do with this! It was between Gil and your father."

"Speaking of fathers." Gil saw his dad was in the backyard playing with Flash. "While you two get reacquainted, I'm going to play some ball."

**Drew's House **

**2:15 pm **

"Play ball!" Carrie tipsily shouted at the TV when the pre-game ended. "Go Cowboys! Yeehaw! Don't I sound like a Texan?!"

"Aww, not quite yet," Nick humored his fiancée, while everyone else laughed at her. "But you're really comin' along." Hearing the introduction of his team, he howled, "Oh yeah, now the Thanksgiving fun really begins!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Some of the angst is dissipating, while you know there's one or two things still lurking out there (cough Lissa cough), but the next chapter will be a roller coaster dip into the sweet and funny as the Thanksgiving festivities go into full swing and a few people quietly lick their wounds.

I was hoping it read that you're proud of Greg, really** feeling** he had grown up, instead of just saying he had become one. As for Bev, that you really don't know if she's being legit or manipulative, or a little of both.

Gina finally reached maximum capacity. Now that she's in the hands of medical professionals and surrounded by family who actually know she's having a problem, I think she's in the right direction. Though, barring a miracle, things won't be right there for a while.

Sara burned Gil…in front of Lady Heather…who was telling her to be careful. That's for everyone who ever had a moment of stupidity in front of someone they can't stand and it just KILLS YOU! LOL you know who you are.

**Thanks to:**

KJT for her patient corrections! And to Maura for reviewing the chapters :)

**Maggs **


	48. Chapter 48

**Laws of Motion – Book 3**

**Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 48**

**Thursday – November 24, 2005**

**The Grissoms**

**2:21 pm **

"How's the arm, Son?" Ron inspected the bandage while waiting for Flash to fetch.

"It looks much worse than it is," Gil lied, since it was still throbbing after a full dose of Vicodin.

"True love is accidentally getting a second degree burn from your spouse and pretending it doesn't hurt." Ron snatched the tennis ball from Flash's mouth and launched it across the yard. "Remember when you assured me that you'd **never** lie to your wife? And I said you would if it was the difference between making her feel bad or not?"

"Yeah, I'm so glad we managed to work in the 'I told you so, Son' speech, even if it's forty years late."

"Sara's a bit of a danger to be around, huh?" Ron chuckled, making light of the situation. "First Tawny's mother falls down the stairs and now this burn. Hey, how's Tawny handling the loss?"

"Well, when I saw her in the hall at the lab yesterday, she was quite bubbly telling me all about a new maternity place at the mall, saying I should go there to get a surprise for Sara. What does that tell you?"

"I love that girl's resilience." Grabbing the slime-covered tennis ball from Flash's mouth, Ron said, "No offense to Greg, and please don't repeat this, but I think she and Drew would have made a fantastic couple. Very Donald and Melania. Most people assume Melania is a vapid sex kitten, but she's classy and extremely intelligent."

"I'd say if she got Trump to marry her, she'd have to be pretty smart."

"Yeah, that was one hell of a wedding."

After a pause, Gil released a chuckle. "I forgot for a moment that you actually were speaking from personal experience."

"Impressive, huh? You're one degree of separation from The Donald."

"Funny, I was just thinking The Donald should be impressed that he's one degree of separation from the nation's top Entomologist."

"He'd disagree," Ron laughed, "but he'd appreciate your attitude."

"Appetizers are ready!" Sara shouted from the backdoor. "Lina made them, so you can lose the terrified expressions."

**Drew's House**

**2:30 pm **

"Hi, Sean." Seeing his sweet, goofy smile only intensified Lindsay's dread. He was the nicest guy, loyal to a fault, smart, cute…geeky, but in an attractive way like Greg, not Grissom. As much as she wanted to not to like Colin for simplicity's sake, and for Sean, she couldn't. Ever since the dance, Colin had been on her mind and in her heart. It was his lips she wanted to feel pressed to hers…his arms holding her tight. To make matters worse, he wasn't a jerk. He was a straight A student, a jock and an all around nice guy.

"I have a big surprise, Lindsay." Focusing his unpatched eye on the girl of his dreams, Sean readied to share the big secret. "As of this coming Monday, I'll be attending Trinity with you!"

"No!"

Sean's smile melted. "Why is that a bad thing?"

"I mean no way!" Lindsay pushed out a fake grin. "That's so cool! We'll get to see each other…a lot." _And you'll see Colin holding my hand. Now I have no choice! I have to tell him the truth._

"When my mom enrolled me, she asked if I could be in the same classes as you, except for math and science of course, because I'm working so far above grade level."

"Great." She felt the first, of what she assumed would be many, stomach flops that day.

"Did Sean tell you the exciting news?!" Wendy Blake asked when she stepped onto the patio.

"Yes, Mrs. Blake." _You just stopped hating me for what I did to Ryan. I can't imagine what you'll think of me once I tell Sean my news. Actually, yes I can. You'll think I'm scum. Now I lost my nerve._

"Great, now I can tell your parents about the addition to the car pool." Wendy winked at her son, who she was happy to see smiling after he had been so depressed recently.

**The Sanders Home**

**2:55 pm **

"Doing okay?" Tawny asked as she rounded the kitchen counter to check in on her husband.

"Are you asking about my stuffing preparation or my mental state?"

"Both." After dropping a kiss on his cheek, she leaned against the counter. "Our company will be here soon and I didn't think you'd want to discuss it in front of Hodges and Celeste, or Danny's boyfriend."

"Yeah, Hodges and Celeste just got back on track, so the last thing I want to do is bog them down with the latest episode of The Psycho Sanders Hour. I'm really fine though. I think it went great with my Mom."

"That's exactly what scares me." Tawny stared out the window. "I keep expecting her to pop back up like Michael Myers in Halloween."

"No, I called the clinic in Malibu and they verified she called to say she'd be checking in today."

Tawny was still reluctant to believe it, but dropped the subject for her husband's sake. "Terrific."

Upon hearing the doorbell, Greg said, loud enough for his father, Lily and Daniel to hear, "For the sake of our guests, let's pretend we're a normal family for the next few hours. After that we can go back to our regularly scheduled insanity. Sound good?" When they all agreed, Greg sighed, "Who would have thought the day would come when Hodges was the most normal person in the room?"

"Hopefully he and Celeste will show pictures of their ferrets wearing Star Trek costumes and order will be restored to the universe."

**Regional Hospital – AZ **

**3:00 pm **

With their family and holiday in an upheaval, Marge and Dennis Vartann stood in the parking lot at a loss for words. They had walked outside with Becca and Tony, who were on their way to the house to get some rest before Janey dropped off Sierra. Matt was inside with Reggie, so they could take a break from watching their youngest son beat himself up.

As a cop, who spent his life trying to identify the guilty, the situation was particularly difficult for Dennis, who always preferred answers that were black or white. From the details he had to go on, it was clear the disaster was not the result of one person's actions, but a culmination of many issues and problems that had been avoided or compounded over time.

"You know what I found very scary today?" Marge remarked breaking the silence. "I mean, there was plenty, but outside of the Reggie/Gina nightmare." Catching her husband's eyes, she said, "Becca's reaction after she slipped about Reggie's infidelity. Right in front of me she went from a grown woman to a terrified little girl and if Tony had reacted differently, if he had shouted at her, or blamed her…I'm certain she would have shattered into a million pieces. She's** that** fragile, Dennis, and from her reaction to Tony's absolution, it's very clear that our son holds all the cards. If he told her to go to hell tomorrow, he'd walk away with half her money in a divorce settlement and she'd probably slit her wrists."

"What are you getting at, Marge?" Dennis was already in a haze, the last thing he needed was another puzzle to solve.

The exhausted mother dabbed her eyes and nose, struggling to maintain the composure of a Police Captain's wife. "My point is, as bad as I feel about Reggie's infidelity, today I'm thrilled to know I have a boy out there, who could use his power for personal gain, but instead he's wearing moose pajamas and singing 'Paradise by the Dashboard Light' at the top of his lungs to make his emotionally scared and troubled wife smile. As bad as today is…it's good. As parents, we did something right. Reggie's actions in that brothel were an anomaly, much like Tony's were when he dabbled with those horrid parties to satisfy Amy. We're good parents of decent boys who as grown men aren't perfect, but they're not evil or vicious even. As bad as it is today for Reggie, I have hope that he'll pick up the pieces like Tony did, never make the same mistakes again, and find a happily ever after."

**Drew's Guest House **

**3:10 pm **

"I think we owe it to Marta to find out if this is her fairy tale." Betsy Muller stood in front of and up to her husband, who had been passing the time staring at a football game he cared nothing about. "You're making assumptions about her actions, but the truth is…she's been away from our control for years. She and I, we talk every day, but I doubt I hear about everything she's doing or thinking. I do know she loves romantic stories. As a little girl her favorite one was Cinderella, which as I'm sure you remember is all about a hard working girl being seen as the perfect match to a wealthy prince."

"I also remember that the prince respected Cinderella enough to marry her before taking her to bed."

"Honestly, we don't know what happened in between chapters, Hon."

Ed rolled his eyes on the way to the fridge for his next beer.

"The man said he'd take her to a chapel today to prove how much he loved her. I believe him."

"With or without one of those pre-nuptial agreements rich folks always get trophy wives to sign?" Ed tilted the beer and guzzled.

"He didn't specify if…"

"Okay, then…" He polished off the bottle and sharply set it on the counter. "I'll go ask him."

"So, we're going to Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah, we're going." Ed hurried for the door. "Don't get comfortable though, 'cause I think the odds of him not pissing me off are slim."

"Wait!" Betsy felt awkward about showing up for holiday dinner empty handed. "I don't want everyone to think we have bad manners. We should bring something."

"Are you kidding me?! The bastard already took our daughter's innocence, and she's the most precious thing we've got!"

"Good point." Betsy hurried out the door after her husband.

From the kitchen window, Carrie saw the Mullers leaving the guest house and squealed, "Marta! Your parents are on their way! Maybe they had a change of heart about you and Drew!" The two of them had been drinking wine and heating more appetizers while everyone else watched the Dallas game on Drew's massive plasma TV.

"Oh my gosh!" Marta hurried to take off her apron.

"Have another sip of wine!" Carrie, the connoisseur, rushed to fill her glass. "Mmm, my father was right about this 2002 Fife Vineyards Rosé, it's fantastic. I remember reading that the 2002 harvest had no complications."

"I wish I could say the same for my life." Marta took a swig. "Then again, at least I have a life to complicate now."

"Don't worry, I'll help your case." Giddy from happiness and excess wine consumption, Carrie slurred, "I'm a very, very, good lawyer, so let me do all the talking."

Willing to try anything, Marta popped a mint into her mouth to hide her alcohol breath from her parents and said, "I'll just suck on this lifesaver while you save my life."

"No problem, sistah!" Carrie set her glass on the counter and put on her game face. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Muller." She rushed forward for a handshake. "I'm Clark County Assistant District Attorney Caroline Blake, but please call me Carrie."

Betsy shook the pretty woman's hand, happy to meet someone in such a high profile position. "Nice to meet you, Carrie, I'm Betsy."

"And I'm Ed, Marta's father." He shook the cheery woman's hand. "Are you a friend of my daughter's?"

"Yes! A very good friend, yes!" Carrie slung her arm around Marta's shoulders. "I'm also Drew's future sister-in-law."

Ed's smile morphed to a frown. "Oh."

"I'm engaged to Nicholas Stokes, a Supervisor at the County Crime Lab…a bonafide hero actually, but I might be a teeny, tiny bit biased." After an infectious laugh, Carrie began her attack, "I can't wait to officially become part of the Stokes clan. They're such a civic-minded family. Jillian Stokes, my future mother-in-law, retired from the Public Defender's office a legend, and Nick's father is still tearing it up on the Supreme Court of Texas. His sisters are all lawyers, except for Barbara, who is a **very **reputable OB/GYN, and of course Drew is working tirelessly to get the charitable organization, BPAC off the ground…and he's only getting paid a fraction of what he could be making in a Corporate position of similar responsibility, but he took the job to give the needy a fighting chance."

"Really? I heard he took it because he got canned when his ex-wife told his employer he was screwing around with a girl here in Vegas on the company's dime?" Ed stared at the woman who obviously thought she was wiser than him. "Just 'cause I'm from a farm, don't mean I'm a clueless hick who can't recognize a snow job when he hears one."

"But I really am that excited about marrying Nicky and I really do love his family."

"What's not to love?!" Nick whooped when he sailed into the kitchen, thinking it sweet that Carrie was telling Marta how in love she was. "Dallas scored, Darlin'! You know what that means." Before he could reply or notice the Mullers blending into the far wall, he pulled his fiancée in for a lusty lip lock. "I'll stop there since Marta is here," he joked. "Then again, she knows all about the problem us Stokes boys have when it comes to controlling ourselves around the women we love, so maybe she'll just go about her business while I…"

"Nicky!" Carrie plucked his hands off her ass. "You haven't met Mr. and Mrs. Muller yet."

"I can't, Darlin', they've locked themselves in the guest house to mourn the loss of Marta's ch…" When Carrie covered his flapping lips with her palm, he groaned, "They're in back of me, aren't they?"

"Yes!"

After clearing his throat, Nick turned around wearing his famous good 'ol boy grin. "Gotcha! I was just jokin' around." He held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Muller. I'm Nick Stokes, the youngest of seven Stokes kids, and the family clown. I hope I didn't offend you and please don't hold it against my brother if I did, 'cause he'll beat the living daylights outta me. There I go kidding again. Well, uh…welcome to Vegas. If there's anything I can do to make your stay more pleasant, don't hesitate to ask."

"For starters, you could tell your brother to stop bedding my daughter until he slips a ring on her finger, although I have my doubts he was serious about that, because in my experience, once a man's gettin' his milk free, he doesn't bother buying the cow."

Carrie wasted no time getting in the man's face. "What a hypocrite! You're standing there all worried that Drew is hurting Marta, but then you call her **a cow**. Sure she's a little chunky, but she's gorgeous! She has a beautiful smile and… "

"Carr!" Nick gave her the time out sign to his tipsy fiancée. "He's a farmer, I'm sure he meant it metaphorically. Right, Sir?"

"Hell, yes." Ed looked to his daughter. "Sorry, Marta Jean if you thought otherwise."

Nick decided to make a plea on his brother's behalf, "With all due respect, Sir…"

"Could you stop calling me 'sir', you're like five years younger than me. Call me Ed."

"Okay, Ed…uh…I respect people who make the decision to wait until marriage, but once the deed has been done, it can't be reversed. Pardon me for sayin' this, but…we're burnin' daylight on a moot point, and since Marta is happy with my brother, not claiming he robbed her of her innocence, why can't we all just move on? My brother told me about your discussion, and I just want to say that even though my brother's past isn't squeaky clean, if Marta left him tomorrow, there'd be dozens of women clamorin' for her spot, because he's a great catch."

ADA Blake cringed at the lawyer-wannabe's argument. "Nicky, uh…"

"Excuse me, **Nicky**…" Ed folded his arms tight. "Are you saying my daughter should be lucky a guy like your brother wants her in the first place?"

"No, I'm sayin' the opposite." Nick matched the man's stance. "You act like my brother isn't good enough for your daughter and I'm sayin' he's a great guy and a good catch compared to some of the guys Marta might have married if she had stayed on the farm."

Carrie started looking for duct tape to seal her man's mouth.

"And what exactly is wrong with** farmers**, ranch boy?"

"I never said anything was wrong with farmers. What I mean is…look at this place. My brother can provide for your daughter and…"

"I hate to disappoint you," Ed huffed, "but not everyone thinks material goods are the cornerstone of happiness. Look how many times that Trump guy has been married."

Nick quickly countered, "Ask my fiancée, I'm not a materialistic guy at all. I'm practical to a fault."

"Cheap actually," Carrie stated while vehemently nodding. "He gets tweaked if you use too much toothpaste or run the dishwasher before it reaches maximum capacity."

"See!" Nick continued his plea, "I'm not talkin' about my brother buyin' Marta six hundred dollar shoes, I meant he can provide a nice home in a decent neighborhood, good educations for their children, medical insurance and…" When Marta and her mother gasped in horror, he stopped. "What did…"

"You son of a bitch!" Ed lunged forward, landing a solid punch to the insensitive bastard's face.

"Nicky!"

"Daddy!" Marta rushed over to her father. "He didn't mean it as a dig!"

As Nick rubbed his mouth, Carrie whispered, "Remember! The whole reason Marta took the job was to pay for her brother's medical bills because her father didn't have decent insurance or cash."

"Uh…no, obviously I forgot that." As a man with considerable pride, Nick knew he hit the man below the belt. "Ed, I'm real sorry. I never would have said…"

"Shut up!" the insulted father barked as his wife held him back. "I get it! You and your family with the Supreme Court Daddy are all laughing that I should have the nerve to think Drew is undeserving of my little girl. You think I should be buying cigars for hitting the jackpot, right? That's what you're thinking."

"No!" Nick took off his gloves. "I'm thinkin' that for a man who sadly knows first hand that life is too short and full of surprises good and horrible, that it's friggin' ridiculous to argue about a relationship when the two adults who in it are happy as hell and in love with one another! Jesus Christ, if a bomb went off in here two minutes from now and Marta was on the floor dying from her injuries, would you still be yelling at her about Drew because he's divorced and screwed a bunch of women in the course of his lifetime, or would you be grateful that she got in a couple months of bliss before her death? Marta's experienced the rush of a first kiss. She knows what it's like to hear someone say 'I love you' and mean it! She's been out dining and dancing, having a grand old time. Hell, that's more than some people get in a lifetime, and I'm pretty sure your son would agree with me if he could weigh in. Honestly, other than your pride, why would you rather she still be lonely and miserable waiting for a man you think is right, instead of lovin' life with someone who's not your ideal guy?" Wiping the blood from his split lip, he calmed down. "**That's** what I was thinking."

"Wise words from a man who was seconds away from dying not too long ago," Ken Blake said from the kitchen doorway. He had come to get napkins, but got much more. Walking over to his future son-in-law, Ken patted him on the back. "Well said, Nick, and that's coming from the hard-headed fool who used to hate you for stealing his little girl."

"Thank you, Sir." Nick's face lit up. "That means more to me than a Cowboys' win today." Lowering his voice, he asked, "Uh…did you happen to catch the score before you came in here?"

"Still the same."

Carrie threw her arms around her father. "I love you, Daddy."

"Save yourself a lot of grief," Ken educated the stunned father while his daughter smothered him with affection. "Once they fall under the Stokes spell, there's nothing you can do. Your time would be better spent shopping for a wedding gift."

Marta walked to her father with teary eyes. "Please…just stay and give us a chance to show you it's the real deal."

Ed nodded and took his daughter into his arms. "You know I can't stand to see you crying. I'll uh…I'll give the Texan a chance to convince me he has good intentions."

"You know what this totally reminds me of!" Carrie started tapping her feet. "Oklahoma!"

"Oh no." Nick knew just where the showtune lover was headed. "Darlin', don't…"

"Territory folks should stick together!" She belted out the Rodgers and Hammerstein tune with wine-infused glee, "Territory folks should all be pals! Cowboys dance with the farmer's daughters, farmers dance with the ranchers' gals! Dance with me, Nicky!"

"Only because your daddy is here." Nick started leading her in a crazy stomp, whistling the tune.

"Oh, the farmer and the cowman should be friends…"

Marta explained in a laugh, "They have really tough jobs, so when they finally have a chance to cut loose, they really go for it."

Rounding the kitchen island, Carrie squealed with delight, "Yee haw!"

**The Sanders Home **

**3:21 pm **

"Here is a picture of my little babies in cowboy hats." Celeste couldn't stop herself from sharing her ferret photo collection with Lily. "Do you have any pets?"

"No." Lily saw Tawny mouthing 'humor her' and smiled, "But these little guys are adorable."

"I don't have kids, so they're my babies. I know it may seem a little silly, but…"

"No, not at all," Lily lied with ease. "It's very sweet."

Sitting on the love seat next to Daniel, Wade whispered, "But people label us abnormal because we're gay. Dressing your ferrets in chaps for fun? That's messed up."

"Appetizers are ready!" Greg proudly presented two trays. "Bacon stuffed mushrooms, Artichoke crostini, assorted crackers and cheese, fresh veggies and a variety of dips. Dig in, but save room for dinner."

"These look fabulous." Lily couldn't believe the goofy boy who used to love spinning in her desk chair pulled off such an amazing spread…or that he was a CSI…or married…to a woman anyway. "You've come a long way in the last fifteen years."

Greg sheepishly replied, "Most of it happened in the last six months actually."

"Just imagine what he can do in the next fifteen years," Tawny remarked, building up her man.

Hodges rabidly began filling a small plate with snacks. "Provided he doesn't bite it in the field."

"David!" Celeste shrieked. "What a terrible thing to say!"

"Oh…oh my God…did I say that out loud?" Clearing his throat, Hodges explained, "I just miss him in the lab and that's me subconsciously wanting him back there, out of the field. Uh…can we watch the Cowboys game?"

"Since when do you follow football?" Greg asked, still shaking off the creepy remark.

"I don't, but our boss is a fanatic and I need to be able to shoot the breeze with him on Monday."

"You mean suck up to him."

Hodges looked to Daniel and Wade for support. "With all those burly men bending over in tight pants, I'm sure two want to watch it and drool."

"Forgive him," Celeste made apologies for her date. "He was born without a verbal filter."

"Or a personality," Greg added while grabbing the remote, hoping the game would occupy Hodges enough to keep him quiet. "Here you go, Jocko."

**The Vartanns **

**3:30 pm **

"The Cowboys game is on, Tony." Becca smiled at her husband, who had just returned from showering in the bathroom down the hall. "Wanna watch?"

"It's probably half over."

"You look refreshed." Hugging her knees as she sat on the bed in her comfy white spa robe, she studied Tony's face, trying to gauge his mood. "Feel better now that you have all that disgusting dried blood off you?"

"Much." Shutting the bedroom door, Tony tossed his toiletry bag on the dresser and dropped to the edge of the bed in his towel. "What's the score?"

"Tied at fourteen. Halftime just started." After a deep breath, Becca found the courage to share what had been plaguing her mind since the hospital, "Did you see the horrified way everyone was looking at Gina in the ER when she lost it? Did you hear what they were saying about her? They were totally freaked."

"Since she was screaming in my face and digging her nails into me, it was a little hard to focus on what was happening elsewhere."

"Tony, be honest…from everything you've learned about me, am I that bad at my worst? I mean when I'm off meds for a while, like when I set fire to my professor's house, or what I did to Hoj, when I was trying to stop his wedding, by drugging him or…then again, now that I'm saying it out loud, I can't imagine the answer is anything but yes."

"Honey…" Pursing his lips, he struggled for words to make her feel better.

"I really am sick, aren't I? You think I am, right?" She waited impatiently for an answer. "Say it."

With his eyes locked on his worried wife, Tony took her hand. "Yes."

"As bad as Gina?"

"Worse," he replied, feeling relieved to finally speak the truth. "Gina didn't have a problem until recently, until after she suffered miscarriages and had to take hormones for IVF and experienced Postpartum Depression. I think she's off kilter from all that, like I was after finding Amy with Chad. It's like…you know how some places have a gun law requiring a seventy-two hour waiting period in case the person buying the pistol is under duress? Without your meds, the cooling off period wouldn't make a difference for you if you were thinking of ending it, but for me it would have because it was a weak moment, not a glitch in my brain chemistry. Does that make sense?"

She nodded slightly.

"You've been sick a long time, Honey. According to Greg, you've had issues since he met you at thirteen." Brushing a kiss along her fingertips, he tenderly said, "You know, I used to think that you were troubled because you didn't have family caring about you, and because you were always with the wrong guy. I honestly believed that if I made sure you ate right and exercised…if you got enough sleep, and I loved you enough, that one morning, you could wake up, throw out your meds, and everything would be fine." Sliding closer to her, he whispered, "I don't think that way anymore. I certainly believe that all those things will make life significantly better for you, but your problem isn't curable, Honey. It's manageable though, and you're finally with a guy who's not afraid of a little hard work. I've already proven that I'm not going to run out the door at the first sign of a problem, right? I didn't even leave when you tried to push me out the door."

"But what if my problem gets worse one day? Or if the meds stop working and…"

"Hey, when we renew our marriage vows at the church, and you hear me say 'I do, in sickness and in health', I'll be telling the truth. No matter how good or bad things get, I'm not going anywhere. Understand?"

"Yes." Nodding, she tearfully confessed, "I was so scared after I blurted the truth about Reggie."

"I knew you were, Honey." He swept a kiss over her lips.

"I thought for sure you were going to hate me for it, but you didn't, you didn't even yell." While he wiped her tears with his thumbs, her smile blossomed. "We started out as a joke, but we fell in love along the way and now, I **really** love you. I mean we've said it a bunch, and although we weren't lying, it was hard not to worry that it was all happening so fast, but today I **know**. Do you know?"

"I know exactly how you feel." Returning the smile, he explained, "I never would have reacted the same way if Amy had been the one who blurted the secret. I would have been jumping down her throat and over to my brother's side. But today my first reaction was to think and worry about you. So, yeah…against all odds, it's the real deal, Becca."

"You know the best part? I believe you."

"I can't believe how much I love you." He consumed her mouth with a kiss as affirming as his words and gaze.

"Show me how much." Her emotions running high, Becca fell against the bedding. "I know it's a really inconvenient time considering what's going on, tacky probably, but my libido is suddenly back, and I…" Before her plea was completed, Tony blanketed her body with his.

"Yes." Kissing his wife with reckless abandon, he prayed that the impromptu passion would give them a much needed respite from the day's drama. "Hell, yes." Plowing between the folds of her downy robe, he found a soft place to hide on a weary day.

"They say human touch is extremely restorative," Becca rasped in his ear while uncoiling her robe's belt.

The length of their exposed bodies now pressed together, he wholeheartedly agreed. "I missed you," he breathed into the nape of her neck, fully intent on savoring the experience in case her desire slipped away for a while again. "Let's take this nice and slow."

"Aww, does your head hurt?"

"Because of build up?" he asked, feeling bad that she thought he had been suffering.

"No!" Belly laughing, she replied, "I meant your **actual** head because of the stitches in it."

"Oh!" After laughing with her he replied, "No, the pain meds are working just fine."

**The Grissoms**

**3:42 pm **

"Three months drug free," Ellie raised her glass of cranberry iced tea in a toast to herself while sitting on the couch between Ren and her father. "No booze either. Most boring three months of my life, but…I'm not dead."

"I know your father is very proud of you, Ellie," Grissom affirmed as he sat in his favorite chair with Sara lounging like she always did, on top of its overstuffed arm.

"Me too," Ren tapped his glass against Ellie's. "Lots of people don't make it to three months, it's a great sign that you're on your way."

"Speaking of 'on your way'." Ellie's most mischievous grin emerged. "When exactly will you be moseying back to Flagstaff?"

"Are you worried you won't get enough of me?"

"No," the young woman countered, "I'm afraid I've already had too much."

"Aren't you glad I brought the Bickersons to your Thanksgiving celebration?" Jim asked his co-workers and Ron. He figured Lina was too busy in the kitchen to hear.

"I think they're wonderful," Ron shared. "Honestly, and I hope this doesn't hit a nerve, Gil, but…they remind me of your mother and I when I was courting her."

Gil shook his head, affected by the mention, but brushing past it thanks to a squeeze of Sara's hand.

"Are you courting me, Mister Ren?" Ellie asked in the voice of a nineteenth century lady. "I surely hope not, since it's against recovery rules to have a boyfriend for six months after getting clean."

"No, ma'am, this is not courtin'." Ren checked his watch. "Actually I have to go for a bit to make sure the Stokes' horses are gettin' on okay. Some of 'em don't transition as well as others. You said dinner's at six, right, Sara?"

"Yep."

"Okay, then." Standing up, he glanced down at Ellie, "Wanna come with me and get in a little equine therapy? Or have you forgotten everything you learned?"

"Are you kidding me? After my stint at Whispering Pines, I could brush a horse in my sleep. But it's better than sitting around here with the old farts, I mean folks." After a peck of her father's cheek, Ellie started for the front door. "The drunk is leaving! Break out the booze!"

"I'll make sure she doesn't get into trouble, Sir." Ren grabbed his cowboy hat from the coffee table.

"Then where the hell were you five years ago!" Brass barked. "Have fun, and call before you get here so we can hide the whiskey and brush our teeth."

As soon as Ellie was gone, Brass, Gil and Ron raced down the hall for the library…and the scotch.

"Should have seen that coming." Pregnant, and unable to drink, Sara couldn't be one of the boys, but watching Lina breeze about her kitchen like June Cleaver on the same day Gil received a second-degree burn, she didn't feel like one of the girls either. "Flash! Let's take a walk!"

The Basset Hound saved the day when he ambled over eager for a stroll.

"If you knew better, you'd be worried I'd walk you in front of a truck."

"Going for a walk, Sara?" Lina asked while mashing potatoes for her famous twice-baked casserole. She felt terrible taking over in the kitchen, but Sara had asked, and the gourmet cook in her couldn't tone things down once she got started.

"Yeah." Sara clipped the leash on Flash's collar. "A long one…because Flash is restless."

Lina looked at the complacent hound, who could have been sleeping on his feet. "Okay, mija."

Sara could hear the laughter wafting from the library. "The good 'ol boys are having a good 'ol time and so are we." The first thing she saw upon opening the front door was Mike Rodgers getting out of his car. "Or not." Shutting the door, she watched through its small window. "The devil has company, Flash." She intently watched. "A woman. A very tall woman with lots of hair. Looks like the Widow Rodgers is officially out of mourning in a record six days." Staring down at the dog, she smiled, "At least we know he'll be too busy to bother us while he's entertaining his next victim."

**Mike Rodgers House **

**3:51 pm **

"I'm really glad you let Schultzy talk you out of your plan, which really sucked by the way. Seriously, stick to your day job, because Mastermind of Chaos, you are not." Laughing, Mike headed straight for the wet bar. "Name your poison, Sweetheart."

"Champagne, but nothin' less than Dom. Cristal preferably."

"You're in luck." Bending down, Mike plucked a bottle of Dom from the cooler. "I was planning on drinking this with my wife on our three month anniversary." Grinning, he opened the bottle. "We'll have to toast to her instead."

"Who did your decoratin'?"

"Needs a classy touch, doesn't it?" Popping the cork, he admitted, "Yeah, I let Marlene have fun with it, but quickly learned that you can't take the trailer park out of the girl." With a chuckle, he added, "Of course that's not entirely a bad thing…she would drop to her knees for twenty bucks, which even beats the price on Freemont. Hey, just out of curiosity, what's your going rate?" When she shot daggers, he burst into a fit of laughter, "Oh, okay, we'll pretend you don't have a price. From the looks of things, I'd say if we wait long enough, you'll be giving away the store for a couple of lines."

"I didn't come here to be insulted," she huffed like the diva she believed she was.

"You can leave any time." He extended a glass of bubbly. "I'll even pay for your cab, so you don't have to spend any of your hard-earned settlement money."

Staring at the glass, she warily remarked, "From what I've been told about you, that drink could be laced with GHB."

"And GHB is so much more harmful than that white powder you snorted before coming here?" Laughing he switched glasses, "Feel better?"

Still paranoid, she gave an anxious chuckle. "From what I've been told about you, I should believe that you assumed I'd be worried and planned on the drugs being in the switched glass."

"Wow, you're not quite as vapid as I thought." Mike guzzled both glasses, returned to the bar, grabbed the bottle, chugged, and then poured a fresh glass. "Unless you're worried about germs, now you know you're safe."

Wrapping her well-manicured fingers around the flute, she gave her sexiest look. "I do believe safe is the last thing I am around you."

Stepping closer, he whispered in the wannabe-vixen's ear, "Are you trying to use your feminine wiles on me, Ms.Lexington?"

"Is it not workin'?"

"See for yourself."

"Busted," she snickered upon feeling the rise in his jeans. "You may be a mastermind, but at the end of the day…you're just another man who thinks with his crotch."

His eyes locked on hers, he whispered, "And you may dress better than Marlene and act like a mannered lady from Dallas, but at the end of the day…you're just another whore." Catching her hand before she slapped him, Mike's smile filled his face. "I'm quick, huh? Look, I don't mind it a little rough, but I like to get to know a girl first."

"I'm leaving!" She shook her hand free.

"Was it something I said?!" he yelled while watching her huff for the door. "Is it back to Plan A now, Lissa?! Come on! You know Nicky's gonna be there! He'll have half of LVPD on the front lawn in two minutes!" When she stopped with her hand around the knob, he started walking forward. "You can't beat them alone. You can't, you know that. They'll all be laughing at you all over again. You need help. You need** me**." Placing his hands on her shoulders, Mike soothed, "We know who we are. Would it really make you feel better if I pretended you were something you're not? Like that French bozo Tristan you're banging back in Paris does?"

Lissa whipped around. "How do you know about him?"

"I have my sources." Placing his palms on the door above her shoulders, Mike sweetly said, "The truth hurts, I know, believe me, but it's also very freeing. All those hoops you had to go through with Drew just to make him pay your bills, come on…dealing with his annoying family alone, had to be torture. With me, it won't be like that. I'll help you, you help me. Just imagine their faces when they see us together." When her mouth jittered into a smile, he chuckled, "Yeah, now you're thinking. They'll go nuts, it'll be great. And what better way to drive a wedge between Drew and Marta than to have Drew worrying about you, the mother of his children, being with a psycho like me? See, **that plan** has nuance, your plan to storm the castle was crap. You're not mentally ill, Lissa, you're just pissed off because you didn't get things your way, but if you keep doing that crazy girl shit, people will start to confuse you with real head cases like Becca."

"The FAB?" Lissa laughed, "Oh please, don't lump me in the same category as her.

"When the Manolo fits…"

"I had no idea I was lookin' that ridiculous." Lofting a heavy sigh, she said, "I was just…"

"Desperate." Mike nodded. "I know the feeling, believe me. Desperation is what causes most people seeking revenge to slip up. They let it push them into action way before it's time. Patience is a virtue and the key to any successful plan. You have to stop writing your play book while watching Days of Our Lives and take some private lessons." He caressed her cheek. "I can teach you a thing or two about revenge, Sweetheart."

"And while you're tutoring me, what is it that I'll be doin' for you?"

"Nothing that will upset your wobbly moral compass, I assure you. I want you around for company and shock value. If Marlene were alive, she'd tell you it was the best job she ever had. We had a lot of fun. Not to brag, but I think you'll find life with me very fulfilling."

"And when you get tired of my company?" she asked, as he pressed his body to hers.

"I kill you." After a few seconds of dead silence, he chuckled, "The look on your face was priceless." He took her hand, leading her back to the living room. "Don't believe **everything **people say about me, Sweetheart."

"Uh…I'm ready for another glass of champagne," Lissa said with an edge.

"Aww, am I making you tense?" Mike filled another flute. "First dates are always a little awkward."

"Is that what this is?" She laughed at the notion while taking the glass.

"Yes, and I'm really looking forward to having sex later."

"You wish."

"You'll be begging me," he replied with the utmost confidence while raising his glass. "Here's to a very memorable Thanksgiving night."

"Oh?" She raised a brow. "Do you have special plans for the evening?"

Tapping his flute to Lissa's, Mike whimsically replied, "I always do."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Some drama ending, some beginning. In the next one, we'll be eating dinner with the Stokes, Sanders and Grissom households and check in on Tony and Becks, as well as Vegas' newest couple Lissa and Mike.

And you thought I was going to have Lissa show up at Drew's house and cause problems in front of Marta's parents. Nope!

**Next Chapter Posting – Friday, January 26**

**Thanks for reading!  
****Maggs **


	49. Chapter 49

**Laws of Motion – Book 3**

**Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 49**

**Thursday – November 24, 2005**

**Western Stables **

**4:45 pm **

"Here you go, Ellie." Ren handed over a brush and patted the white mare's back. "Let's see what you remember."

"Prepare to be amazed." Ellie snatched the brush, eager for the task, but unwilling to admit it. "What's her name?"

"This is Sonnet. She's Carrie Blake's surprise birthday gift from Nick. He's givin' it to her for her birthday." Ren smoothed the horse's mane. "She's a real beauty, isn't she? I picked her special for Carrie based on getting to know her when she was up in Flag."

"She'll need better shoes if she's Carrie's horse. That priss doesn't wear anything without a designer label." Smiling she said, "Hey, can I etch 'Manolo Blahnik' on the horseshoes?"

"Check this out." Ren walked over to the supply area. "Nick already did that as a joke." He held up a shiny gold horseshoe. "It won't really go on her of course. It's what he's wrappin' up to give her a clue."

"Princess Carrie will eat that shit up." Ellie rolled her eyes. "I can hear her 'Nicky! You're sooooo funny! Nicky, you're the best! Awwwww, I'm so lucky to have a big strong cowboy to take care of me, especially after my terribly horrible childhood full of abuse. Yes, yes, it was truly horrific growing up with every material thing a child could want and living in a beautiful home in California whinnnnnnne country with two parents who didn't hate each other and screw other people instead of giving a rat's ass about their kid'."

"You really do remember the purpose of equine therapy as well as the process."

Ellie glanced over the horse, to where Ren was standing gape-mouthed. "Let me guess, you think I'm a bitch."

"I think you're usin' Carrie as a punchin' bag, but since she's not here listenin', I don't think you're a bitch. I don't agree with ya either, but that's the beauty of ventin', it's a one way street."

"You don't think Carrie whines?"

"I never said that," Ren laughed and grabbed a brush of his own. "She whined at the ranch…about insignificant stuff though, like gettin' her new boots muddy, never about her lot in life, like you do all the time."

"That sounded like a slam, Cowboy Ren."

"No, ma'am, just an observation. Wearin' expensive shoes doesn't make someone a whiny princess to me. From what I know, Carrie hasn't gone through life sayin' 'I was abused, give me somethin' for free'. Instead, she studied hard, got a law degree and has devoted her life to puttin' sex offenders behind bars so other kids don't have to go through what she did. That's not princess or whiner behavior to me. Now take a twenty two year old woman who **still** thinks the fact that her parents didn't get along means she had a good excuse for gettin' wasted and is owed somethin' in this world."

"There's the Ren I know and hate." Ellie brushed harder.

"The truth hurts, believe me, I know. There I was, seventeen, livin' with my parents who were puttin' a nice roof over my head and makin' sure I got an education and three meals a day, but was I satisfied? Nooooo, ma'am. I was bored and believed that entitled me to get high and raise hell."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You've been clean for ten years and now you see the error of your ways." She continued her speech in the voice of a Charlie Brown adult.

Ren continued nonplussed, "Watchin' my girlfriend convulse to death really drove the point home, yeah. Right about then is when I stopped whinin' and started thankin' the Lord that I was still breathin'."

"Hallelujah! Can I get an Amen for Brother Ren who saw the light! May he lead us all away from temptation and down the path of righteousness!" Ellie stopped brushing the horse and snipped, "You're insufferable."

"Feelin's mutual," he replied in a huff. "C'mon, Ellie…look at the house you're livin' in now with your dad…the new car he bought you for makin' it through rehab, a program which cost him a healthy part of his savings, I'm sure. There you are at this nice Thanksgiving dinner at the Grissoms and you're secretly thinkin' life sucks for you? I mean…what the hell? You're standin' there jealous of a woman who was repeatedly raped when she was eight, because she had a Mommy and Daddy who stayed married and loved her? Are you serious? How about bein' happy you're not one of the homeless people linin' up for a free turkey dinner tonight or that you're not spendin' the holiday alone because no one gives a damn about you. Yeah, Princess Ellie from the Kingdom of Whinnnnne sounds about right to me. So what if your parents fought and screwed other people or forgot to show up for your dance recital. Do you know how many kids could claim the same who didn't see it as an excuse to get high make nothin' of their life? I guess…" Losing the anger in his voice, Ren softly said, "I guess I was hopin' that Thanksgiving might be the day you say goodbye to the past and start countin' your blessings."

**The Vartanns**

**5:04 pm **

"There you go, Sierra." Placing Reggie and Gina's miracle baby in the bassinet he had moved into their guest room, Tony quietly said, "Look at her, she must be exhausted from being shuffled around all day, not to mention being in Matt and Janey's noisy house with her rowdy cousins and all of Janey's mouthy family. Trust me, if you think we're loud…you should meet Janey's brothers, Guido and Sal…and their spawn."

"I think I'll pass."

"I think she'll be out for a while."

Seeing the final football scores pop up on the muted TV, Becca asked, "Are you excited Denver won?"

"I'm excited for the hundred bucks Stokes owes me, but I don't give a damn about Denver." Slipping into bed, Tony spooned his wife. "I've been a Giants fan since we lived in New York."

"How old were you when your family moved?"

"Eight."

"Why did you move?"

"Uh…"

"What?" She glanced over her shoulder. "You don't remember?"

"No, it's…it's just not really something we talk about." He rolled back onto his pillow, debating if he could trust her with the information in light of her tendency to blurt private things in the heat of the moment.

Turning to face him, Becca laughed, "You can't say 'it's not something we talk about' and then expect me not to talk about it."

"Okay, but you **really** have to try your best not to mention it, because even after all this time and it all working out okay, it still ticks off my father that we had to move."

"I promise." When she saw skepticism in his eyes, she propped up on her elbow and pleaded. "Even though you have reason not to trust me, and you probably shouldn't trust me, please trust me. Pleeeease."

"Okay, okay." Against his better judgment, he gave in. "My dad was a high ranking NYPD detective and well respected within the department, and the neighborhood. When I say 'neighborhood' I mean that in the Sopranos sense of the word. My mom, as you know, is Italian, but my father's not. My mother had some cousins who were connected to the mob and because of that, my father was tapped…not to do anything illegal, but to look the other way on certain commercial transactions."

"Your father was a dirty cop for the mob?!"

"See, these are terms we definitely don't want to say out loud. Seriously, Becca, I'll be really upset." He knew that would get her attention. "This is just between you and me."

"I won't repeat a thing, I swear."

"My mom was a Home Economics teacher and she was at school every day until late because she was also an At-Risk student counselor for extra cash. Matt and I loved sports, so we'd hang out in the park until my mom got home. It was a different time, kids ran the neighborhood without supervision, and my parents figured that nobody was gonna touch Lieutenant Vartann's kids because they knew the score."

"Did you walk by the bakery and the pork store and everyone would yell 'Anthony!'"

"Exactly," he chuckled at the vague memory. "I remember we'd get little hot dog samples from the pork store and sprinkle cookies from Margaret, the manager of the bakery."

"Tell me the bad part I know is coming."

"Okay, so my father was right, punks and thugs didn't dare touch his kids in the park, but who he underestimated was the local baseball coach. He took Matt and me under his wing and we'd go to his apartment to look at baseball cards and eat cookies and milk. The guy went to our church and coached sports for years, so my parents didn't have a problem with that. Then, one day while I was in the bathroom, the pervert shoved his hand down Matt's pants."

"Oh my god!"

"Yeah, Matt was only nine, but he knew that was seriously wrong, and by the time I ran out of the bathroom to see why he was screaming, he had taken a baseball bat to the guy's head, knocking him out cold. We ran to my Dad's precinct and told everyone what happened. The cops lost it and stormed his apartment. They found all this kiddie porn stuff and hauled the guy in, but the freak had a great lawyer, and the cops hadn't followed procedure, so he was out on bail in no time." Shaking his head, Tony sighed, "That night he was beaten to death and strung up by his balls."

"Holy shit." Becca bolted up. "Your father killed him?!"

"No, that's what everyone assumed at first, but my dad had an alibi. Then they thought it was cops doing it for him, then they got to the real answer…it was the mob guys taking care of their own, not that they could prove it. Internal Affairs swooped in, the Feds who were watching the mob guys were all over it. Then some human rights group joined the fray. It was a media circus and a huge mess. Behind closed doors it was agreed that it would be better for everyone if we got the hell out of there. My dad came home and told us to pack, we were leaving the next day." Shrugging he said, "That was it. The next morning a big U-Haul truck came, two dozen guys showed up to load our stuff while my mother stood on the sidewalk crying and saying goodbye to her family, and then we were on the road to Arizona. I'm relatively confident that our big new house in Scottsdale was funded by the mob."

"Whoa."

"My dad had to take a demotion, but he made Captain faster than he probably would have in New York. My mom got a job teaching at the High School, we got a house that was twice as nice as the one we left, the weather was great, and no one ever bothered us. Even though it all worked out in the end, my father was pissed that he had to walk away from everything because some pervert felt up his kid. You know, it wasn't fair. We didn't do anything wrong."

"Except for your dad helping the mob, which resulted in them killing the pedophile."

"Well, yeah…if you think of it that way."

"Since you've been a cop, have you ever…you know…done something you shouldn't have?"

"Not to help the mob, but yeah, when I was a rookie, I was pressured into looking the other way. Most guys aren't going to question a twenty year veteran who's in their face telling them that it's okay to kick the shit out of a wife beater who used his wife's face as a punching bag to the point of detaching her retina. But now, I'm in charge at the scene, so…no one looks the other way unless I tell them to."

"For the record…I'm all for kicking the crap out of guys who beat women." Becca sighed, "And I think I've figured out the source of the Vartann homophobia, especially your brother's."

Taking Becca's hand, he pulled her into spooning position again. "Yeah."

Curled up against her husband's warm body, Becca's curiosity piqued once more. "Did you ever tell Amy that story?"

"No." Now that she mentioned it, he thought it was odd that he never had. "I guess because she never bothered to ask why we moved from New York, or why we were homophobic. I suppose that's not a surprise since she was pretty self-absorbed." Smiling, he burrowed closer, certain that a defining moment in their relationship had just occurred. "Honey…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for asking."

**The Grissoms**

**5:17 pm **

"Where's Sara?" Gil inquired when he saw Lina alone in the kitchen.

"Still walking Flash." When the happy homemaker glanced at the clock, she was surprised at the time. "She's been gone a while. I had no idea it was this late."

"She's hiding."

"She's taking it too hard about the burn, yes?"

"Well…I think she had a plan in her head for how the day would go and burning me robbed her of her confidence." Leaning against the counter he said, "She's a genius and a perfectionist, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Has she always been like that?"

"Ohhhh, yes." Gil searched for a good memory to share. "One time, Sara and Nick were equally splitting a batch of fiber analysis tests and he finished his first. Sara demanded I check his work to see if he made a mistake because he finished ahead of her. Understandably, Nick was floored that she challenged his accuracy. I checked it, and when I told Sara his work was perfect, she shut down." Smiling he continued, "Nick of course wouldn't shut up about it. He kept referring to her as 'Harvard', saying things like 'Maybe Harvard should handle that, Gris, 'cause I'm just a dumb boy from a ranch'. In all fairness, she brought it on herself, because she all but said 'I can't believe that stupid jock could do it better than me!' She wasn't being rude, she really just couldn't believe it. After she left for the day, Nick plastered her locker with Harvard stuff and when they met up on the next shift he spoke like a hick and asked her to tie his shoes because he was too stupid to remember how."

"He has a naughty streak that Nick…likes to get away with things, just like a little boy...just like your father. I can easily see what you're saying as a picture in my head." Lina chuckled while pouring herself a glass of wine. "How long did this feud last?"

"Silk, silk, silk, what do cows drink, Lina?"

"Water."

Gil smiled, while snatching a crouton from the salad sitting on the counter. "It lasted until Nick answered milk and then admitted he really thought cows drank milk. Just like that, order was restored to the universe for Sara."

"So you don't push her, you just let her simmer like a pot of beans and when she's done, she's done."

"Exactly." Gil winked. "Your husband and Jim are battling at chess, in case you were wondering. I'm going to step outside and see if Sara is on her way back with Flash."

**The Sanders Home **

**5:24 pm **

"Ah! That flash is blinding," Greg laughed as he posed for another picture, "Hurry! I'm gonna drop the turkey."

"One more!" Tawny steadied the camera, snapping a final photo of her domestic god carrying his first holiday bird toward the counter. "Sorry," she told her hungry guests. "It's our first Thanksgiving together and I'm totally excited. If I hadn't met Greg, I'd be grinding on a pole right now. The club was always packed on holidays because some husbands need an escape from spouse and family drama." Smoothing a hand over her belly, Tawny's eyes welled, "But here I am happily married, pregnant and surrounded by family and friends. I'm just…I'm so happy." Tears plunking down on her maternity sweater, she laughed, "Watch out, here come the hormones."

"I'm happy too," Celeste's eyes welled as she watched Tawny sink into Greg's arms. "Davey and I have worked through our problems and we're moving in together again this weekend."

"That's terrific!" Tawny threw her arms around her friend's neck. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Way to go, Hodges."

"Thanks." David couldn't contain his goofy smile. "My new allergy medicine is working really well, so I should be able to co-exist with the ferrets without going into Anaphylactic shock this time…well…as long as they don't my lick my nostrils."

"Has that happened before?" Lily asked, while starting intently at the man's nose.

"Twice actually."

**Drew's House **

**5:30 pm **

"Third time's a charm," Lindsay whispered to herself when she saw Sean returning outside after his trip to the restroom.

"I'm back!" His vision still challenged from wearing a patch, Sean navigated the steps down to the pool like a wobbly toddler. "Gosh that turkey smells great! They said fifteen minutes until dinner. Sorry I had to interrupt you to use the restroom. What were you about to say?"

"Actually, um…" _He looks so damn happy! Oh my god, I can't do this! _"Uh…now I have to use the restroom. Can you wait here…uh." Breaking into a full sweat, she hurried off. "I'll be right back!"

"No problem!" Sean took a seat at the poolside table and began obsessing over what Lindsay was going to say upon return. _Maybe there's another dance? Or a Christmas party at a friend's and she wants me to go. Maybe a..._ The familiar sound of Lindsay's ring tone caught his ear, and he saw her cell phone was sitting on the table lighting up. Not wanting her to miss the call, Sean answered, "Lindsay's phone."

"Hi, uh…can I talk to Linds?"

"Sure, she'll be back in a moment. To whom am I speaking?"

"This is her boyfriend, Colin. Who's this?"

Sean was certain the guy had the wrong number and the wrong Lindsay. "I think you have the…who are you looking for?"

"Lindsay Willows."

"And…um…how do you know her?" Sean's body began to tremble.

"We go to Trinity together. Oh shoot. Is this like her aunt or something?"

_He thinks I'm a woman?!_ Sean's pride took another hit.

"Look, I'm really sorry if she's in trouble for getting a call during dinner or something. She told me she'd call later, but I wanted to wish her Happy Thanksgiving and I missed her, so…."

"I'll tell her you called." Sean snapped the phone shut.

"I'm back," Lindsay anxiously announced to Sean's back. "It's really close to dinner, so I think we should talk later."

"Your phone was ringing," he stated with a feigned calmness. "It said Colin on the display. Who's Colin?"

"Colin?" she gulped. "He's um…just this guy, my partner on a school project. He wants to get a jump start on it over the holiday weekend and was probably calling to set up a time to meet."

"I answered your phone so you wouldn't miss the call." Sean inhaled sharply and faced the girl he no longer could trust. "You're a liar. He's your boyfriend, which is funny, because I thought you liked me."

"I do like you Sean!" Seeing his heartbreak tightened the knots in her stomach. "I like you a lot!" Her voice trailed, "As a friend. A really, really good friend."

"Good friends don't lie to each other!" he yelled, feeling humiliated and stupid for ever thinking he would be her boyfriend one day.

"I've been trying to tell you all day," Lindsay cried, hot tears pooling in her eyes. "But I didn't want to hurt your feelings or ruin your Thanksgiving."

"How long has he been your boyfriend?"

Staring at the pool, she meekly answered, "Since the dance. I'm so sorry."

"Yo!" Ryan called from the top of the patio steps. "It's turkey time, turkeys! So stop sucking face and get your butts in here!"

Watching his brother dart back into the house, Sean said, "I'm not going to say anything about this here, because I don't want my mom to worry or my brother to get on your case."

"Thank you," Lindsay squeaked as her remorse grew. "I really hope we can still be friends."

"I don't need liars for friends." Sean hurried for the house, biting back his tears, and counting the minutes until he could lock himself in his bedroom. Until then, he planned to hold his chin up high and pretend nothing was wrong.

**The Grissoms **

**5:37 pm **

"Did you miss us?" Sara faked a cheery tone as she approached her front lawn with Flash in tow. "The weather was so nice, we kept walking and lost track of time. Are Ellie and Ren back yet?"

"They just got back."

"Sorry, I hope everyone doesn't think I'm being antisocial for being antisocial."

"Not at all." Gil reached out to take Flash's leash. "I love you, Sara. I've never met a woman who knows her way around a mass spectrometer better than you."

"What?" Laughing, she removed her sunglasses.

"I tried talking about collision-induced disassociation with Lina and she had no idea what it was. Can you believe that? What did my father ever see in her? I mean sure she cooks great potato casserole, but she's worthless."

"Point taken." Sara's smile fanned across her face. "I promise not to sulk anymore if you admit that burn hurts like hell."

"It's killing me."

"Thank you." Circling her arms around his neck, she leaned in for a kiss. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Honey."

"Break it up, love birds!" Mike yelled from across the street before breaking into a laugh.

"Wanna invite the Widower Rodgers to dinner?" Gil whispered, before turning to see the enemy. "I don't believe it. Is that…"

"You remember Lissa Lexington, right?" Mike asked as he stood at the curb with his arm around her waist. "We met when Schultz helped her out during her divorce. She flew in from Paris to console me when she heard the news about Marlene."

"Howdy, Gil…Sara." Lissa waved while sweetly posing next to her revenge tutor. "Since I'm prohibited from seeing my own children on Thanksgiving, Michael is taking me to his brother's house for a traditional turkey dinner, isn't that sweet?"

Still stunned by the pairing, Gil replied, "Very."

Sara felt compelled to offer a little advice. "Just watch your drinks around him. Every now and then, Michael likes to drop a little GHB in one. Happy Thanksgiving!" She tugged Gil towards the house. "Nick's going to flip when he finds out Lissa is Mike's new bimbo."

"Yeah, let's not ruin his dinner. We'll call later."

**Drew's House **

**5:42 pm **

Still reeling from Colin's phone call, Sean searched the bustling dining room for a place card at the table bearing his name.

"You're next to Lindsay, Honey." Wendy pointed. "See."

"Thanks, Mom." The smell of food augmenting his nausea, he pulled out the assigned chair and dropped into his seat.

"Where are Carrie and Nick?" Ken asked. "I haven't seen them since the Cowboys lost."

Clutching her wine glass, Catherine plopped into her seat joking, "Your daughter is probably off in one of the castle bedrooms giving Nick a consolation…kiss."

As if on cue, Nick and Carrie whirled around the corner. "I heard the dinner bell!" Nick rushed the table. "Good, 'cause I've worked up quite an appetite."

"Sounds like you were right, Cath," Warrick muttered in a laugh while taking his seat. "They have been busy."

"Get your minds out of the gutter, people," Nick chided. "I was referring to the nice long walk Carr and I took around the neighborhood just now."

"But I just saw you walking out of the laundry room," McKenna said as she climbed into her chair. "How'd you get in there?"

"Spot remover," Carrie stated while feeling like the word 'sinner' was flashing above her head. "When we were out walking, I got something on the leg of my pants. We went to the laundry room to try and get it out with spot remover. I'm very happy to report that it worked."

"What kind was it?" Wendy inquired, always trying to find a better product.

"Ooh, I'd like to know too," Betsy Muller chimed in, finally starting to feel comfortable around the other guests. "As you can imagine, farm work takes its toll on clothing."

"It was…" Carrie looked to Nick. "I don't remember, do you?"

"Uh…" Nick looked to the ceiling, pretending to look for an answer. "I think the bottle was blue, but I'm not sure."

Warrick couldn't resist putting his friend on the spot, "Nice observation skills, CSI Stokes."

"Shut up, 'Rick."

"Nanny Marta says 'shut up' is a bad thing to say." Matt shook his finger. "Say it again and no dessert for you, Uncle Nicky."

"You're absolutely right, Buckaroo." Nick contritely nodded. "Please excuse my bad manners, y'all."

"Where's Lindsay?" Catherine asked when her daughter still wasn't' seated. "Sean, wasn't she with you?"

"Um…she mentioned going to the restroom."

"Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!" Marta jubilated as she carried an ornate silver platter full of turkey.

"Yummmmmmm!" Matt rubbed his hands together. "It's looks goooooood."

"I think so too, Matt," Drew affirmed. "So let's give Nanny Marta a hand for the fantastic job she did pullin' this meal together."

"Yay! Nanny Marta!" Cassie led the cheering. "She's gonna be the best mommy I ever had when she says 'yes' next time my daddy pops the question with brushed teeth!"

The comment brought the applause to a halt.

"Next time?" Nick looked to his brother. "You asked her already? But you told me you were taking her to…" A turkey leg stuffed in his mouth prevented him from finishing.

"You almost blew my big plan, Nicky!"

Removing the juicy leg, he said, "Sorry, Bro."

"I'm sorry too," Drew replied with a mischievous grin, "For saying that we don't have any spot remover in the laundry room, because I used the last of it yesterday."

"I suspected as much," Ken droned.

When Nick felt the heat of his future father-in-law's glare he smiled at Drew. "Oooh, you're lucky I really like and respect Marta, Bro. 'Cause I could so some damage here if I wanted to."

"Hey!" Catherine voluntarily played the part of the big sister. "Don't you two start up, because I'm still recovering from your last big fight at my father's casino that caused how many thousands of dollars in damage before one of you almost died?"

Betsy clutched her chest. "Marta Jean, you didn't tell me Drew had a bad temper. What else haven't you told us?"

"Are we **ever** gonna eat?" Ryan whined.

"Shh!" Wendy wanted the gossip more than the turkey.

"There you are, Linds!" Catherine raised a brow at her daughter. "Were you off talking on your cell somewhere?"

"No."

"You're next to Sean, Sweetie." Wendy pointed to the chair, happy her son had a girlfriend.

"Drew doesn't have a temper!" Marta eagerly assured her parents. "Not with me. Not with anyone but Nick, and not anymore. Drew never even raises his voice."

"That's right," Cassie backed up the statement. "He hasn't yelled since my mommy left, and he really had no choice then, 'cause she was always yelling and if he didn't yell back, she never woulda heard him. Nanny Marta never yells," she told Ed. "Except if one of us kids is about to fall or something then she yells 'careful' or 'stay there', but I don't think that counts 'cause it's good yelling, doncha think?"

While everyone was chuckling, Drew deftly changed the subject, "Since I don't want all of Marta's hard work to get cold, I'd like everyone to join hands for a prayer of Thanksgiving."

Unable to hold Lindsay's hand, Sean faked it the best he could, placing a flat hand on the top of the back of hers.

Lowering his head, Drew took the opportunity to impress Marta's Bible-thumping parents. "Heavenly Father, we thank you for your daily blessings, for the things we are most grateful for…"

Squeezing Carrie's hand, Nick looked out of the corner of his eye to see her smiling back. Although the year had been fraught with challenges, he couldn't complain.

"We thank you for our loved ones, our friends, our homes and the tables in them with food on them…"

Ryan eyed the juicy turkey and fought the urge to grab the remaining leg during the prayer since he was certain he'd end up in hell one day anyway.

"Lord, we also ask for forgiveness for the mistakes we've made this year, both large and small…"

While Ed prayed on behalf of his sinning daughter, hoping she'd be spared the Biblical punishment for fornication, McKenna asked God to pardon her for swiping chocolate chip cookies before breakfast that morning.

"We pray that we will continue to experience your love and blessings in the future…"

Carrie thought of the baby growing in Belinda's womb and imagined holding it in her arms during next year's Thanksgiving prayer.

"Please keep us safe…"

Mike's face popped into Wendy's mind and she felt no guilt in wishing he were dead before Christmas.

"Please keep us healthy…"

Warrick gripped Catherine's hand, grateful they weren't spending the holiday in a hospital while she endured chemotherapy treatments.

"Please keep us happy…"

Sean struggled to hold back his tears.

"In Jesus Christ's name we pray." Drew lifted his head and smiled at Marta. "Amen."

"Hallelujah!" Ryan lunged for a roll. "I never thought that prayer would end!" When he saw everyone staring at him, he clarified, "What I meant to say was…Amen."

"That was real nice, Bro." Nick winked, knowing Drew was quite rusty, but had faked it well. As the food started to pass, he said, "This is the first time Andy…Drew and I aren't at my parents' house for the holiday."

"Why didn't your parents come here?" Ed inquired, "Or haven't you broken the news to them yet, Drew?"

"My parents know about Marta and me, and they're behind us one hundred and ten percent." Drew smiled at his lover, who was poised at the opposite end of the colossal dining room table. "They definitely would have flown here to meet you, but they already had made a promise to spend Thanksgiving at my sister Katie's house because…"

When Drew stopped in mid-sentence, Nick finished, "Because Katie and her partner Jean just bought a new house and were excited to host a family gathering for the first time."

"That's great, Nick," Catherine passed the green beans to Warrick, "because you said initially your father was really upset when your sister came out of the closet."

Drew could see the Mullers exchanging uncomfortable expressions and inwardly cringed.

"Yeah, now my Mama is leading up a campaign for PFLAG and trying to get my dad to go from campaigning against gay marriage to lobbying for it." Nick passed the bread basket without taking anything. "Get this, Greg was at some church group meeting for gay Christians and said 'Don't hate me because I have brown eyes, don't hate my brother 'cause he's gay'. I happened to mention it to my mom, sayin' I thought it summed things up real nice. She loved it, and is using it as the basis of her campaign. She wants to do these posters and ads, photos of siblings standing together with the phrase. Drew and I are gonna do one with Katie, and Greg's gonna do one with Danny."

"That's great," Catherine replied.

"Is it gonna point out which one is gay?" Warrick questioned. "Because I can just see certain people in the lab having a field day with Greg's picture with Danny. They'll plaster the lab with it writing 'we knew it' at the top."

"I'm sorry," Ed interjected as some of his tablemates laughed. "Did you say gay Christian church group? Is that like one of those programs to help folks stop being gay?"

"You can't stop being gay," Lindsay stated while grabbing a roll and staring at the man. "You either are or you're not. That's the whole point of the ad's message. Nick was born with brown eyes, his sister was born gay."

Taken aback by the precocious teen, Ed cleared his throat. "Wow, I'm sorry, but I'm not used to children being allowed to mouth off to adults."

"I wasn't mouthing off," Lindsay snipped, "I was pointing out what you said was dense."

When Catherine choked on her wine, Warrick knew he had to intervene. "I don't think she was being rude…initially. She was stating her opinion."

Carrie bit her tongue not to say '_That's probably not something Ed is used to either'_.

"Why don't we use the old rule about not talking politics or religion in mixed company?" Wendy jovially announced, trying to keep the peace. "It's a holiday, we should keep things light, don't you think?"

"I agree." Carrie raised her wine glass. "I get enough heavy debating in at the office. Has anyone seen any good movies lately?"

"I went with a few friends to see Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire yesterday!" Ryan enthusiastically replied.

Knowing her parents' church was against everything to do with magic and Harry Potter, Marta looked at her mother, pleading with her eyes for her not to bring it up.

"It was great! Uncle Nick you liked the other movies, so you'd love this one. It's the best of all of them. They have this wizard tournament that's really cool, Hermione looks totally hot when she goes to the ball and Lord Voldemort is back. I'll see it again if you want to and Aunt Carrie doesn't."

"Sean, maybe you and Lindsay could go see it this weekend while I take Kenna and Cassie to see…"

"I don't think so, Mom." Sean fixed his eyes on the salad on his dish. "Lindsay told me she's busy this weekend."

"Oh." Suddenly Wendy noticed her son's body was slumped and Lindsay was turned away from him.

"I'll take you, Sean," Nick volunteered, knowing what probably went down between him and Lindsay. "Would you go with me? I'm off this Sunday. How about we go right from church?"

Ed could no longer resist. Chuckling, he said, "You're going to go from church to see a movie about a sorcerer on the Lord 's Day? I just find that… I'm sorry, Nick, clearly Betsy and I have drastically different views than you and most everyone here. I'm trying to keep an open mind, really I am, but this is a lot for us to swallow in one afternoon...cohabitation out of wedlock, a lesbian in the family, gay church groups, wizard movies, gambling, addiction, excessive alcohol, these children calling you Uncle Nick before you've even married their aunt, as if the sacrament was an unnecessary technicality. It's quite a bit to handle all at once. I mean…I have no idea what kind of shock to expect next."

"I'm pregnant," Marta blurted while picking up a dish. "Does anyone need cranberries?"

You could hear a pin drop in the room.

"Uh…" Drew anxiously cleared his throat. "Honey…when did…I don't understand how…"

"Gotcha!" Marta passed the cranberries to her father. "I just thought if I said your worst fear, Daddy, everything else would pale in comparison and you'd be so relieved, you would stop worrying. Did it work?"

Ed took the bowl with a trembling hand. "I'll let you know when I'm done having a stroke"

"Grown ups are nuts," McKenna whispered to Cassie.

"Amen."

**The Grissoms **

**6:03 pm **

"In lieu of a prayer," Gil stood before Lina's perfectly cooked turkey. "I'd like to quote Ralph Waldo Emerson." Before beginning, Gil winked at Sara. "For each new morning with its light, for rest and shelter of the night, for health and food, for love and friends, for everything Thy goodness sends." Raising his glass he toasted, "Thank you for being a part of my life, my year and this day. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving," the group replied as the aroma of the feast before them tantalized their noses.

"And thank you, Lina," Sara stood. "For being the best pinch hitter a woman who was terrified to step foot in her own kitchen could ever have. Everything looks and smells amazing. By the way Flash is drooling, you know I'm not lying. Let's dig in."

Jim clinked his glass to Sara's. "Normally I'd say something witty, but I'm hungry and that stuffing looks to good to wait."

"You two must have worked up an appetite," Ron said, smiling at Ren and Ellie. "Brushing horses is hard work."

"Not as hard as listening to Ren blabber." Ellie grinned behind her cheddar biscuit. "His self-righteous lectures are exhausting."

"Only half as exhausting as listening to you whinnnnne." Ren gratefully accepted a generous helping of potato casserole, "Thank you, ma'am, everything looks delicious."

"You're very welcome." Lina continued to scoop potatoes from the dish that was too hot to pass. "This is the first family holiday I've had since my first husband passed, so I'm very thankful to be here too."

"Are we **all **going to get mushy?" Ellie asked, having experienced enough sap for the day. "Because I didn't prepare a speech. I could tell you about the latest nutcase at the Dominion though. This guy was a total psycho."

**Ben Rodgers's Home **

**6:17 pm **

Mike ushered his surprise guest into his brother's living room. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Lissa Lexington. Lissa, this is my brother Ben, my sister-in-law Terri, my nieces Lynn and Lucy, and my sister-in-law's parents, Carl and Barb."

"Nice to meet everyone, thank you for welcoming me into your home."

"You're pretty," Lucy, the eight year old, blurted.

"Thank you, I think you're real pretty too." Suddenly missing Cassie, Lissa anxiously asked, "I'm sorry, may I use your restroom, Terri?"

"Sure, straight down the hall first door on your right."

"Thank you." She hurried away, seeking refuge behind the closed doors and from the prescription bottle in her purse. Scooping water from the sink, she swallowed a pill and checked her reflection. The urge to storm her old house and cause havoc boiled within her again. _That cow is taking my place at the head of the table in my home! Taking credit for my children! I want to slap that homewrecker and… _

"Lissa…" Mike gently rapped on the door. "If this was a mistake, we don't have to stay. We could go out. Or I could take you back to your hotel."

"I'm fine." Sucking in a breath, she opened the door. "I just really want to kill that bitch for what she's done!"

"I hear you." He empathetically smiled, "I've had that feeling a couple of times in life myself." Taking her hand, he gave it a supportive squeeze. "But crime doesn't pay." _Insurance policies do though, and I have one with your name it waiting for the day we say 'I do'. _"Wanna get drunk and forget about everything?"

Lissa vehemently nodded, "Do I!"

_Perfect, just remember to reverse those words at the drive-thru chapel later._ "What are we waiting for then?" He guided the lonely, distraught woman who was ripe for the picking towards the dining room. "Are you hungry?"

**The Vartanns **

**7:01 pm **

"Look who wants dinner." Tony scooped Sierra out of the bassinet, feeling sorry for the infant whose life was in turmoil unbeknownst to her. "It's Uncle Tony, Sweetheart. You're okay, I've got you, shhh."

"I've never heard her scream like that, is she hurt?" Becca paced alongside Tony fretting there was about to be another serious complication to the day. "Is she sick?"

"No." He kissed the tuft of chestnut hair on the girl's head. "Wouldn't you be ticked off and screaming if you woke up starving and realized you were wearing a wet, stinky diaper?"

"I'll let you know when I'm ninety." Becca adored watching her husband in father mode. "You know, for a big guy, you have a very gentle touch, and you don't look at all worried that you'll break her."

"**Now **it looks that way, but you should have seen me the first time I was an uncle." He pointed to the dresser. "Can you grab that pink bag and pull out a diaper and wipes?" As she did he continued, "I handled my nephew like he was an egg. I wouldn't even walk if I was holding him. Now I can hold a baby in one arm while shaking a bottle and walking, all without being paranoid." Smiling at his wife, he teased, "You're still in the Humpty Dumpty stage, worried the baby will fall and no one will be able to put her back together."

"Yep, that sums up my darkest fear real nice."

"Spread that blue towel out on the bed, okay." When she did, he placed the screaming baby on it. "Aunt Becca's going to make you feel good as new."

"Yeesh, do you have to set the bar that high?" Becca pushed up her sleeves while staring at the red-faced baby's flailing feet and arms. "I'm going in."

"Good luck, Honey." Tony sat on the edge of the bed, ready to coach.

"First I undo the tabs…" Removing the diaper, she exclaimed, "Jeeeez, for someone so small, that's **a lot** of shi…oops, bad word."

"Poop is the kid-friendly term."

"Oh, yuck! She even has poop in her woo-woo!" Grabbing two more wipes, Becca explained, "Woo-woo is the Carrie-friendly term we use during girl-talk. Oh my god, seriously…this is gross."

The veteran uncle shared his worst war story, "You ain't seen nothing until you changed a one year old boy's pea-green diarrhea diaper. It coats every crevasse of their boy parts and crawls up their back and down their legs. I got that the first time I babysat my nephew alone. I was tempted to put him in the sink and use the sprayer." Laughing at the memory he rested against the headboard. "I threw away everything he was wearing plus the cover on the changing table and the stuffed animal that got tainted. When Matt and Janey came back from her sister's wedding, I gave them fifty bucks for new stuff and swore I'd never reproduce. My brother laughed and told me I'd get the itch one day." Watching Becca fasten a fresh diaper on Sierra, he quietly said, "He was right. I can't wait for our baby."

"Done!" After using the waterless soap twice, Becca lifted the wailing infant. "Dinner time."

Tony grabbed the bottle of formula he had warmed and placed on the nightstand. "Come here." He opened his arms. "You sit in front of me, holding her."

"How am I going to climb on the bed and hold her?" The thought sent a shiver up her spine. "I'll probably fall forward and send her flying out of my arms."

Tony took the baby while Becca positioned herself between his legs, and then placed Sierra in her arms. "Okay, cradle her and watch this." He stroked the baby's cheek and tapped her lips with the bottle's nipple. "See that?" After a split second of rooting, the hungry girl started gulping. "It's easy."

"Wow, she really is starving. No wonder she was bawling." Becca excitedly whispered, "Aww, she's looking up at me, with doe eyes. I think she's saying thanks for the fix, Auntie Becks." When Tony guided her hand to the bottle, she nervously accepted the challenge. "How do I look?"

"You look great, Honey." Running his palm over his wife's back, he whispered in her ear, "I told you, you're a natural. Now all you have to do is get used to talking or singing to her while you're doing the feeding. It's hard at first, it was for me anyway, because it's not a two-way conversation."

"Yeah, well, I'm used to talking and having people ignore me, so I'll be a natural at that part too." After a round of coos and comments, she confided in Tony, "Gina said our baby won't bond with me if I can't breastfeed, but I don't know, I don't think that's true. Sierra isn't even my baby, but she's looking at me like I'm a rock star, and I'm feeling the love."

"My mom didn't breastfeed me and look how much I love her even forty years later."

"Yeah, and my mother breastfed me and I hate her guts."

Enjoying the familial moment, he kissed the top of her head. "Please don't worry, our baby is going to love you as much as I do. What's not to love?"

"Uh, I'm sure my Ex could write a book."

"Hey, no self-defeating thoughts."

"God, you're such a therapy patient," she chuckled at the man who said he'd **only** go to therapy to help her, but ended up hogging their sessions. "The newbies are always so zealous compared to the lifers."

"If I wasn't already in therapy with you, I'd sure as hell be signing up after today."

"Uh oh…Sierra's unhappy. What did I do?"

"Nothing, it's time to burp."

**The Sanders Home **

**7:48 pm **

"Excuse me," Tawny covered her mouth. "Don't take it personally, your food was great. The babies are kicking my stomach and churning up the gas. That's why I didn't want to go to the movies with your dad and Lily, and why I was happy everyone else had something they needed to go and do."

"Or someone," Greg teased as he rinsed dishes at the sink.

"Let's leave everything and crawl in bed." When Tawny saw her husband's eyes light, she clarified, "And **watch a movie**. I'm so full right now, I'd explode if we made love. I just want to beach my whale-like body on the mattress."

Greg shut off the water and dried his hands. "What do you want to watch?"

"Not porn."

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

Rolling her eyes, she trudged toward the stairs. "Lucky guess."

**Drew's House **

**9:21 pm **

"Guess who!" Lissa drunkenly announced when the nanny opened the front door.

Marta gasped. She had assumed one of the Blakes had forgotten something and rang the bell. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here."

"And you're supposed to be tendin' to my children, not screwin' Drew behind my back."

"I…"

"Don't even try the stupid farmgirl routine, I'm on to you." Ringing the bell again, she said, "I want to see Cassie."

"But the terms of…"

"Cassie, Honey! It's Mommy!" When she saw her daughter at the top of the stairs, she shrieked, "Cassie, Sugar! Mommy's missed you so much! I came back to see you on Thanksgiving."

"Lissa!" Drew rounded the corner with Nick and Carrie on his heels. "It is you. You're not supposed to be here today."

Carrie gripped Nick's hand, feeling sorry for the kids, but not Lissa.

"I'm callin' my lawyer," Drew huffed as his son ran into Lissa's arms. "You're violatin' the terms of…"

"You better call your lawyer," Lissa slurred, "because you're going to be hearin' from mine real soon. Now that I know what's goin'on here with you and Marta, I'm challengin' the terms of the custody arrangement for that and other reasons that have come to my attention recently."

Cassie stood at the foot of the stairs, panicking that she'd have to go with her mother. "I want to stay here!" she cried.

"You're not goin' anywhere, Sweetie." Drew swept his daughter into his arms. "Go back to Paris, Lissa, you're wastin' your time."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm stayin' in Vegas for a very good reason." Glancing over her shoulder, Lissa called into the night, "Come here, Baby. Let me introduce you to everyone."

Nick and Carrie watched in horror as Mike Rodgers stepped out of the shadows wearing a maniacal grin.

Taking Mike's arm, Lissa smirked, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my new husband, Michael Rodgers."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Nicky!" Mike opened his arms. "I'm your niece's new step daddy. Isn't that great?!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**Next Chapter Posting: Wednesday 1/31 **

**Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts on the chapter, **

**Maggs **


	50. Chapter 50

**IMPORTANT A/N!!** If you read chapter 49 prior to Friday night, I removed the original version of the chapter and replaced it with a new 49 that had some scenes cut, new scenes added, and most importantly, a different ending. You will be very confused if you don't read the last scene of the revised 49. Thanks!

**Laws of Motion – Book 3**

**Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 50**

**Thursday – November 24, 2005 **

**Drew Stokes' Guesthouse **

**9:47 pm **

"Those people are crazy, Betsy!" Ed Muller gave up on sleeping and paced the room. "The whole day was surreal, wasn't it? I mean, there's Drew leading a beautiful Thanksgiving prayer praising the Lord, but he's fornicating with our daughter and is bragging about having a lesbian sister. He calls himself a Christian, but he's anything but. He's one of those folks who picks and chooses what he wants from the Bible. Back in Chicago, he was taking his kids to church while having an affair with a stripper girl. It's all a joke to him. God-fearing people like us are a joke to him, and now our little girl is feeling the same way, thanks to him. Marta Jean no longer believes she'll be going to hell for what she's done. He has her believing our beliefs are ridiculous! Believing that certain parts of the Lord's Word can be ignored if it **feels right** to the flesh!"

"But Drew and Nick, the Blakes…they seem like nice people."

"Corinthians 11:14, Betsy…Satan himself keeps transforming himself into an angel of light."

"Ed! For goodness sake! You don't seriously think Drew is Satan in disguise."

"No, no of course not. I just think they're all under his spell. Take Nick's speech for example. Sure, in theory it sounds good. Hell, I even bought into what he was saying."

Conflicted and suffering from another wicked headache, Betsy whimpered, "You mean the part about 'what if Marta was dying, would you still be mad at her for what she's doing with Drew versus being happy she had known love'?"

"My answer should have been, no! No, I wouldn't be happy that she had physical pleasure in this world before she died, if it meant eternal damnation. Do you see what I mean, Betsy?!" Dropping onto the edge of the bed, he anxiously said, "His message was promoting sin, but it was disguised as a message about love. People make 'dying a virgin' seem like the worst fate a girl can suffer, but isn't it unfathomably worse for our baby girl to die a physically gratified sinner and go to hell than to remain pure and ascend into heaven?"

Grabbing her husband's hands, she fretted. "You're right, we were caught up in the moment, and her happiness. We lost sight of the bigger picture, because we so desperately want her to have a life of her own that brings her joy."

"But as parents, we need to be concerned with her salvation, not just her social life on Earth. Now, I have no doubt he and the others are nice in some respects, but they're living impure lives and for us to approve of Marta Jean hanging around them..."

"That Catherine woman was a stripper and a drug addict, which I understand is a thing of the past, but her breasts were spilling out of her blouse in front of impressionable teenage boys! Ryan Blake was gaping at her cleavage the entire day. Her daughter, Lindsay, is mouthy and following in her mother's footsteps wearing sleazy clothing. The child's **black **bra strap was showing **and** she wore a ton of makeup."

"I saw that too." Now that his wife was seeing the light, Ed could relax. "And what about Wendy Blake encouraging her teenage son to date a girl at his age?"

"And she wanted him to take Lindsay to one of those Harry Potter witchcraft movies. My goodness, you're absolutely right, Ed. In one breath Wendy was telling me about how she teaches Sunday School at her church and in the next she was excited about her son's love of the occult because to quote her 'he is finally excited about reading'."

"Isn't that exactly what Dobson and everyone have been saying? Parents are falling for that Harry Potter garbage because they're happy the kids are putting down the Nintendo controller to read. If Marta Jean has babies with Drew, our grandkids are gonna be raised thinking witchcraft and premarital sex are A-OK! We can't stand by and let that happen." In a whisper Ed confessed, "Do you know what I heard Carrie Blake whispering to her fiancé as I was coming around the corner earlier? I didn't want to tell you, because it was vile." Outraged, his face turned a deeper red. "Carrie said 'Did you make sure you hid the used condom in the trash?'"

"Good Lord!"

"That's right." His disgust grew. "They snuck off and had relations in the middle of a family Thanksgiving holiday. That's despicable. If our daughter has a baby with Drew, those two will no doubt be our grandchild's Godparents." His eyes filling with tears, he said with a heavy heart, "Our future grandchild's Godparents are nothing but worthless, hedonistic, self-indulgent, narcissists."

**Nick and Carrie's **

**11:10 pm **

"I'm real sorry, Carr." Nick walked over to her desk to steal one last kiss. "They're tapped, and now that I heard those details I shared with you, I'm dyin' for the case." A thirteen year old girl attending a family gathering had been raped by her nineteen year old cousin. He had been called in to process the garage, where the girl told her mother the assault occurred, while Sofia went to the hospital to collect the SAE kit and interview the terrified victim. "I still can't believe that she kept quiet for three hours…even sat through the Thanksgiving meal with her rapist across the table from her."

"Three hours. Wow." Carrie smiled at Nick. "I can't wait to meet her and tell her she's my hero. It took me an entire year to say something and my abuser wasn't a family member."

"Thirteen is a whole lot different than eight, Sweetheart." Caressing her cheek, he softly said, "Thanks for helpin' my brother tonight, combin' through his pre-nup and settlement to see if Schultz had anything to work with."

"Too bad I couldn't say Schultz didn't have a leg to stand on." Unfortunately she saw a couple of points that were exploitable. "Drew and Marta will be having a sleepless night, I'm sure." She winked. "Just like us. Since I'm wired, I'm going to start reviewing the molestation case that Catherine's team worked last week, the one with the preschool aide. Hillary, the new prosecutor I was telling you about, she's been begging for her first big case, so I'm going to let her have this one…with me at arm's length."

"In other words, I won't be seein' you for a while. I knew that would happen, that's why I had to squeeze in all that quality lovin' today."

"There's always Christmas to look forward to."

"Hey!" He pointed at her. "You're not workin' on your birthday. Remember, you promised me, and I have the whole day planned."

"I intend to keep that promise." Rubbing her hands together, she said, "Trust me, I'm way too excited to see this big surprise you have for me. Plus, I've never had a guy around to spoil me on my birthday, and I'm really looking forward to it."

"I'll do my best to make it wonderful." Leaning in he pleaded, "Now give me one more kiss."

"Mmm." When their lips parted, she winked, "Okay, CSI Stokes, go do a flawless job processing that scene, because you don't want the ADA giving you crap when the case arrives on her desk."

"Binda!" Nick scooped up the puppy when it came running from the plaid doggie bed in the corner of the office. "You keep Mommy company while I'm gone, okay?" After scratching the dog's head, he headed for the door. "I'll call ya."

**Marjorie Demcak's Residence **

**11:17 pm **

"I'll call you tomorrow to get your shopping list, Jori," Walking to the door, Ken Blake smiled at the woman who had graciously offered her unborn grandson to Carrie. "I'm really sorry you had to miss Thanksgiving dinner because of your rheumatoid arthritis flare up. It was a nice day."

"Thank you for offering to go to the store for me, and for bringing all those delicious leftovers when Carrie got caught up helping her brother-in-law." The lonely woman was grateful for the company more than the food. "It was a nice opportunity to get to know you beyond our quick exchanges at church the past few weeks. I really enjoyed our chat, I can't believe how long I've bended your ear. I'm sure Carrie's told you my husband and I had resolved to file for divorce when we were in Vancouver…the night before we got the call about Kyle being murdered." Her voice saturated with sadness. "It's been a long time, years actually, since I've had a man listen to my thoughts and I hate to keep burdening your daughter with my grief and problems. Thank you for your patience."

Starving for companionship himself, Ken shook his head, "Believe me, I needed the conversation as much as you. It will be ten years this January that I lost my wife and I'm afraid the loneliness has taken a toll. I've turned into an old grump."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Just ask my kids, they'll agree." Sighing, he explained, "I've been on a few dates over the years, all arranged by well meaning friends, but every one of them was a miserable couple of hours filled with forced conversation and tortuous periods of awkward silence. You, on the other hand, are so easy to talk to." He chuckled, "Maybe because this wasn't a date, so I didn't feel pressure…or feel like I was cheating on my wife's memory." He shrugged. "I don't know. Whatever the reason, I hope we can do it again."

"I'd like that very much." She bit her tongue not to ask for a hug from the man with sympathy and empathy in his eyes.

"I'll pick up some Starbucks after grocery shopping. We can talk over expensive trendy coffee like the youngsters do."

"Sounds perfect." Chuckling, she waved. "Good night, Ken."

"Tomorrow then." He waved as she slowly shut the door with a girlish grin on her face. "Good night."

**The Blakes **

**11:23 pm **

On the worst night of his life, Sean lay in bed staring at the ceiling wondering how he would go to Trinity on Monday and pretend his heart wasn't aching. He couldn't imagine how he'd cope upon seeing Lindsay holding hands with her new boyfriend. A guy, according to Ryan, who was a jock who could out run him in PE.

"Bro!" Ryan called from beyond the bedroom door. "You awake?"

"Yeah," Sean squeaked, immediately wishing he had lied.

"Can I come in?"

"Uh…" Sean raced to his dresser mirror to see if his eyes were still puffy and red. "Okay, you can come in."

"Check it out." From under his sweatshirt, Ryan produced two brownies. "They're Marta's triple chocolate brownies made with real sugar, not Mom's all-natural apple and carob brownies. I swiped before we left the castle." After he found out from Nick, about what happened between his brother and Lindsay, he decided to be a supportive instead of jerk. "I thought you might need a pick me up and since I knew you wouldn't booze with me, I was pretty sure I could get you to go to hell with me eating evil sugar."

"Thanks, Ryan." Sean was moved by the gesture.

After handing over one of the brownies, he reached behind his back for the book stuck in his waistband. "I couldn't find any porn, but to secure our spot in the eternal hellfire, I brought Harry Potter."

Surprised to find himself laughing, Sean said, "How thoughtful of you to damn me."

"Can you believe that guy?" Ryan plopped onto his brother's bed. "Do you think he seriously believes we're like gonna read the book and try to become wizards? Not that I wouldn't if I could, but duh…there's no such thing. But dude…if I had magic powers, I'd be next door turning Lindsay into a warthog for what she did to you. I told you that girl is a bitch."

**Drew's House **

**11:52 pm**

"I could kill that bitch for comin' here and shakin' up Cassie." Drew continued doing bicep curls in his home gym while Marta sat on the floor in silence. "She deserves everything she gets from that bastard she married. God dammit!" He dropped the dumbbells and shouted, "It's bad enough that the kids have divorced parents, now I have to wait until Lissa ends up 'accidentally' dead one day and tell them their mother's gone! I don't want that. I hate the witch, but I don't want her dyin' at the hands of a psycho. She's the mother of my kids, and I loved her once. I can't…I…would ya say somethin', please!" Dropping his head, he remorsefully said, "I'm sorry for yellin', Sweetheart. I just need to hear somethin' from you." He took a seat on the floor next to her. "It doesn't have to be good, just…try to help me out here, please…because I'm losin' it and you're impersonatin' a mute."

"It's all talk," Marta said, out of wishful thinking, instead of belief. "She wanted to get a rise out of you and she has, but what court in their right mind is going to give her custody? She broke the law breaking into BPAC, she has a history of drug use and from the looks of her tonight, I'd say she was on something. She looks like a bag of bones, whether it be from drugs or her eating disorder, neither makes her a healthy mom. She married a man she barely knew, whose last two wives died in mysterious circumstances. And remember what Carrie said, Cassie is old enough to convey her fears and wishes to a child advocate and be heard in court." Reaching out, she took her man's trembling hand. "Everything will be okay, you'll see." Vulnerable from the day's events and her father's disapproval, she meekly said, "This role, as the supportive girlfriend, is so new to me. I want to help, I'm just not sure how. Did I make you feel any better?"

"Yeah." Pulling her close, Drew released a heavy sigh. "You did good." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry I didn't do better with your father today. You told me he was an Evangelical Christian, but I didn't know you meant a Jerry Falwell type. Your father makes my father look liberal. I really wasn't prepared for him takin' such a hard line about us bein' physical. I honestly thought once he saw us happy together, he'd let that go."

"Me too, but…"

When her gaze drifted to the floor, Drew placed his fingertips under her chin to raise it. "Aww, Honey." Tears were flooding her eyes.

"I didn't want to burden you because of what happened with Lissa, but…while you were in the study with Nick and Carrie, my parents called me to the guesthouse. I thought they wanted to talk, but…they called me there to say they were going home. They begged me to return with them, and when I said no…" Sobbing, she crashed into Drew's open arms. "My Dad asked for my promise ring and said he would pray for me to see the light."

"You were holdin' that in this hold time because you didn't want to add to my stress?" When she nodded, he fell a little deeper in love. "I'm so sorry, Sweetheart." For the second time that night, he was consoling a heartbroken little girl and feeling guilty for being the source of her pain. "Maybe it'll be okay. You know…we'll give 'em some time and try again." Clutching her, he whispered, "I've got you."

**Friday - November 25, 2005**

**The Vartanns**

**12:17 am **

"Shhh, I've got you, Sierra." Becca brought the rattled two-month old to her chest, gently bouncing her. "Let's not wake Uncle Tony, because he had a **really** rough day. Look what I have." She dangled a bottle. "Your grandma brought ready-to-go formula. All I had to do was pour it into your bottle." When she reached the living room, the nervous aunt squealed with delight, "I'm walking and holding you with a bottle in my hand! That means I'm past the Humpty Dumpty phase."

After flipping on the faux-fireplace, she took a seat on the couch, still beaming from her accomplishment. "Your daddy is at the hospital in case your mommy needs him, or he'd be here with you. I don't want you to think he's bailed on you, because I know how much that sucks." Planting a tender kiss on the baby's forehead, she whispered, "You're way too sweet to be abandoned, and while your daddy is confused for sure, he's not an SOB like my father, so don't worry. You mom will need to spend a little time away probably, but once she's on the right drug cocktail, she'll get better. We just need to be careful that she doesn't come back like a zombie. That's what happened to me the first time I went into the hospital. I was only twelve, and my mother liked me as a zombie, so she didn't try to remedy the situation. Luckily she got a new boyfriend and stopped caring if I took my meds." Smiling at the snacking infant, she confessed, "Uncle Tony said this one-way conversation thing was hard for him, but I like it. It's like therapy without a bill or a person judging you. Between you and me, I do this all the time with Lady Godiva, my pet rat, but this is better, because you're a lot cuter and poop in a diaper."

Recalling the signs of gas, Becca gently lifted the baby and began tapping her back. "Let it rip, Princess. It's the only time in life you're allowed without being though of as crass." When her niece complied, she cheered, "Good one! Not quite frat boy level, but close." She carefully returned her to feeding position, and presented the bottle. "Do you think I'll be a good mommy? Ooh! I saw you nod! Thanks for the vote of confidence. We both know your Uncle Tony will be a great daddy. You should have seen him all excited at my first OB appointment. I seriously can't imagine how over the top he'll be when we go for my eight week ultrasound on the seventh. We get to see the heartbeat. I'll be able to relax a lot more when I see it and know it's healthy. Having a baby means the world to your uncle, and this is my chance to do something wonderful for him in return for him doing so much for me." Stroking her cheek, she confessed, "And now that I've spent some time around you, I'm starting to really want it too. I mean…having a baby is something I used to want, but I didn't think I deserved to be a mom after ending my first pregnancy. Can you imagine me with a ten year old right now? No, me either. Did you picture a girl when I asked that? I always picture a girl." Sadly she said, "I wasn't ready for her, and her sperm donor was never going to let it happen. This baby growing inside me now wasn't exactly planned either, but…."

"Hey, Honey."

While Becca lifted Sierra for another burp, she saw Tony padding around the couch wearing his moose jammies. "Hey…"

"I saw you two were gone, so…." Feeling guilty, he hurried to confess, "Actually, I've been eavesdropping for a few minutes. It was really sweet and I couldn't stop myself, then I felt like I was listening in on a therapy session and realized it wasn't cool. Sorry." He pointed over his shoulder. "I debated going to bed and pretending I never came out here, but it sounded like you might need a hug."

"We'd love one." Becca cradled Sierra and waited. "Mmm…this feels nice, doesn't it?" She relaxed in his arms.

"It sure does," Tony replied with a double meaning. Suddenly it was so easy to imagine a similar scene less than nine months away. "This is great practice." Sliding his hand over Becca's womb, his excitement grew. "The way time flies, it won't be long before we're waking up every few hours with our own baby."

"Before all the drama today, your mom was showing me old photo albums." With love in her heart and voice, she said, "If we have a girl, what do you think about naming her Isabella after your grandma?"

"Really?" His joy overflowed. "That's…I loved my grandmother very much. She died shortly after we moved out here and I took it really hard,"

"Yeah, your mom told me all about it"

Surprised he was getting misty from the memories flashing in his head, Tony stroked his wife's cheek. "Thank you. I'm really touched you'd want to name our daughter after her."

"Her super-cool nickname would be Bella."

"Becca and Bella." His chuckle startled the baby. "Yeah, I can see that. And if it's a boy?"

"Zack Vartann. I thin it sounds totally Jocko. What do you think?"

"I think I'm having that feeling again, like this can't possibly be happening. I love it." Moving closer, he murmured, "And I love you…twice as much as when we boarded that plane in Vegas."

The sound of the front door opening had them snapping their necks.

"Reg." Tony was surprised to see his brother. "What's going on? You doing okay?"

"Gina's dad didn't kill me," Reggie stated in exasperation. "Only because Matt intervened and made him believe this wasn't all because of the prostitute. He used this 'what came first, the chicken or the egg' analogy, it was great."

"Yeah, Dad told me that part."

"They may let me see Gina in the morning, so I thought I should probably get some rest." Walking to the couch, Reggie plucked Sierra from Becca's arms. "Thanks for taking care of her for me." With tears in his eyes, he kissed his baby girl. "Daddy missed you, Sweetie."

"Most of her stuff is in our room."

"Okay."

As Reggie walked off nuzzling his daughter, Becca looked at her empty arms. "Wow."

"What?"

"I want a baby!" Grinning, she met Tony's gaze. "I miss that one and it's not even mine. I've got my maternal mojo back!" The rush overwhelming her, she pounced on his lap. "We're having a baby, Baby! Mmm, if we weren't already, I'd definitely be begging you to make one with me right now."

"Hey!" Loving the gleam in his wife's eyes, Tony teased, "How is it fair to be penalized for getting the job done ahead of schedule?"

**Mike and Lissa's Love Nest**

**12:47 am **

"Ugh!" Lissa sat back on her heels and glared at her new husband. "Exactly how much longer are you gonna take?!?"

"What?" A quick check of the clock got him laughing. "It's only been four minutes, Sweetheart!"

"My lips are fallin' asleep, Baby," she pouted. "Does it **always **take you this long?"

"Not when the quality's good, but your technique is awful and I've been spoiled by Hoovers like Amy and Marlene."

"I guess you get what you pay for." With a self-satisfied smirk, she replied, "I'm your sweet little wife, not a trailer trash tramp, or a workin' girl. Maybe you should do what Drew did…outsource."

"Outsource? What the hell happened to that unbridled enthusiasm you had earlier, when you realized my plan worked like a charm?"

"_Did you see the look on Drew's face?!" Lissa shrieked when she slid into the passenger seat of her rental car. "It was priceless!" _

"_I told you." _

_Flying high from a mix of pills, champagne and adrenaline, she grinned at her savior with fire in her eyes. "You're my hero." _

"_And we all know what the hero gets…the girl." Without stating his intentions, he climbed into the spacious back seat of the luxury sedan. "I scratched your back, Lissa, now it's time for you to scratch mine…literally." Thoroughly enjoying the surprise in her eyes, he worked open his jeans. _

"_Right here?"_ _Lissa peered out of the window. "In front of my old home?!" _

"_Happy Honeymoon, Sweetheart." He patted the backseat. "It's not Paris, but it works for me." When she joined him in the backseat, he sweetly said, "I hope you had the good sense not to wear panties to the chapel." _

"_Find out for yourself." She shivered from at the first touch of his icy fingers gliding over her bare thighs. "Cold hands." _

"_Yeah, but I have a **very** warm heart," he rasped in her ear. "And you don't wear panties. I think I just might learn to love you, Sweetheart." _

"_How much did you say you'll have in the bank once your dead wife's policy money is deposited?" _

"_A little over three million."_

"_Mmm._ _I think I might just learn to love you too." _

_Reclining against the leather, Mike released a contented sigh. "After my winning performance at Drew's front door, I think it only fair that you give me a little show in return. I'll play the part of the millionaire, and you my Dear…will be the supermodel sucking up to me for my money. I want the full effect…pouty lips, bitchy attitude...brazen nudity." _

"_Like this?" She hiked her pencil skirt to give a proper tease. _

"_You're on the right track." When she mussed her hair and lowered one shoulder of her blouse, he clapped in approval. "Now we're talking. Work it, Baby!" he yelled like a demanding photographer. "Work it!" _

"_Look at you droolin'." _

"_I swiped the copy of your Vogue cover shot from the folder Schultz has on you." _

_With catlike grace, she pounced on his lap. "You ever fantasize about me while lookin' at that picture?" Running her hands over his stocky chest, she realized there was a motherload of muscle hidden under his shirt, so she popped the buttons quickly. _

"_Hell, yeah, I fantasized about you," he answered while slowly dipping her onto the leather seat. "One of them was about having you in the backseat of a car." _

_Lissa dug her nails into his shoulders in reaction to his sudden and possessive move._

"_I'll obviously be checking that fantasy off the list tonight." _

"_You should be wearin' protection." She struggled to position her head from repetitively slamming into the side wall._

"_Eww, you're right. I totally forgot you've been banging a French guy."_

"_Ha! You're worried about **me **not being clean?" she chortled. "You spent a year in prison and then you married Marlene. If anyone has cooties, it's you." _

"_According to my doctor, I'm the picture of health." Mike flexed his bicep. "I plan to live to a hundred, just to piss off the people who want me dead." He picked up the pace. "Oh yeah…this is way better than the fantasy. It helps that your ex and Nick are probably watching out the window. Is it working for you too?" _

_It was hard to speak with her hair flying in and out of her mouth as she gasped for air. "So…hot." She decided to fake her own finale to encourage him to finish. _

"_Sounds like someone is enjoying herself."_

_Wondering exactly how long he could keep up the rugged pace, she anxiously asked, "Are you close, Baby?" _

"_No, don't worry. I may be forty-three, but I've got the stamina of an eighteen year old."_

_Lissa's eyes flew wide. _

"_Oh, yeah…" _

**Crime Lab Parking Lot**

**1:34 am **

"This could take all night!" Nick huffed to Sofia as he slid behind the driver's seat and noted the time. "I bet Irving is bummed you had to bolt on Thanksgiving, huh?"

On the way to meet Detective Cavaliere at the suspect's home, she decided to use the time to vent. "Honestly, I don't know if Irving and I are going to make it."

"Really? Wow, I'm sorry to hear that." Driving down the quiet suburban street away from the scene, Nick couldn't help but probe, "What makes you think you're not gonna make it?"

"Little things, I don't know. The longer we live together, the more obvious it is we're not compatible. He's a really nice guy, don't get me wrong, but…I don't know."

"Maybe it's just hard livin' with someone after livin' alone for a long time. It was for me. You have to separate that from the person though."

"Maybe." She shrugged and watched the street lights zip by. "Maybe we should have eased into living together. We didn't even take a vacation first, you know?"

Chuckling, he said, "Carrie and I are **far** more incompatible on vacation than we are livin' together. For me, time away has always been about campin' and outdoor activities. Carr's ideal vacation is a resort retreat filled with opportunities to wear pretty shoes and go to the spa."

"Ugh, I'm with you. If the vacation doesn't involve an outdoor activity I can die doing, I don't want to go."

"See, we'd have no problem on vacation, but we probably couldn't live together."

_I disagree. Those three nights you spent at my place were a little slice of heaven. _"You're going to Maui for your honeymoon, right?"

"No, after Carrie gave Greg and Tawny our honeymoon locale and plans, she didn't want that anymore. Believe it or not, she let **me** plan the whole thing."

"To quote Jim Brass…shocking! What did you pick?" _Please don't say Australia or New Zealand, because those are my dream honeymoon spots._

"Australia." Nick radiated excitement. "I know watchin' Carrie walk down that aisle will be spectacular, but I've wanted to see The Great Barrier Reef ever since my uncle showed me pictures of him divin' there, so I'm just as psyched about the honeymoon as I am the weddin'."

_I hate happy people._ "Wow, that's gonna be great."

"We're spending four days in the outback, three days in this tree house resort in the rainforest that looks phenomenal, then we go to Lizard Island for four days, that's this resort in the Great Barrier Reef, it has somethin' like twenty-four private beaches. We wrap it up with a few days in Sydney gettin' pampered and eatin' well, before flyin' home."

"Is that it?" His sweet laughter only made matters worse. _Why did I throw you out of my apartment again? Ugh. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ "All courtesy of the Spleen Lottery I assume."

"Yep. Now that I can see my money workin' towards BPAC, I've gotten over feelin' guilty about splurges now and then. Wanna know my super secret birthday surprise for Carrie?"

_Wait! Let me get my barf bag. _"Sure," she replied, trying to be excited while chiding herself for wishing she was on the receiving end of Nick's affection.

"A horse. This gorgeous white mare named Sonnet. I got me one too, so we can ride together."

_Dammit! I love horses!_ "Does Carrie even like horses? I really can't picture her dealing with the smell."

"She loved ridin' when we went to Flag not too long ago, so I'm hopin' so, yeah." Making the final turn toward the suspect's home, he breathed deep. "In case she doesn't, I'll have her Christmas gift on hand. It's a diamond bracelet, but I don't think I'll need it. I think she'll love the horse."

"I'd like the horse much better, but that's me…an adventurous tomboy who loves the great outdoors."

Chuckling, he parked the car. "Yeah, but as I recall, you cleaned up real well and looked great in lace."

_Don't flirt with me while I'm turning green with envy! _"Are you looking for a sexual harassment charge, Supervisor Stokes?" She threw open the door. "Just kidding."

As they strolled up the path to the modest home, they were startled when a man rushed from the house.

"Grab him, Stokes!" Cavaliere shouted from the front door, happy to see both CSIs. "That's our suspect!"

"Freeze!" Nick commanded as the guy whizzed by, knocking Sofia to the ground.

"Son of a bitch!" With his pistol drawn, Nick took off running with Cavaliere racing to catch up. "Don't make me shoot you!" he screamed. Luckily, a squad car came speeding around the corner. "Give it up already! You're not gettin' out of this!"

Before he knew what hit him, the fleeing suspect flew onto the hood of the police car and crashed to the ground.

"That works too," Nick approached with his gun pointed at the guy's lifeless body. "We need an ambulance!" Crouching down he went looking for a pulse. "I stand corrected, we need a Coroner."

"The bastard was giving himself up, then he bolted," Cavaliere breathlessly explained. "You need to check on Sofia. She hit the ground pretty hard."

**The Grissoms **

**1:42 am **

"Gil?!" Sara bolted out of bed upon hearing a thud. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed upon seeing her husband splayed on the floor. "What's wrong?!"

"I tripped over the damn dog on my way to the bathroom," he grumbled.

"Thankfully I didn't have anything to do with this injury."

"Ironically, I was on my way there to take another pain pill." He shook out his wrist. "Now I have more pain."

"Let me see it." She gently maneuvered his wrist. "It doesn't feel broken."

"I think it's just bruised."

"Like my ego today." Smiling, Sara rose to her feet. "Seeing you floundering on the floor naked because you tripped over our giant basset hound on the way to the potty, really makes me feel better about myself."

"I did it on purpose just to help. See what a great husband I am?"

"Aww, you didn't have to trip over our basset hound and look like a fool to prove it, I already knew you were," she confirmed without skipping a beat. "Need some help up?"

**Davis Residence **

**1:46 pm **

"Sofia…" Nick gently helped her to sit up. "Are you okay? I think you whacked your head pretty hard. We're gonna need to have you checked out and file a report."

"Nick?" There were three of him dancing before her eyes. "I…"

"You hit your head." He stroked her hair, trying to find a lump. "Where does it hurt?"

"Hey..." Reaching out with a shaky hand, she caressed the cheek of the Nick standing in the middle of the Nick trio. "No, we both hurt each other. You know…living together is a big adjustment. I kicked you out, that was a mistake, but if you come back, I know we can make it work. It was one stupid fight, Nicky. It was intense because we had these feelings for each other we were trying to deny. Right? And we were both too stubborn to say we were sorry. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"Sofia…" Worried that she had a serious concussion, Nick cupped her face. "Let me see your eyes."

His touch sent a delightful shiver through her body. "I love horses and Australia. How about we move to Australia and buy a horse ranch with your spleen money? Could we do that? Because I don't know about you, but I'm sick to death of death in Sin City."

"Open your eyes for me." He had his flashlight casting light from below. "Nice and big."

"Do you see it?" she dreamily asked through a smile. "The love in them? Oh my god," she giggled, "I've gone soap opera." Without warning, she knocked him off balance with an eager kiss.

Breaking the lip lock, Nick pulled back, startled. "You're with Irving, remember? I'm with Carrie. Think about that while I make a call here."

"Who are Irving and Carrie?" She cocked her head. "Do they work in Trace?"

"Holy hell." He gently helped her to her feet, clutching her wobbly body. "We need to go to the hospital, Sweetheart."

"We'll go there **after **The Great Barrier Reef." Throwing her arms around his neck, she released a giddy laugh. "We'll go diving, then we'll go back to our treehouse and I'll clean up nice and wear lace for you." Without warning, her knees buckled and she was at Nick's feet gripping his hips. "Whoopsie!" She glanced up grinning, "I think I drank a little too much champagne at our wedding." Unable to hold up her head, she dropped it straight into his crotch. "I feel a little nauseous."

"Where's the damn ambulance, Cavaliere?!" Nick barked into his radio while stroking Sofia's hair. "I see police backup, but not EMTs. CSI Curtis is in need of immediate medial attention! "

"Thirty seconds, Stokes."

Nick slowly knelt down and took her in his arms. "I need you to stay awake for me." He patted her cheek. "Sofia…"

"I need to lie down." She eased onto her back.

"No, no, no." Looming over her, he gently pulled her back up.

"It's cold."

"Here." Nick hurried to remove his jacket and place it around her shoulders. "Better?" When he saw her smiling at him, he returned it. "You'll be okay."

"I always loved wearing your clothes." Her eyes fluttered closed. "I always loved you."

**The Grissoms **

**2:17 am **

"I love you, Sara." Every inch of his body satisfied, Gil sucked in a breath and collapsed onto the bed next to her. "Lots." He broke into an easy laugh.

"You're like the Energizer Bunny of Lovin'," Sara exclaimed while watching him catch his breath. "It's two a.m., you have a 2nd degree burn** and** a sprained wrist…"

"When you're a stud, you're a stud." He decided not to tell her that he twisted his back in the process and felt a terrible gas attack coming on. "I need to make sure I set the alarm." He'd use the hall bathroom and she'd be none the wiser.

"Okay." Needing to pee like a race horse, she was secretly relieved they wouldn't be savoring the afterglow.

**Mike and Lissa's House of Red Hot Lovin'…Not **

**2:22 am **

Unable to sleep, Mike took a seat behind his computer, cracked open a beer and logged onto AOL.

_You've got mail! _

Recognizing Fromansky's handle in between spam entries, he clicked on it.

_I guess Stokes is over Sanders. It's really not what it looks like, but I thought you'd get a laugh. _

"Huh?" Mike opened the zip file attachment and was stunned to see photos of Nick and Sofia materializing before his eyes. "Holy shit." His eyes focused on the one of Sofia on her knees, gripping Nick's hips and grinning from ear to ear. "Nicky!" he riotously laughed and raised his beer. After flipping through all them twice, he rested in his chair. Never one to go for the obvious idea, he pondered the opportunity. "How do I get the biggest bang for my buck out of these?"

He closed eyes and let the world around him melt away. Once the movie in his mind began, it didn't take long for a good idea to emerge from the devious swirl in his head.

"Yes," tumbled off his lips.

And just like that…a new plan was in motion.

**_To be continued in…_**

****

**LAWS OF MOTION – BOOK 4 **

****

**He can control what he wants the world to see, but he can't make everyone believe. **

**Beginning February 13th, 2007 **

**This time…the outcome is deadly. **

**Author's Notes: **

Surprise! I had actually planned two more chapters to this book, but managed to rework everything and close it in one. That's why I didn't give the usually warning.

I hope you've enjoyed this book and that you'll stick around for the **last book **of the Laws of Motion series!

If you're sitting there thinking 'Mike is going to show Carrie the photos and she's going to dump Nick and it's going to be all about Nick and Carrie breaking up and making up' you're **way **off base. Mike doesn't go for the obvious and I'm not either :D Mike is not planning on Carrie seeing or hearing about the photos ever. Sofia will not become a stalker or have amnesia. She has a concussion. Depending on the severity, the symptoms are disorientation, confusion, temporary fuzziness lasting minutes to hours are common signs along with weakness, dizziness, nausea and chills. The photos are really VERY small detail in the bigger picture (LOL pardon the play on words!). It was what gave Mike his idea, they're not the story or what the story is even based on. I hope that helps!

The next story will pick up right where this one left off, and after that, I have one more book, under a new title, planned.

**KJT and I would like to give a big THANK YOU to everyone who offered support and/or feedback along the way!! **

**Maggs **


End file.
